Despertar
by mabelen07
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tamara Gutierrez Pardo, pero la subo para todos aquellos q son fans de twilight y en especial para todos aquellos q son fans de la pareja Jacob/Nessie. Asi q disfrutenla, es un regalo XDDD
1. Indice

ÍNDICE

LIBRO UNO: RENESMEE

PREFACIO

1. NIÑA DE CRISTAL  
2. COMIENZO  
3. TAHA AKI  
4. CONFESIÓN  
5. DORMIR  
6. PRESENTACIONES  
7. REACCIONES  
8. ATRACCIÓN  
9. LA VISITA  
10. HOMERUN  
11. PERSECUCIÓN  
12. CITA  
13. DESNUDO  
14. VÍNCULO  
15. LOBOS  
16. ACORRALADA  
17. DONACIÓN  
18. ESPERA  
19. CORAZA  
20. AGONÍA  
21. GENES  
22. LIBERTAD  
23. ÉL  
24. CRISTAL  
25. CELOS  
26. FRÍO  
27. NOTICIA  
28. PELEA  
29. LOCURA  
30. IMPROVISACIÓN  
31. CASTIGO  
32. AVISO  
33. GRITOS  
34. FIESTA  
35. LLAMADA  
36. TENSIÓN  
37. HUÍR  
38. REGALOS  
39. PLAYA  
40. LUCHA

LIBRO DOS: JACOB

PREFACIO

41. MALDITA SEA. ¡SÍ, MALDITA SEA!  
42. ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LARGARÍA DE ALLÍ?!  
43. EN BOCA CERRADA NO ENTRAN MOSCAS. BUENO, OK, A VECES ES INEVITABLE  
44. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SEGURO QUE ES UNA PESADILLA!  
45. ESTÚPIDOS CHUPASANGRES. MENOS MAL QUE ESTAMOS LOS LOBOS  
46. QUE ME ARRANQUEN LOS OJOS SI ESTO ES CIERTO  
47. CUANDO UN VAMPIRO SE PONE PESADO, NO HAY QUIEN SE LO QUITE DE ENCIMA, DE VERAS  
48. VAMOS, VAMOS, QUE EMPIECE EL ESPECTÁCULO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ  
49. CUIDADO, QUE VIENE EL GRAN LOBO  
50. UNA PROMESA ES UNA PROMESA Y TIENES QUE CUMPLIRLA

LIBRO TRES: RENESMEE

PREFACIO

51. PROMESAS  
52. GUÍA  
53. ETERNIDAD


	2. Prefacio

= LIBRO UNO =  
RENESMEE

PREFACIO:

Vi que estaba en brazos de Rosalie y que me elevaba por el aire. Me divertía, pero no era lo que buscaba, no era lo que quería. Levanté la vista nada más detectar su efluvio, lo reconocí al instante, y, por fin, le vi el rostro. Estaba agachado en las escaleras, preparado para saltar. Clavé la mirada en él, en sus ojos. Esos ojos antes desconocidos que había anhelado ver desde el primer día en que escuché su voz y noté su calor. Sus grandes ojos negros me parecieron preciosos, brillantes, penetrantes y dulces al mismo tiempo. Él también se quedó mirándome y ya no pude apartar la vista.  
Y entonces, pasó algo maravilloso.


	3. Niña de Cristal

NIÑA DE CRISTAL:

Era muy temprano. El sol me despertó cuando entró con sus primeros y débiles rayos por mi ventana, colándose con facilidad por la textura de esas cortinas. Eran unas cortinas ligeras de un color rosa pastel que dejaban traspasar la luz, pero nada sencillas, ya que estaban rematadas con unas caídas y unos bordados muy elaborados en un rosa más fuerte que les daba un aspecto elegante y antiguo, como de otro siglo. Por supuesto, las había escogido la tía Alice hacía cuatro años. Antes de que mis padres decidieran que la habitación que me había puesto Esme ya no era adecuada para mí porque yo ya no era tan pequeña y que había que cambiarla, aparecieron todos los muebles y complementos en el cuarto como por arte de magia, edredón y cortinas incluidas. A mamá y a mí no nos gustaba nada, y menos las cortinas y el edredón a juego, pero nunca le habíamos dicho nada, porque no queríamos herir sus sentimientos y, además, ella era muy buena haciéndote sentir culpable. Alice, en cambio, estaba muy orgullosa de su decoración y, para mi desgracia, decidió dejarla así todos estos años, cosa rara en ella.

Pero hoy era la última mañana que me iban a despertar esas horribles cortinas. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisilla curvó mis labios sólo de pensarlo. Ya no tendría que soportarlo más tiempo. Esa noche ya dormiría en mi nuevo cuarto: la que había sido la habitación de mi padre en la casa grande. No era una independencia total, pues el resto de mi familia vivía allí, pero por lo menos estaría a salvo del continuo escáner mental de mi padre y tendría algo más de intimidad. Ya sabía que papá no lo hacía adrede, que no lo podía evitar, que le resultaba duro que hubiera crecido tan rápido en sólo seis años, pero una vez que se metía en mi cabeza y se ponía en ese plan sobreprotector, ya no había nada que hacer.

La sonrisa de mi cara desapareció cuando recordé el día en que le había dicho que iba a ir al instituto y que ya me había matriculado. Jake me había hablado de su instituto de la reserva muchas veces. Me había relatado todas aquellas divertidas historietas y anécdotas suyas junto con sus amigos Quil, Embry y el resto de los chicos de La Push, de las bromas, la camaradería, los profesores raros. Y claro, como siempre, mi padre tildaba a Jacob de hablador, no con esas palabras, por supuesto, y le echaba la culpa de que yo me hubiera empeñado con tanto ahínco en ir al instituto. Quería seguir dándome él mismo las clases. No quería que me ocurriera nada malo, ni que nadie me hiciera daño. Según él, no había ninguna razón para que no diera las clases en casa hasta que dejara de crecer tan rápido, con esos cursos a distancia, bajo su vigilancia y protección, tanto académica, como personal. Pero mi crecimiento ya se había estancado mucho y él no quería verlo. Sabía que no tendría un profesor mejor que papá - de hecho, iba muy adelantada en mis estudios -, que lo decía porque creía que era lo mejor para mí, pero él no me comprendía ni me entendía, como sí lo hacía Jake. No era que Jacob me hubiera hablado del instituto para convencerme, ni nada por el estilo. Lo había hecho porque yo se lo había pedido, y él se había dado cuenta de lo sola que me sentía en casa, sin compañeros, sin anécdotas ni historias. Me sentía un bicho raro, como uno de esos niños de cristal que no pueden salir de su burbuja para que no les afecte el mundo exterior. Quería vivir como una adolescente normal, sin perderme nada, con sus problemas de adolescentes, exámenes y todo. Y papá lo sabía, por supuesto, sólo tenía que meterse en mi cabeza, pero luego me daba uno de esos discursos suyos sobre mi seguridad y la de la familia y ya no se podía hablar con él. Y mamá estaba entre dos aguas. Por una parte, decía que me entendía, pero por otra, apoyaba a mi padre, como siempre. Me decía que papá lo hacía por mi bien y que a él nada le dolía más que el que yo estuviera así, pero que tarde o temprano me daría cuenta de que era lo mejor para mí y que se me pasaría. ¿Que se me pasaría? Como si esto fuera un simple capricho. No me entendían en absoluto. Por eso decidí matricularme sin decirles nada. Jacob me buscó varias opciones, pero al final me decidí por el instituto de Forks, el mismo al que habían ido mis padres. Jake se mató de la risa cuando le dije mi elección.

- ¡Ya verás cuando se enteren tus padres! – dijo entre risas - ¡No sé por qué me da que se van a cabrear! – como siempre, todo lo que fuera enfadar a mi padre le encantaba.

Pero yo lo tenía todo pensado. La gente de la misma promoción de mis padres ya ni siquiera vivía en Forks, a mí no me conocía nadie, podía decir que era sobrina de Carlisle, o incluso de mi propio padre, de ahí mi apellido; y Jacob no iba a ser un problema si lo veían por ahí. Él no tenía que esconderse, aunque aparentaba unos veinticinco años, tenía veintidós y quedaba totalmente natural; y la gente de Forks estaba acostumbrada a verlo cuando iba a visitar a Charlie o pasaba por el pueblo. Nadie iba a sospechar nada. Era perfecto. Yo me matricularía en el segundo curso. En realidad, a mis seis años era como si ya tuviera unos dieciséis o diecisiete. Mi nivel académico era superior, pero quería disfrutar de mi vida en el instituto al menos dos años; lo de la universidad, ya se vería. Además, Charlie estaba cerca y así podría ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando, eso sin mencionar lo mejor de todo y más importante: que La Push estaba a un paso y podría ir a ver a Jacob, a Billy y a los chicos cuando quisiera. Sólo me faltaba un detalle. No tenía vehículo ni carné, pero éste último ya me lo sacaría y el coche… bueno, seguro que Jake encontraría alguna solución. Podría arreglarme uno de segunda mano o algo.

A papá casi le da un patatús cuando Jake y yo se lo dijimos, mejor dicho, cuando nos leyó la mente. Si no fuera porque ya es blanco de por sí, juraría que se había quedado pálido y todo.

Cuando entramos por la puerta de la casa, donde estaban todos, y vi su rostro y su expresión severa, me aferré a la mano de Jake, como siempre hacía cuando estaba asustada, y tragué saliva. Era la primera vez que desobedecía a mi padre. Su mirada era una extraña mezcla de desilusión e ira, hasta creí escuchar un ligero gruñido de su garganta, y ni agarrando la mano de Jacob se me quitaba el miedo. No era miedo físico, por supuesto, sabía que papá nunca me haría daño. Era el típico temor que le tiene un hijo a su padre cuando lo desobedece y lo ha atrapado, sólo que, en este caso, tu padre, aunque aparenta tu misma edad, es un vampiro y los ojos dorados le van cambiando de color conforme se va enfadando, cosa que da bastante terror. Tenía la garganta tan seca, que creí que mis cuerdas vocales no iban a poder emitir ni un sonido.

Me planteé entonces no decirle nada. Total, para qué, si ya se había enterado, pero cuando miré a Jacob y vi su postura totalmente despreocupada y su sonrisa alegre, me relajé un poco. Si no fuera porque le sujetaba la mano, se hubiera sentado tan tranquilo en el sofá. Me apretó la mano una vez para darme ánimos y me lancé.

Decidí que, aunque ya lo supiera, lo mejor era contárselo yo igualmente, dejar que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Además, mi madre y el resto de mi familia nos miraban con preocupación y seguro que también se querían enterar de qué iba el asunto. Mi madre nos miraba a papá y a mí con el rostro desconcertado y un tanto asustado, intentando leer nuestras expresiones. La verdad es que la de mi padre daba mucho miedo, sobretodo cuando miraba a Jake, en cambio éste estaba tan normal. Me di cuenta de que el toque de ira de su mirada iba más bien dirigido a Jacob.

Alice tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio con desesperación. Llevaba muy mal el no poder vernos el futuro ni a Jacob ni a mí, la ponía de los nervios. Siempre me pregunté por qué yo había tenido tanta suerte, y le daba gracias a Dios de ser inmune por lo menos a uno de los poderes de mi familia, y además al peor de todos. Era un alivio estar libre de ser vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, ya tenía bastante con tener que pensar en otras cosas cuando estaba cerca de mi padre. Jasper estaba en alerta por si tenía que usar sus dotes de relajación, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie permanecían a la espera, expectantes, con un tono de preocupación en los ojos, y Emmett estaba con los brazos cruzados y era el único junto con Jacob que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Ya es oficial? – espetó Em, sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a Jake.

La tía Rosalie le dio un codazo, enfadada, y Emmett se carcajeó. Los demás no dijeron nada, se limitaron a mirar con precaución a mi madre, que tenía una cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido. Ahora oscilaba la mirada de Jake a mí y de mí a Jake. El único que permanecía con la misma expresión era mi padre. Yo no entendía nada. ¿Que si era oficial qué? Me imaginé que se refería a mi matricula. Mi padre debía de habérselo contado todo al resto de la familia.  
Jacob miró a mi madre, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Aún es pronto – dijo, sonriendo. Mi madre pareció relajarse un poco. Luego, miró a mi padre más serio –. En primer lugar, quiero que te relajes, ¿ok? Nessie ya no es una niña, es como si ya tuviera unos diecisiete años y ya es bastante mayorcita como para elegir su vida y vivirla como le dé la real gana – le soltó a mi padre, que seguía con cara de pocos amigos –. Además…  
- No, Jake, deja que me explique yo – lo interrumpí.

Si seguía hablando él, iba a empeorar las cosas. Tragué saliva una vez más para proseguir…

…pero mi padre alzó la mano para detenerme antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y mi madre lo miró enfadada.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – bufó ella.  
- Renesmee se ha matriculado en el instituto – la expresión en el rostro de mi padre mientras me miraba era indescriptible.  
- ¿Qué? – mamá me miró también cabreada, aunque había una nota de alivio que no comprendí en sus pupilas.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

- Y lo peor no es eso – siguió mi padre –. ¡Lo peor es que se ha matriculado en el instituto de Forks! ¡Es lo más imprudente que podía haber hecho!

Una paleta de emociones pareció dibujarse en el rostro de mamá. Yo creo que pasó del asombro a la perplejidad y del horror a la furia en una décima de segundo.

En ese momento, deseé no ser mitad vampiro para no darme cuenta de tales reacciones.

- ¡Escúchame, mamá! ¡Por favor!

Sabía que si convencía a mi madre, el resto estaba hecho, mi padre nunca le negaba nada. Además, él era más duro de pelar. Ella había sido humana hacía poco tiempo, en esta época, y podía comprenderme mejor. Nos parecíamos demasiado, lo entendería. Aunque prefería no hacerlo porque me sentía más segura de mí misma, me solté de la mano de Jacob y me acerqué a mi madre con los ojos llenos de súplica.

– ¡Deja que te lo explique todo con detalle! ¡No es un simple capricho! – alcé la mano para ponérsela en el rostro.

Mamá me miró todavía enfadada y suspiró. Cogió mi mano y se la colocó en la mejilla. Mientras la dejaba internarse en mi mente, el resto de mi familia permanecía inmóvil, parecían estatuas de mármol. Mi padre no le quitaba ojo a mi madre, trataba de estudiar sus gestos mientras él mismo leía a la vez mi mente. Una ráfaga de alivio recorrió mi estómago cuando mamá me miró a los ojos y vi en los suyos la comprensión. Me acarició la cara con su fría mano, exhaló y me sonrió, asintiendo. Me entendía, por supuesto que me entendía. El semblante de mi padre era un collage de expresiones indescriptibles: incredulidad, enfado, desilusión, pena, más enfado…

Después de un rato, le retiré la mano de la cara y me acerqué a Jake para cogerle la suya de nuevo. Miré a mamá, a la espera.

- Bella, es peligroso – gruñó papá.  
- ¿Qué opinas, Carlisle? – preguntó ella, ignorándolo.

Entonces, se giró para mirar al resto y lo explicó todo con un tono objetivo, casi como si estuviera dando las noticias. Les relató mis razones y mis planes. Eso me alivió un poco, pues así no tenía que contarlo todo con palabras, cosa que me resultaba más difícil que lo de la mano, pero tampoco me apetecía ir uno por uno con la manita y pensar una y otra vez lo mismo.

Una vez que mi madre acabó su exposición, se hizo un pequeño silencio. Papá seguía enfadado y yo apreté otro poco más la mano de Jake, a la espera de la decisión. Necesitaba ese apoyo para no acobardarme y echarme atrás. Menos mal que era un hombre lobo y no le hacía daño, si hubiera sido un chico normal, se la hubiera roto.

Durante ese intervalo, en el que Carlisle adoptó un gesto pensativo, me di cuenta de que no había ninguna decisión. Jake tenía razón. Como siempre me decía él, la última palabra la tenía yo. Eran mis estudios, mi futuro, mi vida. Si no estaban de acuerdo, me daba igual, yo iba a ir al instituto, a ese instituto, dijeran lo que dijeran. Me daba igual si no me apoyaban, eso no me detendría. Sería un poco más difícil y me daría mucha pena, pero no me detendría. Aquí no servía el típico argumento de que era menor de edad. ¿Quién decía si yo tenía dieciséis o dieciocho años? Era imposible de verificar, así que no podrían detenerme con esa excusa. Tenía el apoyo de mi mejor amigo y eso era mucho más que suficiente. Jake rellenaba con creces cualquier hueco. Estaba decidida a ser una adolescente normal, no una niña de cristal. Quería empezar a vivir mi vida. Y papá tendría que aceptarlo. Al que se le pasaría sería a él. Sabía que mamá me entendía perfectamente, que me apoyaba. Ella había escogido esta vida, había luchado por ella, a pesar de tener tantos problemas como había tenido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera echado atrás? Yo ni siquiera habría nacido. Ahora ella era feliz. Y yo iba a serlo porque tampoco me iba a rendir, éramos demasiado parecidas. Tenía su ejemplo y lo iba a seguir.

Me di cuenta de que mi padre ya sabía mi decisión en cuanto pensé todo esto. ¡Qué frustrante era no poder tener intimidad, ni siquiera mentalmente!

De pronto, Carlisle levantó la vista y me miró. Alcé la cabeza con orgullo y determinación. Mi decisión estaba tomada. Después de mirarme un minuto, se giró hacia mis padres y habló con voz tranquila.

- Creo que podría ser factible.

El rostro de mi padre era un poema, mi madre me miró y me dedicó una ligera sonrisa cómplice.

- Carlisle… - se lamentó papá.  
- Escucha, Edward – lo interrumpió él, sonriendo como quitándole importancia –. Creo que esto es lo más normal del mundo, se veía venir. Quiero decir, que Nessie ha crecido muy rápido, todos nos hemos dado cuenta. En seis años ya es toda una mujercita y a todos nos cuesta asimilarlo algunas veces. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que no la podemos encerrar en casa de por vida. Su crecimiento ya se ha estancado bastante. Cualquier cambio en su cuerpo ya no es tan evidente y no creo que los humanos sospecharan nada. Es joven y, como dijo Jacob, tiene que vivir su vida como le dé la… ¿cómo era…? – Carlisle se giró hacia Jacob.  
- Como le dé la real gana – ayudó Jake con un tono un tanto chulesco mientras miraba a mi padre sonriendo.

Éste suspiró, cansado.

- Creo que Carlisle tiene razón – espetó la tía Alice –. Y sólo serán unos pocos años de estudios, Edward. ¡Unos pocos años de su larga vida! ¿Cómo vamos a quitarle eso? Además, no creo que haya ningún peligro, pero si lo hubiera, estaríamos vigilando y actuaríamos al instante.  
- ¿Cómo? – bufó papá -. ¿Huyendo de Forks de repente y dejándolo todo atrás?  
- Sabes de sobra que no vamos a estar aquí eternamente. De hecho, no nos quedan muchos más meses en este pueblo. Yo ya he tenido que cambiar de hospital para no levantar sospechas – la voz de Carlisle se había tornado seria y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Jacob con una nota de pena.  
- Por eso mismo. Es totalmente innecesario que haga amigos aquí, se encariñe con ellos y empiece una vida en Forks. Dentro de unos meses tendremos que marcharnos y dejarlo todo atrás – papá me miró apenado -. Más separaciones… - dejó la frase inconclusa -. No quiero que tenga más sufrimientos añadidos.

Noté un ligero temblor en la mano de Jake y entrelacé nuestros dedos con fuerza. Sólo pensar en estar separados, nos hacía temblar a los dos. No le gustaba nada la idea, y cada vez que salía el tema, tenía que tranquilizarlo. Yo también odiaba ese pensamiento y también temblaba, aunque yo de pánico ante la idea de vivir sin mi mejor amigo, sin su compañía, su sonrisa, su calor, su alegría. Estábamos tan unidos, que no recordaba ni un minuto de mi vida sin estar a su lado. Éramos como dos hermanos gemelos que no se separan nunca. Imaginarme el estar sin él y él sin mí… Inconscientemente, miré la pulsera que me había regalado en Navidad cuando era pequeña. Me encantaba, y no me la quitaba ni para dormir. La notaba en la muñeca como si fuera de fuego, casi parecía que vibrara y me llamara. Intenté pensar en otra cosa. Si Jake me notaba preocupada, él también lo estaría, y no soportaba verlo angustiado ni triste. Ya encontraríamos alguna solución para vernos todos los días. Me concentré de nuevo en la conversación.

- Por favor, papá – supliqué –. No es por hacer amigos. Es sólo que… yo… bueno, quiero ser normal, o al menos parecerlo. Aunque fuera por unos años. Lo necesito. Sabes que voy a ir igual, pero sería mucho más feliz si tú y mamá me apoyaran y me ayudaran un poco.

Mi madre, que se había quedado pensativa todo ese tiempo, se giró para quedar frente a mi padre.

- Edward – le susurró, mirándolo a los ojos –, creo que deberíamos dejar que Renesmee fuera al instituto – mi cara se iluminó, pero la de mi padre pasó del enfado a la decepción, entrecerrando los párpados. Mi madre le cogió la mano y siguió hablando -. ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo era humana? Me decías que no me querías transformar tan pronto para que antes viviera todas las experiencias humanas posibles y así pudiera elegir si quería seguir siendo humana o vampiro.  
- Nessie es medio vampiro – alegó con voz suave, más relajado –. Es más complicado.  
- Es medio humana – le corrigió –, y no es tan complicado. Sólo hay que explicarle unas pautas a seguir. Es muy inteligente y las entenderá enseguida.  
- Puedo controlar mi sed con los humanos – alegué, un poco a la desesperada -. Ya tengo experiencia con Charlie, Sue, Billy y más gente de La Push que no son lobos.  
- No es lo mismo – replicó él -. Allí estarías continuamente rodeada de humanos, encerrada con ellos en sitios cerrados.  
- Yo no soy como ustedes – intervine, un poco molesta -. No me cuesta nada, puedo controlarme perfectamente y lo sabes.

Mi padre iba a abrir la boca para refutármelo, pero no le quedó más remedio que cerrarla, sabía que era verdad.

- ¿No crees que ella también tiene derecho a elegir si quiere vivir como un vampiro o como una humana? – contraatacó mamá.  
- Mírala – dijo mi padre, señalándome con gesto de agonía -. ¡Es tan joven! ¿Cómo va a saber qué es lo que quiere?  
- ¿Acaso no sabía yo lo que quería a su edad?  
- Bella, tú tenías diecisiete años reales, vividos. Ella, en cambio… - se quedó mirándome, pensativo.  
- Ella es más lista que yo y es muy madura. Sabes que, aunque sólo han pasado seis años desde que nació, su cuerpo y su mente, su cerebro, han madurado lo mismo que si hubieran pasado esos diecisiete años.

Mi padre me miró durante otro rato, pensando.

- Lo sé – suspiró al fin. Miró a mi madre durante un instante con resignación, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, y sonrió levemente –. Son igual de cabezas duras.  
- Lo sé – ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ya empezaban…

Esa era otra de las razones por las que me quería trasladar a la casa grande. No soportaba todas estas ñoñerías. No se daban cuenta de lo incómodo que me resultaba. Antes no me importaba verlos besándose y abrazándose, hasta me gustaba, pero desde hacía un tiempo, me resultaba incómodo, como si yo estuviera fuera de lugar.

- Bueno, qué, entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que la apoyán? – intervino Jacob oportunamente.

¡Cómo me conocía! Menos mal.

- Sí – dijo mi padre, mirándolo con ganas de matarlo por interrumpirlos. Los dos nos observamos sonrientes y triunfantes –. Pero – prosiguió, sin darnos tiempo de abrazarnos, como una especie de venganza –, primero tenemos que hablar de ciertos detalles, ciertas pautas y reglas que tendrás que cumplir a rajatabla, eso sin mencionar los toques de queda, etcétera. No te creas que te va a ser tan fácil, jovencita.

Uy, eso me recordaba el pequeño detalle de mi media independencia. Y ahora, ¿cómo se lo decía yo?

- Tendrás que esperar – espetó mi padre de repente. Otra vez se había metido en mi cabeza –. Alice te preparará la habitación y tardará unos días hasta que esté lista, ya sabes cómo es tu tía - Alice estaba entusiasmada, ya que había visto el futuro gracias a la decisión de papá y ya lo sabía todo –. Creo que a nosotros también nos vendrá bien un poco de intimidad – mi madre y los demás lo miraron sin comprender –. Ya se los explicaré luego.

Me quedé estupefacta. Mi padre había pasado de ser el muro inquebrantable a ser la pértiga para saltarlo.

- Sí, ya verás como va a quedar preciosa – dijo Alice con voz cantarina, aunque luego le cambió el tono -. Bueno, no sé si te va a encantar, porque, claro, como no te veo…

Frunció el ceño otra vez y Jake me elevó por el aire como signo de victoria mientras ambos nos reíamos…

La sonrisilla volvió a mi rostro cuando recordé el final de la historia. Abrí los ojos y me levanté de la cama de un salto.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Era mi primer día en el instituto y el primero también de mi nueva vida.

Brinqué hacia la ventana, corrí las cortinas de un solo tirón y subí la hoja del marco con rapidez para asomarme, como hacía todos los días. Miré bajo mi ventana, el lugar donde siempre se echaba a esperarme mi gran lobo rojizo desde hacía seis años, pero no estaba. Tal vez se había ido a dar un paseo. Me apoyé en el marco con las manos y saqué más el cuerpo para mirar entre el bosque, a derecha e izquierda. Hice un recorrido en redondo con la vista, escudriñando las sombras de entre los árboles. Nada. Jacob no estaba por allí. Ni siquiera lo olía cerca. Qué raro, pensé. Puede que tuviera que irse a hablar con su manada o algo. Seguro que viene después, me dije a mí misma. Me parecía raro, porque podía haberse comunicado con ellos como lobo, pero seguro que tenía una buena razón para eso. Intenté no darle más importancia.

Volví a meterme dentro, cerré la ventana, corrí las cortinas de nuevo y me dirigí al armario, sonriendo ante la certeza de que sería la última vez que abriría ese horrible mueble.

Sin embargo, me equivocaba. La última había sido ayer, porque la tía Alice ya me había preparado la ropa y me la había colocado sobre el baúl de madera, junto a la ventana. Seguramente, había entrado a hurtadillas por la noche sin que yo me diera cuenta y la había colocado allí.

Normalmente, odiaba que hiciera eso. Me gustaba escoger mi propia ropa, muy a su pesar, puesto que mis gustos y los suyos eran totalmente diferentes. Pero cuando vi la blusa y la chaqueta de lana a juego de color azul cielo y los pantalones jeans, cambié el gesto inicial de desaprobación.

La blusa era sencilla, tan sólo tenía unas coquetas puntillitas sobre el pecho, y los pantalones eran unos jeans pitillo un poco ajustados, pero no me disgustaban del todo. Alice había escogido un estilo medio entre el suyo y el mío, y había acertado. Además, yo estaba tan nerviosa, que no habría sido capaz ni de distinguir los colores.

Ya me había duchado por la noche, así que coloqué la ropa encima de la cama y me quité el camisón de algodón gris, de tirantes, con ese dibujo de Snoopy. Cuando revolví entre los ropajes, me di cuenta de que Alice también me había preparado la ropa interior. ¡Ay, no!,grité en mi fuero interno. Eso me daba una vergüenza horrible.

Cogí con dos dedos el sostén y lo levanté a la altura de los ojos con cara de desaprobación. Lo miré durante unos segundos.

Era también de color azul cielo, de esos de lencería fina, con puntillas y todas esas cosas. Hice una mueca de dolor. ¿Es que no podía haberme buscado uno más normal? ¿De esos cómodos y prácticos?

Tiré el sujetador encima de la cama, resoplando, y me dirigí a la cómoda para coger uno de los míos. Me quedaba pequeño. Lo tiré también sobre la colcha y volví a coger otro. Lo mismo. ¡No puede ser! ¡Otra vez no!,gritó una voz en mi interior. Cogí todo el montón del cajón, los puse encima de la cómoda y me los probé uno por uno, mirándome de refilón en el espejo. Terminaron todos en una pequeña montaña, encima de la cama. Los observé durante un rato mientras me mordía el labio y me giré poco a poco hacia el espejo para mirarme. Observé tímidamente lo que reflejaba.

¿Esa era yo?

Mi crecimiento siempre había sido más rápido de lo normal, pero había sido constante y progresivo en todos estos años. Incluso mi temperatura corporal había descendido unos grados paulatinamente, aunque seguía siendo más alta que la de una humana. Sin embargo, este último mes había sido una especie de explosión. Mi vertiginoso desarrollo ni siquiera había esperado al 10 de septiembre, mi sexto cumpleaños. Había pasado de ser una niña de doce años a ser una mujer de diecisiete en apenas mes y medio. Y eso era muy confuso para mí. Todos los días me pasaba lo mismo, no me reconocía. Cerré los ojos ante el espejo, como venía siendo habitual en este mes, preparada para darme la vuelta y vestirme corriendo.

Entonces, recordé la conversación que había tenido con Jacob el día anterior. La rememoré en mi mente como si estuviera viendo una película:

Paseábamos por el bosque, cerca de la cabaña de mis padres. Habíamos estado de caza. Aunque ahora la comida humana me gustaba más y era la que solía comer, aún prefería la sangre y de vez en cuando nos íbamos a cazar. Jake se había vuelto a transformar en humano para poder charlar conmigo. Yo me había puesto mi sudadera y él llevaba sus jeans cortados y una camiseta gris, aunque seguía yendo descalzo.

Mientras caminábamos y él me contaba anécdotas de la manada, gesticulando efusivamente, me quedé mirándolo un rato, pensativa, y él se dio cuenta. Agaché la cabeza y me mordí el labio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.  
- ¿Cómo lo haces? – levanté la mirada y lo miré de nuevo.

Jacob entornó los ojos y sonrió.

- ¿Qué?  
- Hace un momento eras un lobo y ahora eres humano. ¿No te resulta raro?  
- No, estoy acostumbrado – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, de repente, se paró en seco y me miró con los ojos llenos de preocupación -. ¿Es que a ti sí?  
- ¿Cómo? – de pronto, me di cuenta de que me estaba malinterpretando -. No, no, por supuesto que no, Jake. No me refiero a eso. Que seas un lobo, me gusta - él sonrió, aliviado, y yo seguí hablando -. Es sólo que me gustaría saber cómo te sentiste cuando cambiaste tan de repente. Me refiero al… cambio físico...

No pude terminar la frase. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí un poco de vergüenza al hablar de algo con Jacob. Nunca antes me había parado a pensar en que él era un chico y yo, ahora, una chica, y hablar con él de un tema como ese, tan femenino, tan íntimo… Empecé a sentir mucho calor en las mejillas, cosa que jamás me había sucedido.

Jake se percató de mi rubor y se quedó mirándome durante un minuto. Me miraba de forma extraña, fijamente, como embobado, maravillado. No era como cuando me miraba de pequeña. Había algo raro en sus ojos, era una mirada nueva. Sin saber por qué, mis mejillas se encendieron aún más ante su reacción.

- ¡Ay, Jake, basta! – le di un pequeño empujón en el brazo, molesta -. ¡No me mires así!  
- ¿Por qué no? – me dijo, sonriendo.  
- Porque es muy incómodo.  
- ¿Es que ahora te sientes incómoda cuando te miro? – su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más.  
- Si me miras como un tonto, sí.

Ladeé la cabeza al lado contrario al que estaba él y me crucé de brazos, enfadada. Se quedó callado un rato.

- Ok, perdona – dijo finalmente.

Giré la cabeza de nuevo en su dirección y vi que sonreía, pero que ya no estaba de broma. Cuando solté los brazos, me cogió de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, es algo natural. Te acostumbrarás enseguida - al parecer, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que me tenía inquieta, y de que también me daba vergüenza, porque miró para otro lado mientras me hablaba para que no tuviera que mirarlo y me pusiera colorada. No le veía bien la cara, pero parecía un poco más serio que antes -. Lo único que tienes que hacer es no pensar tanto en ello, ni darle tanta importancia.

Sonreí. Jacob siempre daba en el clavo. A veces, parecía que también él podía leerme el pensamiento sin que le pusiera la mano en el rostro.

- ¿Eso es lo que hiciste tú cuando empezaste las transformaciones?  
- Bueno, mi caso es un poquito diferente al tuyo, ¿sabes? - dijo en tono de broma -. Yo me transformé en un lobo y tú… - me miró con su sonrisa burlona - te has transformado en la bonita Caperucita Roja - y me puso la capucha que llevaba mi sudadera de ese mismo color.

Le di un codazo mientras me la quitaba y nos echamos a reír.

- No te rías de mí – me quejé entre risas -. Lo estoy pasando bastante mal.  
- Pero, ¿por qué? Tú no te has convertido en un bicho raro como yo – bromeó.

Tan pronto como mencionó las últimas palabras, se me subió un nudo a la garganta y fui incapaz de hablar. Si lo hacía, se me saldrían las lágrimas de los ojos.

Jake se dio cuenta enseguida. ¿Seguro que no podía leerme el pensamiento?

- Eh, eh… - me susurró mientras se ponía frente a mí y me cogía de los hombros -. No irás a llorar, ¿no?

Me caí sobre su pecho y empecé a sollozar como una tonta. Él me abrazó y nos quedamos así un rato.

- Oye - me cuchicheó al oído, al final -. Me estás mojando la camiseta, y es la única que tengo aquí. Voy a tener que ir a buscar otra como sigas empapándomela de esa manera.

Alcé la vista para ver su blanca y perfecta sonrisa. Respiré hondo y asentí. Me cogió la barbilla con su mano caliente, me enjugó las lágrimas y levantó mi rostro.

- Ahora, dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Todavía estaba algo compungida y no podía hablar, así que le puse la mano en la mejilla…

…y se la quité de inmediato.

¡Menos mal que me había dado cuenta a tiempo! Si le dejaba leer y, sobretodo, ver mis pensamientos, seguro que vería las imágenes que veía yo todas las mañanas reflejadas en el espejo. Otra vez el fastidioso asunto de chico – chica y otra vez el cambio de color de mi rostro. Jacob frunció el ceño y se quedó con la boca entreabierta, perplejo y confundido por mi extraña reacción. Nunca antes había hecho eso.

- Mejor te lo explico yo - le dije antes de que le diera tiempo a hablar, mientras me separaba de él y paseaba de aquí para allá con el fin de disimular.

Y de paso, para que me diera un poco el aire. Con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, no se me quitaría el color en la vida.

- Ok, de acuerdo – asintió, sonriendo de nuevo y levantando la mano hacia mí -. Te escucho.

Ya no notaba el rubor en mi cara, así que sentí cierto alivio. Caminé hacia el rincón donde estaba el tronco en el que siempre nos sentábamos. Jacob me siguió en silencio.

Era el tronco de la parte superior de un viejo árbol enorme que se había caído, grueso, envejecido por el tiempo y el sol. El gran árbol debía de haberse partido debido a una tormenta, ya que lo que quedaba de él todavía tenía las señales del rayo que lo había seccionado. Lo que antes había sido la copa se extendía en el suelo y ahora no tenía hojas, se perdía entre los helechos y la vegetación, y lo que sobresalía de las gruesas y torcidas ramas estaba cubierto de un musgo de color verde intenso, ya que siempre estaba en sombra. El resto del tronco reposaba sobre un montículo natural de tierra, rocas y vegetación y, aunque se encontraba rodeado de más árboles inmensos, el sol conseguía penetrar por un pequeño claro que quedaba entre las copas cuando se dignaba a salir, y lo hacía muy agradable. En primavera, la vegetación y la hierba de alrededor florecían, quedando bajo nuestros pies una alfombra de diferentes flores de color blanco, amarillo y malva. Solía cogerle flores silvestres allí a mi madre. Siempre me había parecido un lugar como de hadas, un rincón mágico dentro del bosque.

Me senté en nuestro tronco y Jacob hizo lo mismo.

- Últimamente me siento rara - suspiré y miré al frente para que me fuera más fácil hablar -. He cambiado tanto en un solo mes, que cuando me miro al espejo, no me reconozco, y… es difícil para mí - conforme lo iba soltando, me sentía un poco más aliviada -. Yo sí que me siento como un bicho raro. Se está convirtiendo en una especie de trauma, ni siquiera quiero mirarme en el espejo. Cada poco hay algo nuevo. Cuando ya empiezo a asimilar algo, viene otro cambio. No sé cuándo parará esto.

Jake apoyó el brazo en la rodilla, se inclinó, girándose hacia mí, y me echó una lenta mirada descarada de arriba a abajo. Una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios.

- Pues, como sigas así, nena, voy a tener que acompañarte hasta la puerta de clase para abrirte paso en los pasillos del instituto. Puede que hasta tengamos que ir nadando entre las babas. Aunque tú no sabes nadar, ¿no?  
- ¡Jake, por favor! – estaba que echaba humo. No me lo podía creer. Yo me estaba abriendo, contándole un asunto tan serio e íntimo, y él se limitaba a reírse de mí. Si este iba a ser su comportamiento (ahora se estaba carcajeando) no le iba a hablar de esto nunca más -. ¡No volveré a contarte nada jamás!  
- ¡Era una broma! ¡Sólo lo hice para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto! – se rió un poco más, pero al ver que yo no cambiaba el gesto, carraspeó y se puso un poco más serio -. Ok, ok - me miró con los labios fruncidos, pensando -. Ahora voy a ser bueno, ¿ok? Lo que te voy a decir va en serio - hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo, como esperando a que yo dijera algo. Me limité a asentir -. Creo que deberías mirarte más en el espejo, enfrentarte a él. Tal vez si lo hicieras e intentaras mirarte con buenos ojos, siendo más positiva, te aceptarías y te acostumbrarías primero. Aunque tú no lo creas, te entiendo perfectamente.

Por supuesto que me entendía. Él había tenido que pasar por algo parecido. Nunca me había hablado de ello con detalle, pero por lo que sabía, me imaginaba lo que había tenido que pasar. Me sentí un poco culpable por enfadarme algo con él, tan sólo intentaba animarme. Nos miramos a los ojos y me sonrió con dulzura al ver mi cara de arrepentimiento. Le correspondí la sonrisa y ambos agachamos la cabeza para mirar al suelo. Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Tú te enfrentaste al espejo?  
- Bueno, sí – se rió -. Una cosa así. Mi espejo fue tu madre.  
- ¿Mi madre? – pregunté, extrañada.

Jacob levantó la mirada del suelo y miró al horizonte.

- Cuando empecé con las transformaciones, me veía a mí mismo como un mounstro – explicó con el tono de voz más bajo -, y no sabía si tu madre me vería del mismo modo. Sam me prohibió verla y también contarle nada porque decía que era peligroso, que podía hacerle daño. Luego, vi que así la hería más y decidí hacer todo lo posible para que supiera mi secreto. Cuando por fin lo adivinó, tuve que enfrentarme a su veredicto. Si me veía como a un mounstro, seguramente no volvería a verla en la vida y yo me odiaría a mí mismo para siempre, pero tenía que ser valiente, pasara lo que pasara. No hay nada peor que la incertidumbre. Y si, por el contrario, me aceptaba como era, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo yo? – giró la cabeza para mirarme -. Ya sabes cómo acabó la historia.

Me mordí el labio y me quedé pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta mi veredicto? – susurré, mirando a los helechos del terreno -. ¿Qué pasa si…?

Jake interrumpió mi frase y me obligó a alzar la vista.

- Si no te miras, nunca lo sabrás - me miró a los ojos y me habló con un susurro -. No seas tonta y mírate al espejo, Nessie. Mírate y verás que sigues siendo tú misma. La misma Nessie de siempre. La Nessie que yo adoro y que siempre adoraré, sólo que más mayor.  
- ¿Ese es tu veredicto? – pregunté con una sonrisa.  
- Por supuesto - me respondió él con otra -. Nessie, la mujercita.

La película se desvaneció en mi mente como si una ráfaga de aire se llevara un castillo de arena seca. Suspiré.

Sabía que no podía seguir huyendo de mi misma. Había culpado a mi padre de tenerme en una especie de burbuja como si fuese una niña de cristal, sin darme cuenta de que yo misma estaba haciendo lo mismo en este tema. Me metía yo sola en la burbuja todas las mañanas. Si quería ser una adolescente normal, tenía que aceptar que ya no era una niña, enfrentarme a los cambios de mi cuerpo y asumirlos de la manera más natural posible. Las demás niñas tenían más tiempo para eso, pero yo tenía que ser fuerte y hacerlo en dos meses. ¿Cómo iba a hacer cosas tan normales como, por ejemplo, cambiarme en un vestuario con otras chicas, si me asustaba de mi propio cuerpo? Quería integrarme bien, y eso incluía esas cosas. Tenía que mirar mi cuerpo de forma positiva y reconocerlo como mío. Nessie, la mujercita, me repetí a mí misma, sonriendo. Respiré muy hondo, solté el aire poco a poco y abrí los ojos.

Miré fijamente la imagen del espejo, mi imagen, sin apartar la vista. Me miré de arriba a abajo, lentamente. Una, dos, tres veces. Empecé mi propio examen, intentando poner todo de mi parte en ser positiva. Observé que mi pecho había vuelto a crecer. Esos sujetadores me los había comprado la semana pasada y ya no me servían. ¿Es que esto no iba a parar nunca? Bueno, no es que me molestara especialmente, pero tendría que volver a comprar más. Era un poco molesto, sin embargo, y esforzándome en ser positiva, supuse que me acabaría acostumbrando y al final puede que hasta me gustase. También percibí que era un poco más alta, ahora medía más que mi madre, ya llegaría al 1,70. Pasé de medirme, tenía buen ojo para eso. Mis piernas eran largas y bien contorneadas, bonitas, mi cintura, estrecha, mis caderas eran un poco más anchas, en total consonancia con los hombros, y mi cara seguía siendo más o menos la misma, sólo que un poco más femenina y menos redondeada.

Según me iba fijando, me fui dando cuenta de que había cosas en mí que no habían cambiado tanto. Eso era un alivio y me sentí un poquito mejor.

Me acerqué un poco más al espejo y empecé a buscar esas cosas. Mi pelo seguía siendo casi igual. Era largo y de color bronce, como el de mi padre, lo único que había cambiado es que ya no lo tenía tan rizoso como de pequeña. Ahora el rizo empezaba a la altura de las mejillas, era mucho más abierto y el pelo parecía más suelto, con más movimiento. Hice una mueca de aceptación, eso me gustaba. Ahora entendía por qué la tía Rosalie se empeñaba siempre en hacerme peinados. Mi piel seguía siendo igual de impenetrable, si bien era muy suave al tacto y su temperatura había descendido hasta los 40º, y seguía teniendo esa luminosidad especial, aunque podía pasar por la de una humana perfectamente. Mis ojos también eran los mismos. Del mismo color marrón, igual de brillantes y expresivos. Hasta conservaban un pequeño matiz infantil que me gustó y me hizo sonreír. Incluso mi sonrisa era la misma de siempre.

Había hecho bien en contárselo a Jake. Gracias a su consejo, ahora estaba más relajada. Me alejé unos pasos del espejo y eché una última ojeada para hacer mi veredicto:

La misma Nessie de siempre, pensé. Sólo que más mayor.


	4. Comienzo

COMIENZO:

Me sentía más animada. Y nerviosa. Me puse la ropa que Alice me había preparado - la interior incluida, ya que ahora no tenía sujetadores -, ordené un poco aquel embrollo e hice la cama. Me asomé de nuevo a la ventana para ver si ya había vuelto Jacob, pero seguía sin aparecer por allí. Fruncí el ceño, preocupada.

Salí de la habitación y llegué al saloncito, donde estaba mi madre.

- Buenos días, cielo – me saludó mientras me besaba la frente.  
- Buenos días – le di un beso y me dirigí a la ventana del saloncito que daba al lado opuesto al que daba la de mi habitación -. ¿Sabes dónde está Jake? – pregunté, echando un vistazo al exterior.  
- Sí, te lo iba a decir ahora.

Me giré hacia ella, impaciente.

- ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a él o a la manada?!

De repente, me asusté un poco. Era la primera vez que no venía a buscarme y me pareció muy raro.

- No, no, tranquila. Estuvo aquí anoche y se marchó con Carlisle a La Push. A Emily se le adelantó el parto y rompió aguas a las dos de la mañana. Él tuvo que sustituir a Sam, que le tocaba turno de noche, y Carlisle estuvo supervisando el parto – empezó a pasarme los dedos por el pelo -. Nos pidió que no te despertáramos y que te lo dijéramos por la mañana. Sabía que estarías muy nerviosa por lo de hoy y que te iba a costar dormir.

Suspiré, más relajada.

- ¿Sabes cómo ha salido todo? ¿Emily y el bebé están bien?  
- Sí, Carlisle llegó por la mañana temprano. Fue un parto natural, muy rápido, y todo salió a las mil maravillas. Los dos están estupendamente – mi madre rió entre dientes -. Los niños de La Push son fuertes como robles.

Era el segundo hijo de Emily y Sam, otro niño. Se habían casado hacía tres años y esos niños sólo se llevaban dos años de diferencia. Como siguieran así, esa casa se llenaría de lobos. Me reí hacia mis adentros al imaginarme la escena.

Pero pronto la alegría fue barrida por los nervios. Jake era el que me iba a llevar al instituto y ahora tenía que ir sola. Sabía que el turno de noche de Sam era hasta las diez de la mañana y que Jacob no iba a poder llevarme.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que ir Jake? – inquirí, algo irritada -. ¿No podía ir cualquier otro?  
- Es el otro Alfa – se encogió de hombros -, tendría que ir.  
- Pero son dos manadas. Sam es el Alfa de una y Jake el Alfa de la otra. ¿No podían buscarse la vida en la manada de Sam?

Mamá se quedó algo pensativa y después se encogió de hombros otra vez.

- Supongo que alguien tiene que supervisar las dos manadas – dijo.

Algo no me encajaba.

- Pero, ¿Sam no tiene un segundo al mando? Jake no está a todas horas patrullando con su manada sólo para supervisar – enfaticé esa palabra con rabia -, tiene a Leah como segundo al mando bajo sus órdenes que lo hace por él cuando no está.

Ambas nos miramos, frunciendo los labios. Mi madre sabía que yo tenía razón.

- Bueno, le diré a tu padre que investigue cuando vea a Jacob.

No me gustaba que papá le leyera los pensamientos a Jake, por mucho que gritara, como decía él. Además…

- Papá estaba aquí cuando Jacob vino a avisar, ¿no?  
- Sí – mamá se dio cuenta de mi intención en cuanto formulé la pregunta -, y no me contó nada, así que lo que nos dijo Jacob tiene que ser verdad.

Seguía siendo raro, pero, aún así, seguro que Jake no había mentido. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él nunca mentía. No me encajaba, pero seguro que había alguna otra razón.

- Bueno, ya me lo contará Jake – sentencié.

Mamá asintió con una sonrisa.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está papá ahora?  
- Ha ido a la otra casa para hablar con Alice.  
- ¿Para hablar con Alice? – repetí.  
- Sí, como Jacob no puede llevarte al instituto, lo hará ella. Están discutiendo el tipo de coche adecuado.

Genial. Ya no iba a ir sola. No iba a tener la mano de Jake, pero…

- Ok – señalé la puerta de la cabaña con el dedo -. Entonces, voy para allá, a desayunar y eso.  
- Voy contigo.

Salimos de la cabaña gastándonos bromas y riéndonos, sin embargo, se me hizo raro el caminar hacia la casa sin Jacob.

Desde que era pequeña, venía todos los días de madrugada de La Push en su forma lobuna y se echaba a dormir un rato bajo mi ventana mientras me esperaba. Le resultaba más fácil dormir a la intemperie como lobo y, aunque no era necesario, ya que en caso de emergencia estaba con mis padres, se sentía más seguro en esa forma si tenía que protegerme. En los últimos años, después de nuestro encuentro con los Vulturis, nos visitaban de vez en cuando algunos vampiros curiosos que querían verme como si de un mono de feria me tratase, y no todos eran de fiar, por lo que mi familia y Jake siempre estaban en alerta. Esa era otra de las razones por las que mi familia se quería mudar.

Cuando me levantaba, me asomaba a la ventana para avisarle y tirarle una de sus camisetas - tenía unas cuantas guardadas en la cómoda de mi habitación para que pudiera cambiarse - y cuando salía por la puerta, ya me esperaba como humano, vestido y todo. Después, desayunábamos juntos en la otra casa y charlábamos animadamente. Cuando mi padre me daba las clases en la enorme mesa de cristal del salón, él se sentaba a mi lado y me ayudaba con los deberes, casi parecía mi compañero de pupitre. A mi padre no le hacía mucha gracia, porque decía que me distraía, pero Jake no le hacía ni caso. A menudo se enzarzaban en alguna discusión sobre algún punto de la lección que estuviese dando, sobretodo en Historia, sin embargo, mi progenitor enseguida lo solucionaba diciendo que mi padre era él y que era el que decidía mi educación y formación. A Jake no le quedaba otro remedio que aguantarse en este asunto, aunque seguía protestando e interviniendo, para desgracia de mi padre.

Excepto en las clases de piano. Jake solía quedarse mudo e ensimismado cuando me veía tocar. La verdad es que siempre se me había dado muy bien, al parecer, había heredado esa habilidad de mi padre. Cuando era más pequeña, muchas veces tocábamos juntos en el enorme piano de cola blanco que había en la esquina del salón. Me encantaba sentarme a su lado y jugar a competir con él para ver quién tocaba más rápido, o a copiar la pieza que interpretaba, mejor dicho, intentar copiar, porque mi padre era insuperable. Otras veces, me sentaba al piano sola y les dedicaba canciones a mis padres, a mi familia y sobretodo a Jake; todos me observaban engatusados, sin embargo, con él era diferente, su sonrisa era especial, siempre me hacía sentir la persona más importante del mundo. Incluso le grabé un CD para uno de sus cumpleaños con temas clásicos populares tocados por mí. Lo guardaba como oro en paño y era la única música clásica que escuchaba. Ahora a mí también me gustaba más otra clase de música, aunque seguía tocando de vez en cuando.

Los vampiros curiosos que nos visitaban no eran vegetarianos y algunos alargaban sus visitas hasta el punto que decidían quedarse una temporada. Eso implicaba que salían de caza, así que también afectaban a la tribu de Jake, por lo que a media mañana se transformaba de nuevo e iba a La Push con la manada y no regresaba hasta la tarde.

Cuando lo hacía en su forma lobuna, yo salía en su busca, corriendo por el bosque; se transformaba y pasábamos el resto de las horas juntos, jugando o charlando entre los árboles o en nuestro rincón. En cambio, otras veces volvía en su Golf rojo y me llevaba a La Push para que viese a Billy y al resto de los chicos de las dos manadas. Muchas veces, nos quedábamos en su garaje y me enseñaba cosas de mecánica o jugábamos con las piezas. Me encantaba observarlo trabajar, el sitio, la grasa, el olor. Otras, nos íbamos a la playa a jugar con la arena y con el agua. En verano, solía llevarme a hacer excursiones por los bosques y acantilados de los alrededores, a recorrer a pie las sendas que había en parte del cauce del caudaloso río Quillayute, a pescar, a pasear por las marismas cercanas a la playa para observar las charcas llenas de vida que se formaban con la bajamar, y a las fiestas tradicionales quileutes, en las que había juegos. Eran los únicos momentos de mi vida en los que jugaba con otros niños, aunque con mucho cuidado, claro, Jake y yo seguíamos las pautas de mis padres a rajatabla. También me llevaba a visitar a Charlie, que cada vez que me veía abría los ojos como platos, aunque prefería no hacer preguntas y se limitaba a hacer su papel de abuelo, a abrazarme y besarme.

Pero hoy no estaba a mi lado y, mientras caminaba con mi madre, se me escapaba la vista para ver si lo veía…

Alice conducía el Volkswagen marrón metálico de mi padre a toda velocidad por la carretera que conducía al pueblo. Papá la había convencido para que me llevase en este coche, y menos mal, porque ella quería hacerlo en el flamante y caro Ferrari rojo que Jasper le había regalado. Ya llamaba bastante la atención este coche de gama alta y yo quería pasar desapercibida como otra estudiante más, cosa que no quedaba mucho con la tía Alice.

La música estaba altísima y retumbaba en todo el vehículo, pero a ella no parecía importarle demasiado. Cantaba alegremente, igual de alto. Resoplé y bajé el volumen.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mientras cambiaba de marcha -. ¿No te gusta la ópera?  
- Es que estoy un poco nerviosa y esta música me pone histérica – le respondí, apoyándome en el reposacabezas a la vez que miraba por el parabrisas.  
- Sí – hizo una mueca -. Te falta Jacob.

La verdad es que sí. Estaba nerviosa por mi primer día en el instituto, mi primer contacto real y continuado con humanos completos, y necesitaba su apoyo y su calor. Pero también estaba preocupada por él y por la manada. Esos vampiros… ¿y si le había pasado algo, o a los chicos? ¿O a alguien de la tribu?

Rodeé la muñeca derecha, donde tenía la pulsera, con la otra mano.

- Espero que te guste tu habitación – espetó Alice de repente, seguramente para cambiar de tema y relajarme -. Lo he decorado de acuerdo a tus gustos. Ah, y también te he llenado el armario – dejó caer; yo puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé -. No empieces a poner caras raras antes de verlo – me advirtió antes de que yo pudiera acabar de resoplar -. He metido de todo un poco y creo que te gustará – me miró y frunció los labios -. Bueno, y tu madre también me ha ayudado – admitió.

Si mamá la había vigilado, seguro que la ropa me gustaría un poco más.

- Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa -, debió de costarte un triunfo no dejarte llevar.

Suspiró.

- Tu madre también es muy cabeza dura y puede ser muy persuasiva algunas veces.

Cuando empezamos a adentrarnos en el pueblo, aminoró la velocidad a una normal. Nos quedamos en silencio y, después de un rato, me miró, traviesa.

- ¿Quieres que te coja la mano y te acompañe hasta tu clase? - le puse cara como de no, gracias y se echó a reír con esa risa de duendecillo -. Creo que deberías de dejar esa manía de aferrarte a la mano de ese perro – empezó a hablar tan deprisa, que casi parecía que se iba a quedar sin aliento cuando empezaba la siguiente frase -. Eres como esos niños que siempre se agarran a su peluche y no lo quieren soltar y van con él a todas partes. Bueno, ahora eres mayor, empiezas el instituto y tienes que separarte un poco de él. Ya sabes que no dejan llevar mascotas a clase. Además, querrás que se te acerque la gente, ¿no? Si él fuera pegado contigo a todas horas…

Cuando me dio tiempo a asimilar todas las palabras que iba soltando por esa boca, me aparté del reposacabezas para mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – la interrumpí.

Aunque lo había dicho en tono de broma, no sé por qué había algo que no me gustaba nada en todo ese discursito, sobretodo lo de separarme de él. Ya la conocía bastante bien y cuando hablaba así de atropelladamente, escondía algo.

Me miró con esos ojos dorados abiertos de par en par y puso cara de niña buena.

- Nada, sólo era una broma – me dijo con una inocencia sobreactuada.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para hablar, pero antes de que me diera tiempo, paró el coche.

- Ya hemos llegado – su sonrisa delataba alivio.  
- Salvada por la campana – mascullé mientras abría la puerta para bajarme.

Me apeé del coche y saqué la mochila del asiento de atrás. Cerré la puerta trasera con un suave portazo y suspiré.

- Gracias por traerme – dije, sincera.  
- De nada, cuando quieras. Estoy aquí, por si tienes problemas.

Asentí y la despedí con la mano, después, me encaminé hacia el edificio.

Ahora sí que empezaba mi nueva vida. Era mi comienzo.

El olor de la sangre humana era bastante fuerte y mis oídos se veían rodeados por cientos de latidos de corazón más lentos que el mío que bombeaban a diferentes ritmos y que provenían de todas partes. Nada que no pudiera controlar, al menos, al aire libre. Me giré y le levanté el pulgar a Alice en señal de que todo iba bien. Mi tía me sonrió, pero no se movió de su sitio.

Me percaté de que la gente me miraba mientras caminaba hacia el centro, pero me imaginé que, siendo nueva y en un pueblo pequeño como Forks donde se conocen todos, era normal. Respiré hondo y me adentré en el pabellón.

Jacob y yo habíamos recogido el horario con mis clases la mañana anterior y mis padres se habían empeñado en hacerme un plano a mano alzada del edificio que me había estudiado en casa, con lo cual ya sabía a dónde tenía que dirigirme.

Los pasillos y las aulas eran tal cual me los habían descrito mis padres. Ahora el efluvio que emanaba de la sangre humana era más intenso y también estaba más concentrado. Comencé a notar la acidez caliente de la sed al final de mi paladar, justo donde se junta con la garganta. Sin embargo, y como yo había esperado, tampoco se diferenciaba mucho de lo que sentía cuando estaba con mi abuelo o el resto de humanos que conocía. Era la misma sensación, sólo que un poco más fuerte, y, como me había pasado en el exterior, no era nada que no pudiera controlar perfectamente. Respiré aliviada y seguí caminando más tranquila, aunque otra cosa empezó a incomodarme, por vergüenza. El resto de alumnos se giraban a mi paso y se quedaban claramente boquiabiertos, así que aceleré un poco hasta que llegué a mi primera clase, que era la de Literatura.

Cuando entré en el aula, ya había muchos compañeros en sus asientos, así que eché una ojeada rápida para ver dónde me podía sentar. Con mis ojos de medio vampiro enseguida vi una silla vacía al lado de una chica morena de estética gótica y me dirigí hacia ella para preguntarle si estaba libre.

Me di cuenta de que nadie se sentaba ahí en el momento en que me acerqué y todos se giraron para mirarnos, luego me senté directamente. Ignoré a los demás.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé con más atención a la chica que se sentaba a mi lado.

Era morena, de pelo más bien castaño oscuro, largo y cardado. Iba entera de negro: la sombra de ojos, la línea dibujada bajo ellos, los labios, la ropa y hasta las uñas. Tenía un piercing de aro en la nariz y era bastante pálida. Su camiseta negra tenía la foto de un grupo heavy que yo no conocía y llevaba unas botas con hebillas por encima de los pantalones.

- Eres nueva, ¿no? – me preguntó ella de repente mientras masticaba un chicle.  
- Sí – asentí.  
- Me lo imaginaba – suspiró.

Al girarse y mirarme me percaté de que tenía los ojos dorados y me llevé una sorpresa, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que eran lentillas. Además, olía a humana.

- Me llamo Helen Spencer – y me extendió la mano.

Me pareció un nombre muy normal para una chica como ella, casi hasta demasiado dulce.

- Nessie Cullen – rodeé su muñeca con las dos manos por encima de su chaqueta a modo de saludo, para que no notase mi temperatura.

El señor Berty entró por la puerta y posó su maleta encima de la mesa. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y prestó atención a su puesta en escena. Nos dio la bienvenida y empezó su discurso de primer día de clase, presentándonos las lecciones que íbamos a dar y los libros que tendríamos que leer.

- ¿Qué horario tienes? – me preguntó Helen en voz baja mientras el señor Berty seguía su disertación.

Saqué el papel del bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo extendí en el pupitre.

- Mi siguiente clase es la de Cálculo – dije, poniendo el papel en el medio de las dos.  
- ¡Guau! Es el mismo horario que el mío – sonrió con entusiasmo -. Si quieres, puedes sentarte conmigo en las otras clases – de pronto, cambió el semblante y bajó la mirada -, aunque, bueno, si no te apetece…  
- Claro, no conozco a nadie – le correspondí la sonrisa de antes y ambas nos reímos por lo bajo.

Me extrañó que nadie se quisiera sentar con ella, me parecía una chica muy abierta y habladora. Me cayó bien.

El resto de la clase continuó con un poco más de discurso y concluyó con la introducción de la primera lección. Las demás clases fueron más de lo mismo: sermones de bienvenida, esquemas de las lecciones, etc. A medida que escuchaba los discursos de las futuras lecciones, me fui dando cuenta de que este curso iba a ser muy fácil para mí académicamente, ya que había dado la mayor parte del contenido del curso con mi padre.

A la hora del almuerzo fui con Helen a la cafetería, donde se iba a encontrar con sus tres amigas. Me había contado que, cosas del destino, no habían coincidido en ninguna clase. Insistió en que comiera con ellas y yo acepté, ya que no conocía a nadie más y no quería comer sola.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa donde se solían sentar, me sorprendió lo distintas que eran las unas de las otras.

Dos de ellas eran gemelas. Eran las típicas pelirrojas de ojos marrones con pecas, de pelo liso que les llegaba hasta los hombros, delgadas. Tenían la blanca piel llena de esos puntitos marrones, incluso las manos. La única diferencia entre ellas era que una llevaba flequillo y la otra no. Vestían muy diferente a Helen, más bien era un estilo más parecido al que llevaba yo ese día.  
La otra era una chica con el pelo teñido negro azabache, ultra-liso, capeado y largo. Era muy guapa y llevaba bastante maquillaje, cosa que la hacía aparentar más edad. Estaba de pie, posando la bandeja de comida, y pude advertir que tenía muy buena figura, para ser una humana. Ésta vestía mucho más sotisficado que las demás chicas del instituto, con tacones de aguja incluidos. Sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro y su tez era normal. Le habría encantado a Alice.

- Hola, chicas, les presento a Nessie Cullen – Helen me señaló con la mano mientras hablaba.  
- Hola – dije tímidamente.  
- Hola, nosotras somos Jennifer y Alison Jonson – dijeron las gemelas a la vez.  
- Bueno, la del flequillo es Jennifer y la otra Alison – matizó Helen, riéndose las tres.  
- Y yo soy Brenda Miller – ésta me sonrió con educación, pero me pareció que lo hacía sólo por eso.  
- Bueno, ahora que ya las conoces, vamos por nuestra comida o nos quedaremos sin nada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Helen me empujó suavemente hacia la cola -. No sabes cómo come aquí la gente.

Cogimos las bandejas y nos pusimos en la cola. Mientras esperábamos y avanzábamos lentamente, me di cuenta de que Brenda no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo.

- Sólo te tiene envidia – me dijo Helen cuando se dio cuenta y vio mi cara de extrañeza.  
- ¿Envidia? ¿A mí? – ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.  
- Claro, chica - se rió -. A ella le encanta ser el centro de atención, y ahora llegas tú, y se lo quitas. Es buena chica, pero tiene ese defecto – se encogió de hombros -. No te preocupes, pronto se le pasará y le caerás bien, ya lo verás.

Llenamos las bandejas de comida y nos sentamos en la mesa.

- Menuda lata – se quejó Brenda, dirigiéndose a Helen -. Estamos todas separadas en todas las clases.  
- ¡Nosotras no! – exclamaron las gemelas al unísono.  
- Nos ha tocado a las dos juntas en todas las asignaturas, excepto en Cálculo – siguió Alison.  
- ¡Qué suerte! – Brenda se acicalaba el pelo con la mano y hablaba a la vez – Yo tengo un compañero diferente en casi todas.  
- Pues yo me siento con Nessie en todas las clases – contestó Helen, mirándome -. Tenemos el mismo horario.

Brenda me observó mientras se comía su ensalada de lechuga, tomate y poco más.

- Tienes un nombre bastante raro, nunca lo había oído – me dijo, pinchando las hojas de lechuga con el tenedor.  
- Bueno, en realidad es una especie de diminutivo.  
- ¿Y de dónde viene? – preguntó Jessica.  
- De Renesmee.

Se quedaron boquiabiertas durante unos segundos. A Brenda se le cayó el trozo de tomate que había pinchado, mientras me miraba con cara de espanto, y las otras tres seguían con la boca abierta. Me dio un poco de risa.

- Sí, lo sé – suspiré -. Es un nombre rarísimo. Por eso me llaman Nessie, es más sencillo y a mí me gusta.

Eso me hizo recordar a Jacob, puesto que había sido él el que me había puesto ese nombre.

- Renesmee – repitió Alison, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
- Mi madre tuvo la feliz idea – maticé esa palabra con sarcasmo - de juntar los nombres de mis abuelas: Renée y Esme – me encogí de hombros.  
- ¿De dónde eres? – quiso saber Jessica.

Eso no estaba dentro del plan. Cogí el ketchup y empecé a echarlo lentamente encima de mis patatas para darme tiempo a pensar. Cuando terminé, ya tenía la respuesta.

- Bueno, nací aquí en Forks, pero he llegado hace poco de Denali.

Había estado allí hacía dos semanas con mis padres para ver a Tanya y a su familia, así que no era mentira.

Otra vez recordé a Jake, en lo muchísimo que lo había echado de menos durante mi estancia en Denali. No había dejado de pensar en él en toda esa semana, en si estaría bien, en qué estaría haciendo en cada momento, en si me echaría tanto de menos como yo a él... Y eso que nos habíamos llamado todos los días y hablábamos durante horas. Todavía recordaba el larguísimo abrazo que nos habíamos dado a mi regreso, cuando él ya me esperaba en el porche de la casa grande.

Helen se quedó pensativa durante un rato, pero no tardó en preguntarme.

- Tu apellido me suena mucho. Tu padre no será el famoso doctor Cullen que estaba en el hospital hacía unos meses, ¿no?

Esto ya era otra cosa. Seguí mi plan al pie de la letra.

- No, en realidad es mi tío. Vivo con él y su mujer – seguí contando mi historia para evitar el interrogatorio -. Mis padres se quedaron en Denali, pero yo me vine porque aquí tengo mis raíces y a mis amigos – eso lo improvisé.  
- Ese hombre se conserva muy bien – me dijo Helen -. No sé cuántos años tiene, pero aparenta unos treinta y poco.  
- Ni siquiera yo sé cuántos tiene en realidad – eso era verdad -. Y él no lo dice nunca, es muy coqueto y se cuida mucho.  
- Los famosos Cullen – masculló Brenda -. Entonces, tus primos son los Cullen que vinieron a este instituto.

¿Mis primos? No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Ahora mis padres y mis tíos eran mis primos, y mis abuelos eran mis tíos, qué enredo más gracioso.

- Pues sí – se hizo un pequeño silencio y cambié de tema, no quería más preguntas -. Así que les ha tocado separadas a todas.  
- Eso parece – suspiró Brenda -. A todas, excepto a estas dos – y señaló a las gemelas.  
- Nosotras siempre estamos juntas – dijo Jessica.  
- Somos una – continuó Alison.  
- ¡Nadie nos puede separar! – exclamaron las dos a la vez, levantando los tenedores al aire.

Las dos se miraron y se echaron a reír. Su complicidad y sincronización me recordó una vez más a Jacob, a nosotros.

De pronto, la palabra separar hizo que me acordara del atropellado discurso de Alice de esta mañana mientras me traía al instituto, y noté un pinchazo en el estómago. Se me fue el apetito al instante. ¿Por qué lo habría dicho?

Durante el resto del día - después del almuerzo -, ya no podía prestar atención al resto de disertaciones de bienvenida y presentaciones de las lecciones de las clases que me quedaban, aunque no me perdía nada, casi me los sabía de memoria, eran más de lo mismo. En lugar de eso, no podía dejar de hacerme preguntas y de pensar en Jake.

¿Qué había querido decir Alice? ¿Es que me estaban ocultando algo? ¿Tendría algo que ver con que Jacob no me viniera a buscar esta mañana?

Entonces, un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo cuando una vaga ocurrencia se me pasó por la cabeza. Vaga, porque incluso mi cerebro se negaba siquiera a insinuarlo. Me subió de los pies a la cabeza, rápido como el chispazo que sale al encender una cerilla, sólo que este era frío, helado.

A… Jake… le… ha… pasado… algo, tuve que obligarme a pensar las palabras una por una.

La profesora de Historia seguía escribiendo las lecciones del curso en la pizarra, cuando me levanté de sopetón del pupitre, arrastrando conmigo la silla.

Me levanté tan deprisa, que la silla salió despedida hacia atrás y chocó con la mesa posterior, produciéndose un ruido metálico por el deslizamiento de las patas. Toda la clase, incluida la maestra, se giraron después del sobresalto inicial.

Helen me miraba con el rostro aún más pálido de lo que lo tenía normalmente, seguramente porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que me había levantado, dada la velocidad con que lo había hecho.

- ¿Señorita Cullen? – preguntó la señora Smith con un tono claramente irritado en la voz.

El nudo de mi garganta me hacía daño. Intenté que mi voz pareciera lo más segura posible.

- Tengo que llamar por teléfono. Es urgente – susurré al final.

La señora Smith se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos, analizando mi rostro de súplica, y asintió.

Cogí el teléfono que mi padre me había metido en la mochila y salí disparada, como lo haría una humana, hacia el pasillo. Siempre había odiado esos trastos, pero en ese momento me pareció el mejor invento del mundo. Todos siguieron mis pasos con las cabezas.

Una vez fuera de la clase, cerré la puerta y marqué el teléfono de Jacob a la velocidad de un cohete. Si llamaba a mi casa y había pasado algo, seguirían con la farsa y no me enteraría de la verdad.

El tono del teléfono sonó cinco veces y nadie lo cogía. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nada.

Me enganché el pelo de raíz con la mano mientras daba cortos paseos de acá para allá con nerviosismo.

Once. Doce. Trece…

Estaba a punto de colgar, ya desesperada, cuando alguien descolgó el teléfono.

- ¡¿Jake?! – de un brinco, me puse contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha, y apoyé la mano con el brazo estirado.

Me temblaban las piernas.

- No, soy Billy. ¿Eres tú, Nessie?  
- Sí, ¿está Jake?  
- No, no está aquí. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces nerviosa.

Tal vez Billy no supiera nada. Tenía que ser cauta y actuar con sutileza.

- No, nada – intenté relajar el tono de mi voz -. ¿Sabes dónde está?  
- Está en su garaje. ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Quieres que lo llame para que se ponga?

Cerré los ojos y respiré aliviada. Me di la vuelta y me apoyé, más calmada, en el paramento.

- No, no te preocupes, tengo que ir a clase. Era una tontería de las nuestras.

Billy se rió entre dientes.

Ahora ya no había razón para preocuparme ni para molestarlo y, además, tenía que entrar en el aula.

Nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono.

Cuando entré en clase, todos volvieron las miradas hacia mí hasta que me senté de nuevo.

- ¿Era algo grave? – me preguntó la señora Smith desde la pizarra, bajando un poco sus gafas de pasta verdes.

Mis compañeros de clase se giraron para mirarme, expectantes ante la perspectiva de un nuevo chismorreo para el almuerzo de mañana.

Genial, pensé. Yo que quería pasar desapercibida, ahora era el centro de atención de toda la clase. Seguramente, al día siguiente lo sería de todo el instituto.

- No, era una falsa alarma, gracias – esta última palabra la dije bajito, entre dientes.

La profesora asintió, subiéndose las gafas de nuevo, y se giró para seguir escribiendo su interminable lista de lecciones.

Empecé a copiar lo que me había perdido y el resto de la clase transcurrió sin más problemas.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que la señora Smith había terminado de escribir, cuando sonó el timbre de la que era mi última hora. La gente empezó a levantarse ruidosamente de su sitio, a excepción de algunos rezagados que seguían copiando.

Helen y yo salimos al pasillo, donde nos fuimos encontrando primero con Brenda y después con Jessica y Alison.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta de salida mientras charlábamos sobre las clases, se notaba una suave brisa que discurría por el pasillo y que se iba haciendo más y más intensa.

Aunque no habíamos salido todavía, mi olfato detectó enseguida un olor familiar que se mezclaba con el aire otoñal de fuera y con todos esos efluvios humanos. Ese aroma que me encantaba y que tanto había echado de menos esa mañana.

Jake había venido a buscarme.

A mí me encantaba su olor, desde siempre. No me olía a perro mojado, como decía mi familia. Aunque su sangre no era humana del todo y estaba mezclada con algo animal, olía extremadamente bien. Era extraño, porque su olor me parecía realmente delicioso, más que el de ningún otro ser, incluso lobo, pero no me daba sed, como sí me ocurría con los animales que cazábamos, o con los demás lobos, o con los humanos que ahora mismo me rodeaban. Jacob parecía estar en un lugar aislado y único, a salvo, al menos de mis colmillos. Su aroma me llamaba de otra forma, de un modo imposible de explicar. Su maravilloso efluvio, además, estaba vinculado al bosque, también olía a madera, a naturaleza, y su piel tenía algo aromático que me gustaba muchísimo.

Tuve que reprimir mis ganas de salir corriendo en su busca y tirarme a sus brazos. Después del susto de antes, era lo único que me apetecía hacer. Pero ahora ya sabía que estaba bien, y no podía dejar a mis nuevas amigas allí tiradas sin despedirme ni nada. Se habían portado muy bien conmigo.

Seguimos caminando despacio – a mí me pareció una eternidad – y al fin salimos al exterior, donde el olor se hacía más intenso y me indicaba hacia dónde tenía que mirar para verlo: a la izquierda.

Giré la cabeza súbitamente en esa dirección y, por fin, lo vi.

Estaba apoyado en su Harley Sprint, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, sonriéndome con esos dientes blancos suyos que resaltaban sobre su cobriza piel y mirándome con sus centelleantes y alegres ojos negros. Una ola de alegría invadió mi cuerpo nada más verlo.

Aunque volví el rostro para despedirme de mis compañeras, no pude evitar echar fugaces vistazos a Jacob a cada instante.

- Bueno, chicas – comenzó a despedirse Helen -. Mañana nos vemos…  
- ¡Hey, miren a ese chico! – exclamó Brenda en voz baja antes de que Helen terminara su frase.

A las cuatro se les cayó la mandíbula y permanecieron así unos segundos mientras miraban a alguien. Brenda estaba frente a mí y su cabeza miraba hacia su derecha, que era mi izquierda…

Volteé mi cara y vi a varios chicos en el aparcamiento, junto a sus coches.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunté con curiosidad.  
- El chico de la moto – cuchicheó Brenda sin quitarle ojo.

Un chico con moto… Miré de nuevo y sólo estaba… ¿Jacob? Todas lo estaban mirando a él…

- ¿Qué le pasa? – miré a Jake sin comprender.

¿Es que tendrían prejuicios? Porque si era así, tendría que buscarme nuevas compañías. No me gustaba ese tipo de gente.

- ¿Estás ciega? Es muy guapo – mascullaron las gemelas al unísono entre risitas tontas.  
- ¡Está como un tren! – exclamó Brenda con entusiasmo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Jacob guapo? ¿Mis nuevas amigas pensaban que Jake estaba como… como un tren?

Me quedé observándolo y por primera vez mis ojos miraron de una forma extraña.

Su pelo negro lucía corto, a la moda, y hacía juego con sus expresivos y grandes ojos del mismo color. Su piel rojiza era de aspecto suave y hacía resaltar aún más sus dientes blanquísimos y perfectos. Llevaba una camiseta marrón de manga corta que marcaba sus músculos y dejaba al aire sus enormes y poderosos brazos, y unos oscuros jeans largos que no es que fueran ceñidos, pero, al igual que le pasaba con la camiseta, a él le quedaban algo ajustados.

La verdad, era bastante… ¿guapo? Yo diría más bien muy guapo, guapísimo. Tal vez sí que estaba un poco ciega, porque nunca me había fijado de ese modo.

- Nos está mirando – por su tono de voz, me percaté de que para Brenda ese nos era como un me -. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

Brenda le lanzó un guiño de ojo descarado a Jacob y le sonrió, cosa que me molestó bastante. ¿Qué fue eso? Le hubiera dado un puñetazo allí mismo, de no ser porque yo no era agresiva. Bueno, y porque le podría arrancar la cabeza de cuajo sin querer.

- No es de por aquí, debe de ser de la reserva – adivinó Helen –. Parece más mayor que nosotras, ¿cuántos años tendrá? Aparenta unos veinticinco.  
- Me gustan mayores – espetó Brenda, jugueteando con el pelo sin apartar la vista de él.

Apreté el puño con fuerza.

- Parece un jugador de la NBA – añadió Jessica, mirándolo boquiabierta.  
- Me encanta la NBA – siguió Brenda, haciendo lo mismo.

Rechiné los dientes.

- Me pregunto si vendrá a buscar a alguien – dijo Alison.

Mi oportunidad.

- Sí, a mí – intervine, adelantándome a Brenda, que ya estaba apuntito de decirlo para hacer la gracia -. Así que tengo que irme, chicas. Gracias por todo.

Empecé a trotar de camino a Jacob y las dejé atrás con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la boca colgando. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Brenda parecía pálida por primera vez. Solté una risilla maquiavélica.

- ¡Las veo mañana! – grité, alejándome trotando mientras me despedía con la mano.

Ahora ya no me importaba salir corriendo hacia Jake, es más, lo iba a hacer para darle una lección a esa descarada de Brenda.

Tiré la mochila junto a la moto. De un salto, me arrojé a sus brazos para abrazarlo y me elevó por el aire, dando una vuelta mientras nos reíamos. Me posó en el suelo, apoyé mi mejilla en su cálido pecho y le rodeé el cuerpo con los brazos, apretándolo. Jake hizo lo mismo con los suyos, acercó su rostro a mi cabeza y me olió el pelo. A él también le encantaba mi olor.

- Qué efusiva. Veo que tú también me has echado de menos – susurró.  
- Sí, mucho – hundí la cara en su pecho e inspiré para olerle.  
- Qué, ¿no has intentado comerte a alguien?  
- Muy gracioso – le respondí con retintín.

Jacob se rió.

- Bueno, prueba superada – entonces, su voz sonó más seria y muy cálida -. Estoy muy orgulloso, aunque siempre he confiado en ti.  
- Lo sé – apreté mi abrazo -. Gracias, Jake.  
- Así que ya has hecho amigas – cambió de tema.

Me aparté un poco de él para mirarlo.

- Sí, al menos, lo son de momento.  
- ¿De momento? – me miró extrañado -. ¿No te caen bien?  
- Sí – hice una mueca -. Bueno, casi todas. La morena guapa – maticé esa palabra con intención - no me cae muy bien. Es un poco… creída.  
- Ah, ok.  
- ¿Cómo que ok? – me aparté un paso de sus brazos para ver mejor su rostro.  
- Bueno – Jacob me soltó para ponerse a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Nos apoyamos en la moto y vi que ellas seguían en el mismo sitio, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando. Giré la cabeza para mirarlo -. Verás, no sé si te has fijado, pero no hacía más que insinuárseme.

¿Que si no me había fijado? Hasta yo, que había tenido doce años hacía un mes y medio, lo había notado.

Me miró con una mueca sonriente, una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas. Para mi asombro, parecía muy satisfecho. Fruncí el ceño de tal manera, que casi me hacía daño, y apreté tanto los dientes, que me rechinaron. A Jacob parecía encantarle mi reacción.

- Mira – siguió sonriendo, disfrutando -, vas a tener que pararle los pies, o mañana se me tirará al cuello a morderme.

Algo parecido a fuego me atravesó el cuerpo.

- A lo mejor es lo que quisieras tú – le solté mordaz.

Se carcajeó y me atrajo con fuerza contra su pecho. A mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Lo aparté y me crucé de brazos, enfadada.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome con su sonrisa torcida.

- No te preocupes, no me gusta nada.  
- Pues bien que te diste cuenta de sus insinuaciones – dije con sarcasmo.  
- Soy un hombre. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

Se rió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y lo miré boquiabierta, con la ceja levantada.

- Claro, si una chica guapa se te insinúa…  
- No es tan guapa, lleva demasiado maquillaje.  
- Veo que te fijaste poco en ella – seguí con mi sarcasmo.  
- No me fijé, es que la estoy viendo desde aquí – me cogió la barbilla y giró mi cabeza en dirección a mis amigas.  
- Ah – me empezó a dar un poco de vergüenza.  
- Cuando estabas con ellas, te estaba mirando a ti – ahora hablaba más serio -. Sólo aparté la vista cuando me guiñó el ojo porque me hizo gracia, eso es todo – alegó, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Pero a mí qué me importaba? ¿Por qué me tenía que dar explicaciones? Comencé a sentirme culpable.

- Bueno, no me importa, Jake. No me tienes que explicar nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras.  
- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo – sonrió.

Se hizo un tímido silencio que rompió al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó, dándole un golpecito a la moto con la mano.

Me aparté de la máquina de un salto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿En la moto?  
- Sí, quiero compensarte por lo de esta mañana. ¿Te parece bien?

¿Que si me parecía bien? Llevaba años queriendo subirme a la moto, pero ni siquiera Jake me dejaba porque era muy pequeña. Lo abracé de nuevo.

- ¡Claro, Jake! ¡No sabía que me ibas a llevar en la moto!  
- ¿Y qué te creías, que la traía de adorno para apoyarnos en ella?

Mi mejor amigo se subió a la moto y yo me monté detrás, después de ponerme la mochila en la espalda. El motor rugió con fuerza cuando la arrancó, haciendo que todos los que aún quedaban alrededor se giraran para mirarnos, incluidas mis nuevas amigas.

- ¡Agárrate fuerte! – gritó, a la vez que aceleraba.

Me aferré a su cintura y salimos disparados del aparcamiento en dirección a la carretera.


	5. Taha Aki

TAHA AKI:

El viento templado de finales de septiembre me golpeaba la cara con velocidad, arrastrando hacia atrás mi pelo, y, aunque yo podía correr tan rápido como la moto negra, la sensación de libertad era enorme. Tal vez porque sólo tenía que centrar mi atención en el viento y no tenía que fijarme en otras cosas, como ir por dónde iba. O tal vez era el hecho de ir junto a Jake. Siempre me sentía más libre a su lado.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – me preguntó.  
- A La Push. Quiero ver a Emily y al niño.  
- ¡A la orden! – exclamó, haciendo el saludo militar.

Seguimos por el pueblo, pasando por delante de las tiendas, de donde salía la gente a nuestras espaldas para ver el por qué de ese ruido estrepitoso. Cuando llegamos a la carretera que daba a La Push y ya no había peligro para los viandantes, Jacob aumentó la velocidad. Me aferré a su cuerpo con más fuerza y él volvió a acelerar. Giró la cara medio segundo para observarme, tiempo suficiente para que pudiera ver que sonreía con satisfacción.

- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó, entusiasmado.  
- ¡Me encanta! – exclamé entre risas.

Se carcajeó y yo apoyé mi alegre mejilla en su espalda mientras observaba el paisaje de los acantilados de las islas y la playa, que ya se extendían a nuestro lado. Aunque la sensación térmica del aire era fresca cerca del mar, yo no tenía ni pizca de frío pegada a Jacob.

Nos detuvimos al llegar frente a su casa. Nos bajamos de la moto y la condujimos hasta el garaje.

Mientras caminábamos hacia casa de Emily y Sam, Jacob me contaba efusivamente la batalla de la noche anterior. Habían avistado a uno de esos vampiros curiosos y me hablaba de cómo lo habían acechado y arrinconado hasta partirlo en trocitos. Gesticulaba con las manos y la cara, imitando los movimientos de la pelea con real entusiasmo. Recordé lo mal que lo había pasado hacía apenas unas horas. A él, en cambio, parecía encantarle todo eso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de mi gesto.  
- Nada, es que parece que te lo pasaste muy bien cazando a ese vampiro.  
- La verdad es que sí – dijo, sonriente.  
- Pues yo lo pasé fatal, ¿sabes?

Metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y cogió la mía con la otra.

- ¿Por qué? – giró su semblante, ahora serio, hacia mí.  
- Pensé que te había pasado algo – susurré, bajando la mirada.  
- ¿Por eso llamaste a mi padre? – sonrió de nuevo.  
- Bueno, en realidad te llamaba a ti. Cuando Billy cogió el teléfono, estaba a punto de colgar. Tardó tanto, que ya estaba histérica.  
- Lo cogió de milagro. Acababa de llegar de casa de Emily y Sam - volvió la mirada al frente -. A ver, ¿y por qué iba a pasarme nada?  
- Como hoy no viniste a buscarme por la mañana… - no era sólo por eso, por supuesto, pero dejé la frase ahí, no quería contarle lo que Alice me había dicho en el coche -. Me pareció raro. Es la primera vez que me dejas sola y estaba preocupada.  
- sí, perdona – me apretó la mano -. Fue una emergencia. Bueno, ya sabes que Emily se puso de parto y tuve que sustituir a Sam en su turno de noche.  
- Esa es otra de las razones por las que me pareció raro que no vinieras, y me preocupara – lo miré a la cara para ver su reacción -. ¿Por qué tuviste que sustituir tú a Sam? ¿No tiene un segundo al mando?  
- Claro que lo tiene, es Paul – se encogió de hombros sin comprender.  
- Y entonces, ¿por qué tuviste que ir tú y no dejó a Paul al cargo?

Jacob bajó la mirada al suelo y se quedó pensativo durante un rato, con las cejas fruncidas.

- La verdad es que no lo sé – contestó al fin -. Simplemente me lo pidió a mí y yo le hice el favor, nada más.

Torcí el gesto, pensando. La explicación no me convencía del todo, pero Jake era sincero.

¿Qué motivo tendría Sam para pedírselo a Jacob y no a Paul? ¿Es que tendría algún problema con este último? Bueno, con ese carácter que tenía… ¿O acaso Paul no podría ir tampoco? En ese caso, habría un tercer al mando…

- Mira, ahí están los chicos – anunció Jake, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

Frente a nosotros, a unos metros, se encontraba la casa de Emily y Sam, y delante estaban Seth, Jared con Kim, y Embry.

La casita era la misma de siempre, sólo que rejuvenecida, ya que la habían pintado no hacía mucho. Habían respetado los colores y seguía siendo de color gris – ahora más alegre -, con su ventana estrecha junto a la puerta de color azul intenso y las jardineras luciendo sus caléndulas naranjas y amarillas.

- ¡Buf! ¡No sé si entraran en esa casa! – exclamó Seth cuando nos acercamos -. Está abarrotada de gente.  
- Sí, amigo. Nosotros hemos tenido que salir a tomar un poco el aire – siguió Embry.  
- ¿Quiénes están? – preguntó Jacob.  
- ¿Tengo que decirte todos los nombres? – Seth empezó a gesticular como contando con los dedos.  
- No, gracias. No tenemos todo el día – Jake le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo, siguiendo su broma -. Probaremos a entrar.

Saludé con la mano suelta a los chicos y a Kim, que me correspondió con una sonrisa tímida, mientras Jake me conducía a la casa.

El interior del hogar de Emily y Sam parecía un enjambre de personas: unas, moviéndose apretadas de aquí para allá por el pequeño salón-cocina y subiendo y bajando la estrecha escalera que daba a las habitaciones del bajocubierta, peleándose por pasar; otras, paradas o sentadas, charlando. Ni siquiera había un hueco en la encimera para apoyarse. El barullo era tal, que no podía distinguir las voces de aquellos a los que más conocía: los chicos que componían las dos manadas. La mayoría de los que allí estaban eran los metamorfos con sus respectivas familias. Conocía a todos los lobos de las dos manadas y no estaban al completo, por supuesto, ya que las transformaciones lupinas habían aumentado con la aparición constante de vampiros y ahora, juntando los dos grupos, eran ya veinticuatro, Alfas incluidos1. No habrían entrado en la pequeña casa. También había gente allí de la reserva de los makah, de dónde era Emily, que nunca había visto.

[1 Todos los nombres aparecen en el Índice de Lobos, al final del capítulo]

Resoplé al ver todo aquel lío. Era imposible entrar. Tan sólo en la puerta, había dos de los chicos de espaldas que bloqueaban el paso con sus enormes corpachones, no hubiera podido pasar ni una hormiga. Parecían porteros de discoteca y sólo tenían catorce años.

Aún así, Jake consiguió traspasar el umbral cuando uno de los porteros lo vio y lo dejó entrar. Me arrastró con él sin soltarme de la mano – me pegó tanto a su espalda, que yo no quitaba ojo al suelo para no tropezarme con sus pies - y logramos abrirnos paso entre la multitud. Me asombré de la habilidad de Jacob para conseguir progresar con tanta maestría.

Según adelantábamos, la gente se fue callando hasta que sólo se oyó un suave murmullo. Jake aflojó un poco su amarre, de manera que ahora ya caminaba mejor y podía levantar la vista.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que no avanzábamos por la destreza de Jacob. La gente lo dejaba pasar, haciéndole un pasillo con suma amabilidad. Miré alrededor para saludar a las personas que conocía, pero todas lo observaban a él con admiración y fascinación, y también como con sumisión. Le tenían respeto.

Me quedé tan maravillada, que hasta yo empecé a sentirlo.

Jake no pareció darle importancia. Subimos las escaleras tranquilamente, sin empujones, y llegamos al bajocubierta, donde ya habían despejado el pequeño vestíbulo y nos esperaba Sam en la puerta de la habitación.

Nos saludamos, felicitándolo, y nos condujo hasta Emily, que reposaba en la cama con el bebé en brazos. Nos acercamos para darles un beso a los dos y ella insistió en que lo cogiera en brazos.

Por supuesto, yo nunca había cogido a un bebé y me daba miedo que se me cayera al suelo, así que lo cogió Jake.

Era un bebé precioso, de piel cobriza, aunque clara, moreno y con bastante pelo. No podría decir a quién se parecía de los dos, era tan pequeño.

Jake le acarició la cara delicadamente con su dedo mientras le hacía caratoñas y el niño se lo atrapó con su pequeña manita. Se notaba que había tenido experiencia conmigo, aunque fuera corta.

- ¡Este niño va a ser fuerte! – exclamó Jacob cuando el niño le apretó el dedo.  
- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Ya le han puesto nombre? – pregunté, mirando a Emily.  
- Sí, se llama Ethan.

Me acerqué a los dos para unirme a las caratoñas y a las caricias. Le estaba tocando la pequeña y chata nariz, cuando también me agarró el índice. Ethan nos tenía agarrados y acercó los puñitos de tal modo, que nuestros dedos se quedaron juntos, con las yemas tocándose. Jacob estiró un poco su dedo y empezó a acariciar el mío.

Entonces, los dos levantamos la mirada tímidamente y nos quedamos así, con Ethan en medio, en los brazos de Jake.

Sin querer, me quedé mirándolo embobada, como si nunca lo hubiera visto, parecía que no hubiese nadie alrededor. Ahora recordaba lo que habían dicho mis nuevas amigas. Sus ojazos negros, con su profunda mirada, parecía que me llamaban…

Un carraspeo nos espabiló, haciéndonos pegar un pequeño brinco, y separamos los dedos inmediatamente.

- Jake, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – preguntó Sam.  
- Claro. Toma, cógelo un momento – sin que me diera tiempo a abrir la boca, Jake me lo colocó en mis vacilantes brazos -. Sujétale bien la cabeza, ¿ok? – dijo, ya alejándose junto a Sam.

Salieron al pequeño vestíbulo de la escalera y yo me quedé con Ethan en brazos. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con ese bebé? Miré a Emily y se lo di. Seguro que ella estaba ansiosa de tener a su cachorrito a su lado. Me acordé de su otro retoño de dos años.

- ¿Dónde está Joshua? – le pregunté.  
- Con Leah en la playa. Aquí había demasiado jaleo.  
- Ah - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Me daba mucha pena de ella. La eterna enamorada de un amor imposible, que fue abandonada por su amado al imprimarse de su prima, y que, para encima de no poder tener hijos, cuida y trata como tales a los de ellos dos. Sólo por hacer eso, se merecía el cielo y el universo entero.

No acababa de entender eso de la imprimación. Jake me había hablado de ello en alguna ocasión cuando era pequeña, pero no me había contado mucho. Me había dicho que la imprimación sólo tenía lugar con tu alma gemela, que esas dos personas estaban hechas la una para la otra, que el imprimado pasaba a pertenecer, de algún modo, a la otra persona y que siempre estaría a su lado de buena gana de la forma que eligiera ella, fuera como fuera, para hacerla feliz. Sonaba muy bonito, pero en casos como el de Leah y Sam, me parecía de lo más injusto.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de instituto? – me preguntó Emily.  
- Genial. Ya hice amigas y todo – de momento, incluí en el término amiga a Brenda.  
- Qué bien…

Sin que terminara la frase, alguien llegó al lecho para hablar con ella y ver al niño, así que me aparté hacia los pies de la cama.

Ahora, desde mi nueva posición, a través de la puerta de la habitación podía ver a Jake, que seguía hablando con Sam. Tenía los brazos en jarra y asentía, mirando al suelo, mientras éste hablaba.

Agucé el oído para ver si podía escuchar algo, pero cuando puse atención a la conversación, se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio.

Jake se colocó a mi lado y Sam corrió con Emily.

Nos quedamos mirando la estampa que teníamos enfrente. La verdad es que parecían tan felices. Sí, realmente lo eran.

Sobretodo ella. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Tenía a su lado a ese hombre con su entrega total e incondicional. Él era suyo. Pero había algo más. Había amor verdadero. Sólo había que ver la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro. Sam estaba imprimado, pero ella había elegido amarlo. Según Jacob, si Emily no estuviera enamorada, ahora Sam estaría a su lado como un amigo o lo que ella quisiera. Eso sí, Sam no amaría a ninguna otra mujer durante el resto de su vida.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó Jake, sacándome de mi mundo.

Asentí y le cogí la mano para iniciar la marcha.

Jacob se despidió de Emily y Sam levantando la mano y este último confirmó con la cabeza.

Al bajar por las escaleras, pasó lo mismo que cuando entramos y subimos. Y, una vez más, Jake no le dio importancia.

Salimos al exterior, donde seguían Jared con Kim, Embry y Seth.

- No era para tanto – le murmuró Jake a Seth al pasar a su lado, sin pararnos.

Éste se rió, cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno, no todos tenemos los privilegios que tienes tú – se oyó decir a Seth a nuestras espaldas - ¡Oh, su majestad!

Me giré un poco mientras lo decía, y estaba haciendo reverencias burlonas. Jared le dio un codazo cuando se incorporaba de una de ellas.

- Payaso – bufó Jacob, riéndose.

Me quedé observándolo durante un rato mientras caminábamos hacia la playa. Lo que había pasado en casa de Sam y Emily me había dejado impresionada. Él se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?  
- No sé a qué te refieres – disimuló, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Vamos, Jake – lo azucé, dándole tirones de la mano -. Sabes de sobra de qué estoy hablando. Cuéntamelo.  
- No hay nada que contar. Esa gente está un poco chiflada, nada más – y me tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

Caminé normal de nuevo, pero no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirí para intentar sonsacar.  
- Creen demasiado en las leyendas – suspiró.  
- ¿Qué leyendas? ¿Es que formas parte de alguna de ellas?

Jake me miró sonriendo, exhalando el aire de repente.

- ¡Eres demasiado rápida para mí! ¡No se te escapa nada! – rió, negando con la cabeza.  
- En eso salí a mi padre. Ya sabes, soy hija de Edward Cullen – bromeé.  
- Ya veo. Menos mal que no puedes leer la mente y todo eso – se rió otro poco y siguió hablando -. Bah, te lo voy a contar. Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero bueno.  
- Conmigo no tienes por qué.  
- Ya lo sé, pero aún así… - frunció los labios -. Bueno, es una tontería. No te creas ni una palabra de esas historias, ni nada. Son cosas de viejos. A veces la gente se creé cosas…  
- ¡Ay, vamos, Jake! ¡Cuéntamelo ya, no seas pesado! – exclamé, riéndome y tirándolo de la mano otra vez.  
- Ok, ok – se rió. Cogió aire y empezó a hablar un poco más serio -. Verás, bueno, ya conoces toda la historia de nuestro antepasado Taha Aki.  
- Sí – y comencé a vocalizar como si fuera la narradora de una obra de teatro -, fue el primer Espíritu Jefe que usó su espíritu, metiéndolo en un lobo, para salvar a la tribu de la codicia de Utlapa, un espíritu guerrero malvado que le había robado su cuerpo y fingía ser él.  
- Veo que te sabes la lección.  
- Edward Cullen – volví a bromear.

Hizo una mueca y siguió contando todo de carrerilla.

- Bueno, pues se dice que Taha Aki tenía una gran fuerza espiritual y que era capaz de dominar su mente y sus pensamientos como nunca antes había visto nadie. Era el único que podía ocultar los pensamientos que no quería que los demás espíritus guerreros oyeran, después de lo que había pasado con Utlapa. Sin embargo, mientras hacía eso, él seguía oyendo los de los demás. Nadie sabe cómo lo conseguía, porque nunca se vio algo igual. Fue el primer lobo de todos, el Alfa de los Alfa, y se considera como el mayor de los Espíritus Jefe, como si fuera una especie de… rey o algo así.  
- Espera, espera – me detuve y él hizo lo mismo - ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

Me observó, mordiéndose el labio con el rostro algo avergonzado, y se quedó pensando.

- ¿Jake?  
- ¡Bah! Es que es tan absurdo… Sólo son tonterías - intentó iniciar la marcha, pero tiré de su brazo hacia atrás.

Miró hacia arriba y suspiró.

- Está bien, está bien. Si no me lo quieres contar… - empecé a caminar de nuevo.

Esta vez fue Jacob el que me detuvo.

- A mí me pasa lo mismo – soltó de sopetón.

Mis ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas. ¿Que podía ocultar sus pensamientos?

- ¿Cómo? – me quedé boquiabierta.  
- No sé por qué ocurre, ni cómo lo hago – se encogió de hombros y empezamos a caminar de nuevo -. Tampoco me pasa todo el tiempo, sólo algunas veces. Los ancianos dicen que terminaré perfeccionando la técnica y que lo haré cuando quiera – se echó a reir -. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Esos viejos me hablan de técnicas cuando yo ni siquiera sé cómo se hace.  
- ¿Cómo es? – estaba maravillada.  
- No sé. Simplemente, cuando no quiero que oigan algunas cosas, puedo pensar en otras a la vez, como para tapar, ¿sabes? Como cuando vas por la calle escuchando música con el mp3. Escuchas la música, pero, a la vez, cruzas la calle, miras que no vengan coches, caminas por donde tienes que ir, y puedes hacer todo eso escuchando la canción que quieres tranquilamente, poniéndole atención. Los demás no escuchan la música, porque llevas tus auriculares puestos, ¿me sigues? – me miró para ver si le entendía -. Bueno, no sé. Es un tema un poco raro y difícil de explicar. Ya te digo que ni yo sé cómo lo hago.  
- Qué genial. ¿Y desde cuándo te pasa eso?  
- Me vino hará unos tres meses, más o menos. Fue de repente. Me uní a la manada para patrullar, como otro día más, y, de pronto, todos se quedan como patidifusos. Luego, me dijeron que no podían oír algunos de mis pensamientos, que era como si hubiera interferencias o algo así. En ese momento creí que me estaban tomando el pelo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos otra vez.

- Entonces, mi padre tampoco te podrá leer la mente – solté toda emocionada.  
- No te hagas ilusiones – me pellizcó la mejilla con una sonrisita pícara -. Solamente me funciona con la manada, cuando estoy en mi forma lobuna.  
- Pero cuando eres un lobo, a lo mejor mi padre tampoco puede.  
- Sí, sí que puede, créeme – suspiró -. Esto sólo pasa con los otros lobos. Para tu padre sigo pensando muy alto.

Resoplé, desilusionada.

Ya se divisaba First Beach. Caminamos por la senda que conducía al espigón de madera de la playa, en el extremo norte.

- ¿Y por qué dices lo de las leyendas? ¿Qué tienen que ver contigo?  
- Ya sabes que nosotros somos descendientes de Taha Aki, llevamos sus genes de metamorfo – después de aquella visita de los Vulturis y de la aclaración que había hecho mi padre, todos los quileute habían cambiado el término licántropo por el de metamorfo -. Uno de esos genes es el que ocasiona lo de los pensamientos, pero sólo lo tenía activo Taha Aki. Este gen fue pasando de generación en generación, sin embargo, nunca se le había activado a nadie más. Hasta que llegué yo. Y ahora preparate, esto es lo más fuerte de todo. Es la mayor tontería que he oído en mi vida – hizo una pequeña pausa para darle emoción a la historia -. Ahora los ancianos, incluido mi padre, están convencidos de que yo soy una especie de copia o de… - dudó, pero luego siguió con una mueca de escepticismo – reencarnación de Taha Aki. Dicen que sólo a mí se me activó ese gen y que lo hizo cuando alcancé la madurez necesaria – empezó a carcajearse, llevándose la mano a la cabeza -. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Es ridículo! ¡Dios, cómo son esos viejos! ¡Y lo peor es que los demás se lo creen! – exclamó, gesticulando con el brazo mientras se reía.

Yo no me reí nada. Me quedé de piedra, estupefacta, clavada en el suelo mientras miraba a mi mejor amigo deslumbrada. Él se dio cuenta.

- Vamos, Nessie. No te lo irás a creer tú también, ¿verdad? No me digas que tú crees en eso de la reencarnación.  
- Mis padres y mi familia son unos vampiros, yo misma soy mitad humana, mitad vampiro, y mi mejor amigo es un metamorfo u hombre lobo cuyos antepasados eran personas que sacaban a su espíritu fuera para luchar. Así que, ¿por qué no? ¿Es que tú no te crees las leyendas de tu tribu?

Lo seguí mirando pasmada y él puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por supuesto que sí. Me transformo en lobo todos los días, ¿cómo no voy a creerlas?  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Las leyendas son ciertas, pero esto sólo son suposiciones y conjeturas de los ancianos, creencias. Nunca antes ha habido una reencarnación, ni nada parecido. No se conoce ningún caso. Esta gente siempre ha esperado a que algún día el espíritu de Taha Aki se reencarne, es otra creencia más, como el que cree en Dios, Alá o Buda. Lo del gen del pensamiento, por llamarlo de alguna manera, puede que sea verdad, pero lo otro… Y además, suponiendo que fuera cierto, ¿por qué iba a reencarnarse Taha Aki en mí? Lo más seguro es que se hayan equivocado. El que yo haga eso de los pensamientos, no quiere decir nada. Es absurdo.

Me quedé pensando un rato.

- ¿De qué color era el pelaje de Taha Aki? – le pregunté.  
- Rojizo – contestó él automáticamente. Le hice un gesto con la mano como de ahí lo tienes y se corrigió a sí mismo -. Dicen que era rojizo – matizó.  
- A ti siempre te ha resultado más fácil transformarte en lobo que a los demás, eso tiene que ser por algo.  
- Uno, que tiene costumbre.  
- Taha Aki era un macho Alfa – apunté.  
- También Sam lo es – me recordó.  
- Hace un momento, dijiste que sólo Taha Aki tenía activo el gen del pensamiento, pero tú también lo tienes. Son muchas coincidencias.

Suspiró, cansado.

- Ok, ok. Tú ganas – me pasó el brazo por el hombro y empezamos a caminar de nuevo hacia la playa -. Puede que sea la reencarnación de Taha Aki, ¿contenta?  
- Así está mejor – le sonreí -. Deberías creértelo más, ¿sabes? A veces eres demasiado humilde.  
- No es humildad, es la realidad – refutó -. Seguro que hubo, hay y habrá hombres mucho mejores que yo. No creo que Taha Aki se fijara en mí y me escogiera.  
- Pues yo, si fuera él, lo haría sin pensarlo. No hubo, hay ni habrá nadie tan bueno como tú. Eres… - me quedé sin habla al volver la vista hacia él. Ya no caminábamos, me miraba fijamente, como aquel día en el bosque cuando le iba a contar lo de mi desarrollo y, como en aquella ocasión, me ruboricé. Pero, esta vez, esos ojos profundos me llamaban, era como si me hipnotizaran, y tenía la cara tan cerca, que sentía su caliente respiración en la mía. Tragué saliva y seguí la frase a trompicones y con un susurro, que era lo único que me salía -, la… la persona… más… maravillosa… del… mundo, Jake – dije cada palabra lentamente.

Empezó a acercar su rostro al mío y mi corazón metió la quinta. Colocó su mano suelta en mi nuca y…

… me besó en la frente.

- Gracias – susurró.

Apartó el rostro, retiró la mano de mi cabeza y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

Pestañeé, confundida, con la cara tan roja, que si hubiera habido un faro en la playa para guiar a los barcos, yo le habría hecho sombra. Carraspeé para aclararme la voz.

- ¿De qué hablaste con Sam? – le pregunté para distraerme.  
- Va a tomarse un pequeño descanso estos días para ayudar a Emily y quería que yo me encargara un poco de su manada. Nada, una semana o así.  
- Pero, ¿no vino su familia de la reserva de los makah? Pensé que habían venido para ayudarla.  
- Sí. Pero a Sam le apetece, y así está con ella y con los niños. Ya sabes, la imprimación y todo eso.  
- Ah, sí – asentí.

Me pareció lógico.

De pronto, me acordé de otro tema que me interesaba bastante.

- Hablando de imprimaciones – empecé -, podrías contarme un poco más de eso.

Jake se puso rígido, como nervioso.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – inquirió, mirando al frente.  
- ¿Cómo es?

Se quedó en silencio un rato, pensando las palabras que tenía que decir.

- Pues… es como magia - de pronto, se quedó ensimismado, mirando al horizonte -. Es como los movimientos gravitatorios de los planetas en el espacio. Una vez que la ves, lo dejas absolutamente todo y empiezas a girar a su alrededor, pasa a ser lo que más te importa. Harías cualquier cosa y serías cualquier cosa por ella, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Su amigo, su hermano, su amante…, todo, lo que ella quiera. Cuando la encuentras, te sientes completo, porque ella es parte de ti, de entre todos los millones de personas del planeta, ella es tu alma gemela, la pieza perfecta que te complementa. Ella es única, y es como si tú hubieras nacido sólo para ella y ella para ti, por eso cuando estás con ella, tu espíritu está completo del todo y sientes una paz interior inmensa. Es genial.

Lo decía con tanto entusiasmo, que, no sé…

- ¿Tienes… tienes ganas de que te pase a ti? – murmuré.

En un segundo, el semblante de Jacob cambió. Primero al color pálido y después al color sonrojado. Agachó la cabeza y me miró tímidamente. Nunca lo había visto así y me chocó.

- Verás – tragó saliva -, es que yo…  
- ¡Nessie! – gritó una voz a lo lejos, interrumpiendo su frase.

Era Charlie junto a Sue, que paseaban por la playa de arena gris y piedras lisas, con Leah y Joshua.

- ¡Abuelo! – exclamé, alejándome de Jacob para ir a abrazarlo.  
- ¡Demonios, niña! ¡Cada vez estás más… más…! – Charlie me miró de arriba a abajo y parpadeó.

Se limitó a abrazarme y a darme un beso en la frente. Sue me dio otro abrazo.

- Hola, Nessie – me saludó Leah - ¿Qué tal tu primer día en el instituto?

Leah era muy simpática y amable conmigo, aunque a mi familia, y sobretodo a mi madre, no los podía ni ver. A mí, en cambio, siempre me trataba como a una más.

- Bien, gracias. Creo que no me va a costar mucho adaptarme.  
- ¿Y cómo permites que este idiota te dejara tirada esta mañana en un día tan importante? – señaló a Jacob, que estaba a su lado, y éste frunció el ceño –. Si yo fuera tú, no le hablaba en un mes o más.

Jake le dio un pequeño empujón, como regañándola, y ella se carcajeó.

Joshua se escapó corriendo y Sue y Charlie se pusieron a jugar con él en la arena.

- Bueno, no sé si aguantaría tanto sin hablarle, la verdad – admití, riéndome.

Jacob y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos tímidamente.

- ¡¿Ya se lo has dicho?! – le preguntó Leah a Jake después de observarnos.

Parecía muy contenta, como si le hubieran dado una buena noticia.

Éste apartó la vista de mí rápidamente y le hizo una mueca mientras le daba un pisotón que pretendió disimulado, pero que yo vi perfectamente.

- ¿Decirme qué? – miré a Jake.


	6. Confesión

CONFESIÓN:

En ese momento, el pequeño Joshua llegó trotando, hundiendo sus diminutos pies en la arena torpemente, y se enganchó a la pierna de Jacob.

- Tito Yei, quello, quello – pidió, alzando los bracitos.  
- ¡Qué niño! – exclamó Charlie, que había corrido detrás del niño y llegaba con la lengua fuera - ¡Menuda energía! Creo que ya no estoy para estos trotes…  
- Ah, quieres ser un gigante, ¿eh, campeón? – dijo Jake al niño, inclinándose un poco sobre él, mientras me miraba a mí con una cara de evasión que no se tenía con ella.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Sííí! ¡Iante, iante! – chilló Joshua, todo emocionado, saltando y levantando los brazos de nuevo.  
- Pues, vamos. ¡Ven! – y lo cogió para sentarlo en su cuello. El niño empezó a reírse solamente con ver la altura y se sujetó a su frente con entusiasmo –. Agárrate fuerte, ¿eh? Oye, pero no me tapes los ojos, que no veo…

Se quitó los zapatos con los mismos pies, sin desabrocharlos, y comenzó a alejarse hasta la orilla, mirándome como antes, con Joshua matandose de la risa.

Resoplé. Bueno, ya se lo sonsacaría más tarde.

- Yo creo que me voy a sentar un rato – suspiró Charlie, dirigiéndose a uno de los troncos blanquecinos de la playa.

Sue se rió entre dientes y lo acompañó.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y me quedé observando a Jake, junto a Leah. Mi labio cambió su curvatura y se inclinó hacia arriba al ver cómo Jacob se metía en el agua y se doblaba hacia delante, fingiendo querer tirar al niño, mientras éste se reía con esa voz chillona y se enganchaba a su cara para no caerse en el agua. Las olas rompían con tanto ímpetu, que sus pantalones jeans se mojaron hasta las rodillas. Cuando volvía a incorporarse y Joshua estiraba las manitas hacia arriba, intentando alcanzar las nubes, noté algo que me hizo girar el rostro.

Vi a Leah oscilando la mirada de Jake a mí, mordiéndose su labio inferior con preocupación, pero, lejos de disimular o algo, su cara se quedó fija en la mía y se transformó en una extraña determinación.

- Quiero hablar contigo, ¿damos un paseo? – espetó de pronto.  
- ¿Eh? – su tono decidido me sorprendió un poco -. Sí, claro…

Antes de que terminara de pronunciar la última vocal, su pie ya estaba iniciando la andadura. Tuve que dar una zancada bien grande para comenzar a caminar y poder ponerme a su altura. Mientras mis piernas se movían junto a las suyas, me giré y le eché un vistazo a Jake. Éste se había quedado quieto, con el niño aún dando botes en su cuello, y nos observaba con cierta extrañeza.

Volví a girarme y la que se extrañó entonces fui yo. Leah tenía la mirada clavada en la alfombra de rocas lisas que se extendía por la arena, estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, y parecía nerviosa, se frotaba las manos sin parar, como pensando las palabras que quería decirme. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunté al ver que ella no hablaba.

La quileute se paró de repente, otra vez con decisión, y me miró a los ojos del mismo modo.

- Quiero que sepas que hubo un tiempo en el que sentía algo por Jacob – me confesó con un tinte de remordimiento en la voz que no comprendí.  
- Oh – al igual que me había pasado con Emily, fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.  
- Pero te juro que eso se acabó, te juro que ya no siento nada por él – siguió en el mismo tono.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Que había sentido algo por Jake…?

Sin saber por qué, cuando terminé de digerir esas palabras, empecé a sentirme bastante incómoda y molesta, como me había pasado en el aparcamiento con Brenda. Y además, ¿por qué me decía esto a mí? Aunque él era mi mejor amigo, no era de mi incumbencia. Y tampoco entendía por qué me lo contaba con esa preocupación y desahogo, era como si se estuviese excusando conmigo.

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí? – critiqué, sin poder evitar que mi voz delatara mi inexplicable molestia.  
- Bueno, es que las noticias aquí corren como la pólvora y no quería que te enterases por boca de otra persona, prefería decírtelo yo para aclararte bien las cosas.  
- ¿Aclararme qué, Leah? No lo entiendo.  
- Cómo fue toda la historia. Para que no haya malentendidos entre nosotras – comenzó a explicarme, a la vez que sus piernas se movían de aquí para allá y sus manos se convertían en un revoltijo de dedos -. De esto hace seis años. La verdad es que yo y Jake no nos llevábamos demasiado bien, bueno, en realidad, yo no me llevaba bien con ninguno de los chicos, estaba amargada por lo de Sam, lo reconozco. Así que cuando Jacob dejó la manada de Sam y Seth se fue con él, vi el cielo abierto y me uní a esos dos idiotas. Solamente lo hice para estar con mi hermano y para librarme de Sam por fin. Y resultó. Por primera vez, empecé a sentirme libre, ya no tenía que escuchar los pensamientos de Sam continuamente, ni él era testigo directo de mi amargura. Sí, eso era lo que me ponía más enferma. Con Jake, no tenía que dar explicaciones, él no es como Sam, no impone sus reglas, siempre te da opción a elegir lo que quieres. Con Jake, me sentía libre por primera vez en mi vida, y, además, ambos estábamos pasando por algo parecido, nos entendíamos – pero, ¿a qué venía todo esto? Me quedé callada sólo para ver a dónde me llevaba todo este incómodo relato -. Así que, justo antes de que nacieras, empecé a sentir algo hacia él sin darme cuenta. Al principio, pensé que sólo era una amistad que comenzaba a surgir entre nosotros, pero pronto descubrí que, por mi parte, iba más allá. Por mi parte, claro, porque él estaba demasiado preocupado con el embarazo de tu madre y no veía más allá. Jacob tenía pensado vivir como lobo y largarse en cuanto tu madre diera a luz, bueno, ya sabes que él estaba totalmente en contra de que ella se convirtiera en un vampiro, ¿no? – por primera vez, levantó la vista para mirarme, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

Suspiré, cansada.

- Sí, ya me lo contó – le respondí -. Sabía que ella no lo superaría y que mi padre la iba a transformar en cuanto yo naciera. A él le dolía mucho perder a la que entonces era su mejor amiga, porque pensaba que ella ya no sería la misma. Aunque luego nací yo y decidió quedarse.  
- Ese idiota tampoco le ha contado eso – me pareció que mascullaba para sí, aunque lo dijo tan bajito…  
- ¿Qué? – inquirí, extrañada.  
- No, nada, cosas mías – dijo -. Bueno, pues eso, Jake se iba a marchar y yo le pedí que me dejara largarme con él. No estaba muy de acuerdo al principio, pero luego me dijo que se lo iba a pensar.  
- ¿Iban a… marcharse… juntos? – volví a sentirme molesta, muy molesta.  
- Sí, pero, escúchame – se quedó frente a mí con las pupilas llenas de una redención que seguía sin comprender -. Lo único que quería entonces era alejarme de Sam. Vale que me empezara a gustar Jake, eso también influyó en mi decisión, de acuerdo, pero lo que más me urgía era separarme de Sam para siempre y olvidarme de él. Y Jake tenía pensado ir a su manera no hacía más que repetirme eso, no quería que yo lo molestase ni que supusiera una carga para él, me lo dejó muy claro, y yo sabía dónde me metía, sabía que él no sentía nada hacia mí, tal vez esa amistad que empezaba a surgir, pero nada más, podía verlo en sus pensamientos. Además, como has dicho, luego naciste tú y todo se quedó en agua pasada.

››Fue entonces cuando todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Jake se… - su frase quedó colgando en el aire durante dos segundos -. A Jake le pasó una cosa muy importante que lo cambió todo, incluso mis propios sentimientos – fruncí el ceño, sin comprender, pero a ella pareció darle igual y siguió con su extensa explicación, aunque esta vez lo hacía atropelladamente -. Me di cuenta de que él solamente me iba a ver como a una amiga toda la vida, era totalmente inútil luchar contra eso, y yo no quería tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, así que desistí y me olvidé de él de ese modo. Además, yo ni siquiera podía odiarte, no sé qué es lo que tienes, pero tienes un aura, algo, no sé, que embauca a todo el mundo, incluida a mí. Siempre me has caído bien, de verdad, eso también ayudó a que me olvidase de él. Te lo juro, Nessie, ya no siento nada por él, sólo amistad, te lo juro, tienes que creerme.

¿Pero por qué me decía esto como si se disculpase conmigo? No entendía nada. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que sentí cierto alivio por eso último, aunque otra duda enseguida sustituyó ese sentimiento…

- ¿Qué le pasó a Jake que fue tan importante? – quise saber.  
- ¡Ah! – exclamó, haciéndose la tonta -. Bueno, eso mejor que te lo cuente él, es que es tan largo de explicar… - se excusó -. Guau, mira, creo que están esperando por nosotras – dijo, saliéndose por la tangente, señalando con el dedo en dirección a Jake, al niño, Charlie y Sue -. Diablos, es verdad, tengo que llevar a Joshua a casa.

Y empezó a deshacer el camino que habíamos hecho, a toda prisa. Resoplé, todavía sin entender nada, y la seguí, qué remedio.

Joshua ya estaba en tierra, gateando sobre la arena de la orilla al lado de Charlie y Sue. Jake esperaba mi llegada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mojado. Su rostro seguía llevando la misma extrañeza que cuando me marché con Leah a pasear.

- ¿De qué hablaban tan concentradas? – le preguntó a su hermana de manada con un aire desconfiado y de enfado a la vez.  
- De esa cosa tan importante que te pasó cuando nací – le respondí yo, visiblemente molesta.  
- ¿Cómo? – su mirada se cruzó con la de Leah y en ella se podían ver sus ganas de matarla.  
- Oh. No le he dicho nada de eso, tranquilo, no iban por ahí las cosas. Eso mejor se lo dices tú de una vez – contestó ella nerviosamente -. Bueno, tengo que irme, voy a llevar a Joshua a casa, ya se hace tarde. Me alegro de verte, Nessie, cada vez estás más guapa y más mayor. A ver si me das la receta, ¿eh? – me guiñó el ojo y se marchó disparada a recoger al niño mientras Jacob seguía mirándola con cara de malas pulgas.

Entonces, mi mejor amigo volvió la vista hacia mí y su rostro cambió.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos a mi casa a ver un poco la tele? – propuso con una sonrisa forzada, pasándome el brazo por los hombros.  
- ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que decir? – interrogué, bastante irritada al percatarme de su intento de distracción - ¿Y qué es esa cosa tan importante que te pasó? – repetí.

Charlie carraspeó y Jake retiró el brazo.

- Yo también tengo que irme – dijo mi abuelo -, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?  
- Ah, no. No te preocupes, Jake lo hará. Gracias.

Charlie miró a Jacob y éste hizo lo mismo con una sonrisita. Mi abuelo no pareció quedarse muy tranquilo, pero asintió después de un rato.

- Bueno, cielo – aceptó, dándome un beso -. Dile a tu madre que ya iré por allí un día de estos, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí, ya se lo digo.

Sue me dio otro beso, se despidieron de nosotros y se alejaron.

Charlie parecía muy feliz al lado de Sue, y Leah y Seth lo habían aceptado muy bien. Aunque vivían separados, parecía que Charlie lo hiciera en La Push. En cuanto salía de patrullar, se venía corriendo hacia aquí para estar con ella y con Billy. Ahora ya conocía toda la historia de los metamorfos. Sue le había explicado todo y lo había llevado a alguna de esas fiestas en las que se cuentan las leyendas quileutes, pero aún se quedaba blanco cuando veía a los chicos como lobos. Se alejaba un poco de ellos, como el que le tiene miedo a los perros y guarda una distancia de seguridad por si tiene que echar a correr. Era muy gracioso. Por supuesto, no sabía que las transformaciones eran debidas a la verdadera existencia de vampiros, porque si no, sí que le hubiera dado un ataque. Además, mis padres se lo tenían prohibido a Sue. Ella le decía que esa parte de las leyendas eran sólo eso, leyendas, y él no preguntaba más. Creo que tampoco quería saber demasiado.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos en la playa el resto de la tarde, charlando y bromeando con la arena y el agua hasta que empezó a anochecer. No me quiso contar eso que me tenía que decir, me entretenía con otras cosas y era imposible sonsacarle nada.

Cogimos su coche para la vuelta a mi casa, de noche ya hacía bastante frío para la moto. Mientras él conducía, yo miraba por mi ventanilla, ensimismada en mi mundo. Todavía me sentía un poco molesta por la confesión de Leah, no entendía por qué me había dicho eso a mí. Hasta que llegó un momento en que sentí que tenía que soltarlo, si no, iba a reventar.

- Leah me ha confesado que hace tiempo le gustabas – revelé de sopetón, sin dejar de observar por la ventana.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que pronto se rompió.

- Así que era eso – murmuró; parecía aliviado.

Giré el rostro para verlo.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que ella…?  
- Podemos vernos los pensamientos, ¿recuerdas? – me cortó.  
- Entonces, toda tu manada lo sabe.  
- Claro. Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo, Leah ya no piensa en eso nunca.  
- ¿Y también saben que se iban a marchar juntos como lobos? – no pude evitar un timbre de retintín en mi voz.

Ahora fue el rostro de Jake el que se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente? – inquirió.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Por qué te pones así por algo que pasó hace tanto y que no tiene importancia? – siguió, echando vistazos cortos al trayecto.  
- No me pongo de ninguna manera – me defendí, aunque mi ceño seguía clavado sobre los ojos.  
- Sí, le das demasiada importancia – y, para mi asombro, le salió esa sonrisa torcida suya.

Comencé a notar el calor en mis mejillas sin saber por qué.

- No le doy importancia. Es sólo que…, bueno, no entiendo por qué ha tenido que contarme eso. Y, además, con esa cara de cordero degollado. Es como si me estuviese pidiendo perdón o algo así.  
- Eso es porque Leah siempre ha creído que te debía una explicación – declaró, llevando la vista al frente.  
- ¿Una explicación? ¿A mí? – ahora sí que no entendía nada.  
- Bueno, tú eres mi mejor amiga. Sabe que te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano y querría darte su versión para quedarse más tranquila.  
- Pues no sé de qué iba a tener que preocuparse.  
- Cosas suyas, yo qué sé – se encogió de hombros.  
- Además, está claro que si me enteraba, no iba a ser por ti. No comprendo por qué nunca me has hablado de esto, la verdad. Tantos secretitos… - otra vez ese retintín.  
- No son secretitos – se rió.  
- ¿Ah, no? Ah, claro, es verdad, toda tu manada lo sabía – mi ironía iba creciendo por momentos.  
- Iba a contártelo.  
- Sí, claro. Mañana.  
- Bueno, Nessie, hasta hace sólo un mes y medio eras una niña – empezó a alegar -. Tu crecimiento no te ha atrapado desprevenida solamente a ti, ¿sabes? Para mí también ha si  
esta nueva situación. Bueno, es decir, eras una niña y en apenas dos meses te has convertido en una mujercita. Yo también he tenido que adaptarme y no me ha dado tiempo a contarte toda mi vida con detalles. Pero te la contaré, en serio. Dame tiempo.

Genial. Ahora me sentía culpable, y egoísta, por haberme preocupado sólo de mí durante todo ese tiempo.

- Perdona, Jake, no me había dado cuenta de eso. No sabía que esto fuera tan difícil para ti. Yo…  
- Para. Yo no he dicho que fuera difícil – me interrumpió con una sonrisa -. Solamente he dicho que he tenido que adaptarme, nada más – Luego, volvió la vista hacia delante y habló más serio -. Si te digo la verdad, me encanta que hayas crecido por fin – murmuró.

Le sonreí, aunque cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, mis mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo y tuve que agachar el rostro y llevarlo hacia la ventanilla otra vez.

- Entre Leah y yo nunca ha habido nada y nunca lo habrá – empezó a explicarme -. Y ella ya no siente nada por mí, te lo aseguro.

Como en el aparcamiento del instituto, volví a preguntarme por qué tenía que aclararme nada. En realidad, no era asunto mío.

- Bueno, Jake, ya te dije que no tienes que darme explicaciones y que puedes hacer lo que quieras, de verdad.  
- Y yo te repito que es lo que estoy haciendo – me sonrió.

Esta era la mía.

- Bueno, si es lo que quieres, entonces, dime, ¿qué es esa cosa tan importante que te pasó? – le pregunté por enésima vez.

Y por enésima vez, tampoco me lo reveló. Se limitó a darme largas en ese asunto en particular y a explicarme cada uno de los puntos y detalles de su relación recíproca de amistad y hermandad con Leah. Sí, ella tenía razón. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Jake sólo la había visto y la iba a ver como una amiga, de eso no me quedó ninguna duda. También me contó que Leah seguía teniendo a Sam en su corazón, aunque ya no le guardaba ningún rencor. Toda la manada podía ver sus sentimientos cuando ella observaba a su primer y frustrado amor. Al final, volví a sentir lástima por ella.

Terminamos cambiando de conversación y encendiendo el estéreo para poner un CD de 30 seconds to mars.

Íbamos por la carretera de La Push, casi llegando a Forks, escuchando la música y discutiendo sobre qué grupo de rock era el mejor, cuando una cosa alarmó a Jake. Frenó en seco, algo chocó y rodó por el capó, y yo no me estampé en el parabrisas gracias al cinturón de seguridad. Me dio tal tirón, que casi me quedé sin respiración.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! – me preguntó, alarmado, agarrando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirando que no estuviera herida.  
- Sí, sí, sólo ha sido el tirón, nada más. No te preocupes, estoy bien – Jake suspiró aliviado -. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- No lo sé – se giró y miró por la ventanilla -. Quédate aquí y no salgas del coche. Voy a mirar.  
- Ten cuidado, por favor – le susurré, inquieta -. Puede que sea uno de esos vampiros curiosos.  
- No te preocupes, si es un chupasangres de esos, no sabe con quién se las tiene que ver. Soy la reencarnación de Taha Aki, ¿recuerdas? – me sonrió y salió del coche.

Yo estaba asustada. Me daba igual Taha Aki, Alá o lo que fuera. Mi mejor amigo estaba ahí afuera solo, en su forma humana y sin su manada, enfrentándose a un posible ataque vampiro. Sólo de pensar que le pasara algo… Me agarré la pulsera, que ya era una especie de amuleto para mí.

Jacob caminó con cautela, mirando a su alrededor, preparado por si se tenía que transformar en lobo. Se pegó al coche y rodeó el capó, observando el suelo y los alrededores casi a la vez.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

- ¡Diablos! – exclamó de repente.


	7. Dormir

DORMIR:

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Jacob! – me disponía a salir del coche, cuando, en un segundo, lo tenía en mi puerta, empujándola para que no la abriera.  
- ¡No salgas, Nessie! ¡Ni bajes la ventanilla! No puedes ver esto – Jake miraba algo en el suelo con el semblante horrorizado.

Me asusté al ver su reacción, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a ver muchas cosas desagradables, como desmembrar vampiros y cosas de esas. Tenía las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el cristal de la ventanilla.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, Jake?! – apoyé mis manos donde las suyas, como si así pudiera hacer algo para aliviarlo.

Volvió el rostro hacia mí, aún pálido. Giré la manivela y bajé un poco la ventanilla para poder oírlo, todo lo que me dejó él.

- Es una cabeza humana. Está totalmente desfigurada y la sección es reciente, de hace unos minutos – agachó la cara y exhaló todo el aire de repente.

Sí, yo también podía oler la sangre, ahora que había bajado algo el cristal.

Me quedé sin aliento. Un vampiro había asesinado a alguien delante de nuestras narices. Quien quiera que fuese, tiró la cabeza justo cuando estábamos pasando nosotros con el coche. Habían matado a una persona y nosotros no habíamos podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabía que esto podía afectar mucho a Jacob, los lobos eran los guardianes contra los vampiros.

- Yo… ni siquiera… olí al vampiro… - me lamenté.  
- Esto no es obra de una sanguijuela – ahora habló más concentrado -. Ni siquiera se puede reconocer si es un hombre o una mujer, los vampiros no descuartizan a sus víctimas de este modo – hizo una pausa y suspiró -. Déjame tu teléfono, tengo que llamar a Charlie. Luego llama a Edward y dile que vamos a llegar un poco tarde, seguro que tendremos que prestar declaración o algo.

Cogí el teléfono de mi mochila y, con las manos temblorosas, se lo pasé a Jake por la rendija de la ventanilla.

Cuando estaba a punto de girarse para llamar, se paró y me miró.

- No se te ocurra mirar, ¿ok?

Negué con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, alejándose dos pasos del coche.

Pero no hay nada peor que decirle a alguien como yo que no mire algo que no debe. Y nunca me arrepentiría más de nada como de lo que hice entonces.

Mientras Jake estaba abstraído, hablando por teléfono con Charlie, y con los nervios de punta, a mí no se me ocurrió otra cosa que asomarme un poco a echar un vistazo. Bajé un poco más la ventana, vigilando a Jacob, me asomé y…

…metí la cabeza ipso facto otra vez, espantada. Subí la ventanilla, rezando para que Jake no me hubiera visto, intentando controlar el temblor de mis manos antes de que él llegara.

La imagen duró medio segundo, pero fue suficiente para aterrarme.

La cabeza yacía junto al coche, cerca de la rueda delantera del lado derecho. Estaba seccionada, pero no era un corte limpio. Había sido desgarrada y todavía le colgaban de lo que quedaba del cuello los tendones, arterias y trozos ensangrentados de carne y piel. Como había dicho Jacob, el rostro estaba terriblemente desfigurado. Le faltaban los ojos y la nariz, la boca estaba partida y le faltaban la mayoría de los dientes. Lo que quedaba de cara estaba morada y tenía algunos cabellos pegados por la sangre que la bañaba. El pelo, castaño oscuro, no era ni corto ni largo. Era una media melena, por lo que no se podía afirmar si era de un hombre o de una mujer.

- Ya he llamado yo a Edward - estaba tan sumida en mis horribles pensamientos, que cuando Jacob se sentó a mi lado, pegué un bote en el asiento. Me observó preocupado -. Ven aquí – me susurró, al verme pálida y temblando.

Me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me acurrucó en su cálido pecho, abrazándome con el otro brazo. Nos quedamos así hasta que se oyeron las sirenas y la carretera se llenó de coches de la policía.

Abrí la puerta de la que ahora era mi nueva casa. Cuando entramos en el salón, todos nos esperaban en el sofá blanco.

- ¿Cómo estás? – mamá se levantó y llegó hasta mí en una milésima de segundo.

Me acarició la cara con ansiedad, estudiando mi rostro con sus ojos ambarinos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Cómo has permitido que ella lo viera?! – le bramó mi padre a Jacob, furioso.  
- ¿Qué? – Jake estaba perplejo - ¡¿Qué dices, idiota?! ¡Yo nunca haría eso y lo sabes! - entonces, se quedó quieto, comprendiendo lo que mi padre había visto en mi mente. Se giró hacia mí lentamente y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido -. Genial, Nessie. Te dije que no miraras.  
- Lo siento, Jake. Es que no lo pude evitar – musité, mordiéndome el labio.  
- ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado, Jacob! ¡Ahora está muy asustada! – gritó mi padre, cogiéndome la cara también entre sus frías manos.

Jake resopló, con los brazos en jarra.

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Estaba llamando por teléfono a Charlie! ¡Yo no tengo rayos x en la cabeza como tú! – soltó, enfadado.

Luego, murmuró algo ininteligible.

- ¡Si no eres capaz de cuidar de ella, entonces…!  
- ¡Bueno ya! – interrumpí a papá, deshaciéndome de las cuatro manos heladas que tenía por la cara y poniéndome al lado de Jacob -. Él no tuvo la culpa, fui yo. Además, él no tiene que cuidarme, ya no soy una niña.

Mi padre no pudo decir nada, ya que sabía que la culpa era mía, aunque mi madre seguía mirando a Jake con mala cara.

- No se preocupen, estoy bien – suspiré.  
- No creo que haya sido el ataque de un vampiro – intervino Carlisle, levantándose del sofá.

Jake cogió una pelota de tenis que había en la mesita junto al sofá y empezó a jugar con ella, lanzándola arriba y abajo.

- Eso mismo pienso yo – afirmó mientras tanto.  
- ¿Por qué no se llevan al perro a jugar afuera? – protestó Rosalie con los ojos en blanco -. Me pone nerviosa.

Jake hizo rebotar la pelota en la frente de Rose y a mí me salió una risilla. Ésta nos dedicó una mirada asesina a los dos. Emmett aguantaba la sonrisa por si acaso.

Mi padre se relajó un poco al verme un poco más alegre.

- Es un crimen horrible, pero lo más seguro es que haya sido un asesinato… común – Carlisle no encontró otra palabra para decir que había sido obra de uno o varios humanos -. Alice no ha visto nada.  
- Nada de nada – afirmó ella -. Fue una casualidad.  
- De todas formas, la policía lo está investigando – dijo Jake, con su pelota subiendo y bajando mientras Rosalie suspiraba cansada -. Ya nos enteraremos de lo que sea.  
- Por si acaso, estaremos atentos – apuntilló mi padre.  
- ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día de clase? – preguntó mamá para cambiar de tema.  
- Muy bien. Ya tengo cuatro amigas – volví a incluir en ese término a Brenda.  
- ¿De verdad? – mi madre sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
- ¿Qué te creías? Nessie no es tan sosa como lo eras tú – afirmó Jake en tono burlón.

Mi madre le dio un pequeño empujón y los dos se rieron.

- Cuéntamelo todo – siguió ella.

Empecé la disertación de mi primer día de clase con todos mirándome atentos en el salón. Les hablé de Helen, Jennifer, Alison y Brenda, lo que hablamos en el almuerzo, cómo habían sido las clases… y, por supuesto, omití todo lo relacionado con el susto que me llevé con Jacob y el babeo de mis amigas por él, aunque mi padre ya estaba al corriente. Papá no dijo nada, sabía que eso me lo quería guardar en el cajón de mi vida privada. También les conté que habíamos ido a La Push a ver a Emily y a Ethan – Jake me dio un pisotón disimulado cuando iba a contar lo que pasó en la casa, así que también me lo tuve que callar y, otra vez más, mi padre lo respetó - y que en la playa habíamos estado con Charlie, Sue, Leah y Joshua. Les di a mis padres el mensaje del abuelo.

Mamá se quedó un poco triste, seguramente al acordarse de Renée. Se llamaban por teléfono casi todos los días, pero no se habían vuelto a ver desde la boda de mis padres. Eso le afectaba bastante.

Luego, mi familia se puso a hablar sobre el instituto, los compañeros de clase y los profesores, entre risas.

Al cabo de un rato, se hizo una pausa y nos quedamos todos en silencio, hasta que mi padre lo rompió con un carraspeo.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a la cabaña a… descansar – irrumpió, alzando la vista hacia mi madre con una mirada llena de intenciones.

Ésta se la correspondió y le cogió la mano.

- ¡Uf! Ya empiezan. Sí, sí, a descansar – resoplé yo.  
- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? – me preguntó mamá, acariciándome el pelo.  
- Que sííííí – alargué la última palabra, cansada -. Vayanse tranquilos.

Sonrió y me besó la frente.

- Hasta mañana, hija – papá también me dio un beso – Ah, y, Jacob – éste dejó de lanzar la pelota para mirarlo -, la próxima vez que la lleves en moto, que se ponga el casco.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró mientras mis padres ya salían como relámpagos de la casa. Ni siquiera vi la puerta moverse. A veces, me daba la sensación de que eran como fantasmas y que las podían traspasar.

- Bueno – exhalé -. Me voy a mi habitación. ¿Vienes, Jake?

Alice saltó como un resorte del níveo sofá y se puso a nuestro lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no nos dio tiempo ni a levantar el pie del suelo.

- Creo que te va a gustar – manifestó, a la vez que daba saltitos delante de nosotros hacia las escaleras.  
- Me parece que sabemos llegar solos, Alice – le dije con sarcasmo.

Alice comenzó a subir los peldaños, ignorando mi indirecta.

- Me ha llevado bastantes días encontrar la decoración adecuada a tus gustos, he tenido que visitar a varios decoradores. ¡No veas qué de vueltas he tenido que dar!

El día había sido bastante largo y, con el broche final de la noche, estaba cansada. Sabía que le hacían mucha ilusión todas estas cosas, pero yo no estaba de ánimos para dar elogios. Aún así, me vino un ramalazo de piedad, seguro que era verdad que le había dedicado mucho tiempo a lo de mi nueva habitación. Como siempre, Alice era única haciéndote sentir culpable. Suspiré y la seguimos.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de la tercera planta, Jacob iba rebotando la pelota en la pared, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando.

- Tu dormitorio – mi tía había abierto la puerta y estaba esperando a que yo entrara.

Cuando lo hice, me quedé asombrada. Era la misma habitación de siempre, pero más alegre. Seguía la colosal cama – que ahora tenía otro edredón de tonos azulados y a la que le habían añadido dos mesillas con unas lamparitas y un corto cabecero de madera que iba a juego con los paneles de las paredes – y ya no había sofá en la pared norte. En su lugar, había un enorme escritorio que ocupaba casi todo el paramento, junto con baldas llenas de libros, el estéreo de mi padre y muchos de sus CDs. La cara sur seguía siendo de vidrio, con cristales de espejo que ocultaban la vista desde el exterior. Habían colocado la cama contra la cristalera, frente al escritorio, y a la izquierda, según se miraba, un largo banco-arcón de madera clara - de la misma tonalidad que el cabecero y las paredes paneladas - decorado con cojines a juego con la colcha, para poder observar las vistas del bosque, las montañas y el río. En el resto de las paredes habían distribuido cuadros con dibujos actuales y vanguardistas a diferentes alturas. Todo estaba al detalle.

- Guau – exclamó Jacob, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
- ¡Es genial, Alice!  
- ¿Te gusta? Dime la verdad. Si no te gusta algo, la cambiamos.  
- ¡No! Me encanta, en serio – le di un abrazo.  
- Por fin tienes un dormitorio en condiciones – dijo Jacob, sonriendo con malicia, mientras seguía jugando con la bola entre sus manos.

Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

Reparé en la puerta que antes no había en la pared este y la señalé con el dedo.

- Le añadimos una puerta que comunica con el pequeño cuarto de al lado para hacerte el vestidor. Antes era un trastero.  
- ¿Vestidor? – pregunté, sorprendida.  
- Sí, te hablé de ello esta mañana en el coche, ¿recuerdas?  
- Me hablaste de un armario – me dirigí hacia la puerta.  
- Bueno, armario, vestidor… Qué más da, ¿no? – dijo ella en tono falso.

El vestidor era un cuarto rectangular y tenía un pequeño lucernario en el techo, aunque también estaba muy iluminado por óculos. Las zonas de armarios se dividían a cada lado de las paredes más largas, quedando un pasillo en el medio, justo donde la puerta. Al fondo del pasillo había un puf de estilo moderno con un pequeño tocador y un espejo, todo iluminado por el lucernario. Lo que me había dicho en el coche era verdad. La ropa era muy variada y de varios estilos, aunque la que más predominaba era la del mío. Sonreí del alivio.

Me arrepentí de juzgar a Alice antes de tiempo. Se había esforzado tanto por mí.

- Muchas gracias, Alice. Todo me encanta – la abracé de nuevo.  
- De nada. Ya sabes que estoy a tu entera disposición – hizo una reverencia.

Miré a mi alrededor.

- ¿Jacob va a dormir en mi cama?

A Jake se le cayó la pelota al suelo y se alejó rodando por el pasillo. La oí botando escaleras abajo.

Cuando volví la vista hacia Alice, ésta estaba con la boca colgando.

- ¿Cómo has dicho, cielo? – inquirió, pestañeando sin parar.  
- No veo otro sitio – volví a mirar en redondo - ¿Dónde va a dormir, si no?  
- Pues… en su casa, como siempre – miró a Jacob con cara de pocos amigos y éste se encogió de hombros con una mueca de desconocimiento.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, pero cuando me viene a buscar de madrugada, siempre duerme un par de horas, y aquí no veo ningún sitio para él – señalé con la mano el interior del dormitorio -. El único sitio que veo es la cama y, como es tan grande, pensé que…  
- ¡De eso ni hablar! – me interrumpió ella, nerviosa -. ¡Si tu padre se enterase, y por supuesto que lo haría, me mataría!  
- Creo que lo mejor es que a partir de ahora duerma en mi casa toda la noche – declaró Jacob -. Cuando te levantes, ya me tendrás abajo para desayunar, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no hace falta que vigile tanto, aquí estás muy protegida – matizó con segundas.

Alice le dedicó una mueca de odio.

Me quedé pensando. Tenía tantas ganas de tener mi media independencia, que no me había dado cuenta de este pequeño detalle. Ahora no dormiría tan tranquila como cuando sabía que Jacob iba a estar afuera bajo mi ventana a las cuatro de la mañana. Muchas veces, lo oía cuando se echaba en el suelo y eso me hacía sentir como si durmiera conmigo, me sentía mucho más relajada. Era una tontería, puesto que mis padres siempre habían estado en la casa para protegerme si algo malo pasaba, pero con Jake me sentía más protegida, aunque nos separara la pared. Cuando era pequeña, solía verlo como mi ángel de la guarda. Y ahora iba a tener que dormir sola, con él muy lejos. Percatarme de eso tan de repente y recordar lo sucedido en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, hizo que me diera un escalofrío de miedo.

- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche? – le pedí a Jake -. Es que lo que pasó en el coche me asustó un poco.

Éste tragó saliva audiblemente y por la boca de Alice se podían ver hasta las amígdalas.

- Si… si es lo que tú quieres – susurró él.  
- ¡No, no, no y no! – exclamó Alice, alzando los brazos al aire y agitándolos sin parar -. ¡¿Pero qué rayos se traen ustedes dos?! Escúchame bien, jovencita. Reza para que tu padre no se entere de esto. Me extraña que no esté aquí ya, debe de estar muy ocupado, porque si no…  
- Me refiero a dormir como lobo – mi rostro ya había empezado a cambiar de color al darme cuenta de que me había malinterpretado -. Puede dormir al lado de la cama como lobo.

El semblante de Jake me pareció una mezcla de vergüenza y desilusión, pero enseguida lo cambió por una sonrisa pícara.

- Lo malo es que no entro por la puerta como lobo – afirmó con su sonrisa torcida -. Así que, una de dos: o duermo como humano, o me transformo dentro de la habitación, con lo cual me tengo que desnudar para hacerlo.

Alice y yo nos quedamos tiesas en el sitio, las dos con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero yo, además, tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate.

Mi tía expulsó el aire por la nariz, enfadada.

- Los perros duermen fuera de la habitación – espetó -. Ya está. Dormirás como lobo – acentuó - en la puerta, fuera del dormitorio. Más o menos es como hacían antes, ¿no?  
- De acuerdo – asentí yo.  
- Puede quedarse a dormir, pero sólo por hoy. A partir de mañana tendrá que dormir en su casa, como dijo antes.  
- Ok – le sonreí para darle las gracias, aunque la perspectiva que se abría ante ese mañana no me gustaba nada.

Jake, en cambio, no parecía muy conforme. Miraba a Alice con rabia, con las cejas y los labios fruncidos.

- Bueno – suspiró ésta -. Me voy abajo, Jasper me está esperando para marcharnos.  
- ¿Se van a algún sitio? – quise saber.  
- Sí. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y yo nos vamos de caza a las montañas, Em tiene antojo de oso – se encogió de hombros. Luego, le dedicó una mirada con intención a Jacob -. Carlisle y Esme se quedan en casa - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, donde seguía Jake –. Espero que te portes correctamente, por tu bien – le dijo con ojos de advertencia.

Cuando Alice salió, a Jacob le cambió la cara. Entró sonriente y cerró la puerta.

Se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza.

- ¡Esta cama es comodísima! Es una pena que no me dejaran dormir aquí, estoy hecho polvo.

Caí en la cuenta de que Jake había estado patrullando con la manada durante toda la noche y no había dormido desde que se había tenido que marchar a casa de Emily y Sam. Llevaba unas veinte horas en pie. Me sentí mal por hacerlo dormir en el suelo del pasillo por mi estúpido y merecido miedo.

- Lo siento. Por mi culpa tienes que dormir en el suelo.  
- Bah, no te preocupes. Esto no es nada para mí – declaró entre bostezos.  
- Creo que lo mejor es que durmamos ya – le dije al ver que se le cerraban los ojos.  
- Si quieres, puedo quedarme para charlar un rato – abrió un ojo para mirarme.  
- Me parece que por hoy ya hemos hablado bastante – respondí, riéndome.

Él también se rió.

- Bueno, entonces me marcho al pasillo – anunció, bostezando de nuevo mientras se incorporaba.  
- Ojalá pudieras dormir en la cama.

Se quedó sentado a los pies del camastro, frente a mí, observándome, y me rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Era tan caliente y suave, que me estremecí un poco.

- Creo que tu tía la medium tiene razón – murmuró -. Es mejor que me quede fuera.

Se levantó y salió por la puerta, pero, antes de cerrarla del todo, asomó la cabeza para mirarme.

- Estaré justo aquí. Si tienes miedo o algo, sólo tienes que llamarme, ¿ok?  
- Ok – le sonreí.

Se quedó mirándome otro rato y suspiró, sacando el aire por la nariz y frunciendo los labios.

- Hasta mañana, Nessie.  
- Hasta mañana, Jake.

Y cerró la puerta.

Observé la habitación durante unos minutos. Ahora mi nueva vida ya había empezado a abrirse paso.

Encendí una de las lámparas de las mesitas y apagué la luz del techo.

Después de rebuscar en el vestidor, encontré un camisón de algodón gris, de esos cómodos que tanto me gustaban. Era de tirantes y tenía un dibujo de Mafalda. Me lo puse, me metí en la enorme cama y apagué la luz. Era tan grande, que tardé un rato en calentarla, y si me movía de mi sitio, tenía que templarla de nuevo, así que me quedé quieta en la misma zona. Con lo friolera que era, como para moverme. Aunque estaba bastante cansada, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos y me dormí.

En mi sueño corría y corría, pero no me movía ni un centímetro. Era como si lo hiciera por la cinta de una de esas máquinas de correr. Aunque era de noche, había bastante luz. La luna llena iluminaba el claro nevado como si hubiera un foco encima de un escenario. Quería alcanzar algo. No. Era a alguien.

- ¡Jacob! – grité.

Pero él parecía no oírme. Mi colosal lobo rojizo estaba luchando con una bestia feroz y extraña que no conseguí ver bien. Sólo podía escuchar sus escalofriantes gritos y rugidos, que retumbaban en las montañas. Intenté alargar el brazo para llegar a él. Fue cuando me percaté de que no estaba en mi cuerpo. Miré hacia abajo y me vi echada en la nieve. Yacía como si estuviera dormida, por eso Jacob no podía escucharme. Me sentía como Taha Aki cuando Utlapa le había robado su cuerpo y se hallaba impotente, sólo que era yo la que no podía entrar en él. De pronto, se oyó un aullido de dolor terrible, el alarido espantoso de un lobo malherido. La criatura le había clavado los colmillos.

- ¡Jacob!

Jake estaba entrando casi volando en la habitación cuando abrí los ojos.

- Ya estoy aquí, pequeña – se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la cara con impaciencia, secándome las lágrimas -. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Ya pasó todo, ¿ves? Estoy aquí.

Me incorporé rápidamente y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Todavía tenía el alarido metido en la cabeza.

- Ha sido horrible – sollocé, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.  
- Ya pasó – me susurró.

Estuvimos abrazados unos minutos hasta que me calmé un poco.

- ¿Estás mejor? – me preguntó mientras me separaba, sujetándome por los hombros, y me secaba la cara con una mano.  
- Sí - asentí con la cabeza.

Me apartó el pelo que tenía en el rostro y después metió los dedos entre mi cabello para peinarme. Me gustó tanto, que me quedé mirándolo embobada, sólo me faltaba ronronear.

- Bueno, ahora ya puedes dormir – murmuró, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Espera – lo cogí por el hombro para impedir que se levantara y entonces me di cuenta de que iba sin la camiseta. Había entrado tan deprisa, que no le había dado tiempo a ponérsela, solamente llevaba esos jeans largos. Fijé mi vista en su rostro para no prestar demasiada atención a esa parte de su anatomía -, ¿puedes dormir aquí?  
- Entonces tendré que transformarme dentro. ¿Podrás aguantar la tentación y no mirarme? – cuchicheó con su sonrisa burlona.  
- Idiota – le di un pequeño empujón en el brazo, riéndome -. No quiero que te transformes. Esta cama es enorme, puedes dormir a mi lado y ni siquiera nos encontraríamos – le dije en voz baja.  
- ¡Uf! Si la Bruja Doña Colmillos se entera, soy hombre muerto. No creo que sea buena idea. Además, Carlisle y Esme están abajo.  
- Por favor, sólo hasta que me duerma – le susurré, cogiéndole la mano a modo de súplica -. Luego, si quieres, te puedes ir al pasillo. Es la primera vez que estoy en esta habitación, y después de lo del coche y la pesadilla, no creo que pueda coger el sueño. Y por mis abuelos no tengas miedo, ¿no ves que ni siquiera han subido? Saben de sobra que estás aquí, pero no me dicen nada.

Carlisle y Esme, a pesar de ser los más mayores, eran los más permisivos de todos conmigo. Se notaba que la vida había sido muy larga para ellos y ya no se asustaban por nada. Todo lo veían natural, no como el resto.

Jacob me miró pensativo durante un minuto y suspiró.

- Tu padre me va a matar por esto, lo sabes, ¿no? Va a pensar mal seguro – me dijo con un cuchicheo.

Lo abracé con alegría.

- Gracias – lo besé en la mejilla y me aparté a mi lado izquierdo para hacerle sitio.

Me tapó y se echó encima de la colcha, boca arriba.

La habitación estaba bastante iluminada, había luna llena. La pálida luz creaba sombras en las paredes, dibujando las formas de los árboles que había en el exterior.

- Hoy hay luna llena, como en mi sueño – susurré.

No me contestó. Giré la cabeza para verlo y ya estaba completamente dormido.

Inspiraba profundamente, y no pude evitar echar un vistazo a su enorme pecho. Se movía al ritmo de la respiración, arriba y abajo, pausadamente. Me incorporé y me acerqué para verlo mejor. La luz de la luna también inventaba sombras en su torso, haciendo que se apreciaran mucho más todos sus músculos. Me parecieron impresionantes, nunca me había fijado. Pero, por alguna razón, no me conformaba solamente con mirar. Me mordí el labio. Una voz en mi interior me incitaba, me moría de curiosidad, quería comprobar cómo eran. Tragué saliva y levanté la mano para tocarlos. La acerqué despacio y, con dedos trémulos, rocé el pecho con precaución. Si Jacob se despertara y me atrapara, me moriría de la vergüenza, a ver cómo se lo explicaba yo. Sin embargo, no pareció notarlo, así que esta vez lo acaricié con la palma de la mano. Su pecho estaba muy caliente y los músculos eran fuertes y tersos, en cambio su piel era increíblemente sedosa y olía tan bien. Miré al rostro ahora angelical. Mis nuevas amigas tenían razón, qué guapo era Jacob, y estaba como un…

Soltó un leve ronquido y me eché en la cama como una exhalación, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Suspiré aliviada al comprobar que seguía durmiendo y no se había enterado de nada.

Yo también estaba agotada y los leves ronquidos de Jake me arrullaron como si me cantaran una nana. Se me fueron cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta que por fin me dormí. En el sueño que tuve a continuación volvía a salir Jacob, solo que, en esta ocasión, fue un sueño precioso: caminábamos felices de la mano por la playa de La Push.


	8. Presentaciones

PRESENTACIONES:

Noté el calor en mi mejilla, en mi pecho, brazo y espalda. Me acurruqué, arrimándome un poco más a la fuente de ese calor. Ya no tenía frío, olía muy bien y se estaba tan a gusto…

De repente, me di cuenta y abrí los ojos de sopetón.

Estábamos de lado, mirando el uno hacia el otro. Yo estaba entre sus brazos, con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho, y lo abrazaba por la cintura. Levanté la cabeza para verle la cara y seguía durmiendo profundamente. Me percaté de que Jake no se había movido de su sitio y que había sido yo la que me había acercado a él, probablemente para paliar mi frío nocturno.

Intenté desencarcelarme de sus brazos, pero me tenía tan abrazada, que era imposible. No me quedaba otra que despertarlo.

- Jake, despierta – lo empujé con mi cuerpo, ya que tenía las extremidades atrapadas.

Jacob no se despertaba, y como Alice nos descubriera así, era el fin. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mi padre ya tenía que estar enterado.

Hundí la cabeza en su pecho, preparándome para lo peor.

Lo empujé, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y funcionó.

Jacob se despertó, me liberó súbitamente y saltó de la cama, aturdido y confundido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – preguntó en estado de alerta, mirando hacia los lados.

Por lo menos, él no había advertido la manera en que dormíamos. Estaría a salvo del escáner y posterior juicio de mi padre.

- Buenos días, Jake. Estás en mi habitación. Te quedaste a dormir, ¿recuerdas?  
- Ah, sí, claro – bostezó y se desperezó -. ¿Has dormido bien?  
- Sí, sí. Muy bien – la verdad es que había dormido genial entre sus brazos. Otra vez tuve que desviar la atención a su rostro -. Muchas gracias por quedarte.  
- Nah, de nada – me miró el camisón -. Esto… Me voy afuera para que te cambies y eso, ¿ok? Te espero abajo.  
- Ok.

Jacob salió de la habitación y, en cuanto cerró la puerta, me levanté de la cama. Salí al vestíbulo y entré en el baño, que estaba frente a mi habitación.

Era un baño muy grande, como no. Tenía toda la equipación necesaria para relajarse allí un día entero. Había un enorme jacuzzi, una ducha cuadrada de un metro de lado con hidromasaje, un bidé e inodoro que colgaban de la pared y dos enormes lavabos encastrados en una meseta de mármol con un bajo mueble y un gran espejo. Todo estaba decorado en un estilo actual.

Una de las ventajas de llevar genes de vampiro es que no te tienes que depilar, así que después de estrenar el inodoro, cogí unas toallas del mueble del lavabo, me desnudé, me metí en la ducha y cerré la mampara de cristal. Al abrir el grifo, casi me ahogo. En vez de salir el agua por la ducha, salieron chorros helados con una fuerza increíble por el hidromasaje. Bajé el monomando y me restregué el agua de los ojos con las manos. Cuando por fin fui capaz de abrirlos, vi que el botón del hidromasaje estaba conectado. Lo desconecté y abrí el agua de nuevo, cogiendo la ducha con la mano para no congelarme hasta que saliera caliente. Al final, pude ducharme tranquilamente.

Me enrosqué la toalla al cuerpo y me dirigí a mi habitación otra vez para vestirme. La ropa interior era punto y aparte, todo eran encajes y puntillas, muy del gusto de Alice, pero pude elegir unos sencillos jeans, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta con capucha de color verde pino. En cuanto salí del vestidor, tocaron a la puerta.

- ¡Ya salgo, Jake! – exclamé mientras me desenredaba el cabello -. Me queda el pelo, pero lo seco en un momento.

La cabeza de Rosalie asomó por la puerta.

- Soy yo, Nessie. Y vengo precisamente a arreglártelo.  
- ¡Pero si es mi peluquera! Pasa, Rose.  
- No, lo tengo todo preparado en el baño.

¿Ya? Pero si acababa de salir de allí, prácticamente.

El baño parecía un salón de peluquería. Rosalie había puesto una silla giratoria enfrente del lavabo para que me viera en el espejo y la encimera se asemejaba a un puesto de venta de productos de belleza capilar.

Como siempre, mientras me secaba el pelo y me peinaba con el cepillo, casi no le veía las manos, de lo deprisa que lo hacía, sin embargo, lo único que notaba eran suaves tirones y que mi cabello se iba colocando en su sitio como por arte de magia.

- ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó cuando terminó, girando la silla y dándome un espejo de mano para que me mirase por detrás.  
- ¡Guau, está perfecto!

Rosalie siempre me sorprendía con sus peinados. La mayoría de las veces no la dejaba improvisar mucho, porque si no, se emocionaba demasiado y salía de allí como Sissí Emperatriz. Pero ya me conocía bien y sabía lo que me gustaba, así que me solía peinar más o menos igual, muy a su pesar. Hoy me había dejado el pelo suelto, tan sólo me había puesto dos prendedores a ambos lados de la cabeza que despejaban mi rostro, con una suave cascada ondulada que por poco llegaba hasta mi cintura, demasiado sencilla para ella, pero ideal para mí.

- Gracias, Rose – la abracé y le di un beso.  
- De nada, cielo – me dijo con una sonrisa -. Ya sabes que me encanta peinarte. Ve a desayunar mientras yo recojo esto – de pronto, le cambió el rostro y suspiró -. Ese idiota te está esperando en la cocina, y como no bajes, nos va a acabar con la despensa.  
- Bien, pero no lo llames idiota – la regañé.  
- Perdón. Se me ha escapado, lo siento – se encogió de hombros.  
- Está bien – exhalé -. Te veo abajo.

Salí del cuarto de baño y bajé las escaleras para dirigirme a desayunar. Escuché las voces de mis padres en la cocina y cerré los ojos, preparándome para lo que me esperaba. Tomé aire y entré.

- Buenos días – fingí mi alegría dándoles un beso a los dos como si no pasase nada.

Pero no funcionó. Jacob estaba sentado en la mesa y, por la cara que tenía, adiviné que ya le habían echado el sermón a él. Ahora me tocaría a mí.

- No es ningún sermón. Lo hacemos por tu bien – me dijo mi padre, visiblemente enfadado.  
- Ya les he dicho que no pasó nada – se quejó Jacob -. Sólo estuvimos durmiendo. Ella tenía miedo y…  
- No tienes por qué dar explicaciones, Jake – lo interrumpí, mirando con ojos acusadores a mi progenitor –. Es mi vida privada.

A mi padre no lo atrape desprevenido, pero mi madre se quedó aún más pálida, con los ojos casi saliéndose de las cuencas y la boca abierta. Lo sentía, pero las cosas tenían que cambiar. Mi padre tendría que controlarse y no meterse tanto en nuestras mentes.

- Sabes que no puedo…  
- Deja que hable ella, Edward – lo cortó mi madre, enojada -. Si no, no me entero de nada – se dirigió a mí y me cogió la muñeca -. O si lo prefieres, puedes contármelo con la mano.

Empezó a subirla hacia su rostro y la retiré bruscamente, como un rayo.

- ¡No! – exclamé, apurada, a la vez que bajaba la vista y me ponía colorada.

Si la dejaba entrar en mi mente, vería que le había tocado el pecho a Jake mientras éste dormía y me moriría de la vergüenza.

Mamá comenzó a mirarnos a los dos con una cara de espanto.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba?! – le gruñó a Jacob, rechinando los dientes.  
- ¡Nada! – gritó éste, levantándose y apoyándose con las manos en la mesa -. ¡Ya les he dicho que no pasó nada! ¡Edward, díselo! ¡Tú lo sabes!  
- Cálmate, Bella, no ha pasado nada. Sólo han sido unas inocentes… caricias – la última palabra la vocalizó mirándome a mí, con un tono entre agonía y disgusto.

No me esperaba el chivatazo de mi padre y me quedé como una piedra. Toda la sangre me subió a la cara.

- ¡¿Qué?! – mi madre giró el rostro súbitamente hacia Jacob, encolerizada -. ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi niña?! – ya empezaba a caminar hacia él y mi padre la sujetó.  
- ¡No hubo caricias! – bramó Jacob, enfadado, con la confusión dibujada en su cara, alejándose de mi madre -. ¡Puede que nos rozáramos sin querer mientras dormíamos, pero si a eso lo llaman caricias!

¡Uf! La cosa empezaba a ponerse fea. Jacob no sabía nada y lo estaba empeorando.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡No te hagas el inocente, Jacob! – siseó mamá.  
- No ha sido él, Bella – espetó mi padre con un tono monocorde para tranquilizarla.

¡Oh, no!

Hubo un momento de parálisis colectivo en la cocina. De pronto, mamá y Jacob me miraron a la vez. Una con decepción e incredulidad, el otro con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó ella.  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Jake con el labio apunto de curvarse hacia arriba.

Papá se había pasado de la raya.

- ¡Basta! – chillé.

Ya no tenía sangre, la tenía toda en la cabeza, era imposible que me pusiera más roja. Intenté relajarme. No serviría de nada discutir con ellos, lo único que conseguiría es que me pusieran más en evidencia. Así que respiré hondo.

Cogí dos cuencos y la caja de cereales del armario y los puse en la mesa.

- Me vine a vivir a esta casa para tener más intimidad y no hacen otra cosa que meterse en mi vida.  
- ¿Más... más inti…intimidad para qué? – mamá oscilaba la mirada entre Jake y yo.  
- Para lo que yo quiera – contesté con determinación, mientras sacaba la leche de la nevera -. Papá tiene que procurar no leernos tanto la mente ni a Jake ni a mí.  
- Pero sabes que no lo hago a propósito. Esto es algo que no puedo evitar – se lamentó él.

Vertí la leche en los cuencos y la volví a guardar en el frigorífico.

- Pues entonces tendrás que ignorar lo que veas, y si no puedes, por lo menos respetarlo – me senté en la mesa y le di dos palmaditas a la silla de al lado para que se sentara Jake.

Mis padres se quedaron observando mientras Jacob y yo empezábamos a desayunar juntos. Nos miraron mientras me echaba los cereales en el cuenco y luego se los pasaba a él para que hiciera lo mismo. No sé lo que vio papá.

- De acuerdo – exhaló al fin.  
- Pero… pero, Edward – mamá intentó quejarse, pero mi padre la interrumpió poniéndole el dedo en los labios.  
- Aunque siempre habrá cosas que no podré pasar por alto – esta vez miró sólo a Jacob con ojos de advertencia.

Éste le devolvió la mirada y siguió comiendo los cereales.

- Gracias – suspiré.

Papá inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire, cansado.

Antes de que Carlisle lo llamara, le dio un pequeño beso a mi madre y salió de la cocina. Ésta se quedó apoyada en la encimera y, aunque no miraba para ella, notaba su vista fija en nosotros mientras bromeábamos con los cereales. Algo me hizo sentir incómoda, no sabía qué era, así que la miré de reojo. Un aire helado recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi sus ojos. Nos observaba con la mirada perdida, como sin darse cuenta, con un matiz triste y algo melancólico en sus pupilas. Nunca la había visto así. Pero sabía el por qué de esa mirada. Me di cuenta de que yo había crecido tanto y tan deprisa, que sólo había tenido seis años para disfrutar de su niña, su única hija. Me hizo sentir culpable. Nessie discutiendo sobre su intimidad y su vida privada, y no había reparado en que ella lo estaba pasando mal. Además, también estaba el tema de Renée.

Terminé mi cuenco y me levanté de la mesa para meterlo en el lavavajillas. Me acerqué a mi madre y le di un abrazo y un beso.

- Te quiero, mamá – le susurré.  
- Y yo a ti – me abrazó con fuerza.  
- Sabías que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Ya sé que no es fácil, que todavía me ves como a una niña, pero tienes que entenderlo – me separé para mirarla.  
- Lo sé – suspiró, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

La besé de nuevo y me acerqué al fregadero para recibir el pase de siempre. Jacob me lanzó su cuenco como un frisbee y yo lo encesté en la parte superior del lavavajillas.

- Nos tenemos que ir, o llegaremos tarde – me dijo Jake.  
- Sí – me volví de nuevo hacia mi madre, pero ya no estaba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – le pregunté a Jake mientras me disponía a cambiar de canción en el estéreo de su coche.  
- Tengo que ocuparme de las dos manadas. Patrullaré unas cuantas horas y luego me dedicaré a arreglar el abollón del capó – al mencionar abollón puso una mueca de dolor.

Con lo del capó, me acordé de la imagen de la cabeza que vi la noche anterior y me entró un escalofrío. Jake se dio cuenta.

- Lo siento. No quería recordártelo.  
- No importa. Además, si te hubiera hecho caso y no hubiera mirado, no me pasaría esto. A veces soy demasiado curiosa.  
- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta – me dijo con una sonrisita socarrona.

Sin duda, estaba hablando de mis inocentes caricias. Menudas palabras había encontrado mi padre.

Nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo, que parecía el reflejo de mis mejillas.

- Si querías tocarme, sólo tenías que habérmelo pedido – susurró con su voz ronca, mofándose – Si quieres, puedes hacerlo ahora mismo.

Empezó a subirse la camiseta.

- ¡No, para, Jake! – le agarré las manos, tirando de ellas hacia abajo, con la cara ya echando humo.

Jacob se carcajeó, pero yo lo estaba pasando fatal. En ese momento me daban ganas de matar a mi padre. Seguramente, este era su castigo.

- La verdad es que estoy un poco enfadado contigo, Nessie – ahora hablaba serio -. Estaba durmiendo, no tenías que haber hecho eso.  
- Lo siento. Yo…  
- Me tenías que haber despertado, así no me hubiera perdido la fiesta – me interrumpió, carcajeándose de nuevo.

Le dediqué una cara de odio y apreté los dientes.

Los coches que nos seguían empezaron a tocar el claxon cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y no nos movíamos.

- Creo que esa gente de atrás te agradecería mucho que me soltaras las manos para que pudiera iniciar la marcha de nuevo – me cuchicheó, sarcástico.

Lo solté con brusquedad y me crucé de brazos mientras se seguía riendo. Por fin, empezamos a avanzar

- Eres un idiota – bufé.  
- Eres tú la que te morías por acariciarme. Ahora atente a las consecuencias – sonrió satisfecho.  
- No te lo tengas tan creído. No eres… - de repente, la imagen de su torso bañado por la luna vino a mi mente -, para… para tanto.

La sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó.

- Bueno, pero por lo menos, ¿te gustó?  
- Para nada – mentí con un tono lo más creíble que pude.

Se rió, mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza.

Seguimos en silencio - para mi alivio -, escuchando la música, y al cabo de un rato estábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto, con el coche estacionado.

Jacob se quedó mirándome.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – pregunté, cansada -. ¿Vas a seguir riéndote de mí?  
- No, ya tuve bastante por hoy – me dijo con su sonrisa burlona. Entonces, cambió la cara -. Es que… tengo que reconocer que tu tía la Barbie no te ha dejado mal. Estás muy guapa, la verdad.  
- Gracias. Rosalie hace milagros – dije, riéndome, mientras me tocaba el pelo.  
- No – me atrapó con sus profundos ojos, esos que ahora me llamaban y me hipnotizaban -, eres preciosa – susurró.

Me acarició la mejilla como la noche anterior, con el dorso de la mano, sólo que, en esta ocasión, sus dedos temblaban levemente, casi con miedo a tocarme. Esta vez, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos cuando me estremecí. Todo el vello de mi cuerpo se puso de punta. Los sentí deslizarse por mi rostro, rozándome el cuello hasta que se perdieron en mi pelo.

Abrí los ojos, todavía alelada. Jacob me sonrió y miró por mi ventanilla.

- Tus amigas te están esperando – anunció, señalándolas con la cabeza.

Me giré hacia atrás y vi a mis nuevas amigas esperándome a unos metros del coche.

- Sí – aún estaba atontada. Me volví hacia Jacob, bajando la vista para no tener que encontrarme con sus ojos otra vez -. Tengo… tengo que irme – cogí la mochila del suelo de mi asiento y salí del coche.  
- ¡Hey! – exclamó, estirándose para bajar la ventanilla del copiloto. No me quedó otro remedio que mirarlo -. Te vendré a buscar, ¿ok? – me recordó con su sonrisa.  
- Ok – y se la devolví.

Sabía que él no se iría hasta que no me viera entrar por la puerta del edificio, así que me fui con mis amigas.

Todas me saludaron efusivamente, excepto Brenda. Ésta tenía la cara desencajada, alicaída, parecía más larga de lo normal. Pensé que igual estaba enferma o algo, así que traté de no agobiarla.

Entramos en el pabellón y las chicas se fueron distribuyendo por el camino en sus diferentes aulas, todas menos Helen y yo, que llegamos juntas a nuestra clase de Trigonometría.

Por supuesto, al pasar por el pasillo de entre los pupitres escuché algún cuchicheo sobre mi casi huída del día anterior en la clase de Historia. Para un oído humano habrían pasado desapercibidos, pero para el mío… Cuando el señor Varner entró por la puerta, se hizo el silencio absoluto.

El profesor se puso a dar clase enseguida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pizarra estaba llena de triángulos rectángulos, razones trigonométricas y circunferencias con sus radios y radianes. Aunque tomé algún apunte, me aburría mucho, puesto que ya me lo sabía, sin embargo, Helen no paraba de tomar notas, su bolígrafo iba a ponerse a soltar chispas de un momento a otro.

Mientras fingía apuntar en mi cuaderno, me sumí en mis pensamientos. Con tanto seno y coseno, la imagen de Jake tumbado sobre mi cama, semidesnudo, a la luz de la luna, vino a mi mente irremediablemente. Una curva tonta empezaba a elevarme el labio. Me espabilé a mí misma e intenté prestar atención a la lección. Miré a Helen. Seguía concentradísima en los triángulos, al igual que el resto de la clase. Me puse a copiar lo que había escrito de nuevo el señor Varner.

Las otras clases fueron más amenas. En Gimnasia lo pasé muy bien, aunque me tuve que controlar al lanzar el balón medicinal. Si lo lanzara con todas mis fuerzas, como me decía el profesor, hubiera salido como un torpedo a través de la pared del gimnasio. Y encima era el de tres kilos. Me limité a imitar lo mejor que pude las débiles fuerzas de mis compañeras.

En Historia la señora Smith me sacó a la pizarra para que le hiciera los esquemas del tiempo. Parecía una especie de venganza por haberle mentido el día anterior. Mientras hacía una línea temporal casi perfecta, volví a escuchar los cuchicheos de algunos de mis compañeros.

Por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo. Helen y yo habíamos quedado con el resto de las chicas en la misma mesa del día anterior, al parecer, siempre se sentaban ahí.

- ¡Madre mía! – exclamó Helen -. ¡Menuda clase te ha dado la señora Smith! Se ha pasado un poco, ¿no?  
- Ya ves – contesté, comiéndome una patata.  
- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron las gemelas a la vez.  
- Ayer Nessie tuvo que salir a hacer una llamada urgente en mitad de la clase y a la señora Smith le ha sentado fatal. Ya saben cómo es esa mujer. Piensa que le ha mentido.  
- Me ha tenido toda la clase en la pizarra dibujando esquemitas – recalqué la última palabra con rabia.

Las gemelas se rieron al unísono. Hasta sus risas iban acompasadas.

- Sí, no le gustan nada esas cosas – dijo Alison.  
- Siempre piensa que se están riendo de ella – siguió Jessica.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que aprovechamos todas para meternos algo en la boca. Todas excepto Brenda, que pinchaba su ensalada con el tenedor una y otra vez, con el mismo rostro de primera hora de la mañana. Me daba un poco de pena, porque ninguna parecía hacerle caso.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Brenda? – le pregunté -. ¿No te encuentras bien?

Ésta me contestó cabizbaja.

- No, no es eso. Es que estoy tan avergonzada por mi comportamiento de ayer al salir de clase…

Bueno, por lo menos, lo reconocía. Tal vez la había juzgado mal.

- Nosotras también – agregó Helen -. No sabíamos que el chico de la moto era tu novio, perdona.

¿Novio? ¿Cómo iba Jacob a ser mi novio?

- No, no es mi novio, es mi mejor… amigo – antes de pronunciar la última palabra, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dicho.

Conforme iba diciendo la frase, el rostro de Brenda cambiaba radicalmente. Iba cogiendo color hasta que se le iluminaron los ojos, que ahora le brillaban otra vez descarados.

- Oh, perdona. Nos dio la sensación…  
- Entonces, ¿está libre? – interrumpió Brenda a Helen -. Quiero decir, ¿sale con alguien?

¿Salir… con alguien? Bueno, aunque siempre estábamos juntos, no era salir en ese sentido ni nada, pero... Aquí faltaba algo. Empecé a sentirme rara, como cuando se te olvida una cosa y no te acuerdas de qué es.

- Pues… no – mascullé.  
- ¿Cómo se llama? – siguió preguntando descaradamente.

Pestañeé, confusa. No encontraba lo que se me había olvidado.

- ¿Eh? – todas me miraron expectantes -. Jacob – contesté al fin.  
- Jacob – se quedó pensativa un segundo -. Es un nombre precioso, le queda.

Pues qué mal le quedaba a ella tan sólo el pronunciarlo. Se rió con una risa tonta mientras mordía el tenedor. No me había equivocado con Brenda para nada.

- Nos lo tienes que presentar – al igual que el día anterior, advertí que para ella ese nos significaba un me.  
- ¡Sí, hoy mismo! – exclamaron Jessica y Alison al unísono.  
- Lo hemos oído decir que te viene a buscar, así que no tiene escapatoria – dijo Helen, guiñándole el ojo a las gemelas.

Genial, ahora también las otras tres.

- Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea…  
- ¡Por favor! – exclamaron las cuatro, interrumpiéndome.

No iba a tener más remedio que presentarles a Jacob. Mi Jacob, dijo una voz para mis adentros tan bajita y tímida, que casi no la oí.

- Está bien – suspiré -. Se los presentaré al salir de clase.  
- ¡Gracias! – Brenda me dio un beso, que luego me limpié, y se puso a dar palmitas toda emocionada; lo estaba tanto, que ni siquiera se percató de mi temperatura.

Las otras tres también se rieron con el mismo entusiasmo y yo intenté concentrarme en acabar mi comida.

El final de las clases llegó antes de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Sin apenas darme cuenta, ya las tenía a todas en el pasillo arrastrándome hacia la puerta. Iban tan rápido, que si no fuese por su olor, hasta hubiera dudado de que eran humanas.

En el exterior, el ambiente era templado y una llovizna casi invisible caía del cielo como si de una cortina se tratase. Sin llegar a salir del pasillo, ya me llegó el efluvio de Jacob.

Éste se apoyaba en su Golf rojo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con su sonrisa de siempre puesta. Por lo que vi, ya había arreglado el abollón del capó. Vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos jeans cortos, y en cuanto mis amigas lo vieron, empezaron a babear de nuevo. ¿Por qué se había tenido que poner esa camiseta?

A medida que nos acercábamos hacia Jake, mis amigas aminoraron la marcha, tímidas. Salvo Brenda, cómo no. Ésta se acercó rauda y veloz para colocarse frente a él.

Apreté los dientes y el paso, obligando al resto a seguirme casi corriendo.

- Hola, me llamo Brenda – se presentó, comiéndolo con la mirada.  
- Jacob – dijo él, sonriendo y saludando con la cabeza.

Brenda parecía deslumbrada por sus blancos dientes al verlos tan de cerca.

Pero esa preciosa sonrisa se ensanchó nada más ver que yo ya había llegado. Brenda tuvo que recular cuando Jacob estiró su brazo con el fin de atraerme hacia él para abrazarme. Me reí con malicia en mi fuero interno. Lo cogí de la mano y empecé con las presentaciones. Ninguna, incluida Brenda, pudo evitar fijarse en nuestro amarre, aunque los cuatro pares de ojos enseguida volvieron a clavarse en Jake.

- Bueno, los voy a presentar – empecé a señalarlas con la mano, con desgana -. Jacob, estas son Jessica, Alison, Helen y…, bueno, a Brenda ya la conoces. Chicas, este es Jacob.

Mi Jacob, volví a oír muy bajito en mi cabeza.

- Hola, ¿cómo están? – saludó él.  
- ¡Cómo estás tú! – le cuchicheó Brenda a Helen al oído.

¡¿Sería…?! Si yo lo había escuchado, seguro que Jake también. Le estaba empezando a coger verdadera manía a esta chica, y eso que sólo la conocía de dos días.

El resto de mis amigas se habían quedado mudas. Helen se sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó.

- Hola. Nessie nos ha hablado mucho de ti y teníamos ganas de conocerte – dijo tímidamente.

¡Menuda mentirosa! Todo valía para entablar conversación, ¿no?

- ¿Ah, sí? – Jake sonrió aún más -. ¿Y qué es lo que les ha contado?  
- Nada – interrumpí -. Que me venías a buscar y todo eso.  
- No quería presentarte – le soltó Brenda a la cara.  
- ¿No? – el rostro de Jacob se puso un poco más serio mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarme.

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa tonta. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que no quería presentarlo porque… porque…? De pronto, el entendimiento barrió mi cerebro como un huracán. Porque estaba… ¿celosa? Celosa, me repetí, asombrada. Me miré a mí misma. Me fijé en cómo mi mano se había aferrado a la suya. La sujetaba con fuerza, casi con autoridad.

- Me parece que tu mejor amiga – matizó Helen con intención -, tiene miedo a que le quiten el puesto y está un poco celosa – volvió a apuntillar, mirándome con cara de saber más que yo.

Me cambió el color del semblante en cuanto escuché la palabra en los labios de mi compañera. Brenda le clavaba la mirada con los ojos a punto de cerrarse y la boca y el ceño fruncidos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Estas celosa? – me preguntó él con su media sonrisa.  
- Por supuesto que no – mentí. Le solté la mano bruscamente y me volví hacia mis amigas -. Ya les he dicho que sólo somos amigos, nada más.

Jacob giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, así que no pude vérselo. Murmuró algo que no fui capaz de entender bien.

- Hoy es jueves y trabajo esta noche, si te apuntas a tomar algo, te invito – le propuso Brenda, guiñándole el ojo.

¡Esto era el colmo! Mis dientes rechinaron y la cara se me encendió, aunque no de vergüenza precisamente.

- Ah, ¿y dónde trabajas? – le preguntó Jacob con un tono que no me gustó nada.  
- Soy camarera en el Ocean – contestó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Genial. El Ocean era el club de moda de Forks, bueno, de hecho era el único que había en todo el pueblo, y ella trabajaba allí de camarera. Alice me había hablado de él. Podía imaginármela súper sexy detrás de la barra, con todos los chicos amontonados, esperando a que les sirviera la copa.

- Bueno, no sé – Jake me miró para estudiar mi reacción y se mordió el labio, sonriente. Intenté fingir indiferencia, pero me salió un cruce de brazos, con los dientes apretados -. La verdad es que no suelo salir nunca, pero ya veré.  
- ¿Nos podemos ir ya, Jake? – le pedí, enfadada.  
- Si no puedes venir hoy, también trabajo los viernes – siguió Brenda.  
- Ya veré – repitió él.

Mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de insultos innombrables en honor a esa arpía. Estaba apunto de estallar, como no nos marcháramos de allí.

- Jacob, quiero irme a casa – le apercibí, echando fuego por las pupilas.  
- Sí, vamos – dijo por fin -. Bueno, chicas, adiós.  
- Hasta luego. Ha sido un placer – contestó Brenda.

Las demás se despidieron con la mano. No habían prestado atención a nada de la conversación, con Jake, ya debían de tener bastante.

El viaje de vuelta fue silencioso, ni siquiera me apetecía poner música, y él tampoco habló. Parecía preocupado y pensativo, como la noche anterior de camino a mi habitación. Al verlo así, se me pasó todo el cabreo.

Aparcó el coche delante de la casa, como solía hacer, y cuando abrí la puerta para salir, se incorporó sobre mí para cerrármela.

- Espera.  
- ¿Qué pasa?

Se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, con las manos y la mirada aferradas en el volante.

- Tengo… tengo que decirte algo - su voz y su rostro denotaban nerviosismo, y me pareció que un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. De pronto, empezó a reírse, levantando la vista hacia el techo -. Dios, no pensé que esto fuera tan difícil – masculló.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunté, confundida.

Se hizo un silencio. Respiró hondo y giró el rostro para clavar sus pupilas llenas de determinación en mí. Su mirada era tan penetrante, que, sin querer, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

- Nessie, estoy…

Alguien tocó en el cristal de la luna trasera y lo interrumpió. Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, resopló y volvió la cara hacia su ventanilla. Miré hacia allí para ver quién era, pero el repiqueteo se oyó en la mía.

Al darme la vuelta, la vi y bajé el cristal.

- Hola, mamá.  
- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó con una sonrisa.  
- No estábamos haciendo nada malo, si es lo que quieres saber – le contestó Jake, enfadado.  
- Sólo he venido a saludar – le replicó mi madre -. Luego pueden seguir a lo suyo. ¿O es que he interrumpido algo?  
- Pues mira, sí – le espetó Jacob con cara de malas pulgas.

Mamá arrugó las cejas de su cara nívea y perfecta, pero su enojo iba dirigido solamente a Jacob.

- Ya me voy, tranquilo.  
- Demasiado tarde – gruñó él. Hizo una pausa y suspiró -. De todos modos, ahora tengo que entrar para hablar con Carlisle.  
- ¿Con Carlisle? – preguntó ella.  
- Sí, esta mañana hemos encontrado un rastro extraño en el bosque.  
- ¿Un rastro extraño? No me habías dicho nada – le eché un poco en cara.  
- No me dio tiempo – Jake miraba otra vez a mi madre con cara de pocos amigos.  
- ¿De quién? - siguió ésta, haciendo caso omiso.  
- No lo sabemos. Nunca habíamos encontrado una peste como esa, y mira que la suya es insoportable - mi madre puso los ojos en blanco -. Por eso tengo que hablar con Carlisle. Puede que él lo sepa.

Jacob salió del coche y yo hice lo mismo. Corrí a su lado y él me pasó el brazo por el hombro. Cuando nos disponíamos a subir las escaleras del porche, mi madre me llamó.

- Renesmee, ¿vienes a dar un paseo conmigo?

Jake y yo nos miramos extrañados.

- ¿No quieres entrar para ver de qué va todo esto? – le pregunté.  
- No importa, tu padre me lo contará después. Ahora me apetece pasar un rato contigo.

Me acordé de lo triste que había estado esa mañana y no me pude negar.

- Luego te veo, ¿ok? – le dije a Jake.  
- Te espero en nuestro tronco.  
- Más te vale contármelo todo después – lo regañé en broma.  
- Descuida.

Me aparté de él y me fui con mi madre.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a dar un paseo – acepté, cogiéndola del brazo.


	9. Reacciones

REACCIONES:

La débil lluvia se había convertido en niebla sin darse cuenta. Se colaba entre los rojos árboles otoñales como si fuera un humo espeso y pesado y hacía del bosque un sitio tenebroso. Apenas se podía ver nada, pero a mamá no parecía importarle. Quizás ella sí podía ver más allá de esa densa cortina.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en el instituto? – me preguntó.  
- Bien, me parece que me va a ser más fácil aprobar de lo que creía.

Mamá se rió con su voz musical.

- Eres tan lista como tu padre.  
- No. Es que papá me ha enseñado demasiado, tuvo mucha prisa – me reí.  
- Bueno – ahora hablaba más seria -, él no pensaba que te fueras a matricular en el instituto y quería que tuvieras una buena formación académica. Además, has crecido tan rápidamente, que nos has atrapado un poco desprevenidos.  
- Sabían que lo iba a hacer pronto. Aunque me imagino que si hubiera sido por ustedes, no habría crecido nunca - suspiré.  
- No es eso. Es que todo esto de Jacob… - dejó la oración en el aire.  
- ¿Qué pasa con Jake? – pregunté, extrañada.

Mamá se quedó pensativa, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas a lo que me tenía que decir.

- Deberían de cortarse más – soltó finalmente.  
- ¿Cómo? - no entendía nada.  
- Tu padre puede verlo todo a través de sus mentes – mamá hablaba de una forma un tanto irritada -. Sé que a mí no me lo cuenta para evitarme el mal trago, pero él lo pasa fatal. Lo de anoche…

No me lo podía creer. Lo único que había hecho era tocarle el pecho a Jacob por curiosidad, y ellos hacían una montaña de un grano de arena.

- No sé por qué – le repliqué, enfadada -. Fue algo totalmente natural, sólo quería comprobar cómo era.

Mi madre se paró de repente y se quedó muda.

- ¿Comprobar… cómo era? – se apartó con rudeza de mi lado y empezó a pasear de aquí para allá nerviosamente, con las manos en la cabeza y mirando al suelo con los ojos perdidos -. ¿Hasta dónde llegaron? – interrogó con un tono que rozaba la histeria.  
- ¿Qué? – mi cara fue fiel a toda la confusión que tenía en la cabeza -. Sólo lo toqué…

No me dejó terminar la frase. Se abalanzó hacia mí, furiosa, hasta que quedó a un paso y me clavó sus ojos ya oscurecidos por el enfado.

- ¡Tienes que tener cuidado con Jacob, sobretodo en lo relativo al… sexo! – le costó soltar la palabra -. ¡Ya deberías saberlo, Renesmee, puedes hacerle mucho daño! ¡Para él no es un juego, es algo muy serio, y si luego tú no le…!  
- Espera, espera, espera… – la corté –. ¡¿Que debería saber qué?! ¡¿De qué me estás hablando?! Jake y yo no… - me empecé a poner colorada sólo de pensarlo -. ¡No hemos hecho nada!  
- ¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen, no me mientas! ¡Ya te he hablado de eso y sabes de sobra que los… tocamientos forman parte del sexo! ¡Así que no disimules!  
- ¡Por Dios, ¿qué tocamientos?! – mi cara de indignación disimuló algo mi terrible vergüenza –. ¡No hubo ningún… tocamiento! – a mí también me costó decir el vocablo.

Mi madre pareció calmarse un poco y su semblante volvió a su estado de piedra impoluta.

- ¿En serio? – ahora parecía avergonzada -. Pero tu padre vio…

Puse los ojos en blanco y le coloqué la mano derecha en la mejilla. No me apetecían más explicaciones verbales, mi cara ya había aguantado demasiadas invasiones de sangre.

Le dejé ver desde que Alice había salido de la habitación. No pude evitar recordarlo, así que se me escapó que Jacob me había acariciado la mejilla. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía y sonrió. Le mostré que había salido a dormir al pasillo como lobo y luego pasé a mi pesadilla. Vio cómo Jake entraba corriendo en mi dormitorio, ya humano, y yo lo abrazaba. Cómo intentaba no fijarme en su torso desnudo cuando le pedía que se quedara a dormir. Le enseñé que él se había echado boca arriba, sobre la colcha, a mi lado y que se había quedado dormido enseguida, de lo cansado que estaba. Empecé a mostrarle cómo le rozaba el pecho con los dedos…

De pronto, mi madre me sujetó la muñeca con fuerza. La agarraba tan fuerte, que me hacía daño. Tenía una expresión muy extraña, parecía fría. Me asusté un poco e intenté quitar la mano, pero no me dejó. Ella quería seguir viendo, quería saber qué venía después, si había pasado algo más. No se fiaba de mí. Accedí, pero lo iba a hacer de una forma un tanto vengativa y rebelde. Estaba harta de que mis padres quisieran saberlo todo, incluso mis pensamientos más íntimos. ¿Quería verlos? Pues se tendría que atener a las consecuencias. Continué mostrándole mis recuerdos, pero esta vez también dejé ver todo lo que sentía como si lo estuviese reviviendo intensamente en ese mismo momento. Cerré los ojos y me concentré, sumiéndome yo misma en mi mente.

Recordé los fuertes brazos de Jacob cuando me lancé a abrazarlo después de la pesadilla, y de lo segura y protegida que me hacían sentir. Le mostré cómo él me apartaba los cabellos del rostro y me pasaba los dedos entre la melena para peinarme mientras yo lo miraba atontada, de lo que eso me gustaba. Pasé a revelarle lo mucho que me costaba apartar los ojos de su pecho desnudo cuando no lo dejé que se marchara para que se quedase a dormir en mi cama. Rememoré sus músculos iluminados por la luz de la luna llena, lo que me apetecía tocarlos, sentirlos. Cómo los rozaba con mis dedos temblorosos, bajando hasta los abdominales, pero que eso no me bastaba.

Mamá estranguló más mi muñeca.

Le mostré cómo entonces subía hacia su pecho, acariciando cada uno de los músculos con la palma de mi mano, lentamente, sin querer perderme ninguno, y lo tersos, sedosos y calientes que me habían parecido, lo bien que olía su piel. Me acordé de lo angelical que me parecía Jacob mientras dormía, su hermoso rostro, su pelo azabache, su aterciopelada piel cobriza, sus apetecibles labios...

La mano de mi madre ya casi me cortaba la sangre, de lo que apretaba ahora.

Pero mi mente no hizo ningún caso. Tanto me interné en mis pensamientos, que se sumió en una especie de profunda inconsciencia, casi en estado hipnótico, que ni yo podía controlar. Me llevó a otros recuerdos, imágenes como diapositivas animadas, ignorando por completo la compañía que tenía. Ya casi no sentía su mano apresadora. Sólo podía sentir las diapositivas que pasaban a toda prisa por mi subconsciente. Lo primero que apareció fueron los intensos ojos negros de Jacob, que me atrapaban y me llamaban, cuando se clavaban en mí, no podía ni moverme. No. Era yo la que no quería hacerlo, quería seguir mirándolos, quería perderme en ellos. La imagen se fue deprisa y otra la sustituyó con la misma rapidez. Estábamos parados de camino a la playa. Jacob tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío, tanto, que notaba su ardiente aliento. Cuando vi cómo lo acercaba, mi corazón se volvió a acelerar sin poder evitarlo. La diapositiva cambió otra vez hasta esta misma mañana. Estábamos en el coche. Jacob acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos suaves y calientes mientras me cautivaba con su penetrante mirada, se deslizaban rozando mi cuello hasta perderse en mi pelo. Me estremecí de nuevo y el vello se me puso de punta una vez más.

Entonces, justo en ese momento, sucedió algo repentino e inesperado que me hizo salir disparada de mi hipnosis.

Mi pulsera trenzada vibró y rechazó a mi madre. Cuando abrí los ojos, apenas lo había visto, todo sucedió en una milésima de segundo.

La pulsera había convulsionado con fuerza una sola vez, pero fue suficiente, lo hizo con tanto ímpetu, que desató una energía increíble. Produjo una especie de onda expansiva invisible en miniatura que se extendió vertiginosamente como si de una bomba atómica se tratase, haciendo que su mano se soltara con brusquedad. La honda expansiva fue tan grande, que la obligó a retroceder un paso al empujar su brazo hacia atrás, sin embargo, a mí no me movió ni un centímetro.

Mamá se quedó paralizada y perpleja, con los ojos muy abiertos, asustados.

- ¿Qué… qué ha sido eso? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Su instinto le hizo ponerse a la defensiva y retirar el labio hacia atrás, pero se controló al momento y sus labios volvieron a quedar en su estado perfecto.

- No lo sé – susurré, aturdida, mirándome la pulsera.  
- ¡¿Qué clase de pulsera mágica te ha regalado ese perro?! – masculló, matizando el insulto con rabia.  
- No lo llames perro – protesté, enfadada -. Tú eres su amiga.  
- Sí, claro – se rió con amargura -, y le ha puesto una pulsera mágica a la niña de su mejor amiga para que no la pueda tocar.

La pulsera vibró de nuevo, aunque esta vez más suave, como llamando mi atención. Algo estalló en mi subconsciente de repente y no pude pararlo, subió por mi garganta y me obligó a hablar. Las palabras salieron de mi interior solas, no me hizo falta ni pensarlas.

- He dicho amiga – escupió mi boca con furia retenida.  
- ¿Cómo? – inquirió mi madre sin entender, ahora hablaba con cautela.  
- Yo soy su mejor amiga – puntualicé, con los dientes apretados.

Se quedó como una piedra delante de mí, mirándome, estudiándome con sus ojos confusos. Su semblante se serenó al cabo de un minuto.

- Sí, es cierto – susurró al fin.

Bajó la mirada hacia mis manos. Eso me llamó la atención y yo hice lo mismo.

Las tenía en puños, tan apretados, que me hacía daño a mí misma con las uñas.

Los abrí poco a poco, hasta que las manos me quedaron colgando de los brazos. No sabía qué hacer con ellas, así que las metí en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

- Lo siento mucho – me dijo con la voz pausada -. La culpa ha sido mía, no tenía que haberme metido tanto en tus recuerdos. No tenía derecho.

En ese momento estaba hecha un lío. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de ese modo? ¿Y la pulsera? Nunca había hecho eso. ¿Es que ahora tenía poderes o algo así? ¿Por qué no podía recordar mis últimos pensamientos?

- No importa – inspiré hondo y me tranquilicé -. Además, yo también tengo mi parte de culpa. Creo que te enseñé demasiado.  
- Entonces, ¿me perdonas? – murmuró.

Parecía realmente arrepentida, y yo también lo estaba, por tener esa extraña reacción con ella.

- No hay nada que perdonar, mamá – le sonreí lo mejor que pude, aunque con lo atolondrada que me había quedado, no sé lo que me salió.

Mi madre se aproximó para darme un abrazo, pero, de pronto, se quedó quieta, mirando la pulsera con recelo.

- Ya no vibra – le dije, levantando la muñeca para que la viera.

Se acercó con los brazos vacilantes y finalmente se atrevió a abrazarme. Esta vez, no pasó nada raro.

- Sabes que te quiero – me susurró al oído.  
- Sí, lo sé. Yo también te quiero – no me dejaba, y yo quería estar un rato a solas para poner en orden mi destartalado cerebro -. Tengo que irme, he quedado con Jake en nuestro tronco.

Por fin se despegó y me dio un beso.

- ¿Sabrás llegar con esta niebla?  
- Ese sitio lo encontraría con los ojos cerrados, no te preocupes.  
- Claro, me lo imagino – me sonrió.  
- Bueno, los veo después, cuando vaya a cenar y eso.  
- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Me despedí con la mano y me alejé de mi madre, dejándola detrás de la espesa niebla. Ni siquiera noté cuándo se marchó.

Seguí caminando por el bosque. El terreno estaba cubierto de las hojas bermejas que ya habían caído de los árboles. Estaban mojadas por la débil llovizna de antes y la niebla de ahora. Los árboles iban apareciendo a mi lado como por arte de magia. Se presentaban de repente a medida que avanzaba y desaparecían de nuevo a mis espaldas.

Empecé a darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado e intenté contestar a las preguntas que yo misma me había hecho antes, pero lo único que conseguía era formularme más.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así la pulsera? ¿Por qué había rechazado a mi madre? La pulsera era quileute, ¿sería porque ella era vampiro? Bueno, yo era medio vampiro, ¿por qué no lo había hecho conmigo? ¿Lo haría con más gente de mi familia? ¿De qué me había avisado y por qué respondí de ese modo? ¿Por qué me habían gustado tanto mis recuerdos? ¿Por qué no podía recordar los últimos? Mi madre sí podría, los había visto. ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué ese afán por saberlo todo? ¿Tanto me quería proteger? ¿Es que no podía entender que ya no era una niña, no lo entendería nunca?

Me paré en seco al percatarme de que no iba por el camino correcto. Con ese revoltijo de preguntas en mi cerebro, no me di cuenta de que me había perdido. Genial. Para encima, ya era casi de noche y Jacob estaría esperándome preocupado. Eso sin mencionar a mis padres. Le había dicho a mamá que iría a cenar, si no aparecía, se pondría histérica otra vez.

Comencé a buscar algún árbol o señal conocida, algo que me diera alguna pista de dónde estaba. Nada, no se podía ver nada. Ni siquiera había olores, sólo olía a niebla y tierra mojada. Era como si la niebla hubiera borrado todo rastro a su paso. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no encontraba ni la más mínima señal. Reinaba un silencio absoluto, tan sólo oía mis pisadas sobre las hojas húmedas, la niebla también se había llevado los sonidos. No parecía el mismo bosque alegre y con vida de siempre, este estaba muerto.

El miedo me hizo correr para buscar la salida de ese laberinto de árboles. Casi me chocaba con ellos, aparecían de pronto como si alguien los clavara justo cuando yo iba a pasar. El bosque no quería dejarme salir. Me paré y giré sobre mí misma para mirar alrededor, tenía que encontrar un recoveco, una rama que me indicara la salida.

De repente, algo pasó a mi lado como una exhalación, rozándome el brazo, y me asusté. No podía ver nada. No podía oler nada.

- ¿Jacob? – apenas me salió un susurro.

El roce volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez fue más fuerte. Pude sentir algo peludo.

- Jake, no tiene gracia – mascullé con la voz temblorosa.

Entonces, por fin pude oír algo. Era una respiración que se acercaba a una velocidad de vértigo. La respiración de un animal salvaje y las pisadas de cuatro patas al galope.

Me giré en esa dirección. Estaba aterrada. No sabía lo que me iba a encontrar, ni qué podía hacer. Papá y Jasper me habían enseñado a defenderme, pero no se gana una pelea sólo con eso. Me acuclillé, preparada para saltarlo por encima a lo que fuera que venía. Por lo menos, tenía que intentar mi huida. Si chillaba lo suficientemente alto, quizás Jacob o mis padres lo oyeran y vinieran a rescatarme.

Las pisadas de las patas fueron reduciendo de velocidad hasta que se convirtieron en un suave trote, y la respiración pasó a ser un olisqueo de rastreo. Estaba muy cerca. Tensé los músculos de mis piernas a la espera y, cuando la criatura empezó a distinguirse de entre la niebla, salté.

Mientras lo volaba por encima, pude verlo con claridad. Era mi precioso lobo de pelambrera rojiza.

- ¡Jacob! – grité, ya bajando.

Éste se acercó al trote cuando aterricé en el suelo, se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras y me arrimó el hocico para olerme y darme pequeños lametones en la cara. Abrí los brazos para abrazarlo…

… y me aparté de repente, nada más tocarlo.

- ¡Puaj, estás todo mojado! – me quejé.

Jake profirió un aullido ahogado entre dientes, se estaba riendo. Se incorporó y empezó a sacudirse justo a mi lado, empapándome con el agua que salía de su pelaje.

- ¡Jacob! – protesté, separando los brazos del cuerpo.

Ahora lo que salía de su enorme garganta era su inconfundible carcajada burlona, unos sonidos sordos y profundos.

- ¡Ya está bien de bromas, Jake! – me crucé de brazos, enfadada -. ¡Menudo susto me has dado antes!

Mi lobo se agachó y me acarició la cara con el hocico otra vez, emitiendo un lamento desde la faringe.

- Ok, ok. Te perdono. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa? – suspiré -. Estoy muy cansada.

Se alzó y asintió con la cabeza.

Él nunca se perdía, era como llevar una brújula conmigo. Incluso la niebla parecía menos densa. Con Jacob, el bosque ya no me parecía tan tenebroso.

Jake se fue a cambiar de fase detrás de los primeros árboles del bosque mientras yo le esperaba frente al porche. Cuando salió, se iba poniendo la camiseta negra sin mangas por el camino para no tenerme demasiado tiempo sola. Estuvimos de acuerdo en no contar a mi familia que me había perdido. Era preocuparlos para nada y sólo había sido un pequeño susto que Jacob había solucionado fácilmente.

Al entrar en la casa, mi padre no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentirle a Jake en gesto de agradecimiento. Carlisle se había marchado al hospital en el que trabajaba, por una urgencia. Jacob se sentó a ver un partido que echaban en la televisión con Emmett y yo hice lo mismo en el brazo del sofá, a su lado. Jacob y Emmett se llevaban increíblemente bien, parecía que habían sido amigos toda la vida. Emmett hasta le reía las bromas que Jacob solía hacerle a Rosalie, cosa que a ella no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Ahora discutían y comentaban las jugadas dudosas entre risas.

Una vez que el partido terminó, nos fuimos a la cocina para hacer la cena. Jake me ayudó a cocinar y puso la encimera perdida. Alice vino a echar un vistazo al oír el jaleo que estábamos montando mientras nos hacíamos bromas. Ya cenando - yo a toda prisa porque me moría de ganas de subir a mi habitación con Jake para preguntarle sobre la pulsera -, mis padres vinieron para despedirse. Se iban a pasar el rato a su cabaña. Me dieron un beso en la cabeza y se marcharon a la velocidad de la luz.

No tan rápido, pero también muy deprisa, subimos a mi dormitorio después de acabar la cena, fregar la cocina y dar las buenas noches al resto de mi familia.

Jacob se echó en mi cama de un salto. Se quedó boca arriba, con los dedos cruzados en el estómago, y yo me coloqué de lado junto a él, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano izquierda y reposando el peso en el codo. Antes de que se pusiera él a parlotear, me lancé yo al tema de la pulsera.

- Quería preguntarte algo – empecé.  
- Dime – ya tenía los párpados cerrados.  
- Es sobre la pulsera.

Abrió los ojos de repente y se quedó con la vista fija en el techo.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres saber?  
- ¿De dónde la sacaste? – pregunté, mirando mi muñeca derecha.  
- De ningún sitio – se encogió de hombros -. La hice yo.  
- ¿Tú? – lo miré asombrada -. Nunca me lo habías dicho.  
- Bueno, nunca me lo has preguntado.  
- Está muy bien hecha – observé el intrincado trenzado del cuero marrón rojizo, complejo, bien apretado y perfecto -. No pensé que también supieras hacer pulseras.

Ya me había sorprendido cuando, de pequeña, mi madre me había enseñado la pulsera con el lobito tallado que Jacob le había hecho para el día de su graduación, y ahora me enteraba de que también sabía trabajar el cuero.

- Casi toda la tribu sabe hacerlas.  
- ¿Ah, sí? – esta era la mía. Era el momento de saber si era para ahuyentar vampiros -. ¿Es que es una especie de tradición o algo así?

Jacob se puso rígido y sus manos se separaron para caer sobre la colcha.

- Algo… algo así – contestó, nervioso.  
- ¿Y de qué va la tradición?

Se quedó en silencio mientras seguía mirando al techo.

Me erguí para verlo mejor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que me fijaba en su rostro algo sonrojado, se incorporó de sopetón y se quedó sentado en la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas. Me senté del mismo modo, junto a él.

Miró para el otro lado, respiró hondo y soltó el aire impetuosamente, como si estuviera enfadado consigo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber.

Giró la cara hacia mí y me miró, mordiéndose el labio, pensativo.

- No te asustes ni nada, ¿ok? – dijo al fin.  
- ¿De qué me tendría que asustar?  
- Esto que te voy a contar es un poco raro, pero te juro que tiene su explicación – hablaba despacio, como previéndome de lo que me tenía que aclarar -. Primero tienes que escuchar toda la historia para que lo entiendas, ¿de acuerdo? Luego, si quieres, puedes hacer lo que quieras con la pulsera.

Ahora sí que estaba asustada. ¿Es que también me afectaría a mí?

Jake se quedó en silencio de nuevo, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

- Bueno, habla – lo azucé.  
- Es una de las leyendas más bonitas – volvió la vista al frente, inspiró profundamente y empezó a hablar -. Verás, al principio, los espíritus guerreros abandonaban su cuerpo y se marchaban para proteger a la tribu, dejando atrás a sus esposas y amadas - ¿de qué iba esto? Dejé que continuara la historia para ver a dónde me llevaba -. Ellas cuidaban de los cuerpos y notaban la presencia de sus hombres. Pero cuando las transformaciones empezaron, todo cambió. Taha Aki observó que los metamorfos ya no podían dejar su cuerpo con las mujeres, por lo que ellas empezaban a sentirse solas y, en algunos casos, cuando la ausencia se hacía demasiado larga, se sentían abandonadas. Así que creó una pulsera que impregnó con su amor, de doble trenzado, que simbolizaba los lazos y el compromiso con la persona que amaba. La hizo de cuero, que era fuerte como su amor, y del mismo color que su pelaje, para que su esposa siempre pudiera notarlo con ella, lo recordara y no se sintiera sola. Los demás vieron que la idea funcionaba y crearon sus propias pulseras – me miró de reojo una vez y volvió la vista al frente para seguir con su relato -. Con los años, esas pulseras se convirtieron en un símbolo, quiero decir, que…, bueno… - bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio otra vez.  
- ¿En qué, Jacob? No entiendo nada – protesté -. ¿Para qué sirven estas pulseras?  
- Hoy en día son pulseras de compromiso – espetó.  
- ¿Mi pulsera… es una pulsera de…?

Me quedé tan perpleja y sorprendida, que no pude articular más palabras. Antes de que me diera tiempo a sobreponerme, empezó a explicarse atropelladamente y con nerviosismo.

- Pero no te asustes, yo no te la regalé en ese sentido. ¿Cómo iba a regalarle a una niña algo así? – se levantó de la cama, la bordeó en mi dirección y comenzó a dar paseos frente a la cristalera, mirando al suelo y gesticulando con las manos mientras hablaba -. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por lo de tu crecimiento, no sabíamos cuántos años podías vivir, ni nada… Y para encima, nos perseguían aquellos viejos decrépitos, los Vulturis esos, y ni siquiera sabíamos si sobreviviríamos. Así que se me ocurrió hacerte una pulsera de compromiso. No en ese sentido, claro, sino como algo que nos uniera de algún modo… – se paró y se giró hacia la ventana -, para que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estuviéramos juntos – murmuró.

Bajé la mirada lentamente hacia la pulsera.

- Si la llevo…, todos en La Push pensarán que estamos…  
- No tienes por qué llevarla, si no quieres – se sentó en la cama, dándome la espalda -. Si te sientes incómoda, puedes quitártela. Lo entenderé.

Acaricié la pulsera con los dedos. No sabía lo que tenía, pero me gustaba tanto. Y después de saber que me protegía, más todavía. ¿Qué tenía de malo llevarla? Al fin y al cabo, Jacob y yo teníamos una especie de compromiso. Él sería mi mejor amigo para siempre, y lo que pensaran los demás no me importaba. Además, ya la había llevado todo este tiempo, así que, ¿qué iba a cambiar si seguían viéndomela puesta? Observé el tramado de las fibras, ya las había mirado muchas veces, pero ahora veía algo nuevo. Las finas tiras de cuero que conformaban el trenzado tenían cada uno de los matices de la gama cromática de su pelaje. Iban del rojizo oscuro, casi marrón, al ocre más claro que cubría sus patas y ciertas partes de su rostro lobuno. La había hecho con sus propias manos para mí, y desde luego estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que simbolizaba esa pulsera para Jacob. Ahora lo simbolizaría para mí también.

Me acerqué para sentarme a su lado.

- La voy a llevar siempre – le dije.

Jacob me miró sorprendido.

- ¿En serio? ¿No te importa que la gente piense…?  
- Me da igual – lo corté -. Con que nosotros sepamos la verdad, es suficiente.

Se abalanzó hacia mí y me abrazó con tanta fuerza, que casi me deja sin respiración.

- Jake… me ahogas…

Se rió y me liberó.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio y me lancé a preguntar de nuevo. Todavía no me había aclarado lo que quería saber al principio.

- ¿Esta pulsera es mágica? – le pregunté sin rodeos.  
- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño, extrañado -. ¿Mágica?  
- Bueno, si es una especie de amuleto o protector contra vampiros o algo.  
- Claro que no – dijo, riéndose -, solamente es una pulsera. Los únicos protectores contra vampiros somos nosotros, los lobos.  
- Ah – me quedé pensativa.

No era la respuesta que yo esperaba.

- ¿Por qué? – Jacob había reconocido mi expresión y ahora hablaba más serio.  
- Es que… - de repente, me di cuenta de que no podía contarle lo que había pasado con mi madre esa tarde en el bosque. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que le estaba mostrando esas inocentes caricias? Si lo hacía, seguro que él también quería mirar y luego se reiría de mí. O peor, si veía lo que ella había visto, después no habría quién lo aguantase, seguro que se le subía a la cabeza -. Bueno, como es tan perfecta, creí que igual se había hecho ella solita. No creo que con estos dedos pudieras hacerla tú – me inventé sobre la marcha, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y levantándolos para mirarlos.  
- Ja, ja, me parto de la risa – vocalizó con sarcasmo, bajando nuestras manos.

Se me escapó una risilla.

- No, de verdad, me encanta – le dije, más seria.  
- Entonces, ¿la vas a llevar? – masculló en voz baja, observando la pulsera de la muñeca que tenía pegada a la suya.

Me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré.

- No me la quitaré nunca.

Giró el rostro tan deprisa para contestarme, que, sin darse cuenta, casi lo pegó al mío. Fue tan inesperado, que nos quedamos los dos paralizados. Me quedé embobada, de lo cerca que lo tenía, mi frente ya rozaba la suya. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, otra vez la misma mirada. Sentí un intenso cosquilleo en mi estómago y mi corazón empezó a latir atropelladamente, puede que incluso lo oyera él, de lo fuerte que lo hacía.

Pero lo que se escuchó entonces fue el repiqueteo de unos dedos tocando la puerta.

Nos apartamos el uno del otro bruscamente y Jake se puso de pie, nervioso, con los brazos en jarra, murmurando algo incomprensible.

- Pasa – dijo él al cabo de unos segundos, al ver que yo era incapaz de hablar; yo seguía parpadeando como una tonta.

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza se asomó entre la abertura. Era Carlisle, que ya había llegado de la urgencia.

- Ah, Doc, ¿qué quiere? – habló Jacob otra vez.  
- Quería hablar contigo sobre ese rastro que me comentaste esta tarde… – Carlisle me miró -, si es que no están muy ocupados, claro.

No sé lo que vio, pero juraría que sus labios se habían curvado un poco hacia arriba. Me espabilé a mí misma pellizcándome la mano disimuladamente.

Con todo lo que había pasado en el bosque y lo de la pulsera, me había olvidado por completo del tema del rastro.

- ¿Ya sabe de qué es? – preguntó, atónito.  
- No, aún no. Por eso venía a hablar contigo. Necesito que me traigas pruebas.  
- ¿Pruebas?  
- Sí, del sitio donde encontraron el rastro. Si me trajeras helechos, hojas, ramas…  
- Ok, ok – le interrumpió Jake -, no hace falta que nombre todas las plantas del bosque. ¿Tiene alguna sospecha de qué puede ser?  
- La verdad es que no. Pero con todas esas pruebas, tal vez pueda encontrar una muestra de ADN que la pueda cotejar para ir descartando posibilidades, así podré tener más pistas de por dónde tengo que empezar a buscar.  
- ¿Es que ahora también es forense, doctor? – cuestionó Jake con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.  
- Llevo unos pocos siglos investigando, Jacob – le contestó Carlisle con otra más ingenua.  
- Sí, claro – Jake asintió con una mueca -. Está bien, veré lo que podemos hacer, aunque le advierto que los lobos no nos ponemos guantes, ni nada de eso. Igual se encuentra una baba de Paul o algo.  
- Trataré de apartarla – mi abuelo le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras Jake se reía de su propio chiste -. Gracias de todos modos.  
- No, gracias a usted – dijo Jacob, más serio -. Es usted el que nos está ayudando a saber qué corre por nuestros bosques.  
- Veremos qué pasa – Carlisle me observó de nuevo y carraspeó -. Bueno, ya los dejo solos - nos miró con los labios curvados en una sonrisa que juraría que era un poco pícara y yo me puse colorada. Jacob, en cambio, se quedó encantado –. Hasta mañana, que descansen.  
- Hasta mañana – me despedí mientras Carlisle salía por la puerta y la cerraba.

Jake bostezó y se desperezó.

- Creo que yo también me voy.  
- ¿Ya? – pregunté, extrañada, poniéndome de pie –. Pero si todavía es temprano.  
- Bueno, es que tengo cosas que hacer y he de prepararme.  
- ¿Qué cosas? – de pronto, me acordé de Brenda y su invitación al Ocean. Un leve calambre empezó a revolverme el estómago -. No irás a ver a Brenda, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Qué Brenda? Ah, sí, tu amiga – me dijo en tono burlón.  
- No es mi amiga – le corregí -. ¿Vas a ir?  
- ¿Es que te importa mucho? – Jake acercó su cara para mirarme de cerca, mostrando su sonrisa torcida.

Se la aparté, enfadada, empujándola con una mano, y me crucé de brazos.

- Para nada – mentí -. Es que no quiero que te emborraches. Mañana me tienes que llevar a clase y la resaca es muy mala para conducir.  
- Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Yo no bebo alcohol – siguió con su tono socarrón.  
- Puede que no lo bebas normalmente, pero en esa clase de sitios es muy fácil caer en la tentación – observé.  
- No. Yo no – afirmó.  
- Tú, como los demás – rebatí.  
- Lo mío es distinto, puedo explotar.  
- ¿Explotar? ¿Es que te pones demasiado meloso? – inquirí de forma sarcástica.

Mi mejor amigo se empezó a carcajear.

- No le veo la gracia, la verdad – protesté, irritada.  
- Me refiero a que si bebo algo de alcohol, puedo entrar en fase de repente – aclaró entre risas. Me empezó a cambiar el color de la cara una vez más -. Es más difícil controlarlo si bebemos. Imagínate la que se armaría si me transformara en medio del local. O peor – volvió a acercar su rostro y me cuchicheó en voz baja -, imagínate si luego cambiara de fase otra vez y me quedase desnudo en mitad de toda esa gente.

Le aparté la cara y me crucé de brazos otra vez.

- Sí, eso sería peor que lo primero – le confirmé.  
- Lo que pasa es que no quieres que vaya porque estás celosa – soltó sin cortarse un pelo.

Empecé a notar las mejillas candentes.

- No… no estoy celosa – mentí, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Jake ladeó su cuerpo hasta que tuvo mi cara a la vista.

- Sí, sí que lo estás, reconócelo.

Sin saber por qué, me puse tan nerviosa, que me empezaron a temblar las manos; si hubiera sido humana del todo, también se hubieran puesto a sudar. Un temor invadió mi mente como un meteorito. El temor a que sospechara algo que ni yo misma entendía, que no podía explicarle, y la reacción que se produjo en mi cerebro fue el de ponerme a la defensiva.

- ¿Y por qué iba a estarlo, Jacob? – le escupí, mordaz -. ¡No digas tonterías!  
- Vamos, Nessie. No me digas que no te molesta, aunque sea un poco, que vaya a esa cita – insistió, algo enfadado.

La palabra cita retumbó en mi cabeza, produciendo eco, y me rechinaron los dientes.

- Si quieres, puedes ir a tu cita tranquilamente. Por mí, como si sales con todas las chicas de Forks – le bufé, enojada -. ¡No me importa lo más mínimo!  
- ¿Ah, sí? – ahora parecía cabreado -. Pues no iba a ir, pero ahora puede que vaya.  
- ¿Por qué no te largas ya? – le espeté, mirándolo furiosa -. Llegarás tarde, y no querrás que se te adelante otro y te la espante, ¿verdad?

Mis palabras rabiosas hicieron que el rostro de Jacob se enojara aún más. Sus cejas se arquearon tanto hacia abajo, que produjeron una profunda sombra en sus ojos.

- ¡De acuerdo, me voy! – gruñó.

De dos zancadas, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero cuando estaba pasando, se paró.

- Mañana no sé si te vendré a buscar, igual estoy durmiendo – masculló sin mirarme.

Y salió, cerrando de un portazo.


	10. Atracción

ATRACCIÓN:

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo. Era la primera vez que dormía sin la compañía cercana de mi lobo y, encima, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía ver la imagen de Jacob en la barra tonteando con Brenda mientras ésta se le insinuaba descaradamente. Intenté pensar en otras cosas, pero todas terminaban en el mismo punto: Jacob. No podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Y para colmo, me sentía culpable. Él nunca se había enfadado conmigo y lo había provocado yo. ¿Por qué no había podido simplemente reconocer que estaba celosa? Era evidente, lo estaba. Tenía que haberle dicho la verdad, que tenía celos porque no quería que lo separaran de mi lado, porque era mi mejor amigo y quería que estuviera conmigo para siempre. Pero eso era tan egoísta.

Cuando me levanté de la cama, me sentía fatal. Tan sólo pensar que no lo iba a ver esa mañana, hacía que el día se pareciese al bosque entre nieblas de la tarde anterior.

Después de ducharme y arreglarme, salí de mi dormitorio, desganada, para ir a desayunar.

Mi corazón saltó como un resorte y empezó a latir a trompicones en cuanto lo olí y escuché su voz en la cocina. Con una alegría desbocada, comencé a bajar las escaleras, pero cuando llegué al primer piso, se me ocurrió pensar en qué le iba a decir. Me quedé quieta, agarrada a la barandilla. ¿Y si me contaba lo bien que se lo había pasado con Brenda? ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar? ¿Me atrevería a decirle la verdad? Y lo peor iba a ser cuando ella me lo contara en el instituto, porque claro que lo haría, vamos, seguro que me lo restregaría por la cara.

Me apoyé en la barandilla, en mitad de la escalera. No entendía por qué me molestaba tanto. Al fin y al cabo, algún día Jake encontraría a una chica que… El alma se me cayó al suelo sólo de pensarlo. Pero tenía que asumir la realidad. La cruda y horrible realidad: Jacob no podía estar conmigo para siempre, como yo quería. Algún día se imprimaría o se enamoraría de alguien y me dejaría. Me dio un puntazo en el corazón tan grande, que pensé que me había dejado de latir. Y pensar en que esa chica pudiera ser Brenda, me ponía mala. Él se merecía a alguien mejor, una chica que lo entendiera, que lo quisiera por cómo es, no por cómo está. Y esa Brenda… ¿por qué le gustaba a Jacob? No lo comprendía.

- No estuvo con ella, tranquila.

Pegué un salto al oír la voz de mi padre.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – inquirí, nerviosa.  
- Acabo de llegar – mintió.  
- ¡Papá! – protesté.  
- Bueno, ok – dijo, levantando las manos - Lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Es que a veces tú también piensas un poquito alto, hija.

Resoplé y me repantigué en uno de los peldaños. Mi padre se sentó a mi lado. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, lo cual me sirvió para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no fue? – le pregunté con un susurro, mirándome las manos -. ¿Te lo dijo él o le leíste la mente?  
- Lleva pensando en que te lo iba a decir toda la mañana – me pasó el brazo por el hombro -. Está muy arrepentido por haberse enfadado contigo.  
- ¿Él? – alcé la vista para mirarlo -. Pero si fue por mi culpa.  
- Pues él piensa que se excedió. Además, odia estar enfadado contigo. Bueno, no te voy a reproducir sus palabras exactas, pero no lo soporta.  
- Sí, yo también pienso que es una… - miré a mi padre, que ya estaba poniendo mala cara -, asquerosidad – rectifiqué.  
- Pues baja ahí y arregla las cosas con él – dijo, incorporándose para levantarse.  
- Espera – lo agarré del brazo para que no lo hiciera.  
- ¿No me dijiste que no me metiera en sus mentes? – me recordó, después de oír mi pensamiento.  
- Sólo por esta vez, por favor – le supliqué -. Dime si esa chica le gusta, solamente eso.  
- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas tú? – me instó con una sonrisa -. En realidad, creo que deberían hablar de todo esto, me parece que tendrían que aclarar… algunas cosas.  
- ¿Qué cosas? – le pregunté, extrañada.  
- Cosas que tienen que hablar ustedes dos y en las que yo no me debo meter – atajó, dándome palmaditas en la rodilla mientras se ponía de pie.

Me quedé sentada, hecha un lío. La verdad es que tenía que aclararle lo de mis celos. Por lo menos, ahora sabía que no había ido a esa cita con ella. Una repentina sensación de alivio y de alegría empezó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

- Es mejor que bajes ya – advirtió mi padre, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -. Está empezando a ponerse nervioso por tu tardanza. Piensa que estás enfadada y que no quieres verlo.

¿Que no quería verlo? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? No había cosa en el mundo que me apeteciera más.

- Gracias, papá.

Me levanté deprisa, le di un beso a mi padre y bajé las escaleras al trote hacia la cocina.

Cuando entré allí, lo vi cabizbajo, con los brazos en jarra, esperando por mí. Levantó su angustiada mirada y corrí a abrazarlo sin pensármelo dos veces. Lo hice con tanto afán, que su espalda chocó con la pared que tenía detrás. No pareció hacerle daño, ya que me rodeó con sus brazos efusivamente.

- Lo siento. He sido un idiota – murmuró.

Me separé un poco de su cuello para mirarlo.

- La culpa fue mía – le corregí -. Me porté como una tonta.  
- Bueno, no empezaremos ahora con el tema ese de culpa mía, culpa mía, ¿no? – bromeó con una sonrisa.  
- No – le correspondí con otra.

Me quedé mirando esos ojos negros que ahora eran brillantes y vivos. Cómo me gustaban esos ojos. A medida que los miraba, me iba quedando más y más hechizada. Jacob también los clavó en los míos con esa mirada profunda, hipnotizándome como ya solía ser habitual. Él también parecía estarlo.

De pronto, la pulsera vibró, aunque esta vez fue como un cosquilleo suave que no me asustó, y una de las diapositivas que le había enseñado a mi madre apareció ante mí sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. La rememoré al mirar los ojos negros que me observaban, clara como el agua cristalina. Era la primera que mi mente me había mostrado. Los intensos ojos oscuros de Jacob, que me atrapaban y me llamaban, y que cuando se clavaban en los míos, no me dejaban moverme. Pero, por fin, recordé que no eran ellos los que me apresaban, era yo la que no quería apartarme, la que quería seguir mirándolos, la que quería perderme en ellos.

Entonces, me pregunté qué pasaría si seguía mirándolos, qué tenía de malo si me dejaba hipnotizar del todo. Tal vez averiguara lo que querían de mí. La pulsera vibró de nuevo, otro cosquilleo. Sí, tengo que saberlo, le contesté para mis adentros.

Me perdí en la inmensidad de sus ojos y me dejé guiar por ellos. Me lo pidieron, y comencé a acercar mi rostro al de Jacob lentamente, sin apartar la vista de ellos. No sé qué me pasaba, pero una fuerza maravillosa y mágica me llevaba a él irremediablemente, como si los dos fuéramos dos imanes que se atraen, me incitaba a acercarme a él, y cuanto más me perdía en su mirada, más sentía esa fuerza. Mientras él también se aproximaba, adiviné a dónde me llevaban sus pupilas y bajé la mirada a sus labios. Ahora me guiaban ellos. Podía notar el calor de todo su cuerpo, que ahora estaba más adosado al mío. Su frente tocó la mía; miles de mariposas empezaron a agitarse en mi estómago y mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez con más fuerza, casi se me salía del pecho. Cerré los ojos, mi cerebro ya sabía lo que quería y no me hacían falta, no necesitaba guía. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda para aferrarse a mi cintura y su tórrido aliento acarició mis labios, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y un suave jadeo se me escapó de los pulmones, haciendo que me quedara sin aire. Sólo tenía que acercarme otro centímetro y tendría esos labios…

De repente, un carraspeo inesperado irrumpió en la cocina y nos despertó de nuestro profundo sueño.

Me aparté de Jacob del sobresalto, nerviosa y avergonzada. No me dio tiempo ni a estar confusa, ni siquiera vi quién había entrado en la cocina. Como no sabía qué hacer con las manos y no quería que me vieran la cara, me puse a disimular, abriendo y cerrando las puertas del armario. Al ver los cuencos del desayuno, se me ocurrió revolver con ellos.

Él apoyó su cabeza en la pared, murmurando algo entre dientes que no entendí del todo, aunque sí que distinguí un par de palabrotas.

- Maldita sea, Seth, ¿qué haces aquí? – bufó al final -. ¿Es que no te podías esperar?  
- Estaba cansado de esperarte en el sofá. Y además, tengo un poco de hambre, la verdad – noté su mirada examinadora en mi espalda -. Buenos días, Nessie. Hoy se te ve con un brillo especial en los ojos – bromeó.

Jacob le dio un codazo como reprimenda.

- ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de largarte?! – le espetó, enfadado.  
- No, tengo hambre – contestó Seth, sentándose en la mesa -. Y Edward me dijo que podía venir ahora a desayunar con ustedes.  
- Maldito chupasangre, siempre está en medio – gruñó Jake, apretando los dientes y mirando hacia la puerta con cara de odio.

Genial, papá lo sabía todo y Seth nos había atrapado. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Mi cara había recuperado su temperatura normal y mi corazón ya latía a la velocidad de siempre, así que respiré hondo y cogí tres cuencos para ponerlos en la mesa.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y resopló cuando los vio.

- Quítate de ahí, ese es mi sitio – le exigió de malas formas, dándole un pequeño empujón en la espalda.

El otro quileute se levantó y se sentó en la silla de enfrente sin rechistar.

- ¿Quieres cereales, Seth? – le ofrecí, colocando los cuencos en la mesa.  
- Sí, sí. Bueno, y unos huevos con beicon tampoco estarían mal.  
- ¡De eso nada, amigo! – le volvió a gruñir Jake -. ¡Seguro que ya has desayunado en tu casa!  
- Está bien, está bien. Hay que ver cómo te pones, amigo.  
- Sí, ¿por qué será? – le insinuó Jacob.

Después de servir la leche y guardarla en la nevera, me senté junto a Jake.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le pregunté a Seth.  
- Se me acopló cuando iba a coger el coche – protestó Jake.  
- Vengo de visita – se metió una enorme cucharada de cereales en la boca y siguió hablando -. No tenía nada que hacer y se me ocurrió venir a verlos.  
- Eso tiene arreglo. Te puedo mandar a patrullar ahora mismo, si quieres – le dijo Jacob.

Me remangué las mangas de la chaqueta y alargué el brazo para coger los cereales. Jacob me lo agarró, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó, mirándome la muñeca más de cerca, con cara de preocupación.  
- ¡Menudo moretón! – exclamó Seth.

No me había fijado en mi muñeca hasta ese momento. La tenía tan morada, que mi pulsera de color marrón rojizo hacía contraste sobre la piel.

- Ah, te refieres a esto… No es nada, es que ayer me caí en el bosque cuando me perdí – me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

Mentir a Jacob era lo que más odiaba del mundo, pero, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Que había sido mi madre la que me lo había hecho mientras le mostraba lo que le mostraba? No podía contarle la verdad, y menos delante de Seth.

Jake observaba mi muñeca extrañado, como si no se lo acabara de tragar. Dibujó con su índice la marca que habían dejado los dedos de mi madre y levantó la vista para mirarme a los ojos. Tuve que bajar la mía y retirar poco a poco la muñeca de sus manos, me conocía demasiado bien. Tendría que contarle la verdad más tarde.

En ese momento, mi madre entró por la puerta y yo me bajé las mangas de la chaqueta con rapidez. No quería que ella lo viera, ya se sentiría bastante culpable como para que encima descubriera lo que me había hecho su dura mano. Pero a Jake no lo engañé. En cuanto lo vio, le rechinaron los dientes. Ahora ya sabía quién había sido. Le cogí la mano y se la apreté una vez para avisarle de que no dijera nada, mientras lo miraba con ojos de súplica. Respiró muy hondo y se metió una cucharada de cereales en la boca para concentrarse en otra cosa.

Durante el resto del desayuno Seth y yo charlamos con mi madre, pero Jacob no abrió la boca. Ni siquiera la miró. Se limitó a comer con cara de pocos amigos, clavando la vista en el cuenco de cereales, y cuando los tres nos marchamos, tampoco se despidió.

- ¿Por qué tienes que venir con nosotros? – le preguntó, molesto, a Seth, ya en el coche.

Estaba claro que quería saber lo que me había pasado con mamá y que intuía que, con Seth presente, no iba a obtener la respuesta.

- Por dar una vuelta – le contestó éste, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jake suspiró, cansado.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que sólo se oían los limpiaparabrisas cuando pasaban por la luna delantera y el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el techo.

- Esta revista de coches es buena – dijo Seth de repente, con la publicación en las manos.  
- Luego ponla en su sitio, ¿me oyes? Siempre andas en mis cosas y después no encuentro nada – protestó Jacob.  
- ¡Pero si lo tienes todo tirado por aquí! – exclamó Seth, mirando el asiento trasero en el que estaba -. ¡Casi no tengo sitio ni para sentarme!  
- Bueno, yo sé dónde lo tengo todo, así que no te la juegues.  
- ¡Vaya un humor de perros que tienes hoy, amigo! ¡Parece mentira que antes en la cocina casi…!

Jake le echó una mirada fraticida por el espejo retrovisor y Seth se calló al instante. Yo me puse colorada y me giré hacia la ventanilla para disimularlo.

¿Por qué habia intentado besarlo? Ahora la confusión que me había ahorrado en la cocina empezaba a salir de mi cabeza como la lava de un volcán.

- ¡Uf! Estoy cansadísimo – dijo el Clearwater, después de soltar un monumental bostezo.  
- ¿Por qué no te echas ahí y duermes un rato? – le sugirió Jake de malos modos.  
- Puede que lo haga.  
- Sí, tienes cara de cansado, la verdad. ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunté, girándome un poco para mirarlo.  
- Ayer por la noche estuvimos buscando pruebas para Carlisle – volvió a bostezar, tiempo suficiente para que la lava de mi cabeza fuera barrida de repente por un glaciar que se me clavó en el cerebro: Jacob no había ido al Ocean porque había tenido que salir con la manada -. Según Jake, iba a ser un momento, pero se nos alargó más de la cuenta.

Así que, si no hubiera sido por eso, habría ido a su cita con Brenda. Ahora lo veía todo claro. Por eso papá no me había querido decir si ella le gustaba. Por eso me dijo que teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas. Y yo casi le había dado un beso, ¿sería estúpida?

- ¿Ah, sí? – me volví y miré a Jacob con cara de malas pulgas, pero él interpretó mal mi gesto.  
- No me mires así, yo no tuve la culpa – se defendió -. Tuvo que venir la policía y todo se nos complicó.  
- ¿La policía? – ahora esto llamaba un poquito más mi atención.  
- Sí, es que encontramos un… cuerpo.  
- Era sólo el torso – lo corrigió Seth.  
- Maldito niñato, ¿no estabas durmiendo? – gruñó Jake.  
- Casi.  
- ¿Un… un torso? – mascullé, tragando saliva.  
- Sí, estaba todo rajado – volvió a hablar Seth -. Bueno, más bien desgarrado. Le faltaban todos los órganos, las vísceras y todo. Casi no tenía ni sangre, y las costillas…  
- ¡¿Te quieres callar de una… vez?! – lo cortó Jake -. ¿No ves que la estás asustando, hablador? No hacía falta dar tantos detalles.

Mientras Jacob empezaba a mascullar para sí, yo me empecé a poner pálida sólo de imaginarme la descripción.

- ¿La cabeza del otro día pertenece a este torso? – conseguí preguntar.  
- No lo sabemos – me contestó Jake, más calmado -. No me quedó otro remedio que llamar a la policía y tuvimos que salir por pies, bueno, por patas, mejor dicho. Menos mal que Charlie nos tapa todo lo que puede. Pobre hombre, el otro día ya vomitó lo suyo con lo de la cabeza. Ya me imagino cómo le sentaría esto otro. Igual le voy a hacer una visita más tarde y, de paso, que me cuente lo que han averiguado – me miró para ver si había recuperado mi color. Debía de ser así, porque volvió la vista a la carretera y siguió hablando -. Lo que sí sabemos es que había el mismo rastro que encontramos ayer. Esa peste estaba por todas partes.  
- ¿Era un hombre o una mujer? – interrogué con voz queda.  
- ¿Qué?  
- El… cadáver… El torso, ¿era de un hombre o de una mujer?  
- De un hombre – contestó.  
- ¿Y la cabeza?  
- No se sabe. Charlie la mandó a los forenses de Seattle, porque aquí no tienen medios para este tipo de casos. Tardarán unos días hasta que lo averigüen. Y me imagino que el torso también tendrán que enviarlo, así que no saldremos de dudas hasta dentro de una o dos semanas.  
- A lo mejor es un asesino en serie que utiliza algún perfume raro o algo para tapar las pruebas, o como sello – conjeturé -. Incluso puede que haya enterrado el resto del cadáver por el bosque.  
- Puede, no sé. Ya se verá. Aunque nosotros no hemos encontrado sangre ni rastro alguno del cuerpo por ningún sitio, aparte de donde lo encontramos, claro.  
- Es muy raro – me quedé pensativa.  
- Bueno, tendremos que esperar al resultado de los forenses – concluyó.

Nos quedamos callados un momento.

Mi atención se volvió a centrar irremediablemente en el tema de Brenda. Tenía que saber la verdad, aunque me doliera.

Bajé mi parasol y miré por el espejo al asiento trasero. Seth parecía estar profundamente dormido. Ésta era la mía para aclarar si a Jacob le gustaba.

- ¿Hubieras ido a la invitación de Brenda – me negué a llamarla cita delante suyo - si no hubieses tenido que salir con la manada? – le solté de sopetón.

Si me paraba a pensar en cómo preguntárselo, se me pasaría toda la mañana, y ya estábamos llegando al instituto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía sigues dudándolo?  
- O sea, que sí – intenté que no se me notara el nudo que empezaba a formarse en mi garganta -. Ella… ella te gusta.

Jacob suspiró y se mordió el labio, sonriendo.

- ¡Pues claro que no! – exclamó, riéndose como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.  
- ¿No? – mi voz sonó con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.  
- ¿Cómo me va a gustar? Es imposible – afirmó, más serio.

Entramos en el aparcamiento y estacionó el coche en el primer sitio que encontró.

- ¿Y por qué iba a ser imposible? Odio reconocerlo, pero es bastante guapa – sí, odiaba reconocerlo.  
- Porque sólo tiene ojos para ti, Nessie – espetó Seth de repente, dándonos un susto a los dos -. Como está im…

Con una velocidad increíble, Jacob sacó el ambientador de la rejilla de ventilación y se lo lanzó a su hermano de manada a la boca para callarlo. No hizo falta llegar a tanto, Seth consiguió cogerlo a tiempo, pero cerró la boca igualmente.

- ¡Tú no te callas ni debajo del agua, ¿no?! – le bramó Jacob. Seth empezó a abrir la boca –. Como no cierres esa boca, te juro que te voy a poner a patrullar durante tres días seguidos – le gruñó con tono amenazador, haciendo que su amigo pegara los labios inmediatamente.

Me quedé paralizada por la frase de Seth. Ya tenía asumido que mi cara había cambiado de color, así que no le di importancia. Además, las palabras se repetían en mi cabeza como si éste se hubiera metido dentro y las dijera una y otra vez, podía escuchar hasta el timbre de voz que había usado. Noté otro fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago.

- Vas a llegar tarde – me avisó Jake, sacándome de mi estancamiento.  
- Ah, sí – respondí, todavía parpadeando.  
- Hasta dentro de tres días – se despidió Seth con pesadumbre.  
- O puede que más, mira a ver – le contestó Jacob.

Empezaron otra pequeña discusión y no me quedó otro remedio que reírme. Era muy gracioso verlos así todo el día. Desde luego, con ellos no me aburriría nunca.

Me despedí de los dos con la mano al salir del coche y ellos me correspondieron con lo mismo, aunque Jake también me sonrió.

Me pareció que le echaba una bronca monumental a Seth en cuanto me alejé corriendo del coche para no mojarme. Se me escapó otra risilla por el camino.

Mis amigas ya estaban en sus aulas y tuve que trotar por el pasillo para alcanzar a Helen.

Entramos en clase de Historia y la señora Smith nos entregó unas hojas con unos ejercicios para tantear el nivel de los alumnos. Era tipo test, así que me resultaba más fácil. Mientras ponía la x en la quinta pregunta, Helen me entregó un papelito doblado por la mitad. Lo abrí y lo leí.

Tienes que tener cuidado con Brenda. Va por todas con Jacob. Como te descuides, te lo quita.

Escribí en el mismo papel y se lo pasé.

¿Por qué dices eso? A mí no me va a quitar nada.

No es el primer novio que le levanta a alguien.

Ya les he dicho que no es mi novio.

Helen puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo un rato escribiendo.

Pero apuesto lo que quieras a que te gustaría. He visto cómo lo miras y lo celosa que te pusiste cuando Brenda se le insinuó. Es imposible que no te guste. Eso de "mejor amigo" no se lo cree nadie. Además, creo que tú también le gustas, sólo hay que ver cómo te mira.

Cuando acabé de leer la nota, me quedé estupefacta. Helen se dio cuenta y me quitó el papel para escribir algo más.

Los "mejores amigos" no se cogen de la mano, ni se abrazan como lo hacen ustedes. Estás loquita por él, reconócelo. Me parece que él está esperando a que tú des el primer paso.

Me pasó la nota de nuevo y siguió haciendo los ejercicios tan tranquila. ¿Pero a ella qué le importaba? Aún así, le contesté.

Es mi mejor amigo desde que era pequeña, y lo de la mano y los abrazos siempre ha sido así entre nosotros.

Aún así, creo que te gustan demasiado. ¿Y las miraditas? Reconócelo, te gusta tu mejor amigo. Bienvenida al club.

La miré sorprendida y ella asintió con la cabeza. Me volvió a quitar la nota.

Sí, estoy loquita por mi mejor amigo. Pero en mi caso, creo que yo a él no le gusto del mismo modo. Por eso me parece una pena que pierdan el tiempo de esa manera, pudiendo estar juntos.

¿Perder el tiempo? ¿Estar juntos?

La señora Smith empezó a sospechar y se levantó para dirigirse en nuestra dirección.

Escondí la nota en el cajón del pupitre y puse la x en unas cuantas preguntas más con mi velocidad de medio vampiro. Cuando llegó, ya tenía los ejercicios casi terminados. Bajó sus gafas de pasta verdes para examinarlos, me miró a mí y a mi compañera, y se dio la vuelta silenciosamente para volver a sentarse.

Helen sacó el papel de mi cajón y escribió de nuevo. Se le escapó una risa muda que no entendí, hasta que lo leí.

Cuando estan juntos, se nota en el ambiente mucha tensión sexual, saltan chispas. Hasta yo, que sólo los he visto dos veces, me he dado cuenta.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tensión… qué?! Me puse tan colorada, que la señora Smith volvió a bajar sus gafas para mirarme otra vez. Helen se rió entre dientes.

¡¿Estás loca?! Jacob es como mi hermano mayor. Me parece que lees mucha novela romantica.

¡Pero no son hermanos! ¡Y Jacob te gusta! ¡Reconócelo de una vez! Y ahora voy a seguir con esto, que no me va a dar tiempo. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Helen se concentró como si nada en los ejercicios y yo me quedé mirando la nota. La volví a leer con más atención y me la guardé en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Terminé lo poco que me quedaba del test. No quería ser la primera en entregarlo, así que disimulé mientras esperaba.

Miré a mi compañera, que estaba concentradísima en la hoja que tenía delante, y bajé la vista a la mía.

Me quedé pensando en la nota. ¿En serio pensaba que me gustaba Jacob? También decía que yo le gustaba a él. De pronto, Seth se volvió a meter en mi cabeza para repetirme sus palabras: sólo tiene ojos para ti, Nessie. Pero, ¿lo diría en ese sentido? ¿O lo diría porque Jake siempre se preocupaba por mí como un hermano? Recordé la frase de Helen como si la estuviese leyendo en ese mismo momento. Era verdad, Jacob no era mi hermano. Los hermanos no te abrazan, ni te acarician, ni te miran como lo hacía él. Y las hermanas no se ponen celosas, ni le tocan el pecho por muy espectacular que éste sea, ni lo intentan besar... Un flash saltó en mi cerebro. Me sentí como una idiota que tiene algo delante todo el tiempo y no lo ve hasta que se choca con ello. Jacob no me veía como una hermana, y yo tampoco lo veía como un hermano. Lo cierto es que si Seth no hubiera entrado en la cocina… Noté las famosas mariposas en el estómago otra vez. Habíamos estado apunto de besarnos. Mi estómago casi iba a explotar de mariposas al acordarme de lo que sentí en ese momento, cuando sus labios estaban a un centímetro de los míos. El vello de los brazos se me puso de punta sólo con evocarlo. ¿Por qué me había gustado tanto? ¿Por qué sentía esas mariposas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiéramos hecho? ¿Por qué me estremecía cuando su mano me rozaba la mejilla y el cuello? ¿Por qué me parecía tan guapo? ¿Por qué me llamaban tanto sus ojos negros? ¿Y su cuerpo? La respuesta era tan obvia, que me sorprendí a mí misma con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, de lo ciega que había estado. Helen tenía razón, Jacob me gustaba. Me atraía mucho físicamente.

Sin embargo, el darme cuenta de eso también me hizo sentir muy confusa. Esta mañana me había levantado pensando que estaba celosa porque no quería que me separaran de mi mejor amigo, y unas horas después me daba cuenta de que también lo estaba porque me gustaba. ¿Por qué todo en mi vida pasaba tan deprisa?

El timbre sonó y pegué un bote en el asiento. Todavía aturdida, me di cuenta de que los demás, incluida mi compañera de pupitre, estaban entregando los ejercicios. Me levanté y me puse en la fila para entregar los míos.

Me pasé el resto de las clases pensando en mi revelación, en cómo me tenía que comportar con Jake a partir de este momento. ¿Cambiarían las cosas entre nosotros? ¿Se lo debía decir? ¿Y si yo no le gustaba a él? Pensé en el casi beso, en que al final no lo había sido, en que si de verdad yo le gustase, él podía haberme besado primero y no lo hizo. Tal vez, solamente sentíamos una simple atracción, después de todo, él era un chico y yo una chica.

Me dije a mí misma que lo mejor era esperar, darme tiempo, y que las cosas siguieran por su cauce de siempre. Si ese cauce nos llevaba a algún sitio, ya se vería. Aunque ni siquiera quería pensar en eso por el momento.

Pero la hora del almuerzo llegó más deprisa que los dos días anteriores. Jessica, Alison y Brenda ya estaban en la mesa cuando llegamos, y, antes de que me diera tiempo a sentarme y a rumiar todas mis conclusiones, ésta última ya me estaba preguntando por Jacob.

- ¿Sabes si va a venir esta noche al Ocean? – me preguntó sin cortarse un pelo.

Para encima, Helen me echó una mirada con intención, instándome a saltar a escena, y funcionó. Sí, llevaba razón, Brenda iba por todas. Ahora que ya sabía que me gustaba Jake, algo en mi interior me decía que no se lo pusiera tan fácil. No pude evitarlo. Me daba igual que sólo fuera atracción, eso era suficiente para pararle los pies.

- No, no va a ir – le dije, tajante.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo él? – quiso saber, un tanto irritada.  
- Hemos quedado – le contesté con el mismo tono.

En realidad, no era mentira. Jake solía quedarse conmigo hasta bastante tarde.

Brenda se quedó pensativa, con el gesto contrariado. Me reí para mis adentros y Helen me hizo el signo de la victoria mientras se disponía a beber su refresco de cola.


	11. La Visita

LA VISITA:

Las clases terminaron y seguía lloviendo a mares. Jake me esperaba dentro del coche, lo cual me alegró. Brenda no tendría oportunidad de abordarlo, no quería mojarse los zapatos. No estaba en el aparcamiento, había parado a unos pocos metros de la entrada del edificio, obstaculizando el paso al resto de alumnos que se marchaban. Me despedí de mis amigas después de hablar con ellas un rato en el vestíbulo, me puse la capucha de la chaqueta y salí corriendo hacia el vehículo. Cuando llegué, Jacob ya me había abierto la puerta desde el interior.

El abrazo que nos dimos nos salió espontáneo a los dos, era tan habitual, sólo que, para mí, empezaba a adquirir un matiz algo diferente.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – me preguntó mientras arrancaba el coche.  
- Muy… clarificador – contesté -. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Dónde has estado? Tienes el pelo empapado – le dije, acariciándole la cabeza con los dedos.  
- Acabo de estar con la manada y no pude secarme. Tenía el tiempo justo para ir corriendo a casa y cambiarme de ropa – cogió aire y siguió hablando -. Oye, Nessie, si me sigues haciendo eso, voy a quedarme dormido al volante – murmuró con su sonrisa torcida.  
- ¿Tanto te gusta? – cuchicheé.

A mí, desde luego, me encantaba, tenía que reconocerlo.

- Ya sabes que sí – susurró. Casi le salía ese ronroneo lupino suyo -. Me chifla que me acaricies, aunque nunca lo habías hecho en mi forma humana.

Retiré la mano de su pelo en cuanto lo escuché. Si sospechara algo, me moriría.

- ¿Por qué paras? – protestó con una sonrisa y los ojos suplicantes.  
- Bueno, querías conducir, ¿no? – bromeé.  
- Puedo detener el coche aquí mismo – sugirió con el mismo tono de imploración -. Así puedes acariciarme tranquilamente.  
- Si te transformas, sí.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque cuando eres lobo, estás lleno de pelo y tengo más donde acariciar – concluí.  
- Aquí hay mucho que acariciar, nena. No te imaginas cuánto – me soltó en un tono vacilón, con su sonrisa torcida otra vez.  
- ¡Jacob Black, no empieces con tus bromas! – exclamé, empujándole el brazo, enfadada, mientras él se partía de la risa.

Ya notaba la sangre bombeándome la cara.

- Además, dentro del coche no entro como lobo – añadió.  
- Pues por eso. No puede ser.  
- Ay – suspiró, intencionadamente alto.

Cogí el estuche de CDs del asiento trasero y saqué uno de esos de rock que nos gustaba a los dos. Lo puse y, cuando estaba apartando la mano del reproductor, me fijé en que Jacob estaba mirando mi muñeca.

Su cara pasó del alegre socarrón al cabreado en un segundo.

- Sólo un vampiro podría marcar sus dedos en tu piel de ese modo. Ha sido tu madre, ¿no?  
- Sí – mascullé, bajando la mirada.

¿Cómo iba a mentirle a Jacob? Odiaba hacerlo. Además, era mi mejor amigo y necesitaba hablar con él, desahogarme.

- Pero lo hizo sin querer – continué.

Jacob respiró hondo y exhaló.

- Lo sé. Lo último que haría Bella sería hacerte daño, por eso me pareció tan raro – hizo una pausa -. ¿Qué pasó?

Aquí venía la parte escabrosa que tenía que contar. Giré la manivela y abrí un poco la ventanilla para que me diera algo de aire en el rostro.

- Fue en el bosque. Me empezó a interrogar sobre lo que había pasado en mi habitación el día que te quedaste a dormir. Le dije la verdad, pero no se lo creía, así que le puse la mano en la mejilla para mostrarle... – miré a Jake de reojo y tragué saliva -, cuando… cuando…  
- Cuando me toqueteaste – agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bajé otro poco la ventanilla.

- No te… toqueteé – le corregí -. Fue una… inocente caricia – lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue el término con el que lo había bautizado mi padre.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- Y ahora que te doy la oportunidad, la desperdicias.  
- Bueno, ¿quieres saber lo que pasó o no? – protesté mientras bajaba el cristal hasta abajo.  
- Ok, ok. Sigue.  
- Le enseñé lo inocente que había sido – maticé, si bien no era del todo cierto - y ella no se fiaba igualmente, así que me agarró por la muñeca para que le siguiera mostrando lo que pasó después. No midió bien las fuerzas y apretó más de la cuenta.

Por supuesto, también omití que yo me había rebelado un poco mostrándole todo lo que había sentido cuando estaba entre sus brazos, cuando me fijaba en su pecho desnudo o cuando lo había acariciado, eso no hacía falta que lo supiera. Y, desde luego, tampoco le iba a contar la visión casi hipnótica que había tenido, aunque sólo me acordaba de la primera diapositiva gracias a que la había visto esa mañana, cuando habíamos estado apunto de besarnos...

- Se le fue un poco la mano, pero fue sin querer – ratificó, sacándome de mi mundo -. Le cuesta mucho reconocer que ya no eres una niña y quiere protegerte. Para ella es muy duro que hayas crecido tan rápido.  
- Por eso no quería que viera lo que me había hecho. No quería que se sintiera culpable, ya tiene bastante.  
- Menos mal que no me dejaste decirle nada esta mañana. A veces me puede mi temperamento.  
- Sí, lo sé – me reí.  
- ¿Y qué pasó después? – espetó de pronto.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- ¿Qué hiciste cuando me sobaste? – me miró sonriente.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

De repente, me acordé de que también le tenía que contar otra cosa.

- Cuando le estaba mostrando todo eso a mamá, la pulsera hizo algo muy raro.  
- ¿La pulsera? – preguntó, extrañado -. ¿Cómo que la pulsera?  
- Vibró.  
- ¿Que vibró? – soltó una carcajada -. ¡Muy bueno, Nessie!  
- ¡No es broma! – me quejé.

Al verme el rostro tan serio, Jacob cambió el suyo, aunque no podía evitar una pequeña curva en sus labios.

- ¿Ahora mi pulsera es un vibrador? – se mofó finalmente.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada, a la espera de que terminara de carcajearse de su propio y pésimo chiste.

- ¡Jacob, esto es totalmente en serio! ¡No sé por qué te cuento nada! – me giré hacia la ventanilla con el ceño clavado en los ojos.

Si no llega a ser por el cinturón, le hubiera dado completamente la espalda.

Dejó de reírse y se quedó callado unos segundos.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – dijo, por fin sin un ápice de burla -. ¿No me estás tomando el pelo? ¿La pulsera… vibró?

Seguí mirando por la ventanilla sin decir ni una palabra.

- Vamos, Nessie – me presionó el hombro con la mano -. Ahora no estoy riéndome. Es que es la primera vez que lo oigo.

Mi intención era no contarle nada más, estaba que echaba humo, pero mi determinación se quebró por completo cuando metió la mano entre mi pelo y empezó a acariciarme la nuca con los dedos. Volví a recuperar el aire cuando la quitó para cambiar la marcha del coche.

Respiré hondo y me giré hacia él.

- Prométeme que no te vas a reir, ¿ok? – me arriesgué a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos para que viera que hablaba en serio –. Esto que te voy a contar te juro que pasó.

Jacob entendió mi mirada perfectamente.

- Sí, te lo prometo.

Me alejé de sus ojos para mirar por el parabrisas. El coche tomó la salida que iniciaba el trayecto hasta mi casa.

- Mamá me tenía agarrada por la muñeca derecha. La pulsera vibró fuerte una sola vez, como si le diera una convulsión o algo así – empecé a gesticular con la mano sobre el aro de cuero para simular lo que había pasado -, parecía una explosión, pero sin fuego, que produjo una especie de energía, una onda expansiva que arrastró su mano y la empujó hacia atrás. Fue tan fuerte, que le llevó el brazo y todo, aunque no le hizo daño, simplemente la apartó. A mí ni siquiera me rozó.

Volví la cara para observarlo. Jacob miraba a la carretera con un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro, pero me había creído.

- Es una pulsera mágica, por eso te lo preguntaba ayer – le recordé.  
- Pero, ¿cómo…? Yo mismo la hice. Yo no puedo… - hizo una pausa en la que se quedó confuso y pensativo -. Tengo que hablar con el Consejo, tal vez ellos lo sepan…  
- Creo que me protege de los vampiros completos. En ese momento, mamá me hacía daño y la pulsera reaccionó.  
- Una pulsera mágica… - repitió para sí -. ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué nunca había hecho eso? – Jacob aún seguía con la confusión en los ojos.  
- Bueno, nunca un vampiro me había tocado de ese modo, y supongo que cuando pasó, la pulsera se activó.

Silencié también la otra vibración de aviso con mi madre que me hizo hablar y el cosquilleo de la pulsera en la cocina cuando me había recordado la visión. No tenía explicación para eso.

Se hizo un mutismo en el que Jacob se quedó pensativo, con esa expresión de confusión y perplejidad en el rostro.

- ¿Qué tal con Charlie? – interrogué para cambiar de tema -. ¿Fuiste a verlo?  
- ¿Qué? – parpadeó como si lo hubiese sacado de sus pensamientos –. Ah, no. Al final no pude, Rachel y Paul me llamaron para que fuera por su casa. Es verdad, casi se me olvida. Tengo que darte una noticia.  
- ¿Buena o mala?  
- No sé qué decirte – hizo una mueca de dolor y suspiró -. Rachel y Paul se casan.

Jacob tenía cara de resignación, pero la mía se iluminó de la alegría.

- ¿Se casan?  
- Sí, ahora esa bestia va a ser mi cuñado – destacó la última palabra con mal humor y resopló.  
- Bueno, ya se sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a casar.  
- Sí, pero, ¿tan pronto? – exhaló con agobio.  
- Jake, llevan cuatro años viviendo juntos, yo creo que no ha sido tan pronto – le contesté con ironía.  
- Lo cual me indica que esos dos se van a poner a tener niños enseguida – dijo casi con amargura -. Lo cual quiere decir que voy a tener a un montón de bestiales Pauls en miniatura todos los días corriendo por mi casa. Lo cual significa que jamás en mi vida me quitaré a Paul de encima.  
- También puedes tener a pequeñas Rachels corriendo por tu casa – le corregí -. Y a Paul no te lo ibas a quitar nunca de encima, de todos modos.  
- Gracias por los ánimos – me respondió con sarcasmo, sonriendo.

El coche pasó los últimos árboles del sendero y se detuvo frente al porche. Seguía lloviendo, aunque había bajado de intensidad.

- ¿Y cuándo es la boda?  
- El seis de febrero. Rachel me ha pedido que seamos los padrinos, pero si tú no quieres, no pasa nada. Puedes ir de invitada simplemente.

Había ido con Jacob a la boda de Sam y Emily hacía tres años y me había encantado. Por aquel entonces, yo ya tendría como unos nueve años, por eso me acordaba perfectamente. Las bodas quileute siempre me habían parecido más bonitas que las bodas tradicionales. Se celebraban en la zona sur de la media luna de la playa que conformaba First Beach, al atardecer, justo en la puesta de sol, al abrigo de una enorme hoguera y con las islas, el mar, el bosque y los acantilados que la rodeaban como testigos. El astro rey que se ponía simbolizaba el fin de una vida para comenzar otra con la persona que se amaba, y las llamas eternas de la hoguera, el amor incombustible y poderoso que puede arrasar con todo lo que se pone por delante, al igual que hace el fuego; también simbolizaban la pasión necesaria para la fertilidad, o algo así. Todos iban descalzos, pero muy elegantes, estilo quileute, por supuesto. Los hombres iban de camisa y pantalón largo, sin corbatas ni pajaritas, y las mujeres llevaban sus mejores vestidos.

La ceremonia, la cena y la fiesta se hacían en la arena, siendo el elemento protagonista la enorme fogata, que permanecía en el centro de todo el meollo de la celebración y siempre la mantenían con las llamas en alto. En aquella boda, en la que más me había fijado era en Emily. Con nueve años, casi me había parecido una princesa, ni siquiera había reparado en la cicatriz de su cara, de lo bonita que me había parecido. Todavía la recordaba como si la estuviera viendo. Su vestido - de escote recto, de manga corta que cubría sólo el hombro y largo hasta los tobillos - era de un blanco roto que resaltaba sobre su piel india. No sabía qué tipo de tela era, pero se le ceñía al cuerpo y a mí me había parecido precioso. También iba descalza y llevaba una pulsera de plata en uno de los tobillos. Pero lo que más me había llamado la atención era su corona de flores, formada por calas blancas, que llevaba en la cabeza sobre su melena negra suelta. El fuego de la hoguera le daba un toque mágico y romántico a toda la ceremonia. Todo en las bodas quileute era tan sencillo y mágico, que me parecían maravillosas.

- ¡Pues claro que quiero! – exclamé.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿No te importa venir conmigo de madrina? – preguntó, mirándome con sus centelleantes ojazos negros.  
- ¿Estás de broma? Una boda quileute no me la pierdo por nada del mundo – le contesté, agarrándome a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro -, sobretodo si estoy en el altar conti…

Dejé la palabra colgada al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y las mariposas de mi estómago volvieron a revolotear. Nos quedamos los dos inmóviles, sin decir nada.

- Quiero… quiero decir…, que le digas a Rachel que me encantará ser la madrina de… su boda – murmuré.  
- Claro – susurró –. Esto… Tengo… tengo que entrar para darle a Carlisle las pruebas que recogimos anoche.  
- Ah, sí.

Le liberé el brazo y me volví a mi asiento. Jacob también se quedó quieto en el suyo un par de segundos, hasta que abrió la puerta y salió.

Mientras él rebuscaba algo en el maletero, cogí mi mochila del suelo, me puse la capucha y me bajé del coche. Me quedé al pie de las escaleras para esperarlo.

Sacó una enorme bolsa, bajó la puerta trasera del Golf y caminó hasta mí. Me quedé mirando sorprendida.

- Nos hemos empleado a fondo – me explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Un poco más y le traen el bosque entero – bromeé.

Subimos las escaleras, retiré mi capucha y entramos en el salón de la gran casa.

- ¡Nessie! – saludó Alice mientras se acercaba hacia mí dando saltitos y me cogía de la mano –. Ven, tenemos visita.  
- ¿Visita? – pregunté, poniéndome en alerta.

Jacob se envaró al instante. No le gustaban nada esos vampiros curiosos que luego se iban a cenar a la reserva de La Push.

- No, no es eso – Alice me quitó la mochila, la tiró al suelo y me cogió por los hombros, empujándome hacia la enorme mesa de cristal –. Alguien muy especial ha venido a verte, mira.

Cuando alcé la vista, estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Todos, menos uno.

Jacob dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se puso a mi lado.

- Hola, cielo. ¿Te acuerdas de Nahuel? – presentó mi madre.

Era el chico semivampiro que nos había ayudado hacía casi seis años, cuando los Vulturis habían venido para terminar con todos nosotros. Mi familia le estaba muy agradecida a él y a Huilen, su tía. Si no fuera porque habían venido con Alice y Jasper desde Suramérica para dar su testimonio, mi familia estaría muerta y Jacob y yo estaríamos escondidos en algún lugar recóndito del mundo. Seguía llevando su pelo moreno en una larga coleta y su semblante era tostado y bastante atractivo.

- Hola, Renesmee – me saludó -. Vaya, cuánto has crecido. Estás realmente preciosa.  
- Hola – contesté.

Se había puesto de pie nada más verme y no apartaba sus ojos de color teca de mí. Se quedó mirándome fijamente, de un modo que me hizo sentir muy incómoda, mientras los demás seguían con su conversación. Algo saltó solo y me hizo agarrarme a la mano de Jake. Éste entrelazó los dedos y la aferró con más fuerza.

De pronto, sus ojos se movieron y fijaron su objetivo en Jacob. Su mirada cambió. Era casi imperceptible, pero pude distinguir una nota de repulsión en sus pupilas.

Miré a mi mejor amigo para ver su reacción y me quedé perpleja. Había levantado la cabeza con una actitud claramente chulesca, apretaba los dientes con fuerza y sus intensos ojos negros estaban clavados en Nahuel con una mirada provocadora. Nunca lo había visto así.

- ¿Cómo te va, Jacob? – le preguntó Nahuel, serio.  
- Genial – le respondió él, echándole una mirada de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa arrogante.

Mi padre carraspeó, dirigiéndose a Jacob con cara de pocos amigos, y Nahuel se sentó para centrar su atención en la mesa. Jake en cambio, no interrumpió su conducta.

- Nahuel se va a quedar una temporada con nosotros – anunció mi madre, palmeando la mano del interpelado.

La sonrisa de Jacob se esfumó, aunque siguió con la misma actitud.

- Sí, he dejado a Huilen con mis hermanas.  
- Yo ya lo sabía, pero no les dije nada porque él quería darnos una sorpresa – manifestó Alice con una voz cantarina.  
- Creía que no podías verlo, como a Renesmee – dijo mamá, extrañada.  
- Bueno, a Nessie no la veo nunca, pero parece ser que a Nahuel le puedo ver algo, aunque muy poco. Nessie tiene un filtro tupido, opaco, que no me deja ver nada, sin embargo, Nahuel tiene una malla semitransparente que me permite visionar algo, aunque ya les digo que es muy poco. De momento, sólo he podido ver esto – y le sonrió, a lo que Nahuel le correspondió.

Mamá se quedó mirando a Jacob, pensativa, como si estuviese buscando en él algún tipo de respuesta.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? – inquirió Jasper.  
- Quería conocer mejor a Renesmee, ahora que ya ha crecido – respondió sin cortarse un pelo, observando a Jake con provocación.

¿A mí?

Automáticamente, todos llevaron la vista hacia Jacob con diversas caras, esperando su respuesta.

Mi madre se mordía el labio, preocupada, mi padre estaba en alerta, escuchándole los pensamientos, Alice lo miraba con aire petulante, Rosalie sonreía abiertamente, Jasper se concentraba para influenciar en su ánimo, Emmett estaba de brazos cruzados, pero, raro en él, serio, Esme se había llevado la mano a la boca, alarmada, y Carlisle tenía el rostro sereno.

¿Es que era yo la única que me preguntaba qué estaba pasando?

- Yo que tú, no jugaría con fuego – le espetó Emmett al invitado de repente.  
- Déjalo Em – lo paró Jacob, antes de que se intercambiaran una mirada de complicidad -. Debemos tratar bien a nuestro invitado – soltó, sarcástico.

Nahuel le dedicó una mirada despectiva y de hastío, y después le sonrió de un modo extraño, como si estuviera muy seguro de sí mismo. A Jacob le dio un respingo y noté cómo el calor quería subirle por la espalda.

Carlisle se levantó de la mesa con el semblante pacífico e instó a Nahuel con un gesto de la mano a que hiciera lo mismo.

- Te enseñaré tu habitación. Acompáñame por aquí.  
- ¡¿Es que va a dormir en esta casa?! – protestó Jacob, nervioso.  
- Jake, ¿qué te pasa? – le pregunté, extrañada -. Es nuestro invitado.  
- Por supuesto que sí – le replicó Alice, mirándolo por encima del hombro mientras acompañaba a Carlisle y a Nahuel.  
- ¿En qué planta? – exigió saber.  
- En la primera – dijo Carlisle, que era el último que subía -. Alice ha habilitado mi despacho para hacerle el dormitorio – y se perdió escaleras arriba.  
- No lo veo necesario, Jacob – mi padre se levantó después de leerle la mente.  
- Pues yo sí – contestó éste, tajante -. Y nadie va a impedírmelo.

Mi madre también se puso de pie y se cogió al brazo de papá.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – preguntó, preocupada.  
- ¿De qué están hablando? – me dirigí a mi padre.  
- Quiere dormir en tu puerta.  
- ¿En mi puerta? ¿Por qué quieres…?

Intenté soltarme de su mano para ponerme frente a él, pero me fue imposible. Me aferraba con fuerza, aunque no me hacía daño, así que me puse de frente igualmente, con las manos unidas.

- ¿Por qué quieres dormir en mi puerta?

Jacob ni siquiera me miró. Estaba tenso, y tenía los ojos clavados en las escaleras con una mirada agresiva y amenazadora. Me hubiera asustado de no ser porque enseguida distinguí algo más que me atravesó la cabeza como si fuese un balazo frío. Una mota de tinta teñía de preocupación sus ojos negros y, entonces, pude ver con claridad que la agresividad no era amenazante ni ofensiva, sino más bien defensiva. Me estaba protegiendo. Pero, ¿de qué?

- Jake… Jake, mírame, por favor – le susurré mientras le acariciaba la cara con la otra mano.

Mis escasas palabras parecieron surtir efecto y sus ojos se despegaron de la escalera para fijarse en los míos, mostrándose de nuevo cálidos y adorables.

- Jacob, no hay peligro – le dijo papá, confirmando mis pensamientos -. Te estás equivocando, te lo aseguro.

Su mirada se escapó otra vez, pero ahora para mirar a mi padre.

- Sabes que si sospecho de algo, por pequeño que sea, tengo que protegerla. Dormiré arriba hasta que se vaya – insistió Jake con los dientes apretados.  
- ¿Crees que yo pondría a mi propia hija en peligro si no estuviese completamente seguro?  
- Edward, por favor, ¿qué pasa? – mamá ya estaba al borde de la histeria.  
- No se fía de él. Cree que me está engañando – explicó -. Jacob, eso es imposible. Puedo ver hasta sus recuerdos.  
- ¿Estás totalmente seguro? – quiso saber mamá.  
- Completamente – afirmó mi padre, mirándola a los ojos.  
- Está tramando algo. Mi instinto me lo dice – masculló Jake con la vista clavada en la escalera de nuevo.  
- Jacob, por favor – discutió mi madre, molesta -. Nahuel y Huilen nos salvaron la vida hace seis años, ¿cómo puedes dudar de él? Deberíamos estarle agradecidos. Además, Edward no ha visto nada raro y yo me fio de él al cien por ciento. Creo que esto tiene más que ver con el hecho de que ha venido a ver a Renesmee y con tu…  
- No es sólo eso – la cortó -. Aquí hay algo más, lo sé. Hay algo en su mirada que no me gusta ni un pelo.  
- Por Dios, Jacob. Has sido muy maleducado y grosero con él, ¿cómo quieres que te mire? – le replicó ella, irritada.  
- Yo no veo nada malo en que duerma arriba – interrumpió Emmett en defensa de su amigo -. Si hay peligro, él estará ahí primero, y si no lo hay, ¿qué molesta que duerma en la puerta?  
- Pero, ¿qué peligro? – protestó papá con incredulidad -. Em, ya he dicho que no hay nada malo. Y Alice vio que sólo venía de visita. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?  
- Los animales tienen un sexto sentido para el peligro – afirmó éste, señalando a Jacob con el dedo.  
- Amigo, muchas gracias por el cumplido – le dijo Jake con ironía.

Emmett le sonrió y siguió hablando.

- Créeme, Edward. Te podría contar muchas experiencias de cuando yo era cazador en mi vida humana. Te sorprenderías de lo que pueden hacer los animales – Jacob puso los ojos en blanco al ver cómo Emmett lo volvía a señalar -, hasta son capaces de predecir tormentas y catástrofes mucho antes de que pasen.  
- ¡Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?! – exclamó Rosalie -. No me puedo creer que esten tan ciegos. ¡Lo único que quiere este perro es aprovechar la ocasión para dormir con Nessie!

Se armó una algarabía terrible en la estancia a la vez que mi rostro era invadido por una oleada de sangre.

- ¡Basta! – bramó mi padre, haciendo que se callara todo el mundo –. Carlisle y Alice están apunto de bajar con nuestro invitado – matizó -, y no quiero que se sienta incómodo por este lío – hizo una pequeña pausa en la que suspiró -. Está bien, aunque sé que no hay ningún peligro, no quiero problemas mientras Nahuel esté en esta casa, así que voy a dejarte que duermas en la puerta de Renesmee como lobo – apuntilló de nuevo, dirigiéndose a Jacob con cara de advertencia -, si es que así vas a estar más tranquilo y no vas a causar problemas.

Aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué de este conflicto, la idea de tener a mi lobo durmiendo cerca no me disgustaba nada de nada.

- Es todo lo que pido – asintió Jacob con gesto serio.  
- ¡Pero, Edward! – se quejó mamá.  
- Bella, creo que es lo mejor para todos, sobretodo para la convivencia de la casa. Él está decidido y va a dormir ahí queramos o no. Es mejor así, que no por las malas – mi madre no parecía muy conforme, así que mi padre se volvió a dirigir a Jake con la mirada amenazante -. Pero escúchame bien, perro. Si se te ocurre entrar en su habitación por la noche como humano y tocarle un solo pelo, te juro que te arrancaré de cuajo las patas delanteras.

Ahora mi madre parecía más tranquila.

- ¡Papá! – voceé en protesta.  
- ¿Y si me lo pide ella? – soltó Jacob con chulería mientras levantaba la comisura de los labios.  
- Jake, ¿qué haces? Cállate – le cuchicheé, acercando mi rostro rojo como un tomate a su pecho.  
- ¡Ja! ¡Sigue soñando, idiota! – exclamó Rosalie, riéndose.  
- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó mi madre, enfadada.  
- No soy yo precisamente el que aprovecha para tocar mientras uno está dormido – le estampó a la cara a mi padre -. Si ella quiere otra vez, sabes que no me puedo negar.  
- ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! – aulló Emmett entre risas.

Rosalie me miró totalmente decepcionada, con la mandíbula colgando, y yo escondí mi rostro del todo en el objeto de mi pecado, esperando a que la tierra se abriera o algo para poder colarme dentro. ¿Por qué se había tenido que enterar Jacob? Ahora ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

- ¡No juegues conmigo, perro! – chilló mi madre, envarándose.  
- Cálmate, Bella – habló mi padre con voz serena, aunque extrañamente amenazadora y temible, poniéndole el brazo por delante -. Si lo que quieres es dormir en su puerta, más te vale cambiar de actitud y cerrar la boca. Si me provocas más, no volverás a verla en tu vida, ¿me has entendido?

Mi corazón saltó en respuesta a esas horribles palabras e instintivamente le pasé el brazo suelto por la cintura para abrazarlo, aferrando los dedos a su camiseta. Jake puso su mano en mi espalda y me apretó un poco más contra su pecho. El calor le recorrió la columna vertebral y un rugido empezó a vibrar desde su cavidad torácica hasta su garganta, aunque no llegó a salir.

- Nunca podrás separarme de ella – escupió con furia retenida, apretando los dientes.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y sepulcral en el que se notaba la influencia de Jasper. Duró unos segundos, pero parecieron minutos.

Escuché el suspiro nasal de rendición de mi padre, sin duda, había escuchado cada uno de los pensamientos de los dos.

- Lo sé. Para mi desgracia – dijo al fin.

Jake se relajó un poco, aunque seguía abrazándome y aferrándome la mano con fuerza. Mi padre le pasó el brazo por el hombro a mi madre y la besó en la cabeza. Ésta también se tranquilizó, pero no parecía muy satisfecha.

- Lo único que te pido es que te comportes, Jacob.  
- Haré lo que pueda – respondió éste con insolencia.

Mis padres pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez que negaban con la cabeza.

En ese momento, Carlisle asomó la pierna por las escaleras, seguido de Alice y Nahuel. Mi padre respiró tranquilo al ver que no se habían enterado de la bronca, sobretodo éste último.

Jacob no le quitó ojo a Nahuel mientras éste pasaba a nuestro lado. Me separé un poco de él para verle mejor el rostro, aunque no me soltó de la mano.

- Por favor, Jake, pórtate bien – le rogué -. Es nuestro invitado.  
- No me fio de él – gruñó.  
- Ya has oído a mi padre. Y mamá tiene razón, deberíamos estarle agradecidos por habernos salvado la vida.

Apartó su mirada de Nahuel para mirarme a mí.

- Ya lo sé – reconoció a regañadientes -. Pero aún así, no me fio.  
- Por favor, hazlo por mí – le susurré -. Si papá se enfada, no te dejará dormir conmigo.

Intenté convencerlo con ese argumento, a ver si así lo convencia. En realidad, lo que me aterraba era que nos separaran, pero no quería que se enfadara otra vez, ni que se preocupara.

- Dormiría arriba, de todos modos – afirmó.  
- Jacob – imploré con ojos suplicantes.

Cogió aire lentamente y lo exhaló del mismo modo.

- Está bien. Me comportaré lo mejor que pueda solamente porque me lo pides tú. Pero sigo sin fiarme – sentenció.  
- Gracias – le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Mis padres, Esme y mis tíos se sentaron en el sofá con Nahuel para charlar con él. Jacob cogió la bolsa con las pruebas y se acercó a Carlisle - que estaba parado al principio de la escalera, leyendo el correo -, llevándome con él de la mano.

- Tome, Doc. Espero que estas pruebas sean suficientes.

Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos al ver la enorme mochila.

- Sí, creo… que me servirán, gracias – afirmó, asiéndola.  
- Las hemos separado y metido en bolsitas de plástico, como en las pelis – le contó, todo orgulloso.  
- Vaya, estoy impresionado – reconoció mi abuelo al ver el interior de la bolsa -. ¿Y cómo lo han hecho? Lo cierto es que no me imagino a unos enormes lobos haciendo eso.  
- Unos como lobos, otros como humanos – y se encogió de hombros como si fuera evidente.  
- Ah, claro – asintió Carlisle.  
- ¿Sabe ya lo del torso?  
- Sí, fue el rumor de todo el día en el hospital. Lo encontraron ustedes, ¿no?  
- Sí. En la bolsa también hay pruebas del escenario del crimen – contestó Jake. Puse los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. Ahora resulta que hablaba como si fuera un detective. Me pellizcó en broma en la cintura y pegué un bote, riéndome -. Encontramos el mismo rastro en la zona.  
- Oh, qué interesante – afirmó Carlisle con la mano en la barbilla. Lo intenté pellizcar yo, pero su cuerpo era tan terso, que no podía. Sin embargo, le hice cosquillas y soltó una risilla sorda -. Tengo que ponerme ahora mismo a investigar esto. ¿Y se sabe si la cabeza pertenecía al torso? – le preguntó a Jacob, que estaba muy entretenido conmigo, sujetándome las manos para que no le hiciera más cosquillas.  
- ¿Eh? Ah, la policía lo ha mandado todo a Seattle para que lo examinen los forenses de allí.  
- Bien.

Carlisle se rindió y subió a su habitación - ahora también despacho - cuando logré zafarme de las manos de Jake. Conseguí hacerle algunas cosquillas y éste se empezó a revolver y a carcajear sin control. Mientras nos reíamos, me dejé atrapar las muñecas y me las retuvo detrás de mi cinto para que no pudiera hacerle más.

- No sabía que tuvieras cosquillas – murmuré.  
- Si lo vas diciendo por La Push, te mato – bromeó.  
- ¿Taha Aki también las tenía? – cuchicheé, riéndome.  
- Pues claro que no. Ahí tienes la prueba definitiva de que no soy su reencarnación – afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me quedé mirando su perfecta sonrisa. Ver feliz a Jacob producía mi propia felicidad.

- Pues yo creo que sí las tenía – le rebatí.

No quería mirarlo a los ojos, pero fue inevitable. Me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero que no me importaría estarlo un poco más…

- Renesmee, ven aquí un momento.

Di un pequeño bote al oír la voz de mi padre. Se me había olvidado por completo que estaban todos sentados en el sofá, incluido nuestro invitado.

Jacob me soltó y nos acercamos a ellos. Esta vez no me cogió de la mano, pero su actitud de antes resurgió al instante.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirí.  
- Mañana vamos a ir a jugar al béisbol con Nahuel, Alice dice que va a haber una fuerte tormenta – me dijo.  
- ¿Tú no lo notaste, animal? – le apuntó Rosalie con intención a Jacob.  
- No pensé que tuviera tanta importancia, rubita. ¿Qué pasa, no quieres que se te vaya el tinte con el agua?

Ésta le siseó y Emmett sonrió.

- ¿Quieres venir? – continuó mamá.

La verdad es que la idea se presentaba apetecible para un sábado por la tarde y, además, hacía mucho que no organizábamos algo en familia.

- Claro, por qué no – respondí -. ¿A qué hora?  
- La tormenta empezará sobre las cinco de la tarde – informó Alice.  
- ¿Sabes jugar, Renesmee? – me preguntó Nahuel con su voz impoluta y celestial.  
- Sí, mi padre me enseñó todo lo que sé, ¿y tú?  
- Por supuesto. En Suramérica se lleva mucho el béisbol – me respondió con una sonrisa blanca y brillante como la porcelana.  
- Yo también voy – soltó Jacob de repente.  
- Debí imaginarme que tú también querrías venir – suspiró papá.  
- ¿Tú? Pero si tú no sabes jugar – le dijo Alice con aire crítico.  
- Soy norteamericano, por supuesto que sé. En realidad, soy el más norteamericano de los que hay aquí.  
- No es lo mismo si se juega con vampiros – apostilló Nahuel.  
- No creo que sea tan difícil, si sabe jugar cualquiera – espetó, mirando a éste con su gesto arrogante.  
- Jacob – le advirtió mi padre entre dientes.  
- ¿Quieres dormir en el felpudo? – amenazó Rosalie.  
- ¿De verdad vas a venir? – exclamé, contenta por la noticia; al parecer, era la única que lo estaba -. ¿No tenías que patrullar?  
- Pues claro que voy, preciosa, soy el Alfa de mi manada – respondió, sonriéndome; también yo era la única a la que le sonreía -. Además, tengo castigado a Seth, así que irá él en mi lugar. Mañana me tomaré el día libre.  
- ¿A Seth? ¿Qué ha hecho para que lo castigues? – interrogó mamá, extrañada.  
- Mejor no te lo digo – murmuró Jacob, observando con cara de malas pulgas a mi padre.

Yo disimulé, mirando hacia el otro lado mientras ponía el pelo por la cara y hacía como que lo acicalaba un poco.


	12. Homerun

HOMERUN:

La mañana de ese sábado pasó bastante rápido.

Mi familia me dejó dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana y me levanté completamente fresca y descansada. Por supuesto, el hecho de que mi lobo durmiera en la puerta de mi habitación a pocos metros de mí, influyó bastante para que esa noche enseguida cogiera el sueño.

Seth apareció en casa con una mochila con ropa para Jacob, al parecer, también lo había puesto a hacer recados. Mientras Jake se duchaba, la doblé bien y la coloqué en mi vestidor. No tuve que hacer mucho espacio, ya que no había traído demasiada, tan sólo algunos pantalones cortos, camisetas y un par de zapatos.

Salió del baño silbando, sólo con la toalla enroscada a la cintura. Lo metí a empujones en el vestidor para que hiciera lo propio allí dentro, aunque antes no pude evitar echar un buen vistazo a su cuerpo todavía mojado. Recé para que mi padre no hubiera llegado aún de la cabaña y le diera tiempo a leerme la mente. Desde que me había dado cuenta de que Jacob me atraía tanto, esos pensamientos revoloteaban a sus anchas por mi cabeza.

Una vez que estábamos duchados y arreglados, bajamos a la cocina para desayunar. Respiré tranquila cuando vi que mi padre no había llegado todavía. Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja, porque Nahuel tampoco estaba por allí. Al parecer, nuestro invitado había preferido desayunarse un puma y mis padres lo habían acompañado. Se puso a freír los huevos y el beicon, silbando alegremente, y yo me dediqué a poner la mesa, contenta también por la ausencia de mi progenitor, o sea, libertad de pensamientos.

Después de desayunar, nos fuimos a casa de Charlie para hacerle una visita. Jacob se repantingó en el sofá para ver la tele con mi abuelo y yo me senté al lado de Sue, que también estaba allí. Charlie insistió en que nos quedáramos a comer y accedí gustosa.

Llamé a papá desde mi aborrecido telefono para avisarle y quedé con ellos en el claro donde solíamos jugar al béisbol.

Éramos cuatro, pero la pobre Sue tuvo que cocinar como para seis, ya que Jacob comía por tres, aunque con dos lobos en su casa, estaba más que acostumbrada. Jake y yo la ayudamos un poco en la cocina, pero a Charlie no le dejó ni pelar una patata, tal era su torpeza culinaria y con los utensilios de cocina. Así que éste se dedicó a poner la mesa, cosa que le llevó bastante rato también.

Durante la comida, me fijé en cómo miraba Sue a Jacob cuando hablaba con él. Era la misma mirada de admiración y respeto con que lo observaba toda aquella gente en casa de Sam y Emily. Eso hizo que yo clavara la vista en Jake mientras éste conversaba. Había una grandeza en él, algo especial que no tenían los demás chicos quileute. No era porque fuera mi mejor amigo, pero incluso como lobo había una majestuosidad en él que el resto no tenía. Era el más grande con diferencia y el más fuerte, y también el más rápido. Sólo su presencia, ya te abrumaba. Hasta Sam le tenía respeto. Jacob no quería verlo, pero estaba claro que tenía que ser la reencarnación del Gran Lobo, Taha Aki. Al menos, yo, no tenía ninguna duda. ¿Cómo no iba a escoger a este hombre tan maravilloso y especial?

Charlie carraspeó cuando me preguntó algo y yo seguía mirando a Jake absorta y fascinada. Me di cuenta de que todos habían terminado su plato - sus platos en el caso de Jacob - y yo acababa de empezar el mío.

- Si no te gusta, puedes dejarlo, cielo – me propuso Sue con amabilidad.  
- Claro que me gusta, está buenísimo – le contesté, sincera -. Es que estaba esperando a que se enfriara – me inventé, metiéndome un bocado en la boca.

Terminé de comer y por fin nos pudimos levantar de la mesa para recoger la cocina.

Después de ver un poco la tele para que Jake reposara un poco toda la comida que se había tragado, nos despedimos de mi abuelo y de Sue, no sin antes prometer que lo repetiríamos, y nos marchamos.

Ya en el coche, le dije a Jacob que había quedado en el claro y nos dirigimos hacia allí. A medida que nos acercábamos al final del camino donde había que dejar el coche, se nos iban echando encima los nubarrones negros que anunciaban la tormenta.

Jacob aparcó al lado del brillante Ferrari rojo de Alice. No pudo evitar la mirada de comparación entre el coche de ésta y el suyo, y suspiró con resignación.

- Prefiero el tuyo – le dije mientras salíamos de su Golf.  
- Sí, claro – contestó con ironía, cerrando su puerta -. Bueno, al menos, se parecen en el color.  
- Pero el tuyo lo hiciste tú mismo. Para mí tiene más valor. Además, nunca te ha dado ni un solo problema, por algo será.  
- Visto así – asintió con una sonrisa.  
- Te echo una carrera hasta el claro – lo reté.  
- ¡Ok!

Y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin esperarme.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! – chillé mientras ya lo perseguía.

En salto y agilidad le ganaba, pero Jacob siempre había corrido más deprisa que yo. No tenía esa velocidad ultrasónica de mi familia vampiro, por supuesto, pero en su forma humana podía igualar a un coche que circulara por una carretera convencional perfectamente, sin cansarse. Siempre me pregunté por qué era así, ya que yo era mitad vampiro y tendría que correr más rápido que él.

Se empezó a reír mientras sorteaba los enormes pinos a toda prisa y yo aceleré el paso. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya me tenía pegada a su espalda. Ahora que había crecido, podía correr casi tan rápido como él.

- ¡Ya eres mío! – grité, saltando un tronco del suelo.  
- ¡Ni en tus sueños, nena!

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse más rápido y, con dos zancadas, se alejó de mí en un segundo. Agaché la cabeza para no darme con una rama y metí la quinta marcha. Lo alcancé, pero me quedé otra vez detrás de él. Empecé a sentirme algo frustrada, ya que mis piernas no daban a más y él parecía tan tranquilo. ¿Por qué no podía correr más que él? Yo era un semivampiro, y se supone que tendría que correr más que un metamorfo en su forma humana, ¿no?

Con la distracción, mi pie se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. Sin pararse, de espaldas y sin ni siquiera mirar, Jacob extendió su brazo hacia atrás y me cogió de la mano justo en el momento en que se iniciaba mi descenso. Tiró con la inercia de la carrera para incorporarme, como si estuviera cogiendo un relevo, pero a toda velocidad, y pude seguir corriendo. Se notaba que solía galopar con más gente, bueno, en este caso, lobos, y que siempre estaba pendiente de todo. Seguimos corriendo cogidos de la mano. Me llevaba casi en volandas mientras esquivábamos todo a nuestro paso y la coleta de mi pelo se agitaba enérgicamente, dándome latigazos en el cuello y en la espalda. Sí, tenía que reconocerlo, era más rápido que yo, él era el Ferrari y yo el Golf.

Cuando divisamos el claro entre los árboles, empezó a aminorar la velocidad poco a poco, hasta que nos quedamos en un simple trote. Pasamos la última fila de pinos y salimos al campo abierto, donde ya nos esperaban todos. Aferró más fuerte mi mano y nos pusimos a caminar hacia mi familia, que ya había formado los dos equipos.

- ¿Dónde se habían metido? – nos regañó Alice al llegar.  
- Tranquila, la tormenta empezará dentro de unos cinco minutos – le contestó Jake -, así que hemos llegado a tiempo, ¿no?  
- Toma, póntela – le respondió ella, arrojándole una camisa de béisbol gris con rayas azules a la cara.  
- ¿Qué es esto? - gruñó Jake, mirando la prenda con desagrado.  
- La camiseta de nuestro equipo, ¿qué va a ser? – le explicó con un tono como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.  
- Yo paso de estas tonterías – exclamó él, lanzándole la camisa a la cabeza.  
- ¡Si no te la pones, no juegas! ¡Tú verás! – bufó mi tía, toda ofendida por el rechazo.  
- No te preocupes, Alice - intervino Nahuel -. Es que tiene miedo a jugar porque no sabe, por eso pone la excusa de la camisa.

Jacob le clavó la vista con cara de pocos amigos y, de sopetón, cogió la prenda de las manos de Alice.

- Veo que tú estás en el equipo rojo – le contestó con arrogancia, observando su camisa blanca de rayas rojas -. Te voy a demostrar cómo juega un quileute.  
- Ah, ¿pero los perros saben coger un bate? – preguntó Nahuel con altanería.  
- Si te refieres a si sabemos conectar una bola, pues sí, algo sabemos.

No me gustaba nada el tono que estaba adquiriendo esta conversación.

Jake me pasó el uniforme y se quitó su camiseta. Por supuesto, los ojos se me fueron solos sin necesidad de que mi cerebro les diera la orden y todos los pensamientos que había tenido por la mañana, cuando lo vi mojado con la toalla, se plantaron sin pedir permiso en mi cabeza. Mi padre ya estaba en su puesto de exterior derecho y central, pero pude notar su mirada decepcionada y dolorida.

Le di la camisa de béisbol y la extendió para ponérsela.

- Este uniforme es de Emmett, ¿no? – quiso saber mientras miraba la prenda con pesar.  
- Claro, es la única talla que te queda – le respondió Alice -. Por eso juega en el otro equipo, porque tú tienes su camisa azul – se giró hacia mí -. Toma, cielo. Ponte la tuya.  
- Genial. Aparte de que huele fatal, me queda enorme – protestó Jacob cuando terminó de abrochársela -. Si me pusiera una gorra del revés y empezara a rapear, seria un rapero.  
- Pues, vamos, empieza a practicar – le dijo ella, dándole una gorra.  
- ¿Estás de broma? ¿También tengo que ponerme esto?  
- Sí, todos la llevamos. Además, el béisbol se juega con gorra y queda muy bien estéticamente.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, pero se la puso.

- Menudo calor que voy a pasar – farfulló.  
- ¿En qué equipo juegas tú, Renesmee? – me preguntó Nahuel.  
- En el azul – le contesté, levantando mi camisa para mostrársela.  
- Vaya – hizo una pausa en la que fijó sus ojos en Jacob -. Bueno, algún día jugarás en mi equipo.  
- Por supuesto que no – le aseguró éste con una media sonrisa chulesca -. Ella siempre estará en mi equipo, más te vale que te vaya quedando claro eso.

¿Pero de qué estaban discutiendo ahora? Suspiré, un poco cansada, y me quité la chaqueta del chándal para ponerme la camisa del uniforme. En cuanto Jacob me vio con la camiseta de tirantes ajustada que llevaba debajo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita de satisfacción, pero, a la vez, se colocó estratégicamente delante de Nahuel con los brazos en jarra para que éste no pudiera ver ni un ápice. Se notaba que en ese momento estaba contentísimo de que su camisa le quedara grande.

- ¿Cómo están repartidos los equipos? – le pregunté a Alice cuando me ponía mi gorra.  
- Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett y Nahuel están en el equipo rojo – explicó -. Carlisle, Jasper y nosotros tres estamos en el azul. Esme arbitra, como siempre.

Nos giramos todos hacia la citada y ésta saludó con la mano mientras hablaba con Carlisle y Jasper en el otro extremo del claro.

- ¿Y los puestos?  
- Como somos insuficientes, tenemos que cubrir dos puestos. Rosalie es la lanzadora y cubre la zona entre el home y la segunda base, Emmett está de catcher, Bella está cubriendo la zona entre la segunda base y el home, Edward está de exterior derecho y central y Nahuel está de exterior izquierdo y central.  
- Yo quiero ese – exigió Jacob, mirando a Nahuel con una mirada provocadora.  
- ¿Quieres el mismo puesto que el mío? – se rió éste.  
- ¿Por qué no? – contestó Jake, riéndose también con arrogancia.  
- Requiere bastante potencia física, rapidez y muchos reflejos.  
- A mí me sobra de las tres cosas – fanfarroneó él sin vacilar ni un momento. Yo tampoco lo dudaba, la verdad -. En cambio, a ti, no estoy tan seguro.  
- Apuesto a que no pararías uno de mis homeruns – lo retó Nahuel -. Has de saber que cuando fijo mi objetivo, soy imparable en todo – matizó con segundas -. Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala.

Jacob se acercó, poniéndose en un cara a cara, mientras Alice y yo estábamos confundidas por el matiz que había en la discusión. Solamente les separaba la distancia que dejaban las viseras de las gorras. Papá estaba en alerta, por si se tenía que acercar. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Pararé tu homerun y lo que me pongas por delante. Te pararé a ti, te lo aseguro – afirmó Jacob, muy irritado.  
- No creo que puedas. Abre los ojos, Jacob. Hay cosas que no son para los perros y que no pueden ser. La naturaleza es sabia – declaró el invitado con una intención que no comprendí.  
- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – bufó Jake, encrespándose, a la vez que sonaba el primer trueno.  
- Ok, ok, ok – interrumpí, interponiéndome entre los dos mientras ellos seguían mirándose fijamente -. No sé de qué va esto, pero ya está bien, ¿no?  
- Perdona, Renesmee – Nahuel se dirigió a mí, cogió mi mano y la besó, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Jake con prepotencia.  
- Juega tus cartas, maldita garrapata, que yo ya jugaré las mías – murmuró éste, rechinando los dientes con furia.

Al coger mi mano, me di cuenta de que la temperatura de Nahuel era más alta que la mía. Nuestro invitado también se percató de esto, aunque él no pareció darle más importancia. Su piel no llegaba a ser tan caliente como la de Jacob, pero sí más elevada que la mía. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que yo no era un semivampiro normal? Empecé a sentirme un bicho raro una vez más.

- Bueno, ¿podemos seguir? – suspiró Alice, barriendo mis pensamientos -. La tormenta ya ha empezado.

Nahuel se marchó corriendo a su puesto de exterior izquierdo y central mientras Jacob le gruñía. Carlisle y Jasper se sentaron en una roca a modo de banquillo y Esme se colocó detrás del home para arbitrar.

- Estas son las posiciones: Jasper juega de catcher, Carlisle está de exterior derecho y central, Jacob se pondrá de exterior izquierdo y central, tú, Nessie, estarás en el puesto que tiene tu madre y yo como Rosalie. Empezamos bateando nosotros. El orden de bateo es el mismo que el de las bases. ¿Está todo claro?  
- Perfectamente – afirmó Jake, ansioso por empezar el partido.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el banquillo.

- Relájate y trata de pasártelo bien, ¿ok? – le di un beso en la mejilla para que lo hiciera y me adelanté.

Cuando nos sentamos en la roca, el beso ya había hecho efecto. Se apoltronó a mi lado totalmente relajado, parecía otra persona.

- Vaya tonteria. Me toca batear el último – se quejó.  
- Sólo somos cinco, no creo que te mueras – me reí.

Alice era la primera en batear. Se colocó en posición con una postura muy refinada, casi de ballet. El bate parecía que flotaba en sus manos. Rosalie lanzó la bola estilo softball, pero a una velocidad de vértigo, tan sólo se veía un borrón.

- ¡Strike! – gritó Esme.  
- Guau – exclamó Jacob -. Quién lo iba a decir, tu tía la Barbie lanza unos misiles increíbles. No sé si podré darle.

Rosalie curvó la comisura de su labio hacia arriba de forma pretenciosa, sin duda, había oído el comentario de Jake.

- Sí, ni siquiera Alice ha conseguido batear, y eso que ya sabe cómo le va a lanzar – añadí con un suspiro -. Es muy buena.  
- La verdad es que se pone tan sexy, que no sé si podré fijarme en la pelota – cuchicheó, guiñándome el ojo, justo cuando ésta lanzaba.

El estruendo del bate de aluminio sonó como si de un trueno se tratara. Alice salió disparada y Rosalie siseó a Jacob. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido incluso para mis ojos de medio vampiro, aunque gracias precisamente a eso, pude distinguir algo la jugada. La bola se dirigió rauda hacia la zona que cubría mi padre. Éste corrió como si de un guepardo se tratara y atrapó la pelota en el aire de un enorme salto.

- ¡Eliminada!

Mi tía se acercó al banquillo con el rostro disgustado, murmurando algo por lo bajo.

Jasper se colocó en el puesto de bateo. Su postura perfecta era mejor que la de un profesional. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, a la espera del lanzamiento.

El borrón que lanzó Rosalie fue interceptado por el bate de aluminio con otro estallido y salió disparado a ras del suelo hacia la tercera base. Jasper ya estaba pasando la primera cuando mi madre atrapó el rebote de la pelota. Se la lanzó como un rayo a Rose, que se había colocado para cubrir la segunda base.

- ¡Eliminado! – chilló Esme.  
- Rara Bella – murmuró Jake.

Mi madre lo oyó y le sacó la lengua.

- Esto no es justo – lloriqueó Alice -. Tienen mejor equipo.  
- ¿Qué dices? – protestó Jacob.  
- Su equipo está formado por cuatro vampiros y un semivampiro. El nuestro, en cambio, lo integran tres vampiros, un semivampiro y un perro. ¿Cómo vamos a ganar así? – explicó ella con pesadumbre.  
- Ya veremos – gruñó Jacob, ofendido.  
- No le hagas caso, Jake. Bueno, me toca – dije, levantándome.  
- Ánimo, pequeña – me alentó él.

Me acerqué al trote a la zona de bateo y Jasper me chocó la mano al cruzarnos por el camino.

Me coloqué en posición y observé a Rose con atención. Pensó la jugada durante un segundo y lanzó. La bola chocó casi instantáneamente en la mascota de Emmett.

- Vaya, sí que es rápida – musité.  
- No tienen nada que hacer – me advirtió Em con una sonrisa orgullosa de su novia.

Empecé a tener un sentimiento de desaliento. Darle a la bola de un vampiro que iba a la velocidad de la luz, me pareció de repente una tarea más que imposible.

- ¡Vamos, Nessie! – bramó Jacob, que se había puesto de pie sobre la roca -. ¡Tú puedes!  
- ¿Dónde se cree que está ese idiota? ¿En un estadio de verdad? – criticó Rose desde el montículo.

Rosalie se podía reir lo que quisiera, pero a mí me infundó algo de confianza. Agarré el bate con fuerza y tensé los músculos de los brazos y las piernas. Mi tía se colocó en posición para impulsarse y, en una décima de segundo, soltó su segundo balazo.

Sin saber cómo, mi bate golpeó la pelota y la empujó a ras del suelo hacia la zona que cubría mi madre. Como mi fuerza no era igual que la de Jasper, la pelota se quedó un poco corta y mamá tuvo que correr para atraparla. Cuando se la lanzó a Rose, yo ya estaba en la primera base.

- ¡Base! – gritó Esme.  
- ¡Genial, Nessie! – volvió a bramar Jake, aplaudiendo y aullando desde el banquillo.

Rosalie resopló, con los brazos en jarra.

El siguiente en batear era Carlisle. Rose parecía un poco tocada y le lanzó una piedra – en este caso meteorito - que, por supuesto, mi abuelo no desaprovechó.

En cuanto oí el estruendo, salí disparada hacia la segunda base. Vi cómo la pelota volaba alta y chocaba contra un árbol. Nahuel agarró la bola y la lanzó con velocidad hacia mi madre. Ésta ya estaba cubriendo la segunda base, pisándola con su pie.

- ¡Base! – escuché que gritaba Esme.

Carlisle ya había conseguido la primera. Yo tenía que llegar a la segunda y la bola estaba apunto de llegar hasta mi madre.

- ¡Tú puedes, pequeña! – gritó Jake de nuevo.

Metí el pie a la desesperada. Cuando pisé la almohadilla, la bola se estampó casi a la vez contra el guante.

- ¡Base!  
- ¡Lo conseguí! – exclamé con los brazos al aire, dirigiéndome a Jake, mientras éste aullaba y se carcajeaba.  
- ¡Bravo, Nessie! – se unió Carlisle.  
- ¿Tú también? – se quejó Rose con los ojos en blanco.

Jacob cogió su bate, silbando, y se acercó lentamente - a su paso humano - hacia el home. Iba tan despacio, que Rosalie suspiró exasperada.

Se quedó a un metro de lo que se suponía que era el cajón de bateo e hizo unos cuantos swings, bateando al aire.

- ¿A qué esperas, idiota? – se quejó Rose, ya histérica -. A este paso, se pasará la tormenta.  
- El béisbol es un arte, una forma de ver la vida, y requiere concentración, ¿ok? – le respondió él -. Mi bate y yo necesitamos conocernos mutuamente – afirmó, señalándose a él y al palo con la otra mano libre.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

- Como te lleve el mismo tiempo que con Nessie, lo llevamos claro – me pareció que cuchicheaba ella, aunque lo dijo tan bajito, que apenas lo entendí.

Me salió una risilla al observarlo, ahora que lo veía de lejos y de frente. Estaba muy gracioso con sus pantalones cortos, esa enorme camisa de béisbol y la gorra que le hacía sombra en los ojos y apenas dejaba ver su cara. Parecía un rapero de esos de la tele. Pero hasta así lo veía guapo.

Se colocó en el supuesto cajón de bateo y puso el bate en vertical, con el brazo estirado, como si estuviese midiendo algo. Rosalie empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados. Jake chocó el bate con los pies como si se estuviese sacudiendo algo de las deportivas, separó las piernas tranquilamente, dando pisotones en el suelo, allanándolo, flexionó las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando el bate con las dos manos. Se quedó inmóvil, con la vista clavada en Rosalie.

- Ya puedes tirar – dijo al fin.  
- Aleluya – escuché murmurar a mi madre.  
- Recuerda que le tienes que dar con el bate, no cogerla con la boca – se mofó Rosalie -. A saber qué podrían hacer tus mugrientas babas si se quedasen en la pelota y rozaran mi piel.  
- Cuando termine el partido, me transformaré y te daré un buen lametón para que lo compruebes, rubia – le espetó sin moverse ni un milímetro de su postura.

Emmett se rió por lo bajo y Rose puso cara de repugnancia, chistándolo enfadada. Ésta tomó impulso y lanzó una bola rapidísima que se estampó con estrépito en el guante de su novio.

- ¡Strike! – cantó Esme.  
- Ya la has puesto de mal humor. Ahora sí que te va a ser imposible darle – le avisó Emmett.

Jacob no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir mirando a Rose fijamente, estudiando sus movimientos al lanzar. Ella levantó la pierna y la bola chocó casi instantáneamente con la mascota del catcher.

- ¡Strike! – repitió Esme.  
- Te voy a eliminar ahora mismo – amenazó Rosalie con la postura preparada -. Ni siquiera puedes ver la bola, idiota.  
- Puede que no la vea – murmuró Jake mientras Rose levantaba la pierna y se impulsaba -, pero puedo oírla.

Esta vez no sonó un estruendo, fue un clinck bastante parecido al que hace un bate de aluminio con un humano cualquiera, sólo que mucho más fuerte. Yo y Carlisle empezamos a correr. La bola salió disparada hacia arriba completamente en vertical, como un cohete, muy alta, hasta que disminuyó de velocidad y se paró. Hubo un momento en el que casi parecía que se iba a quedar flotando en el aire. Mamá y Rosalie se quedaron mirando a la pelota con los guantes preparados, esperando a que bajara. En el descenso, la exasperación acumulada de antes hizo que Rose se abalanzara ansiosa hacia la bola y tropezara con mi madre, que también se dirigía a cogerla. La pelota cayó y rodó por el suelo. Jake salió despedido del home. Cuando mamá la atrapó y Rose voló hacia la primera base para cubrirla, Jacob ya esperaba sonriente con un pie sobre ésta y Carlisle ya estaba en la segunda. Mi madre se giró repentinamente hacia la tercera base, pero yo ya llevaba un buen rato sobre la almohadilla.

- ¡Base!  
- ¡Genial! ¡Las bases llenas! – aulló Jacob, dándole un codazo a Rosalie.  
- He de reconocer que me has engañado – admitió ésta -. Pero esta vez has tenido mucha suerte. La próxima no será igual.

Rosalie se marchó con altanería a su montículo, mientras que Alice ya estaba preparada para batear de nuevo.

Los tres strikes zumbaron en el aire y se estrellaron con rabia en el guante de Emmett. Se agitó el pelo y se marchó hacia el banquillo, orgullosa.

- ¡Tres eliminados, cambio! – gritó Esme.  
- Estupendo, Alice – reprochó Jasper a su novia.  
- Perros: uno, vampiros: cero – le aguijoneó Jacob al pasar por su lado mientras se dirigía a su puesto de exterior izquierdo y central.

Mi tía le dedicó un mohín de odio.

Acompañé a Jake hasta que me coloqué en la tercera base para cubrir mi zona.

Alice lanzaba con la elegancia de una bailarina. Cuando alzaba la pierna, la estiraba completamente, en vez de jugar al béisbol, parecía que estuviera siguiendo una coreografía de ballet. Lanzaba rapidísimo, aunque no tanto como Rosalie. Eliminó a ésta y a mi madre, pero Emmett y mi padre consiguieron dos bases. Nahuel se colocó en el cajón de bateo y observó a Jacob.

- Mándala aquí si te atreves, estúpida garrapata – escuché que murmuraba Jake.

Alice lanzó la bola y otro clinck la mandó altísima en dirección a Jake. Nahuel se quedó clavado en el sitio, observando con vanagloria su homerun.

- ¡No tan deprisa, parásito! – exclamó Jake, iniciando su carrera.  
- ¡Déjalo, Jacob! ¡Es un homerun! – gritó Jasper desde su puesto de catcher.

A una velocidad de vértigo, Jake corrió hacia uno de los pinos que delimitaba el claro y, con una habilidad increíble y acrobática, saltó hacia él, colgándose de una rama con el brazo derecho. Voló con las piernas por delante y se impulsó con otro árbol, lanzándose como una bala hacia la pelota. Atrapó la bola en el aire con una facilidad pasmosa, como si estuviese cazando una mosca. Hizo una pirueta en el aire para caer de pie y aterrizó en el suelo con suavidad.

Jasper se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¡Tres eliminados, cambio! – gritó Esme.  
- Parece un mono salido del circo – masculló Rosalie.

Jacob y Nahuel se cruzaron en el momento en que ambos se intercambiaban los puestos.

- Ya te dije que te pararía los pies – le recordó Jake con arrogancia.  
- Eso ya lo veremos – le contestó Nahuel.

A partir de ahí, el partido se convirtió en un continuo duelo entre Jacob y Nahuel. Era tanta la competitividad, que parecía que jugábamos en partidos distintos. Cuando alguno de los dos conseguía llegar a la tercera base, se notaban las chispas que salían de las miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro al girarse. Cada vez que les tocaba batear – Jacob hacía el mismo ritual en cada turno al bate para poner de los nervios a Rosalie -, lanzaban la bola al mismo sitio para intentar hacer un homerun, pero ninguno lo consiguió.

Observé que en fuerza se igualaban, pero que Nahuel era más veloz que Jacob - aunque mi mejor amigo siempre se las ingeniaba para llegar a la tercera base -, y volví a frustrarme. ¿Por qué Nahuel, que era un semivampiro como yo, podía correr tan deprisa y yo no? No lo entendía. ¿Es que a mis piernas les pasaba algo raro o qué? Eso sin contar con la temperatura de mi piel, que ya había comprobado que era más baja que la de nuestro invitado. Y tampoco era tan fuerte como ellos dos. Me pasé casi todo el partido con el ceño fruncido, pensando.

La tormenta terminó pronto y tuvimos que dejarlo antes de lo previsto, para disgusto de Jake.

Después de charlar un rato, mi familia empezó a marcharse con rapidez por el bosque, hacia los coches. Nahuel y Jacob se dedicaron una última mirada de afecto mientras mi mejor amigo se interponía de nuevo cuando empezaba a quitarme la camisa de béisbol, y nuestro invitado se perdió entre los árboles.

- Nosotros nos vamos ya – me dijo mamá - ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?  
- Pues, no lo sé. Ya los llamo con lo que sea, ¿ok? Aunque lo más seguro es que vayamos a casa – le contesté, quitándome la gorra.  
- De acuerdo – me dio un beso en la frente -. Cuida de ella y pórtate bien, Jacob.  
- Yo siempre me porto bien – le contestó éste con una sonrisa angelical, tirando también su gorra al suelo y revolviéndose el pelo.

Mi madre suspiró y se alejó como el viento con mi padre, hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles.

- ¿Dónde está mi chaqueta? – pregunté mientras miraba a mi alrededor, buscándola.  
- Estaba ahí, junto a mi camiseta – me ayudó él, señalando con la mano.

Miré y solamente estaba la camiseta de Jacob.

- Pues ahora no está.  
- Bueno – empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa y se entretuvo con uno -, a lo mejor te la cogió Alice o algo… ¡Arf! ¡Diablos!

Puse los ojos en blanco ante tanta falta de pericia.

- Ven, que te lo desabrocho yo - se acercó sin quitar ojo al botón mientras seguía intentándolo -. Hay que ver – suspiré, quitándole las manos -, tan hábil haciendo pulseras y tallando figuritas de madera, y tan torpe para desabrocharse un botón – me burlé.  
- Se ha enredado con un hilo del ojal, ¿no lo ves?

La verdad es que a mí también me estaba costando lo suyo. El botón se había atascado bien con un hilo en el ojal roto y la escasa visibilidad del anochecer no ayudaba nada. Me acerqué más para ver por dónde se había metido la fibra.

- No sé cómo has abrochado esto para que se enrede de esta manera – protesté a la vez que desenredaba el hilo.

Algo me hizo alzar la vista y la bajé al instante. Mientras me peleaba con el ojal y el botón, me percaté de que estaba muy cerca de su cuello y de su cara. Estaba sudado, y su maravilloso olor era más fuerte que nunca. El efluvio de su cuerpo me llegaba con mucha intensidad y empecé a desconcentrarme. Aún así, conseguí desabrocharle el botón.

- ¡Uf! Gracias – exclamó.

Subió sus manos hacia el siguiente ojal, pero ya estaba ocupado por las mías, que en ese momento se dejaban llevar por un instinto extraño.

- Ya… ya sigo yo. No hace falta que…

Le quité la camisa despacio, arrastrándola hacia atrás para acariciar sus hombros. Se quedó paralizado cuando mis manos se deslizaron hasta su nuca y su cuello y me pegué a él para olerle mejor, lentamente. Quería inhalar bien esa fragancia que me engatusaba, casi lo necesitaba como una droga. Al hacerlo, mis labios rozaron su cuello y pude sentir la humedad y la textura de su ardiente piel. Pude notar cómo se estremecía, y los fuertes latidos que hacían vibrar su cuello y que retumbaban en mi pecho en contacto con el suyo desnudo. Recorrí toda su garganta, rozándola con mi boca y respirando su fascinante esencia.

- ¿Me… me vas a morder? – se atrevió a preguntarme con un hilo de voz.


	13. Persecución

PERSECUCIÓN:

¿Morder? ¿Era eso lo que quería?

- No lo sé – susurré a duras penas -. Tu olor… me vuelve loca.  
- ¿Es… mi… mi sangre?  
- Tu sudor… Hueles muy bien – musité mientras mis labios seguían rozando su garganta.  
- ¿Tanto… como para… comerme?

¿Comerlo? La parte minúscula de mi cerebro que en ese momento todavía era capaz de pensar se dió cuenta de que podría hacerlo si quisiera. Estaba acostumbrada a cazar animales de gran tamaño que se movían y se resistían con mucha fuerza, sería muy fácil con una presa quieta e indefensa.

Pero no era eso lo que quería. Su sangre no me daba sed, quería comérmelo de otro modo. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba con ansia. Deseaba acariciarlo y besarlo, sí, incluso morderlo.

- Quiero morderte… - ronroneé, besándole el cuello muy despacio.

Jacob se estremeció de nuevo, aunque continuó petrificado.

- ¿Quieres… quieres morderme? – preguntó, un tanto asustado.  
- Seré muy suave, te lo prometo – le imploré con un susurro.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

- No me… no me muerdas el cuello… ni me chupes sangre, ¿ok? – accedió al fin, con voz temblorosa.

Su corazón pegó un salto cuando rocé su piel con mis dientes, pero, aún así, permaneció inmóvil. Metí mi mano entre su pelo mojado y empecé a acariciarle el cuello con delicados y sutiles mordiscos, recorriéndolo muy despacio de arriba a abajo, bordeándolo entero. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse conforme lo mordía y lo besaba y su aroma también se intensificó. Su hálito impetuoso y el aumento de su penetrante fragancia hicieron que el deseo que sentía por él se multiplicara por mil. Repté desenfrenadamente por su húmeda piel, resollando con ansia, y por fin sus manos se movieron hasta mi espalda más baja para apretarme contra él. Un sordo gemido se escapó por mi boca con ese contacto y todas las células de mi organismo se excitaron el doble. Él también se estremeció y nuestros jadeos se volvieron más fuertes. Escalé, besándole con avidez por el cuello, para seguir la línea de su mandíbula.

- Espera – dijo de repente, con voz seca.

¿Que esperase? Ya era demasiado tarde para eso, mis cinco sentidos estaban puestos en él y no podía parar. Lo siguiente que iba a morder eran sus labios.

Se despegó de mí bruscamente, agarrando mis muñecas para separarlas de su cuello, y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, arrastrándome de la mano.

Su ritmo era demasiado acelerado y yo todavía estaba aturdida. Mis piernas no conseguían moverse como deberían y mis pies casi se levantaban del suelo por su carrera. Tardé un buen rato hasta que me despejé del todo.

- ¡Corre lo más rápido que puedas, Nessie! – gritó mientras nos adentrábamos entre los árboles.  
- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – pregunté, asustada.  
- ¡Tú sólo corre! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!

Aseguró mi mano con fuerza y aceleré todo lo que mis piernas eran capaces para igualar mi ritmo al suyo. El efluvio de Jacob me había embaucado tanto, que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que había anochecido y del extraño hedor que había por todo el bosque. Era un olor parecido al amoniaco y me quemaba la nariz. Un gruñido ansioso y jadeante se oyó a unos metros de nuestras espaldas y después desapareció. Los árboles pasaban a nuestro lado a toda velocidad y Jake los esquivaba con facilidad, apartando las ramas con el brazo libre para que yo pudiera correr sin problemas. Entre la negrura del bosque, atisbamos el claro que daba al coche.

Atravesamos los últimos árboles que lo delimitaban y llegamos volando hasta el Golf. Jacob me abrió la puerta del lado del conductor a toda prisa y me empujó hacia dentro para que me sentara en mi asiento. Mi cabeza chocó contra el borde de la ventanilla y él se subió al coche, cerrando de un portazo. Arrancó el motor y bajó los pestillos con la mano.

- Abróchate el cinturón – me ordenó con voz firme, y acto seguido se giró para dar marcha atrás.

No me dio tiempo a abrochármelo. El vehículo se movió con tanta velocidad, que me fui hacia delante y tuve que poner las manos en el salpicadero para no volver a golpearme. Las ruedas derraparon con la gravilla, formándose una gran nube de polvo. Mi espalda se estampó contra el respaldo cuando Jacob metió primera y salimos disparados de frente. Me abroché el cinturón cuando la fuerza de la inercia cesó.

La cabeza me dolía y me llevé la mano al muy posible futuro chichón. Noté cómo empezaba a emerger un bultito y me lo toqué con los dedos para corroborarlo.

- Vaya, me está saliendo un chichón – mascullé.

El primer chichón de toda mi vida.

Jacob me miró de refilón con gesto preocupado.

- Demonios, ¿te has hecho daño?

Bajé el parasol y me miré en el espejo. Un minúsculo bulto sobresalía en el límite lateral del pelo de mi frente.

- Bah, no es nada. Es un chichón pequeño, no te preocupes.  
- Se me fue un poco la mano empujándote, lo siento – murmuró, acariciándome la nuca.

Tragué saliva para poder coger aire de nuevo.

- No importa, en serio – saqué un paquete de pañuelos de la guantera y presioné el chichón con uno doblado –. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué era ese olor y ese gruñido que nos perseguía?

El coche se movía rapidísimo por el estrecho camino sin iluminar que daba a la carretera. Sólo los faros del Golf nos ayudaban a abrirnos paso entre la negrura.

- Es la misma peste que el rastro que encontramos en el bosque. Cuando tú y yo estábamos…, bueno, ya sabes…

Recordar de repente lo que había estado apunto de hacer, hizo que la sangre que se concentraba en mi chichón bajase ipso facto para unirse a la del resto de mi cuerpo, que ya estaba en mi rostro. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Bajé la ventanilla del todo para que me diera el aire.

- ¿Estás mareada? – me preguntó, alarmado.  
- No, no. Sigue, ¿qué pasó cuando… - tragué saliva otra vez -, bueno, eso?  
- ¿Tú no lo oliste ni lo escuchaste?

Lo único que yo podía oler y escuchar en aquel momento era esa fragancia suya y su apasionada respiración, que me habían vuelto loca. Casi me sentía ofendida porque a él no le hubiera pasado lo mismo, aunque de ser así, a saber qué nos hubiese ocurrido. Ahora su piel ya estaba seca y ese aroma había bajado bastante de intensidad, pero algo me decía que si me acercaba a él, todavía olería demasiado bien...

- No – le contesté sin más.  
- Me vino ese olor asqueroso y cuando levanté la vista, escuché un gruñido en el otro extremo del claro. Entonces, vi una sombra entre los árboles que nos estaba observando.  
- ¡¿Un… mirón?! – exclamé con repugnancia.  
- No era humano. Tenía los ojos amarillos, gruñía y era demasiado grande. Y desde luego ese hedor es suyo, no tengo ninguna duda. El aire venía de su dirección y traía su efluvio. Después, echó a correr hacia nosotros. Me dio muy mala espina, por eso no me transformé. Si hubiera estado solo, no me habría importado, pero tenía que traerte al coche para ponerte a salvo.

¿Que no le habría importado? Si le llegase a pasar algo, me moriría. Sólo de pensarlo, mi cuerpo ya temblaba.

- Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Un neófito? – le pregunté para quitarme la idea de la cabeza.  
- Un neófito no. Ya he luchado con unos cuantos y te aseguro que no son así.  
- ¿Y por qué nos perseguiría?  
- No lo sé, pero corría como enloquecido.

Suspiré y me mordí el labio con desasosiego.

- No te preocupes, ya no hay peligro – me alentó, cogiéndome la mano.

Nos detuvimos en el stop y salimos a la carretera asfaltada, esta vez con más calma, aunque tratándose de Jacob, nunca era de ese modo.

Me volvió a coger de la mano cuando ya no iba a meter más marchas, y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. La afianzó, apretándomela más fuerte, y nos dedicamos alguna mirada en silencio.

De pronto, unas luces aparecieron de la nada, deslumbrándonos por el espejo retrovisor, y se escuchó el rugido de un tubo de escape. Miré hacia atrás y vi cómo se acercaba un coche verde metalizado a toda velocidad.

- Ten cuidado con ese, Jake. Es mejor que dejes que te adelante, parece que tiene demasiada prisa.

Jacob miró por el espejo y se apartó un poco hacia la derecha. Pero el coche no se movió hacia la izquierda de la carretera, se pegó al Golf y aceleró, embistiéndonos por detrás. El cinturón hizo su trabajo y no me estampé contra el salpicadero, aunque me dejó sin aliento un par de segundos. Jake miró por el retrovisor, furioso, escupiendo toda clase de palabrotas y maldiciones, y, de repente, se quedó mudo.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Es él! – bramó.

El coche se fue otra vez hacia delante bruscamente cuando el vehículo de atrás nos volvió a golpear. Jake pisó a fondo el acelerador y las ruedas chirriaron en el asfalto, un olor a neumático quemado nos invadió al entrar por mi ventanilla. Miré de nuevo hacia atrás para ver si lo habíamos perdido, pero el coche seguía persiguiéndonos.

- ¡Haz algo, Jake! ¡Sigue ahí! – grité, aterrada.  
- ¡Ojalá tuviera ese Ferrari ahora!

Mi pelo se mecía violentamente con el viento que entraba por la ventana y los cabellos de mi coleta se me pegaban en la cara, impidiéndome ver bien el interior del vehículo que nos acosaba. Me aparté el pelo y un escalofrío me atravesó los pulmones cuando por fin lo avisté.

No era humano. Como había dicho Jacob, era muy grande, más incluso que Emmett, y sus ojos eran amarillos, brillaban en la oscuridad como si fueran reflectantes. Me quedé petrificada cuando reparé en que los tenía clavados en mí con una mirada alocada, obsesiva, y su boca salivaba como si quisiera comerme. Jacob también se dio cuenta al mirar por el espejo y un rugido retumbó en su pecho.

- ¡Mira para adelante, Nessie! – me mandó cuando vio mi cara horrorizada.

Le hice caso inmediatamente y me pegué al respaldo, agarrándome con fuerza al asiento.

Me acordé de mi telefono. Si llamara a mi padre, vendrían en nuestra ayuda. Palpé los bolsillos de mi pantalón de chándal, pero no encontré nada. Entonces, recordé que lo había dejado en la chaqueta para poder jugar más cómoda.

El coche que nos perseguía nos embistió de nuevo, levantando la parte trasera del Golf, y la luna de atrás saltó en mil pedazos. El estruendo fue ensordecedor y ahora el viento entraba por todas partes, atronaba al atravesar el coche.

- ¡Cierra tu ventanilla! – exclamó Jake.

Mis manos temblorosas se aferraron como pudieron a la manivela y la giré a trompicones mientras hiperventilaba del susto. El aire cesó al no haber corriente, aunque se oía escupir el tubo de escape de nuestro opresor desde la ventana trasera sin cristal. Cerré los ojos e intenté tranquilizarme haciendo ejercicios de respiración.

- Tranquila. Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo – me dijo con voz firme.

Abrí los ojos ante la clarividente imagen que se presentó en mi cabeza de repente y lo miré. ¿Y si era la última vez que lo veía? El terror invadió mi cuerpo, me atravesó el corazón como si fuese una estaca y me quedé sin respiración. Si a Jacob le pasaba algo, no podría superarlo nunca, no podía vivir sin él, lo sabía. Él era lo más importante para mí. Las lágrimas brotaron sin control por mis mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Una explosión en el tubo de escape del coche hostigador me asustó y me hizo salir de mis horribles pensamientos, cortando mis lágrimas. Mis ojos se movieron en su dirección inconscientemente. Vi cómo se movía hacia la izquierda y aceleraba hasta ponerse a nuestra altura.

- ¡Cuidado! – chillé.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque Jake ya se había percatado y trató de esquivarlo, el coche nos empujó brutalmente hacia la derecha y el Golf se salió hacia el arcén. Jacob pudo controlarlo a tiempo, evitando el inminente choque con los árboles que limitaban con el asfalto, y se dirigió furioso hacia la carretera para embestirlo.

- ¡Sujétate bien!

Chocó su vehículo contra el lateral del verde y éste perdió la dirección por un momento, derrapando en una curva.

- ¡No! ¡Un coche! – grité al ver que venía otro de frente.  
- ¡Diablos! – gruñó Jake.

Hizo sonar el claxon con ímpetu y le dio las luces largas. El coche se apartó a su arcén justo cuando el otro se le echaba encima.

- ¡Bien, Jake!  
- Ahora se va a enterar ese maldito – murmuró, apretando los dientes –. Prepárate, nena, que esto se va a menear un poco.

Me aferré a la asidera sobre mi ventanilla y Jacob metió la quinta marcha otra vez. El coche aceleró en dos segundos en la recta y vi por el espejo lateral que el coche verde continuaba siguiéndonos, aunque estaba más lejos que antes. Redujo para seguir una curva muy abierta y las ruedas del coche volvieron a chirriar. Salimos a otra recta y Jake se desvió por una carretera en construcción.

- ¡Esta carretera está cortada! – le advertí, asustada.  
- Ya lo sé. No te preocupes, sé lo que me hago – dijo con determinación.

Yo no estaba tan segura, las luces volvían a verse por el espejo. A lo lejos empezó a divisarse una montaña que cortaba la calzada y el coche verde se pegaba cada vez más a nosotros. Jacob aumentó la velocidad y el perseguidor hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Jake, la montaña! ¡Nos vamos a estrellar!  
- Calma, preciosa. Confía en mí.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era la adrenalina, que le gustaba? La montaña se acercó a nosotros vertiginosamente cuando Jake pegó un acelerón.

- ¡Jacob! – chillé.

Frenó repentinamente y tiró del freno de mano, girando a la vez el volante para que el coche hiciera un trompo en el gran arcén que había en el lado izquierdo de la carretera. El estridente chirrido de los neumáticos produjo una humareda que olía a goma quemada e inmediatamente después se escuchó el violentísimo choque del coche verde contra la piedra. El Golf giró sobre sí mismo varias veces, hasta que el lateral izquierdo del vehículo quedó mirando al paramento rocoso embestido.

Levanté la cabeza de mis manos temblorosas, expirando con dificultad, giré mi níveo semblante y vi el coche verde estampado en la pared de roca, con un humo gris oscuro saliendo por lo que quedaba del capó. La parte delantera estaba completamente destrozada y su descomunal ocupante yacía sobre el volante.

Nos quedamos en silencio, respirando agitadamente, y nos miramos. Él seguía ahí, junto a mí. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y el nudo de mi garganta saltó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Las lágrimas que antes habían rebosado de mis ojos ahora salían a borbotones. Me desabroché el cinturón y me lancé a sus brazos, que me rodearon con fuerza y seguridad.

- ¿Estás bien? – me susurró, apretando su abrazo -. Siento haberte asustado.  
- Sí – contesté entre sollozos.

Con él a mi lado, por supuesto que estaba más que bien, estaba feliz.

Me apartó un poco para enjugarme las lágrimas con los dedos, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos negros, y acercó sus cálidos labios a mi mejilla para darme un beso tierno y dulce. Cerré los ojos cuando mi cuerpo palpitó en respuesta. Se quedó con el rostro pegado al mío y me decidí a girarlo, pero él lo retiró antes de que me diera tiempo.

- Te llevaré a casa – volvió a susurrar mientras me metía el pelo que se me había soltado detrás de las orejas.

Asentí con la cabeza, embobada y confundida por todo lo que sentía con él. Me agarré a su brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y Jacob se puso en marcha otra vez.

Sin saber por qué, miré por el espejo retrovisor, y pegué un bote en el asiento al ver cómo el ocupante del coche verde abría la puerta. Alertado por mi reacción, Jake se fijó también y nos alejamos a toda velocidad de la pesadilla.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?!

Nada más abrir la puerta de casa, mi madre ya estaba tocándome la cara ansiosamente con sus heladas manos.

- No es nada, estoy bien – murmuré, cansada.

El día había sido largo. Con todo el ejercicio y la pesadilla vivida en el coche, lo único que me apetecía era irme a mi habitación y tumbarme en la cama.

Papá miró a Jake y asintió en gesto de agradecimiento, aunque con el rostro serio.

- Es el asesino del bosque - dijo Jacob, dirigiéndose a Carlisle y a mi padre -. Tenía el mismo olor que el rastro que encontramos.  
- Ojos amarillos, grande y alocado, ¿qué opinas, Carlisle? –preguntó mi padre.

Por supuesto, ya lo había visto todo en nuestras mentes de la que llegábamos y mi familia estaba al tanto.

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que podría ser un Hijo de la Luna.  
- ¿Un licántropo? – matizó mamá.  
- Pero hoy no hay luna llena – rebatió Jake.  
- La hubo hace tres días, cuando encontraron la cabeza – afirmó papá.

Me dio un escalofrío al recordarla.

- No era muy peludo, se-se parecía más a un humano gigante – tartamudeé.

Antes ya estaba muy asustada, pero este nuevo dato hizo que hasta me destemplara y tuviera frío. Ni siquiera me salían bien las palabras.

Mi padre y Carlisle se quedaron pensativos.

- Lo investigaré – habló este último, subiendo hacia su dormitorio -. Si no encuentro lo que busco en mis libros, tal vez vaya a Francia a hacerle una visita a mi amigo Louis. Él sabe mucho de licántropos, ya que tuvo que enfrentarse a unos cuantos hace unos siglos.

Esme siguió a su marido por las escaleras.

- ¿Y qué demonios quiere? – gruñó Jacob, mirando a Alice para que le diera la respuesta -. ¿Por qué anda por nuestros bosques?  
- Yo… no vi nada – contestó ésta con los dedos en las sienes y el gesto contrariado.  
- Alice tampoco puede ver a los licántropos – intervino Jasper -. Parece ser que son tan inestables como ustedes – dijo con un poco de sorna. Jacob le dedicó una mueca -. Tendremos que permanecer en guardia, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.  
- Los licántropos son muy territoriales – explicó mi padre -. Una vez que cazan en una zona, la consideran su territorio.  
- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Jake, enfadado -. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese bicho quiere seguir por mis bosques matando excursionistas? ¡Lo liquidaremos en cuanto se nos ponga de frente! ¡Yo me encargaré personalmente por lo que ha intentado hoy!  
- No es tan fácil, Jacob – le contestó papá -. Hasta Cayo tuvo problemas para acabar con ellos, y es el día de hoy que no los extinguió del todo.  
- Ese bicho es uno y nosotros veinticuatro, no creo que nos sea muy difícil atraparlo – replicó Jake con un punto de sarcasmo.  
- No es eso. Son muy inestables, no siguen un patrón determinado, ni se rigen por reglas. Se mueven por instintos muy primitivos y actúan alocadamente, aunque son bastante inteligentes. Además, está el hecho de que sólo se transforman cuando hay luna llena y el resto del tiempo parecen humanos normales, lo que dificulta el encontrar su paradero y atraparlos - mi mejor amigo apretó los dientes de la rabia -. Si es cierto que es un licántropo, no entiendo qué hace por estos bosques ahora. Normalmente, no suelen salir de su territorio.  
- Puede que se le hayan acabado las presas y esté buscando nuevas reservas – intervino Nahuel -. O tal vez sea un licántropo recién contagiado que acaba de llegar a la zona.  
- Podría ser, no lo sé. Tendremos que estar en alerta, como dijo Jasper, hasta que Carlisle lo averigüe todo – finalizó papá.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que hubo un suspiro general y todos nos quedamos inmóviles en el sitio.

Tenía tanto miedo, que estaba muerta de frío. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir dormirme en esa cama tan grande, si estaba aterrada y helada? Una luz iluminó mi cerebro cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Si Jake durmiera a mi lado…

- Ni se te ocurra, señorita – me cortó mi padre antes de que acabara de pensarlo.

Oh, oh…

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber mamá.  
- Es que me acaba de recordar un tema que quiero hablar con Jacob – le respondió, señalando a éste con su pálido rostro, imperturbable.

El resto de mi familia empezó a desalojar el salón, dejándonos solos con mis padres, mientras que Jake se cruzaba de brazos.

No, no, no, no…

Me concentré en pensar en lo del licántropo, muy a mi pesar, para que no viera lo que no tenía que ver.

Mi padre se acercó como una exhalación y se puso a un palmo de Jacob.

- Dime que eso que gritas en tu cabeza todo el tiempo, desde que entraste por esa puerta, es producto de tu imaginación – le exigió papá, rechinando los dientes.

Mi madre se unió a él.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Bordeó a mis padres y se dio un paseíllo por el salón hasta que se apoyó en la pared tan tranquilo, con las piernas cruzadas.

- Pues sí. ¿Qué pasa, no puedo tener intimidad ni para imaginar?

Mi concentración se vino al traste cuando, al caminar por delante de mí, me di cuenta de repente de que Jacob estaba semidesnudo. De lo asustada y confusa que había estado, no me había percatado hasta ese momento de que iba sin camiseta. Aunque era tan leve como en el coche, todavía seguía oliendo igual de bien que en el claro y el recuerdo saltó como un resorte en mi mente, cristalino y nítido.

- Entonces, dime por qué ella está imaginando lo mismo que tú – gruñó mi padre mientras giraba la cara lentamente para mirarme.

Sin duda, era un gruñido de dolor y decepción, más que de enfado. Mis mejillas se encendieron.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – bramó mi madre, haciéndose ya media idea al buscar respuestas en el torso desnudo de Jake y en mi escasa camiseta de tirantes.

Seguramente, estaba encontrando demasiadas.

- Nada – contesté, enfadada y cansada.  
- Edward, cuéntamelo. Tengo derecho a saberlo, soy su madre – le ordenó, cabreada.  
- Es mejor que no lo sepas – suavizó con una mueca de auténtico dolor.

Mamá se quedó más nívea de lo que era y se giró hacia Jake, furiosa.

- ¡Jacob, ¿qué has hecho?! – le gritó.  
- ¡Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no?! – bufó éste, poniéndose a mi lado -. ¡¿Qué es esto, un juicio o algo así?! ¡Creo que ya somos todos mayorcitos!  
- ¡Por Dios, Renesmee sólo tiene diecisiete años! ¡Es menor de edad! – le reprochó ella.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde pone eso? ¿En ese carné que te hizo ese tal J en el que escribió la edad que tú quisiste? – le escupió Jake con ironía -. Además, te recuerdo que tu marido también tiene diecisiete y tú prácticamente diecinueve – le soltó, mordaz.

Mamá lo siseó con rabia. No le gustaba nada que le recordaran ese dato.

- No ha empezado él, Bells – se chivó papá. Entrecerré mis ojos para mirarlo con cara de odio -. Aunque él también podía haberlo evitado – el rostro de piedra pulida de mi padre era imperturbable y, por supuesto, censurador.

Jacob colocó los brazos en jarra y suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Has… has empezado tú? – me preguntó mi madre, atónita y claramente decepcionada.  
- Me voy a la cama – dije, cansada.

No me apetecía nada tener que dar explicaciones de mi vida privada. Estaba rendida y muerta de miedo. Me acordé de ese posible licántropo y me dio un escalofrío. Todavía tenía su mirada clavada en mi cabeza, con esos ojos reflectantes y obsesivos. Otro temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar que podía haberle pasado algo a Jacob y el nudo se agarró a ni garganta otra vez. Aferré mi mano a la suya cuando empecé a marearme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Jake, preocupado, al ver que mis piernas flaqueaban y mis ojos empezaban a lagrimar.  
- Sí, sí, no te preocupes, es que estoy agotada – medio mentí, tragando saliva para cortar el nudo –. Me voy a dormir.  
- Espera un momento, Renesmee, quiero hablar contigo. Jacob, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas, por favor? – le pidió mamá.  
- Claro – se puso frente a mí para mirarme fijamente con esa profundidad suya -. Te esperaré en tu habitación, ¿ok? – me susurró, acariciándome la mejilla.

Se me puso el vello de punta sólo con ese roce y me quedé mirándolo embobada. Mi padre carraspeó y Jake soltó mis ojos para empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Jacob – lo llamó papá. El aludido se giró cuando ya había puesto un pie en el primer peldaño -. Dúchate antes de entrar en su dormitorio – le mandó.

Mi mejor amigo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? A Nessie le encanta mi olor.  
- Por eso mismo – le contestó en tono de advertencia mientras dirigía hacia mí una mirada acusadora – Ah, y ponte una camiseta.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró antes de subir la escalera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, mosqueada y colorada.

No pensaba contar nada de lo que había pasado en el claro, y mucho menos ponerle la mano en la cara para que lo viera.

- Nahuel quiere que salgas con él mañana – me soltó mamá de sopetón, con un tono muy amable.

Me quedé cortada, no era la conversación que yo pensaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Salir… con él? ¿Como una…?  
- Sólo para conocerse – me cortó ella.  
- Es que yo… tenía pensado ir con Jacob a La Push. Tendrá que arreglar el coche y quería ayudarlo.  
- Vamos, Renesmee. A Jacob lo ves todos los días. Nahuel ha venido desde muy lejos para tener una oportunidad contigo – me dijo mi padre.  
- ¿Una oportunidad? – inquirí, extrañada.  
- A Nahuel le gustas mucho – me reveló él.

¿Que le gustaba mucho? Pero si me acababa de conocer y apenas habíamos hablado.

- Se ha quedado prendado contigo – siguió mi madre con una sonrisa pícara -. ¿A ti no te parece que es muy guapo?  
- Bueno, es bastante atractivo… - aunque al lado de Jake…, pensé -. Pero, no sé, salir con él, así de repente…  
- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Puede que acabe gustándote. Además, ¿no te has parado a pensar que es el único semivampiro como tú? – me azuzó ella.

Por alguna razón, eso me molestó un poco.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?  
- Nada. Sólo digo que es una bonita coincidencia, nada más – corrigió. Se quedó mirándome, pensativa, y siguió hablando -. Sé que estás muy unida a Jacob, pero me gustaría que salieras con otros chicos. Siempre estás con él, están juntos a todas horas, y eso tampoco es bueno, hija.

¿Y me lo decía ella, que iba a estar pegada a mi padre por toda la eternidad y que se había vampirizado para ello? Intenté calmar mi mal humor.

- Jake es muy especial para mí - ahora esa palabra tenía una connotación muy distinta de la que tenía antes, se quedaba corta y todo, pero ni siquiera yo era capaz de describir lo que me pasaba con él -. Y no lo veo a todas horas. Cuando estoy en el instituto, no estoy con él.

Y ya me costaba bastante.

- Es que… se miran de esa forma tan… - se paró a pensar la palabra –, con esa adoración mutua, que, no sé, me asusta un poco, la verdad.

¿Adoración mutua? Nunca lo había pensado. Pues, de ser así, a mí no me asustaba nada, más bien todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y por qué te asusta? – quise saber.  
- ¿Qué? – por un momento, me pareció que se había puesto nerviosa, pero enseguida cambió la actitud -. Bueno, ya sabes que Jacob al estar…  
- No sabe nada – la paró papá con un cuchicheo casi inaudible.

Mamá se quedó estupefacta, extrañada, y yo más. No entendía nada.

- ¿No se lo ha dicho? – me pareció que decían sus labios cuando articulaban las palabras para mi padre, aunque se movieron tan deprisa, que apenas pude descifrarlas.

Éste negó con la cabeza. Empecé a sentirme molesta ante tanto secretismo que no comprendía. Mi madre se quedó mirando al suelo, pensativa.

- Tu madre se está liando – ésta le dio un codazo en broma -. Lo que intenta decirte es que sólo será una cita, ni siquiera eso. Míralo como un paseo con un amigo para conocerse, nada más. – me incitó papá -. Por conocerse, no pasa nada.

Lo pensé durante un rato. No me gustaba nada la idea de estar casi un día entero sin Jake, y tampoco entendía ese interés de mis padres por que saliera con Nahuel, si no lo conocía. Pero me acordé de que Jacob tenía que irse con la manada a medio día. Podría salir con Nahuel durante ese intervalo y luego me reuniría con él. Así mis padres no me molestarían más y quedaría bien con nuestro invitado.

Mi padre ya estaba sonriendo antes de que yo hablara.

- Está bien – suspiré -. Quedaré con él a mediodía, cuando se marche Jake.  
- De acuerdo – mi madre también sonrió de oreja a oreja -. Entonces se lo diré a Nahuel.  
- Me voy a mi habitación – suspiré de nuevo, dirigiéndome a la escalera.  
- Que duermas bien – me despidió mamá.  
- Y descansa – siguió mi padre.

Dije adiós con la mano y subí las escaleras hacia la tercera planta, donde estaba mi dormitorio.


	14. Cita

CITA:

Cuando entré en mi cuarto, Jacob estaba sentado en el escritorio, leyendo una vieja revista. Se había duchado y tenía puesta una camiseta de manga corta marrón, con un dibujo amarillo de esos tribales raros.

- Esta revista es mía – me recordó con una sonrisa, levantándola.  
- Ah, sí – me senté en la silla de al lado -. Te la cogí el otro día en el garaje y se me olvidó devolvértela – me mordí el labio, mirándolo con cara de cordero degollado.  
- Puedes quedártela, si quieres, no hace falta que me pongas esa cara – me contestó, dándome un golpecito con la revista en la cabeza.  
- ¿Me la das? – pregunté, sorprendida -. Es tu favorita, la de los coches clásicos.  
- Bueno, si no la quieres…  
- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamé, riéndome, quitándosela de las manos -. También es mi favorita.

Seguramente lo era porque era la suya.

- Ahora ya tengo una excusa para colarme en tu habitación por la noche – bromeó con su sonrisa torcida.  
- Tú no necesitas excusas para eso – se me escapó.

Me ruboricé en cuanto me di cuenta, y se hizo un minuto de silencio en el que nos miramos tímidamente.

- ¿Qué… qué hubiera pasado en el claro si no hubiese aparecido ese licántropo…? – me preguntó de repente, con un susurro.

Me levanté de sopetón de la silla con las mejillas coloradas, haciendo que la revista se cayera al suelo, y miré hacia el ventanal.

- No… no habría pasado nada – murmuré, incómoda, frotando mis manos con nerviosismo.

Jacob también se puso de pie y me giró con suavidad para que lo mirase, sujetándome por los hombros.

- Pues yo creo que sí, Nessie – me clavó su profunda mirada con determinación -. Sé que te gusto, y yo te… Tú también me gustas. No te imaginas cuánto.

El corazón comenzó a latirme atolondradamente al oír esas palabras, se me iba a escapar por la boca de un momento a otro, y las mariposas aleteaban alocadas en mi estómago. Cuando me empezó a faltar el aire, me quedé paralizada sin poder reaccionar. Me di la vuelta para evitar sus hipnotizadores ojos, a ver si así podía seguir respirando.

- No sabes lo que dices – logré musitar.

Se acercó a mí por detrás, cogiéndome de las caderas, y me susurró al oído. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando lo noté.

- Lo sé muy bien… - arrimó su frente a mi sien -. Me gustas demasiado, Nessie.

Y él a mí. Empezaba a pensar que esto era más que una simple atracción. Esto era más intenso, sólo con rozarme, conseguía ponerme todo el vello de punta. Jacob me gustaba tanto, que me volvía loca. Tanto, que no podía resistirme.

Me quitó la goma del pelo con suavidad y mi larga melena cayó en cascada. Me la colocó al otro lado de mi cuello, rozándomelo con el dorso de su mano, y me la echó hacia delante. Mientras hiperventilaba, la pulsera vibró, haciéndome cosquillas como aquel día en la cocina. Ya sabía lo que me decía. Me giré levemente hacia él, muy despacio, para que sus labios llegaran a los míos, y me clavó sus pupilas de nuevo. Me quedé atrapada en sus ojos y mi corazón y las mariposas se aceleraron otra vez, de lo cerca que lo tenía.

- Nessie… - susurró mientras su rostro se pegaba al mío lentamente -, que quowle…

No sabía lo que significaba, pero todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo, y al sentir esas abrasadoras palabras cerca de mi boca…

Alguien tocó la puerta y los dos pegamos un bote. Jacob se apartó de mí, aunque se quedó a mi lado.

La puerta se abrió y Nahuel apareció tras ella. Jake gruñó, molesto.

- Hola, Renesmee. ¿Estás ocupada? – saludó con sus dientes de porcelana deslumbrando sobre su tostado rostro.  
- Pues sí – Jacob me rodeó la cintura con su brazo -. Estamos muy ocupados – contestó, irritado.  
- Sólo venía a hablar con ella para concretar a qué hora vamos a quedar mañana – le replicó Nahuel con una sonrisa altanera.  
- ¿Cómo que quedar mañana? – preguntó Jake, un tanto descolocado, con el ceño fruncido.  
- Sí, tenemos una cita – le respondió Nahuel con arrogancia.

La mano de Jacob se soltó de mi cintura y se giró para mirarme con los ojos llenos de preguntas.

- Nahuel, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento, por favor? – le pedí.  
- Por supuesto – dijo, sonriéndole a Jacob con aires triunfales antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Jake comenzó a pasear intranquilo por la habitación, con los brazos en jarra, hasta que se paró frente a la pared del vestidor, mirando al suelo. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo inclinado sobre las manos, con los brazos estirados, y se quedó inmóvil, sin decir nada.

Verlo así, después de lo que me había confesado antes, me rompía el alma en mil pedazos. Ahora entendía todas las reacciones que había tenido con Nahuel. Me dieron unas punzadas en el estómago, de lo mal que me sentía.

- No es una cita – le maticé después de unos segundos de silencio que se me hicieron eternos -. Sólo vamos a comer juntos para conocernos mejor.

Se separó del paramento y se giró para mirarme.

- ¿Y para qué quieres conocerlo mejor? – me preguntó, extrañado.  
- No soy yo. Él les dijo a mis padres que quería salir conmigo mañana y ellos estaban empeñados en que lo hiciera para conocerlo.

Jacob miró hacia la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados. Frunció el ceño y los labios, pero cambió la expresión al dirigirse a mí.

- Sin embargo, tú aceptaste – me reprochó con un tinte de decepción en su mirada.

Me acerqué para abrazarlo, pero me quedé anclada frente a él. Mis piernas y mis brazos no se atrevieron a moverse.

- Sólo lo hice para que mis padres me dejaran en paz y no me insistieran más con este tema – le expliqué -. Además, quedaré con él cuando tú estés con la manada. Cuando regreses, ya estaré en casa, te lo prometo – mi mano se alzó sola para acariciarle la mejilla.

Se apartó, paseando otra vez nervioso, con las manos en su cintura y la cabeza hacia abajo, exploraba el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo.

- No me gusta – gruñó al fin, sin dejar de moverse -. No me fio de él. Vas a estar a solas con esa garrapata y yo no voy a estar para protegerte.  
- Jake, no va a pasar nada. De ser así, mi padre lo habría visto.

Se paró de repente y se quedó delante de mí.

- Hay cosas que no se pueden ver, pero que están ahí. El no verlas, no significa que no existan – afirmó con seguridad. Luego, empezó a hablar con una grandeza que me dejó impresionada -. Hay cosas que no se ven porque son invisibles, y hay otras que, aunque lo parecen, siempre están ahí. Es el ejemplo de la luna o las estrellas. De día no se ven, parecen invisibles, sin embargo, cuando la noche llega y miras al cielo, te das cuenta de su impresionante existencia. Por otro lado, las cosas que sí son invisibles, como el viento o el calor o el frío, se sienten y actúan sobre ti, aunque, por mucho que abras los ojos y te concentres, nunca las verás. Pero existen. De igual modo ocurre con el alma. Todo ser tiene espíritu, no se puede tocar ni ver, aún así, todos sabemos que lo tenemos – de pronto, cambió el tono de su discurso -. Y ese asqueroso parásito tiene su alma negra. Tu padre no lo puede ver, pero yo puedo sentirlo.

Me quedé estupefacta, hasta que mi mente reaccionó y pude pestañear. ¿Podía ser verdad lo que me decía Jake? Pero, ¿cómo me iba a poner mi padre en peligro? Eso era imposible.

- Tengo que ir, Jake, si no, mis padres se enfadarán mucho. Ya he aceptado y no me queda otro remedio – dije con resignación -. No tienes de qué preocuparte, cuando vuelvas de patrullar, estaré esperándote en nuestro tronco.  
- No sé, Nessie – farfulló con el rostro lleno de dudas.  
- Te lo prometo. Tienes que entenderlo, por favor – le rogué -. Si mis padres se cabrean, no te dejarán dormir en mi puerta.

Se quedó pensativo, mirando al suelo, y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

- Está bien – aceptó a regañadientes -. Pero si se le ocurre hacerte el más mínimo daño, lo mataré con mis propias manos – murmuró, apretando la mandíbula con rabia.  
- Eso no va a pasar, ya lo verás – me senté en el escritorio -. Además, se irá pronto y mis padres dejarán de molestarme.  
- No lo creo. Este ha venido para quedarse – gruñó -. Es como una garrapata, se enganchará aquí todo el tiempo que pueda.  
- ¿Por eso lo llamas así? – no pude evitar que se me escapara una risilla.

Sabía que no debía reírme, pero los sobrenombres de Jacob siempre me hacían mucha gracia.

Él sonrió por fin, contagiado por mi gesto.

- Sí – reconoció. Se echó en mi cama, boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza -. ¿A que le queda bien?  
- Bueno, no sé – me levanté de la silla y me dirigí al camastro -. Lo veremos con el tiempo – le contesté.

Me acosté a su lado, boca abajo, apoyándome sobre los brazos.

- Ya lo verás – dijo, riéndose y mirando al techo -. A este no lo echamos ni con ácido, ha venido por ti – terminó con un rastro de amargura en la voz.  
- Pues ya puede esperar – afirmé, acomodándome sobre su cómodo y calientito pecho -. Nadie nos separará jamás.

Jacob bajó el brazo y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza, jugando con mi pelo. Eso me gustaba tanto y estaba tan cansada, que los ojos comenzaron a cerrárseme. Podía escuchar los rítmicos y tranquilos latidos de su corazón mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Mi cuerpo se relajó solo. Intenté pelearme con mis párpados para que no cayeran, quería disfrutar un poco más de su compañía, como si no hubiera tenido bastante viéndolo todo el día, pero un bostezo logró salir y sucumbieron sin poder remediarlo.

Esta vez me desperté entre jadeos. Me quedé observando el techo, diciéndome a mi misma que había sido una pesadilla, y después miré a mi lado. Jacob no estaba, me había puesto una manta por encima y se había ido a dormir al pasillo. Por una parte, me alegré de no haber gritado y haberlo despertado, pero, por otra, hubiera dado un brazo por tenerlo junto a mí para abrazarlo como el otro día. Me sequé las lágrimas y, con las manos aún temblorosas, cogí el despertador para mirar la hora. Las cuatro y diez de la mañana. Lo posé en la mesilla y me tumbé boca arriba de nuevo.

Tenía las imágenes de la pesadilla grabadas en la cabeza, si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía verlas nítidas. Esos ojos amarillos reflectantes, alocados y obsesivos, que me perseguían y que luego se lanzaban a Jake para atacarlo y morderlo. Respiré hondo y me obligué a mí misma a tranquilizarme.

Me levanté de la cama a oscuras, con la tenue luz que entraba por la cristalera se veía de sobra, me dirigí a la puerta de puntillas y me quedé quieta con la mano en la manilla. La giré muy despacio hasta que hizo tope y tiré suavemente de la hoja. Saqué la cabeza por la abertura y entonces vi a mi montaña de pelo rojizo frente a la puerta. Dormía con el hocico metido entre las patas delanteras y roncaba levemente. Se me escapó una risilla silenciosa. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la cabeza, entre las orejas. Volví a meterme dentro y cerré la puerta con el mismo cuidado que para abrirla.

Después de ponerme el camisón de algodón, me metí en mi enorme y fría cama. Pensé en lo calientita que estaría si Jake durmiera a mi lado. Me lo imaginé junto a mí como esa vez que había dormido conmigo, pero las mariposas de mi estómago revolotearon como locas cuando me lo imaginé como cuando nos habíamos despertado, sólo que dentro de la cama.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él, y además de esa forma? ¿Y qué me había pasado en el claro? ¿Por qué ahora me atraía tanto, si lo conocía desde que era niña? Debería estar acostumbrada a verlo y a estar con él, sin embargo, esa atracción crecía y crecía cada día más. ¿Es que el curso de mi vida tenía que ser siempre así de rápido? El viernes me había dicho a mí misma que me daría tiempo, que dejaría que las cosas siguieran su cauce, y ayer, sábado, en el claro casi...

Un gemido sordo de vergüenza salió por mi garganta mientras me llevaba el extremo de la almohada a la cara para tapármela. Aun estando sola y a oscuras, me ponía colorada. ¿Qué iba a pensar Jacob? Bueno, en realidad, él había seguido el juego. Y tenía razón, si no hubiera sido por culpa de ese licántropo o lo que fuera, habríamos tenido algo más que unas inocentes caricias. Desde luego, yo me habría entregado a él sin pensármelo dos veces, sólo recordar ese aroma suyo, ya me ponía el vello de punta.

Me sorprendí yo misma de pensar en nosotros dos respecto a ese tema de esa manera tan natural. Me pregunté qué pensaría Jake de todo eso, aunque ya me hacía una idea, por lo que me había dicho antes y porque me había confesado que yo le gustaba mucho. Las mariposas volvieron a hacer de las suyas al recordar su susurro en mi oído: me gustas demasiado, Nessie. Dejé caer la almohada en su sitio para volver a respirar cuando mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Y tú a mí, pensé. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decírselo?

Mi pregunta se respondió sola en mi cerebro. Era porque no me atrevía. No me atrevía porque eso suponía un cambio y yo quería que todo siguiera igual entre nosotros, por lo menos una temporada, hasta que yo aclarara mis propios sentimientos. ¿Y si sólo era atracción física y nada más? No quería hacerle daño. Pensé en seguir el mismo plan que el viernes: darme tiempo e ir con calma.

Me giré y me aovillé para entrar en calor. Me acordé de Jake durmiendo con el hocico entre las patas y sonreí. Hasta de lobo me gustaba, era tan impresionante. Con la imagen de mi lobo durmiendo en mi puerta, el sueño vino solo y al cabo de unos minutos conseguí dormirme otra vez.

Jacob se marchó a La Push en su destrozado Golf, para patrullar con las dos manadas, nada contento. Antes de salir por la puerta, le dedicó un sonoro gruñido de advertencia a Nahuel al pasar junto a él. Lo acompañé hasta el coche y me dio un intencionado abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

- Te veo en nuestro tronco a las cinco – me recordó desde la ventanilla cuando se subió a su coche.  
- Sí, allí estaré, no te preocupes.

Arrancó, me echó una última mirada preocupada e intranquila y empezó a avanzar hasta que se perdió entre los árboles, por el sendero.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Nahuel me esperaba en la puerta de casa con mis padres. Suspiré para mis adentros y me acerqué a ellos.

Por supuesto, Alice le había prestado su flamante Ferrari rojo. Tuve que poner cara de contenta – más por educación y cortesía hacia Nahuel, que por otra cosa – y despedirme de mis padres con la mano mientras los miraba por la ventanilla, pero lo único que deseaba era llegar lo antes posible a nuestro destino para bajarme de ese escaparate.

Nahuel no era tan hablador como Jacob y no dijo ni una palabra hasta que no salimos del camino que daba a la casa de mi familia y llegamos a la carretera asfaltada. Yo tampoco sabía de qué hablar con él, así que aguanté ese silencio incómodo. A pesar de circular con un Ferrari, iba bastante despacio, se notaba que era muy prudente. Si ese coche lo llegara a coger Jake, ya estaríamos volando por el asfalto.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté para romper un poco el hielo.

Ese silencio me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Había pensado en ir a Port Angeles a comer y después ir al cine o a dar un paseo por el puerto, si te parece bien.  
- Sí, claro. El cine está bien – le contesté -. Hace mucho que no voy a ver una película.  
- Entonces, perfecto.

Se hizo otro momento de silencio y esta vez fue Nahuel el que lo rompió poniendo música.

- Tus padres me han dicho que tocas el piano. ¿Te gusta la música clásica? – inquirió.  
- Sí, bueno, toco de vez en cuando. Aunque ahora prefiero el rock y todo eso, ya sabes – de repente, me vi a mí misma hablando como Jacob.

Nahuel se paró en el arcén para rebuscar entre los CDs que guardaba Alice en el departamento que había entre los dos asientos.

Sí, era muy prudente. Desde luego, Jake no se hubiera parado.

- Lo siento, pero no veo ninguno de rock.  
- No importa. Podré soportarlo – bromeé.

Se rió con una risa elegante y musical y volvimos a iniciar la marcha.

El trayecto hasta Port Angeles se hizo un poco más ameno cuando Nahuel se abrió un poco y me contó que vivía con su tía Huilen en una casita en la selva, cerca de la que había sido la tribu de ella, los mapuches, en Chile. También me explicó historias y anécdotas de su vida en Suramérica y todo lo que había sucedido cuando Alice y Jasper dieron con ellos hacía casi seis años.

Nos adentramos en la ciudad y aparcó en el puerto. Por supuesto, la gente se quedó mirando al coche y yo tuve que salir con todas las miradas puestas en mí.

Dimos un corto paseo por el puerto y llegamos a un pequeño restaurante italiano con vistas al mar. Me sorprendió un poco que no me llevara al típico restaurante de pescadores, pero luego me confesó que no le gustaba el pescado.

El local era un saloncito rectangular y estaba lleno de gente. Cuando entramos, nos dirigimos a la derecha, donde había una barra en la entrada, a lo largo de una de las paredes más cortas. Nahuel habló con la encargada para que nos dieran la mesa que había reservado. Todo el frente izquierdo por donde entramos y la esquina siguiente era cristalera, y daba al puerto y al mar. Las mesas cuadradas, con sus manteles de cuadros verdes y blancos, se distribuían metódicamente por toda la estancia. Nos sentaron en una de las mesas pegadas al ventanal que daba al puerto. Me apartó la silla para que me sentara y me ayudó a arrimarla, luego se sentó enfrente. La camarera nos entregó las cartas y, después de mirarlas un rato, Nahuel pidió macarrones a la carbonara y yo lasaña.

El chico no hablaba mucho, pero era muy educado y cortés, a pesar de haberse criado en la selva. Se notaba que Huilen le había enseñado muy buenos modales. Cuando nos trajeron los platos, se desplegó la servilleta en las piernas y se remangó las mangas de la camisa con un meticuloso cuidado. Lo imité, pero sólo para no quedar mal, ya que yo estaba acostumbrada a comer con Jake todos los días y no nos andábamos con estos refinamientos.

- ¿Qué tal en el instituto? – me preguntó.  
- Ah, bien. Bueno, solamente llevo tres días, así que ahora mismo no puedo contar mucho.  
- ¿Y tienes pensado ir a la universidad?  
- No sé. De momento, creo que voy a terminar el instituto y luego ya se verá – me reí.

Nahuel sonrió y se metió un pequeño bocado de macarrones en la boca.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Has ido al instituto?  
- Hace ciento cincuenta años era un poco difícil, sobretodo para un nativo como yo – me sonrió de nuevo.

Claro, ¿sería idiota? No me había acordado de su edad.

- Sí, es verdad – me reí otra vez.  
- Todo lo que sé me lo enseñó mi tía. Se esforzó mucho para conseguirme libros, en aquella época era bastante complicado.

Asentí mientras masticaba mi lasaña.

- ¿Qué película tienes pensado que veamos? – inquirí cuando tragué mi bocado.  
- ¿Te gustan las comedias románticas? Ponen una muy buena de Sandra Bullock – propuso.  
- Sí, aunque prefiero las de acción. Pero si quieres, vamos a esa, como tú quieras – soplé y me metí otro poco de lasaña.  
- Bueno, ya veremos qué más ponen en la cartelera y lo decidimos allí.  
- Ok – contesté, metiéndome el tenedor en la boca.

Nahuel apartó un poco su plato cuando todavía le quedaban algunos macarrones.

- ¿No comes más? – le pregunté, extrañada.  
- Estoy lleno – se encogió de hombros.  
- Sí, te gusta más la otra comida, ¿no? – apunté.  
- Me has atrapado – se rió. Luego, habló con una voz muy baja para que solamente pudiera escucharlo yo -. Bueno, en realidad, me cuesta más comerme esto estando rodeados de tanta sangre fresca. ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo? ¿No tienes sed?  
- No. Bueno, sí, un poco, pero lo controlo perfectamente – admití en su mismo tono. Entonces, me fijé en sus ojos. Su iris marrón oscuro estaba reducido por un pequeño aro escarlata que lo bordeaba -. A ti, en cambio, parece que te cuesta mucho – se me escapó.  
- Es difícil resistirse cuando ya la has probado y has comprobado lo deliciosa y extremadamente placentera que es. No hay nada mejor.  
- ¿Tú… has probado sangre humana? – musité.  
- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero, sí, hubo una época en la que me alimenté de sangre humana. Fueron unos años un poco difíciles, justo cuando empecé a madurar. Me sentía diferente a todo, no encajaba en ningún sitio y me sentía muy solo. Huilen fue la que me ayudó a salir de todo aquello y a darme cuenta de que no iba por el camino correcto – observó mi rostro y sonrió -. Debo de parecerte un monstruo, ¿no?

Tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que Nahuel hubiese tomado sangre humana y, por tanto, matado a personas, fueran inocentes o no, me horrorizaba profundamente. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se identificaba un poco con él. Yo también me sentía un bicho raro, diferente, y eso me horrorizó aún más, porque me di cuenta de que yo misma podría caer algún día en esa horrible tentación. Aunque había una diferencia entre nosotros que podía salvarme. Yo no me sentía sola en absoluto. Tenía a Jacob, y él también me comprendía, aparte de que siempre me animaba y me hacía sentir como la mejor persona del mundo. Eso ayudaba bastante, la verdad. Además, también estaba mi familia.

- Yo no soy quién para juzgar a nadie – sentencié finalmente en voz alta, también para él -. Mi propia familia está como tú. Aunque tengo que reconocer que, al igual que me pasa con ellos, me choca un poco y no me siento cómoda con ese pasado. Por eso no suelo pensar en ello, ni les hago preguntas.  
- ¿Nunca te has planteado siquiera probarla para ver cómo sabe? – espetó de pronto con una voz un tanto insinuante.  
- Ya la he probado. Cuando era pequeña, me alimentaba de las reservas de sangre que Carlisle conseguía del hospital.  
- Me refiero caliente y fresca – matizó en el mismo tono.

El bocado de lasaña que me acababa de meter en la boca se me quedó atravesado en la garganta y tuve que beber un poco de agua.

- No. Nunca – afirmé sin un atisbo de duda.  
- ¿Y no te gustaría probarla? – insistió -. Hay muchos asesinos que andan sueltos, no nos sería difícil encontrar alguno para…  
- Jamás probaré sangre humana de ese modo – lo corté, tajante y ahora molesta -, sean asesinos o no.  
- Esos humanos han asesinado a seres de su misma especie, no se merecen vivir – alegó, serio -. No haríamos nada malo si los quitáramos del medio, en realidad, le haríamos un favor al mundo.  
- Nos convertiríamos en asesinos como ellos – le repliqué con firmeza -. Eso no es lo que me han inculcado mis padres. Además, te recuerdo que yo tengo amigos humanos, mi propio abuelo lo es. Jamás lo haría.

También me vino a la mente la imagen de Jake, lo decepcionado y horrorizado que se quedaría…

- Está bien. Perdona, no quería ofenderte ni molestarte – se disculpó con afabilidad -. Tienes razón. Solamente era una idea tonta que se me ocurrió. A decir verdad, yo no debería probar ni una gota – de pronto, se echó a reír -. Soy como un alcohólico. Me parece que estar rodeado de tantos humanos, me ha trastornado un poco, lo siento.

Genial. Ahora me sentía culpable y todo, ya que, sin darme cuenta, lo había llamado asesino a la cara.

- No importa – dije con una sonrisa para quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque más bien por mí -. ¿Sabes? Deberías probar esta lasaña. Está increíble, de veras – y me metí un enorme bocado en la boca.  
- Veo que a ti te gusta bastante esta comida – sonrió.  
- Sí. Bueno, cuando era pequeña, no me hacia mucha gracia, pero Jacob me fue metiendo el tema de la comida sólida poco a poco y ahora me gusta mucho. Aunque de vez en cuando prefiero un buen bistec poco hecho, ya sabes, que sangre un poco y todo eso.

Se quedó mirándome un rato, pensativo, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas, sujetándole la barbilla.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? – me preguntó de repente.

Dejé de comer, extrañada por su pregunta.

- ¿Qué?  
- Hablar como él.

Los colores se me subieron a la cara de sopetón y mi mano empezó a clavar el tenedor en la lasaña con nerviosismo.

- ¿Como… como quién? – aunque sabía de sobra a quién se refería, tuve que preguntarlo para darme tiempo a reaccionar.  
- Ya lo sabes. Hablo de Jacob.

Las mariposas iniciaron el vuelo sólo con oír su nombre.

- Yo… no… no hablo como él – cogí mi vaso con agua y me metí un buen trago.  
- Claro que sí. No te das cuenta, pero hasta tienes gestos suyos.

Posé el vaso vacío en la mesa.

- No sé…, su-supongo que es porque siempre estamos juntos y algo se me pegará de él – murmuré, jugando con el tenedor.  
- ¿Y eso te gusta? Quiero decir, ¿no te agobia?  
- ¿Agobiarme? – lo miré sin comprender.  
- Bueno, tener un amigo imprimado de ti debe de ser un poquito agobiante – respondió, apoyándose en el respaldo.  
- ¿Impri…?

No pude terminar la palabra. La pulsera me hizo cosquillas y todas las mariposas se multiplicaron por cien en mi estómago. El tenedor se me resbaló de la mano, cayó sobre el plato de pie y luego rebotó de lado en la mesa. El ruido fue tal, que toda la gente se giró para mirarnos.

- ¿No lo sabías? – interrogó, sorprendido.

Pestañeé, confusa, con el corazón a mil por hora. La pulsera volvió a vibrar, haciéndome cosquillas en la muñeca, y un extraño sentimiento hizo que me levantara de la silla de repente, arrastrándola. Los mirones hicieron de las suyas otra vez. Paseé inquieta entre mi silla y las de al lado con el fuerte presentimiento de que tenía que salir urgentemente de allí para verlo, metiendo mi mano en el pelo que nacía de mi frente y clavando la vista llena de dudas en el suelo, como si éste fuera a darme una respuesta o algo. Bajé la mano al pecho para que no se me saliera el corazón y apoyé la espalda en la cristalera.

- Pensé que no había secretos entre ustedes – dijo Nahuel.

Algo me llamó la atención en esa frase y salí de mi nube.

- ¿Qué? – conseguí murmurar al fin.  
- No entiendo por qué no te lo ha contado.

Y yo tampoco lo comprendía. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho nunca? Creía que siempre me había dicho la verdad, que era sincero conmigo. Siempre nos lo habíamos contado todo, o eso pensaba yo. La noche anterior me había dicho que le gustaba mucho, ¿por qué no me había dicho la verdad, que estaba imprimado de mí? ¿Es que me escondía algo? El primer sentimiento se empezó a transformar en enfado y decepción. Me senté en la mesa, todavía desconcertada.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – quise saber, con un hilo de voz.  
- Sí, Alice nos lo contó cuando vino a buscarnos por su encuentro con los Vulturis. Nos dijo que íbamos a estar rodeados de enormes lobos, pero que no nos asustáramos, porque uno de ellos estaba imprimado de ti y eran aliados. Luego, nos explicó un poco todo eso de la imprimación para que lo entendiéramos. En cuanto vi a Jacob, supe que era él.

¿Ya estaba imprimado de mí hace seis años? Me acordé de Quil y Claire, y lo vi claro. Jacob se había imprimado de mí cuando yo era un bebé, por eso siempre había estado conmigo.

De pronto, mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos. Yo sólo tenía tres días, pero mi cerebro proyectó aquella escena en la que mi madre se lanzaba hacia Jake para atacarlo y era interceptada por Seth, afortunadamente. La tenía en la cabeza grabada, porque, ya en aquel entonces, no me había gustado nada ver a Jake en peligro, y menos por culpa de mi propia madre. Y eso era lo que había hecho que yo centrara mi atención en el ataque y no reparara en el por qué de éste. La verdad es que era tan pequeña, que no me había fijado en la discusión anterior. Ahora me daba cuenta y me acordaba. Mamá lo había atacado al enterarse de su imprimación. Esa frase salió de lo más recóndito de mis recuerdos para sonar alta y clara. ¿Cómo has osado imprimar a mi bebe?, le había gritado ella en ese altercado. Y yo ni siquiera le había prestado atención, tan sólo observaba con angustia a mi Jacob, indefenso y desprotegido.

También recordé las palabras de Leah, cuando me había confesado que había habido un tiempo en el que había sentido algo por Jake. Me había dicho que ella había desistido cuando a Jacob le había pasado una cosa muy importante y se dio cuenta de que él sólo la iba a ver como una amiga toda la vida. Esa cosa muy importante era su imprimación de mí.

Entonces, me di cuenta de otra cosa. Si Alice se lo había contado a Nahuel y Huilen…

- Lo sabían todos menos yo – seguí mis pensamientos.  
- Lo siento mucho, Renesmee. He metido la pata hasta el fondo – se lamentó.  
- No, no pasa nada. Gracias a ti, me he enterado. Tendré que hablar con Jake, eso es todo.  
- Espero no causarte muchas molestias.

No tenía ninguna gana, pero, aún así, le sonreí para que se sintiera mejor.

- No te preocupes, de verdad. Es que ha sido un poco de shock, nada más – eso se quedaba muy, muy corto. Me eché agua en el vaso y me lo bebí de unos pocos tragos -. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo antes de ir al cine? – le propuse para cambiar de tema.  
- De acuerdo – aceptó, encantado, con una sonrisa.

Nahuel pagó la cuenta y nos marchamos, con una retahíla de ojos observándome curiosos.

Después de dar un largo paseo por el puerto, en el que me siguió contando historias de su país mientras yo le sonsacaba para que hablara de algo – así me era más fácil no pensar en el tema de Jake -, fuimos al cine. Para mi desgracia, no había ninguna película de acción que mereciera la pena, así que entramos a ver esa comedia romántica que me había comentado él.

Insistió en pagármelo, pero al final conseguí comprarme yo una de palomitas pequeña para mí, ya que a él no le gustaban, y un botellín de agua. Cuando iba al cine con Jacob, teníamos que comprar el combo grande y lo pagábamos a medias. Me enfadé conmigo misma por caer en la tentación. No pienses en él, Nessie, me dije, no se lo merece, por mentiroso. Agarré mis palomitas y mi agua y empecé a caminar por el pasillo hacia nuestra sala, con Nahuel a mi lado.

La película no estaba mal, aunque apenas le presté atención, ya que ésta enseguida me hizo recordar a mi mejor amigo. El tema iba sobre los líos que se formaban entre los protagonistas por una disparatada mentira de él. Por supuesto, con ese argumento era imposible no acordarme de Jacob, con lo cual, en la segunda escena me perdí en mis pensamientos.

No dejaba de preguntarme por qué no me lo había contado. Me había tenido engañada todos estos años, diciéndome que era mi mejor amigo. Yo creía que era por mí, no porque estuviera obligado a serlo por estar imprimado. Me invadió el desengaño cuando me di cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho por mí era sólo por esa razón. Era igual que con Quil y Claire. Se podía ver a Quil dándole todos los caprichos habidos y por haber que ésta le pedía. Incluso una vez Claire se había empeñado en un helado rarísimo que salía en la tele y Quil tuvo que llevarla de noche a Seattle para comprárselo porque era el único sitio cercano que lo tenía. Y lo mismo pasaba con Jacob, siempre me había dado todo lo que yo quería. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Si hasta se iba a dejar morder en el claro y todo. Si yo le hubiera pedido que se tirara de un puente, lo habría hecho. Se me clavó un nudo en la garganta, de la enorme desilusión, y tuve que tomar un trago de agua para no llorar. Le gustaba, sí, pero no como yo quería; le gustaba porque no tenía más remedio. Volví a beber de mi botellín. Y lo peor de todo era que, aún sabiendo eso, lo echaba muchísimo de menos. ¿Sería tonta?

Cuando me di cuenta, las luces se encendieron y la gente empezó a levantarse de sus asientos. Me fijé en que había algunas personas emocionadas en la sala por la película. Eso hizo que me alegrara, podía disimular mis ojos humedecidos.

Inevitablemente, miré el reloj. Eran las cuatro y había quedado con Jake a las cinco en nuestro tronco. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿O sería mejor hacer como que no sabía nada y esperar a que me lo contara él algún día? No, me dije, enfadada, me lo tiene que decir hoy. Ahora que se aguante y que me diga la verdad. Necesitaba saberla.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – le propuse a mi acompañante.  
- Claro, te iba a llevar ahora – me contestó con una sonrisa.


	15. Desnudo

DESNUDO:

Nahuel me parecía un chico muy educado y agradable. No entendía por qué Jake decía eso de él, aunque, estando imprimado, todos los chicos que se me acercasen le caerían mal, por supuesto.

El trayecto a casa duró menos de lo que me había esperado y llegamos más pronto de la cuenta. No pude decir ni una palabra en el coche, estaba demasiado ensimismada pensando en el secreto de Jacob. Me dediqué a escuchar de fondo la agobiante ópera que Nahuel llevaba en el Ferrari, mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

Nada más bajarme del vehículo, me llegó el efluvio de Jake. Parece ser que él también se había adelantado. Sin embargo, su olor no venía de la casa, venía del bosque. Ya me debía de estar esperando.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias – le dije a Nahuel.  
- ¿Quedarás conmigo otro día?  
- Claro, por qué no.

Al fin y al cabo, me había gustado su compañía, y ahora sabía que Jake hablaba mal de él influenciado por su estado.

- Muy bien, ya hablaremos entonces – Nahuel sonrió satisfecho.  
- Entra, si quieres – le señalé la casa -. Yo he quedado en el bosque con Jacob.  
- Ah, de acuerdo. Nos vemos luego.  
- Sí, hasta luego.

Nahuel se giró y subió las escaleras del porche para meterse en casa. Yo hice lo mismo para adentrarme en el bosque.

Mientras caminaba entre los enormes pinos y abetos, volví a rumiar todo el asunto y mi enfado aumentó. Lo único que me apetecía era agarrarlo del pescuezo y hacerlo hablar. Me puse a correr para encontrármelo lo antes posible y atraparlo desprevenido. Empecé a olisquear su efluvio, oteándolo para ver de dónde venía. Al parecer, todavía no estaba en el tronco, el olor venía de otro sitio. Me dirigí hacia allí, echando humo por la nariz. Me percaté de que estaba cerca del río, ya que se escuchaba el sonido del agua. Estaba ahí, podía olerlo. Divisé el río entre la vegetación y aceleré.

De pronto, mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo vi a través de los dos últimos y gruesos abetos. Mis piernas se detuvieron en seco, derrapando con las hojas caídas en el suelo, y me escondí detrás del gran árbol que estaba en primera línea, con el corazón retumbándome en la garganta. Recé para que no me hubiera visto, hasta que el ruido del agua sonó de nuevo y respiré aliviada. Me di cuenta de que tenía el viento a favor y que por eso no podía olerme.

¿Sería verdad lo que había visto? ¿Jacob estaba… desnudo? Mi estómago estaba invadido otra vez por esos insectos que ya empezaban a ser parte de mí. Me quedé un rato quieta, apoyada en el tronco en silencio para ver si me tranquilizaba y me podía ir de ahí sin que me oyera. Me concentré en el ruido de la corriente del agua, en los pájaros, en el viento que mecía las hojas y…

…en el chapoteo de Jake mientras se bañaba desnudo.

Mi cuerpo se giró solo y me encontré a mí misma tras el árbol, con la frente y las manos puestas en el tronco, preparada para moverme hacia un lado. ¿Qué tenía de malo si le echaba otro vistazo? Después de todo, ya lo había visto… un poco. Sí, casi no lo había visto nada. Me mordí el labio, indecisa, y se oyó otro chapoteo. Mi cabeza empezó a ladearse hasta que pude tener visión. Cuando mi mandíbula se cayó, apoyé mi boca en la mano y me arrimé bien al tronco para que no me descubriera. Ni siquiera le hice caso a las mariposas histéricas, ni a mi corazón a punto de estallar, ni a mis mejillas encendidas, cuando observé lo que tenía delante.

Jacob estaba sentado de frente, tan tranquilo, en una roca de la orilla más alejada, descansando el peso de su espalda sobre sus manos y con los pies metidos en el agua, jugando con la corriente, mientras miraba algo a su derecha, a lo lejos. De repente, se fijó en el río y se arrastró hasta que se metió de un salto en el agua. Me escondí de nuevo detrás del árbol, aunque no tardé mucho en volver a ladearme para mirar. El agua le llegaba por las rodillas y caminaba en mi dirección, hacia la orilla, sacudiéndose el pelo con la mano. Casi parecía que lo hacía a cámara lenta. El sol hacía brillar su cobriza piel mojada y creaba destellos en el agua que se reflejaban en su cuerpo, en su cara y en sus ojos negros. Su desnudez era hermosa y perfecta, todo él era músculo, fuerte y proporcionado. Lo pude ver de espaldas cuando llegó a la orilla y se dio la vuelta. Se quedó quieto, con los brazos en jarra, esperando para secarse a tres metros de mí. Lo tenía muy cerca, pero mi cuerpo no se podía mover del sitio, mis pupilas no se podían alejar de él. Se volvió a revolver el pelo mientras se giraba para coger sus pantalones jeans cortos y su camiseta negra, que estaban colgados de una rama del enorme abeto en el que yo me ocultaba.

En cuanto empezó a vestirse, me giré para esconderme. Me había quedado tan absorta y fascinada, que no me había dado cuenta de que me tenía que ir de allí ya. Si Jacob pasaba la frontera del árbol, me olería y me descubriría.

Aproveché cuando se daba la vuelta y se ponía la camiseta, para alejarme del tronco lentamente. Me cercioré de no pisar ninguna rama seca y de no hacer ningún ruido, casi ni respiraba, por si acaso. En cuanto me distancié lo suficiente para que no me oyera, eché a correr entre el resto de los árboles.

Después de galopar un rato, me paré a descansar. No era que estuviera cansada, sino que necesitaba asimilar todo lo que habían visto mis ojos. Estampé mi espalda en un pino y apoyé mi liada cabeza, mirando a las copas de los árboles. Toda mi determinación se había roto con la imagen de Jacob saliendo del agua. Ni siquiera me acordaba de lo que había ido a decirle, y lo peor es que tenía que ir a nuestro tronco dentro de unos minutos. Cuando lo tuviera delante, seguro que no podría ni respirar, en ese mismo momento no podía ni pensar.

Se hizo un placentero silencio en mi cabeza que me llenó de paz durante un instante. El aire bailó con mi largo pelo, elevándolo y haciendo que se meciera al son de las ramas y las hojas que observaba. Me relajé un poco y empecé a recapacitar con más claridad.

Había venido para hablar con Jake de su imprimación, quería saber por qué me había mentido durante estos años. Tomé aire y me separé del pino para caminar en dirección a nuestro rincón.

No tardé mucho en llegar y sentí cierto alivio. El tronco estaba vacío, Jake todavía no había llegado. Eso me daría tiempo para pensar en cómo se lo iba a soltar. Empecé a pasear algo aturullada, ideando las frases que le tenía que preguntar.

- ¡Nessie! – exclamó Jake a mis espaldas, haciéndome pegar un bote del susto.

Nada más girarme, lo vi trotando hacia mí para abrazarme, mientras se reía. Su pelo mojado me recordó a la escena del río y mis mariposas se agitaron, nerviosas. De dos zancadas, me alcanzó y me envolvió con un abrazo. Me apretó contra él y me olió el pelo. Me atrapo tan desprevenida, que el instinto actuó solo y, sin poder evitarlo, le devolví el abrazo. Mis brazos se engancharon a su espalda y mi mejilla descansó en su pecho. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban tan bien, que parecía que estuvieran hechos para quedarse así para siempre.

- Te he echado mucho de menos – me susurró, posando sus labios en mi cabeza.

Tuve que luchar conmigo misma y obligarme a recordar que eso me lo decía porque estaba imprimado.

- Lo sé – le contesté mientras forzaba a mis obcecados brazos a despegarse de su cuerpo y me apartaba de los suyos.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó, extrañado por mi reacción. De pronto, cambió la expresión de su rostro -. ¿Es que te ha hecho algo esa garrapata?

Se acercó a mí de nuevo y me cogió de la barbilla para examinarme la cara. Le quité la mano y me alejé.

- No, claro que no. Es un chico muy educado y agradable – lo reproché, cruzándome de brazos.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome pensativo y con el ceño fruncido.

- Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

Todas las preguntas y frases que me había dado tiempo a trazar en mi mente, se me borraron de repente.

- No sé, dímelo tú – fue lo único que se me ocurrió soltarle.  
- ¿Que te diga qué? – Jacob me miró sin comprender.  
- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – quise saber, dándole la oportunidad de que me lo contara él mismo.  
- ¿Decirte qué? No te entiendo, Nessie. Como no te expliques…  
- Tu secreto – dejé caer, señalándonos a los dos con la mano.  
- ¿Mi… mi secreto? – preguntó, inquieto.

Ajá. Ahora parecía que ya lo había atrapado.

- Sí, ya sabes de qué secreto te hablo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas imprimado de mí? – le espeté, enfadada, dejando caer los brazos a los lados.

Jacob se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a pasear nervioso, llevándose la mano a la nuca, escudriñando el suelo. Me quedé de brazos cruzados, esperando a que terminase la caminata.

- ¿Cómo… cómo te has enterado? ¿Te lo ha dicho alguien? – interrogó sin dejar de moverse de aquí para allá.  
- Eso no importa. Lo que importa de verdad es que me has mentido, Jacob – mi tono se tiñó de indignación.  
- Sí, sí que importa. Porque no tenías que haberte enterado de esta forma, quería contártelo yo. Quería decírtelo de otra manera, en otra situación.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Me has tenido engañada todos estos años – mi garganta volvió a anudarse como en el cine -. Creía que era tu mejor amiga porque te gustaba estar conmigo, no porque estuvieras obligado – sólo pude terminar la frase con la voz rota.

Se paró en seco y se giró para ponerse frente a mí con el gesto extrañado, pero parecía contento.

No me lo podía creer.

- ¿Es eso todo lo que te preocupa? – preguntó, ilusionado.  
- ¿Es que te parece poco? – le contesté, enfadada, casi sin voz -. ¿Crees que no me duele que tus abrazos o cuando me coges de la mano no sea por mí, que lo hagas porque lo tienes que hacer?

Su rostro se puso serio y se acercó un paso para mirarme con los ojos llenos de decisión.

- Por supuesto que es por ti – me aseguró, agarrándome la mano -. ¿Ves? Ahora te cojo la mano porque yo quiero, no me lo ha mandado nadie, ni siquiera tú. El que yo esté imprimado, no quiere decir nada. Tú sigues siendo la persona más maravillosa del mundo para mí – alcé mis ojos llorosos tímidamente para fijarlos en los suyos -. No estoy obligado, como dices tú. Claro que tengo la necesidad de estar contigo por mi imprimación. No estar junto a ti, me costaría muchísimo, sería casi imposible; para los que estamos imprimados es como una especie de droga, pero al final, siempre tendría elección. Aunque eso me haría el ser más desgraciado del mundo, podría escoger no estar a tu lado, si quisiera – colocó mi mano en su corazón y me habló entre susurros -. Pero estoy aquí contigo, Nessie. Porque te he conocido y he elegido quedarme, estar junto a ti es lo mejor del mundo, me siento el hombre más afortunado del universo cuando estoy a tu lado. Y doy gracias a Dios todos los días por haberme imprimado de ti y no de Rosalie – terminó con una mueca burlona.

Le sonreí el chiste y me lancé a abrazarlo mientras mis ojos se rendían y dejaban caer las lágrimas contenidas. Nos quedamos abrazados durante un par de minutos.

- Todavía sigo enfadada porque no me lo hayas contado antes – le susurré, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.  
- Estuve apunto varias veces, pero siempre me interrumpían - me acordé entonces de todas esas veces en las que Jake me intentaba decir algo, como aquella vez en el coche cuando mi madre nos había interrumpido tocando en la luna trasera; por eso se había enfadado tanto con ella -. Luego, pensé que era mejor esperar y decírtelo más adelante.

Separé mi frente de su pecho para mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – quise saber.

Jake me secó las lágrimas con el dedo y me miró durante un rato, pensativo. Se despegó de mí y me llevó de la mano hasta el tronco. Pasó la pierna por encima para sentarse y dio unas palmaditas en la madera para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Nos quedamos sentados frente a frente y me volvió a coger la mano. Seguidamente, me clavó sus ojazos negros y me habló con entereza.

- Ya sabes lo que significa que yo esté imprimado de ti, ¿no? Quiere decir que somos almas gemelas, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, que tu espíritu y el mío se complementan para que sean uno - empecé a notar las palpitaciones en el pecho a medida que me daba cuenta de lo que me estaba diciendo. Estaba tan enfadada porque me lo había ocultado, que hasta ahora no me había parado a pensar en lo que eso suponía para él. La pulsera comenzó a hacer de las suyas -. Significa que yo estoy en este mundo para ti de la forma que tú quieras – sus ojos me dieron un respiro y miraron hacia abajo -. Por supuesto, yo querría que fuéramos algo más que mejores amigos, ya te he dicho que me gustas demasiado.

Me quedé petrificada, sin saber qué decir, apenas podía respirar cuando sus pupilas volvieron a sujetar las mías. Noté otro cosquilleo en la muñeca a la vez que las mariposas de mi estómago se multiplicaban como en el restaurante cuando me había enterado de la noticia. Mandé a mis ojos que se despegaran de los suyos y que miraran al suelo, para que mi cabeza pudiera trabajar de nuevo. Me obligué a mí misma a recordar lo que había decidido esa misma noche: darme tiempo. Mi corazón imploraba que me lanzara a sus brazos y a sus labios, pero mi cerebro me decía que me lo tomara con calma. Ahora más que nunca tenía que ser cauta. Si hacía caso a mi corazón y luego sólo era atracción lo que sentía hacia él, le haría mucho daño. Me acordé de las palabras de mi madre en el bosque cuando me decía que para él no era un juego, cuánto significado tenían en este momento.

- Jake, no sé qué decir… Yo…

No me dejó concluir la frase. Me soltó la mano para alzar el dedo y me lo puso en la boca para silenciarme.

- Déjame terminar – me levantó el rostro para que lo mirase y me habló despacio -. Después de pensarlo mucho, me propuse contártelo más tarde, porque no quería que esto influyera sobre nosotros. Si decidieras llegar a más y estar conmigo, quería que fuera por mí, no porque yo estuviera imprimado, ¿entiendes? Quería que lo hicieras libremente. Además, no tengo prisa, esperaré lo que haga falta hasta que tú estés preparada. Aunque tampoco soy tonto, lucharé hasta el final para que estés conmigo, porque sé que por lo menos te gusto. No lo haría si no fuera así y viera que te agobiara.

Como siempre, Jake parecía que también me podía leer la mente. Así que, ¿qué sentido tenía ocultárselo? Él me había abierto su corazón y tenía derecho a que yo hiciera lo mismo. No sólo lo había visto desnudo en el río, ahora también había desnudado su alma.

- Sí, tú me… me gustas mucho. Tengo que reconocer que me atraes muchísimo – le confesé en un susurro con las mejillas ruborizadas. La pulsera empezó a hacerme cosquillas otra vez y tuve que ponerle la mano encima para que parase -. Pero no sé si sólo es eso, y no quiero hacerte daño si luego no surge nada más. Por eso necesito darme tiempo y que nos tomemos las cosas con calma - aunque ahora mísmo me lanzaría a tus brazos, pensé para mis adentros. Apreté mi muñeca para retener mis manos -. No te imaginas lo especial que eres para mí, y sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte, pero no quiero perderte. Estar sin ti, me aterra. Mi mundo estaría vacío si no estuvieras conmigo.  
- Eso ya es un gran paso – me dijo, sonriente. Posteriormente, su rostro cambió y me clavó su penetrante mirada -. Sea lo que sea lo que elijas, yo siempre estaré contigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte – me acarició la mejilla y murmuró con voz firme -. Te prometo que nunca me iré de tu lado.

Peleé con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue imposible, mis brazos actuaron por su cuenta. Se alzaron solos para rodear su cuello y, sin querer, mi frente se acercó demasiado y se quedó rozando la suya. Empecé a respirar con dificultad al tener esos ojos y esos labios tan cerca.

- Si haces esto muy a menudo, me costará mucho tomarme las cosas con calma, Nessie – me susurró con su sonrisa torcida -. Ahora mismo sólo me apetece besarte.

Y yo me moría de ganas de que lo hiciera, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y resistirme. Aún así, mi cuerpo no hizo amago de apartarse de él. Palpité cuando sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura, y empecé a quedarme sin aire. La pulsera me hizo cosquillas de nuevo, aunque esta vez lo hacía como loca, parecía que se iba a poner a dar vueltas en mi muñeca. Cállate, no lo puedo besar, le contesté en mi mente. Empezaba a pensar que estaba chiflada, ¿por qué hablaba con una pulsera? Para encima, no me hacía ni caso. Seguía vibrando, empujándome hacia sus labios.

- Si quieres, puedes besarme y probar a ver qué pasa – murmuró con la misma sonrisa -. No me importa, es más, estaría encantado.  
- Jake, no… no voy a hacerlo – intenté que la voz pareciera lo más creíble posible.  
- Entonces…, ¿por qué sigues ahí? – me rebatió. Esperó a mi respuesta, pero yo no podía articular ni una palabra. Otra vez sentía esa fuerza hechizante que me llevaba a él sin remedio. Al ver que no me movía, sus manos me empujaron hacia él y me arrimó a su cuerpo, haciendo que nuestros rostros ya se tocaran. Las mariposas casi no entraban en mi estómago -. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo - me dijo entre susurros, acariciando el lateral de mi nariz con el suyo -, la tentación es demasiado fuerte para mí. Si no quieres que te bese, tendrás que apartarte tú.

No me alejé de él ni un milímetro. Me apretó contra él con firmeza y noté su abrasadora respiración en mis labios. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, haciendo que por mi boca saliera un jadeo tan suave como un susurro, y noté cómo toda mi voluntad se hacía añicos, las mariposas explotaban para extenderse por todo mi organismo. Ahora sólo quería que me besase, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, casi con urgencia. La pulsera dejó de vibrar al rendirme.

- Te gusto más de lo que crees… - me susurró en los labios.  
- Jake… - le supliqué con un hilo de voz, para que me besase de una vez, atrayendo con fuerza su cuello y pegando más su rostro al mío.

De repente, se oyó un fuerte chasquido y giramos levemente nuestras caras para mirar en esa dirección, alertados, aunque ninguno tuvo intención de apartarse.

Me quedé helada cuando vi de dónde venía el crujido, y me separé de Jacob inmediatamente. Mi madre estaba detrás de un árbol, observándonos con el semblante horrorizado, y tenía una rama bastante gruesa en la mano. La había roto, de ahí el chasquido.

- ¡Mamá, ¿qué haces ahí?! – le pregunté, enfadada a la vez que sorprendida y algo apurada -. ¡¿Es que… es que nos estabas espiando?! ¡¿Cuánto llevas aquí?!

Mi cara se iba poniendo roja a medida que hacía las preguntas y yo misma me daba cuenta de la situación.

- Fue sin querer – empezó a explicar ella mientras Jacob se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al otro lado con el ceño clavado en los ojos -. Nahuel me dijo que estaban aquí y vine para ver qué tal te había ido el día. Cuando me acerqué y vi que estaban… ocupados, me quedé detrás del árbol para no molestarlos. Ya me iba a marchar, pero me apoyé demasiado en la rama y se rompió.  
- Vamos, Bella – se quejó Jake, mirándola con ojos acusadores -. ¿Un vampiro que se apoya en una rama y la rompe? A mí me parece que lo has hecho adrede para que no la besara – soltó sin cortarse un pelo.

Mamá pareció ponerse nerviosa con la recriminación y yo me puse como un tomate.

- ¿Por… por qué iba a hacer yo eso?  
- Está más claro que el agua – siguió hablando Jacob mientras mamá me miraba con gesto preocupado, mordiéndose el labio y frotándose las manos con nerviosismo -. No quieres ver que Nessie ya no es una niña.

Mi madre movió sus ojos extrañados rápidamente hacia Jacob al oír esas palabras, como si discutieran de temas diferentes, y luego se relajó un poco.

- Eso ya lo veo, pero…

Jake se levantó y se acercó a ella, mirándola de frente.

- Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero tienes que aceptarlo. Ahora es una mujer, Bella, mírala – me señaló con la mano y mi madre giró la cabeza para hacerlo -, prácticamente, aparentan la misma edad.

Mamá se quedó un rato en silencio, mirándome pensativa, y luego se volvió hacia él.

- Por eso mismo, Jacob – dijo con inflexibilidad -. Deberías tener cuidado, y más en lo referente a tu…, ya sabes.  
- Puedes decirlo abiertamente, acabamos de hablar del tema. Ya sabe que estoy imprimado de ella – le contestó él, mirándome con el labio curvado hacia arriba.

No me quedó otro remedio que corresponderle con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Ya… ya se lo has dicho? – mi madre se puso nerviosa otra vez y empezó a pasear de aquí para allá, con las manos haciéndose un lío -. Pero… pero se iban a… ¿Eso significa que… ella y tú…?  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo, mamá – la corté, enfadada, mientras me ponía de pie.

Ya estaba más que harta de que mi vida privada pareciera un tablón de anuncios con mis padres. ¿Es que también me tenía que desnudar yo, en sentido figurado, delante de ellos?

- Tienes que confiar en mí, sabes que yo nunca le haré daño – le respondió Jake –. Y también tienes que confiar en ella, ya es mayorcita. Lo siento, Bells, pero tienes que asimilarlo, no te puedo decir más.

Mi madre deambulaba a toda velocidad, mirando al suelo como si hubiese perdido algo.

- No quiero hablar más de este tema – sentencié -. Es algo entre Jacob y yo, punto – agarré a mi imprimado de la mano y me dirigí al tronco -. Ahora, si nos disculpas… – le sugerí mientras me sentaba y tiraba de él para que hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando mi madre levantó el rostro, me di cuenta de que tal vez me había pasado.

- Sí, claro… - me contestó con la voz temblorosa y sus dorados ojos, vidriados -. Tengo… tengo que irme.

Genial. Ahora me sentía culpable.

- Mamá, espera – suspiré. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella -. Sabes que te quiero, pero tienes que entender que ya he crecido – miré a Jake de reojo y cuchicheé -, y que hay cosas que no te puedo contar ahora mismo.

Tomó aire, más tranquila, y empezó a hablar.

- Ok, no hace falta que me des explicaciones. Tienes razón, a veces me da la sensación de que todavía eres mi pequeña y no me doy cuenta de que eres toda una mujercita. Pero tú también tienes que entender que tener una hija de seis años que es adolescente, es un poco difícil – le salió una sonrisa forzada, aunque sirvió para que yo le sonriera de verdad.  
- Sí, debe de ser todo un problema, la verdad – añadió Jake con otra burlona.

Le dediqué una mueca.

- En fin, me voy, ya los veo en casa – me dijo mamá, dándome un beso en la frente –. No vengan muy tarde, mañana tienes clase.  
- Sí, hasta luego – me despedí mientras mi madre se daba la vuelta y Jake decía adiós con la mano.

Me quedé de pie hasta que se perdió entre la espesura del bosque, en dirección a la gran casa.

Jacob dio otras palmaditas en el tronco para que me sentara a su lado, y así lo hice.

- Vaya, tu madre qué oportuna. Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? – me insinuó con un tono pícaro, cogiéndome de la cintura.  
- ¡Jake! – me quejé, despegándole las manos mientras se reía.  
- Ok, ok. Lo siento, pero tenía que intentarlo. Es que no lo puedo evitar, ya sabes, la imprimación y todo eso.  
- Me parece que lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes muchos problemas – lo acusé, cruzándome de brazos con el ceño fruncido.  
- Está bien, perdona. Tiempo, tiempo – se recordó con su sonrisa torcida. Suspiré, con los labios curvados hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo -. ¿Qué tal tu cita con esa garrapata?  
- No estuvo mal, la verdad es que me lo pasé bastante bien – le restregué un poco como venganza -. Vamos a quedar otro día.  
- No me fastidies, Nessie – protestó, visiblemente molesto -. Sabes que ese tipo no es de fiar.  
- Pues a mí me parece un chico muy agradable y educado. Hasta me apartó la silla para que me sentase…  
- ¡Por favor! – se rió -. Eso te lo puedo hacer yo a partir de ahora, si quieres. ¿No me digas que vas a quedar con él solamente por eso?  
- Y porque me parece un buen chico.  
- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vas a volver a quedar con él? – preguntó, incrédulo.  
- Sí.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró al horizonte con las cejas hundidas sobre los ojos.

- Ese tipo no me gusta ni un poco, tiene el alma negra – murmuró, enfadado.  
- Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso, por eso no lo puedes ver – lo achaqué, poniéndome de pie y quedándome frente a él.  
- Por supuesto que lo estoy – admitió, mirándome fijamente -. Pero, además, ese parásito ha venido para llevarte con él a la selva. ¿Crees que no lo sé? No pienso permitírselo.  
- Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna selva – afirmé, riéndome.  
- Por eso quiere hacerlo a la fuerza – explicó, apretando los dientes con rabia.  
- ¿A la fuerza? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jacob? – interrogué, escéptica.  
- Piensa lo que quieras, pero a mí no me engaña. Lo presiento, sé que trama algo – gruñó -. Veo cómo me mira, con esa cara de asco. Quiere separarte de mí porque piensa… - se llevó la mano a la nuca, nervioso.  
- Jake, ¿qué pasa? – inquirí, ahora preocupada, sentándome en su pantorrilla derecha y agarrándome a su cuello con un brazo.

Me sujetó por la cintura y miró al suelo, pensativo, con cara de malas pulgas.

- Es asqueroso, no quiero que lo oigas – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Sólo te diré que piensa que somos especies diferentes.  
- Qué tontería. ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso? Además, de ser así, mi padre lo sabría – le sonreí para que se relajara -. Sigo diciendo que te dejas llevar demasiado por tus celos.

Tardó un poco, sin embargo, mi sonrisa pareció funcionar. Jake me cogió la mano derecha y entrelazó mis dedos con los de su mano izquierda.

- No me creas, si no quieres. Pero ya lo verás, algún día toda la verdad saldrá a la luz.

Nos miramos durante un instante y suspiré, cansada.

- ¿Qué has hecho tú hoy? – le pregunté para cambiar de tema.  
- He ido a patrullar con las dos manadas. Ya tengo ganas de que vuelva Sam, no soporto cómo me tratan todos – resopló -. Tanto respeto me pone de los nervios.  
- ¿Cuándo va a volver?  
- Dentro de tres días, más o menos.  
- ¿Y por qué no te gusta cómo te tratan? Que te respeten, esta bien.  
- ¡Uf, vamos! No puedo estar tranquilo. Levanto una pata y ya los tengo a todos detrás de mí esperando una orden o algo. Imagínate a veintidós lobos mirándote con cara de alelados.  
- Eso es porque una orden del Gran Lobo es un gran honor – declaré con una risilla.  
- Sí, lo sería si yo fuera el Gran Lobo, pero como no lo soy…  
- ¡Qué pesado! – exclamé, riñéndolo -. El único que no lo ves eres tú.  
- ¿Y tú sí lo ves? – murmuró, sonriéndome.  
- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que sí – le correspondí la sonrisa a la vez que le acariciaba la nuca con los dedos.  
- ¿Y qué te parece que el Gran Lobo se haya imprimado de ti? ¿También es un gran honor? – me preguntó, flirteando.  
- Por supuesto – afirmé sin pensármelo dos veces. De pronto, yo misma me di cuenta de que así era y me quedé mirándolo embobada, como una tonta -. Es el mayor de todos – susurré, al hilo de mis pensamientos.  
- Entonces, creo que a partir de ahora me empezará a gustar – me contestó, satisfecho.

Nos sonreímos y acerqué mi frente al pelo que nacía de la suya mientras él me daba una palmada en la cintura.

- Por cierto, no me ha dado tiempo de preguntarle a los ancianos lo de tu pulsera – me dijo, soltándome la mano para acariciar el aro de cuero y darle vueltas con el dedo. Retiré mi frente de su cabeza para mirar la pulsera, sosteniendo la palma en el aire -. ¿Ha vuelto a vibrar o algo? – quiso saber.

Su pregunta, y que fuera formulada por él, me hizo caer en ello. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo hasta ese momento. Me di cuenta, con absoluto asombro, de que la pulsera producía dos tipos de vibraciones y que eran completamente diferentes. Cuando había vibrado con mi madre, un vampiro, lo había hecho fuerte, como un telefono; era un aviso, aunque todavía no entendía de qué, y si notaba peligro, soltaba esa especie de explosión. Sin embargo, siempre que vibraba muy suave, como un cosquilleo, tenía que ver con Jacob. Lo había hecho hacía un rato, y podía sentirlo, la entendía perfectamente; la pulsera me pedía que me acercara a él, que me dejara llevar, que lo besara. Me pregunté si sería porque era una pulsera de compromiso, aunque él no me la hubiera regalado exactamente en ese sentido. Yo misma me quedé perpleja ante mi descubrimiento. La pulsera me protegía de los vampiros completos, pero también me unía a Jacob.

- Bueno, no me ha vuelto a tocar ningún vampiro - le contesté, encogiéndome de hombros, para evitar contarle lo que acababa de esclarecer mi mente y que me daba tanta vergüenza confesarle.  
- De todos modos, mañana le preguntaré al Viejo Quil – afirmó. Me cogió de la mano otra vez y suspiró -. Tenemos que irnos a tu casa, está oscureciendo.  
- Sí, es verdad.

Me puse de pie y tiré de él para levantarlo, pero pesaba tanto - y encima él hacía fuerza para el contrapeso -, que ni lo moví. Se empezó a carcajear cuando lo agarré de las dos manos, apoyé el pie en el tronco para hacer más fuerza y, aún así, no podía con él. Otra vez me sentí un semivampiro raro. Nuestras fuerzas eran equivalentes, pero él seguía siendo más fuerte que yo; además, esa no era una de mis cualidades, precisamente. Al final, me reí yo cuando me lancé a su costado para hacerle cosquillas y se levantó de un brinco. Me pasó el brazo por el hombro y nos dirigimos a mi casa dando un tranquilo paseo entre bromas.


	16. Vínculo

VÍNCULO:

La verdad es que Nahuel no puso muy buena cara cuando nos vio entrar en casa agarrados. Por supuesto, Jacob le gruñó al pasar a su lado de camino a la cocina y yo tuve que regañarlo un poco, pero en cuanto traspasamos la puerta de la misma, mi mejor amigo se puso a silbar y empezamos a preparar la cena como si nada. Le pregunté a Nahuel si quería cenar con nosotros, con el correspondiente medio enfado de Jake, aunque volvió a sonreír en cuanto escuchó a nuestro invitado decir que prefería ir de caza por la mañana. Cuando uno prefiere la sangre fresca, se puede aguantar mucho sin comer otra cosa, así que no me extrañó.

Después de cenar y recoger la cocina, subimos a mi habitación. Me puse mi camisón de Snoopy y, mientras yo hacía unos deberes que había dejado para última hora, Jake se puso a ver esa vieja revista de coches antiguos que ya había visto quinientas veces pero que le seguía encantando. Me dio un poco de pena quedármela, sabiendo que era su favorita, aunque él insistió en que lo hiciera.

Cuando Jake se quitó la camiseta para irse a dormir al pasillo, me percaté de que se tendría que desnudar para transformarse – si no quería destrozar su ropa – y la imagen del río barrió cualquier otro pensamiento de mi mente. Le pregunté tímidamente, por curiosidad más bien, si se quitaba la ropa en pleno pasillo y se rió a carcajadas. Después de hacerme enfadar con sus típicas bromas, me explicó que se quitaba los pantalones en el baño y que se transformaba saliendo por la puerta por si a mi tía la Barbie se le ocurría pasar por allí.

Por la noche, ya en la cama, me costó mucho conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en la imagen de Jacob caminando desnudo por el río, en su imprimación, en la pulsera… Al final, me dormí por puro agotamiento.

Jake me llevó al instituto en la moto, aprovechando que había pocas nubes en el cielo. La había traído el día anterior, ya que tenía que reparar su coche. Me encantaba ir en su Harley Sprint negra, agarrándome a su cuerpo calientito y sintiendo la sensación de libertad, aunque en esta ocasión mi padre me obligó a ponerme el casco y ya no era lo mismo. Me despedí de él cuando vi a mis amigas y, por supuesto, Brenda no le quitó ojo hasta que entramos en el recinto.

Por alguna razón, ese día se me hicieron las clases larguísimas. Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, casi me parecía que ya había pasado una semana entera. Hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho el fin de semana, aunque yo tuve que maquillar muchas cosas, como el partido de béisbol, y omitir otras, como la persecución de un posible licántropo. A Brenda casi se le cerraban los ojos de la rabia cuando le dije que había pasado toda la tarde del domingo con Jacob a solas, si le llegara a decir que lo había visto desnudo y que estaba imprimado de mí, me hubiera clavado el cuchillo. Me reí con malicia en mi fuero interno.

Por fin, las clases terminaron, y cuando salí del centro con mis amigas y me despedí de ellas como era debido, me acerqué a Jake corriendo para abrazarlo y olerlo. Me di cuenta de que eso era lo que había estado esperando durante todo el día. Podía sentir la mirada de odio de Brenda clavada en mi espalda, eso hizo que lo abrazara más fuerte, para gusto de él – y mío, para qué negarlo.

- He hablado con el Viejo Quil sobre tu pulsera y quiere verte – me anunció mientras me daba el casco.  
- ¿A mí? – pregunté, extrañada.  
- Sí, quiere hacerte algunas preguntas, nada más. No te importa, ¿no? ¿O tenías algún plan?  
- No – me encogí de hombros -. En realidad, me apetecía ir a La Push para ayudarte en tu garaje, así que...  
- Genial – contestó él con una sonrisa.

Me puse el casco y me subí a la moto después que él. Brenda se moría de la envidia cuando me arrimé todo lo que pude a Jacob y lo rodeé con mis brazos, palpándole el pecho con las manos. Esta vez no me reí, me carcajeé con maldad en mi interior. El casco me tapaba el rostro enrojecido pero lleno de satisfacción, y además Jacob estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. ¿A quién le iba a amargar un dulce de vez en cuando?

Salimos a toda velocidad del aparcamiento del instituto y nos encaminamos hacia La Push.

Enseguida divisamos la casa de Jacob, para mi desgracia; el viaje se me había hecho demasiado corto. Llevamos la moto al garaje y nos dirigimos caminando a casa del Viejo Quil. Mientras paseábamos, me fijé en una cicatriz curada, pero de un reciente color rosado, en el brazo de Jacob.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado aquí? – le cogí el brazo y se la señalé.  
- Ah, nada. Hoy casi me muerde un vampiro – me contestó tan tranquilo.

Yo me paré en seco y él tuvo que detenerse.

- ¿Cómo que casi te muerde? – le pregunté, asustada.  
- Sí, bueno, sólo me rozó un poco – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba su cicatriz.  
- ¿Que te…? ¡¿Que te rozó?! – mi voz empezaba a teñirse de miedo histérico.  
- Nessie, tranquila – se puso frente a mí y me sujetó por los hombros mientras yo seguía con la boca abierta y la cara horrorizada –. Al final no ha sido nada, ¿ves?  
- Jake, si te llega a morder… te hubiera… envenenado… y habrías… - mi boca se negaba a pronunciar la palabra.  
- ¿Crees que soy idiota? – me respondió con una sonrisa -. No me iba a dejar morder, además, gracias a eso lo atrapamos y acabamos con él. No te olvides de que tengo a veintidós lobos a mi disposición.

Me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me obligó a caminar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con gracias a eso? – algo me decía que no era nada bueno. Jacob se mordió el labio, pensativo, sin dejar de mirar al frente -. ¿Jake? – lo azucé.  
- Está bien, pero no te asustes ni nada, ¿ok? – sólo esa frase ya me daba miedo. Me miró para ver si decía algo y volvió la vista al horizonte para seguir hablando -. Son estrategias de lobos. Normalmente nunca llegamos tan lejos, pero no tuvimos otro remedio que hacerlo así. Ese vampiro no hacía más que perseguirme, me quería a mí, así que me puse como cebo para que los demás lo atraparan.

Un temblor empezó a recorrer mis piernas solamente con el flash de la imagen en mi cabeza.

- ¿Como… como cebo? – murmuré, parándome de nuevo.  
- Ya te digo que nunca lo hacemos, pero como me perseguía a mí y no ponía en peligro a nadie, se me ocurrió engañarlo y tenderle una emboscada. Cuando creía que me tenía, ¡zap! – gesticuló con el brazo libre -, mis hermanos salieron y se lo llevaron – comenzó a reírse con malicia -. ¡No veas la cara que se le quedó a ese chupasangre!

Y la mía en ese instante debía de ser todo un poema.

- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más, Jacob! – lo regañé, deshaciéndome de su brazo y poniéndome frente a él -. ¡Te has puesto en peligro a ti, ¿te parece poco?! ¡Podías haber muerto! – al oír mis propias palabras, me invadió la misma sensación que el sábado en el coche cuando nos perseguía ese licántropo, y tuve que darme la vuelta para apoyarme en un árbol y ocultar mi rostro. Jacob se quedó detrás de mí, en silencio -. Ya sé que cazar vampiros es peligroso y que arriesgas tu vida todos los días – murmuré con voz queda -. Y sé que es algo que tienes que hacer, has nacido para eso, lo acepto. Pero no acepto que te arriesgues innecesariamente hasta ese punto, me niego – susurré con rabia, girándome hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos -. Me niego a perderte, y mucho menos por eso.  
- Lo… lo siento – musitó, acercándose a mí.  
- Prométeme que nunca más lo volverás a hacer – le pedí con firmeza.  
- Te gusto más de lo que crees – me soltó de sopetón, con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Jake! – protesté.  
- Ok, ok. Te doy mi palabra – me respondió, serio, levantando la mano.  
- Bien - resoplé.

Lo cogí de la misma y tiré de él para iniciar la marcha. Anduvimos un rato en silencio por el camino que daba a la casa del anciano. El Viejo Quil vivía cerca de la playa y enseguida la divisamos al iniciar la senda que daba a la arena.

La casita era la típica edificación quileute hecha de madera. Era de una sola planta rectangular - como la de Jacob -, bastante vieja, y tenía un color verde apagado por los efectos del mar y el tiempo. Tenía un pequeño porche que daba a la playa en una de las paredes menos cortas, salvado por dos escalones, y albergaba la puerta de entrada y dos pequeñas ventanas a cada lado sin adorno alguno.

Jacob dio dos toques a la puerta y me llevó de la mano al interior de la casita sin pedir permiso al propietario. Después de pasar por un diminuto vestíbulo que sólo constaba de un estrecho taquillón de los años sesenta para dejar las llaves y un espejo, pasamos a la salita, donde nos esperaba el Viejo Quil sentado en una butaca tan vieja como él, junto a Billy, Sue y Sam, que también se encontraban allí.

Me empecé a poner nerviosa al ver demasiada gente, ya que solamente contaba con el anciano Quil Ateara, aunque acto seguido fue sustituido por el asombro. Los tres miembros del Consejo que podían caminar se levantaron nada más ver a Jacob, y Billy se quitó del medio para dejarle paso, lo cual me sorprendió el doble, tratándose de su padre.

Me di cuenta de que esto no iban a ser unas simples preguntas. Algo pasaba con mi pulsera, que levantaba tanta expectación entre el Consejo, y eso no era nada habitual. Miré a Jake para ver si su rostro me explicaba algo y lo único que vi es que él estaba tan perplejo como yo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó -. ¿Por qué están todos aquí?  
- Sientense – nos invitó Billy, señalando el sofá.

Jacob asintió y me llevó con él hasta el asiento.

- ¿Les apetece tomar algo? – nos ofreció Sue.  
- ¿Quieres algo? – me preguntó Jake.  
- No, gracias – les contesté a los dos mientras me sentaba.  
- Nah, pues yo tampoco – le dijo Jacob, haciendo lo mismo.

Me percaté de que los demás no tomaron asiento hasta que él lo hizo. Estaba alucinada. Sue, miembro del Consejo, y Sam, jefe de la tribu, nos habían dejado el sofá y habían cogido unas banquetas de la cocina para sentarse. Los cuatro estaban frente a nosotros con ojos intrigados y expectantes.

- Nessie, cuéntanos lo que puede hacer tu pulsera de compromiso, por favor – me pidió el Viejo Quil con suma amabilidad, pronunciando las palabras lentamente.

Me arrepentí enseguida de no pedir un vaso con agua o algo. Sólo escuchar compromiso de boca del Consejo, ya hizo que se me subiera la sangre a la cara y me latiera el corazón a mil por hora, puesto que esa pulsera tenía un significado algo diferente para ellos que para nosotros. Para encima, el hecho de que yo estuviera sentada junto a Jacob con nuestras manos unidas, lo empeoraba. Pero era más la curiosidad que tenía de saber qué les pasaba con la pulsera, que todo lo demás, y no tenía fuerzas para soltar su mano, necesitaba tenerla aferrada para no salir corriendo. Al menos, Billy sabía que me la había regalado cuando era pequeña y que no había sido en ese sentido. Intenté no darle importancia. Tragué saliva y me concentré en el resto de la petición.

- La pulsera… - miré a Jake y éste me acarició la mano, infundiéndome confianza. Tomé aire y hablé -. La pulsera vibra y me protege de los vampiros completos cuando siente que estoy en peligro.

El Viejo Quil me observó con sus arrugados ojos, pensativo, mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros un poco perdidos.

- ¿Cuántas veces lo hizo y cómo? – me preguntó con la misma tranquilidad.

Su manera de hablar lenta y pausada hizo que me sintiera más relajada. Pensé que, después de todo, solamente era una conversación entre amigos y, de paso, yo me enteraría de por qué mi pulsera levantaba tanta curiosidad.

- Bueno, sólo lo hizo una vez – comencé a explicar -. Estaba en el bosque con mi madre, mostrándole con la mano unas… - dudé - imágenes - lo mejor era soltarlo todo seguido, así no me costaría tanto –. Ella me sujetó la muñeca demasiado fuerte sin darse cuenta y me hizo daño. Entonces, la pulsera reaccionó y vibró una sola vez, pero lo hizo con tanta energía, que produjo una especie de onda expansiva que le empujó la mano y el brazo hacia atrás.

Se hizo un mutismo.

- Dime, ¿esas imágenes que le mostrabas a tu madre eran de Jacob?  
- Sí… - reconocí, un poco avergonzada y extrañada de que lo supiera.  
- Y dices que ella, cuando las vio, te hizo daño al apretarte la muñeca – me repitió para ratificar lo que yo había dicho.  
- Sí – volví a afirmar.

Se hizo un murmullo generalizado que no comprendí y miré a Jake, éste se encogió de hombros. El Viejo Quil permanecía con su rostro imperturbable mientras asentía con entendimiento.

- ¿Qué más hace la pulsera? – preguntó el anciano a la vez que todo el mundo se callaba para prestar atención -. Dices que vibra, ¿verdad?  
- Ajá, de dos maneras diferentes, ¡uy! – me tapé la boca con la mano inmediatamente al darme cuenta de que se me había escapado.  
- Eso no me lo habías dicho – me recordó Jake -. Ayer me dijiste…  
- ¿Cómo que de dos maneras? – lo cortó el Viejo Quil con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, casi parecía que le habían desaparecido las profundas patas de gallo.

No me quedaba otro remedio que decir la verdad. Ahora tendría que tragarme la vergüenza con Jacob y decirlo delante de toda esa gente.

- ¿Me… me puedes traer un vaso con agua, por favor? – le pedí a Sue.  
- Claro, cielo.

Todo el mundo, incluido Jake, se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en mí, esperando a que yo hablase; hasta que Sue volvió con el vaso con agua. Le di dos buenos tragos, lo posé en la pequeña mesita de madera que había delante del sofá y respiré hondo para hablar.

- Vibra de dos formas: una fuerte, como un telefono, y otra muy suave, como un cosquilleo – admití.

El Viejo Quil se quedó pensativo, con la mano en la barbilla.

- ¿Cuándo vibra fuerte? – preguntó al fin.  
- Pues, también fue en una sola ocasión. Fue después de que la pulsera rechazara a mi madre empujando su mano - Jacob me miraba alucinado, no se podía creer que no le hubiera contado nada de esto -. Mi madre estaba cabreada con Jake por haberme regalado una… pulsera mágica y dijo algo de él que me molestó. Luego, la pulsera vibró como un telefono.  
- ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo hizo?

Me empezaba a sentir como en un psicólogo o en un juicio de esos de la tele.

- No… no sé. Me… enfadé, creo. Me enfadé mucho.

Sin levantarse de la butaca, el anciano Quil Ateara colocó el bastón entre sus frágiles piernas y apoyó sus manos en él, con el gesto reflexivo otra vez.

- Bien, esta parte la tengo clara, pero hay algo que no comprendo aún. Me gustaría saber cuándo vibra suave – dijo.

¡Uf! Ahora venía la parte de la que no quería hablar mucho. Cogí el vaso y bebí otro poco de agua.

- Cuando… cuando estoy con Jake – murmuré con las mejillas ruborizadas.  
- ¿Ahora está vibrando? – me preguntó Billy mientras todos se acercaban a la pulsera para mirarla.  
- No, no – contesté con una risa nerviosa, negando con las manos -. Y nunca vibra literalmente – le aclaré -. Creo que es algo que solamente noto yo, no sé, simplemente puedo sentirla. Aunque no estoy segura, cuando rechazó a mi madre, sí que pegó un bote de verdad – pensé en voz alta.  
- Dices que ahora no está vibrando. Entonces, cuando estás con Jacob, ¿cuándo lo hace? – intervino el Viejo Quil.

Nunca imaginé que iba a pensar esto, pero echaba de menos la lectura mental de mi padre, así no tendría que explicarlo todo yo.

- No sé… - cogí el vaso de la mesa -. Cuando… cuando está muy cerca.  
- Es cuando te toca o te besa, ¿verdad?  
- Puede ser, no sé… - contesté, murmurando las palabras muy rápidamente.

Jacob dio un brinco en el sofá de la emoción y yo me tragué lo que quedaba de agua.

- ¿Y te advierte de él o te acerca?  
- ¿Advertir de qué? – preguntó Jake, indignado.  
- Me… me acerca – respondí con un susurro.  
- ¿Ves? Esa es mi pulsera – mi mejor amigo se puso a frotar el aro -. Chica lista – le dijo.

Quil Ateara se quedó meditando un minuto en silencio.

- Bueno, quiero hacer una prueba para comprobar una cosa – propuso finalmente.  
- ¿Una prueba? – repetí con ignorancia.  
- Sí, para ver si vibra y por qué. Jacob, bésala – le mandó el anciano.

Pasé del pálido al rojo absoluto en cuanto terminé de digerir esas palabras, y lo peor es que no me quedaba ni una gota de agua en el vaso.

- Bueno, es que nosotros no… - intentó decir Jake.  
- Todavía no son novios, Quil – le interrumpió Billy con un cuchicheo.

¿Todavía? Iba a hablar, pero Jake me pisó el pie con intención para que no abriera la boca.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ella lleva la pulsera de compromiso – contestó el Viejo Quil, incrédulo, señalándome con el báculo.  
- Sí, pero ya sabes que se la regaló cuando era una niña pequeña. No tiene el mismo significado para ellos que para nosotros – le explicó Billy, para mi total agrado.  
- ¡Tonterías! – bramó el anciano, golpeando con el bastón en la mesa y haciéndonos saltar a todos en los asientos, incluido a mi vaso, que estaba posado en el mismo mueble. Aunque estaba muy mayor, tenía una voz de lo más potente -. ¡Me imagino que ahora ella sabe de sobra el significado que tiene esa pulsera, ¿no?! ¡Si la sigue llevando, será por algo! ¡¿Verdad?! – me interrogó con los ojos furiosos.  
- ¿Eh? Ah, sí… Sí, claro – le contesté, sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

Jacob me miró como si me fuera a matar, pero cualquiera le llevaba la contraria a ese anciano, ahora entendía que me hubiera pisado el pie antes.

- ¿Lo ves? – lo reprochó Ateara a Billy; éste puso los ojos en blanco -. Bien – se volvió a acomodar en la butaca, más tranquilo -, ahora, bésala – le dijo a mi mejor amigo, invitándolo con la mano.  
- Esto… Es que yo no… - Jacob se llevó la mano a la nuca, incómodo -. Todavía… todavía no la he besado nunca – soltó finalmente.

A Sam se le escapó una risa cortada mientras intentaba ponerse serio y Jake le sacó el dedo medio, con cara de malas pulgas.

- Bueno, pues aprovecha ahora para hacerlo – lo instó Quil Ateara -. Dale tu primer beso, eso será aún mejor para lo que quiero comprobar.

Sam ya casi no podía aguantar la risa y estaba contagiando a Billy, que empezaba a curvar la comisura de su labio hacia arriba, aunque no sabría decir si era más bien alegría de que su hijo tuviera la oportunidad tan de frente. Sue era la única que se comportaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Le di un codazo a Jake para que hiciera algo.

- Es que aquí… delante de todo el mundo…  
- ¡Que la beses ya, demonios, no tengo toda la tarde! – le bufó Ateara, alzándole el bastón -. ¡Hay que ver qué juventud, unos mucho y otros nada!  
- Ok, ok – le contestó Jake, intimidado.

Se giró hacia mí y carraspeó. Antes de que me diera tiempo a abrir la boca para protestar, me dio un pico en los labios rapidísimo que ni noté, para estupor de los allí presentes y mío, y volvió a su posición en el sofá.

Sam no pudo aguantar más y se le escapó la risa. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza y taparse con la mano, mientras negaba y se carcajeaba en voz baja.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, chico! – exclamó Ateara, enfadado - ¡¿De verdad tú estás imprimado de ella?!  
- Sí, por supuesto – respondió Jake, un poco ofendido por la duda.  
- ¡Pues dale un beso como Dios manda, diantre! – volvió a gritar el Viejo Quil, amenazándolo con el cayado -. ¡Si no la besas en condiciones, no podré comprobar lo de la pulsera, y tengo que hacerlo, es muy importante!  
- Vamos, hijo. Ahora no dejes mal el apellido. Un Black siempre cumple – lo pinchó Billy.

Qué bien, y ahora el otro.

Jake resopló y se giró de nuevo hacia mí.

- A veces estás mejor calladita – me cuchicheó al oído muy bajito mientras se arrimaba a mí y disimulaba que se ponía cómodo –. Ahora cree que estamos prometidos, así que no puedo negarme y tengo que besarte. No sabes cómo es este viejo cuando se cabrea.  
- Tendrás problemas – murmuré entre dientes.  
- Si quieres, voy por Emily y te enseño cómo se hace – le sugirió Sam, mofándose, al ver que tardaba.  
- Ustedes hagan como que no estamos – azuzó Billy, guiñándonos el ojo.

Jake les echó una mirada asesina de reojo mientras colocaba la mano en mi mejilla.

¿Si rezaba mucho, se abriría la tierra para que pudiera meterme dentro y pudiera salir huyendo de allí? Seguro que el centro de la tierra estaba menos caliente que mi cara. ¿De verdad me iba a besar delante de toda esa gente?

Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho. Podía notar los ocho pares de ojos puestos en nosotros, observándonos con suma atención. Iba a levantarme y salir corriendo de allí, pero Jake me clavó su decidida y penetrante mirada y me quedé paralizada. Entonces, ya no pude sentir nada más que la llamada de sus pupilas y su mano tocando mi cara. Era esa fuerza atrayente otra vez, me hechizaba y me dominaba por completo. Empezó a aproximar su rostro al mío y noté las taquicardias y las mariposas de siempre. La pulsera comenzó a hacerme las cosquillas, animándome a seguir, pero cuando su frente me rozó, vacilé un poco y me aparté unos centímetros. Me daba demasiada vergüenza que nos tuviéramos que dar nuestro primer beso delante de todas esas personas. Nuestro primer beso, me dije, asombrada por mi propio pensamiento. El aro de cuero rojizo me hizo cosquillas de nuevo y las personas que nos rodeaban empezaron a desaparecer una por una, hasta que quedamos él y yo, los dos solos. Ya no había nadie con nosotros, así que me pude perder del todo en mis adorados ojos negros. Seguí el impulso de esa fuerza mágica y me dejé llevar. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y pegué mi rostro al suyo con vehemencia. Jacob deslizó la mano hacia mi nuca y empezó a acercar sus labios a los míos…

- Bueno, ya es suficiente para ver lo que quería ver – nos interrumpió el Viejo Quil.

Su repentina y alta voz hizo que los ocho pares de ojos aparecieran de pronto y con ellos sus propietarios. Me aparté de Jacob instantáneamente, con toda la sangre en la cara.

- Podías haber esperado un poco más, ¿no? – gruñó Jake, molesto.  
- Nunca he visto nada igual en toda mi vida – murmuró el anciano Quil Ateara, levantándose con el semblante sobrecogido, sin hacer caso de la queja -. Es cierto – se dirigió a mí -, no vibra a ojos de los demás, nosotros no la hemos visto, pero todos hemos observado cómo tú sí la sientes y, sobretodo, hemos notado la energía que desprenden – se llevó la mano a su cabello blanco -. Es increíble, esto último es impresionante, nunca había percibido una energía igual.

Pestañeé, estupefacta a la vez que muerta de vergüenza. ¿Ellos también habían notado esa fuerza, energía o lo que fuera, que me empujaba hacia a él?

- Ya sabes lo que significa todo esto – le dijo Billy con el rostro sobrio.  
- Sí, es la prueba definitiva – confirmó el Viejo Quil.  
- Es Taha Aki, ya no hay ninguna duda – ratificó Sam, levantándose de su banqueta.

Los cuatro semblantes se giraron para mirar a Jake llenos de admiración y profundo respeto. De pronto, todo mi sofoco se vio sustituido por la misma sensación.

- ¿Van a empezar otra vez con eso? – protestó Jacob.  
- Hijo, la pulsera la hiciste con tus propias manos, yo mismo lo vi. Y esa energía es la prueba definitiva de tu gran poder espiritual – le explicó Billy, visiblemente impresionado.  
- Tú llenaste esa pulsera de tu amor – intervino Sue, maravillada.  
- La única pulsera que tenía poderes era la que Taha Aki le hizo a su esposa – siguió el Viejo Quil -, y ahora la tuya también. Ya son demasiadas coincidencias, sólo que esta tiene incluso más poder que la original. Es asombroso.  
- ¿Cómo? Yo no… - Jacob se puso de pie mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y miraba al suelo; se quedó pensativo, con una expresión de confusión y perplejidad en el rostro.

Me quedé muda ante lo que estaba viendo. Mis fascinados ojos estaban siendo testigos de parte de la Historia quileute y de sus leyendas. Estaba viviendo una, quizás la más importante.

El Viejo Quil volvió a su semblante imperturbable del principio y habló pausadamente de nuevo, dando muestras de su gran sabiduría.

- El Gran Lobo le hizo una pulsera a su tercera y última esposa, de la que estaba imprimado, para que ésta no se sintiera sola cuando él se tenía que ir con los demás guerreros – el anciano Quil Ateara empezó a explicar la historia que Jake me había contado hacía unos días -. La hizo de doble trenzado, que simbolizaba los lazos y el compromiso con ella, de cuero, que era fuerte y resistente como su amor, y del mismo color que su pelaje, para que su esposa siempre pudiera notarlo con ella, lo recordara y no se sintiera sola. Tal era su poder espiritual, que la impregnó de su amor y la dotó de magia, casi nadie sabe esto último.

››La pulsera servía para que su esposa no se sintiera sola, pero, además, la protegía de todo aquel que quería separarlos, de toda amenaza a su profundo amor – Ateara giró su viejo rostro para mirarme -. La pulsera vibraba fuerte para avisar a la esposa de que había algo o alguien que los quería alejar, de algo que afectara a la pareja, con el fin de que ella pudiera responder o actuar; y lo hacía impetuosamente, descargando su energía, cuando ya se convertía en un peligro claro.

Me quedé helada por lo que estaba escuchando, mientras que sus ojos hundidos me hablaban con seguridad. ¿Eso iba por mi madre? Pero, ¿por qué?

- Ante todo y sobretodo es una pulsera de amor, pues está llena de él – continuó el Viejo Quil -. No utiliza la violencia, tan sólo en esas ocasiones especiales usa su poder como protección. Pero no protege de vampiros, ni de nada más – volvió a mirar a Jacob, que seguía con el rostro contrariado -. La vibración suave es un poder único, nunca se ha visto nada igual. No sé por qué vibra de ese modo, pero todos hemos notado la energía que desprenden cuando se miran - de repente, me vino a la cabeza aquella frase de mi madre: "Es que… se miran de esa forma tan…, con esa adoración mutua, que, no sé, me asusta un poco, la verdad" -. Eso quiere decir que su vínculo es increíblemente fuerte. Tal vez por eso la pulsera le hace cosquillas, para acercarla a ti, aunque no estoy seguro. Se verá con el tiempo, si es que alguna vez son novios y se besan de una vez.

Estupendo, el Viejo Quil había sabido desde el principio que no estábamos prometidos ni nada y, aún así, nos había engañado para que nos besáramos. Reprimí mis ganas de pegar un puñetazo en la mesa y decirle cuatro cosas.

- Tienes que aceptarlo de una vez, Jacob – le dijo Sam -. Ahora te corresponde a ti ser el jefe de la tribu.

Jacob levantó la vista súbitamente del suelo para fijarla en él.

- De eso ni hablar – masculló, apretando los dientes con indignación.  
- Es un deber y un honor, tienes que aceptar – le respondió su hermano con firmeza.  
- Sabes que lo es para mí, pero el único al que le corresponde es a ti, no pienso quitarle el puesto a nadie. Ni siquiera quería ser el Alfa de ninguna manada, así que mucho menos esto.  
- No me estás quitando nada, estás cogiendo lo que es tuyo – insistió Sam.  
- Eres el heredero legítimo de Ephraim Black y el Gran Lobo, por lo tanto, serás el jefe de la tribu a partir de ahora mismo – decretó el Viejo Quil, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Jake rechinó los dientes y observó al anciano con gesto disconforme. Me tendió la mano para que me levantara; se la cogí y me puse en pie de inmediato.

- Bien, se supone que ahora soy yo quien da las órdenes aquí – les dijo.  
- Por supuesto – le contestó Ateara.

Miró a Sam a los ojos y habló con tono de mando.

- Te ordeno que sigas siendo el jefe de la tribu.

Me aferró la mano con fuerza y echamos a andar hacia la puerta del vestíbulo.

- ¡Tienes que serlo tú, Jacob! – rebatió Sam a nuestras espaldas.  
- ¡No puedes negarte! – exclamó Billy.  
- ¡Es una orden! – gritó Jake, furioso, dándose la vuelta para mirarlos fijamente.

A Sam se le doblaron las piernas y cayó sentado en la banqueta, con el rostro impresionado por el poder de su voz de Alfa.

Jacob se dio la vuelta otra vez y seguimos la marcha hacia la puerta principal, hasta que por fin salimos.

Hicimos el camino de regreso a su casa en silencio. Él estaba demasiado confuso y contrariado, y yo estaba demasiado alucinada por todo lo que había pasado. Cuando entramos en su garaje, me soltó la mano y se sentó en las cajas de refrescos vacías y apiladas que utilizábamos como banco, apoyando la cabeza en la pared de bloque de hormigón.

No me gustaba nada verlo así, parecía tan preocupado. Me acerqué con paso ligero y me quedé frente a él, mirándolo. Sus angustiados ojos, que estaban observando las planchas de chapa del tejado, se movieron y se quedaron fijos en mí. Curvé mis labios hacia arriba y empecé a acariciarle la cabeza con una mano, metiendo mis dedos entre su corto pelo azabache. Cerró los ojos y por fin sonrió con una mueca.

- ¿Qué te parece si le arreglamos algo a tu precioso Wolkswagen Rabbit del 86? – le propuse.

Abrió un ojo para mirarme.

- Prefiero seguir así, la verdad – lo volvió a cerrar y se cruzó de brazos -. Se está muy a gusto.  
- Si te sigo acariciando, te quedarás dormido, y luego, ¿quién me llevará a casa? – le pregunté de broma.  
- Te puedes quedar aquí a dormir – murmuró, sonriendo.  
- No hay camas – repliqué.  
- Puedes dormir en la mía – sugirió.  
- ¿Y tú?

Jacob abrió los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.

- En la mía, por supuesto.

Retiré la mano de su pelo y me eché hacia atrás.

- Muy tentador, pero no, gracias – le respondí con sarcasmo.

Se puso de pie y se desperezó.

- Qué pena – suspiró, sonriente -. Bueno, nena, tú te lo pierdes.

Ya volvía a ser el de siempre, cosa que me alegró. Cogió dos refrescos tibios de la nevera portátil sin hielo y me pasó uno. Los abrimos y les dimos unos buenos tragos. Este ritual me encantaba.

- ¿Por dónde vamos a empezar? – le pregunté, posando mi lata en una de las estanterías y acercándome al vehículo para mirarlo.  
- Lo primero es limpiar el coche por dentro, está lleno de cristales. Pero tengo que quitar los restos que quedaron en la ventana, espera – y dejó su refresco junto al mío.

Se fue hacia su arcón de metal y sacó una camiseta vieja que dobló muchas veces sobre sí misma para retirar los trozos de cristal que habían quedado enganchados en la ventana trasera.

- Puedes usar ese recogedor y uno de esos cepillos – me dijo, indicándomelos de lejos con el dedo.

Cogí el recogedor de mano, dos cepillos de la caja y le lancé uno que atrapó sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Tú también puedes usar uno – lo critiqué.  
- Era para ver si quedaba, pero ya veo que no.

Abrí la puerta del conductor, corrí el asiento hacia delante y me metí en el coche para limpiar el asiento trasero y el suelo. Le pasé a Jacob las alfombrillas traseras para que hiciera lo mismo con ellas y él sumó también las delanteras.

- Dime una cosa, ¿me habrías besado? – me preguntó de repente, sin pelos en la lengua, a la vez que sacudía las alfombras.

Me empecé a poner colorada y le di más fuerte al cepillo.

- Jake, no empieces – le advertí.

Las dejó en el capó, apoyó las manos en el techo del Golf, se inclinó y asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta del copiloto para mirarme.

- Sí, ibas a hacerlo – afirmó con su sonrisa torcida.

Arrastré unos cuantos cristales en su dirección para que se apartase, pero sólo dio un saltito hacia atrás y luego volvió a su posición.

- Sabías que el Viejo Quil conocía la verdad y te ibas a aprovechar de la ocasión – lo acusé, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- Vamos, no lo sabía, en serio, pero por supuesto que iba a aprovecharla, no soy tonto.  
- No, ya veo que eres demasiado listo – lo achaqué, retirando los trozos de vidrio de la bandeja trasera por la ventana sin cristal.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo para mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿De verdad te hizo cosquillas? – volvió a preguntar.  
- A ti qué más te da.  
- O sea, que sí.

Me puse de rodillas en el asiento, ya limpio, y le di la espalda para seguir despejando la bandeja. Se levantó, corrió el asiento del copiloto hacia delante y se sentó detrás, a mi lado.

- ¿Y qué sientes cuando te hace cosquillas?  
- Pues, cosquillas, qué voy a sentir – le contesté, impasible.  
- El Viejo Quil dice que lo hace para acercarte a mí, porque nuestro vínculo es increíblemente fuerte – insistió -. A lo mejor, lo que quiere la pulsera es que me beses – adivinó con un tono de flirteo, poniendo los codos sobre el respaldo.

Me bajé del asiento y salí por la puerta. Corrí el del conductor a tope hacia atrás y me senté en el hueco, escondiéndome de su vista, para pasar el cepillo por el suelo y arrastrar los cristales que habían llegado a esa zona dentro del recogedor.

- Eso sólo son conjeturas del Viejo Quil – alegué.  
- Entonces, lo de Taha Aki también – afirmó, inclinándose hacia delante para asomar la cabeza por el lateral del asiento.  
- No, eso es cierto – lo contradije, mirándolo -. Eres el Gran Lobo.  
- Si eso es cierto, lo demás igual – me refutó con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

Ahí me tenía atrapada.

- ¿Vas a limpiar, o tengo que hacerlo yo todo? – lo reproché.  
- Yo creo que ya está bastante reluciente – contestó con su también reluciente sonrisa; le tiré el cepillo y se carcajeó.  
- Pues ahora tienes que pasar la escoba – le mandé mientras salíamos del coche.  
- Oye, creo que Taha Aki no era un tonto, ¿sabes? – se burló.

Agarré una tuerca de la estantería y se la lancé a la cabeza. No le di porque le dio tiempo de sobra a agacharse.

- Bueno, ok – resopló, riéndose -. A sus órdenes.

Jacob agarró la escoba y se puso a barrer el suelo del garaje, alrededor del Golf.

- Ahora me toca a mí preguntarte – dije, reclinándome sobre el lateral del capó.  
- Dime.  
- ¿Por qué no quieres ser el jefe de la tribu?  
- Porque ya lo es Sam – contestó sin dejar de barrer.  
- Pero él dice que te corresponde a ti. Y Quil Ateara tiene razón, eres el heredero de Ephraim Black y…  
- El jefe de la tribu es Sam – me cortó, molesto.  
- No lo entiendo.

Dejó de barrer y me miró después de soltar un largo suspiro.

- A Sam le gusta serlo, le encanta, disfruta con ese trabajo, y a mí no me apetece nada. ¿Cómo voy a quitárselo? No lo haré nunca – concluyó, pasando la escoba otra vez.  
- Tú eres el Gran Lobo, el Alfa de todos los Alfa, no creo que le estés quitando nada – discutí.  
- Eso es lo que dicen ellos - cogió el recogedor con palo que había en la esquina y empezó a amontonar los trocitos de cristal con la escoba.  
- ¿Es que no has tenido suficientes pruebas todavía? – lo corregí.

Jake se quedó en silencio, observando los cristales con una mirada distinta. Yo conocía muy bien esa mirada.

- Lo sabes – exhalé con asombro -. Sabes que lo eres, Jake – me separé del coche y me puse frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos.  
- Sí, ok, puede que lo sea – admitió al fin, aunque a regañadientes.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo quieres reconocer delante de ellos? – le pregunté, desconcertada.  
- Ya lo has visto – se quejó, señalando la puerta del garaje con la mano -. Quieren que sea el jefe de la tribu.  
- Pero…

La voz de Billy a lo lejos nos interrumpió. Me llamaba a mí desde su casa. Salimos del garaje y nos dirigimos allí. Billy nos esperaba en el porche.

- ¿Querías algo? – inquirí.  
- Acaba de llamar tu padre – en un principio me extrañó que no me hubiera llamado al telefono, pero enseguida recordé que lo había perdido el sábado junto con la chaqueta del chándal -. Dijo que fueran hasta tu casa, quiere hablar con ustedes.

Jake y yo nos miramos sin comprender.


	17. Lobos

LOBOS;

Toda mi familia y Nahuel nos estaban esperando en el salón de mi casa con gesto grave. Cerramos la puerta y nos quedamos frente a ellos, sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, preocupada.  
- Alice ha tenido una… especie de visión – me dijo papá.

Miré a Alice extrañada.

- ¿Una especie de visión? No entiendo.  
- No son visiones completas – empezó a explicar ésta -. Son más bien como flashes en mi cabeza, fogonazos que no tienen mucho sentido y que cambian de uno a otro sin control ni orden…  
- Espera – la corté -, ¿visiones?  
- Alice lleva una temporada viéndolas – desveló mi padre.  
- ¿Y tú lo sabias? ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? – quise saber, sorprendida.  
- Nosotros también acabamos de enterarnos de todo esto hace un momento – declaró mamá, mirando a mi padre con los ojos llenos de reproche.  
- No sabíamos lo que querían decir y no dijimos nada para no preocuparlos – se defendió él, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura.  
- ¿Y ahora ya lo saben? – preguntó Jacob.  
- Más o menos – contestó mi padre.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir más o menos? – protestó él -. ¿Lo saben o no?  
- He visto a Aro decidiendo algo – respondió Alice, mordiéndose el labio.

Jake y yo nos quedamos mirándola para que siguiera.

- Bueno, ¿y qué es? – la azucé, al ver que no hablaba.  
- Ese es el problema, Alice no puede verlo – siguió mi padre.  
- ¿Y para qué nos llaman entonces? – se quejó Jake.  
- Porque si Alice no puede ver bien las visiones, es porque se trata de Renesmee – soltó papá -. Recuerda que no puede verla.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio lleno de alarma. Noté cómo a Jacob le subía el calor por la espalda y lo cogí de la mano para tranquilizarlo, aunque yo también me había asustado.

- Creemos que quiere venir a ver a Nessie, ahora que ya ha alcanzado la madurez – habló Alice, interrumpiendo el mutismo.

Miré a mi madre, que permanecía callada, con el semblante pensativo y preocupado.

- Si vienen por ella, no se lo permitiré – gruñó Jacob con los dientes apretados.  
- Lo más seguro es que solamente vengan a verla para verificar que no es peligrosa y después se marchen – le dijo mi tía.  
- Alice – susurró mi madre.  
- ¿Cómo lo saben? – siguió Jake -. Ni siquiera puedes ver la decisión que ha tomado.  
- ¿Para qué otra cosa iba a ser? – le replicó Alice -. La otra vez se quedaron con las ganas y quieren venir a comprobarlo de nuevo. Pero verán lo mismo que hace seis años y se marcharán.  
- Alice – repitió mamá.  
- ¿Qué pasa si se la quieren llevar a Volterra para aprovecharse de su don? – rebatió mi mejor amigo.  
- Llamaremos a nuestros aquelarres amigos. Si eso es lo que quieren, no se la podrán llevar.  
- Nosotros también estaremos – apuntó él, severo.  
- Alice, tú tampoco puedes ver a los lobos – intervino mi madre, haciendo que todos se giraran para mirarla -. A Renesmee no la puedes ver porque está muy vinculada a Jacob, de un modo u otro, siempre estarán unidos.

Y tanto que estábamos vinculados. Según el Viejo Quil, increíblemente vinculados.

- ¿Qué? – Alice parecía confusa.  
- ¿Qué es lo que más le llamó la atención a Aro cuando vinieron hace seis años? – preguntó mamá, mirando a mi padre con intención.

Éste se quedó boquiabierto, con una expresión como si acabara de descubrir algo obvio.

- Los lobos – contestó.  
- Sí, se quedó impresionado con ellos – recordó Emmett.

Ahora era yo la que mantenía la mano de Jake aferrada con fuerza para tranquilizarme a mí misma.

- ¿Cómo? – Jacob se quedó perplejo.  
- El don de Renesmee no les es útil, y ya comprobaron que no había peligro en ella. Sin embargo, una manada de enormes lobos leales a su servicio es algo muy tentador para Aro – explicó mi madre.  
- Probablemente no se lo ha quitado de la cabeza, aunque ya le advertí de que eran independientes y que actuaban por su cuenta – ratificó papá, llevándose la mano al pelo de su frente mientras caminaba inquieto.  
- Aún así, seguramente querrán convencerlos para que les sirvan – siguió ella.  
- ¿Servir? – se rió Jake -. Pueden venir y esperar sentados.  
- Bella – mi padre se paró y la miró a los ojos con el rostro serio, sujetándola por los hombros -, no vienen para convencerlos. Vienen para llevárselos a la fuerza.

Un relámpago gélido recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y las piernas me empezaron a temblar. Envolví mi estómago con el brazo al sentir un agudo pinchazo que me dejó sin respiración. Jake se dio cuenta y me sujetó por la cintura. Mis padres me observaban afligidos.

- No te preocupes, cielo – me susurró Jake en el pelo -. No podrán con nosotros.  
- No se lo permitiremos – afirmó Emmett, levantando la cabeza con decisión –. Si lo que quieren es pelea, van a tener una buena.

Rosalie lo cogió de la mano, secundando la decisión de su novio. La miré extrañada. ¿Rosalie ayudando a Jacob y a los lobos? Ella se dio cuenta de mi expresión.

- Sólo lo hago por ti – me aclaró, ladeando la cara como quitándole importancia.  
- Tenemos que planearlo bien – dijo Carlisle -. Habrá que llamar a nuestros aliados de nuevo.  
- No hace falta que nos ayuden – interrumpió Jake con gesto serio -. No quiero que corra peligro nadie más.  
- Jacob, ¿qué dices? – desaprobó mamá.  
- No podran con ellos ustedes solos – intervino Alice -. En uno de mis fogonazos vi a su ejército, como aquella vez en el claro. Creo que vendrán todos de nuevo.  
- Eso no lo sabes – respondió él -. Tú misma has dicho que tus visiones son muy confusas y que cambian sin orden ni control.  
- Lo sé, pero vale más que nos fiemos de lo poco que veo, que no hacer caso de nada, ¿no te parece? – replicó, enfadada.  
- Déjanos ayudarlos, Jacob – le pidió papá -. Déjanos pagarles la deuda que tenemos con ustedes.  
- No hay ninguna deuda que pagar – entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y apretó mi mano -. He ganado mucho más de lo que podía pedir.  
- Pues no lo pierdas por tu orgullo – lo criticó mi padre con su rostro de mármol más tenso.  
- Si Alice tiene razón, los atraparán o moriran todos – le advirtió Jasper -. No menosprecies a los Vulturis. Ir solos es un suicidio.

Me dio otro escalofrío y un nudo se agarró a mi garganta al escuchar esas palabras.

- Jake, por favor – murmuré, poniéndome frente a él -. Creo que tienen razón. Es mejor que vayamos todos con ustedes.  
- No, no. Tú no irás – me contestó, nervioso, apretando los dientes -. Si vienen por nosotros, nos enfrentaremos a ellos solos. No voy a poner a nadie más en peligro, y mucho menos a ti.  
- ¡Y yo no quiero que te pase nada a ti! – vociferé, angustiada. Se quedó mudo cuando vio las lágrimas que ya se deslizaban por mis mejillas, al igual que los demás. Nadie se atrevió a moverse cuando rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y pegué mi frente a la suya. Nos clavamos la mirada el uno al otro y deslizó sus manos hasta mi cintura. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, con mi estómago a punto de salir volando de la revolución de alas revoloteando que tenía dentro. Noté esa energía hechizante y las cosquillas en la muñeca, pero no les hice caso, éste no era el momento -. Por favor, no vayan solos – le rogué con un hilo de voz -. Sé que tienes que ir por tu condición de Gran Lobo, por eso no te pido que te quedes conmigo. Pero deja que mi familia los ayude. Si ellos están a su lado, tendran más posibilidades de vencer. Sólo con el escudo de mamá, ya estarian muy protegidos.  
- Nessie… - protestó con un susurro.  
- Me prometiste que no te ibas a poner en peligro a propósito nunca más. Esto es lo mismo, es como ponerse de cebo – musité.  
- Lo sé, pero…  
- Hazlo por mí, te lo suplico – susurré con los ojos llorosos -. Si te pasara algo, yo me… Yo no querría vivir…

Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por mis mejillas y Jacob quitó las manos de mi cintura para secármelas.

- Eso no lo digas ni en broma, ¿me oyes? – me regañó en voz baja mientras me sujetaba la cara con sus calientes manos.  
- Eres lo que más me importa del mundo, ¿cómo voy a vivir sin ti si te pasara algo? Me prometiste que nunca te irías de mi lado – sollocé, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
- Nessie… - susurró, al tiempo que empujaba mi nuca y me arrimaba a él para abrazarme -. De acuerdo - accedió por fin -. Tú también eres lo que más me importa y no puedo verte así. Aceptaré su ayuda.

Me aferré con fuerza a su cuello y él también apretó su abrazo.

- Gracias – le bisbiseé al oído.

Me aparté un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla. Iba a separarme de su cara, pero entonces Jake la giró un poco para clavarme esos penetrantes ojazos suyos, haciendo que nuestras frentes volvieran a rozarse, y ya no me pude separar de él. Lo único que quería ahora era estar más cerca…

Hasta que me dio por mirar de reojo a mi alrededor al percatarme de tanto silencio. Todos los colores se me subieron a la cara.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que mi familia había estado ahí mirando y escuchando toda la conversación.

Esperaba encontrar en el rostro de mi padre el reflejo de la decepción y el dolor de siempre por vernos tan juntos, pero, para mi sorpresa, estaba sonriendo, casi diría que con regocijo, y nos miraba con el mismo semblante deslumbrado que el resto de mi familia. En cambio mi madre tenía una cara de desencanto que me extrañó un poco. No me dio tiempo a pensar en ello, al observar fugazmente a Nahuel. Me quedé helada cuando vi su mirada de repugnancia. Eso me hizo recordar lo que Jacob me había dicho la tarde anterior en nuestro rincón sobre lo que pensaba de nosotros. Según él, Nahuel pensaba que éramos especies diferentes. ¿Sería eso verdad? ¿Por eso nos miraba con esa cara de aversión?

Papá se giró para mirar a Nahuel, después de leerme la mente, y éste cambió de expresión al instante. Mi padre se volvió de nuevo y me negó ligeramente con la cabeza con total seguridad. Tal vez Jacob se equivocaba con él por sus celos. Papá asintió, suspirando. Me separé de Jacob y lo cogí de la mano.

- Está bien, acepto su ayuda – dijo Jake, sesgando el mutismo general.  
- Sí, ya lo habíamos escuchado – señaló papá en un tono un tanto burlón.  
- Pero lo haré como cobro de ese favor que dijiste antes, no quiero que se convierta en uno que después les debamos nosotros – siguió Jacob, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

Mi familia al completo puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bien, de acuerdo – contestó mi padre -. Con eso quedaremos en paz.  
- ¿Sabes cuándo tienen pensado venir, Alice? – preguntó Carlisle.  
- Por el flash que vi de su ejército, creo que podría ser en primavera o verano, aunque no estoy segura. Lo único que sé es que no había nieve y los árboles tenían hojas.

Carlisle se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Qué más viste en tus visiones? – quiso saber mamá.  
- No demasiado – suspiró Alice con decepción -. Creo que pude ver que Aro había decidido algo porque nosotros también estamos implicados indirectamente, pero, al estar junto a los metamorfos, esos fogonazos no son nada concretos y me complica mucho las cosas. En las visiones nunca veo a los lobos, pasan de unas a otras descontroladamente y sin cronología ninguna. La única que tengo clara es la del ejército, pero tampoco se ve nada específico, tan sólo un montón de encapuchados grises y negros y que, por los árboles, me parece el claro.  
- Si es así como dices, Aro se preparará bien – declaró Carlisle.  
- Por lo menos, sabemos que como mínimo tenemos unos seis meses, ¿no? – dijo Jacob -. Nosotros también nos organizaremos.  
- Por supuesto – respaldó Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Les daremos una paliza.  
- Sí – continuó Jake con idéntico gesto -. Se marcharán con el rabo entre las piernas.

Ambos se carcajearon al unísono.

Increíble. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto la adrenalina y las sensaciones temerarias? Y yo muerta de miedo y de preocupación por él. A Jacob seis meses le parecían suficientes, a mí se me pasarían volando, seguro.

- Habrá que esperar a ver si Alice puede ver algo más en sus visiones – concluyó mi abuelo -. No podemos planificar algo si no sabemos nada.

Hubo asentimiento y un suspiro general. Al cabo de un momento, el ambiente se fue volviendo cada vez más distendido y mi familia se fue dispersando por las diferentes partes de la casa.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿ya es oficial? – le preguntó de repente Emmett a Jacob con una sonrisa que casi se le salía de la cara.

Empecé a ponerme colorada al darme cuenta de a qué se refería.

- Más o menos – contestó Jake con otra.  
- ¿Cómo que más o menos? – protesté.  
- Tienes razón, es más que menos – aseguró con una sonrisa torcida.  
- ¡Jake! – le di un manotazo en el brazo y se echó a reir.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Se sentaron en el sofá y yo me quedé de pie, descansando mi espalda en la pared, mirando a Jacob mientras bromeaba y se reía con Emmett y Rose. Adoraba su sonrisa, verlo feliz y contento, pero mi cabeza no podía olvidar esos seis meses de plazo. ¿Qué pasaba si las cosas salían mal? Me empecé a sentir un poco culpable por haber apoyado la intervención de mi familia. Ellos también iban a estar en peligro, y si les ocurriera algo, sería como arrancarme el corazón, sobretodo si era a alguno de mis padres. Sin embargo… Mi Jacob. Mis ojos no podían apartarse de Jacob. Entonces, me sorprendí yo misma de lo que mi mente no dejaba de repetir en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente. Me lo decía una y otra vez, muy bajito, como si fuese un secreto inconfesable: mi corazón se quedaría destrozado por algo tan terrible como la pérdida de alguien de mi familia, pero no podía separarse de Jacob jamás. Sí, tenía que admitir que, mejor o peor, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, aunque me costara casi la vida, podría sobrevivir sin alguien de mi familia, pero no sin mi Jacob. Eso hacía que me sintiera fatal, hasta una mala hija. Desde luego, no me merecía una familia como la que tenía. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía dejar que Jake se fuera solo con su manada y se los llevaran o los mataran. Esto me convertía en una persona horrible y en una egoísta, pero no podía vivir sin Jacob, lo sabía, lo sentía. Sólo imaginarlo, ya hacía que me quedara sin aire, mi propio cuerpo se negaba a respirar si no era a su lado. El anciano Quil Ateara tenía razón, ahora podía sentir lo fuerte que era nuestro vínculo. Nuestras vidas estaban entrelazadas para siempre, hasta el punto de no poder vivir el uno sin el otro, literalmente.

Un brazo frío y duro como la piedra me envolvió el hombro, haciéndome volver de mi nube. Papá me arrimó a él y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

- No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros – me cuchicheó muy bajito -, y tampoco por tu Gran Lobo - me echó una mirada llena de intención con una mueca a modo de sonrisa y yo empecé a notar cómo mis mejillas pasaban del color rosado al rojo -. He de reconocer que me tiene impresionado, la verdad, nunca pensé que fuera a encontrar esa grandeza en él.  
- Sí, no entiendo por qué no quiere ser el jefe de su tribu – le respondí sin quitarle ojo a Jake.  
- Quiere estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible – me reveló -. Ser jefe de la tribu conlleva muchas responsabilidades y le quitaría horas. Además, cree que no se merece el puesto y que no lo haría tan bien como Sam.

Un lector de mentes era muy útil de vez en cuando.

- Es demasiado humilde – suspiré.  
- Por cierto, algún día me tendrás que explicar qué es eso de su vínculo, aunque ya me lo imagino por cómo se miran.

Mi cara se volvió a encender. ¿Él también habría notado esa energía de la que había hablado el Viejo Quil?

- La hemos notado todos – dijo con agrado, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos -. Desde que creciste, siempre se han mirado de una forma especial, pero últimamente hay algo diferente y asombroso. Estamos alucinados, sinceramente.

Menos mal que mi padre estaba helado y apagaba un poco el fuego de mi rostro, si no, hubiera salido volando como un cohete.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – soltó de repente.  
- Papá – me quejé.  
- Sólo es una cosa – me calmó. Saqué el aire, cansada -. ¿Por qué se tuvo que poner como cebo?

Respiré con alivio en mi fuero interno y papá sonrió.

- Lo perseguía un vampiro y al muy idiota no se le ocurrió otra cosa que engañarlo para tenderle una trampa.

Rememoré la conversación de esa misma tarde, en la que Jacob me contaba lo que había pasado, para que mi padre la viera. Qué fácil era así. Se quedó callado unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué perseguiría sólo a Jacob? – preguntó con gesto reflexivo.  
- Supongo que querría el trofeo más grande.  
- Puede ser – asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se hizo un silencio corto en el que los dos nos quedamos pensando.

- Ah, otra pregunta – dijo de pronto. Volví a ponerme rígida ante la posibilidad de otra cuestión sobre Jacob y yo -. ¿Por qué tienes el telefono apagado? – me regañó.

Se me había olvidado por completo el tema de la chaqueta.

- Es que no sé dónde está – confesé con cara de remordimiento -. El sábado me lo dejé en la chaqueta del chándal, debió de quedarse sin batería…  
- Alice no se llevó tu chaqueta – se adelantó, después de leer mis recuerdos -. Nadie te la cogió, así que la debiste de perder en el claro – exhaló, enfadado -. Tendré que ir mañana a buscarla.

Me mordí el labio, extrañada. Estaba segura de que la había dejado junto a la camiseta de Jacob, ¿cómo la iba a perder?

- Eres medio humana, no te extrañes de esos pequeños defectos – me achacó con sarcasmo.

Le hice una mueca.

- Bueno, tengo que hacer los deberes – zanjé, dándole un beso en su mejilla pétrea.  
- Me parece muy bien – me pellizcó la mía suavemente -. Yo llevaré a tu madre a la cabaña para…

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de que acabara la frase.

- Que lo pasen bien, hasta mañana – y me alejé de él para ir junto a Jacob.

Mamá se acercó a mí para darme un beso y salieron disparados por la puerta como meteoritos. ¿Es que no se cansaban nunca?

Me senté en el brazo del sofá, al lado de Jake, y éste me abrazó por la cintura.

- Eh, Doc – Carlisle, que en ese momento estaba pasando por delante, se paró y se giró para mirarlo -. ¿Sabe algo de la cosa esa que nos persiguió el otro día?  
- En realidad, no mucho – admitió -. Todo lo que he leído de los licántropos es lo que ya sabíamos, más o menos. Me desconcierta que no hubiera luna llena cuando se toparon con él. He llamado a mi amigo Louis y va a investigarlo. Creo que el fin de semana pediré permiso en el hospital y me iré a hacerle una visita para ver qué ha encontrado.  
- Si ese tipo sabe algo, cuanto antes nos lo diga, mejor – exigió Jacob -. No quiero a ese bicho rondando por nuestros bosques, ya tenemos bastante con todos esos estúpidos chupasangres.  
- Veré lo que puedo hacer – le contestó Carlisle con resignación.

Menos mal que mi abuelo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus maneras. Se marchó haciendo mutis hacia su habitación.

- ¿Es que van muchos? – le preguntó Emmett con curiosidad.  
- ¡Buf! ¡Últimamente no paran de venir! – exclamó Jake -. Cada día aparecen más, pero tendrías que ver la cara que se les queda cuando nos ven – se empezó a reír con maldad y yo me puse a reflexionar -. ¡Corren como conejos!  
- Hay algo que no me encaja – intervine. Los tres se giraron para mirarme -. Hace mucho que nadie viene a visitarnos, a excepción de Nahuel, claro, ¿cómo es que van tantos vampiros a su bosque?  
- Está claro que se ha corrido la voz – respondió -. Ya sabes, hay algunos a los que les gustan las emociones fuertes y quieren medir sus fuerzas con nosotros.  
- Seguramente – afirmó Emmett -. Enfrentarse a veinticuatro lobos tan grandes como caballos es muy tentador – se quedó mirando al frente, fingiendo que lo estaba considerando.  
- Ni lo pienses – le avisó Jake, siguiéndole la broma -. Te haríamos picadillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
- ¡Ja! – se rió Em.  
- En serio, amigo. Ya nos hemos enfrentado con varios a la vez y los destrozamos. Imagínate lo que haríamos contigo – Jake se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
- ¿Con varios? – pregunté, un poco alarmada.  
- ¿Con cuántos? – interrogó Emmett en el mismo tono socarrón.  
- Han venido grupos de hasta doce vampiros y los pulverizamos fácilmente.

Jacob se reía, pero a mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Emmett y Rosalie pusieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿De doce?! – espeté, asustada -. ¡Esos… esos son muchos!  
- Vaya, sí que despiertan expectación – declaró mi tío, más serio.  
- Tranquila – Jake apretó un poco su abrazo -. Estamos muy organizados, somos como un ejército de lobos. Con unas cuantas estrategias, terminamos con ellos.  
- ¿Y desde… desde cuándo van tantos? – quise saber.  
- Desde hace un mes o así – me respondió tan tranquilo -. Pero no te preocupes, está todo controlado – aseveró, dándome unas palmaditas en la cintura.  
- ¿Y por qué van aquelarres tan grandes sólo para pelearse con un ejército de lobos? – pregunté, confusa.  
- No son aquelarres – matizó él -. Creemos que son nómadas, y vienen de distintos sitios para enfrentarse a nosotros. Son grupos que se conocen de hace poco tiempo. No confían los unos en los otros, por eso no nos cuesta nada engañarlos. Lo más seguro es que coincidan en algún punto y decidan unirse para pelear, nada más.  
- ¿Y por qué quieren enfrentarse a ustedes?  
- Terminar con una manada tan grande de lobos que se dedica a acribillar vampiros, supongo que debe de ser algo así como una medalla para ellos – se encogió de hombros.  
- Los nómadas suelen buscar ese tipo de emociones fuertes, por eso vagan por el mundo – me explicó Rosalie -. Cuando se les presentan oportunidades como esta, no las desaprovechan. Cualquier cosa vale para un poco de adrenalina, y ese tipo de peleas les encanta. Tu perro tiene razón – Jacob le dedicó una mueca -, lo más seguro es que se haya corrido la voz.  
- Por lo que veo, últimamente la gente está muy encaprichada con los lobos – opinó Emmett.  
- Sí, ya ves. Es lo malo de ser tan genial – afirmó Jake con una enorme sonrisa.

Me daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Mientras yo estaba que me moría de los nervios, él parecía que estaba encantado.

- Bueno – suspiré, cansada, mientras me levantaba -, me voy a la habitación. Tengo que hacer los deberes.

Cogí a Jake de las manos y tiré de él para que se pusiera de pie, pero, al igual que el día anterior en nuestro tronco, no fui capaz de levantarlo.

- ¿De verdad tienes sangre de vampiro? – cuestionó él, riéndose -. No tienes nada de fuerza.  
- Te vas a enterar – le respondí, también entre risas.

Tiré con todas mis ganas y lo levanté un poco del sofá. Sin embargo, mi impulso no fue suficiente, Jacob se cayó de nuevo en el asiento, tirando de mí a propósito. Mi cuerpo se estampó contra el suyo y me encarceló con sus brazos. Apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros y me aparté todo lo que me dejó, para mirarlo enfadada.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó con su sonrisa burlona.  
- Soy más dura de lo que piensas – le contesté.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Eso quiero verlo ahora – insinuó con un murmullo, mirándome fijamente sin cortarse un pelo por la compañía.

Me puse colorada y Emmett carraspeó.

- Los dejamos solos – dijo, levantándose junto con Rosalie -. Nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer – anunció.

Mi tía le dio un manotazo, sonriéndole, y él la cogió en brazos para subirla como una auténtica bala a su dormitorio.

¿Pero qué pasaba en esta casa? ¿Ellos igual que mis padres?

- Genial – resoplé -. Con lo ruidosos que son esos dos, ya no puedo ir a mi cuarto para hacer los deberes. Será imposible concentrarse.  
- Podemos quedarnos aquí, así, hasta que acaben – sugirió Jacob.  
- Así estoy incómoda. Quiero sentarme.

Retiró de mi espalda uno de sus brazos y lo pasó por debajo de mis piernas con rapidez, obligándome a sentarme en las suyas.

- ¿Así mejor?  
- Me siento como una niña pequeña – objeté.  
- Bueno, conozco otra manera – se mordió el labio, sonriente -. Puedes ponerte mirándome de frente, las niñas grandes se sientan así.

Demasiado tentador.

- Ni lo sueñes – le repliqué, intentando que mi voz sonara firme, aunque mis mejillas ya me delataban.  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con una mirada penetrante -. ¿De qué tienes miedo? No te voy a comer, Caperucita.  
- Eso ya lo sé. Te daría un puñetazo, si lo intentaras.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Te recuerdo que esta casa está llena de gente. Podrían vernos y pensar lo que no es.  
- Ahora estamos solos – rebatió con una de sus mejores sonrisas torcidas.  
- Puedo quedarme así, no estoy tan incómoda – afirmé.  
- Sí, pero estarías mucho más cómoda de la otra manera - discutió.  
- Estaría mejor sentada en el sofá, como las personas normales.  
- Vamos, ¿no te gusta estar cerca de mí? – cuchicheó.

Ese era el problema, que me gustaba desmesuradamente.

- Vamos, no voy a intentar nada – imploró al ver que mi máscara empezaba a resquebrajarse -. Solamente quiero charlar contigo y me gusta tenerte de frente.

No me veía encima de Jacob solamente charlando. Seguramente mi cuerpo se lanzaría sobre él cuando la pulsera se pusiera a hacerme cosquillas como una loca, y a saber cómo terminaba la cosa. Sólo pensar en la escena, ya me ponía mala. Tiempo, Nessie. Tómate las cosas con calma, me obligué a decirme a mí misma.

- Pero yo no puedo charlar, porque tengo que hacer los deberes – le contesté, reteniendo toda la amargura que me quemaba por dentro al tener que perder tal ocasión -. Voy a mi habitación por la mochila – dije, bajándome de sus piernas.  
- Ay – suspiró con un tono deliberadamente elevado -. Bien, como no has caido, me pondré a ver la tele.  
- Sí, mejor – asentí mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Cuando bajé de mi cuarto, él estaba viendo un partido, repantigado en el sofá. Me senté en la enorme mesa de cristal y saqué mis libros para hacer los deberes.

Esa noche no dormí mucho. Tuve una pesadilla en la que salían los Vulturis. Los lobos estaban en el claro, junto con mi familia, enfrentándose al poderoso ejército de túnicas grises y negras, pero no estaba mi Gran Lobo, y yo tampoco. De pronto, me vi otra vez en el suelo, sobre la nieve, paralizada, sin poder moverme, y temblaba de frío. Entonces, mis ojos se quedaron aterrados con la escena que presenciaron. Mi colosal lobo rojizo se enzarzaba en una pelea a muerte con un monstruo de ojos amarillos, afiladas garras y enormes colmillos.

Jake entró en mi dormitorio apresuradamente cuando grité su nombre. Me incorporé para abrazarlo con fuerza y me desahogué llorando sobre su cuello.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – me preguntó con un susurro al cabo de un rato mientras seguía peinándome el pelo con los dedos. Asentí con la cabeza y me separé un poco de él para tocarle el rostro, cerciorándome de que estaba allí conmigo de verdad -. ¿Podrás dormir?  
- Si duermes conmigo, sí.  
- Nessie… - empezó a objetar.  
- Por favor – imploré entre sollozos, abrazándolo de nuevo -, esa pesadilla ha sido horrible. Soñé que te enfrentabas a esa criatura que nos persiguió el otro día. Necesito tenerte cerca, por favor, por favor…

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego expulsó un suspiro de rendición.

- Ok, hazme un sitio - me separé con júbilo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y me moví hacia mi izquierda para dejarle hueco -. Tus padres van a terminar echándome de esta casa – murmuró.

Como la semana pasada, me arropó y se echó boca arriba, encima de la colcha. Pero esta vez yo no me conformaba con eso, así que me acerqué a él, me incorporé y lo cogí de la mano derecha. Tiré de ella para que se girase hacia mí y me acomodé en su pecho desnudo, entre sus brazos. Inspiré su más que agradable efluvio y sonreí de felicidad.

- Vaya, cuando decías cerca, no pensaba que te refirieras a esto – cuchicheó con mi adorada sonrisa torcida -. ¿En el sofá no querías, y ahora sí?  
- Cállate y duerme – le contesté, achuchándolo otro poco.

Me olió el pelo y también apretó su abrazo.

Jacob me esperaba apoyado en la moto. Lloviznaba levemente, pero el coche aún no estaba en buen estado, todavía le faltaba la luna trasera, así que no le quedó otro remedio que venir a buscarme en su Harley Sprint.

- Bueno, chicas. Mañana nos vemos – me despedí de mis amigas.  
- Espera, Nessie – me paró Helen cuando ya tenía el pie preparado para salir disparada hacia Jake -. Se me olvidó decirte que mañana después de clase vamos de compras a Port Angeles, ¿te apetece venir?  
- Sí, vente – me animó Jessica -. Lo pasaremos bien.  
- Puede venir Jacob, si quiere - Brenda lo saludó con la mano y le guiñó el ojo.  
- Ok, iré – maticé.  
- Genial – mi compañera de pupitre sonrió, contenta. Luego, miró a Jake -. Será mejor que te vayas ya. Se está cogiendo una buena mojadura – me aconsejó, señalándolo con la cabeza.  
- Sí, es verdad – me reí -. Hasta mañana.

Me marché, diciéndoles adiós con la mano, y troté hacia Jake.

En el momento en que nos abrazamos, me di cuenta de que Helen tenía razón.

- Estás empapado – le dije, aunque no me despegué de él, lo justo para mirarlo y pasarle los dedos por el pelo.  
- Bueno, es que llevo un rato aquí esperándote – me contestó con su adorable sonrisa.  
- Lo siento, me he entretenido un poco con mis compañeras.  
- Nah, no importa, esto no es nada para mí. Además, ya me había mojado viniendo en la moto. Me parece que tendré que arreglar el coche lo antes posible, por lo menos el asunto del cristal. Lo que más rabia me da es que te tengas que mojar tú también.  
- No pasa nada. Tengo el casco, y a tu lado no creo que pase mucho frío – le sonreí.  
- No, eso seguro – me ratificó con otra sonrisa -. Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos o sí que te mojarás – dijo, despegándose de mí para darme el casco.  
- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté mientras me lo ponía.  
- A casa de Emily y Sam. Tengo que hablar con las manadas sobre la visita de los Vulturis.  
- ¿Están todos ahí?  
- Casi. Cheran, Thomas e Ivah estarán vigilando el bosque, por si acaso. He convocado una reunión para organizarnos – de repente, se quedó mirándome con el rostro un tanto arrepentido -. Perdona, es que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes. Si lo prefieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa y después ya voy yo.  
- No, vamos. Así veré a los chicos – le contesté con alegría.

Jacob también sonrió y se subió a la moto después de secarme el asiento con la mano. Me monté y me agarré fuerte, adosándome bien a él para no pasar frío. Arrancó con el estrepitoso estruendo de siempre y salimos a toda prisa hacia la reserva.

Cuando entramos en casa de Sam y Emily, ya estaban las dos manadas esperando. Shubael – el cuarto más joven junto con los otros tres que Jake había puesto de guardia – se encontraba en su forma lobuna, seguramente para hacer de transistor con sus compañeros del bosque. El resto: diecisiete enormes chicos, Sam y Leah, se sentaban repartidos entre la mesa del comedor y la barra de la encimera, apretujados. Parecían un equipo de baloncesto al completo. La silla del anfitrión estaba vacía, preparada para que se sentara Jacob.

Nada más que pasamos la puerta, se hizo un silencio y todos se pusieron en pie. Jake resopló y yo me quedé fascinada otra vez por esa sensación de profundo respeto que flotaba en la pequeña estancia. Me di cuenta de que, además de Emily, también estaban Kim, Rachel y otras cinco chicas que no conocía. Por lo menos, tendría con quien hablar. Me acerqué a ellas en cuanto saludé a todo el mundo con un hola. Jacob se sentó en su silla y los demás lo siguieron.

Emily estaba en el tresillo junto a Kim y otra de las chicas. Las otras cinco se encontraban en el suelo, haciendo una especie de corrillo. Sabía que si podían estar aquí, se debía a que eran las parejas de los imprimados. Me acomodé en la alfombra al lado de Rachel, entrelazando las piernas. Todas tenían los ojos puestos en mí. Seguramente sabrían que yo era un semivampiro, pero, para mi asombro y agrado, sus miradas no eran de cautela o miedo, en realidad, no parecía importarles mucho ese detalle, sino que más bien me observaban con curiosidad. Era la chica nueva.

- Mira, Nessie, te presento a Eve, novia de Aaron, Ruth, novia de Brady, Sarah, novia de Canaan, Martha, novia de Daniel y Jemima, novia de Jeremiah – me dijo Emily, señalándome a cada una con la mano.  
- Hola, encantada – les hice un gesto con la cabeza.

Todas eran chicas de la reserva y, por tanto, tenían el pelo negro, la tez cobriza y los ojos oscuros. No eran unas chicas extraordinariamente hermosas, sin embargo, las cinco tenían algo que las hacía bellas. Eve se sentaba al lado de Kim. Llevaba el pelo liso, por la barbilla, era bastante delgada, si bien no la afeaba para nada, y era muy alta, mediría 1,80, como poco. Aunque estaban sentadas, podía calcular la longitud de sus piernas perfectamente. Ruth era la más baja, tenía una melena recta, lisa, y era menuda. Sarah mediría 1,70 más o menos, como yo, y su pelo largo lucía un rizo de permanente. Era una mujer ancha, pero proporcionada, y su rostro era bastante agraciado. Martha era un poco más baja que Sarah, tenía el pelo corto, a la moda, era la única que tenía unas mechas - de color caoba - y sus facciones eran perfectas. Jemima mediría lo mismo que la anterior, tenía el pelo liso, por los hombros, llevaba un tupido flequillo que le tapaba hasta las cejas y sus pestañas sobresalían larguísimas. También era bastante bonita.

Me fijé en que todas llevaban sus pulseras de compromiso, con los colores de sus correspondientes lobos.

- Así que tú eres la chica del Gran Lobo – me comentó Sarah con una blanca sonrisa y los ojos iluminados de la emoción.  
- Bueno, no… no soy su… chica – desmentí, llena de vergüenza.  
- ¿No eres la semivampiro que imprimó a Jacob? – me preguntó Martha, extrañada, mirando mi pulsera.  
- Sí, es ella – le confirmó Rachel, mirándome de reojo con travesura -, pero todavía está en la primera fase, ya me entienden.

Las demás asintieron con un aaaah generalizado.

- ¿Primera fase? – quise saber.  
- Es la fase de la negación – declaró Eve -. Casi todas hemos pasado por eso.  
- Todas menos Kim – matizó Jemima.

Ésta se puso tan roja como yo y bajó la mirada tímidamente.

- Sí, a mí ya me gustaba Jared en el instituto – admitió.  
- Yo no estoy pasando ninguna… negación, ni nada – les contradije, riéndome.  
- Oh, ya lo creo que sí – siguió Ruth -. Pero al final caerás, como todas.

Empezaron a reírse, llamando por un momento la atención de los metamorfos, que enseguida volvieron a su discusión.

- Ya hemos oído lo que pasó en casa del Viejo Quil, así que no disimules – cuchicheó Rachel, guiñándome el ojo y dándome un codazo.

Fenomenal. Que eso saliera de boca de la hermana de Jake, me daba el triple de vergüenza. Ahora mi cara parecía un tomate.

Leah tenía razón. Al parecer, en La Push las noticias corrían como la pólvora. Miré a Jacob un tanto enfadada, seguramente esos pensamientos no se los había ocultado a sus hermanos, lo que no me quedaba claro era si había sido a propósito o no. Aunque también podía haberlo contado Sam o Billy.

- Yo ya me di cuenta el día que viniste a conocer a Ethan – afirmó Emily, sonriendo con convicción -. Cuando Jacob lo tenía en brazos, se quedaron atontados, mirándose como tortolitos – les explicó a las demás.

La sangre volvió a invadir mi cara al acordarme de aquello.

Hubo otra risotada y los chicos se volvieron a girar para mirarnos durante dos segundos. Leah estaba en la mesa con ellos y se mordía el labio como con envidia. Se notaba que le hubiera gustado más sentarse a conversar con nosotras, que estar ahí hablando de emboscadas y estrategias. En ese momento, yo daría un brazo por todo lo contrario, ya que el chismorreo iba sobre mí.

- ¿Dónde están Joshua y Ethan? – le pregunté a Emily para iniciar otra conversación.  
- Con sus abuelos, pero no me cambies de tema – se incorporó hacia las que estábamos sentadas en el suelo, todavía con las molestias por su reciente parto.

Kim y Eve hicieron lo mismo y se arrimaron a ella para escucharla. El círculo se cerró más.

- Mira, al principio cuesta asimilarlo – bisbiseó muy bajito -. Un día estás tan tranquila y al día siguiente te enteras de todo esto de los lobos porque uno de ellos está imprimado de ti. Aunque en tu caso es diferente, tú ya estabas al corriente de todo y lo conoces de toda la vida.  
- ¿Qué sientes cuando te mira Jacob? – me preguntó Martha, toda emocionada.  
- ¿Cómo? Yo, no sé… - empecé a jugar con mi pelo con nerviosismo, ruborizada otra vez.  
- Vamos, puedes decírnoslo – me animó Rachel con un cuchicheo -. No saldrá de aquí, te lo prometo. Vamos, sé que te gusta mi hermano.

Oh, no. Mi cara ya iba a explotar.

- ¿Cómo es eso de la energía cuando se miran? – quiso saber Sarah, con los ojos muy abiertos del entusiasmo.  
- Sí, eso. ¿Cómo funciona? – azuzó Eve.  
- ¿Qué sientes? – siguió Ruth.

Por fin, se quedaron mudas. No obstante, fue para mirarme expectantes, esperando mi respuesta con fervor.

Llegados a este punto, me pareció una tontería disimular más, sabían demasiadas cosas y, además, sabían que eran ciertas. Sus novios les debían de haber contado todos los pensamientos que Jacob les había dejado oír o que no había podido ocultar. Me lo tomé como una especie de terapia de grupo de chicas de imprimados, total, me venía bien hablar de esto con gente que hubiera pasado por lo mismo. Tragué saliva, cogí otro mechón y me lancé.

- Pues… yo… noto una energía que me atrae hacia él. Bueno, es más bien como… magia, un hechizo, no sé. Como si me quedase hipnotizada – reconocí tímidamente con un susurro bajísimo para que Jacob no lo oyera, aunque estaba muy ocupado hablando, con un plano enorme encima de la mesa -. Me… me cuesta mucho apartar la vista de sus ojos y… despegarme de él.

Miré a Rachel de soslayo y ésta me cogió del brazo, sonriéndome orgullosa por mi confesión.

- ¿Tan fuerte es? – exclamó Jemima, impresionada.  
- A mí nunca me ha pasado eso – dijo Ruth con una mueca.  
- ¿No? – me sorprendí -. Pensaba que a ustedes les pasaba lo mismo.  
- Yo me quedé alucinada cuando vi por primera vez a Canaan – intervino Sarah, sonriendo al recordar -, y me enamoré de él, porque claro, es mi media naranja, pero nunca me he quedado hipnotizada de esa forma al mirarlo.  
- Yo tampoco, la verdad – admitió Eve, echando un vistazo a Aaron.  
- No sean tontas – intervino Emily -. ¿Cómo les va a pasar lo mismo? Jacob es el Gran Lobo y sólo él tiene ese poder espiritual.

Las demás asintieron al unísono, observando a sus respectivas parejas, incluida Kim, que lo hizo como con encogimiento.

De pronto, sus rostros cambiaron de expresión. Pasaron de la alegría a la preocupación en dos latidos de corazón.

- ¿Saldrá todo bien? – preguntó Jemima con el desasosiego pintado en sus ojos de color chocolate.  
- No se preocupen – afirmó Emily, otra vez adoptando el papel de madre de todas ellas -. Sam y Jacob saben lo que hacen. Además, contamos con la ayuda de los Cullen.

Todas se giraron para mirarme. Me empecé a sentir un poco responsable por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía de sobra que era una tontería, puesto que yo no tenía la culpa, pero lo cierto es que si Aro se había encaprichado con los lobos, era porque ellos estaban allí para defenderme a mí.

- Lo siento – murmuré, agachando la cabeza -. Si no hubieran tenido que enfrentarse a los Vulturis hace seis años…  
- Jake se imprimó de ti y, desde ese mismo momento, formas parte de nuestra gran familia – me cortó Emily, levantándome la cara con suavidad -. Nadie tiene la culpa, excepto esos Vulturis.

Rachel me acarició el brazo para animarme y darle la razón a Emily.

Asentí, intentando sonreír, pero sólo me salió una ligera curva hacia arriba. Aunque yo no era la novia de Jacob, podía identificarme perfectamente con ellas. Lo observé mientras debatía con Sam y el resto de sus compañeros. Podía adivinar lo que sentían ellas al mirar a sus lobos. Yo con mirar al mío, ya me temblaban las piernas solamente con imaginármelo enfrentándose al ejército de los Vulturis, y eso que era mi mejor amigo, si fuera mi novio…

En ese preciso instante, mi corazón pegó un bote cuando me di cuenta de que si fuera mi novio, sentiría exactamente lo mismo, por eso las comprendía tan bien. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. ¿Qué pasaría si fuéramos novios? Escuchar la palabra, dicha por mí misma en mi mente, hizo saltar las mariposas de mi estómago. ¿Por qué siempre lo llamaba mi lobo? La pulsera empezó a hacerme cosquillas y me quedé de piedra, ya que me las hacía ahora y no estaba pegada a Jacob. Entonces, recordé que también me las había hecho en el restaurante cuando a Nahuel se le había escapado que Jake estaba imprimado de mí. ¿Qué me intentaba decir la pulsera? Ahora no me pedía que le besara. ¿Es que me decía que fuera la novia de Jacob? Mi aro de cuero vibró suave otra vez para confirmármelo. Por supuesto, eres la pulsera de Jake, qué me vas a decir, la critiqué para mis adentros. Sentí las cosquillas de nuevo en mi muñeca. ¿Qué me dices ahora? No te entiendo, le contesté. Ya estaba hablando con la pulsera una vez más, me estaba volviendo loca de verdad.

- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás – me dijo Martha, interrumpiendo mis chaladas cavilaciones.  
- Sí – le respondí, aunque yo no las tenía todas conmigo, y eso que conocía el poder de mi familia y de sus aliados.

Las chicas empezaron a contarme cómo se habían enterado de la imprimación de sus novios para cambiar un poco de tema. Algunas historias y situaciones eran realmente divertidas. Como había dicho Emily, es un poco fuerte descubrir que el chico del que te has enamorado se puede transformar en un enorme lobo, aunque, como habían mencionado antes, todas sucumbieron finalmente.

Mientras charlábamos, miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendí de lo integrada que me encontraba en ese grupo que acababa de conocer. Era muy cómodo y fácil no tener que esconder ni fingir nada.

Sin embargo, y aunque sí fingíamos estar tranquilas, todas volvíamos la vista de vez en cuando hacia nuestros lobos, pensando en los seis meses que quedaban para la llegada de la batalla.


	18. Acorralada

ACORRALADA:

Se hizo tarde y Jacob me llevó a su casa para cenar allí. Billy no contaba con nosotros y él ya lo había hecho, así que nos preparamos algo rápido y lo comimos en la cocina los dos solos.

Después de llamar a mi casa y recogerlo todo, nos fuimos a su pequeño cuarto para tirarnos un rato encima de la cama, puesto que no había otra cosa para sentarse.

Jacob se echó boca arriba y levantó el brazo para que yo me acurrucase junto a él. Me eché de lado y me acomodé en su costado de buena gana, colocando mi mano sobre su torso.

- ¿De qué se reían todas? – me preguntó mientras empezaba a pasar los dedos entre mi pelo.  
- De nada. Cosas de chicas lobo – le contesté con una risilla al recordar algunas de las anécdotas.  
- Veo que te lo has pasado bien.  
- Sí, son todas muy simpáticas. La verdad es que me sentí muy a gusto con ellas – admití.

Jacob giró el rostro para mirarme. Lo tenía tan pegado al mío, que empecé a notar las fuertes y aceleradas palpitaciones en mi caja torácica.

- ¿Cómo de a gusto? – quiso saber, con una sonrisa.

Ya sabía por dónde iba, y no quería arriesgarme a mantener mi mirada con la suya para no caer en la tentación, así que me obligué a mirar hacia abajo.

- Pues lo mismo que con mis amigas del instituto – le señalé.

Mientras él suspiraba audiblemente y miraba al techo de nuevo, me acordé de algo.

- Por cierto, mañana después de clase voy a ir de compras a Port Angeles con ellas.  
- Ok, me parece bien. Así podrás renovar tu pequeño vestuario – me dijo con su sonrisa burlona.  
- Ja, ja – le respondí con sarcasmo –. Pues puede que me compre algo, no sé.  
- Podrías comprarme algo a mí, ¿no? Ya sabes, como tu familia es rica y eso… – me propuso.  
- Claro, ¿qué quieres?

Volvió a girar el rostro para mirarme, sonriendo.

- Tonta, era una broma – miró al techo otra vez y habló más serio –. Nunca aceptaría el dinero de tus padres.

Me coloqué boca abajo y me apoyé en su torso para verle mejor la cara.

- ¿Y si te quisiera hacer un regalo? – le pregunté por curiosidad.  
- Ya me los haces en mi cumpleaños.  
- Sí, pero todavía queda mucho para el catorce de enero. ¿Y si quisiera regalarte algo antes? Sería con la paga que me dan mis padres.  
- Podrías hacérmelo tú o regalarme algo más personal, no tendrías por qué gastarte dinero en mí – respondió, sin dejar de peinarme la melena -. Ese tipo de regalos me encantan. Aunque, bien pensado, tú no sabes tallar figuritas, ni hacer pulseras, ni nada de nada – se mofó -, así que igual sería mejor que me lo compraras, siempre y cuando no fuera muy caro, claro – afirmó, sonriéndome abiertamente -. Bueno, pensándolo bien, si lo que quisieras fuera regalarme un Ferrari, tampoco me quejaria para nada. Y si quisieras regalarme una Harley Davidson…  
- Ok, ok – lo corté, taponándole la boca con la mano -. Veo que tendría muchas opciones.

Se la destapé y nos reímos.

- En serio – siguió, ya sin reírse -, podrías regalarme lo que quisieras, mientras no te costara mucho dinero – la mano que acicalaba mi pelo se quedó en mi espalda y la otra la subió para acariciarme la mejilla con sus sedosos y cálidos dedos -. Viniendo de ti, me encantaría seguro – susurró, enganchándome con sus pupilas.

Mi voluntad y mis ojos cedieron al notar cómo mi vello se levantaba, no pudieron evitar cerrarse, y mi rostro rotó ligeramente por sí solo para rozar la punta de sus dedos con mis labios. Todas sus ardientes yemas tomaron la iniciativa y tocaron mi boca, una por una, de su dedo meñique al pulgar, haciéndome quedar sin el poco aire que mis pulmones se acordaban de inspirar. Alcé un poco la cabeza en el momento en que sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi mandíbula y bajaron, acariciando mi garganta lentamente, estremeciéndome de punta a punta. Mi respiración se agitó aún más cuando se abrieron paso por el escote de mi blusa, hasta que se detuvieron en la parte superior de mi pecho. Volvieron a reptar, pero esta vez hacia arriba. Pasaron por mi cuello y se quedaron en mi nuca.

La pulsera ni siquiera tuvo que vibrar. Abrí los párpados y clavé mis pupilas en sus intensos ojos negros, que también me miraban fijamente. Rocé sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, del mismo modo que había hecho él. Eran muy suaves y calientes. Su respiración también se aceleró cuando bajé la mano, palpando todo su torso, y la metí por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar sus músculos con los dedos, sintiendo su tórrida y tersa piel.

Billy tocó a la puerta, sobresaltándome. Saqué la mano de allí inmediatamente y me tumbé boca arriba, un poco más lejos de Jacob, con las mejillas más que ruborizadas.

- Hasta mañana, chicos. Me voy a la cama – voceó desde fuera.

Jacob se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó para abrir la puerta.

- Nosotros nos vamos ahora – le oí decir con un cuchicheo.  
- Como quieran. Hasta mañana, Nessie – se despidió, asomando la cabeza.  
- Hasta mañana, Billy – le respondí, incorporándome hasta quedarme sentada.  
- Mañana estaré por aquí más tiempo – le anunció Jake -. Nessie se va de compras a Port Angeles con sus amigas después de clase.  
- De acuerdo – oí las ruedas de la silla de Billy alejándose -. Hasta mañana, hijo.  
- Hasta mañana – le contestó Jacob, cerrando la puerta. Se giró hacia mí, me miró durante unos segundos y después suspiró con desilusión -. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?  
- Sí – le contesté, levantándome de la cama.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la puerta de la entrada, apagando las luces a su paso.

Salimos al exterior y caminamos en silencio durante un rato, en dirección al garaje.

- Estoy pensando que mañana te puedo ir a buscar al instituto cuando vuelvas de Port Angeles – me dijo, ya llegando -. Así tus amigas no se tendrán que desviar tanto para llevarte a casa y yo me quedaré más tranquilo, ¿qué te parece?  
- Es buena idea. Te llamaré después del almuerzo para decirte una hora.  
- Ok – aprobó, pasándome el casco.

Jake sacó la moto, la llevamos hasta la carretera y nos montamos para encaminarnos hacia mi casa.

Helen y yo salimos de la última clase y esperamos al resto en el pasillo. Las primeras que aparecieron de entre el bullicio fueron las gemelas, que estaban litigando para ver quién de ellas conducía en la ida y quién en la vuelta, pues íbamos a hacer el viaje en su coche. Brenda tardó un poco más en llegar. Estaba en el servicio, se había retocado porque sabía que Jacob me vendría a buscar a nuestra llegada. Salió como un pincel del baño, con su ropa ceñida y sus tacones de aguja. Ahora me explicaba la bolsa que había traído, lo había hecho para cambiarse, la muy descarada.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? – protestó Helen -. Si tardamos tanto, no nos dará tiempo a nada.  
- Tranquila, las tiendas no se van a mover – le replicó Brenda, taconeando hacia la entrada.

Helen y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco y las gemelas resoplaron a la vez.

Salimos al aparcamiento y nos dirigimos al coche de Alison y Jessica, que también lo compartían.

Qué vacío me parecía ese aparcamiento sin la presencia de Jacob. Ya lo había echado de menos desde el mismo momento en que lo dejé en su moto por la mañana y esto me recordaba que no lo iba a ver hasta la noche, demasiado tiempo.

El vehículo era un Ford Explorer estilo Ranger verde metalizado, de segunda mano y con cinco puertas. Por su aspecto, parecía bien cuidado.

Finalmente, Jessica tomó el mando y Alison se tuvo que conformar con ser el copiloto en el viaje de ida. Me senté la primera, junto a la ventanilla, detrás de Alison, y después de una pequeña discusión, Helen consiguió la otra, así que Brenda se sentó a mi lado, para mi desgracia. Se había puesto mucho perfume y el olor era muy fuerte para mi sensible olfato. Abrí un poco la ventanilla para poder respirar.

Brenda no dejó de hablar durante todo el viaje. Se la notaba emocionada por tener la oportunidad de saquear todas las tiendas que pudiera. Acabó haciéndome gracia y todo cuando empezó a contar sus anécdotas con sus innumerables ex-novios y chicos que iban a verla al Ocean, pero la sonrisa me desapareció de sopetón cuando me preguntó si Jacob iría ese jueves por allí.

Por fin, llegamos a la ciudad y Jessica consiguió aparcar el coche en una calle cercana a Webster Park.

Nada más salir del vehículo, Brenda localizó unas cuantas tiendas en las que quería echar un vistazo. La seguimos, ya que empezó a desfilar delante de nosotras meneando las caderas sin parar, y entramos en la primera tienda a la que nos llevó.

Todas nos repartimos por el local, como si del despliegue de una tropa se tratase, y empezamos a buscar prendas. Brenda lo hacía como loca, a los cinco minutos, su brazo ya no podía aguantar más trapos. Helen no ponía muy buena cara, su estilo era muy diferente al tipo de ropa que se vendía allí.

- Voy a probarme esto, chicas – proclamó Brenda, alzando el montón de vestimentas que portaba.

Cogí dos camisetas y dos pantalones a juego y entré en el probador de al lado.

Ahora ya me había acostumbrado por completo a mi cuerpo, incluso me gustaba. Me alegré cuando probé los conjuntos que había elegido y me quedaban bien.

- Toma – me dijo Helen, metiendo la mano entre la cortina para pasarme un vestido cuando estaba a punto de vestirme -. Pruébalo, creo que te quedará genial.  
- ¿Y tú? – le pregunté, agarrándolo -. ¿No te quieres probar nada?

Metió la cabeza para hablar conmigo.

- Este tipo de ropa no me va, pero he visto este vestido y creí que te quedaría bien – me miró de arriba abajo y pestañeó -. Sí, definitivamente te quedará de lujo con ese cuerpazo. Pruébalo.

Sacó la cabeza y yo pude ponerme colorada tranquilamente.

- Luego iremos a otra tienda que te guste a ti – le sugerí.  
- Eso espero – exhaló.

Extendí la prenda roja, desabroché la cremallera y me lo puse. El cierre estaba por el lateral del vestido, así que no me hizo falta llamarla para que me ayudara. Me miré bien por delante y por detrás. La tela era imitación a la gasa, el pico del escote se formaba al cruzarse en el pecho y se unía a la espalda por medio de unos gruesos tirantes que dejaban al descubierto los hombros. Iba ceñido hasta la cintura, cayendo después natural sobre los muslos, y llevaba un cinturón ancho de color negro que resaltaba la figura. Me quedaba bastante bien, tenía que reconocerlo.

- ¿Te gusta? – Helen volvió a introducir su cabeza por la ranura de la cortina para mirar cómo me quedaba -. ¡Guau, te queda de lujo! – exclamó -. Amiga, pareces una top model. Te lo llevarás, ¿no?  
- No sé si me atreveré a ponérmelo – reconocí, mirándome en el espejo y mordiéndome el labio, indecisa -. ¿No es un poco atrevido?  
- Por Dios, Nessie – resopló -. Solamente enseñas un poco las piernas y casi no se te ve nada de canalillo. Además, las que tenemos bastante pecho tenemos que lucirlo de vez en cuando, ¿no te parece? Tendrías que ver algunos de los míos – miró a su lado y se metió conmigo en el probador -. Piensa en la cara que pondría Jacob si te viera con este vestido – me cuchicheó al oído –. Seguro que lo dejas boquiabierto y ya no se despega de ti.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esa idea.

- ¿Tú crees? – murmuré.  
- Si no tienes cuidado, puede que hasta te lo arranque – me soltó en un tono pícaro.

Me puse tan roja como el vestido.

- Helen – la regañé, empujándola suavemente mientras se reía con una risa traviesa que me contagió sin que lo pudiera evitar.  
- Vamos, llévalo – cogió la etiqueta y miró el precio -. Además, como no es de temporada, está rebajado, mira.  
- Está bien – suspiré con una risa -. Me lo voy a llevar, pero tendré que comprarme una chaqueta y unos zapatos a juego, ¿no crees?  
- Voy a buscártelos ahora mismo – se ofreció, saliendo disparada del probador.

Empezó a recordarme a Alice, en estilo gótico, y me reí.

No me podía creer que me fuera a llevar el vestido sólo por ese argumento. En realidad, yo no debería seducir a Jacob, sino más bien todo lo contrario, sobretodo porque no quería hacerle daño. Pero la imagen de Jake rozándome con sus dedos mientras llevaba este vestido, se me antojó más que apetecible, casi como un deseo imparable que inundó mi mente y barrió cualquier otro pensamiento.

Helen era muy buena, enseguida me encontró una chaqueta negra que combinaba perfectamente con mi vestido.

Salí con las dos camisetas, los dos pantalones, el vestido y la chaqueta. En la primera tienda, ya me había gastado más de la mitad del presupuesto que me había fijado. Ahora tendría que reprimirme en el resto de los locales, había hecho bien en traer el dinero justo para no gastar demasiado.

Hicimos una ruta con las tiendas que nos gustaban a todas. Empezamos con las que le gustaban a Brenda, seguimos con las que nos gustaban a Jessica, Alison y a mí y terminamos con las que le gustaban a Helen.

Cuando nos marchamos de la última, de estilo gótico, íbamos todas cargadas de bolsas. Terminé comprándome un par de sudaderas y unos zapatos de tacón negros a juego con el vestido, para exprimir lo que me quedaba de presupuesto.

Mientras caminábamos, ya llegando al coche, me di cuenta de que me faltaba una bolsa. Al final mi padre iba a tener razón con eso de mis pequeños defectos de medio humana.

- Genial. Me he dejado la bolsa de los zapatos en la última tienda. Tengo que ir a buscarla.  
- ¿Te acompaño? – se brindó Helen.  
- No, no hace falta, gracias – le contesté, dándole mis otras bolsas -. Vengo enseguida, esperenme en el coche.  
- ¿Estas segura? Ya es de noche, no deberías ir tú sola – me dijo mientras me alejaba.  
- ¡No te preocupes, sé defenderme! – voceé sin mirar atrás.

Giré la esquina corriendo a velocidad humana y aceleré a lo semivampiro cuando no vi a nadie. Llegué a la vacía calle de la tienda gótica, que estaba a punto de cerrar, y entré. La dependienta ya estaba con las llaves en la mano.

- Disculpa, creo que me he dejado aquí una bolsa con unos zapatos hace cinco minutos.  
- Ah, sí – la chica se acercó al mostrador y sacó mi bolsa -. ¿Es esta?  
- Sí – suspiré, aliviada, cogiéndola -. Gracias.  
- De nada.

Salí contenta de la tienda y la dependienta cerró la puerta con llave a mis espaldas.

Inicié la vuelta caminando – había llegado demasiado pronto a la tienda con mi velocidad de semivampiro, para que me diera tiempo antes de que cerrasen, y ahora tenía que hacer un poquito de tiempo, para que no me vieran hacer un trayecto de cinco minutos en uno – y avancé tranquilamente hasta que crucé la esquina.

Pasé por delante de un grupo de chicos que me importunaron y me dijeron tonterías de toda clase, pero ni me inmuté. Si a alguno se le ocurriera intentar algo, lo alzaría con una sola mano y lo lanzaría a los cubos de la basura. Uno de ellos llegó a levantarse y me siguió durante unos metros mientras el resto se reía y seguían con sus piropos. Seguí caminando sin alterar lo más mínimo mi paso y giré a la otra calle.

Ya me empecé a irritar de verdad cuando escuché que los pasos continuaban detrás de mí. Esto ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro. Le iba a dar una lección a ese tipo. Le quitaría las ganas de meterse con nadie más haciéndole una llave que me había enseñado Jasper para este tipo de situaciones. Me giré con rapidez para atraparlo por sorpresa, sin embargo, la que se quedó con los ojos como platos fui yo cuando lo vi.

La bolsa se me cayó al suelo de la impresión y un escalofrío se me incrustó en el estómago, dejándome paralizada. Sus ojos amarillos reflectantes estaban clavados en mí, de igual modo que en mis peores pesadillas. Brillaban como el iris de un gato en la oscuridad y me observaban obsesivos y depredadores. Su monstruoso cuerpo y su desfigurado semblante estaban bastante cubiertos de un vello largo y negro, pude verlo a través de su camisa y sus pantalones rasgados, aunque seguía teniendo el aspecto más parecido al de un humano peludo y descomunal. No podía olerlo por la brisa marina que él tenía a su favor, había esperado bien el momento para intentar atacarme por la espalda. Abrió su boca y me enseñó sus enormes y puntiagudos dientes mientras salivaba hambriento. Avanzó un paso hacia mí con su gigantesco pie descalzo y yo retrocedí automáticamente. Cuando volvió a pisar en mi dirección, eché a correr por instinto.

Galopé lo más deprisa que pude, pero estaba tan aterrorizada, que lo hacía sin rumbo ni dirección, ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba. Las calles estaban vacías y algo oscuras, podía escuchar sus pasos muy cerca de los míos y sus gruñidos se me metían por el oído, horrorizándome más.

Sin saber cómo, me encontré de frente con un callejón sin salida. Me di la vuelta y lo vi acercándose a mí a toda velocidad. Mis piernas decidieron solas y tomaron impulso para saltar por encima de él, dejándolo otra vez a mis espaldas. Eso lo enfadó y me persiguió de nuevo, resollando con ansia.

Conseguí alejarme un poco de él y salir de esa calle. Sin embargo, todo se me vino abajo cuando me topé con otra cerrada. La escapatoria en esta era casi imposible, dada su estrechez y los altísimos muros lisos que la cercaban, sin un relieve ni saliente para poder escalar. Estaba acorralada.

Apreté los dientes y me giré para hacerle frente. No tenía otro remedio. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que defenderme y luchar. Estaba sola y muerta de miedo, pero, desde luego, no tenía pensado ser el aperitivo de ningún licántropo o lo que fuera.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, estampándome la espalda contra la pared. El impacto fue tal, que el estruendo hizo eco en los paramentos colindantes y el muro se agrietó, desparramándose en el suelo trozos del enfoscado y la pintura blanca. Me quedé sin respiración durante unos segundos, del golpe, y me mareé, tiempo que él aprovechó para sostenerme por el cuello y deshacerse de mi chaqueta; quería abrirme el torso para comerse mis órganos y la prenda era un estorbo. La rasgó con sus afiladas uñas con impaciencia, reduciéndola a unos retales que cayeron sobre la calzada, y empezó a olerme con voracidad mientras jadeaba como un animal.

De repente, mi pulsera vibró. Lo hizo fuerte, como un telefono, y entonces me espabilé como si me hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada. Intenté zafarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero me apresó otra vez contra la pared. Aunque luché para impedirlo, sus manos eran tan enormes, que le bastó una para sujetarme las muñecas. Lo hizo con tanta presión, que no podía moverme. Noté su asquerosa y agitada respiración en mi cuello mientras me arrancaba el primer botón de mi blusa.

La pulsera vibró de nuevo para avisarme y, de pronto, me acordé de por qué lo hacía. Comprendí, horrorizada y asqueada, lo que ese horrible monstruo quería en realidad. No quería comerme. Quería separarme de mi lobo tomándome por la fuerza, creyendo que así me haría suya. Una explosión de fuego me atravesó entera de la cabeza a los pies y la lucidez se presentó en mi cerebro con absoluta certeza. No sabía de qué forma ni por qué era así, pero todo mi ser, cada célula de mi organismo, cada parte de mi cuerpo, le pertenecía a Jacob. Yo era solamente de Jacob, toda de Jacob.

Mi fuerza vital respondió instintivamente a la llamada de mi aro de cuero de una forma salvaje y feroz. Sentí cómo el calor desaparecía de un ramalazo, mi sangre de vampiro se hacía con mis venas y se volvía helada. Mi corazón ralentizó al máximo el número de latidos y cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó hasta volverse duro como el mármol. Por primera vez en mi vida, era casi vampiro y apenas humana. Por supuesto, lucharía por mí, pero sobretodo iba a hacerlo por Jacob. Él me daría fuerzas, en cierto modo, siempre estaba dentro de mí, incluso ahora me parecía olerlo. Ese monstruo no me tocaría, jamás, no tocaría lo que no era suyo. Mi labio superior se retiró como un acto reflejo para mostrar mi implacable dentadura y un potente rugido retumbó en todas las paredes de alrededor cuando salió por mi garganta.

- ¡Déjame! – le escupí con un gruñido agresivo.

Se paró en seco cuando iba a arrancarme el tercer botón, y me miró con sus ansiosos ojos amarillos. Los observé fijamente con una mirada llena de odio y le enseñé mis dientes de forma amenazante para ver si se rendía, sin embargo, en vez de apartarse, eso lo entusiasmo más y se echó sobre mí.

Con un movimiento enérgico y enfurecido, separé mis muñecas de su garra y conseguí apartarlo hacia atrás, empujándolo con una inusitada fuerza.

Permaneció quieto, mirándome de una forma maníaca y neurótica, emitiendo unos sonidos profundamente guturales. Ese monstruo no había contado con esta transformación que a mí también me había dejado perpleja, aunque no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

Desplacé mi cuerpo unos pasos lateralmente y él hizo lo mismo para quedarse delante. Estaba claro que no iba a dejarme marchar.

Me puse en posición de ataque, agazapándome, y se quedó frente a mí para esperarme, sin dejar de jadear. Era repulsivo.

Tenía que salir de allí como fuera, aprovechar cada oportunidad, así que corrí hacia él y me lancé a su cuello con un salto más grácil y preciso de lo normal. Aulló de dolor cuando le clavé los dientes con saña, pero no pude engancharle el cuello. Me alejé de un brinco y volví a intentarlo con extremada rapidez, tomando impulso con el muro que tenía a mi izquierda.

Esta vez se retorció con un rugido estremecedor cuando hinqué mi dentadura y le rompí el hueso del brazo. Tuve que esquivar su gigantesco puño, ya que lo arremetió contra mi cabeza, saltando a un lado.

Se abalanzó, furioso, sobre mí. Finté el ataque de sus fauces con un movimiento veloz y ágil y me arrojé hacia él de nuevo.

Aunque lo asalté con toda mi potencia, era una presa demasiado grande para mí incluso como vampiro, y consiguió agarrarme por el cuello.

Me incrustó contra el paramento, sujetándome por la garganta con una sola mano y me levantó del suelo. Se disponía a rasgar mi blusa, pero no le di opción. Enganché mis manos a la suya y tiré de sus dedos hasta que oí el crujido de sus falanges. Me soltó súbitamente, gimiendo por el daño, y caí de pie en la calzada. Levanté mi pierna, girando con un movimiento vertiginoso para hacerle una de las llaves que mi padre me había enseñado, y lo lancé hacia el muro de enfrente.

Inicié la huida, sin embargo, saltó enloquecido en mi dirección y, de un manotazo, salí despedida de frente hacia la pared, colisionando estrepitosamente y produciendo un enorme boquete. No me dolió, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, me aplastó contra el paramento y se pegó a mí por detrás. Lo separé un poco, haciendo fuerza con mi hombro y mi espalda, y le puse la mano derecha en la cara para que no se arrimara más y no me echara su aliento de amoniaco. Pero era imposible, yo seguía sin ser un vampiro completo y él estaba fuera de sí; me clavaba su mirada obsesiva y alocada mientras resollaba salvajemente, luchaba con mi otra mano para intentar rajarme los pantalones.

En ese momento, entendí por qué el poderoso Cayo no había podido exterminar a los licántropos.

- ¡NOOOOO! – le chillé con todas mis ganas.

Entonces, la pulsera reaccionó de nuevo. Vibró una sola vez con una energía extraordinaria e impresionante. En esta ocasión, la onda expansiva fue colosal, ardiente como el fuego, y estalló en su cara, haciéndolo salir despedido de espaldas hasta que se estrelló en una de las paredes con otro ruido atronador.

Mientras seguía en el suelo retorciéndose y gimiendo, con las manos en su cara quemada, yo eché a correr a toda velocidad. Ahora mis piernas no corrían, volaban. Lo único que escuchaba era el zumbido de los edificios pasando a la velocidad del sonido a mi lado.

Percibí el leve golpeteo de varios latidos de corazón y me dirigí hacia allí. Llegué rápidamente a una calle más iluminada y con gente, estaba llena de restaurantes y locales.

Me apoyé en una farola con mis manos temblorosas e intenté relajarme respirando profundamente. Seguí mi avance a un trote humano.

Un olor familiar se me metió por la nariz y lo seguí durante varios metros. Cuando giré la esquina, encontré a mis amigas, el aroma del perfume de Brenda era inconfundible.

- ¡Nessie, ¿dónde estabas?! – exclamó Helen -. ¡Estábamos buscándote preocupadas!  
- Lo… lo siento – murmuré, confundida y desorientada.

Se quedaron mirándome atónitas, en silencio.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó Helen, acercándose a mí para tocarme la cara. Me atusé el pelo para que no lo hiciera y se detuvo a observarme -. Estás muy pálida, ¿te encuentras mal?  
- Sí, me… me he desmayado – me inventé -. Si no les importa, me gustaría irme a casa, por favor.  
- Claro – contestó Alison con el rostro todavía perplejo.  
- Espera – dijo Helen, obligándome a pararme para no tocarla -. ¿Dónde está tu bolsa con los zapatos? ¿Y tu chaqueta?

La esquivé y empecé a caminar hacia el coche, si ese monstruo me había seguido, mis amigas estarían en peligro.

- La tienda estaba cerrada, y la chaqueta la perdí cuando me desmayé – volví a mentir.  
- ¿Cómo que la perdiste? – quiso saber Brenda, intrigada.  
- Sí, me la quité cuando me empezó el sofoco, y cuando me desperté, ya no estaba – abrí la puerta y me subí al coche -. Creo que me la han robado, así que mañana tendré que ir a poner la denuncia.

A diferencia de mi madre, a mí se me debía de dar muy bien mentir, porque todas se tragaron la sarta de mentiras.

- ¡Pues menudo susto nos has dado! – se quejó Brenda, sentándose a mi lado.  
- La próxima vez, no vayas tú sola – me regañó Helen, cerrando su puerta -. Has tenido suerte de que sólo te hayan robado la chaqueta. No te imaginas la de depravados que hay por ahí sueltos.

Y tanto que lo sabía. Todavía me temblaba el cuerpo entero, incluso empezaba a sentirme débil.

Alison conducía en el viaje de vuelta, así que se sentó en el asiento del conductor y, por fin, arrancó el coche para iniciar la marcha.

No me quedé tranquila hasta que salimos de la ciudad, anduvimos algunos kilómetros y comprobé que esa bestia no nos seguía en coche.

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, y cada vez me notaba más y más débil. De pronto, algo llamó mi atención, quemándome la garganta. Se clavó en mi cerebro como un cuchillo candente.

Brenda estaba hablando de algo, pero ni siquiera presté atención a su voz. Tan sólo podía escuchar el bombeo de la sangre que pasaba por su cercano cuello. Y no solamente el de ella, podía oír y oler a la perfección los cuatro flujos de sangre que me rodeaban. Distinguía los ritmos cardíacos, los latidos, la tensión arterial. La boca se me hizo agua y la garganta me quemaba por la sed, parecía que me la estuvieran raspando por dentro con un palo.

Mi cuerpo estaba muy debilitado y necesitaba sangre, tenía que beber, apagar toda mi sed. Pero la pequeñísima parte de mí que aún era humana consiguió hacerme ver y me di cuenta de que no les tenía que hacer daño, eran mis amigas, mis compañeras.

Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra ese deseo asesino que me atraía como un potente imán. Bajé mi ventanilla y miré por ella para inhalar el aire del exterior, tenía que entretener mi olfato con otros olores.

- ¡Nessie, por Dios! ¡Cierra esa ventanilla, qué frío! – me pareció que exclamaba Brenda.  
- Déjala, ¿no ves que no se encuentra bien? – escuché que decía Helen.

Empecé a marearme y se me nubló la vista. Mis manos temblaban de debilidad y de frío, tenía muchísimo. Apoyé la cabeza contra el respaldo y vi cómo todo me daba vueltas.

Pom, pom, pom, pom…

Pom, pom, pom, pom...

… sonaban los cuatro órganos acompasados como si de cuatro bombos se tratasen. Cuatro flujos bombeados, danzando la misma canción. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos, apretando mis párpados. Mi corazón latía cada vez más y más lento, se iba parando como un reloj que se queda sin cuerda, podía sentirlo, y también cómo mi propia sangre apenas fluía por mis venas.

El esfuerzo de mi organismo al transformarme en casi vampiro había sido extremo, eso añadiendo la energía perdida en la pelea con el licántropo y que llevaba mucho tiempo alimentándome de comida humana. No tenía reservas de sangre y mi cuerpo estaba consumiendo la suya propia a un ritmo brutal, igual que le había hecho a mi madre en su vientre. Y parte de mí seguía siendo humana, no era un vampiro completo, mi organismo no disponía de ponzoña para transformarme del todo y no viviría. Si no aliviaba mi sed pronto, mi corazón acabaría sucumbiendo al quedarse sin sangre para bombear y me moriría sin remedio.

Y lo estaba haciendo. Mi corazón seguía apagándose a cada minuto, cada vez más. Respiraba con fatiga, el aire me hacía daño en los pulmones y el mareo aumentó. Mi cerebro quería centrarse sólo en no morirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya ni siquiera podía oír ni oler los flujos de sangre, mis sentidos se embotaron. Mi organismo ya no luchaba por sobrevivir.

Estaba apunto de desfallecer, cuando mi mente proyectó la imagen de Jacob frente a mis párpados. Mi corazón pegó un salto y me espabilé un poco, lo justo para no desmayarme. Pensé en él, en que si me tenía que morir, por lo menos tenía que verlo una vez más. Tenía que aguantar hasta el aparcamiento del instituto, si moría entre sus cálidos brazos, besándolo, viendo su rostro por última vez, sería una muerte dulce, la mejor de todas. Podría despedirme de él, decirle que fuera feliz por mí, y mi alma dejaría este mundo en paz para velar por él desde el más allá para siempre.

Aguanté gracias a esa idea el resto del viaje.

- Ya hemos llegado al aparcamiento, Nessie – oí la voz lejana de Jessica.  
- Jacob te está esperando – me dijo Helen.

Al escuchar su nombre, mis células y neuronas se llenaron de adrenalina para cumplir su última misión y pude incorporarme.

Entonces, lo vi por la ventanilla de Helen y mi corazón saltó de nuevo; todo mi cuerpo exprimió lo que le quedaba de energía, tenía que intentar llegar a él.

- ¿Es que ese chico nunca tiene frío? – preguntó Alison, sorprendida de que sólo llevara sus pantalones negros cortos y su camiseta verde oscuro, en este último día de septiembre.  
- La verdad es que no – logré contestar con una sonrisa apagada.  
- Te acompaño – se ofreció Brenda, acicalándose y mirándose en el espejo retrovisor de delante.  
- No hay tiempo – le avisó Alison -. Se nos ha hecho muy tarde y nos tenemos que ir ya.  
- Sí, nuestros padres nos van a matar – se quejó Jessica.  
- Bueno, ya… me voy, entonces – dije con un hilo de voz, abriendo la puerta del Ford.  
- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Helen.  
- Sí – murmuré con un nudo en la garganta ante esa imposible perspectiva.

No tenía fuerzas para despedirme, parecía mentira, pero en los pocos días que las conocía, ya les había cogido cariño.

Me puse en pie como pude, cerré la puerta y les dije adiós con la mano mientras se alejaban.


	19. Donación

DONACIÓN:

Cuando me giré y lo vi de cerca, mi corazón consiguió latir a trompicones muy lentos y torpes. Eso hizo que pudiera moverme y caminar hacia él.

Por supuesto, enseguida notó que me pasaba algo y se acercó a mí corriendo. En cuanto llegó, impulsé mis brazos para rodear su cuello con mis pocas fuerzas y me sostuve en su cuerpo. Ya era feliz.

- ¡Nessie, ¿qué te ha pasado?! – exclamó, apartándome la cara de su pecho y sujetándomela entre sus suaves palmas para mirármela -. Rayos, tus ojos… Y estás helada – murmuró, alarmado, con las pupilas llenas de preocupación y ansiedad.  
- Jake… - susurré a duras penas mientras me acariciaba el rostro impacientemente con sus cálidas manos y me metía el pelo detrás de las orejas; ahora su tacto era más tórrido que nunca.  
- Tu propio olor es diferente, pero… - de repente, se quedó paralizado. Frunció el ceño y empezó a mascullar con furia creciente -, este otro efluvio… ¡es de esa cosa! ¡¿Te ha hecho algo?! – escupió, apretando la dentadura, a la vez que el calor le subía como un rayo por la espalda mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

Entonces, bajó la mirada y se fijó en mi blusa. Su mandíbula se cerró audiblemente y sus dientes rechinaron cuando comprendió el significado de mis botones arrancados. Su semblante cambió y pasó de la furia a la ira incontrolada en una fracción de segundo. Pude notar cómo su cuerpo se erguía para mirar al horizonte y empezaba a temblar, desprendiendo fuego por todos sus costados. Su respiración se aceleró cada vez más hasta volverse en amenazantes gruñidos y sus ojos negros se llenaron de odio y agresividad, clamando venganza.

Sin embargo, antes de que le diera tiempo a levantar un pie para ejecutarla, mis piernas cedieron y se doblaron. Jacob me sujetó por la cintura, me alzó y me apoyó en su cuerpo, sosteniendo de nuevo mi cara entre sus manos.

- ¡Nessie! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho?! – exclamó, alarmado y angustiado, mezclado con la furia que aún había en su mirada.

Los ojos se me cerraban y apenas podía respirar, podía oír los silbidos de mis bronquios cuando intentaban coger oxígeno.

- No… no ha podido… tocarme – murmuré a duras penas entre la fatiga -. Me… transformé… en vampiro… y pude… escapar – cogí aire y descansé un par de segundos para seguir hablando -. Pero ahora… mi cuerpo… consume… mi sangre…, como… hice… con mamá – pude abrir mis párpados y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas cuando por fín observé mis adorados ojos negros, que me miraban desesperados. Arrastré mi mano de su nuca a su rostro para tocarlo -. Jake…, mi corazón… está… dejando… de latir… Me… estoy… muriendo - jadeé, aproximando mi rostro al suyo para besarlo.  
- ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! – murmuró con rabia contenida. Deslizó sus manos hacia mi nuca, entre mi pelo, y acercó sus ardientes labios a los míos -. Yo también me niego a perderte, ¿me oyes? – me susurró -. Te quiero.

Sus palabras se clavaron en mi alma en el mismo momento en que mi organismo empezó a desvanecerse, y no me dio tiempo a contestarle; me escurrí y no pude llegar a su boca para cumplir mi último deseo.

- Sé feliz por mí – fue lo único que conseguí exhalar con un hilo de voz mientras caía.  
- ¡NO! – gritó, tomándome en brazos.

Echó a correr a toda velocidad, con mi cuerpo ya casi inconsciente colgando. Me levantó un poco para arrimarme a él y mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro. Me la sujetó, poniéndome la mano en la mejilla, y aceleró. Su cuerpo caliente y cómodo me reconfortó, podía morirme allí y sería muy dulce.

Pero Jacob era muy rápido. Al cabo de un minuto, estábamos en el bosque que había cerca del instituto, podía oler la tierra húmeda y la vegetación mojada. Se adentró otro poco y me dejó con sumo cuidado en el suelo, sentada, con la espalda y la cabeza descansando en un árbol.

Se quitó la camiseta y se alejó veloz entre los grandes pinos y abetos.

- Jake… - lo llamé sin apenas voz.

Me quedé sola en el bosque, acompañada solamente por los sonidos típicos de la naturaleza en la noche. Mi corazón apenas latía ya, mi cuerpo no podía moverse y estaba congelado, temblaba, tenía muchísimo frío. Mis ojos se cerraban, rindiéndose a lo inevitable.

Un ruido de pisadas hizo que mis párpados se levantaran. Era Jacob en su forma lobuna. Corría de aquí para allá a toda velocidad, buscando algo con su nariz. Se paraba a rastrear y después sólo se veía un borrón marrón bermejo que se alejaba como una exhalación. Cuando volvió a aparecer ante mi vista, lo llamé de nuevo.

- Jake…

Levantó del terreno su enorme cabeza y se acercó a mí, raudo. Me acarició la cara con su hocico y me dio varios lametones.

- Quédate… conmigo… hasta… el final – jadeé, afónica.

Me lamió y me frotó con su cabeza, emitiendo unos profundos y agudos gimoteos. Sus expresivos y llorosos ojos negros se clavaron en los míos y me observaron durante un rato, angustiados. Quería acariciarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantar la mano.

De pronto, su expresión cambió. Se incorporó y se puso a dar vueltas, nervioso, con la mirada en el suelo, moviendo la cola con ansiedad. Se paró frente a mí para mirarme de nuevo y dio un pisotón en el suelo con su inmensa zarpa para girarse y adentrarse una vez más entre los árboles a la velocidad del viento.

- Jake… - sollocé al ver que se había ido.

En unos segundos, se presentó ante mí a dos piernas. Se sentó a mi lado, giró el torso para agarrarme de la cintura y pasó mi pierna por encima suyo para ponerme de frente, sobre él. Estaba tan débil, que parecía una muñeca de trapo. Tuvo que sostenerme la cara con sus manos para que pudiera mantenerla erguida.

- Ok, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – me habló con decisión, mirándome a los ojos fijamente -. Vas a tomar mi sangre.

Me quedé más helada de lo que estaba.

- ¿Qué…?  
- Tu organismo está absorbiendo su propia sangre porque tu lado vampiro la necesita. Lo veo en tus ojos, son rojo escarlata. Tienes que tomar sangre para que tu cuerpo no tenga que hacer eso. Pues bien, vas a beber de la mía.  
- No, Jake… - mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse.  
- Mírame – me ordenó, meneando mi cara. Así lo hice -. No hay tiempo, Nessie – acarició mi rostro con vehemencia -. Ya he buscado presas, pero de noche es muy difícil encontrarlas, lo sabes. Necesitarías un animal considerable, y lo único que encuentro son alimañas y animales nocturnos. Yo estoy aquí, soy grande y fuerte, y mi condición de metamorfo me permitirá recuperarme pronto. Puedes sacarme un par de litros tranquilamente, con eso será suficiente para que te recuperes y pueda llevarte a casa. Allí Carlisle te dará más sangre.  
- Pero… si empiezo…, no… no podré… parar… - musité casi sin aire, asustada -. Nunca… he tomado… sangre… humana… así de… fresca...  
- Bueno, la mía es un poco animal – bromeó, en un intento de relajarme. Al ver que no surtía efecto, pegó su frente a la mía y me habló con un susurro, clavándome sus intensas pupilas con determinación -. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Confío en ti.

Mi corazón quería latir con fuerza al tenerlas tan cerca, lo intentó, pero no pudo.

- Si… te muerdo…  
- No pasará nada, tú no eres venenosa. De lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de no abrirme el cuello del todo y de parar a tiempo. - ¿y le parecía poco? Mis manos empezaron a temblar y me acarició la cara otra vez -. Te he visto atacar desde que eres pequeña, sé que puedes ser muy cuidadosa y precisa, yo te lo he enseñado. Luego la tendrás que tapar con los dedos para que no salga la sangre a borbotones y pueda curarse pronto. Con que la tapes un minuto, servirá. Pero recuérdalo bien, la herida no se cerrará si es un torrente continuo y me moriré desangrado.

Con tanto rajar, borbotón y torrente mi instinto de vampiro se despertó de su agonía y empecé a oler su sangre.

- No puedo… No puedo… hacerlo, ni… beber… tu… sangre – sólo con decirlo, ya se me hacía la boca agua. Podía escuchar el potente latido en su cuello, pero la idea de tomar el plasma de Jacob me asustaba, olía demasiado bien. Demasiado -. No… estaría… bien – resollé ya con ansia.  
- Sí, sí que puedes. Tómatelo como una donación de sangre para una transfusión - Jacob observó mis ojos sedientos y acercó del todo mi rostro al suyo para susurrarme en los labios con seducción -. Vamos, nena. Seguro que mi sangre es muy caliente y apetitosa.

Con un jadeo salvaje, me lancé a su cuello, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el tronco. Le hice una pequeña muesca en el cuello con mi colmillo y le clavé los dientes alrededor de la herida para fijarme y empezar a succionar. Jacob apretó la mandíbula y se retorció un poco, agarrándose a las raíces del árbol con tensión; emitió un gemido sordo, pero no se movió ni se quejó más.

Empecé a beber su sangre en sonoros tragos, estaba muy, muy caliente y extremadamente deliciosa, era lo mejor que había tomado en mi vida. Tan pronto como me llegó al estómago, éste empezó a absorberla y su vida se mezcló con mi escasa sangre. Todo mi cuerpo se revitalizó al instante y sentí cómo cada célula de mi cuerpo se volvía vigorosa y fuerte. Me arrimé todo lo que pude a él para sorber más, aferrando sus hombros con mis manos para que no se moviera ni un centímetro. La energía me subió como un poco de adrenalina y la excitación que su sangre me producía me dominó, su sangre me volvía loca. Mis vísceras y mi propio plasma, mezclado con el suyo, ardían, de lo hirviente que estaba su líquido; todo mi organismo entró en calor, noté cómo mi corazón renacía, latiendo con vigor y potencia, y cómo mis músculos se volvían blandos y carnosos, medio humanos.

- Nessie…, me estoy… mareando… - murmuró sin apenas voz.

Pero yo no podía parar, aún no. Tenía que tomar un poco más, lo necesitaba como un drogadicto necesita su dosis. Tomé unos cuantos tragos más…

… hasta que sus manos dejaron de sujetarse a las raíces y su cabeza cayó sobre mi clavícula.

Entonces, un chispazo de discernimiento emergió en mi cerebro humano; recordé que era mi Jacob al que le estaba quitando la vida y me aparté de su cuello urgentemente.

- ¡Jake! – chillé, angustiada, a la vez que un chorro de sangre salía disparado hacia mi blusa, poniéndomela perdida.

Me apresuré a taparle el cuello con los dedos, presionando la raja bien para que no se escapara ni una gota de sangre más.

Un minuto, un minuto, me indiqué nerviosamente a mí misma en mi mente.

Le levanté la cabeza con la otra mano y se la sostuve contra el árbol.

- Jake, por favor… - supliqué entre lágrimas mientras le acariciaba la frente y la sien.

Me cercioré de que había pasado más de un minuto y retiré mis dedos con mucha prudencia, por si acaso la herida no se había curado del todo. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que sólo tenía una pequeña cicatriz rosada, incluso mi mordisco casi había desaparecido. El corte se había cerrado completamente.

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! - le imploré, llorando, acariciando su rostro ansiosamente con las dos manos -. ¡Aguanta! ¡No me dejes, por favor!

Su cuerpo yacía en la tierra sin un atisbo de vida y su rostro estaba completamente pálido y manchado por la sangre que había en mis manos. Me eché sobre su pecho desnudo a llorar desconsoladamente, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

- Tengo… que… comer algo – balbuceó casi mudo.

Levanté la cabeza súbitamente, con el corazón latiéndome, por fin, a mil por hora.

- ¡Jake! – me arrojé a su cuello, pero esta vez para abrazarlo.

Rodeó mi espalda con sus debilitados brazos.

Me separé y le toqué la cara con inquietud, atestiguando que estaba bien de verdad; ya tenía algo de color.

- Lo conseguiste, pequeña – susurró apenas, sonriendo con una frágil sonrisa torcida.  
- No. Lo conseguimos – le corregí, correspondiéndole la sonrisa y pegando mi frente a la suya.  
- Sí – aceptó.

Abrí mi blusa de un tirón y me la quité para limpiarle la cara con la parte de tela que estaba limpia, quedándome en sujetador.

- Guau – quiso exclamar, aunque sólo le salió un murmullo sin brío.  
- Cállate – murmuré, escapándoseme una sonrisilla.

Mientras le limpiaba el rostro, me repasó de arriba a abajo y después se quedó mirándome a los ojos, maravillado.

- Eres tan preciosa… – susurró a duras penas.  
- Shhhh, no hables – le contesté en voz baja.

Seguí frotando su cara ansiosamente durante un buen rato, aunque ya estaba limpia, como si borrando su inexistente sangre también fuera a eximirme de mi culpa. Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que no se iba, casi había matado lo que más me importaba del mundo. Después de observarme otro poco, me sujetó la muñeca y me quitó la blusa de la mano para que dejara de limpiarlo. Tiró suavemente hacia él y mi pecho se unió al suyo, fundiéndonos en un abrazo. Notar su tórrida y sedosa piel pegada a la mía me estremeció e hizo revivir a todas mis mariposas y mis taquicardias. El nudo saltó y se escaparon las lágrimas que había intentado contener delante de Jacob; las descargué sobre su hombro y él apretó frágilmente su abrazo. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, en silencio, sintiendo el pálpito de nuestros corazones en nuestros pechos y escuchando los sonidos del bosque nocturno.

- Lo siento – sollocé cuando ya fui capaz de hablar.  
- Lo has hecho muy bien – murmuró.

Me despegué para mirarlo.

- Pero si casi te mato – me lamenté.  
- La verdad es que casi me dejas seco – intentó bromear con entusiasmo, pero se quedó a las puertas -. Te dije un par de litros y tomaste mil por lo menos.

No pude evitar sucumbir a su gran esfuerzo de quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Tengo que reconocer que tu sangre me vuelve loca – admití con una sonrisa.  
- Eso ya lo sé. Todo yo te vuelvo loca – sonrió como pudo.

Pues sí, pero eso no tenía pensado reconocérselo.

- De momento, sólo tu sangre – entonces, mi rostro cambió y se puso serio -. Te has arriesgado demasiado.  
- Paraste a tiempo y tú estás bien, que es lo que realmente importa – afirmó con un murmullo, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano -. Además, yo confiaba en ti, sabía que lo conseguirías.

Me eché sobre su hombro y lo abracé de nuevo, se estaba tan bien ahí.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que me has salvado la vida? – musité.  
- Bueno, tú salvaste la mía – me respondió con un susurro.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? – quise saber, extrañada.  
- Cuando me imprimé de ti – confesó -. Tú eres mi ángel.

Mi garganta se vio bloqueada por un instante.

- Y tú el mío – murmuré finalmente, apretando mi abrazo -. Siempre has sido mi ángel de la guarda.

Sus brazos me estrecharon aún más y estuvimos así otros pocos minutos, sin hablar.

- ¿Ves cómo estás más cómoda así? – espetó de repente.  
- ¿Así? – me separé para mirarlo sin comprender.  
- Sentada como las niñas grandes – me contestó, mordiéndose el labio, sonriente.

Me fijé en nuestra postura. Yo estaba despatarrada sobre Jacob, en sujetador, rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos frente a su pecho desnudo mientras él me sujetaba por la cintura. Mi nueva sangre se me subió de golpe a la cara.

- Ya veo que te has recuperado del todo – lo reproché, poniéndome de pie al instante.  
- Todavía estoy un poco mareado – alegó, quejumbroso.  
- ¿Puedes levantarte? – le pregunté, preocupada, agachándome en cuclillas.  
- Sí, creo. Pero necesito comer algo para recuperarme.  
- Hay una hamburguesería por aquí cerca – recordé -, podemos ir ahí.

Se quedó mirándome y me echó otro repaso.

- Será mejor que te limpies – me señaló el pecho con el dedo y me miré sorprendida. Yo también tenía algo de sangre que había traspasado la tela -. Luego puedes ponerte mi camiseta.

Agarré mi blusa y me limpié a fondo. Si entraba en mi casa llena de vampiros con la sangre de Jacob… Me froté bien hasta que me cercioré de que no quedaba ni un rastro y recogí su camiseta del suelo.

- ¿Puedes traerme los zapatos? – me pidió mientras me la estaba poniendo -. Están detrás de aquel abeto de allí.  
- Claro.

Me dirigí a ese sitio y los vi tirados en la tierra. Se los cogí y me acerqué a él para ponérselos.

Lo ayudé a levantarse, poniendo su brazo por encima de mis hombros, y él se apoyó en el tronco para no caerse. Aún así, se tambaleó y no me dio tiempo a sujetarlo. Se echó encima de mí, estampándome en el árbol que tenía detrás.

- Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño? – me preguntó, alarmado, separándose un poco de mí para mirarme.

Si supiera que en ese momento estaba en el cielo… Tuve que obligarme a respirar.

- No…, no te preocupes – sólo me salió un susurro.

Asintió y se despegó de mí para iniciar la marcha de nuevo. Volví a poner su brazo sobre mis hombros y empezamos a andar. Parecía que estuviera sosteniendo a un borracho, no tenía fuerzas ni para aguantarse en pie. Caminábamos haciendo eses por el bosque, hasta que finalmente vimos la carretera.

- Espérame aquí – le dije, asistiéndolo mientras se sentaba detrás del primer pino del bosque, junto al asfalto. Me quedé de rodillas a su lado -. Voy por las hamburguesas, ¿cuántas quieres?  
- ¿Invitas tú? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.  
- Por supuesto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no te parece? – le sonreí, acariciándole la cabeza con los dedos -. ¿Cuántas?  
- No sé. Diez o así – propuso, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¡¿Diez?! – exclamé, alucinada.  
- Dobles – especificó con otra sonrisa.

Pestañeé, perpleja, aunque no sé de qué me sorprendía, con lo que comía él. Además, con tal de verle esa sonrisa suya para siempre, sería capaz de comprarle la hamburguesería entera, si quisiera.

- De acuerdo, diez hamburguesas dobles – le di un beso en la frente y me levanté.  
- No tardes, ya te echo de menos – me dijo cuando estaba caminando hacia la carretera.  
- Vuelvo enseguida – lo calmé, satisfecha de que ya me echara en falta.  
- Sí, por favor. Estoy muerto de hambre – me contestó a mis espaldas.

Genial. O sea, que era sólo por las hamburguesas. Resoplé para mis adentros, un poco desilusionada. Aunque también entendía que tuviera hambre, con la donación que me había hecho…

Crucé la calle y entré en el establecimiento. Nada más entrar, la gente ya se me quedó mirando. La camiseta de Jacob me quedaba muy grande, tenía los pantalones manchados de tierra y estaba despeinada. A saber lo que estaban pensando. Esperé, nerviosa, a que prepararan mi enorme pedido, no quería dejar a Jake tanto tiempo solo. Por fin, me lo entregaron, pagué y me fui por piernas de allí.

Cuando llegué junto a él, tenía los ojos cerrados y me asusté. Tiré la bolsa al suelo y me arrodillé a su lado otra vez.

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! – voceé, dándole palmadas en la cara para que se despertara.

Abrió los párpados poco a poco y me miró con los ojos apagados. Respiré aliviada.

- Tengo mucho sueño y estoy muy cansado – balbuceó casi sin aliento.

Cogí la bolsa, saqué una hamburguesa y le quité el papel que la envolvía.

- Toma, come – se la arrimé a la boca, sujetándola con las dos manos para que no se me desparramase ni un trozo de lechuga.

El pobre no tenía fuerzas ni para cogerla por sí solo, tenía los brazos extendidos sobre sus piernas como si no tuvieran vida. Le dio un gran mordisco y apenas lo masticó, lo tragó casi entero.

- Eres una buena enfermera – murmuró con un amago de sonrisa, mirándome atontado.  
- Antes me diste de comer tú y ahora te doy de comer yo – le susurré -, así que come y calla.

Se rió sin fuerzas y le dio otro mordisco a la comida.

En unos segundos, se la terminó de cuatro mordidas, así que le saqué otra, con la que hizo exactamente lo mismo. A la cuarta hamburguesa, ya levantó los brazos para sujetarla él mismo.

Me senté a su lado, más tranquila, y lo observé mientras comía una tras otra. Ya no tenía ni una señal de cicatriz, pero verlo en esa situación por mi culpa me dolía como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón y le dieran vueltas.

- ¿Te hice daño? – le pregunté con un hilo de voz, avergonzada.  
- Bueno, no es agradable, la verdad – me contestó, ya más reanimado. Se metió otro trozo de hamburguesa y lo tragó, masticándolo muy poco -. El mordisco duele lo suyo, pero lo que más cosa da es la succión, me dejaste el cuello machacado – le dio un respingo -. ¡Uf! Sólo de acordarme, ya me produce escalofríos y todo – comió otro bocado y siguió hablando -. Y luego está cuando tragabas mi sangre como si fuera agua, menos mal que tengo un buen estómago – paró de comer para mirarme -. Después, me llegó tu olor de siempre y ya no me importó nada, fue entonces cuando me desmayé – se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y abrió la novena hamburguesa -. ¿Quieres? – me ofreció.

Mi cuerpo vibró de felicidad cuando lo vi tan recuperado, casi parecía que me habían invadido unos fuegos artificiales. La comida había funcionado.

- No, gracias. Estoy llena – bromeé, palmeando mi barriga.  
- No me extraña – contestó, dándole un bocado a su comida.  
- Es que estás muy rico, bueno, quiero decir, que sabes muy bien – admití con una sonrisa, siguiendo la broma.  
- No disimules – se rió, esta vez con más brío -. Tú lo acabas de decir, estoy muy rico. Lo has dicho, ¿no?  
- Sí – asentí con una risilla.  
- ¿Ves? – mordió otro trozo y se lo tragó -. Te gusto más de lo que crees – afirmó, mirándome con una gran sonrisa -. Estás loca por mí, lo sé.  
- Cállate y come – le empujé la cara con la mano mientras yo también me reía.

Se carcajeó con satisfacción y se comió la última hamburguesa de dos mordiscos.

- Qué bien, también me has traído una botella de agua – dijo, sacándola de la bolsa.

La abrió y se bebió la botella entera de dos litros, de unos pocos tragos.

- Hay que ver cómo engulles – me mofé.  
- Así, así es como tragabas tú – me contestó, burlándose y gesticulando con la botella.

Me puse de pie para quitársela y lo arreé con ella en la cabeza, entre risas. Cuando le iba a dar otro golpe, me sujetó otra vez por la muñeca y tiró de mí de tal manera, que me caí de nuevo espatarrada sobre él. Me arrimó tanto, que nuestras frentes se rozaban; me clavó su intensa mirada de siempre y la botella se me resbaló de la mano. Colocó mis brazos sobre sus hombros y desplazó sus manos hasta mi cintura. Mi corazón ya no podía latir más deprisa, las mariposas aleteaban como locas y las cosquillas ya estaban instaladas en mi muñeca derecha. Empecé a hiperventilar cuando hundió su rostro en mi pecho y lo subió para olerme el cuello. Mi alma entera se estremeció en el momento en que me apartó el pelo y sus calientes labios rozaron mi piel. Sabía que debía pararlo, pero la atracción que sentía por Jacob era tanta o más que la que sentía por su sangre. Una vez que había probado el roce de sus dedos, de sus labios, de su aliento, ya no me podía controlar. Nunca me había imaginado lo mucho que me iba a costar no sucumbir a la tentación, el deseo que sentía por él era demasiado irrefrenable. Yo era una adicta y él era mi dulce y ferviente droga. Una droga imposible de rechazar, porque no podía ni quería hacerlo. Y ese era el problema, que aunque sabía que tenía que dominarme, no quería. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se negaban en rotundo. Todo mi ser se moría por sentir sus tórridas manos, su abrasadora boca y su ardiente piel sobre mi piel. Alcé un poco la barbilla para que pudiera recorrerme el cuello más fácilmente, y así lo hizo, rozando su boca con suavidad, casi como un susurro. Introdujo sus calientes manos por debajo de la camiseta y las deslizó por mi espalda para acariciarla. El aire se me escapó audiblemente de los pulmones y metí mis dedos entre su pelo para acercarlo más a mí.

- Me encanta tu olor de siempre – susurró en mi cuello.

Entonces, cuando ya iba a entregarme a mis deseos, levantó el rostro para clavarme su mirada de nuevo.

- Dime la verdad – murmuró con el semblante serio. Me puse nerviosa, todavía no estaba preparada para darle una respuesta respecto a mis confusos sentimientos. Comencé a arrepentirme y a sentirme culpable por dejar que el ambiente se calentase -. ¿Te tocó? – me preguntó de repente.

Parpadeé, confusa.

- ¿Qué?  
- Quiero saber si ese maldito te hizo algo – masculló, apretando los dientes con furia retenida. Sentí sus manos temblando en mi espalda y noté cómo le subía el calor por la columna vertebral -. Porque si a esa cosa se le ocurrió rozarte un solo pelo, lo buscaré, lo perseguiré y lo torturaré arrancándole cada parte de su asqueroso cuerpo para que se lo trague él mismo.  
- No, no me tocó – contesté con un susurro.  
- Pero lo intentó, ¿no? – farfulló con rabia.

Si le contestaba que sí directamente, sabía que saldría corriendo para ir tras ese monstruo, lo conocía demasiado bien. Tenía que suavizarle la verdad.

- Me transformé en vampiro y pude defenderme. Luego, la pulsera estalló a tiempo y conseguí escapar – le contesté con toda la tranquilidad que pude, intentando transmitírsela a él.  
- Estalló. ¿Como aquel día con tu madre? – quiso saber.  
- Sí, pero esta vez lo hizo mucho más fuerte. Lo lanzó de espaldas y le quemó la cara y todo.

Se quedó un rato pensativo, mirando a un lado con ojos incisivos.

- Bien – asintió finalmente, con un movimiento de cabeza.

De pronto, se enderezó; fue tan repentino y tan rápido, que tuve que sujetarme a su cuello para no caerme hacia atrás.

- Tenemos que irnos – advirtió con gesto grave, rechinando los dientes -. Viene hacia aquí, puedo olerlo.  
- ¡¿Viene… hacia aquí?! – mis manos temblorosas se aferraron a él con más fuerza.  
- Tranquila. Primero te sacaré de aquí.

Estaba tan asustada, que mis piernas ni siquiera me respondían. Se levantó, sosteniéndome en brazos, y echó a correr hacia el aparcamiento del instituto a toda velocidad mientras yo escondía el rostro en su hombro.

Al minuto, estábamos junto a su moto. Me dejó en el suelo y se montó.

- Vamos, sube.

Extendió su mano y me ayudó a sentarme tras él. Me agarré a su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pude y salimos a toda prisa de allí.

El repugnante olor a amoniaco me llegó enseguida y después escuché los gruñidos a nuestras espaldas. Me negué a mí misma a mirar atrás, ya sabía de sobra que nos intentaría seguir. Hundí mi aterrorizada cara en la espalda de Jacob y éste aceleró. Los bramidos y aullidos se fueron alejando cada vez más, hasta que ya no pude oír ni oler nada.

El trayecto hasta mi casa se me hizo largo, a pesar de la gran velocidad a la que nos desplazábamos. Durante el viaje por el sendero, se escuchó un estruendo que me asustó y me hizo pegar un bote en el asiento. Al llegar por fin, Jacob me tomó en brazos otra vez y me llevó presuroso hasta el interior del edificio.

Le dio una patada a la puerta para abrirla y mi madre vino tras nosotros inmediatamente, pero yo ni siquiera escuché lo que decía.

No levanté el rostro de su cuello hasta que me dejó tendida en el sofá. Mamá se puso delante de él y empezó a tocar mi cara frenéticamente con sus frías manos para verificar mi estado. Estaba angustiada, papá ya le había contado lo que había pasado.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! – me preguntaba, estudiándome con sus ojos dorados, ansiosos y afligidos.  
- Sí…

De repente, se escuchó un portazo y mamá y yo nos volvimos a la vez, sobresaltadas, en dirección a la puerta. Miré a mi alrededor, alarmada, y Jacob no estaba. En ese momento, recordé su frase y me di cuenta de su significado: primero te sacaré de aquí. Me había traído a casa para ponerme a salvo y ahora se había ido tras ese monstruo.

- ¡No! ¡Jake! – grité, levantándome para dirigirme a la puerta.

Cuando la abrí y salí al exterior, vi sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos destrozados en el suelo, delante del porche. Mamá me sujetó justo en el momento en que salté para perseguirlo.

Intenté zafarme, pero sus pétreos brazos eran demasiado compactos y fuertes para mí. Me abrazó y me eché a llorar en su hombro, atormentada, mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarme.

- ¡No puede ir! ¡Todavía está débil por salvarme! – sollocé, apretando mi abrazo con rabia.

No dijo nada, me llevó dentro de la casa. Al entrar de nuevo, me di cuenta de que faltaban todos. Giré la cabeza y vi el por qué de ese estruendo que me había asustado de camino. La enorme mesa de cristal estaba hecha pedazos. Mi padre la había destrozado y la había reducido a miles de trocitos de vidrio, seguramente al ver las imágenes grabadas en mi mente de lo que había pasado.

- Tu padre se puso como loco cuando vio lo que te había intentado hacer esa bestia – explicó mamá, aún consternada -. Salió en su busca para matarlo. Emmett, Jasper y Nahuel lo siguieron. Alice y Rose están de guardia en el bosque, por si se le ocurriera buscarte por aquí - me quedé muda, mirando espantada a lo que quedaba de la mesa -. Carlisle y Esme se han ido al aeropuerto para ver si pueden conseguir unos boletos a Paris y visitar a su amigo Louis. Carlisle quiere averiguarlo todo sobre los licántropos.  
- Pero ahora… - murmuré, taciturna.  
- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien – me calmó con voz serena -. Tu padre y tus tíos son fuertes, no podrá con ellos.

Eso lo sabía de sobra, pero a mí quién más me preocupaba era Jacob. Aún no se había recuperado del todo y él se había marchado en solitario. ¿Qué pasaba si se topaba con ese monstruo él solo? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a él? Sabía que no llamaría a ninguno de sus hermanos, porque esto se lo tomaría como algo personal, no querría poner en peligro a nadie más; se guardaría sus pensamientos para que no se enteraran de nada o les daría una orden con su voz de máximo Alfa. Esas horribles pesadillas me vinieron a la cabeza y mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Tuve que apoyarme en la pared cuando sentí en mi estómago el enorme pinchazo.


	20. Espera

ESPERA:

La lluvia que había empezado a caer repiqueteaba contra el cristal del ventanal de mi habitación. Lo azotaba casi con rabia y angustia, como si el negro cielo se uniera a mis sentimientos y quisiera reflejar lo que pasaba dentro de mí. Todavía llevaba puesta su camiseta; la despegué de mi pecho para levantarla un poco e inhalé su maravilloso olor. Mientras esperaba al amparo de la oscuridad de la noche, sentada en el banco-arcón de la ventana, mamá tocó la puerta y la abrió.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo, cielo? – me preguntó, visiblemente preocupada.

Esta era la quinta vez que me lo había preguntado desde que mi familia había regresado con las manos vacías. No habían encontrado rastro del licántropo. Ni de Jacob. Parecía que se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Para encima, la lluvia había tapado cualquier pista de los dos. Aún así, papá y Emmett salieron a buscarlo.

- No, gracias – murmuré sin ganas, inspirando su aroma de nuevo y apretando el cojín que tenía en el estómago.

Mamá se quedó en silencio, mirándome, y al cabo de un rato se acercó a mí para sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Sabes? Estamos muy sorprendidos por tu transformación – dijo, se notaba que para distraerme un poco -. Es increíble. Nahuel dice que a él y a sus hermanas nunca les ha pasado eso.  
- ¿No? Bueno, siempre he sido un bicho raro – suspiré.  
- No eres ningún bicho raro. Eres especial, y eso es bueno – apartó mi pelo hacia atrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla -. Además, puede que los semivampiros reaccionen de esa manera tan extrema y excepcional al verse en serio peligro. Seguramente la vida de Nahuel y sus hermanas nunca haya peligrado.  
- Puede ser, no sé – volví a exhalar, desganada.

No entendía por qué me había pasado eso, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos no me apetecía pensar en ello. Ni en eso, ni en nada. Mi cabeza no estaba para otra cosa que no fuera esperar a Jake.

- Esta mañana tu padre regresó por segunda vez al claro, pero siguió sin encontrar tu chaqueta. Creemos que el licántropo pudo haberla robado para tener tu olor y poder seguirte.  
- Eso demuestra que ese monstruo es muy hábil, si pudo robarla rodeado de vampiros – contesté sin dejar de mirar al exterior.  
- Estábamos distraídos con el partido.  
- No es tan primario como decía papá. Tiene que ser más listo, ni siquiera detectamos su asqueroso olor – señalé -. Hasta sabe conducir.

Y Jacob estaba ahí fuera solo con ese licántropo. Abracé más fuerte el cojín para que no saltara el nudo de mi garganta.

- Volverá, ya lo verás – me susurró ella al darse cuenta, arrimando mi cabeza a su hombro para que la apoyara -. Jacob es más fuerte de lo que todos creen – afirmó, acariciándome la sien.  
- Lo sé. Pero todavía estaba débil por darme su sangre – sollocé.  
- Ha sido muy valiente – declaró con un murmullo –. Tu padre y yo le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por salvarte la vida.

Nos quedamos mirando al exterior sin decir nada durante un rato, escuchando los golpeteos de la lluvia en el vidrio y escrutando las sombras de los árboles para ver si veíamos algo bermejo que se moviera.

Mi cerebro no paraba de dar vueltas. Ya eran las cuatro menos veinte de la mañana, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Seguía fuera, bajo la lluvia, tal vez enfrentándose a esa cosa por mí. Me dio otro agudo pinchazo en el estómago y apreté un poco más el cojín. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la ira que había experimentado cuando me encontré con él y se había fijado en mi blusa rota. Sus ojos clamaban venganza. Yo le había dicho que no me había tocado, sin embargo, el hecho de que lo intentara, lo había vuelto loco; había estallado, como yo al darme cuenta de lo que quería ese licántropo. Me acordé de lo que había sentido cuando la pulsera había vibrado en mi horrible encuentro con ese engendro. Mi aro de cuero rojizo me había revelado que, de algún modo, yo pertenecía a Jacob. No en un sentido literal ni posesivo, por descontado, puesto que nadie es propiedad de nadie, pero yo sentía que, de alguna manera que no lograba comprender, sólo era suya. Y por eso me había transformado en un vampiro, lo había hecho ante todo por defender esa idea. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo, que era mío? ¿O tal vez también sentiría que yo era suya? ¿Por eso había reaccionado así? Y si lo sintiera, ¿sería únicamente porque estaba imprimado? ¿Por eso había ido tras él para matarlo? Entonces, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando recordé lo que me había dicho justo antes de desvanecerme. Todavía podía sentir su ardiente susurro en mis labios.

- Me quiere – me desvelé a mí misma con sorpresa, haciéndome eco de mis propios pensamientos, sin darme cuenta de la presencia de mi madre.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó ésta sin comprender.

Empecé a sentir los fuertes latidos retumbando en mi pecho, lo hacían con tanto ímpetu, que mi madre probablemente también podía sentirlos reverberar. La pulsera comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, aunque no sabía qué intentaba decirme en esta ocasión, ya que Jacob no estaba allí.

- Me… me lo dijo – erguí la cabeza instantáneamente -. Y yo… no le pude contestar… No me dio tiempo.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Me levanté y me puse a pasear nerviosamente frente al largo arcón de madera, con mi madre mirándome confusa, aferrando la almohadilla contra mi pecho para calmar la taquicardia. La pulsera no paraba de hacerme cosquillas en mi muñeca.

- No se lo dije porque… yo no… – me paré y metí mis dedos entre mi pelo, mirando al suelo, reparando en lo idiota que había sido todo el tiempo por no ver lo evidente. Mi aro dejó de vibrar, esa era la prueba definitiva –. Dios, soy una estúpida – pensé en alto –. No me había dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hasta ese momento…, y luego, todo fue tan rápido… Ahora está tras ese licántropo y no lo sabe… – un hilo de pánico dominó mi mente por un instante –. ¿Y si no lo vuelvo a ver y no puedo decírselo? Tiene que saberlo…  
- ¿Decirle qué? – interrogó mamá con impaciencia.  
- Que lo quiero – confesé, casi haciéndolo para mí misma, al tiempo que levantaba la vista para mirarla con ojos clarividentes.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación en el que ambas sostuvimos nuestras pupilas.

- Claro que lo quieres – murmuró mi madre al fin -. Es tu mejor amigo, es normal que lo quieras.

Me senté a su lado de nuevo.

- No, no es sólo eso. Es algo mucho más fuerte – afirmé con seguridad. Me giré hacia la ventana y miré al bosque oscuro y lluvioso –. No entendía lo que me pasaba – admití entre susurros –, creía que sólo era atracción y no quería hacerle daño, pero cuando me roza con sus dedos, cuando siento sus labios cerca de los míos, con sólo mirarme… todo mi cuerpo se vuelve loco; mi corazón late a mil por hora, siento las mariposas en mi estómago, me quedo sin respiración, no puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Y ahora sé que la verdadera razón es porque lo quiero. Todo el deseo que siento por él no es sólo por atracción física, es por amor. No deseo solamente su cuerpo, lo deseo a él. A él – volví mi rostro y miré con determinación a mi madre, que en ese momento estaba como atónita –. Cuando me iba a morir, en lo único que pensaba era en verlo por última vez, en morirme en sus brazos, en besarlo… – roté la cabeza otra vez para mirar por el cristal –. Lo amo con toda mi alma y, cuando vuelva, se lo diré para que por fin estemos juntos para siempre.  
- ¿Estás segura de que es amor y que sería para siempre? – me preguntó mamá de repente.  
- ¿Cómo? – volví el rostro hacia ella.

No entendí su pregunta, ¿acaso no me había escuchado? La vibración fuerte de mi pulsera me sobresaltó y me quedé perpleja.

¿Qué…?

- Eres muy impulsiva. Hace unas horas pensabas que sólo era… atracción – le costó soltar el vocablo – y ahora dices que lo amas. ¿Y si se lo dices y luego todo se reduce a lo primero? Quiero decir, que a veces es muy fácil confundir los sentimientos, y a lo mejor lo que te pasa es que te sientes muy atraída hacia él; eso sumado a que lo quieres como tu mejor amigo y que ahora mismo estás muy preocupada.  
- Pero yo lo…  
- Tienes que tener muy en cuenta que Jacob está imprimado de ti – me cortó, cogiéndome la mano -. Si empezaran una relación, no sería como con otro chico cualquiera. Si luego te dieras cuenta de que no era lo que tú pensabas y cortaras con él, le harías muchísimo daño, ¿entiendes? – me acarició la cabeza y me metió el pelo detrás de las orejas -. Él no puede alejarse y olvidarse de ti para seguir su vida como los demás chicos, siempre estará contigo, a tu lado. Y eso tiene que ser muy duro, sufriría muchísimo. Es como ofrecerle comida a un hambriento, dejar que la pruebe y después quitársela para que siga pasando hambre por el resto de su vida. Por eso tienes que estar muy segura de tus sentimientos y, la verdad, despertarse pensando que te atrae y acostarse pensando que lo amas, no me parece del todo fiable.  
- ¿Y todo lo que siento cuando estoy con él? Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no? – respondí, un tanto ofendida por sus dudas y por seguir notando la vibración de mi aro de cuero.  
- Sí, ¿y cómo sabes que no lo sentirías con otro chico? – fruncí el ceño, desorientada. No sabía a dónde quería llegar mi madre, no obstante, el mensaje de mi pulsera era claro. Dejé que siguiera hablando para comprobarlo -. Tengo que reconocer que, aparte de ser muy buena persona, Jacob es muy guapo y tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, pero en realidad es el único chico al que conoces y no te despegas de él. Por eso te decía aquella vez que me gustaría que salieras con otros chicos. Sería bueno que comprobaras si tus sentimientos son los correctos, y si trataras con otros chicos, podrías compararlos, ¿no te parece?

Levanté la mirada de mi pulsera para observarla a ella.

- Cuando dices otros chicos, ¿te refieres a Nahuel? – quise saber, un poco enfadada.

Mamá me miró fijamente.

- Cuando digo otros chicos, quiero decir otros chicos – me contestó con voz seca. Entonces, y para mi total asombro, empezó a regañarme -. Pero Nahuel me parece una buena opción a considerar, y es una pena que haya venido hasta aquí desde tan lejos para conocerte mejor y tú pases de él. Lleva aquí varios días y no le has hecho ni caso. Le dijiste que saldrías otra vez con él y no has vuelto a mencionarle nada.  
- He estado muy ocupada estos días – le repliqué bruscamente.  
- Ese es el problema, que siempre estás muy ocupada cuando estás con Jacob. Todo tu mundo gira en torno a él – argumentó, irritada.  
- ¿Y en torno a quién gira el tuyo, mamá? – la critiqué de forma acerada -. Dime una cosa, ¿cómo supiste tú que papá era el hombre de tu vida, si sólo saliste con él? Tú no probaste ni comparaste con nadie más. Pero, claro, me imagino que a ti no te hizo falta. Nada más verlo, supiste que era tu amor eterno – le solté con ironía.  
- Pues sí – me respondió sin un ápice de duda en su semblante de porcelana.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante tanto amor perfecto.

- Pues yo también lo sé – le rebatí, molesta -. Amo a Jacob, y pienso decírselo en cuanto llegue.  
- No, no lo harás – me contestó con un aire imperativo.  
- ¿Es que me lo vas a prohibir? – le pregunté, incrédula y cabreada.  
- Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré – me advirtió en un tono monocorde -. Aunque preferiría que no me obligaras.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo vas a impedírmelo?  
- Tengo varias opciones, no querrás oírlas – amenazó con expresión fría.

Me quedé a cuadros, observando su rostro de mármol en el que sólo se reflejaba la sombra de las gotas de lluvia que rodaban por el cristal. La pulsera vibraba sin parar, igual que un telefono. Me levanté y me puse delante de ella, clavándole la mirada con firmeza.

- ¿Qué problema tienes, mamá? ¿Por qué quieres separarnos? – la acusé, poniendo la mano sobre mi aro de cuero.  
- ¿Cómo dices? – al parecer, ahora la incrédula era ella.  
- No quieres que estemos juntos, ¿por qué? – exigí saber.  
- ¡No digas tonterías! – exclamó, enfadada, poniéndose de pie frente a mí -. Por supuesto que me gustaría que terminaran juntos, no hay nadie mejor para ti que él. Créeme, eso lo sé muy bien.  
- ¿Entonces? – me crucé de brazos para escuchar su contestación.  
- Sabes que tú eres lo primero, pero Jacob es una de las personas más importantes para mí y, en este caso, está en desventaja. No quiero que sufra si luego es un mero capricho y cambias de opinión – iba a abrir la boca, pero ella alzó la mano para seguir hablando –. Aunque ahora eres una mujercita, hace sólo dos meses eras una niña. No sé por qué tienes tanta prisa. Los dos tienen una vida muy larga por delante para tomar una decisión. Lo único que te pido es que esperes, que salgas con otros chicos, que te tomes tu tiempo y que compruebes bien esos sentimientos que tienes hacia él. Si después resulta que son verdaderos, desde luego que me alegraré. Los quiero a los dos y deseo su felicidad.

La pulsera dejó de vibrar, aunque yo cerré el puño con fuerza.

- Bueno, ok, lo que tú digas – resoplé, fingiendo hacer caso omiso a su discurso para zanjar el asunto de una vez -. ¿Puedo estar sola, por favor?

En lo único que podía pensar mi cerebro en ese momento era en esperar a Jake. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas para discutir con mi madre, y menos de este tema.

- Claro – suspiró. Me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta -. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? – y después cerró con un suave y casi imperceptible movimiento.

Me senté, enfadada, en el banco-arcón para seguir mirando por la ventana y agarré mi cojín. Me concentré en indagar entre las sombras de los árboles, buscando algún indicio de mi lobo pardo rojizo.

Ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza, vapuleando el vidrio con desesperación. El agua arrollaba por la cristalera, formando pequeños meandros, y me tapaba algo la visión.

Escuché la puerta de la entrada y las voces de mi familia hablando con mi padre y con Emmett.

Me levanté y salí de mi cuarto a toda velocidad para bajar al salón, casi volaba escaleras abajo.

- ¡¿Lo han encontrado?! – pregunté con inquietud, antes de pisar el último escalón.

Mi padre me miró con el rostro frustrado y negó con la cabeza.

- Esta lluvia ha borrado todo el rastro – se quejó Em, sacudiéndose el pelo empapado.

Rosalie les dio unas toallas para que se secaran.

Asentí, con un enorme nudo en la faringe, y me subí de nuevo a mi cuarto.

Me volví a sentar en el largo arcón a esperar, con las lágrimas ya rebosando de mis ojos. Apreté el cojín contra mi estómago para amortiguar los cortantes pinchazos.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Cuando miré el reloj de mi mesilla, eran las cuatro y media. Estaba agotada después de un día tan plagado de emociones, pero no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Mis ojos no se despegaban del bosque, sólo querían estudiar los árboles entre la oscuridad.

De pronto, se produjo un movimiento en las hojas de la espesa vegetación y mi alma resucitó de su angustia cuando mi impresionante lobo rojizo emergió de ellas.

Antes de que a mi padre le diera tiempo de subir para avisarme, ya estaba en el salón abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

Salí disparada y salté las escaleras del porche para correr hacia Jacob, que estaba detrás de un árbol bajo la densa capa de lluvia.

- ¡Jake! – chillé, llorando, lanzándome a sus brazos.  
- ¡Nessie! – exclamó, recibiéndome y abrazándome con fuerza.  
- ¿Estás bien? – me despegué un poco para observarlo y tocarle la cara.  
- Sí – asintió, y me abrazo de nuevo -. Te estás mojando.

Inspiré su maravilloso olor y empecé a darle efusivos besos en el cuello, en la mejilla, en la frente, en la otra mejilla, en la barbilla y, cuando le tocaba el turno a sus labios…, me detuve. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y, antes de que me atraparan los suyos, lo abracé otra vez.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupada por ti – sollocé, regañándolo un poco.  
- Te lo contaré mañana – murmuró -. Ahora estoy hecho polvo y necesito dormir.

Me iba a separar de él para que pudiéramos marcharnos a casa, pero no me dejó. Entonces, levantó su mano y me tapó los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté sin comprender nada mientras intentaba quitársela.  
- Tienes que girarte, estoy desnudo.  
- Oh – mis mejillas se encendieron bajo su palma mojada.  
- No me habrás visto nada, ¿verdad?

Si él supiera…

- No, vamos…

…hoy no, pensé. La imagen de Jacob en el río se proyectó en mis párpados cubiertos. Sonreí de satisfacción para mis adentros.

- Bien – me giró y retiró su mano mientras me alejaba de su escondite. Abrí los ojos y vi a toda mi familia en el porche. La sangre ya no me entraba en la cara. Mi padre llevaba unos pantalones de Jacob y se empezó a acercar con el gesto tenso, seguramente al ver mis pensamientos -. Le he pedido a tu padre mentalmente que me traiga unos pantalones para que no tuvieras que subir tú por ellos.

Me apoyé en el lado opuesto del tronco en el que se ocultaba.

- Buena idea – suspiré.

Papá llegó y me echó una mirada de esas que dicen tenemos que hablar, jovencita. Carraspeó y le dio la prenda a Jacob.

- Gracias, amigo. ¡Arg! Genial, están empapados – protestó.  
- Oye, encima no te quejes – le respondió mi padre -. Yo también estoy cogiendo una buena mojadura por traértelos, aparte de la que cogí antes junto con Em por ir a buscarte.  
- ¿A buscarme? – Jacob apareció y me agarró de la mano para encaminarnos hacia la casa.

Aferré esos dedos como si fuese la primera vez que lo hubiera hecho en toda mi vida. No pensaba soltarlos jamás.

- Sí, menudo susto nos has dado a todos – declaró papá mientras subíamos las escaleras del porche, que ya estaba vacío.  
- ¿A ti también? – se rió con incredulidad.

Papá frenó en seco, obligándonos a parar a sus espaldas, y se giró para mirar a Jacob.

- Aunque no lo creas, después de todos estos años aguantándote, te tengo un poco de aprecio, como mascota, claro – Jake puso los ojos en blanco -. Y sobretodo está Renesmee; sé que voy a tener que soportarte por muchos, muchos, muchos años, así que no me queda otro remedio que intentar que no me caigas tan mal – sonrió con una mueca forzada.  
- Sí, yo también te quiero – le contestó Jake con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mi padre suspiró con resignación y entró en casa. En el salón, tan sólo quedaba mi madre, Emmett y Rose.

- En fin, así que lo seguiste hasta las montañas de Olympic, ¿eh?  
- Sí, pero esa cosa es muy rápida. Se colgaba de los árboles y acabé perdiéndolo.

Justo cuando Jacob se iba a repantingar en el sofá, Rosalie extendió una toalla a la velocidad de la luz. Me arrastró con él y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Fuiste hasta las montañas de Olympic? – le pregunté, sorprendida y un tanto asustada.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

- No pude atraparlo…, pero lo haré… – masculló, durmiéndose.  
- Será mejor que duerma en tu cama – sugirió mi padre, para mi sorpresa.  
- ¿Puede? – interrogué, boquiabierta del regocijo.  
- ¡Edward! – desaprobó mamá.  
- Creo que, por todo lo que ha hecho hoy, se merece dormir en una cama, y no tenemos más que la de Renesmee, que es muy grande. También está la de Nahuel, pero, como comprenderás, no vamos a mandarlo allí con lo mal que se llevan. Además, míralo, está exhausto. No se despertará hasta mañana por la tarde, seguro.  
- ¡Pobre angelito! – se compadeció Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.  
- El muy idiota está poniendo el sofá perdido – añadió Rosalie.  
- De acuerdo – cedió mi madre a regañadientes.  
- Jake, Jake – lo llamé para despertarlo mientras le daba unos meneos en el brazo.

Se levantó de un brinco sin soltar mi mano y, sin querer, me alzó a mí también.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró, aturdido y algo desorientado. Miró su amarre y entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.  
- Vamos a la cama – le dije, sonriendo con intención a mi madre.

Ésta se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

- Ah, sí – contestó con un bostezo.  
- Hasta mañana. Que lo pasen bien – soltó Emmett, riéndose, cuando nos dirigíamos a la escalera.

Jacob frunció el ceño sin comprender la broma y Rosalie le dio un codazo a su novio para reñirlo. Mi madre lo miró cabreada.

- Renesmee – me llamó ésta. Nos giramos los dos -. Piensa en lo que hemos hablado, ¿ok?

No le dije nada. Me volví y remolqué a Jacob, que ya se le cerraban los ojos otra vez, para subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo de la última planta, escuché las protestas de Rosalie y me fijé en que iba descalzo. Tenía los pies llenos de barro y había puesto la nívea alfombra del sofá perdida. En realidad, todo él estaba bastante sucio.

- Será mejor que te des una ducha antes de echarte en la cama – le dije, entrando en mi dormitorio.

Jacob abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¿En la cama? – preguntó, estupefacto.  
- Sí, mi padre te deja dormir en mi cama porque ha visto que estabas muy cansado, y como mi cuarto es el único que la tiene…  
- Un momento, un momento – me interrumpió, gesticulando con las manos -. ¿Edward me deja dormir en tu cama? ¿Segura que se encuentra bien?  
- Me has salvado la vida, dejarte dormir en una cama es lo mínimo que puede hacer – afirmé, metiéndome en el vestidor para sacarle otros pantalones secos.  
- Ok, genial – sonrió abiertamente -. La verdad es que me vendrá genial dormir en un colchón.  
- Toma – le entregué el pantalón y una camiseta -. Dúchate, no quiero que me la manches de barro y tierra.  
- A sus órdenes – bromeó, haciendo el saludo militar.

Cogió las prendas y salió de la habitación.

Mientras Jacob se duchaba, yo entré en mi vestidor. Me quité la ropa empapada y me sequé el cuerpo y el pelo con una toalla, para ponerme el camisón. Después, limpié con la misma las zonas del suelo de la habitación que estaban manchadas de barro y la tiré en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Me metí en la cama y me quedé sentada, esperándolo. Empecé a acicalar mi pelo húmedo. Lo ponía de lado, luego lo cambiaba y ponía dos mechones hacia delante, hacia atrás, otra vez hacia delante…

No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, ya había dormido con él dos veces, y solamente íbamos a hacer eso, dormir. Sólo que en esta ocasión…

Pegué un pequeño bote cuando Jacob toco la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – su voz salió de la fina rendija que había abierto.  
- Sí, claro.

Entró y se quedó pegado en la puerta cuando la cerró, con su profunda mirada clavada en mí. Comencé a notar las taquicardias en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, inquieta.

Jacob salió de su nube y se rió.

- Nada, es que esta imagen la he soñado muchas veces y me preguntaba si no estaría durmiendo.

Noté cómo mis pómulos se ruborizaban.

Se acercó al lecho y colocó el edredón hacia arriba. Cuando vi que se disponía a tumbarse sobre la colcha, le interpuse mi mano.

- ¿Qué haces?  
- Echarme – respondió, extrañado -. ¿No habías dicho que dormía en tu cama?  
- Ah… Sí, sí – murmuré, avergonzada.

¿En qué estaría yo pensando? ¿Por qué me había imaginado que iba a dormir dentro de mi cama?

Jacob se tumbó boca arriba, sobre la colcha, y me extendió el brazo para que me acurrucara junto a él.

Apagué la luz de la lamparita de mi mesilla y así lo hice.

- Buenas noches – susurró, dándome un beso en la cabeza.  
- Buenas noches – le contesté con un bisbiseo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé clavada con el rostro arrimado a su cara. ¿Qué pasaba si me levantaba un poco y le daba un beso en los labios? En este momento estábamos solos, podría aprovechar para decirle lo que sentía por él y todo sería muy fácil. Cuando nos levantáramos, seríamos novios. Las mariposas empezaron a revolotear al evocar esa idea.

- Jake, ¿estás dormido? – cuchicheé.

Al no recibir respuesta, me incorporé y verifiqué que ya lo estaba, profundamente.

Observé su rostro entre la oscuridad y sonreí. Parecía tan relajado, tan vulnerable. No había rastro de preocupación en él.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se me borró de sopetón cuando recordé el discurso de mi madre. Sus palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza como una pelota de goma. Rechiné los dientes de la rabia. ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que yo no sabría quererlo? ¿Es que ella se creía la única que no quería que él sufriera? Por supuesto que yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, quería verlo feliz.

Mientras seguía mirando su rostro, se hizo un silencio en mi mente y la rabia se transformó. Comencé a sentirme rara, confusa; aunque había intentado evitarlas, sus palabras me habían hecho daño.

Yo no quería que ese semblante cambiara nunca. Lo quería ver feliz para siempre. Pero, ¿y si yo no podía hacerlo feliz? ¿Y si yo no era suficiente para él? ¿Era eso lo que mi madre había insinuado?

Mirándolo más detenidamente, me daba cuenta de que tal vez él era demasiado para mí. Podía ser el sueño de cualquier chica. ¿Y qué pasaría si no sabía quererlo y mis sentimientos cambiaban, como ella había dicho? Jacob estaba imprimado, sus sentimientos siempre serían los mismos; no obstante, yo no dejaba de ser medio humana, imperfecta, con sus dudas y temores. ¿Podía ser que acabase convirtiéndome en algo destructivo para él? En realidad, ya lo estaba siendo. Había ido tras el licántropo por mi culpa, poniendo su vida en peligro. Y también lo había hecho dándome de beber su sangre, ¿cuántas veces más iba a arriesgarse por mí? Ya tenía bastante con las docenas de vampiros que iban por sus bosques; y con los Vulturis, tendría que enfrentarse a ellos dentro de seis meses. ¿Qué pasaría si él se sacrificaba tanto por mí y luego yo no le correspondía como se merecía? Mi amor por él podía apagarse, como ocurría en tantas parejas, por lo que fuera, a veces esas cosas ocurrían sin motivo. Entonces él sufriría muchísimo, para siempre, y eso no podría soportarlo, no me lo perdonaría jamás. No podía permitirlo, de ninguna manera. No podía ser tan egoísta. Lo amaba, sí, ahora lo sabía, lo amaba con toda mi alma, y él era lo primero y más importante para mí, más que yo misma.

Una sensación helada me atravesó el pecho cuando mi mente vio la única salida, la más segura para él: si fuera su mejor amiga para siempre, él no sufriría nunca. Todo seguiría como antes. Nos habíamos acercado demasiado el uno al otro, ya estábamos rozando la frontera, y eso no era bueno para él. Tenía que alejarme algo de Jake para no hacerlo sufrir en el futuro. Si no le ponía el plato de comida, no sufriría. Mamá tenía razón, yo era demasiado impulsiva, tenía que controlarme, aunque me costara infinitamente, y sabía que iba a ser así. Se me incrustó un nudo gigante en la garganta y un agudo pinchazo se asentó en mi corazón ante semejante sacrificio, porque toda mi alma me pedía a gritos que lo despertara y le confesara mis sentimientos, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Mi alma tendría que ser fuerte y sacrificarse por él. Tendría que renunciar a Jacob, a tenerlo de esa manera. Tendría que renunciar a sus caricias, a sus suaves dedos rozándome, a sus labios, a mis adorados e intensos ojos negros…

Apreté la mano contra mi pecho cuando el dolor se intensificó y me dejó sin respiración.

Tengo que ser fuerte, pensé, tengo que hacerlo por él.

Pero tenía que decírselo, aunque sólo fuera una vez. Sería la única que mencionaría esas palabras en toda mi vida, y lo haría de la misma forma que lo había hecho él antes de que me desvaneciera en el aparcamiento. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo mientras las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

- Te quiero – le susurré en los labios.

Luego, tuve que obligar a mi boca a posarse en su mejilla y hundí el rostro sobre la almohada para llorar en silencio mientras mis puños se aferraban a ella con fuerza.


	21. Coraza

CORAZA:

Cuando me desperté, lo primero que hice fue tocar el otro lado de la cama, pero Jacob ya no estaba. Seguramente se había ido de patrulla. Miré mi despertador. Era la una y diez de la tarde. Por lo visto, mis padres me habían dejado dormir y no asistir al instituto ese jueves. Me quedé mirando al techo con una enorme sensación de desazón en el pecho, todavía tenía resaca por lo que había decidido de madrugada. Me aovillé, mirando al hueco dejado por Jacob. Su efluvio había impregnado mi almohada y me llegaba. Me incorporé para olerla mejor y hundí el rostro justo en ese sitio. Cuando las lágrimas empezaban a salirme de nuevo, alguien toco la puerta.

- ¿Se puede pasar? – preguntó Nahuel desde fuera.  
- Sí, pasa – contesté, secándome las mejillas y sentándome.

Nahuel entró portando una bandeja repleta de comida y la posó sobre mis piernas.

- Te he traído algo de comer. Pensé que quizás tendrías hambre, ya que ayer no cenaste nada y hoy tampoco has desayunado.  
- Oh, gracias. Siéntate, si quieres – le dije, señalándole el otro lado, pero mis ojos se dolieron cuando se sentó en el hueco de Jacob -. Tiene... tiene muy buen aspecto, ¿lo has hecho tú? – le pregunté para distraerme, aunque era cierto.  
- Sí, Huilen me enseñó a cocinar este plato. En realidad, es lo único que sé cocinar – reconoció, un poco sonrojado -. Espero que te guste.

Le di un bocado y lo saboreé.

- Está muy rico – admití con una sonrisa un tanto desvaída, pues no tenía muchas ganas de sonreír. Me fijé en la rosa roja que había junto al plato -. ¿Y esto? – la alcé para olerla.  
- Un detalle. Creí que te alegraría un poco, después de pasarte toda la noche llorando en sueños…  
- ¿Llorando en sueños? – repetí, sorprendida.  
- Sí, es que en esta casa todos tenemos muy buen oído y desde el salón se te escuchaba…, bueno – carraspeó, visiblemente incómodo -, gimotear el nombre de tu pe… de Jacob – rectificó.

Se me subieron los colores a la cara.

- ¿Di-dije el nombre de Jacob mientras lloraba en sueños? – murmuré, avergonzada; si era así, él lo habría oído, por supuesto.  
- Sí, en bastantes ocasiones – suspiró -. Tu padre estuvo apunto de subir un par de veces, pero luego se quedaba quieto como esperando algo y al instante dejabas de llorar. Con eso ya se quedaba más tranquilo.

Me olí el camisón. Estaba empapado del efluvio de Jacob y era bastante intenso, por lo que deduje que si había dejado de llorar, era porque él me había consolado abrazándome o algo. Sin duda, me había llegado su aroma hasta en sueños y eso me había calmado.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy? – me propuso de repente.

Pestañeé, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Salir hoy?  
- Así te animas un poco. ¿Te gusta el arte?  
- Bueno, mi padre me ha enseñado algo – le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.  
- Podríamos ir al Museo de Arte de Seattle. He leído en el periódico que tienen una nueva exposición. ¿Has estado alguna vez allí?  
- Pues, no – reconocí.  
- Bien. Entonces, después de que te acabes eso, iremos.

Inmediatamente, pensé en Jacob. Volvería por la tarde de patrullar con las manadas, y tenía tantas ganas de verlo… Pero también recordé lo que me había propuesto de madrugada, y esta era una buena ocasión para alejarme un poco de él, así no le haría daño. Aunque el pinchazo en mi corazón volvió, me aferré a la bandeja y lo solté en contra de su voluntad.

- Ok – acepté, intentando sonreír -. Termino esto tan rico y me arreglo.  
- De acuerdo – él sí sonrió satisfecho mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta -. Te espero abajo, entonces.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, me llevé la mano al pecho.

Cogí el vaso con agua de la bandeja y me lo bebí de unos pocos tragos. Empecé a comer impulsivamente el plato que me había preparado Nahuel, para que no me diera tiempo a pensar. Después, y del mismo modo en que me metí la comida, me levanté, me duché y me arreglé para salir. Lo hice todo con rapidez y sin dejar que mi cabeza rondase en nada más que en las simples acciones que estaba llevando a cabo.

Bajé las escaleras a todo meter y llegué al salón, donde me esperaba Nahuel y mis padres. Nuestro invitado no era el único que sonreía de felicidad. Mamá estaba pletórica, había ganado en su discusión de anoche. En cambio, me sorprendió el matiz que había en el rostro de mi padre. Detrás de su sonrisa, había algo apenado y dolorido. ¿Sería porque sabía lo que me dolía a mí mi propia decisión? No pensar, no pensar, me dije mentalmente.

- Ya estoy, ¿nos vamos? – le dije a Nahuel con una sonrisa puesta.  
- Claro.

Después de dar un beso de despedida a mis padres, salí por la puerta con paso diligente y él me siguió.

Alice volvió a dejarle su Ferrari, aunque esta vez fuimos más rápido que la salida del domingo pasado. Me imaginé que se debía a que Seattle está más lejos y había que apretar el acelerador para perder el menor tiempo posible. La imagen de Jacob conduciendo ese coche quería entrar en mi cabeza.

- ¿Te importa si pongo música? – solté de pronto.  
- Como tú quieras.

Abrí el departamento de CDs de Alice y rebusqué entre los discos. Encontré uno de ópera y lo puse en el reproductor.

- ¿Te gusta Pavarotti? – me preguntó, extrañado -. Pensaba que ahora te gustaba más el rock.  
- Bueno, este disco no está mal – le respondí.

Pavarotti tenía el suficiente tono de voz para que mi cerebro no pudiera concentrarse ni pensar en nada más. Subí el volumen y miré por la ventanilla para centrarme en el paisaje.

Una vez en el museo, Nahuel me explicó muchas cosas de arte mientras observábamos las obras. Sabía muchísimo, puesto que le encantaba, y en la selva tenía mucho tiempo libre para leerse montañas y montañas de libros sobre pintores, estilos, esculturas… Eso me sirvió para mantener mi cabeza ocupada.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde en el museo y salimos para tomar algo a una cafetería cercana.

- ¿Te ha gustado la exposición? – me preguntó Nahuel, después de pedirle a la camarera nuestras bebidas.  
- Sí, mucho. Pero no sabía que tenían tantas cosas expuestas.  
- No se puede ver todo en una tarde. Podríamos volver otro día, si te apetece – sugirió con una blanca sonrisa.  
- El domingo – propuse automáticamente.

El domingo era un día perfecto. Jacob patrullaba por la mañana, si me pasaba todo el día con Nahuel, no tendría que estar a solas con él por la tarde. Así no le haría daño.

- De acuerdo – su sonrisa se ensanchó -. Iremos este domingo.

La camarera trajo las bebidas y las posó en la mesa. Nahuel extendió el dinero para pagar la consumición.

- No, espera – saqué la cartera de mi chaqueta, pero la camarera ya se había marchado -. Tienes que dejarme pagar algo, las entradas eran bastante caras – me quejé.  
- Hoy invito yo – contestó, poniéndome una pajita en mi vaso.  
- Ok, pero el domingo pago yo – agité mi refresco con la pajita y le di un sorbo.  
- Ok – se quedó un rato en silencio, mirándome -. Dime una cosa, ¿te ha pasado algo con Jacob?

El último sorbo se me atragantó y me dio una pequeña tos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – intenté disimular.  
- Me parece raro que ahora accedas a salir conmigo sin tenerlo en cuenta. Además, ayer llorabas…  
- No me apetece hablar de eso – lo corté tajantemente -. No hemos discutido, ni nada, si es lo que quieres saber.

No me apetecía nada hablar del tema. El dolor se aferró en mi pecho y tuve que volver a beber para mitigarlo un poco.

- Perdona, no quería ofenderte.

Levanté la vista, sintiéndome culpable por contestarle de esa manera, después de todo, había sido muy amable conmigo durante todo el día.

- No, perdóname tú. No quería ser tan brusca.  
- No importa – se hizo otro mutismo en el que yo miré por la ventana -. Quiero que sepas que quiero salir contigo, Renesmee – me soltó de repente -. Es decir, si tú quieres.

Me quedé un poco cortada. La verdad es que eso no estaba en mis planes.

- Verás, yo no voy a salir con nadie – le respondí con educación.

Le dio unos sorbos a su bebida tranquilamente.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
- Claro – me encogí de hombros.  
- ¿Jacob y tú son… novios? – le costó decir la palabra.

La pregunta me atrapó por sorpresa. Tuve que beber para aplacar a mi pobre corazón. Sólo escuchar su nombre mezclado con ese vocablo imposible de realizar, me helaba el alma.

- No – reconocí con un hilo de voz.  
- Bien, entonces puedes salir con alguien, ¿no?  
- No es eso. Es que a mí no me apetece salir con nadie – le expliqué.  
- Que él esté imprimado de ti, no significa que no puedas quedar con otra gente. Él no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti, así que no puede decir nada – me dijo muy cortés.

Crucé los brazos en el pecho para aliviarme.

- No, no lo tiene… - murmuré, casi era un lamento dirigido a mí misma por no poder cumplir ese deseo.  
- Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo de vez en cuando? – me preguntó, sacándose una rosa de la chaqueta y ofreciéndomela.

Pestañeé, sorprendida, y sonreí, halagada.

- ¿Es que también sabes de magia? – cogí la flor y la olí.  
- Algo así – contestó con una sonrisa deslumbrante -. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Saldrás conmigo?

Me quedé mirando la rosa, pensativa.

- Si salimos más veces, será solamente como amigos – le aclaré, por si acaso.  
- Por supuesto – aceptó, encantado.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Jacob me esperaba en el porche. Estaba apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, y parecía preocupado.

Tuve que obligarme a mí misma a cubrirme el corazón para no caer en la tentación de seguir mi impulso de ir corriendo a abrazarlo, como si le vendase los ojos para que no tuviera que ver semejante agonía.

Jacob extendió su mano para que se la cogiera, así tiraría de mí y me abrazaría, pero frunció el ceño, extrañado, cuando pasé a su lado sin hacerlo.

- Hola, Jake – lo saludé como si nada, aunque los pinchazos en mi estómago eran brutales - ¿Qué tal?

Nahuel entró detrás de mí con una sonrisa triunfadora y Jacob le gruñó a su paso.

- Hola – saludé a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, que se encontraban en el salón viendo la tele.

Me correspondieron saludándome con la mano.

- ¿Dónde están mis padres?  
- En su cabaña – respondió Alice, sonriendo con picardía. Puse los ojos en blanco -. Tu madre parecía muy contenta hoy.

Jacob traspasó la puerta como una exhalación y se colocó a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo que qué tal? – me preguntó, enfadado -. ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?  
- ¿A ti qué más te da? – le replicó Nahuel.  
- Oye, tú no te metas en esto – le contestó Jacob, apretando los dientes -. Estoy hablando con ella.  
- He salido con Nahuel y hemos ido a Seattle – le respondí lo más tranquila que pude, de camino a la cocina.  
- ¿A Seattle? – repitió, sorprendido, siguiéndome.  
- Sí, al Museo de Arte, para más señas – apuntilló Nahuel con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, detrás de nosotros.  
- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Nessie? – protestó, nervioso, con la mano en la cabeza -. ¿Y si hubiera aparecido ese licántropo? Yo no estaba allí para protegerte.  
- Estaba conmigo. Yo la hubiera protegido – intervino nuestro invitado.  
- Vamos – replicó Jacob, irritado, parándose en seco -. ¿Sabes cómo es ese bicho?  
- Perdona, pero yo también sé pelear. Estoy acostumbrado a matar animales de gran tamaño en la selva y…

Jacob lo ignoró y se puso delante de mí.

- ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? – murmuró, cogiéndome por los hombros para forzarme a parar en la puerta de la cocina.

Sus ojos reflejaban y verificaban lo que estaba diciendo. Empezaban a llamarme, a decirme que lo abrazara, que lo acariciara, que lo besara. Me pedían a gritos que le dijera que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, que yo era suya, que siempre estaríamos juntos. Pero esto último no podía garantizarlo, ya que seguramente no era buena para él. Si terminaba haciéndole daño, sus pupilas volverían a estar angustiadas, sólo que para siempre. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que hacerlo por él. No podía seguir mirando sus ojos, me dolía demasiado, el corazón se me encogía en el pecho.

Bajé la mirada y busqué una salida rápida, algo que me aportara valor y entereza, algo que protegiera mi corazón para que estuviera resguardado y a salvo. Tenía que taparlo, no dejarlo al descubierto y que se viera vulnerable y débil, Jacob no podía verlo así o no sería capaz de llevar a cabo mi misión.

Entonces, sólo encontré una coraza para envolverlo.

- Pues no tenías que estarlo – le contesté con rudeza, apartándolo para que me dejara pasar -. No me imagino a un licántropo en el museo.

Jacob se quedó parado en la puerta con la misma expresión que cuando entré por la de casa, pero enseguida se puso a mi altura.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo? – me preguntó, molesto.  
- No estoy enfadada – respondí sin mirarlo.

Saqué un vaso de tubo del armario y lo llené con agua para meter la rosa. Jacob se quedó mirándola y frunció los labios con rabia.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – le gruñó a Nahuel, que estaba detrás de nosotros -. ¿Te has inventado alguna mentira para que salga contigo hoy?  
- No me ha hecho falta – presumió éste con una sonrisa altiva -. Y tampoco para que salga conmigo el domingo, ella me lo ha propuesto.  
- ¿Cómo? – se giró hacia mí, algo descompuesto -. ¿Le… le has pedido que salga contigo el domingo?

Cogí otro vaso y también lo llené de agua, pero este para bebérmelo.

- Bueno, me apetecía – me encogí de hombros -. Hay muchas cosas que ver en el museo.  
- Nessie, ya hemos hablado de esto – empezó a quejarse, otra vez nervioso -. Ya te dije que este tipo…  
- Ay, Jake – suspiré, como cansada -. No empieces con tus cosas.

Dejé el vaso en la meseta y me dirigí al salón. Jacob me siguió y me agarró del brazo para detenerme.

- Quiero hablar contigo – me pidió, cabreado.  
- ¿Por qué no la sueltas y la dejas en paz? – protestó Nahuel, cogiéndolo del suyo.  
- ¡Ya te dije que no te metas! – rugió Jacob, soltándome para darle un empujón.

Nahuel salió disparado hacia atrás y se estampó contra la pared. Los paneles de madera que recubrían esa parte se quebraron con el choque. Éste se incorporó y se puso en posición de ataque, retirando el labio para enseñar los dientes.

Jasper se levantó y, en una fracción de segundo, estaba entre los dos, utilizando su influencia mental para que se relajaran los ánimos.

- Adelante, ¿por qué no intentas morderme? – lo retó Jacob, gesticulando con los dedos para que se acercase -. Atrévete a tocarme otra vez, maldita garrapata.  
- ¡Perro asqueroso! – masculló Nahuel, rechinando los dientes.  
- Eso es, vamos, muestra tu verdadera personalidad – siguió él, provocándolo.  
- ¡Basta! – ordenó Jasper.  
- ¡Jacob, te has pasado! – le di un pequeño codazo para apartarlo y corrí hacia Nahuel, verificando que no estuviese herido.  
- ¡Ha empezado él! – protestó.  
- Pídele disculpas ahora mismo – le mandé, enfadada.  
- Ni hablar – contestó, riéndose con insolencia, mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

Se repantingó tan tranquilo, con chulería, y cogió el mando de la tele para poner un partido.

- Eres igual que un niño – lo criticó Alice.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos y no le hizo ni caso.

Suspiré, cansada.

- Lo siento, ¿te ha hecho daño? – le pregunté a Nahuel.  
- No, no te preocupes.  
- ¿No vienes a sentarte conmigo, Nessie? – escuché que me demandaba Jacob.  
- No, me voy a la cama – le respondí con voz seca.  
- ¿No quieres oír lo que me contó Charlie del torso y la cabeza? – me pinchó, sonriente.

Eso había llamado mi atención, y la del resto de mi familia también. Todos se giraron hacia él y yo me dirigí con rapidez al sofá.

- ¿Ya se sabe algo? – quise saber, sentándome junto a él.

Nahuel se acomodó en el sillón de al lado y ambos se dedicaron unas miradas de advertencia.

- La cabeza es de una mujer, así que eran dos personas – empezó a explicar -, y fueron víctimas del mismo asesino. Los dos fueron descuartizados con algo dentado, serrado, y con una fuerza bestial. Según los forenses, el torso fue abierto con un cuchillo o un bisturí muy afilado, ya que fue rajado de un solo movimiento.  
- Dientes aserrados, garras como cuchillas. Eso coincide con…  
- Sí. Yo también estoy seguro de que fue ese asqueroso licántropo – me cortó -. Ayer, cuando iba tras él, pude comprobar sus cuchillas.  
- ¿Cómo que pudiste comprobarlo? – no me gustaba nada esa frase.  
- Bueno, verás. Estaba persiguiendo a esa cosa, ¿no? – comenzó a gesticular con las manos para montar mejor su película. Rosalie ya estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, desesperada por los rodeos que siempre daba Jake para contar algo -. Corríamos a toda velocidad entre los árboles, porque ya te digo que es muy rápido, y entonces, de repente se gira hacia mí y ¡zas! – hizo el gesto de un zarpazo -. Si no llego a saltar a tiempo, me raja en dos – mi semblante se iba poniendo blanco a cada instante -. Menos mal que tengo buenos reflejos y sólo me tajó un poco.  
- ¿Te… te tajó?  
- Sí, nah, un poco aquí – se señaló el costado con la mano.  
- ¿Dónde? – inquirí, asustada, mientras le levantaba la camiseta para mirarlo.  
- Aquí – dijo, frotándose la zona con el dedo -, pero, ¿ves? Ya no tengo nada, así que no te preocupes.  
- ¿Que no me preocupe? – murmuré.  
- Eres un idiota, Jacob – lo regañó Alice -. Podía haberte matado, lo sabes, ¿no?  
- Tenías que haber esperado por Edward y por mí – expuso Emmett -. Tres son mejor que uno.  
- Pues estuve apunto de atraparlo – se defendió él -. Pero luego se subió a los árboles como un mono y se me escapó – resopló con chasco -. Podía haber cambiado de fase y seguirlo como humano – dijo, pensativo, como si lo estuviera teniendo en cuenta para futuras veces.  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – lo reñí, inquieta -. Además, no vas a volver a perseguirlo, y menos tú solo.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Bueno, tengo algo más – continuó, reprendiéndome con la mirada -. Al parecer, han aparecido más cuerpos descuartizados en los alrededores de Port Angeles y de Seattle – recalcó, cambiando la vista hacia Nahuel. Acto seguido volvió a mirarme -, por lo que deduzco que su radio de acción es mucho más amplio de lo que pensábamos.  
- ¿Ta-también en Seattle? – tartamudeé.  
- Eso es muy lejos – afirmó Jasper -. Es raro, cambia de territorio muy deprisa.  
- Está buscando una buena zona de caza – declaró Emmett.  
- No lo entiendo – dijo Alice.  
- Es un cazador, un depredador – aclaró él -. Seguramente está catando el tipo y número de presas y valorando los posibles contrincantes que pueda tener, para fijar su radio. Actúa solo, no va en manada como los metamorfos, así que tiene que asegurarse un buen territorio sin enemigos potenciales a la vista.  
- Exacto – ratificó Jacob -. Por eso tenemos que estar en alerta hasta que se quede en un sitio. Después, podremos atraparlo con más facilidad.  
- Aún no ha trascendido a la prensa. Eso nos facilitará las cosas – manifestó Jasper.  
- Sí, pero tiene a la policía en jaque y están bastante cabreados, habrá que ir con cuidado. Charlie hace lo que puede aquí en Forks, pero no tiene influencia en otros sitios – expresó Jacob, pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

Mi tío asintió con gesto reflexivo.

- Bueno, me voy a cenar – dije, retirando el brazo de Jake y levantándome para ir a la cocina -. ¿Quieres cenar algo, Nahuel?

Jacob se levantó como una exhalación y se quedó a mi lado, mirando a éste con desplante.

- No, gracias – contestó el invitado -. Me reservaré para cazar algo mañana.  
- Como quieras.

Entré en la cocina, con Jake detrás de mí, y abrí la nevera.

- ¿Te apetece un plato combinado o algo así? – le pregunté mientras ojeaba el interior del frigorífico.  
- Ok – aprobó, sacando el mantel del cajón de la mesa -. Ah, casi se me olvida. Esta tarde me llamó Brenda.

Uno de los huevos que llevaba en la mano se me cayó al suelo.

- Diablos – mascullé, posando el resto de los huevos en la meseta.

Saqué un paño del armario bajo el fregadero, lo mojé y lo escurrí.

- Espera, ya lo limpio yo – me dijo, quitándome el paño -. Tú vete friendo eso.

Tiró los trozos de cáscara a la basura y empezó a pasar el suelo. Saqué la sartén, vertí aceite y encendí la vitrocerámica.

- Me dijo que se te había olvidado la mochila y las compras en el coche de… ¿cómo se llaman?

¿Por qué sólo se acordaba del nombre de Brenda?

- Alison y Jennifer – le recordé, aparentando normalidad.  
- Sí, eso – se acercó al fregadero para aclarar el paño -. Pero no te preocupes, ella se encargó de guardarlo todo y ya me lo dio. Lo tienes en tu habitación.

Mi respiración se contuvo automáticamente.

- ¿Cómo que ya te lo dio? – mi voz empezó a sonar algo irritada.  
- Como tú no estabas – me echó en cara -, quedamos en el instituto y me lo dio todo – se apoyó de lado en la meseta, con las manos en los bolsillos, y se quedó mirándome.  
- ¿Te preguntaron por mí? – inquirí para intentar sonsacarle más información sin que se me notara.  
- ¿Quién?  
- ¿Quién va a ser? Mis amigas – resoplé.  
- Ah, no estaban allí. Solamente vino Brenda – se encogió de hombros -. Le dije que estabas enferma, aunque no me preguntó nada, la verdad.

Desvié la mirada. Empecé a repiquetear los dedos en la encimera, esperando a que se calentara el aceite de una vez. Sin embargo, lo único que se calentaba era mi cabeza. Intenté no pensar en ello, pero la imagen de Brenda tonteando con Jacob se instaló en mi cerebro sin poder evitarlo y todos mis celos estallaron.

¿Cómo es que Brenda lo había llamado? ¿Por qué tenía su teléfono? El aire se me salió sonoramente de los pulmones cuando caí en ello. Esa descarada había rebuscado en mi mochila y había buscado en mi agenda. Ahora tenía su número, seguro que lo llamaba hasta la saciedad, hasta que consiguiera su objetivo. Ya había logrado quedar con él a solas, a saber qué le había dicho.

Rechiné los dientes con rabia.

Jacob cogió una manzana del frutero y empezó a jugar con ella, lanzándola arriba y abajo.

- Estuvimos charlando hasta que se nos hizo tarde, así que la llevé a casa en la moto – comentó tan tranquilo.  
- ¿Que la llevaste a casa? – le pregunté, sin poder ocultar mi molestia.

Y encima, en la moto. Ya me la imaginaba bien amarrada a él, babeando, sobándolo entero. Mis muelas estaban apunto de romperse.

- Tiene una casa muy bonita, su cuarto es una pasada.  
- ¡¿Entraste en su cuarto?! – bufé, enfadada. Para mi asombro, se rió con satisfacción -. ¡Jacob, no se de qué te ríes! ¡A mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia!  
- ¡Era una broma! – siguió carcajeándose.  
- Eres un idiota – lo recriminé, mirándolo con cara de odio.  
- Ese aceite creo que ya está caliente – señaló la sartén con el dedo sin dejar de sonreír.

Me giré hacia la vitrocerámica, airada, y bajé un poco la temperatura.

- Estaban todas tus amigas – me explicó, dejando la manzana en su sitio -. Brenda me dio las cosas y me fui.

Aunque no lo miraba, podía notar sus penetrantes ojos clavados en mí y empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Agarré un huevo y lo eché tan deprisa, que se me rompió en la sartén.

- Vaya, hombre – me quejé.

Jacob cogió la espatula y lo sacó, depositándolo en un plato. Se arrimó a mí por detrás y tomó otro huevo. Estaba demasiado cerca, tenía que alejarlo, mi corazón ya empezaba a palpitar alocadamente. Me cogió la mano izquierda y me lo pasó, rodándolo con delicadeza por mi palma. Colocó sus manos sobre el dorso de las mías, a modo de marioneta, y me hizo cascar el huevo dándole un golpecito con el borde de la sartén para abrirlo y dejarlo caer en el aceite.

Las dos cáscaras acabaron sobre la vitrocerámica, se me resbalaron de las manos cuando acercó su frente a mi sien y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

- Hoy te he echado mucho de menos – me susurró en el oído a la vez que cruzaba nuestros brazos y me pegaba a él.

Todo el vello se me puso de punta al sentir su ardiente aliento, y mi cuerpo y la pulsera comenzaron a reaccionar como siempre.

Tenía que pararlo, tenía que pararlo. Si no, le haría mucho daño. Cerré los ojos y apreté los párpados con fuerza. Tenía que cubrir mi corazón otra vez con la coraza para que me fuera más fácil no sucumbir. Respiré hondo y me obligué a no pensar.

- Se me está pasando el huevo – dije, soltándome bruscamente de su abrazo. Cogí la espatula y lo saqué para dejarlo en el plato -. Jake, si te quedas ahí, no puedo hacer la cena – protesté, al ver que seguía detrás de mí.  
- Perdona – contestó con gesto contrariado, poniéndose a un lado.

Eché otros dos huevos; huevos que también se me rompieron.

- Creo que será mejor que los fría yo y tu vayas haciendo el puré de patata – señaló, quitándome la espatula.  
- Antes voy a poner la mesa – recogí el mantel y me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina.  
- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó, extrañado.  
- Me apetece cenar en el salón.  
- Pero si no hay mesa – me recordó -. Tu padre la rompio anoche, ¿no te acuerdas?  
- Ah, sí. Es verdad – me mordí el labio, pensativa.

No me quedaba otro remedio que cenar a solas con él.

Puse la mesa y terminamos de hacer la cena. Como siempre se sentaba junto a mí, no lo tenía enfrente y mis ojos no enfocaban a los suyos. La mesa era grande, así que ni siquiera nos tocábamos, ya me había encargado de poner los platos lo suficientemente separados. No obstante, Jacob corrió su silla un poco para acercarse más a mí y no me quedó otro remedio que aguantar mi sufrimiento toda la cena para evitar sus atrayentes roces mientras me contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día.

Acabamos de cenar y fregué los platos a toda prisa para subir a mi habitación de igual modo.

Le dije a Jake que estaba muy cansada y que quería dormir, para que no entrara en mi dormitorio, aunque no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Él se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Me invadió el dolor en el pecho cuando cerré la puerta y se quedó en el pasillo con el rostro insatisfecho y confuso.

Me apoyé en la puerta, pensando que esto me iba a parecer imposible. Odiaba verlo así, tan preocupado y confundido. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aclararle las cosas, hablar con él para decirle que no podíamos ser más que amigos, pero también me daba cuenta de que todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a eso. Si se lo decía ahora, él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, intentaría convencerme y lo conseguiría. Eso era seguro, mi corazón sucumbiría sin dudarlo, mi coraza aún no era tan fuerte como para soportar semejante embuste. Tendría que esperar un poco hasta fortalecerme y después se lo diría. Le mentiría, si era necesario, diciéndole que no lo quería. Con el tiempo, él lo aceptaría, a mí se me pasaría y seríamos mejores amigos como siempre. Podríamos estar así toda la vida y entonces él no sufriría por mí jamás, porque no le habría dado ningún plato a probar.

Toda la vida así, se me escapó pensar.

Un nudo se aferró brutalmente a mi garganta y mi corazón sufrió un intenso pinchazo.

Se me pasará, no pensar, no pensar, gritó mi mente mientras me llevaba la mano al pecho.

Me separé con rapidez de la puerta y me dirigí al vestidor para ponerme el camisón con el mismo impulso. Me metí en la cama y apagué la luz de mi mesilla. Obligué a mis ojos a cerrarse y a que se mantuvieran así, pero se abrieron de repente cuando percibí el efluvio de Jacob. Estaba por mi camisón, por mi edredón y por mi almohada.

Mi cuerpo se giró solo para echarse en su hueco y mi rostro se hundió en la almohada para inhalar su olor con añoranza.

Se me pasará, me repetí, aovillándome para cubrir mi dolorido corazón.

No sirvió de nada. Mi mente pegó otro grito de rabia y el nudo reventó en mi faringe, dejando escapar todas las lágrimas.


	22. Agonía

AGONÍA:

El final de esa semana y las dos y media siguientes pasaron extremadamente lentas, o eso me pareció a mí. Las clases se me habían hecho eternas. Tal vez se debía a que esas lecciones me las sabía bastante bien, aunque, en honor a la verdad, más bien se debía a que me había pasado las horas pensando en Jacob.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

Ese era mi único pensamiento. Por la mañana, Jacob. Por la tarde, Jacob. Por la noche, Jacob. Jacob hasta en sueños.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a llevar olvidarme de él en ese sentido, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Me pasé los días diciéndome eso.

Tenía que hablar con Jake, y necesitaba ser de hierro. Sin embargo, era tan difícil. Tan sólo mantener las distancias, ya me parecía imposible, no solamente por él, sino porque yo misma lo necesitaba. Adoraba sus abrazos, que me cogiera de la mano, que me acariciara… En la primera semana, ya echaba muchísimo de menos todas esas cosas. Pero sabía que si me rendía a todo eso, mi corazón también lo haría. No podría resistir ni un roce de sus dedos, me lanzaría a sus labios sin pensarlo. Jacob era mi droga y no podía ni probarla.

Se me pasará, no pensar, no pensar, me repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando salí de clase, Jake me esperaba apoyado en su moto, como siempre. Estaba guapísimo con esos jeans y esa camiseta negra, o eso me parecía a mí. El corazón ya me daba tumbos, así que respiré hondo, me despedí de mis amigas y me acerqué a él.

- Hola, preciosa – me saludó, sonriendo, cogiéndome la cintura con la mano.

Él sí que era guapo.

Me separé disimuladamente para coger el casco, que colgaba del manillar, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido el día? – le pregunté, sonriéndole yo -. ¿Han despedazado a muchos vampiros?  
- A unos cuantos – volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez su sonrisa era más apagada.

¡Cómo me apetecía lanzarme a sus brazos para que sonriera del todo!

Me puse el casco para que no pudiera ver mi cara compungida.

- ¿Nos vamos? – propuse.  
- Claro.

Mientras él se subía a la moto, me fijé en mis amigas para despedirme de ellas con la mano. Brenda estaba disfrutando con esto. Se la veía contentísima con mi cambio de actitud hacia Jake. Apreté los dientes de la rabia y me monté. Ni siquiera podía agarrarme a él como a mí me gustaba, solamente me sujetaba a su cintura, y eso me ponía más de los nervios, porque la veía sonriendo con descarada satisfacción.

Durante el viaje a casa, su sonrisa desvaída me hizo pensar en que se lo tenía que decir ya. Jacob me notaba esquiva, rara, por supuesto, y eso lo tenía preocupado. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Tenía que aclararle las cosas, cuanto antes, mejor.

Pasamos los últimos árboles del sendero y aparcó la moto delante del edificio.

Jacob se bajó después que yo y empezó a encaminarse hacia el porche.

- Espera – lo llamé. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme -. Quiero… quiero hablar contigo. ¿Podemos dar un paseo?

Sus cejas se fruncieron para adoptar una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¿Hablar? – inquirió.  
- Sí. Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿ok?

Se quedó un momento mudo, mirándome con igual semblante.

- De acuerdo – contestó al fin.

Se acercó a mí y comenzamos a andar para adentrarnos en el bosque.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que las manos me temblaban. Las metí en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Estuvimos caminando en silencio durante un rato, hasta que nos paramos en una zona menos arbolada.

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó, reposando la espalda contra un árbol para tenerme de frente.

Todas las noches que había pasado en vela pensando en cómo decírselo, no sirvieron de nada. Me quedé en blanco al tenerlo delante y tuve que improvisar sobre la marcha.

- Es sobre nosotros – murmuré, frotándome las manos con nerviosismo.  
- ¿Sobre nosotros? – su rostro volvió a extrañarse.  
- Yo no… - agaché la cabeza para no ver sus ojos. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, parecía que se negaba a que soltara las palabras -. Yo quiero… que seamos amigos… para siempre.

Su rostro se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos mientras me estudiaba con la mirada.

- Espera, espera. ¿Qué me estás intentando decir? – preguntó, despegándose del tronco -. Ya somos amigos.

Le di la espalda, evitando sus ojos, exigiéndome a mí misma que fuera fuerte.

- Sí, pero… lo que quiero decir es que… quiero que seamos amigos para siempre… Sólo amigos.

Jacob se quedó en silencio, sin moverse.

- ¿Sólo amigos? – repitió, confuso -. ¿Eso quiere decir que… no quieres que seamos algo más?  
- Sí – susurré.

Tragué saliva para retener el nudo gigante de mi garganta.

Se hizo otro incómodo silencio.

- ¿Es que he hecho algo mal? ¿Te he agobiado o algo? – interrogó, ansioso, acercándose a mí por detrás -. Lo… lo siento si te ha molestado alguna cosa. Me tomaré las cosas con más calma, no me importa esperar lo que sea.

Lo que me faltaba es que él se sintiera culpable. ¿De qué? ¿De ser demasiado maravilloso?

- No, no es eso – le contesté -. Yo no quiero que esperes por mí. No estaremos juntos nunca, no del modo que tú quieres – me obligué a decir con un murmullo.  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – cuestionó, dándome la vuelta por los hombros. Sus ojos estaban confusos, perdidos. Tuve que bajar la mirada para no echarme a llorar -. Creí que te gustaba, tú me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?  
- Te dije que me atraías, y me he dado cuenta de que sólo era eso – mentí como pude.  
- No te creo – afirmó con seguridad, sujetándome por los brazos -. Creo que sientes lo mismo que yo cuando estamos apunto de besarnos, o cuando nos acariciamos o nos rozamos con los dedos. Tú también sientes esa energía, lo sé. No me creo que todo eso no signifique nada para ti.

Él sentía lo mismo que yo con todas esas cosas. Y la energía. Mi corazón ya empezaba a palpitar como un loco otra vez. Tenía que pararlo, tenía que usar mi coraza. Obligué a mi boca a calumniar.

- Yo no siento nada por ti de la forma que tú quieres. Te quiero como mi mejor amigo, pero nada más, y no va a pasar nada jamás. Tendrías que buscarte a una buena chica que te quiera.

Me aparté de sus manos, pero cuando me disponía a girarme de nuevo, me agarró por la muñeca y me pegó a él.

- No – protestó, encarcelándome con su otro brazo para que no pudiera escaparme -. Mientes.  
- Jake, por favor… - imploré con un murmullo, mandando a mis ojos que se apartaran de los suyos.  
- Estamos hechos el uno para el otro y tú también lo sabes, también lo sientes, lo sé – declaró, apretando mi muñeca con ansia.  
- Suéltame, me haces daño – le dije mientras intentaba zafarme.

Me miró con ojos resueltos y decididos. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Mi pulsera me hacía cosquillas sin parar, sin embargo, yo no podía corresponderle. Acercó su rostro con rapidez e intentó ensamblar sus labios a los míos. Mis buenos reflejos hicieron que sólo consiguiera besarme en la comisura.

Aún así, noté los estremecimientos por todo mi cuerpo, mis labios se morían por girarse y unirse a los suyos. Me enfadé conmigo misma por no saber pararlo, por no poder hacer las cosas mejor. Eso hizo que lo empujara con rabia y él se apartó.

- ¡Te quiero solamente como un amigo, Jacob! – le escupí, furiosa, aunque el estómago empezó a llenárseme de pinchazos -. ¡Tienes que aceptar que no vamos a ser nada más nunca! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Nunca!

Me llevé un sobresalto cuando se volteó hacia un árbol y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a una rama. Ésta se rompió y salió despedida entre astillas.

Pero los pinchazos regresaron y se volvieron más agudos cuando se giró otra vez y vi su rostro. Algo se me clavó en el corazón cuando vi sus ojos llenos de dudas, confusos, dolidos, heridos. Cada vista era una puñalada.

- Jake, perdóname, yo…

Jacob se alejó lentamente hacia atrás, con el semblante bañado en amargura y angustia, y se volvió para echar a correr a toda velocidad entre la espesura del bosque.

- ¡No, espera! – grité, corriendo detrás de él.

Fue inútil. Cuando avancé un poco, sus ropas estaban hechas pedazos en el suelo. Ahora corría como lobo y ya no podía alcanzarlo.

Me apoyé en un pino, los clavazos se retorcían con saña. Eran tan insoportables, que comencé a marearme, así que me eché en el suelo y me aovillé entre las húmedas hojas.

¿A dónde había ido? ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Y si no regresaba nunca? No, eso no podía pasar. Él tenía que volver, tenía que volver.

Mi respiración se agitó de tal modo, que llegó un punto en el que me hacía daño inspirar el aire. Gemí de dolor y me llevé la mano al pecho. Nuestro vínculo era tan fuerte, que el separarnos de este modo parecía que me matara. Va a volver, va a volver, me dije. Los gemidos pronto se transformaron en llanto y eso me alivió un poco. Lloré en voz alta, con rabia y agonía. ¿Por qué lo había hecho tan mal? Ahora estaba por ahí, sufriendo por mi culpa. Precisamente lo que yo no quería.

Agarré un puñado de hojas y apreté el puño con furia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala persona? Deberíamos estar juntos para siempre. Si mis sentimientos cambiaran con el tiempo, tendría que aguantarme y seguir con él. Todo con tal de que Jacob no sufriera jamás. Si él era feliz, yo lo sería también, aunque ya no lo quisiera de esa forma. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que eso tampoco era justo para él. Porque se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que lo amase para siempre, alguien que supiera quererlo, que fuera suficiente para él. Y yo no lo era. Acababa de quedar demostrado. Volví a gemir de dolor al sentir otro punzón y lloré desconsoladamente.

Unas manos me recogieron del suelo, arrastrándome a unos brazos y a un torso conocidos pero no deseados. No eran mis adoradas y cálidas manos, ni mi pecho caliente y cómodo. Aún así, hundí el rostro en el pétreo hombro de mi padre.

- Esto me recuerda a algo – oí que murmuraba mi madre.  
- Sí, a veces se parece tanto a ti – le contestó papá.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? ¿Y Jacob? – no dije ni una palabra. El dolor era demasiado profundo -. Edward, ¿qué le pasa?

Sentí los fríos dedos de mamá acariciándome la cabeza.

Papá no le respondió. Me imaginé que lo hacía por respeto hacia mí, lo cual me pareció un buen detalle, aunque sabía que se lo acabaría contando sin mi presencia.

En unos pocos minutos, ya estábamos en casa. Mi padre me subió a mi habitación y me dejó aovillada en la cama.

- Cielo, ¿qué ha pasado? – insistía mamá, preocupada.

Me tapé la cara con la almohada para seguir llorando sin control.

- Es mejor que la dejemos sola, Bella – le cuchicheó él -. Déjala que se desahogue.

No se oyó nada más, así que supuse que mi madre había asentido y que habían salido del dormitorio. Eché un ojo para verificarlo y volví a hundirme en la almohada.

Me sentía tan mal, que si me hubiera caído un rayo encima, no me habría hecho ni cosquillas. ¿Es que tenía que hacerle daño de todas, todas formas? Intenté consolarme a mí misma diciéndome que se le pasaría con el tiempo, que era por su bien, y era verdad, pero, ¿y si no volvía? El cuchillo que tenía clavado se hincó más profundamente y me encogí de los dolores. Me quedé sin respiración durante un instante.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué lo sentía tan real? Parecía que alguien me agarrara el corazón con la mano y lo estrujara hasta dejarlo seco. ¿Tan extremadamente fuerte era nuestro vínculo? ¿Estaría Jacob pasando por lo mismo?

Se me pasará. Esa frase que antes me repetía tanto en mi cabeza, ahora me parecía tremendamente egoísta. Me merecía esto y más, cuanto peor lo pasara, mejor. Esta agonía era poco castigo si él sufría por mi culpa. Sólo recordar su rostro lleno de angustia y tristeza, me impedía respirar.

No sé cuántas horas estuve llorando sobre mi almohada, pero cuando me calmé un poco, algo me hizo levantarme de repente y me dirigí al vestidor. Cogí uno de sus pantalones y se los dejé doblados en mi puerta. Lo hice sin pensar, ni siquiera sabía si iba a regresar, pero fue un acto reflejo de esperanza. Por alguna razón, seguía notando mi enorme vínculo con él. Tenía que aferrarme a eso. Tenía que significar algo. Él volvería, sentía a Jacob dentro de mí, a mi lado.

Me aovillé en la cama de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta ni un instante, sin pestañear, por si se movía la manilla y entraba en mi cuarto.

Volverá, me dije.

Sin embargo, cuando la media noche pasó y él no apareció por allí, mis ojos se rindieron y desbordaron sus lágrimas otra vez.

- Nessie, Nessie – escuché el cuchicheo de una voz ronca mientras una mano me daba suaves meneos.

Era mi voz favorita.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y lo vi sentado en la cama, junto a mí.

- ¡Jake! – me incorporé llorando y lo abracé con fuerza.

No pude remediar abrazarlo, mi cuerpo se lanzó a él automáticamente, aunque, dadas las circunstancias, podía permitirme una pequeña licencia. En cuanto mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mi rostro se hundió en su hombro desnudo y caliente, todos los dolores y la agonía de mi corazón desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Aun así, me fue imposible no llorar. Casi me parecía un sueño tenerlo conmigo y estar entre sus brazos. No me lo merecía. Inspiré su olor para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando.

Qué bien olía.

- Nessie – murmuró, apretando su abrazo.

Me separó, sujetándome por los brazos, para secarme las lágrimas. Cómo me apetecía besar esos labios que tan cerca estaban. Solamente tendría que estirarme un poco y podrían ser míos. Pude contenerme cuando empezó a hablar, sus palabras me distrajeron lo suficiente.

- Lo siento – empezó a susurrar, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Podía ver los suyos perfectamente, puesto que esa noche había luna llena e iluminaba toda la habitación con su luz. Ese iris negro tenía un brillo especial con ese reflejo blanco. Su rostro me pareció todavía más hermoso y tuve que obligarme a respirar y a reprimir todos mis deseos. Ni qué decir tiene que la pulsera ya llevaba un rato vibrando suave –. Perdóname por lo de esta tarde, no tenía que haber reaccionado así, fui un bruto. No quería hacerte daño, sabes que es lo último que haría, ¿verdad? Tampoco tenía que haberme ido de ese modo. Sé que has estado muy preocupada, lo siento. Me marché y te dejé sola. Si te llega a pasar algo yo…  
- No, perdóname tú – lo interrumpí -, fui muy brusca contigo.  
- No importa. Lo único que quiero es decirte una cosa – cogió aire y siguió hablando -. He estado pensando en la conversación que tuvimos en nuestro tronco el día que te enteraste de mi imprimación. Te dije que yo estoy en este mundo para ti de la forma que tú quieras – me recordó –, y así será. Si lo que realmente quieres es que sea como tu amigo, lo respetaré y seremos solamente amigos. Te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado y lo voy a cumplir. Pero también te digo que voy a esperar por ti.  
- No, Jake. Ya te dije…

Me silenció poniéndome los dedos en la boca. El vello se me puso de punta.

- Déjame terminar – bajó la mano y suspiró. Yo aproveché para tomar aire –. Estoy imprimado de ti, ninguna otra podría sustituirte nunca. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de Sam y Emily? – asentí al recordarlo –. Si no fueran pareja, él seguiría a su lado como su amigo, pero jamás amaría a ninguna otra mujer. Sería imposible, ahora lo entiendo. Y eso es lo que haría yo si lo que me dijiste fuera cierto, pero no soy idiota, sé que sí te gusto. Por eso no me voy a rendir, lucharé hasta el final.

Esto no iba bien.

- Me gustabas, pero ya no me gustas – le mentí con un susurro, bajando la mirada.

Colocó su mano en mi barbilla y me levantó la cara para que lo mirase a los ojos. Mis pupilas no pudieron evitarlo.

- Sí, sí que te gusto – refutó, después de observarme durante un par de segundos.  
- Jake… - intenté protestar, volviendo la vista hacia abajo.  
- No entiendo por qué haces esto, pero no pienso rendirme – afirmó con ojos decididos -. Lucharé por ti.

No podía negar que en el fondo me moría de ganas de que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, no podía permitirlo. Él no tenía que sufrir.

- Yo no quiero que luches, quiero que seas feliz – le confesé, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.  
- Soy feliz luchando por ti. Si no lo hiciera, sería un desgraciado, ¿entiendes? Tengo que hacerlo.  
- Te pasarás la vida esperando, Jake – le advertí -. No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, soy una causa perdida para ti.  
- No me importa esperar, tengo mucha paciencia y nada que perder. Además, me encantan los retos difíciles, ya lo sabes – aseguró, sonriendo a medias.

Suspiré, cansada. En realidad, no sé de qué me extrañaba. Sabía que él no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Tendría que resistirme y alejarme de él con todas mis fuerzas para que, con el tiempo, se diera por vencido.

- ¿Vas a volver a salir con esa garrapata? – me preguntó de repente.  
- Sí, este fin de semana – le contesté, un poco apurada.  
- ¿Otra vez? – resopló –. Has salido con él los tres últimos fines de semana. ¿Cuándo vas a quedar conmigo?  
- A ti te veo todos los días.  
- Pero no son citas. Yo también quiero salir contigo.  
- ¿Quieres una cita? – cuestioné, un tanto sorprendida.  
- Sí. Quiero que salgamos un día. O una noche, mejor – me contestó, sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya que a la luz de la luna todavía se veía más blanca.

Era tan tentador y… peligroso.

- Jake, no voy a salir contigo – le avisé con tono serio.  
- ¿Es que con ese tipo sales en serio? – quiso saber, algo irritado.  
- No, solamente somos amigos – admití.  
- Entonces, creo que tú y yo también podemos tener una cita como amigos, ¿no te parece? – rebatió –. Creo que yo me la merezco más que él.  
- No creo que sea buena idea.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Contigo es diferente.  
- ¿Ah, sí? – enarcó las cejas para que le diera una respuesta.  
- Después de lo que me has dicho ahora, ¿cómo voy a salir contigo? No quiero que te hagas ilusiones en vano – le respondí con convicción.  
- ¿Y ese parásito no se hace ilusiones en vano, también? ¿O es que las suyas no van a ser en vano? – me preguntó con acidez.  
- Sólo salimos como amigos y él lo sabe. Ya se lo dejé claro – le expliqué.  
- Sí, ya lo veo. Por eso te regala rosas y todo eso – rebatió con ironía.  
- Bueno, me da igual lo que pienses – resoplé –. No voy a tener ninguna cita contigo. Punto.  
- Ok, ok. Nada de citas conmigo – aceptó a regañadientes, poniéndose en pie para dirigirse al banco-arcón.

Se sentó de lado, con la pierna doblada encima del asiento, y apoyó su antebrazo en la rodilla. Estuvo un rato en silencio, mirando el bosque por la ventana.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé mirándolo embobada. El blanco foco nocturno iluminaba su cuerpo sublime y lo llenaba de luces y sombras. Su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas, hasta sus manos y sus pies, todo era perfecto y hermoso en él. Ni siquiera la nívea luz conseguía endurecer su tez sedosa y lisa, su piel suave y tersa. Podría quedarme así para siempre, observándolo, y no me cansaría jamás. ¿O sí?

Ese hombre estaba imprimado de mí, podía ser mío si quisiera, tan sólo tenía que levantarme, sentarme a su lado y besarlo. Tres acciones que deseaba hacer con todas mis fuerzas. Y ahí estaba mi agonía, porque tenía esa ansiada opción, pero no podía escogerla. Mantener las distancias con Jacob iba a ser un calvario, todo me atraía hacia él, como la fuerza de la gravedad atrae a cada uno de los elementos al centro de la tierra. Evitarlo era algo contra natura, como nadar contra corriente un torrente potentísimo que me arrastraba hacia él, como intentar escalar una gigantesca cascada de agua.

- Esta noche hay luna llena – comentó sin dejar de mirar por el cristal, rompiendo el mutismo y mis pensamientos.  
- Sí, ya… ya me he fijado – le contesté, recuperándome de la visión que tenía delante.  
- Me pregunto si esa cosa será un licántropo de verdad – murmuró –. Las veces que nos encontramos con él no había luna llena.  
- Si no lo es, se le parece bastante. Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen Carlisle y Esme de París – dije, levantándome.

Entré en el vestidor y empecé a desnudarme.

- Espero que puedan averiguar algo. ¿Sabes cuándo van a volver? – escuché que me preguntaba desde fuera.  
- Ni idea – me puse el camisón –. Mi padre dice que se van a quedar una temporada larga con su amigo, puede que un par de meses – apagué la luz y salí del pequeño cuarto -. Al parecer, tienen mucho que investigar.

Jacob suspiró y volvió a mirar por la cristalera mientras me metía en la cama.

- Estaremos vigilando, por si se le ocurre acercarse por aquí – dijo con el semblante serio.

Doblé mis piernas y las rodeé con mis brazos.

- Bueno – se levantó y se acercó a mi cama -, te dejo dormir.

Se inclinó hacia mí, apoyándose en el lecho con las manos, y acercó el rostro a mi mejilla. Aparté un poco el mío antes de que sus labios la tocaran y se quedó quieto, hasta que trasladó su beso a mi cabeza.

- Hasta mañana – me susurró en el pelo.  
- Hasta mañana.

Rozó su frente en mi cabeza al incorporarse y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, me tumbé y me llevé la mano al pecho. El corazón aún me latía a mil por hora y ni siquiera me había tocado.

Sí, esto iba a ser toda una agonía.


	23. Genes

GENES:

Ese viernes Jake me esperaba a la salida del instituto, como siempre. Hacía dos meses que le había puesto la luna de atrás al coche; me traía y venía a recogerme casi todos los días en su Golf, a pesar de tener la parte trasera bastante destrozada. Yo prefería la moto, pues así me era más fácil evitarlo, podía mantener mejor las distancias agarrada a su espalda, pero enero en Forks es de lo más lluvioso y frío.

Sonaba raro, pero no me gustaba nada que la época de exámenes hubiera pasado. Antes podía ponerle eso de excusa para no quedarme a solas con él, se suponía que tenía que estudiar y necesitaba concentrarme. También habían pasado El Día de Acción de Gracias y las Navidades, fechas en las que siempre habíamos estado rodeados de gente. Este año la casa se había llenado, habían venido Tania, Kate y Garrett a visitarnos, aunque Carlisle y Esme se quedaron en París para pasarlas con Louis y su esposa, que habían insistido mucho. Mis padres, Jacob y yo pasamos la nochebuena en casa de Charlie, como todos los años, con Billy, la familia Clearwater, Sam, Emily y sus niños. Todos esos acontecimientos me habían tenido lo suficientemente distraída y había podido mantener las distancias con Jake, pero desde que habían pasado, tenía que buscarme la vida. Los fines de semana no me preocupaban, ya los tenía ocupados, porque salía con Nahuel. Ya habíamos recorrido todos los museos de Seattle, me llevaba a comer, a visitar sitios paisajísticos; cualquier cosa servía para no pensar en Jacob.

Nada más despedirme de mis amigas, me dirigí al vehículo y, como venía haciendo últimamente, me subí al coche, saludando a Jake sin abrazarlo. Brenda estaba encantada al percatarse de mi alejamiento de Jacob. A éste, en cambio, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia mi repentino cambio de actitud de estos tres meses y medio.

Como seguía poniéndome muy nerviosa cuando él se acercaba, siempre me pasaba el viaje en coche acribillándolo a preguntas sobre las manadas. Ahora sabía los chismorreos de todos los miembros. El último y más sonado era el enamoramiento de Leah. Llevaba un par de meses saliendo con un chico de la reserva de los makah, que por supuesto, no sabía que estaba con una loba. Ese era uno de los chistes malos que los chicos le hacían a la pobre. Cuando ya no había novedades de mi particular prensa del corazón, me dedicaba a contarle cada una de las cosas y detalles que había hecho yo en clase. Así llegábamos al instituto o a casa, donde estábamos rodeados de gente, y no le daba opción a acercarse a mí demasiado.

Hoy estaba muy contenta. Mis abuelos volvían de París, por fin.

Cuando entramos en casa, Carlisle y Esme ya habían llegado. Venían repletos de regalos. Nos trajeron ropa para todos, incluidos Jacob y Nahuel. Esme me dio mi bolsa después de los saludos y efusivos abrazos, eran modelos exclusivos de la última moda de Paris. A Alice casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas cuando vio la suya. Nada más abrirla, se subió volando a su habitación para probarse sus prendas.

Jacob, en cambio, lo miró un poco por encima e hizo una mueca de aceptación. Posó la bolsa en la nueva mesa de cristal y se dirigió hacia Carlisle, que en ese momento hablaba con mis padres.

- ¿Qué han averiguado? – preguntó sin rodeos.

Mis padres se miraron y suspiraron.

- Jacob, podrías ser más educado y dar las gracias primero, ¿no te parece? – le sugirió mamá.  
- Gracias. ¿Qué han averiguado?

Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco. Carlisle y Esme, sin embargo, se rieron. Parecía que lo hubieran echado de menos y todo.

Me acerqué a ellos para escuchar mejor la conversación.

Alice bajó por las escaleras como una bala, señal de que lo había oído, y se puso a nuestro lado, junto con el resto de mi familia.

- Hemos descubierto cosas muy interesantes – dijo Carlisle -. Y tengo una sorpresa, pero primero tengo que explicar que esa criatura es un licántropo.  
- Eso ya lo sabíamos – resopló Jake.  
- Sí, pero este es peculiar – contestó mi abuelo, sacando unos papeles de su maletín -, por eso no nos encajaban algunas cosas.  
- ¿Peculiar? – pregunté.  
- Mi amigo es científico – explicó, mirando los folios – y ha descubierto que ese licántropo sufre una mutación.

Colocó las hojas extendidas encima de la mesa, tenían unos dibujos de hombres lobo.

- ¿Una mutación? – Nahuel se unió a nosotros.

Jacob le gruñó y se arrimó más a mí.

- ¿A cuál de estos se parecía el que te atacó, Nessie?

Me fijé en cada uno de los dibujos. El estómago se me retorció cuando lo vi.

- A este… - afirmé, señalándolo con el dedo.  
- A lo largo de la historia se han hecho muchas barbaridades con la genética – empezó a exponer, recogiendo el resto de folios para dejar solamente el que yo había señalado -. Los humanos con los de su misma especie y los animales. Los seres como nosotros con los demás seres sobrenaturales. Todo para buscar criaturas perfectas que les fueran útiles, o simplemente para experimentar o crear nuevas especies, jugando a ser Dios.  
- Vamos, Doc. No se enrolle – protestó Jacob.  
- Lo siento, es que este tema me apasiona – carraspeó y siguió hablando -. Ya saben que los humanos tienen 23 pares de cromosomas, los vampiros tenemos 25 y los metamorfos como ustedes – señaló a Jake con la mano – 24. Pues bien, los licántropos tienen 22 pares de cromosomas, pero este en concreto tiene 24, por una mutación genética.  
- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? – quiso saber Jacob, impaciente.  
- Estos licántropos no se podrían considerar como Hijos de la Luna al pie de la letra. La transformación completa se lleva a cabo las noches de luna llena, pero siguen siendo hombres lobo el resto del tiempo, aunque no del todo. Tanto de día como de noche son hombres lobo a medias, se podría decir.  
- Hombres gigantes cubiertos de pelo, con dientes afilados y garras como cuchillas – comenté, haciéndome eco del horrible recuerdo que tenía de aquella bestia.  
- Sí, exacto. Por eso nos despistaba que los hubiera perseguido aquel día sin haber luna llena – confirmó Carlisle.

Jacob intentó cogerme de la mano, pero la aparté y disimulé metiendo las mías en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Se quedó con una expresión frustrada y yo miré a otro lado para no verle ese rostro que me rompía el alma.

- Los Hijos de la Luna basan la continuidad de su especie en infectar a otros – siguió mi abuelo -. Sus mordiscos son extremadamente venenosos.  
- ¿Qué pasaría si me mordiera a mí uno de esos? – preguntó Jake con demasiada curiosidad -. Yo ya soy un lobo.  
- En tu caso es diferente – mi mejor amigo sonrió, pero enseguida le cambió la cara -. No te transformarías, desde luego, pero te transmitiría la rabia y morirías sin remedio alguno – empecé a temblar al recordar mis horripilantes pesadillas. Mi mano reclamaba la suya, pero tenía que contenerme -. Su saliva es muy tóxica, el veneno se mezclaría con tu sangre y se extendería por tu cuerpo rápidamente. Esta rabia es enormemente mortal y dolorosa. La muerte llegaría más tarde o más temprano, dependiendo de lo fuerte que fuera tu organismo, y...  
- Ok, Doc. Creo que ya me ha quedado claro – interrumpió Jacob al ver mi cara de espanto.

Mi abuelo me miró, asintió y continuó su exposición.

- Pues bien, el licántropo del que hablamos también tiene otra peculiaridad que lo diferencia del resto. La continuidad de su especie no se basa únicamente en infectar a otros, estos, además…  
- ¡No! – exclamó papá, horrorizado, adelantándose a lo que Carlisle estaba apunto de decir.  
- ¡Edward, ¿qué ocurre?! – voceó mamá.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – exigió saber Jake, conteniéndose.

Mi abuelo lo observó como con cautela.

- Estos licántropos son capaces de reproducirse y criar.

Las manos de Jacob ya vibraban.

- Explíquese – pidió, apretando los dientes.

Sin duda, ya se imaginaba por dónde iban las cosas, y yo también. Esta vez no pude evitar sacar la mano, sin embargo, logré controlarme un poco y me enganché a su brazo.

- Lo siento Edward, pero tengo que explicarlo de este modo para que me entiendan todos – papá asintió con el rostro grave y aferró la mano de mi madre con fuerza. Carlisle miró a Jacob -. Estas criaturas no son del todo racionales, actúan movidos por sus instintos animales. Para él, Nessie es una hembra, una candidata para aparearse.  
- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó mamá, histérica.

Esme se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada.

Jacob se desprendió de mí de una sacudida y empezó a pasear nerviosamente, con las manos en la nuca.

- Lo mataré – gruñó -. ¡Lo mataré! – bramó acto seguido, dirigiéndose ya a la puerta con el cuerpo atacado de espasmos.

Papá se lanzó como un rayo y se interpuso, sujetándolo por los hombros.

- ¡Jacob, contrólate! ¡Ya has oído qué pasará si te muerde!  
- Déjame pasar, Edward – ordenó éste con furia contenida, rechinando los dientes.

Tenía una mirada amenazadora clavada en la salida, respiraba aceleradamente y apretaba los puños con una fuerza brutal, probablemente para no explotar delante de mi padre y no hacerle daño.

- ¡Jake, por favor! – le rogué, poniéndome junto a mi padre.  
- Tengo que acabar con él – afirmó, siguiendo con su conducta -. Ya lo ha intentado. No quiero que se acerque a ella lo más mínimo.  
- Y yo no quiero que mi hija se quede viuda antes de tiempo – declaró mi padre, mirándolo fijamente con convicción.

Jacob trasladó inmediatamente su mirada a los dorados ojos de mi padre y su semblante cambió. Todo su cuerpo se relajó al instante.

Los colores se me subieron a la cara de sopetón. ¿Cómo que viuda? ¿Es que creía que Jake y yo…?

- Nosotros no… - intenté decir, pero no me dejaron.  
- Sí – mi padre contestó a la pregunta mental de Jake con la misma certeza -. Eso ya no te lo puedo decir, no me está permitido – le volvió a responder, mirándome a mí.  
- ¿De qué están hablando? – inquirimos mamá y yo a la vez.  
- Te tomo la palabra, no te olvides – le advirtió Jacob sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, haciendo caso omiso a nuestra pregunta.

Papá asintió.

- Vamos, Jacob – lo exhortó mi padre, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué iba todo esto? De lo que estaba segura, es que se trataba de mí.

Regresamos junto al resto de mi familia para seguir escuchando a Carlisle. Nahuel tenía una expresión extraña, al parecer, no le había gustado nada el comentario de mi padre.

- ¿Y por qué Nessie? – preguntó Alice, poniendo un poco de orden después de la abrupta interrupción.

Mi abuelo tosió para seguir su explicación.

- Como ya he dicho, estos licántropos también se pueden reproducir para perpetuar su existencia. No obstante, no pueden hacerlo con cualquier especie. Tienen que hacerlo con la suya o, en su defecto, con otra lo más parecida posible, genéticamente hablando. Bien, Nessie también tiene 24 pares de cromosomas.  
- Pero ella es mitad vampiro. No son compatibles – censuró Nahuel con cara de repugnancia -. Saldría una aberración, una mezcla, no otro licántropo.

Jacob lo miró de reojo, con recelo.

De repente, mi padre se adelantó a los próximos pensamientos de mi abuelo y lo miró con los ojos como platos. Después, osciló la cara hacia Jake y yo, y nos observó con el mismo semblante. ¿Qué pasaba? Mamá también se percató de esto.

- Con Nessie sí podría reproducirse – qué palabra más fea me parecía, sobretodo hablando de licántropos. Me dio un escalofrío del asco. Nahuel parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo -. En la genética, prevalece el gen más fuerte; así se preserva la especie y se fortalece, aunque en esto todo son probabilidades y siempre hay excepciones, pero éstas son mínimas – le aclaró Carlisle -. Bien, por alguna razón que no logro comprender, ella es más humana que vampiro. Sin embargo, aunque sus genes humanos son más numerosos, su organismo le daría preferencia a los de vampiro para la reproducción, porque, en la mezcla genética con su pareja, tendrían más posibilidades de ganar que sus genes humanos, hablando en términos coloquiales, son más fuertes. Pero es que, además, sus genes de vampiro son… especiales – ahora mi padre no era el único con ese semblante -. No obstante, en la mezcla con los que producen la licantropía, saldrían perdiendo, ya que siempre estarían en desventaja por su menor porcentaje, por lo que podría nacer otro licántropo perfectamente. Lo mismo sucedería con un metamorfo. Si Jacob y ella se reprodujeran, podrían tener cachorritos metamorfos.

La sangre se me volvió a subir a la cara. ¿Por qué había tenido que poner ese ejemplo? A Jake, en cambio, el semblante de antes le cambió de sopetón. Ahora sonreía abiertamente, mirando a Nahuel con satisfacción y orgullo.

- ¿No se puede equivocar, Carlisle? Ella es como yo, tiene que ser mitad humana y mitad vampiro, al cincuenta por ciento – dijo nuestro invitado.  
- ¿No lo has oído? Ella no es como tú, estúpido – le increpó Jacob, mirándolo de arriba abajo con desprecio.  
- Te aseguro que es así, mi querido Nahuel. Yo mismo analicé su sangre cuando nació, y comprobé sus genes. Tenía mucha curiosidad, porque me parecían fascinantes sus coincidencias y semejanzas con Jacob cuando estaba en el vientre de Bella – la cara de Nahuel se puso pálida -. No obstante, me habían quedado pendientes cosas que no me cuadraban, y su transformación también me sorprendió, así que me tomé la libertad de llevar las muestras de su sangre y las que tenía de Jacob a París para consultarlo con mi amigo Louis – se dirigió a mi mejor amigo un tanto avergonzado -. Espero que no te moleste.  
- Para nada, siga – contestó Jake, sonriendo abiertamente; estaba disfrutando con esto.  
- Ahora viene la sorpresa de la que les hablaba al principio. Después de un primer estudio de los genes de Nessie, del que obtuvimos pocas respuestas y muy confusas, nos pusimos a investigar lo del licántropo, ya que era más urgente. Como no tenía muestras de éste, utilicé las de Jacob para comparar, para ver si eso nos daba alguna pista. Y lo que nos llevamos fue una gran sorpresa con la que no contábamos. Esa respuesta que buscábamos para los genes de Nessie. Estuvimos investigándolo a fondo, consultando con otros amigos científicos especializados en el mundo de la genética, cerciorándonos. Y nos quedamos aún más maravillados cuando descubrimos que los genes de Nessie eran más parecidos a los de Jacob que a los de cualquier semivampiro – todos nos quedamos de piedra, hasta Jake. Carlisle volvió a carraspear para seguir -. Bien, los genes metamorfos solamente los tienen activos los varones, con algunas excepciones, como en el caso de Leah, debido a su esterilidad, sin embargo, ellos se reproducen con humanas y su especie se mantiene sin ningún problema.

››No obstante, en el caso de Nessie es diferente. Ella es una fémina, pero es igual que Jacob: sus genes también están activos, son casi idénticos a los suyos y es completamente fértil – toda mi familia, incluida yo, estábamos alucinando -. De hecho, su cuerpo puede llegar a transformarse, como le pasa a él. Me di cuenta el día que se enfrentó a ese licántropo, cuando Edward me lo contó.

- ¿Quiere decir que ella es una especie de metamorfo como yo? – interrogó Jake con ojos centelleantes.  
- Sin ninguna duda – confirmó mi abuelo. A todos se nos quedó la mandíbula colgando, menos a Jacob, que sonreía maravillado -. Lo único que los diferencia es algún matiz. No sé cómo explicarlo – mi abuelo se llevó la mano a la barbilla con gesto reflexivo y después siguió hablando -. Hay unas divergencias pequeñas, pero claras.

››Primera divergencia: Sus genes tienen una parte humana bastante fuerte, pero el resto de tus genes van ligados al mundo lupino, mientras que los de ella lo están al mundo vampiro, por decirlo así. Por eso, cuando tú te transformas, lo haces en un lobo y cuando ella lo hace, se convierte en vampiro.

Mis padres no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Se miraban confusos y atónitos.

- Segunda divergencia: mientras que tú cambias de fase a tu antojo, ella sólo responde a estímulos muy fuertes, ya que su cuerpo necesita de mucho esfuerzo para la transformación y gasta mucha energía en el proceso. Aunque su mecanismo de metamorfosis es prácticamente el mismo que el tuyo.

››Tercera divergencia: tú puedes transformarte en un…, permíteme que lo diga así, en un animal de verdad, en un lobo completo, y puedes quedarte como tal el tiempo que quieras, puedes sobrevivir perfectamente viviendo como un lobo, porque es otro ser vivo de sangre caliente, tu organismo no soporta otro cambio que el de la transformación propiamente dicha. En cambio Nessie no llega a transformarse del todo, debido a lo que acabo de comentar antes. Su organismo no soportaría un cambio íntegro, porque no se transforma en otro ser vivo. El corazón de los vampiros no late, no tenemos sangre, no respiramos. Cuando se transforma, una parte de ella no deja de ser humana. Su corazón no puede dejar de latir, sigue llevando sangre en sus venas, sigue respirando. Esto produce cierto antagonismo, porque, en el momento en que se transforma, su organismo demanda las necesidades características de un vampiro. Si no bebe sangre, su cuerpo empieza a tomar la suya propia y podría morir, como bien sabes.

- Y en cuanto toma sangre, su organismo se estabiliza y vuelve a ser medio humana, ¿no es eso? – adivinó Jake con una sonrisa de alegría enorme.  
- Exacto – ratificó Carlisle -. Para que lo entiendan, la sangre le proporciona la energía necesaria para que su organismo produzca su propio plasma, su corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza y todo vuelve a la normalidad, aunque es un poco más complejo.

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Yo era un metamorfo? Bueno, ya tenía más que asumido que era un bicho raro, así que pronto ese sentimiento empezó a transformarse en un cierto alivio. Porque por fin entendía muchas cosas, como mi transformación. Claro, y según Carlisle, yo era más humana que vampiro, por eso no era tan rápida y fuerte como Nahuel o Jacob. De ahí que mi temperatura corporal fuera más baja que la de ellos.

- Pero aún así, ella siempre será más compatible con un semivampiro que con un licántropo o un metamorfo – debatió Nahuel.  
- Se puede reproducir con los tres. Pero si tenemos que hablar de compatibilidad genética, he de decir que sería más compatible con un metamorfo que con ningún otro.  
- Es imposible – discrepó Nahuel con el rostro desencajado.  
- Como dijo Jacob, ella es un metamorfo. En realidad, si aplicáramos un término justo, sería un semivampiro metamorfo, única en su especie – aclaró mi abuelo. Jake no cabía en sí de gozo, a diferencia de nuestro invitado, que se iba poniendo verde por momentos. Mi familia estaba muda de estupefacción -. Nessie es especial. Sus genes de vampiro son metamorfos. Si hablamos de perpetuar su especie, el más compatible para ella sería otro metamorfo.

Jacob se carcajeó y me elevó por el aire con un abrazo que me atrapó completamente desprevenida y no pude evitar. Cuando por fin me dejó en el suelo, pude separarme de él. No le dio ni la más mínima importancia a mi gesto, de lo contento que estaba.

- ¿Por eso no puedo verle el futuro? – preguntó Alice, pestañeando sin parar.  
- No lo sé – dudó mi abuelo -. Puede ser, aunque también puede ser porque, de algún modo, está unida a Jacob de por vida.

Eso seguro.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Ella nació de una humana y un vampiro, como yo. Y yo no me transformo en vampiro, siempre soy un semivampiro – Nahuel no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.  
- Ya lo dijiste tú una vez, la naturaleza es sabia – le recordó Jake con una sonrisa de revancha.  
- No sé por qué es así, Nahuel – le respondió Carlisle -. Es lo que nos dejó a todos atónitos y desconcertados. Es el único caso que se conoce en el mundo. Solamente sabemos que sus genes sufrieron una metamorfosis cuando se formó el cigoto, que es cuando se hace el intercambio genético de los padres. Puede que interviniera la magia, como en el caso de nuestros amigos de La Push – mi abuelo sonrió a Jake.

Mis padres seguían observándose sin comprender nada.

- Es por nuestro vínculo – declaró Jacob con una enorme sonrisa -. Ya lo dijo el Viejo Quil, nuestro vínculo es increíblemente fuerte, y ya entonces era así.

No pude evitar corresponderle la sonrisa, ya que eso era una verdad como un templo. Aunque fuera como amigos, siempre estaríamos juntos.

- Puede que ese viejo tenga razón – dijo Alice, mirando al techo, pensativa, con los brazos cruzados -. Cuando Bella estaba embarazada y tú no estabas cerca, me daban unos dolores de cabeza terribles. Pero entrabas por la puerta y se me pasaban de inmediato, eras como un analgésico. Tal vez tenga que ver con esa conexión suya.  
- ¿Sí? – miré a mi madre, gratamente sorprendida -. Nunca me lo habías contado.  
- Bueno, es que nunca surgió el tema, y tampoco me parecía tan importante – mi madre se encogió de hombros.

Pues a mí sí que me lo parecía. Ni siquiera había nacido y ya estábamos conectados. Me puse a pensar en ello un rato.

- Billy dice que la imprimación también tiene que ver con la reproducción y la genética – siguió Jake, todo orgulloso -. La chica de la que nos imprimamos es nuestra alma gemela en todo - entonces, me miró con tanta intención, que no pude evitar ponerme roja de nuevo -, y eso incluye la reproducción. Ella lleva los mejores genes para perpetuar mi linaje y fortalecerlo.  
- Eso todavía está por verse – intervino Nahuel con irritación.  
- Si Nessie y yo nos reprodujéramos y tuviéramos hijos, ¿qué tendríamos? – preguntó Jacob, encantado de la vida, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de nuestro invitado.

Nahuel volvió a torcer el gesto.

Mi cara sufrió otro colapso de sangre. ¿Por qué le daba ahora por preguntar algo como eso? La comisura del labio de mi padre se elevó un poco, al parecer, a él le hacía gracia. Seguro que se partía de la risa por dentro al escuchar todos nuestros pensamientos. Hoy tendría de qué chismorrear con mi madre.

- Veamos. Esto es como el color de ojos o las características que se heredan de los padres, siempre ganan los más fuertes. En su caso, si es un varón, prevalecerán los genes paternos, y si es una hembra, los de la madre. Me explico. Si tuvieran un niño, los genes paternos de metamorfo prevalecerían sobre los de metamorfo de vampiro, ya que estarían activos y serían más numerosos, luego saldría otro cachorrito de lobo – Jake sonrió satisfecho -. En cambio, si tuvieran una niña, los genes metamorfos paternos no estarían activos, así que prevalecerían los metamorfos maternos de vampiro y saldría otra semivampiro con las mismas características que Nessie, con igual proporción de genes y conservando la mutación genética que ella tiene. Aunque, además, esa niña también sería portadora del gen paterno, que sólo se activaría en futuros descendientes varones.  
- Tendríamos una niña preciosa – susurró Jacob para sí, mirándome embobado.

Me enganché a sus ojos durante un instante y tuve que obligarme a girar el rostro cuando las mariposas querían echar a volar en mi estómago y mis mejillas se encendían.

- ¿Y si se reprodujera conmigo? – quiso saber Nahuel.

¿Por qué hablaban de reproducirse? Yo no tenía pensado reproducirme con nadie. Ya me estaba cansando de tanta reproducción. Jacob lo miró con mala cara.

- En este caso, tendrían solamente semivampiros, fuera niño o niña. Pero su especie única no se perpetuaría, ya que esos genes tan especiales nunca tendrían preferencia al ser inferiores en número a los tuyos; se quedarían en un punto muerto y se perderían.

››Lo mismo sucedería con un humano. No sería igual que con la especie de Jacob; ellos están adaptados para poder procrear con humanas y perpetuar su especie, porque el primer quileute que se transformó no nació como metamorfo, ocurrió después, y la metamorfosis se adaptó a su morfología y genética. Pero no es ese el caso de Nessie. Ella nació con esa mutación. Si ella se reprodujera con un humano y se hiciera el intercambio genético, saldrían ganando los genes humanos, al ser mayores en número, y nacería otro humano. Podría nacer un semivampiro metamorfo, pero la probabilidad sería muy pequeña y sería menos vampiro, es decir, esos genes serían aún menos numerosos y se irían perdiendo con las futuras generaciones, cada vez serían más débiles. Podría asemejarse a una persona mulata que se reprodujera con una persona blanca. Su hijo podría nacer con la piel oscura, pero esos casos son excepcionales, lo más normal es que saliera más blanco y que las futuras generaciones terminaran siendo blancas del todo, si se siguen reproduciendo con personas blancas, claro.

››En el intercambio genético con un vampiro, ganarían los genes vampiro por ser más numerosos y más fuertes. La posibilidad de que naciera un semivampiro metamorfo sería imposible, ya que los genes de vampiro siempre serían más fuertes que los metamorfos maternos de vampiro, así que nacería otro vampiro. En este caso, si naciera una hembra, nacería estéril, como lo es cualquier mujer vampiro, por lo que ya no habría posibilidad de línea sucesoria genética; y si naciera un varón, éste podría tener descendencia, siempre y cuando se reprodujera con hembras que no fueran vampiro, por supuesto, pero esos genes metamorfo de vampiro también se perderían.

››Sin embargo, con un metamorfo, sus genes siempre perdurarían, como han escuchado. Por eso digo que, genéticamente y para conservar su especie, el más compatible es otro metamorfo – Carlisle sacó otro folio de su maletín y carraspeó -. Me he permitido hacer un esquema de todo esto para que lo comprendan. Lo he simplificado todo lo que he podido.

Jacob agarró el papel y lo observó. Sus cejas bajaron con extrañeza al ver tanto símbolo y nos lo pasó a los demás. Todos estudiamos el folio con detenimiento y asombro. La verdad es que parecía un jeroglífico.

- ¿Y de qué serviría perpetuar eso? – cuestionó nuestro invitado cuando terminó de mirarlo -. Quiero decir, que lo mejor sería encauzar las cosas a su estado normal.  
- ¿Qué significa eso de normal? – inquirió Jake, enfadado.  
- No está bien crear nuevas especies – contestó Nahuel, tajante.

Jacob no fue el único al que no le gustó ese comentario. Mamá tampoco parecía muy conforme.

- No es lo mismo que lo que hizo tu padre, si es eso a lo que te refieres – intervino ella, un tanto ofendida -. No voy a negar que todo esto es muy raro, pero ha sido una selección natural, sus genes cambiaron solos sin que nadie tomara parte. Si ha sido así, tiene que ser por algo – y sus ojos se escaparon por un instante hacia Jake, como si viera en él algún tipo de respuesta.

Eso hizo que mis pupilas también me llevaran a Jacob irremediablemente y mi mente empezara a enlazar las razones de mi mutación con él, con su imprimación, con nuestro vínculo. Aparté la mirada rápidamente cuando mi corazón tembló.

Ahora el molesto parecía Nahuel.

- En la naturaleza a veces se producen este tipo de casos, aunque cuando se produce una anomalía genética, la criatura nace estéril. No obstante, lo extraordinario en este es que ella se puede reproducir sin ningún problema, su sistema reproductivo está perfectamente – explicó Carlisle.  
- Volviendo al tema del licántropo – interrumpió Alice, poniendo orden de nuevo -. ¿A qué se debe su mutación genética? ¿También se produjo sola, como en el caso de Nessie?  
- No, alguien tuvo que manipular sus genes para variarlos. Louis y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo metidos en su biblioteca, buscando información, y descubrimos varios tipos de experimentos con licántropos. Estos en cuestión se crearon en Suramérica.  
- ¿En Suramérica? – interrogó Jacob, mirando con sospecha a Nahuel.  
- A mí no me mires – contestó el aludido, irritado -. Jamás he oído nada de estos licántropos.  
- De los licántropos que antes les he enseñado, estos son los más peligrosos – continuó mi abuelo -. Tanto, que sólo se les puede matar cortándoles la cabeza.  
- ¿Ya está? – se mofó Jake, enarcando una ceja -. ¿Sólo tengo que arrancarle la cabeza?  
- No es tan fácil, Jacob – le advirtió mi padre -. Los licántropos son muy escurridizos, impredecibles, son muy rápidos y agresivos.  
- Bueno, me da igual. Acabaré con él en cuanto tenga oportunidad – afirmó mi mejor amigo con seguridad, cosa que a mí me daba mucho miedo.  
- Acabaremos con él – le corrigió papá -. Tú no irás solo.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Sí, ok, ok.

Mi padre no se quedó muy convencido, lo que me indicaba que Jake no lo iba a dejar así por así. Todavía quería vengarse por lo que me había intentado hacer ese monstruo.

Todos nos quedamos expectantes, esperando a que hablara Carlisle. Todos menos papá, que ya estaba recogiendo su bolsa de ropa del suelo.

- Ya he terminado – dijo mi abuelo por fín -. Es todo lo que he averiguado.  
- Y ha sido bastante – le contestó Jacob con una amplia sonrisa -. La verdad es que ha sido muy aclarador, sobretodo para algunas personas – declaró, mirando a Nahuel con provocación.

Éste le correspondió con hastío y cogió su bolsa para subirse a su habitación, enfadado.

- Seguiremos vigilando la zona, por si acaso quiere acercarse a Nessie – sentenció Jasper.

Mi familia al completo asintió y empezaron a disgregarse por la casa. Unos subieron a sus dormitorios a probarse la ropa nueva y otros se quedaron charlando animadamente con Carlisle y Esme.

- Hace mucho que no vamos de caza, ¿te apetece ir? – me propuso Jacob.

Ir de caza con él no suponía un riesgo, ya que no había peligro si lo abrazaba o lo acariciaba en su forma lobuna. Además, la verdad es que me apetecía bastante un poco de sangre.

- Sí – acepté con una sonrisa.  
- Genial – respondió con otra.

Cómo me gustaba esa sonrisa. Aparté la vista de él y tragué saliva cuando empezaba a quedarme sin aire. No pensar, no pensar, me dije.

- Voy a mi habitación a ponerme algo más cómodo – conseguí murmurar.  
- Ok.

Me acerqué a mis padres y les dije lo que íbamos a hacer. Subí a mi dormitorio y me puse el primer chándal que encontré.

Cuando bajé al salón, Jake estaba a los pies de la escalera, esperándome.


	24. Libertad

LIBERTAD

- ¿Ya estás? – me preguntó.  
- Sí.  
- Bien, vamos.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a cogerme de la mano, me adelanté y salí volando de la casa.

Jacob me alcanzó enseguida, ni siquiera había entrado en el bosque.

- ¿Es que tienes prisa? – inquirió mientras corríamos.  
- Sí, tengo hambre – disimulé.  
- Bueno, entonces voy a transformarme ya, espera.

Nos paramos en una zona bien arbolada y se ocultó tras un enorme abeto para cambiar de fase.

No sé por qué las imágenes de Jacob en el río me vinieron a la cabeza sin querer y no se querían marchar. Tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y golpearme un poco con los puños para lograr que se fueran. Cuando paré y los abrí, Jake estaba sentado delante de mí, mirándome extrañado, con su enorme cabeza ladeada. Emitió un gañido a modo de pregunta. Me había criado con él, así que entendía totalmente su lenguaje, sabía de sobra lo que me quería preguntar: ¿qué estás haciendo, loca?

- Había… una mosca y la estaba espantando – mentí con el rostro algo enrojecido.

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Jacob profirió otros profundos gruñidos. Ahora se estaba riendo.

Se levantó y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que empezáramos la caza.

- Sí, vamos. A ver quién atrapa la pieza más grande.

Sólo fui capaz de ver un borrón rojizo que se alejaba de mí a toda velocidad. Aceleré el paso para ver si lo alcanzaba, pero ya había desaparecido. De pronto, salió de detrás de una roca, abalanzándose a mis pies. Había estado agazapado, esperando la ocasión para saltar delante de mí. Pegué un brinco del susto, pasándolo por encima, y se puso a mi altura, carcajeándose. Le di un manotazo en la cabeza y galopamos juntos.

Continuamos por el este y llegamos al río; avanzamos siguiendo su cauce. Jacob lo atravesó, dando saltos en el agua, y siguió por la otra orilla. Nos mirábamos, riéndonos, para ver quién lo cruzaba primero y perseguía al otro. Como yo no cedí, mi lobo se metió en el río de nuevo y se puso junto a mí, chapoteando con las patas para mojarme.

- ¡Jake! – protesté entre risas -. ¡Ahora verás!

Arranqué una rama corta y gruesa y se la lancé para darle en el lomo. Por supuesto, él también era rapidísimo de reflejos y la esquivó sin ningún problema. El palo acabó en la otra orilla. Jacob se alejó hacia allí, cogió la rama con la boca y me la trajo igual que si fuera un perro, sólo que, este, partiéndose de la risa.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres jugar? – le pregunté con provocación.

Mi lobo se sentó, moviendo la cola, y profirió un ladrido. Sólo le faltaba levantar las patas delanteras y ponerse a saltar. Se estaba quedando conmigo, el muy…

- De acuerdo. ¡Tráemelo! – grité, a la vez que le lanzaba el palo a la otra orilla.

El agua me salpicó por todos sitios cuando Jake salió despedido por él. Lo cogió, volvió a atravesar el río y me lo dejó en el suelo.

- En la mano – le ordené -. Si no, no habrá premio.

Jake empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, esperando con ansia a que le lanzara el palo otra vez.

Se lo lancé y, antes de que el palo tocara tierra, lo atrapó al vuelo con un grácil y elevado salto.

Regresó raudo a mi posición y me lo dejó en la mano.

Se sentó, jadeando con la lengua fuera, esperando a su premio.

- Está bien, te lo mereces.

Metió la lengua en la boca con un gañido y acercó su enorme cabeza. Comencé a acariciársela entre las orejas y después seguí con los dedos para rascarle los laterales. Eso le encantaba. Empezó a prorrumpir su zumbido monocorde con la garganta y ladeó la cabeza para que le rascara más a fondo. Solté una risilla cuando la levantó para que siguiera por su cuello, tenía una cara de felicidad…

- Bueno, creo que ya está bien así, ¿no? – concluí, retirando mi mano.

Jacob se levantó y se echó sobre mí con tanta efusividad, que me caí en el suelo. No me hice daño, puesto que el terreno estaba lleno de hojas y era bastante mullido. Comenzó a darme lametones en la cara mientras me encarcelaba con sus patas delanteras.

- ¡Aj, Jake! – me quejé, riéndome sin parar, intentando interponer mis manos -. ¡Te vas a enterar!

Como era imposible zafarme de su lengua, rodeé lo que pude de su grueso cuello con mis brazos y le intenté hacer una llave estilo lobuno, barriendo sus patas con mis piernas para que se cayera. Sin embargo, derribar cuatro poderosas patas es de lo más difícil, aparte de su enorme tamaño y su peso, aunque al final lo conseguí porque se dejó ganar. Jacob se carcajeó cuando me eché encima de su costado y le agarré la mandíbula con las manos. Abrió sus fauces para defenderse, dándome suaves mordiscos. Parecía que estaba jugando con un perro gigante.

No obstante, mi lucha era inútil. Se levantó, tirándome hacia atrás, y volvió a los lametones. Me arrastré como pude y conseguí escaparme para esconderme detrás de los árboles. Jacob me perseguía y yo lo esquivaba, metiéndome entre los pinos y abetos. Esto me traía recuerdos de mi corta infancia, cuando jugábamos.

Galopé lo más rápido que daban mis piernas para que no me cogiera, pero era imposible. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, me alcanzó. Me empujó levemente con la cabeza hacia delante y se puso a trotar a mi lado. Me paré de la risa y él se quedó frente a mí con una sonrisa lobuna muy típica en él.

- Me rindo. Es imposible ganarte – admití, sonriéndole.

Me acarició la cara con el hocico, emitiendo su ronroneo lupino. Lo abracé por el cuello y apoyé mi mejilla en su frente.

Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que detectamos otro efluvio y unos suculentos latidos de corazón. Sus expresivos ojos negros y los míos se encontraron durante un instante y los dos salimos despedidos hacia esa zona. La competición era la competición.

Me alejé de Jacob y nos dispersamos. Divisé el grupo de ciervos de cola negra. Le eché el ojo a uno de ellos, era grande y parecía muy apetitoso. Me lancé a él con mucho sigilo, pero con igual fuerza. No tuvo tanta suerte como el resto de sus compañeros, que consiguieron escapar. El pobre animal se retorció cuando le clavé los dientes en el cuello para asfixiarlo, sin embargo, lo controlé sin problema y conseguí llevar a cabo mi objetivo sin hacerlo sufrir más que lo justo.

Me senté junto a un árbol con mi caza y, cuando estaba apunto de hincarle los dientes de nuevo para beberme su sangre, Jacob llegó con otro ciervo bastante más grande que el mío.

- ¡No puede ser! – me quejé con frustración.

Se rió con sus gruñidos guturales y se echó a mi lado. Le desgarró el abdomen con los dientes y empezó a comérselo.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que nos quedamos saciados con nuestro plato y después él empezó a limpiarse la sangre. Yo no me había manchado nada, puesto que tenía mis trucos para sujetar bien a la presa y beberme su sangre sin que derramara una gota.

Apoyé mi espalda en el tronco y me quedé observando a Jake, pensando en lo rapidísimo que era. Aunque, claro, él estaba hecho para poder perseguir vampiros.

- Tiene que ser genial correr a esa velocidad – le dije al cabo de un rato -. Ojalá pudiera saber qué se siente.

Jacob levantó su cabeza y se quedó mirándome un momento, pensativo. Luego, se incorporó y se fue detrás de un árbol.

Regresó a los pocos segundos como humano.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? – me ofreció con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Podría hacerlo? – pregunté, sorprendida.  
- Si me prometes que te agarrarás muy bien y que no te vas a caer, podrías montar sobre mí.  
- Te prometo que me agarraré tan fuerte, que igual te dejo sin pelo – afirmé, emocionada.  
- Bueno, tampoco te pases – se rió -. No hace falta tanto, con que te sujetes y no te caigas, bastará. ¿Te atreves?  
- ¡Sí! – exclamé, entusiasmada, poniéndome en pie.

Se me escapó un pequeño abrazo que enseguida solventé antes de que él pudiera rodearme con sus brazos. Jacob sonrió satisfecho al ver mi efusividad.

- Ok, voy a cambiar de fase y te montas.

Volvió a esconderse y, en menos de un minuto, regresó otra vez en su forma lupina.

Se echó delante de mí, invitándome a montar con un sonido de su garganta.

Coloqué mi pie en su hombro para subirme, pero era tan grande, que mi otra pierna no me daba para alzarme. Jacob me ayudó, empujándome con su hocico, y por fín pude sentarme sobre su lomo.

Gañó para decirme que me amarrara bien. Me puse cómoda, agarré dos puñados de pelo entre sus paletas y me aferré con fuerza a ellos, asegurándome de que no se me resbalaban de las manos.

- Ya está.

La sensación fue impresionante cuando mi enorme lobo se alzó y se puso en pie. Estaba altísimo, o eso me parecía. Desde mis ojos al suelo, debía de haber más de dos metros y medio. Recordé la única vez que me había subido a su lomo. Había sido hacía ya seis años, con la visita de los Vulturis. Mamá me había puesto sobre Jacob para que huyéramos juntos, porque pensaba que no íbamos a salir de aquella. En aquel entonces, la sensación de altura también me había parecido extraordinaria, aunque no le había prestado mucha atención, dadas las horribles circunstancias.

Jake empezó a correr, primero con un trote y, cuando comprobó que estaba bien asegurada, siguió al galope hasta que alcanzó muchísima velocidad.

No sé qué marcaría un velocímetro, pero en un segundo íbamos tan deprisa, que el viento no azotaba mi pelo, tiraba de él hacia atrás sin darle opción de chocar contra mi espalda. Si fuera una simple humana, no hubiera podido ni respirar. Los árboles se convirtieron en rayas marrones y bermejas, pero Jacob los esquivaba con mucha habilidad y destreza, ni siquiera chocábamos con las ramas. Tan sólo se escuchaba el zumbido de la vegetación a nuestro lado, las vertiginosas pisadas de sus patas y su respiración pausada y tranquila, constante. No parecía que estuviese haciendo esfuerzo alguno.

A pesar de la extremada velocidad, su marcha era tan suave, flexible, amortiguada y plácida, que estaba comodísima. El viento no le daba tregua a mi cara, pero la sensación de libertad era enorme; la moto, a su lado, se quedaba en un mero triciclo. La altura, el vertiginoso aire, la velocidad. Me sentía libre, como un pájaro que planea y, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo, quería volar más alto. Me incliné hacia delante para colocarme en una postura ecuestre, ergonómica.

- ¡Más deprisa! ¡Más deprisa! – grité, eufórica.

Jake se carcajeó y aceleró aún más.

Ahora no corríamos, casi volábamos de verdad. No entendía cómo sus patas todavía tocaban la tierra. Me sentía como si fuera sobre un caballo con alas, sólo que más grande e infinitamente e increíblemente más rápido. Mi adrenalina corría por mis venas tan veloz como nosotros, era tanta, que me reía de felicidad. En ese momento, sólo estábamos Jacob, yo y el viento. La libertad.

Sí, con Jacob siempre sería libre, con él podía escaparme y volar muy, muy alto. Casi podía tocar el cielo, si estiraba mi brazo.

Llegamos a un acantilado desde donde se veía el mar y lo recorrimos durante un rato a un paso algo más lento. El cielo se había despejado un poco, como si el astro rey quisiera mostrarnos toda su belleza. La puesta de sol se reflejaba en las nubes grises de alrededor, iluminándolas de distintas tonalidades azafranadas, y en el agua los destellos jugaban con las ondas y las olas. Jake disminuyó la velocidad y se paró frente a las vistas para que pudiéramos observarlas. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que estábamos sobre la playa en forma de media luna de La Push.

La puesta de sol y la playa me recordaron la boda de Paul y Rachel. Dentro de dos semanas, Jacob y yo estaríamos ahí abajo, siendo los padrinos de boda. Y yo todavía no me había comprado un vestido.

El mar se veía grisáceo, con tintes brillantes y naranjas, precioso. El aire era una suave brisa helada, aunque yo no tenía ni gota de frío en el lomo de Jacob. El rojizo sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte marino, lentamente, parecía que se hundiera en el agua, hasta que se sumergió del todo.

Las patas de Jake iniciaron el trote de nuevo, había que regresar antes de que anocheciera del todo.

En dos segundos, estábamos en el bosque volando otra vez y volvió a invadirme la adrenalina y la enorme sensación de libertad. Hasta que mi lobo empezó a aminorar la marcha gradualmente y llegamos de nuevo al punto de partida.

Se volvió a echar en el suelo y me bajé de su lomo, aún desbordada de alegría.

Se incorporó y se dirigió al árbol para cambiar de fase. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió exultante.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – me preguntó con sus ojos relucientes y brillantes mientras se acercaba a mí.  
- ¡Ha sido increíble! – exclamé, lanzándome a sus brazos.

Ésta vez, me abrazó con fuerza y no me pude escapar. Tampoco hice amago de apartarme, estaba tan excitada por la carrera, que me dejé llevar un poco y no fui capaz de evitar arrimarme a su cuello para inhalar su fantástico efluvio. Era el de siempre, no había sudado ni lo más mínimo, pero su aroma me gustaba tanto y echaba tanto de menos olerlo así de cerca…

- Vaya, si llego a saber que ibas a reaccionar así, lo hubiéramos hecho antes – murmuró.

Me aparté de él ipso facto.

Jacob apoyó su espalda contra un árbol, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras se reía. De pronto, me clavó su profunda mirada y su rostro se puso más serio.

- ¿Qué opinas de lo que acaba de contarnos Carlisle? ¿No te parece increíble que tú y yo seamos…?

Sí, era increíble, ni yo misma entendía el por qué. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no quería pensar en eso, me daba miedo escuchar esas conclusiones tan evidentes que mi mente ya había empezado a fraguar antes y que ponían en peligro mi coraza. Era mejor no hacerlo.

- Son coincidencias, nada más – lo corté con nerviosismo, bajando mis pupilas para no tener que toparme con las suyas. No sé qué sería peor -. ¿Y tu camiseta? – le pregunté, apartando también la mirada del imán de su pecho desnudo.  
- Ahí detrás – señaló con la cabeza el árbol donde había cambiado de fase.  
- ¿Y qué hace ahí? – lo critiqué -. ¿Por qué no te la pones?  
- ¿Es que te molesta que esté así? – se rió.  
- Me da completamente igual – mentí -. Por mí, como si vas desnudo – volví a mentir.  
- Bueno, ya que lo dices…

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se desabrochó el botón del pantalón. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando comenzó a bajarse la cremallera, sabía que no usaba ropa interior.

- ¡Jake! – protesté, roja como un tomate.

Sus carcajadas retumbaron en todos los árboles del bosque.

- ¡No te rías! ¡Y ponte la camiseta, por favor! – lo regañé, enfadada.  
- Ok, ok – aceptó, sin dejar de reírse.

Se acercó al árbol, recogió la camiseta del suelo y se la puso.

- ¿Mejor así? – me preguntó, dirigiéndose a mí con los brazos abiertos -. ¿Ya estás más cómoda?  
- Sí, así mejor.

Se rió de nuevo y reposó en el árbol otra vez.

- No sabía que me ibas a montar tan bien. ¿Pasaste miedo o algo?  
- ¿Estás de broma? Fue alucinante – le confesé, emocionada, descansando en el tronco de enfrente -. La sensación de libertad es impresionante.  
- Y eso que no corrí a tope.  
- ¿No? – ahora sí que estaba alucinada.  
- Claro que no, ¿crees que estoy loco? – se despegó de su árbol y se encaminó hacia mí -. Si llego a correr a todo lo que dan mis patas, no podrías agarrarte y te caerías – aseguró con su sonrisa torcida.

Se acercó a mí y apoyó la mano en mi árbol.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – cuestioné, girándome para ponerme detrás del tronco -. No me costó nada montarte, y eso que ibas rapidísimo.  
- Eso no es nada comparado con lo que puedo hacer – presumió, dando la vuelta al árbol para ponerse frente a mí -. Te caerías seguro.

Me alejé de él y me puse en otro árbol que había al lado de ese.

- Tendrás que demostrármelo – lo reté con una sonrisa.  
- Cuando quieras – aceptó con otra, aproximándose a mí.

Antes de que consiguiera cogerme la mano, volví a girarme y me escondí tras el pino.

- Pero tendrás que correr todo lo que puedas – le indiqué, asomándome.  
- Ya veremos cómo se te da la cosa – contestó, sujetándose con la mano para dar la vuelta al árbol de un sólo balanceo -. Si veo que te manejas bien, puede que lo haga.  
- Espero que luego no te rajes – dije, rotando el tronco otra vez.  
- Espero que la que no te rajes seas tú – contraatacó con su sonrisa torcida, girando el pino con rapidez para cogerme la mano -. No quiero que te pongas a chillar, ni nada por el estilo. Pasaría una vergüenza terrible.  
- Descuida, eso no va a pasar – le anuncié, sonriente, soltándome con suavidad mientras me alejaba unos pasos de él.  
- ¿Es que quieres jugar? – me preguntó, avanzando hacia mí con una sonrisa pícara.  
- No – respondí, riéndome, a la vez que retrocedía.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedas quieta? – inquirió, acelerando sus pasos -. ¿No sabes que si no quieres que te cace un lobo, lo peor que puedes hacer es echar a correr?

Pero yo no lo pude evitar, fue dicho y hecho. En dos segundos, estaba corriendo entre risas con Jacob persiguiéndome en ese bosque ya nocturno.

- ¡No, Jake! – intenté protestar.  
- ¡Pues no corras! – gritó detrás de mí -. ¿No ves que te voy a atrapar?  
- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Me adentré en una zona más arbolada y oscura y me fui metiendo entre los árboles para que no pudiera alcanzarme, aunque él los esquivaba con facilidad.

Tenía razón. Por mucho que corrí, me atrapó. En un parpadeo, se puso delante de mí para hacerme un placaje con uno de sus abrazos. La fuerza de mi carrera era tal, que, del empuje, nos caímos rodando sobre la mullida alfombra de hojas y terminé sobre él. Antes de que me diera tiempo a levantarme, me dio la vuelta y me sujetó por las muñecas.

- Te atrapé, Caperucita – murmuró -. ¿Y ahora, qué haré contigo? ¿Te comeré?

Aunque mi coraza era de hierro después de estos tres meses y medio, no pude evitar ponerme algo nerviosa.

- Me soltarás y me dejarás ir – le recomendé con voz firme.  
- ¿Tú crees? Pero yo soy el malo, no puedo hacer eso – me susurró, entrelazando sus dedos a los míos.

Apenas le veía el rostro por la oscuridad, sin embargo, la pulsera empezó a hacer de las suyas. Empujé sus manos hacia arriba para intentar que me soltara, pero él no me dejó, y yo tampoco lo hice con demasiado brío.

- Ya es de noche. Tenemos que volver a casa – dije con un hilo de voz mientras mis dedos se aferraban a los suyos inconscientemente.

La silueta de su rostro empezó a acercarse. Tenía que detenerlo, aunque mi cuerpo se negara…

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó de repente mi madre, con un tono de espanto.

Jacob se incorporó inmediatamente de un salto y me ayudó a levantarme, murmurando algo ininteligible, con cara de malas pulgas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – protestó cuando terminó su listado de palabrotas y maldiciones -. ¿No tendrías que estar con tu marido en la cabaña o algo?  
- He venido a buscarlos – contestó ella, visiblemente molesta -. Ya es de noche y tardaban mucho.  
- Está conmigo, ¿no? Sabes que está a salvo.  
- Sí, ya lo veo. Se te veía muy atento – replicó mamá con ironía -. ¿Qué pasa si hubiera venido ese licántropo, Jacob? ¿Te has parado a pensarlo? – interrogó, nerviosa -. ¡Imagínate lo que hubiera pasado!  
- Tranquilízate, ¿ok? – bufó Jake -. ¿Crees que soy tonto? A ese bicho podría olerlo a kilómetros de distancia y te aseguro que no está por aquí.  
- Bueno, da igual. Tampoco creo que un bosque por la noche sea el sitio más adecuado para que retocen, la verdad – espetó ella, furiosa.  
- No estábamos haciendo nada – protesté con mi rostro enrojecido.  
- ¿Retozar? No estábamos retozando – alegó él, enfadado -. Solamente estábamos jugando, nada más.

Me llevé un sobresalto cuando la pulsera empezó a vibrar fuerte.

- ¡Una cosa lleva a la otra, Jacob! – gritó ella casi a la vez, moviéndose de aquí para allá.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se ponía así de histérica?

- ¡No iba a pasar nada! – exclamé, cabreada.  
- ¡No es eso lo que yo vi! – censuró, parándose en seco para mirarme.

No me gustó nada su expresión. Por alguna razón, me pareció que escondía algo, algo que no sabía lo que era, pero que me chocó muchísimo. Además, la pulsera vibraba y vibraba.

- Quiero hablar contigo a solas – le pidió ella, acercándose a él y agarrándolo por el antebrazo.

Ese gesto de autoridad tampoco me gustó en absoluto.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – rechazó Jacob, soltándose de un solo movimiento -. Tienes que aceptar que Nessie es mayor de edad y punto.  
- Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero hablar contigo igualmente – le dijo, esta vez sujetándolo por los hombros con ansiedad.  
- ¿Por qué estás tan pesada? No tengo ganas de escuchar un sermón, así que no, gracias – volvió a rechazar él, intentando soltarse de sus frías manos.

Pero ella no las apartaba.

- Sólo será un momento – imploró mi madre.

Estaba demasiado cerca de él, demasiado. La pulsera vibraba tan fuerte, que parecía que tenía la muñeca dormida del enérgico hormigueo. No me gustaba nada la forma en que lo miraba y lo tocaba, había algo raro. No miraba de esa forma a Jasper o a Emmett. No lo hacía con ese… anhelo, sí, anhelo. Una llama de fuego se clavó en mi columna vertebral, explotó en mi estómago y salió despedido por mi boca.

- No lo toques – escupí con rabia mientras apretaba los puños.

Mi madre y Jacob giraron los rostros para mirarme con expresiones diferentes. Ella con confusión, él sorprendido.

No sé lo que vio mi madre. Se apartó de Jake al instante y yo corrí para ponerme delante de él.

- No le voy a hacer daño – murmuró ella, desconcertada.

No, desde luego que no. Eso ya lo sabía yo.

Me acerqué un paso a ella y le pegué la mano a la cara.

¡Es mío!, le chilló mi subconsciente sin que mi cerebro le diera orden alguna.

Me la apartó de un manotazo y las dos nos miramos desafiantes.

- Te equivocas – me contestó ella con tono monocorde.

¡¿Que me equivocaba?!

- ¿Qué está pasan…?

Jacob se quedó sin habla cuando vio mis manos temblorosas. Una enorme lengua de fuego recorrió mi espalda de abajo a arriba y empecé a notar cómo mi sangre empezaba a enfriarse.

- Tú no los querías, pero yo sí. Por eso los cogí – soltó mi boca, sin saber por qué.  
- ¿Cómo? – mamá parecía turbada por mi reacción y mis palabras.

Ni siquiera yo sabía su significado, ni la razón por la que lo había dicho. Jake se colocó entre nosotras y me sujetó la cara entre sus ardientes manos.

- Nessie, mírame – pero yo no podía despegar los ojos de mi madre, que en ese momento me miraba asustada y aturdida -. Mírame – me ordenó, dándome un suave meneo. Mis pupilas se movieron hacia las suyas -. Tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿ok? – murmuró -. Inspira profundamente y suelta el aire muy despacio.

El calor de sus manos y el que desprendía su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, me tranquilizó de algún modo. Hice lo que me mandó unas cuantas veces y los temblores cesaron. Mi sangre volvió a fluir caliente.

- ¿Se… se iba a transformar? – quiso saber mi madre, todavía sobrecogida.  
- Sí, pero ya pasó todo, ¿verdad? – contestó él, acariciándome la mejilla.  
- Sí – me aparté de él, un poco desorientada y abochornada -. Yo no… no sé qué me ha pasado.  
- Carlisle dijo que respondías a estímulos muy fuertes. Creo que ya sé qué estímulos son esos – afirmó mamá con una especie de sonrisa de rendición.  
- ¿Qué estímulos, si no ha pasado nada? – interrogó Jacob, extrañado.  
- Yo no…  
- Creo que has malinterpretado mi frase – me cortó ella con tono conciliador -. No te decía que no fuera verdad, te decía que te estás equivocando sobre mí, en relación a lo que me dijiste mentalmente. No sé cómo has podido pensar eso.  
- ¿De qué va esto? – inquirió él, molesto.

¿Podía ser? Pues claro. Era mi madre. Mi madre. ¿En qué estaba yo pensando? ¿Cómo podía haberme puesto celosa de mi propia madre? Me estaba volviendo loca, seguro. ¿Podía ser que fuera extremadamente celosa, tanto como para volverse enfermizo? Estar celosa de Brenda ya era algo normal, pero ella se le insinuaba y todo eso. Sin embargo, mi madre… Por Dios, mamá estaba enamoradísima de mi padre. Nunca había visto a nadie quererse de ese modo. Jacob y ella eran amigos de siempre. Y, aparte de eso, él no era mío, era libre, ¿no? ¿Por qué me ponía así, hasta el punto de casi transformarme? ¿Y si me pasaba algún día en el instituto con Brenda? Aunque, nunca había estado celosa de Leah, por ejemplo, aun habiéndome contado que Jacob le había gustado, y eso que patrullaban juntos. Si te parabas a pensarlo, se pasaba más horas con ella que conmigo. No obstante, con Leah no me ponía nada celosa, ella era su hermana de manada, como los demás chicos. Y mi madre también lo era, en cierto modo. Ella misma me había dicho que Jacob era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Pero es que, esa forma de tocarlo y mirarlo...

- Perdóname si he hecho algo que te ha molestado – se disculpó ella con el rostro lleno de arrepentimiento, rompiendo mi nube de reflexiones.

Fantástico, ahora me sentía culpable.

- No, perdóname tú – le corregí, aún un poco desconcertada -. No sé por qué hice eso.  
- Bueno, no ha pasado nada, cielo – dijo mamá con una sonrisa perfecta para quitarle hierro al asunto -. A lo mejor tienes que aprender a controlarlo, como hace Jacob.  
- Sí, puede ser – asentí.

Mamá se acercó a mí, me dio un abrazo y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso en la frente.

- Te quiero – me susurró -. Sé que a veces soy un poco pesada, pero no quiero que te pase nada.  
- Lo sé – suspiré -. Yo también te quiero – admití, besándola también en la frente.  
- Siempre serás mi pequeña pateadora – me sonrió y me acarició la cara con sus gélidas manos.  
- Ah, ¿eso quiere decir que lo sigo siendo? – bromeé.

Mamá fingió pensar y luego respondió.

- Un poco, sí - la empujé en el brazo en broma y se rió con su risa celestial mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia casa -. Aunque, ahora, de pequeña no tienes nada – se rió, alzando la mano para comparar su altura con la mía –. Has vuelto a crecer otro poco.  
- Mediré 1,73, no es para tanto.  
- 1,75, para ser exactos – me corrigió.

Le dediqué una mueca a su perfeccionismo.

- Desde luego, las mujeres son muy raras – resopló Jacob a nuestras espaldas, un tanto malhumorado -. Se ponen como fieras y a los cinco minutos son las mejores amigas del mundo. No entiendo nada.


	25. Él

ÉL:

No sé por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Todo estaba bajo control. Mi familia al completo y Nahuel se iban a ir de caza por los alrededores para vigilar por si venía el licántropo, y Jacob tenía patrulla con la manada.

Miré el reloj por enésima vez y el timbre sonó. El aula se convirtió en un jaleo de voces y de sillas arrastrándose.

Contrastando con mi nerviosismo, ese viernes todo el mundo estaba contentísimo. Por la tarde no había clase, porque había una feria de libros, aunque se veía que la gente iba a pasar de ir. Mis amigas y yo habíamos decidido quedar para hacer un trabajo de Lengua juntas. Era un trabajo muy importante que puntuaba para nota y las cinco teníamos el mismo profesor. Lo malo era que ninguna tenía la casa disponible, excepto yo.

Por eso habíamos quedado en ir a mi enorme y desproporcionada casa, y tuve que hacerle un poco la pelota a mi familia para conseguir que se fueran. Este fue el plan:

El jueves le pedí a mamá, Alice y Rosalie que vinieran conmigo a Port Angeles. Tenía que comprarme el vestido para la boda de Paul y Rachel, que ya era ese sábado.

Me arrepentí al poco tiempo de estar allí. Por mucho que le expliqué a la tía Alice cómo era una boda quileute, estaba empeñada en que me llevara un modelazo ajustado que requería de mucho esfuerzo para metérselo y pedía unos zapatos con un altísimo tacón de aguja. Menos mal que mi madre salió en mi defensa.

Quería algo bonito, pero cómodo, que me permitiera caminar bien por la arena, ya que todo se celebraba en ese medio, y que no tuviera que estar pendiente del vestido toda la noche. Lo malo es que, a un par de días de la ceremonia, es muy difícil encontrar justo lo que te gusta, quién me mandaría a mí esperar tanto. Pensaba que era más fácil encontrar algo sencillo para una boda en la playa, que algo más elegante para una boda convencional. Me equivoqué. Nos recorrimos casi todas las tiendas de la ciudad – o eso me pareció a mí – y no encontraba nada. Rosalie insistió en marcharnos a Seattle. Según ella, si me subía a la espalda de mamá, estaríamos allí en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, pensar en que me tenía que recorrer más tiendas, ya me ponía mala.

Al final, entramos en una pequeña boutique, en la que Alice ni siquiera había reparado, y vi mi salvación. Me llevé un vestido azul sin mangas, de corte sencillo, por encima de la rodilla y con un escote en pico, y una chaqueta de tela a juego, con una manga afrancesada que tenía un botón para que la pudiera desabrochar y alargar por si tenía frío.

Eso sí, Alice no se quedó con las ganas de comprarme unas medias con sus correspondientes ligueros, unos zapatos de tacón y un bolsito de mano. Decía que, hasta que llegara a la playa, era imprescindible llevar estos dos últimos y que luego ya me los podía quitar. Me lo llevé también para rematar mi faena de peloteo.

Todo esto sirvió para que matara dos pájaros de un tiro. Conseguí mi vestido y me dejaron traer a mis amigas a casa sin que hubiera vampiros a la vista.

Helen y yo salimos en busca del resto de las chicas y, cuando nos reunimos con ellas, nos dirigimos al aparcamiento para ir en el Ford Explorer de las gemelas.

Llegamos a casa después de seguir mis indicaciones, estaban alucinadas por el extraño y angosto trayecto, y se quedaron aún más atónitas cuando la vieron, al pasar los últimos árboles.

- ¡Es genial! – exclamó Helen, bajándose del coche.  
- Sí, demasiado – suspiré.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras del porche, observé por el rabillo del ojo que mi padre estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, comprobando que todo iba bien. Le dije mentalmente que era así cuando abrí la puerta de casa, asintió y se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

Entramos y mis amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas. El enorme piano de cola blanco que destacaba en la esquina del salón les encantó. Les dije que era mi primo Edward el que tocaba y omití que yo también, si les decía que yo sabía, querrían que les tocara alguna pieza y, la verdad, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Me vi obligada a enseñarles toda la casa para que me dejaran tranquila. Helen se moría de curiosidad por ver el hogar del famoso y guapo Doctor Cullen. No tuve problema en disimular algunas cosas. Se suponía que el despacho de Carlisle, que era donde ahora dormía Nahuel, era el dormitorio de mis abuelos, que para ellas eran mis tíos. Les pareció impresionante y les expliqué algunos de los cuadros, omitiendo pequeños detalles, claro, como el cuadro de los Vulturis y todo eso. Las demás habitaciones no tenían camas, así que dedujeron cual era mi dormitorio y estuvimos un buen rato en él. A Brenda le fascinó mi surtido vestidor, pero cuando reparó en la ropa de Jacob, casi se le caen los ojos. Salió del cuartito y se quedó observando mi colosal cama. No sé lo que pensó, pero me dio exactamente lo mismo, más bien me reí en mi fuero interno.

Mi escritorio era grande, pero no entrábamos todas, así que las conduje de nuevo al salón y nos sentamos en la enorme mesa rectangular de cristal para empezar el trabajo. Parecíamos una comitiva o un jurado, sentadas en la misma hilera a lo largo de la mesa. Para mi desgracia, Brenda se sentó a mi izquierda.

- Voy por un refresco, ¿quieren tomar algo? – les ofrecí.  
- Sí, yo quiero otro. De lo que tengas, da igual – contestó Helen.  
- Nosotras también – dijeron las gemelas al unísono.  
- Y yo – asintió Brenda.

Me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí a la cocina. Abrí la nevera y parpadeé de la sorpresa. Alguien la había rellenado de refrescos, cervezas sin alcohol y comida. ¿Es que se creían que iba a dar una fiesta o algo? Aún así, sonreí ante el esfuerzo y la dedicación de mi familia. Me sentí un poco mal por haberlos echado en cierto modo, aunque no podía ser de otra manera. A ver cómo les explicaba yo a mis amigas que mis tíos y mis primos no habían envejecido en seis años. Cogí cinco refrescos de limón y volví al salón.

- Si alguien quiere comer algo, sólo tiene que pedirlo – les comenté mientras les ponía las latas en la mesa -. Mis abue… Mis tíos – rectifiqué con rapidez – son unos exagerados y han llenado la nevera.  
- De momento no, gracias – respondió Helen, abriendo su refresco.

Jennifer y Alison negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo. Debían de estar sedientas, porque ya estaban bebiendo.

- Hay que guardar la línea, chica – suspiró Brenda -. Pero gracias igualmente.

Bueno, por lo menos era agradecida.

Me senté en mi sitio y le quité la hebilla a mi lata para darle unos pocos tragos. La verdad es que yo también tenía sed, y eso que el día era frío y húmedo.

- Bien, a trabajar se ha dicho – exhaló Helen, estirando los dedos hacia delante.

Abrí el libro por el capítulo dedicado al trabajo y empecé a escribir el borrador en mi cuaderno.

No llevaba ni medio párrafo, cuando la puerta de casa se abrió y Jacob pasó a la estancia. Iba sin camiseta y entró tan tranquilo, mirando por la ventana distraído y caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos. Mis amigas levantaron la cabeza de sus libretas y sus mandíbulas colgaron hasta la mesa. A Brenda se le cayó el bolígrafo, las gemelas dejaron de escribir a la vez y el chicle de Helen fue a parar encima de su folio. Ninguna de ellas pareció reparar en que también iba descalzo. Yo me quedé sin respiración. ¿Es que por muy visto que lo tuviera, no me cansaría nunca de mirarlo? En cambio, estaba tan guapo, que parecía que se aproximase a cámara lenta, como uno de esos anuncios de la televisión.

Jacob se paró en seco cuando se percató de nuestra presencia. Luego, se acercó, sonriendo, y apoyó sus manos en la mesa para inclinarse un poco hacia nosotras.

- Hola, chicas. No sabía que estaban aquí.

Ninguna pudo contestar. Todas nos quedamos absortas al tener ese cuerpazo tan cerca, y no le quitamos ojo.

- Te… te lo había dicho, ¿no te acuerdas? – conseguí murmurar, exigiendo a mi vista a bajar al libro para apartarse de su torso y de sus ojos.  
- Sí, pero yo creía que iban a estudiar en tu cuarto.  
- No entrábamos, así que nos bajamos al salón – cogí mi bolígrafo y me puse a garabatear para disimular.  
- Ah, ok.  
- ¿No tenías que… trabajar? – le pregunté.  
- Hoy he terminado pronto.  
- ¿En qué trabajas? – inquirió Brenda, mirándolo de arriba abajo, deslumbrada.  
- Soy… mecánico – respondió Jacob, hábilmente.  
- Mecánico… - repitió ella, aún más fascinada.

A saber qué se estaba imaginando esa mente calenturienta. Por el modo en que lo miraba, podía imaginármelo. Mis dientes rechinaron involuntariamente.

- Bueno, las dejo trabajar – se despegó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la cocina, seguido por las miradas de mis amigas -. ¡Arg, qué sed tengo! – se quejó, entrando por la puerta -. Me bebería el río de ahí fuera… Vaya, aquí hay para un regimiento…

Se oyó cómo abría una lata. Poco después, salió de la cocina tranquilamente para subir por las escaleras. Todas estaban atentas a sus movimientos, excepto yo, que intentaba concentrarme en hacer bien mis garabatos, aunque ni eso era capaz de hacer. Las cabezas de mis amigas se giraron súbitamente de las escaleras hacia mí.

- ¡Está como un cañón! – exclamó Brenda en voz baja.

La muy idiota ignoraba que por muy bajo que lo dijera, Jacob la escucharía perfectamente desde mi cuarto. Después no habría quién la aguantase. Y lo peor es que lo usaría para quedarse conmigo. Intenté no darle importancia para seguir con mi tarea.

- Sí, bueno, no está mal – disimulé, escribiendo mi nombre en la libreta una y otra vez.  
- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – ahora era Helen la que exclamaba -. O estás ciega, o estás loca, una de dos.

Sí, estaba loca, eso seguro.

- No, simplemente estoy acostumbrada, eso es todo – me encogí de hombros.  
- ¿Es que se pasea por aquí siempre de esta forma, aunque haga frío como hoy? – me preguntó Brenda con ojos maravillados y expectantes.

Sin duda, sería capaz de venir a mi casa todos los días con alguna excusa con tal de ver así a Jacob, ya la conocía bastante.

- Claro que no – le respondí.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué dices que estás acostumbrada? – quiso saber, extrañada.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a contestar, Jacob bajó por las escaleras, con camiseta y calzado, y entró en la cocina de nuevo.

Suspiré aliviada en mi mente al verlo completamente vestido, sin embargo, Brenda no le quitaba el ojo de encima en ningún momento, lo desnudaba con la mirada. El resto de mis amigas volvieron al trabajo. También le echaban un vistazo de vez en cuando, pero por lo menos eran más discretas y se cortaban un poco.

Mi mejor amigo salió de la cocina con un refresco y se sentó a mi derecha para mirar una revista de mecánica.

- No te molesto aquí, ¿no?  
- No, claro que no – le dije con una sonrisa que él correspondió con otra.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi libro y volví al trabajo de Lengua. Copié las frases y procuré concentrarme para empezar a analizarlas, pero mi aguda vista periférica me lo impedía. Apreté tanto, que mi bolígrafo se hundió en la hoja al ver a Brenda de reojo. Se había reclinado hacia delante para observar mejor a Jacob y jugaba con su pluma, metiéndola en la boca, fingiendo una insinuación inocente. La muy descarada…

Era el colmo, hasta en mi propia casa. Vale que yo no fuera suficiente para él, pero ella mucho menos. Ahora se iba a enterar.

- Jake, ¿me puedes ayudar? – le pedí, poniéndole mi libro delante, sobre su revista.  
- ¿Ayudarte? – miró el texto, extrañado -. ¿Con esto?  
- Sí, es que no lo entiendo – le dije, arrimándome bien a él.  
- ¿Tú? – cuestionó con una sonrisa de incredulidad.  
- Por favor – cuchicheé, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.  
- Bueno…, ok – murmuró -. Lo que pasa es que no sé si me acordaré muy bien. Hace tanto de esto…

Se inclinó un poco para leer la frase con atención y yo acerqué mi cabeza a la suya. Podía notar cómo Brenda ya echaba humo.

- ¿Cuál es el complemento indirecto?  
- Veamos… Bah, esta es muy fácil. En este caso es se – afirmó, señalando el vocablo con el dedo.

Vaya, había acertado. Al parecer, Lengua se le daba bien.

- Ah, claro. ¿Y el complemento… - me quedé sin respiración cuando alcé la vista y sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos. Hacía cuatro meses que no los veía tan de cerca - …directo? – conseguí musitar, después de tragar saliva.  
- Lo – me contestó con un susurro.

Esta era la primera vez en cuatro meses que le veía el rostro tan próximo y con tanta luz. En este momento, me parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo, una eternidad.

Sus ojos eran más preciosos y penetrantes que nunca. Él estaba más guapo que nunca. Él era más maravilloso que nunca.

Bajé la mirada - esta vez con urgencia -, me alejé de su rostro, recogí mi libro y volví a mi posición. Tuve que hacer uso de toda la barrera de mi coraza de hierro para lograrlo.

- Gracias – le dije sin mirarlo.  
- ¿Ya? – preguntó, sorprendido.  
- Sí, gracias – reiteré.  
- Bueno, de nada. Si te ha servido de algo – declaró, levantando su revista para leerla.  
- Sí.

Cogí mi lata y bebí unos cuantos tragos.

Miré a Brenda de soslayo. Ahora estaba concentradísima en su libro, con el ceño fruncido. Sí, sí que me había servido. Sonreí triunfante y me sumergí en mi cuaderno mucho más relajada.

El trabajo no era muy difícil, así que no tardamos mucho en terminarlo. En un par de horas, ya lo teníamos pasado a limpio y todo. Eso me venía muy bien, puesto que el día siguiente lo tenía bastante ocupado con la boda y el domingo quería descansar.

Aunque insistí en que se quedaran un poco más – no quería quedarme a solas con Jacob - mis amigas decidieron que era hora de marcharse, las gemelas tenían que estar temprano en casa.

Brenda era la única que quería seguir allí, por supuesto, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que irse, el coche era de Jennifer y Alison. Además, tenía que trabajar en el Ocean. Hoy invitaban a licores o algo así y no se marchó tranquila hasta que le propuso a Jacob que fuera a verla.

No hizo falta que éste contestara. Helen la arrastró hacia el exterior, me guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta. Pudimos oír las protestas de Brenda desde el porche hasta el coche.

Ahora estaba a solas con él. Los dos de pie, frente a la puerta, solos.

Jacob giró el rostro para mirarme. Bajé mis pupilas al suelo y me dirigí a la mesa. Empecé a colocar las sillas, que ya estaban en su sitio, nerviosamente.

- Mañana te lleva Charlie, ¿no? – me preguntó.  
- Sí.  
- No creo que te vea hasta la ceremonia. Rachel me ha mandado hacer un montón de cosas – resopló.

Caminó en mi dirección, despacio, y se apoyó en la mesa.

- No te preocupes. Estaré con Charlie y los Clearwater.

Cogí mi cuaderno y mis cosas, pero noté su intensa mirada clavada en mí y mi nerviosismo aumentó. Mis torpes y medio humanas manos perdieron reflejos y todo se me cayó. Los folios de mi trabajo se dispersaron en el suelo.

- Genial – me quejé.

Metí mi pelo detrás de las orejas y me acuclillé para recoger aquel desastre.

- Espera, te ayudo.

Se agachó y empezó a ayudarme con las hojas. Aunque no apartaba la vista del suelo, podía sentir mi sien muy cerca de la suya. Cuando Jacob se estiró un poco para alcanzar un folio, se rozaron accidentalmente y el vello se me puso de punta. Intenté evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya sólo pude concentrarme en eso, hacía mucho que no lo sentía. Mi mano buscaba las hojas como si lo hiciera a ciegas, hasta que la suya se posó encima. Mis ojos se alzaron sin pedirme permiso y, por un instante, se engancharon con anhelo en los suyos. Entonces, mi coraza de hierro vaciló un poco y me asusté.

Me levanté rápidamente, dejando caer todos los folios que había recogido, y me alejé de él. Jacob se puso en pie con lentitud, estudiándome con la mirada.

- Nessie, quiero hablar contigo – me pidió, dando la vuelta a la mesa para no pisar las hojas y ponerse frente a mí.  
- No – contesté con un murmullo, girándome.  
- Por favor – imploró con impaciencia, sujetándome el hombro por detrás.

En ese momento, mi familia entró por la puerta como una estampida de vampiros y vi el cielo abierto. Me zafé de él y me dirigí a ellos para saludarlos efusivamente.

Jacob me miró enfadado y entró en la cocina. Mi corazón se encogió bajo su coraza.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y me llevó detrás del piano.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo sinceramente que te estás equivocando – me susurró muy bajito, mirándome con sus dulces ojos dorados, tristes.  
- Papá – suspiré a modo de queja.  
- Yo pasé por algo parecido una vez y te digo…  
- No tengo ganas de discursos, ¿ok? – protesté, alejándome de él -. Ahora no, por favor.  
- Está bien – exhaló, dejando caer la mano.

Me aproximé a la zona de la mesa y recogí todos los folios del suelo. Antes de que me pusiera a ordenar mi trabajo, Jacob salió de la cocina en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté con curiosidad.  
- Me voy a dormir – contestó, aún enfadado.  
- ¿Ya? Pero si no has cenado…  
- No tengo hambre – dijo, subiendo los peldaños.

Me quedé mirando un rato la escalera con cara de tonta para ver si bajaba, mordiéndome el labio con inquietud.

Giré mi rostro y me centré en ordenar mi trabajo, pero no daba pie con bola. Terminé tirando los papeles encima de la mesa, desesperada. Ya los ordenaría.

- Me voy a la cama – comuniqué a mi familia.  
- ¿Ya? – interrogó mamá -. Si no has cenado.  
- No tengo hambre – respondí, subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo de la tercera planta, Jacob estaba apoyado en la pared, esperándome, con la vista pensativa clavada en el suelo. Se incorporó al verme y se quedó aguardando mi llegada con los brazos en jarra, moviéndose nervioso.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a él.

- Yo… sólo… Sólo quería darte las buenas noches antes de transformarme – murmuró.

Él también odiaba estar enfadado, como yo.

- Ah. Sí, claro – le sonreí mientras abría la puerta de mi dormitorio y la traspasaba hacia atrás -. Buenas noches, Jake.

Asintió, suspirando por la nariz, no muy conforme, y cerré suavemente.

Me apoyé en la puerta, apretándome fuerte el pecho con la mano, y, como todas las noches, me dirigí al vestidor apresuradamente y sin pensar para ponerme el camisón.

A la mañana siguiente, respiré tranquila cuando miré por la cristalera de mi dormitorio y vi el día soleado. Había alguna nube, pero se veía el sol. Casi me parecía un milagro, con el día tan horrible y frío que había sido el anterior. Rachel y Paul habían tenido mucha suerte, no iba a llover en su boda. Sí, aquí en Forks, eso era todo un prodigio.

Jacob ya se había marchado. Hoy se iba de patrulla con su manada por la mañana, ya que por la tarde tenía que ayudar a Billy y a Rachel con los últimos preparativos de la boda, así que no lo vería hasta la ceremonia.

Después de ducharme y adecentarme un poco, bajé a desayunar. Se me hizo muy raro hacerlo yo sola y, como era para mí únicamente, no me preparé nada especial, unos pocos cereales.

Recogí lo poco que había ensuciado de la cocina y me dirigí al salón. Nahuel me esperaba sentado en el sofá.

- Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido? – me preguntó, sonriente.

Mal, como todas estas ciento veintinueve noches.

- Bien, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, la verdad – mentí y después reconocí -. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – quise saber cuando me percaté de que no había nadie en el edificio.  
- Se han ido… de excursión – respondió.  
- ¿De excursión?

Qué raro. Nadie me había dicho nada.

- Sí, me dijeron que vendrían a mediodía.  
- Ah.  
- ¿Te apetece hacer algo hoy?  
- Hoy será imposible. Tengo toda la tarde ocupada. Rosalie quiere hacerme un peinado especial para la boda y tengo que dejar que Alice experimente con mi cara para maquillarme – resoplé -. Bueno, si llegan a tiempo, claro – fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

Nahuel se rió.

- ¿Y qué te parece si damos un paseo ahora? – me propuso.  
- ¿Ahora? Ok – acepté -. Un paseo me vendrá bien para relajarme.  
- De acuerdo – dijo, levantándose de su asiento -. Vamos, entonces.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que yo pasara delante de él y salimos de la casa.

Nos adentramos en el bosque en silencio, con paso tranquilo. Arranqué una ramita fina y larga y la usé para entretenerme un poco con ella. Me salió una risilla interna cuando recordé el juego del palo con Jacob de hacía dos semanas.

- ¿Por qué te pone tan nerviosa esta boda? – me preguntó de repente, trayéndome de vuelta a la tierra.  
- Bueno, en las bodas todo el mundo está un poco nervioso, ¿no? Además, en esta Jacob y yo somos los padrinos. Supongo que también será por eso – me encogí de hombros.  
- ¿Es la primera vez que vas a una boda quileute?  
- No, vamos. Ya estuvimos en la de Sam y Emily hace tres años – sonreí al evocarla -. Son unas ceremonias preciosas, al atardecer, con la luz del sol… No sé, tienen algo que me parece tan mágico – confesé -. Siempre me han encantado estas bodas.  
- ¿Tanto te gustan?  
- Pues sí.  
- ¿Más que las convencionales?  
- Sí, mucho más.  
- ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese la tuya?  
- ¿Mi… mi boda? - me quedé un poco sorprendida ante su pregunta -. No sé qué decirte, la verdad. Ni siquiera sé si me casaré algún día…

Me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando vi que habíamos llegado a mi rincón favorito. Hacía mucho que no venía aquí con Jacob.

Nahuel se paró en seco frente a mí. En su mirada había algo que me asustaba un poco.

- Renesmee, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Chile – me espetó de sopetón, cogiéndome de la mano.

La ramita se me cayó al suelo y me quedé sin habla. Esto no me lo esperaba para nada.

- ¿Irme contigo? – murmuré.  
- Sí, allí podría enseñarte muchas cosas. Después podríamos viajar y nos podríamos instalar donde tú quisieras…  
- Espera, espera – lo corté, confusa -. ¿Qué me intentas decir? No… no te entiendo.

No sé por qué lo pregunté. No quería oír la respuesta, ya me la imaginaba y no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- Quiero que seas mi esposa, Renesmee.

Noté cómo me quedaba de piedra. ¿Por qué me pedía esto? Nos conocíamos de muy poco tiempo.

- Yo no… Te dije que si salíamos, era solamente como amigos – intenté soltarme de su mano con delicadeza, no quería herirle los sentimientos, pero no me dejó -. Creí que había quedado claro.

Nahuel se aproximó un paso hacia mí y, cuando retrocedí, mi espalda se vio atrapada contra un árbol.

Podía ver nuestro tronco enfrente de mí. Ese tronco en el que Jacob y yo habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

- Me gustas mucho, Renesmee – murmuró, acariciando mi mejilla.

Mi cara reaccionó con retracción y la pulsera empezó a vibrar fuerte.

- Pero yo sólo te veo como un amigo, Nahuel – afirmé.  
- Los sentimientos aparecen con el tiempo – sostuvo con voz dulce -. Lo único que te pido es que te vengas conmigo una temporada para conocernos más a fondo, en mi medio. Si no te gusto, puedes volver cuando tú quieras.

¿Podía ser? Al principio, veía a Jacob como un amigo. Aunque, claro, no era un simple amigo, era mi mejor amigo, y yo era una niña pequeña. En cuanto crecí, lo empecé a ver de otro modo.

- Yo, no sé…  
- Con el tiempo, te gustaré – susurró, empezando a acercar su rostro al mío.

Mi primera reacción instintiva fue de rechazo, pero, ¿y si era verdad? ¿Podía ser que me gustase algún día, como me había pasado con Jacob? No, Jacob era especial, él… Me regañé a mí misma. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, otra vez ese goteo en mi mente. ¿Por qué me tenía que acordar tanto de él en un momento como este? Él y yo nunca estaríamos juntos, ¿qué tenía de malo si lo intentaba con otra persona? Es más, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que olvidarme de él de una vez por todas.

El rostro de Nahuel cada vez estaba más cerca. Apreté los puños con fuerza, preparada para aceptar su beso, sin hacer caso de la pulsera. No pasaba nada por probar. Puede que me gustase.

No obstante, mis ojos no podían apartarse de aquel tronco, ese rincón tan mágico y especial. De repente, todo estaba oscuro y parecía que un foco iluminara ese rincón, como si fuera el escenario de un teatro esperando a que sus verdaderos protagonistas entraran en escena.

Ese sitio era una especie de santuario para nosotros. ¿Iba a besarme allí con otro? ¿Con nuestro tronco como testigo de mi traición? Me volví a reñir a mí misma. ¿Qué traición? No, yo no estaba traicionando a nadie.

Nahuel pegó su frente a la mía. Me empecé a poner nerviosa, pero no del modo que yo esperaba; me sentía muy incómoda. Esos labios no eran los suyos, no era su rostro, ni sus ojos negros que ayer me miraban tan de cerca. Ahora mismo, no sentía absolutamente nada. No habían mariposas, ni energía, ni latidos descontrolados, nada. Sólo contrariedad y desasosiego.

Sí, había una traición, y era conmigo misma; y un engaño hacia el chico que tenía delante en este instante y que tampoco se lo merecía. Nahuel no era él, era otro, como podría serlo cualquiera. Él era Jacob. Sólo Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Infinitamente Jacob.

Mi rostro se giró automáticamente antes de que esos labios extraños se arrimaran a los míos e interpuse mis manos en su torso para pararlo. Nahuel se quedó quieto con su boca a un palmo y me escapé de sus brazos. Mi aro de cuero por fin me concedió una tregua y dejó de vibrar.

- Lo siento, no puedo – murmuré, llevándome la mano al corazón.  
- Es por él, ¿verdad? – quiso saber, con el semblante claramente decepcionado.

Al ver su rostro, reparé en lo mal que lo había hecho todo. Estaba tan concentrada en olvidarme de Jacob, que, sin querer y sin darme cuenta, lo había utilizado durante estos cuatro meses. Ahora me sentía tan culpable y tan mala persona, que me apetecía que cayera un rayo y me fulminara de pleno.

- Sí – admití con un susurro.

Nahuel se apoyó en el árbol y suspiró con frustración.

- Perdóname – intenté paliar, avergonzada por mi sucesión de errores -. No quería que te hicieras ilusiones. Tenía que haber sabido que algo así podía pasar.  
- Eso no me importa, sabía dónde me metía. Es sólo que no lo entiendo – declaró, serio -. ¿Es que te vas a quedar toda la vida sola porque no puedas estar con él?

Mi mano se aferró con más fuerza a mi sudadera y mi pulsera comenzó a vibrar otra vez, cosa que ya me desconcertó un poco.

- No… no lo sé. De lo que sí estoy segura es que todavía no estoy preparada para estar con nadie – le confesé.  
- Mi oferta sigue en pie – anunció con decisión, acercándose a mí otra vez.  
- No me voy a marchar contigo, lo siento – le aclaré -. No puedo estar lejos de Jacob.  
- Tú no tienes la culpa de que él esté imprimado de ti, tienes que vivir tu vida – afirmó, alzando la mano para acariciarme la mejilla de nuevo; aparté el rostro para que no lo tocara y su mano quedo suspendida en el aire, hasta que la bajó.  
- No, no es eso. Soy yo la que no puedo estar sin él – le expliqué.  
- Sabes que nunca podran estar juntos – me dijo con sobriedad -. Tú no eres adecuada para él, tienes que aceptarlo.

Mi corazón se retorció al tener que escuchar tan amarga verdad. Yo misma sabía que era así, sin embargo, fue especialmente duro oírlo en boca de otra persona.

- Lo sé… - reconocí con un nudo en la garganta -. Pero, aún así, estaré a su lado como su mejor amiga para siempre.  
- Eso solamente te hará daño. Lo mejor es que te vengas conmigo – repitió con obstinación.  
- Lo siento, Nahuel – murmuré, mirándolo a los ojos con convicción -. Nunca lo dejaré.  
- Piénsatelo, por lo menos. Esperaré hasta entonces.

Sabía que la culpa era mía, pero, por alguna razón, no me gustaba su tono de obcecado empecinamiento, ni la insistencia de mi pulsera. Tendría que aceptar mi rechazo, le gustase o no.

- No tienes que esperar. Mi decisión ya está tomada – le aseguré.  
- Está bien. Te daré más tiempo, entiendo que todavía es pronto – insistió, terco.  
- No, Nahuel. No voy a pensar nada. No me voy a ir contigo, lo tengo decidido – ratifiqué, un poco molesta por su insistencia -. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me quiero ir a casa. Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la boda.

Comencé a caminar.

- Renesmee – me llamó. Me paré y me giré -. Te acompaño, no quiero que vayas sola.  
- Está bien – asentí, cansada.

Esperé hasta que llegó a mi lado, y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa con paso ligero y en un incómodo silencio. Cuando llegamos, fue un alivio ver que mi familia ya había regresado de su excursión. Saludé a todo el mundo y me subí a mi cuarto para poner a punto mi vestuario.


	26. Cristal

CRISTAL:

- ¡No, eso no! – protesté enérgicamente -. ¡No quiero parecer un cuadro!  
- ¿Te quieres callar y dejarme trabajar? – resopló Alice, cansada de mis continuos movimientos faciales -. Ya verás cómo no pareces ningún cuadro, este maquillaje es muy suave, casi no se nota.  
- Si no se nota, ¿para qué me lo voy a echar? – critiqué.

Alice suspiró, frustrada.

- Ya verás cómo te deja. Vas a estar preciosa – le\a apoyó mamá.  
- Gracias, cielo – le agradeció mi tía con una sonrisa de satisfacción perfecta.  
- Bueno, pero no me eches mucho – cedí a regañadientes.  
- Que no… No seas pesadita, ¿quieres? – masculló -. Y ahora relaja la cara para que pueda extendértelo bien.

Hacer eso con mi tía Rosalie dándome tirones supersónicos en el pelo, iba a ser un poco difícil. Ya le había avisado de que no quería recogidos ni nada complicado. A saber lo que me estaba haciendo, para encima, no me dejaban verme en el espejo. Suspiré para mis adentros y cerré los ojos, dejándome hacer sin remedio.

- Ya está – dijo Rosalie.  
- ¿Ya? – pregunté, sorprendida.

Si sólo habían pasado cinco minutos.

- Yo también he terminado – anunció Alice, dando un último retoque como si de un pintor se tratase.  
- Estás maravillosa, cariño – declaró Esme, dejando ver sus hoyuelos al sonreír.  
- Mírate, ya verás – dijo mamá, señalando el espejo con la cabeza.

Me giré y parpadeé, asombrada.

Mi tía Alice no me había recargado para nada. Mi rostro ya lo era, para qué nos íbamos a engañar, pero ahora parecía de porcelana fina. Me había maquillado los párpados con unos contrastes de azules que hacían resaltar el color café con leche de mis ojos, rematados solamente con un poquito de rimel, y en los labios me había puesto un sencillo brillo.

- Me encanta, Alice – reconocí, sonriendo abiertamente.  
- ¿Lo ves? – ésta pegó un saltito, dando palmaditas, y luego se inclinó, sujetándome por los hombros, para mirarme a través del espejo -. No te he recargado nada. Además, pensé que a Jacob le gustaría algo así.

El maquillaje no fue suficiente para disimular el rojo súbito que coloreó mi cara.

- Eso no…  
- Bueno, y ahora mírate el pelo – me cortó Rosalie, ansiosa porque viera su creación.

Me pasó el espejo de mano y me miré por detrás.

Mi pelo lucía liso. No, lisísimo. Y capeado. Ahora se veía un poco más largo, me llegaba hasta la cintura. Brillaba como nunca antes, parecía bronce de verdad, y estaba mucho más sedoso y suave que normalmente.

- ¡Está genial, Rose! – exclamé -. ¿Qué le has echado? ¿Cuándo me lo has cortado?  
- ¿Te gusta así? Porque si no, te cambio el peinado.  
- No, me encanta – reiteré con alegría, pasándome los dedos entre el pelo.

Mi tía se rió con complacencia.

- No te corté mucho, sólo te arreglé un poco las capas, con el pelo liso se notan más. Te eché mascarilla, un líquido alisador y, por último, un poquito de cera para un acabado perfecto.  
- ¿Te ha costado mucho alisarlo? – quise saber para futuras veces.  
- Para nada – afirmó -. Tus rizos ya no son lo que eran. De pequeña lo tenías bastante rizado, sin embargo, ahora tu rizo es mucho más abierto. Podrías llevarlo liso cuando quisieras.  
- Qué genial – me sonreí ante el espejo.  
- Deja que te vea – dijo Alice, quitándome la toalla de los hombros y tomándome de las manos para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Me alzó un brazo y me hizo dar una vuelta como si fuera una bailarina para observarme, mientras ambas nos reíamos -. Sí, estás preciosa – entonces, levantó un poco mi vestido -. Y las medias y los ligueros son lo más. ¿Ves qué bonitas hacen a tus piernas?  
- Bueno, pero eso no se lo va a ver nadie. No sé por qué te has empeñado en que se lo pusiera, podía haberse puesto un panty – criticó mi madre.  
- Nunca se sabe. A lo mejor Jacob…

Alice cerró la boca en cuanto mamá la miró con cara de asesina, así que no me hizo falta abrir el mío para protestar, aunque de poco me iba a servir, porque los colores me traicionaban.

- Charlie está apunto de llegar – anunció Esme -. Puedo oír su coche.  
- Sí, es cierto – confirmó mamá -. Vamos, cielo. Vamos abajo para recibirlo, ya verás cuándo te vea.

Me atusé un poco el pelo y me eché un último vistazo. Salimos las cuatro del baño y bajamos las escaleras hasta el salón.

Mis tíos, Carlisle, mi padre y Nahuel sonrieron al verme.

- Vaya, estás realmente preciosa – me susurró papá cuando llegué a su lado, y me dio un beso en la mejilla -. Espero que ese lobo sepa comportarse esta noche – dijo con el rostro más serio.  
- Papá – protesté con un cuchicheo entre dientes, otra vez colorada.

¿Por qué les daba a algunos por pensar que iba a pasar algo entre Jacob y yo?

- Seguro que aprovecha que yo no puedo ir hasta allí – me contestó -. Menos mal que va Charlie.  
- No va a pasar nada, entre otras cosas, porque estaremos rodeados de gente, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo.  
- Como si eso fuera un impedimento para él – suspiró.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté, extrañada.  
- Nada – volvió a expirar -. Oh, Charlie ya está aquí.

Acto seguido, se oyó el coche de mi abuelo pasando los árboles y aparcando frente al porche.

Mamá fue a recibirlo y le abrió la puerta.

- Hola, papá – lo saludó, dándole un efusivo abrazo.  
- Hola, hija – mi abuelo le dio un beso y se quedó mirándome boquiabierto -. ¡Cariño, estás impresionante!

Se acercó y me dio otro beso a mí. Casi parecía que tenía miedo a tocarme, como si me fuera a romper o algo.

- Gracias, abuelo – y le devolví el beso.  
- Bueno, ya veo que estás lista. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Me agarré de su brazo y sonreí.

- Cuando quieras.

El sol ya estaba bajo, preparado para su puesta en escena, como el director de una orquesta que espera quieto con la batuta hasta que da paso a la obra. Los escarpados acantilados de las islas, que se veían algo más pequeñas debido a la distancia que había desde el extremo sur de la medialuna de la playa en el que nos encontrábamos, estaban bañados por los rayos naranjas del astro rey, contrastando con las zonas oscuras que quedaban en sombra.

Había un murmullo generalizado de excitación. Yo estaba hecha un flan. Estaba en mi puesto, junto a Paul, esperando a que llegara la novia. Charlie tenía mi chaqueta; me la había quitado, pues al lado de la enorme hoguera y del novio, que desprendía calor por los cuatro costados de lo nervioso que estaba, me estaba asando.

Hasta que Rachel no llegara, todos los ojos estaban puestos en nosotros y eso me hacía estar más intranquila. Jacob no estaba, porque era el encargado de empujar la silla de Billy por la pasarela de tablones de madera que habían colocado sobre la arena para que pudiera llevar a su hija hasta el altar.

El Viejo Quil también esperaba de pie, apoyado sobre su bastón de castaño, frente a nosotros. Iba ataviado con un traje tradicional quileute y no hacía más que mirar al horizonte del mar y a la puesta de sol con preocupación, seguramente estaba calculando el tiempo que tendría para dar su discurso nupcial.

Una de las dos damas de honor, encargadas de tirar pétalos ante el paso de la novia, era Rebecca, la otra hermana de Jacob y gemela de Rachel. Como estaba casada con un surfista samoano y vivía en Hawai, solamente venía una vez al año, en verano, con su marido y sus tres niños – según Jake, monstruitos - a pasar un par de semanas a La Push para estar con su familia. Ella no había sabido de mi existencia hasta hoy, ya que no sabía nada de lobos gigantes ni vampiros. Ahora que mi crecimiento se había estabilizado bastante y ya no había peligro, Billy me había presentado como una amiga de Jacob. Tampoco le pudo decir que era la nieta de Charlie, ya que se suponía que ella era un año mayor que mi madre y, claro, teniendo en cuenta que yo aparentaba casi veinte años y mi madre tendría que tener veinticinco, las cuentas no salían. Era un poco tímida, pero me cayó bien.

Algunos miembros de las manadas no estaban, tenían guardia por el bosque, aunque se habían repartido los relevos para que ninguno faltara a la boda.

Miré a mi lado para ver cómo estaba el novio. Paul rozaba el histerismo. Se balanceaba, impaciente, moviendo las manos sin parar, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Quitando eso, estaba muy guapo. Los novios quileute también iban de blanco. Llevaba una camisa de lino color hueso, de manga larga, que caía sobre unos pantalones a juego, e iba descalzo, como todos los presentes.

De repente, la pequeña orquesta empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial quileute – una sencilla música tradicional india tocada con instrumentos típicos de viento y percusión – y el rostro de Paul se iluminó como si viera el sol por primera vez.

Giré la cabeza para fijarme en la novia, al igual que el resto de invitados, pero mis ojos tropezaron en el camino con otro objetivo y se quedaron inamovibles en él.

Mis pupilas no se apartaron en ningún momento de Jacob entre aquel reflujo de pétalos rojos y rosas, ni siquiera reparé en cómo iba Rachel, y mucho menos en sus damas de honor. Me pareció que estaba guapísimo. Iba igual que Paul, sólo que su camisa era marrón oscuro y sus pantalones eran de color crudo. Estaba elegante e informal al mismo tiempo. Noté que mi cara reflejaba mi deslumbramiento, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que tomara aire para no ahogarme.

Sin embargo, el oxígeno se me quedó en la mitad de la garganta en el momento en que Jacob me vio y clavó sus ojos en mí. Se quedó mirándome embobado, como yo a él, y hubo un momento en que se paró con la silla en mitad de la pasarela, hasta que su hermana le dio un pisotón para que siguiera la marcha.

Cuando llegaron al altar, solamente sé que Rachel iba de blanco, tenía muy cerca a Jake como para fijarme en nada más. Billy dejó a su hija con Paul, y Jacob lo condujo hasta la fila de invitados para colocarse después en su puesto, junto a su hermana.

Paul y Rachel se cogieron de la mano sin dejar de mirarse y nosotros nos quedamos un paso por detrás.

Intenté dominarme, pero se me escapó una mirada que planeaba fugaz y que Jacob atrapó sin ningún problema con la suya; otra vez me quedé sin respiración.

El Viejo Quil carraspeó para llamar la atención de los cuatro y bajé de mi nube, apartando mis ojos rápidamente hacia el suelo, ruborizada. Aferré mi bolsito de mano con fuerza, como si así fuera a transmitírmela a mí.

- Queridos hermanos y amigos – empezó el Viejo Quil, con su tono majestuoso -, estamos reunidos frente a esta hoguera y esta puesta de sol para dar paso al nacimiento de algo nuevo y maravilloso – hizo una pequeña pausa en la que se oyó el chasquido del fuego -. Desde el principio de los tiempos, todos los elementos de la tierra, el aire y el agua han tenido y tienen un ciclo. Con el sol como testigo y símbolo – alzó la mano para señalar el astro rey, que ya empezaba a ocultarse en el mar -, hoy se cierra uno para dar comienzo a otro más hermoso y prodigioso. Rachel y Paul van a iniciar una vida juntos… van a forjar los cimientos de… que les dará…

Sus palabras se iban apagando en mi cerebro conforme mis ojos se alzaban y miraban de reojo a Jacob; hasta que todo se quedó en silencio. Mi mente solamente se centró en la imagen que mis pupilas le proyectaban.

Los leños que formaban la fogata pertenecían al bosque, así que las llamas eran rojas. El enorme fuego y la puesta de sol creaban un ambiente mágico y romántico. Los reflejos naranjas de ambos se reflejaban en sus ojos negros y en su rostro perfecto. Con cada chasquido de la hoguera, salía una explosión de chispas, parecían luciérnagas bailando a su alrededor.

Mi aro de cuero vibró suavemente. Por un momento, me imaginé en el puesto de Rachel, con Jacob haciendo el papel de Paul. Mi corazón pegó un salto al ver la película en mi cabeza y mi rostro se volvió hacia él para verla más nítida. Jake iba entero de un blanco roto, el color del lino resaltaba aún más su preciosa tez cobriza, y el níveo color de mi vestido y de mi corona de flores se reflejaba en la sedosa piel de su rostro y en sus ojos cuando me observaban felices. Era la boda que yo quería, nuestra boda. Jacob se percató de mi cara atontada y giró la suya para clavar sus ojos en los míos con una mirada nueva. Mi pequeño bolso se me cayó en la arena cuando adiviné que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Era como si me mirase en un espejo y saliera él.

El sol se hundió del todo en el agua y las llamas permanecieron para hacer las veces de una vela colosal. Todo desapareció, quedamos Jacob y yo, los dos solos, con la danza de las luciérnagas de fuego rodeándonos, incitándonos a que nos acercáramos.

Un golpe sordo me sobresaltó y regresé al planeta tierra. Giré mi rostro súbitamente y las palabras del Viejo Quil sonaron altas y claras. Michael y Nathan, dos de los chicos de la manada de Sam, habían echado más leña y estaban azuzando el fuego para que no se apagase. Las chispas y cenizas volaron hacia arriba, apagándose en su camino al oscuro cielo. Cuando terminé de despejarme del todo y volví a prestar atención a los novios, Rachel estaba acabando de ponerle el anillo a Paul en el dedo – anillo que terminaría colgando de la cinta de cuero de su tobillo al día siguiente – y él hizo lo mismo con ella.

- Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a tu esposa – concluyó el Viejo Quil.

Paul y Rachel obedecieron encantados y todo el mundo aplaudió. Los integrantes de las dos manadas también aullaban y se reían.

Unos farolillos, extendidos sobre nuestras cabezas como una tela de araña que se sujetaba con una serie de postes de madera, se encendieron y las chicas solteras empezaron a congregarse corriendo para el lanzamiento del ramo. Me quedé mirando cómo se peleaban las unas con las otras para coger el mejor sitio. Al final, ya fuera en una boda convencional o en una quileute, las chicas solteras eran chicas solteras.

- ¡Vamos, Nessie! – me instó el Viejo Quil -. ¡Te vas a perder el lanzamiento! ¡Corre, corre! – me azuzó, empujándome hacia la muchedumbre.

Sin quererlo, me vi entre todas esas muchachas. Ahí estaba yo, en primer plano, en una situación que no me interesaba para nada. Leah esperaba su momento con ansia, se notaba su reciente enamoramiento. Me moví un poco y me puse en el extremo más alejado del tumulto.

Rachel nos dio la espalda y lanzó su ramo hacia atrás.

Genial.

- ¡Demonios, qué suerte, Nessie! – exclamó Leah cuando vio el ramo en mis manos.  
- Ya te digo – suspiré.

Rachel se giró y me guiñó el ojo. Me lo había lanzado a propósito. Estupendo, ahora estaba tan roja como la hoguera. Menos mal que parecía el reflejo de la misma y podía disimular.

Jacob me sonrió y mi rostro se encendió aún más. Iban a salirme chispas, también, como siguiera así.

Esas chicas y las prometidas de los componentes imprimados de la manada me rodearon para hacerme bromas y felicitarme. Lo que faltaba.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿puedo hablar con ella? – protestó Jake, haciéndose hueco entre la madeja de cuerpos.  
- Sí, claro. Ahora tendran mucho de lo que hablar – contestó Sarah con una risilla.

Todas las chicas salieron en estampida, riéndose.

- Toma, tu bolso.  
- Ah, gracias.

Lo cogí, otra vez ruborizada al recordar la razón por la que se me había caído.

- No te lo he podido decir antes, pero estás… Estás preciosa – murmuró, mirándome alelado.  
- Tú también estás muy guapo – reconocí, escapándoseme una sonrisa bobalicona.  
- Sí, ¡si supieras qué calor tengo! – resopló, poniendo los brazos en jarra.  
- Pues súbete un poco las mangas. A ver, cógeme esto – le di el bolsito y el ramo, y le así una de las muñecas.

Le fui doblando la manga para subírsela y repetí la acción con el otro brazo.

- Qué bolso más pequeño, ¿te entra algo aquí? – se rió, levantándolo para mirarlo.  
- El telefono y las llaves de casa.

Escuché las risillas de las chicas al vernos y me separé de él.

- Bueno, chicos – irrumpió Charlie -. Tienen que irse a la mesa, los novios ya se van a sentar para cenar.  
- ¿Ya? ¿No se sacan fotos, ni nada?  
- Cariño, han sacado fotos durante toda la ceremonia, ¿no lo has visto? – me informó mi abuelo.

La verdad es que ni me había dado cuenta. Gemí para mis adentros cuando caí en la cuenta de que saldría mirando a Jacob con cara de atontada en todas las fotografías.

- Vamos… vamos a cenar – dije para cambiar de tema.

Agarré a Charlie del brazo y los tres nos dirigimos a la pequeña carpa instalada en la arena.

Jacob y yo nos sentamos en la mesa junto al reciente matrimonio. Yo junto a Paul y él junto a Rachel.

La cena fue una sucesión de platos compuestos de salmón, mariscos y otro tipo de pescados, hechos por algunas mujeres de la tribu, entre las que destacaba Sue, que era muy buena cocinera. Charlie le guiñaba el ojo, orgulloso, a su novia cuando ésta pasaba por su lado con algún plato.

Billy no hacía más que reírse de las anécdotas que Jake y Paul contaban de sus peleas y luchas con vampiros. Yo no le veía tanta gracia, y Rachel tampoco.

Después de que Billy diera unos golpecitos en su vaso y pronunciara un pequeño y emotivo discurso en el que no faltaron los típicos besos y abrazos paternos a su hija, los novios procedieron a cortar la enorme tarta de cinco pisos y se pasó a la entrega de regalos. Cada uno dio lo que pudo. Unos entregaron sobres con dinero, otros regalaron objetos artesanales y otras cosas.

Jacob y yo no nos complicamos, le dimos nuestro sobre con una suma de dinero que pusimos entre los dos por partes iguales. Jake había insistido en que lo ponía todo él, pero me negué en rotundo. Le llegué a decir que si no era así, no iba a la boda. Así que no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar.

El momento del baile llegó pronto y la multitud salió a la verbena. La pequeña orquesta empezó a tocar y Paul y Rachel abrieron el primer baile alrededor de la hoguera. Luego, se unió más gente.

Había barra libre, así que Jacob y yo nos acercamos para tomar algo. Estaba abarrotada, lo cual era genial para mantener mis distancias con él. Los chicos que estaban allí se juntaron a nosotros y me rodearon. Jake frunció el ceño y resopló.

- ¡Nessie, estás guapísima! – exclamó Seth con su sonrisa animosa de siempre -. Si fueras morena, ya serías perfecta.  
- Gracias, ustedes también. Estan todos muy guapos – admití.  
- Oye, ¿qué quieres, que te lo pido? – se ofreció Isaac.  
- Un refresco de limón.  
- ¡Uno de limón! – gritó la voz de Shubael, que estaba delante de Isaac.  
- ¡Eh, que se lo iba a pedir yo! – protestó éste, intentando apartarlo.  
- ¡A ti qué más te da, si es barra libre! – le replicó su hermano de manada, forcejeando para que no se le pusiera delante -. ¡Seguro que si lo tuvieras que pagar…!

Jacob consiguió ponerse a mi lado.

- Nessie, ¿quieres…  
- …bailar? – lo cortó Thomas.

Éste agarró el vaso de cartón que me iba a pasar Shubael, se lo dio a Jacob y me dirigió hacia la playa, empujándome suavemente con la mano en la espalda.

- ¡Eh! – protestaron Jacob y Shubael a la vez.

Jake miró a Thomas con cara de malas pulgas y le devolvió el vaso a Shubael para iniciar la marcha hacia nosotros, que ya estábamos bailando.

Rachel lo interceptó.

- Jacob, tienes que bailar esta conmigo.  
- Ah. Sí, claro.

La canción terminó y Jake se encaminó hacia mí. Nada más sonar la siguiente, vi que se me acercaba Cheran con los brazos extendidos y corrí hacia él para bailar. Jacob se paró en seco y resopló. Poco le duró el descanso. Rebecca lo agarró y lo obligó a danzar por la pista de arena con ella.

No me costó mucho mantenerme ocupada bailando, los hermanos de Jake hacían cola para bailar con la madrina, aunque las chicas también se peleaban por bailar con el padrino. Mientras bailaba con Jared, hubo un momento en que lo perdí de vista. La canción terminó y éste se marchó para bailar con Kim.

Lo busqué con la mirada en la zona de la barra, pero tampoco estaba. Me dio un escalofrío, la noche era bastante fría. Bajé las mangas de mi chaqueta y me froté los brazos. Cuando estaba apunto de comenzar otra canción, algo me sujetó por detrás, tapándome la boca, y me arrastró a toda velocidad hacia los árboles que limitaban con la playa.

Mientras intentaba proferir unos chillidos, el brazo que me aferraba me dio la vuelta para descubrirme la verdad.

- Soy yo, Nessie – cuchicheó Jacob, retirándome su mano de la boca.  
- ¡Jake, me has asustado! – grité en voz baja.

Quil, Embry y Seth se asomaron para ver qué pasaba. Jacob los saludó con la mano y los tres asintieron sonrientes para volver al baile.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber.  
- Nada, sólo quería bailar contigo.

Aquí solos, demasiado peligroso.

- ¿Y para eso me traes aquí? – suspiré y negué con la cabeza -. Podemos bailar ahí fuera, pero ahora no puedo. Le he prometido un baile a Charlie.

Me disponía a dar la vuelta, pero Jacob me agarró de la muñeca para impedírmelo.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mí, Nessie? – protestó, enfadado, obligándome a quedarme frente a él.  
- No huyo de ti – afirmé con seguridad, deshaciéndome de su amarre -. Es que hay mucha gente con la que tengo que bailar, soy la madrina de boda.  
- No estoy hablando de eso y lo sabes – señaló, frunciendo el ceño -. Llevas huyendo de mí desde que empezaste a salir con esa garrapata.

Ahora sí que se ponía peligroso. Tenía que salir de allí ya.

- No es verdad. Me parece que lo que te pasa es que estás celoso – lo critiqué, girándome.  
- Por supuesto que lo estoy – reconoció, impaciente. Se aproximó un paso y me sujetó por los hombros para ponerme otra vez delante de él -. Cada vez que te veo con ese tipejo me muero de celos – reconoció, matizando la palabra con un rechinamiento de dientes -. No lo soporto.

Se acercó otro poco más a mí y yo retrocedí, quitando sus manos de mis hombros.

Miró a un lado, algo agitado, llevándose la mano a la nuca. De repente, volvió el rostro hacia mí y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Te gusta ese tipo? – me preguntó, decidido.

Su actitud y su pregunta me atraparon por sorpresa.

- No quiero hablar de esto – le dije, iniciando mi huida.  
- Ah, no. Claro que sí – exigió, enfadado, abalanzándose hacia mí para cortarme el paso -. Vamos hablar de esto de una vez por todas.

Me aferró por los brazos y tuve que poner mis manos en su torso para mantenerlo lejos.

- ¿Te gusta? – repitió.  
- Es un chico muy agradable – contesté con voz segura, zafándome de sus manos.

Por lo menos, antes lo era.

- Vamos, Nessie – empezó a acercarse a mí despacio, con paso firme -. ¿Agradable? Ni siquiera te atrae - llevé mis pasos hacia atrás, pero él no se detenía -. En cambio, yo sí te gusto, ¿verdad?  
- Ya te dije que no – le respondí, retrocediendo.  
- Mientes. Tienes miedo de algo, por eso no quieres estar a solas conmigo – adivinó -. No me dejas abrazarte, ni tocarte, ni mirarte a los ojos.  
- Los amigos no hacen esas cosas – alegué.  
- Oigo cómo lloras por mí todas las noches – atestiguó -. Susurras mi nombre todo el tiempo, y cuando entro en tu cuarto, siempre te veo agarrada a la almohada, llorando en sueños. ¿Eso lo hacen las amigas?  
- ¿Tú… tú me oyes llorar? ¿Entras… en mi habitación? – interrogué, sorprendida y ruborizada.  
- Todas las noches, cuando me llamas en sueños – mi cara se iba quedando a cuadros a medida que hablaba -. Entro, me siento a tu lado y te seco las lágrimas. Luego, parece que te calmas y dejas de llorar, así que me vuelvo al pasillo para que tu padre no me mate. No sabes lo impotente que me siento.

Mis pies se movían torpemente, de lo pasmada que estaba. Había entrado todas las noches para consolarme, sabía que lloraba por él. Seguramente el roce de sus dedos y su olor era lo que me calmaba.

- Dime la verdad, Nessie – se paró para mirarme a los ojos. Aparté la mirada y me fijé en la espesura del bosque -. ¿En serio quieres que seamos solamente amigos?  
- Sí – afirmé lo más segura que fui capaz.

Frunció el ceño más profundamente y caminó hacia mí con voluntad y apresuramiento, tuve que dar marcha atrás con rapidez.

Mis piernas se detuvieron cuando se toparon con un árbol, y me quedé atrapada entre éste y Jacob, que ya me había encarcelado con sus brazos al apoyar sus manos contra el ancho tronco.

Llevó sus dedos a mi mejilla para acariciarla y los bajó lentamente para rozarme el cuello.

- ¿Acaso no sientes nada cuando hago esto? – me preguntó en voz baja.

Todo el vello se me puso de punta con esa caricia.

- Jake, por favor… - imploré con un hilo de voz para que se alejara.  
- Llevas cuatro meses rehuyéndome, ya me he cansado – murmuró con ansiedad, pegando su frente a la mía.

Una fisura apareció en mi coraza y mi corazón sufrió un espasmo para latir alocadamente. Lo hacía a trompicones, como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo tenía que palpitar y estuviera aprendiendo a hacerlo de nuevo. La pulsera cobró vida y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en la muñeca, se notaba que había esperado este momento con ansia. Aún así, conseguí ladear un poco la cara.

- Siempre evitas mi mirada, pero hoy no te dejaré – me obligó a girar el rostro, con la mano, y clavó sus pupilas en las mías con determinación -. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres.

Las mariposas que había enterrado todos estos meses resucitaron de repente al volver a ver mis adorados y profundos ojos negros tan decididos y tan cerca. Salieron de lo más profundo de mis entrañas y explotaron, haciendo que cada una de ellas se multiplicara por mil. Toda mi coraza de hierro se resquebrajó en pedacitos como un simple cristal.

Ahora no tenía protección, mi blando corazón estaba al descubierto, se veía débil y vulnerable. Amarré mis manos al tronco para obligarlas a no rendirse mientras Jacob seguía con las suyas apoyadas para no dejarme escapar.

- Dime que no me quieres y no te molestaré más – murmuró al ver que yo no contestaba -. Lo aceptaré y seremos solamente amigos para siempre.

Intenté decírselo, pero no fui capaz. Me quedé muda, hipnotizada por sus resueltos ojos y por esa energía que ya empezaba a rodearnos y que tanto había echado de menos. La pulsera vibraba como loca, incitándome a ceder. Sus pupilas me llamaban, me reclamaban como nunca antes.

- Es mejor que no estemos juntos – me forcé a decir con un murmullo.  
- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – inquirió, confuso -. ¿Es que crees que no te haría feliz?  
- No, no eres tú. Soy yo – confesé -. No soy buena para ti. Soy destructiva, al final te haré daño.  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo único que me hace daño es no estar contigo – garantizó con ojos seguros. Acto seguido, susurró -. Cada minuto que estoy sin ti, me muero un poco.  
- Lo nuestro no puede ser… - contesté, convenciéndome a mí misma.  
- Sí. Sí puede - acarició mi sien con su frente y empecé a hiperventilar sin poder evitarlo -. Somos almas gemelas. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, hasta eres un metamorfo como yo, ¿no lo ves? Hemos nacido para estar juntos.  
- Si no sale bien, te haré mucho daño – le dije, intentando parecer convincente -. Yo no soy como tú, puede que cuando pase el tiempo, todo se acabe. Y entonces tú sufrirás, no puedo permitirlo.  
- Si no sale bien, al menos lo habremos intentado – me susurró, volviendo a mis pupilas con determinación -, y a mí siempre me quedará eso. No estaré toda la vida preguntándome qué habría pasado y qué podía haber hecho. Además, esto es algo que tenemos que decidir los dos, ¿no te parece? No es justo que tomes esa decisión por mí. Tengo derecho a intentarlo - acercó su rostro a mi mejilla -. Y yo quiero intentarlo. Quiero que seas mi chica.

Las mariposas volvieron a volar histéricas por mi estómago.

- No hagas esto… - le supliqué a modo de advertencia -. O acabaré haciéndote vivir un infierno.  
- Me da igual. Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar, aunque sea para estar contigo un solo día, lo pagaré con mucho gusto – el calor de su aliento hizo que todo el vello se me pusiera de punta otra vez y mis ojos se cerraron en respuesta -. Pero eso no va a pasar. No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien. Sé que tú también me quieres.  
- No, no te quiero… - mentí con la poca voz que mi garganta me dejó proferir.  
- Sí, sí me quieres – me contradijo con confianza a la vez que besaba mi mejilla con sus calientes labios.  
- No… - intenté negar, aunque ya me deshacía.

Empezó a bajar para recorrer mi mandíbula y pasó a besarme el cuello. Toda mi alma se estremeció y aferré mis manos al tronco con tanto ímpetu, que hice saltar unos trozos de corteza sin querer.

- Entonces, dime que pare y te dejaré ir – susurró sin dejar de besármelo.

Mi cabeza se alzó sola cuando su boca siguió y se deslizó por mi garganta. El aire ya se me salía de los pulmones con audibles suspiros.

- Te deseo, Nessie… - susurró con anhelo, metiendo su mano entre mi pelo para amarrarlo.

Reptó por todo mi cuello con pasión. La agitada respiración de ambos pasó a ser jadeante y mis uñas se clavaron en el árbol.

Sabía que tenía que frenarlo, pero no podía. No quería que parase. Yo también lo deseaba con toda mi alma. El deseo que sentía por él seguía siendo inmenso e incontenible y había renacido fuerte; en realidad, nunca se había ido. Había intentado taparlo con mi coraza, retenerlo, pero todo había sido inútil. Yo siempre sería una adicta a mi droga, a mi Jacob, y esta recaída era más intensa y dulce que nunca como para poder resistirme. Ahora que lo había vuelto a saborear, era muy tarde para echarse atrás y dejarlo otra vez. Por fin estaba con él, con sus labios, sus manos, sus ojos, su ardor. Quería sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba como el oxígeno, lo había ansiado toda mi vida. En ese mismo momento, me di cuenta de que yo sería suya hasta el fin de mis días y la mota que me quedaba de voluntad se derritió como un trozo de hielo en llamas. Ahora lo quería todo para mí. Podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, yo me entregaría a él sin dudarlo ni un segundo. La pulsera dejó de vibrar ante mi rendición.

El frío que había tenido antes pasó a ser fuego, ahora todo mi cuerpo ardía junto con el suyo. Quería que sus labios, su aliento y su lengua siguieran y quemaran mi cuello del todo. Me despegué del tronco, obligándolo a retroceder un paso, y me quité la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo. Mis manos también se aferraron con avidez en su pelo y en su espalda para acercarlo más a mí y él colocó las suyas en mi cintura más baja, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Me estremecí y exhalé audiblemente al notarlo tan adosado.

Dejó mi garganta y subió su rostro para volver a pegarlo al mío. Nos clavamos la mirada el uno al otro, ambos estábamos hambrientos y respirábamos agitadamente. Intentó abalanzar su boca a la mía, pero retiré mi cara un poco hacia atrás y no lo dejé. Todavía no. Antes quería hacer una cosa que llevaba ansiando demasiado tiempo.

Arrastré mis manos hacia su camisa, se la desabroché con agilidad y la abrí para dejar su impresionante torso a la vista. Su respiración se aceleró aún más cuando deslicé mis palmas despacio, empezando por abajo y subiendo con calma hasta su pecho, parándome a tocar cada músculo, sintiendo su ardiente y tersa piel. Alcé mis insaciables pupilas para que se volvieran a enganchar con sus ojos y arrimé mi frente a la suya, acariciándosela con efusividad.

Lancé mis sedientos labios a los suyos, pero ahora fue él el que los apartó antes de que llegara a tocarlos. Era su turno.

Bajó la corta cremallera de mi escote y comenzó a tocarme el pecho con su ferviente mano. El tejido del sujetador era tan fino y su encaje tan transparente, que sentí sus caricias como si no lo llevara puesto. Mis bronquios se excitaron y mi cuerpo se arqueó, quedando mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras él me sujetaba con la otra mano. Su palma se arrastró segura por mi pecho y mi garganta, y llevó sus dedos hasta mis labios para rozarlos con las yemas. Las besé y las lamí con furor, igual que si fueran su boca.

La mano que tenía en mi espalda me empujó hacia él con suavidad, aunque con firmeza, y nuestros rostros se unieron de nuevo.

Aflojó un poco su presa, colocando sus manos en mi cintura, y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, a la vez que mis manos se perdían por su pecho y su cuello. Volví a palpitar cuando noté su tórrida lengua. Su boca se movió hasta mi mejilla y me besó más despacio, para seguir por mi mandíbula y mi barbilla con besos cortos y dulces. Escaló sin prisa, hasta que por fin deslizó su labio inferior por los míos. Lo hizo una sola vez, lentamente, de abajo a arriba, elevando mi labio superior a su paso, deleitándose en ese primer contacto. Todo mi ser se estremeció, jadeé al sentir su abrasador aliento y el tacto de su labio, era extremadamente suave y muy ardiente. Las revolucionadas mariposas hicieron explotar mi estómago y mi corazón, ahora estaban en el cielo. Sí, yo sería suya para siempre, ya no tenía ninguna duda. Mis manos se repartieron entre su nuca y su espalda y me pegué más a él.

En cuanto terminó, me moría por sentir su boca otra vez. Acerqué mi labio para que hiciera lo mismo que había hecho el suyo. Lo deslicé por sus suaves labios, rozándolos muy despacio, de abajo a arriba. Algo centelleó en mi mente, como el flash de una cámara fotográfica que mostraba una serie de imágenes que pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa y que no conseguía ver bien. Nuestros ávidos alientos estaban mezclados y se tocaban, ya se besaban con pasión. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, anheloso, y la energía que nos atraía hacia el otro cada vez era más fuerte, más intensa. Entreabrimos más nuestras bocas y nuestros labios empezaron a rozarse, moviéndose juntos.

Las imágenes desaparecieron súbitamente; un conocido y fuerte carraspeo, tan inesperado como inoportuno, nos hizo pegar un bote a los dos del sobresalto y nos tuvimos que separar de inmediato. Me subí la cremallera de mi escote al instante y recogí mi chaqueta del suelo, completamente ruborizada.

Charlie nos miraba visiblemente enfadado y murmuraba algo ininteligible.

- ¿Puedo bailar con mi nieta? – preguntó al fin.  
- Claro – contestó Jacob, sonriendo tan tranquilo.

Mi abuelo se acercó y observó su camisa abierta con expresión malhumorada. Resopló y me tomó de la mano, echándole una mirada asesina.

Mientras caminábamos, me solté de Charlie para ponerme la chaqueta y miré hacia atrás. Jake estaba apoyado de lado en el árbol, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de lino color crudo, su camisa aún estaba abierta y me sonreía con esa sonrisa torcida suya que me volvía loca. Mis mariposas revolotearon con ahínco, estaban impacientes por rematar ese beso, me incitaban para que diera la vuelta y me lanzara a sus brazos. En cambio, le sonreí tímidamente y volví la vista al frente.

- Nessie – me llamó.

Mi rostro se giró de nuevo antes de que terminara de pronunciar mi nombre y me paré en seco. Charlie volvió a resoplar.

- Dime.  
- ¿Bailarás conmigo la próxima canción?  
- Bailaré contigo todas las que quieras – le contesté.

Nos sonreímos, mirándonos atontados durante unos segundos. Mi abuelo tuvo que cogerme de la mano otra vez para reanudar la marcha. No dejé de mirarlo hasta que salimos a la playa y lo perdí de vista.

Charlie y yo nos adentramos un poco en la pista de arena y nos pusimos a bailar.

Jacob salió de la arboleda, con la camisa ya abrochada, y se apoyó en otro árbol para mirarme. En cuanto terminara mi baile con Charlie, iría corriendo a sus brazos para terminar ese beso.

Mi cara se llenó de chasco cuando vi que las otras chicas lo rodeaban y se lo llevaban a la fuerza a la arena para bailar con él. Todas querían bailar con el padrino de boda. Aquí era costumbre bailar con los padrinos para tener suerte en el amor o algo así. Sin embargo, solté una risilla. Era gracioso ver cómo un chico tan alto y fuerte era dominado y reducido por unas cuantas muchachas sin poder hacer nada.

Lo malo es que tenía toda el aspecto de que ya no habría remate de beso. Entre su fila de chicas y la mía de chicos para bailar, y la más que posible vigilancia a partir de ahora de Charlie, iba a ser misión imposible. Para encima, Jacob no dormía en mi casa esta noche. Tenía que ayudar a desmontar todo y tenía patrulla por la mañana, así que ya se quedaba en su casa a dormir; de paso, le hacía compañía a Billy, que últimamente siempre dormía solo. Suspiré para mis adentros y me centré en el baile con mi abuelo.

Charlie se fijó en que no le quitaba ojo a Jacob y volvió a murmurar.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – soltó finalmente.  
- Claro – contesté, aunque no estaba tan segura, a juzgar por su expresión crítica.  
- ¿Tu madre…? ¿Tu madre…? – de repente, la cara de Charlie confirió un tono enrojecido que iba pasando al rojo chillón por momentos -. ¿Tu madre te ha hablado de sexo?  
- ¡Charlie, tú no, por favor! – exclamé, completamente avergonzada.  
- Está bien, está bien – refunfuñó -. Es sólo que antes… tú y Jacob…, bueno, ¿no iran a…?  
- Mamá ya me ha hablado de todo eso – le atajé la frase y, de paso, me ahorré la terrible vergüenza de escucharla al completo.  
- Pero, ¿ya han…? Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez…?  
- ¡Abuelo! – protesté, roja como el fuego de la hoguera, que seguía encendida.  
- Lo único que quiero es que tengan cuidado, eso es todo – respondió con un tono pretendidamente tolerante. Luego, empezó a hablar con rapidez, atropellando las palabras -. Sé que Jacob es un chico muy atractivo y también sé que está imprimado de ti, o como se diga, Sue ya me ha explicado todo eso de la… imprimación. Pero aunque ahora eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha, no dejo de pensar que hace unos pocos meses eras una niña, y me cuesta, Nessie, me cuesta – murmuró algo que no entendí y resopló -. Bueno, prefiero no pensar en tu crecimiento, no quiero saber nada de eso.  
- No hemos hecho nada – confesé a regañadientes para que se quedara más tranquilo.

Suspiró, aliviado, y asintió. Entonces, me atrapó mirando a Jake otra vez y, por alguna razón, sonrió.

- Jacob te gusta mucho, ¿no? – me preguntó de repente, ya relajado.

Mi cara sufrió otro baño de sangre.

- Sí – reconocí tímidamente, mirando a nuestros pies.

Mi abuelo se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Y estan juntos?

Me quedé un poco pensativa. ¿Lo estábamos? Bueno, después de ese corto beso, era una tontería negar la evidencia de mi rendición.

- Sí – asentí con una sonrisa tonta mientras seguía mirando al suelo.  
- Bueno, supongo que esto ya se veía venir, siempre han sido inseparables. Me alegro – declaró, sonriente -. Jacob es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, para mí es como un sobrino, casi un hijo. Es un gran chico – de pronto, su rostro cambió -. Aunque un poco avispado, por lo que veo. Tu padre tenía razón cuando me dijo que lo tuviera vigilado.

El aire se me salió audiblemente de los pulmones.

- ¿Papá te dijo que lo vigilaras? – quise saber, indignada.  
- Y creo que hizo bien – afirmó, más serio.

En ese momento, la que resopló fui yo.

La música dejó de sonar y Charlie me soltó.

- Tenemos que irnos – me anunció.  
- ¿Ya?

Miré a Jake, que correspondió mi mirada y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara. Pero en cuanto di un paso, otra vez fue rodeado por la masa de chicas desesperadas por tener suerte en el amor.

Y yo también me quedé desesperada, porque me parecía que no iba a tener la suerte de poder terminar ese beso.


	27. Celos

CELOS:

Me dio exactamente igual cuando, desde mi cama, vi el cielo cubierto a través de la cristalera. Hoy no me hacía falta el sol para ser feliz, ya tenía el mío personal, con el que había quedado esta misma tarde.

Al final, casi no me pude despedir de Jake, de tantos bailes que tenía que bailar con las chicas. Hablamos lo justo para decirnos que nos veíamos esta tarde y poco más. Charlie me trajo a casa.

Esta noche fue la primera en cuatro meses en la que dormí mejor, aunque tardé en hacerlo. Estaba tan emocionada por lo que había pasado, que no paré de darle vueltas a la cabeza, las mariposas me invadían de vez en cuando y el sueño se iba. Estaba un poco muerta de miedo, la verdad, puesto que seguía sin saber si yo podía ser buena para él, pero aún así, me di cuenta de una cosa en la que no había reparado hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasaba con las parejas de La Push? Mientras bailaba con los chicos y miraba a Jake para ver si tenía oportunidad de acercarme, me fijé en las novias de los imprimados. Ellas estaban tan felices, estaban con ellos sin importarles lo qué pasará, sabían que estarían juntos toda la vida. ¿Por qué no iba a hacer yo lo mismo? Estaba harta de nadar contra esa potente corriente que me llevaba hacia Jacob, harta de intentar escalar esa enorme cascada. ¿Qué tenía de malo si me dejaba llevar hasta él? ¿Por qué iba a ser peor que Rachel, Kim, Emily, Ruth, Martha, Sarah, Eve o Jemima? Y ahora ya había probado el roce de sus labios, el tacto de sus manos en mi piel… Sólo de pensarlo, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía de nuevo. Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás y renunciar a él. Me negaba en rotundo. Jake tenía razón, teníamos que intentarlo. Él quería hacerlo y yo no podía quitarle ese derecho. Además, también quería darme una oportunidad a mí misma. Lo necesitaba. Estos meses habían sido una época de oscuridad y ahora por fin volvía a ver el sol. Jacob y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre. Hoy remataría ese beso y sería su chica de todas, todas maneras.

Una sonrisa tonta curvó mis labios. Di la vuelta para ponerme boca arriba, me estiré y me levanté de un brinco.

Dancé hacia el vestidor.

- A ver…, qué me pongo hoy… - murmuré con voz alegre.

Cogí mi blusa favorita, esa azul claro que le encantaba a Jacob, unos jeans ajustados y una chaqueta azul marino. Abrí el cajón de la ropa interior para tomar uno de mis conjuntos y salí del cuartito, canturreando, para dirigirme al baño.

Después de darme una relajante y cantarina ducha, me vestí y me desenredé el pelo.

- ¡Rosalie! – voceé, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño -. ¡Rose!

Quería que me peinara y me dejara el pelo perfecto para esta tarde.

- ¡Rose! – volví a gritar.

Resoplé al ver que no venía y me encaminé hacia las escaleras para bajar al salón.

El único que estaba allí era Nahuel, que estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico.

- Buenos días – me saludó, un tanto serio.  
- Buenos días. ¿Has visto a Rosalie por algún sitio? – le pregunté desde el primer peldaño de la escalera.  
- Tu familia no está. Hoy también se han ido de excursión.  
- ¿De excursión? ¿Otra vez? – interrogué, extrañada.

Qué raro. ¿Dos días seguidos de excursión? ¿Y por qué no me habían dicho nada, ni se habían llevado a Nahuel?

Suspiré audiblemente, enfadada. Ya lo entendía. Esto debía de ser alguna treta para que me quedara a solas con él. Ya era el colmo.

Pues yo no tenía ninguna intención de darle baza, y menos después de lo que me había dicho ayer y de su comportamiento obcecado.

Me di la vuelta y subí hasta mi dormitorio para hacer la cama. Después, me metí en el baño y empecé a secarme el pelo con el secador.

Opté por secármelo agachando la cabeza, era más rápido. Tenía demasiado pelo y no tenía la habilidad de Rose, si no lo hacía así, tardaría la mañana entera y no tenía tanta paciencia.

Me doblé hacia delante y comencé a pasar el aire caliente del secador por todo el cabello, dejando que se secara y tomara forma libremente. A medida que lo secaba, iban apareciendo mis suaves rizos. Cuando me cansé y me parecía que estaba suficientemente seco, me incorporé con un solo movimiento, llevando toda mi melena hacia atrás. La pulsera vibró fuerte casi a la vez.

Pegué un bote del susto al ver a Nahuel apoyado en la puerta del baño, mirándome. Tenía una mirada extraña.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? Me has asustado.  
- Has quedado con él, ¿no? – me preguntó de repente.

Parecía irritado. La pulsera seguía vibrando.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le respondí, molesta por su actitud.  
- Por supuesto que lo es – me contradijo, indignado -. No me gusta que mi futura esposa…  
- Espera, espera – lo corté, enojada -. Creí que ayer había quedado claro que no me voy a ir contigo, y mucho menos casarme.  
- Eso todavía está por verse – afirmó, para mi incrédulo asombro.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba sordo o qué?

- No hay nada que verse – le repliqué, cabreada y con seguridad. Ya me estaba molestando de verdad su terquedad -. No me voy a marchar contigo. No me voy a casar contigo, ¿te ha quedado claro? – le reiteré, matizando las negaciones.

Cogí el peine y empecé a pasármelo por el pelo, airada. Mi aro de cuero rojizo seguía vibrando, cosa que no me gustaba nada. Eso significaba que Nahuel iba a seguir insistiendo.

- No me gusta que salgas con otro, y menos con él – soltó por esa boquita.

Expiré con incredulidad por lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando. ¿Quién se creía que era, mi novio? ¿Cuándo le había dicho yo eso? Era increíble.

- ¿Otro? – me giré, enfadada, y lo miré fijamente a los ojos con contundencia -. El único otro que hay aquí eres tú. Y yo puedo salir con quien quiera. Es más, creo que tú y yo no vamos a quedar más, visto lo visto.

De pronto, su semblante cambió.

- Perdona, no quería parecer impertinente – dijo, ahora con voz arrepentida.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa por su repentino cambio de humor.

- Pues lo has sido, y mucho – lo reproché.  
- Perdóname – repitió.

Lo observé durante un instante, parecía arrepentido de verdad. Incluso la pulsera dejó de vibrar.

- Está bien – suspiré finalmente.

Me miré en el espejo para seguir peinándome.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió con voz tranquila.  
- Depende – señalé.  
- ¿Te gusta desde siempre?

Me giré para observarlo otra vez. Mi aro no me avisaba de nada y su rostro parecía pacífico y sosegado.

- Solamente te voy a contar una cosa – me apoyé en la pared y comencé a hablar con calma -. Era muy pequeñita, todavía no hablaba, pero lo recuerdo muy bien. Jake me había llevado al bosque para enseñarme las flores y las ardillas, me encantaba verlas correteando por los árboles. Estaba sentada en su regazo, en nuestro tronco, observando una. No sé por qué, me quedé mirándolo fijamente y ya no le hice caso a la ardilla. Yo creo que ya me parecía guapo en aquel entonces. Jacob, le dije. Fue mi primera palabra, pero la pronuncié a la perfección, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decirla. Bajó el rostro y me miró sorprendido, no se lo creía. ¿Qué has dicho?, me preguntó. Jacob, le repetí. Se emocionó y me levantó con los brazos mientras nos reíamos los dos y yo pataleaba entusiasmada en el aire. Luego, me dijo que tenía que ser un secreto, nuestro pequeño secreto, que tenía que aprender a decir mamá, para que ella creyera que era mi primera palabra y no se disgustara. Así que se pasó toda la tarde repitiéndome mamá hasta que supe decirla bien – me reí al evocar la escena -. Sí, creo que me gusta desde siempre.  
- ¿Pasó algo esta noche? – me preguntó, cambiando el ambiente por completo.

La pulsera empezó a vibrar fuerte de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo? – entrecerré los ojos, confusa por su giro de conducta.

¿Qué era esto? Parecía el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hide.

- Bueno, he notado un cambio de actitud en ti con respecto a él, en comparación con ayer. Esta mañana te has levantado muy contenta – me dijo con un aire crítico.  
- Pues sí – le confesé, harta de sus giros de humor -. Y sí, estoy muy contenta por ello. Jacob y yo…  
- Jacob no es bueno para ti – me interrumpió con brusquedad -. En cambio, yo sí.

No me gustaba nada su tono, además mi aro vibraba, nervioso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté, enfadada por ese comentario.  
- Él y tú son de especies diferentes, por mucho que diga Carlisle – empecé a quedarme atónita conforme hablaba -. Tú eres un semivampiro y él…, bueno, él es un perro – dijo con cara de repulsión -. ¿Cómo vas a…? – hizo otra mueca de hastío -. Lo natural es que estés con otro semivampiro, hay que seguir el curso de la naturaleza. No puedes estar con un animal, es asqueroso...  
- ¡Retira lo que has dicho! – espeté con rabia.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no quieres escuchar la verdad? – soltó, mordaz.  
- Jacob no es un perro – escupí, apretando los dientes -, pero si lo fuera, lo preferiría mucho antes que a ti.  
- ¡Qué dices, insensata! – bufó, furioso, agarrándome por los brazos.  
- ¡Suéltame! – gruñí con cólera retenida, clavándole mis ojos amenazadores en los suyos.

Ya notaba el calor recorriendo mi espalda y mis manos temblorosas. Me soltó al percatarse de mi inminente y más que posible cambio de estado.

- Soy un semivampiro metamorfo, como puedes ver – le indiqué, por si no le había quedado claro -. Y Jacob es un metamorfo, no somos diferentes en absoluto. Más bien todo lo contrario. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.  
- ¡No! – gritó, negándolo con la cabeza. Me volvió a agarrar de los brazos y me arrimó a él -. ¡Eres como yo! ¡Tienes que ser mía, llevo muchos años esperando a una semivampiro que no fuera mi hermana! ¡Ahora que te he encontrado, no pienso irme con las manos vacías!  
- ¡No me toques! – le chillé, empujándolo contra la pared -. ¡Nunca seré tuya! ¡Yo siempre seré de Jacob! ¡Solamente de Jacob!  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y crees que Jacob es sólo tuyo? – cuestionó con voz incisiva -. ¡Pobre infeliz!  
- ¿Qué? – exclamé sin entender.  
- ¿Por qué crees que Jacob se imprimó de ti, Renesmee? – siguió con la misma entonación -. ¿Por qué crees que estaba aquí el día en que naciste? ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Apuesto a que tu querido perro no te la ha contado.  
- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – quise saber, muy irritada.  
- Tu perro estaba enamorado de tu madre – espetó con ferocidad.

Las palabras hicieron eco en mi cerebro, rebotaron en las paredes de mi cabeza y retumbaron para volver a repetirse con furia. Mi corazón se quedó petrificado y me quedé paralizada en el sitio sin poder reaccionar.

Nahuel se dio cuenta de mi expresión horrorizada y siguió su cruel discurso.

- En realidad, los dos estaban enamorados. Tu madre también estaba enamorada de él, pero lo estaba más de tu padre y al final escogió a este último. Cuando se casaron y Jacob se enteró de que tu madre estaba embarazada, se puso como loco. Vino para acabar con todos, incluida tú - mi semblante se iba tornando agónico conforme escuchaba su alocución y mi corazón se retorcía como si alguien intentara arrancármelo de cuajo -. Si no los mató, fue por proteger a tu madre de la otra manada, que querían acabar con ella por estar embarazada de ti. Cuando naciste y te vio, se imprimó de ti, pero sólo lo hizo porque te parecías mucho a Bella. Tus ojos son iguales a los de ella cuando era humana. Él sigue enamorado de ella, y tu madre también lo está de él. Sin embargo, tu madre nunca dejará a tu padre, éste siempre estará por encima de él. Por eso Jacob está contigo, le recuerdas a tu madre, es una forma de estar con ella.

Todo mi cuerpo, incluida mi mente, se quedó en estado de shock y mudo, completamente vacío. En cambio, mi pulsera parecía que gritaba.

- Mientes – murmuré, intentando convencerme a mí misma de que eso era una horrible mentira.  
- Alice me lo dijo cuando vinieron a buscarnos hace seis años. Yo no entendía por qué se había imprimado de ti uno de los enormes lobos que iban a estar en el claro con nosotros y ella me lo contó todo. Pregúntale a ella, si quieres – explicó, tajante.

No hubiera dudado nunca, sin embargo, había cosas que sí me encajaban y eso no hacía otra cosa que abrumarme más. Empecé a pasear, inquieta, metiendo los dedos entre el pelo. Mis ojos bajaron al suelo, confusos y dolidos, buscando una respuesta, una salida que no encontraban.

- Todos los perros son fieles a su primer amo – apostilló con arrogancia -. Abre los ojos de una vez, Renesmee. Puede que tú le gustes, pero ellos siguen enamorados. Siempre que Bella quiera, él correrá a sus brazos.

Mi cabeza y mi corazón ya no aguantaban más.

- ¡Cállate! – le grité a la vez que me llevaba las manos a los oídos.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y un jaleo de voces invadió la casa.

Salí del baño a toda velocidad, empujando con el codo a Nahuel para que me dejara pasar, y bajé hasta el salón.

Busqué a Alice con la mirada, pero no estaba. Solamente se encontraba Emmett, que estaba sentado en el sofá.

- ¿Dónde está Alice? – le pregunté con nerviosismo.

Nahuel apareció por las escaleras y se dirigió hasta el sillón contiguo para sentarse tan tranquilo a leer el periódico. Rechiné los dientes con rabia al ver otra vez al Dr. Jekyll. Menudo hipócrita.

- Se ha ido con Jasper… de compras – me contestó. Se quedó mirándome, extrañado -. ¿Te pasa algo?  
- ¿Eh? No, no. ¿Y mis padres?  
- Tu padre está con Carlisle en… - se paró a pensar durante una fracción de segundo -, siguen de excursión. Esme está en su habitación y tu madre se fue a la cabaña, tenía cosas que hacer.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Y si se lo preguntaba a Emmett? Él tenía que saber algo.

Abrí la boca y Rosalie apareció de la nada para agarrar a su novio del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse del sofá.

- ¿Te apetece un oso? – le preguntó -. Con tanto ajetreo, estoy muerta de hambre.  
- Sí, vamos – contestó él todo sonriente.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a pestañear, salieron volando de la casa.

Nahuel se levantó para hablarme otra vez, pero no le di oportunidad. Me di la vuelta con rapidez y subí las escaleras corriendo hacia mi dormitorio.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y caminé nerviosamente por la habitación.

No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad, me repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

Quería creer que eran trucos sucios de Nahuel, oscuras argucias para que me olvidara de Jacob. No obstante, mi cerebro seguía encajando cosas, sobretodo respecto a mi madre. Si era cierto que habían estado enamorados - tan sólo pensar en la palabra, ya me hacía daño -, ¿podía ser que siguieran estándolo? Me llevé la mano al pecho. No, Jacob no. Él me quería. Me había besado esa misma noche, y había sido tan mágico. Además, nunca le había visto mirando a mi madre de otra forma que no fuera como a una hermana. Sin embargo, ella…

Recordé la forma en que lo había mirado aquella noche en el bosque y el calor empezó a subirme por la espalda. No había otra explicación. Ahora lo veía todo claro, todo cuadraba, como las piezas de un puzzle.

Se había arrimado demasiado a él, lo había tocado y mirado con anhelo. Un anhelo oculto y de añoranza. No había sido un brote tonto de celos míos, no había entendido mal su frase. Yo le había advertido que era mío y ella respondió con un arrebato, se le había escapado. Te equivocas, me contestó. Sí, lo quería para ella. La que tenía celos era ella. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar a mi padre, estaba demasiado enamorada de él, pero todavía seguía estándolo de Jacob también. No había podido olvidarse de él del todo. Por eso no soportaba verlo conmigo. Por eso aparecía continuamente, en los momentos más oportunos. No era por casualidad. Nos espiaba.

Me acordé además del episodio de la pulsera. Cómo me encajaba todo ahora. Apreté los puños con fuerza. Le había enseñado las imágenes de mi mente y eso la había vuelto loca. No era porque le preocupara mi abrupto paso de niña a mujer, era porque estaba celosa de mí. No soportaba que yo deseara a Jacob, que pudiera tocarlo o besarlo, que pudiera tenerlo. Por eso mi pulsera había vibrado primero fuerte y explotado después. Me había estado avisando todo este tiempo y yo no había entendido bien su mensaje. No quería alejarnos porque no aceptara que ya no fuera una niña, quería separarnos porque no aguantaba que yo estuviera con él. No estaba celosa de Jacob, estaba celosa de mí. El Viejo Quil lo había dicho muy claro. La pulsera vibraba fuerte para avisar de que había algo o alguien que nos quería separar, y lo hacía impetuosamente, descargando su energía, cuando ya se convertía en un peligro inminente. La pulsera nunca se equivocaba.

Mi aro de cuero también había vibrado la noche en que le confesé que quería a Jacob. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, exhalando enfadada. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Apoyé las manos en el escritorio y arrugué unos folios al recordar la conversación que habíamos tenido. Por supuesto, mi madre tenía razón en todo lo que me había dicho, pero lo que no me gustaba nada era el trasfondo de sus palabras, el por qué me lo había dicho. Podía haberse alegrado y ya estaba. Podía haberme dado ánimos, decirme que se alegraba por mí, decirme que yo era buena para él, aunque me hubiera avisado de todo eso de la imprimación de Jacob y lo que suponía. O podía no haberse metido en nada y respetar el curso de las cosas, igual que hacía mi padre. Jacob es una de las personas más importantes para mí, me había dicho. Rechiné los dientes con rabia. Y tanto que lo era.

Agarré los folios y los lancé, furiosa, esparciéndolos por toda la habitación. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta y no haberme dado cuenta antes?

Me senté en el suelo, rendida, y apoyé la espalda en el escritorio. Me eché a llorar sin control, hundiendo mi rostro en los brazos. ¿Por qué me hacía esto mi madre? Era mi madre, sabía que ella me quería. Tendría que haber otra explicación, pero no encontraba ninguna. Y el hecho de que fuera ella, mi propia madre, hacía que me doliera mucho más. Podía soportar que hubieran estado enamorados, podía entenderlo, después de todo, eso era el pasado y ahora las cosas eran bien distintas. Sin embargo, que ella siguiera enamorada de él ahora y, además, estándolo también de mi padre, al cual no iba a dejar ni muerta, no lo comprendía. ¿Qué quería de Jacob, si no se iba a separar de mi padre jamás? Y pobre papá. ¿Sabría él algo de esto? Con lo bueno que era, seguro que lo pasaría por alto con tal de que ella fuera feliz. ¿Se podía querer a dos personas a la vez? A mí me parecía imposible, yo solamente tenía ojos para Jacob.

Abrí el cajón del escritorio que tenía a mi lado y saqué el guardapelo dorado que mi madre me había regalado cuando era pequeña. Jacob y yo teníamos que huir y me lo había dado para que tuviera un recuerdo de ellos. Más que mi propia vida, rezaba en francés. Me quedé mirándolo un buen rato, observando la foto de su interior en la que salía junto a mis padres.

Entonces, me di cuenta de una cosa, al recordar algo. Algo que ella me repetía hasta la saciedad. Mi madre me quería, yo era lo primero para ella. Sí, mi madre nos espiaba y aparecía de repente, no podía evitarlo, tal vez sus celos eran demasiado fuertes, pero al final siempre había ese matiz de sincero arrepentimiento en sus ojos dorados. Lo último que haría sería hacerme daño, sin embargo, sabía que me lo podía hacer si me alejaba de Jacob, por eso se sentía fatal después de hacer esas apariciones o discutir conmigo. Esto era un shock para mí, pero tampoco debía de ser fácil ni plato de buen gusto sentirse celosa de tu propia hija sin poder evitarlo. También amaba a mi padre por encima de todas las cosas, más que a su propia vida, de hecho, la había sacrificado para estar con él toda la eternidad. Debía de estar pasándolo muy mal por esos sentimientos, debía de estar muy confusa. Aunque yo seguía sin comprender qué pretendía.

Me puse en pie, un poco más tranquila, y guardé el medallón en el cajón. Cogí la bola de agua que Carlisle y Esme me habían traído de París. Dentro, había una réplica de la Torre Eiffel en miniatura. La agité y las pequeñas bolitas blancas se revolvieron en el líquido, cayendo sobre la figurita como si fuera nieve.

Me acerqué a la cristalera para observar el frondoso bosque. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Debería hablar con mi madre? Eso sería lo mejor, Jacob y yo íbamos a estar juntos y ella tendría que aceptarlo. Ella tendría que olvidarse de Jacob para siempre. Y yo tendría que hacerlo con mucho tacto, tampoco quería hacerle daño, aunque aún me sentía dolida y un poco consternada. Esto era tan difícil y extraño…

Le di otra vuelta a la bola y la puse al trasluz para mirar el contraste de reflejos que pasaban a través del cristal de la esfera.

Mientras miraba cómo caían las bolitas, un movimiento captó mi atención en el bosque. Allí, no muy lejos, vi a mi madre. Paseaba nerviosamente de aquí para allá. Se paró al ver algo y caminó hacia atrás, quedando oculta entre unos árboles que no me dejaban observar bien debido a sus copas.

El coche de Jacob apareció y aparcó delante de la casa, mi corazón sufrió una descarga eléctrica. Salió del vehículo y se dirigía veloz en dirección al porche, pero, entonces, se detuvo y se giró a mirar a donde estaba mi madre. Ella lo había llamado. Estaba esperando por él.

Jacob caminó hacia allí. No podía ver del todo, por culpa de esas dichosas hojas y ramas. De pronto, mi corazón sufrió la caída de un rayo y la bola se me resbaló al suelo cuando vi que él se quitaba la camiseta y se acercaba a ella. El estruendo de la esfera al estrellarse y romperse en pedazos me pareció ensordecedor. El agua de su interior y los cristales se desparramaron por la superficie del forjado y la figurita se quedó sobre la superficie, sola, vacía, sin nieve.

Me pegué a la ventana para ver mejor. Mi respiración era tan agitada, que mi aliento empañaba el cristal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No conseguía ver bien.

Me desplacé con inquietud a la esquina de la cristalera para ver desde otro ángulo, sin embargo, no se podía ver nada. Sólo hojas, ramas y más vegetación. En ese momento, una pequeña brisa movió las copas de los árboles y conseguí ver algo. Era parte de la espalda desnuda de Jacob y, sobre su hombro, la mano de mi madre. El viento colocó de nuevo las hojas y la vista se tapó otra vez.

Me caí sentada en el suelo, junto a la ventana, llevándome la mano al estómago de los brutales pinchazos que me daban.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad. Jacob no… El destino no podía ser tan cruel conmigo.


	28. Frío

FRÍO:

Mi rostro se volvió a girar hacia la ventana.

Me levanté de sopetón cuando vi que Jacob se dirigía a la casa mientras se iba poniendo la camiseta por el camino.

Paseé, histérica, por la habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? ¿Qué había pasado? Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado. Estaba muy confusa y aturdida.

Alguien toco la puerta y pegué un bote del sobresalto. Esme asomó la cabeza por la abertura.

- Hola, cielo. He oído un ruido – sus ojos bajaron hasta el suelo -. ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó al ver los folios tirados y la bola de agua rota.  
- Na-nada – tartamudeé, llevándome la mano al pelo, nerviosa. Jacob iba a subir y yo no sabía cómo iba a responder -. Se me cayó la bola al suelo y se rompió.  
- Bueno, no tiene importancia, sólo era un souvenir. No te preocupes, te lo recogeré en un momento.

¡No! Podía escuchar a Jacob entrando por la puerta. Esme tenía que salir de allí ya.

- Déjalo, abuela – le dije, empujándola lo más suave que pude hacia la salida -. Ya lo hago yo luego.  
- Bueno, de acuerdo – contestó, algo extrañada.

Cerré la puerta y resoplé. Abrí para asegurarme de que se había ido, así era. Escuché su voz en el salón, estaba hablando con Jacob.

Salí de mi cuarto y me encerré en el baño. Abrí el grifo y me lavé la cara. Necesitaba un poco de frescor en mi rostro para aclararme las ideas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Podía ser que Jacob también siguiera…? Mi estómago sufrió un pinchazo de nuevo, mi mente no quería ni pronunciar la palabra.

- Nessie – oí que me llamaba desde el pasillo. Parecía muy contento, demasiado -. ¿Dónde estás?  
- E-estoy en el baño – tartamudeé otra vez.

Ni siquiera sé cómo pudo salirme la voz, del nudo que tenía en la tráquea.

- Ah, te espero en tu habita… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?  
- ¡No! – exclamé, nerviosa, con las manos entre mi pelo una vez más -. Espérame en el salón, ya bajo yo ahora.  
- Bueno, vale. Pero no tardes mucho. Esme se ha ido al despacho de Carlisle y no me apetece estar con esa garrapata a solas.  
- Sí, no te preocupes.

Escuché sus pasos por el pasillo y por las escaleras.

Me miré en el espejo sin fijarme en nada en particular y me volví a lavar la cara. Estaba tan desconcertada, tan confusa, con tantos sentimientos embarullados, que no sabía qué hacer. Me sequé el rostro, respiré hondo y salí del baño para bajar al salón.  
Nahuel estaba en el sofá, seguía leyendo el periódico, mientras que Jake me esperaba en la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Ya estás? – me preguntó con sus ojos centelleantes.

La verdad es que él parecía muy tranquilo, aunque muy emocionado. ¿Sería por mí o… por mi madre?

- Sí – murmuré, confundida.

Jake me dio un efusivo abrazo, me cogió de la mano con una expresión triunfante y, sin dirigirle ni una palabra a Nahuel, salimos de la casa.

Me condujo a donde tenía el Golf estacionado y nos subimos.

- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a La Push? – me preguntó, poniendo el coche en marcha.  
- Sí, vale – acepté, aún hecha un lío.  
- Genial, así me ayudarás en el garaje – dijo, sonriéndome -. Tengo una defensa nueva y se la quiero poner hoy al coche. Es lo único que me queda para que mi Golf quede perfecto otra vez.

Su maravillosa sonrisa también parecía sincera.

Encendí el estéreo y puse algo de música mientras le miraba de reojo. Parecía tan contento…, como si antes no hubiera pasado nada malo. Estaba desconcertada y confusa. ¿Podía ser que me hubiera equivocado? Sin embargo, lo que había visto, lo había visto. Jake se había quitado la camiseta y la mano de mi madre… Cerré los ojos y miré por la ventanilla. Lo mejor era que hablara con él, seguro que había una explicación para todo.

El vehículo se movía con velocidad por el sendero, tanto, que llegamos enseguida a la carretera asfaltada. Jacob se conocía bien el trayecto. El parabrisas empezó a llenarse de gotitas que pronto se convirtieron en una avalancha de agua.

- ¡Uf! ¡Cómo se ha puesto a llover! – exclamó, activando los limpiaparabrisas.  
- ¿Qué… qué tal el día? ¿Ha pasado algo… fuera de lo común? – interrogué para ver cómo reaccionaba.  
- ¿Algo fuera de lo común? – Jake se rió -. Sí, bueno. Que esta mañana Rachel y Paul se han ido de luna de miel y por fín me quitaré a esa bestia de encima, aunque solamente sea una semana. ¡Menudo descanso! – exclamó, riéndose.  
- ¿Y nada más? – azucé.  
- ¿Te parece poco? – se rió de nuevo -. Esto debería celebrarlo. ¡Una semana sin Paul a la vista! – se carcajeó con satisfacción.  
- ¿No te has encontrado con nadie? – le pregunté con segundas para ver si lo pillaba.

No lo pilló.

- Bueno, hoy no han venido vampiros. Ha sido una mañana bastante aburrida, la verdad – resopló, casi decepcionado. De pronto, su rostro se iluminó -. Pero tenías que haber visto lo de hace dos días. ¡Buf! Vinieron una docena de vampiros. Sam y yo estábamos en el bosque con nuestras manadas y tuvimos que llamarlos a todos para emplearnos a fondo. No por nada, sino porque no queríamos correr riesgos, ya sabes – se encogió de hombros y siguió con su relato.

Ya no pude hablar, su historia me enganchó tanto, que cuando me di cuenta, llegamos a su casa y estábamos aparcando el coche en el garaje.

- Bueno, ¿me ayudas a colocarle la defensa nueva al coche? – me preguntó, cerrando la puerta del vehículo.  
- Sí, claro.

Salí del Golf y me puse detrás de él mientras recogía la pieza del suelo.

¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba tan nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a preguntarle.

- Toma, sujétame esto un momento – me dijo, pasándome una caja de herramientas.

Se la cogí y esperé. Levantó la defensa y nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del coche. Me quité la chaqueta y empezamos a trabajar.

Esto no lo había hecho nunca, no obstante, se nos daba muy bien hacer las cosas juntos, siempre nos compenetrábamos a la perfección. Parecíamos un equipo mecánico de Fórmula 1 en los boxes, todo lo hacíamos con rapidez y solvencia. Con sólo mirarle, ya sabía lo que quería y cómo lo quería. Por eso le encantaba trabajar conmigo, además de que nos lo pasábamos muy bien.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión mi diversión se vio muy empañada. Mi cabeza no hacía más que darme vueltas, no sé ni cómo pude ayudarle. En poco tiempo, teníamos la defensa colocada.

- ¡Ha quedado genial! – exclamó, elevándome los pies del suelo con un abrazo de oso -. ¡Somos unas máquinas!  
- Sí – contesté, riéndome por su contagioso entusiasmo.

Me dejó en el suelo y me arrimó a él. Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco cuando acercó su rostro al mío y me clavó sus intensos ojazos negros. La pulsera empezó a hacer de las suyas.

- Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no crees? – murmuró.  
- Sí – admití con un murmullo.  
- ¿Has pensado en lo que pasó anoche? – me susurró en los labios -. Porque yo no he podido dormir, me moría por volver a verte…

Sus labios comenzaron a buscar los míos. Y yo me moría por besarle de nuevo, por rematar ese beso, pero lo que tenía en mi cabeza reclamaba urgencia.

- Sí, he pensado mucho - aparté la cara ligeramente y me separé de él sin brusquedad -. Y quiero hablar contigo de una cosa.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió, algo confuso por mi comportamiento.

No sabía por dónde empezar, así que lo mejor era ir al principio, al origen de mis conclusiones. Así, todo saldría rodado por mi boca.

- Creo que mi madre está celosa – le solté de sopetón.  
- ¿Es que te preocupa eso? – preguntó, aún confundido -. No tienes por qué, acabará aceptándolo. Estoy acostumbrado, ha tenido celos de mí desde que naciste.

No me había entendido.

- No. Está celosa de mí – le aclaré.  
- ¿Celosa… de ti? – su expresión cambió de la confusión a la incredulidad -. Venga ya – se rió, sentándose en el banco formado por cajas de refrescos.

Su risa me ofendió un poco, yo no le veía la gracia.

- Es verdad, he visto cómo nos mira cuando estamos juntos – tragué saliva y seguí hablando -. Creo que todavía siente… algo por ti – mi voz se fue quebrando a medida que pronunciaba esas palabras –. Sé que…estabais… enamorados.

Jake se quedó paralizado durante un momento, su semblante sonriente fue cambiando progresivamente hasta quedarse con una expresión seria. Después, se levantó lentamente, clavándome la mirada para estudiarme el rostro.

- ¿Quién te ha contado eso? – preguntó en tono monocorde.

Así que era cierto. Un balazo helado atravesó mi corazón y éste se rompió en mil pedazos, igual que le había pasado a mi bola de agua al estrellarse contra el suelo.

- Ella… estaba… enamorada de ti… - casi me lo afirmaba a mí misma.  
- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – me contestó con cautela.  
- Y tú… también… lo estabas… de ella – ni siquiera quería pronunciar la palabra enamorado.

Mis dolidos ojos bajaron al suelo, buscando respuestas desesperadamente otra vez, y las piernas me empezaron a temblar levemente. Un pinchazo agudo me atacó al estómago. Me quedé tan pálida, que Jacob se dio cuenta.

- Eso ya no importa. Ahora… – intentó cogerme la mano, pero la aparté con brusquedad.  
- Os… queríais – le corté. La imagen de detrás de los árboles empezaba a aparecer nítida y clara ante mis ojos. Apreté los dientes y mi voz empezó a adquirir una nota de rabia -. Los dos estabais… Y ahora… seguís…  
- Estaba más enamorada de tu padre. Lo escogió a él – me habló nervioso, como intentando convencerme de algo –. Tenía que ser así, ¿entiendes?  
- No – negué con la cabeza -, no lo entiendo – apreté los dientes de nuevo.  
- Nessie, si no me hubiera enamorado de tu madre, no me habría imprimado de ti.

Intentó que sus palabras sonaran dulces, pero se clavaron en mi pecho una por una, como si cada una de ellas me hubiera dado una profunda puñalada en el corazón, produciéndome una enorme herida.

El dolor era tan intenso, que me dejó sin respiración y no podía ni hablar. No quería ni mirarle, me hacía daño. Me di la vuelta y salí disparada del garaje hacia el bosque, sin rumbo ni dirección. Lo hice tan deprisa, que las playeras se quedaron por el camino.

La lluvia caía con una fuerza brutal, me golpeaba, casi pinchaba, y el viento de la carrera azotaba mi pelo, pegándolo a mi rostro, pero yo sólo quería correr. Quería correr para borrar esa imagen que ya había empezado a formarse en mi mente y que no se íba.

La herida era tan grande, que hubiera salido la sangre a borbotones, pero, en vez de eso, entraba frío por ella. Un frío que congelaba mi corazón y empezaba a extenderse por los demás órganos.

Oí sus pasos corriendo detrás de mí y aceleré. Él también lo hizo.

- ¡Nessie! ¡Nessie, espera! ¡No lo has entendido! ¡Ya no siento nada por ella! ¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡Deja que te lo explique! – gritó.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Mi mente había corrido una tupida cortina frente a mis ojos y ya no veía otra cosa. Lo único que veía era a mi madre y a Jacob juntos, abrazándose, besándose. El frío se apoderó de un ramalazo de todo mi cuerpo, desde mi tronco hasta mi cabeza y mis miembros, como un latigazo, tan helado, que parecía que quemaba y, aunque corría aún más rápido, la imagen no se iba. Podía sentir cómo mi parte de vampiro reclamaba su parte. Se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Mi sangre se volvía gélida a cada instante, con cada latido de mi roto corazón.

- ¡Nessie!

La ira sustituyó al dolor. Así podía soportarlo mejor. Sentía odio. Odio por mi madre. No quería ni llamarla así. Porque tenía lo que yo más quería en el mundo. Sí, ahora lo sabía con certeza. Ya no había dudas. Yo amaba a Jacob, estaba locamente enamorada de él, lo había estado desde que era una niña y lo estaría mi vida entera. Todas las neuronas de mi cerebro lo sabían.

Pero el darme cuenta de eso sólo consiguió que el dolor resurgiera de nuevo, porque Jacob no podía ser mío. Nunca lo sería, porque él seguía enamorado de ella. Ella lo tenía. Volvió la intensa ira y un rugido retumbó en mi garganta al pensar esta última palabra, salió desde mi estómago hasta mi boca, raspándome la faringe y la lengua a su paso.

Jacob me había mentido todo el tiempo. No me quería a mí. Se había imprimado porque yo le recordaba a ella. Cuando me miraba a mí, la miraba a ella.

Noté que la pulsera me llamaba. Otra vez. Vibraba como nunca lo había hecho y ahora quemaba, ardía. Ardía como si fuera de fuego y apretaba mi muñeca como si quisiera sujetarme.

Intenté quitármela. El nudo parecía normal, sin embargo, fui incapaz de deshacerlo. Cuando tiraba de un extremo para aflojarlo, el otro se apretaba solo, además, me quemaba los dedos. Lo dejé por imposible. Ya la cortaría o la arrancaría después.

- ¡Nessie, espera!

Empecé a divisar la playa y me dirigí hacia allí. No sabía a dónde iba, pero tenía que huir. Huiría lejos, muy lejos. Nadie sabría de mí jamás, no volverían a verme.

Ahora la lluvia la sentía caliente al contacto con mi helado cuerpo. Estaba tan gélido, que el frío ya formaba parte de mí. Incluso la arena mojada, que ya empezaba a pisar, me parecía un suelo lleno de brasas. Oí a Jacob a unos pasos detrás de mí, me estaba alcanzando.

- ¡Nessie, te quiero! ¡Te quiero a ti, sólo a ti, siempre has sido tú! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

Las palabras fueron de un impacto tal, que fui reduciendo la velocidad hasta pararme por completo en mitad de la húmeda y blanda playa. Él también se quedó quieto a mis espaldas. Parecían sinceras, ya que habían sonado cálidas cuando se metieron en mi oído, pero no me deje engañar. Sabía que no me las estaba diciendo a mí. Sólo estaba fingiendo.

Me volví hacia él con rapidez y le siseé con rabia.

- ¡Mentiroso! – gruñí entre dientes.  
- ¡Es verdad y lo sabes! ¡Si no, ¿por qué te has detenido?! – gritó, enfadado.

¿Es que no iba a parar de mentirme? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz, sola con mi dolor? La ira tomó mi mente y quería hablar por mí. Mi cuerpo se negaba a soltar aquellas palabras, ni pensarlas podía, pero me obligué a decirlas aunque me arrancaran las cuerdas vocales a su paso y no pudiera volver a hablar en la vida. Sin saber cómo, las escupí con los dientes apretados.

- Te odio, Jacob Black. ¡Te odio!

Su rostro se llenó de furia y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

Cuando dio la segunda zancada, empecé a girarme. Me iría corriendo para siempre y no le volvería a ver jamás.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a levantar el pie, me agarró de la muñeca y tiró hacia él, obligando a mi cuerpo a estamparse contra el suyo. Me sujetó la cintura con una mano y la espalda con la otra, encarcelándome con sus enormes brazos para que no pudiera retroceder, y pegó sus labios a los míos sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Sus labios eran tan ardientes, que me abrasaban, pero los míos no hicieron amago de apartarse de ellos. En vez de eso, mis brazos se lanzaron para rodear su cuello con una violencia inusitada y mis dedos se agarraron con avidez a su pelo mojado para acercarle más a mí. Nuestros labios se movían juntos con ferocidad e intensidad mientras jadeábamos con la misma fuerza. Los suyos actuaban con furia, los míos con ira. Ira, porque no me besaba a mí, quería besarla a ella, de ahí su enfado.

Volví a ver la imagen de la cortina. Algo instintivo estalló celoso dentro de mí de repente. Un pensamiento, una certeza. La certeza de que él tenía que ser mío. No. Él era mío. ¡Mío, mío, mío!, se repetía de manera enfermiza una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Estaba imprimado de mí, así que no lo dejaría para nadie. Podía tenerle, si quisiera. Podía pertenecerme. Pero no así. Él tenía que amarme a mí. Tenía que corresponderme el beso a mí. Le obligaría, si hacía falta. Seguí besándole con ira para llevar a cabo mi propósito.

Se produjo un cambio en mi cuerpo cuando algo caliente empezó a correr por mis venas. Me estremecí cuando lo sentí y, de pronto, helada como era mi piel en ese instante, tuve la sensación de que en realidad tenía muchísimo frío. Sin embargo, ese calor no quemaba, me aliviaba. Sus labios ya no se movían con furia, pero yo seguía viendo la imagen de la cortina delante de mis ojos y solamente ese calor la hacía vacilar. Anhelaba ese calor, lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba.

Metí mi fría lengua en su boca, buscando con ansia algo más ardiente, y él no se opuso, sino que hizo lo mismo con la suya. Su lengua calentó la cavidad de mi boca y su aliento abrasador se introdujo por mi laringe, llegando hasta mi estómago. Un gemido sordo salió de mi garganta al notar el placentero calor. La cortina comenzaba a desvanecerse un poco.

Empecé a notar la calidez de su cuerpo adosado al mío. Bajé las manos hasta su cintura y las metí por debajo de su camiseta empapada, las arrastré para tocar la piel de su espalda. Todo él estaba mojado, pero estaba muy caliente. Me pegué más a Jacob, apresándole con mis manos, con tanto ímpetu, que le clavé las uñas sin darme cuenta. Aún así, no se movió ni un centímetro. Metió sus manos bajo mi blusa y me estremecí cuando las deslizó con suavidad, acariciando mi cintura y subiendo por mi espalda hasta que me apretó con fuerza contra él. Ya no había ni un milímetro entre nosotros, no podíamos estar más juntos.

El calor fue extendiéndose poco a poco, ganando la batalla al frío. Lo noté mezclándose con mi sangre, descongelándola, corriendo por mis venas, hasta que llegó al corazón, que era lo único que seguía helado. Mi corazón empezó a calentarse lentamente mientras nos seguíamos besando. Los labios de Jacob eran tan suaves como la noche anterior y se movían sin furia ninguna. No había rastro de ella. Ahora era otra cosa, algo muy cálido y extremadamente placentero.

La cortina empezó a ondularse, como queriendo abrirse. El calor llevaba algo consigo, un mensaje. Llevaba un sentimiento. Un sentimiento que era lo único que podía curar a mi herido corazón. Eran los sentimientos de Jacob, lo que sentía por mí. El calor se clavó en mi corazón, obligándole a sentir ese mensaje. La fina capa de hielo que quedaba se quebró y estalló en miles de cristales gracias al entendimiento. El sentimiento era amor. Amor verdadero. Jacob me amaba. Estaba imprimado, pero, además, estaba enamorado de mí. De ti, repitió y recalcó el calor. En ese mismo instante, me di cuenta de que Jacob no era el que me correspondía el beso. Era yo la que le correspondía el suyo, porque había sido él el que lo había empezado.

Retiré mis manos de su espalda y las subí a su cuello para abrazarle y acariciarle con deseo. Ahora nos besábamos con amor y pasión. Esa energía mágica y hechizante que nos envolvía era intensísima. Nuestros labios se movían muy juntos, acompasados, entrelazados, sin errores ni dudas. Parecía que mi boca estuviera hecha para la suya, y viceversa. Mi cuerpo estaba invadido por las mariposas, que volaban histéricas, y ahora mi corazón latía con tanto furor, que mi pecho palpitaba con cada acelerado latido.

La pulsera ya no me quemaba, dejó de vibrar y se aflojó.

La cortina de mis ojos se desvaneció y pude ver con suma claridad, con una vista cristalina, la visión que mostraba al otro lado. Las imágenes se abrieron ante mí, retrocediendo en el tiempo, como rebobinando hacia atrás a cámara rápida. Hasta que se pararon en una escena.

Era yo. Me vi a mí en el vientre de mi madre. Ella me daba cariño y calor acariciando su barriga, pero, aún con todo, yo sentía frío. Me vi oyendo una voz cálida y ronca y cómo me hacía sentir. Mi corazón se aceleraba y se ponía como loco. Ya no tenía frío cuando esa voz estaba cerca. La amaba, lo sabía. Tenía que ser mía. No, ya lo era. Era para mí. Vi cómo los sentimientos que mi madre tenía hacia esa voz pasaban a mí a través del conducto umbilical para albergarse en mi pecho y unirse a los míos. Ella parecía no quererlos, había escogido otros, y yo sí los quería, así que, en cierto modo, se los arrebaté, los hice míos también. Yo amaba a esa voz y era mía. Guardé el resto de sentimientos que aún era incapaz de comprender bajo llave en mi pequeño corazón.

Al ver esta imagen, desapareció todo odio hacia ella, porque, sin darse cuenta, me había regalado lo mejor que existía en el universo. Sólo sentía amor hacia mi madre, pero también pena. Pena, porque entendía que tuviera celos al ver lo que podía haber sido suyo y no cogió. Paradojas de la vida, Jacob se había convertido en su amor imposible al amar más a mi padre. Aunque escogió a este último y ahora fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo, su amor imposible me lo había quedado yo.

Seguí mirando la visión. Esta vez, me vi fuera del vientre. Mi padre me sujetaba para llevarme a los brazos de mi madre. Por el camino, sentí el calor y vi al chico de la voz de espaldas. Intenté cogerle el brazo para tocarle, pero no pude porque se apartó, tan sólo pude inhalar su maravilloso olor.

La visión volvió a cambiar de escena. Vi que estaba en brazos de Rosalie y que me elevaba por el aire. Me divertía, pero no era lo que buscaba, no era lo que quería. Levanté la vista nada más detectar su efluvio, lo reconocí al instante, y, por fin, le vi el rostro. Estaba agachado en las escaleras, preparado para saltar. Clavé la mirada en él, en sus ojos. Esos ojos antes desconocidos que había anhelado ver desde el primer día en que escuché su voz y noté su calor. Sus grandes ojos negros me parecieron preciosos, brillantes, penetrantes y dulces al mismo tiempo. Él también se quedó mirándome y ya no pude apartar la vista.

Quería que fuera mío, le amaba, lo sabía. Lo pensé con todas mis fuerzas.

De repente, vi con los ojos de Jacob. Vi cómo todas las cuerdas que lo ataban a este mundo - el amor por mi madre, el amor por Billy, el odio hacia sus enemigos, la manada, él mismo - se cortaban y se elevaban por el aire como si fueran amarrados a muchos globos, y quedaban flotando en el espacio. Vi cómo un montón de fuerzas, como un millón de cables de acero, lo enganchaban a mí, haciéndole girar a mi alrededor como si yo fuera el centro de su universo.

Y entonces, de pronto, vi cómo sucedía algo increíble, mágico y maravilloso.

Un clic se oyó en mi cabeza, como si este beso fuera la fuerza que girara la llave que abría lo que había guardado estos años en mi corazón, y salieron todos esos sentimientos multiplicados infinitamente para mostrarse al fin ante mí.

Vi cómo mis cuerdas también se habían soltado en aquel mismo instante en que miré sus ojos por vez primera. Sentía su reclamo, quería hacerme suya. Vi cómo mis cables de acero se lanzaban a él para engancharlo y yo también me ponía a girar a su alrededor. En ese momento, lo hacíamos los dos. Yo giraba a su alrededor y él, a su vez, al mío. Él también era el centro de mi universo. Dos constelaciones moviéndose unidas en un baile armónico, como si fueran una. Yo también me había imprimado, lo había estado toda mi vida, desde que le vi por primera vez.

Abrí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando se fue la visión y, a pesar de que mis labios no querían despegarse de los suyos, terminó el beso. Me perdí en sus profundos y brillantes ojos negros y él en los míos. Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, con las frentes unidas.

Por su mirada lo supe. Mis pensamientos fueron de tal intensidad, los grité tan alto, que esta vez no hizo falta el contacto de mi mano con su rostro, lo había visto todo con sólo rozarnos. Había visto cada uno de mis pensamientos y visiones desde que posó sus labios en los míos.

Esto era un despertar. Mi despertar. Yo había estado dormida todos estos años y ahora me había despertado, había abierto los ojos y podía verlo todo con total lucidez. Habíamos estado conectados toda la vida, los dos estábamos imprimados y nuestro amor era para siempre. Nuestro vínculo era infinitamente fuerte e irrompible, ya lo era incluso antes de que yo naciera. Estábamos destinados, habíamos nacido para estar juntos. El uno había nacido para el otro, literalmente. Ambos nos pertenecíamos y nos amábamos, nadie nos separaría jamás.

Susurramos nuestros nombres, maravillados por esta prodigiosa revelación, y nos abrazamos, apretándonos con fuerza, bajo aquella intensa lluvia.


	29. Noticia

NOTICIA:

Sí, sentada como las niñas grandes encima de Jacob, en el sofá de su casa, se estaba comodísima. Y muy calientita.

Mientras él me contaba y me explicaba todo lo que había pasado años atrás con mi madre, nuestras ropas se secaban en la secadora del pequeño cuarto de baño. Jacob se había cambiado y me había dejado unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta que me quedaban enormes, pero eran suyos y olían tan bien…

- Y eso es lo que pasó – dijo para concluir su explicación, metiéndome el pelo, todavía húmedo, detrás de las orejas -. Tu madre escogió a tu padre e hizo bien. Bueno, en realidad no lo escogió, porque tenía muy claro desde el principio con quién quería estar, yo no tenía nada que hacer. Pero tenía que ser así, ¿entiendes? Es el destino. Todo lo que hice me llevó hasta ti. Por eso te dije que si no me hubiera enamorado de tu madre, no podría haberme imprimado de ti. No hubiera estado en tu casa para verte por primera vez y puede que nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado. Las cosas tenían que suceder de ese modo para que tú y yo termináramos juntos. Los dos hemos visto la prueba hoy – acercó su rostro al mío y me quedé sin respiración cuando clavó mis adorados y profundos ojos negros en los míos -. Ya no siento nada por tu madre. Para mí es como mi hermana, la quiero igual que a Rachel o a Rebecca, es el mismo sentimiento. Estoy más que enamorado de ti y tú eres lo que más me importa del mundo – me susurró.

Sus labios y los míos se encontraron y se besaron con efusividad. Me costó mucho, pero tenía que separarme de su boca para que la mía hablara.

- Me lo tenías que haber contado antes – le regañé con un poso de reproche -. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado esta mojadura – bromeé al final.  
- Ya lo sé, pero no era fácil, ¿sabes? – me contestó con su tono burlón -. No es nada fácil coger a la chica que quieres que sea tu novia y decirle: "Hola, preciosa. Te quiero, estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Ah, por cierto, primero estuve enamorado de tu madre".  
- Dicho así, no, desde luego – me reí -. Hay otras formas de decirlo.  
- Sí, sí, vale, lo siento – se rindió -. Tenía que habértelo contado antes, pero no encontraba el momento ni la forma de decírtelo – entonces, me miró con preocupación -. ¿Me perdonas?  
- No sé… - acerqué mi rostro al suyo y comencé a darle besos cortos que él correspondió de buena gana. Los besos pasaron a ser más largos y las mariposas de mi estómago empezaron a agitarse de nuevo -. Sí, creo que te perdono… - ronroneé en sus labios, ya sin aire.

Nos besamos durante un buen rato, hasta que los dos nos obligamos a separar nuestros labios cuando la cosa comenzó a subir de tono. Billy estaba al llegar.

Ambos respiramos hondo para recomponernos.

- Dime una cosa – murmuró, peinándome con los dedos -. Eso no te afectará, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, que fue hace mucho tiempo y quiero que tengas muy, muy claro que ya no siento nada por tu madre, sólo lo que te he dicho antes, que es como una hermana para mí.  
- No te preocupes – le sonreí -. Sé que me dices la verdad. Sé que ya no la quieres en ese sentido. Pero ella está celosa – le revelé, metiendo mis dedos entre su pelo, también húmedo, para acariciarle -. Mamá sí que siente algo por ti todavía – suspiré.  
- Eso ya te digo que es imposible – afirmó con seguridad -. Tus padres están muy enamorados. Tu madre está muy enamorada de tu padre.  
- Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no se ha olvidado de ti del todo.  
- Nessie, eso no…  
- Mi pulsera vibra fuerte cuando ella se pone celosa – le corté con tranquilidad -. Mi pulsera nunca falla.

Jacob se quedó pensativo, sabía que eso era verdad.

- No sé, yo no he notado nada – contestó con gesto extrañado.  
- Cuando llegaste a casa, te vi desde la ventana – declaré -. Ella te estaba esperando en el bosque – muy nerviosa, añadí en mi mente -, y después te llamó para que te acercaras.  
- Ah, sí – recordó.  
- ¿Por qué te quitaste la camiseta? – quise saber, con el ceño un poco fruncido.  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él sin comprender.  
- Te acercaste a ella y te quitaste la camiseta.

Observó mi expresión molesta y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida, esa que me volvía loca.

- ¿Estás celosa? – agachó la cabeza y se empezó a reir. Cuando acabó, la levantó de nuevo para mirarme sonriente -. ¿Por eso te enfadaste tanto antes? ¿De verdad pensaste que yo y tu madre…?  
- Jake, hablo en serio – le corté, ahora enfadada.

Suspiró con alegría.

- Me estaba tomando medidas – respondió sin dejar de sonreír.  
- ¿Medidas? – inquirí, perpleja.  
- Rachel y Paul se han ido de luna de miel a México, y resulta que el inteligentísimo y cultísimo de tu padre conoce un restaurante muy lujoso y genial allí – empezó a aclarar -. Tu madre quería regalarles algo especial que ellos no se pudieran permitir, así que tus padres les han pagado una cena romántica a todo lujo para no sé qué día. Pero en ese restaurante no se puede entrar sin un traje de etiqueta y, como Paul no tiene y es imposible que encuentre uno de su talla en ninguna tienda, Bella lo va a encargar a un diseñador que conoce para mandárselo por correo urgente. Le corría prisa y Paul no estaba, así que me llamó y me dijo que me quitara la camiseta para tomarme unas medidas, quería hacerse una idea y mandárselas hoy al modista ese – se quedó mirándome con cierto aire triunfal.

Fruncí los labios, pensativa. Para tomar medidas, no hacía falta que se quitara la camiseta, no tenía por qué habérselo pedido. Y, además, a ella no le hacía falta medirle con un metro.

Suspiré para mis adentros. No quería pensar más en el tema, y tampoco estropear este momento tan dulce. Lo mejor era cambiar de conversación. Además, eso ya no importaba, por fin estábamos juntos y eso era lo importante.

- Así que se han ido a México – rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me arrimé bien a él; esto era el paraíso.  
- Pues sí. A Rachel le hacía mucha ilusión y Paul no le puede negar nada, ya sabes.  
- Sí, lo sé muy bien – afirmé con una abierta sonrisa.

Jake me correspondió con otra.

- Todavía estoy sorprendido por lo de tu imprimación.  
- Ya ves, el Viejo Quil tenía razón en eso de nuestro vínculo. Por eso la pulsera vibraba suave – manifesté, acariciando su frente con la mía -. Me estaba haciendo señales para que te besara y así me diera cuenta de que estaba imprimada de ti.  
- Menos mal que soy un genio y creé una pulsera tan lista, porque si tengo que esperar a que tú te lances… – bromeó.  
- Muy gracioso – le contesté, pellizcándole la mejilla.

Me quitó la mano y forcejeamos un poco en broma mientras nos reíamos. Al final, mis manos terminaron apresadas en la parte trasera de mi cintura y Jacob me pegó a él. Nuestros rostros se quedaron juntos y mis mariposas volvieron a volar emocionadas.

- Estos cuatro meses casi me vuelvo loco – me susurró en los labios -. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

Su abrasador aliento ya se introducía por mi boca y mi respiración empezaba a acelerarse.

- Y yo a ti – confesé con un hilo de voz.  
- Eso ya lo sabía – murmuró, sonriendo.

Mis manos se soltaron de las suyas para regresar a su cuello.

- Te amo, Jake – susurré, rozando su boca con mis labios.

Eso era decir poco, pero era la primera vez que se lo decía.

- Te amo, Nessie – me susurró también, besándome muy despacio.

Otra vez estaba en el cielo, junto a las mariposas.

La vuelta a casa se me hizo demasiado rápida, a pesar de que Jake no pisó nada el acelerador para prolongar el viaje y estar más tiempo a solas conmigo.

Jacob y yo entramos en la vivienda cogidos de la mano y saludamos como si nada. Pero no escapó a los ojos de nadie, y menos siendo vampiros, claro. Después de habernos visto durante estos meses agónicos de alejamiento, a ninguno de los allí presentes se le escapó nuestro repentino apego y resplandor de felicidad. Nos sentamos en el sofá, donde, cómo no, se encontraba Emmett y su mando a distancia, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

El primero en abrir la boca fue Emmett.

- Bueno, ¿ya es oficial? – preguntó con una sonrisa que se le iba a salir de la cara.

Nahuel, que estaba sentado en el sillón contiguo a Jasper, se quedó mirando fijamente a Jacob, a la expectativa.

Jake no dijo ni una palabra. Me agarró por la cintura y, atrapandome totalmente desprevenida, empezó a besarme delante de todos, aunque él sólo quería mostrárselo a Nahuel.

Ni siquiera pude ponerme colorada. Todos mis sentidos estaban atontados por las sensaciones que me producían sus labios y esa hechizante energía que siempre notaba cuando nos mirábamos pero que ahora también sentía cuando nos besábamos, sólo que esta era todavía más intensa. Hubo un carraspeo generalizado cuando el beso se prolongó demasiado y no se terminaba.

- Ya veo que sí – apuntó Emmett, riéndose.

Jacob separó los labios de los míos y me miró, sonriendo con satisfacción. Después le dedicó una mirada orgullosa a Nahuel.

Éste se levantó airado y salió de la casa, enfadado.

- Adiós a la garrapata – soltó con regocijo, echándose sobre el respaldo con las manos en la nuca.

No me preocupó nada que se fuera. Todo lo contrario. Después de cómo se había comportado conmigo y de todas las cosas horribles que me había dicho sobre Jacob, debería de caerle la cara de vergüenza. Me reí para mis adentros con algo de malicia. El tiro le había salido por la culata.

Me recliné sobre el costado de Jacob y él me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

- Se ha ido el Dr. Jekyll – le dije a mi novio.

Novio, qué bien sonaba. Se me escapó una sonrisilla de felicidad.

- ¿El Dr. Jekyll? – inquirió con un aire algo jocoso.

Alice y Jasper me miraban sin entender.

- Ya te lo explicaré – le cuchicheé al oído.  
- Y a mí también – intervino mi padre con el semblante extrañado por lo que había visto en lo poco que yo había recordado, mientras se sentaba.

Ya te lo contaré, pero ahora no, le contesté en mi mente.

Papá suspiró, un tanto intranquilo, y asintió, serio.

Mamá se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón pegado a nosotros, junto a mi padre, y éste le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Carlisle y Esme hicieron lo mismo en el otro sillón, donde antes se había sentado Nahuel.

Ahora éramos la comidilla de la casa.

- Así que por fin son novios – observó mi madre con una sonrisa.

¿Por fin? ¿Primero era que esperara y ahora era por fin?

Mi padre me miró otra vez extrañado por mi pensamiento.

¡Ups! Tendría que tener cuidado delante de él con lo que pasaba por mi mente en relación al delicado tema de celos de mi madre.

- Sí – reconocí abiertamente.

Jacob y yo nos miramos sonrientes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en esa boda? – preguntó ella, riéndose.  
- Lo que tenía que pasar. Nos besamos – contestó Jake sin cortarse un pelo.

Mis mejillas se encendieron. ¿Realmente era necesario contarlo delante de todos? Me sentía como si estuviéramos en uno de esos reality shows de la tele, sólo faltaban los vítores y los aplausos.

- ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó Em, carcajeándose.

Bueno, estaba Emmett.

- Pero lo fuerte ha pasado hoy – siguió Jake, haciendo caso omiso a la burla de mi tío.  
- ¿Cómo que lo fuerte? – la cara de mi madre cambió de repente, casi parecía más pálida de lo normal.  
- No te asustes, ¿vale? No van por ahí las cosas – le aclaró él, antes de que empezara a ponerse histérica -. Lo fuerte es que ella también está imprimada de mí.

Se hizo un corto silencio en el que todo el mundo parpadeó, perplejo y sorprendido. Al ver que nadie preguntaba, Jake siguió su explicación.

- Lo descubrimos con el beso de hoy, que fue mucho más… - se paró a pensar dos segundos y me miró. Le hice una mueca para que no se pasase -, mucho más… largo – suavizó -, y Nessie tuvo unas visiones que nos lo revelaron. Digo nos porque yo también las vi.

El rostro de Jake era el vivo retrato de la satisfacción y la felicidad, con una motita de orgullo personal. El mío iba a empezar a escupir lava de un momento a otro.

Mamá me miró atónita.

- ¿Estás… estás imprimada de Jacob?

Aferré la mano de éste – cómo la había echado de menos -, entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y me lancé, ya de tirados al río…

- Sí – reconocí -. Sabía que lo que sentía por él era muy fuerte, pero no me di cuenta hasta hoy de que era eso. Estoy imprimada de él desde el día en que nací y le vi por primera vez – revelé con algo de timidez -. Bueno, en realidad, ya le quería cuando estaba en tu barriga.  
- ¿En mi barriga ya le querías? – mamá no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, sin embargo, y para mi asombro, parecía gratamente sorprendida.  
- ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? No sé cómo explicarlo con palabras.

Le pregunté por si acaso. Tampoco quería restregárselo, no dejaba de ser mi madre y la quería con locura. Sabía que debía de tener un lío de sentimientos encontrados en la cabeza – por un lado, era feliz por mí, y por otro, estaba celosa -, lo tenía que estar pasando mal y me daba pena.

- Claro – aceptó, toda sonriente.

Me despegué de Jake y ambas nos incorporamos para que pudiera ponerle la mano en la cara.

Le mostré cuando notaba que ella acariciaba su vientre para darme cariño y calor, pero que yo seguía sintiendo frío. Entonces, oía la voz cálida de Jacob, ya no tenía frío y mi pequeño corazón latía a mil por hora cuando estaba cerca. Ya le amaba, sabía que era mío.

Omití ciertos detalles, no quería que viese todo lo que sabía sobre su amor imposible hacia Jake y que se sintiese mal. Aparte de que mi padre también lo estaba viendo, claro.

- Es increíble – exclamó papá, alucinado -. Es como ver una ecografía, pero en movimiento, con sentimientos y sensaciones.  
- Sí, es la primera vez que la veo en mi vientre – murmuró mamá, algo emocionada -. Qué pequeñita eras. No sabía que ya sintieras todo eso – me dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

Sonreí al verla tan feliz y le cogí de la mano

Seguí mi incursión mental, enseñándole el resto de mis visiones: cuando intenté tocar a Jacob y no pude, cuando estaba en los brazos de Rosalie y vi sus grandes e intensos ojos negros por primera vez, la imprimación de Jake, hasta que terminé con la escena de la mía. Yo giraba a su alrededor y él, a su vez, al mío.

Mis padres sonrieron, sorprendidos y maravillados. No era lo mismo contarlo con palabras, que ver las imágenes y comprender los sentimientos.

- No entendía muy bien cómo era esto de la imprimación, cómo ocurría y qué se sentía – admitió mi padre, fascinado -. Es impresionante este nivel de conexión y adoración.  
- Pues ahora ya lo sabes – le respondió Jake, sonriendo con satisfacción -. Y en nuestro caso es el doble.  
- ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! – pidió Alice, dando palmaditas sin parar, de la emoción.

Puse los ojos en blanco, preparándome para las reposiciones que tendría que hacer. Y así fue. Tuve que ir uno por uno, mostrando el corto que mi mente ya había grabado. Empecé con Alice, pasando por Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y terminé, al fin, con Rosalie.

- Esto ya me lo temía. Ahora lo entiendo todo – suspiró esta última cuando retiré mi mano de su rostro -. Yo ya sospechaba algo.  
- ¿Tú? – cuestionó Jake -. Pero si tú no tienes ni idea de imprimaciones.

Me senté junto a Jacob otra vez y nos cogimos de la mano.

- Ya lo sé, idiota – gruñó. Después, su rostro adquirió un tinte de petulancia -. No obstante, sabía que había algo.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? – quiso saber mi madre.  
- Yo fui la primera que lo vi todo – desveló mi tía.  
- ¿Tú viste la imprimación de Renesmee? – le preguntó mamá.  
- Más o menos. Cuando le estaba dando el biberón de sangre a Nessie, ella estaba bastante intranquila – empezó a explicar con una nota de resignación -. No lo tomaba bien, así que la levanté arriba y abajo varias veces para jugar un poco con ella, a ver si así se relajaba un poco – miró a Jacob y suspiró.

››Entonces, en una de las veces que la levanté, la niña se quedó embobada mirando algo, parecía maravillada, como si hubiera visto un diamante enorme y muy brillante. Me giré y vi que era él – señaló a Jacob con desdén -. Pensé que la reacción de Nessie se debía a la sed, que lo veía como un posible aperitivo, pues él estaba manchado con tu sangre por todas partes. Pero el muy tonto también la miraba de la misma forma y eso me chocó. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla y yo la aparté, no entendía nada, no sabía si la quería hacer daño. En cambio, y para mi asombro, ella extendió sus bracitos hacia él y se me revolvió un poco. Aún así, la mantuve alejada de él, seguía sin fiarme.

››Pero lo peor vino cuando él también los extendió hacia la niña. Nessie se puso a llorar como una loca y empezó a agitar las piernecitas, desesperada, se inclinó con sus pequeños brazos abiertos para que la cogiera. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que había algo extraño, aunque no era malo, más bien al revés – miró a mi madre como defendiéndose -. Por eso se la pasé, si no hubiera visto esa conexión entre ellos, esa especie de amor a primera vista, no lo hubiera hecho, créeme – mamá asintió para tranquilizarla; tenía una de esas sonrisas tontas cuando se escucha una historia bonita -. Además, la niña no paraba de llorar y yo no sabía qué hacer para que se callase; aparte de que el olor de tu sangre ya me estaba dominando otra vez y empecé a temer ser yo quien la hiciese daño.

››Cuando Jacob la cogió, la niña dejó de llorar automáticamente. Se quedaron un rato mirándose atontados. Luego, ella le puso la manita en la cara y él se sorprendió, después se quedó más atontado todavía. Yo no entendía nada, todavía no sabía lo del don de Nessie. Le debió de preguntar cómo se llamaba, porque él contestó: Jacob. No sé lo que le dijo después, él le sonrió con su cara de idiota, se sentó y empezó a darle el biberón. Para mi asombro, la niña tragó como una loca y se lo terminó en poco tiempo. Vi que no había ningún peligro, así que me quedé un poco más tranquila y me marché volando de allí hacia el bosque, para saciar mi sed.

››A partir de ahí, ya sabéis el resto. No había forma de separarles, me era casi imposible estar con ella sin que él estuviera rondando alrededor – le dedicó una mirada de resquemor a Jacob y después sonrió al resto del público.

- Me gustas – espetó Jacob.  
- ¿Qué? – bufó Rosalie con cara de asco.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tú no, estúpida – replicó él con el mismo gesto -. Me gustas, eso fue lo que me dijo.  
- ¿Te dije eso? – le pregunté, mirándole sonriente.  
- Sí. Bueno, no con palabras, claro, no sabías hablar, pero me lo hiciste saber – me respondió con otra sonrisa.

Vaya, qué lanzada era yo entonces.

- Ahora comprendo la metamorfosis que sufrió Nessie cuando se formó el cigoto – habló Carlisle, dirigiéndose a Jake -. Al final tenías razón, Jacob. Vuestro vínculo es tan fuerte, que la magia actuó y lo cambió todo.  
- ¡Tara! – exclamó Jacob, haciendo un gesto con los brazos -. ¡Magia de La Push!  
- ¿Le ha pasado a alguien más? – inquirió mamá -. Quiero decir, que se hayan imprimado los dos.  
- No. Según mi viejo, es la primera vez que se da un caso como el nuestro – contestó él -. Tendremos que hacerle una visita al Viejo Quil para ver qué nos cuenta.  
- Billy nos dijo que era una imprimación mutua o algo así – seguí yo.

Todavía tenía grabado en la retina lo contentísimo que se había puesto cuando nos había visto juntos y se lo habíamos contado hacía apenas un par de horas. Sólo le faltó saltar de la silla y ponerse a bailar.

- ¡Ua! ¡Vaya tapón! – gritó Emmett de repente.  
- Ponlo más alto, no se oye – protestó Jake, intentando cogerle el mando a distancia a mi tío, cosa que era imposible.

Em subió el volumen de la televisión para seguir viendo el partido de baloncesto. Al parecer, su nivel de atención hacia la conversación se había ido mermando a medida que avanzaba el juego.

- ¿Cómo van? - ahora Jacob se le había unido.  
- 57 a 60 – le contestó Emmett sin quitar ojo a la tele.  
- ¡Uf! Está muy ajustado.

Jacob se inclinó hacia delante sin soltar mi mano para ver mejor el partido, pero le pareció que estaba muy lejos de mí y volvió a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo.

- ¡Triple! – voceó Emmett, levantando los brazos en el aire.  
- Rayos. Vamos, vamos. – animó Jacob, como si los que salían jugando en la televisión fueran a oírle.  
- Acabaremos dándoles una paliza – se mofó Em.  
- ¿Qué dices? Este año jugaremos los Playoffs - aseguró Jake. Emmett soltó una de esas carcajadas que retumbaban en toda la casa -. Ya lo verás. El que ríe último, ríe mejor.  
- ¿Quieres apostar? – le provocó mi tío.

Me quedé mirándole embelesada durante su discusión de apuestas y baloncesto con Emmett. No me podía creer que por fin estuviéramos juntos, que pudiera coger su mano, abrazarle y besarle siempre que quisiera, después de la agonía que había pasado.

No obstante, mi rostro de felicidad cambió cuando lo giré y vi a mis padres observándome con una expresión afligida, casi atormentada. Fue un instante, ya que sus semblantes se transformaron inmediatamente y los dos me sonrieron con real regocijo. Sin embargo, mamá seguía aferrando la mano de mi padre con fuerza.

Mientras la señora Smith explicaba su larga y tediosa lección sobre la Guerra de la Independencia, yo pensaba en Jacob. Tenía unas ganas horribles de que sonara el último timbre para salir y lanzarme a sus brazos, y eso que acababa de estar con él. Lo malo es que todavía estaba en la primera clase.

Suspiré y me dediqué a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno.

Helen me pasó una de sus notitas, me la puso delante para que la viera bien, aunque ya me había percatado de sobra. La abrí y leí:

Suspiros, suspiros y más suspiros. Bueno, ya me estás contando lo que ha pasado con Jacob este fin de semana. Y no me digas que nada, he visto cómo se besaban en el coche.

Mi rostro sufrió un tsunami de sangre. Cuando lo giré para mirarla, Helen tenía sus ojos dorados falsos clavados en mí, expectantes.

Volví a suspirar, escribí en el mismo papel y se lo pasé.

Está bien, Jacob y yo estamos juntos, ¿contenta?

¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo? ¿Es que terminaron enrollándose en la boda?

Nos miramos y a las dos se nos escapó una risilla tonta.

Bueno, más o menos. El pase definitivo fue ayer.

De tanto ver baloncesto el día anterior, ya se me había pegado algo.

Ya verás cuando se entere Brenda, ja, ja. No le digas nada. Podías darle una "sorpresita" al salir de clase.

Me parecía un poco maquiavélico, pero después de todo lo que se había alegrado cuando Jake y yo nos habíamos alejado…

Sí, puede que lo haga.

Volvimos a reírnos, esta vez un poco más alto. La señora Smith se dio cuenta y paró su explicación.

- Señorita Cullen y señorita Spencer – escondí la nota en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Toda la clase se giró para mirarnos -. ¿Tienen algo de lo que reírse? Porque si es así, podrían compartirlo con todos, ¿no les parece?  
- No, no – respondimos a la vez.  
- Bien – se giró, mirándonos con advertencia, y siguió su aburrida explicación en la pizarra.

Nos miramos otra vez, mordiéndonos el labio, sonrientes, y nos concentramos en la lección.

El resto de clases pasaron excesivamente despacio. En el almuerzo no le dijimos ni una palabra a Brenda, y tampoco a las gemelas, para que no se les escapara.

Cuando por fin sonó el último timbre, tuve que reprimir mis enormes ganas de salir corriendo por el pasillo hacia Jacob. En vez de eso, me quedé con Helen, esperando al resto de nuestras amigas para que saliéramos todas juntas. Quería ver la reacción de Brenda.

Podía olerle a medida que llegábamos a la puerta. Mis mariposas ya no podían más, iban a salir volando de un momento a otro para llevarme junto a él. Nada más traspasar el umbral, Brenda ya se puso en acción. Se abrió la chaqueta, tonteó con el pelo y le echó unas cuantas miraditas.

Jacob me estaba esperando apoyado en su moto, con su camiseta marrón y sus pantalones jean cortos. Estaba tan guapo… Nada más verme, me enseñó su espléndida sonrisa.

Ya no aguantaba más.

Sin despedirme de mis amigas, salí disparada hacia él. Tuve que frenarme para no correr como un semivampiro.

Tiré mi mochila al suelo para abalanzar mis brazos a su cuello y él me abrazó con vigor, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Nos empezamos a besar con entusiasmo, habían pasado demasiadas horas sin vernos.

Sus labios ya eran un afrodisíaco para mí, era imposible soltarlos. No podía creerme lo tonta que había sido todos estos meses al evitarlos. Sólo sentir su tórrido aliento en mi boca, ya me hacía estremecer. Había desperdiciado mucho tiempo y me había perdido un montón de besos.

Bueno, todo era cuestión de recuperarlos…


	30. Pelea

PELEA:

- Nessie… - me avisó entre susurros, sin dejar de besarme.  
- ¿Qué…? – le contesté de igual modo.

Apartó un poco su boca para hablar.

- Tenemos que irnos.  
- Espera un poco… – ronroneé, volviendo a sus labios.  
- Ya no hay nadie… – murmuró.

Abrí los ojos y me despegué de su boca. Pestañeé, atontada.

¿Ya estaba anocheciendo? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

- ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí? – pregunté, sorprendida.

A mí me habían parecido minutos, ni siquiera había oído los coches de los demás estudiantes, pero ahora el instituto estaba vacío y ya era casi de noche. Para encima, con el beso, me había olvidado de Brenda por completo y me había perdido su reacción.

- No sé – se encogió de hombros, sonriente.  
- Bueno, ahora ya no importa si nos quedamos un poco más, ¿no? – bisbiseé, besándole muy despacio.  
- Si llegamos tarde, tu padre me va a matar…

Pasé mis labios a su mandíbula y a su cuello.

- Podríamos ir a ese bosque… - le propuse, susurrándole al oído -. Allí estaremos a solas.

Sabía que con él no iba a pasar ni una gota de frío, más bien todo lo contrario, que era lo que yo quería. Mi boca se deslizó por su cuello de nuevo y él se estremeció otra vez.

- Qué demonios. Que importa tu padre – espetó.

Sonreí. Le cogí de la mano y tiré de él para echar a correr hacia el bosque que había junto al instituto, el mismo en el que había probado su suculenta sangre.

Nos adentramos bastante, no queríamos que nadie pudiera molestarnos.

- A ver si me coges, lobo – le reté con una risilla, descalzándome para ir más deprisa y tirándole las playeras en broma.

Salí disparada, a todo lo que daban mis piernas, dejándole atrás.

- ¡Espera! ¡Eso es trampa! – gritó a mis espaldas mientras se quitaba sus zapatos sin desatarlos.

Se lanzó como un bólido y se quedó detrás de mí para perseguirme. Los dos nos movíamos a toda velocidad por ese bosque frondoso y lleno de vegetación, riéndonos y jugando. Hasta que se cansó de fingir que no me alcanzaba y me cogió de la mano. Entonces, reduje la velocidad y nos detuvimos del todo.

Solté su mano y me di la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos con determinación. Se acercó a mí de igual modo y me cogió de las muñecas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros. Sus manos empujaron mi cintura, arrimándome más a él, y empezó a besarme lentamente, entrelazando sus labios y los míos con suavidad. Su delicioso aliento se abría paso por mi boca, podía saborearlo bien; todo el vello se me ponía de punta, mi corazón latía como loco y las mariposas de mi estómago no paraban de volar.

Bajé mis manos a su cintura y nuestros labios se separaron cuando le quité la camiseta con calma. Acaricié todo su torso con meticulosidad, pues era mío y podía tocarlo cuanto quisiera, quería aprendérmelo de memoria. Arrimé mi frente y la rocé contra su pecho, éste comenzó a moverse con más viveza. Deslicé mi boca por su piel muy despacio, quería sentir a fondo su terso, suave y cálido tacto. Notaba cómo se estremecía a medida que mis labios y mis manos se deleitaban en su pecho, eso hacía que yo sintiera lo mismo. Toda su ardiente piel era mía, todo su cuerpo era mío. Arrastré mis palmas para desabrocharle el pantalón y se lo quité, tirando del mismo hacia abajo.

Dejé su torso para observarle bien. Ya le había visto desnudo aquel día en el río, pero no tan cerca, no de este modo. Otra vez todo su cuerpo me pareció fuerte y vigoroso, hermoso, perfecto. Mi encendida mirada se alzó para quedarse en sus intensos ojos y me arrimé más a él. Le besé muy despacio, aunque suspirando con desenfrenado deseo.

Jacob dejó mis labios y clavó sus hambrientas pupilas en las mías. Bajó la cremallera de mi chaqueta y me la quitó, arrastrándola para acariciar mis brazos hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo y sus manos llegaron a las mías. Las separé con el fin de alzar mi camiseta y quitármela. Él también me observó durante un rato, rozándome con sus dedos, lo cual me provocaba taquicardias. Todo mi cuerpo era suyo y él lo sabía. Posó sus palmas en mi cintura y las subió para acariciar mi espalda, después, me pegó a su cuerpo. Palpité alocadamente al notar su tórrida piel pegada a la mía. Una de sus manos se aferró en el pelo de mi nuca, instando a mi cabeza a inclinarse hacia atrás con suavidad. Toda mi alma se volvió a estremecer cuando su ardiente boca y su tórrido aliento me rozaron sin prisa para besarme el cuello y la parte superior de mi pecho. Me soltó el cabello y mi rostro se unió al suyo. Nos clavamos los ojos con deseo, expirando con impaciencia.

Nuestros labios se abalanzaron y nos besamos apasionadamente, entre jadeos. Mis manos y mis brazos pasaron a su cuello y a sus hombros y le empujé hacia mí, obligándole a caminar en mi dirección, hasta que mi espalda se topó con el árbol que tenía detrás.

Mi corazón y mis mariposas palpitaban con furor y mis pulmones ya no daban a basto. Ya no podía frenarme. Lo único que quería era sentirle por todo mi cuerpo, sentirle dentro de mí, sentir su ardiente piel fundiéndose con la mía.

Entonces, Jacob dejó mis labios por un momento.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – me susurró en la boca, respirando aceleradamente -. Si empiezo, ya no podré parar.

¿Que si estaba segura? Yo le deseaba con toda mi alma y él a mí. Estábamos imprimados y enamorados, y nos conocíamos de toda la vida, era como si siempre hubiéramos sido novios.

Aferré mis manos a su pelo con fervor.

- No quiero que pares - le imploré con ansia, casi con exigencia.  
- Lo que tú digas, nena… - murmuró mientras su boca regresaba a la mía y sus manos empezaban a desabrochar mi sujetador.

De pronto, nuestros labios y sus manos se pararon en seco cuando percibimos algo raro.

Mi novio separó un poco su cuerpo del mío y nos miramos a los ojos.

- Es ese asqueroso olor a amoniaco – observé por los dos con miedo; su rostro se giró de repente y el mío hizo lo mismo.

Me quedé paralizada cuando vi al licántropo entre los árboles. Nos estaba observando con sus ojos amarillos reflectantes. Resollaba furiosamente y sus fauces mostraban sus afilados dientes aserrados, entre gruñidos.

Jacob se despegó de mí súbitamente, lleno de convulsiones y ya rugiendo. Se echó hacia delante con rapidez, estirando los brazos, y su cuerpo explotó en el acto. Cuando se posó en el suelo, era un colosal y enfurecido lobo rojizo.

El licántropo tuvo la osadía de acercarse, eso sí, muy lentamente, fijando sus ojos obsesivos en mí. Jacob se envaró y se irguió, cubriéndome todo el tiempo, y le enseñó su implacable y letal dentadura mientras le gruñía con agresividad y le clavaba una mirada enormemente amenazadora.

Cuando el licántropo retiró su labio y le volvió a mostrar sus dientes, me invadió una oleada de pánico. Si ese monstruo le mordía, Jacob sería infectado con la rabia y moriría. Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza.

Mientras ambos fintaban, mis manos empezaron a temblar. No podía permitirlo, tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡Es mía! – espetó, rabioso, el licántropo con un gañido profundamente gutural.

Me sobresalté al oírle, no tenía ni idea de que pudiera hablar. Su voz sonaba extraña, oxidada, como si no la hubiera usado en mil años.

La respuesta de Jacob no se hizo esperar, no necesitaba hablar, ni traducción. Mi Gran Lobo mostró toda su majestuosidad y poderío al enderezarse, alzando su grandioso pecho con autoridad. Su tamaño se vio claramente incrementado, me pareció gigantesco, descomunal. Le mostró su despiadada y mortal dentadura de nuevo y profirió un potente rugido que salió de lo más profundo de su tórax y que cuando salió por su garganta, retumbó en todos los árboles y en mis oídos, juraría que se movieron hasta las hojas. El bosque se agitó y el cielo se llenó de aves y criaturas de diferentes especies y tamaños que escapaban a tal amenaza.

Los aullidos de veintidós lobos se escucharon a lo lejos.

Para mi asombro, el licántropo se encaró con él. Se adelantó un paso y se puso en un cara a cara con mi lobo, gruñéndole y rugiendo con furia. Sin embargo, Jacob no se movió ni un centímetro. Siguió con la misma actitud y postura, clavándole los ojos desde arriba, ya que era más grande y alto que el monstruo.

La mirada de mi Gran Lobo era de firmeza y supremacía, enseñaba sus inmensos colmillos y tenía la cola erguida hacia arriba. No mostraba ni un ápice de titubeo o temor. El licántropo comenzó a recular, desconcertado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó quieto, vigilante. Se notaba que no sabía qué hacer, oscilaba la vista entre Jacob y yo. Al lobo lo miraba con recelo y desconfianza, a mí con obsesión y pretensión.

Entonces, cuando decidió y avanzó un paso, se paró en seco con los ojos como platos.

Dos enormes y cabreados lobos aparecieron de entre las sombras a ambos lados. Quil y Embry lo rodearon, gruñendo y enseñándole sus no menos peligrosas dentaduras. Ambos se quedaron a la espera de órdenes, con las colas hacia dentro, en señal de sumisión y respeto al Gran Lobo.

Jacob dejó su pose y se agazapó para atacar, rugiendo con tanta cólera, que el bosque se volvió a conmocionar. Los dos lobos se unieron a él y también se inclinaron hacia delante.

Un gran grupo de lobos aulló, ahora se oían más cerca.

Todo ocurrió en una milésima de segundo. El licántropo me echó una última ojeada y salió disparado hacia su huída. Jacob me miró fugazmente para decirme que le esperase aquí y se impulsó con sus dos hermanos para irse tras él a la velocidad del sonido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los perdí de vista entre la espesura de la vegetación nocturna. Estaba sola, pero no estaba asustada por mí. Yo ya no corría peligro. Paseé, algo nerviosa; lo estaba por los lobos. ¿Podrían con él?

De repente, una enorme manada de grandes lobos pasó a mis lados como una exhalación. No pude distinguir bien a ninguno, puesto que solamente conseguí ver unos borrones de distintos colores que se adentraron en la boscosidad, pero me pareció contar hasta dieciséis manchas. Ni siquiera sé si ellos se fijaron en mí.

Eso hizo que me quedara un poco más tranquila. Eran muchos contra esa bestia, era muy difícil que le pasara algo a Jacob o a alguno de sus hermanos. Estaban acostumbrados a luchar contra docenas de peligrosos y crueles vampiros, ansiosos por matarles. Yo sólo tenía que esperar a que Jake viniera a buscarme, seguro que no tardaría mucho.

Me disponía a agacharme para recoger mi camiseta y mi chaqueta del suelo, cuando la pulsera vibró fuerte, haciendo que me incorporara automáticamente, alarmada.

Me quedé como una piedra al ver a Nahuel. Estaba frente a mí, mirándome con reproche y condena. Después, sus ojos bajaron la vista hasta mi pecho y su rostro cambió. Me miraba del mismo modo que el licántropo y había un matiz de perversidad en sus pupilas.

No me dio tiempo a coger mi camiseta para vestirme. Se abalanzó hacia mí y me sujetó por las muñecas, estrellándome en el mismo árbol en el que había estado hacía un rato con Jacob.

- ¡Suéltame! – le grité, apretando los dientes, mientras intentaba escaparme de su presa.

Pero no era capaz de conseguirlo, me aferraba con tanta fuerza, que me hacía daño. Tampoco podía darle un rodillazo en su entrepierna, me tenía demasiado apretada contra el tronco y sus piernas obstaculizaban a las mías.

- Es inútil que grites o que intentes nada – resolló con ansia en mi mejilla -. Hoy serás mía de una vez por todas.

Mi aro de cuero vibraba como loco bajo su mano.

- Jacob va a llegar de un momento a otro – le advertí, apartando mi cara para no notar su aliento.

Se rió entre dientes con maldad.

- No lo creo. Tengo a todos esos lobos muy entretenidos con mi licántropo.

Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado por un momento.

- ¿Tu… tu licántropo? – farfullé, helada.

Volvió a reírse.

- En realidad, no es mío del todo. Lo creó Joham, pero yo lo crié y lo adiestré – admitió con una serenidad que me espantó -. Es mi mascota, mi perro.

Tragué saliva. Estaba más loco de lo que yo creía.

- ¿Tu padre manipuló sus genes? – le pregunté para tenerle distraído.

Jacob llegaría pronto.

- Ese científico chiflado lo creó para mí – me contestó, volviendo a mi mejilla. La aparté otro poco -. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños – me olió el pelo y comenzó a tocármelo con sus sucios labios -. Al principio no lo quería, no quería nada de ese degenerado, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que me podía ser de utilidad. Es mucho más cómodo cazar humanos con un licántropo.

Noté cómo mi cuerpo se petrificaba.

- Creía que ya no tomabas… sangre humana – conseguí musitar.  
- Como ya te dije una vez, es difícil resistirse cuando ya la has probado y has comprobado lo deliciosa y extremadamente placentera que es.  
- Pero Huilen…  
- Huilen es una ingenua y una cobarde – espetó con rabia -. Siempre vive pensando en el pasado, no quiere afrontar la realidad: que es un vampiro y que necesita sangre humana para vivir. Sigue aferrándose a esa idea absurda de la abstinencia, piensa que así es mejor que los demás. Pero se equivoca – volvió a llevar su asqueroso y agitado aliento a mi mejilla y ésta se apartó de nuevo -. Intentó llevarme a su terreno, pero no me dejé. La engañé, haciéndola creer que solamente me alimentaba de sangre animal, así me dejaba tranquilo y podía actuar a gusto. Cuando Joham apareció un día con el licántropo, vi el cielo abierto. Lo adiestré para que cazara para mí. Deberías de ver la cantidad de humanos que puede cazar un licántropo en un par de horas, sobretodo teniendo una ciudad como Seattle cerca – mi cerebro no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Mi mente se llenó con las imágenes de la cabeza y el torso encontrados en el bosque de Jacob y con todas esas pobres víctimas que salían todos los días en el periódico. Todas esas veces que Nahuel salía de caza… -. Por supuesto, yo sólo me alimento de la sangre, el resto es para él.  
- Y… - pensé en mi próxima pregunta con rapidez, para tenerlo entretenido hasta que llegara Jake -, ¿Huilen nunca sospechó nada?  
- Claro que no – el dorso de su mano pasó a mi pómulo y mi rostro se separó instintivamente a la vez que mi mano liberada se ponía en su torso para apartarle de mí, sin éxito. Se quedó mirándome un rato, irritado, y siguió hablando -. Lo tenía encerrado en una cueva para que ella no lo viera, solamente salía un par de horas para que me hiciera el trabajo.  
- ¿Lo tenías encerrado en una cueva? – inquirí, espantada.

Ese licántropo era un monstruo, pero lo que había hecho Nahuel me parecía abominable. ¿Cuántos años habría estado encerrado? ¿A cuántos humanos le habría obligado a matar? Seguramente ese licántropo hubiera asesinado a otras personas si hubiera estado suelto, pero él le había reforzado esa conducta asesina sólo para conseguir su propósito, lo cual me parecía peor. Él se dio cuenta de mi repulsa.

- No me digas que también vas a defender a ese animal – me recriminó con acidez. Entonces, se apretó contra mí con violencia, poniéndome el brazo en el cuello -. ¿Tanto te atraen los perros, que ibas a mancillarte con uno? – me acusó con un deseo rabioso en la voz.

Sus palabras me dieron asco. Le escupí en la cara con odio.

- ¡Eres repugnante! – mascullé, iracunda.

Se limpió y me miró furioso, respirando agitadamente.

- Serás mi esposa, quieras o no – afirmó con convicción, apretándose contra mi cuerpo.  
- Lo tenías planeado desde el principio, ¿no? – argüí, separándome como podía -. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero engañaste a todo el mundo: a Alice y Jasper, incluso a mi padre…  
- Fue muy fácil – declaró con impaciencia -. He heredado algunos dones de mi padre, es lo único bueno que me dejó.  
- Utilizaste a tu licántropo para que fuera a por mí – le acusé.  
- No. Su misión era encargarse de tu querido perro, sin embargo, ese licántropo estúpido se ha obsesionado contigo desde que te vio en vuestro bosque – me quedé todavía más helada al recordar. Ahora caía. Lo que me había rozado en el bosque el día que me perdí en la niebla no había sido mi lobo. Nahuel consiguió bajar su rostro a mi cuello y jadeó, ansioso -. Lo que no entiende ese idiota es que eres mía.

Posó sus labios en mi piel y mis manos consiguieron soltarse.

- ¡Déjame! – Grite -. ¡Yo jamás seré tuya!

La pulsera reaccionó con ímpetu mientras lo empujaba. Vibró sobre mi muñeca con un golpe enérgico e impetuoso y, con una fuerza increíble, estalló su onda expansiva de fuego. Nahuel salió disparado hacia atrás, colisionando de espaldas contra el árbol de enfrente.

Eché a correr, pero no me dio tiempo a llegar muy lejos. Se lanzó sobre mí, colérico, y ambos caímos en el suelo.

Consiguió ponerse encima de mí, jadeando salvajemente, intentando llegar a mi cuello, a mi pecho. Mientras forcejeaba con él, empezó a atravesarme el fuego por mi espalda. Yo no sería suya, jamás. Si tenía un dueño, ese era Jacob. Sólo Jacob. Antes prefería morirme, a que me tomara otro hombre. Mi sangre comenzó a volverse gélida y mi garganta prorrumpió un rugido.

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no pasó de ahí.

- ¡SUÉLTALA, MALDITO! – rugió Jacob, encolerizado -. ¡NO LA TOQUES!

Nahuel salió disparado de espaldas y se estrelló contra otro árbol. El crujido fue estrepitoso cuando el tronco se partió en dos. La parte superior del pino se cayó encima de otro y fue arrastrándose, escurriéndose de rama en rama hasta que terminó en el terreno.

Jacob se quedó frente a él, mirándole con combatividad, esperando a que se incorporase. Ni siquiera se había puesto los pantalones.

- ¡vamos, levantate! – bramó -. ¡Lucha conmigo, si eres hombre!

Lo levantó él mismo del suelo con las dos manos y lo volvió a lanzar contra otro pino.

Me puse en pie y me quedé contra el tronco de otro árbol.

Nahuel se incorporó, rabioso, y se lanzó de cabeza contra él, haciendo que la espalda de Jacob se estrellara con un gran abeto.

Embry y Quil aparecieron de entre el follaje y se quedaron paralizados al ver la escena. Quil giró el rostro para mirarme y el entendimiento le llegó cuando sostuve mi asustada mirada con él. Embry avanzó un paso para echarle una mano a Jake, pero fue bloqueado por el brazo de Quil y, entonces, él también se fijó en mí. Los dos volvieron la vista a la pugna con los semblantes severos.

Jake empujó a Nahuel con un solo brazo y le propinó un puñetazo con el otro puño. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que Nahuel emitió un alarido y se cayó en el suelo de espaldas. Cuando consiguió ponerse en pie, tenía la nariz rota y la cara ensangrentada.

La piel de un semivampiro es impenetrable, a no ser que se encuentre con el puño de un hombre lobo encolerizado.

- Te apuesto cinco dolares a que la garrapata sale corriendo – le cuchicheó Quil a Embry.  
- Y yo a que Jake acaba con él – le respondió éste último.  
- Acepto.

Los dos quileute chocaron los puños para cerrar la apuesta.

¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos? Yo estaba temblando, Nahuel era venenoso, si conseguía morderle…

Nahuel se limpió la sangre con la mano y le clavó una mirada de odio a Jacob. Se movió hacia un lado y mi novio fintó hacia el otro. Entonces, con un movimiento rapidísimo, Nahuel serpenteó y se escuchó un crujido cuando consiguió golpear a Jake en la cara.

- ¡Jake! – chillé, horrorizada, llevándome las manos a la boca.  
- ¡Rayos! ¡Le ha roto la nariz, amigo! – exclamó Quil con una mueca de suplicio.  
- ¡Uf! Eso tiene que doler… - murmuró Embry como si estuviera viendo una lucha de Pressing Catch tranquilamente en su casa.

Quil se dio cuenta de mi cara de espanto.

- Tranquila – me dijo -, dentro de dos minutos estará como una rosa.

Jacob se recolocó la nariz y se oyó otro chasquido. Sus dos hermanos pegaron un respingo con gestos de dolor y yo casi me desmayo.

- Bueno, ya me he cansado de jugar – masculló, furioso, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

Con un movimiento veloz, se lanzó hacia Nahuel y empezó a asaltarle a puñetazos. Cuando éste se caía al suelo, lo levantaba por la solapa de su camisa para seguir su ataque. Mis piernas se aflojaron al ver cómo Nahuel se revolvía e intentaba morderle.

Sin embargo, Jacob lo enganchó del cuello como si de una serpiente se tratase y lo estampó contra el tronco de un pino. Lo levantó del suelo y Nahuel se quedó con las piernas colgando, procurando soltarse de la guillotina de sus manos. Todo su esfuerzo era en vano. La cólera de Jacob era tan grande, que estaba completamente cegado. Nahuel empezó a quedarse sin aire cuando Jake apretó su presa con ira.

- ¡No lo hagas, Jake! – grité a modo de súplica.  
- ¡Iba a…! – no terminó la frase. Gruñó, enfurecido, con los dientes tan apretados, que le rechinaban, mientras le clavaba una mirada que clamaba venganza.

Me acerqué a él corriendo y le abracé por detrás.

- Por favor – le rogué con un murmullo -. Deja que se vaya. Sé que no se lo merece, pero él nos salvó la vida hace seis años, en cierto modo, estamos en deuda con él. Perdónasela tú ahora. Así, ya no le deberemos nada.

Mis palmas, que estaban sobre su pecho, podían notar su enojada respiración. Escuché otro rechinamiento de dientes y su torso comenzó a relajarse poco a poco. Sus manos se fueron aflojando hasta que Nahuel cayó al suelo, tosiendo y llevándose las manos a la garganta.

- Tienes suerte de que ella me lo haya pedido – aseveró, mirándole con firmeza y severidad -. Ahora, vete de aquí y no vuelvas más. La próxima vez que te vea, te mataré – le advirtió con igual tono.

Nahuel se levantó y se quedó frente a él.

- Esto no quedará así – afirmó, dando unos pasos de espaldas.

Se giró del todo y echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

- Bueno, ya puedes ir dándome los cinco dolares – le dijo Quil a su hermano, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que le diera el dinero.  
- ¿Qué dices? – protestó Embry.  
- Ha huido. Los cinco dolares – solicitó de nuevo Quil.  
- ¡Iba a matarlo! – se quejó su amigo -. No huyó, le dejó escapar, que es diferente, así que tú me tienes que dar los cinco dolares.  
- Tú lo has dicho. Iba a matarlo, pero no lo hizo – le corrigió -. Al final salió corriendo, ¿no?  
- ¡Ni hablar, amigo! – exclamó Embry.

Mientras los dos quileute discutían sobre su apuesta, me puse frente a Jake para abrazarle con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, apretando su abrazo.  
- Sí, ¿y tú?  
- No tenía que haberte dejado sola.  
- No es culpa tuya – le contesté -. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Nahuel andaba por aquí?  
- Sí, ¿por qué estaría por aquí?

Aparté mi mejilla de su pecho para mirarle.

- El licántropo es…

Entonces, me quedé sin habla. Su nariz estaba perfecta, pero sus labios y su barbilla estaban bañados con su sangre, aún estaba fresca y olía muy bien. Muy, muy bien.

No pude contenerme. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y empecé a pasarle mi lengua por su mandíbula y sus labios lentamente, saboreando ese delicioso e irresistible manjar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo…? – murmuró.  
- Tu sangre está tan rica… – confesé con un murmullo -. Sólo un poquito más y ya paro, te lo prometo – ronroneé.  
- Pues me está gustando… demasiado - admitió entre susurros -. Por mí, puedes seguir haciendo eso…, me estás poniendo a cien…

Quil y Embry carraspearon y respingaron con cara de asco, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Me había olvidado de ellos por completo. Al parecer, ya habían llegado a un acuerdo, lo habían dejado en tablas. Me aparté de Jake, totalmente ruborizada.

- Vemos que ya no nos necesitas, así que nos vamos – anunció Quil mientras los dos nos miraban, sonriendo con picardía.

De repente, me di cuenta de que Jacob seguía desnudo y que yo estaba en sujetador. Me tapé con los brazos, como si ya no hubieran visto bastante, y mi cara sufrió un atracón de sangre. Seguro que ya se imaginaban por dónde iban las cosas y dentro de un rato lo sabría toda la manada. Genial.

Jacob se percató enseguida de mi mal rato y se acercó corriendo a donde estaban nuestras ropas para recogerlas del suelo. Regresó a mi lado para pasarme mi camiseta y se empezó a vestir con agilidad. Me la puse ipso facto y cogí mi chaqueta para hacer lo mismo.

- Tienes que saber que Jake es el semental de las manadas – me informó Embry, casi serio -. Por eso tiene ese…  
- ¡¿Quieres callarte?! – le regañó Jacob, enfadado, antes de que acabara la frase y terminara de señalar con el dedo -. ¡¿No se iban a largar?!  
- ¿El… semental? – inquirí, un tanto confusa y roja como un tomate, ya me había fijado antes en ese detalle.  
- No la asustes, estúpido. La estás confundiendo – le reprendió Quil. Luego, se dirigió a mí -. No te preocupes, Jake todavía es virgen.

Los dos se empezaron a carcajear, dándose codazos cómplices.

Suspiré, resignada. Tendría que empezar a acostumbrarme a estas bromas quileute producidas por tanta testosterona junta.

- ¿Y qué pasa contigo, Quil? – le apuntó Jacob con sarcasmo ácido -. ¿Cuántos años más tienes que esperar?

El semblante de Quil cambió de repente. Le dio otro codazo a Embry, pero, esta vez, molesto porque se riera de él.

- Nos vamos – dijo Quil, enfurruñado.  
- Ya hablaremos de sus turnos – amenazó Jake mientras me cogía de la mano.

Los dos quileute se miraron con muecas de dolor y de arrepentimiento. Se dieron la vuelta, dándose empujones, recriminándose el uno al otro, y desaparecieron entre el boscaje.

- Vamos, te llevaré a casa – me dijo, a la vez que empezábamos a caminar en dirección al instituto -. Tu padre sí que me va a matar cuando vea lo que ha pasado y por qué ha pasado – resopló. Ahora era él el que tenía una expresión de dolor -. Da gracias si salgo con vida de allí.  
- Podríamos fugarnos juntos – bromeé, riéndome.

Me pasó el brazo por el hombro y yo aferré su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- Nos encontraría, seguro – manifestó, sonriente, siguiendo mi broma.  
- Sí – me reí, asintiendo con la cabeza -. Aunque lo de rastrear no es lo suyo…  
- Tranquila, a mí seguro que me rastrearía bien – aseguró.  
- Hablando de persecuciones, ¿han atrapado al licántropo?

La cara alegre de Jacob se puso seria.

- No – suspiró, decepcionado -. Se colgó de los árboles como un mono y se nos escapó. Lo siento, cielo – se excusó, mirándome un poco afligido.  
- Me gusta más nena – declaré.

Sonrió al captar mi intento de animarle y quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Nena aquí no quedaba, nena – me respondió con su sonrisa torcida, acercando su rostro al mío.  
- Pues a mí me vuelve loca cuando me lo dices… - admití entre susurros, hiperventilando, ya notaba el ardor de su aliento en mis labios.  
- Entonces te lo diré siempre…

Su murmullo se apagó cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron con los míos.

Habíamos dejado de caminar y estábamos a mitad de camino hacia el aparcamiento del instituto. Ambos nos obligamos a separar nuestras bocas para seguir el trayecto, nos estábamos retrasando bastante y la bronca ya iba a ser lo suficientemente grande como para complicarla más.

Recogimos nuestro calzado del suelo y emprendimos la marcha de nuevo, aunque esta vez corriendo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Alice, horrorizada, cuando terminé de contar todo lo ocurrido -. Yo… no vi nada…

Mi padre seguía con el semblante grave, parecía de piedra de verdad. Yo no sabía si era por lo del licántropo, por lo de Nahuel, por lo de escaparnos al bosque, o por todo junto.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él estaba implicado en todas esas matanzas? – me echó en cara Jake, enfadado.  
- Si te lo hubiera dicho, no me habrías escuchado y le habrías matado. Y entonces nosotros nos hubiéramos igualado a él. No debemos de tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano. La vida misma ya lo pondrá en su lugar, por algún sitio encontrará su merecido.  
- Ok, pero hemos dejado escapar a un asesino, Nessie, no sé – resopló -. Ahora seguirá matando más gente inocente.

Eso era verdad. Me mordí el labio, un poco arrepentida. Ya no sabía si había hecho bien. Ahora iba a seguir asesinando por mi culpa. Jake se dio cuenta enseguida de mi malestar y, como siempre, parecía que me hubiera leído la mente.

- Bueno, no te preocupes – ahora el arrepentido era él por decirme eso y me hablaba con voz dulce -. Ya encontraremos alguna solución para atraparlo, ¿ok? No quiero que te sientas mal. El único culpable es él – y me dio un beso en la mejilla, palabras y gesto que agradecí sonriéndole.  
- Jake tenía razón todo el tiempo – señaló Emmett con el semblante serio -. Hicimos bien en dejarlo dormir en la puerta de Nessie, a saber qué se habría traído entre manos ese malnacido, de no ser así.

Rosalie le dio un pellizco de reprimenda en el brazo mientras miraba a mi enfrascado padre.

- Tendré que llamar a Eleazar para saber cómo lo ha hecho… - murmuró papá de repente, con la mente sumida en sus pensamientos.  
- ¡Edward, cariño! – le voceó mi madre, dándole unas palmaditas en la cara para ver si se espabilaba.  
- Ese tipo, Eleazar, es el que puede adivinar los dones de la gente, ¿no? – preguntó Jake, intentando recordar.  
- Sí – le respondió mi madre, ya que mi padre seguía en estado de shock -. Fue el que descubrió mi escudo.  
- Yo lo llamaré – dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose a su despacho.  
- ¡Hay que ir tras él! – bufó Emmett, apuntando la puerta con su enorme dedo y mirando a mi padre.  
- ¡Edward! – volvió a gritar mamá.  
- Si ya parecía un zombie, ahora ni te cuento – se mofó Jake.

Papá se levantó del sofá de sopetón.

- Si no te mato ahora mismo, es por todas las veces que has salvado a mi hija – espetó con los dientes apretados.  
- Tranquilo, amigo. Era una broma – se defendió él.  
- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a lo del bosque – le corrigió de la misma forma.  
- Ya decía yo que tardabas mucho… - resopló Jacob, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.  
- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que iban a hacer?! – bramó mi padre, encarándose con él.

Jacob soltó los brazos y se puso tenso.

- Lo sabemos de sobra, ya somos mayores – declaró con voz firme.  
- Edward, ¿qué te pasa? – inquirió mamá, asustada, sujetándole por el hombro.  
- ¡Papá! – protesté con energía, interponiéndome entre ellos.  
- ¿Y no crees que van un poco deprisa? – criticó éste.  
- ¿De qué están hablando? – quiso saber mi madre, mosqueada.  
- No es asunto tuyo – le contestó Jake a mi padre en el mismo tono de antes.  
- ¡Es mi hija! – voceó él.  
- ¿Qué ibas a hacer con él? – me preguntó mi madre, furiosa, mirándonos nerviosa y visiblemente afectada.

Mi pulsera comenzó a vibrar.

- Nada malo – respondí, cabreada -. ¿Y ahora podemos dejar este tema, por favor? Nuestra vida sexual es privada – protesté, para total asombro de los que estaban allí, que no entendían nada.

Ni siquiera me ruboricé. Estaba empezando a hartarme de sus estúpidos y cada vez más evidentes celos. Ya no de eso, sino de que siempre se pusiera de ese modo, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre él. Sabía que tenía que frenarme, sin embargo, aunque era mi madre, no dejábamos de ser dos mujeres. Y Jacob era mío, lucharía con cualquiera para que no nos separaran, incluso con ella.

Las pupilas de mi madre adquirieron un pequeño matiz oscuro, no obstante, no me amilané, le clavé la vista, desafiante. Ella se percató de mi mirada y apartó la suya al instante hacia el suelo. Mi aro de cuero dejó de actuar a la vez.

Papá también sostuvo la mirada con Jacob durante un rato y después la llevó hasta la mía. Le miré enfadada, claro que no era asunto suyo. Y Jake tenía razón, yo ya era mayor, incluso mayor que mis progenitores, aunque mi falso carné pusiera diecisiete.

En ese momento, Carlisle bajó como una exhalación por las escaleras.

- He hablado con Eleazar y me ha contado cosas muy interesantes.

La atención de mi padre se centró en mi abuelo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
- Al parecer, utiliza una especie de escudo – empezó a explicar -. Él se dio cuenta hace seis años, cuando vio a Nahuel en nuestro peculiar encuentro con los Vulturis. No nos dijo nada, porque no creía que fuera en nuestra contra.  
- ¿Un escudo? – interrogó mamá.  
- No es como el tuyo – siguió Carlisle -. Es como un espejo, sólo refleja lo que él quiere que los demás crean y deja ver lo que él quiere que vean – nuestros rostros se quedaron perplejos a la vez, excepto el de Jacob -, por eso Edward veía otras imágenes y pensamientos y Alice solamente ve las partes de su futuro que él le deja ver. Es un ilusionista, un encantador, igual que su padre.  
- Al único que no pudo engañar fue a Jacob – afirmé, agarrando su mano, orgullosa.  
- Por supuesto – ratificó éste con una sonrisa -. Tenía el alma negra como un tizón.  
- Lo que yo decía. El sexto sentido de los animales – bromeó Emmett.  
- Sí, claro. Muy gracioso – le contestó Jake con retintín.  
- Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? – quiso saber mi padre -. ¿Nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados y ya está?  
- Yo digo que vayamos a por él y a por su licántropo – propuso Em, sonriendo al pensar en una pelea.  
- Yo digo lo mismo – le siguió mi novio.  
- No sabemos a dónde han ido – respondió Carlisle con más mesura -. Lo mejor es esperar a que Alice tenga una visión. Bueno, eso si Nahuel le deja ver. Puede que él no haya decidido ni planeado nada todavía y esté con la alerta baja. Si tenemos suerte, tal vez se le escape alguna decisión y Alice pueda verla.  
- Sí, si esperamos a que ella vea algo, podremos actuar con más eficacia – aprobó Jasper.  
- Estaré muy atenta – dijo Alice.  
- Bien, entonces esperaremos – decidió mi abuelo.


	31. Locura

LOCURA:

- Es un milagro que siga vivo – afirmó Jake, peinándome el pelo con los dedos.

Habíamos subido a mi dormitorio después de cenar, para charlar un rato antes de dormir. Él se había echado boca arriba en mi cama y yo me acurruqué a su lado.

- No les hagas caso – suspiré -. Tendrán que acostumbrarse.

Sobretodo mi madre, pensé.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pensando. Se estaba en la gloria sobre su pecho calientito mientras me atusaba la melena. Alcé un poco la cabeza para darle un beso, pero me detuve al verle con el rostro preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté -. No estarás preocupado por eso, ¿no?  
- ¿Por lo de tu padre? Qué va – aseguró.  
- ¿Entonces?

Cogió aire lentamente por la nariz y lo soltó de sopetón, con desazón.

- Es por Sam.

Me incorporé un poco más y me eché boca abajo, apoyándome en su torso para verle mejor la cara.

- ¿Es que le ha pasado algo?  
- No, no es eso – se quedó unos segundos mirando al techo y volvió a suspirar -. Quiere dejarlo – soltó al fin.

Me quedé a cuadros.

- ¿Sam dejarlo?  
- Bueno, no del todo. Quiere seguir unos años más y luego envejecer junto a Emily.  
- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Ya sabías que eso tenía que pasar tarde o temprano – le dije, pasándole los dedos por el pelo.  
- Pues que no quiere seguir siendo un Alfa – empezó a explicar -, quiere pasarse a mi manada, como los demás, y ahí está el problema, que ya no habrá dos manadas.  
- ¿Los demás? – inquirí sin comprender.  
- Mi manada ha crecido – anunció con resignación.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de la de cosas que me había perdido estos cuatro meses. Me acordé de la gran manada que había pasado a mi lado en el bosque para perseguir al licántropo, había contado hasta dieciséis borrones.

- ¿Cuántos sois ahora?  
- Diecinueve – resopló -. Estas dos últimas semanas han sido una locura – se quejó -. Primero fueron los más jóvenes: Cheran, Thomas e Ivah. Después, me vienen Jeremiah y Aaron diciéndome que también quieren estar en mi manada – volvió a resoplar -. Y no veas qué problema se montó cuando llegó el resto – frunció el ceño al recordar -. Vinieron en tropel y tuve que reorganizarlo todo. Leah no hacía más que quejarse y, para encima, el lío de la boda de mi hermana a las puertas.  
- Entonces, la manada de Sam consta de cinco miembros, ¿no?  
- Sí.  
- Sam, Jared, Paul…  
- Michael y Nathan – siguió él.  
- ¿Todos los demás se han pasado a la tuya? – pregunté, sorprendida -. ¿Por eso Sam no quiere seguir siendo un Alfa? ¿No le basta una manada de cinco miembros?  
- No, eso le da igual. Podía haber seguido unos años más de Alfa tranquilamente con su manada hasta que lo dejara, pero es por todo ese problema del Gran Lobo – protestó con una mueca de disgusto -. No me deja de dar la brasa con eso de que soy Taha Aki, que tengo que ser yo el jefe de la tribu y que sólo puede haber una manada. Jared, Paul, Michael y Nathan también piensan lo mismo, pero siguen con él por lealtad, ¿entiendes? Cuando él se pase a mi manada, ellos harán lo mismo encantados. Así que tendré que liderar a veintitrés lobos y, para colmo, ya me dirás en qué puesto pongo a Sam, porque Leah no está dispuesta a perder su posición de segundo al mando. Menudo problema que me viene – resopló por enésima vez -. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Emily dio a luz y tuve que encargarme de las dos manadas?  
- Sí, claro.  
- Por lo visto, era una prueba, ¿puedes creértelo? – suspiró con indignación -. Un ensayo o algo así para ver si estaba preparado para llevar una manada tan grande. El muy cretino habló con el Consejo y lo planearon todo.  
- Y, por supuesto, pasaste la prueba – declaré, sonriendo con orgullo, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza con los dedos.  
- Parece ser que sí – exhaló. Luego, se quedó mirándome, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca -. Veo que a ti te gusta bastante mi asquerosa situación.  
- No es asquerosa. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti y sé que lo harás muy bien – confesé, acercándome a su rostro -. Además – bajé mi dedo por su pecho -, es lo que tenía que pasar. Es un honor para ellos, es normal que todos quieran estar bajo tus órdenes, Gran Lobo – susurré en sus labios.  
- Bueno, si a ti te gusta tanto, puede que no esté tan mal, después de todo – murmuró.

Le besé muy despacio y metí la mano bajo su camiseta para acariciar su impresionante torso.

- He estado pensando que podíamos tener esa cita que tanto querías – cuchicheé sin dejar de rozar su labio inferior con los míos.  
- Menos mal – sonrió -. Creí que no ibas a tener una cita conmigo nunca.  
- Ya ves, he cambiado de opinión. ¿Qué te parece este sábado?  
- No sé, tendré que mirar mi apretadísima agenda – bromeó, haciéndose el remolón.  
- Sería por la noche – le señalé con intención.

Jacob captó mi mensaje enseguida. Se giró e invirtió nuestra postura. Ahora yo estaba boca arriba y él boca abajo, con la mitad del cuerpo sobre mí. Mi corazón metió la quinta.

- Creo que podría hacer un espacio – murmuró, deslizando sus labios por mi mandíbula.  
- Tú y yo solos… – seguí insinuando con un susurro.

Bajó su caliente mano y empezó a arrastrarla por debajo de mi camiseta, provocando aún más a mi ya estremecida piel.

- Tiraría la agenda por la ventana. Me muero por estar contigo… - me susurró, besándome con suavidad.

Sólo con esa ardiente caricia y el roce de sus palabras, todo mi cuerpo, incluidas las mariposas, se puso a hiperventilar.

Llevé mis manos a su nuca y a su espalda.

- Jake… - suspiré.

Alguien picó a la puerta cuando nuestros labios se mezclaron con más efusividad.

- Renesmee, voy a entrar – anunció mi padre, malhumorado.

Nos separamos a regañadientes y nos quedamos sentados en la cama, esperando a que pasara.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y entró en el dormitorio con gesto serio. Me crucé de brazos y le miré con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté.  
- Solamente venía a comprobar cómo iba la cosa.

Iba bien, hasta que llegaste tú, pensé.

Mi padre sonrió con un poco de malicia, dándome a entender que por eso había venido.

- No estábamos haciendo nada – resopló Jake.  
- Por cierto, Jacob. Ahora que Nahuel no está en esta casa, ya no hay motivo para que te quedes a dormir – le dijo mi padre.  
- ¡Papá! – protesté.  
- A Carlisle no le molesta – replicó Jacob.  
- Pero a mí sí – le respondió él.  
- ¿Por qué? Te recuerdo que tú te quedabas todas las noches con Bella mientras ella dormía.  
- Exacto, mientras dormía – matizó mi padre.  
- Sí, porque no podíais hacer nada – rebatió mi novio. Entonces, esbozó una enorme sonrisa -. ¿Es por eso? ¿Es porque yo sí puedo tocar a Nessie?  
- Jacob, no te pases conmigo – le advirtió mi padre con su rostro de mármol todavía más tenso -. Hoy no estoy para juegos, así que ya puedes largarte ahora mismo antes de que te…  
- Vale, vale, está bien – le interrumpió él, enfadado, levantándose de la cama -. Ya me voy, tranquilo.  
- ¡No! – me quejé, poniéndome en pie como un resorte y pegándome a Jake.  
- Ya está bien, Renesmee – me regañó papá -. Jacob tiene que irse a su casa. También tiene allí a su padre, que lleva durmiendo solo mucho tiempo.

Me mordí el labio, pensativa. Eso era verdad.

- No te preocupes – me susurró mientras me cogía por la cintura para arrimarme a él -. Estaré aquí todas las mañanas a primera hora, cuando te levantes.

Asentí con la cabeza y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para besarle. Escuché muy de fondo los irritados suspiros nasales de mi padre cuando nuestros efusivos labios no terminaban de despegarse.

- ¡Jacob! – bufó papá de repente -. ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Soy su padre, por el amor de Dios!  
- Nadie te ha dicho que hurgues en mi mente – le respondió éste, dejando mi boca para ello.  
- ¡No juegues conmigo, perro! – voceó mi padre, exasperado -. ¡Vete de aquí ya, si no quieres que…!  
- Vale, vale – le cortó de nuevo, separándose de mí -. Bueno, preciosa, hasta mañana – se despidió por el camino, a la vez que me daba besos cortos y me llevaba con él de la mano a medida que se acercaba de espaldas a la puerta.  
- Hasta mañana – le respondí, sonriente, entre beso y beso.  
- ¡Jacob! – rugió mi padre.  
- Vale, vale.

Me dio un último beso y me soltó la mano para largarse por piernas de la habitación.

Me asomé a la puerta para verle marchar por el pasillo y solté una risilla cuando le vi lanzándome besos al aire hasta que se perdió escaleras abajo.

Le pedí a Rosalie que me peinara y a Alice que me maquillara un poco. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa por esta cita, ya que veía a Jacob todos los días. Sin embargo, tenía la tonta intuición de que iba a pasar algo especial, aunque todo me parecía especial a su lado.

Habíamos hablado de nuestra cita toda la semana, pero Jacob no me quiso decir a dónde me iba a llevar. Lo único que sabía es que era en Port Angeles, ya que mi padre no quería que fuéramos muy lejos después de todo lo que había pasado con Nahuel y el licántropo, y que era un restaurante muy genial.

Intenté averiguar algo preguntándoles a mis amigas, a ver si ellas sabían de algún restaurante muy genial en Port Angeles, sin embargo, ninguna sabía nada. Helen solamente iba a locales de comida rápida, las gemelas no conocían mucho mundo debido a su estricto padre y Brenda llevaba toda la semana casi sin hablarme, del enorme disgusto que se había llevado con el beso del lunes, del martes, del miércoles...

Me levanté y me eché un último vistazo en el espejo del baño después de mi sesión de maquillaje y peluquería. Mi pelo caía suelto con una cascada de suaves rizos y mi maquillaje era muy natural, tan sólo se notaba la sombra en tonos tostados y la línea negra bajo mis ojos.

- Muchas gracias, son las dos geniales – felicité a mis tías, dándoles y beso en la mejilla y sonriendo abiertamente.  
- Me encanta cómo te queda este vestido rojo – me dijo Alice, toda emocionada. Entonces, lo alzó y sonrió al ver las medias y los ligueros -. Los encajes de las medias son preciosos. Y los zapatos son lo más. Deberías de ponerte tacones más veces.

Los ligueros, las medias transparentes, el pequeño bolsito y los zapatos me los había comprado ella en cuanto vio que me iba a poner mi vestido rojo, no sé ni cómo le dio tiempo.

- Sí, claro – suspiré con una risa -. Ni siquiera sé si sabré caminar con esto.  
- Eres mitad vampiro, por supuesto que sabrás – alegó ella en un tono petulante. De pronto, me pasó el brazo por los hombros y su voz musical se tornó, además, sugerente -. Bueno, cuéntale a tu tiíta, ¿a qué se debe esta indumentaria tan sexy? ¿Es que quieres provocar a Jacob?

Mis mejillas se encendieron, aunque esa era la idea.

- No creo que necesite eso para provocar a ese animal – exhaló Rosalie.  
- ¡Rose! – le regañé.  
- Perdona, era una broma – se disculpó, al ver mi cara de enfado -. Quiero decir, que a él ya le gustas igual – intentó arreglar.  
- Bueno, bueno – me animó Alice, empujándome hacia la puerta -. No le hagas esperar más.  
- Sí, ya bajo.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Qué tontería.

Cogí aire y salí del baño.

Caminar con esos tacones no se me daba tan mal como yo pensaba, hasta bajé muy bien las escaleras de las dos plantas y todo.  
Los nervios se transformaron en una enorme revolución de sentimientos cuando vi a Jacob en el salón. Mis piernas se quedaron tiesas en el primer escalón y mis embobados ojos se clavaron en él.

Me pareció que iba tan guapo como el día de la boda de Paul y Rachel. Estaba esperándome de pie, mirándome tan pasmado como yo a él. Me fijé en que los pantalones de vestir marrones y la camisa azul eran parte de la ropa que Carlisle y Esme le habían traído de París. Y era la primera vez en toda mi vida que le veía con zapatos.

Me obligué a tomar aire y avancé hacia él.

- Estás… estás… - balbuceó, mirándome de arriba a abajo como si no se lo creyese.  
- Tú también estás muy guapo – concluí yo con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.  
- Impresionante, esa es la palabra… - me susurró en los labios.

Me apretó contra él y empezamos a besarnos con intensa animosidad. Su ardiente aliento ya empezaba a calentar mi cuerpo.  
Un molesto carraspeo me hizo bajar del cielo y me forcé a separar mi boca de la suya. Mi padre nos miraba con una mezcolanza de angustia, disgusto y enfado en su rostro. Sin duda, estaba viendo nuestras mentes.

- Hice bien en no ponerle brillo de labios – le cuchicheó Alice a Rosalie.

Entonces, me dio por mirar a mi alrededor y me percaté de que estaba allí toda mi familia. Mi madre miraba hacia otro lado y tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

- Estás preciosa – dijo mi padre, sonriéndome. Luego, le cambió el semblante -. Demasiado, demasiado preciosa – y miró a Jake con ojos disconformes.

Mi novio despegó la vista de mí, movió sus pupilas hacia papá y bajó la curvatura bobalicona de su labio, carraspeando con disimulo.

- Gracias. Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – le sugerí a Jake para salir de esa casa de una vez.  
- Un momento – nos interrumpió Alice, parecía indignada por algo -. No iréis en ese coche, ¿no? – le preguntó a Jacob.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a mi coche? – protestó él con el ceño fruncido.

Mi tía levanto la mano y a Jake se le iluminó el rostro, como si el brillo de la llave que le mostraba ella se reflejara en él.

- Nada, pero es mejor mi Ferrari – le contestó con un aire presuntuoso.  
- ¿Me vas a dejar tu Ferrari? – inquirió él, sorprendidísimo.  
- ¡Muchas gracias, Alice! – exclamé, lanzándome a ella para abrazarla.

Era tan pequeña y menuda, que no apreté mucho, daba la sensación de que se fuera a romper, aunque sabía que si la abrazaba con fuerza, lo más seguro es que la que acabara rota fuera yo.

- Alice, si no fueras un vampiro quemanarices, te daría un beso – declaró Jake entre risas.  
- Doy gracias a eso, entonces. Pero, bueno, me lo tomaré como un cumplido – suspiró ella con una sonrisa, alzando más la llave para que él la cogiera.

Y así lo hizo. Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

- Jacob – le llamó mi padre.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, resoplando.

- Ten cuidado con ese coche. Ah, y a las doce en casa – le dijo en tono de advertencia.  
- ¡Papá! – protesté.  
- ¿A las doce? Vamos – se quejó -. ¿Te crees que es Cenicienta?  
- A las doce – repitió mi padre con el semblante inflexible.

Suspiramos y Jacob abrió la puerta para dejarme salir.

El Ferrari no corrió por la carretera hacia Port Angeles, voló como un cohete. Yo ni me imaginaba que podía llegar a esas velocidades. Jacob disfrutó como un niño, al volante. Solamente disminuyó cuando empezamos a divisar la ciudad.

Aparcó cerca del Erickson Play Field [1] y nos dirigimos al restaurante donde había hecho la reserva, dando un paseo.

[1 Erickson Play Field es un parque de recreación donde existen canchas y pistas de diferentes deportes y zonas de juegos infantiles.]

No quedaba lejos de allí. Aunque fuimos a paso lento, llegamos en diez minutos. Cuando vi el establecimiento, me quedé boquiabierta.

- ¿Es aquí? – le pregunté, gratamente sorprendida.  
- Sí – me contestó, sonriente.

Era un restaurante de estilo moderno, con un cartel en tonos negros y rojos con el dibujo de un lobo enorme que ponía: Wolf [2].

[2 Wolf: lobo, en inglés.]

- El nombre es muy apropiado – me reí -. Pero este sitio tiene pinta de ser un poco caro… - opiné, más seria.  
- Bah, un día es un día. Además, tengo privilegios – admitió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
- ¿Privilegios?  
- Ya lo verás – se rió -. Vamos – tiró de mi mano y empujó la puerta con la otra.

Pasamos y nos dirigimos a una pequeña barra que había en la entrada. El restaurante no era muy grande, pero parecía muy acogedor. Estaba todo decorado en tonos negros, rojos y plateados, y era muy chic, a Alice le hubiera encantado, si pudiese comer, claro. El tema central en todo el comedor eran los lobos, había algunos cuadros de estilo vanguardista de estos cánidos por las paredes.

- Buenas noches – nos saludó el camarero de la barra.  
- Hola, teníamos una mesa reservada – le indicó Jake.

El camarero abrió un pequeño cuadernillo por una hoja que tenía marcada con una cinta.

- ¿A nombre de quién? – preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a la libreta.  
- De Jacob Black.

El chico de pajarita levantó la vista al instante y miró a Jake con sorpresa.

- Esperen aquí un momento, por favor – dijo mientras se marchaba de la barra apurado y se perdía por una puerta.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber.  
- ¡Jacob! – exclamó un hombre que salía como una exhalación de la misma puerta con los brazos extendidos.

Parecía de la reserva. Era indio, y su pelo negro y liso estaba atado en una corta coleta.

- Hola, Joe – le saludó él con una sonrisa.  
- Te estaba esperando. ¿Cómo estás? – le estrechó la mano con evidente respeto -. ¿Y tu padre?

Sí, era de La Push.

- Bien, estamos todos bien, gracias.  
- ¡Oh! – volvió a exclamar, mirándome a mí de arriba abajo, deslumbrado -. Esta debe de ser tu preciosa novia. Renesmee Cullen, ¿verdad?  
- Sí – contesté con timidez, a la vez que estrechaba mi mano también con deferencia, cosa que me pareció un poco embarazosa.  
- Yo soy Joseph Luta, el padre de Cheran – me aclaró -. Pero no los entretengo más. Siganme por aquí, los llevare a su mesa.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso el nombre y tema del restaurante y su trato respetuoso, de ahí el privilegio de Jacob.

Joseph se encaminó hacia el comedor y nos condujo hasta un pequeño rincón. Por el camino, me percaté de que la mayoría de los comensales eran gente joven acomodada. Nos miraban con cierto asombro. Yo no sabía si era por mi atuendo o por mi alto y espectacular novio.

- Es esa mesa de ahí – nos anunció, señalándola con la mano -. Les traigo el menu ahora mismo.

Se marchó raudo y nosotros nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro.

La mesa era para cuatro personas, aunque nos la habían preparado para dos con unos modernos manteles individuales de color rojo, al igual que las servilletas, sobre uno negro que la cubría entera. Los platos intercambiaban el negro y el rojo y tenían un ribeteo en plateado.

Me volví para quitarme mi chaqueta negra y la dejé en el respaldo de la silla. Cuando me giré de nuevo y Jake me vio, se le resbaló el tenedor de las manos, el cual cayó sobre el plato y produjo un ruido estridente. La gente se dio la vuelta para mirarnos, pero él ni se dio cuenta, lo único que hacían sus pupilas era repasarme, fascinadas. Me sentí satisfecha de que mi vestido hubiera causado el efecto que yo esperaba, pero, aún así, se me subió el color a las mejillas.

- Estás… estás… - balbuceó otra vez.  
- Todo está al detalle – le dije para cambiar de tema.

Mi cara empezaba a estar tan roja como mi vestido.

- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó con sus ojos negros, centelleantes.  
- Me encanta – admití con una sonrisa -. Sobretodo la compañía.

Nos cogimos de las manos, entrelazando los dedos, y nos sonreímos.

Estaba tan guapo… Si no hubiera sido porque nos separaba la mesa, me hubiese lanzado a sus brazos para besarle.

- Bueno, aquí tienen el menu – intervino Joseph, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -. Ahora los atenderá la camarera.  
- Gracias – contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo, cogiéndolas.

El dueño se marchó de nuevo para dejarnos mirarlas a gusto.

- Ahora entiendo tu privilegio – me reí -. ¿Cómo es que el padre de Cheran tiene este restaurante?  
- Le tocó la lotería y lo puso hace poco – cuchicheó.  
- Vaya – exclamé.  
- El tipo llevaba trabajando mucho tiempo de camarero y su sueño era poner un negocio como este – empezó a explicarme en voz baja -. Nunca había jugado, y el único día que juega, ¡toma! Va y le toca. Eso es tener suerte. Cuando Cheran me dijo que su padre acababa de abrir este restaurante, creí que era mejor venir aquí que no dejar dinero en otro, ¿no te parece?  
- Sí – asentí, totalmente de acuerdo.

Miramos las cartas y, cuando decidimos lo que íbamos a cenar, apareció la camarera para tomarnos nota. Se puso roja como un tomate cuando Jacob empezó a hablarle, y se quedó atónita cuando vio todos los platos que él iba a comer.

La cena fue deliciosa y la compañía mucho mejor. Me pasé toda la velada riéndome de las anécdotas de la ahora enorme manada de Jake, aunque había algún detalle peligroso que se le escapó que no me gustaba tanto. Cuando me percaté, ya lo habíamos terminado todo, postres incluidos, y Joseph le puso la cuenta a él.

Alargué la mano para cogerla, sin embargo, él me la apartó, puso el dinero y se la dio a la camarera con rapidez. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a mirar el importe.

- ¡Jake! – protesté -. Creía que íbamos a pagar a medias.  
- De eso nada, a esto te invito yo – me respondió, un tanto ofendido.  
- Pero será caro – me lamenté.  
- No te preocupes – se acercó a mí -. Además, ya te he dicho que tengo privilegios. Joe me lo ha dejado un poco más barato – confesó con un bisbiseo -. Hace tiempo le arreglé el coche gratis.  
- Ah.  
- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?  
- Sí – le contesté, poniéndome la chaqueta.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y Jake me cogió de la mano para dirigirnos a la zona de la barra. Joseph se despidió de nosotros efusivamente y nos fuimos.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el coche, aunque íbamos sin rumbo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté, acurrucándome debajo del abrigo de su brazo.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – quiso saber.  
- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros -. No llevo reloj.

Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

- Podíamos ir a la playa a dar un paseo por la arena, ¿qué te parece? – propuso con una sonrisa.  
- Ok – acepté, encantada.

Llegamos al coche en menos de diez minutos, nos subimos y Jake se puso a calibrar el espejo retrovisor.

- No puede ser – exhaló de repente, mirando por el espejo con cara de malas pulgas.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – me giré para mirar.  
- Es tu padre – resopló, enfadado -. Está detrás de aquel árbol.

No podía creerlo. A lo lejos, mi padre nos observaba, escondido tras un árbol. Nos estaba espiando, increíble. Esto ya era el colmo.

¿Es que no podía confiar en nosotros? ¿No podía respetar mis decisiones? Era mi intimidad, o eso creía yo.

El aire empezó a salirme por las narices cuando mi padre comenzó a asomar de entre las sombras para acercarse, desde esa distancia ya podía escuchar nuestros pensamientos y ya sabía que lo habíamos visto. Lo hacía a un paso humano, puesto que había gente por la calle.

Rechiné los dientes. A mi padre le parecería una tontería, pero para nosotros era importante. Habíamos estado esperando esta cita toda la semana, en realidad, toda la vida, y ahora venía él para estropeárnosla.

Una luz roja parpadeó en mi cerebro como si de una alarma se tratase y, de pronto, se presentó ante mí una idea tan disparatada e insensata, que se me antojó muy tentadora, tanto como la sangre de Jacob. Mi corazón bombeó la adrenalina de mis venas con fuertes latidos, haciendo que ésta se esparciera por todas las células de mi organismo, llenándolas de locura. Sí, era peligroso, y eso lo hacía excitante e irresistible, igual que el ardiente deseo que sentía en esos momentos por Jake.

Jacob hizo amago de salir por la puerta para hablar con mi padre, pero le agarré del brazo y no le dejé.

Teníamos que huir de allí. Huir juntos.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Jake! – clamé, entusiasmada ante la alocada idea.  
- ¿Qué? Ya nos ha visto, ¿estás loca? – cuestionó, aunque podía advertir un matiz de excitación en sus ojos.  
- Sí, estoy loca. Estoy loca por ti y por estar contigo – admití, nerviosa e impaciente al ver que mi padre se acercaba.

Lo hacía sigilosamente, como si estuviera esperando a la respuesta de Jacob.

- ¡Huyamos juntos, Jake! – le imploré con entusiasmo. Me pegué a él y le acaricié la sien con mi frente efusivamente -. Quiero estar entre tus brazos ya – le susurré apasionadamente al oído.

Mi padre se abalanzó hacia el Ferrari a la vez que Jake ponía el coche en marcha y metía marcha atrás.

- Vámonos de aquí, preciosa – accedió, girándose y pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Me agarré bien a Jacob para no estamparme en el salpicadero. El chirrido de los neumáticos fue ensordecedor cuando el coche salió despedido hacia atrás, y todas las personas que pasaban por allí se quedaron mirando. Mi padre se detuvo a un palmo de la parte trasera del vehículo y se marchó como una bala humana en la dirección opuesta.

- ¡Corre, se ha subido a su coche! – le avisé.

El Ferrari se movió rápidamente por las calles de Port Angeles, sin embargo, no podíamos ir más deprisa por culpa de los peatones y semáforos que no nos quedaba más remedio que respetar. Miré atrás varias veces, lo teníamos a dos coches de distancia.

En cuanto salimos de la ciudad, Jacob pisó el acelerador y en un segundo estábamos volando por la carretera. El Volkswagen marrón metálico de mi padre apareció enseguida, aunque no conseguía ponerse a nuestra altura.

- Jake, está detrás de nosotros – anuncié, preocupada.  
- Tranquila, nena – me calmó con una sonrisa maliciosa -. Su coche no puede competir con este.

De repente, el vehículo marrón aceleró y se quedó casi pegado al nuestro. Se notaba que lo conducía un vampiro, dada la precisión para no colisionar.

- ¡Jake!  
- ¡Rayos! – gruñó.

El pie de Jacob se clavó a fondo en el pedal y nuestro coche se separó del de mi padre a gran velocidad. Nos reímos mientras él observaba por el retrovisor y yo miraba hacia atrás, y luego nos dimos un beso, contentos. No obstante, la risa se nos apagó cuando mi padre se volvió a pegar a nosotros.

El teléfono sonó en mi bolso.

- Es él. ¡¿Es que no nos va a dejar en paz?! – protesté.

Miré hacia atrás otra vez, con el ceño fruncido. Mi padre estaba cabreadísimo, con su teléfono pegado en la oreja. Alcé el mío para que lo viera bien y le colgué delante de sus narices, lo apagué y lo tiré al asiento trasero.

El teléfono de mi padre quedó hecho añicos en su mano. Podía ver sus ojos enfurecidos, regañándome y censurándome.

Me giré para no ver ese rostro que empezaba a darme miedo de verdad y me apreté a Jacob.

- ¡RENESMEE, JACOB! – se escuchó bramar a mi padre, tal era la potencia de su voz. Aún así, no me volví -. ¡SI NO PARAIS AHORA MISMO…!  
- ¡Se va a enterar! – exclamó Jake, cortándole.

Entonces, pulsó un botón rojo que había en el salpicadero y el Ferrari salió como un cohete hacia delante, dejando a mi padre con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Sí! – grité, riéndome, mirando por la luna trasera.

Los árboles de la carretera pasaban a toda mecha, sin embargo, el motor apenas emitía ruido alguno. Mi padre nos seguía, aunque de más lejos. Continuamos así hasta que llegamos a Forks.

- ¡Nos va a perseguir hasta el fin del mundo! – me quejé -. ¡No hay forma de quitárnoslo de encima!  
- Hasta el fin del mundo, no – afirmó Jacob, sonriendo con seguridad -. Hay un sitio en el que no puede entrar.  
- ¡La Push! – adiviné entre risas.  
- Exacto.


	32. Improvisación

IMPROVISACIÓN:

En cuanto pasamos la frontera quileute, mi padre frenó en seco y nosotros nos reímos con satisfacción. Me pegué a Jake y comencé a darle besos cortos en la mejilla y la mandíbula. El coche avanzó rapidísimo por la carretera de La Push y se desvió por la carretera de Mora, hasta que llegamos al final de ésta y Jacob aparcó en el pequeño parking de Rialto Beach.

La sensación de la adrenalina era tan fuerte, que nos bajamos del Ferrari, nos descalzamos por el camino, bajamos volando hacia la playa, saltando y sorteando los troncos blanquecinos de diferentes tamaños, y corrimos durante un rato por esa orilla de arena oscura y piedrecillas, carcajeándonos.

- ¡Lo conseguimos! – grité, emocionada, lanzándome a sus brazos.

Jacob me elevó por el aire y dio unas cuantas vueltas mientras nos reíamos, hasta que me dejó en la arena.

- Estamos locos, ¿lo sabías? – murmuró, acercando su rostro al mío con efusividad.  
- Yo sólo estoy loca por ti – susurré, ansiosa, estampando mis labios en los suyos para besarlos con avidez.

Me pegué a él con tanto énfasis, que Jacob se vio obligado a retroceder un paso y terminamos cayéndonos en la blanda arena empapada de la orilla. Aún así, no despegamos nuestras hambrientas bocas.

Mientras estaba encima de él y le besaba, aproveché para desabrocharle la camisa. El agua que le llegaba no parecía molestarle en absoluto cuando deslicé mi boca y mi lengua por su agitado pecho desnudo, ya mojado. La espuma de las olas bañaba su cobriza piel y la hacía más apetecible. Sus manos escalaron por la parte trasera de mis muslos, alzando la chorreante falda de mi vestido a su paso, y me estremecí. Volví a sus labios y me friccioné hacia delante con su ayuda, a los dos se nos escapó un gemido sordo. Pasé a recorrer todo su cuello con mi boca y nuestros labios acabaron encontrándose de nuevo entre los jadeos. Todo él sabía salado, su pecho, su cuello, su boca. Todo excepto su lengua, ésta era húmeda, suave, tórrida y dulce, lo mismo que su aliento.

Sus manos subieron y desataron con facilidad el lazo de mi chaqueta, tirando de uno de los extremos. Me la quitó de un solo movimiento y yo le ayudé, sacando mis brazos de las mangas. Se giró y se colocó sobre mí, entre mis piernas. Ahora las olas bañaban mi cuerpo, sin embargo, y a pesar de que el agua estaba helada, no tenía ni una gota de frío. Yo ardía como una llama de fuego.

Nuestras bocas se movían ardientes, intercambiando bravías expiraciones. Bajó los gruesos tirantes de mi vestido y dejó todo mi pecho al descubierto, tocándolo a su paso. Abandonó mis labios para deslizar su boca y su lengua por el mismo, eso me excitó tanto, que me aferré a su espalda y a su pelo y mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás; mis piernas se abrieron más en respuesta. El agua consiguió llegar a toda mi cabeza y mi pelo se mezcló con la arena y la espuma de las olas que lo azotaban. Su palma reptó por mi pierna y volvió a arrastrar la falda hacia arriba, deslizándose por la media. Se topó con el liguero, pero eso no fue impedimento para él, metió la mano por debajo de la cinta roja y me acarició el muslo. Volví a estremecerme al notar su ardiente tacto sobre la parte de mi piel desnuda.

Sus labios empezaron a subir más despacio, parándose un rato en mi cuello, hasta que regresaron a los míos.

- Espera – me susurró.

Me subió los tirantes del vestido, se incorporó, cogiendo mi chaqueta empapada, y me levantó para tomarme en brazos.

- No quiero que pases frío – murmuró.  
- No tengo nada de frío – susurré, besándole a la vez que me asía bien a su cuello.

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia un rincón escondido que había entre todos aquellos enormes trozos de árboles blanquecinos, en una zona donde la arena todavía era fina y no había esos cantos de piedra más grandes, propios de Rialto Beach. Volvió a soltar mi boca.

- Espera aquí – me dijo, dejándome de pie en el suelo, al borde de los pinos que delimitaban la playa -. Vengo enseguida.

Me dio un beso corto y salió como una bala hacia el parking.

Una pequeña brisa pasó a través del bosquecillo y me dio un respingo. Sí, la verdad es que ahora tenía frío. Me froté los brazos con las manos, aunque estaba tan empapada, que poco podía hacer. Reuní todo lo que pude de la falda de mi vestido y la retorcí para escurrirla. Lo mismo hice con mi pelo. Jake llegó con una enorme manta que había sacado del maletero y volvió hacia mí corriendo.

- Es mejor que te sientes aquí – me aconsejó mientras extendía la tela de lana tratada en la arena seca -, así no tendrás tanto frío.

Se adentró un poco entre el boscaje a toda velocidad y yo le hice caso. Me senté en la manta, sujetándome las rodillas con las manos. Regresó al poco con un montón de ramas secas y las apiló a nuestros pies para hacer una hoguera.

- Es una suerte que Alice tuviera una manta y un mechero en el coche, ¿no crees? – declaró, sonriente, mientras encendía la madera.  
- Sí, si no fuera porque sabemos que no puede, creería que nos ha visto el futuro – me reí.

Sopló un poco hasta que la hoguera prendió del todo, con una llama azul debido a la sal de los leños, se quitó la camisa mojada y se sentó a mi lado, descansando la espalda en uno de los troncos más grandes que había esparcidos por la arena y que configuraban aquel rincón tan íntimo.

- Aquí no tendrás frío – me sugirió con una sonrisa, abriendo los brazos.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y me senté sobre él, apoyando la cara en su amplio y cómodo hombro, con la frente pegada a su cuello, y fundiendo mi cuerpo con su pecho seco y calientito. Su acogedor abrazo ya empezaba a calentarme.

- ¿Estás mejor? – murmuró, frotándome la espalda.  
- Sí, así se está en la gloria – confesé, casi ronroneando -. Me quedaría aquí contigo para siempre.

Giré mi rostro e inhalé su maravilloso olor, ahora estaba mezclado con el salitre del mar. Me despegué un poco de él, llevando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, y comencé a recorrer su increíble torso con mi boca y mi lengua para saborearlo. Pude notar cómo se estremecía con mis caricias y todo mi ser palpitó alocado. Escalé su pecho y su cuello y lancé mis labios a los suyos.

- Espera – me paró de pronto, sujetándome con delicadeza por los hombros -. Tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que empecemos.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, extrañada. Entonces, me acordé de las palabras de sus amigos en el bosque -. Ah, ya sé. ¿Es porque eres virgen? – aventuré, sonriendo -. No te preocupes, a mí no me importa – afirmé, besándole otra vez -. Si te digo la verdad, me encanta que hayas esperado por mí - ronroneé en sus labios -. Me encanta ser la primera y única para ti…

Me despegó de nuevo con el mismo movimiento.

- No. Bueno, quiero decir, que sí, soy virgen, pero eso no me preocupa nada. Te he esperado todos estos años porque quería que fueras tú y sólo tú, jamás podría entregarme a otra mujer, y esperaría otros cien, si tú quisieras. Quiero que esto sea muy especial para los dos. Pero no se trata de eso - agachó la cabeza, parecía algo nervioso -. Lo que quiero… es decirte algo.

Me separé un poco más para verle mejor el rostro.

- ¿Decirme algo?  
- No tenía pensado decírtelo todavía, esto no lo tenía planeado, es totalmente improvisado, ¿ok? No sé cómo me saldrá. Sé que sólo llevamos una semana como novios, pero es que si no te lo digo ya, reviento – quitó mis brazos de su cuello y me cogió las manos -. No quiero que pienses que tengo prisa, ni nada de eso – le dio la vuelta a mi muñeca derecha y empezó a desabrocharme la pulsera. Le miré sin comprender -, aunque tampoco quiero que pienses que lo hago a lo loco, sé muy bien lo que hago y quiero hacerlo, le he estado dando vueltas desde siempre – deslizó el aro de cuero por mi mano y mi muñeca quedó desnuda, vacía, casi huérfana.  
- ¿Por… por qué me quitas la pulsera? – inquirí, confusa.

Jacob cogió mi mano derecha, se inclinó un poco hacia mí y me clavó su intensa mirada con resolución. Entonces, todas mis mariposas, más otras que creía que ni existían, se revolvieron por mi cuerpo cuando supe con certeza lo que íba a pedirme. Mi corazón empezó a saltar como nunca y me quedé sin aire.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – murmuró con voz firme.

Mis pulmones no pudieron reaccionar y me quedé sin habla. Jacob siguió con su improvisado discurso, clavándome la misma mirada.

- Sé que yo no tengo dinero, ni nada. No puedo ofrecerte una casa grande, ni cochazos, ni vestidos caros. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte, lo tienes delante. Pero yo te quiero con toda mi alma, estoy imprimado y enamorado de ti, daría mi vida por ti sin pensármelo ni un segundo y sé que te haría feliz, Nessie – abrí la boca para contestar, sin embargo, me puso el dedo en los labios y no me dejó -. Si aceptases, no digo que tuviéramos que casarnos ahora, podríamos esperar el tiempo que tú quisieras, somos muy jóvenes y tenemos muchos años por delante, ya te digo que no tengo prisa; podrías ir a la universidad, trabajar o lo que quisieras, yo te esperaría los años que hicieran falta. También sé que nuestro vínculo ya es increíblemente fuerte y que no necesitamos hacerlo, pero yo querría casarme contigo, si tú me aceptas. Y si no me aceptas, no pasa…

Le corté, abrazándole con fuerza y lanzándome a sus labios para besarle con entusiasmo. Tuve que obligarme a despegarme, para darle mi respuesta.

- Sí – exclamé, frotando su frente con la mía.  
- ¿Sí? – preguntó sin creérselo -. ¿Te… te casarás conmigo?  
- Sí, sí quiero – contesté con la voz rota, abrazándole de nuevo.  
- Nessie… - susurró con alegría.

Hundí mi rostro en su hombro y me puse a llorar de felicidad como una idiota cursi mientras él me rodeaba con sus impetuosos y cálidos brazos.

Esto era algo que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza, al menos, no tan pronto. Sin embargo, no lo dudaba ni un momento, lo tenía tan claro. Quería casarme con él. ¿Cómo no iba a querer? Le amaba con toda mi alma, estaba locamente enamorada de él, desde el mismo día en que había nacido y le había visto por primera vez. Recordé la boda de Rachel y Paul y lo que sentí cuando me vi en el altar junto a Jake. Sí, nuestro vínculo era irrompible, pero, aún así, quería casarme con él, quería ser su mujer y que él fuera mi marido. Aunque eso ya fuera dentro de unos años, claro.

Jacob me separó y me enjugó las lágrimas con los dedos. Metió la pulsera por mi mano y la volvió a anudar en mi muñeca derecha. El nudo se apretó él solo.

- Guau – dijo, sorprendido.  
- Es una pulsera mágica – le recordé, sonriéndole.  
- Ok, pero es que verlo tan directo…

Subí mis brazos a su cuello y me arrimé a él.

- Te quiero, Jacob Black.  
- Y yo a ti, Nessie Cullen.  
- Llámame Nessie Black – le susurré en los labios.  
- Eso suena muy, pero muy bien – murmuró, pasándome su labio inferior por los míos –. Vuélvelo a decir.  
- Nessie Black… – repetí, ya sin aire.  
- Sí, suena genial – susurró, besándome despacio. Volvió a reposar su espalda en el tronco blanquecino, llevándome con él -. Bueno, ahora ya podemos seguir. ¿Por dónde íbamos…?

Me separé de sus labios, me arrastré un poco hacia atrás y comencé a recorrer su pecho con mi boca y mi lengua de nuevo.

- Estaba saboreando tu piel…  
- Ah, sí… Y eso me volvía loco…  
- Luego, pasaba a tu cuello…  
- Eso ya me ponía a cien…  
- Y después, iba a hacer esto…

Despegué mis labios de su cuello, me volví a arrimar bien a él y me bajé el vestido poco a poco hasta la cintura. Jacob me observó, maravillado.

- Eso ya son palabras mayores, preciosa…

Por fin estábamos solos, y teníamos toda la noche por delante, puesto que ya habíamos infringido muchas leyes de mi padre y, llegados a este punto, era una tontería cumplir su horario. Solamente nos acompañaba el sonido de las olas rompiéndose en la orilla, la brisa marina agitando las hojas de los árboles, el chasquido de aquel mágico fuego azul verdoso y el calor, mucho calor.

De repente, cuando Jake ya me estaba acariciando la espalda y estaba apunto de hundir su rostro en mi pecho, me asusté y me volví a pegar a su torso ipso facto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, extrañado.  
- ¡Menos mal que te encuentro, amigo! – exclamó Seth, parándose a nuestro lado.

No sé la cara que puso Jacob, puesto que yo la tenía fijada a su clavícula, tan roja, que hasta su piel me pareció fría en ese momento. Si lo del otro día en el bosque ya me había parecido vergonzoso, ahora esto. Otro cotilleo más para la manada. Jake me apretó contra su pecho y me tapó con sus brazos.

- ¡Maldita sea, Seth! – bueno, podía imaginarme su semblante perfectamente -. ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?! – gruñó, seguramente sustituyendo el vocablo que iba a utilizar por ese mucho más suave, ya que yo estaba delante -. ¡¿No ves que estamos muy ocupados?! ¡Mejor dicho, como hayas mirado algo, te juro que te despellejo vivo! – le gritó, estrechándome aún más.

Me subí el vestido como pude, sin despegarme de él, y reuní el suficiente valor para girar mi rostro rojo, pero enfadadísimo, con el fin de mirar al oportuno de Seth.

- No he visto nada, lo juro – aseguró, un tanto amilanado, levantando las manos -. He venido porque tengo algo que decirte, y no veas cómo me ha costado encontrarte. He estado dando vueltas por toda la reserva, me he transformado para ver si habías cambiado de fase, me he vuelto a transformar, he ido hasta tu casa…  
- ¡Bueno, ok ya! – bufó Jacob -. ¡Suéltalo pronto y ve al grano, estoy muy ocupado!  
- No los interrumpiría si no fuera algo importante – declaró Seth con el semblante serio.

Jake también cambió el gesto y se incorporó un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo de la manada? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Me separé de él, mirando a Seth, ahora con preocupación. Entonces, éste bajó sus pupilas de chocolate hasta las mías.

- Es tu padre. Me ha llamado.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos inmóviles, mirándole.

- Bah, piérdete Seth – le exhortó Jake, apoyándose en el tronco otra vez.  
- Quiere que vayáis a casa ya, palabras textuales – siguió su hermano.  
- ¿Es que ahora eres su recadero? – le criticó con sarcasmo -. Pues vete a llamarle y dile que en estos momentos no podemos atenderlo.  
- Alice ha tenido una visión.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron con desasosiego y una mueca de pesar se apoderó de nuestros rostros mientras suspirábamos con resignación. Lo que iba a ser una noche perfecta, se había terminado.

- ¿Una visión? ¿Te ha dicho de qué? – interrogué, levantándome.

Jacob también se puso en pie y echó arena sobre la hoguera para apagarla.

- No, sólo me ha dicho que vayáis a casa ya, palabras…  
- ok, ok, palabras textuales – resopló Jake, recogiendo su camisa y mi chaqueta aún mojadas y rebozadas en esa arena gris.

Hice lo mismo con la manta, la sacudí y la doblé lo mejor que pude. Jacob la cogió para llevarla y me tomó de la mano. Me percaté de que yo misma iba hecha un desastre. Mi vestido rojo, al ser de gasa, estaba casi seco gracias al calor de Jacob y la hoguera, pero estaba completamente arrugado y lleno de arena, eso sin mencionar mi pelo. Mientras caminábamos hacia el parking, zarandeé mi vestido con brío y después agité mi enredado cabello. Lo dejé cuando vi que todo esfuerzo por mejorar eso era inútil.

- ¿Qué han hecho? – se rió Seth, mirándome de arriba a abajo -. Parece que vienen de la selva, como una de esas peliculas de Indiana Jones – luego, se dirigió a Jake -. A ti sólo te falta el sombrero y el látigo.  
- Muy gracioso – contestó éste en tono irónico mientras su amigo se reía.  
- Bueno, ya me enteraré cuando patrullemos mañana.

Mi rostro se giró súbitamente hacia Jake y le hice un gesto de advertencia.

- Tranquila, me pondré los auriculares – me aseguró con un cuchicheo.  
- ¡Uah! ¡El Ferrari de Alice! – exclamó Seth, acercándose al coche con entusiasmo.

Éste abrió la puerta y echó mi asiento hacia delante.

- ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber Jacob, mosqueado.  
- Voy con ustedes – respondió Seth con un pie ya metido dentro.  
- No, no, no. Tu misión acaba aquí – objetó él con reticencia, guardando la manta en el maletero.  
- Y luego dices que no te gusta mandar – se quejó Seth, saliendo del coche a regañadientes.  
- Muérete de la envidia, amigo – le respondió Jacob, sonriente, subiéndose al Ferrari.

Cerré mi puerta y arrancó el coche, haciéndolo rugir un poco para ponerle los dientes largos a su hermano de manada.

- No seas malo, Jake – le regañé con una risilla.  
- Tengo que aprovechar mi momento – se defendió con su sonrisa burlona, dando marcha atrás -. No creo que pueda volver a coger un Ferrari en mi vida.

Me despedí de Seth con la mano mientras Jake pisaba a fondo y salíamos disparados por la carretera de La Push de regreso a mi casa.

No me arrepentí de nada de lo que habíamos hecho hasta que pusimos los pies descalzos en mi casa. Me invadió un miedo terrible y apreté los dedos entrelazados de Jake. Mis padres apartaron la vista cuando me vieron, exhalando audiblemente con desaprobación y crítica. Jacob sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón y mi vestido era todo un lio. Menos mal que el resto de mi familia no estaba.

- ¿Qué han estado haciendo? – quiso saber mi madre, mirándonos con unos ojos llenos de condena.  
- Es mejor que no lo sepas – suspiró mi padre, irritado, frotándose la frente con la mano.  
- ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunté con aires de sospecha -. Alice ha tenido una visión, ¿no? ¿O era una trampa para que viniéramos?  
- No, es cierto. Alice ha tenido una visión – contestó mi padre con el rostro tenso -. Pero antes queríamos hablar con ustedes a solas.  
- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – contesté, enfadada, tirando de Jake para subir a mi habitación.

Mi padre se puso frente a nosotros y nos cortó el paso.

- Se han comportado como niños – criticó, cabreado.  
- ¡¿Cómo has podido huir de tu padre?! – voceó mi madre, furiosa, poniéndose junto a él.  
- ¡No, ¿cómo ha podido él ir a espiarnos?! – rebatí.  
- No fui a espiarlos – afirmó, indignado -. Fui para protegerlos.  
- ¿Protegernos? – exhaló Jacob, riéndose con incredulidad mientras negaba con la cabeza. Entonces, se mordió el labio y se puso serio -. Me parece que lo que pasa es que la quieres proteger de mí, ¿no es eso?  
- No, Jacob. Ya me he dado cuenta de que eso es imposible, sobretodo después de lo que ha pasado esta noche – admitió, mirándome con acusación -. El licántropo sigue matando en Seattle y Port Angeles, no lo olvides, por lo que Nahuel también andará cerca. No me hizo falta ni quererlo para ver lo que gritaban en sus mentes cuando salían de casa – aseveró con desagrado -. Era evidente que tú no ibas a prestar atención a otra cosa.

Mi madre se cruzó de brazos, enfadada, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Eso te crees tú – se defendió Jake.  
- Te aseguro que lo sé muy bien – reiteró mi padre, enojado -. Sólo pensabas en eso, no lo niegues. Hasta ibas preparado.  
- Por supuesto, yo siempre llevaré protección, por si acaso surge – rebatió sin cortarse un pelo -. Así que puedes quedarte tranquilo en eso.

Noté el rojo fuego llameando en mi rostro y el rechinamiento de dientes de mi madre.

- Por lo menos, eres responsable en algo – exhaló mi padre, rindiéndose a disgusto.  
- Si venías para guardarnos las espaldas, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? – cuestioné a modo de protesta, para cambiar de tema.  
- Intenté hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? – me recordó con tono inculpador -. Pero salieron huyendo y después me colgaste el teléfono.

Mi mente empezó a sufrir un ataque de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

- Bueno, fue un malentendido y lo sentimos mucho. ¿Podemos irnos ya? – preguntó Jacob, cansado.  
- No, hay otro tema que les queríamos comentar – intervino mi madre, agarrando la mano de mi padre.

De repente, sus rostros cambiaron. Me recordaron a esos semblantes afligidos y casi atormentados que había visto el otro día.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – interrogué con preocupación.

Jacob frunció el ceño para estudiar sus expresiones y apretó mi mano. Mis padres se miraron y mamá le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que hablara él.

- Nos mudamos – anunció. Un glaciar gélido recorrió todo mi cuerpo -. Ya no podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo, nos han visto demasiado en este pueblo y Carlisle no puede seguir en ese hospital, la gente empieza a sospechar. Además, estamos llamando demasiado la atención de otros vampiros y ponemos en peligro a la gente de Forks y a los lobos, eso sin mencionar a los Vulturis.  
- ¿Cuándo? – inquirí, con la mente embarullada de sensaciones y sentimientos.  
- Cuando terminemos con el asunto de los Vulturis – contestó mi madre -. Nos marcharemos a Alaska, quiero retomar mis estudios e ir a la universidad – empezó a explicar, más relajada y alegre -. Bueno, tu padre también asistirá a las clases conmigo, y puede que tú coincidas con nosotros dentro de dos años, cuando también vayas a la universidad. A lo mejor nos toca en alguna clase juntos, ¿te imaginas? – se rió -. Tendremos que decir que somos primos.

Noté el temblor en la mano de Jacob. Nos apretamos los dedos con tanta fuerza, que nuestras manos se podrían fundir perfectamente.

- Pero yo… no voy a ir…  
- Bueno, no importa. Lo que tú quieras – siguió ella con el mismo tono -. Todavía tienes un año de instituto para pensar en la universidad. Ya verás cómo te gusta el instituto de allí, está muy bien. Enseguida harás amigos, estoy segura. La gente de allí…  
- Bella – le interrumpió mi padre, agachando la cabeza -. No la has entendido – anticipó.  
- Yo no voy a ir a Alaska – afirmé con seguridad -. Me quedo con Jacob en La Push.

Mamá levantó el rostro con un movimiento casi imperceptible para mirarme con desconcierto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No vas a venir? Pero nosotros somos tu familia.

Mi padre se alzó con asombro, adelantándose a las palabras que mi mente estaba mezclando. No parecía disgustado del todo.

- Jacob me ha pedido que me case con él y he aceptado – anuncié.  
- ¿Qué? – murmuró ella, descompuesta.  
- Aunque si no me lo hubiera pedido, me hubiese quedado con él igual – reconocí abiertamente.  
- Bueno, era evidente, al ritmo que van… – suspiró mi padre -. En fin, supongo que me pedirás su mano como es debido.  
- ¿Qué dices, amigo? – se rió Jacob, frunciendo el ceño, alucinado -. Ni que estuviéramos en la edad media.  
- Está bien, no quiero menospreciar su elección. Pero al menos podías pedirme mi bendición, ¿no? – le instó con educación.  
- Yo no necesito la bendición de nadie – le contestó, más serio -. Además, te recuerdo que ya me diste tu palabra.  
- ¿Cuándo? – preguntamos mamá y yo a la vez, ella con enfado y yo con perplejidad.  
- El día que Carlisle nos explicó todo eso de los genes – aclaró, sonriente -. Me acuerdo perfectamente de nuestra conversación mental. Yo iba a salir tras el licántropo y tú me dijiste que no querías que Nessie se quedara viuda antes de tiempo. Así que te pregunté: No es que me importe, pero, ¿dejarías que se casara conmigo, aunque eso supusiera que tuvieran que renunciar a ella para siempre?, así, con estas palabras – mi padre suspiró con resignación -. Y tú contestaste que sí. Luego, te pregunté si creías que ella se casaría conmigo, que si creías que ella me quería, y me dijiste que eso no me lo podías decir, que no te estaba permitido. ¿No te acuerdas? Porque yo sí que me acuerdo, perfectamente. Lo tengo todo grabado aquí – se señaló la cabeza con el dedo -. Después, me diste tu palabra. Como ves, no se me ha olvidado.  
- Siempre me ha asombrado tu increíble memoria, Jacob – admitió a regañadientes.  
- Tengo bastante cerebro, sí – respondió él con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.  
- Entonces, sólo me queda darles la enhorabuena – nos felicitó, aunque percibí un matiz de amargura por la inminente pérdida de su hija -. Me alegro de que al menos hagas algo bien – le dijo.  
- Hombre, gracias – le respondió Jacob con sarcasmo.

Mi aro de cuero rojizo comenzó a vibrar. Por supuesto, no me fue difícil deducir el por qué. El rostro de mi madre reflejaba con claridad la decepción y la desesperación. Caminaba nerviosa, metiendo la mano entre el pelo.

- ¿Cuándo… cuándo se van a… casar? – le costó decir la palabra.  
- Todavía no tenemos fecha – admitió mi novio, encogiéndose de hombros -. Puede que dentro de unos años, no sé. En realidad, todo ha sido improvisado. No tenía pensado…

Sólo vi un borrón moverse y mamá ya estaba frente a Jake.

- O sea, que se lo has pedido y, ¿ya está? – desaprobó ella enérgicamente, interrumpiéndole -. ¿No tienes nada planeado?  
- No te sigo.  
- ¿Dónde van a vivir, Jacob? – le preguntó con acidez -. ¿Van a ir a la pequeña casa de Billy?  
- Bella – intentó calmarla papá, cogiéndola del brazo.  
- Ya nos buscaremos un sitio – replicó él, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.  
- ¿Y eso es lo que le vas a ofrecer a mi hija? – le reprochó -. ¿Ese es el futuro que le vas a dar?  
- ¡Ese es el futuro que yo quiero! – protesté, alzando la voz.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y van a vivir del aire? – continuó ella -. Porque para comprar cosas como una casa, hace falta dinero.  
- Puedo trabajar en un taller hasta que ahorre lo suficiente para poner mi propio negocio – alegó Jake, muy acertadamente -. Lo haría rápido, tengo muy buena reputación en La Push, y ya sabes que salimos muy económicos en comida y calefacción – concluyó con una sonrisa triunfal.

El golpe que asistió Jake la dejó un poco K.O. y mamá tuvo que pensar en su próxima embestida.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Renesmee? – siguió al fin -. ¿Va a estar esperándote en casa toda la vida a que llegues de patrullar o de trabajar?  
- Si quiere, trabajaría conmigo en mi taller – empezó a exponer -. Le he enseñado todo lo que sabe de mecánica, además, se nos da muy bien trabajar juntos, nos compenetramos muy bien.  
- ¡Sí, me encantaría! – le miré emocionada, como si ya lo estuviera viendo.  
- ¿Qué taller? Todavía no lo tienes, Jacob – quiso hacernos recapitular.  
- Estaremos juntos mucho tiempo, nena, será genial – me dijo con sus ojos centelleantes mientras me agarraba por la cintura, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de mi madre.  
- Sí – le sonreí, mirando mis adoradas pupilas negras, embobada.

Mi cerebro se vació de todo y actuó por su cuenta cuando Jacob acercó su rostro y nuestros labios empezaron a moverse juntos, esa hechizante energía era demasiado fuerte, aunque no pude evitar escuchar el suspiro desesperado de mi madre y el carraspeo de incomodidad paternal. En el momento en que mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo y mi mano se aferró a su pelo, mi pulsera vibró con más insistencia y un brazo pétreo y frío se interpuso para apartarle de mi lado. Jake respingó por ese contacto helado.

- Jacob, ven con nosotros – le imploró mi madre con impaciencia, arrebatándomelo por los hombros.

Mi novio la miró, sin comprender su reacción. Mis pestañas no dejaban de moverse, atónitas. Esto ya me superaba.

- Bella, por favor – le rogó mi padre, ahora interponiendo él su brazo para separarla de Jacob.  
- Si él viene, ella vendrá y no la perderemos – manifestó con un nudo en la garganta.

Mi padre la abrazó y ella hundió el rostro en su torso.

Jake volvió a mi lado, me cogió de la mano y nos quedamos mirando la estampa, desconcertados y contrariados. Yo sobretodo, porque mi pulsera vibraba intermitentemente, como con dudas. Los sentimientos encontrados de mi madre debían de estar haciéndola un lío a ella también. No pude evitar sentir lástima por mamá.

- Ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar – le recordó mi padre entre susurros -. Era de esperar, sobretodo después de ver que ella también está imprimada.  
- Lo sé, pero si él se viene…  
- Mamá, mi sitio está con él, y Jake tiene que estar con su manada – le interrumpí -. Jamás le pediría que dejara a su tribu para irse conmigo.  
- Yo lo dejaría todo por ti, tú eres lo primero – afirmó Jacob.  
- Lo sé. Pero tú eres el Gran Lobo y no puedes abandonar a tu manada, no lo permitiría. Ellos te necesitan, y yo no seré tan feliz en ningún sitio como en La Push.

Jacob me sonrió.

- No quiero perderte – murmuró ella con un hilo de voz.

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco.

- Vamos. No hagas un drama de esto – resoplé -. Pueden venir a vernos siempre que quieran. ¡Por Dios, son ricos! – exclamé, harta, alzando mi brazo libre -. Puden tomar un avión cuando se les antoje, nos llaman y quedamos en algún sitio. No es tan grave, no se van a Marte, ni nada de eso. Y a La Push también llega Internet, ¿saben? Hay una cosa que se llama Chat, Webcam y eso que está muy bien – dije con ironía para bromear un poco.  
- Tiene razón – secundó mi padre, sonriéndola, mientras la sujetaba por la barbilla -. Podemos venir todos los fines de semana, si quieres.  
- Tampoco se pasen, ¿ok? – reclamó Jake -. Nosotros también queremos nuestros momentos, ¿saben?  
- ¿Era por eso? ¿Por eso teníais esas caras el otro día? – interrogué con un poco de sorna.

Mi madre sonrió un poco, y juraría que la vi algo ruborizada.

- Vaya unos blandengues – me reí.  
- ¡Jacob, ¿puedes dejar de recordar eso, por favor?! – protestó mi padre de repente -. ¡Soy su padre!  
- Pues deja de meterte en mi mente – se quejó éste -. Además, ahora ya no me puedes decir nada, voy a ser su marido.

La verdad es que sonaba tan bien.

- ¿Qué está pensando? – quiso saber mi madre, molesta.  
- Mejor no te lo digo – le previno. Luego, se dirigió a Jake con voz áspera -. Todavía no estan casados, así que por supuesto que puedo.  
- Sí, sí, ok – replicó con pasotismo -. Bueno, ¿podemos hablar de la visión de Alice de una vez? – resopló para cambiar de tema.  
- Primero creo que sería mejor que se ducharan y se cambiaran – sugirió mi padre -. Tienen un aspecto horrible. Mientras, yo llamaré a los demás.  
- Sí, buena idea – aprobé con las mejillas encendidas.  
- Eso, vamos – me dijo Jake, sonriente, tirando de mí para subir las escaleras.  
- ¡Jacob! – bufó mi padre de nuevo -. ¡Para de una vez!


	33. Castigo

CASTIGO:

La ducha fue una maravilla. Parecía que me hubiera quitado un kilo de cemento de la cabeza y el cuerpo. Cuando me puse el chándal, me sentí limpia, calientita y cómoda.

Salí de mi vestidor y Jacob entraba por la puerta de mi dormitorio con la toalla puesta. Mis ojos actuaron con descaro, ahora ya no había motivo para disimular.

- Se me olvidó coger la ropa – dijo, pasando al cuartito -. Todavía tengo algo aquí, ¿no?  
- Sí – contesté, asomándome por el marco -. Tienes ahí tus…

Mis cuerdas vocales se ahogaron cuando Jacob se quitó la toalla, se secó el pelo y la tiró en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, riéndose, al ver mi cara de alelada -. Ya me has visto desnudo.

Sí, y en varias ocasiones y situaciones.

- Es que me has atrapado desprevenida – admití, un poco ruborizada, aunque no le quité la vista de encima.  
- Perdona, no me di cuenta de que te podías sentir incómoda – declaró, poniéndose unos pantalones jeans cortos -. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que me vean desnudo, que ya ni lo noto.  
- Sólo he dicho que me atrapaste desprevenida, no que no me guste o me sienta incómoda – confesé con una sonrisilla, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

Jacob sonrió.

Entonces, reparé en algo en lo que nunca me había parado a pensar.

- ¿Y… Leah también te ha visto desnudo? – quise saber, mordiéndome el labio.  
- ¿Es que te molesta eso? – y me miró con su sonrisa torcida.  
- Bueno, que otra mujer pueda ver a mi chico desnudo, no es que me haga mucha gracia, la verdad – reconocí -. Y menos si a esa mujer le gustabas.  
- Hace años que ya no le gusto – se rió -. Además, ahora tiene novio y te aseguro que está muy enamorada de él.  
- Mejor – se me escapó con una sonrisita un tanto maquiavélica.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

- No te preocupes, Leah nos ha visto a todos, está curada de espanto.  
- ¿Y ustedes también la han visto a ella?  
- Sí, claro – se encogió de hombros -. Bueno, ella siempre se esconde, pero ya estamos muy acostumbrados. A estas alturas, ninguno se fija en que es una chica. Es uno más. Aunque procuramos mirar hacia otro lado cuando no le queda otro remedio que cambiar de fase delante nuestro. Por respetar un poco su intimidad y todo eso, ya sabes.  
- Pobre Leah – me compadecí -. No me gustaría estar en su lugar. Debió de pasarlo fatal al principio.

Encima de haber tenido que enfrentarse a la tortura de estar con su antiguo amor, escuchando y compartiendo los pensamientos de ambos, tuvo que soportar las miradas y, en consecuencia, inevitables juicios de los chicos.

- No te preocupes, ahora los tiene a todos a raya – aseguró, riéndose, mientras se ponía la camiseta.

Parecía que me hubiera leído el pensamiento, como siempre.

- ¿Ya estás? ¿Podemos bajar?  
- Sólo una cosa – dijo, cogiéndome del brazo. Tiró hacia él, haciéndome entrar en el vestidor, cerró la puerta y me empujó con suavidad para acorralarme contra la misma. Empecé a hiperventilar cuando se pegó a mí -. Sólo quiero besarte antes de bajar ahí abajo – me susurró con su voz ronca, pegando la frente a la mía.

Los coloridos insectos de mi estómago aletearon con ímpetu cuando su abrasador aliento empezó a acariciar mi boca. Frotó su suave y ardiente labio inferior con mucha calma por los míos, cosa que me recordó a nuestro primer beso, y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció; mis pulmones no pudieron evitar soltar un estimulado suspiro. Deslicé la punta de mi lengua con la misma lentitud por sus labios, saboreando y palpando su sedoso tacto, y mis manos empezaron a escalar hasta su cuello para arrojarme a él.

- ¡Renesmee, Jacob! – se oyó bramar a mi padre desde el salón.  
- Rayos, estamos vigilados – se quejó Jake con un murmullo.

Dejé sus labios y retiré la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Será mejor que bajemos – exhalé con resignación.  
- Sí, creo que por hoy ya me la he jugado bastante – suscribió en mi mismo tono -. Vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos del vestidor para dirigirnos al salón.

El murmullo de voces se hacía más fuerte a medida que bajábamos las escaleras, hasta que llegamos a la algarabía que se había montado.

- ¡Felicidades, cielo! – exclamó Alice, emocionadísima, pegando saltitos hacia nosotros.

Oh, no. Mis padres ya habían dado la noticia.

Jacob y yo nos miramos espantados. El resto de mi familia asintió sonriente, secundando los vítores de mi tía.

- Gracias – contesté con timidez.  
- Nunca pensé que acabaría emparentada con un perro – dijo Rosalie, eso sí, sonriendo.  
- Ya ves. La vida da muchas vueltas, rubia – le contestó Jacob con ironía.

Rose sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado.

- Enhorabuena, chicos – nos felicitó Carlisle junto a Esme -. Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Me congratula que formes parte de nuestra familia.  
- Gracias, Doc – le respondió Jake, sonriendo -. Aunque más bien ella formará parte de la mía – su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Mis padres se limitaron a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Tenemos que hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo antes de que nos marchemos – declaró Alice, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.  
- Todavía no nos vamos a casar – aclaró Jacob -. Vamos a esperar unos cuantos años.  
- ¿Cuántos? – inquirió ella con expectación.  
- Pues, no sé. Todavía no lo hemos pensado. Puede que nos casemos dentro de cinco, diez o cincuenta años, quien sabe; cuando nos apetezca – manifestó, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Cincuenta años pasan volando – afirmó Alice, pensativa -. ¿Y será una boda quileute en La Push?  
- Ya te he dicho que no lo hemos pensado – resopló Jacob, ya cansado de tantas preguntitas -. Pero, sí, lo más seguro es que sea una boda quileute – entonces, me miró inseguro -. ¿No? – me preguntó.  
- Por supuesto – le sonreí.  
- Bueno, aunque sea en La Push, estaremos invitados, ¿no?  
- Veré lo que puedo hacer dentro de cincuenta años – suspiró -. Bueno, ¿podemos pasar ya al tema de la visión?

Mi familia empezó a ponerse más seria.

- He tenido una visión – anunció Alice, enigmática.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, sí, ya lo sabía, te lo acabo de decir, ¿qué más? – azuzó.  
- Nahuel va a ir a Volterra – declaró ella -. Le he visto sacándose un boleto de avión y conduciendo hasta allí.  
- ¿A Volterra? Ahí están…  
- Los Vulturis – se me anticipó mi padre con un semblante impenetrable -. Creemos que quiere ir a hablar con ellos de ustedes, puesto que Alice no ve el motivo por el que va ni la conversación que mantiene con ellos.  
- Quiere vengarse, eso sí lo sé – siguió mi tía -, puedo percibir el sentimiento de venganza en su decisión.  
- Tenía que haberlo matado – gruñó Jacob, nervioso.  
- Es raro que Nahuel dejara escapar esas partes de su futuro – intervino Emmett.  
- Sabe que hemos descubierto su verdadera personalidad, no tiene nada que perder – opinó papá -. Además, creo que lo está haciendo adrede para inquietarnos aún más.  
- Maldito… - masculló Jake, apretando los dientes.  
- ¿Y qué creen que les va a decir? – inquirí con preocupación -. No hemos hecho nada malo.  
- Que estan juntos – empezó a explicar mi padre, mirándome con cautela -. Los Vulturis no aceptarán que un metamorfo esté con un semivampiro, piensan igual que Nahuel. Además, él juega con ventaja. Sabe todo lo que hablamos de la visita de éstos para llevarse a los lobos y lo más seguro es que lo utilice en nuestra contra.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber Jacob.

Mi padre cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente.

- Nos harán chantaje – afirmó con seguridad -. Querrán hacer un cambio, negociar. Aro no querrá marcharse con las manos vacías y esta es una buena oportunidad para él. Nahuel se lo pondrá en bandeja.

Jacob apretó mi mano.

- ¿O Nessie o mi manada? ¿Es eso?  
- Seguramente. Conociendo lo cruel que puede llegar a ser, lo más seguro es que Aro te haga escoger entre esas dos opciones.

Se hizo un silencio en la estancia que se prolongó más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

- ¿Quién se creen que son, los dueños y jueces del universo? No pienso dejar ninguna de las dos cosas, ellos no son nadie – aseguró Jacob finalmente con determinación -. No voy a entregar a mi manada y, desde luego, nadie me separará de ella, eso lo juro por mi vida – garantizó, apretando más mi mano.  
- Lo sabemos – asintió papá -. Y estamos de acuerdo contigo, nosotros tampoco lo permitiremos. Por eso tenemos que planear algo, y tendremos que hacerlo bien – dijo, paseando pensativo.  
- Yo podría mostrarles lo que descubrí con mi amigo Louis sobre los genes de Nessie – propuso Carlisle en su habitual tono comedido -. Tal vez si demuestro que ella también es un metamorfo como Jacob, no puedan oponerse a su relación.

Los ojos topacio de mi padre se iluminaron un poco más.

- Necesitaríamos testigos para que estuvieran presentes, así no podrían alegar nada en contra – empezó a bosquejar mi progenitor sin dejar de pasear -. Tendremos que llamar a todo el mundo.  
- No creo que vengan para defender a los lobos – dijo Jasper.  
- Eso no importa. Lo harán por Renesmee, así que, indirectamente, lo harán por los metamorfos – replicó mi padre.  
- ¿Pero los Vulturis no se opondrán a que Renesmee haya mutado? – preguntó mi madre, preocupada -. Quiero decir, que a ellos tampoco les gustan las especies nuevas ni únicas.  
- Ella no ha sido manipulada, ha sido algo de la naturaleza – fundamentó papá -. Y ellos siempre están aludiendo a lo natural y a lo antinatural. Si Carlisle demuestra eso, tendríamos esperanzas.  
- Si Carlisle les enseña la peculiaridad genética de Nessie, verán que con Jacob ella puede perpetuar su propia especie. ¿No crees que aprovecharán para cortar eso de raíz? – interrogó Alice -. Después de todo, Bella tiene razón. A los Vulturis les incomoda mucho las especies nuevas y desconocidas.

Jacob escuchaba la conversación con mucha atención, mientras que yo le miraba de vez en cuando para ver la expresión de su rostro.

- Me remito a lo que he dicho antes – reiteró mi padre -. Es algo de la naturaleza, no ha sido manipulado con ningún fin ni con malicia, no pone en peligro nuestro mundo. No pueden alegar nada en contra, y menos delante de testigos. Además, Renesmee no es desconocida ni peligrosa, ya lo a visto todo el mundo hace seis años.  
- Llamaré a Louis para que me envíe algunos documentos y pruebas – declaró mi abuelo.  
- Todavía queda por arreglar el tema de los lobos – manifestó Emmett.  
- Respecto a eso, seguiremos nuestro plan inicial – aclaró papá -. No podrán hacernos nada con el escudo de Bella, tendremos que tratar de convencer a Aro de que no puede ser. Seguramente, Cayo no estará muy de acuerdo con Aro y podremos servirnos de eso.  
- ¿Y si no se rinden? – preguntó mi madre.  
- Entonces tendremos que luchar – declaró mi padre con tensión.  
- Eso me gusta – dijo Em, sonriendo ante la idea.  
- Nosotros estaremos preparados – anunció Jacob -. No me fio de la garrapata ni de los vejestorios esos.  
- Habrá que tener los ojos bien abiertos – observó Jasper -. Hasta que Alice no vea algo más, la única fecha que tenemos es primavera–verano.  
- Estaré atenta – ratificó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
- Bueno, pues eso es todo – concluyó mi padre -. No nos queda otro remedio que llamar a nuestros aliados para que estén alerta y esperar. Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora.

Hubo un asentimiento general y todo volvió a la normalidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Bueno, a mí me ha entrado hambre, de las ganas que tengo de una buena lucha – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego, se dirigió a Rose -. ¿Nos vamos de caza?

Ésta asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía y se marcharon como balas por la puerta.

- Tendrías que ver nuestra nueva casa, Nessie – parloteó Alice -. La he decorado de maravilla, me ha quedado estupenda.  
- ¿Ya tienen casa? – inquirí, sorprendida -. ¿Pero cuándo la han comprado?  
- ¿Te acuerdas de aquellas excursiones?  
- Ah, claro – caí.

Ahora entendía esas salidas que habían hecho el día de la boda y el domingo siguiente, sin decirme nada. Podían haber ido a Alaska en avión tranquilamente de madrugada, ver casas a su velocidad de vampiro y regresar a medio día. Hasta podían haber ido en un vuelo privado.

- Es una pena que no la puedas ver – suspiró Alice.  
- Puedes mandarme fotos por Internet – propuse -. Y también iremos a verlos alguna vez, no te preocupes. Tienes tiempo de enseñarme hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Que seguro que lo hacía.

- ¡Sí, será estupendo! – exclamó.  
- Podíamos ir con Em y Rose – intervino Jasper.  
- Buena idea – le respondió ella -. Nos vemos luego – se despidió mientras ya traspasaban la puerta como fantasmas.  
- Vamos con ellos – dijo Esme, tirando de mi abuelo para ir tras ellos; y también salieron disparados.

Le eché un repaso a Jacob con disimulo y carraspeé.

- ¿Te vienes un rato a mi habitación antes de que me eche a dormir? – le pregunté.  
- Eso no hace falta ni que me lo pidas – me sonrió.

Se la correspondí y empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Un momento, ¿a dónde creen que van? – nos paró mi padre, poniéndose delante, con una cara de piedra que no me gustaba nada.  
- A mi cuarto – respondí sin comprender.  
- De eso nada, estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso – decretó con dureza.  
- Pero…  
- Jacob tendrá que traerte directamente a casa en cuanto terminen las clases – siguió en el mismo tono, silenciando mi protesta y dirigiéndose también a mi novio -. Los fines de semana también los pasaran aquí. Y nada de subirse a tu dormitorio los dos solos, estaran en el salón, donde pueda verlos. Cuando te vayas a la cama, él se marchará a su casa.  
- ¿Qué es esto? – protestó Jake.  
- Hoy se han pasado y no tengo el cuerpo para bromas – aseguró mi padre con una firmeza que daba miedo.

Sabía que, en ese estado, iba a ser imposible debatir nada con él. Exhalé, cabreada, y tiré de Jacob, que seguía con el ceño fruncido y boquiabierto, para estar a solas en un rincón lo más escondido posible. Encontré uno bajo la escalera. Papá se sentó en el sofá a ver la televisión junto a mi madre, aunque estaba vigilándonos.

- Creo que nuestra gran noche se ha terminado – cuchicheé, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho mientras rodeaba su torso con mis brazos e inhalaba su maravilloso efluvio.

Jacob me rodeó con los suyos.

- Bueno, ya habrá más – aseguró, oliéndome el pelo.

Levanté el rostro para mirarle.

- El castigo durará siglos, ya lo verás – suspiré -. No vamos a poder estar a solas en mucho tiempo.  
- Eso no quiere decir que no te pueda besar – afirmó. Después, miró a mi padre con provocación -. ¿No dice que quiere vernos? Pues nos va a ver. Ven aquí – me arrimó más a él y acercó su rostro al mío.  
- ¿Qué haces? – bisbiseé, riéndome.  
- Tendremos que hacer que se arrepienta de no dejarnos a solas – me susurró en los labios; sonreí ante la idea.

Mi padre no dijo nada, no obstante, los dos sabíamos que nos estaba escuchando perfectamente y que nos estaba leyendo la mente. Aún así, empezamos a besarnos despacio, recreándonos en cada beso.

- Jacob, no me hace gracia – habló por fin papá -. Además, no va a servir para que le quite el castigo, ¿me oyes?

Exhaló, cansado, cuando vio que no le hacíamos caso, y subió el volumen de la televisión.

Ya no le oíamos ninguno de los dos. Nuestros cerebros se habían desconectado de todo y solamente se centraban en los besos.

Yo no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera Jacob. Sólo podía notar la energía que emanaba de nosotros y fluía a nuestro alrededor, esa energía que nos rodeaba y nos atraía el uno hacia el otro como si de un hechizo de hadas se tratase. Y cada vez se sentía más fuerte, más viva, más activa.

Me dejé llevar, sin poder evitarlo. Entreabrí más mis labios y conseguí introducir mi lengua en su boca para que jugara con la suya. Él aceptó mi juego, encantado, y movimos nuestras lenguas juntos, muy despacio. Sabía deliciosa, dulce, húmeda, caliente…

De repente, mi aro de cuero vibró fuerte y abrí los ojos al instante. Mi aguda vista ni siquiera pudo captar cómo sucedió, tan sólo vi un borrón que se acercó a nosotros como un tornado.

En una milésima de segundo, Jacob fue despegado de mí y mi madre estaba delante de él, observándome airada.

- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! – protestó con una octava más alta de la cuenta -. ¡¿Es que no pueden ser menos descarados?!

La miré con rabia.

Mi padre se plantó a su lado con la misma rapidez.

- Estábamos bajo la escalera – me defendí.  
- Por Dios, ¿cuántos años tienen, diecinueve o setenta? – se quejó Jake -. Sólo ha sido un beso.

- Jacob, es mejor que te marches – le recomendó mi padre, serio.

Mi prometido suspiró, cabreado, y bordeó a mi madre para acercarse a mí.

- Bueno, preciosa – dijo, cogiéndome de la cintura -. Ya ves que me tengo que ir – asentí con la cabeza, fastidiada -. Mañana estaré esperándote aquí abajo – matizó, mirando a mi padre -, a primera hora, ¿ok?  
- Sí.

Acercó su rostro y…

- A ver lo que vas a hacer – le advirtió mi padre con cara de pocos amigos.

…empezó a besarme despacio, como antes.

- ¡Jacob, si no te marchas ahora mismo de esta casa…!

Despegó sus labios de los míos para que mi padre no continuara con su amenazadora frase.

- Hasta mañana – me susurró, besándome en la frente.  
- Hasta mañana – le sonreí.

Cuando pasó por su lado, le dedicó una mirada de enfado a mi padre y otra a mi madre. Ésta agachó la cabeza y miró para otro lado.

Mi padre se cercioró de que el Golf ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Jake no pudiera escuchar nada y se dirigió a mí con su semblante de mármol impoluto, tirante.

- Y tú, jovencita, vas a estar castigada mucho tiempo.

Y tanto. Ya estábamos a mediados de marzo, y mi padre aún no me había levantado el castigo.

Me duché y me arreglé lo más deprisa que pude. Salí del baño y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Jacob todavía no había llegado, pero quería esperarle en el porche para, por lo menos, poder darle un beso de verdad, llevaba un mes sin poder saborear bien sus labios.

Sin embargo, mis piernas disminuyeron la velocidad hasta que se pararon en seco, y me quedé clavada en el primer escalón, al ver la imagen que tenía delante.

Mi madre estaba sola, sentada en el níveo sofá, mirando ensimismada la pulsera que Jacob le había regalado el día de su graduación. La sostenía con una mano y hacía girar el lobito de madera, acariciándolo con el dedo de vez en cuando.

Estaba tan absorta y abstraída, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la escalera. Mi mano se aferró con tensión en la barandilla.

De repente, mamá guardó la pulsera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo hizo tan rápido, que apenas se vio un movimiento, y se puso de pie, paseando nerviosa. La puerta de casa se abrió y Jake entró en el salón.

Mi reacción fue la de subir unos peldaños y esconderme. Me sentía tan incómoda y estaba tan desconcertada, que no sabía qué hacer.

- Hola, Bells – saludó él con una sonrisa -. ¿Nessie ya está lista?  
- Pues, todavía no ha bajado – contestó ella sin dejar de mover las manos.  
- ¿Y Edward? Qué raro que no esté por aquí.  
- Tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Vendrá dentro de un rato.

Jacob se sentó en el sofá y cogió el mando a distancia para encender la televisión.

- Vaya porquería de programación – se quejó sin dejar de hacer zapping -. Bah, voy a ir haciendo el desayuno.

Mamá lo sostuvo por los hombros y no dejó que se levantase. Mi pulsera empezó a vibrar.

- No, espera un poco – le dijo, sentándose a su lado -. Este concurso es bueno.  
- ¿Este? – cuestionó Jacob, sonriendo con cara de sorpresa -. No me digas que te gusta este concurso.  
- Está muy bien, ya lo verás – le contestó ella, riéndose, mientras se agarraba de su brazo.

Mi madre se quedó un momento mirando a Jake de reojo. No me gustaba su mirada, era de anhelo, como aquella vez en el bosque. Después, lo repasó de arriba a abajo de igual modo.

Un rayo de fuego me atravesó de la cabeza a los pies y salí de mi escondite ipso facto.

- Vaya un lio – se burló Jake.

Entonces, sus ojos me vieron y salió despedido del sofá para abrazarme con una sonrisa enorme, dejando la mano de mi madre colgando en el aire.

- Buenos días, preciosa – me susurró en los labios.  
- Buenos días – le sonreí.

Nuestros labios se acariciaron con un corto beso, aunque no pudimos evitar mantener nuestros rostros unidos durante un rato. Su estimulante y agitado aliento incitaba a mi boca a que regresara a la suya, pero con el castigo, teníamos que reprimirnos.

Mamá terminó carraspeando para recordárnoslo.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos a hacer el desayuno – volvió a susurrarme en los labios.  
- Sí.

A los dos nos costó separarnos. Finalmente, Jake me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Acabamos el ritual de cada mañana y nos marchamos con rapidez de la casa para subirnos al Golf e irnos al instituto.

Por el camino del sendero, me fijé en el bosque que lo limitaba.

- Ya casi es primavera – le comenté, mirando por mi ventanilla los árboles que ya habían florecido. De pronto, me invadió una sensación de temor -. Se acerca la fecha… - murmuré con inquietud.  
- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Me quedé mirándole mientras conducía. Parecía tan tranquilo… ¿Cómo podía estarlo? ok que las manadas fueran muy fuertes, pero los Vulturis tenían un enorme ejército de vampiros, a cada cual más cruel y peligroso, y algunos de ellos con dotes que los confería de mucho más poder asesino.

Era mejor no pensar demasiado en eso, mis piernas ya flaqueaban; si no hubiera estado sentada, puede que incluso me hubiese tenido que sujetar.

Giré mi manivela y bajé la ventanilla un poco para que me diera el aire, que ya comenzaba a ser algo templado.

- Papá ya está ahí, como siempre – suspiré, al ver el Volkswagen marrón metálico siguiéndonos, por el espejo de mi puerta.  
- ¿Hasta cuándo piensa tenernos así? – resopló, echando una ojeada por el retrovisor -. Llevamos un mes con vigilancia, sólo le falta ponernos un cinturón de castidad.  
- No lo digas muy alto, por si acaso – me reí.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al aparcamiento del instituto, custodiados por mi padre. Jake aparcó donde solía hacerlo y el coche marrón lo hizo a su lado, como ya venía siendo habitual.

- Podía venir con nosotros en el coche, total – volvió a resoplar.  
- Bueno, no te enfades – le calmé, arrimándome a él.  
- Tu padre está disfrutando con esto, pero yo estoy harto de esta tonteria.  
- No puede tenerme castigada para siempre. Ya verás cómo me lo quita pronto.  
- Eso espero, porque esto de no poder darte un beso como es debido, es una basura – murmuró, pegando su frente a la mía con vehemencia -. ¿No se da cuenta de que lo que está haciendo es contraproducente? Lo único que está consiguiendo es que te desee cada día más.  
- Calla, o no me levantará el castigo en la vida – bisbiseé.  
- Es que no te imaginas lo mucho que me cuesta – susurró, mientras empezaba a besarme con brío -. Me vuelves loco, Nessie…  
- Jake… - suspiré entre los besos, llevando mi mano a su nuca para acercarle más a mí.

El repiqueteo en el cristal no se hizo esperar nada. Papá nos sonreía con malicia debajo de la capucha de su sudadera.

Jacob bajó su ventanilla a regañadientes.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – protestó con cara de malas pulgas.  
- Renesmee tiene que entrar en clase, ya es la hora – respondió mi padre con la misma expresión.  
- Sí, sí, ya lo sabíamos, ¿ok? – replicó Jacob, cabreado -. Solamente nos estábamos despidiendo.

Papá corrió a velocidad humana hasta mi puerta y la abrió.

- Ya se han despedido bastante – declaró, sonriente, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que yo saliera.  
- Te veo al salir de clase – exhalé.  
- Mejor di que nos ves – bufó, irritado.  
- Por supuesto. Yo también estaré aquí – afirmó mi padre con su sonrisa, tendiéndome la mano para que saliera del coche.

Suspiré, cansada, y salí del Golf, mirando a mi padre enfadada.

- Te estás pasando con este castigo – le reproché al pasar a su lado.

Caminé enrabietada por el aparcamiento hasta que me reuní con mis amigas y nos metimos en el centro.

Desde el vestíbulo, pude escuchar y distinguir con total claridad el rugido del motor furioso de Jacob saliendo del instituto.


	34. Aviso

AVISO:

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! – exclamé, gratamente sorprendida.  
- ¿No te acordabas? Hoy es el examen de recuperación del señor Varner – me empezó a recordar Helen -, y resulta que la señora Smith no puede venir, le ha surgido un imprevisto.

Un imprevisto que a mí me venía que ni pintado. Ahora tenía las dos últimas horas de clase libres. Libres para estar con Jacob sin que mi padre pudiera estar al acecho. Libres para estar SOLOS. Me daba igual que después de regresar mi padre se enterase de todo, ya no habría podido evitarlo.

- Vengo enseguida – dije, levantándome de la mesa -. Tengo que hacer una llamada.  
- ¿Vas a llamar a Jacob? – quiso saber Helen con una voz pícara.  
- ¿Tú qué crees? – le contesté con el mismo tono.

Brenda se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado mientras se comía su lechuga sin ganas. Últimamente parecía bastante decaída, la verdad.

Tampoco la hice mucho caso, me dirigí rauda hasta la puerta de la cafetería y salí de ese barullo para llamarle por mi teléfono.  
No tardó mucho en cogerme el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

Sólo escuchar su voz, ya me elevaba por los cielos.

- Jake, soy yo.  
- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, alarmado.  
- No. Bueno, sí. Pero es algo muy bueno – le informé con alegría.  
- ¿Tu padre te ha levantado el castigo? – inquirió con entusiasmo.  
- No, ojalá – suspiré, él hizo lo mismo -. Es algo un poco menos bueno. Tengo las dos últimas clases libres y había pensado…  
- Estaré allí – se me adelantó.  
- Genial – sonreí -. Entonces, te veo luego.  
- Sí, hasta luego.  
- Te quiero – le susurré muy bajito para que la gente de alrededor no pudiera oírme.  
- Y yo a ti.

Sonreí de nuevo y colgué el teléfono.

Me dirigí casi danzando hasta la mesa para seguir almorzando, aunque se me habían quitado todas las ganas de comer, las mariposas ya ocupaban todo mi estómago.

Me senté en mi silla y me metí una patata en la boca.

- ¿Dónde está Brenda? – pregunté al ver que no estaba.  
- Ha ido al baño – me contestó Alison.  
- Se la ve muy baja, ¿no? – dijo Jennifer.  
- Es por Jacob. Al parecer, era su chico ideal – afirmó Helen.

Después, le dio un sorbo a su refresco tan tranquila, mientras que yo me sentía culpable y todo.

- ¿Su chico ideal? Yo… no lo sabía… Si lo llego a saber, no hubiera…  
- Tú no tienes la culpa – me interrumpió Alison, echándole ketchup a sus patatas fritas.  
- Sí, fue ella la que se encaprichó con él sabiendo que estaba loco por ti – siguió su hermana.  
- Le pudo más su ego personal y ahora lo está pagando – declaró Helen.  
- Bueno, aún así…  
- Una cura de humildad de vez en cuando, no le viene mal a nadie – intervino Jennifer -. No te preocupes, ya verás cómo se le pasa.  
- Sí, dentro de una semana la tendremos tonteando con otro y volverá a ser nuestra Brenda de siempre – continuó Alison entre risas.

Las demás se rieron, pero yo sólo me limité a sonreír por educación. La verdad es que había pasado más de un mes desde que Jacob y yo estábamos juntos, y Brenda seguía decaída. ¿Sería cierto eso de que era su chico ideal? Y yo restregándoselo en la cara. Ahora tenía el alma en los pies.

Brenda apareció por la puerta que llevaba a los aseos y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa.

- ¿Ya quedaste con Jacob? – me preguntó.  
- Sí – le respondí con cautela.  
- ¿Le dirás que se pase esta noche por el Ocean? – quiso saber, toda sonriente.

Mis pies le dieron un puntapié a mi alma y la pusieron de nuevo en su sitio.

- Por supuesto… - dejé la frase en el aire un segundo con intención - …que no.

Se dedicó a poner una mueca mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. El resto me miró y nos echamos a reir, negando con la cabeza.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, nos volvimos cada una a sus aulas. Helen tenía que hacer el examen de recuperación de Trigonometría después de esta clase, pero a mí sólo me quedaba esta hora. Una hora y estaría con Jacob.

El timbre tardó en sonar, como no podía ser de otra manera. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo, me levanté casi a la vez de mi silla, le deseé suerte a Helen y salí por piernas de la clase con las miradas de mis compañeros clavadas en la espalda.

Fui guardando las cosas en mi mochila mientras corría a velocidad humana por el pasillo, de camino a la calle - lo cual me costó un triunfo, al oler ya el efluvio de mi chico -, y por fin salí al exterior.

Una mano me agarró de la muñeca en la puerta y me llevó hacia un lado.

Jacob me arrimó a él y empezó a besarme con entusiasmo. Tiré la mochila al suelo para rodear su cuello y su espalda con mis manos y lo pegué más a mí. Mis palmas se movían ansiosas, buscando las caricias que habían perdido todo este tiempo de castigo. Parecía que se hubieran liberado de alguna cadena y se movieran con más agilidad al sentirse libres. Él también acarició mi espalda con efusividad, por debajo de mi cazadora. Finalmente, no me quedó otro remedio que despegar mis labios de los suyos, con desgana.

- Sólo tenemos dos horas – le avisé, frotando nuestras frentes.  
- Conozco un sitio al que podemos ir – murmuró -. Vamos.

Se separó de mi cuerpo, recogió mi mochila del suelo y me tomó de la mano para caminar juntos.

Me percaté de las atónitas miradas de los pocos estudiantes que andaban por las afueras del centro, entre ellos, algunos de mis compañeros de clase, aunque bastante me importaban en ese momento.

Nos dirigimos al vehículo y Jacob metió mi mochila en el maletero. Levanté el pie hacia mi puerta, pero él me desvió de ese camino.

- ¿No vamos en el Golf?  
- Allí no se puede ir en coche. Además, llegaremos más rápido si me transformo y me montas.

Entonces, me fijé en que iba descalzo.

Salimos del instituto y de las vistas curiosas de la gente y nos encaminamos al bosque de las proximidades.

Una vez que nos adentramos, Jacob empezó a desnudarse. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en su cuerpo, como si hiciera siglos que no lo hubieran ojeado. Se anudó la ropa a la fina cinta de cuero de su tobillo y mi novio se convirtió en mi lobo, explotando delante de mí.

Se sacudió un poco y se echó en el suelo para que me subiera.

Esta vez, di un paso atrás para coger impulso y brinqué sobre él, cayéndome sentada en su lomo. Jacob se rió con su risa lupina y se incorporó cuando terminé de aferrarme bien a su pelo.

En un latido de corazón, estábamos volando, casi literalmente, por el bosque. Ni siquiera me daba tiempo a ver por dónde íbamos, dada la increíble velocidad, aunque tampoco le presté demasiada atención. Tenía bastante con disfrutar de la enorme sensación de libertad que me invadía y de sentir la adrenalina quemándome las venas.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardamos, a mí me pareció muy poco. Jacob redujo la velocidad y siguió al trote. Llegamos a una zona menos boscosa, donde predominaban más las rocas, y salimos a una despejada pradera con una verde hierba llena de flores silvestres, delimitada por un gran lago que reflejaba las montañas de Olympic con el bosque que había en sus faldas y el cielo medio descubierto.

- ¡Jake, esto es precioso! – exclamé al ver el paisaje.

Mi lobo se rió con satisfacción y se agachó para echarse sobre la hierba.

Me bajé de su lomo y me quedé observando la estampa, boquiabierta.

El lago estaba lleno de vida. Había bandadas de diferentes aves migratorias chapoteando sobre el agua, seguramente acababan de terminar su viaje hasta estas tierras con el fin de procrear en esta casi entrada primavera. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente desde los árboles que habíamos dejado atrás, la pradera estaba envuelta por el sonido de los grillos y la dulce fragancia de las flores, y se podía escuchar el murmullo del agua de un riachuelo cercano. Todo rebosaba paz y tranquilidad.

Jacob se colocó detrás de mí, ya como humano, y me rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Te gusta? – murmuró en mi pelo.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle y mis brazos se alzaron para envolver su cuello.

- Me encanta – admití -. ¿Cómo sabías de este sitio?  
- Lo encontré cuando volvía de perseguir al licántropo hasta las montañas aquella vez.  
- Pues es un sitio precioso – susurré, llevando mis labios a los suyos para que bebieran un rato.

Saciamos un poco nuestra sed y nos separamos para dar un paseo por la pradera bajo aquel inusitado sol que había que aprovechar.

Cogí unas cuantas flores por el camino, nos sentamos sobre la hierba, me quité la chaqueta de pana y me puse a trabajar con ellas.

- ¿Te acuerdas hace unos años, cuando hacía coronas de flores? – le pregunté mientras pasaba la corola de una flor por el fino y largo tallo de otra.  
- Vaya si me acuerdo – contestó -. Hubo una temporada que no hacías otra cosa. Casi dejas el bosque sin flores.  
- Fue por la boda de Sam y Emily – confesé, pasando las flores rápidamente por el tallo -. Lo que más me gustó fue la corona que llevaba ella.  
- Ya me lo imaginaba yo – sonrió -. A todas las niñas siempre les llama la atención eso.

Anudé la corona y se la puse en la cabeza.

- Estás muy guapo – me reí con una risilla.  
- Muy graciosa – dijo con retintín, quitándosela.

Me la colocó en la mía y se quedó mirándome embobado, clavándome sus intensos y brillantes ojos negros.

- Te queda mucho mejor a ti – murmuró.

Mi corazón empezó a bombear la sangre a toda mecha cuando acercó su rostro al mío lentamente y lo pegó para besarme con calma. Mis mariposas ya no podían dar más de sí. Su aliento era más tórrido que nunca y consiguió abrirse paso por mi faringe hasta que llegó hasta mi estómago, caldeando todo mi cuerpo.

Solté su boca para quitarle la camiseta, arrastrándosela hacia arriba, y acaricié su pecho con las dos manos, dejando que mis pupilas lo observaran bien.

- Eres tan perfecto – revelé con un murmullo, pasando mis dedos por su torso.  
- ¿Y me lo dices tú? – me susurró con una sonrisa.

Levanté la mirada para fijarla con determinación y deseo en sus ojos y mi palma ascendió por su pecho y su cuello para posarse en su mejilla. Le mostré lo mucho que le deseaba, lo mucho que ansiaba que me hiciera suya completamente, todo lo que le amaba. Jacob jadeó al sentir la fuerza de mis pensamientos y pegó su frente a la mía, bajando los párpados. Cuando tomó aire para hablar, deslicé la mano y posé los dedos sobre su boca. No me hacía falta escucharlo, sabía que él sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Retiré la mano de sus labios y me tumbé en el montón de hierba y flores a esperarle, mientras mis ojos le reclamaban y los suyos ya me respondían.

No se hizo esperar y se inclinó sobre mí.

Comenzó a besarme sin prisa, eso sí, entrelazando con ímpetu y empeño nuestros ansiosos labios. Mis palmas se arrastraron por su espalda con avidez y continuaron lo que empezaron en la salida del instituto, aunque esta vez tocando por fin su ardiente y tersa piel. Nuestros labios pasaron a moverse con más pasión, jadeando con intensidad, y su mano se deslizó por mi torso para desabrochar los botones de mi blusa.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué te parece? – intervino una voz desconocida.

Dejamos de besarnos, sobresaltados, y Jacob se giró para mirar.

Tan sólo me dio tiempo a notar las primeras convulsiones de su cuerpo. Jake se incorporó de un salto y se cayó a cuatro patas en su forma lobuna, tras una explosión que dejó sus pantalones hechos jirones encima de mis piernas.

Mi colosal lobo rojizo se agazapó hacia delante, protegiéndome, y arrugó el hocico para mostrar su implacable dentadura mientras su garganta soltaba un rugido estremecedor que hizo eco en la cordillera rocosa y provocó que las aves del lago salieran espantadas hacia el cielo, así como las del bosque a nuestras espaldas y el que descansaba en las faldas de las lejanas montañas.

Me retiré hacia atrás, asustada, al ver a los dos vampiros, me quité la corona de flores y me puse en pie, en la retaguardia de mi Gran Lobo.

Los dos vampiros nos miraban con sus ojos color escarlata, pero había diferencias entre ellos. Uno era moreno y el otro pelirrojo. El moreno tenía una media melena que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, la cual estaba rodeada por una cuidada perilla, era bastante fuerte y su rostro perfecto esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante. El pelirrojo llevaba el pelo muy corto y en punta, era delgado y nervudo, y tenía una mirada fría, sin brillo alguno, que no apartaba de nosotros. Su semblante no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, parecía una estatua.

- Qué pena, Enguerrand. Teníamos que haber esperado un poco más, tal vez hubiéramos tenido un buen espectáculo – se lamentó el vampiro moreno con su voz clara y perfecta de antes y un acento marcadamente francés.

Jacob volvió a rugir con rabia, sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición y actitud amenazadora.

Su compañero ni siquiera le miró.

- Resulta que eras tú, el chico que siempre estaba con la niña. Me habían dicho que el líder de los lobos como caballos era enorme, el más grande, pero he de reconocer que me he quedado impresionado – dijo el mismo, dirigiéndose a Jake -. Eres realmente descomunal, ahora entiendo que mi maestro esté tan interesado en ti.  
- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? – interrogué lo más firme que fui capaz.  
- Renesmee, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? – me preguntó ese vampiro, fingiendo decepción.

Le observé durante unos segundos. Su rostro marmóreo, impoluto, me sonaba de algo, aunque no lograba conectarlo en mi memoria.

- No.  
- Soy Moïse, estuve en tu casa hace algunos años. Es increíble lo bien que has madurado – afirmó, bajando la mirada mientras tragaba saliva.

El rugido de Jacob volvió a retumbar en las montañas y comenzó a moverse nerviosamente de lado a lado.

Me abroché con rapidez los botones que le había dado tiempo a desabrochar a Jake.

- No me acuerdo, han pasado muchas visitas por esa casa y yo era muy pequeña – admití con sobriedad.  
- Bueno, en realidad, eso no importa. Hemos venido a comprobar si lo que dice ese mediovampiro es verdad – su sonrisa desapareció de repente y su cara adoptó una mueca de nostalgia. La mía se había quedado de piedra -. Me da mucha pena, la verdad, le tenía aprecio a tu familia. Nunca comprendí su filosofía de vida, no obstante, los Cullen me acogieron bien los días que estuve en su casa – suspiró intencionadamente alto, simulando desconsuelo -. Aro va a estar muy decepcionado, Renesmee. Un híbrido como tú con un metamorfo – negó con la cabeza.

El movimiento de Jake terminó y se colocó en su posición inicial, emitiendo amenazantes gruñidos y resollando furioso.

Mi respiración quiso acelerarse, pero fui capaz de controlarla.

Alice y mi padre tenían razón. Nahuel ya había visitado a los Vulturis y les había hablado de nosotros dos.

- ¿Los… ha enviado Aro para verificarlo? – inquirí.  
- Sí – sonrió con unos dientes blancos como la cal -, y para llevarnos a tu… - chasqueó los dedos como pensando. De pronto, sus ojos subieron para clavarse en los de Jacob con extremada agresividad - ¡mascota!

Un borrón se lanzó sobre mi lobo, fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a asustarme. Jacob consiguió esquivarle y me empujó con su enorme cabeza para apartarme.

Caí sobre la hierba y rodé dos vueltas sobre mí misma. Mi cara se levantó de sopetón, horrorizada, cuando escuché el crujido de un hueso y el lamento ahogado de mi lobo.

Mi instinto me hizo levantarme de un salto para buscarlo. Jacob caminaba cojo, aunque seguía fintando su ataque.

- Ríndete, lobo – le exhortó Moïse con una voz de ultratumba mientras echaba su labio hacia atrás -. No puedes hacer nada. Acabaré llevándote ante Aro y después saciaré mi sed con ella – sus ojos color escarlata me miraron sedientos -. Sólo con olerla, se me hace la boca agua…

Jacob prorrumpió otro rugido estremecedor y se envaró, agazapándose con sus cuatro patas ya perfectas.

Mi Gran Lobo se abalanzó hacia el vampiro y éste hizo lo mismo. Se enzarzaron en una enérgica pelea en la que el vampiro trataba de romperle otro hueso y Jacob intentaba clavarle sus fauces en algún miembro para arrancárselo del cuerpo; los rugidos y los chasquidos de su mandíbula al cerrarse con furia chocaban con las montañas y eran ensordecedores.

Durante un fugaz segundo, mis pupilas cambiaron de posición para controlar al vampiro pelirrojo. No se movía de su sitio, estaba completamente quieto y observaba la pugna con suma atención, con esos ojos fríos y secos, imperturbables.

Me invadió el terror cuando, entre ese caos, escuché otros crujidos y un alarido mezclado con otro lamento lupino. El vampiro se retiró hacia atrás, llevándose la mano a su muñeca, pero Jacob volvía a cojear, y esta vez era más pronunciadamente.

Aún así, él seguía luchando, se movía a tres patas, protegiéndome en todo momento, pelearía por mí hasta la muerte.

¿Y yo? ¿Tenía que quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras atacaban a mi lobo? Jacob estaba herido y querían llevárselo delante de mis narices.

No.

La mano de Moïse yacía en el suelo a mi lado y continuaba moviéndose. Le di una patada con furia, alejándola de su dueño.

No, no se lo llevarían.

Algo saltó dentro de mi cerebro, un interruptor que ponía en marcha mis sentimientos más sádicos. Mis manos ya temblorosas se me cerraron en puños, tan apretados, que me restallaron las falanges de los dedos. Un sentimiento parecido a la cólera y a la ira se apoderó de mí y pude sentir con total claridad cómo mi espalda y todo mi cuerpo era arrasado por una lengua de candente lava. Mis venas y arterias se quemaban de lo gélida que ya era mi sangre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi corazón apenas bombeaba y mis músculos se volvieron duros como el acero.

No se lo llevarían nunca, antes tendrían que acabar conmigo, pero a ellos también les costaría la vida. Lucharía junto a Jacob con uñas y dientes. Nadie iba a separarnos jamás, nadie iba a tocarle otro pelo más.

A mi cerebro no le hizo falta dar ninguna orden para que mi labio superior dejara ver mi severa dentadura. Mi caja torácica sacó el aire con fuerza y el rugido que salió me raspó la garganta, tanto, que lo sentí escaparse como una lija.

Escuché un zumbido en mi cabeza que me extrañó, pero no le hice caso.

Moïse giró el rostro con desconcierto para mirarme. El pelirrojo seguía con su perdida mirada clavada en nosotros, sin levantar siquiera un dedo.

De un salto, en el que tuve que girar en el aire porque había calculado mal, de lo potente que me salió, me planté al lado de mi lobo para protegerle mientras terminaba de curarse.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se burló Moïse, moviéndose lentamente hacia un lado.

_Por Dios, Jake, cúrate pronto_, pensé, a la vez que fintaba con mi labio retirado.

_¿Nessie?_, escuché en mi mente.

Mi rostro se giró repentinamente para mirar a Jacob boquiabierta.

_¡No le quites ojo!_, gritó.

Me volví hacia Moïse y esquivé el puñetazo que tenía preparado para mí, curvando mi columna vertebral y mi cabeza hacia atrás con más elasticidad de la normal, mientras Jacob saltaba hacia él para derribarlo. El vampiro consiguió apartarse con rapidez y mi lobo aterrizó en el suelo sin problemas.

El vampiro volvió a quedarse frente a nosotros, moviéndose hacia los lados, buscando un hueco para atacar.

_Jake, puedo… puedo oírte…_, balbuceé.

_Lo sé, esto es muy raro, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para pensar en ello._

- ¿No eras un híbrido de vampiro y humana? ¿Por qué ahora pareces un vampiro? – quiso saber Moïse -. Aunque hueles diferente – afirmó, arrugando la nariz.

Yo también arrugué la nariz ante su olor. Me extrañó, aunque enseguida comprendí que se debía a que mi olfato estaba todavía más desarrollado y que era mi falta de costumbre.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – le contesté con un siseo.

_Buena respuesta, nena._

_¿Ya estás bien?_, le pregunté, vigilando a Moïse.

_Sí, aunque estaría mejor si no te hubieras metido en esto, ¿por qué demonios te has transformado?_, gruñó.

_No puedo evitarlo, ¿recuerdas? Además, creo que fue porque estabas en apuros._

Mi lobo protestó con un gañido en voz alta.

De repente, me volví a sobresaltar.

_Jake, ¿me oyes? ¿Cómo va?_, escuché que preguntaba otra voz.

_De momento, bien. No hace falta que vengan._

_¿Seth?_, pregunté, perpleja.

_¿Nessie? ¿Eres tú?_

Podía imaginarme la cara de Seth con sus ojos tan abiertos como los míos. Una algarabía de voces de diferentes miembros de la manada de Jacob empezó a mezclarse en mi cerebro, todos alucinados.

_¿Qué está pasando, Jake?_, inquirió Leah.

_¡Es Nessie!_, exclamó Isaac.

_¿Cómo estás, guapísima?_, me saludó Shubael.

_¿Cuándo vienes por la Push?_, quiso saber Quil.

_¿Cómo es que podemos oírte?_, se sorprendió Embry.

_No tenemos tiempo de charlas ni de explicaciones_, contestó Jacob. _Se los contaré todo más tarde. Voy a volver a desconectarme, ya les aviso si los necesito._

_Estaremos por aquí_, le dijo Leah.

Entonces, las voces se oyeron más bajas, como murmullos lejanos. ¿Era eso el zumbido que escuchaba en mi cabeza?

- Es mejor que no se resistan – nos advirtió Moïse -. Aro nos pidió que le lleváramos al líder de los lobos en buenas condiciones, no quiero hacer un escarnio.

_De momento, a ti te falta una mano y yo estoy entero_, replicó Jacob mentalmente con enfado.

- Él no se va a mover de aquí, te lo aseguro – le garanticé, apretando los dientes.

Moïse siseó y retiró su labio hacia atrás.

_¿Ves a la sanguijuela con el pelo de zanahoria?_, me señaló Jacob. _No se ha movido ni ha hablado en ningún momento. Solamente se limita a mirar, parece un robot._

_Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Crees que es más peligroso que este?_

_No lo sé. Tendremos que estar muy alerta._

El vampiro moreno fintó hacia su derecha y nosotros hicimos lo propio.

_Fíjate en la posición de sus pies_, me indicó, y así lo hice. _Va a desplazarse en zigzag. Estate atenta, no sabemos a quién va a atacar, pero lo más seguro es que sea a ti. Tú no te preocupes, dedícate a protegerte y defenderte. Yo aprovecharé su distracción para quitártelo de encima, ni siquiera te tocará._

_¿Y si es al revés?_

_Será a ti_, respondió con seguridad.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Este chupasangre es fuerte, pero no tiene cabeza para la lucha. No es como Jasper o tu padre, no usa ninguna estrategia. Se limita a atacar sin control y sin miras. Puedo adivinar todos sus movimientos, ni siquiera se molesta en disimular. Sé que le has dado una buena sorpresa y está deseando medir sus fuerzas contigo._

Tragué saliva.

_Todo saldrá bien, tranquila._

Tan pronto como escuché su último pensamiento, Moïse hizo un movimiento en zigzag a una velocidad vertiginosa, que no hubiera podido ver si no fuera un vampiro casi completo, y se lanzó hacia mí como una bala.

_¡Salta!_, me ordenó Jacob con firmeza.

Sin saber por qué, mi cuerpo lo sintió y respondió a su sobrecogedora voz de Alfa. Mis rodillas se doblaron y lanzaron a mi cuerpo hacia arriba como si de un muelle me tratase, jamás había saltado tan alto. La percepción de mi visión en mi estado de vampiro era tal, que aunque todo ocurría a una velocidad de vértigo, podía apreciar cada movimiento con total claridad. Mientras me parecía estar suspendida en el aire, miré hacia abajo y vi cómo mi Gran Lobo se arrojaba con ferocidad sobre el distraído Moïse, llevándose su brazo a su paso. El alarido del vampiro fue atronador, se llevó la mano a lo que quedaba de extremidad, encogiéndose de dolor.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a descender y, cuando estaba apunto de echarme a reir, el vampiro se incorporó y saltó hacia Jacob, que todavía estaba aterrizando en el suelo.

_¡Jacob, cuidado!_, lo pensé, puesto que era más rápido que pronunciarlo.

Pero no le dio tiempo.

Una vez que mis pies tocaron tierra, el vampiro le propinó una durísima patada en el costado y, aunque consiguió esquivarlo un poco, Jake cayó tumbado en el terreno, desplazándose varios metros de donde yo estaba, mientras su mente profería todo un rosario de palabrotas y maldiciones.

- ¡Jake! – chillé, esta vez en voz alta.

El sentimiento de su dolor se me clavó en el pecho y casi me pongo a gemir como él. Mi ira explotó como si de un volcán se tratase y mi garganta emitió otro rugido raspante y abrasador.

Corrí hacia el vampiro con cólera y, con un giro inusitadamente vertiginoso, le pegué una patada con una de las llaves que mi padre me había enseñado, para apartarle de mi lobo.

Moïse no se lo esperaba y salió despedido hacia un lado. Ahora el que se cayó al suelo con la mano que le quedaba en las costillas era él.

_Guau, Nessie, no sabía que peleabas tan bien_, me dijo Jacob, incorporándose de nuevo. _Me has dado miedo hasta mí._

_Sí, debí de heredarlo de mi padre_, le contesté, un poco aliviada por mi desahogo, aunque sin quitarle ojo al vampiro, que ya se estaba levantando. _¿Estás bien?_

_Bueno, luego igual tienes que darme un masaje_, bromeó, _pero sí, estoy recuperado. Por suerte, solamente me fracturó una costilla._

Jacob se colocó a mi lado y le miré por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar que eso era así. Agarró el brazo del vampiro con la boca y lo lanzó al lago con un meneo de cabeza.

_¡Puaj!_, exclamó con un respingo.

- ¡Bâtard! – le chilló el vampiro, acercándose a nosotros.

_¿Qué me ha llamado?_, quiso saber mi lobo, un tanto ofendido.

_Eso es "bastardo", en francés._

_Qué lista es mi chica. Si no fuera un lobo, te daría un beso ahora mismo._

_Después._

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Renesmee! – voceó Moïse mientras respiraba enfurecido -. ¡Es una pena que des la vida por tu mascota!  
- ¡Es mi macho! – escupió mi boca con furia.

_¿Tu macho?_, preguntó Jake, gratamente sorprendido.

_No… no sé por qué lo he dicho. Me ha salido así, ha sido una respuesta instintiva_, confesé.

Si no fuera porque casi era un vampiro, me hubiera puesto roja como el fuego.

_Bueno, que no te de vergüenza admitirlo, nena. Claro que soy tu macho._

Casi podía imaginarme su sonrisa torcida. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, con lo que teníamos encima?

- ¡Tu macho! – repitió el vampiro con desagrado - Eso le encantará a Aro.

Jacob se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante y le mostró su poderosa y letal dentadura, emitiendo unos amenazantes gruñidos.

El vampiro pelirrojo por fin se movió.

_Estate atenta_, me dijo Jake.

Mi Gran Lobo y yo nos agazapamos, a la espera.

De pronto, los ojos del vampiro pelirrojo cambiaron totalmente. Ahora eran brillantes, rojos, vivos, y nos miraban con una dureza, que dejó mi cuerpo todavía más helado.

Sí, sin duda, este era más peligroso que su compañero.

Los gruñidos de Jacob se oyeron más altos.

De repente, el rostro de este vampiro se giró con precipitación hacia Moïse, le hizo una señal con la cabeza y se retiró, echando a correr por la pradera hasta que desapareció entre los árboles.

_¿Se van?_, inquirí, sorprendida.

_Eso parece._

- No te creas que se ha terminado. Esto sólo ha sido un aviso, lobo – amenazó Moïse con resquemor - . Volveremos por ti y yo terminaré saciando mi sed con tu… hembra.

Mi Gran Lobo se reclinó aún más y prorrumpió otro rugido de esos que hacía temblar hasta la nieve de las montañas.

El vampiro nos echó una última mirada de odio y se escapó, metiéndose en el agua primero para recuperar su brazo y cogiendo después su mano; se marchó a la velocidad de la luz por donde su compañero.

El murmullo de voces se volvió a escuchar con total claridad.

_Ya se ha terminado todo, chicos_, avisó Jacob. _Sigan con lo suyo._

_De acuerdo_, respondió Leah.

Y las voces se apagaron de nuevo en un murmullo.

_¿No vamos a seguirlos?_, quise saber.


	35. Gritos

GRITOS:

_¿Seguirlos? Tú estás loca, no pienso ponerte en más peligro._

_¿Y qué…?_

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – terminé de preguntar en voz alta.

Mi lobo me empujó con el hocico.

_De momento, ir a cazar, ¿no tienes sed?_

- No.

_Ahora mismo puede que no, pero dentro de un rato la tendrás y paso de ser tu comida otra vez._

- Muy gracioso – contesté con ironía mientras él se reía.

_En serio, tienes que beber sangre para volver a transformarte._

- Oh, es verdad – dije al darme cuenta.

Recogí mi chaqueta, me la puse y Jacob se echó en el suelo.

_Vamos, sube. Seguro que ahora corres más que yo, pero es mejor que guardes energías para la caza._

- Sí, tienes razón – asentí.

Iba a pegar un brinco otra vez, sin embargo, me acordé de que en este estado no me era necesario. Apoyé la mano en su hombro y, de un ligero y alto salto, me senté sobre su lomo.

_Vaya, vamos mejorando_, se rió.

- Sólo es porque casi soy un vampiro, la próxima vez tendré que coger impulso y brincar de nuevo.

_¡Ay, Nessie! Esta vez sí que me vas a arrancar el pelo de verdad._

- Lo siento – le contesté con pesadumbre, metiendo los dedos entre su pelambrera para frotarle y aliviarle el tirón -. Es que no mido bien las fuerzas.

_Ya veo, ya_, se rió.

Se alzó y empezó a correr por el bosque, alejándose de la floreada pradera del lago. Miré hacia atrás para ver el hermoso paisaje por última vez y suspiré para mis adentros. Dos horas que teníamos para estar solos, y nos las habían estropeado, otra vez.

_Ya te digo_, resopló al hilo de mi pensamiento.

- Se me hace raro que podamos oírnos – confesé -. ¿Por qué habrá ocurrido esto?

_Me imagino que será por nuestra conexión. Es todavía más fuerte de lo que nos imaginábamos, hasta el punto de que tienes conductas e instintos lupinos._

Parpadeé, perpleja.

- ¿Instintos lupinos?

_Sí, eso de "macho" y "hembra" es un lenguaje muy de lobos. Lo soltaste sin querer, el instinto lo hizo por ti._

- Pero si yo me transformo en un vampiro.

_Pues hueles como nosotros_, afirmó. _¿No te das cuenta? ¿No viste cómo arrugó la nariz el chupasangre?_

Acerqué mi nariz a mi brazo y me olí. La fascinación se hizo cargo de mi cerebro.

No olía igual que Sam, ni que Seth o Quil. No. Mi efluvio tenía exactamente los mismos matices que el de Jacob, abarcando todos los espectros que conformaban su fragancia, podía distinguirlos perfectamente.

- Huelo igual que tú – le maticé, deslumbrada.

_Por supuesto. Todo es por nuestro vínculo. Los lobos también nos distinguimos y nos identificamos por nuestro olor, podemos buscar o rastrear a uno de los nuestros casi en cualquier parte. Tú tienes mi efluvio porque eres mi hembra, pequeña. Tu olor dice: "eh, cuidado. Esta es la chica de Jake"._

- Me encanta oler igual que tú – reconocí, sonriente.

_Pues a mí, ni te imaginas_, afirmó con su sonrisa torcida, imaginada por mí. _Aunque me gusta más tu olor de siempre_, convino.

- La primera vez que me transformé no me di cuenta de mi olor – desvelé, casi diciéndomelo a mí misma -. Estaba tan absorta luchando con ese licántropo... Y después, me empecé a sentir tan agotada y tan mal, que ni me enteré.

_A mí me pasó algo parecido. Cuando me abrazaste, noté que tu olor era diferente, pero luego todo pasó muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salvarte. Bueno, aparte de que también olías a ese asqueroso licántropo y ya me cegué, claro._

- ¿Y con las demás chicas también pasa?

_Ellas no se transforman en nada, siempre son humanas, además, no tienen el vínculo que tenemos nosotros, con sus imprimados._

- Sí, es cierto.

Siendo casi un vampiro, mi efluvio tendría que disgustarme, sin embargo, mi olor me encantaba, como siempre me había encantado el de Jacob. Sonreí, satisfecha, e inhalé mi propio olor unas cuantas veces más. Era como tener un pañuelo impregnado de la colonia de tu chico.

- Lo que me quemaba la nariz era el olor del vampiro, no el mío – me revelé a mí misma con sorpresa.

_¿Ves? Eso son instintos y conductas de lobo._

- Claro, por eso sentí tu voz de Alfa.

_¿También has sentido mi fuerza de mando?_, me preguntó, exultante.

- Sí, y es increíble. No pude evitar saltar – mi rostro no podía ocultar la excitación que sentía por dentro -. ¿Cómo es que también funciona conmigo?

_No tengo ni idea, no te lo grité con esa intención_, reconoció. _Bueno, supongo que si puedes oírme, también te afecta mi voz de Alfa._

- ¿Por qué crees que pude oír al resto de la manada?

_Es por lo mismo. Tú y yo estamos vinculados, y como yo estoy conectado con mi manada, tú también._

- ¿Y cuando te desconectas? ¿Por qué los demás no pueden oírte y yo sí?

_Eso es porque yo te dejé conmigo._

- ¿Y puedes hacer eso? – le pregunté, maravillada.

_Claro. Puedo meter a quien yo quiera._

- Qué genial – respondí con una risa. Entonces, recordé otra cosa -. Aquella vez en el bosque, cuando me donaste tu sangre, cambiaste de fase para buscarme presas y yo no te escuché.

_Aquel día me desconecté automáticamente en cuanto cambié de fase, y te quedaste fuera; no sabía que podías oírme, por eso no te metí conmigo. Verás, esto es como un círculo. Yo estoy dentro, y solamente pasa el que yo quiero que pase, ¿entiendes? ok, y ahí va mi teoría: en aquella ocasión, tú ya te habías transformado antes que yo, así que, al desconectarme, al crear mi círculo, te quedaste fuera. Podía haberte dejado entrar después, pero como ya te dije, no sabía que podías escuchar mis pensamientos. En cambio, ahora, al transformarte después que yo, lo hiciste directamente dentro del círculo, porque estás unida a mí, tu alma complementa a la mía y juntas hacen un solo ser, siempre tienen que estar unidas, y mi círculo siempre estará abierto para ti. Eres la única que puede hacer eso. Nadie más podría entrar así en mi círculo, aunque, bueno, sólo pudiste quedarte conmigo porque yo te dejé._

- Es increíble – murmuré, alucinada.

Me quedé pensando un rato en lo ocurrido y en las voces.

- ¿Siempre oyes ese murmullo tan bajo cuando te desconectas? – quise saber por curiosidad.

_Lo gradúo a mi gusto._

Mi cara no dejaba de asombrarse.

- ¿También puedes hacer eso?

_Al principio no me salía muy bien, pero ahora ya lo tengo dominado. Es muy útil cuando quiero concentrarme en otras cosas._

- Nunca me lo habías contado – le reproché un poco.

_Bueno, nunca salió el tema_, se excusó.

- ¿Y cómo sabes si te necesitan, teniendo el volumen tan bajo? – utilicé una metáfora, ya que no sabía cómo preguntárselo.

A Jacob le hizo gracia.

_No está tan bajo_, se rió. _Puedo distinguir sus voces perfectamente._

- Pues yo no – admití, pasmada.

_Eso es porque yo tengo mucha práctica y tú no_, se volvió a reír.

- Sí, será – contesté, aunque no muy convencida.

Lo más seguro es que fuera porque él era el Gran Lobo y yo no.

El bosque pasaba rápidamente, aunque ya no me parecía tanto como en mi estado normal. Aún así, me encantaba galopar en el lomo de Jacob.

- ¿Ya estás curado del todo? – le pregunté.

_Como un roble._

_Lo peor fue sentir tu dolor_, admití mentalmente con voz queda, al recordar el horrible puntazo en mi pecho.

_Sí, eso es lo peor de todo. Aunque nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados._

_¿Tanto los hieren?_

_Luchar con vampiros no es fácil. Son muy rápidos y cuando te toca uno estratégico como Jasper o tu padre, la cosa se complica mucho. Lo bueno es que no se esperan que nosotros también somos muy estratégicos, aparte de más numerosos, claro._

_Menos mal que se curan tan rápido. A lo mejor a mí me pasa lo mismo._

_Desgraciadamente, no lo creo._

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Bueno, la verdad es que eres como una loba en un cuerpo de vampiro. Me estoy dando cuenta de que eres un poco "bicho raro"_, bromeó.

_Muchas gracias_, le respondí con sarcasmo.

_Va en serio. Quitando lo de "bicho raro", lo demás es cierto._

_¿Crees que soy una loba encerrada en un cuerpo de vampiro?_, cuestioné, sorprendida.

_Algo así. Pero lo de curarse rápido no funciona en ti porque eso es exclusivo de la morfología lupina, y tú no dejas de ser un vampiro cuando te transformas. Tu cuerpo no está hecho como el nuestro, ¿entiendes?_

_Ah, claro. Qué pena_, me lamenté. _Empezaba a gustarme esto de pelear._

_Yo prefiero que no te pongas en peligro, aunque reconozco que está bien que sepas luchar. Nunca se sabe._

_Jake, ahora sí que tengo sed._

_Espera, huelo una manada de ciervos por aquí cerca._

_Sí, por eso lo decía._

Sólo oler la sangre próxima, ya había desatado mis ganas de beber. Aunque olía muchísimo mejor la que tenía justo debajo, la boca ya se me hacía agua.

_Ya voy, ya voy_, dijo, apresurando el paso.

Mi extremado sentido del olfato localizó al grupo cérvico de inmediato.

No esperé a que Jacob se detuviera. De un acrobático salto, me bajé de su lomo y volé entre los árboles.

_Te sigo, Nessie_, escuché en mi mente.

_Ya los veo._

Le eché el ojo a uno bien grande y me lancé sin contemplaciones a su cuello. El animal ni se dio cuenta de mi ataque, lo maté en el acto al clavarle los dientes y partirle el cuello en dos. Los demás ciervos se fueron en estampida.

Me senté para estar más cómoda y Jacob llegó enseguida.

_Qué manera de tragar, me recuerda a algo_, se burló, respingándose.

_Está más rica la tuya_, reconocí mientras seguía tragando.

_Ok, pero mejor toma esa._

Mi lobo se echó a mi lado a esperar a que terminase mi tentempié.

Sentí cómo la sangre caldeaba mi estómago, aunque no era tan caliente como la de Jacob y tuve que beber más para que mis células empezaran a llenarse de energía y mi corazón comenzase a bombear con brío mi plasma, que se templaba poco a poco. Mis músculos se fueron ablandando paulatinamente y todo mi cuerpo recuperó su estado normal.

Dejé caer el ciervo en el suelo y me apoyé en el tronco que tenía detrás, llena y saciada. Jacob arrimó el hocico para olerme y me lamió la cara con ternura para limpiarme los restos de sangre.

- Ya no puedo oírte – me lamenté, pasando los dedos por la pelambrera de su cuello con el fin de acariciarle.

Mi lobo se levantó de repente y volvió a transformarse en mi novio delante de mí.

- Mejor así, ¿no te parece? – afirmó con una sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado.  
- Sí, mucho mejor – le respondí, sonriéndole, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos -. Por cierto, me debes un beso por ser una chica lista, ¿recuerdas?

Me abarcó con los suyos y me arrimó tanto a él, que nuestros rostros se unieron. Empecé a hiperventilar al notar su ardiente aliento.

- Tranquila, te daré muchos más – murmuró en mis labios.

Me dio una serie de besos cortos y dulces a la vez que mis mariposas y mi corazón se aceleraban y se ponían como locos.

Para mi desgracia, tenía que cortar mi entusiasmo.

- Jake… - lo llamé con un susurro entre beso y beso.  
- Dime…  
- Tenemos… - otro beso -, que irnos.  
- Espera un poco…  
- Se nos… hace tarde.

Jacob se despegó de mi boca para mirarme.

- ¿Qué hora es? – me preguntó.  
- Tenemos veinte minutos para llegar al instituto – le confirmé después de mirar mi reloj.  
- Pues primero tendría que ir a tu casa por ropa – me avisó con una media sonrisa –. No querrás que me plante en tu instituto de esta forma, ¿no?  
- Vaya, tu camiseta – me mordí el labio -. Se me olvidó cogértela y se quedó en la pradera.  
- No importa, tampoco iba a arreglar nada con ella – se rió.  
- ¿Nos dará tiempo a ir a casa y volver al instituto?  
- Lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos en tu casa – declaró -. Total, tu padre ya se va a enterar de todo, y seguramente todavía esté allí y no haya ido al instituto, por lo que nos va a atrapar seguro. Yo no puedo entrar en tu casa desnudo, tendrías que hacerlo tú para cogerme la ropa, y tu familia o tu padre te verían, así que estamos atrapados por todas partes.  
- Espera, ¿y si vamos a tu casa y te vistes allí? – se me ocurrió.  
- Da lo mismo, tu padre se va a enterar en cuanto pase revista a nuestras mentes.  
- Sí, tienes razón – suspiré.  
- Además, tendremos que contarles lo de esos chupasangres – manifestó, poniéndose de pie -. Ese Zanahorio me ha dejado un poco descolocado.  
- ¿Zanahorio? ¿Ya le has puesto sobrenombre? – me reí mientras cogía su mano y me levantaba.  
- ¿A que le queda bien? – dijo, riéndose -. Soy un genio poniendo sobrenombres.  
- Sí, ya lo veo – admití.

Jacob volvió a cambiar de fase delante de mí y se echó en el suelo para que le montara; otra vez tuve que dar un paso atrás para coger impulso, y pegué un brinco.

Tomé aire, abrí la puerta y entré en casa.

En el salón solamente estaban Emmett y Rosalie. Él estaba viendo un partido en la televisión y ella se pintaba las uñas a su lado.

- Hola – saludé rápidamente con disimulo mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.  
- Hola – me respondieron.

Se miraron el uno al otro con extrañeza.

- Nessie – me llamó Rose.

Me paré en el tercer escalón y me giré para mirarla.

- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Dónde está ese… Jacob? – corrigió a tiempo.  
- No, tenía libre esta última hora – medio mentí -. Jake está fuera, pero viene ahora.

Se quedaron un poco pensativos, aunque ninguno dijo nada.

Me volví de nuevo y seguí mi trayecto hasta mi dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, me metí en el vestidor, me quité la chaqueta y cogí unos pantalones y una camiseta de Jacob. Salí de mi dormitorio y entré en el baño con sigilo. Cerré la puerta, me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí. Pude ver a Jake esperando abajo cuando me asomé, y le tiré la ropa. La cogió con rapidez y se escondió tras un árbol. Salí del baño y bajé al salón otra vez.

A ninguno de mis tíos les extrañó que Jake fuera descalzo. Entró tan tranquilo en la estancia y se puso a mi lado.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – preguntó mi novio, mirando alrededor.  
- Se han ido todos de caza – nos aclaró Rose -. Bueno, todos no. Edward y Bella están en su cabaña – nos desveló con una risilla tonta.  
- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos arriba – anuncié -. Tengo deberes que hacer y con la tele no me concentro – mentí.

Mi tía sonrió como si supiera más que yo.

Tiré de Jacob, antes de que mis mejillas empezaran a traicionarme, y subimos las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

En cuanto él entró en el cuarto detrás de mí, cerré la puerta y lo aprisioné contra ella para besarlo con efusividad.

- Nessie… - intentó llamarme, sorprendido.

No teníamos mucho tiempo.

Me separé de su cuerpo sin dejar sus labios y comencé a desabrocharme la blusa apresuradamente, me la quité de un bandazo y la tiré en el suelo.

Metí mis manos bajo su camiseta y abandoné su boca para alzarla y dejar su torso libre.

- Tus tíos están abajo – consiguió musitar antes de que volviera a besarlo, aunque sus manos ya se deslizaban por mi espalda con deseo.  
- Me da igual… - ronroneé mientras bajaba mis labios hasta su cuello y mis palmas se volvían locas acariciando su pecho, sus hombros y su nuca.

Me apreté contra él y seguí recorriendo fervientemente su cuello con mi boca y mi lengua.

- Sí, a mí también… - susurró con ansia, bajando sus manos hasta mi espalda más baja y atrapando después mis labios con los suyos.

Me despegué de su boca para hacerle la señal de silencio con el dedo y lo comprendió perfectamente. Nuestras bocas volvieron a moverse juntas con pasión, expirando nuestros alientos con el mayor mutismo posible.

Emmett estaba demasiado concentrado en el partido y Rosalie estaba muy ocupada con sus uñas, eso nos lo ponía un poco más fácil, pero, aún así, tendríamos que ser muy silenciosos.

Se apartó de la puerta sin dejar de besarme, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás mientras llevaba sus manos al botón de mi pantalón para desabrochármelo. Me lo bajó un poco y me impeló hacia la cama.

Caí boca arriba y lo ayudé a quitármelos del todo, sacando mis piernas. Nuestras bocas volvieron a jadear juntas en silencio cuando se recostó encima de mí. Me arrastré hacia atrás y Jacob reptó conmigo hasta que mi cabeza se apoyó en la almohada y él reposó entre mis piernas.

Acaricié su espalda con la misma avidez con la que él acarició mis muslos y mis caderas. Se friccionó varias veces contra mí y nuestras bocas y mis manos enloquecieron, tuvimos que hacer uso de todo nuestro autocontrol para no gemir, aunque se nos escapó algún jadeo en voz alta, y eso que todavía no lo sentía dentro de mí, no quería ni imaginarme cómo sería entonces, puede que no fuera capaz de reprimir a mi garganta.

Todo mi ser temblaba de excitación, su aliento abrasador y su ardiente lengua contribuían a subir más la temperatura de mi cuerpo ya candente. Pasé mis manos a su pecho y las bajé lentamente hasta el cierre de su pantalón para desabrochárselo.

Unos puñetazos en la puerta nos hicieron pegar un pequeño bote.

- No puede ser… - me quejé en los labios de Jake, aún respirando con agitación.  
- ¡Jacob, quítate ahora mismo de ahí! – bramó mi padre, furioso -. ¡Y Renesmee, vístete! Aunque ya te he visto más de lo que quisiera – refunfuñó con disgusto.  
- Dios… - se lamentó Jacob, hundiendo la cabeza en mi hombro.  
- ¡Jacob, ¿me has oído?! – volvió a bufar papá -. ¡Voy a entrar!  
- ¡Sí, sí! – protestó, enfadado -. Lo siento, preciosa – me susurró -. Vamos a tener que esperar.  
- Esto es el colmo – resoplé, irritada -. Es mi habitación.

Me dio un beso corto y se incorporó para ponerse en pie. Mientras se abrochaba el pantalón, me pasó mi ropa y me levanté de la cama, cabreada e indignada.

Mi padre traspasó la puerta en cuanto terminé de vestirme, y me crucé de brazos.

- ¡¿Por qué…?! – papá enmudeció cuando bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de Jacob, y se le quedó una cara de impacto, que me dio una vergüenza terrible.

Jake agarró un cojín de mi cama con celeridad y se tapó.

Mi padre se giró, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, y se volvió de nuevo, pasándosela por la barbilla.

- ¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo altísimo que estaban gritando?! – nos increpó, airado.

Jacob y yo nos miramos extrañados.

- Pues debían de ser otros, porque nosotros no hicimos ningún ruido – contestó mi novio.  
- ¡Sí, ya lo sé! ¡Pero en sus mentes gritaban tan alto, que los escuchaba perfectamente desde la cabaña! – voceó con la mirada enervada.  
- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? – replicó Jake, molesto.  
- ¡Quiero que me respetes, soy su padre!  
- No sabíamos que nos podías oír – rebatió en el mismo tono -. Si llego a saberlo, no nos hubiéramos quedado aquí, eso te lo aseguro.  
- No, no me has entendido. Para respetarme, primero tienes que respetar a mi hija. Así que ni aquí, ni en ningún sitio – matizó, siguiendo con su exasperación.  
- Sabes que la respeto – contestó Jake, tenso por la ofensa -. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo enamorado que estoy de ella.

Mi padre y Jacob se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

- Ya está bien, papá – me quejé, indignada -. Fui yo la que empecé.  
- Me da igual quién haya empezado – me respondió sin apartar la vista de Jake -. Él debería controlarse.  
- Sabes que tarde o temprano Jake y yo…  
- No estan casados – me cortó en el mismo tono.  
- ¡Vamos, Edward! – criticó Jacob con enfado -. ¡Estamos prometidos!  
- Te repito que no estan casados.  
- ¡Tampoco lo están Alice y Jasper, ni Emmett y Rosalie! – intervine.  
- Emmett y Rosalie sí lo están, y Alice y Jasper no son mis hijos – argumentó.  
- ¡Es absurdo! – protestó Jake enérgicamente -. ¡¿Por qué haces una cruzada de esto?! ¡Ustedes se marcharan dentro de unos meses y Nessie y yo viviremos juntos! ¡¿Crees que vamos a esperar entonces?!  
- Por supuesto que no. No espero eso de ti – lo reprochó mi padre con acidez.  
- Dices que tengo que respetarte, pero tú también tienes que respetarnos a nosotros – manifestó Jacob con firmeza -. No puedes obligarnos a vivir como tú quieres, Edward. Nosotros hemos nacido en este siglo, ¿recuerdas? Las cosas no son como cuando tú naciste.  
- Eso ya lo sé, he vivido todos los cambios – le recordó con ironía -. Sin embargo, mi deseo como padre sería que Renesmee llegara virgen al matrimonio.  
- ¡Papá! – me quejé con la cara encendida.  
- Nessie y yo tenemos un vínculo mucho más fuerte que el matrimonio, lo sabes perfectamente. Ahora bien, si ella me dice que quiere esperar, esperaré lo que haga falta, pero no porque me lo digas tú.  
- Creo que ha quedado claro que no quiero esperar – admití de mala gana.  
- He dicho que es mi deseo, no que no sepa que no lo van a cumplir – alegó a regañadientes -. Y tienen que comprender que yo lo veo todo en sus cabezas, no es algo que pueda controlar, sobretodo si gritan de esa manera, y para mí, como padre, es muy difícil de asimilar – confesó finalmente.  
- Bueno, nos controlaremos cuando andes cerca o por los alrededores, ¿te parece mejor? – le propuso mi novio.  
- No me queda otra opción, ¿no? – gruñó, cansado.  
- No – afirmó Jacob con una sonrisa insolente.  
- Es nuestra vida privada, papá, nuestra intimidad – declaré, enfadada -. Esta es mi habitación, mi espacio privado. Me vine a vivir a esta casa para tener mi intimidad y algo de independencia, y lo único que hacen tú y mamá es vigilarme a todas horas. Ya sé que son mis padres y que sólo se preocupan por mí, pero esto ya se pasa de la raya. Aunque mi carné pone que tengo diecisiete años, ya soy mayor de edad, lo saben de sobra, soy totalmente capaz de tomar mis decisiones, y tienes que aceptarlas, te gusten o no. Entiendo que para ti es especialmente difícil porque puedes ver nuestras mentes, y lo siento. Pero, al igual que tú, pensar es algo que nosotros no podemos controlar, y nuestros pensamientos forman parte de nuestra intimidad, por mucho que gritemos, como dices tú.

Mi padre suspiró, llevándose la mano al pelo.

- Nos casaremos. Si es por eso, no te preocupes – garantizó Jake, ahora más serio.  
- Sí, lo sé, lo sé – transigió mi padre, protestando -. Sé lo vinculados que estan, aunque he de reconocer que me quedaría más tranquilo si me dieran una fecha o un plazo, algo a lo que agarrarme.  
- No te la puedo dar. Nessie y yo ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso.  
- Ya lo sabía – reprochó otra vez, descontento.  
- Bueno, ¿podemos dejar el tema ya, por favor? – propuse con irritación.  
- En realidad, también quería hablar de tu castigo y de lo que ha pasado hoy – me respondió con una mirada intransigente.

Me mordí el labio, temerosa.

- Te lo íbamos a contar, ¿ok? – habló Jake en nuestra defensa -. Por eso vinimos aquí.  
- Sí, porque los iba a atrapar, ¿no es eso? – replicó papá en un tono ácido -. Han incumplido el castigo.  
- Si te paras a pensar, no lo hemos incumplido del todo – manifestó Jacob, tirando el cojín a mi cama -. Yo tenía que llevarla a casa cuando terminaran las clases, no hablaste de horas sueltas, ni nada de eso.  
- Las excursiones tampoco estaban permitidas – debatió mi padre con una voz tan calmada, que daba miedo.  
- Bueno, como no dijiste nada de excursiones…  
- Jacob, deja de tomarme el pelo, ¿quieres? – bufó, enfadado -. Han incumplido el castigo y, para encima, se han puesto en peligro.  
- Era un sitio muy tranquilo, ¿cómo iba yo a imaginar que iban a aparecer esos chupasangres por allí? – refutó, frunciendo el ceño, cabreado -. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de todo lo que pasa alrededor, ¿sabes? Y tampoco podemos escondernos todo el día en esta madriguera, ¡no me da la gana! – se rebeló enérgicamente -. Siempre estás vigilando, a todas horas, y hablo de mi cabeza, Edward. Y siempre juzgándome, es como si, a estas alturas y sabiendo todo lo que siento por tu hija y lo que ella significa para mí, no te fiaras de mí. Es absurdo. Pues te voy a decir una cosa. Es mi novia, mi prometida, mi imprimada; diablos, ¡voy a ser su marido!, y tenemos derecho a estar solos, a tener intimidad de vez en cuando, y es lo que vamos a hacer, te guste o no. Así que ya puedes meterte tu estúpido castigo por donde te quepa. ¡Estoy harto! – gritó al final.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo en el que ambos mantuvieron sus miradas, Jacob con determinación y exacerbación, mi padre con tensión.

- Quiero que me respetes – volvió a decir mi padre, con una voz tan tirante como su cara -. Aunque físicamente aparente menos edad que tú, soy mucho mayor, no lo olvides.  
- Sí, eso ya lo sé – resopló Jake -. Sobretodo mentalmente, hasta el abuelo de mi tatarabuelo era más moderno que tú. Estás muy chapado a la antigua, amigo, deberías abrir tu mente un poco más y no juzgar tanto.

Mi padre volvió a observar a Jacob durante un rato, pensativo.

- De acuerdo, le quitaré el castigo – cedió por fin, aunque no de muy buena gana.

No pude evitar mi enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Dejarás de seguirnos y todas esas cosas? – inquirió Jacob, tan firme como antes -. Porque si no lo haces, será peor para ti. No pienso cortarme un pelo con ella.  
- Ya me lo imagino – le contestó mi padre a modo de reproche. Luego, exhaló con rendición -. Está bien, tienes razón. Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, ella ya no me pertenece a mí. En realidad, nunca me ha pertenecido, ni siquiera a Bella. Siempre ha sido tuya… - aseguró con pesadumbre.  
- Papá…

La enorme pena que teñía sus ojos me flageló como un latigazo en el corazón. El rostro de Jacob reflejaba el choque que sus palabras le estaban produciendo, no se creía que mi padre estuviera reconociendo eso.

Papá caminó hasta el ventanal y se quedó mirando el paisaje, con la mirada perdida.

- Naciste para estar con él, cada día que pasaba me daba más cuenta, pero no quería aceptarlo – confesó con melancolía -. Mi enemigo de sangre, y mi única hija nace para él, una mutación genética, una imprimación mutua – se rió con amargura -. La vida me da un regalo que ya creía perdido, y él me lo quita – me aferré a la mano de Jacob y él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos -. Debería estar enfadado, sin embargo, no puedo. No puedo porque todos los días veo lo que sienten el uno hacia el otro, eso también lo gritan – su semblante cambió y se tornó un tanto encandilado -. Siento esa energía que desprenden cuando se miran y se besan, es como si se quedaran hechizados, y yo mismo me quedo embaucado, nunca en mi vida he visto cosa igual. Lo que sienten es tan fuerte, que a veces me abruma, estan conectados de una forma increíble, es casi magia – hizo una pequeña pausa y, entonces, giró el rostro hacia Jacob con entereza -. Ella te pertenece, y hubo un tiempo en que eso me dolía como si me arrancaran una mano, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que no habría nadie mejor para ella que tú, mal que me pese reconocerlo. Llegados a este punto, sé que es una tontería totalmente innecesaria, no obstante, sigo siendo su padre y, aunque no me lo has pedido ni me lo vas a pedir, les doy mi bendición.

Jacob se quedó callado durante un momento, mirando a mi padre con respetabilidad.

- Te lo agradezco, Edward – le contestó finalmente en un tono formal -. Te doy mi palabra de que siempre cuidaré de ella, la protegeré con mi vida, si hace falta.  
- Sí, eso ya lo sé – afirmó con integridad -. Lo único que les pido es que me den tiempo para asimilar ciertas cosas – enfatizó.  
- Sin problema – asintió Jake.

Era la primera vez que los veía mirándose con ese respeto mutuo, aunque sabía que no iba a durar mucho.

- ¿Ves qué fácil era? – apuntó mi novio con una sonrisa triunfal -. Tenías que haber empezado por ahí, y no entrar aquí como un loco.  
- No te emociones – le avisó mi padre -. Eso no quiere decir que yo no quiera que mi hija llegue…  
- Ok ya, por favor – le corté, harta del tema -. ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?

Mi progenitor carraspeó.

- Bien, y ahora cuentenme eso de los vampiros de Aro.  
- Nahuel ya les ha contado – empezó a explicar Jacob, medio sentándose en mi mesita y cogiéndome por detrás para que me apoyara en él, entre sus piernas -. Aro mandó a esos dos para comprobar si era verdad.

Puse mis palmas sobre el dorso de sus manos y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

- Y también querían llevarse a Jacob – declaré, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo.  
- Sí, qué idiotas – se rió con desdén -. Como si pudieran llevarme tan fácilmente.  
- ¿Querían llevarte ante Aro? – preguntó mi padre, muy sorprendido -. ¿Vinieron para llevarte con ellos?

Mis dedos apretaron mi amarre.

El semblante de Jacob volvió a ponerse serio.

- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
- Es muy raro – afirmó papá, paseando por la habitación -. Alice no ha visto que Aro cambie su decisión. ¿Para qué querría llevarte? – se paró, frotándose la cara, pensativo -. Sin embargo, solamente mandó a dos vampiros. Dos vampiros para llevarse al enorme e impresionante Gran Lobo…  
- Hombre, gracias por el cumplido – sonrió abiertamente -. Hoy estás del todo cambiado, amigo.  
- Aro sabe que eres muy fuerte… - siguió cavilando mi padre, sin hacer caso del comentario de Jacob -. Es raro que sólo haya mandado a dos vampiros para llevarte…  
- En realidad, uno y medio – apuntilló Jake -, porque uno de ellos ni se movía, era igual que un poste.

Mi padre salió de su nube para mirarle.

- ¿Cómo?  
- Había uno pelirrojo que solamente miraba – le contesté yo.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar las imágenes de lo ocurrido para que él las viera. El semblante de mi padre se iba endureciendo más conforme veía a través de mi cabeza.

- Enguerrand y Moïse – señaló con gesto grave.  
- ¿Los conoces? – preguntó Jake.  
- Moïse estuvo en casa hace unos cuatro años.  
- Eso dijo, pero yo no me acuerdo de él y Nessie tampoco. Aunque, claro, venían tantos y todos eran tan raros, que ya no me molestaba ni en intentar distinguirlos.  
- No se dejó ver mucho – aclaró mi padre -. Estuvo una semana y se marchó sin apenas despedirse.  
- ¿Y el Zanahorio?

Mi padre puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisilla. Se aclaró la voz y habló con sobriedad.

- No sé mucho acerca de él – confesó -. Es uno de los pupilos más preciados de Aro, él mismo lo creó hace unos siglos. Le es muy útil porque es capaz de grabar imágenes en su mente, como si filmase una película. Aro lo envió a muchas batallas para que se las grabase, luego, él las veía mirando en su mente. Eso le divertía.  
- ¿Quieres decir que nos estuvo grabando en vídeo? – Jacob no salía de su asombro.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Y para qué? – inquirió, extrañado.  
- No lo sé – mi padre comenzó a pasear nerviosamente otra vez -. Eso es lo que me tiene desconcertado. Aro sólo mandó a dos vampiros para llevarte con ellos, sin embargo, aunque Enguerrand es muy inteligente y es un gran luchador, solamente se limitó a grabar, y Moïse es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerte solo y poder llevarte vivo hasta Volterra. Normalmente, Aro enviaría un séquito preparado con jaulas y cadenas, como se hizo con la caza de licántropos.  
- ¿Ja-jaulas y cadenas? ¿Caza? – repetí con un murmullo, asustada.

Jake me dio un beso en la sien para tranquilizarme.

- Pues no envió nada de eso, solamente a ese estúpido sin cabeza de Moïse y al cinéfilo pelirrojo.

Papá siguió su paseo, frotándose la barbilla y la cara sin parar, con la vista en el suelo, reflexionando.

- No sé qué es lo que pretende – expresó del mismo modo.  
- Cuando se marcharon, Moïse dijo que no se había terminado, que sólo era un aviso – recordé, mordiéndome el labio con preocupación.

El semblante grave de mi padre se levantó de sopetón.

- Eso quiere decir que volverán, y lo más seguro es que la próxima vez vengan acompañados. Hablaré con Carlisle. Tendremos que estar muy atentos y vigilantes.

Su voz, que reflejaba fielmente lo expresado por su rostro, hizo que mi estómago pegara un salto y mis manos volvieron a apretar su amarre inevitablemente.


	36. Fiesta

FIESTA:

Las fiestas no entraban en mi concepto de estar alerta y vigilantes, sin embargo, Jacob insistió en que nos vendría bien un poco de diversión y, además, como era en La Push, rodeados de enormes chicos lobo, sabíamos que no iba a haber ningún peligro.

La verdad es que necesitaba un poco de distracción, estas últimas semanas no había hecho más que pensar en el séquito de vampiros que querían llevarse a Jacob con sus jaulas y cadenas, en la visita cada vez más cercana de los Vulturis, en el licántropo que me acosaba y que seguía por los alrededores matando a gente inocente sin que pudiéramos hacer nada… Sí, definitivamente, un poco de diversión me vendría bien, de todas formas, tampoco hacíamos nada quedándonos en casa.

Con veinticuatro lobos gigantes, no había sitio más seguro en el mundo que La Push, y eso también lo sabía mi padre, por lo que accedió sin problemas a que fuéramos a la fiesta. Eso sí, con un toque de queda que a él le pareció el más apropiado, pero que a nosotros nos fastidió un poco.

La cafetería estaba atestada, como siempre. Helen y yo tuvimos que estar un rato en la cola hasta llegar a la comida. Cuando por fin llenamos nuestras bandejas, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, con el resto de las chicas.

Lo primero que hice, como llevaba haciendo últimamente, fue mirar a la persona que tenía enfrente. Brenda seguía decaída, otro día más; el tema ya empezaba a preocuparme de verdad.

- Tim Morrey me ha invitado al baile de fin de curso – anunció Alison, toda emocionada.

La mesa se revolucionó en un jolgorio de voces y risas, ya que Alison llevaba bastante tiempo detrás de ese chico. Todas, excepto Brenda. Ésta se limitó a sonreír sin ganas.

- ¿Tan pronto? – inquirió Helen con entusiasmo.  
- Bueno, es treinta de marzo. Hasta el veinticinco de junio quedan tres meses, tampoco es tanto – rebatí con ironía.  
- Muy graciosa – contestó Alison con retintín.

Nos reímos durante unos segundos. Otra vez todas, menos Brenda.

- Yo creo que a mí me va a invitar Justin Musset – declaró Helen con sus ojos dorados falsos mirando con picardía a la mesa de la ventana, donde estaba el mencionado -, aunque no me quiero hacer ilusiones, por si acaso.

Irremediablemente, todas giramos las cabezas hacia allí. El chico era lindo, tenía una larga melena negra lisa y vestía todo de negro, más al estilo heavy, que al gótico de Helen, pero aún así…

- Te queda – afirmé, siguiendo mis pensamientos -. Además, es bastante guapo.

Justin y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de nuestro repaso y juicio y nos sonrieron. Volvimos las cabezas ipso facto y nos reímos.

- Sí, a mí también me lo parece – manifestó ella -. Pero por eso no me quiero emocionar todavía. Es pronto.  
- Pues yo creo que le gustas – atestigüé; acto seguido, le di un sorbo a mi refresco.  
- No quiero emocionarme – repitió, comiéndose una patata.  
- A mí me lo va a pedir Kevin Carroll, me lo han dicho sus amigos – confesó Jennifer, algo ruborizada.  
- Vaya, qué calladito te lo tenías – le amonesté en broma, tirándole una miga de pan.

Me sonrió con una mueca y me respondió lanzándome un trozo más grande.

- A mí ni siquiera me miran – me quejé.  
- Por supuesto que te miran, eso te lo aseguro – garantizó mi compañera de pupitre -. Lo que pasa es que también miran a tu pedazo de novio y ninguno se atreve siquiera a acercarse a ti.  
- Eso es verdad – sonreí.  
- ¿Vas a ir al baile con Jacob? – me preguntó Jennifer.  
- ¿Puede venir?  
- Claro, si paga la entrada – me confirmó.  
- No sé. Él tiene veintiún años y yo… diecisiete – tuve que pensar mi edad, debido a que había vuelto a desarrollar otro poco y ya era más mayor -. A lo mejor nos ponen algún impedimento, como yo todavía soy menor de edad. Y tampoco sé si le apetecerá venir a un baile de instituto.

Mentí sobre su edad para que no hubiera tanta diferencia entre nuestros años, ya que se suponía que yo tenía que tener diecisiete. Si decía que Jacob en realidad tenía veintitrés, ya eran seis años de diferencia. En cambio, así, eran cuatro años los que me llevaba, lo cual no dejaba de ser verdad, porque yo realmente ya debía de tener como unos veinte. Aunque Jacob aparentaba unos veinticinco…

Pusieron una cara un poco rara, pero se lo tragaron.

- Sí, es cierto – ratificó ella -. No creo que al director le hiciera mucha gracia, los tendría vigilados todo el baile.  
- ¿Y a ti, Brenda? ¿Te lo ha pedido alguien? – interrogó Alison.

Las cuatro miramos a la aludida con expectación, aunque he de admitir que yo, además, con esperanza.

- Sí, un par de chicos – respondió, desvaída.  
- ¿Quién? – inquirí, fingiendo entusiasmo para ver si ella se animaba un poco.  
- No sé cómo se llaman – contestó, encogiendo aún más sus caídos hombros.  
- ¿Y son guapos? – seguí con mi táctica.  
- No sé, no me he fijado – continuó ella con su poco ánimo.

Las miradas de mis amigas oscilaban de unas a otras con preocupación.

Sí, Brenda estaba hecha polvo. Jacob era su chico ideal y se había dado cuenta, por fin, de que no tenía nada que hacer porque estaba enamorado – e imprimado - de mí. Y encima, yo se lo había restregado por la cara durante semanas. Empecé a sentirme una persona horrible y cruel. Yo era la culpable de su tristeza.

Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer? Yo no podía evitar besarle cuando lo veía a la salida de clase después de tantas horas sin estar a su lado. Si supiera que ambos estábamos imprimados, sabría que nos era imposible no abrazarnos o besarnos. Tendría que aceptarlo tarde o temprano. No obstante, verla así, tan decaída, me rompía el corazón. Como no conociera a otro chico como Jacob…

Entonces, mi cabeza se iluminó como una lámpara. La fiesta en La Push. Allí había chicos altos y musculosos, estilo Jacob, por un tubo. Alguno le tendría que gustar, ¿no? Desde luego, no eran tan guapos como él, o eso me parecía a mí, claro, pero…

- ¿Te han vuelto a dar la noche libre, Brenda? – le pregunté.  
- ¿Eh? – salió de su nube -. Ah, sí.  
- Esta noche Jacob y yo vamos a una fiesta en La Push, ¿te apetece venir?

Las tres cabezas de mis amigas se giraron hacia mí, estupefactas.

El rostro de Helen se desfiguró con una mueca y empezó a negar levemente, advirtiéndome. La ignoré.

- No sé… - respondió con decaimiento.  
- Vamos, será divertido – la animé -. Habrá una hoguera, comida, música, chicos… - recalqué -. Lo pasaremos bien.  
- No sé… - repitió.

Esto no iba bien. Tendría que usar mi última arma, muy a mi pesar.

- Jacob me ha preguntado si ibas a venir – mentí, haciéndome la tonta -. Creo que quiere presentarte a alguno de sus amigos.

Su rostro se llenó de luz en un latido de corazón.

- ¿Jacob te ha preguntado eso?

Suspiré para mis adentros, casi empezaba a arrepentirme de esto.

Helen se metió una patata en la boca mientras miraba hacia otro lado, dándome a entender que ella ya me lo había advertido y que no quería saber nada.

- Sí, quiere presentarte a alguno de sus amigos – reiteré.  
- ¿A qué hora quedamos?

Sí, ya me estaba arrepintiendo…

- ¿Seguro que esta es su casa? – protestó Jacob.  
- Sí. Mira, ya sale.  
- Ya era hora – resopló.

Brenda cerró la puerta de su casa y se acercó al coche con diligencia. Saludó a Jacob con la mano desde el otro lado del parabrisas cuando pasó por delante del Golf, y éste asintió con una sonrisa forzada, todavía estaba irritado por tenernos esperando quince minutos.

- Pórtate bien, ¿ok? – le advertí antes de que él abriera la manilla -. La pobre está pasando por una mala situacion.  
- Sí, sí, ya me lo has dicho – suspiró, y abrió la puerta.  
- Hola, Jacob – saludó con efusividad, asomando la cabeza por el hueco antes de que a él le diera tiempo a salir.  
- Hola – respondimos los dos, yo con un tono más alto de la cuenta para que me oyera bien.

Jake salió del coche, echó su asiento hacia delante y mi amiga se subió, sentándose en la parte trasera del Golf.

Mi novio volvió a montarse, puso en marcha el motor y empezamos a avanzar por la calzada estrecha hasta que salimos a la carretera de Forks.

- Perdonen si los he hecho esperar un poco.  
- ¿Un poco? – se quejó Jacob con un cuchicheo.

Le di un pequeño codazo como regañina.

- No importa, tampoco tenemos… – antes de que terminara la frase, el coche aceleró y todo empezó a pasar a nuestro lado a gran velocidad - …prisa. ¿Verdad, Jake? – le insinué con intención.  
- No, claro – aceptó a regañadientes.

El pie de Jacob se levantó un poco del acelerador y las pocas casas que quedaban del pueblo pasaron más despacio, aunque no mucho más.

Seguimos por la carretera de La Push, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino sin problema. Por supuesto, Brenda se pasó todo el viaje insinuándose y haciéndole preguntas tontas a Jacob, hubo un momento en el que estuve a punto de dejarla en el arcén, pero me contuve. Todo fuera por no verla en ese estado vegetal por más tiempo. Recé para que le gustase alguno de los chicos quileute, o por lo menos que se divirtiera, tal vez así se animaba un poco.

Jacob aparcó cerca del espigón y nos bajamos del coche para encaminarnos a la playa de First Beach, donde ya se encontraban todos; se podía ver la hoguera y escuchar la música desde allí.

Por el camino, se nos cruzó un perro callejero y Brenda pegó un brinco, asustada, escondiéndose detrás de Jacob. Y eso que era mediano.

- ¿Qué pasa, no te gustan los perros? – le pregunté, al ver su reacción.  
- No. Me dan un poco de miedo, la verdad – confesó.

Era un tanto paradójico. La traía aquí, donde todos los chicos con los que íbamos a estar se convertían en enormes lobos, si ella lo supiera... Jake también se dio cuenta de esto y se empezó a carcajear, contagiándome la risa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber ella.  
- No, nada – le dije, aguantándome todo lo que pude.

Jake me cogió de la mano y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la arena. Brenda me agarró del otro brazo, separándome de él, disimulando una conversación que no tenía sentido alguno. Siempre evitaba que mis amigas me tocaran, para que no notaran la alta temperatura de mi piel, y siempre estaba atenta, pero en esta ocasión, me atrapo totalmente desprevenida. Suspiré aliviada cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba la chaqueta y ella no me tocaba. Nos descalzamos, dejamos el calzado en el mismo sitio que el resto y nos adentramos en la playa, en dirección a la hoguera verde azulada.

Brenda se aferraba a mi brazo como si fuera amiga mía de toda la vida, todo con tal de alejarme de Jake. Suspiré para mis adentros, esta vez cansada. Sí, definitivamente, me estaba arrepintiendo de esto. Empecé a dar por sentado que traerla a la fiesta para que conociera a otros chicos era la mayor estupidez de mi vida, porque lo único a lo que se iba a dedicar era a apartarme del mío.

Giré la cabeza hacia atrás y miré con cara de arrepentimiento a Jacob, que caminaba solo detrás de nosotras, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto. Me dedicó una sonrisa de venganza.

Entonces, Brenda se paró de repente y tuve que frenar en seco para no caerme de rodillas en la arena.

- Brenda, casi me caigo – protesté.

No me hizo ni caso. Se quedó asombrada, mirando algo con la boca abierta y una sonrisa que se le iba a salir de la cara.

Miré en su dirección y me quedé patidifusa. Jacob se puso a mi lado a observar lo mismo que veían mis ojos.

- Se llama Seth – le informé, asiéndome a la mano de Jake con esperanzas.  
- ¿Seth? – su sonrisa se amplió todavía más.

El mencionado estaba jugando con un balón de fútbol americano en la orilla, con Rephael y Cheran. Los tres iban sin camiseta, sin embargo, por alguna razón, en el que más se fijó fue en Seth. En cuanto Brenda vio sus músculos, ya no hubo más que decir. Me di cuenta del por qué enseguida. Bien mirado, se podría decir que Seth tenía un aire a Jacob, aunque no fuera tan guapo y fuerte como él, claro, al menos para mí, de ahí que fuera el que más le gustase de todos los que allí estaban. ¿Su chico ideal también podría ser Seth?

- ¡Eh, Jacob! – nos llamó Sam desde la hoguera, haciéndonos gestos para que nos acercáramos.

Paul levantó el brazo, enseñándonos un perrito caliente.

- ¿No tienen hambre? Porque yo estoy muerto – afirmó Jake, tirando de mí para que iniciásemos la caminata.

Mi amiga se unió a nuestra marcha hacia la hoguera, encantada, sin dejar de echar miraditas en dirección a Seth. Ya no me agarraba ni me comentaba temas absurdos, en realidad, ni siquiera hablaba.

- ¿Cómo va eso? – nos saludó Shubael -. Eh, Nessie, estás muy guapa esta noche – me dijo, dándome un beso en la mano.  
- Gracias, tú siempre tan cumplidor – me reí.  
- Sí, demasiado, diría yo – resopló Jake.  
- ¿Quién es tu amiga? – quiso saber.  
- Me llamo Brenda – contestó ella, toda sonriente.  
- Encantado, yo soy Shubael – se presentó, besando también su mano.  
- Y yo Isaac – se interpuso éste, quitando a su amigo para hacer lo mismo.

Los dos quileute se enzarzaron en un forcejeo para hablar con Brenda.

- Dejenlo ya, ¿quieren? – intervino Emily -. Va a pensar que nunca han visto a una chica.  
- Siempre intentando ligar – se mofó Rachel.

Brenda se rió, halagada por todo el teatro. A ella se la notaba en su salsa. Mis esperanzas aumentaban cada vez más.

- Bueno, te voy a presentar al resto – enuncié. Conforme iba pronunciando sus nombres, iban asintiendo con la cabeza -. Estos son Sam y Emily, Paul y Rachel, Jared y Kim, Brady y Ruth, Canaan y Sarah, Daniel y Martha, Jeremiah y Jemima, Aaron y Eve – tomé aire para seguir -, Quil, Embry, Collin, Matthew, Abel, Leah y… - miré al novio de ésta -, lo siento, no sé tu nombre.  
- Simon – me contestó con una sonrisa nívea.

Tenía que reconocerle el gusto a Leah, era bastante guapo. Su melena lisa y negra caía justo sobre sus hombros, tenía unos ojos de color castaño que brillaban alegres y, por su sonrisa sincera, parecía agradable y simpático.

- Bueno, de paso, encantada – le dije, correspondiendo esa sonrisa.  
- Lo mismo digo – nos contestó a las dos.

Mi amiga saludó con un encantada general y nos sentamos en uno de los troncos blanquecinos que habían puesto de asientos. Jacob nos pasó unos perritos y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Todos los chicos de aquí son así de grandes? – me preguntó Brenda con un cuchicheo, mirándolos con asombro.  
- Pues como ves, sí – me reí.  
- ¿Qué les dan de comer? – se rió ella también.  
- Será esto - levanté mi perrito y nos reímos más -. Comen como lobos, ya lo verás.  
- Es mucha gente, no sé si me acordaré del nombre de todos – manifestó.

Y eso que faltaban Michael, Nathan, Ivah y Thomas, que estaban de vigilancia por los alrededores.

- No te preocupes, ya te los aprenderás.  
- ¿Y los tres que están jugando en la orilla? Me dijiste que aquel de allí se llama Seth, ¿no? – intentó hacerse la tonta, pero se le notaba a leguas.  
- Sí – sonreí. Luego, señalé con el dedo a los otros dos -. Ese es Rephael y el otro Cheran.  
- Ah – se comió un bocadito del perrito para disimular y siguió hablando -. ¿Y no van a venir a comer nada?

Como siempre en Brenda, se notaba que ese van en realidad era un va, en singular.

- Me imagino que sí.  
- Ah – y se volvió a comer un trocito de comida sin dejar de mirar a la orilla.  
- ¿Cómo va la cosa? – me bisbiseó Jake al oído, poniéndome todo el vello de punta -. ¿Se lo está pasando bien?  
- De momento, parece que sí. Oye, ¿por qué no llamas a Seth y a los otros para que vengan? – se me ocurrió.  
- ¿Para qué? Si están jugando, será porque no tienen mucha hambre. Ya vendrán.  
- ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo? – le insinué, señalando a Brenda con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.  
- Ah, claro.

Jacob pegó un elevado silbido, metiendo lo dedos en la boca, y les hizo una seña para que vinieran.

- Qué discreto… - le eché en cara con ironía.  
- ¿Y cómo quieres que los llame? – refunfuñó.  
- No sé, ustedes tienen muy buen oído, ¿no? – le contesté -. Podías haber usado otro método, no hacía falta que se enterase toda la tribu.  
- Ok, ok, no me di cuenta – reconoció a regañadientes.

Entonces, a medida que los tres chicos se acercaban, me percaté de algo en lo que no había pensado.

- ¿Crees que saldrá bien? – le bisbiseé -. A lo mejor a Seth no le gusta Brenda.  
- Yo diría más bien todo lo contrario, mira eso – aseguró Jacob, enarcando las cejas con asombro.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber, girando el rostro para mirar.

Se hizo un silencio en el que solamente se escuchaba la música del radiocasete que había sobre la arena.

El perrito casi se me cae al suelo cuando vi a Seth. Estaba plantado a dos metros de Brenda, boquiabierto, con sus ojos de chocolate clavados en ella, mirándola maravillado y pasmado, como si acabase de encontrar un tesoro.

Brenda le sonrió, para mi asombro tímidamente y ruborizada, y él le correspondió la sonrisa con otra deslumbrante.

- No me lo puedo creer – le murmuré a Jacob, moviendo las pestañas sin parar -. No me digas que Seth…  
- Sí, se acaba de imprimar de tu amiga – me corroboró él, riéndose.

A mí no me hacía tanta gracia. Esto no entraba dentro de mis planes. Había traído a Brenda para levantarle el ánimo, para que conociera a otros chicos, bueno, y tenía que reconocer que también para que se olvidase de mi Jacob de una vez, pero esto de que uno de esos chicos se imprimara de ella…

Ahora el que me preocupaba era Seth. ¿Y si para ella era sólo un pasatiempo? Porque tratándose de ella…

Leah parecía tan sorprendida y cauta como yo, estudiaba la nueva e imprevista situación con sumo interés.

Hubo un carraspeo generalizado y la hoguera se llenó de murmullos de conversaciones otra vez, como si no pasara nada. Jake les hizo una señal a Cheran y Rephael para que siguieran a lo suyo, cosa que hicieron al ver la situación.

- ¡Otro más! – exclamó Isaac, irritado.  
- Nada, amigo – resopló Shubael -. Ya no hay nada que hacer.  
- Mejor nos retiramos – suspiró el primero.

Los dos quileutes se apartaron, dejándole paso a Seth.

- Hola, me llamo Seth, ¿y tú? – le preguntó, exultante.  
- Brenda - le respondió ésta con timidez.

No me lo podía creer. ¡Brenda colorada!

- Brenda… - repitió él con un murmullo, fascinado.

Jacob y yo le dimos otro bocado a nuestros perritos, mirándolos de reojo con interés.

- ¿Te sientas ahí conmigo? – le propuso Seth sin cortarse un pelo, señalando un tronco un poco más alejado -. Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Jacob volvió a levantar las cejas sin creérselo.

- Sí, claro – consintió ella, encantada.

Los ojos se le iban a salir de su sitio, de tanto fijarse en él.

Brenda se levantó sin pensárselo dos veces y se fue con Seth sin ni siquiera mirarme, ya tenía bastante con el torso aún desnudo de él.

- Hey, cuñado, pásame ese perrito, anda – pidió Paul, indicando con el dedo el último que quedaba.  
- No me llames cuñado, ¿quieres? – protestó Jacob.

Agarró el perrito y se lo lanzó con malas formas. Paul se levantó y lo cogió en el aire con la boca.

- No te hagas el tonto, por favor – se quejó Rachel.  
- Pareces un mono de circo – se carcajeó Jacob con malicia.  
- Muy gracioso – le contestó Paul con la boca llena.  
- ¡Paul, por favor! – gimió Rachel con una mueca.  
- Sí, cielito [1] – le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

[1 N. de la A. Lo dice en español.]

- ¿Cielito? – se burló Jake.  
- Es que se me ha pegado algo de México – se excusó, dándole otro enorme mordisco a su perrito.  
- Dios, mejor se te hubieran pegado algunos modales a la mesa – masculló Jacob con cara de asco -. Te estoy viendo hasta las amígdalas.

Paul abrió más la boca, enseñándole lo que había masticado.

- Eres un cerdo, amigo – se rió mi novio con la misma cara.  
- ¡Paul! – volvió a regañarle Rachel, pegándole un manotazo en el brazo -. ¡Y tú Jacob, deja de molestarlo! ¡Siempre estan igual, parecen niños!

Jake se carcajeó y cogió una cerveza sin alcohol del bidón con hielo en el que estaban.

- ¿Quieres, cielito? – me ofreció, burlándose de Paul.  
- ¡Jacob! – lo riñó su hermana.  
- Ok, ok – se rindió sin dejar de reírse, después se aclaró la voz y se dirigió a mí -. En serio, ¿quieres una o prefieres un refresco de limón?  
- Sí, una cerveza está bien – acepté.

Agarró otra lata, la abrió, me la dio y se sentó a mi lado. Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me acurruqué bien pegada a él. Comenzó a pasarme los dedos por el pelo y a acariciarme la cabeza, estaba tan a gusto, que solamente me faltaba ronronear.

Le di unos cuantos tragos a la cerveza y me puse a escuchar la conversación que mantenían todos sobre el turno de ese día. Me extrañó que hablaran de eso delante de Simon. Creía que no sabía nada del tema, pero luego Jacob me explicó al oído que había dejado que Leah se lo contara todo. Después de todo, él se lo había contado a mi madre y no le parecía mal que Leah hiciera lo mismo si ella lo creía conveniente. Además, se fiaba de ella y de su criterio.

Lo pensé detenidamente durante un instante. La propia Leah había sufrido en sus carnes lo que era no saber nada y sentirse engañada cuando Sam empezó con las transformaciones y desaparecía sin dar explicaciones. Supuse que ella no quería hacerle eso a su pareja, lo cual me pareció totalmente comprensible.

- Vamos a jugar un poco, ¿alguien se apunta? – propuso Quil junto a Embry, con el balón de fútbol americano en las manos.

Algunos de los chicos ya estaban esperando en la orilla.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? – aceptó Paul.  
- Tengo ganas de machacar a alguien – asintió Sam, levantándose y estirándose.  
- Hoy no te vas a librar – le dijo Jeremiah a Canaan, dándole un golpe en el brazo.  
- Eso ya lo veremos – le contestó éste.  
- Apuesto diez dolares por Jeremiah – retó Jared.  
- Yo por Canaan – jugó Matthew.  
- Hecho – los dos chocaron las manos por el camino.

Los troncos de la hoguera empezaron a quedarse más vacíos a medida que los metamorfos se iban hacia la orilla en forma de media luna. Hasta Simon se marchó con ellos, aunque sólo para hacer de árbitro, ya que no se atrevía a jugar con esos enormes y fuertes chicos que podían machacarlo con un simple golpe.

- ¿Y tú, Jake? – inquirió Quil.  
- No, gracias. Estoy muy bien aquí – le respondió, todo sonriente, apretando su abrazo.

Sabía que eso era verdad, pero sus pupilas negras no podían engañarme. Tenían ese brillo competitivo que tienen todos los hombres cuando se trata de disputar algún partido.

- Vete, si quieres – lo animé -. No seas tonto y pásatelo bien con los chicos, a mí no me importa.  
- Me lo paso mejor contigo – rebatió -. Además, no quiero dejarte sola.  
- ¿Y nosotras qué somos? ¿Leña? – se quejó Sarah.  
- Ve a jugar, estaré muy bien con las chicas – le exhorté con una sonrisa sincera.  
- Sí, déjala en nuestras manos – intervino Eve.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿No te importa? – se aseguró, mirándome a los ojos para verificarlo.  
- Sí, no te preocupes. Así charlaré un poco con ellas de nuestras cosas.  
- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Cosas de chicas lobo – le respondí con una sonrisa más amplia.  
- ¿Quieres irte ya y dejárnosla un rato? – bufó Rachel.  
- Ok, ok – accedió finalmente -. Bueno, preciosa, vendré enseguida – prometió, para posar después sus labios sobre los míos.

No sé qué me pasó, pero, de una forma repentina y acalorada, mi boca empezó a buscar la suya con bastante más ansiedad que normalmente, sin poder resistirme. Sentí un impulso y una atracción tan fuerte como la que sentía con la tentación de su deliciosa sangre. Mis manos se aferraron a su camiseta con avaricia, parecía que tuvieran síndrome de abstinencia. Hubo una serie de carraspeos cuando no éramos capaces de despegarnos.

Jacob tuvo más voluntad que yo y al final consiguió separar sus labios.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? – me susurró.

Tuve que tomar aire para centrarme de nuevo y poder hablar. ¿Qué me había pasado? Además, tenía un calor horrible, parecía que tuviera fiebre.

- Sí, sí – tragué saliva para recuperarme del todo -. Pásatelo bien.  
- Ok – sonrió.

Me dio un beso corto – en el que mi cara se fue ella sola un poco hacia delante para que mis labios intentaran retener a los suyos, aunque sin éxito –, se puso en pie y se alejó con Quil y Embry hacia la orilla.

Me quité la chaqueta y me puse la lata fría en las mejillas. Las chicas me miraban y se reían con unas risitas tontas. Era lo que me faltaba. Si no fuera porque mi cara ya parecía un fogón, se hubiera notado mi enorme vergüenza. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

La hoguera se convirtió en un corrillo enseguida.

- ¿Cómo es la chica de la que se acaba de imprimar mi hermano? – quiso saber Leah, observándoles con interés.  
- Pues, es… - todas se quedaron mirándome, expectantes, mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir -, mi amiga, ¿qué puedo decir? – me reí.

Eso, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Que era una descarada y que le gustaba flirtear con los chicos? Desde luego, si yo fuera la hermana de Seth, no me gustaría escuchar eso.

- Bueno, supongo que si Seth se ha imprimado de ella, será una buena chica – afirmó ella.

Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue sonreír.

Mientras ellas seguían conversando, eché un vistazo a la orilla para ver cómo jugaban Jacob y sus hermanos. Se me escapó una risilla al verlos tirándose unos encima de otros con tal de conseguir el balón, estaban todos empapados y rebozados en arena.

Mi enorme calor se fue tan súbitamente como vino, así que me puse la chaqueta otra vez y le di unos tragos a mi cerveza ahora caliente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Nessie? – me preguntó Jemima.  
- ¿Cómo? – no la entendí.  
- Brenda va contigo al instituto, ¿no? – siguió Sarah -. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se entere de todo? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?

¿Enterarse de todo?

- ¿Por qué se iba a enterar? – cuestioné, sonriendo con tranquilidad.  
- Los imprimados no le guardan ningún secreto a sus parejas, ya lo sabes – manifestó Eve.  
- ¿Parejas? Bueno, Seth y Brenda solamente se están conociendo – alegué.  
- Sí, parece que se están conociendo bastante bien – se rió Emily, secundada por las demás, mientras señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a Seth y Brenda.

Mi mandíbula se quedó colgando cuando giré el rostro y vi a Brenda besándose con Seth.

- Ha caído como una mosca – dijo Martha, riéndose.  
- No… no puede ser… - mascullé.  
- Yo también caí el primer día – reconoció Ruth -. En La Push, estos flechazos con los imprimados son bastante habituales.  
- Sí, menos Jacob y Nessie, que tardaron lo suyo – se burló Emily.  
- Muy graciosa – repliqué con retintín -. No se rian, esto es muy serio. Ahora Seth se lo contará todo, ¿saben lo que significa eso? Que también se enterará de que soy lo que soy – me lamenté en voz alta con una mueca de dolor.  
- Tal vez si Jake habla con Seth… - intervino Leah -. Aunque no te garantizo nada, para un imprimado es casi imposible no contárselo todo, bueno, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Sí, lo sabía muy bien. Jacob y yo no nos ocultábamos nada, no había secretos entre nosotros. Era imposible.

Otra duda inundó mi mente. ¿Y si para Brenda era un simple ligue de una noche? Aún así, Seth ya no podría alejarse de ella, con lo cual seguirían viéndose como amigos o algo y se lo acabaría contando igual, seguro. Sí, ella se iba a enterar de todas, todas. Y para encima, ahora también me preocupaba Seth.

¿Por qué todo me pasaba a mí? ¿Se podía tener más mala suerte? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando ella se enterase de todo? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Lo más seguro es que saliera espantada. A lo mejor tenía que dejar el instituto si ella no lo aceptaba o me cogía miedo. A lo mejor se lo contaba a alguien. Otro problema más que añadir a mi lista de preocupaciones. ¿Por qué la habría traído a la fiesta?

Me mordí el labio, temerosa y dubitativa, mientras observaba la estampa de aquellos dos y pensaba en las diferentes posibilidades que se me presentaban a partir de ahora.

Jacob, Sam y Paul vinieron trotando y bromeando hasta la hoguera.

- Vaya – exclamó Jake, alucinado, cuando vio a la nueva pareja.  
- Sí, definitivamente, Seth es más listo que tú – se mofó Sam.  
- Qué simpático – le contestó él con ironía.

Se acercó a mí, me dio un beso y se sentó a mi lado.

- Estás empapado – le dije con una sonrisa, acicalándole el pelo.

Jacob se quitó la camiseta, la escurrió, la sacudió bien y la extendió a su lado, sobre la madera blanquecina.

- Bah, esto seca pronto – y me pasó su brazo calentito y ya seco por los hombros -. Menuda suerte, ¿eh? Traes a Brenda y Seth se imprima de ella. Y encima, él triunfa a la primera, hay que ver...  
- Tienes que hablar con Seth – le imploré, mordiéndome el labio de nuevo.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó, preocupado, al ver mi rostro.  
- Mi secreto corre peligro.


	37. Llamada

LLAMADA:

Me pasé el viaje de vuelta a casa pensando en el tema, aunque Jacob ya había hablado con Seth y éste le había dicho que no nos preocupáramos, que aún era pronto, pero que cuando se lo contara, no iba a comentarle nada de lo mío, ya que no era asunto suyo y no tenía por qué. Eso me alivió un poco, sin embargo, el riesgo de que Brenda se enterase estaba ahí, y cuando supiera de la existencia de lobos gigantes y vampiros, mucho más. Además, sabía que tarde o temprano, aunque fuera sin querer, a Seth se le acabaría escapando algo.

Cuando me di cuenta, Jacob estaba aparcando delante del porche. Habíamos llegado más pronto de lo previsto, ya que Brenda se había quedado con Seth y él se iba a encargar de llevarla a su casa. Hasta el día siguiente no me enteraría de si a ella le interesaba él de verdad o era un simple capricho, porque pensaba preguntárselo, vamos.

- No te preocupes – me animó Jake, adivinando mis pensamientos, mientras acariciaba mi nuca -. Seth sabe que es tu secreto, no se meterá.  
- Ok, pero, ¿y si se le escapa?  
- Si Brenda supera que su chico sea un lobo, no creo que ya se asuste mucho de que su amiga sea mitad vampiro – alegó, riéndose.  
- No te rías, a mí no me hace gracia – suspiré -. Además, de momento, no es su chico, eso también me preocupa.  
- Seth es mayor para saber lo que hace, y creo que a Brenda le ha gustado de verdad – afirmó con una sonrisa -. Vamos, no niegues que es gracioso. Si ya le tenía miedo a ese perro que se nos cruzó cuando llegamos a la playa, imagínatela cuando Seth se transforme delante de ella la primera vez – se carcajeó.

Su risa me contagió y la sonrisa se me dibujó sola en la cara en cuanto mi mente se inventó la imagen de la escena.

- La verdad es que sí, le va a dar un patatús – asentí entre risas, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Jacob me abrazó y yo le rodeé con mis brazos, apoyando mi mejilla.

- Me gusta verte reír – manifestó, ahora más serio, pasándome los dedos por el pelo -. No quiero que te preocupes por eso, ¿ok? Si Seth se ha imprimado de ella, es porque es la persona adecuada para él, ya lo verás, es su alma gemela. Aceptará nuestros mundos, y a ti también. Eres la persona más maravillosa del universo, ¿cómo no va a hacerlo?

Me separé de su torso para mirar a mis adorados ojazos negros y pasé mis brazos a su cuello.

- Tú sí que lo eres – afirmé con un murmullo -. Siempre consigues animarme.  
- Solamente digo la verdad.

Le sonreí y uní mis labios a los suyos.

De pronto, volvió a darme un golpe de calor enorme y me pasó lo mismo que en la hoguera. Sólo que, esta vez, mi lengua se unió a mi boca y ambas se movieron frenéticamente entre jadeos, sin que pudiera reprimirme. Lo que encontraban era mejor que beber su sangre. Mi cuerpo se incorporó para pegarse y llegar mejor a él, tanto, que Jacob tuvo que apoyar su espalda en la puerta del coche.

Y entonces, el calor se fue otra vez de repente y ya pude controlarme. Separé mi boca de la suya, exhalando con dificultad.

- Hoy estás especialmente efusiva – me susurró, respirando agitadamente, mientras acariciaba mi espalda por dentro de mi camiseta.

Sólo esa caricia ya me hacía estremecer.

- Es que tenía mucho calor – le confesé.  
- Pues el que tiene calor ahora soy yo – me sonrió.  
- Lo siento – murmuré, completamente ruborizada, apartándome un poco de él y volviendo a mi sitio.  
- ¿Por qué? Me ha encantado – admitió con su sonrisa torcida, despegando su espalda de la puerta – Además, como despedida hasta mañana por la tarde está muy bien.  
- ¿Mañana por la tarde?  
- Sí, mañana no puedo venir a buscarte – empezó a aclararme -. Tengo una reunión muy importante con el Consejo a primera hora. Me han dicho que quieren ultimar algunos detalles de la visita de los Vulturis y de los vampiros que me persiguen, aunque sé que lo que realmente quieren es darme otro discursito sobre ese problema de ser jefe de la tribu – resopló -. No me pude negar, lo siento.  
- No importa – le sonreí -. Ya me llevará alguien, no te preocupes. Lo primero es lo primero – dije, orgullosa. Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró -. Bueno, tengo que irme. Mi madre ya está en la ventana – declaré con pesadumbre.  
- Entonces, te veo por la tarde a la salida de clase, ¿ok? – me confirmó con su preciosa sonrisa, metiéndome el pelo detrás de la oreja.  
- Ok – sonreí yo también.

Nos dimos otro beso, un poco menos largo y efusivo, y salí del coche para meterme en mi casa.

Bajé las escaleras después de lavarme los dientes y me dirigí al salón, donde me esperaba Emmett.

- ¿Ya estás? – me preguntó, tirando la revista de caza que estaba leyendo encima de la mesita.  
- Sí.

Mi tío se levantó del sofá y salimos al porche para dirigirnos al garaje.

Aunque hoy no hacía calor, en cuanto me dio la brisa, me entró un sofoco terrible, y eso que era más bien fría y se suponía que tomando el aire uno se refresca. No obstante, a mí me estaba pasando justo lo contrario, cuanto más aire, más sofoco. Empecé a sentirme rara. Me abaniqué con la mano, pero al final me tuve que quitar la chaqueta.

Me subí al Jeep de Emmett, tiré la mochila y la chaqueta en el asiento trasero y puse el aire acondicionado de inmediato, sin embargo, el calor no se me iba y acabé subiéndolo casi a tope. El coche parecía un congelador, pero Em no era el único que no lo notaba, parecía que mi cuerpo tampoco respondía al frío.

Después de despedirme de mi tío, salí del vehículo y me dispuse a dirigirme a la entrada del edificio, donde me esperaban mis amigas.

Entonces, mientras caminaba acalorada por el aparcamiento, pensando en lo que tenía que hablar con Brenda, me paré en seco y comencé a olisquear el ambiente con entusiasmo sin ser capaz de reprimirme, delante de las miradas atónitas de los demás estudiantes y del propio Emmett.

- ¿Pasa algo, Nessie? – me preguntó desde el coche, extrañado de no oler nada raro.

Al parecer, Em no percibía nada, pero yo sí podía oler y distinguir perfectamente el efluvio de Jacob que el viento del oeste me traía desde lejos, y olía algo diferente, pero muy, muy bien. Demasiado bien. Tanto, que mi cuerpo se estaba encendiendo como una llama. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Inhalé más profundamente y mis ojos se cerraron cuando todo el vello se me puso de punta, el aire me rozaba como si de una caricia se tratase.

- ¿Nessie? – volvió a interrogar mi tío con preocupación, apunto de salir del vehículo.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón, parpadeando de lo confusa que estaba. Mis amigas me observaban desde la entrada sin comprender nada. Yo estaba igual que ellas.

- No, nada – le contesté por fin a mi tío -. Sólo estaba respirando el aire de primavera.

Me salió una risa tonta que intentó disimular mi enorme vergüenza y me acerqué con paso diligente a mis amigas. El sofoco seguía, el aroma seguía, y ya ni siquiera me acordaba de lo que tenía que hablar con Brenda.

- ¿Quién es ese? – interrogó Helen con curiosidad.  
- ¿Eh? Ah, mi primo.  
- Es enorme – murmuró ella con asombro.  
- ¡Amiga, lo de ayer fue increíble! – exclamó Brenda nada más llegar a su lado, recordándome lo que tenía que comentarle.

Se arrimó a mí y se pasó todo el recorrido del pasillo contándome lo maravilloso y perfecto que era Seth. Helen y las gemelas tenían cara de resaberlo todo, Brenda ya se lo había contado unas quinientas veces, seguro.

- Entonces, ¿Seth te interesa? – quise saber, abanicándome con uno de los cuadernos que había sacado de mi mochila.

Parecía que dentro del centro no se olía tan fuerte, aunque el calor no se iba.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es mi hombre ideal! – volvió a exclamar.

Sí, en cuanto te enteres de lo otro…, pensé.

El timbre sonó y la gente comenzó a meterse en sus aulas.

- Tenemos que entrar, Nessie – me exhortó Helen.  
- Bueno, ya hablamos en la cafetería – le dije a Brenda, que asintió, toda sonriente.

Suspiré para mis adentros. Parecía emocionada, pero, claro, el día después era lógico. Habría que esperar a que Seth le contara su secreto.

Mi compañera de pupitre y yo entramos en clase de Trigonometría. Helen se pasó toda la hora dándome notas con el fin de saber qué había ocurrido en la fiesta para que Brenda hubiera cambiado de ánimo tan de repente.

Tuve que explicárselo - a medias, por supuesto - para que me dejara tranquila. La verdad es que no estaba nada concentrada, las hojas de mi mano ya no calmaban mi gran sofoco.

En cuanto el señor Varner terminó su clase, salimos y nos cambiamos al aula de al lado.

Alguien había abierto la ventana, al parecer, yo no era la única que tenía calor. Sin embargo, eso no hizo otra cosa más que empeorar mi situación. Ahora el aroma que traía el aire entraba a sus anchas en el recinto al haber corriente y mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse raro de nuevo.

Sí, olía muy bien. Era extremadamente tentador, como el olor de su sangre fresca. No, mucho más fuerte.

El señor Berty entró y posó su maletín en la mesa.

No sé lo que hizo después.

Una ráfaga de viento entró con brío, agitando las cortinas a su paso, y su incitante olor penetró por mi nariz hasta clavarse en mi cerebro como un punzón candente. Un inmenso deseo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y de mi mente, hasta el punto de que me costaba muchísimo controlarlo, notaba mi piel ardiendo. Ahora no era una llama, mi organismo era un fogonazo continuo. Mi cerebro captó por fin el mensaje, descifró el código de barras que conformaba su excitante aroma. La mayoría de las barras eran las de siempre, sin embargo, había otras que tenían algo añadido, eran señales, y cada vez las sentía más claras y con más intensidad. Esa afrodisíaca fragancia me llamaba, era un antojo apasionado que necesitaba saciar YA.

Ahora no tenía calor, estaba en combustión. Di gracias de haberme puesto falda, así pude levantarla un poco. También me desabroché dos botones de mi blusa y me abaniqué con energía. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo me miraban algunos compañeros, pero estaba tan ocupada intentando refrenarme, que me dio completamente igual.

Lo único que quería con ansia era una cosa y tenía que esperar, aunque, ¿podría esperar hasta por la tarde? Mi mente estaba completamente obsesionada, cegada, solamente estaba concentrada en eso, no había sitio para nada más.

Las cortinas se agitaron otra vez. No, no podía esperar. La atracción era demasiado intensa y poderosa. Ya me tenía poseída del todo. Tenía que ir a ver a Jacob, tenía que contestar a la llamada como fuera, donde fuera, eso no importaba en absoluto.  
El timbre sonó y me levanté de mi silla con celeridad. Metí mi chaqueta en la mochila y recogí el resto de mis cosas.

Helen iba hablando mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de camino a clase de Historia. Estaba comentando el examen de Cálculo o algo así. Ya ni siquiera la escuchaba.

Tenía que ir a verlo. La llamada era muy fuerte. Ya no podía seguir evitándola.

- Esto… tengo que irme – la interrumpí -. No me encuentro muy bien.

Helen me miró preocupada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Se te ve muy sofocada. ¿Tienes fiebre?

¿Fiebre? ¡Buf! Mi cuerpo ardía.

Puse voz pusilánime para terminar de rematar mi actuación.

- Sí, creo que sí – me toqué la frente con la mano -. Oye, ¿le dirás a la señora Smith que me encontraba mal?  
- Claro.  
- Gracias.

Me despedí con la mano y salí lentamente por el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha, fingiendo mi malestar.

En cuanto salí por la puerta, miré al frente y aceleré el paso. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que ir a su casa como fuera. Sabía que estaba allí.

Me quité los zapatos y avancé al trote por la carretera del pueblo. La gente que me encontraba a mi paso se quedaba mirando como si vieran a una loca o algo así. No debe de ser muy normal en Forks ver a una chica con falda y descalza galopando como si estuviera en una maratón. En cuanto vi la linde del bosque, tiré los zapatos al suelo y eché a correr lo más rápido que pude.

La falda se me enredaba en las piernas conforme éstas se movían y la mochila iba a trompicones en mi espalda. El aire azotaba mi cara, agitando mi pelo hacia atrás, y los árboles pasaban a mi lado como borrones de color bermejo, verde y marrón. Sin embargo, ese viento no era suficiente para apagar mi fiebre, sino más bien todo lo contrario, la avivaba mucho más, porque me servía su magnífico olor en bandeja. Esa llamada salvaje y primitiva me reclamaba, me dominaba, hacía que ya no fuera la dueña de mi cuerpo.

Me crucé a toda velocidad con algunos lobos que estaban de patrulla, pero ni siquiera pude ver de quiénes se trataban, ni si se habían fijado en mí. No me importaba. Seguí por el bosque hasta que divisé la casa de Jacob. Moderé el paso y fui hasta allí.

La puerta estaba abierta, como siempre. Entré en la vieja casa roja sin llamar, tiré la mochila al suelo y apoyé la espalda en la puerta para cerrarla. Jacob estaba de pie, cambiando de canal en la tele, o tal vez encendiéndola. Acababa de llegar de patrullar con la manada, porque estaba descalzo.

Se quedó mirándome con una mezcolanza de sentimientos en su rostro, encantado y a la vez extrañado de verme allí a esas horas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, es que no tenías clase? ¿Cómo has venido? ¿Por qué no me llam…?

Demasiadas preguntas y yo ya no tenía tiempo. Se quedó mudo en cuanto pasé a su lado despacio, rozándolo lentamente y mirándolo con ojos hambrientos mientras me dirigía a su cuarto.

Crucé su pequeño dormitorio – casi no había espacio, ya que la cama doble ocupaba casi toda la estancia - y me quedé esperándolo al fondo, con el lecho delante de mí. No tuve que esperar nada.

Entró en la habitación, raudo, con ojos más que decididos, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de él, sin mirar atrás. Me pegó a su cuerpo, cogiéndome por la parte más baja de mi cintura, para besarme con deseo y yo lancé mis ansiosas manos a su cuello.

No podía más. De dos impetuosos tirones, le rasgué la camiseta de arriba abajo y se la quité con un arrebato más que desmesurado; él me ayudó, sacando los brazos. Sus manos regresaron a mi espalda baja y yo empecé a acariciarle el torso con efusividad. Llevé mi boca y mi lengua por su cuello y las bajé para que jugasen con las formas de sus impresionantes músculos. La vaga luz del sol que entraba por las cortinas iluminaba su cobriza piel y los hacía destacar más. Su pecho era tan grande, que me podía perder en él, hoy me parecía más terso, cálido y sedoso al tacto que nunca. Mi mano descendió, palpando bien sus abdominales, hasta que llegó al cierre de su pantalón y, cuando lo abrí, la deslicé al interior del mismo. Comprobé que él ya estaba tan encendido como yo. Un gemido sordo salió por su boca y su respiración se intensificó con entusiasmo; arrastré después las dos manos por detrás para quitárselos.

Mis caricias parecieron excitarlo sumamente y me aprisionó contra la pared que tenía detrás. Los besos pasaron a ser mucho más ardientes y dinámicos. Nuestras lenguas se encontraban y se perdían fervientemente mientras jadeábamos con pasión. Sus palmas se deslizaron por mis muslos con avidez y alzaron mi falda en su ascenso. Pasé mi tacto a la espalda, complaciéndome en sus amplios hombros y bajando hasta el final de ésta para adosarlo más a mí.

Intentó desabrocharme el tercer botón de mi blusa, pero sus dedos eran demasiado grandes para unos botones tan pequeños, así que terminó abriéndomela de un sólo tirón, haciendo que éstos salieran despedidos por toda la habitación. Me la quitó con un movimiento enérgico y comenzó a besarme y a lamerme con hambre por el cuello. Todo mi ser se estremeció al sentir su aliento ardiente en mi piel y metí mis dedos entre su pelo. Mi lengua, mis dientes y mis labios recorrieron el suyo cuando les llegó su turno, parándome a morderle el lóbulo de su oreja, y bajé de nuevo por su garganta hasta que llegué a su hombro. Sus manos se movían con entusiasmo por mi espalda, mi nuca y mi cintura. Volví a su cuello e inspiré profundamente para olerlo. Esa era la voz de la llamada. Su aroma era el de siempre, sólo que ahora estaba mezclado con algo, algo salvaje, casi animal, que me excitaba muchísimo.

Me lancé a su boca, jadeando indómitamente, igual que él. Me quitó el sujetador, arrancando el cierre de cuajo sin ninguna dificultad, y yo me deshice del resto de mi ropa, dejándolo caer todo en el suelo. Mientras nuestros labios se movían con ferocidad, sus dedos se deslizaron delicadamente por mi garganta y bajaron hasta mi pecho. Me acarició con su palma suave y caliente y después bajó su boca y su tórrida lengua para recorrerlo bien. Me estremecí de nuevo con intensidad y mi cabeza se apoyó en la pared. Aferré mis dedos a su pelo ansiosamente para que su boca no parase nunca, a la vez que mi torso ya se movía apasionado, en total colaboración con ella; sus dedos subieron hasta la mía, los besé y los lamí con auténtico fervor. Dejó mi pecho y sus labios volvieron a los míos mientras resbalaba sus manos hasta mi espalda más baja y se friccionaba contra mí con avidez. Ésta vez me excité el triple al notar su piel y expiré audiblemente.

Al abrir nuestras bocas, su aliento abrasador se abría paso por mi garganta, haciendo que me sintiera arder entera. Pero quería más, quería quemarme por completo.

Me dio la vuelta con arrebato y se pegó a mí por detrás, arrinconándome contra el paramento. Acarició mis caderas y arrimó su frente a mi sien al olerme. Metió su mano por mi pelo y lo encerró con fuerza en un puño para hacerme girar el rostro hacia el suyo. Eso me encendió enormemente y arrojé mis labios contra los suyos para morderlos y lamerlos, completamente desbocada. Tiró de mi cabello hacia atrás, obligándome con ello a levantar la barbilla, para mover su boca por mi cuello y mi garganta mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por mi pecho y bajaba para acariciar el interior de mi muslo. Todos sus ardientes contactos me estremecían y los jadeos se volvieron bestiales. Coloqué mi mano sobre la que estaba en mi pelo y entrelazamos los dedos. Regresó a mis labios, ya sedientos, y su otra mano se movió justo hasta donde yo quería. Esta vez gemí, acompasando sus movimientos con mi cuerpo, y él se excitó más, apretándose contra mí.

Con un movimiento rápido y apasionado, me giró de nuevo y me volvió a aprisionar, sujetándome por las muñecas. Nuestros labios se movían bravíos y hambrientos, acompasados y sin errores, porque él sabía lo que querían los míos y yo sabía lo que querían los suyos.

Ya no teníamos tiempo para ir la cama. Una vez que me soltó, llevé mis manos a su cuello y a su espalda para agarrarme a él en el momento en que me levantó y me sujetó contra la pared sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Jake… - suspiré con placer cuando empecé a sentirlo dentro de mí.

Aunque los dos teníamos mucha prisa, se unió a mí muy despacio, con mucha delicadeza, complaciéndose en ese primer roce; y sirvió una sola vez, nuestros cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, éramos dos piezas bien engranadas que encajaban a la perfección, y yo llevaba esperándolo con ansia toda mi vida, mi cuerpo estaba más que receptivo.

Otro gemido rozó sus labios al salir por mi boca cuando por fin se unió a mí del todo, y mi mano se asió a su pelo con un anhelo desmedido, como si todo lo juntos que ya estábamos aún no fuera suficiente. A él también se le escapó un gemido sordo.

Entrelazó del todo sus labios con los míos, con dulzura, aunque respirando con furor.

Ahora éramos uno solo. No hacía falta explicaciones, ni ataduras, ni matrimonio, ni papeles, nada. Nuestro vínculo era muchísimo más fuerte que todo eso junto. Él ya era mío y yo ya era suya. Por fin era suya del todo.

Comenzó a deslizarse muy lento, sin apartar su rostro del mío, mientras nuestras bocas seguían rozándose, besándose, lamiéndose, aunque la mía también volvió a suspirar su nombre de nuevo, y con movimientos rítmicos, fue aumentando la velocidad poco a poco conforme se incrementaba nuestra excitación, hasta que se convirtió en algo activo y dinámico; la energía mística que nos rodeaba era realmente inmensa, electrizante, todo mi interior se estremecía con elevado entusiasmo y los jadeos ya eran fervientes.

Su piel se humedeció y ese aroma que me llamaba se intensificó al máximo. Por primera vez en mi vida, la mía también empezó a sudar, tal era el ardor que corría por mis venas. Nuestros intensificados efluvios se mezclaban al rozarse, aunque yo solamente estaba hechizada con el suyo, el olor de su sudor me volvía completamente loca y mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más con su apasionada actividad.

Su mirada estaba llena de fuego, como la mía. Una llama flameaba, reflejándose en los míos. Su cuerpo me quemaba, todo él me quemaba. Lo notaba, lo sentía, por todas partes. Lo único que quería era notar ese fuego dentro de mí. Clavé mis sedientos dedos en su piel para que aumentara el ritmo aún más y me uní a sus irrefrenables movimientos de una forma frenética. Yo ya era fuego como él, y el fuego sólo provoca más fuego. Nuestra cadencia se volvió salvaje y espasmódica y todas las sensaciones se multiplicaron por mil. Sentí cómo nuestra electrizante energía se mezclaba a la vez con el inmenso placer que empezaba a extenderse por todo mi organismo, y por fin se descargaba del todo, soltando toda su magia. Entonces, otra energía, diferente a la anterior, atravesó mi cuerpo completamente; ésta era tan cálida, prodigiosa, maravillosa e indescriptible, que me poseyó entera, haciendo que mi ser ya no fuera mío y se fundiera con el de Jacob. Sí, lo noté y lo supe perfectamente, era su alma, que se unía a la mía para fundirse en una sola, y el enorme placer que ya sentía, de repente se volvió infinitamente más inmenso y duradero, transformándose en un clímax que tomó todo mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo como la lava de un volcán que explosiona. La mezcla de sensaciones fue tan poderosa, espiritual, mágica e intensa, que mis ojos no pudieron evitar cerrarse y dos lágrimas rodaron por ambos lados de mi rostro. Gemimos más fuerte y me aferré a su cabello y a su espalda con ansia, tanta, que mis uñas se clavaron en su piel, aunque el olor de la sangre desapareció enseguida, las heridas se cerraron casi instantáneamente. Por fin me sentía quemar por su fuego, por fin había respondido a su llamada.

Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos maravillados, todavía unidos, respirando agitadamente. Mis dedos continuaban en su espalda y entre su pelo, no quería separarme de él jamás. Las palabras sobraban, ya nos lo habíamos dicho todo, y decir que nos amábamos con locura se quedaba demasiado corto. Sabíamos que eso tan mágico que acababa de ocurrir se debía a nuestro extraordinario vínculo, nuestras almas habían nacido para estar juntas. Además, no teníamos tiempo, en nuestros ojos seguía flameando la llama con viveza.

Volvió a deslizarse muy, muy despacio, concienzudamente, clavando sus intensas y apasionadas pupilas en las mías. En ese momento, mi cuerpo y mi epidermis estaban tan hipersensibles, que mis piernas reaccionaron inmediatamente a la excitación de su roce y todo mi ser palpitó de nuevo como antes sin que hiciera falta nada más; la energía explotó y su alma se fundió con la mía, la lava me recorrió entera otra vez, dominándome por completo, haciéndome gemir en sus labios y aferrarme a su piel una vez más.

Pegó del todo su boca a la mía, expirando con ímpetu, y comenzó a besarme lentamente con sus ardientes y suaves labios, introduciendo su abrasador y delicioso aliento por mi garganta mientras mis palmas acariciaban su espalda con mucha calma, palpando su piel minuciosamente.

Me dejó en el suelo y, sin dejar de besarnos, lo impelí hacia la cama. Caímos conmigo encima. Me dio la vuelta con cuidado y me colocó la cabeza en la almohada.

A partir de ahí, todo fue muy fácil. Nuestras mentes ya sabían dónde había que besar, lamer, acariciar y tocar al otro, era como si alguien lo hubiera grabado en ellas para que lo utilizáramos en este momento. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho para el suyo y el suyo estaba hecho para el mío. Nuestra completa sincronización casi telepática se hizo patente más que nunca.

Esta vez hicimos el amor despacio, disfrutando de cada beso y de cada caricia, de nuestra unión, sintiéndonos bien el uno al otro. Ahora ya no había prisa. Por fín sentía su piel pegada a la mía, sus manos, su lengua, sus labios, Jacob recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Y yo también hice lo propio con el suyo. Todas las veces que había soñado que hacía el amor con él, que estaba entre sus brazos, que sentía sus manos acariciándome con deseo y pasión, que sus ardientes labios me recorrían entera, que su piel se rozaba con la mía, que lo sentía dentro de mí, todo, se había quedado muy corto comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos, porque, desde luego, era algo físico, pero también había algo espiritual que lo intensificaba al máximo y lo volvía mágico y maravilloso, increíble.

Pude comprobar cómo la hechizante energía que giraba a nuestro alrededor siempre explotaba del todo para elevarnos aún más y su alma se unía a la mía, haciéndonos sentir un placer inmenso e indescriptible, lleno de magia. Y era tan fácil. No me hizo falta morirme para que mi alma supiera qué era alcanzar el cielo junto a la suya, aunque también tocamos el infierno, porque nuestro amor era así, tierno, dulce, infinito, y de pronto se volvía indómito, bestial, salvaje. Jacob era pura raza y pasión, pero también muy cálido, dulce, delicado, y su entusiasmo era muy contagioso. Además, nuestra piel mojada impregnaba el ambiente de ese aroma que nos llamaba y nos volvía completamente locos, y esa locura nos prendía una y otra vez, hasta que el fuego se apoderaba de los dos y de la pequeña habitación, arrasando con todo a su paso.


	38. Tensión

TENSIÓN:

Mi cuerpo dejó de moverse sobre el suyo cuando apagamos nuestra última llamarada, y mi frente reposó en su frente mientras nuestros pulmones trabajaban sin cesar, intentando recuperarse. Jacob acarició mi nuca y mi espalda y nos besamos con dulzura durante un rato, más tranquilos.

Por primera vez, parecía que mi fuego se había calmado un poco, y me encontraba totalmente relajada. Aunque aún sentía el calor y la llamada de su efluvio, me sentía satisfecha, y el inmenso e incontenible deseo había disminuido algo de intensidad, poco, pero lo suficiente como para ser capaz por fin de controlarme. A Jacob parecía pasarle igual que a mí.

Me bajé de mi maravilloso y perfecto pedestal y Jake levantó su brazo para que me acurrucase a su lado a descansar. Lo hice encantada, sonriendo de felicidad, que era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Mi mano y mis dedos empezaron a jugar con las curvas de su increíble y aún húmedo torso; sí, no había mujer más feliz en el universo que yo, no había nada ni nadie mejor que Jacob.

Giró su rostro y lo acercó hasta que nuestras frentes se rozaron. Sus ojos y los míos se engancharon por un instante y ya nos lo dijimos todo. Aún así, alcé la mano y la puse en su mejilla, dejándolo ver todo lo que sentía mi alocado corazón. Jake jadeó y pegó su rostro del todo.

- Acabas de describir lo que yo siento – susurró en mis labios; nos sonreímos y después los unimos por unos minutos.

No hubo más palabras, ni preguntas, nos conocíamos tan bien, que no hacía falta. Ambos sabíamos lo que pasaba por la mente del otro en estos momentos. Nuestros rostros de felicidad plena y absoluta lo decían todo. Describían perfectamente lo especial, increíble, mágica y maravillosa que había sido nuestra primera vez, no habían suficientes adjetivos para calificarla. Jake me apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y me dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – inquirió, pasando sus dedos por la maraña de mi cabello.

Levanté un poco la barbilla y comencé a besarlo por la mandíbula.

- Sí, todavía tengo hambre – ronroneé, bajando a su cuello -, pero de otra clase… ¿Tú no?  
- Uf. Si yo te contara – afirmó con un murmullo -. Tu olor me vuelve loco.

Me separé para mirarlo con sorpresa.

- ¿Mi olor?  
- Es muy fuerte. Tu olor es inconfundible, nada más que pasaste por mi lado, pude sentir la pulsión y ya no me pude resistir.

Mis párpados se abrieron y se cerraron con alegría. Él había sentido lo mismo.

- Yo también sentí la llamada, pulsión o como se llame – le confesé -, por eso vine hasta aquí sin poder evitarlo.  
- Por supuesto, ya te dije que tienes instintos lupinos – declaró con una enorme sonrisa.  
- ¿Esto es un instinto lupino?

Jacob bajó su rostro para mirarme.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – me preguntó.  
- ¿De qué? – quise saber, sin entender.  
- Bueno, suena fatal, pero estás en celo, Nessie – me reveló con su sonrisa torcida.  
- ¿En celo? ¿Me tomas el pelo?  
- Te lo aseguro – asintió con convicción.

Mi boca se quedó abierta, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima al saber por fín qué me pasaba. Ahora todo encajaba.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
- Ya te he dicho que noté la pulsión al instante – me recordó, volviendo la vista al techo -. Nunca lo había sentido, pero mi instinto supo enseguida lo que era y lo que tenía que hacer. Tus señales son tan fuertes, que podría olerte a kilómetros de distancia.  
- Pues tú también debes de estarlo, porque yo te podía oler desde el instituto, creo que incluso desde mi casa, y sentí tu llamada perfectamente – expuse con una sonrisa.  
- Los machos estamos en celo todo el año, nena – manifestó con otra sonrisa torcida -. Aquí la que manda es la hembra. Seguro que yo estoy llamándote todo el año como un idiota – se rió.

Me incorporé para echarme boca abajo y apoyarme en su pecho, así le veía mejor el rostro.

- Pero si hueles distinto – alegué.  
- Eso es lo que te parece a ti, pero mi olor te aseguro que es el mismo de siempre. Lo que pasa es que ahora estás en celo y notas otros matices que normalmente no puedes.

Me acordé del código de barras y de los matices diferentes que había percibido.

- Sí, debe ser verdad, porque tu olor me vuelve completamente loca – ronroneé, besando su cuello con ansia y acariciando su torso de igual modo -. No puedo resistirme…  
- Nessie… - me llamó con un susurro mientras su respiración empezaba a aumentar de intensidad -. Nada me gustaría más, te lo aseguro, pero vamos a tener que dejarlo por hoy.

Levanté la vista para mirarlo extrañada y, por qué no decirlo, un poquito decepcionada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te apetece?  
- ¡Uf, ¿que si no me apetece?! – exclamó en voz baja, recuperándose -. Soy el semental de la manada, ¿recuerdas? – me dijo con una sonrisa un poco fanfarrona -. Mientras estés así, puedo pasarme las veinticuatro horas haciéndote el amor. No te imaginas lo que me está costando ahora mismo no abalanzarme sobre ti.

La sábana había terminado por los suelos, así que mis pupilas enseguida lo comprobaron.

- Sí, ya lo veo – sonreí satisfecha. Luego, alcé mi hambrienta mirada hacia la suya y pegué nuestros rostros -. Veo que Quil y Embry no lo decían en broma – murmuré en sus labios.  
- Soy el Gran Lobo, nena – presumió con un susurro mientras acariciaba mi espalda -. Soy el que tiene los mejores genes y mi cuerpo está preparado para transmitirlos bien.  
- Sí, ya he comprobado que está muy, muy preparado… - bajé mi mirada de nuevo y sonreí en su boca otra vez con satisfacción -. ¿Y por qué no seguimos aprovechando eso ahora? – le insinué, dándole besos cortos y descendiendo la mano por su pecho.  
- Bueno – su boca se torció en una sonrisa -, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ya está anocheciendo y mi viejo está al caer. Además, llevamos todo el día en la cama, ni siquiera hemos comido, y aunque soy un hombre lobo, no soy Superman, preciosa. Necesito meterme algo en el estómago y descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

Mi rostro sufrió un colapso de sangre cuando analicé todas sus palabras y me separé de sus labios. Había venido a su casa sin reparar en Billy para nada y, después, ni me había acordado de él.

- ¡Billy! ¡¿No habrá estado por aquí?!  
- No. Hemos tenido suerte – me calmó -. Resulta que, justo hoy, Charlie tenía el día libre porque se lo debían o algo así, y se fueron a pescar.

Suspiré, aliviada.

- No sabía que era tan tarde. En realidad, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando – reconocí, sonriéndole.  
- Sí, a mí también – se unió a mi sonrisa.

Me percaté de que ahora nos podíamos controlar porque mi celo había bajado un poco, al haberlo saciado algo, aunque me asusté de que para ello hubiéramos tenido que emplear casi todo el día y, aún así, yo seguía sintiendo su llamada.

- Va a ser un problema, si esto dura demasiado – declaré, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, recostándome a su lado otra vez -. No sé cómo vamos a hacer, pero yo no puedo salir corriendo de clase todos los días, y tú tienes tus responsabilidades, no puedes dejar de patrullar de repente y dejar tirados a tus hermanos.  
- Sí, vamos a tener que aprender a controlarnos – suscribió él con un suspiro -. Aunque yo diría que va a ser imposible, ahora mismo me está costando un triunfo, y eso que tu olor ha bajado de intensidad. Creo que será mejor que me de una ducha fría o algo, mi padre no tardará mucho en llegar – anunció.  
- Y yo creo que primero voy a comer algo, la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre – reconocí.  
- Espera, prepararé unos bocadillos para los dos, entonces – me dio un beso y se incorporó para levantarse.

Se puso los pantalones, se quedó mirándome fijamente, repasándome de arriba a abajo mientras se mordía el labio, y se recostó a mi lado para darme otro beso.

- ¿Te he dicho que te quiero? – me susurró en la boca.  
- Sí, unas mil veces – sonreí, rodeándole con mis brazos.  
- Y… ¿que eres preciosa? – murmuró, deslizando su labio inferior por los míos con mucha, mucha calma.  
- Unas quinientas… - jadeé ya.  
- Nena… - susurró, acomodándose entre mis piernas mientras me besaba con pasión.  
- Jake…, tenemos que controlarnos – conseguí decir entre jadeos cuando soltó mis labios para reptar por mi cuello, aunque mis manos no podían dejar de palpar su espalda y su nuca -. Billy va a venir…

Le dije eso como última opción, porque si él no paraba, desde luego yo no iba a hacerlo tampoco.

Y pareció funcionar. Jacob dejó mi garganta y hundió el rostro en la almohada, junto a mi cabeza, respirando a mil por hora.

- Sí, es verdad, perdona. Me he dejado llevar un poco – alzó la cara y me miró durante un rato, mordiéndose el labio otra vez-. Esto me va a costar muchísimo, creo que me voy a dar esa ducha fría ahora mismo.

Me dio otro beso corto mientras le sonreía, se levantó y salió corriendo del pequeño dormitorio para meterse en el baño.

Me abaniqué con la mano para relajarme un poco y también me levanté de la cama. Recogí mi sostén y mi blusa del suelo. Alcé mi sujetador y vi que el cierre estaba destrozado y que no se podía arreglar. La blusa ni siquiera tenía botones, estaban desperdigados por toda la habitación. Eran tan pequeños, que como para ponerse a buscarlos. Seguramente, terminarían en la bolsa del aspirador de Billy. La camiseta de Jacob había quedado reducida a un trapo.

Me puse lo que quedaba de mi ropa interior y abrí el pequeño armario de Jacob para cogerle una de sus camisetas. Como todavía tenía bastante calor, escogí una sin mangas. Me quedaba enorme, pero por lo menos me tapaba.

Abrí la ventana para que ventilara un poco la habitación, recogí y organicé un poco aquel desastre y me dirigí a la pequeña cocina. Cogí el pan de molde y lo que encontré por el frigorífico para preparar unos sandwiches rápidos.

Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon por detrás y Jacob se pegó a mí, besándome en la sien. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y una de las láminas del pan que estaba untando de manteca de cacahuete se me cayó en la encimera.

- Menos mal que se quedó boca arriba.  
- ¡Qué hambre! – exclamó, metiendo el dedo en el tarro.  
- ¡No seas asi, Jacob! – le regañé, riéndome, pegándole un manotazo en la mano.

Jacob la retiró, carcajeándose, no sin haber conseguido antes su botín.

- Espera, ya sigo yo – me dijo, chupándose el dedo.

Jake untó el resto de los sandwiches, ya que él no se conformaba con uno solo, y me pasó el mío.

Nos sentamos en la mesa libro y empezamos a comer.

- Dices que me podrías oler a kilómetros de distancia, pero la que te olí fui yo – le piqué con una sonrisa, después de tragarme mi primer bocado.  
- El viento soplaba del oeste, en tu dirección, por eso no me llegó tu efluvio. Si no, ya te diría yo. Te habría sacado del instituto de cualquier forma – aseveró.  
- ¿Y cuánto me va a durar esto? ¿Toda la primavera?

Di por hecho que mi celo era en primavera, ya que normalmente es la época de reproducción de la mayoría de las especies, y como era mi primera primavera como adulta, era evidente por qué no me había pasado nunca.

- No tengo ni idea. Puede que solamente sea hoy, o que dure unos días, una semana, dos…, quién sabe – se encogió de hombros -. Nunca le había pasado a nadie – admitió, dándole un mordisco a su sandwich.  
- ¿No? ¿No le ha pasado a ninguno de tus hermanos con sus chicas?  
- Ellas son humanas, no tienen instintos lupinos – me explicó -. Tú, en cambio, sí los tienes. Es lo que hablamos aquella vez de nuestro vínculo, ¿recuerdas?  
- Dios, cuando corría por el bosque de camino hacia aquí, me crucé con algunos de los chicos – me acordé, un tanto asustada -. Los demás no podrán olerme, ¿no?  
- ¿Te persiguieron o algo? – quiso saber.  
- No. Se quedaron mirándome, extrañados, eso sí – le dije, mordiéndome el labio.  
- Entonces no.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Sí, no te preocupes – se rió -. Si no te han seguido ni han tirado la puerta abajo, es porque tu olor no les atrae. Sólo me atrae a mí, porque eres mi hembra, solamente estás vinculada a mí, sólo estás en celo para mí – su sonrisa se amplió, como si esto último acabara de descubrirlo para él también y eso le satisficiera enormemente -. Seguramente, ellos ni siquiera pueden notar nada diferente, te huelen igual que siempre, excepto cuando te transformas, claro, que hueles como yo.

Respiré tranquila.

- ¿Y a Leah? ¿A ella no le pasa?  
- Es estéril.  
- Oh – ya no me acordaba. Claro, si era una loba, era por eso -. O sea, que soy la única hembra que pasa por esto – interpreté a modo de queja, cogiendo mi vaso de agua para beber.  
- Vamos, es muy genial – sonrió con satisfacción, pegándole otro bocado a su tercer sandwich.  
- Sí, sobretodo para ti, no te fastidia – bromeé -. No es que no me guste, pero no sabes el apuro que tuve que pasar en el instituto. Si esto sigue así, tendré que faltar unos días, no quiero parecer una loca otra vez.  
- Tal vez tengas que quedarte aquí mientras tanto, ya sabes, para aliviarte y eso – sugirió, sonriendo otra vez.  
- Sí, claro – me reí -. A mi padre le iba a encantar. Ya me lo imagino: Oye, papá, me quedo con Jacob en su casa unos días porque estoy en celo – teatralicé, gesticulando con la mano como si hablara por teléfono. Jake se carcajeó con malicia y satisfacción, seguramente se estaba imaginando la cara de angustia y horror de mi padre -. No te rías – le regañé, dándole un manotazo, aunque yo tampoco podía evitar una sonrisilla -. Si el pobre ya tenía bastante con la mutación de mis genes, con mi imprimación, con enterarse de que su hija tiene parte de lobo por mi vínculo contigo y con tener que escuchar nuestros gritos, ahora esto.  
- No lo puedo evitar – siguió riéndose -. Tiene su punto cómico, reconócelo. Todavía me acuerdo de la cara que puso cuando le contamos lo de tu parte lobuna, ya verás cuando se entere de esto – y le dio un mordisco a lo poco que quedaba de su comida, alegremente -. Lo más seguro es que me mate.  
- No te creas, puede que a mí también – gemí al imaginar la situación que me esperaba en casa.  
- Bueno, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que nos pase esto – alegó, poniéndose en pie y recogiendo los platos -. Es la naturaleza, el instinto de reproducción, no lo podemos evitar.  
- Las otras veces, si no llega a ser por las dichosas interrupciones, lo hubiéramos hecho, y yo no estaba en celo – le recordé -. Así que no creo que eso le sirva mucho a mi padre – suspiré, levantándome para ayudarle a recoger -. Y ni se te ocurra decirle eso del instinto de reproducción, se pondría malo.  
- Sí, tienes razón – se rió. Entonces, me miró de arriba a abajo mientras yo retiraba las cosas de la pequeña meseta -. ¿Sabes que estás muy sexy con esa camiseta?  
- Claro, es tu camiseta – contesté con una sonrisa.

De repente, el calor y el deseo que me producía su efluvio subió hasta lo incontenible otra vez y mi cuerpo se encendió al instante como la mecha de un explosivo. Era como si todo lo de antes hubiera sido un terremoto y ahora se produjera una réplica.

- No, eres tú – afirmó con un arrebato de pasión, tirando de mi brazo para pegarme a él.  
- Jake…, ha vuelto – fue lo único que pude decir con un murmullo entre nuestros irrefrenables besos, aunque él me entendió perfectamente.  
- Sí, ya lo he notado… - susurró con ansia, llevando sus manos hasta mi espalda más baja para friccionarme contra él.

Se me escapó un gemido sordo.

- Vamos a la ducha – propuse con su mismo afán, empujándole hacia la puerta de la cocina -. Así, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro y nos da tiempo a todo antes de que vuelva Billy.  
- Buena idea.

Salimos con rapidez de la cocina, sin dejar de besarnos alocadamente. Nuestras ropas se fueron quedando esparcidas por el suelo mientras nos dirigíamos al baño.

Allí, nos metimos en la ducha y terminé ardiendo entre sus brazos, suspirando su nombre de nuevo bajo el agua tibia.

Conseguimos marcharnos de su casa antes de que llegara Billy, no sin algún apuro ni prisas. Tuvimos que ir corriendo hacia el garaje y salir con el Golf vertiginosamente, ya que podíamos escuchar el coche de Charlie acercándose.

Después de esa réplica, ambos volvimos a quedarnos relajados y mi celo bajó de intensidad de nuevo, otra vez lo justo como para poder controlarnos. Aún así, bajamos las ventanillas para que entrara el aire exterior y el vehículo se llenase de otros olores. No lograba tapar nuestros efluvios del todo, pero por lo menos los disimulaba un poco. El aire fresco de la noche azotaba mi pelo mojado y ayudaba a que me refrescase algo.

- ¿Qué tal la reunión con el Consejo? – le pregunté después de poner música en el estéreo.

De paso, me distraía.

- Pues, como te dije ayer, fue más bien para convencerme de ser el jefe de la tribu – suspiró.  
- ¿Y tú qué les has dicho?  
- Que me lo tenía que pensar – volvió a suspirar.  
- ¿Vas a aceptar? – interrogué, gratamente sorprendida.

Mi rostro alegre se apagó cuando observé el suyo.

- No me queda otro remedio – resopló con evidente disgusto -. Sam ya les ha dicho hoy que su manada se va a disolver porque se pasan a la mía y que va a dejarlo dentro de unos años.  
- Entonces, ¿ya es oficial? ¿Sam y los otros se pasan a tu manada? ¿Y cuándo se van a pasar?  
- Mañana ya seremos una sola manada – me contestó con la misma pesadumbre, apoyando el codo en la ventanilla para revolverse el pelo.  
- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer con el puesto de segundo al mando?  
- Le he estado dando muchas vueltas y al final he decidido que, como es una manada demasiado grande, voy a organizarla en dos grupos – me empezó a explicar -. Uno lo supervisará Leah y el otro Sam, así no habrá problemas. Pero tampoco quiero que haya separaciones, preferencias o diferencias entre los miembros, ni que se convierta en una competición, tenemos que mantener la unidad de la manada, así que intercambiaré los lobos entre un grupo y otro todos los días. Cada día serán dos grupos completamente diferentes.  
- Es muy buena idea – reconocí con una sonrisa de orgullo por lo listo que era mi chico.

Jacob por fin sonrió.

- ¿Verdad que sí?

Me arrimé a él, le di un beso en la mejilla y le cogí del brazo para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Sí. Y mi macho Alfa liderará a los veintitrés.

Jake sonrió de nuevo y me dio un beso en el pelo.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar hasta mi casa. Mi novio aparcó delante del porche, como siempre, y nos bajamos para atravesar juntos, cogidos de la mano, el umbral hacia el terrible escenario que nos esperaba en el salón.

Nos sorprendió encontrar solamente a mi madre. Estaba mirando por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado y contrariedad. Mi pulsera comenzó a vibrar, mala señal.

- Ya era hora – protestó, girándose con precipitación.

Entonces, se fijó en la camiseta de Jacob que me había puesto – ésta con mangas – y le rechinaron los dientes.

La verdad es que debía de tener un aspecto de lo más desastroso, con aquella camiseta que me quedaba enorme, mi falda y descalza.

- ¿Dónde está papá? – quise saber a la vez que dejaba la mochila en el suelo, intentando no hacer caso de su reacción.

Fue peor.

- ¡Tu padre se ha tenido que marchar lejos para no tener que escuchar ni ver sus calenturientas mentes de la que venian! – nos recriminó, cabreada, acercándose a nosotros como una exhalación -. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Renesmee?! ¡¿Qué es todo eso de su vínculo, instintos lupinos y tu… celo?! – escupió el vocablo con trabajo.  
- Por lo visto, papá ya te lo ha contado – observé, enfadada -. Así que creo que ya no tengo que explicarte nada.  
- Jacob, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? – le pidió, no de muy buenas formas.  
- Creo que esto también me concierne a mí – contestó él, molesto -. Esto es cosa de los dos.  
- Muy bien, ya veo que la quieres defender – le achacó con rabia.  
- Esto no es asunto tuyo – le reprobé a mi madre.  
- Por supuesto que lo es, sobretodo si faltas a clase – me respondió, irritada. Después, su estado de ánimo subió hasta el histerismo -. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte del instituto para… para…?!  
- ¡Para irme con Jacob, dilo! – voceé, ya harta.  
- ¡Para acostarte con Jacob! – gritó, furiosa, apretando los puños -. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Y si te quedas embarazada?!

Jake miró a otro lado y resolló, ofendido.

- No somos tontos, ¿sabes? – le contestó él.  
- Por eso no te preocupes, estoy tomando la píldora – me vi obligada a confesar para que se relajara un poco, aunque muy enojada.

Relajar, lo que se dice relajar, no fue lo que le produjo exactamente. Más bien se quedó patidifusa.

- ¿La píldora? ¿Y cómo…?  
- Carlisle me las consigue – reconocí a regañadientes -. Fui a verlo poco después de que papá me pusiera aquel castigo, para consultarle – y buena vergüenza que pasé -. Me dijo que mi sistema reproductivo funcionaba como el de una humana, así que me hizo una analítica y me las consiguió – suspiré con cansancio.  
- Jacob, ahora sí que quiero que me dejes a solas con mi hija – declaró, apretando los dientes.

Mi cuero vibró más fuerte.

- No creo que…  
- ¡Que te vayas! – repitió con una octava más alta de la cuenta, mirándole con fiereza.  
- ¡Mamá, te estás pasando! – me quejé.  
- Quiero hablar con mi hija a solas – fue diciendo cada palabra una por una, con una calma malamente pretendida.

Jacob le clavó una mirada crítica y de clara censura y apretó la mandíbula.

- Te veo mañana – me dijo.

Me dio un beso corto, volvió a mirar del mismo modo a mi madre y se marchó cabreado, pegando un portazo.

Ni siquiera me había podido despedir de él como es debido, después del maravilloso día que habíamos pasado juntos.

Las dos esperamos a que el rugido del coche se alejara lo suficiente.

- ¡Muy bien, mamá! – bufé, caminando enrabietada por el salón -. ¡Esta vez te has lucido!  
- ¡¿A dónde te crees que vas?! – me paró, interponiéndose en mi camino como un rayo -. ¡Todavía no hemos terminado!  
- ¡Yo creo que sí! ¡Me voy a mi cuarto! – contesté, bordeándola para pasar.

Tampoco me dejó.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas!

Me crucé de brazos, exasperada.

- ¿Como por ejemplo?  
- ¡¿Por qué estás tomando la píldora?! ¡¿Es que no les servía con otro método anticonceptivo?! – interrogó, enervada.

Esto era el colmo. Yo ya era adulta y era mi intimidad, ¿hasta en eso se tenía que meter?

- No creo que los condones nos fueran muy útiles – le respondí con insolencia, ya estaba más que harta -. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a dormir, estoy agotada.

Cuando me disponía a avanzar hacia las escaleras, mi madre me sujetó de la muñeca y me dio la vuelta con fuerza para ponerme frente a ella. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y me miraban con una furia nerviosa, ansiosa. Mi aro de compromiso aumentó su intensidad, hasta que su vibración se convirtió en algo alocado.

- ¡¿Que estás agotada?! – me voceó, lanzando mi brazo hacia atrás al soltar su amarre con rabia -. ¡¿Tanto lo han hecho, que estás agotada?!  
- ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Es mi vida privada!  
- ¡Contesta! – me gritó.

Su ira me contagió y la mía salió de lo más profundo de mi ser para presentarse con contundencia. Ya no soportaba sus estúpidos y más que evidentes celos, éstos también me estaban infectando, se metían por mis venas como un corrosivo veneno y hacían que yo misma comenzara a ponerme celosa.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente, mamá?! – le espeté, en un tono mordaz -. ¡¿Que Jacob es todo un semental?! ¡¿Que hicimos el amor todo el día y que fue más que increíble?! ¡¿Que un solo roce suyo me vuelve completamente loca?! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?! – sus ojos no se movieron de los míos cuando sus dientes chirriaron -. ¡¿O quieres saber todo lo que me hizo sentir?! ¡¿Quieres que también te ponga la mano para que lo veas tú misma?! - la alcé para fingir que se la iba a plantar en la cara y me la apartó de un manotazo.  
- ¡Basta, cállate! – me chilló acto seguido -. ¡Eres una descarada!  
- ¡Y tú una caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere! – le solté. El calor comenzó a recorrer toda mi espalda y no pude evitar el temblor en mis manos -. ¡No te basta sólo con papá! ¡A él también lo quieres para ti, pero no te lo dejaré! ¡Ya hiciste tu elección, ahora déjale en paz!

Mi madre se quedó más de piedra de lo que era, aunque su actitud no cambió para nada.

- ¡¿Quién te ha contado eso?! ¡¿Jacob?!  
- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Jacob no es para ti, nunca lo ha sido! – escupí con ira.  
- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea! – me echó en cara, furiosa -. ¡Jacob es mi mejor amigo, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será! ¡Es mi Jacob!

Mis puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza, que me crujieron los huesos incluso de las muñecas. Mi sangre ya era azul, fría como un glacial.

- ¡Jacob es mío! – el rugido que escapó al morir la frase retumbó en las paredes de la casa e hizo vibrar los cristales del salón -. ¡Ya te lo dije aquella vez que intentaste atacarle, cuando te enteraste de que se había imprimado de mí! ¡Te lo dejé bien claro!

El rostro de mi madre se convirtió en un collage de expresiones, al ver mi transformación. Seguía enervada, sin embargo, sus pies empezaron a recular un tanto cautos.

- Tu olor… - reparó, extrañada – es igual que el suyo…

A mí el de ella me quemaba al pasar por mi orificio nasal, en realidad, todo apestaba por todas partes, pero mi cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado ahora mismo como para pararse a hacerle caso a esa sensación.

- Él nació para mí y yo nací para él – seguí, calcando las muelas con rabia -. Eres tú la que no tiene ni idea de nada. Nuestro vínculo es infinitamente fuerte y poderoso, nadie nos separará jamás. Estamos imprimados y enamorados, y lucharía por él con quien fuera, incluso contigo, aunque no me haría falta, porque no habría lucha, él ya es mío, así como yo de él.  
- Las personas no pertenecen a nadie – rebatió con enfado.  
- Eso ya lo sé, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.  
- Yo no quiero separarlos, si es eso lo que insinúas – alegó, irritada.

¿No? Pues mi pulsera no dejaba de decir lo contrario.

- ¿Y por qué no puedes alegrarte por nosotros? – le acusé -. ¿Por qué cuando te dije que nos íbamos a casar, no pudiste alegrarte por mí y darme la enhorabuena? Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo con él, ¿no te hace feliz eso a ti también?  
- Por supuesto. Eres mi hija y ante todo quiero tu felicidad, eso es lo más importante para mí – me aclaró, ahora más calmada -. Y te doy mi enhorabuena sincera. Siento no haberlo hecho antes, pero tienes que entender que las cosas han pasado muy deprisa y que me ha chocado, eso es todo. Quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que no hay nadie mejor que Jacob.

Sí, seguro que eso lo sabía muy bien.

- Si lo que dices es verdad, no comprendo por qué te molesta tanto que esté con él – le achaqué sin cortarme un pelo.

Me entendió mal, o tal vez se hizo la tonta.

- No me molesta, es que lo abarcas todo para ti sola – me criticó, malhumorada -. ¿No te das cuenta de que Jacob es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida? A mí también me gustaría pasar tiempo con él.  
- Podemos pasar tiempo juntos, solamente tienes que decirlo.  
- Me refiero a solas.

Mis cejas se arquearon y mi boca se quedó colgando cuando mis pulmones exhalaron el aire sin poder creérselo.

- ¿Cómo dices?  
- Ya sé que tú quieres estar con él a todas horas, pero podrías sacrificarte un poco y dejar algo para mí – propuso sin pestañear.  
- ¿Y entonces qué quieres, que lo compartamos? – interrogué, indignada.  
- Pues sí – reconoció.

¿Compartirlo? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? Que me llamasen ultraegoísta, pero no, no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie, y mucho menos dejarle a solas con Jacob, sabiendo que todavía sentía algo por él. Ni qué decir tiene que me fiaba de Jake al cien por ciento, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de ella, algo, incluida mi pulsera, me decían que no lo hiciera. Además, me negaba a perder ni un minuto más del necesario de mi larga vida sin él, para mí era imposible. Ya había tenido suficiente con aquellos agónicos cuatro meses.

- Sabes que no voy a hacer eso – le contesté con severidad.  
- Es mi mejor amigo, yo también tengo derecho a estar con él – me estampó en la cara.  
- Es mi prometido, yo tengo más derecho – le repliqué, molesta.

Usé el vocablo prometido, que sonaba más contundente.

- Era mi mejor amigo incluso antes de que tú nacieras – rebatió con obstinación.

Mis pulmones volvieron a hacer lo mismo que antes.

- ¿Para qué quieres estar a solas con él? No lo entiendo – exigí saber, observándole enojada. Me dio la callada por respuesta y su mirada osciló del suelo a la ventana. Apreté los puños de nuevo -. Las cosas han cambiado, mamá. Jacob es mío, tienes que aceptarlo de una vez.  
- Te repito que las personas no pertenecen a nadie, por muy imprimadas que estén – aseveró, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.  
- Y yo te repito que no te lo dejaré – reiteré, rechinando los dientes mientras también le clavaba la mirada con desafío.  
- Tranquila, no te lo voy a quitar – se defendió ella, riéndose, en un tono irónico que no me gustó nada.  
- Desde luego que no, de eso estoy completamente segura – le respondí, levantando la barbilla con convicción.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara al instante.

- Yo estoy muy enamorada de tu padre. Jacob sólo es un amigo para mí – declaró.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué me das explicaciones? – le imputé.

Se quedó en silencio una vez más.

Resollé por la nariz y empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras, cansada del tema. Era una tontería seguir discutiendo con ella de este asunto, igual que rebotar una pelota en la pared sin parar. Ella no iba a reconocer nada y, a decir verdad, yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Me paré en el segundo escalón y me di la vuelta para mirarla sin ganas.

- Tengo que beber sangre para volver a transformarme – le expliqué de igual modo -. El día que hablé con Carlisle también me enseñó las reservas de sangre que tiene guardadas, por si acaso había una emergencia como esta.  
- Ah.  
- Así que si me disculpas, me voy a cenar – exhalé, inapetente.

Mi pie subió otro peldaño, pero de repente me acordé de algo y volví a girarme.

- Por cierto, estos días faltaré a clase. Mientras me dure esto del celo, no puedo ir.

Para mi asombro, parece ser que le hizo mucha gracia.

- ¿Tan fuerte es? – se rió, sin poder disimularlo.

Desde luego, yo no estaba de humor para bromas, estaba muy enfadada y disgustada, pero su risa sincera y descontrolada me contagió sin querer y terminé sonriendo un poco yo también. Además, mi pulsera había dejado de vibrar. Aleluya.

- No te rías, no tiene gracia – le regañé con el labio inevitablemente curvado hacia arriba -. No veas qué mal lo he pasado hoy en clase.

Mamá carraspeó para ponerse seria.

- Lo siento, ya me lo imagino – se le escapó la risa otra vez y puso la mano en la boca para disimular -. Otra vez, llévate una bolsa con hielo en la mochila.  
- Muy graciosa – le respondí con retintín.

Subí otro peldaño y mi madre apareció a mi lado como por arte de magia.

- Espera – me paró, cogiéndome del hombro.

Me giró y me dio un fuerte abrazo que me atrapo totalmente desprevenida y que me dejó fuera de combate por completo, tanto, que por un instante volví a notar esa complicidad que siempre había tenido con mi madre y que ya empezaba a echar de menos cada vez con más frecuencia, aunque no soportaba su olor y el de la casa, seguían quemándome la nariz. Aún así, no pude evitar que se me aferrara un nudo a la garganta. Sí, la echaba mucho de menos. Me hubiera gustado llegar a casa y poder contarle mis confidencias, como hacíamos no hace tanto tiempo, contarle lo mucho que amaba a Jacob, lo feliz que era a su lado, lo importante que había sido este día para mí, incluso lo increíble y mágica que había sido mi primera vez. Pero no podía hacerlo.

- Tienes que perdonarme por enfadarme tanto antes – murmuró en mi hombro, sacándome de mis pensamientos -. Ya sé que siempre te digo lo mismo, pero has crecido tan rápido…  
- Mamá… - resoplé.  
- Sí, lo sé, lo sé – suspiró -. Ya eres toda una mujer, de eso no hay duda.

Se quedó un minuto en silencio y, entonces, para mi disgusto y el de mi aro de cuero, inspiró el efluvio que emanaba mi cabello disimuladamente. Se suponía que mi olor tendría que parecerle muy desagradable, como a mí me lo estaba pareciendo el suyo en estos momentos, en cambio, lo inspiraba con ganas, creyendo que yo no me estaba percatando de nada. En lo que no caía ella es que, con mi transformación, todos mis sentidos estaban todavía más agudizados, incluido el oído.

Después, tomó aire y habló de nuevo.

- Sobre lo de compartir a Jacob… - notó cómo mi cuerpo se ponía tenso entre sus brazos -. Lo comprendo – se limitó a manifestar.

No dije nada. No quería volver a la discusión de hacía un rato, y se me había acumulado tanta tensión por lo de antes, que empezaba a tener sed. Además, ya no podía seguir soportando aquella peste por más tiempo, tenía que transformarme y volver a mis olores de siempre. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo mal que lo tenía que pasar Jacob al tener que estar en esta casa tanto tiempo, no sé cómo había podido soportarlo todos estos años. Lo que hace el amor…

- Bueno, me voy a cenar mi sangre – aproveché para usar de excusa, y me separé de ella por fin -. Empiezo a sentirme algo débil.  
- Lo siento – murmuró con voz queda y sus ojos, otra vez dorados, rebosantes de tanta culpabilidad, que se me clavaron en el corazón.

Mi pulsera de color rojizo dejó de vibrar otra vez, iba a terminar loca perdida, como yo. En ese instante, supe con certeza que no me estaba pidiendo perdón por haber provocado mi transformación, que era lo que ella quería fingir - mamá mentía realmente mal -, lo estaba haciendo por seguir sintiendo algo hacia Jacob. Toda mi alma se llenó de un sentimiento agridulce. Estaba muy enfadada, dolida e indignada por eso, sí, y por sus celos sin sentido; sin embargo, también sabía que estaba luchando consigo misma para evitarlo y eso me hacía tener lástima por ella. No, no podía contarle ninguna confidencia respecto a Jacob. No quería herirla, era mi madre y la quería con locura. Ella había entregado su vida por mí, había luchado contra viento y marea para tenerme, a pesar de la oposición de todo el mundo, incluidos mi padre y el propio Jacob. Empecé a sentirme muy incómoda, culpable y todo. Muy bien, Nessie…

- No importa – le contesté con una sonrisa, en un intento de quitarle hierro al asunto para ambas -. Yo también tengo la culpa, soy muy impulsiva – la suya fue un tanto desvaída, reflejo fiel de sus sentimientos encontrados -. Bueno – carraspeé -, voy a cenar y después ya me voy a la cama, así que hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana, hija – me sonrió de igual modo.

Mis piernas empezaron a subir las escaleras.

- Cielo – me llamó. Me di la vuelta para mirarla, preguntándome qué era lo que quería ahora -. Me alegro mucho por ti – y me mostró una de las mejores y más sinceras sonrisas de regocijo que había visto nunca en su impoluto rostro.


	39. (PARÉNTESIS) BELLA

(PARÉNTESIS)  
BELLA

A medida que mi hija iba subiendo las escaleras, mi terrible angustia y tormento iban aumentando.

Esperé hasta que ella entró en el despacho de Carlisle y escuché la puerta cerrarse, para sentarme en el sofá. Era una estupidez, pero necesitaba hacerlo, como si esa necesidad típicamente humana también quisiera acompañar al resto de sensaciones mortales que me invadían y se empeñara en hacer acto de presencia.

¿Por qué había hecho eso tan horrible? ¿Por qué no había podido detenerlo? ¿Es que esto no iba a parar hasta que no terminase de destruir todo lo que más amaba? ¿Es que tenía que herir a todo el mundo? ¿A mi marido? ¿A mi propia hija? ¿Incluso a Jacob?

Odiaba este absurdo comportamiento, pero era incapaz de pararlo, no podía detenerlo ni controlarlo, era imposible. Era peor que la sangre. Ese fuego rabioso explotaba y me dominaba.

Su olor aún estaba por la estancia. Esa nube invisible flotaba con un movimiento imperceptible, casi se había quedado estanca en el ambiente. Di gracias a Dios de que mis ojos estuvieran exentos de la obligación de ser tapados por los párpados, porque si los bajaba ahora mismo, todavía podía verlos a ellos dos, juntos. Juntos.

No pude evitar que me rechinaran los dientes.

Me incliné hacia delante y mis manos se mezclaron con mi cabello para encerrarlo entre sus dedos. No podía salir de esta espiral en la que me veía encerrada, me sentía completamente perdida. Era un agujero negro que me envolvía, un pozo oscuro lleno de miedos, confusión, dudas, y esos recuerdos de mi vida humana, vagos aunque dulces recuerdos, que me flagelaban y me sumían más en ese pozo.

Dulces recuerdos. Mi infancia junto a Renée, mis días de vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, y Jacob, mi Jacob… Mi sol…

Sumida en esta oscuridad, ahora necesitaba ese sol más que nunca, necesitaba su luz y su calor. Cómo lo echaba de menos. Creía que esa dependencia se había esfumado, pero desde que Renesmee había crecido, desde que me había envuelto esta repentina y negra espiral, esa dependencia había regresado con más fuerza que nunca. Todo había regresado.

No entendía por qué era así, qué me estaba pasando. Esta espiral era como una regresión al pasado, me envolvía y me llevaba hacia atrás una y otra vez, como una ola que te sumerge continuamente y no te deja salir a la superficie. Llenaba mi cabeza de interferencias, unas interferencias que traían los recuerdos de mi vida humana, clavándomelos a fuego para obligarme a sentirlos de nuevo. Y todo había empezado hace seis años, después de la visita de los Vulturis, cuando Renesmee me había dejado ver sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Jacob, aun siendo tan pequeñita.

Yo no le había hecho mucho caso, lo cierto es que en aquel entonces no me afectó lo más mínimo. Lo que no me imaginaba es que eso sólo habían sido unas pequeñas gotas, había sido la primera chispa del rayo. La verdadera tormenta había estallado ahora, cuando ella había crecido y me había dado cuenta de lo que eso suponía; de lo que eso suponía a todos los niveles, porque no era solamente estos extraños sentimientos hacia Jacob lo que me perturbaba y me angustiaba.

Todo se me había juntado.

Para empezar, estaba eso mismo, el crecimiento de mi hija. Siempre habían existido otras posibilidades, desde luego, pero yo sabía que Jacob y ella terminarían juntos cuando eso sucediera. Y siempre me había preocupado Jacob en este asunto, en cómo le afectaría a él una separación de Renesmee, porque algún día íbamos a tener que marcharnos de Forks. Lo que no me imaginaba es que la que iba a tener que sufrirlo iba a ser yo. Porque siempre di por hecho que mi hija y yo – y Edward, por supuesto – íbamos a estar juntas para siempre, y jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que ella pudiera estar imprimada también y que se fueran a quedar en La Push. Yo entendía su decisión perfectamente, claro está, Jacob también se debía a su manada, a su tribu, él era el jefe de la tribu legítimamente, y la decisión de Renesmee me parecía la más adecuada. Además, cuando me había dado la noticia, se me había venido el mundo encima, pero ahora, pensándolo más en frío, me daba cuenta de que el querer que ella se viniera era algo egoísta por mi parte. Porque nosotros teníamos que mudarnos continuamente para evitar las sospechas, pero ella podía llevar una vida más normal, en un sitio fijo, en el que formara un hogar, una familia. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos mis intentos, no podía evitar que el tema me afectase. Egoístamente, sí, me resultaba muy duro el entregársela a Jacob y tener que separarme de ella. Esto era una de las elipses de la espiral.

Otra elipse era mi madre. Renée me llamaba todos los días y no hacía más que preguntarme por qué no nos veíamos, por qué no iba a verla en el Día de Acción de Gracias, o en Navidad, por qué no íbamos a pasar unos días con ella y Phil en verano, por qué siempre le ponía excusas para que ellos no vinieran por aquí, por qué no sabía dónde vivíamos. Y esto me dolía profundamente, porque la añoraba, la echaba muchísimo de menos, pero no podía acceder a sus peticiones. Y desde que Renesmee había crecido y me había dado cuenta de que nos íbamos a tener que separar, no podía evitar sentirme identificada con mi madre, con lo que ella tenía que estar sufriendo, con la de preguntas que debía de estar haciéndose, con lo que me tenía que estar echando de menos. Me sentía tan culpable por eso…

Y no sólo por ella. Ahora también tenía que dejar a Charlie atrás y eso me producía una desazón enorme, otra elipse más. Sabía que Sue cuidaría muy bien de él y que lo haría feliz, desde que estaban juntos, mi padre era otro. Sin embargo, también sabía que él me echaría mucho de menos y que siempre se estaría preocupando por mí. Y el hecho de que supiera tantas cosas, aunque no del todo concretas, no ayudaba nada, encima, eso le ponía en peligro.

Últimamente, mi mente no hacía más que pensar que mi tiempo con ellos se agotaba cada día sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, los perdía un poco más. Porque ellos seguían envejeciendo y algún día dejarían este mundo. Por supuesto, ellos iban a hacerlo igualmente siendo yo humana o vampiro, pero todo adquiría un matiz diferente. De Charlie sí podría despedirme, decirle todo lo que le quiero, cuidarle si se diera el caso, incluso pedirle perdón por haber hecho esta elección. Sin embargo, tal y como estaban las cosas, no podría hacer eso con Renée. Algún día yo tendría que dejar de contestar a sus llamadas, llegaría un momento en que no podría disimular mi joven voz, evitar sus peticiones de fotos y de webcam, ya no me quedarían coartadas, y tendría que desaparecer para ella. Renée se pasaría toda la vida buscándome, de eso estaba completamente segura, yo era su hija, su única hija. Yo haría lo mismo con la mía. Y yo ni siquiera iba a poder despedirme de ella cuando se fuera de este mundo, pedirle perdón. Esto flagelaba mi corazón profundamente.

Ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero con la madurez de Renesmee empezaba a ver de verdad las consecuencias de mi elección, de mi transformación, eso de lo que Edward me había advertido tanto y de lo que había querido alejarme. Sin embargo, esta elección me había hecho feliz, porque, aun con todas estas cosas, dudas, temores y confusiones, era lo que quería y seguía siendo feliz. Y no sólo por eso. Si yo no hubiera hecho esta elección, me hubiera muerto, no hubiera podido vivir sin Edward, lo sabía, habría acabado volviéndome loca, o habría terminado muerta en vida, y eso les hubiera hecho más daño a ellos.

Pero otra elipse más se sumaba a las anteriores. Y esta era terrible. Mi hija, mi propia hija, fallecería algún día. Tan sólo pensar en la palabra, ya helaba a mi pobre corazón. No sabía si eso podría soportarlo. Sobrevivir a un hijo es lo más duro que puede pasarte en la vida, aunque en este caso fuera una muerte natural. Otra vez mi corazón sufrió un calambre. Y no sólo eso. Jacob, mi Jacob, ¿qué haría él cuándo eso ocurriese? Se quedaría destrozado, puede que él… No, no quería ni pensarlo tampoco.

Jacob, él era el núcleo de la espiral. Y esto era lo peor de todo, porque ya se veían implicadas directamente las dos personas que más amaba del mundo. Edward y Renesmee. Creía que todo aquello que había sentido hacia él en mi vida humana sólo había sido fruto de mi debilidad como mortal. Pero ahora no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, esta espiral me hacía sentirlo de nuevo, no podía evitarlo. Me sentía como si hubiera estado enferma, me hubiese curado, y ahora la enfermedad me hubiera hecho recaer de nuevo. En él se había centrado toda esta espiral, y eso sí sabía a que se debía. A Renée no la veía, sólo hablaba conmigo unos minutos al día por teléfono, eso hacía que lo sobrellevara mejor, y Charlie no parecía estar llevándolo tan mal por el momento; pero a Jacob tenía que verlo todos los días, y tenía que enfrentarme a esos sentimientos de frente, y sin quererlo, sin poder evitarlo, tenía que soportar estos estallidos continuamente, haciendo que me hundiera más en ese pozo oscuro. Que Jacob fuera el núcleo de la espiral hacía que se produjera un bucle extraño. Por una parte, él estaba dentro de ese pozo, junto al resto de sentimientos; sentimientos humanos que me hacían sentir esa dependencia hacia él, Jacob era una de las razones de esta negra espiral, pero por otra, a su vez, esa misma dependencia hacía que le necesitara junto a mí para salir de esta oscuridad. Era la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.

Me odiaba a mí misma, sí, me asqueaba todo lo que sentía, por muchas razones, pero sobretodo por Edward y por mi hija.

Edward.

Mi marido, el amor de mi vida, una de las razones de mi existencia.

No podía seguir ocultándoselo, eso me estaba matando. Odiaba esconderle nada. Lo había hecho para que él no sufriera, para evitar que su mirada se tiñera de angustia y tristeza innecesariamente, para no tener que enfrentarme a unos ojos llenos de desengaño que helarían mi alma y la dejarían aún más desolada. Porque yo no quería verle sufrir. Él no se merecía eso. Pero esto ya se estaba alargando más de la cuenta y Edward ya empezaba a sospechar algo, y yo no podía más. En realidad, creo que ya lo sabía todo, me conocía demasiado bien. Y aún así, seguía sin decirme nada para no herirme a mí. En vez de eso, me alentaba con sus silencios respetuosos, con sus abrazos de comprensión, con sus tiernos besos, y esas preciosas pupilas que siempre me observaban sin un atisbo de rencor, enfado o dudas hacia mí, sino que desbordaban confianza, alianza y amor, antetodo amor. Amor sin reservas, sin condiciones.

No me lo merecía. No me merecía ese amor.

¿Es que mi sino era el terminar haciéndole daño siempre? Él no se merecía esto. Otra vez. Otra vez le estaba haciendo daño, otra vez tropezaba con la misma piedra. Y todo era por esta espiral que había desempolvado esos sentimientos de nuevo. Pero esto no dejaba de ser otra prueba más del destino, otro examen a nuestro infinito amor. Una prueba de tantas a las que nos tendríamos que enfrentar, porque nunca me había dado cuenta de que el amor no sólo cuesta conseguirlo, también hay que superar los obstáculos que se presentan en el camino para mantenerlo vivo. Creía que al transformarme todo sería fácil, que ya no habría ninguna barrera entre nosotros, pero me equivocaba. La vida iba a estar llena de obstáculos que tendríamos que sortear juntos. Sin embargo, todo esto no hacía más que afianzar mi amor por Edward, porque, aun pasando todo esto, aun sintiendo todo esto, lo tenía tan claro. Si me dieran a escoger mil veces, mil veces que lo escogería a él, un millón de veces, un billón de veces. Siempre a él. Para siempre. Eternamente. Y sabía que esto que me estaba pasando, esta espiral, esta caída a este agujero negro, era temporal. Otra prueba más, otra prueba que venceríamos juntos.

Y otra vez mi hija. Renesmee.

La otra razón de mi existencia, ella era parte de mí. Mi única hija.

A ella también la echaba tanto de menos. Mi pequeña, mi niña. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así a mi niña? Era una persona horrible, una mala madre. Extrañaba tanto esa complicidad que siempre había existido entre nosotras, y todo lo estaba estropeando yo. Si supiera lo feliz que me sentía por ella, verla a ella feliz, me hacía feliz a mí también. Y por Jacob. Él seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, sabía que no habría nadie mejor para él que ella, ni nadie mejor para ella que él, nadie iba a amarla como lo hacía él. Ellos habían nacido para estar juntos, eso lo sabía yo mejor que nadie. Y después de todo lo que había sufrido él, me sentía feliz porque por fin hubiera encontrado su alma gemela, su amor verdadero. No sé si hubiera soportado que se hubiese imprimado de otra, pero con Renesmee era distinto. Porque ella sí se lo merecía, se merecían mutuamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sólo había que ver cómo se miraban, con esa adoración mutua. Verlos juntos me hacía feliz. Sí, realmente me hacía feliz.

Entonces, ¿por qué me comportaba así? ¿Por qué estaba feliz por ellos y a la vez no podía evitar sentir esto otro? Siempre me daban esos ataques repentinos que no era capaz de controlar por culpa de esta oscura espiral que me atacaba; me cubría esta nube negra que llenaba mi cerebro de interferencias y hacía regresar todos mis recuerdos de mi vida humana, me obligaba a sentirlos, a añorarlos…, y cuando eso sucedía, mi rabia estallaba y lo estropeaba todo. Todo.

Cuando esa bomba explotaba, yo no era yo. Era como si saliese otra personalidad distinta de lo más profundo de mis entrañas y dominara a mi verdadero yo, haciéndome actuar de esa forma tan extraña y horrible sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Me sentía como si estuviese poseída, como si me estuviese volviendo loca. A veces creía que me lo estaba volviendo de verdad.

Todavía no entendía por qué era así, pero esto sí lo veía: ese yo extraño era mi yo humano, sólo que mezclado con otros ingredientes que lo hacían más egoísta y rabioso, y este yo humano hacía que lo que había sentido por Jacob en aquel entonces regresara ahora. Era como si estuviese reviviéndolo de nuevo, sólo que peor, porque al verlo junto a Renesmee saltaba la hebilla de la granada y explotaban todos esos celos absurdos y miserables, inexplicables, deplorables.

Ahora también me daba cuenta de las barbaridades que había hecho en estos meses. Mis absurdos y egoístas celos habían llegado a un punto tal, que incluso había intentado separarla un poco de Jacob. ¿Cómo había hecho algo tan ruin y mezquino? Me sentía tan mal, tan culpable por eso, porque ellos sufrieran por mi culpa. Por supuesto, nunca había querido que se separasen físicamente, ni como amigos, sabía que eso era imposible, y yo jamás había quería eso, pero tenía que reconocer que sí evitar que Renesmee estuviera con él, que llegaran a algo más. Aquella vez había sido la primera que había escuchado de su boca que lo quería, que lo amaba con toda su alma… No sé qué me había pasado, supongo que la granada explotó un poco en cierto modo.

¿Por qué me daban esos arrebatos incontrolados? ¿Por qué antes me había detenido a oler a mi hija cuando le iba a pedir que me lo contara todo, como hacíamos no hace tanto tiempo? Me hubiera gustado saber lo feliz que se sentía, lo mucho que amaba a Jacob, lo feliz que era a su lado, lo importante que había sido este día para ella, incluso que me contara cómo había sido su primera vez… Y no sentir todo esto que me estaba torturando. Esto que también la dañaba a ella y que nos alejaba cada vez más. No podía dejar de sentir que le estaba fallando, ahora que más me necesitaba, en su adolescencia, esa época de su vida tan importante que no volvería jamás…

Otro recuerdo se clavó en mi mente, pero este no era dulce, este se insertó con ferocidad y dejó mi alma congelada.

Ese recuerdo no era sino ese espantoso recordatorio que últimamente se repetía en mi cerebro una y otra vez. Nunca le había dado importancia, pero ahora tenía tanta. Ese recordatorio me decía que yo no volvería a tener más hijos, nunca más, jamás. Nunca más tendría otra oportunidad en toda la eternidad. Ahora comprendía a Rose, aunque mi caso era diferente al suyo, ya que, por lo menos, yo había tenido una hija. Sin embargo, Renesmee había crecido tan extremadamente rápido, que había disfrutado muy poco de ella, no lo había saboreado, no me había dado tiempo a nada, a nada.

Ese fuego incontrolado comenzó a quemarme las venas, como ya venía siendo habitual. Sentí envidia de ella. Ella sí podía tener hijos, su parte humana hacía que su sistema reproductivo funcionara bien. Y ella los tendría, con Jacob… Algún día ella y Jacob serían… papás… Todas las veces que quisieran…, niños, varones, que crecieran a un ritmo humano…, y niñas que lo harían rápidamente, pero podían tener tantas…, las que quisieran… Y yo… Yo no… Yo sólo había tenido seis cortísimos años…

Ese violento vértigo se apoderó de mí y me vi inmersa en esa negra espiral de confusión, dudas, aturdimiento, angustia, recuerdos y caos. Casi me parecía que era literalmente, tal eran los mareos que me daban. Mis dedos oprimieron mi cabello todavía con más fuerza y un leve gemido de dolor se escapó por mi garganta.

¿Cómo podía tenerle envidia a mi hija? ¡A mi propia hija! A lo que más quería del mundo, por la que daría mi vida sin pensarlo ni una décima de segundo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Edward? ¿Cómo podía amar a Edward como lo amaba, y a la vez seguir teniendo estos estúpidos sentimientos hacia Jacob? ¿Por qué me invadían esos sentimientos, si ya no era humana? Yo era un vampiro. ¡Un vampiro!

Me odiaba, me odiaba. No me reconocía, no me encontraba, ¿dónde estaba yo? Yo no era esa. ¡No era esa!

Odiaba esta espiral. La odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Basta, basta, ¡BASTA!

Alcé mi cabeza con determinación.

No volvería a hacerle daño a Edward, ni a Renesmee, JAMÁS.

Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez. Y solamente había una manera. Ya lo había intentado, pero Renesmee no me había dejado. Sin embargo, no había otra forma. Aunque los métodos fueran un poco sucios y dolorosos, tenía que hacerlo, por ella y por Edward.

Jacob era el núcleo de la espiral. Si liberaba todos estos sentimientos y emociones, podría dejarlo todo atrás, me desbloquearía y podría empezar a escalar hacia fuera del pozo. Necesitaba sacarlo todo fuera. TODO. No sabía si sería capaz de mantenerme entera, de controlarme, de detener esta explosión de fuego que sacaba a ese yo extraño y me obligaba a hablar y actuar con arrebato, pero tendría que ser fuerte, tenía que hacerlo. Por Edward y por Renesmee.

Tenía que salir de esta espiral. Y solamente había una manera.

(FIN DEL PARÉNTESIS)


	40. Huír

HUÍR:

Estaba agotada, sin embargo, me costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Aparte del tema de mi madre, sufrí unas cuantas réplicas y tuve que levantarme varias veces para darme unas duchas bien frías y, aún así, no era a quitarme el calor del cuerpo.

No obstante, eso no hizo que mi felicidad se borrase de mi cara. Me pasé ese desvelo pensando en Jacob, en el día tan increíble que habíamos pasado juntos, en su poderoso cuerpo perfecto, en todo lo que me había hecho sentir… Creo que eso también contribuyó a que mi celo regresara con ganas.

Tanto, que hasta en mis sueños era incapaz de reprimirme. Me desperté sofocadísima, me destapé del todo y agarré la tapa que había arrancado de una libreta y que había dejado en la mesilla, para abanicarme. La agité con brío, intentando lanzar el poco aire que provocaba hacia la cara. La fuerte lluvia repiqueteaba en la cristalera, eso, y la monótona música que provocaba al chocar contra la vegetación y la tierra de fuera, era lo único que se oía.

Entonces, la tapa se me resbaló de la mano y cayó sobre el colchón cuando escuché un portazo y las alteradas voces de mis tías.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – protestó Rosalie.  
- ¡No, Jacob! – gritó Alice.  
- ¡Maldito perro! ¡¿A dónde te crees que vas?! ¡¿Es que quieres que Edward te mate?!

No escuché su voz. Lo siguiente que sonó fueron unos pies descalzos subiendo los últimos escalones a toda prisa y acercándose por el pasillo, mezclados con los pasos y las quejas de mis tías. Mi aliento comenzó a salir agitado y emocionado.

Me levanté de un salto y no me dio tiempo a más. La puerta se abrió con un movimiento enérgico y Jacob apareció tras ella. Estaba completamente empapado, esos pantalones cortos de color gris claro que le había regalado hacía un mes ahora eran de un gris oscuro, y el agua le goteaba de los mismos y del pelo. Su mirada era más penetrante que nunca y su olor era tan fuerte como por el día.

No vaciló en ningún momento, y yo tampoco. Antes de que a mis tías les diera tiempo a levantar otro pie para detenerle, cerró de un portazo y dio una zancada en mi dirección; yo me abalancé a sus brazos, con tanto empeño, que estampé su espalda en la pared.

Mientras nos besábamos con auténtico ardor, sus manos se pegaron a la parte posterior de mis muslos. Estaban mojadas, como todo él, pero eran tan calientes como siempre. Escalaron hacia arriba con ansia, levantando mi camisón de algodón, y cuando llegaron a su objetivo, me friccionó contra él. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que su garganta dejara escapar un gemido sordo. Pero yo quería más, me pegué bien a él y volví a friccionarme varias veces, completamente desbocada. Los fuertes jadeos se escaparon de nuevo y sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel con avidez.

Mis manos soltaron su pelo y descendieron por su pecho, acariciándolo con vehemencia a su paso, hasta que llegaron al cierre de su pantalón. Entonces, se separó de mis labios.

- Espera – me paró, respirando a mil por hora -. Aquí no.

Me tomó de la mano y se despegó de la pared, llevándome con él. Abrió la puerta con el mismo brío que había puesto para abrirla y la atravesamos a toda velocidad.

Mis tías, que todavía se encontraban en el pasillo, se habían quedado totalmente desconcertadas, bloqueadas, no sabían qué hacer. Hasta que Alice reaccionó y comenzó a seguirnos por las escaleras.

- No vayas – me pidió, poniéndose a mi lado e implorándome con sus ojos dorados muy abiertos -. Les prometí a tus padres que te vigilaría y que no saldrías de esta casa.  
- Lo siento, Alice. Tengo que ir – y la esquivé para seguir avanzando por el salón con Jacob.

En cuanto atravesamos la puerta, Jake me soltó, pegó un salto hacia delante, salvando los escalones del porche, y se transformó en pleno vuelo, dejando sus pantalones hechos trizas. Aterrizó en el suelo y se echó para que le montara.

Moví el pie y Alice me agarró del brazo para detenerme.

Mi Gran Lobo se levantó y se agazapó para colocarse en una postura amenazadora mientras ya profería un rugido estremecedor que agitó hasta las hojas de los árboles. Se quedó observándola, resollando por la nariz con furia y mostrando su implacable y mortífera dentadura diseñada para matar vampiros. Su mirada era tan agresiva, que hasta Alice prefirió no jugársela y me soltó.

- Lo siento – repetí, y salté las escaleras del porche a la vez que él se echaba de nuevo en el suelo para que le montase.  
- ¡Nessie! – gritó a mis espaldas con lamento.

Pegué otro brinco y me subí a su lomo, agarrándome bien a su pelaje empapado.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – se quejó cuando Jake ya iniciaba la carrera -. ¡Tus padres me van a matar!

Pero ya no la escuché. La tremenda velocidad ya hacía que el viento y la lluvia me azotaran por todas partes y no podía oír otra cosa que su zumbido y el del paso de los árboles a nuestro lado. Me incliné sobre Jake y él aumentó el paso.

Nos escapamos del territorio de mi familia y respiré tranquila cuando por fin pasamos a los límites del bosque de La Push, ya que, seguramente, mis padres habrían oído el rugido de mi lobo. Jacob continuó corriendo durante otro rato, hasta que disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo en un rincón que parecía bastante apartado y escondido.

Me bajé de su lomo y me quedé de pie, esperando a que adquiriera su forma humana, bajo aquella intensa lluvia. Lo hizo rápido y no perdió el tiempo.

Hicimos el amor con ganas, allí mismo, sobre ese lecho de hierba, hojas y tierra mojada, con el agua chorreando sobre nosotros. No me importaba nada más, no había nada más, lo único que podía sentir era a Jacob, su ardiente cuerpo moviéndose sobre el mío con pasión, con deseo, con amor. Mis manos y mi garganta suplicaban que no parase jamás; las primeras, deslizándose frenéticamente por todo su cuerpo, por su pelo empapado y escurridizo, clavándose en su piel con ansia; la segunda, implorándolo a cada instante en su boca, pegada a la mía unas veces, recorriéndome entera otras. Sólo quería seguir sintiéndole dentro de mí, seguir sintiendo sus manos acariciando todo mi cuerpo y aferrándose a mi pelo, su piel de fuego prendiendo la mía también candente, su ardiente e impetuoso aliento mezclándose con el mío, sus besos, la hechizante y vertiginosa energía bailando a nuestro alrededor, creciendo a cada instante, guiándonos, atrayéndonos aún más, la magia, su alma y mi alma uniéndose de nuevo por fin, las lágrimas, el clímax…

Sus manos aflojaron el amarre de mi cabello y las mías hicieron lo mismo con el suyo de un modo totalmente sincronizado, aunque no lo soltamos. Nuestros rostros habían estado unidos todo el tiempo y seguían estándolo ahora, así que pegué mi boca a la suya y seguimos besándonos, todavía exhalando con dificultad. Jake apoyó su espalda contra el tronco, llevándome con él, y terminamos liberándonos el pelo para acariciarnos un poco más. Había dejado de llover y el único agua que caía de arriba eran las enormes gotas que resbalaban de las hojas del árbol bajo el que estábamos sentados. Me desprendí de él y me aovillé sobre su caliente cuerpo, acurrucándome en su pecho y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, bien pegada a su cuello. Sus cálidos brazos me rodearon y me arroparon con mimo, apretándome un poco más contra él.

Estaba tan a gusto ahí, que mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, y después de todo el día anterior y de esta larga réplica que por fin habíamos saciado, la verdad es que estaba agotada, satisfecha, sí, muy satisfecha, pero agotada, muy agotada. Jake se dio cuenta enseguida.

- Debería de llevarte a casa ahora mismo para que te metieras en la cama.  
- No, espera un poco – ronroneé, achuchándole más.  
- Vas a coger frío – murmuró, pasando los dedos por mi pelo mojado.  
- Sabes de sobra que aquí no tengo nada de frío – y volví a estrujarle otro poco.  
- Sí, ya lo sé – sonrió -. Bueno, pero a lo mejor estarías más calientita si te vistieras, ¿no crees?

Me despegué de su cuello para poder verle el rostro.

- Te recuerdo que me has roto el camisón y el culotte – sonreí.  
- Es verdad. Rayos, perdona. Rayos, y mis pantalones – lamentó, apoyando la cabeza en el tronco.  
- No importa, ya te regalaré otros – me arrimé de nuevo a él y empecé a darle besos por el cuello y la mandíbula -. Te compraría todos los pantalones del mundo, ha sido tan increíble… - susurré -. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a buscarme?  
- Tu olor estaba por toda mi cama y me estaba volviendo loco, ya no aguantaba más – murmuró, girando el rostro para que mis labios alcanzaran a los suyos -. Me escapé por la ventana para que mi padre no me atrapara.

Sonreí al principio, pero su frase me hizo caer en algo en lo que no me había parado a pensar y me despegué de su boca.

- Mis padres – gemí con penitencia, pensando en las más que posibles consecuencias de mi escapada con Jacob -. Nos van a matar – resumí.  
- Pues vente conmigo – propuso con un murmullo, regresando a mi boca para darme besos cortos.  
- ¿A dónde? – cuestioné con una risilla.  
- No sé, a cualquier sitio donde no puedan encontrarnos jamás y podamos ser libres de una vez – murmuró con su sonrisa torcida, sin dejar de besarme -. Podríamos huir juntos y casarnos en secreto.

Solamente con oír eso, mis mariposas ya iniciaban el vuelo, dispuestas a todo. Entonces, algo saltó en mi cabeza como un resorte. La palabra libres resaltó en mi mente como si tuviera luces de neón y parpadeara sin cesar. Libres, libres, libres…

- ¿Y por qué no lo hacemos de verdad? – mi voz ya salía con nervio.

Dejó mis labios para observarme con esos ojazos negros suyos.

- ¿Lo harías? ¿Te marcharías conmigo?  
- Sí – afirmé sin un atisbo de duda, entusiasmada. Luego, pegué mi frente a la suya y le miré fijamente -. Estoy harta de los celos de mamá, de la continua vigilancia de mi padre y de que siempre nos estén juzgando. Quiero irme contigo ahora, quiero estar junto a ti para siempre, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, es lo que más deseo del mundo…  
- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Porque a mí no me importa dejarlo todo por ti, pero tú tienes que pensar en tu familia. Ahora, si es lo que quieres, si estás completamente segura, me levanto y partimos ya mismo.

Mi corazón no podía latir más deprisa, hasta mi aliento se agitó, impulsivo, ansioso porque me levantara y partiera con Jacob ya. Pero la pequeñísima parte de mí que todavía tenía uso de razón, esa minúscula porción de mi cerebro que se encargaba de enfriar mis emociones para hacer de mí un ser un poco más racional, y del que normalmente no hacía mucho caso, se encargó de estamparme en la cara la imagen de mis padres, en cómo se iban a quedar si yo huía y, esta vez, consiguió sosegarme un poco, lo justo para no estar corriendo ya sobre el lomo de Jacob, aunque no lo suficiente como para convencerme de lo contrario.

- Tú eres lo que más me importa del mundo y te amo por encima de todo. Si tú quieres, me voy contigo ahora mismo, a donde sea. Y mi familia, mis padres… - susurré con un hilo de voz que me salió más quebrado de lo me hubiera gustado -, bueno, tal vez me perdonen algún día…  
- Para, no sigas – me cortó con un murmullo, poniéndome las yemas sobre los labios -. No se trata de lo que yo quiera, Nessie. Se trata de lo que realmente queramos los dos. No quiero que hagas algo que no quieres hacer.  
- Sí, sí que quiero – acaricié su frente con la mía efusivamente -. Quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, quiero que seamos libres…  
- Sí, ya lo sé, y yo también - bajó la cabeza y suspiró -. Pero no puedes hacerlo, no quiero que lo hagas.  
- Pero, Jake…  
- Yo jamás permitiría que sacrificases nada por mí – me volvió a cortar, alzando el rostro de nuevo para mirarme -. Te amo, y quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que renuncies a nada ni a nadie, quiero que lo tengas todo. Antes, renuncio yo a ti.  
- Entonces, sabes que me moriría – alegué -. Y ya estaría sacrificando algo, lo más importante.  
- Bueno, ok. Eso no podría hacerlo – aceptó -. Pero sí que puedo esperar lo que haga falta, ya te dije que no tengo prisa. Lo mejor es aguantar unos meses más y esperar a que tu familia se mude, entonces, podremos tener vía libre para hacer lo que queramos y todos estaremos contentos, habremos hecho las cosas bien. Desde luego, yo me iría contigo ahora mismo, al Polo Norte, si fuera necesario, pero esto es lo mejor para ti, no tendrías que dejar así a tu familia, ni les harías daño a ellos, ni a ti misma.  
- Jake…  
- Esperaré – aseveró, clavándome esa mirada brillante y penetrante que me volvía loca. Después, su sonrisa se dibujó otra vez en su cara -. En realidad, no tenemos prisa, ¿verdad? Podemos aguantar la vigilancia de tus padres unos pocos meses más, no es tan grave, no nos vamos a morir, ni nada de eso.  
- Tienes razón – suspiré -. Además, tú también tienes a tu padre y a tus hermanas, aparte de la manada, claro. Pero es que tengo tantas ganas de vivir contigo – declaré, acercándome a su boca.  
- Sí, ya lo sé, preciosa - sonrió en mis labios -. Yo también – y unió su boca a la mía para besarme durante un rato. Me hubiera quedado así el resto de mi vida, si no llega a ser porque soltó mis labios de nuevo, y, encima, para nada bueno -. Hablando de cosas graves y de muertes, será mejor que te lleve a casa ahora. Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a la cruda realidad y prepararnos para una buena.  
- Dirás, mejor, que me tendré que preparar – le corregí con un suspiro de resignación -. Tú no vas a poner un pie en mi casa, bueno, si no quieres morir de verdad, claro.  
- Ni hablar, yo jamás me escondo. Te he sacado de tu casa por la noche en volandas, como quien dice, así que tendré que dar la cara, ¿no te parece?  
- De eso nada – le regañé mientras me despegaba de él y me ponía de pie -. ¿Es que quieres que mi padre te mate?

Su sonrisa volvió, aunque esta vez más amplia.

- Eso me gustaría verlo – y se levantó.  
- Ni lo pienses. No vas a entrar y punto – recogí mi camisón del suelo. El escote estaba roto hasta la cintura y, encima, estaba mojado y sucio. Se me escapó una mueca de dolor al levantarlo y verlo, sobretodo al pensar en la imagen que iban a ver mis padres cuando entrara en casa. Entonces, miré a Jake -. Además, estás desnudo.  
- Eso no importa. Mira, tú entras, subes a tu habitación y me traes unos pantalones. Me los tiras por la ventana del baño y luego entro yo en escena, ¿qué te parece?  
- Que no.

Me puse el camisón y le hice tres nudos para coser el escote de alguna manera.

- Estás preciosa – se burló.  
- Sí, gracias a ti – le contesté con retintín.  
- No, en serio – se acercó a mí y me arrimó a él -. Estás muy, muy sexy, ¿lo sabías? – me susurró al oído, provocando al vello de todo mi cuerpo -. Bueno, quiero decir, es que… - se despegó de mi oreja y bajó la vista a mi pecho – este camisón, así, mojado, pegadito a tu cuerpo, todo se nota más… - me miré y los colores se me subieron a la cara -. Nena, ahora mismo sólo me apetece volver a arrancarte el camisón – susurró, pegándome a él.  
- Jake… - le regañé con una risilla mientras me despegaba la tela del pecho -. Pero si acabas de verme desnuda.  
- No, no hagas eso… - protestó, implorándome con los ojos y llevando mi espalda contra el tronco en el que habíamos estado sentados -. Mejor no te lo quites, no hace falta – murmuró mientras ya empezaba a besarme con pasión.

Fui capaz de apartarme de su boca, lo justo para poder hablar.

- Creía que ibas a llevarme a casa… - bisbiseé con una sonrisa, en sus labios.  
- Bueno, total, ahora ya no tenemos prisa, ¿no? – susurró con deseo, y siguió besándome por el cuello a la vez que sus manos acariciaban mis muslos para levantar el camisón.  
- No… – jadeé ya, llevando mis manos a su nuca y a su espalda.

Me costó un triunfo, pero conseguí convencerle para que no se acercara a la casa y me dejara en los árboles que la bordeaban. Mi padre no iba a ser un problema, si no había salido ya, era porque se había vuelto a marchar lejos, eso me tranquilizó, pero mi madre era tema aparte. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, viendo lo furiosa que se había puesto hacía unas horas. Eso también preocupaba a Jacob, por eso quería entrar y dar la cara, sin embargo, era mejor que no lo hiciera, puede que hasta lo quisiera agredir o algo.

No fue nada fácil despedirme de él. Ya que no lo dejé entrar, Jake quiso quedarse allí para vigilar y comprobar que todo iba bien, así que las dos veces que me giré y le vi con medio cuerpo asomando del tronco en el que se ocultaba, para verme partir hacia el edificio, no pude reprimirme y di la vuelta corriendo para besarlo.

Cuando por fin lo conseguí y entré en casa, vi a mi madre sentada en el sofá. Como supuse, papá no estaba, y ella se encontraba sola, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño tan fruncido, que hasta afeaba su hermoso e impoluto rostro de porcelana. Sin embargo, no pronunció ni una palabra, se limitó a mirarme con la censura y la furia saliéndole por los ojos, observando mi camisón mientras le rechinaban los dientes. Creo que no me dijo nada porque sabía que Jake estaba fuera y no quería que él pasase, más bien para evitar atacarlo y después arrepentirse que por otra cosa.

Yo tampoco hablé, no sabía qué decirle. Agarré la parte de tela de mi pecho para mantenerla lo más despegada posible, avancé por el salón con celeridad y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación.


	41. Regalos

REGALOS:

Por la mañana me tuve que duchar con agua fría otra vez, aunque de poco sirvió. Aunque había estado con Jake hacía sólo unas horas, el recipiente que contenía la gasolina que simbolizaba mi celo estaba lleno hasta arriba de nuevo y seguía subiendo, y hasta que no le prendiéramos fuego y se consumiera, no iba a haber forma de parar aquello.

Cuando bajé al salón, Jake no estaba y mi padre tampoco. Al parecer, y según Alice y Rose, que seguían enfurruñadas conmigo, mi progenitor no le había dejado entrar en casa y él se había ido muy lejos de nuevo para no escuchar nuestros gritos. Aún así, el efluvio de Jacob estaba tan cerca, que conseguía penetrar por las rendijas de la puerta y de las ventanas, clavándose en mi cerebro para poner en marcha el botón que activaba la alarma, porque ya no era una llamada, era una alarma.

Ni siquiera desayuné. Salí volando del edificio y me abalancé como una posesa sobre Jacob, que me esperaba apoyado en su moto. Por poco la tiramos abajo.

- Dios, Nessie… - susurró entre los jadeos, sin dejar de besarme alocadamente -. Vámonos de aquí ya…

Nos costó lo nuestro despegarnos, pero al final lo conseguimos.

Nos subimos a su Harley Sprint y nos largamos con urgencia. Fue una buena idea que viniera a buscarme en moto; esta vez no me puse el casco para que me diera bien el aire en la cara.

El vehículo se desplazó a todo lo que daba por la carretera de La Push hasta que, por fin, llegamos a su garaje.

Dejamos la moto y Jacob me cogió de la mano para dirigirnos prestos hacia la casita roja.

- ¿Billy se ha ido a pescar otra vez? – le pregunté, extrañada, por el camino, al percatarme de adónde íbamos.  
- Se ha ido unos días a casa de Rachel y Paul para dejarnos a solas.  
- ¿Se lo has contado? – quise saber, con una vergüenza horrible.  
- No pude evitarlo, tu olor está por toda la casa y se me notaba muchísimo – confesó escuetamente, acelerando el paso.  
- Pero ahora Paul también se va a enterar – me lamenté.

Eso significaba que la manada acabaría sabiéndolo. Horror.

Jacob abrió la puerta de su casa y me metió dentro, tirando de mí para pegarme a su cuerpo.

- Nena…, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos durante días – me reiteró al ver que no me había fijado en lo importante, exhalando con intensidad mientras ya me besaba sin freno.

¡La casa para nosotros solos durante días!, repitió mi acalorada mente.

Cerré la puerta con el pie, de un portazo, y ya no me importó nada más.

Descubrimos que mi celo duraba una semana. Al principio, me pareció sorprendente que mi padre aceptara de buen grado mi estancia en casa de Jacob durante la duración del mismo cuando ese día le llamé por teléfono para pedirle permiso, aunque luego comprendí que lo hacía más bien por él y por su propia salud mental. Según mi madre, esa noche mi mente también había gritado a todas horas, hasta en sueños, y mi padre estaba al borde del colapso. Casi fue un alivio para él cuando se lo pedí, así me lo hizo notar su voz, y Jake y yo pegamos un salto de alegría cuando colgué. A mi madre, en cambio, no le gustó mucho la idea, sin embargo, avisó a Seth para que me fuese a buscar algo de ropa y me la trajera.

El paciente y más que atento Billy nos había dejado la despensa y la nevera llenas, al parecer, no quería que a mí me faltase de nada – siempre me había tratado como a una hija, pero desde que le habíamos anunciado nuestro compromiso, estaba encantado y me tenía como a una reina, y eso que le dijimos que todavía no había fecha -, quería que me sintiese como en mi casa, aunque ya le dije a Jacob que todo eso no hacía falta, puesto que yo me sentía en mi hogar. Con Billy todo era muy fácil, no hacía falta darle ninguna explicación, todo le parecía bien. Solamente nos llamaba algún día para ver si necesitábamos algo. Desde luego, tendríamos que pagarle este enorme favor con creces cuando todo terminase.

Por supuesto, toda la manada se enteró. Se podía escuchar de vez en cuando algún aullido socarrón que otro cuando pasaban cerca de casa de Jacob. Si bien Paul no había aguantado con la boca cerrada, Jake tenía que cambiar de fase todos los días sólo para dar instrucciones, con lo que se habrían enterado igualmente, así que lo ratificó para que se quedasen tranquilos. Nadie hubiese entendido entonces por qué su líder no podía aparecer por allí durante tantos días y habrían pensado que le había pasado algo, por lo que Jacob tuvo que explicarlo. Les pareció que era una más que buena razón para ello.

Esa semana fue la mejor semana de toda mi vida, y eso que apenas salimos de la casa, tan sólo para pasear por la playa al atardecer, que era cuando controlábamos un poco mejor el desmedido deseo y, aún así, alguna vez no pudimos llegar a la vivienda. Por las noches parecía bajar algo el apetito y dormíamos bastante bien, pero siempre había alguna que otra réplica. Me encantaba despertarme entre sus brazos por la mañana y descubrir su rostro encandilado observándome desde hacía ya rato. Fue una especie de luna de miel para nosotros, aunque mucho más intensa, salvaje y desenfrenada, y decidimos que, a partir de ese momento, llamaríamos así a mi temporada de celo. A mí me sonaba muchísimo mejor, no me parecía tan explícito e incómodo.

Mi celo fue constante durante siete días, hasta que al octavo, tal cual vino, se marchó. Podíamos haber prolongado un poco más mi estancia – parece mentira, pero todavía nos quedaban ganas de seguir, y eso que todo había terminado -, sin embargo, nos pareció que ya habíamos abusado bastante de Billy y que el pobre tenía que volver a su casa; aunque ese octavo día lo aprovechamos para comprobar que no nos hacía falta mi celo para prender llama y arder juntos, todo era igual de increíble, mágico y maravilloso, sólo que el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro era… dominable.

Cuando anocheció, ya lo teníamos todo recogido, y en cuanto Billy entró por la puerta, nos encontró en el sofá viendo la tele como dos niños buenos. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que no me libré de tener que escuchar cómo mi futuro suegro me decía un bromista aunque orgulloso: un Black siempre cumple, cosa que me dio tanta vergüenza, que me apetecía llenar el lavabo de agua y meter la cabeza dentro. Aún así, asentí y aguantamos el chaparrón, era lo menos que podíamos hacer después de que nos dejara su hogar.

Jacob me llevó a mi casa en el Golf y aparcó delante del porche. Tuvimos que aguantar las correspondientes y esperadas bromas de Emmett, como la típica se les ve más delgados y de esa clase, las miradas aliviadas, aunque no por ello menos censuradoras y doloridas, de mi padre y las sonrisillas del resto de mi familia, a excepción de mi madre, como era de esperar. A mis tías parecía habérseles pasado el enfado.

Después de cenar y recoger la cocina, nos subimos a mi ahora extraño dormitorio y nos tumbamos en la cama para charlar un poco.

- Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos – murmuró Jake mientras me pasaba los dedos por el pelo -. Toda mi casa huele a ti.  
- Y yo a ti – contesté, abrazándole más fuerte -. Se me va a hacer muy raro no dormir contigo.  
- Esto es una tonteria – se quejó -. Es como si nos hubiésemos ido a vivir juntos y de repente tuviéramos que volver a vivir con nuestros padres.  
- Sí, no sé si no habría sido mejor que no hubiésemos pasado nuestra luna de miel juntos.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un segundo.

- No – afirmamos los dos con una sonrisa.

Volvimos la vista al techo y nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

- ¿Tu familia se va a marchar justo después de la visita de los Vulturis, o va a esperar un poco? - quiso saber, pensativo.  
- No lo sé, ¿por qué?  
- No, por nada. Por saberlo – me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Unos nudillos pegaron unos toques en la puerta.

- Nessie, Jacob, ¿podemos pasar? – preguntó Carlisle desde fuera.

Mi novio y yo nos incorporamos para quedarnos sentados en la cama.

- Sí, claro – consentí.

Mis abuelos entraron en la habitación, sonriéndonos.

- No queremos molestaros mucho, solamente veníamos a darles nuestro regalo de boda – dijo él, entregándome un sobre alargado y blanco.

Jacob se puso de pie.

- ¿Nuestro regalo de boda? – murmuré, mirando el sobre con sorpresa.  
- No tenian que haberse molestado, Doc – declaró Jake, rascándose la nuca, un tanto apurado -. Todavía no tenemos fecha, tenian mucho tiempo para pensarlo.  
- Lo sabemos. No obstante, nos apetecía darselos antes de que nos mudáramos, por si no querian esperar – mis abuelos se miraron y se sonrieron -. Aunque ya se han adelantado.

Abrí el sobre y mi cara se iluminó como si el interior del mismo proyectara un halo de luz.

- Son unos boletos canjeables por un viaje de quince días a donde quieran – le aclaró Esme a Jacob -. Era su viaje de luna de miel, pero… - Carlisle y Esme se volvieron a mirar sonrientes.  
- ¿Quince días…? – mi mente ya empezaba a vagar ella sola, sumergiéndose en mis recientes y fantásticos recuerdos.

Jacob me quitó los boletos de la mano para mirarlos con una sonrisa enorme.

- Bueno, eso sólo fue un ensayo – afirmó -. Tendremos que repetir.  
- ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamé, abrazando a los dos.  
- Sí, gracias – secundó Jake, sonriéndoles -. Esto es demasiado, yo no… - se le escapó una risa nerviosa -. Bueno, Doc, no tengo palabras, de verdad.  
- De nada – asintió Carlisle, complacido.  
- Caducan dentro de seis meses, así que deberian ir pensando el sitio – nos informó Esme.

Cualquier sitio con Jacob a mi lado sería el paraíso.

- Bien, ya los dejamos – anunció Carlisle, dirigiéndose a la puerta con Esme de la mano.  
- Gracias otra vez – les agradeció Jacob, levantando los boletos con su maravillosa y deslumbrante sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Mis abuelos se despidieron con la mano y salieron de la habitación, y Jacob y yo nos fundimos en un abrazo de oso en el que mis pies terminaron volando.

No tuve que inventarme ninguna excusa que darles a mis amigas, Seth ya lo había hecho por mí. Al parecer, le había dicho a Brenda que había tenido fiebre. Por supuesto, todas me preguntaron que a qué se había debido y si ya estaba bien del todo. Les dije que se había debido a una reacción de la primavera. Si yo les contara mi semana de placer y lujuria…

Me pase la mayor parte de las clases mirando por la ventana, pensando en Jacob. Lo echaba tanto de menos. Después de pasarnos ocho días pegados a todas horas, esto iba a ser un suplicio. Como por la noche, la despedida de la mañana había sido larga y nos costó decirnos hasta luego, aunque conseguí tener fuerza de voluntad y salir del coche gracias a Brenda. Me esperaba después de despedirse de Seth para que nos reuniéramos con el resto de mis amigas.

No me sorprendió ver el coche de Seth en el aparcamiento del instituto por la mañana y por la tarde, un Volvo azul metalizado de segunda mano que Jake le había reparado hacía un par de años. Cuando mis amigas y yo salimos del centro, Jacob y Seth estaban apoyados en el vehículo de este último, charlando animadamente. En cuanto nos vieron a Brenda y a mí, dejaron de hablar para sonreírnos.

Yo fui la primera en salir corriendo para abrazar y besar a mi novio, Brenda no estaba imprimada y no sentía esa necesidad tan fuertemente. Y más después de todo lo que le había echado de menos. El beso se prolongó durante un rato y cuando mis alocadas mariposas empezaron a agitarse más de la cuenta, me obligué a despegarme de él, si no, ya no habría manera.

- ¿Qué pasa, no han tenido bastante esta semana? – se burló Seth, con la consecuente cara de no entender nada de Brenda.

Jacob le dedicó una mirada de reojo enfadada y yo me puse como un tomate.

- Piérdete, Seth – le contestó, cogiéndome de la mano para dirigirnos a la moto.

Me despedí de ellos y del resto de mis amigas haciéndoles señales.

- ¿A dónde vamos hoy? – le pregunté.  
- A La Push, tengo una sorpresa para ti – me contestó, desplegando su blanquísima sonrisa.  
- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? – quise saber, tirando de su brazo, toda emocionada.  
- Ah, ya lo verás – me dijo, pasándome el casco.

Me lo puse y me monté en la moto negra con Jake, agarrándome y arrimándome bien a él.

Los árboles que bordeaban la carretera pasaban a toda velocidad, cuando los acantilados y la playa en forma de media luna se dejaron ver. No tardamos mucho más en llegar a casa de Jacob; nos bajamos de la moto y la llevamos hasta el garaje para aparcarla.

Jake me cogió de la mano y empezamos a caminar en dirección a la playa.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – quise saber, con mucha curiosidad.  
- Ten paciencia – me respondió, tocándome la punta de la nariz con el dedo -. Lo verás ahora mismo.

Mordí mi sonriente labio, nerviosa.

- Dame una pista, por lo menos – le imploré.  
- No puedo. Con lo lista que eres, si te la doy, seguro que lo adivinas. Ten paciencia – repitió con una sonrisa.

Volví a morderme el labio.

- ¿Qué tal en clase? – preguntó para distraerme -. ¿Te han dicho algo por faltar toda la semana?  
- No, con el justificante de Carlisle fue suficiente. El apuro lo he pasado con mis amigas – confesé -. A Seth no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirle a Brenda que había tenido fiebre.  
- ¿Fiebre? – se rió -. Bueno, visto así…  
- Por cierto, ¿Seth ya le ha contado a Brenda su secreto? – interrogué.  
- No, todavía no.

Entonces, de repente, se echó a reir con ganas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con mi labio curvado por el contagio de su risa.  
- Al parecer, Seth ha visto que Brenda le tiene miedo a los perros y ahora no sabe cómo decírselo – no pudo evitar carcajearse otro rato -. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Tanto reírse de mí porque tardaste en ser mi chica, y la suya le va a tener pavor. Por lo menos, a la mía le gustan los animales.  
- Claro, por eso estoy contigo – bromeé.  
- Ja, ja – articuló con ironía. Se colocó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura para caminar juntos -. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que más te gusta de mí – afirmó con segundas en un tono pícaro mientras me daba unos suaves mordiscos en el cuello para hacerme cosquillas.  
- No seas bruto – le regañé, riéndome, empujándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

Se carcajeó durante un rato y, de pronto, se paró en seco, obligándome a mí también a detenerme. Entonces, me puso las manos sobre los ojos.

- Ya hemos llegado – me anunció, girándome hacia un lado -. Bueno, no te asustes ni nada cuando lo veas, ¿vale? – me avisó -. No está muy bien, pero tiene arreglo.  
- Jake, por favor – le rogué con nerviosismo.  
- ¿Estas preparada?  
- ¡Jake! – protesté entre risas.

Jacob se rió y por fin me despejó los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, tuve que pestañear para aclarármelos un poco, ya que lo que tenía delante no sabía si era de verdad o era un efecto óptico.

- Una… una casa… - mascullé.  
- Sí, ya sé que no está muy bien – me repitió a modo de lamento, al ver mi cara boquiabierta.

Se desplazó a mi lado y me volvió a coger de la mano.

Lo cierto es que la casa estaba bastante envejecida, se notaba el abandono al que había estado expuesta durante años, sin embargo, no se veía en mal estado.

Era una casita humilde de dos plantas, más rectangular que cuadrada, típica construcción de madera de La Push. Las fachadas apenas tenían restos de pintura, no se distinguía ningún vestigio del color que las había vestido en su pasado, y algunas de las ventanas – también de madera - ni siquiera tenían cristales y estaban tapiadas con tablones. Un reducido porche presidía la edificación, albergaba la puerta de entrada y una ventana a la derecha de ésta, y estaba cubierto por un tejadillo a dos aguas, apoyado en dos estrechos pilares situados en los extremos.

La casa estaba ubicada en un claro rodeado de árboles, y frente al porche se abría un hueco entre ellos en el que quedaba a la vista First Beach, con sus troncos color ahuesado esparcidos y los cantos de rocas de diferentes tamaños cubriendo la arena grisácea como si fuera una enorme alfombra, el mar y la Isla de James. La parte posterior de la vivienda dejaba ver el bosque a unos metros, se podía escuchar el sonido del río Quillayute cerca, y el manto que cubría todo el prado estaba cubierto de flores silvestres. Me pareció un sitio privilegiado, precioso.

- ¿Por qué me enseñas esta casa? – le pregunté, observando la misma sin entender muy bien la razón.

¿Acaso quería que la comprásemos en un futuro?

- Porque es nuestra – afirmó con una sonrisa.

Mi rostro se giró súbitamente para mirarle sorprendida.

- ¿Nuestra? – mis párpados se movieron con rapidez y asombro -. ¿Pero, cómo…?  
- Era la casa de soltera de mi madre – empezó a explicarme -. Aquí nació y creció hasta que se casó con mi padre. Mi abuela se la dejó en herencia cuando murió y ella hizo lo mismo con Rachel, Rebecca y conmigo. Como mis hermanas ya están casadas y tienen su propia casa, les compré su parte.  
- ¿Que les compraste su parte? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? – mi rostro no dejaba de sorprenderse.  
- Bueno, en realidad, todavía no se la he comprado, solamente he hablado con ellas y nos venden su parte encantadas - confesó -. Queda firmar algunos papeles, pero ya está casi hecho.  
- ¿Y el dinero…? – mi voz ya quería quebrarse.  
- He juntado unos ahorros todos estos años gracias a chapuzas que me han ido saliendo – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada -. Aunque te confieso que me salió muy barata, porque esta casa no vale nada, es tan vieja...

A mí eso no me importaba en absoluto.

- ¿Has estado… ahorrando estos seis años… para comprar esta casa para nosotros? – inquirí, embargada por la emoción.

La casa estaba apagada, como si se hubiese quedado suspendida en el tiempo y fuera una foto en blanco y negro, pero aún así, mis ojos empezaron a mostrármela completamente diferente, colorida, llena de vida, alegre, perfecta. Era el hogar que siempre había soñado para vivir con Jacob, mi casita de cuento.

Entonces, se giró para ponerse frente a mí y me cogió por la cintura.

- Sé que es poca cosa y que tú te mereces algo mucho mejor – murmuró, clavándome sus intensos y profundos ojos negros en los míos -, pero no me ha dado tiempo a ahorrar más y tenía que buscar una casa rápido, porque tu familia se marcha dentro de unos cuatro o cinco meses, como mucho, y se me terminaba el plazo.  
- Jake… - intenté hablar, con un nudo en la garganta.  
- Espera, déjame terminar – me cortó, rozando mis labios con los dedos.  
- Pero a mí me…  
- No sabes lo que me gustaría ofrecerte una casa más grande y bonita - me volvió a interrumpir -, pero creo que podemos ser muy felices aquí unos años, hasta que podamos comprar otra. Los chicos van a ayudarme a arreglarla y la tendremos lista a tiempo, te lo prometo. Sé que parece una birria, pero ya verás qué bien queda cuando la rehabilitemos y…

Su voz se quedó por el camino cuando le abracé y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, llorando.

- Te quiero… - sollocé como una idiota.  
- Nessie… - me susurró en el pelo, apretando su abrazo.  
- Me encanta… - le dije, levantando la cara para quedarme en sus pupilas -. Es la casa de mis sueños y quiero vivir aquí contigo para siempre.

Jacob me miró maravillado y me limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Te gusta de verdad? – inquirió con ojos centelleantes.  
- Sí – le sonreí y le abracé con efusividad.

Nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos, sin decir nada. Si me pidiera que viviera con él debajo de un puente, lo aceptaría encantada con tal de estar a su lado para siempre. Seguiría siendo feliz. Sin embargo, ya no podía pedirle más a la vida, todo era perfecto. Podía escuchar los felices latidos de su corazón, más lentos pero totalmente acompasados con los míos, el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla un poco más allá y la corriente del río siguiendo su camino hacia el mar, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al agitarse con la suave brisa primaveral, los pájaros cantando, las gaviotas… Sí, era la mujer más feliz del universo y lo sería toda la vida junto a Jacob.

- Es un poco pequeña, pero cuando la pintemos y eso, quedará muy genial, ya lo verás – declaró, observando la casa.  
- Roja – afirmé, animadísima, separándome para mirarle.  
- ¿Qué? – bajó sus ojos hacia los míos.  
- Quiero que sea roja, como la de Billy – le sonreí, acercando mi rostro al suyo -. Siempre me imaginé viviendo contigo en una casita roja.  
- Ok, pues será roja – sonrió en mis labios.

Y nos besamos muy despacio, dejándonos llevar durante un rato por la energía y la magia que siempre notábamos fluyendo a nuestro alrededor; podíamos estar horas solamente sintiéndonos el uno al otro, atraídos por ese hechizo. Esas mariposas que danzaban sobre las flores podrían ser las que se habían escapado de mi estómago y mi corazón sin ningún problema.

Nos forzamos a deshacer el encantamiento y despegamos nuestras bocas. Jacob sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos, después de meterme el pelo detrás de las orejas, para mirarme absorto. Creo que yo debía de tener la misma cara que él.

- Eres tan especial, todo te vale – me susurró, acariciando mis mejillas con los pulgares.  
- Todo es perfecto, si estoy a tu lado.

Nos sonreímos y nos dimos otro beso, esta vez más corto y dulce.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – pasó sus manos a mi cintura otra vez -. Aunque no me hubiese imprimado, me hubiera enamorado de ti igualmente – aseveró con convicción.  
- Sí, si antes no hubieses conseguido matarme, ¿no? – bromeé, riéndome.  
- Bueno, no creo que hubiese podido. Tu tía la Barbie es bastante fuerte, a lo mejor no hubiera podido con ella – dijo para seguir mi broma.  
- Deberías ser mi enemigo número uno sólo por haberlo pensado – manifesté, entrecerrando los ojos -. Aunque creo que, aún así, yo también me hubiera enamorado de ti igualmente – le sonreí.  
- En aquel momento, estaba muy equivocado con respecto a ti. No te conocía – alegó con un tinte de remordimiento en las pupilas.  
- Era una broma, Jake – le contesté, ahora preocupada por si le había ofendido -. Sabes que no te culpo por nada. Es más, después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar, lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, créeme.  
- Nunca te he pedido perdón por eso. Si te hubiese hecho daño, yo no… - apretó los dientes con rabia y bajó la mirada al suelo.  
- Basta, Jake – le regañé, cogiéndole la cara para que me mirase a los ojos; y así lo hizo -. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Las cosas tenían que pasar de ese modo. Si no hubieses notado la pulsión de acercarte a mí creyendo que querías matarme, no me hubieras visto nunca; habrías salido corriendo de la casa para vivir como lobo para siempre y no estaríamos aquí ahora los dos juntos.  
- ¿Ves lo que te digo? – se rió -. Todo te vale.  
- Todo no – le corregí con una sonrisa, volviendo a rodearle el cuello con mis brazos -. Te repito que sólo si estoy a tu lado.  
- Eso que has dicho antes de tu enemigo, ¿sabes que en realidad tendríamos que ser enemigos por naturaleza? – señaló, todo sonriente. Me encantaba verle así -. No deberías de estar conmigo, nena, podrías meterte en líos – chanceó con mi adorada sonrisa torcida.  
- Pues ya ves, me encantan los retos difíciles y los líos. Y resulta que estamos hechos el uno para el otro – le respondí, siguiendo su juego -. Además, eso lo hace todavía más excitante.  
- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – asintió, sonriendo en mi boca.

Y volvimos a besarnos durante un largo rato, aunque esta vez la energía y el beso fueron un poco más efusivos. Al final, Jacob tuvo más voluntad que yo y soltó mis labios.

- ¿Quieres ver nuestra casa por dentro? – me propuso, después de tomar aire.

Cómo me gustaba ese término.

- ¿Tienes la llave? – le pregunté, gratamente sorprendida.

Jacob soltó mi cintura, metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y alzó la llave, meneándola para que la viera.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? – me quejé con una risa, dándole un manotazo.

Me tomó de la mano para acercarnos a la casa.

- Te entretuviste hablando, abrazándome y besándome, ¿recuerdas? – replicó con su sonrisa burlona.  
- Fuiste tú – objeté, dándole otro manotazo en el brazo.

Mi novio se rió y me condujo hasta el pequeño porche.

- Bueno, te advierto que está todo sucio y hecho un desastre. Puede que una chica como tú, acostumbrada a vivir en esa mansión, no lo aguante – se mofó.  
- Te recuerdo que he vivido en una cabaña mucho más pequeña que esta casa. Lo soportaré – respondí con ironía.

Una vez en el umbral, nos paramos frente a la puerta principal, la abrió con la llave y entré detrás de él.

El pequeño vestíbulo diáfano que daba al saloncito apenas estaba iluminado por la poca luz que penetraba por las ventanas de este último, ya que estaban tapiadas con tablones.

- Todavía no hay luz, pero Isaac y su padre son electricistas y se van a encargar de la instalación eléctrica, así que no tardaremos en tenerla – me anunció.  
- No importa, se ve de sobra.

A la izquierda de la entrada nacía una escalera recta que daba al piso superior, pero Jacob siguió de frente y me llevó hasta el saloncito. Éste era rectangular y enfrente de nosotros, en la pared más larga de la estancia, se disponían dos ventanas que supuse que daban al bosque, ya que esa era la fachada posterior de la casa. Fui girando la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi que en la esquina había una chimenea sencilla hecha de ladrillo rojo y a su lado, en una de las paredes cortas, se disponía otra ventana.

- Tenemos chimenea – exclamé, maravillada.  
- Sí – se rió -. Está todo muy viejo y sucio, ¿a que sí?  
- La verdad es que pensaba que iba a estar peor – admití.  
- Lo bueno es que la estructura está perfectamente y sólo hay que reforzar algunos elementos. Por precaución y todo eso, ya sabes.

Irremediablemente, mi mente empezó a divagar ella sola, imaginándome con Jacob junto a la chimenea, y mi estómago se llenó de su cosquilleo habitual. Ya sabía lo que iba a poner en ese rincón, dos butacones modernos y una enorme y mullida alfombra. Mi boca no pudo evitar curvarse hacia arriba ante tal visión.

- Aquí está la cocina – me indicó, sacándome de mis dulces pensamientos.

Nos dirigimos hacia una puerta que estaba en la pared siguiente a la de la ventana única, frente a la chimenea.

La cocina era de planta cuadrada y la meseta, en ele, se disponía en el paramento donde estaba el hueco de entrada a la estancia y en el de la izquierda. Frente a la puerta, se situaba la ventana, que daba al porche, aunque también había otra un poco más pequeña en la pared de la meseta, sobre el fregadero.

- Ahí podemos poner la mesa – me dijo Jake, señalándome la esquina libre que quedaba bajo la ventana -. Y, bueno, esto habrá que quitarlo todo y ponerlo nuevo – siguió, apuntándome los muebles -. Los azulejos y el suelo, también. El padre de Jeremiah es fontanero y tienen que arreglar toda la instalación.  
- ¿Es que vas a poner a toda la manada y a sus familias a trabajar aquí? – me reí.  
- Somos una gran familia, nos ayudamos los unos a los otros, ya lo sabes – se defendió -. Todos quieren hacer algo, aquí siempre se hace así. Ayudar a otro quileute es un regalo y nosotros lo tenemos que tomar como un honor para con la tribu, ¿entiendes? Además, está mal que yo lo diga, pero muchos de ellos me deben algunos favores con sus coches, así que…  
- Yo también quiero ayudar – me ofrecí -. Quiero hacer algo, ya que no voy a poner un centavo…  
- Vamos – protestó con una sonrisa mientras salíamos de la cocina hacia las escaleras -. No me digas que te preocupa lo del dinero – y se rió como si nada.  
- No quiero que lo pongas todo tú – me quejé, haciéndole pararse en el vestíbulo -. Me sentiré mucho mejor si me dejas poner algo de mi parte, ¿no crees que es justo? ¿Has ahorrado durante seis años y yo no voy a hacer nada?  
- Tú vas a escoger todos los materiales – me anunció -. Eso también lleva trabajo.  
- Eso lo haremos los dos – discutí -. Me refiero a que quiero trabajar en la casa.

Se quedó un momento mirándome, pensativo.

- Bueno, ok – accedió al fin -. Hay que ver qué carácter. Ya te buscaré alguna tarea.  
- Así me gusta.

Le sonreí, él puso los ojos en blanco y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

- Ten cuidado, ya ves que no tiene barandilla – me avisó cuando su pie pisó el primer peldaño.

La escalera recta era de madera y estaba tan vieja, que crujía. Seguramente, ese era uno de los elementos estructurales a los que se refería Jacob cuando hablaba de reforzar.

Subimos a otro pequeño vestíbulo, que tenía una ventana con vistas al bosque, y a un corto pasillo, con dos puertas a lo largo y una al fondo.

- Este es un dormitorio – me enseñó, después de abrir la primera de las puertas -. Como ves, no es muy grande.

El susodicho cuarto era rectangular y tenía la ventana frente a la puerta, en la fachada corta.

- ¿Era el de tu madre?  
- Sí, y el otro el de mi abuela.

Salimos de allí y entramos en el dormitorio de al lado, también de planta rectangular. Era más amplio, y la ventana se ubicaba en el mismo sitio que el anterior, solo que ésta era más grande y la fachada que quedaba frente a la puerta no era de las cortas, sino que era una de las paredes largas.

- Y este será el nuestro, ¿no? – auguré, sonriente.  
- Exacto – ratificó con otra sonrisa, pasándome el brazo por los hombros -. ¿Qué te parece?

Ya estaba viendo la enorme cama…

Me giré para ponerme frente a él y rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

- Me gusta mucho – afirmé, sonriéndole -. Toda la casa me encanta.  
- Bueno, como ves, es pequeña.  
- Es muy acogedora. Y quedará preciosa cuando la reformemos.  
- Entonces, ¿te gusta? – sonrió.  
- Mucho – admití, correspondiéndole con una sonrisa aún más grande.  
- Genial.

Me dio un beso corto, volvió a sonreírme y me tomó otra vez de la mano.

- El baño está aquí, ven – me dijo, llevándome hasta la puerta situada al fondo del pasillo, junto a la de nuestra habitación -. Éste sí que lo hay que arreglar de cabo a rabo.

La estrecha ventana, al fondo del baño rectangular, era lo único que quedaba sano.

- ¿Jeremiah y su padre? – aventuré con segundas para quedarme un poco con él.  
- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – me respondió con sarcasmo para seguir mi broma.

Nos reímos y nos pasamos todo el camino hasta el vestíbulo de abajo jugueteando un poco.

- ¿De dónde vamos a sacar los materiales de la obra? – quise saber mientras salíamos de la casa.  
- Ya te he dicho que tengo algunos ahorros – me recordó, cerrando la puerta con llave -, y hay gente que me lo puede conseguir a mitad de precio, ya sabes – reconoció con una enorme sonrisa de complacencia, rodeándome los hombros con su brazo.  
- Ok. Ventajas de ser el Gran Lobo, ¿no?  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – admitió en el mismo tono que antes.

Nos miramos, sonrientes, y nos dimos un beso.

- Mira – me aferró la mano y me condujo hasta el hueco que había entre los árboles que bordeaban la playa -. ¿Ves quién va a ser nuestro vecino? – y me indicó con el dedo una casa conocida a unos cuantos metros más allá, junto a la arena.  
- El Viejo Quil – exclamé.  
- Y mi padre, por donde vinimos – señaló.  
- Ya tengo a quién pedirle la sal – me reí -. Una cosa, ¿y tu garaje?  
- De momento, tendré que seguir con el que tengo en casa de mi viejo – suspiró.

Me gustó esa referencia, esta ya era nuestra casa.

Luego, reflexionó durante un momento, observando la edificación con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Más adelante, lo montaré allí atrás, ¿qué te parece?

Miré a donde me apuntaba. Al fondo, a la izquierda de la vivienda, cuya fachada no tenía ventana alguna, quedaba un espacio bastante grande, cerca de los árboles de la parte de atrás.

Mi imaginación empezó a dibujar el garaje de paneles de chapa junto a nuestra preciosa casa roja, todo colorido y alegre, y a Jacob merodeando por allí con alguna pieza.

- Sí, allí quedará bien – asentí, rodeándole con mis brazos mientras observaba la estampa.  
- Sí – sonrió, satisfecho -. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Damos un paseo por la playa?  
- Ok, te echo una carrera.

Y salí disparada en dirección a la arena de First Beach, con Jacob persiguiéndome, ya pisándome los talones.


	42. Playa

PLAYA:

Bajé un poco más la ventanilla del Golf para que me diera el aire caliente más propio del verano que del mes de mayo en el que aún estábamos. Según la previsión metereológica, la ola de calor que invadía el noroeste de Estados Unidos en este final de mes iba a durar una semana, así que, ya que era sábado y que no era época de turistas ni surfistas, aprovechamos para pasar el día en la playa con algunos de los chicos de la manada que no tenían que patrullar hasta por la noche.

Además, Jake quería darles un pequeño descanso como agradecimiento por su ayuda en la rehabilitación de nuestra casa, que iba viento en popa. Ya tenía luz, agua y saneamiento, y se iban notando los progresos día a día. Nuestra preciosa casita ya iba tomando forma.

Eso me recordó mi pequeño accidente del día anterior y me miré el dedo, aún algo dolorido.

- ¿Todavía te duele? – quiso saber Jake, echándome un vistazo mientras conducía.  
- Un poco.  
- Menos mal que tienes la piel dura, si no, te habría traspasado todo el dedo y te lo hubiese clavado en el tablón – entonces, me miró con su sonrisa torcida -. ¿Cómo diablos harías para incrustarte un clavo en el dedo con la pistola de clavos? – se burló -. ¿A dónde estarías mirando?  
- A ningún sitio – repliqué, girando mi rostro de mejillas ruborizadas hacia la ventanilla -. Fue un accidente.

En realidad, le estaba mirando a él cuando trabajaba sin la camiseta encaramado en una de las ventanas del pequeño salón.

Se carcajeó durante un rato, seguramente sabiendo toda la verdad, y mi cabeza asomó otro poco por la ventanilla.

Enseguida llegamos a La Push y Jacob aparcó el coche en la que seguía siendo su casa, desde allí, se llegaba en un momento hasta First Beach. Entramos para que yo saludara a Billy y que él se pusiera el traje de baño, y nos marchamos cargando con las mochilas llenas de los artilugios necesarios para un día de playa más todos los bocadillos que te puedas imaginar.

Nos dirigimos dando un tranquilo y largo paseo al extremo sur de la medialuna de la playa, donde estaban todos esparcidos en sus toallas. Había algunas personas tomando el sol al norte, cerca del espigón de madera, pero el más de kilómetro y medio de distancia que nos separaba hacía prácticamente imposible que esos ojos humanos pudieran distinguir nada.

- ¿Cómo estan? – saludó Embry cuando llegamos, chocando el puño con Jacob.  
- ¿Qué tal? – le correspondió mi novio, incluyendo también a Quil.  
- ¿Esta es Nessie? – le bisbiseó Claire a Quil al oído.  
- Sí – le respondió él del mismo modo.

Claire estaba con su imprimado, jugando a las cartas. Me miraba un tanto asombrada, y casi diría que con un matiz de admiración que me ruborizó un poco, aunque tampoco me extrañó. Claire me había visto crecer a la velocidad del rayo, mientras que ella lo hacía a un ritmo normal. La última vez que nos habíamos visto había sido hacía unos meses y yo era una niña de doce años. Ahora se encontraba con una chica adulta y, a sus nueve años, eso le encantaba, porque veía en mí lo que ella ya tenía ganas de ser. Por supuesto, estaba al tanto de todo, por eso no se asustaba, sabía a qué se había debido mi apresurado crecimiento.

Saludamos al resto y sacamos las toallas de las mochilas.

- ¡Nessie, ponganse aquí! – exclamó Brenda, que estaba tumbada boca abajo mientras Seth le ponía crema en la espalda encantado de la vida.  
- Claro – le dije.

Brenda estaba batiendo su propio récord al llevar más de un mes con un chico, cosa que me alegraba. La verdad es que se la veía muy enamorada, siempre me estaba hablando de Seth en la cafetería del instituto, y había cambiado mucho. Ya no se maquillaba tanto – aunque seguía siendo muy coqueta -, ni iba por ahí meneando las caderas sin parar, hablando de los chicos que se había ligado en el Ocean. Se había convertido en una chica muy agradable con la que se podía hablar, o tal vez había salido la verdadera Brenda, quién sabe. Lo cierto es que mi amiga me sorprendió mucho, nunca me había imaginado que hubiera la posibilidad de que formase parte de mi gran familia de lobos, ni que se fuera a integrar tan bien. Sin embargo, había una cosa que me preocupaba, dos, en realidad. La primera era que Seth todavía no le había contado su secreto y nadie sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando supiera que el chico de sus sueños podía transformarse en un enorme lobo; la segunda era que podía enterarse del mío en cuanto lo supiera.

¿Seguiría con Seth entonces? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Sería capaz de mantener la boca cerrada?

Nos acercamos a ellos y extendimos las toallas junto a la suyas. Jake ya venía descalzo y sin camiseta, sólo llevaba su traje de baño tipo bermudas de diferentes tonos azulados. Yo me descalcé, poniendo las playeras al lado de una de nuestras mochilas.

- ¡Te gane otra vez! – gritó Claire, alzando los brazos al aire.  
- Te está dando una paliza, amigo – se burló Aaron, secundado por las risas de Eve.  
- Acabamos de empezar – se defendió Quil.  
- Si, claro – siguió Brady, que ya se estaba comiendo un bocadillo junto a Ruth -. Siete partidas y ninguna ganada, ¡vaya comienzo!

Las risotadas fueron amortiguadas por el sonido de las olas del mar.

Me quité mi camiseta de tirantes naranja y marrón y mis pantalones piratas blancos. Los colores se me subieron enseguida a la cara cuando vi cómo me observaban todos, incluida Brenda, hasta se hizo un silencio durante dos breves segundos que a mí se me hicieron eternos. El rubor de mis mejillas pasó a ser rojo fuerte al escuchar el silbido de Isaac y el comentario que Shubael le decía al oído creyendo que yo no podía escucharlo.

Jacob se repantingó en su toalla, mirándome y sonriendo con satisfacción, y dio unas palmaditas en la mía para que me echase a su lado. Así lo hice. Metí mi ropa doblada en la mochila y me tumbé junto a él con rapidez para no seguir en ese incómodo escaparate.

- ¿Y ese bikini? – inquirió, repasándome con la vista sin cortarse un pelo.  
- Sí, ya lo sé – cuchicheé, avergonzada -. Era el más decente que encontré en mi vestidor, ya sabes: Alice. Creo que será mejor que me ponga la camiseta – dije, metiendo la mano en la mochila.  
- No, así estás muy bien – me paró.  
- Entonces, ¿no te molesta?  
- ¿Molestarme? ¿Estás de broma? – se rió -. Me encanta presumir de chica. Déjales que te miren un poco y se mueran de la envidia – fanfarroneó con una sonrisa enorme.

¿Y me lo decía él? Porque yo, por mucho que mirase a mi alrededor, no encontraba a ninguno tan perfecto como Jacob. Le sonreí y me estiré para darle un merecido beso. Acto seguido, me incorporé para coger el bronceador de mi mochila.

- Tienes una piel súper luminosa… - me dijo Brenda, con la boca casi colgándole de verdad -. ¿Cómo lo consigues? ¿Te echas alguna crema especial?  
- No. Bueno, como no sea mi bodymilk… – mentí, otra vez ruborizada y algo apurada por su observación un tanto peligrosa -, pero no recuerdo la marca – disimulé rápidamente para que no siguiera preguntando.

El rostro de mi amiga se desfiguró con una mueca, pero sirvió para que no preguntara más sobre ese tema y desviara la atención a otro.

- ¿Cómo llevas el trabajo de Historia? – me preguntó.  
- Bueno, ahí está – me eché un poco de crema en la mano y comencé a extendérmela por las piernas. Jacob no me quitaba el ojo de encima, lo hacía con tanto descaro, que mis mejillas se encendieron sin poder evitarlo -. Me… me quedan los dos últimos temas.  
- Pues ya vas mejor que yo – suspiró ella.  
- Espera, ya te echo yo por la espalda – se ofreció Jacob cuando terminé de echarme el bronceador por el resto del cuerpo.

Le pasé la crema y me giré para que pudiera hacerlo. Apartó mi coleta hacia delante y comenzó a extendérmela por la espalda, la nuca y los hombros. Sus manos eran tan grandes, que podía haber terminado de dos caricias perfectamente, sin embargo, aprovechó y me dio unas cuantas más.

- ¿Ya?  
- No, todavía te queda algo aquí – disimuló, deslizando su mano de mis riñones a mi vientre.  
- ¡Jake! – le regañé entre risas, pegándole un manotazo en el dorso de la mano.  
- Ok, ok – se rió.  
- Ahora te toca a ti.  
- ¡Puaj, qué asco! – protestó, apartándose cuando vio que le iba a echar crema -. Yo no me echo eso ni de broma.  
- Tú también tienes que protegerte la piel – le reñí, forcejeando con él.  
- Mi piel ya está bastante cuidada – replicó.  
- ¡Hey, Jake! – le llamó Jeremiah desde la orilla con un balón en las manos -. ¿Te apuntas?  
- Vuelvo enseguida.

Y me dio un beso rápido para salir corriendo hacia la orilla con el resto de sus hermanos.

- Tendrás problemas… - resoplé para mí, aunque luego no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisilla.

Mientras los chicos jugaban con el balón en el agua, nosotras nos juntamos para charlar. Teníamos que tener pies de plomo, puesto que Brenda no sabía nada y no podíamos comentar ciertos temas, pero nos las arreglamos. Fue suficiente para percibir la preocupación que había entre nuestras filas con todo el tema de los Vulturis, a pesar de que ellos siempre nos estaban diciendo que todo iba a salir bien. La pequeña Claire ya estaba en esa edad en la que comienzas a enterarte de las cosas y Brenda empezaba a poner caras raras al no comprender nada de nuestro lenguaje en clave, así que terminamos cambiando la conversación a una más alegre.

Jacob, Seth y Quil salieron del agua y se acercaron hasta nosotras.

Quil y Seth se sentaron en sus toallas y Claire corrió sin pensárselo dos veces junto a su imprimado. Me recordó a cuando yo era pequeña y me hizo gracia. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

- Ven, vamos a bañarnos – me propuso Jake, cogiéndome de la mano.  
- ¿A bañarnos? Pero el agua estará helada, ¿no? – objeté mientras él me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.  
- Vamos, está muy bien – me dijo, tirando de mí hacia la orilla.  
- Para ti, que estás a 48 grados, seguro que sí, pero para mí…  
- Bueno, y tu temperatura corporal es de 40, tampoco hay tanta diferencia. Además, estos días estoy en menos.

En cuanto mis pies sintieron el agua que azotaba la orilla, reculé.

- No, sólo son ocho grados – le rebatí con ironía.  
- Si te pegas bien a mí, seguro que no pasas nada de frío – afirmó con una sonrisa pícara.  
- Ahora lo entiendo todo – y le eché una mirada acusadora sin poder impedir que mi labio se curvase.  
- En nuestra primera cita no te quejaste nada, y te recuerdo que era invierno y de noche – siguió con la misma sonrisa.  
- Era una situación muy diferente – alegué -. Yo estaba… Tenía… - su sonrisa se amplió -. Bueno, ok – accedí, colorada.

Me quité la goma del pelo, me la puse en la muñeca izquierda y me revolví un poco el cabello para soltarlo del todo.

- Vamos, vamos – me animó, cogiéndome de las dos manos para empujarme hacia el agua mientras él avanzaba de espaldas.  
- ¡Ay, está fría! – me quejé cuando una ola se estampó hasta mis rodillas.

Jacob se carcajeó y tiró de mí para pegarme a él y seguir adentrándonos en el mar. El truco pareció funcionar y el agua ya no se sentía tan fría. Ocho grados de diferencia, son ocho grados. Sin darme apenas cuenta, el líquido ya me cubría el pecho.

- No te metas más, te recuerdo que no sé nadar – le avisé, agarrándome a su cuello al ver que él no se detenía.  
- Pues mira a ver cómo te las arreglas – me respondió con una sonrisa golfa.

No me quedó más remedio que encaramarme a él, rodeándole con mis piernas, cuando el agua ya me tocaba la barbilla y continuaba subiendo. A él, sin embargo, todavía le llegaba por el pecho. Sonrió satisfecho y me sujetó sin ningún problema a la vez que seguía avanzando otro poco.

Las ondas del mar que aún no se transformaban en olas nos balanceaban arriba y abajo, y la costa se veía bastante lejos, con lo que nos encontrábamos casi a solas. Los quileute que no habían dejado de jugar en el agua estaban en la orilla y sus voces formaban un griterío de fondo.

- Vaya problema que tienes – le acusé.  
- Vamos, no me digas que no estás en la gloria – se rió.

Pues sí, pero no pensaba reconocérselo.

- Eres un tonto. Me has engañado de mala manera – le achaqué, sonriéndole.  
- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas nadar – se defendió -. No me voy a quedar ahí como los niños pequeños, ¿no te parece?  
- Ja, ja. Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan alto – repliqué.  
- Tendré que enseñarte a nadar. Es una vergüenza que un semivampiro como tú no sepa – se burló.  
- Muy gracioso – le contesté con sarcasmo -. Dudo que puedas enseñarme. Además – me arrimé a él hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron -, me da igual no saber nadar, no se está nada mal así – reconocí al final.

Era imposible no hacerlo, con lo que tenía delante.

Su sonrisa se amplió, la mía también y empezamos a besarnos.

Un agudo aullido, a una frecuencia lo suficientemente baja para que un oído humano no lo escuchara, hizo que nuestros labios se separaran con brusquedad y que la energía y mis mariposas se detuvieran de sopetón.

- ¡Rayos! – masculló Jake con los dientes apretados.

Fue lo único que me dio tiempo a oír antes de hundirme en el agua cuando me solté de su cuerpo debido al susto y me caí hacia atrás. Jacob me sujetó al instante, subiéndome a la superficie, y me tomó en brazos.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – quise saber, asustada.

- Vampiros – anunció con el semblante grave mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la orilla todo lo rápido que le dejaba el agua.

De repente, algo salió disparado a una velocidad vertiginosa del líquido salino, abalanzándose sobre nosotros y atacándonos de costado, y volví a hundirme bajo el mar junto a Jacob.

Noté cómo sus brazos eran apartados de mí, y mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato. No podía ver nada, no podía oír nada, excepto el murmullo alocado del revuelo formado por las burbujas y el sonido del fondo marino, y encima no sabía nadar, me ahogaba.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en mí.

¡Jacob! ¡Jacob!

Mis escocidos ojos pudieron captar un movimiento entre aquella algarabía y mi angustia aumentó el triple cuando vi cómo Jake era arrastrado y alejado de mí súbitamente hacia la profundidad como si un tiburón tirase de él. Pero no era un escualo. La mujer vampiro lo sujetaba por detrás, aferrando su cuello con su brazo de hierro, y lo zarandeaba hacia los lados para asfixiarle.

Mi alma se estremeció al verle en serio peligro; era totalmente vulnerable, no podía cambiar de fase en el agua, ya que estaría en más desventaja.

Mi cerebro y mi cuerpo no se lo pensaron dos veces. Busqué la lengua de fuego en mi interior para que me quemara la espalda y me transformé sin vacilación ninguna en el mismo elemento acuoso. En ese momento, el agua pasó a ser caliente. Me percaté de que en esa zona hacía pie y subí a la superficie durante una milésima de segundo para tomar una sola bocanada del aire que ya me urgía. Con eso era suficiente para un buen rato, mi corazón latía muy despacio, ya que no tenía que bombear tanto mi sangre casi inerte.

No sé cómo lo hice, ni si sería capaz de repetirlo en otra ocasión, pero mi instinto hizo que mis brazos y mis piernas se movieran solos, y me arrojé hacia ella como un torpedo rabioso. El estruendo del choque retumbó en las rocas submarinas próximas y mi cuerpo cayó en la arena del fondo, sobre el de la mujer. Mis pupilas sólo se distrajeron lo justo para ver que Jacob se podía poner en pie y subía a la superficie para tomar oxígeno.

No obstante, eso fue suficiente para ella. La mujer vampiro me propinó una patada en mi estómago, ahora de mármol, y mi cuerpo salió despedido, estrellándose en una enorme piedra. Mientras los trozos de la misma rebotaban en la arena, Jacob me agarró del brazo y tiró hacia él con potencia. En el mismo instante en que mi cuerpo se apartó del todo, el puño de la mujer se estampaba en la roca.

La vampiro se lanzó de nuevo hacia nosotros con un ansia desmedida, con sus despiadados ojos clavados en él, pero yo, lejos de esquivarla, me solté de Jake, lo aparté a un lado de un empujón, del que salió dando vueltas, y arremetí contra ella con furia.

Las dos chocamos y colisionamos en la misma roca de antes, solo que, ésta vez, la que tenía la espalda incrustada era ella. La ira inundó mi mente, rayando el sadismo. NADIE tocaría a Jacob, y menos delante de mí.

Mis pies se colocaron en su estómago a una velocidad de vértigo - y eso que era bajo el agua -, y a la vez sujeté su cabeza entre mis brazos. Sus manos se aferraron a la mía, pero no le di opción a que se moviera, pegué un tirón con fuerza hasta que la desmembré, y sus manos cayeron sobre mis hombros, sin vida. Dejé caer la cabeza al fondo.

El resto del cuerpo se deslizó y reposó en la arena, balanceándose a merced de la corriente, cuando Jacob regresó a mi lado.

Salimos a la superficie para tomar aire y nos abrazamos.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, examinándome la cara.  
- Sí, ¿y tú?  
- Sí, gracias a ti – me sonrió, y yo le correspondí la sonrisa.

No había tiempo para nada más, el aullido había dado la voz de alarma y teníamos que volver a tierra cuanto antes.

- Tenemos que recoger el cuerpo para quemarlo – me avisó -. Si no, volverá a juntarse y revivirá.

Dicho y hecho. Me sumergí en el agua y recogí las partes. Le pasé el cuerpo a Jacob, que lo arrastró por un brazo, yo cargué con la cabeza, agarrándola por los pelos, y empezamos a correr hacia la playa.

Quil y Embry paseaban nerviosamente en la orilla, corriendo de lado a lado con sus cuatro patas sumergidas en el agua. Seguramente habían estado observando lo poco que se veía de la pugna desde allí con desasosiego.

Jacob no esperó a salir del agua. Cuando le llegaba por la cintura, lanzó el cuerpo hacia la orilla con un movimiento ágil y los lobos comenzaron a desmembrarlo.

- Sujétame esto – me pidió.

Y sacó su traje de baño del agua para depositarlo en mi mano libre.

De un salto, en el que creí que se iba a volver a sumergir, su cuerpo explotó y cayó a cuatro patas, salpicándome entera cuando su colosal cabeza se irguió.

_¡Por ahí!_

_¡Mío!_

_¡Ni lo sueñes!_

Un jaleo de veintitrés voces diferentes, del que apenas distinguía ninguna oración, se instaló de pronto en mi cabeza.

_Leah, ¿cómo van?_, le preguntó Jacob.

_Son muchos, tienen que venir._

Mi lobo y yo salimos del agua, tiré la cabeza junto a lo que quedaba del cuerpo y nos reunimos con el resto de los chicos que habían venido con nosotros a la playa.

_¿Dónde están Shubael e Isaac?_, quiso saber Jake.

_Ya se han reunido con la manada_, le informó Brady.

_Bien._

Todos los presentes estaban en su forma lobuna junto a sus parejas. Fue entonces cuando reparé en Seth y Brenda.

- ¡Brenda! – grité cuando la vi tumbada en la arena, boca arriba, con Seth gimoteando y lamiéndole la cara.

Me acerqué a ella con paso presto y me arrodillé a su lado para atenderla junto a él.

- Tranquila, sólo se ha desmayado – me comunicó Jemima.

_Tenía que habérselo dicho antes_, lloriqueó Seth.

_¡Son unos cincuenta!_, se distinguió el grito de Sam desde la batalla.

¿Cincuenta? ¡¿Cincuenta vampiros?!

_Tenemos que irnos, Seth_, le dijo Jacob con premura._ Nessie cuidará de ella._ Sus enormes ojos negros se movieron y se clavaron en mí. _Escóndete con el resto de las chicas en aquella cueva. Embry se quedará con ustedes para protegerlas._

El mencionado se desplazó a nuestro lado sin rechistar.

- ¡No! – protesté, poniéndome en pie -. ¡Yo quiero ayudar!

_Es muy peligroso, Nessie. No pienso dejar que vayas allí._

- ¡Lo mismo puedo decir yo! – me quejé con energía.

_¡No te lo estoy pidiendo!_

No llegó a ser un grito, sin embargo, su voz de Alfa hizo tambalear mis piernas y no me caí sentada en la arena de puro milagro gracias a que me apoyé en Seth.

_Vengan, vámonos_, les ordenó a los demás, después de echarme un último vistazo; Seth se fue tras ellos, sollozando.

Rechiné los dientes con rabia, pero no me quedaba otra opción que obedecer. La coacción que ejercía su mando era demasiado fuerte como para poder rebelarme y, además, una angustiosa preocupación ya se había hecho con toda mi mente, tapando cualquier otra sensación; a su lado, eran simples estupideces.

_Ten mucho cuidado_, le imploré mientras se alejaba con el grupo por el bosque que limitaba con la playa.

_Tranquila, estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo. Podemos oírnos, ¿recuerdas?_

_Te quiero._

Se escucharon unos silbidos y unas risillas burlonas que no provenían de los imprimados, sino que procedían del resto de la manada que se encontraba en el bosque luchando.

¿Cómo podían estar atentos a todo? Yo casi no distinguía las conversaciones entremezcladas. Las voces se apagaron hasta que solamente fueron un zumbido muy bajo y monocorde.

_Yo también te quiero, cielo_, contestó finalmente.

_¿Estamos solos?_, le pregunté.

Podía ver a través de sus ojos. Ya se estaban adentrando en lo más profundo del bosque.

_Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo_, me reveló. _Escucha, vas a oír muchas voces y gritos en tu cabeza, pero no te asustes, ¿ok? Esto es lo normal. No te puedo aislar conmigo, necesito comunicarme constantemente con la manada. Céntrate en escucharme solamente a mí cuando yo hable contigo, no hagas caso de todo lo demás, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien._

Eso último ya era más difícil.

Las chicas ya se habían vestido y comenzaron a guardar las cosas en las mochilas con rapidez, incluidas las nuestras.

_¿Por qué tuviste que dejar aquí a Embry y no te quedaste tú?_, le reproché un poco.

_Nada me gustaría más que estar ahí a tu lado, ya lo sabes. A mí también me cuesta mucho dejarte, pero si yo me quedo, todos los demás imprimados querrán hacer lo mismo y ellas igual, no puede ser. Son muchos vampiros y la manada nos necesita, y yo soy el primero que tengo que dar ejemplo. Embry no está imprimado de ninguna y no habrá problemas, ¿entiendes? Además, Embry las cuidará bien, confío en él. Sé que estarán a salvo, si no, no te dejaría ahí._

_Sí, tienes razón, perdona_, suspiré con remordimiento. _No tenía que haberte dicho eso. Es que me he puesto un poco nerviosa._

_Llévalas a la cueva, allí estarán bien. Ah, y cuida de Brenda, que este Seth me va a volver loco. Ve retransmitiéndole el parte médico de vez en cuando_, se rió.

_De acuerdo_, sonreí.

_Voy a meter al resto_, me avisó.

Sus ojos seguían mostrándome su avance por el bosque, y no me gustaba nada lo que estaban viendo.

_Ten mucho cuidado_, repetí, temerosa.

Un montón de voces y gritos aparecieron de repente.

_Ya estoy con ustedes_, anunció. _Embry, Nessie también puede oírte._

_Ok_, le respondió él, mirándome y asintiendo con su gran cabeza lobuna.

- Jake me ha dicho que vayamos a esa cueva – les retransmití a las chicas.

Todas asintieron sin decir palabra, era el Gran Lobo quien daba la orden.

Ruth encendió una cerilla, la lanzó sobre el cuerpo mutilado de la mujer vampiro, que estaba medio escondido entre los primeros árboles de la playa, y recogieron las mochilas de la arena para iniciar la marcha. Los restos se inflamaron en una alta llamarada y una humareda púrpura empezó a invadir el cielo, sobre nuestras cabezas. Claire corrió para ponerse a mi lado y agarró mi mochila. Me puse la de Jacob en la espalda, cogí a Brenda en brazos, que estaba más despierta aunque seguía en estado de shock, y nos encaminamos a la caverna custodiadas por el lobo gris plateado.


	43. Lucha

LUCHA:

_¡Quil, Aaron, cubran ese flanco!_, mandó Jacob a la vez que nosotras llegábamos a la cueva. _¡Jeremiah, ayuda a Seth en esa emboscada! ¡Brady, tú ven conmigo!_

La cueva, en realidad, era un enorme hueco sin salida en los acantilados – salpicados de caprichosa vegetación y coronados con enormes abetos – que lindaban con esa zona de la playa y el mar, que tendría unos cinco metros de fondo por unos tres de ancho. Las chicas se acomodaron repartidas por las paredes de piedra, con las caras intranquilas, y Embry se sentó en la entrada, vigilante.

Dejé a Brenda con cuidado en la arena, estaba húmeda de la pleamar que la había inundado hacía unas horas, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Por lo menos, la superficie estaba blanda. Claire me ayudó, sujetándole la cabeza para apoyarla con suavidad.

Jacob tenía razón. Mi mente estaba repleta de voces y gritos, una maraña embarullada del que no distinguía casi nada, tan sólo tensión y más tensión.

Estaba tan preocupada por Jake y sus hermanos, tan nerviosa, que no sabía qué hacer con las manos, incluso me dio un escalofrío, con el calor que hacía. Y lo peor es que no podía avisar a mi familia. Ellos no podían saltarse el tratado, así que si los llamaba, solamente iba a conseguir que se preocuparan. Además, confiaba en el buen hacer de Jake y la manada. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a luchar con grupos grandes de vampiros y nunca habían necesitado de la ayuda de nadie, ¿no? Intenté aferrarme a esa idea.

Saqué mi ropa de la mochila para vestirme. Mis pantalones piratas blancos no subían bien debido a que todavía estaba mojada, así que me los embutí como pude. La camiseta fue mucho más fácil de poner. Escurrí el traje de baño de Jacob todo lo que dio de sí, lo sacudí y lo metí en su mochila, doblándolo bien. Me arrodillé junto a mi amiga a esperar a que se despertase del todo y le di aire con una revista que me pasó Eve.

Claire se arrodilló frente a mí, dejando a Brenda en el medio de las dos, y me observó con sus dulces ojos marrones, absorta.

- ¿Ahora eres un vampiro? – me preguntó de repente.

Miré a Brenda para cerciorarme de que seguía desmayada.

- Casi. Nunca me transformo del todo – le aclaré.  
- ¿Y no quieres chuparnos la sangre?

Todos los rostros, incluido el lobuno de Embry, se giraron para mirarme con un matiz de cautela.

- No. Como no soy un vampiro completo, tengo sangre en mi cuerpo – empecé a aclararle, lo más sencillo que pude para que una niña de nueve años lo entendiera -, así que mi organismo la coge de ahí, ¿entiendes?  
- ¿Quieres decir que chupas tu propia sangre?

Era una niña muy lista, enseguida lo entendio.

- Sí, visto así… - me reí.  
- ¿Y qué pasa si se te acaba tu sangre?

Sí, era muy, muy lista.

Todos volvieron a mirarme, expectantes.

- Pues… que tengo que beber la de otros seres – pude percibir el salto de los corazones que me rodeaban -, pero sólo la de los animales – maticé.

A Embry le dio un respingo.

- La de los lobos tampoco – apuntillé con una sonrisa.

Escuché su risa en mi mente.

- ¿Y por qué puedes oír a los chicos?

Ups, a ver cómo le explicaba yo eso…

- Claire, deja a Nessie en paz, ¿quieres? – le regañó Eve.

Menos mal…

Mi amiga empezó a reaccionar.

_Brenda se está despertando_, pensé para que lo oyera Seth.

_¿Cómo está?_, quiso saber, angustiado.

_Creo que bien. Ya te lo diré cuando lo haga del todo, no te preocupes._

_Céntrate, Seth_, le dijo Jake.

Los ojos de Brenda se abrieron de sopetón y se incorporó con precipitación.

- ¿Dónde estoy…? – preguntó, parpadeando con confusión y mirando a los lados.

Entonces, su mirada se quedó fija en el enorme lobo que estaba sentado en la boca de la caverna y se tornó del desconcierto al terror en un segundo.

Me vi obligada a taparle la boca para acallar sus gritos, si seguía gritando así, llamaría la atención de todos los vampiros del mundo, eso sin mencionar que Seth podía oírla a través de mí y de Embry.

_¡¿Qué ha pasado?!_

Sí, Seth ya la había oído.

_Está todo controlado, ella está bien_, le contesté para sosegarle.

_Es una chillona._

_Cállate, Embry_, replicó Seth con acidez.

_Es que eres muy feo, amigo_, se burló Isaac, refiriéndose al lobo que nos hacía compañía.

_Ja, ja_, respondió Embry irónicamente.

- Tranquilízate, Brenda – le calmé, hablándole bajito y con pausa para causar más efecto sobre ella, sin quitarle la mano de la boca -. No nos va a hacer nada, es de los buenos, ¿ves? – sus asustados ojos se desviaron para fijarse en los míos y después la osciló de nuevo hacia Embry, que sacó la lengua y le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna para hacer la gracia -. Está vigilando la cueva para protegernos.

Retiré la mano con cautela y dejé que recuperase el aliento.

- ¡¿Protegernos de qué?! – inquirió, todavía horrorizada -. ¡¿Y por qué estás tan… gélida…?! – su voz se quebró, sobrecogida.

_¡Rayos!_, masculló Embry, levantándose con presteza, antes de que me diera tiempo a responderla.

Las demás solamente escucharon el gañido.

Brenda pegó un brinco del susto y su espalda se apretó contra la roca, sin apartar sus sobresaltadas pupilas del lobo.

Por lo menos, no se había desmayado otra vez.

_¡¿Qué pasa, Embry?!_, exigió saber el Gran Lobo.

Las voces de los imprimados de las chicas que estaban conmigo irrumpieron en mi mente sobre las demás con sendas preguntas.

_Apesta a vampiros por aquí_, le avisó, asomando la cabeza al exterior. _Voy a echar un vistazo, no quiero que descubran la cueva._

_De acuerdo_, aceptó Jake. _Nessie, no se muevan de ahí hasta nuevo aviso._

_Ok_, asentí con miedo.

La peste no tardó en entrar en la caverna cuando Embry dejó la entrada libre al marcharse con diligencia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ruth con preocupación, por boca de todas.

Miré a Brenda y a Claire con precaución y cambié hacia las otras. No podía engañarlas, ellas también comprendían muy bien el lenguaje corporal de los lobos y sabían que pasaba algo malo.

- Embry ha ido a echar un vistazo – fluctué mis pupilas hacia mi amiga y la niña durante un segundo, frotándome las manos nerviosamente, y las envié de regreso a las demás -, ha detectado… un olor.

- ¿También los hay por aquí? – adivinó Jemima, siguiendo mi juego del disimulo.

Brenda me miraba sin entender nada y Claire entendiendo demasiado.

Asentí con la cabeza y se hizo un silencio tenso en el que podía distinguir mejor la lucha que estaba teniendo lugar en el bosque.

Mis puños se cerraban cada vez que veía a través de los ojos de mi lobo cómo algún vampiro se abalanzaba sobre él, aunque también descubrí con mucho agrado y alivio lo bien que se defendía de los ataques. Los demás parecían estar bien, tampoco se protegían nada mal.

_¡Hay uno por aquí!_, gritó Embry de pronto. ¡_Ha detectado los efluvios de la cueva y quiere ir! ¡Voy por él!_

_¡No lo dejes!_, le ordenó Jacob.

Mis manos volvieron a frotarse, nerviosas.

_¡¿Qué son estas jaulas?!_, exclamó Cheran en el bosque.

- ¡¿Jaulas?! – no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta.

Todas mis amigas, excepto Brenda, que no se enteraba de nada y seguía arrinconada en la pared, abrieron los ojos como platos con horror.

- Sí, jaulas.

Nuestras cabezas se giraron súbitamente hacia la entrada de la caverna, espantadas. En cuanto escuché ese acento francés, olí su asqueroso efluvio y le vi, mi cuerpo se puso rígido y me puse en posición de ataque automáticamente.

- ¡Un vampiro! – gritó Eve.  
- ¡Moïse! – mascullé con los dientes apretados.

A Brenda se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y se desmayó de nuevo. Moïse sólo le dedicó una mirada curiosa, para retornarla a mí.

- ¿Creian que iba a marcharme con las manos vacías? – se rió con arrogancia -. Ya te dije que aquello solamente fue un aviso – entonces, su semblante marmóreo de mofa se transformó y sus ojos escarlata adquirieron un color más oscuro, volviéndose extremadamente agresivos -. Vengo a terminar lo que empecé, y comenzaré por aquí – afirmó, relamiéndose mientras miraba a mis amigas.

¡No, no, no…!

- ¡No! – grité al hilo de mis pensamientos.

Antes de que el vampiro se arrojase hacia ellas, me abalancé sobre él con una implacable rabia; la fuerza de mi impacto fue tal, que los dos salimos disparados de la cueva y caímos sobre la arena.

_¡¿Qué está pasando, Nessie?!_, reclamó saber Jake.

Claro, él también podía ver a través de mis ojos. Pero ahora no podía ni contestarle.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie de inmediato y nos agazapamos uno frente al otro, fintando entre los leños empujados por la marea.

La luz del sol hacía destellar su nívea piel, creando reflejos en la mía. Parecería angelical, si no fuera por sus pupilas encarnadas y despiadadas.

_¡Nessie!_

- Es inútil que luches. Terminaré con esas humanas y contigo y me llevaré a los lobos para entregárselos a Aro – amenazó Moïse.  
- Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver – le advertí, rechinando los dientes.  
- Como quieras.

_¡Nessie, contesta!_, volvió a pedirme mi novio.

_Es Moïse, está aquí_, le desvelé, moviéndome hacia un lado para no dejar que el vampiro encontrara un hueco por donde entrar a la cueva.

_¡Maldito…! ¡Aguanta, ya vamos!_, me dijo. Sin embargo, sus pupilas me mostraban el intenso acoso al que estaban siendo sometidos todos los lobos en el bosque, por lo que sabía que tardarían más de lo que quisieran. _¡Embry, ¿dónde diablos estás?!_

_¡Estoy en ello!_, protestó. _¡Este chupasangre se me está resistiendo!_

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Embry. Estaba peleando con un vampiro enorme, era tan fuerte como Emmett.

_¡Tranquila, Nessie! ¡Acabaré con él enseguida!_, afirmó Embry. _¡Sigue fintándole!_

_¡No te preocupes por mí, sé defenderme! ¡Tú no te distraigas y céntrate en lo tuyo!_

_¡Cuidado!_, escuché que me gritaba Jake.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Moïse se lanzó hacia mí vertiginosamente, empujándome al fondo de la cueva. El impacto de mi espalda hizo un enorme boquete en la pared de piedra y mis amigas gritaron, sobresaltadas. Antes de que pudiera incorporarme, sus manos de hormigón se aferraron a mi cuello y me levantaron del suelo.

_¡NESSIE!_

Las imágenes de mi cabeza del bosque me mostraron la cólera que se desató en mi Gran Lobo, le arrancó la cabeza a varios vampiros casi a la vez con una saña increíble, mientras escuchaba toda una lista de insultos inconfesables. El rugido que siguió retumbó hasta en la roca en la que nos alojábamos.

- Parece que tu lobo ya se ha dado cuenta – manifestó Moïse en un tono mordaz, presionando mi cuello.

Intenté romperle los dedos, como había hecho aquella vez en Port Angeles con el licántropo, pero estaban demasiado apretados en mi garganta, no los podía separar, y además eran rígidos y duros como el acero.

_¡Ya voy, aguanta!_, bramó Jacob, apretando la dentadura, mientras los árboles que pasaban a toda velocidad a su lado ya eran borrones verdes y marrones y no se distinguían.

_¡Te seguimos, Jake!_, le comunicó Seth.

- ¡Suéltala! – voceó Claire, pegando puñetazos en la espalda de Moïse.  
- ¡No, Claire! – la reñí para que no provocase más al vampiro y no le hiciera daño a ella.  
- Tranquila, la siguiente serás tú – la amenazó, y de un manotazo la lanzó hacia la pared.

_¡Claire!_, gritó Quil con agonía.

¡Sólo era una niña! ¡¿Sería miserable?!

Afortunadamente, Ruth, Eve y Jemima pudieron cogerla a tiempo y no se dio un golpe fuerte.

- ¡No la toques! – gruñí -. ¡Y nunca le quites la vista a los pies!

Le propiné una férrea y enérgica patada en sus partes nobles - aun siendo dura como el mármol, me hice daño - y sus manos me soltaron instantáneamente.

_¡Muy bien, Nessie! ¡Ahí, donde más duele!_, aclamó Quil, riéndose con malicia.

La siguiente patada que le pegué fue con una llave y le di en el estómago, lanzándole al exterior.

_¡Guau, qué chica!_, exclamó Jeremiah.

_¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi chica_, declaró Jake con orgullo.

_Dale las gracias a mi padre, recuerda que fue él quién me lo enseñó todo en defensa personal_, intervine.

Enseguida le cambió el tono y el humor.

_¡Bueno, eso ha estado muy bien, pero no te confíes! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ya vamos!_

- ¡Eres uno de ellos! – grito Brenda, que debía de haberse despertado.

Los gritos histéricos de mi amiga sonaron a la vez que el vampiro rugía con furia desde la boca de la cueva.

Claire le dio una bofetada y Brenda se calló ipso facto.

_¡Ay!_, lamentó Seth.

Vaya, además de lista, una niña muy madura y efectiva.

_¿Ves?, es una chillona_, reiteró Embry mientras estaba fintando con el vampiro gigante.

_Cállate, Embry_, repitió Seth en el mismo timbre de antes.

- ¡Desgraciada! ¡Pagarás por esto! – berreó Moïse.

Se precipitó hacia mí de nuevo e iniciamos una pelea consistente en forcejeos, en sus embustes y mis bloqueos, hasta que nos separamos de un brinco para quedarnos frente a frente.

Sus ojos se apartaron de mí durante una milésima de segundo en la que miró a su alrededor, hambriento. La sed hacía mella en él y pronto comenzaría a dominarlo. Tenía que sacarle de la cueva, alejarlo de las humanas, o terminaría lanzándose hacia ellas sin cuartel y sería una carnicería.

Jake y los chicos ya estaban muy cerca.

- ¡No te distraigas! – vociferé, empujándole hacia la salida -. ¡Ven por mí!

_¡No, Nessie!_, me regañó Jake, cabreado, cuando vio mi plan.

Salí disparada de la cueva y me arrojé a su cuello para morderle, sin embargo, seguía siendo más rápido que yo y, de un manotazo, me mandó volando hacia los árboles lindantes.

_¡NESSIE!_, bramó Jacob, acelerando el paso todavía más; podía escuchar hasta el chirrido de sus dientes.

Por suerte, fui capaz de sujetarme y ponerme de pie sobre una rama.

Como si fuera un cohete, el vampiro arremetió contra mí; yo no era tan fuerte, pero era rápida y ágil. Lo esquivé con unos reflejos sobrenaturales, me enganché a otra rama y me balanceé para dar una vuelta a la velocidad de la luz, pateándole de nuevo.

Entonces, me quedé como una piedra de hielo cuando mis ojos aprovecharon el momento de su caída para mirar hacia abajo. Lo hicieron en un segundo, puesto que Moïse cayó de pie como un gato, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, y no podían distraerse demasiado, pero la imagen se quedó grabada en mi retina como una fotografía a todo color, lo suficiente para que se fijase en mi cerebro.

Pasé la mirada al vampiro que tenía debajo mientras mi cerebro me plantaba la foto para que la viera y la asimilara bien.

Entre los árboles que limitaban la zona de la caverna, se encontraban diez vampiros a la espera, con una inmensa jaula y una red de cables de acero en las manos.

Moïse había venido por los lobos, sí, cogería a todos los que pudiera, si podía, pero sobretodo estaba interesado en uno solo, el mayor de todos, el líder, quería llevarse su mayor botín: Jacob. Y para ello había preparado toda esta farsa con el fin de atraerlo, me había utilizado como cebo y tenía bien entretenidos al resto de lobos para que no pudieran ayudarlo.

No obstante, algo no me cuadraba, Moïse no me parecía tan listo como para planear algo así.

No me hizo falta pensar mucho. Algo naranja resaltó en mi fotografía mental de entre los árboles limítrofes, a unos metros más atrás de la línea de diez vampiros, como el General que observa la batalla de sus filas.

Enguerrand.

Él lo había organizado todo. Él era el jefe. Probablemente, nos había estado espiando, esperando a un día de distracción como este, o tal vez lo había planificado sobre la marcha, quién sabe. Mi padre ya nos lo había dicho, era muy inteligente, y seguramente tenía muchos años de experiencia en guerras, había estado grabando muchas para Aro y había participado en otras tantas.

Moïse se encaramó al tronco del árbol y lo agitó hacia los lados para hacerme caer.

_¡Jake, no vengan! ¡Es una trampa!_, le advertí con urgencia, aunque ya lo debían de haber visto todo en mi cabeza.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mi lobo apareció raudo y veloz a mi rescate junto con el resto de lobos imprimados que tenían a sus novias en la caverna.

_¡Nessie!_, gritó al verme, con un rugido.

El vampiro logró quebrar el árbol y, con la distracción, me precipité hacia el vacío. No llegué al terreno, mi cuerpo chocó con sus brazos duros como el hierro y fue como caer en una losa de hormigón, aunque no me hice daño, mi cuerpo también era duro. La copa arbórea verde se quedó atravesada, las ramas de dos árboles contiguos impidieron su caída.

- ¿La quieres, lobo? – le provocó Moïse a la vez que reculaba hacia atrás, poniéndome como escudo y sujetándome el cuello con su brazo.

Por mucho que intentaba zafarme, me tenía completamente inmovilizada.

Él sólo escuchó el potente rugido que atronó por todo el pueblo y se perdió en el horizonte marino, yo y el resto de lobos escuchamos y sentimos su ira y su cólera enloquecida.

- ¡Pues ven por ella!

_¡Es una trampa, no te acerques!_, le avisé.

_¡Hay más vampiros por aquí, Jake!_, reveló Embry, poniéndose a su lado. _¡Los he visto mientras machacaba a ese chupasangre!_

_¡Me importa muy poco!_, bramó, ya lanzándose por Moïse con arrebato.

- ¡No! – chillé, horrorizada, cuando vi salir a los diez vampiros con la red desplegada, cogiendo impulso con los árboles para volar por encima de él.

Sus hermanos saltaron instintivamente para protegerlo y alzaron momentáneamente la enorme y gruesa malla de acero, dándole una fracción de segundo extra que le permitió escapar por debajo, aunque los que quedaron atrapados fueron ellos y las que se sobresaltaron acto seguido fueron sus novias, que miraban aterradas desde la cueva.

Jacob se quedó a un metro de nosotros, inclinado hacia delante mientras profería unos rugidos estremecedores y mostraba sus implacables colmillos.

_¡Suéltala, maldito!_, fue lo más suave que le dijo.

Enguerrand salió de entre el arbolado para colocarse frente al escenario que había preparado y su boca se torció en una sonrisa orgullosa y costosa, parecía que no hubiera sonreído en mil años. Sus ojos no eran mates, eran de un escarlata brillante, sagaces, perspicaces, por lo que Jacob y yo dedujimos que no estaba grabando.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – interrogó Moïse con el labio curvado con prepotencia -. A tu hembra, la tengo yo, y a tus lobos, mis compañeros -. La cabeza de Jacob se giró un poco para mirar a sus espaldas de reojo -. ¿No crees que un intercambio sería justo? Te devuelvo a tu hembra y a tus lobos si te metes en la jaula y te vienes con nosotros.  
- ¡No le hagas caso! - protesté con energía.

_¡Que se vayan al infierno!_, bramó Jeremiah.

_¡Sí, no se te ocurra meterte ahí, o te daremos una paliza!_, siguió Embry.

_¡Rayos! ¡Cállense todos!_, gruñó. _¡¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?!_

- No tengo mucho tiempo, lobo – le advirtió Moïse, apretando su brazo contra mi garganta -. Si no lo haces, le partiré el cuello en dos.  
- ¡Jake, no lo hagas, por favor! - le supliqué mientras las lágrimas ya rebosaban por mis ojos.

Las pupilas negras y brillantes de mi lobo se clavaron en mí durante un instante.

- ¡NO! – chillé con una voz que hizo eco en los acantilados, estirando el brazo para alcanzarle, cuando Jacob se giró y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la jaula.

La sonrisa de Enguerrand se amplió.

Los lobos comenzaron a aullar y a gimotear, intentando escaparse de la malla sujetada con solidez por ocho de los fulgentes vampiros, relucían tanto con el sol, que cegaban.

Los otros dos, una mujer de largo cabello rubio y un rostro más pálido que la porcelana, y un corpulento hombre moreno de pelo muy corto, aguardaban junto a la jaula.

- Así me gusta, lobito.

La dicción de Moïse sonó despreciativa y me hizo rechinar los dientes.

Si se llevaban a Jacob, yo me iría con él. Sí, yo tenía que estar con él, aunque fuera en el mismísimo infierno. Tenía que convencer a Enguerrand y a Moïse como fuera para que me llevaran también.

_¿Cómo va todo por ahí, Sam?_, quiso saber Jake de repente, sin dejar de andar.

Oh.

El viento bochornoso que llegó desde el mar me trajo consigo una nota de esperanza, junto a las imágenes de Sam y los otros lobos, que corrían hacia aquí. Jacob estaba fingiendo y tenían una emboscada preparada.

_Ya estamos de camino. Lo del bosque está hecho, solamente quedan ocho, así que Leah y yo hemos dejado a un grupo allí. ¿Qué está pasando por ahí, Jacob?_, preguntó.

_¡Quieren llevarse a Jake!_, le informé.

_¡Tienen la jaula preparada, y nosotros estamos atrapados en esta maldita red!_, continuó Seth.

_¿Les queda mucho?_, quiso saber Jacob.

_Estamos ahí en un minuto_, afirmó Sam.

_Bien. ¿Y ustedes qué hacen ahí parados? Hagan un poco de teatro, diablos_, les dijo a los lobos atrapados.

Y así lo hicieron, continuaron revolviéndose y gimoteando bajo la espesa red de acero.

- Entra ya – le atosigó Moïse, nervioso, al ver que Jacob se tomaba su tiempo.

Jake llegó sosegadamente a la jaula y les dedicó un sonoro y torvo gruñido a los dos guardianes mientras entraba. La mujer le siseó con rabia y bajó la reja, quitando la tranca que la sostenía en alto.

No les dio tiempo a poner el pestillo.

_¡Ahora!_, escuché que gritaba Sam.

Paul, Leah y Jared salieron de la nada y se abalanzaron sobre ellos con una fuerza brutal mientras los demás se arrojaban por los vampiros que sujetaban la malla.

Aproveché el momento de confusión y sorpresa en el que se encontraban Moïse y Enguerrand para hacerle una llave evasiva al que me apresaba y le estampé la espalda en el suelo.

Mi lobo seguía enjaulado, dando vueltas, tratando de encontrar una solución para salir.

_¡Te sacaré de ahí!_, le dije.

_¡No, ve a la cueva a refugiarte con las demás!_

No fue una orden, más bien una advertencia.

De un elevado salto, llegué hasta la jaula y me planté frente a la puerta. Tiré hacia arriba de la reja que la cerraba, pero estaba hecha de un material muy fuerte y pesado, los barrotes tenían diez centímetros de grosor, por lo menos, y no era capaz de levantarla. La jaula estaba hecha a conciencia, preparada para aguantar la letal mordedura de los colosales lobos.

_Ve a la cueva, por favor, no me obligues a ordenártelo_, me avisó nerviosamente, aunque con voz dulce.

_¡Pesa mucho!_, me quejé, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario, tirando de la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando conseguí alzarla unos quince centímetros…

_¡Salta!_

Eso sí fue una orden en toda regla, decretada con su voz de Alfa, y mis piernas lo hicieron sin que hiciera falta que mi cerebro actuase.

Sin embargo, mi salto no fue suficiente, o puede que Moïse ya se conociera el truco, y me atrapó en el aire, cogiéndome por los pies.

Me estrellé de espaldas en el suelo y Moïse cayó encima de mí.

_¡NESSIE!_, gritó Jacob.

Escuché su escalofriante rugido y unos estrepitosos y ensordecedores golpetazos metálicos.

Cuando Moïse me giró y me quedé boca arriba mientras forcejeábamos para que no me mordiera, lo vi. Mi Gran Lobo estaba dando golpes con la cabeza al hueco que había quedado al levantar la puerta, con una potencia bestial, para tratar de salir, y se meneaba en su cárcel como si de un tiburón blanco se tratase, cuando atacan a las jaulas de los buceadores.

Mis manos trataban de apartar al monstruo sediento que tenía encima, pero él era más fuerte que yo y estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos rojos se clavaban devoradores en los míos, y yo empezaba a estar algo débil, necesitaba sangre. La lucha era muy dura y mi transformación ya había durado demasiado. El agotamiento y la debilidad que se habían hecho cargo de mi cuerpo hicieron que el vampiro consiguiera aferrarme contra el suelo por las muñecas y me inmovilizara.

Sam se deshizo de uno de los pocos vampiros que quedaban y se lanzó en mi ayuda, pero no llegó, otro se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Ya eres mía! – afirmó Moïse con ansia, preparando los dientes para morder mi cuello.

_¡NOOOOO!_, bramó Jacob.

El grueso metal produjo un ruido estridente y atronador al salir volando y, antes de que la verja tocara el suelo, el cuerpo de Moïse fue alzado de mí y balanceado con furia, cayendo troceado y ya sin vida. La reja se estampó en el piso estruendosamente a la vez que la cabeza del vampiro rebotaba y rodaba unos metros.

_¡¿Estás bien?!_, me preguntó Jacob con preocupación, metiéndome el hocico con ansiedad para olerme e inspeccionarme la cara y el cuello.

Me levanté con rapidez y abracé a mi lobo con vehemencia.

_Sí, ¿y tú?_, el olor no me engañaba, mis manos se toparon con sangre al acariciar su cabeza y me separé de su cuello para mirarle. _¡Jake, estás sangrando!_, exclamé, apartando la pelambrera de su frente para verle mejor la herida.

_No es nada, se curará rápido. Lo importante es que tú estás bien._ Sus enormes ojazos negros se clavaron en mí, todavía con el susto reflejado en ellos. _Ven aquí._ Y me empujó con el hocico para llevarme detrás de un árbol.

Adquirió su forma humana y se pegó a mí rápidamente para besarme con pasión, lo hizo con tanto ímpetu, que mi espalda se apoyó en el tronco. Ahora sus labios me quemaban, pero no me importaba en absoluto, también eran más sedosos que nunca. Mis manos enseguida rodearon su cuello y su nuca para corresponderle como se merecía, aunque lo hice con más cuidado que normalmente, para no hacerle daño. Aún así, sentir sus labios moviéndose con los míos, sus manos acariciándome y la energía de siempre, hizo que las lágrimas, fruto de toda la tensión, la preocupación y la angustia acumuladas, brotaran de mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pero él estaba conmigo, sano y salvo, y eso me hizo sentir una felicidad inmensa e indescriptible. Cuando logramos que ese intenso beso terminara, llevó sus manos a mi rostro, sin despegar nuestras caras.

- Tengo que volver a transformarme – susurró en mis labios, secando mis lágrimas con los pulgares.

Asentí y me dio dos besos cortos y muy, muy dulces, hasta que separó su cálido rostro del mío. Cambió de fase otra vez y salimos de nuestro escondite para reunirnos con el resto.

_¡Esa sanguijuela se ha escapado, y ni siquiera sabemos por dónde!_, anunció Sam con mal humor, poniéndose a nuestro lado. _Es muy bueno, no ha dejado ni un rastro que podamos seguir._

Jacob y yo giramos las cabezas para mirar alrededor.

Todo había acabado, los tres vampiros que quedaban no tenían nada que hacer contra catorce enormes lobos; los ocho que faltaban se habían quedado en el bosque para acabar con el resto.

_Rayos, Enguerrand ha huido_, lamentó Jacob con desagrado.

_Se ha ido con el rabo entre las piernas_, se rió Leah.

_¿Crees que volverá con más ayuda?_, inquirí con temor.

_Seguro_, afirmó Jacob. _No creo que se rinda tan fácilmente._

_Estaremos preparados_, declaró Sam.

_¿Cómo va todo por el bosque?_, quiso saber.

_Esto está limpio_, le contestó Nathan. _Estamos quemando la porquería._

La columna de humo púrpura ya empezaba a asomar por el follaje de las copas de los árboles.

_Bien, quedense ahí para vigilar, por si acaso._

_De acuerdo._

_Jake, tengo sed_, le dije.

Todos los lobos, excepto los que estaban terminando con los dos vampiros que se resistían, se giraron para mirarme con cautela.

_Vamos a cazar algo_, me propuso mientras iniciaba la andadura hacia el bosque._ Seth_, lo llamó.

Pero Seth no contestaba.

_Seth_, le volvió a llamar.

Isaac carraspeó.

_Está un poco ocupado_, manifestó Shubael.

_¿Ocupado?_, se extrañó Jacob.

Nos volvimos para buscar a Seth con la mirada, hasta que lo encontramos en la entrada de la cueva con la cabeza agachada.

Me había olvidado de ella completamente.

- ¡Brenda! – exclamé en voz baja, llevándome las manos a la boca sin creerme lo que estaban viendo mis ojos.

Mi amiga estaba acariciando a su lobo del color de la arena entre las orejas, eso sí, sus dedos temblorosos lo hacían con mucha reserva y precaución, y su cuerpo se mantenía alejado por si tenía que echar a correr de un momento a otro, aunque noté un matiz de fascinación en su mirada que su novio también debió de percibir.

Seth se acercó otro poco a ella, la miró a los ojos durante un instante y le dio un pequeño y suave lametón en la mejilla. Brenda puso un poco de cara de asco, pero cuando miró a los ojos a su lobo y éste le sacó la lengua contentísimo, su labio se curvó hacia arriba y lo acarició con más ánimo.

Jacob suspiró.

_Shubael, encárgate tú de quemar todo esto, anda._

_¡A la orden!_

Supe el momento en que Jacob se desconectó de todos al oír el zumbido monocorde en mi cabeza.

El interpelado se alejó para recoger los restos de los cuerpos desmembrados y comenzó a apilarlos en una zona un poco más apartada.

Mientras lo observaba, mis ojos se toparon con los de Brenda. Su mirada me sorprendió tanto como su reacción con Seth. Tenía el ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos entornados y los labios arrugados, sin embargo, no era una mirada de odio o de repulsa. Era una mirada de enfado, más bien de reproche, seguramente por no haberle contado yo misma mi secreto con anterioridad.

Junté mis palmas como pidiéndole perdón y ella se cruzó de brazos, girando el rostro al otro lado, enojada.

Bueno, era una actitud muchísimo más buena de lo que me había imaginado, más de lo que hubiera podido pedir, y muy valiente por su parte, nunca lo hubiera dicho; sí, se había desmayado, pero no había salido corriendo espantada, ni nada de eso. Y parecía que no me odiaba por lo que era, aunque probablemente seguía sin entender nada. Ojalá mi padre hubiera estado aquí para saber qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza en estos momentos.

_Lo más seguro es que se esté haciendo un montón de preguntas sobre la existencia de vampiros y lobos monstruosos. Estará muy confusa y asustada, como las otras chicas de los imprimados cuando se enteraron de todo_, supuso Jacob, haciéndose eco de mis reflexiones. _Pero te conoce, sabe que eres buena, y no creo que pueda odiarte después de que las hayas defendido tan bien de esa sanguijuela. Lo aceptará, no te preocupes, igual que acaba de hacer con Seth. Creo que tu amiga no le volverá a tener miedo a los perros nunca más_, se rió.

Sus palabras me calmaron y yo también me reí.

_Sí, pero tendré que explicárselo todo más tarde_, suspiré, mordiéndome el labio con resignación.

No obstante, estaba feliz. Tenía la intuición de que iba a comprenderlo todo, en realidad, creo que ya lo había hecho. Sí, Leah y Jake tenían razón. Si Seth se había imprimado de ella, era por algo. Esa Brenda que se veía en el instituto era una fachada que ella misma se había puesto por alguna razón que también me tendría que aclarar algún día. Y Seth le había hecho mucho bien, la había ayudado, como una terapia personal, había hecho que ella exteriorizase su verdadera personalidad. Brenda iba a formar parte de mi gran familia de lobos y, aunque pareciera increíble e inédito hacía unos meses, eso me hacía feliz, porque ahora empezaba a conocerla de verdad y lo que estaba descubriendo me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho. Y también estaba alegre por ella, porque hubiera encontrado su camino junto a Seth.

- ¡Nessie! – gritó Claire.  
- ¡Bravo, Nessie! – vitorearon el resto de mis amigas, excepto Brenda, que seguía junto a Seth, luchando contra su miedo para que triunfase el amor.

Todas habían salido de la cueva y, después de sus respectivos abrazos a sus lobos, se acercaron a mí corriendo para hacer lo mismo conmigo. En un santiamén, me vi rodeada de brazos y cabezas, como los jugadores de un equipo cuando celebran un tanto.

- ¡Has estado genial! – aclamó Eve.  
- ¡Menuda patada! – siguió Ruth.  
- En realidad, no ha sido para tanto… - murmuré, un poco sobrepasada por todo esto.  
- Eres muy buena – y Claire se enganchó a mí para darme un abrazo fuerte.  
- Sí, gracias por salvarnos – secundó Jemima, con los posteriores asentimientos y sonrisas de las demás.

Claire levantó el rostro y me sonrió mientras me miraba con sus infantiles ojitos marrones llenos de admiración.

Oh, no, esto ya me superaba. Como siguieran así, iba a ponerme a llorar. Ya notaba el incómodo nudo en mi garganta.

- De… de nada – musité con voz queda.

_Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vamos?_, me azuzó Jacob. _No tengo ganas de que te lances a mi cuello_, bromeó.

_Sí_, contesté, aliviada, aunque en honor a la verdad, también contenta por la reacción de mis amigas, incluida Brenda.

Me despedí por el momento de ellas, después de explicarles que me tenía que marchar para reponer sangre – instante en el cual Claire se separó de mí ipso facto -, y me reuní junto a Jacob.

Se echó en el suelo, me subí a su lomo de un ágil salto y nos alejamos al trote hacia el bosque.


	44. Libro Dos: Jacob

= LIBRO DOS =  
JACOB

PREFACIO:

Mi Nessie, mi ángel.  
Escuché un aullido agudo y estremecedor dentro de mí, un aullido que reclamaba una liberación. Sentía cómo mi alma se revolvía en mi interior como si estuviese atrapada, se agitaba desbocada, intentando salir de alguna cárcel. Mi Nessie, mi ángel, eso era lo único que ocupaba la poca razón que me quedaba, y ella no estaba allí, la habían apartado de mi lado. La ira volvió a darme un latigazo desgarrador y profundo y, sin saber cómo, algo cambió dentro de mí.


	45. MALDITA SEA ¡SÍ, MALDITA SEA!

MALDITA SEA.   
¡SÍ, MALDITA SEA!

En cuanto le dije a Nessie que mi viejo tenía reunión con el Consejo, no hubo más que decir. Teníamos toda la mañana del domingo para nosotros y había que aprovecharla bien, estos momentos no eran muy habituales, por desgracia. Hasta que nuestra casa no estuviera terminada, teníamos que buscarnos la vida como fuera, cosa bastante difícil debido a la dichosa lluvia, aunque ya la habíamos probado en una ocasión y había sido increíble, la verdad, digno de repetir. El bosque ofrecía muchos sitios y escondites perfectos, pero cuando el sol por fin se dignaba a salir, a donde más nos gustaba ir era a la floreada pradera del lago. Ese sitio nos encantaba. La hierba era tan alta, que hacía de ese pequeño rincón en el que estábamos tendidos un lugar más oculto e íntimo, solamente estábamos ella y yo, en un lecho formado y rodeado de flores silvestres por todas partes, y el agua del lago cubría lo justo para que Nessie se atreviera a meterse conmigo. Sin embargo, como ya dije, estos momentos no eran muy comunes. Para empezar, mi, por ahora, casa, mi cómoda cama, no solía estar disponible, y eso que ahora que llegaba el verano Billy se iba a pescar con más frecuencia, aunque no demasiadas veces, para mi gusto. Y cuando no era una cosa, era la otra. Cuando no eran mis largas horas de patrulla, estaban las clases de Nessie y todo eso. Gracias a Dios, le quedaba una semana para terminar el dichoso curso y yo podría organizarme mejor para estar con ella más horas.

Ni siquiera tuve que entrar en la mansión de La Familia Addams. Genial. Mi chica ya me esperaba en el porche, así que me paré junto a ella y se subió al coche con rapidez.

- Hola, preciosa – le saludé con una sonrisa, incorporándome sobre ella.  
- Hola – me sonrió, arrimándose a mí.

Nos dimos uno de esos besos larguísimos que no se terminaban nunca y que tenían de todo menos de inocentes y castos - toda la noche sin vernos era demasiado tiempo y, como siempre nos pasaba, nos cogíamos con ganas -, hasta que noté la mirada cabreada de Edward en mi cuello como una puñalada trapera, era tan fría y mustia como él. Me hubiera dado igual y habría seguido, si no fuera porque los dos ya teníamos prisa por llegar a mi casa, así que terminé siendo yo el que se obligó a despegarse de su boca antes de que me lanzara sobre ella en el mismo coche.

Mi brazo y mi hombro fueron suyos durante todo el trayecto y cuando mi Golf empezó a avanzar delante de mi casa para aparcar, sus labios también comenzaron a hacerlo por mi cuello. Finalmente, terminé dejando el coche atravesado, total, no pasaban vehículos por allí, no hacía falta aparcarlo.

Solamente nos despegamos un momento para salir del coche. Lo bordeé para llegar a Nessie y arrojé mis labios a los suyos otra vez mientras nos estampábamos en el Golf, de lo fuerte que tiró de mi camiseta con el fin de pegarme a ella.

¡Uf! Tenía que llevarla dentro o se lo haría allí mismo.

- Vamos dentro, cielo… – la exhorté como pude, ya que ella no quería dejar mi boca.  
- Sí – aceptó, encantada.

Y yo lo estaba más.

La cogí de la mano y empecé a caminar presto hacia la casa, llevándola de remolque.

- Jake, ¿cómo estan?

Mis pies se pararon en seco al oír esa inesperada y molesta voz y giré mi rostro visiblemente e intencionadamente irritado para que lo viera.

- Piérdete, Seth.

No lo vio.

- Espera, vengo a decirte algo – me paró cuando ya iniciaba la marcha.  
- ¿Es sobre la manada? – quise saber, con suspicacia.  
- No, pero…

Nessie tiró de mí y yo pasé a ser el remolque.

- Entonces, adiós.  
- ¡Jake! – protestó.  
- Vete a buscar a Brenda o algo – le recomendé, cerrando la puerta con el pie a mis espaldas.

No sonó el clack y la pasión se desató. Continuamos los besos que habíamos empezado en el coche y esta vez fui yo quien la estampó en la pared de la sala, después de que Nessie me quitara la camiseta con energía y empezara a tocarme todo el torso como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Yo ya estaba como una moto, sus besos, sus caricias, su jadeo incesante, me ponían a cien.

Pero ahora era mi turno.

Este vestido era mi preferido. Sólo había que bajar la cremallera…

…y al suelo.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda y a mi nuca cuando mi boca comenzó a recorrer todo su cuello y…

- ¿Jake? Jake, abre, por favor.

Intenté pasar de sus mamporrazos en la puerta y de su estridente voz, pero llegó un momento en que me fue imposible concentrarme con tanto barullo, además, a Nessie ya le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Ahora sí que me estaba empezando a mosquear de verdad.

¡Pom, pom, pom!

- ¡Jake!

Seth no se callaba ni aunque le cortasen la lengua y le hicieran un nudo en las cuerdas vocales con ella.

- Rayos, espera… - me paré con delicadeza, aunque lo que me apetecía hacer en esos momentos era lanzar el sofá contra la puerta y echarla abajo junto con Seth. Tuve que respirar hondo para recuperar el aliento y la cordura -. Voy a quitarme a este molesto de encima.  
- Te espero en la cama – me susurró en los labios antes de mirarme con sus sensuales ojos, hambrientos, y se girase para dirigirse a mi cuarto.

Gruñí entre dientes mientras me daba la vuelta hacia la puerta de la casa, enrabietado. Más le valía que fuera algo importante.

Abrí la hoja de un movimiento brusco y apoyé mi brazo en el marco de la puerta, resoplando con irritación.

- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!  
- El Consejo quiere hablar contigo ahora – me anunció, un tanto temeroso.  
- Diles que ahora no puedo, estoy muy ocupado – afirmé sin cambiar de actitud.

El muy imbécil bajó la vista y se quedó mirándome a la entrepierna con cara de tonto.

- Sí, ya lo veo – murmuró.

Y le di con la puerta en todos los morros.

Mis pies llegaron de tres zancadas a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y los ojos casi se me caen de su sitio cuando vi a mi chica tumbada sobre la cama, esperándome.

Ese conjunto de ropa interior era mi favorito y ella lo sabía, por eso se lo había puesto. Se lo había puesto para mí. Esa mujer que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, a la que amaba con toda mi alma, maravillosa, perfecta, de curvas que quitaban el hipo y un cuerpo de escándalo, con su melena larga y preciosa, y un rostro deslumbrante y divino, me esperaba a mí. ¡A mí! Desde luego, era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Pena que lo poco que llevaba puesto no fuera a durar mucho. Bueno, no, de pena nada. Porque lo que había debajo era infinitamente mejor, me volvía completamente loco; si no fuera porque ya le había destrozado varias prendas de su ropa íntima y ya me daba vergüenza quedar como un auténtico animal, me abalanzaría sobre ella y me desharía de todo en un tris. Bueno, y porque el conjunto merecía la pena, la verdad.

Me descalcé con los propios pies y me acerqué a la cama con celeridad. Enseguida me acomodé entre sus largas piernas sin pensárselo dos veces, parecía que ese rincón estuviera especialmente adaptado para mi cuerpo, y volvimos a besarnos con desenfreno. Nos giramos un poco para que pudiera desabrocharle el sostén - ahora que ya le había pillado el tranquillo, me resultaba muy fácil – y Nessie lo cogió para tirarlo en el suelo.

Dediqué un instante para mirarla bien, por si estaba soñando y no me había dado cuenta. Sí, era preciosa, una diosa, perfecta, hecha a mi medida. Como si Dios me hubiese preguntado cuál era la mujer de mis sueños y la hubiera plantado en la tierra sólo para mí. Dios, un ángel para Jacob. Y esa mujer, de la que yo estaba imprimado y enamorado, lo estaba también de mí, e iba a estar entre mis brazos, suspirando mi nombre con placer y deseo…

Repasé su cuello y su pecho con mis dedos, acariciando bien su piel tan extraordinariamente sedosa, y luego lo hice con la boca y la lengua. Eso no me lo perdía ni aunque se viniera la casa abajo. Lo hice lentamente, como a ella le gustaba y a mí me encantaba. Su respiración y sus manos ya empezaban a volverse locas, notaba cómo se estremecía con mis caricias y eso me encendía a mí el triple.

¡Piiii, piiii!

Seth no se había ido y estaba tocando el timbre. Rayos.

- Jake, no pares… - me suplicó con un ronroneo, amarrándome el pelo con fervor.

No estaba tan chiflado.

- Claro que no, nena… - susurré con entusiasmo y convicción, sin dejar de besarla y tocarla.

Regresé a sus labios entre nuestros resuellos ardientes y empecé a bajarle la parte inferior de su conjunto mientras ella desabrochaba el botón de mis pantalones.

Sí, sí, nena…

Los dos pegamos un bote en la cama cuando Seth comenzó a repiquetear con fuerza en el cristal de mi ventana, y Nessie se tapó con la sábana.

- ¡Jake, tienes que ir ahora!

¡Arg! ¡Esto ya era el colmo! ¡Era un grano en el…!

- ¡Lárgate ya! – bramé, provocando sin querer que Nessie se sobresaltara -. Lo siento, preciosa – le susurré.  
- ¡El Consejo quiere verte!

Ok, estaba muy chiflado, o mejor dicho, me lo estaban volviendo: tuve que parar.

Me levanté como un resorte cabreado y me abroché el pantalón.

- ¡Ve a la puerta! – le voceé con ganas.

La sombra de la figura que aparecía tras la cortina se movió a un lado con rapidez hasta que desapareció.

- Vengo ahora – le murmuré a Nessie.

Me incliné sobre ella y le di un beso corto en los labios.

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Genial. Como Seth me estropeara el día, la íbamos a tener…

Me encaminé como un toro bravo hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta de igual modo.

- ¡Deja de tocarme las narices! ¡Ya te he dicho que se esperen! – le grité en toda la cara.  
- No te molestaría si no fuera importante – se defendió él.

Ok, eso decía siempre y, luego, nada de nada.

- ¡¿Tanto lo es, que no puede esperar?! – bufé.  
- Es Sam. Lo ha dejado.

El latigazo me azotó tan fuerte, que se llevó toda mi furia por delante, arrastrando también a mi pobre lívido.

- Pero no puede ser… No me ha dicho nada.  
- En estos momentos, mi madre, Billy y el Viejo Quil están tratando de convencerlo para que espere un poco más, pero el muy terco no da su brazo a torcer – dijo con la cara llena de intranquilidad.  
- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?  
- No sabemos. Por eso los miembros del Consejo quieren que vayas tú. Tal vez puedas hablar con él y convencerle.

Mis sesos no lo veían nada claro.

- Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, es muy terco. Si ha tomado la decisión, yo no voy a poder hacer nada. Además, no tengo nada que alegar, es su vida.  
- Ok, pero, ¿no te parece muy raro todo esto?

No pude evitar que mi cerebro se parase un minuto a pensar en ello. Lo cierto es que sí que lo era. Se supone que yo tenía que ser el primero en saberlo, y él no me había dicho nada, ni siquiera había visto una pizca de su intención en su mente mientras patrullábamos el día anterior. Si lo había decidido, había sido cosa de horas, y eso era lo raro. Él me había dicho que quería dejarlo más adelante, dentro de unos años. Todo el mundo sabía lo importante que era esto para él y que si lo dejaba, era por Emily, porque quería envejecer a su lado. ¿Y ahora quería dejarlo de repente y, sin consultármelo ni decírmelo a mí, iba y se lo decía al Consejo?

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nessie a mis espaldas.

Rayos. Ya se había vestido y todo.

- Sam lo ha dejado – le notificó Seth.  
- ¿Que lo ha dejado? – me miró con sorpresa -. ¿Por qué?  
- Ni idea – le contesté, alzando mis hombros.  
- Tal vez si Jake habla con él, pueda convencerlo.  
- Sí, tienes que hablar con él – me dijo con sus dulces ojos llenos de preocupación.

Genial. Ahora la otra.

- A ti te escuchará, tú eres el Gran Lobo y sabes que te tiene mucho respeto – aguijoneó Seth.

Nessie se colocó a su lado y se apoyó en su hombro.

- Sí, es verdad – secundó mi novia, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lo que faltaba. Con lo que le gustaba a ella todo este problema de Taha Aki y lo orgullosa que estaba de mí por eso, como para decir que no. Bueno, por lo menos, se le había pasado el enfado. Si iba y lo solucionaba con rapidez, tal vez nos diera tiempo a aprovechar un poco la mañana.

- Está bien – accedí a regañadientes -. Lo voy a intentar, pero si empieza a decirme que no, no pienso insistirle, ¿ok? Que haga lo que le de la gana – avisé.

Entonces, Nessie dio con algo con lo que yo no había contado ni me había parado a pensar, y me pinchó más con eso.

- Recuerda que si Sam lo deja, tú serás el jefe de la tribu automáticamente.

Ay. Me había dado donde más duele.

Mi boca se frunció y el virulento suspiro salió directamente por mis narices.

¡Maldita sea! Ahora no me quedaba más remedio que convencerlo como fuera. No tenía intención de ser el jefe de la tribu todavía. Aún no estaba preparado, ni tenía ganas.

- Vamos, vamos – farfullé, recogiendo mi camiseta del suelo.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me la fui poniendo por el camino. Agarré la mano de Nessie y nos encaminamos hacia la casa del anciano.

No hacía falta ser muy avispado para adivinar que pasaba algo en casa del Viejo Quil, las voces se oían desde el porche.

Di dos toques a la puerta, como siempre, y entré con Nessie de la mano y con Seth detrás de nosotros.

Nada más pasar del enano vestíbulo, ya empezaron con toda esa monserga del respeto y todos se callaron y se pusieron de pie; excepto Billy, claro, él se limitaba a apartarse hasta aplastarse en la pared para abrirme paso, sólo le faltaba tirarse de la silla y lanzarla por la ventana para dejarme más espacio. Era una tonteria, puesto que en casa se comportaba como una persona normal, pero, bueno, fuera había que seguir este estúpido protocolo y no me quedaba más remedio que hacer la vista gorda.

- Hola, chicos – nos saludó el Viejo Quil, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que nos sentáramos en el sofá -. Jacob, me alegro de que hayas venido.

Como si no se lo esperase…

- Hola – saludó Nessie en general, con una sonrisa.  
- Bueno, ¿qué pasa aquí? – quise saber, sentándome con ella. Todos hicieron lo mismo después de mí, menos Seth, que se apoyó en la pared junto a su madre, y Billy, que se colocó en su sitio, dándole a las ruedas con brío -. ¿Qué es todo eso de que lo has dejado? – mis ojos se clavaron en el protagonista del culebrón con un pelín de reproche y éste los apartó hacia el suelo.

Raro, raro…

- No van a convencerme de lo contrario.

Su voz quiso sonar convincente, intentando soltar una advertencia, pero había un matiz derrotista, insólito en él, que percibí a las claras.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Seth y supe que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

- Piénsatelo un poco más – le instó mi padre -, aún eres muy joven.  
- No.  
- Esto es tan repentino… ¿por qué no estás una temporada más hasta que lo decidas definitivamente? – le propuso Sue.  
- Todavía tienes unos años por delante para envejecer junto a Emily – insistió el Viejo Quil, pausadamente.  
- ¡He dicho que no! – voceó Sam, levantándose de su silla con nerviosismo.

Sí, definitivamente, aquí pasaba algo raro.

Me puse en pie y los miembros del Consejo hicieron lo propio. Hasta Nessie se vio obligada a levantarse ante tanto circo, aunque ella parecía fascinada con todo esto; me miraba alucinada, y noté que lo que ella sentía no era solamente ese absurdo respeto hacia mí, también había orgullo en sus pupilas. Aunque tengo que admitir que el que ella estuviera orgullosa de mí me hacía sentir bastante halagado, no terminaba de acostumbrarme a este problema.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

- Sam, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? – le propuse.

Él me miró un poco dudoso, pero asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

- Vengo enseguida, ¿ok? – le dije a Nessie.  
- Sí, vete tranquilo – me sonrió.

Le di un beso corto y, cuando me iba a girar para largarme con Sam, me acordé de aquella treta que nos había armado el Viejo Quil el día que vinimos a contarle lo de la pulsera. Recordé lo que se había reído por no atreverme a besarla en condiciones y, después, me había dejado con la miel en los labios cuando ya estaba apunto de conseguirlo.

Siempre estaba recordándomelo, pinchándome como un chinche. Bien. Este era mi momento para vengarme y hacerle callar.

Agarré a Nessie por la cintura, clavándole los ojos con decisión. Ella me miró un tanto desconcertada y avergonzada, pero tampoco protestó ni hizo amago de separarse, así que la pegué a mí y empecé a besarla despacio, aunque con entusiasmo. Sus manos, que estaban posadas en mi pecho, lejos de apartarme, me rodearon el cuello. Ya la tenía en el bote.

Y entonces, me evadí del todo.

Sus labios sedosos y cálidos eran como una droga, una vez que los probaba, ya no había manera de soltarlos. La energía, que ya comenzaba a envolvernos, me atraía hacia ella sin remedio, igual que esas estúpidas moscas que van a la luz violeta y se chamuscan. Y yo siempre me chamuscaba.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, hijo! – nos interrumpió el Viejo Quil, refunfuñando, mientras nos metía el bastón por el medio para separarnos -. ¡Hay que ver, qué juventud más descarada!

Misión cumplida. Este ya no me iba a volver a decir nada de nada en la vida.

Mi padre se rió entre dientes, Seth nos miraba pasmado y Sue se había metido en la cocina.

Le di un último beso a mi chica, que volvía a estar ruborizada, y me di la vuelta, riéndome por mi triunfo, acompañado por Sam.

Cerré la puerta cuando nos fuimos de la casa y bajé a la arena de la playa con él, salvando los dos peldaños del pequeño porche de un salto.

Se le notaba tenso, así que comencé a caminar hacia el norte, en dirección al malecón, para dar un paseo por la playa, a ver si se relajaba un poco, y esperé a que él iniciase la conversación, no quería atosigarle a preguntas. Además, se me hacía muy raro el tener que hablar con él, siempre había sido al revés. Incluso yo, que ahora era el Alfa, le pedía consejo a Sam. Sin embargo, viendo que pasaban los minutos, que habíamos avanzado un cacho por la orilla, mirando al mar como dos idiotas incómodos, y Sam no abría la boca, la exasperación me dominó y pudo conmigo.

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a contar qué diablos te pasa? – acabé preguntándole finalmente.  
- No me pasa nada – declaró sin quitarle ojo a las islas.  
- No me mientas, Sam – le critiqué, enfadado -. Aunque no pueda ver tus pensamientos ahora, sé que te pasa algo. Suéltalo ya y acabemos con esto, ¿quieres?

Entonces, y para mi total asombro, se paró en seco y se echó a llorar como un niño mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano.

Ugh, esto era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Me quedé atónito, mirándole con cara de tonto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Le tenía que dejar que llorase un rato para que se desahogase a gusto? ¿O era mejor darle un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda para consolarlo? Pero es que no era uno de mis colegas, no era Quil o Embry. Era mi amigo, claro, pero, bueno, es decir, era Sam. El duro y fuerte, el inquebrantable e íntegro Sam. El hermano mayor, el maestro de todos nosotros. Y verlo así me chocaba un montón.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió, pues era evidente que sí.  
- Emily tiene cáncer de pecho – soltó por fín entre sollozos.

Si me hubieran disparado a bocajarro en el estómago y éste se hubiera quedado esparcido por las rocas de la arena, ni me habría enterado, no creo ni que hubiese sangrado.

En ese momento, entendí su comportamiento. Que le pasara algo malo a Emily o a los niños era lo único que podría hundir a Sam. No pude evitar el ponerme en su lugar por un instante y tuve que dejar el pensamiento colgando. Sólo imaginar que a Nessie le pudiera pasar algo como eso, ya me hacía temblar, y eso que solamente era un amago de pensamiento.

- ¿Cuándo… cuándo te has enterado?  
- Emily me lo dijo ayer por la noche – declaró, un poco más tranquilo, secándose las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos -. La semana pasada se encontró un bulto en el pecho, pero no me dijo nada para no preocuparme. Hasta que ayer le dieron los resultados de las pruebas que se hizo – cogió un canto de la arena y lo lanzó al mar con rabia -. Cuando llegué a casa, la encontré llorando y me lo contó. No he parado de darle vueltas al asunto durante toda la noche.  
- ¿Ya le han dado un tratamiento o algo?

Sam cogió aire y lo soltó de sopetón por las fosas nasales.

- Bueno, sí, a medias – recogió otra piedra y la lanzó también al agua -. Tendría que tratárselo con quimioterapia y, en caso de que no sirviese, tendrían que extirpárselo. Si se lo cogieran a tiempo, no perdería el pecho.

No me gustó nada ese tiempo verbal.

- ¿Tendría?  
- El tratamiento es muy caro, y nosotros no tenemos seguro médico, como comprenderás.

Sí, claro. Ningún metamorfo podría hacerse uno, a ver cómo se iba a explicar que no caíamos enfermos nunca y que nos curábamos con esa rapidez, eso sin mencionar todos los años que podíamos vivir sin envejecer.

- Con el poco dinero que tenemos, no nos llega ni para cubrir la quimioterapia – su voz se quebró al final de la frase, pero fue capaz de mantenerse entero. Entonces, giró la cara para mirarme con determinación -. Tengo que estar a su lado, Jacob. Por eso no puedo seguir, tengo que quedarme con ella todo el tiempo que pueda.

Tuve que apartar la mirada de sus ojos para que no se me humedecieran a mí también.

A veces la vida era un asco, e injusta. Te ofrecía lo mejor y, cuando lo probabas y lo disfrutabas un poco, te lo arrebataba con crueldad. Yo ya lo había sufrido en mis propias carnes con mi madre, aunque ella no se había muerto de cáncer. No pude evitar el pensar en Nessie de nuevo y me estremecí, aunque sería casi imposible que ella cayera enferma de algo así, por su condición de semivampiro. Casi. Porque seguía siendo medio humana y, aunque también era un metamorfo, ella no se curaba como nosotros. Sin embargo, poniéndome en lo peor, ella sí podría curarse. Su familia estaba llena de dinero y ellos podrían pagarle un buen tratamiento si algo malo le pasara. Me sentí un poco culpable por notar un cierto alivio por eso, viendo el caso contrario a mi lado.

De pronto, un chispazo encendió una mecha en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el caso contrario?

- Yo podría hablar con Carlisle – empecé a proponerle con la voz llena de esperanza -. Él podría ponerla en algún hospital, o incluso pagarles el tratamiento – Sam ya empezaba a ponerme caras raras, pero no le dejé que hablara -. Escucha – le sujeté por los hombros con firmeza y le clavé los ojos con autoridad, eso echaría al traste su afán de oposición -. Este no es el momento de ponerse orgulloso. La vida de Emily está en juego, y eso es lo más importante. Los Cullen son buenas personas, o… lo que sean – nunca creí que iba a reconocer esto delante de nadie -, y tienen montones de dinero. Y el doctor es el mejor de todos ellos, estoy seguro de que los ayudará encantado, en cuanto se lo mencione, se ofrecerá sin que me haga falta más.  
- No lo dudo, pero, ¿cómo les iba a devolver el dinero? – vaciló -. Tendría que trabajar toda la vida para poder pagarles.  
- Carlisle lo hará de una forma totalmente altruista, créeme. Aunque si tú te empeñas en pagarle, sólo tendrías que llegar a un acuerdo con él. Todo sería hablarlo, ¿no crees?  
- No sé, Jake…  
- Vamos, Sam – me quedé en silencio para ver si él decía algo, pero sólo se limitó a mirar al mar con las pupilas llenas de dudas. Suspiré -. Mira, yo también lo pasé un poco mal cuando me imprimé de Nessie. No fue nada fácil tener que aceptar que unos vampiros a los que odiaba iban a formar parte de mi vida, ¿sabes? Tan sólo tener que entrar en esa casa maloliente todos los días, me daba náuseas – Sam curvó la comisura del labio durante un instante, aunque luego se le volvió a caer de golpe -. Pero me centré solamente en Nessie y me olvidé de todo lo demás, porque ella era lo importante. Ya sé que es un poco raro pedirle ayuda a unos vampiros, pero si yo fuera tú, me tiraría de cabeza. Además, te deben una por ayudarles hace seis años, ¿no?  
- Aquello lo hicimos por ti, lo sabes – rebatió. Se quedó mudo un momento, pensativo, y tomó aire para seguir hablando -. No digo que no sean… buenos, pero es que son vampiros, Jake, ¡vampiros!

Me dio un ramalazo de esos que te salen de las entrañas y te van raspando por dentro hasta que salen. ¿Cómo podía dudar todavía? Yo pagaría con mi vida, si hiciera falta, la vendería al mismísimo diablo para salvar la de Nessie. No me importaba ordenárselo si volvía a ponerse idiota.

- ¡No seas estúpido, ¿ok?! – le regañé, uniéndome a su manía de coger piedras de la arena, para lanzar la mía con saña al mar -. ¡No es un accidente de tráfico o algo así que no tiene remedio! ¡Esto tiene cura, y tienes la oportunidad delante de tus narices! ¡Sería una pena que Emily no lo superara por no querer aceptar un poco de ayuda solamente por un orgullo personal contra vampiros!

La mandíbula de Sam se cerró con un chasquido y sus manos se encogieron en puños apretados mientras miraba al horizonte grisáceo del mar con contrariedad, aunque la resignación también se dejaba ver en sus ojos entornados.

- Está bien – asintió por fin, estrujando los párpados -. Emily es lo más importante.  
- Menos mal, ya pensaba que te lo iba a tener que ordenar – mascullé, enfadado. Suspiré otra vez para relajarme -. Bueno, hablaré con Nessie y se lo comentaremos a Carlisle esta misma tarde, cuanto antes empiece el tratamiento, mejor. Tú tómate el tiempo que quieras para estar junto a ella y los niños, van a necesitarte los tres. Vete a casa, ya me encargo yo de todo.

Y eso incluía algo que no me apetecía nada, pero que no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar: ser el jefe de la tribu. ¡Maldita sea! Y sabía con certeza que una vez que me dieran el cargo, no me lo iba a quitar de encima nunca más. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí, maldita sea mil veces!

- Gracias, Jake – murmuró, llevándose la mano a los ojos y colocando la otra en su cintura.

Sólo fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza y darle una palmada en el brazo.

Después de un momento en silencio, carraspeé.

- Voy a hablar con el Consejo y con Nessie – le anuncié, señalando en esa dirección con el dedo.  
- ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?  
- Claro – me encogí de hombros.  
- Emily no quiere que se sepa todavía, está un poco agobiada por todo esto y no tiene ganas de ver a nadie. ¿Podrías guardarte esto para ti y no enseñárselo a la manada? Sólo hasta que ella esté mejor y quiera recibir visitas.  
- Sí, claro, no hay problema. Lo guardaré junto con mis pensamientos íntimos – le sonreí, y me di dos golpecitos en la cabeza con el puño.

A ver cómo me las arreglaba con la manada para tapar el asunto, tendría que inventarme una excusa o algo.

La comisura del labio de Sam volvió a inclinarse hacia arriba, aunque esta vez la mantuvo durante más rato.

- Gracias otra vez.

¡Uf! Sus ojos llorosos iban a hacerme llorar a mí también.

- Bueno, nos vemos – me despedí, dándome la vuelta para dirigirme a casa del Viejo Quil -. Te veré pronto, cuando todo se arregle y vuelvas con la manada.  
- Sí, te mantendré informado – le escuché decir a mis espaldas.

Me giré para despedirme con la mano, sonriendo con una mueca, sin dejar de caminar, y volví el rostro al frente, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, al igual que lo había hecho mi ánimo.

Mientras paseaba, mi pie se tropezó con un canto que sobresalía sobre los demás y comenzó a darle puntapiés en mi recorrido por la orilla.

Ahora estaba hecho polvo. Lo que prometía ser una mañana de fábula, se había convertido en una basura. No sólo por tener que ser el jefe de la tribu, que ya era bastante malo, sino por Emily, Sam y los niños. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y no tuvieran que extirparle nada, y mucho menos perder el pecho.

Otra vez mi mente vagó sola y se topó con Nessie. La piedra salió volando y se estrelló contra uno de los troncos blanquecinos, quebrándose en dos.

La casa de Quil Ateara se divisaba a unos cuantos metros. Aceleré un poco y me dirigí allí.

Nessie y Seth estaban sentados en el escalón del porche, charlando. Su rostro perfecto sostenía esa preciosa sonrisa suya todo el tiempo, era tan hermosa. Me volví a sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerla a mi lado.

Y entonces, me vio.

Sus ojos dulces se quedaron mirándome mientras me aproximaba y, conforme lo hacía, su sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco.

Me conocía demasiado bien.

Se puso en pie y esperó a que llegase, con la cara desbordando preocupación.

No pude contenerme.

La agarré por la muñeca, tiré de ella para pegarla a mí y me fundí con su cuerpo para abrazarla con fuerza a la vez que mi rostro se giraba un poco y se hundía en su pelo para inhalar su olor con profundidad. Lo inspiré hasta que mis bronquios se llenaron del todo, para que su maravilloso efluvio se me quedase un poco más de tiempo en la nariz.

- Esto… bueno, chicos. Creo que los voy a esperar dentro – apenas escuché a Seth.

La puerta se cerró y yo apreté más mi abrazo. Los brazos de Nessie correspondieron de igual modo.

- Te quiero – le susurré con efusividad.  
- Yo también te quiero – murmuró con la voz frágil -. ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Nada. Sólo quiero estar así un rato.

Y nos volvimos a apretar más el uno al otro.


	46. ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LARGARÍA DE

¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO?  
¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LARGARÍA DE ALLÍ?!

_Jake, el señor Berty no ha venido y he salido primero. _  
_No he podido avisarte, porque estabas patrullando,_  
_así que Emmett me ha venido a buscar. Voy a hacer un _  
_recado y luego te espero en nuestro tronco._  
_Te quiero._  
_Nessie._

Volví a releer la nota que me había traído Seth. ¿Por qué demonios no me había llamado a mí para que fuera a buscarla? Me hubiera dado tiempo de sobra. Además, le había dicho que hoy por la tarde iba a estar en nuestra casa, ¿es que no se acordaba? Y encima, en vez de llamarme, me mandaba una nota.

- ¡Qué chica! – resoplé.

Inserté el papel en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y tiré el serrucho en el suelo mientras miraba el teléfono que habíamos instalado en el salón, con irritación. ¿Para qué lo habíamos puesto?

- Oye, Jake, ¿dónde ponemos esto? – me preguntó Shubael, portando una de las ventanas nuevas, junto a Nathan y Cheran.  
- Ah - tuve que bajar de mi nube negra -, dejenlas ahí, al lado de la chimenea.  
- Ok.

Los tres las dejaron en su sitio y empezaron a medir los huecos de las ventanas.

Me acerqué a la silla, que hacía las veces de mesita para poner el teléfono, y miré si había alguna llamada registrada.  
Nada de nada.

Suspiré por las narices.

- Chicos, lo dejamos por hoy – anuncié -. Tengo que ir a buscar a Nessie.

Pasé de dar más explicaciones, no me apetecía.

- No te preocupes, márchate tranquilo – me dijo Nathan -. Nosotros nos quedamos a terminar esto y nos vamos.  
- Sí, ya que hemos cargado con las ventanas… - siguió Cheran.  
- Bueno, ok. Como quieran – acepté sin problemas -. Gracias, chicos. Nos vemos mañana.

Ya ni me escuchaban. Estaban sumergidos en una conversación de carpintería parecida a las salen en esos programas de la televisión. Sólo les faltaba el peto y la gorra.

Me hicieron un gesto de despedida con la mano y me giré sin más para dirigirme al vestíbulo.

Me di cuenta de que mi camiseta negra estaba hecha un asco, llena de serrín, polvillo y virutas, así que me la quité y la dejé en el pomo de la recientemente puesta barandilla de la escalera. Total, tenía que cambiar de fase para ir a casa de los Cullen, porque ya era bastante tarde y no me daba tiempo a llegar con el coche.

Si me hubiera llamado, habría tenido más tiempo…

Salí de la casa y fui a la parte posterior. Me escondí detrás de un árbol para desnudarme, sacudí los pantalones y los até a mi cinta de cuero, dejé los zapatos junto al tronco y me transformé.

Mientras volaba a cuatro patas, le pedí el informe a Leah para ver cómo iban las cosas por el bosque. Todo estaba tranquilo, al igual que por la mañana, cuando estaba Seth. Ahora que Sam estaba con lo que estaba, él ocupaba su lugar. No hubo protestas, el linaje es el linaje, y Emily había terminado por contar lo de su enfermedad – no sé por qué me molesté en soltar aquella historia que toda la manada se había creído -, así que todos habían aceptado el nuevo y temporal cargo de Seth sin rechistar, él incluido.

Enseguida divisé el bosque de los Cullen y apreté el galope. En dos minutos, me planté en el árbol donde siempre me vestía y cambié de fase otra vez.

No sabía si Nessie ya estaría esperándome, así que, por si acaso, corrí entre el follaje para llegar lo antes posible, no quería que me esperase sola.

Aminoré el paso cuando por fin llegué a nuestro tronco y vi que aún no había llegado, aunque sí que había alguien sentado.

- Hola, Bells, ¿qué haces aquí? – saludé, sonriente.  
- Estaba dando un paseo y me senté un rato – explicó con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba las manos sin parar -. ¿Y tú?  
- He quedado aquí con Nessie – le contesté, sentándome a su lado -. ¿Dónde está Edward? – mis ojos no pudieron evitar clavarse en el neurótico movimiento de sus dedos -. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Es que ha pasado algo? – quise saber, poniéndome en pie -. ¿Alice ha tenido una visión?

Sus pupilas me miraron un tanto sorprendidas y luego sonrió.

- No, no – se rió con una voz cantarina -. Sólo me frotaba las manos, eso es todo – y las guardó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta -. Edward ha ido a cazar, pero a mí no me apetecía mucho, así que me quedé por aquí – aclaró.

Suspiré y me volví a sentar en el tronco, junto a ella.

Eché un vistazo a los árboles para ver si veía llegar a Nessie, pero nada. Ya se estaba retrasando, ¿qué recado iría a hacer?

- ¿Qué tal tu tarde de patrulla? – me preguntó, mirando mi torso -. ¿Has matado muchos vampiros?  
- Ah, no vengo de patrullar.  
- ¿Ah, no?  
- No. Vengo de trabajar en nuestra casa. Estamos poniendo las ventanas y eso – le aclaré, escudriñando otra vez el boscaje.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

- ¿Está quedando bien?  
- ¿Eh? Ah, sí – mi vista no encontraba nada entre los árboles -. Nessie está sacando muchas fotos de la obra. Ya te las enseñaremos para que veas la casa.

Mi rodilla empezó a moverse arriba y abajo con rapidez.

- Casi preferiría que me la enseñaran cuando esté terminada.  
- Como quieras. Ya te mandaremos las fotos por Internet.

Estaba tardando demasiado. Esto ya no me gustaba ni un poco. Nessie solía ser puntual, además, en la nota me había puesto que me esperaba y, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Ese asqueroso licántropo seguía por ahí…

- Renesmee no va a venir – soltó, interrumpiendo mis agitadas cavilaciones.

Giré mi cara de confusión para mirarla y metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- Yo escribí la nota – me confesó, agachando la mirada mientras volvía a frotarse las manos sin parar -. Llamé a Seth para que viniera. Le dije que Renesmee había estado por casa y que me la había dado para que él te la entregase.

Saqué el papel y lo leí de nuevo.

- Pero… es su letra… - musité sin dejar de observarlo.  
- La copié de uno de sus cuadernos. Se me da bastante bien, por lo visto.

Noté cómo las cejas se me caían poco a poco hasta que se me incrustaban sobre los ojos.

- Ya lo veo – mascullé entre dientes. Arrugué el papel y lo guardé de nuevo en el bolsillo. Lo hubiera tirado al suelo, pero no me gustaba dejar basura por el bosque -. ¿Dónde está Nessie? – interrogué, levantando la vista para clavársela a ella con irritación.  
- Está en clase, no te preocupes – me respondió con una sonrisa, en un intento de calmarme.  
- ¿Y por qué has hecho esto, Bella? Me has engañado – le acusé, indignado.  
- Quería quedar contigo a solas y esta era la única manera de que vinieras – se defendió, mirando al suelo.

Iba a decirle que podía quedar conmigo cuando quisiera sin que hiciera falta ningún truco barato, pero yo mismo me di cuenta de que le estaría mintiendo. Además, algo en su frase captó más mi atención.

- ¿A solas?  
- Sí, hace mucho que no estamos a solas para charlar, ¿no te parece?

Aquí había gato encerrado.

Algo me decía que tenía que irme de allí ya. Cuanto más observaba sus inquietas manos y su rostro enfrascado en el mío, más me lo parecía. Pero el imbécil de mi siguió sentado, con los brazos cruzados.

- Antes hablábamos mucho – empezó ella, al ver que yo no decía nada -. Y ahora apenas te veo – murmuró.  
- Bueno, las cosas han cambiado un poco, Bella.  
- Sí, ese es el problema – musitó con los ojos cerrados -. Desde que apareció Renesmee, ya no me haces caso, siempre estás con ella.

¿Qué? ¿A qué venía eso?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirí, frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

Nada más hacer la pregunta, me arrepentí.

Sus ojos intentaban encontrar una correspondencia en los míos de una forma desesperada.

- No sé qué me pasa – declaró nerviosamente -. Sólo sé que tú y yo teníamos una conexión, y cuando Renesmee nació, todo se acabó. Es como si se lo hubiese quedado todo para ella.

Lo había estado eludiendo todo el tiempo, no quería verlo, me lo negaba a mí mismo, pero todo era verdad. Nessie tenía razón desde el principio. La pulsera nunca fallaba. Bella estaba celosa. Celosa de ella. Y todas esas cosas que me contaba de su madre eran ciertas. Ahora que lo tenía delante, lo veía con claridad. Empecé a sentirme realmente incómodo y la sensación de que debía marcharme de allí aumentó el doble.

- Creo que es mejor que no sigamos con esto – le interrumpí, poniéndome de pie -. Me voy a buscar a Nessie.  
- Te quiero, Jake – espetó, levantándose detrás de mí.  
- Sí, yo a ti también, Bells – le dije, echando el pie hacia delante para comenzar a andar.

Ni siquiera me enteré. En un plis, la tenía enfrente de mí y tuve que pararme de sopetón.

- No me has entendido – musitó con impaciencia, continuando con esa obsesión por sus manos -. Sigo… Sigo enamorada de ti.

Me quedé paralizado, mirándola estupefacto.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Que ella seguía qué…? ¿De mí?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – murmuré sin creérmelo.

Bella empezó a pasear delante de mí, inquieta.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que eras capaz de manejar las sombras, pero no de luchar contra un eclipse?

¿De qué iba todo esto?

- Sí, bueno, ¿y qué pasa?

De pronto, se paró y se quedó a un paso, mirándome fijamente.

- Que haya un eclipse, no quiere decir que el sol no siga ahí – manifestó con certidumbre -. Y tú siempre estás ahí, Jake. No consigo quitarte de la cabeza.  
- Oye, sé que estás pasando un mal momento porque no puedes ver a Renée y todo eso – reseñé -. Y ahora te viene el golpe duro de tener que alejarte también de Charlie y de Nessie…  
- Y de ti – añadió, cortándome.  
- Bueno, ok, y de mí – asentí -. Es evidente que eso te preocupa, sería muy fácil confundir los sentimientos, ¿no crees? – argumenté.  
- Esto no viene de ahora, Jacob.  
- Pues no te sigo – admití.  
- Al principio, cuando me enteré de que te habías imprimado de Renesmee, me enfadé mucho contigo, estaba celosa de ti porque, de alguna manera, me robabas mi papel – empezó a explicar, moviéndose sin parar -. Pero no era sólo eso y, con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de la verdad.

››También estaba enfadada contigo por haberte imprimado de ella, no porque fuera mi hija y fuera un bebé, aunque he de reconocer que al principio eso también me chocó, sino porque, de algún modo, me habías cambiado por ella. Resulta que me despierto en mi nueva vida, y mi mejor amigo ya no está enamorado de mí, de repente, su único mundo es mi hija. Solamente tenías ojos para ella, siempre pendiente de ella, a todas horas con ella. Y entonces, me encuentro con que la que me había robado el papel era ella, ¿no es irónico? – se rió con amargura -. Nunca he soportado que ella se quedara contigo, es como si me hubiera robado mis sentimientos y los hubiese hecho suyos.

¿A dónde quería llegar? Mi boca hubiera chocado con el suelo, si no fuera porque tenía los dientes apretados. Y, además, no sabía si quería seguir escuchando su historia.

Bella seguía paseando con inquietud, gesticulando con las manos y los brazos sin parar.

- En aquel entonces, yo no me daba cuenta de eso, claro. Cuando me convertí, me creía perfecta, tenía el ejemplo de la perfección en Edward, y había esperado tanto para esto, lo había deseado tanto, para estar con él para siempre sin que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros. Todo era tan nuevo y maravilloso para mí, que, sin darme cuenta, yo misma eclipsé otras cosas que ya no me parecían tan importantes, y, sin saber por qué, me empeñé en hacerlo sobretodo contigo. Pero contigo no ha funcionado del mismo modo, ahora lo sé.

››Cada vez que me venía a la cabeza que algún día tú y Renesmee podrian estar juntos, evitaba imaginarlo constantemente, me decía a mi misma que era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, y era cierto, ella todavía era una niña. Así que no le di importancia, y la verdad es que pasó a un segundo plano. Además, la visita de los Vulturis me tuvo bastante distraída y preocupada, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en que Renesmee y tú se salvarian y en estar junto a Edward hasta el final. Sin embargo, los Vulturis se fueron y la calma, la rutina, llegó a casa. Tú venías todos los días para estar con Renesmee, y yo seguía evitando el tema. Todo iba muy bien, por primera vez, las cosas parecían estar en el sitio que les correspondía. Hasta que un día Renesmee me confesó una cosa. Esa fue la primera vez que noté algo raro en mí.

››Fue un mes después de que los Vulturis se marcharan, y fue la época en la que empezaron a venir todos aquellos vampiros a visitarnos para conocer a la niña. Renesmee te estaba esperando en el porche, sentada en uno de los escalones. Estaba muy preocupada porque estabas tardando más de la cuenta, sabía que esos vampiros no eran vegetarianos, que iban por La Push y que ustedes les estarian dando caza, así que salí y me senté con ella para jugar y tenerla entretenida. Pero todo lo que hacía era inútil, ella seguía con la mirada clavada en el bosque, esperando a que aparecieras de entre los árboles. Le dije que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien, y ella por fin reaccionó. En aquel entonces, seguía sin hablar demasiado y me colocó la manita en la mejilla para dejarme ver. Yo estaba acostumbrada a verte en su mente todo el tiempo, pero lo que vi en esa ocasión me dejó completamente atónita, no me lo esperaba para nada. En las imágenes que me mostraba, salías tú, como siempre, pero ella estaba tan preocupada, que también me dejó ver un sentimiento diferente al de normalmente. Aquel sentimiento que percibí era amor, no podía creerlo, ella estaba enamorada de ti, sólo que era tan pequeña, que ella era incapaz de reconocer ese sentimiento. ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Era tan sólo una niña. Entonces, todo aquello en lo que no había querido pensar se me vino encima a la cabeza como un jarro de agua helada y me hizo sentir extraña, desconcertada.

››Después, llegaste tú. En cuanto Renesmee te vio, se puso de pie y saltó a tu cuello. Tú alzaste los brazos y la levantaste mientras daban vueltas y se reian. Luego, te dio un beso y te abrazó muy fuerte. Me fijé en su rostro mientras estaban abrazados e inspiraba tu efluvio. Su carita era el reflejo de la felicidad absoluta, como la tuya, y volví a sentirme rara, confusa. Sin embargo, no quise darle importancia. Volví a achacar esos sentimientos a mis celos hacia ti, a una sobreprotección maternal, y me empeñé en verte como un primo, un hermano mayor para Renesmee. Todo iba muy bien, ya que actuabas así. La cuidabas, jugabas con ella, la ayudabas con los deberes, la llevabas de caza..., todo funcionaba. Durante estos años, mi vida ha sido absolutamente perfecta, y las cosas parecían estar en su sitio. Pero todo cambió hace unos meses, cuando ella se hizo mayor.

››Tu manera de mirarla se transformó por completo. Empezaste a mirarla de una forma diferente que trastocó el velo que me había puesto a mí misma. Ya no la mirabas como a una prima o una hermana pequeña. La mirabas como a una mujer, la tratabas como a una mujer. Y fue peor cuando ella empezó a mirarte del mismo modo, con esa adoración mutua, ese amor, ese deseo…

››Y entonces, todo lo que había sentido aquel día en el porche con Renesmee resurgió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. No sabía qué me pasaba, pero cada vez que los veía, me sentía extraña, enfadada, y, sobretodo, desconcertada, me sentía como si me faltase algo. Hasta que Renesmee me enseñó aquellas imágenes tuyas durmiendo en su cama. Cuando vi cómo te acariciaba, cómo te miraba, cómo te deseaba, me volví completamente loca y me sorprendí a mi misma sintiéndome celosa. Mis celos y mis verdaderos sentimientos estallaron como una bomba.

››Intenté darle una explicación, puesto que creía que ya no sentía nada por ti, que eso era una debilidad humana que se había curado con mi transformación y que solamente te quería como a mi mejor amigo, pero no la encontraba. Hasta que me di cuenta del por qué, de por qué siempre me empeñaba en verte como a un hermano para Renesmee, de por qué evitaba pensar en ustedes cuando ella creciera, de por qué te había eclipsado desde el principio, de por qué estaba celosa. Era porque seguía sintiendo algo por ti. Algo que no era sólo amistad y que no quería aceptar. ¿Cómo iba a sentirlo después de haberme transformado en un vampiro por Edward? Él era todo lo que quería, lo amaba con toda mi alma, era la mujer más feliz del mundo a su lado, ¿cómo iba a querer otra cosa? Era imposible. Pero no me quedó más remedio que admitir la verdad. Yo no soy perfecta, porque la perfección no existe, y los sentimientos no se pueden resetear. Cada vez que te veo con Renesmee, me doy cuenta – su mirada se alzó para clavarse en la mía -. Te sigo amando, Jake. Sigo enamorada de ti, siempre lo he estado.  
Me volví a quedar atónito, con la mandíbula colgando y las cejas hundidas sobre los ojos.

Esa mujer que había amado con toda mi alma hace unos años, por la que habría dado mi vida sin pensarlo – de hecho había estado apunto de darla -, y que me había hecho tanto daño, ahora me venía y me decía que seguía enamorada de mí. Hace siete años habría dado mis riñones por escuchar eso, incluso después de su boda, pero ahora…

Ahora yo ya no estaba enamorado de ella, no la amaba, al menos no de ese modo. La quería, sí. Igual que quería a Rachel, Rebecca, incluso a Leah, era el mismo sentimiento de amistad o hermandad. Ni siquiera se parecía a aquella chica que había conocido. Era Bella, sí, pero sin serlo. Esos ojos ambarinos que ahora me miraban buscando una respuesta, no eran sus ojos. Su rostro, del que ella se sentía tan orgullosa creyendo que era tan hermoso, no era el suyo, no del todo. Ni su olor. Ahora era un zombie, un muerto viviente maquillado con esa tez blanca e impoluta, pero muerto viviente al fin y al cabo. Incluso su personalidad había cambiado un poco.

Aunque no había dejado de amarla por eso. Era por Nessie. Yo amaba a Nessie. No era sólo la imprimación, estaba locamente enamorado de ella, más de lo que lo había estado de Bella en aquellos tiempos. Mucho más, infinitamente más. Porque sin Bella habría sobrevivido tarde o temprano, mejor o peor, habría aprendido a vivir sin ella, aunque me hubiese costado. Pero no sin Nessie. Ella era lo más grande que me había pasado nunca, era mi ángel, el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, su alma era el complemento de la mía para que fuéramos una sola. Estar separado de ella me hacía daño, tanto, que lo sentía físicamente. Ya lo había comprobado aquellos cuatro meses en los que ella se había empeñado en alejarse de mí.

Sin embargo, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Ok, era mi amiga y no quería herirla, pero, ¿qué le podía decir? Tenía que decirle la verdad, ¿no?

- No… no sé qué decir, Bella – murmuré, rascándome la nuca, incómodo -. Bueno, quiero decir, que me siento halagado y eso, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti – reconocí, intentando darle a mi voz un tono suave que no lacerara sus sentimientos -. Mi corazón sólo le pertenece a Nessie, lo sabes.  
- Y tú sabes que se puede querer a dos personas a la vez – afirmó con convicción.  
- No es mi caso – le aseguré.  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
- Porque lo que yo siento por Nessie va más allá, ¿entiendes? – suspiré para tomarme un tiempo, a ver si se lo podía explicar bien, era bastante difícil hacerlo con palabras sin hacerle daño -. Los dos estamos imprimados, pero no es sólo eso. También estamos enamorados, no podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Y además estamos conectados, tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte.  
- Tú y yo también estábamos conectados – objetó.  
- Sí, pero no de este modo, esto es totalmente diferente, es… literal – empecé a aclararle -. Mi vínculo con Nessie es algo físico y espiritual. Ella es mi complemento, mi compañera, somos dos piezas exclusivas que encajan a la perfección. Y no habría otra pieza para mí, ¿comprendes? Podría existir una pieza parecida, pero no sería la perfecta, como ella. Yo estoy hecho para ella y ella está hecha para mí. Incluso es un metamorfo como yo y tiene instintos lupinos por nuestro vínculo, ¿no lo ves?  
- Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas sentir algo por otra persona, y tú y yo estábamos conectados, éramos almas gemelas – insistió.

Arg. Esto era más complicado de explicar de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin herir sus sentimientos? Eso iba a ser misión imposible.

- Sí, pero no del todo. Nos faltaba un poco para serlo completamente, y ese poco lo tiene Nessie. Ella es mi alma gemela de verdad, literalmente – maticé otra vez -. Enamorarnos fue tan fácil y tan natural como respirar. Por eso todo sucedió como sucedió, era el destino. Las cosas tenían que pasar de ese modo para que yo la conociera. Tú amabas más a Edward, ¿no lo ves, Bella? Lo escogiste a él porque no éramos almas gemelas del todo, tú y yo no estábamos destinados de ese modo. Lo vi todo claro cuando nació Nessie. Cuando la vi y me imprimé, todo encajó en su sitio.  
- ¿Quieres decir que yo sólo fui un torpe instrumento para ti? – quiso saber, un poco decepcionada.

¿Cómo podía dudar de mí, después de todo lo que había pasado por ella?

Opté por recalcarle lo que ella ya sabía de sobra, no me gustaba andar con medias tintas. Cuanto antes cortara esto de raíz, mejor.

- No, claro que no. Yo te quería, en aquel momento lo sentía de verdad y lo sabes. Pero en algo tienes razón, cuando Nessie nació, sólo tenía ojos para ella, la imprimación es algo muy fuerte, la pulsión que te atrae hacia esa persona es muy potente. Por supuesto, podía haber elegido pasar de mi imprimación y largarme, aunque eso me hubiera matado, pero decidí quedarme con ella. Además, cuando despertaste, tú ya no eras la Bella que yo conocía y amaba, eso también contribuyó un poco, la verdad. Sin embargo, no fue sólo por mi imprimación, ni por tu cambio. Cuando Nessie creció, me enamoré locamente de ella, como nunca antes lo había hecho, nunca he sentido esto tan fuerte por nadie, ni siquiera por ti.

Noté que mi respuesta había sido un golpe duro para ella. Pero, ¿qué se esperaba? No entendía nada.

- Sin embargo, si te hubiese escogido a ti, Renesmee no habría nacido y tú y yo estaríamos juntos – murmuró, bajando la mirada con rabia.

Sabía que no lo decía en serio, que era fruto de la impotencia o lo que fuera, pero que ella hablara así de Nessie me dolió.

- No digas eso – no pude ocultar mi molestia.  
- Yo podría haber sido esa pieza parecida y hubiéramos sido felices, porque ella no habría existido, nunca hubiera habido pieza perfecta – espetó, arrastrando las palabras con coraje.  
- Basta – gruñí.  
- Si ella no hubiera nacido, tú habrías seguido luchando por mí, es la verdad, Jake – soltó como alegato.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

- Si ella no hubiera… existido – mi boca se negaba a mencionarlo -, tú habrías elegido a Edward igualmente, te hubieras convertido en un vampiro y yo estaría vagando por ahí como un lobo para siempre, Bella.

Subió su rostro de piedra para mirarme con sorpresa y después sus ojos se entornaron suspicaces.

- Lo habrías hecho para olvidarte de mí – afirmó, curvando su labio hacia arriba con petulancia.

¿Es que eso le hacía gracia?

- Sí – reconocí -, pero no habría seguido luchando por ti, ni siquiera seguiríamos siendo amigos.

La sonrisa se le quedó despanzurrada en la cara.

- A lo mejor a mí me hubiera gustado que lo hubieras hecho – susurró.

Mejor dejarlo aquí. Era una tontería seguir hablando de esto. Yo iba a terminar haciéndole daño, o peor, puede que incluso peligrara nuestra amistad.

- Es mejor que no sigamos con esto – afirmé, dando un paso al frente para esquivarla.  
- ¿Por qué? – me detuvo, poniéndome su mano congelada en el pecho, lo cual me hizo pegar un pequeño bote.  
- Porque no vas a escuchar la respuesta que quieres oír – le contesté, apartándole la mano.  
- ¿Cuál es?  
- No quiero hacerte daño – le avisé.  
- ¿No sientes nada por mí? – insistió, estudiándome con la mirada -. ¿No queda nada de aquello?  
- No.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

- Pues yo no quiero perderte – murmuró, apretando los párpados.

¿Por qué me venía con estas ahora? Sabía que yo estaba enamorado de Nessie. Estaba diciéndole eso al novio de su hija, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo violento que era esto para mí? Yo era… bueno, es decir, sonaba muy raro, pero ella era mi suegra, prácticamente, y yo su futuro yerno. Además, también estaba Edward, al que no tenía intención de dejar, o al menos, eso me parecía. ¿Qué se proponía entonces?

- Sabes que no va a durar para siempre – espetó de repente.  
- ¿Qué? – mis ojos se entornaron sin comprender, sombreados por mis cejas.  
- Bueno, no me gusta pensar en eso todavía, pero ambos sabemos que ella… no es inmortal – le costó terminar la frase -. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Renesmee envejezca?  
- Lo mismo que si fuera humana del todo. Dejaré de transformarme y envejeceré junto a ella – le aclaré -. Yo también puedo ser mortal.  
- Pero no sabemos cómo lo hará, Jake – murmuró con desazón. Sin duda, también estaba preocupada por eso -. Su crecimiento fue muy rápido, ¿qué pasará si su envejecimiento es similar? Cuando tú dejes de transformarte, envejecerás a un ritmo humano y ella…  
- No sé qué pasará, Bella – le corté, un poco incómodo por tener que pensar en esa situación que esperaba tan lejana y que no sabía por qué venía al caso -. Sólo sé que yo moriré junto a ella – afirmé con firmeza -. No pienso vivir en este mundo sin Nessie.  
- ¿Te… quitarás la vida? – musitó con horror.

No sé de qué se sorprendía tanto, ella habría hecho lo mismo por Edward.

- Sin ninguna duda – confirmé.  
- Yo…, bueno, había pensado que tú quizás… podrías venirte con nosotros cuando Renesmee… - se negó a decir la palabra -. No tendrías que envejecer nunca…  
- Sabes que eso no es posible, Bella.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Mi vida sin ella ya no tendría sentido – declaré -. No ahora que he experimentado lo que es la felicidad a su lado. Además, tendremos una vida plena, con hijos, nietos y eso. Cuando fallezcamos, ya habremos cumplido con nuestro ciclo en este mundo y estaremos juntos en el otro.

Eso pareció ofenderle también.

- Yo ya no podré tener más hijos… - murmuró para sí misma con una mezcolanza de pesadumbre y rabia, cerrando los ojos. Entonces, los abrió de repente -. ¿Y si fuera todo lo contrario? ¿Y si tú envejecieras antes que ella? – interrogó a modo de queja -. ¿Dejarías que ella se quitara la vida por ti?

¿Por qué me hacía tantas preguntas sobre esto? Ya estaba empezando a cansarme.

- ¿Es una prueba? – le pregunté.  
- ¿Cómo? – sus ojos se entrecerraron, confusos.  
- Que si es una prueba. Porque yo estoy locamente enamorado de Nessie y no creo que tenga que demostrártelo – le advertí.  
- No. No es ninguna… prueba. Eso ya lo sé…  
- ¿Es que estás pasando una mala situacion con tu marido?

Utilicé el término marido para que le diera un repaso a su estado civil, por si se le había olvidado.

- Edward y yo estamos muy bien, mejor que nunca – me respondió, un tanto molesta por mi intencionada terminología -. Estamos tan enamorados como siempre, y no pienso abandonarlo, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

¿Y entonces para qué me decía que seguía enamorada de mí a estas alturas de la vida? ¿Qué quería de mí?

- Bueno, pues ya está – volví a levantar el pie -. Voy a buscar a Nessie.

No me dejó avanzar otro paso.

- Espera, no te vayas, por favor – imploró con ansiedad, sujetándome por los hombros.

Sus manos estaban tan heladas, que me dio otro respingo. Ella se dio cuenta y las apartó, o tal vez mi piel estaba demasiado ardiente para la suya.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No te entiendo – admití, entornando los ojos con extrañeza -. ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?  
- Porque te echo muchísimo de menos, Jacob, no sabes cuánto – confesó, caminando con nerviosismo -. Creía que al transformarme me olvidaría de ti, pero me equivoqué.  
- Pero tienes todo lo que querías, ¿no? – intervine -. Esta es la vida que querías, la que escogiste. Tú querías que sólo fuéramos amigos, que yo formara parte de tu familia, y lo somos. Además, tú misma lo has dicho antes, estás enamorada de Edward, lo quieres.  
- También estoy enamorada de ti – afirmó, implorándome con los ojos.

La misma historia de siempre. Qué cansancio.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Nessie? – mi indignación iba subiendo conforme salían mis propias palabras -. ¿Es que no te importa lo que le estás haciendo?  
- Ella es lo más importante para mí, jamás le haría daño – me contestó con firmeza. Luego, bajó la mirada -. Por eso estoy pasando este calvario, no sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando, Jake. Cada vez que te veo y me invaden estos sentimientos, me odio a mí misma – admitió con pesadumbre, escudriñando el suelo como si hubiera perdido algo -. No te imaginas lo mucho que me odio por tener celos de mi propia hija, por desear lo que ella tiene, por saber que nunca lo podré tener porque es para ella, por estar feliz por ella y, a la vez, envidiar lo que es suyo… - izó sus ojos hacia los míos con un matiz que juraría que era anhelo -. Pero no puedo evitar sentir todo esto por ti, cada vez que te veo, me invaden los recuerdos…  
- ¿Y Edward? Ahora que me has dicho esto, sabes que se va a enterar cuando me lea la mente, ¿acaso no te importa que sepa que me quieres a mí también?

Aunque ese chupasangres era tan idiota, que era capaz de enterarse y pasar del tema sólo por verla feliz.

- Edward lo sabe todo desde hace tiempo, pero lo único que quiere es verme feliz – murmuró, agachando la mirada -. Sabe lo mal que lo estoy pasando, ya hemos hablado de esto. Yo misma le he contado lo que iba a venir a hacer aquí, no quería engañarlo.

Sí, definitivamente, era idiota, tonto de remate. O era demasiado bueno, o simplemente sabía que yo sólo amaba a Nessie y estaba tranquilo, yo qué sé. ¿Es que ese tipo no tenía sangre en las venas o qué? Bueno, en realidad, claro que no la tenía.

- También me odio a mí misma por fallarle otra vez, aunque él sabe que jamás lo dejaría, jamás me iré de su lado. Lo amo por encima de todo, como a Renesmee. Hacerle daño a Renesmee o a Edward sería lo último que haría en mi vida.  
- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Bella? – no pude evitar conferir una nota de cansancio a mis palabras, ya hartas de todo esto -. ¿Para qué me lo dices, si tú quieres más a Edward y sabes que yo amo a Nessie? No te entiendo – reprobé.  
- Tenía que decírtelo – empezó a dar paseíllos otra vez sin parar -, necesitaba desahogarme, sacar todo esto que llevaba dentro antes de que nos marcháramos a Alaska, tenía que despedirme de ti, de lo que significas para mí. Es como si sacándolo todo fuera, lo dejara aquí y me librara por fin, ¿comprendes?

Algo me decía que eso no le bastaba y que era mejor que me fuera de allí.

- Bueno, pues ya me lo has dicho, ¿no? Ahora ya te has desahogado y está todo aclarado – manifesté un poco más alegre para quitarle hierro al asunto -. Ya puedes irte tranquila a Alaska. Además, ya les hemos dicho que iremos a visitarlos, y ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran.  
- Sí, pero aún así, no me voy tranquila – objetó -. Me falta una cosa…

Lo sabía.

- No veo qué problema hay, ya tienes todo lo que quieres. Tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz…  
- No, no tengo todo lo que quiero – me contradijo -. Me gustaría tenerte a ti también, pero eso es imposible, eso es lo que me mata – manifestó sin dejar de mover sus pies -. Edward es el amor de mi vida, siempre lo será, pero, por eso, tú eres mi amor imposible. Porque siempre amé y amaré más a Edward, y por eso tuve que escogerlo a él. No pude escogerte a ti, porque yo lo amaba más y no podía vivir sin él, en cierto modo, no tuve alternativa. Y porque ahora perteneces a Renesmee… Sin embargo, tú siempre seguirás en mi corazón…, una parte de él se quedó contigo el día en que te dejé en tu cuarto… y no podré tenerte nunca…

¿Por qué seguía haciéndose esto? ¿No veía que iba a acabar haciéndose más daño?

- No se puede tener todo en la vida, Bella. A veces no queda más remedio que escoger y dejar atrás ciertas cosas, olvidarlas. Sabes de sobra que a mí no me puedes tener, tienes que olvidarte de mí en ese sentido o acabarás haciéndote daño – le aconsejé -. A ti y a Edward. Tienes que centrarte sólo en él, no se merece esto.

En mi vida pensé que iba a decir esto de ese chupasangres.

- Sí, lo sé – asintió, cerrando los ojos -. Esta será la última vez que me verá sufrir por ti, me olvidaré de esto para siempre y no le volveré a hacer daño jamás. Pero me gustaría tener un trocito de ti antes de que nos marchemos de Forks – añadió, parándose a un paso de mí para mirarme de frente -. Entonces, lo habré dejado todo aquí, me podré ir tranquila y no le haré más daño a Edward.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado. Fue suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de mi pregunta.

- Me gustaría que me dieras una cosa para llevarme conmigo, para guardarla en mi corazón – anunció con un murmullo mientras sus ojos bajaban hasta el suelo -. Ya sé que vamos a volver a vernos, no obstante, quisiera algo de ti de recuerdo, como despedida del Jacob que yo amaba.

Bueno, podía tallarle un colgante de recuerdo. Si así se quedaba a gusto y era feliz…

- Sí, claro, lo que quieras – acepté sin problemas, encogiéndome de hombros -. ¿Qué quieres?  
- Quiero recordar el pasado, aunque sólo sea una vez…  
- ¿Recordar el pasado? ¿A qué te refieres?

No debí de haberlo preguntado. Lo mejor habría sido que me hubiera largado de allí de una vez.

- No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida como humana… - sus manos volvían a retorcerse la una con la otra -. Pero hay una cosa de la que no consigo olvidarme, Jake. La tengo grabada en la memoria, puedo verla hasta con los ojos cerrados, clara y nítida – sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías con una determinación que no me hizo ni un poco de gracia -. Nuestro beso. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.


	47. EN BOCA CERRADA NO ENTRAN MOSCAS BUENO,

EN BOCA CERRADA   
NO ENTRAN MOSCAS.   
BUENO, OK, A VECES  
ES INEVITABLE

¡Uf! Ahora sí que me iba.

- Me voy – declaré, dando un paso al frente.  
- Jake, por favor… - me rogó con un timbre pretencioso, poniéndome sus pétreas y frías manos sobre los hombros -. Sólo será un beso, Renesmee no se enterará, te lo prometo.  
- ¡¿Qué?! – mi voz reflejó lo atónita que se había quedado mi sesera.  
- Dicen que los besos que no se olvidan son los que nunca se han dado. Si me besaras ahora, sería feliz, me quedaría eso y podría olvidarme de ti.  
- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! – protesté con indignación, procurando separarme de ella -. ¡¿Crees que yo le haría algo así a Nessie?!

Esto ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro, pero, rayos, sí, era un imbécil, no quería herir sus sentimientos. Estaba claro que Bella no estaba pasando por un buen momento, si me pedía esto ignorando a Edward y a su propia hija. Esto tenía que ser una locura transitoria vampírica o algo así. Tendría que ser delicado con ella, aunque lo que en verdad me apetecía era transformarme y salir por patas de allí. Intenté despegarla de mí, interponiendo mis manos lo poco que me dejaba, pero era tan dura como una roca y estaba obcecada, ni siquiera yo era capaz de conseguirlo.

- Por favor. Será un beso de despedida y ya no te molestaré más, te lo prometo – insistió con ansiedad manifiesta. Sus ojos bajaron a repasar mi torso mientras sus manos congeladas empezaban a magrear mis hombros -. Si es por ella, no te preocupes, no se enterará, porque solamente será un beso inocente de despedida y luego seguiremos con nuestras vidas, no le haremos ningún daño – continuó con su afán, rodeándome el cuello con sus muñecas de acero.

Sí, se había vuelto loca de verdad, chiflada.

- Aún así, yo jamás le haría eso a Nessie – repetí, ahora mosqueado de verdad -. Además, no es sólo por ella, Bella – afirmé, tratando de quitar sus manos de granito ensambladas en mi cuello -. Yo no quiero besarte. No te quiero a ti. No estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero a Nessie, ¿no lo entiendes?

Comprobé que se le había ido la olla del todo cuando mi negación rotunda rompió la poca cordura que le quedaba y fue dominada por la desesperación. Me empujó con tanta fuerza, que me estampó contra un árbol. Lo hizo con tanto ímpetu, que el tronco se quebró, aunque no llegó a partirse ni me hizo daño, y me quedé espachurrado entre su cuerpo de mármol y la madera. Empecé a sentirme como una presa atrapada, acorralada, no podía ni moverme.

Si no fuera mi amiga, habría cambiado de fase delante de sus narices y le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de cuajo de una dentellada.

- Déjame – le exigí con voz fuerte y contundente, alzando la cara para que no llegara la suya -. Ya te he dicho que no.

Le dio lo mismo. Tiró de mi cuello hacia abajo con una de sus manos y obligó a mi cuerpo a inclinarse sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Comencé a sentirme un poco frustrado y avergonzado por no ser capaz de parar a una chica, aunque ésta fuera un vampiro, pero por más que empujaba sus hombros, era inútil, igual que tratar de mover a una montaña.

- Por favor, Jake… - imploró con un susurro a la vez que pegaba su frente gélida como el hielo a la mía, que ya estaba sudando del mal rato.  
- Apártate de mí – mascullé, más cabreado.  
- Te has hecho todo un hombre, y eres tan fuerte… - susurró, deslizando su mano por mi pecho.

Genial. ¿Por qué no me habría dejado puesta mi camiseta llena de virutas? Pasó su mano hasta mi espalda y volví a sacudirme.

- Cuando era neófita, tu efluvio no me gustaba. Debería seguir disgustándome, como al resto, pero no lo pude evitar, eras tú, y no me costó nada acostumbrarme, tanto, que a mí ahora me encanta – murmuró mientras inhalaba el olor de mi cuello.

Pues para mí el suyo apestaba. Su aliento glacial y su efluvio me quemaban la nariz, aunque sus manos ya no estaban tan frías, el contacto con mi piel las había templado. Aún así, cada vez que las arrastraba, me daba un respingo.

- ¡Suéltame, Bella! – repetí, apretando los dientes -. ¡No voy a besarte!

Como una serpiente cuando ataca, lanzó su boca a la mía con furia, pero tuve reflejos, suerte, ¿o fue un milagro?, y me dio tiempo a girar la cara para que sólo la aplastara en mi mejilla. Fue igual que si me hubiesen dado una pedrada, más bien, con una bola de nieve. ¡Plaf, bolazo en toda la jeta!

No quería hacerle daño, era mi amiga, pero el instinto es el instinto, y ella no dejaba de ser un vampiro que me estaba agrediendo. Todo mi organismo la rechazaba, no pude evitar que el fuego empezara a recorrerme la columna vertebral y que mi cuerpo se llenara de convulsiones.

Bella se dio cuenta y se apartó ipso facto - ¡uf! -, se quedó a un metro de mí, mirándome con un rostro inescrutable.

- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Bella?! – grité con indignación, desencajándome del tronco por fin -. ¡¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?!  
- Lo… lo siento – musitó, paseando nerviosamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y observaba los helechos del suelo -. No sé qué me ha pasado… Supongo que tenía que intentarlo – me dijo con un hilo de voz.

Estupendo. Lo peor es que me daba pena de ella, y ahora me sentía culpable por no haber sabido parar esto a tiempo para que la cosa no llegara a estos límites. Bella lo estaba pasando realmente mal, tanto, que se la veía desconcertada, perdida. No me extrañaba que Edward hubiera permitido que ella viniera a confesar sus sentimientos por mí con tal de que ella se sintiera mejor, sobretodo conociendo la personalidad de ese idiota. Seguramente, él tenía que estar pasándolo mal también, ya me lo imaginaba mirando a Bella con su cara de lánguido. Sin embargo, yo estaba hecho un lío, ya no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar, si tenía que enfadarme o qué, ya no sabía qué decirle para hacerla entrar en razón sin herirla.

- Bueno, está bien – suspiré, un poco ofendido todavía, poniendo los brazos en jarra -. Ya… ya pasó. No pasa nada, no te preocupes.  
- Debes odiarme por esto.  
- Yo no te odio, ¿cómo iba a odiarte? – le corregí.  
- Pero tampoco me quieres – señaló.  
- Claro que te quiero, pero no como tú deseas – maticé -. Mira, Bells, tienes que entenderlo, ¿ok? Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no sabes lo mal que me siento por ti, pero tienes que aceptarlo. Para mí eres como una hermana, y siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea – menos para darme un beso, por supuesto -. Pero yo estoy enamorado de Nessie, ya no te puedo decir más.  
- Si supieras que intenté separarlos, sí que me odiarías – desembuchó, cerrando sus abatidos ojos -. Soy una egoísta, no sé cómo pude – sollozó.  
- ¿Cómo? – mis cejas bajaron a la altura de mis párpados.  
- Fui yo quien le dijo a Renesmee que no te dijera que te quería…  
- ¿Qué me estás contando, Bella? – si mi ceño ya estaba bien fruncido, terminó por inyectarse en mis ojos.  
- La convencí para que no te dijera nada. Le dije que tú estabas imprimado y que ella podía hacerte mucho daño si luego no resultaba bien – reconoció, visiblemente arrepentida, frotándose las manos otra vez -. También le dije que tenía que salir con otros chicos para comprobar si sus sentimientos eran de verdad, aunque lo que realmente quería era despegarla de ti un poco.

En ese momento me apetecía arrearla un puñetazo en todas las napias, pero me contuve porque era mi amiga, mi futura suegra y porque no me gustaba pegar a una mujer, aunque fuera un vampiro y pudiera romperme la mano.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que sufrimos esos cuatro meses?! – le eché en cara, mascullando entre dientes, mientras paseaba con las manos aferradas en mi nuca para centrar la ira en mi pelo.  
- ¡Yo no sabía que ella también estaba imprimada de ti – lloriqueó -, si lo hubiera sabido, no le habría dicho todo eso, te lo juro! ¡Sólo quería protegerte!  
- ¡¿Protegerme?! – exclamé, parándome en seco para mirarla enfadado -. ¡Pues casi nos matas, Bella! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que estar separados nos hace mucho daño?!  
- Entonces eso no lo sabía. Pero al final salió todo bien, ¿no? ¿Ves? No sirvió de nada, estan juntos. Eso es lo que importa – razonó ella solita para calmarme.

Resollé por las narices, harto de todo este tema.

Bella se quedó mirándome, mordiéndose el labio, penitente.

- Lo siento mucho – murmuró, compungida -. Por mi culpa, lo han pasado muy mal, soy una persona horrible…  
- Bueno, déjalo ya – resoplé -. Ahora ya no tiene remedio, lo hecho, hecho está. Además, por mucho que lo hubieras intentado, Nessie y yo estaríamos juntos, nadie puede separarnos – le restregué en todo la cara, dándome una pequeña licencia como venganza.  
- Sí, ahora me doy cuenta – asintió en voz baja, observando la espesura del bosque, cabizbaja -. Quiero que sepas una cosa - ¡¿más?! -. Quiero que sepas que mi hija es lo primero para mí y que soy muy feliz por ella, porque se lleva a la persona más maravillosa del mundo – musitó con un nudo en la garganta, girando el rostro para mirarme con convicción -. Y ella también lo es, realmente estan hechos el uno para el otro.

Genial. Lo que faltaba.

- Bells… - intenté quejarme para que lo dejara ya.  
- No, déjame terminar – me interrumpió, levantando la mano -. No puedo desear a nadie mejor para ella que tú, no hay nadie mejor que tú, no habría nadie que la cuidase mejor que tú, eso lo sé muy bien, por eso te la entregué hace seis años para que la salvaras, y por eso me marcharé tranquila por ella, no se la podría confiar a nadie más. Y sé que seran muy felices, eso también me hace feliz a mí, aunque yo te siga queriendo y no pueda tenerte.

Rayos. Al final iba a hacerme llorar y todo.

- Pero la quieres a ella y eso me hace feliz. No sé si soportaría que te hubieras imprimado de otra – se rió forzadamente -, porque todas me habrían parecido poco para ti. En cambio, con Renesmee es distinto. Ella es la única que te merece, ni siquiera yo te merezco. En realidad, nunca te he merecido, te he hecho mucho daño, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso.  
- Eso es agua pasada, no merece la pena recordarlo.  
- Aún así, te pido perdón, aunque fuera cosa del destino, como tú dices – me sonrió, otra vez una sonrisa desvaída.  
- No importa, Bells, de verdad.  
- Supongo que no puedo evitar que Renesmee termine sabiendo todo esto, ¿verdad? – lamentó, girando el rostro para mirar al horizonte con preocupación -. Sé que los imprimados no pueden guardarse ningún secreto, aunque he de confesarte que me gustaría que no le dijeses nada, no quiero que ella sufra por algo que ya terminó y que no es necesario que sepa.

¿Algo que ya terminó? No dije nada para no hurgar más en la supurante herida, pero esto era algo que ni siquiera había existido, al menos para mí.

- Bueno, ya es tarde para eso. Ella ya lo sabe – le revelé.  
- ¿Ya lo sabe? – me preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
- A Nessie no se le escapa una – me reí, porque era cierto.  
- Sí, no sé de qué me sorprendo, debería habérmelo imaginado. Siempre ha sido una niña muy lista – sonrió con añoranza. Entonces, su rostro se tornó en tristeza -. Ahora me odiará.

Odiarla no, pero querer pegarle un puñetazo como yo antes… Puede que ella sí lo hiciera. Bueno, no. Era demasiado buena.

- No, no te preocupes. Ella te quiere con locura, jamás te odiaría – afirmé.  
- ¿Ni siquiera por querer lo que ella más ama del mundo? – murmuró, sonriéndome sin ganas.  
- Ni siquiera por eso – ratifiqué sin ningún atisbo de duda.

Su rostro volvió a fijarse en el suelo y se hizo un mutismo que me pedía a gritos que me largara de allí de una maldita vez.

- Bueno, voy a ir a buscarla – anuncié, empezando a caminar hacia el boscaje -. Se me ha hecho tarde.

Y estaba deseando abrazarla y besarla.

- Sí, claro – murmuró a mis espaldas - ¡Jake! – me llamó de pronto.

Me paré y giré la mitad del cuerpo para mirarla.

- No te preocupes. Seré buena – me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

No pude evitar sonreír yo también al recordar aquello. Me sorprendía que todavía se acordase de cuando yo se lo había dicho el día que estaba hecho polvo en mi cama tras la batalla con los neófitos para decirle que me iba a rendir y que no iba a seguir luchando por ella.

- Seran muy felices en Alaska y todo se arreglará, ya lo verás – la animé -. Dentro de unos años, esto solamente será un capítulo más y te reirás al recordarlo.

Como me había pasado a mí.

- No sé, Jake. Puede que sí – me contestó, aunque no parecía muy convencida.  
- Bueno, hasta luego – me despedí, ofreciéndola una media sonrisa para que se sintiera mejor.

Pareció funcionar.

- Hasta luego – me sonrió también.

Volví a girarme y eché a correr hacia la casa de los Cullen, sin mirar atrás.

No tardé en llegar hasta allí. Entré en el salón. Genial, Edward no estaba. No era por nada, pero lo que menos me apetecía en esos momentos era toparme con un marido vampiro en estado agónico.

El resto de los Cullen que allí estaban casi ni me miraron, tan sólo una mirada fugaz, excepto Carlisle y Esme, que también me sonrieron.

- Hola – saludé en general, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Atravesé el pasillo y pasé a la habitación de Nessie para coger una camiseta. Entrar en ese dormitorio era como un oasis en medio del desierto. Era la única estancia en toda la casa que olía bien. Olía a Nessie.

Salí de allí con la prenda en la mano y bajé las escaleras de tres en tres, apoyándome en la barandilla para ahorrarme los cambios de sentido de los descansillos de un salto.

- Adiós – me despedí, trotando por el salón hacia la puerta.

Y cerré con un portazo detrás de mí.

Me oculté detrás de uno de los árboles que estaban frente a la casa e hice todo el ritual con la ropa para poder entrar en fase.

Trum, trum, trum, trum.

Ya estaba volando a cuatro patas.

Salí de la propiedad de los Cullen para adentrarme en el bosque contiguo y aceleré.

¡Buf! Menos mal que no estaba Edward. A ver qué cara le hubiera puesto yo después de todo el marrón que se me había plantado delante. Como para aguantar otro. Ok, ok, yo no tenía la culpa, por supuesto, pero no creía que él contara con que Bella también quisiera besarme. Ya debía ser bastante malo saber que tu mujer iba a decirle a otro que seguía enamorada de él para desahogarse y despedirse, sin embargo, por muy comprensivo que fuera, enterarse de que tu mujer también lo quiso besar y tener a ese otro delante… a tiro…

No pude evitar que se me erizara la pelambrera del lomo al recordar el mal rato que había pasado. En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo irónica que era la vida. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que yo iba a terminar rechazando a Bella después de tantos años, y menos ahora, que ella era una mujer felizmente casada y yo era tan feliz junto a Nessie.

Lo malo es que me había quedado un regusto horrible en la cabeza con todo este asunto. Me sentía mal por Bella, aunque sabía que ella iba a ser feliz igualmente. Sin embargo, parecía que lo estaba pasando tan mal…

A mí no me da ninguna pena, intervino Embry de repente.

¿De qué hablan?, siguió Quil.

Rayos. Se me había olvidado desconectarme del resto. Esos idiotas estaban tumbados a la bartola sin hacer nada y se habían quedado en silencio para ver todos mis recuerdos. Ahora ya tenían algo con lo que entretenerse.

¿No tienen nada que hacer?, resoplé.

Estamos trabajando, amigo, ¿no lo ves?, alegó Isaac.

Podía ver cómo azotaba el rabo contra la hierba.

Sí, claro, ya lo veo, contesté con sarcasmo.

¡Puaj! ¡Casi te besa un vampiro, amigo!, exclamó Paul.

Y encima, tu futura suegra, comentó Jared.

Qué fuerte, continuó Jeremiah.

¿Se lo vas a contar a Nessie?, inquirió Embry.

Sí, claro, se lo tiene que contar, afirmó Quil.

Yo que él, no lo haría, advirtió Collin. Sólo le traerá problemas.

Pero ella tiene derecho a saberlo, opinó Brady.

Pobre Nessie, lamentó Isaac.

Pobre marido, añadió Paul.

¡Uf! Pobre Jake cuando ese se entere, siguió Jared.

¡Esa chica es una…!

Clic. Desconecté antes de que Leah terminara su frase y bajé los murmullos a un volumen muy bajo para ignorarlos con más facilidad. Entre todos iban a freírme los sesos.

Sin embargo, ahora me habían dejado en duda. ¡Maldita sea! Ya no sabía si era mejor contárselo a Nessie o pasar del tema. ¿Era mejor que lo supiera y se enterara de lo que su madre me había dicho y había estado apunto de hacer, o era mejor ocultárselo como una rata y ser un mentiroso para que ella no tuviera que pasar el mal trago?

Desde luego, si fuese al revés, a mí me gustaría saber la verdad…, pero tampoco quería causarle más problemas a Bella, ni que Nessie se enfadara con su madre, eso también la haría sufrir a ella.

Aunque, por otra parte, Nessie ya sabía que su madre sentía algo por mí, ella misma me había contado todos los brotes de celos que Bella había tenido y que yo no había querido creerme, no era nada nuevo para ella.

¿Contárselo o no contárselo? ¿Contárselo o no contárselo? ¿Contárselo o no contárselo?

Me pasé todo mi galope en dirección al instituto de esa forma, hasta que, sin darme apenas cuenta, ya estaba en la linde del bosque que limitaba con el grupo de edificios que lo conformaban.

Cambié de fase otra vez y me vestí.

Mientras caminaba para salir del boscaje, pisé una rama y me di cuenta de que no llevaba los zapatos. Genial.

Bueno, por lo menos, había llegado a tiempo. La gente empezaba a salir de clase.

Corrí un poco, hasta que llegué al aparcamiento, y caminé por detrás de los coches para ocultar mis pies descalzos. Divisé a Seth, que esperaba a Brenda en el mismo sitio de siempre, y me acerqué a él. Su agudo oído lo hizo mirar atrás y me vio.

- Jake, ¿cómo estas? – me saludó con su alegría típica.  
- Hola, ¿qué tal?

Me quedé detrás de él y apoyé mi trasero en el lateral de su coche.

- Hoy ha sido un día muy aburrido, amigo, no ha venido ni un triste vampiro – suspiró.

Ojalá lo hubiera sido para mí también.

- Sí, ya me lo ha dicho Leah.  
- Mira, ya salen.

Me incorporé al instante y, entonces, por fin la vi.

Su fantástico efluvio ya me llegaba desde su posición. En cuanto sus dulces ojos se encontraron con los míos, echó a correr hacia mí.

Cómo me hubiera gustado no estar descalzo para correr hacia ella también, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla. Aún así, no tuve que esperar mucho. Nessie llegó hasta mí en dos segundos y pude estrecharla entre mis brazos. Por fin.

Inhalé el olor de su pelo profundamente. Qué bien olía.

- Hola, preciosa – le sonreí, separándola de mi cuerpo para ver su rostro perfecto.

Sí, era preciosa. ¡Preciosa! Era un ángel, mi ángel.

- Hola – me sonrió también, apretando su abrazo para acercar su cara a la mía.

Dios. Me moría por comerme esos labios. Me costó un triunfo, pero me obligué a contenerme; sabía que si empezaba, ya no podría parar, y no quería dar un espectáculo allí. Era mejor ir al bosque, había más intimidad.

- Espera, vamos a otro sitio – le cuchicheé, despegando sus brazos de mi cuello para cogerla de la mano -. Hasta luego, chicos – me despedí mientras recogía su mochila del suelo e iniciaba la marcha, tirando de Nessie.  
- Hasta luego – correspondieron Seth y Brenda.

Volví a caminar por detrás de los coches y salimos del aparcamiento, en dirección al bosque.

- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y por qué vas descalzo, no has venido en coche o en moto?  
- No, he venido a cuatro patas.  
- Ah.

Pasamos la primera línea de árboles y la adentré un poco más en la frondosidad, hasta que me pareció que ya teníamos suficiente intimidad para que nadie pudiera vernos y Seth no pudiera oírnos.

Me paré, tirando la mochila, llevé su espalda hasta el tronco de un árbol para besarla…

…y entonces, cuando sus ojitos se clavaron en los míos, no pude evitarlo.

- Tengo que contarte una cosa – solté.

Ok, sí, tanto comerme el tarro por el camino, para esto. Pero una cosa era hablar, o pensar, y otra tener a tu chica mirándote con esa carita de inocencia pura. No podía ocultarle nada a Nessie, odiaba mentirle. Prefería que supiese la verdad, además, ya sabía la mitad.

- Has estado con mi madre, ¿no? – adivinó antes de que yo abriera la boca para continuar hablando.  
- Sí… – asentí, sorprendido de que lo supiera -. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Porque mi pulsera no dejaba de vibrar mientras estaba en clase, y, bueno, cielo, es que hueles a ella – señaló.  
- Ah, claro… - murmuré, oliéndome.  
- Te ha confesado sus sentimientos, ¿verdad? – suspiró, visiblemente molesta.  
- Pues…, sí.

A veces, esta chica me daba miedo.

- Y… ha intentado algo más… - cerró los ojos.

Tragué saliva.

- Ajá… - me mordí el labio, temeroso.  
- Ha intentado… besarte – acertó, pronunciando el último vocablo con rabia.  
- Sí – le confirmé con un murmullo.

Sus párpados no fue lo único que apretó. Sus puños estaban tan cerrados, que le temblaban, y sus dientes chirriaron, de lo que calcaba su mandíbula. Mis manos, que estaban en su cintura, notaron cómo la lengua de fuego empezaba a recorrerle la espalda.  
Pasé mis manos a sus mejillas, ya algo frías, y le acaricié el rostro para tranquilizarla.

- Cálmate, pequeña, respira hondo – le sugerí para que se sosegase -. No ha pasado nada, ahora te lo explico todo, ¿ok?

Asintió con la cabeza, respiró muy hondo unas cuantas veces y finalmente abrió sus adorables ojos para engancharlos con los míos.

- Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿no? – le recordé sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas, ahora cálidas como siempre.  
- Sí, y ella a ti también – resopló con inquina.  
- No quiero que te enfades con ella ni le guardes rencor – declaré, cambiando mis manos de nuevo a su cintura -, lo está pasando fatal por todo esto. Por ti, por tu padre…  
- Lo sé – suspiró, mirando a un lado con resignación -. Sé que está hecha un lío. Pero el que lo haya intentado…  
- Pero no pasó nada – le corté -. Mis labios siguen siendo de tu propiedad y uso exclusivo – sonreí.

Eso pareció gustarle.

- Bueno, sé que no lo ha conseguido, porque el olor se concentra aquí – afirmó, hundiendo el dedo índice en mi mejilla con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme -. Así que el hecho de que no haya podido besarte y que se haya llevado una buena lección, puede más, ahora mismo, que mi gigantesca rabia porque lo haya intentado, y me hace muy, muy feliz – y su sonrisa se amplió mientras llevaba sus brazos a mi cuello.  
- Quiero explicarte todo lo que pasó parte por parte – empecé a aclarar -. No sabía que ella estaba allí, y mucho menos que quería…  
- Lo sé – me interrumpió, poniéndome el dedo en la boca para que lo cerrase -. Ya me lo explicarás luego. Ahora quiero que me des ese beso que ibas a darme antes – reclamó con un murmullo, pegando su rostro al mío.  
- Eso no hace falta que me lo pidas, nena – susurré.

Y comencé a entrelazar mis labios con los suyos. Empecé a hacerlo lentamente, dedicando tiempo al deslizarlos para sentirlos bien. Sí, qué labios tan sumamente sedosos, tiernos, dulces y cálidos. Cuánto los había echado de menos. Sus suaves manos, que acariciaban mi nuca con delicadeza, también eran tan cálidas…, tenían ese tacto tan placentero, y su cuerpo, pegado al mío, era tan ligero, tan femenino… que, claro, me evadí del todo.

Después de ese beso interminable e intensísimo que tuvimos que forzar a terminar, para que no desembocara en algo más y no estuviéramos allí hasta la noche, la cogí de la mano y nos sentamos sobre el terreno, en una zona que me pareció bastante mullida y cómoda.

Le expliqué todo lo sucedido con su madre, aunque le suavicé algunas cosas para no alterarla demasiado, como lo del intento del beso. Simplemente le dije que había intentado besarme, omití que me había estampado en aquél tronco y todo eso que me había dicho de que le gustaba mi olor y que le parecía muy fuerte mientras me sobaba. Eso no hacía falta que lo supiera, sólo iba a causarle más dolor y más rabia. También le aclaré que era una despedida, que ella sólo pretendía desahogarse para terminar con todo eso de una vez, y le conté lo feliz que se sentía por nosotros, porque lo más importante que había en el mundo para Bella eran ella y Edward. Añadí lo arrepentida y angustiada que estaba por intentar separarnos un poco; no lo iba a mencionar, pero Nessie lo sacó a colación, al parecer, ya estaba al tanto de eso. Por último, le expuse lo mal que lo estaba pasando su madre con todo este asunto, por ella y por Edward, y que ya lo iba a olvidar para siempre.

Cuando terminé de soltar toda la parrafada, Nessie se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo, pensativa. No sabría decir si estaba enfadada o triste, solamente se limitaba a observar la hierba, sumida en sus pensamientos. Me pareció que lo mejor era dejarla reflexionar un rato antes de irnos a su casa, sin embargo, salió de su mundo e insistió en que la llevara, no pude convencerla de lo contrario.

Entré en fase y la llevé hasta allí.


	48. (PARÉNTESIS) BELLA: Parte 2

(PARÉNTESIS)  
BELLA

Ya llevaba un buen rato sentada en ese tronco desde que Jacob se había perdido entre la vegetación con celeridad. Me había quedado sola, con la única compañía de un vacío interior que invadió mi mente y que comenzó a ser cubierto por una densa niebla.

No sabía cómo me sentía. Me veía completamente acechada por unos sentimientos encontrados que chocaban unos con otros. Bueno, eso no era nada nuevo para mí últimamente.

Todavía me sentía profundamente arrepentida, horrorizada e incluso avergonzada por intentar besarle. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a mi hija? ¿A Edward?

Cerré los ojos y un suspiro de profunda desazón salió involuntariamente por mi boca. No había podido evitarlo, esta explosión de fuego que sacaba a ese yo extraño me había dominado por completo. Me sentía fatal por no haber sabido controlarlo, por no haber sido capaz de pararlo, pero resultaba imposible, imposible. Era peor que la llamada de la sangre.

La cosa había empezado a ir mal cuando escuché esas palabras de rechazo. Sabía que iba a ser así, las había esperado, y sabía que me iban a doler por esta estúpida espiral que hacía regresar a mis sentimientos del pasado, sin embargo, oírlas de su boca directamente y con ese convencimiento, me habían resultado especialmente duras. Eso había sido el chispazo.

No obstante, algo había salido bien. Esa niebla que cubría mi mente empezaba a abrirse algo, despejando mi cerebro poco a poco, quedando solamente ese vacío; un vacío que era lo que yo había estado deseando durante todo este tiempo, porque significaba que había liberado todos esos sentimientos, para que desaparecieran, y por fin comenzaba a ver una luz en ese túnel oscuro lleno de interferencias en el que me veía atrapada. Sabía que todavía me quedaba mucho, pero este era mi comienzo para salir de la espiral.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Lo único que me apetecía ahora era una cosa: ver a Edward.

Eché a correr por el bosque, con tanta velocidad, que la hierva de mis pies apenas se movía por mis imperceptibles y vertiginosas pisadas.

No tardé mucho en llegar a donde había quedado con mi marido. En cuanto pasé el río, percibí su efluvio y lo seguí.

Estaba apoyado en un árbol, con los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su cabeza reposaba en el tronco, ligeramente elevada hacia arriba, y la suave brisa casi veraniega parecía entretenerse con su cabello broncíneo, jugueteando con los mechones a su antojo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la expresión que dominaba su rostro era la reflexión.

Me paré a unos metros de él, y en cuanto oyó el ligero movimiento de la hierba bajo mis pies, su cabeza se movió en mi dirección para mirarme.

Solamente hizo falta que viera mi rostro. Los dos corrimos el uno hacia el otro, y en menos de un latido de corazón, ya nos habíamos fundido en un abrazo. Ese abrazo fue tierno, intenso y conmovedor. Sí, habíamos superado esta prueba, juntos habíamos saltado este obstáculo, uno de tantos a los que nos tendríamos que enfrentar. Me sentí tan bien, que me dieron ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Edward consiguió separarse de mí y observó mi rostro como si hiciera mil años que no lo hubiese visto.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó.

¿Que cómo me sentía yo?

- Edward, acabo… acabo de confesarle mis sentimientos a Jacob – le recordé, pues ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Para mi asombro, él sonrió.

- Sí, unos sentimientos fantasma – dijo, acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura.

Pestañeé, perpleja.

- ¿Sentimientos fantasma?  
- Bueno, he de admitir que esa denominación me la acabo de inventar, pero, sí, podrían llamarse así.  
- No… no te entiendo.  
- Lo que sientes por Jacob no es real.

No quería herirle más profundamente de lo que ya debía de estarlo, lo odiaba, y sabía que cuando le había revelado que estos sentimientos hacia Jacob habían vuelto y le dije que necesitaba confesárselos para olvidarme de él de una vez por todas, sería muy duro para él, pero odiaba aún más mentirle o engañarle. Además, él tenía derecho a saber la verdad. Lo que no comprendía era su actitud relajada y diría que incluso aliviada.

- Edward…, mis sentimientos… son reales.  
- Claro que son reales, tú los sientes reales; pero ahora, en este momento, al igual que te lo parecieron cuando eras humana.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Todo esto te lo está produciendo la turbación que te está afectando. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? ¿Lo que me contaste? Tú misma me la definiste como una regresión al pasado, y dijiste que llenaba tu cabeza de unas interferencias que traían los recuerdos de tu vida humana, obligándote a sentirlos de nuevo. La turbación es algo muy fuerte, esa pulsión es incontrolable, y es lo que hace que tu cabeza reviva todos esos sentimientos de tu vida humana hasta tal punto, que los sientes como reales. Tú has tenido suerte de que sólo sea eso. Conozco casos realmente trágicos, en los que se han llegado a quitar la vida. Tú no has llegado a ese extremo, afortunadamente, y te ha afectado de manera diferente por todas las circunstancias que te rodean.  
- Pero lo que le dije a Jacob es verdad, me he dado cuenta de que sigo sintiendo algo por él – reiteré, hundiendo mi rostro en su torso con pesadumbre -. Me he dado cuenta de que también estaba enfadada con él por haberse imprimado de Renesmee, por haberme cambiado por ella de algún modo y...  
- Claro, esa es tu verdad, la que sentiste entonces y sientes ahora, porque la turbación por la que estás pasando te hace sentir eso – me cortó, alzándome la cara con dulzura -. Según lo que me contaste, los primeros síntomas empezaron hace seis años, pero tú conseguiste amortiguarlos de alguna manera. En aquel entonces, ya estabas preocupada por Renée, sin embargo, todavía era pronto para que su ausencia te perturbara; Charlie acababa de iniciar su relación con Sue, cosa que te tranquilizó; y Renesmee aún era una niña como para preocuparse por nada. Pero cuando Renesmee creció, y además tan deprisa, tu subconsciente sacó a la luz todo lo que llevabas guardado dentro y los síntomas regresaron con fuerza, haciéndote caer del todo en la turbación. Y repito que la turbación hace que revivas esos sentimientos de tu vida humana y los sientas como reales. Eso es lo que te hizo llegar a conclusiones equivocadas. Por supuesto, todo eso lo sientes así en este momento, pero son conclusiones equivocadas al fin y al cabo.  
- Entonces, ¿esto que siento por Jacob es real pero no es real?  
- Lo sientes como real, pero no es real del todo – matizó -. Ahora mismo lo sientes como real porque estás bajo la influencia de esta turbación, pero en cuanto pase, en cuanto te cures, todo eso volverá a desaparecer y las aguas volverán a su cauce.

Volví a parpadear. Ahora sí que estaba confusa. Porque yo seguía enamorada de Jacob, le amaba, le necesitaba, quería tenerle a él también, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza ni sacarle de mi corazón, y, ya siendo sincera del todo conmigo misma, tenía que reconocer, muy a mi pesar, que incluso le deseaba. O eso creía, eso sentía. Sin embargo, todo lo que me acababa de explicar mi esposo tenía sentido. Yo misma me había dado cuenta de que lo que explotaba dentro de mí hacía salir a ese yo extraño, humano, que hacía que esos sentimientos que había tenido hacia Jacob en aquel entonces regresaran ahora. Lo que no sabía es que esto que sentía no era real del todo y que era una especie de enfermedad que se curaba.

Sentí cierto alivio – poco, puesto que aún estaba confusa –, aunque enseguida se desvaneció al recordar a Jacob y todo lo que le solté.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste esto antes? – no estaba en condiciones, pero no pude evitar reprochárselo un poco, porque ahora lo que sentía era una vergüenza y un remordimiento horribles -. Ahora Jacob piensa… Yo le he dicho…

Alcé la mano para frotar mi frente mientras mordía mi labio con rubor.

- Tenías que iniciar tu curación, y cuando me contaste tus planes, me pareció la mejor forma de empezar. Como me dijiste, tenías que confesarle todo a Jacob para despedirte de él, para dejarlo todo atrás, para quitarte ese peso de encima. Y la única manera era que lo desalojaras todo de tu cabeza, todo eso que sientes en estos momentos, que te desahogases del todo, a modo de terapia psicológica. Si te hubiera dicho esto, tú no hubieras podido evitar contarle a Jacob que todo era fruto de la turbación y que era pasajero. Ya sabes lo que hubiera pasado si él hubiese sabido eso.

No me hizo falta pensar mucho.

- Sí, él me habría parado para aliviarme el sufrimiento, me habría dicho que no tenía importancia, querría zanjar el asunto lo antes posible sin dejarme terminar y yo no hubiera desalojado mi cabeza del todo – le dediqué una especie de mueca burlona por su metáfora.  
- Exactamente. O tú habrías pensado que podías superarlo sin su ayuda, sin que hiciera falta decírselo, y no lo hubieras desalojado – ahora fue él quien me la dedicó -. Tal vez lo hubieses conseguido, pero habrías tardado mucho más, puede que incluso años, y tengo que admitir que esta situación no es nada agradable para mí, sinceramente. Tú me contaste tus planes, y yo sólo tiré un poco para quitar el tapón.

Le sonreí la metáfora de nuevo, si bien pronto se me borró de la cara.

- Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto – murmuré, acariciando su rostro.  
- No hubiera podido soportarlo si no fuera porque esto es totalmente ajeno a tu voluntad, creo que me volvería loco e iría detrás de ese lobo para matarle – aseguró –. Pero sé que esto es algo que no puedes controlar, y también sé que Jacob está demasiado enamorado de Renesmee como para... – entonces, su boca se silenció y frunció los labios con pesar -. Lo siento.  
- No, puedes decirlo tranquilamente – afirmé, y con una sonrisa, ya que, aunque seguía sintiendo esos celos absurdos, por primera vez parecía que los podía controlar -. Ya no me afecta tanto. Creo que estoy empezando a salir de esta espiral – manifesté, ilusionada.  
- Turbación – me corrigió él con otra sonrisa, la suya de alivio puro y duro al darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo.  
- Bueno, yo lo llamo espiral. Turbación suena como si estuviera loca.  
- En realidad, es una especie de enajenación transitoria – le dediqué un mohín de odio, entrecerrando mis ojos, y él sonrió -. En fin, la terminología da igual. Lo último que querría sería provocar otro ataque que te hiciera sufrir – subió su mano y me sujetó por el mentón -. Me alegro de que eso haya funcionado.

Recordé algo de su locución anterior.

- Antes has dicho que yo habría pensado que podía superarlo sin su ayuda. ¿Sin la ayuda de Jacob? – resalté.  
- Bueno, sin darse cuenta, Jacob te ha ayudado.  
- Sí, pero ahora me siento un poco mal, es como si le hubiésemos utilizado en cierto modo. ¿Qué pensará? Y encima, le he hecho pasar un momento realmente malo.

Eso me hizo recordar de nuevo lo que había estado apunto de hacer, y todos los remordimientos y sensaciones de horror regresaron.

- Era imprescindible para iniciar tu curación. Además, ya se lo explicaremos todo, no te preocupes.

Eso ya tenía pensado hacerlo, pero lo que me atormentaba ahora era lo que le había hecho a mi hija, a mi marido.

- Lo que he hecho es horrible… - murmuré, cerrando los ojos, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.  
- No te preocupes, cariño, lo comprenderá – me alentó, cosa que me dolió mucho más, por él, por supuesto.  
- No, no lo entiendes. Me refiero a lo que os he hecho a Renesmee y a ti.  
- A Renesmee también se lo explicaremos, y yo siempre he confiado en ti, no tienes de qué preocuparte – me calmó de nuevo, susurrándome con dulzura.

Fruncí los labios, compungida.

- He intentado besarle – le confesé, totalmente arrepentida.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón cuando escuché su respuesta.

- Ya lo sabía – afirmó con una sonrisa sorprendentemente comprensiva.  
- ¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Y cómo…? No lo habrás visto, ¿verdad?

Mi tono se tornó un tanto horrorizado y angustiado, porque yo no quería que él tuviera que pasar por nada como eso, no quería que él sufriera más. No, ya no más. Ya había tenido bastante con tener que soportar que yo fuera a confesarle mis sentimientos a Jacob.

- Bueno, cielo, es que apestas a él – declaró, arrugando la nariz -. Sobretodo aquí – y rozó mis labios y los alrededores con su suave dedo para señalarlos.

Ahora lo que sentía era una vergüenza horrorosa.

- Ah – y pasé mi mano por mi boca varias veces para mitigar el olor de alguna manera.  
- Deja, conozco otro modo mucho mejor de eliminar ese olor – declaró, curvando su boca hacia arriba.

Y unió sus labios a los míos con un beso apasionado, si bien podía percibir un viso de reclamación un tanto territorial típicamente masculino que, por qué no decirlo, me gustó.

- Ahora ya hueles mucho mejor – susurró en mis labios con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia que también me encantó.

Le sonreí, aunque se desvaneció de mi cara enseguida. Porque su reacción territorial me recordó a la muy posible de Renesmee, y eso volvió a azotarme el alma. Su madre había intentado besar a su novio, a su futuro marido, y eso le iba a flagelar profundamente, le iba a herir…, le iba a enfadar, y con razón. Edward se dio cuenta de mi malestar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, separándose un poco de mí para ver y analizar mejor mi rostro.  
- Renesmee – murmuré, bajando los párpados -. Jacob se lo contará en cuanto la vea, ya sabes que los imprimados no pueden guardarse ningún secreto. Aunque él me dijo que ella ya lo sabe todo.

Mi angustia crecía por momentos, cuanto más lo pensaba, más aumentaba.

- Sí, ella ya lo sabe hace tiempo – ratificó él, para mi asombro -. Aunque lo que no conoce es la razón.  
- ¿Y tú lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – otra vez, no pude evitar reprochárselo un poco.  
- Por la misma razón que tú me ocultaste todo esto que te estaba pasando – ahora el que hablaba con un hilo de reproche era él -. Para no hacerte sufrir más.  
- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste a ella lo que me estaba pasando? – me separé de él y empecé a pasear nerviosamente -. Ella… ella no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto.  
- Hace muy poco que lo sé – alegó, observándome mientras yo daba mis paseíllos -. Renesmee es una experta ocultándome sus pensamientos, te lo aseguro. A pesar de gritar tanto como Jacob, es realmente buena. Siempre piensa en otras cosas cuando estoy yo, tiene una facilidad increíble – si no fuera porque había un hilo de arrepentimiento en su timbre de voz, juraría que lo decía hasta con orgullo paternal -. Tengo que admitir que hubo un par de ocasiones en que se le escapó algo, pero enseguida pensaba en otra cosa, y yo creía que sólo estaba disgustada contigo por ponerte como te ponías, que era un acto rebelde típico de su adolescencia.  
- No te hecho la culpa a ti, toda la culpa es mía, pero es que, ella lo habrá pasado tan mal…, estará sufriendo tanto…, y todo por mi culpa.  
- Bella – me cogió de la mano y me detuvo; después, se puso frente a mí y colocó sus manos en mi cintura -. Ella no está sufriendo. Por supuesto, no lo está pasando bien, ve tus ataques de celos y no los soporta, eso le afecta; pero ella está más preocupada por ti, que otra cosa. Sabe que tú lo estás pasando mal y que tu cabeza está llena de sentimientos encontrados, que te encuentras mal porque te sientes culpable. Lo que no sabe es que todo lo que sientes por Jacob es producto de la turbación que estás atravesando.

Tenía que hablar con ella, pero me daba tanto miedo.

- Llevo tiempo queriendo hablar con ella, pero no puedo – exhalé con desazón -. Sé que esto le está afectando y sé que, ahora que yo misma comprendo lo que me está pasando y puedo explicárselo, debería aclararle muchas cosas. Pero todavía no estoy preparada. Todo esto está demasiado reciente y aún me dan estas explosiones o ataques incontrolados. Ya exploté una vez con ella, no quiero que me vuelva a ocurrir. No quiero hacerle más daño. Necesito esperar hasta que me sienta más fuerte, entonces se lo contaré todo.  
- Puedo contárselo yo, si quieres.

Me quedé pensativa un momento.

- Sí, está bien – asentí -. Creo que ahora será mejor que hables tú con ella y le aclares las cosas. Pero cuando me sienta con fuerzas, cuando me cure, quiero decírselo yo, explicarle cada detalle, aclarárselo todo de primera mano. Además, yo misma lo necesito. Me siento tan mal por todo lo que le he hecho pasar, por dañarla de algún modo…  
- De acuerdo – consintió él, acariciando mi mejilla.

Observé a mi esposo durante un instante y otra vez volví a sentir que no me lo merecía. Era tan comprensivo conmigo. Demasiado.

Alcé mis brazos y rodeé su cuello para acercarme más a él.

- Siento todo esto – murmuré con desazón.  
- Y yo te repito que es algo que no puedes controlar. Se pasará más pronto de lo que crees y todo volverá a la normalidad. Pero la próxima vez que te pase algo, cuéntamelo enseguida, si no, no podré ayudarte. Tenemos que superar los problemas juntos.  
- Sí, tienes razón – asentí, cerrando los ojos y suspirando después, con arrepentimiento. Luego, los abrí y clavé mi mirada en la suya de color topacio -. Superaremos esto juntos.  
- Siempre juntos – recalcó.  
- Te quiero – le susurré con una sonrisa.  
- Yo también te quiero – murmuró él.

Y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso apasionado, aunque, esta vez, fui yo la que reclamó su sitio. Mi único y verdadero sitio.

(FIN DEL PARÉNTESIS)


	49. Capitulo 47: Parte 2

EN BOCA CERRADA NO ENTRAN MOSCAS. BUENO, OK, A VECES ES INEVITABLE

Parte 2:

- ¿Segura que estás bien? – le volví a preguntar mientras me vestía detrás del árbol.  
- Sí – contestó escuetamente sin quitar ojo a su casa.

Pero yo sabía que no era así. Desde que le había contado toda la historia, no había abierto la boca. Me hubiera arrepentido, si no fuera porque ella ya lo había adivinado y no había tenido opción. Aunque se lo hubiese contado igualmente, ella también tenía derecho a saberlo.

Terminé de ponerme la camiseta y la tomé de la mano.

- Si quieres, damos un paseo antes de que entres en casa – le propuse.  
- No, estoy bien – aseguró, tirando de mí para que caminase con ella -. Vamos.

Iniciamos la marcha despacio, sin embargo, a medida que nos acercábamos a la casa, su ceño se iba frunciendo y sus pasos se iban acelerando, hasta que llegó un momento en que casi era arrastrado por ella. De pronto, su mano, que aferraba la mía con fuerza, se soltó y echó a correr hacia el porche, enfurecida.

Rayos. ¿Por qué era siempre tan impulsiva? Bueno, aunque yo tampoco estaba para hablar, y, sinceramente, para otras cosas bien que me gustaba, la verdad.

- ¡Nessie! – grité, persiguiéndola -. ¡Nessie, no!

No me dio tiempo a alcanzarla.

Abrió la puerta tan bruscamente, que la hoja chocó con la pared y rebotó, casi se me estampa en las narices cuando entré tras ella.

En el salón solamente se encontraban Bella y Edward. Mala señal. Eso quería decir que su padre ya había escaneado su mente y había desalojado la estancia porque sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Intenté cogerla del brazo, pero se me escapó, parecía que estuviese cazando moscas. Nessie se abalanzó hacia Bella y, entonces, cuando vio su cara atormentada, se paró de sopetón frente a ella. Tuve que calcar los dedos de los pies de golpe para frenarme detrás de ella y no chocar con su espalda.

Edward tenía el brazo delante de Bella, por si tenía que apartar a Nessie o agarrarla, y levantó los ojos para mirarme fijamente.

Ugh. Me había preocupado tanto por Nessie, que me había olvidado por completo de mi propio pellejo. Aunque no parecía cabreado conmigo. Más bien me miraba como si estuviese… ¿Qué? ¡¿Agradeciéndomelo?! Increíble…

- Como hija, voy a hacer como que no ha pasado nada, porque eres mi madre y te quiero – Nessie empezó a hablar en un tono pausado, aunque extrañamente rabioso -. Sé que lo estás pasando muy mal y no quiero verte sufrir, así que te perdono – su mano se cerró en un puño -. Pero como mujer, zanjaré este asunto… ¡de una vez por todas!  
- ¡No, hija! – gritó Edward a modo de aviso.

A mí tampoco me dio tiempo a pararla. Sin haberse transformado, no sé cómo lo hizo a esa velocidad tan vertiginosa. Giró la mitad del cuerpo hacia atrás para coger impulso y…

¡Plaf!

…le arreó un potente derechazo en la cara.

A Edward y a mí nos dio un respingo cuando escuchamos el chasquido, en cambio Bella ni se movió, cerró los ojos y casi diría que recibió el puñetazo con gusto, como redención.

- ¡Ay!

¡Uf! Me hubiera dolido hasta a mí…

Nessie se quejaba y se retorcía mientras se agarraba la mano y los tres nos echamos encima de ella para socorrerla.

- ¡Cielo, ¿te has hecho mucho daño?! – inquirió Bella, tocándole el rostro con impaciencia.  
- Déjame ver – le pedí, sujetándole la muñeca para verle la mano.  
- ¡Rayos, creo que me la he roto! – lloriqueó.  
- Iré a buscar a Carlisle para que te la examine – anunció Edward, ya saliendo por la puerta.  
- No creo que esté rota – le calmé, acercando su rostro a mi pecho para besarla en la cabeza -. Menos mal que eres mitad vampiro, si no, la tendrías destrozada. Pero no tienes ningún dedo torcido. Puede que tengas una fisura o algo así.  
- Genial – masculló, apretando los dientes del dolor y aferrando la mano sana a mi espalda.

Entonces, se fijó en su madre, que la miraba preocupada, aturdida y confusa.

- Y encima, tú no tienes ni un rasguño – protestó con el ceño tan fruncido, que me pareció hasta adorable.

No pude evitarlo. De pronto, me entraron unas ganas de reir enormes y exploté en un ataque de risa.

Ambas pestañearon sin entender al principio, pero, poco a poco, fueron contagiándose de mi carcajada sin querer y empezaron a reírse también.

- Lo siento… - dije entre risas -. Es que esto es tan cómico…  
- Qué gracioso – contestaron con retintín las dos a la vez, cosa que les hizo volver a reírse.  
- Pues me has hecho daño – reconoció Bella, acariciándose la mejilla -. Tienes mucha fuerza, para ser un semivampiro.  
- Te lo tienes merecido – le echó Nessie en cara, achuchándome más.  
- La verdad es que sí – aceptó su madre, poniendo la mano de su hija entre las suyas como si de un sandwich se tratara para calmarle el dolor con su frío.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Edward y Carlisle entraron apresuradamente.

- Deja que te la examine – le dijo el doctor, cogiéndole la mano.  
- ¡Ay, ay! – se quejó Nessie mientras Carlisle le tocaba los nudillos y las falanges con su dedo pulgar.  
- Tenga cuidado, Doc – no pude evitar protestar al ver que le estaba haciendo daño.

Sabía que era por su bien, pero es que, aún así…

- No la tienes rota. Lo más seguro es que tengas una pequeña fisura – diagnosticó, soltándole la mano con delicadeza para depositarla en las de Bella de nuevo.

Volví a acercar su rostro a mi pecho y le di otro beso en la cabeza.

- Ven a mi despacho. Te la vendaré y te pondré un cabestrillo para que no la muevas.  
- Vamos, cielo – la exhorté, cogiéndola de la mano sana.  
- Sí.  
- Voy con ustedes – se ofreció Bella, poniéndose al otro lado de su hija y pasándole el brazo por la espalda.  
- Ay, eres igual que una piedra… Cómo me duele… - murmuró con un gemido.  
- Lo sé, lo sé – asintió su madre con preocupación -. Lo siento tanto…

Y los tres subimos las escaleras con Carlisle para dirigirnos a su despacho.


	50. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SEGURO QUE ES UNA PESAD

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!   
¡SEGURO QUE ES UNA PESADILLA!

Salí de nuestra casa en rehabilitación silbando alegremente mientras lanzaba la llave del coche arriba y abajo, con un único pensamiento rondándome por la cabeza: hoy por fin era el último día de clase de Nessie.

Eso implicaba más horas para vernos, más horas para estar juntos, más horas para estar a solas…

Sí, la vida es bella.

Me subí al coche, arranqué, puse música en el estéreo e inicié la marcha.

Tenía pensado hacer un picnic nocturno en Rialto Beach, con una manta, una hoguera y todo eso, para celebrarlo, pero con este tiempo se me habían arruinado todos los planes. Aún así, la débil llovizna me hizo poner los limpiaparabrisas, pero no salpicó a mi entusiasmo. También podíamos ir al cine a ver esa película de vampiros y hombres lobo de la que tanto me hablaba. ¿Qué tendría esa película, que volvía locas a todas las chicas? Y más a ella, que estaba acostumbrada a verlos en carne y hueso todos los días. Bah.

No tardé mucho en llegar al aparcamiento del instituto y estacioné donde siempre.

Me bajé del Golf y me acerqué a ese más que conocido para mí Volvo azul metalizado.

- ¿Qué tal, Seth?  
- ¡Hey, Jake!  
- Vaya ojeras que tienes, amigo – me burlé.

Más que ojeras, parecían socavones.

- Es que ayer estuve en el Ocean esperando hasta que acabase Brenda – me explicó.  
- ¿No lo iba a dejar? – pregunté, apoyándome en el capó, con los brazos cruzados, junto a él.  
- Sí, pero le pagan bien – se encogió de hombros.  
- Ah, ok.

La gente empezó a salir del edificio y Seth y yo desviamos toda nuestra atención a la puerta del mismo. Se notaba que era fin de curso, muchos ya estaban tirando los apuntes por el aire.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado, cuando vi salir a las amigas de Nessie y ella no estaba, ni siquiera podía olerla. ¿Se habría puesto mala o algo? Pero, de ser así, me habría llamado…

Brenda no tardó mucho en despedirse de Jennifer, Alison y Helen y empezó a acercarse a nosotros. Mientras se aproximaba, se quedó mirándome con cara de sorpresa. Volví a fruncir el ceño igual que antes y me incorporé.

Algo iba mal…

Seth ya no se enteraba de nada, se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y besarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber, extrañada, apartando la cara del cegato de su novio, que ya no veía otra cosa que su boca.  
- ¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Nessie? – inquirí, nervioso.  
- Se fue… contigo… – respondió, mirándome estupefacta -. ¿No?  
- ¿Conmigo? – mi voz no daba crédito -. ¿Cómo… cómo que conmigo? ¡Yo estoy aquí, acabo de llegar! – contesté con inquietud.  
- Pero… si estábamos en el pasillo… - empezó a explicar con nerviosismo -, y tú… te acercaste a nosotras…, la cogiste de la mano… y se marcharon deprisa…

¡No! ¡Rayos!

Eché a correr hacia el edificio como una exhalación, entre aquel tumulto de gente, y empujé la puerta para abrirla con un golpe seco.

Todavía quedaban algunos alumnos rezagados por los pasillos, pero no veía a Nessie por ninguna parte. Empecé una búsqueda neurótica y frenética por todas las aulas, una por una, asomándome puerta por puerta. Ni rastro de ella.

¡Nessie! ¡Nessie!

Me llevé las manos a la nuca con desesperación y, entonces, vi a un chico que llevaba su mochila en la mano. Era su mochila, sin duda, llevaba ese colgante que Bella le había regalado cuando era pequeña enganchado en la hebilla de la cremallera. Mi mandíbula se cerró audiblemente.

- ¡Tú, espera! – le llamé.

El chico se giró y llegué a él en un parpadeo.

- ¡¿De dónde has sacado esta mochila?! – exigí saber, acosándole contra la pared para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar.  
- Es mía… - respondió, temeroso, mirándome desde abajo.

El tipo era bastante bajo, no me llegaba ni al pecho.

No estaba para contemplaciones, así que lo agarré por el cuello de su camisa con una sola mano y lo alcé como si fuera un espantapájaros de paja para ponerlo a mi altura, a lo mejor es que no me había visto bien la cara.

- ¡Más te vale que me digas la verdad, maldita sabandija, si no quieres que te aplaste como a una cucaracha! – gruñí.

Su mano soltó la mochila y ésta cayó en el suelo.

- La… la en-encontré… en… en el ba-baño… - tartamudeó.  
- ¡¿Y dónde está el baño?!  
- Por… e-este pasi-sillo… a la… iz-izquierda…

Mi mano lo soltó a él y éste cayó en el suelo.

Cogí la mochila y salí disparado.

Los pasillos ya estaban casi vacíos, tan sólo quedaba algún que otro estudiante empollón que estaba haciéndole la pelota a los profesores para tener asegurado su puesto en los Olimpos al año siguiente. Giré a la izquierda y enseguida vi el letrero que ponía aseos. Me abalancé hacia allí y me metí en el baño femenino sin vacilar.

En cuanto entré, ya percibí el olor de Nessie. Había una chica mirándose en el espejo; nada más verme, desalojó la estancia. También apestaba a vampiro, pero mi suspicaz sentido del olfato enseguida detectó que no era un chupasangres conocido.

No me hizo falta abrir las puertas de los inodoros, ya lo estaban y de un solo golpe de vista se veía que estaban vacíos. Además, el olor me llevaba a la ventana y ésta también estaba abierta. Me acerqué con ansiedad y me asomé para ver a dónde daba. Todo el bosque se veía desde allí, estaba a dos palmos.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nessie!

No pude evitar proferir un rugido que me salió de lo más profundo de mi caja torácica. Mi cuerpo se llenó de convulsiones y el fuego empezó a recorrerme por dentro, preparado para explosionar de un momento a otro.

Sin embargo, algo captó mi atención en el suelo y detuve el proceso momentáneamente.

Una jeringuilla.

¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Es que la había dormido o algo? Sí, claro, eso tenía que ser. Nessie se sabía defender, no se la hubiera podido llevar así por las buenas por una ventana sin que ella no ofreciera resistencia. Pero, ¿cómo sabía que ella podía defenderse?

- ¡Jake! – gritó Seth, entrando en el aseo con Brenda, seguramente alarmado por mi rugido -. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Has asustado a todo el mundo ahí fuera!  
- ¡Se la han llevado! – le contesté, quitándome la camiseta.  
- ¡¿Han secuestrado a Nessie?! – Brenda estaba horrorizada.  
- ¡¿Quién?! – preguntó Seth.  
- ¡No lo sé! – bramé, ya con frenetismo -. ¡Escucha, coge esa jeringuilla de ahí con papel higiénico, envuélvela y guárdala en la mochila de Nessie! – le lancé la susodicha y mi camiseta a la cara -. ¡Luego vete a casa de los Cullen para avisarles y dásela a Carlisle para que la analice! ¡Quédate por allí para estar en contacto!  
- ¡Sí!

Me encaramé a la ventana y salté hacia el exterior. Me descalcé con los propios pies, sin desatar los cordones, y me quité el pantalón con rapidez; até este último a mi cinta de cuero en dos segundos, dejé los zapatos ahí tirados y entré en fase en plena carrera. De cuatro zancadas, me planté en el bosque.

_¡Embry, Quil, los necesito en el bosque que hay junto al instituto de Forks!_, demandé mientras rastreaba el suelo con la nariz.

Mi olfato solamente detectaba el olor del vampiro, eso ratificaba mi teoría de que Nessie había sido dormida y llevada en volandas.

_¡¿Qué ha pasado?!_, interrogó Embry.

_¡Se han llevado a Nessie!_

_¡¿Quién?!_, preguntó Quil.

¿Por qué todos me hacían esa estúpida pregunta?

_¡No lo sé! ¡Es un vampiro desconocido que no sé cómo rayos se ha hecho pasar por mí, pero no tengo tiempo de explicarselos ahora, ya lo haré! ¡Oigan, necesito que vengan unos cuantos! ¡Leah, tú quédate ahí con el resto!_

_¡Sí!_, obedeció ésta.

Ya se escuchaba la algarabía de voces que se apuntaban.

_¡Ya está!_, anunció Embry, corriendo junto con Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, Isaac y Shubael._ ¡Estamos ahí en dos minutos!_

_¡Bien!_

Continué con mi exacerbado rastreo y seguí el camino oloroso dejado por el vampiro desconocido. No sabía a dónde iba a ir a parar, no sabía qué me iba a encontrar, ni quién se la había llevado, ni si ella estaría bien…

Agité la cabeza para quitarme las malas ideas que ya empezaban a clavarse en mi cerebro como una flecha envenenada. Tenía que hacerlo o no sería capaz de concentrarme para buscarla, y eso era lo más importante. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que llegar a su lado.

Y también tenía que acabar con ese chupasangres que había osado a separarla de mí.

La ira comenzó a correr por mis venas, hirviendo mi sangre hasta convertirla en puro fuego líquido. Mis muelas chirriaron. Sí, tenía que terminar con él, torturarlo poco a poco y despedazarlo hasta reducirlo a migajas, hasta que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarlo ni un pedazo de diente.

Intenté olvidarme de esa idea momentáneamente, al menos mientras durara mi búsqueda, no quería que nada me entretuviese, quería concentrarme bien. Tenía que encontrarla.

¡Nessie! ¡Nessie!

Pero entonces, de repente, el rastro se perdió en los pies de un pino enorme. Esa alimaña había trepado por el árbol para huir por los aires como los monos, con mi ángel colgando a las espaldas.

La cólera me cegó.

Mi rastreo aumentó de ritmo y comencé a moverme de una forma obsesiva y neurótica entre los árboles, apoyando las patas para alzarme y olisquear las ramas superiores.

¡No encontraba nada! ¡Maldita sea!

_¡Jake!_, me llamó Quil.

Mis compañeros ya me habían encontrado.

_¡Ha escapado por los árboles!_, les avisé. _¡Tenemos que desplegarnos y rastrear cada rincón del bosque, en algún sitio ha tenido que bajarse! ¡Huelan bien ese asqueroso olor!_

_¡Ya lo tenemos!_, respondió Paul por todos.

Los siete lobos y yo nos abrimos como un abanico y comenzamos a olisquear cada palmo de la espesura, centrándonos especialmente en los troncos y en las zonas que delimitaban los árboles. No fue difícil repartirnos las zonas, todo salió automáticamente, estábamos muy acostumbrados a trabajar juntos y cada uno de nosotros sabíamos la parte que habían rastreado los otros, podíamos verlo en nuestras mentes y si alguno se despistaba, era avisado por otro.

_Jake_, me llamó Seth.

_Dime._

_Ya he avisado a los Cullen y le he dado la jeringuilla a Carlisle, como me dijiste._

Dios, todos podíamos escuchar los gritos histéricos y desesperados de Bella.

_¡Haz el favor de alejarte un poco de ahí, ¿quieres?!_, le regañé.

Se me estaba atragantando un nudo en la garganta y la ira estaba apunto de volver a dominarme.

_Perdón, no me di cuenta._

_Mantenlos informados_, le dije.

_Sí, lo haré con los que están aquí, porque Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice están de camino, van hacia allí. Jasper se ha quedado para calmar a Bella. Está muy nerviosa, amigo. Quería ir también, pero Edward no la dejó, según él está un poco… ¿cómo dijo? Ah, sí, enajenada._

Ya podía imaginármelo, y más con los gritos que había escuchado antes.

_Bien. Bueno, supongo que Edward podrá encontrarnos de sobra. Tú no cambies de fase y estate atento. Cuida también de Bella, ¿ok? Mantenla informada_, reiteré.

_Ok._

Mejor. Los Cullen también podían moverse por los árboles y nos sería más fácil encontrar pistas.

Aunque no hizo falta.

_¡Jake, aquí vuelve el rastro!_

Seguí el olor de Shubael con más que diligencia. Enseguida vi el árbol que me mostraban sus ojos y me apresuré a donde se encontraba. En pocos segundos, me planté a su lado para olisquear la zona.

El resto de mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo que yo y comenzaron a seguirme por el camino que mi hocico iba descubriendo. Hasta que mis patas se pararon en seco y tuve que recular a toda velocidad, empujando a los otros hacia atrás.

¡Brooooom!

Un camión no me llevó la mollera por delante de milagro.

_¡Rayos!_, mascullé, moviéndome con nerviosismo.

_La pista se pierde aquí, eso quiere decir que se la llevaron en coche_, dedujo el listo de Collin.

_¡Eso ya lo sé!_, gruñí.

_¿Y qué hacemos ahora?_, preguntó Quil con preocupación.

_¡No tengo ni idea! ¡No tengo ni idea!_, clamé sin dejar de pasear ni mover el rabo con inquietud.

¡¿A dónde se la habían llevado?! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! ¡Mi Nessie! ¡Mi ángel! ¡¿Quién se la había llevado?! ¡¿Estaría bien?!

A medida que mi sesera se iba haciendo más y más preguntas, notaba cómo mi sangre se transformaba en fuego de nuevo.

¡Si a alguien se le ocurría tocarle un solo pelo…!

Un apestoso olor conocido que se acercaba a toda velocidad nos hizo ponernos en alerta al instante y mi cola se irguió automáticamente.

_¡Atentos! ¡Ese asqueroso efluvio es el de Enguerrand!_, advertí con un gruñido, encrespándome y agazapándome a la espera.

¿Tendría él algo que ver con esto?

Me quedé a la cabeza, Quil y Embry enseguida me flanquearon y el resto ocupó sus puestos por detrás, en formación.

_Parece que viene solo_, detectó Jared.

_¡¿Es que quiere luchar?!_, rezongó Quil.

_¡Si eso es lo que quiere, no lo dejaremos con las ganas!_, siguió Paul.

El pelirrojo no se hizo esperar demasiado. Apareció de entre la frondosidad como por arte de magia, aunque con ese pelo rojo chillón se le veía a kilómetros de distancia.

_¡No le maten, quiero ver qué quiere!_, les ordené.

Tal vez él supiera algo del asunto de Nessie, si no, ¿por qué iba a venir solo? Seguramente, era un mensajero o algo.

Nos limitamos a esperarle, a la defensiva.

Nos observó durante un rato mientras se acercaba, ahora más despacio, puede que con precaución, la sorpresa de la última vez no parecía haberle gustado mucho y actuaba más precavido.

Emití un gruñido amenazador, mostrándole mi dentadura, cuando me pareció que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, y se paró.

- Saludos, Gran Lobo.

Su voz era tan extremadamente grave, profunda y vieja, que todos nos estremecimos, pude notar cómo el lomo de Paul se ponía de punta. Sin embargo, algo más captó mi atención. ¿Cómo sabía que yo era el Gran Lobo?

- Vengo a traerte un mensaje.

_Ya lo sabíamos, imbécil_, respondió Embry.

_Vamos, dilo ya_, acompañó Isaac.

Asentí levemente para que siguiera, sin cambiar de postura ni actitud.

- Tu compañera está bien, pero si quieres volver a verla, tú y los Cullen tendran que estar en este sitio mañana a las doce del mediodía – anunció, estirando la mano para ofrecerme un mapa doblado -. Como verás, está bien señalizado.

_¡¿Se cree que somos tontos o qué?!_, gruñó Quil.

Le hice una señal con los ojos y la cabeza para que lo tirara en el suelo y así lo hizo.

Entonces, dio unos pasos hacia atrás con precaución, retirando su labio, se dio media vuelta y se fue de prisa, tanta, que solamente se veía una raya naranja alejándose.

Cambie de fase, me puse los pantalones con prisa y agarré el mapa para verlo. Mis compañeros hicieron lo mismo después que yo.

- Conozco este sitio, queda cerca del Lago Pleasant [1] – señalé.

[1 Pleasant: Agradable, en inglés.]

- Pues vaya un sitio que han escogido para este asunto tan agradable – protestó Shubael.

Guardé el mapa en mi bolsillo y mi mano empezó a rascarme la nuca con nerviosismo.

¿Ya estaba? ¿Esto era lo único que podía hacer? ¿Esperar hasta mañana para recuperarla, para verla, para estrecharla entre mis brazos?

- Tranquilo, amigo – me dijo Embry, dándome una palmada en la espalda para calmarme -. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.  
- No…, no puedo esperar hasta mañana – gruñí, yendo de aquí para allá con ansiedad -. Esto es cosa de los Vulturis, esa sanguijuela trabaja para ellos. Ni siquiera nos ha dicho qué es lo que quieren, ni qué buscan, ni si van a venir ellos… ¡ni nada! ¡Y ella va a estar rodeada de esos vampiros que olerán su sangre! ¡Va a estar con ellos toda la noche, ¿y yo tengo que esperar?! – grité, desahogando mi enorme rabia pegándole un puñetazo a una rama que salió volando en cuatrocientos mil pedazos.  
- ¡Tranquilízate, Jacob! – voceó Edward a mis espaldas -. ¡No conseguiremos nada dejándonos llevar por el pánico!

Lo que yo sentía precisamente no era pánico…, era odio. Un odio agudo y profundo. Un odio que empezaba a clavárseme en el estómago como si fuera una estaca de hierro candente y que se retorcía por dentro con saña.

Sin embargo, tampoco tenía tiempo para sentir ese odio, ni éste era suficiente para paliar el revoltijo de sentimientos que me aguijoneaban el cerebro. Porque sobretodo estaba Nessie, mi Nessie, y no podía evitar sentirme impotente, desesperado y frustrado por no poder hacer nada.

- Tenemos que esperar hasta mañana – me dijo Edward con un rostro que rallaba la agonía, aunque intentaba disimularlo poniendo una nota de entereza en la voz -. No tenemos otra opción. No tenemos más pistas, ni siquiera sabemos su paradero para poder actuar.  
- Por lo menos, sabemos que la tienen los Vulturis – añadió Emmett.  
- Eso es lo que me da un poco de sosiego – declaró Edward -. Ellos no la tratarán mal, son muy corteses.  
- ¡¿Corteses?! – protesté con incredulidad, sin dejar de moverme -. ¡Por Dios Santo, Edward, la han secuestrado!  
- ¡Ya lo sé! – bramó, sacando fuera toda la desesperación que él también sentía -. ¡Pero ellos la tratarán bien, como a una invitada!

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, cerré los ojos e intenté aferrarme yo también a esa estúpida idea.

- ¿Quieren dejar de gritar, por favor? – se quejó Alice, llevándose las manos a las sienes -. Me duele mucho la cabeza.  
- Es mejor que vayamos a casa – intervino Rosalie, que estaba un poco más atrás, con los brazos cruzados -. Aquí ya no hacemos nada, y Alice estará mejor allí. Va a tener muchos dolores de cabeza mientras el perro y Nessie estén separados.

Mi gruñido fue secundado por el resto de mis hermanos.

- ¡Hoy no estoy para bromas, rubia!

No dijo nada, se limitó a alzar la cabeza hacia un lado con petulancia.

- Pero tiene razón – suspiró Edward con una resignación nerviosa -. Vayamos a casa, no tenemos más remedio que esperar.

Pues yo no pensaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

- Vayan ustedes, Bella te necesita a su lado. Yo me voy a la Push – le anuncié -. Quiero organizar bien a mi manada.  
- Bien, como quieras – aceptó.

Hundí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué el plano.

- Toma. Este es el mapa con el sitio al que hay que ir – le dije, entregándoselo -. Nosotros iremos a inspeccionar la zona para estudiar las posibles emboscadas, por si tenemos que atacar. Me pasaré por su casa cuando terminemos, ya te contaré. Me fijaré bien en todos los detalles de los alrededores para que los veas.  
- De acuerdo – volvió a asentir -. Carlisle ya ha empezado a llamar a nuestros aliados, así que no estaremos solos. Nosotros también idearemos algo.  
- Bien.

Les hice un gesto con la cabeza a los chicos y nos perdimos a toda velocidad por el bosque.


	51. ESTÚPIDOS CHUPASANGRES MENOS MAL QUE ES

ESTÚPIDOS CHUPASANGRES.  
MENOS MAL QUE ESTAMOS LOS LOBOS

- ¡Es mi hija, yo también iré! – bramó Bella en el interior de la casa.  
- Está bien, cariño. Tranquilízate, por favor – murmuró Edward -. Te necesitamos, pero tienes que calmarte, aún no sabemos lo que quieren.

Aunque estaba sentado en el suelo del porche intentando huir de todo ese caos, todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión, y cada vez que oía las voces del interior de la casa, mis manos se transformaban en puños rabiosos. Apoyé la cabeza en la fachada y cerré los ojos, apretando los párpados igual de fuerte que mis dedos.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Amun, Carlisle? – exigió saber ella con ansiedad, después de que se escuchara el clic de la tecla del teléfono móvil.

Me imaginé que el doctor había negado con la cabeza cuando Bella volvió a chillar histérica.

- ¡¿Es que sólo va a venir el aquelarre de Denali?! – sollozó con desesperación.  
- Tranquilízate, Bella – le repitió Edward.

Su voz sonaba tan agónica, que era incluso ridículo esperar que ella le hiciera caso.

- Jasper, haz algo – susurró Esme.  
- Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer – lamentó él -. Hago todo lo posible, pero ella está demasiado alterada.  
- ¡Han drogado a mi hija y se la han llevado, ¿cómo quieres que esté?! – replicó ella, furiosa.

Sus duras palabras me lo recordaron. Drogado. La habían drogado. Eso era peor de lo que yo había supuesto al principio. La jeringuilla contenía una droga que la había paralizado y la había dejado debil. No habían podido dormirla para que no se enterara de nada y sufriera lo menos posible, no, la habían tenido que meter eso en el cuerpo, ensuciándolo, mancillándolo con esa basura sin que les importara un comino las reacciones que eso pudiera provocar en su organismo medio humano.

No me pude contener.

Me había ido de la casa cuando el doctor me había desvelado eso, pero ahora ya no era suficiente. Mi cabeza bajó hasta mis manos para que aferraran mi pelo, encerrándolo entre los dedos con ira. Me tenía que ir. Tenía que largarme a otro sitio donde no escuchara más lamentos ni más impotencia. Ya tenía bastante con soportar la mía propia y este horrible dolor de estómago que ya comenzaba a ulcerarme por dentro. Podía notar la acidez de éste regurgitándome por la garganta.

Me levanté de mi oscuro rincón y salté la barandilla del porche para correr hacia la espesura del bosque nocturno.

Ni siquiera me molesté en no hacer ruido. Seguramente los Cullen podían escuchar perfectamente las pisadas de mis pies descalzos sobre el terreno mojado. No corrí en mi forma lobuna, pero adquirí gran velocidad, esquivando todo aquello que se plantaba a mi paso, y lo que osaba a interponerse, lo quitaba del medio de una patada o a puñetazo limpio. El desbordante odio que sentía y que perforaba mi estómago cada vez con más rabia iba en incremento por cada minuto que la mantenían retenida, drogada. Apreté los dientes al pensar en esa sucia palabra.

Tenía que ir allí, al único sitio que rebosaba paz. Era una paz dolorosa, sin embargo, necesitaba ir allí y flagelarme. Sí, era un poco masoquista, pero me urgía. Era el único lugar en el que podía estar cerca de ella y sentirla conmigo, el único sitio en el que podía estar a su lado, apoyándola, como si de un santuario se tratase, solo que no de muertos, un santuario para estar cerca de su alma viva, un centro de comunicación a distancia. Sabía que era algo muy estúpido, pero me pareció que Nessie a lo mejor podría notarme con ella si iba allí.

La fina capa de llovizna cubría el bosque de neblina, pero eso no impidió que divisara el lugar que buscaba sin problemas, sería capaz de llegar allí hasta con los ojos cerrados. Disminuí la velocidad y me paré cuando por fin llegué a nuestro tronco.

Me quedé estancado como un imbécil, mirándolo durante un buen rato. La bruma y la lluvia enmugrecían el lugar, haciendo que el tronco se viera vacío, fosco, sin vida. Casi parecía tétrico entre tanta oscuridad y tanta humedad. Aún así, decidí sentarme.

Por fin sentía algo de paz. El lugar estaba rodeado de los sonidos nocturnos del boscaje: los grillos, los búhos, el ruido de la corriente del río que corría no muy lejos de allí, los sapos y ranas que lo habitaban; y nada de lamentos, ni lloros, ni desesperación, que ya me iban a volver loco. Por supuesto, ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos que me flagelaban como latigazos, éstos me cizañaban diciéndome que Nessie no estaba allí, pero también me aferraban a ella, me avisaban de que jamás la podrían separar de mí, por mucho que la alejasen físicamente.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco durante un instante, sin embargo, mis agitadas neuronas no podían dejar de darle vueltas al por qué se la habían llevado a ella y no a mí, que era el que Aro quería. Y la respuesta era más que evidente. Los Vulturis sólo vendrían hasta aquí con todo su séquito y dejarían Volterra para llevarse una adquisición muy preciada, tal y como nos había dicho Eleazar años atrás, ese vampiro capaz de ver los dones que había formado parte de su guardia en el pasado y que los conocía tan bien. Aro me quería a mí, estaba encaprichado conmigo, e iba a hacerme chantaje, porque no había conseguido atraparme con aquellos sucios trucos. Querían un cambio, yo era el precio por su rescate y, desde luego, me entregaría sin pensármelo dos veces para que ella estuviera a salvo.

Pero eso también suponía separarme de Nessie para siempre y sabía que ella, al igual que yo, no podría superarlo, no podríamos vivir separados. Mi estómago se retorció de nuevo, secretando sus fluidos gástricos con cólera.

Los Vulturis estarían encantados de separarnos, claro. Para ellos nuestra relación era una aberración, así mataban dos pájaros de un tiro. Y usarían eso delante de los testigos para conseguir atraparme sin que se notase. Un castigo al depravado lobo por enamorarse de una semivampiro, o tal vez un compasivo indulto a cambio de que les sirviera. ¡Aj, me daban asco! Su forma de actuar no era sincera, no iban de frente, eran unos hipócritas sin agallas que no podían quedar mal delante de las demás sanguijuelas idiotas que los seguían, no podían permitir que su imperio se tambalease.

Volví a sentir la urgencia de ir tras esos decrépitos chupasangres para terminar con ellos de una vez por todas, aunque eso me costara la vida. Con liquidar a ese chiflado de Aro, me conformaría. No entendía por qué Nessie y yo teníamos que aceptar sus estúpidas y absurdas leyes. Después de todo, nosotros no pertenecíamos a su mundo, no tenían derecho a meterse en nuestras vidas como si fuesen los dueños del universo. Nosotros no éramos vampiros, y no tenían que meter sus asquerosas narices donde nadie les llamaba.

Bueno, ok, Nessie era medio vampiro, pero también era un metamorfo, como yo, nuestra relación ya no sería una extravagante aberración para ellos. Estúpidos chupasangres con prejuicios. Bueno, ok, Carlisle tenía que demostrarles eso con las pruebas que ese tal Louis le había enviado desde París. Bueno, ok, para que el doctor pudiera demostrarlo, no me quedaba más remedio que dejarles con vida, al menos de momento.

Entonces ya no podrían alegar nada en nuestra contra delante de los testigos para conseguir su objetivo, porque no les quedaría otro remedio que ver la verdad. Que Nessie y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que éramos totalmente compatibles. De hecho, genéticamente yo era el más compatible con ella para la reproducción, más incluso que otro semivampiro o cualquier otro metamorfo. Una prueba de ello era su semana de celo. Ella sólo estaba en celo para mí, porque, aparte de nuestro vínculo, que era la causa que lo provocaba, sólo yo era el más idóneo para concebirle un hijo. Sólo mis genes eran los perfectos para mezclarse con los suyos. Bueno, no tenía nada que ver, pero solamente había que ver nuestras relaciones sexuales. El sexo entre nosotros era increíble, tan fácil y natural, tan intenso y sentido, mágico. Esa energía que sentíamos fluir a nuestro alrededor al besarnos, explotaba del todo cuando hacíamos el amor y lo convertía en algo más inmenso que eso. Era mágico y especial, nos envolvía y nos llevaba a otro mundo completamente diferente. Por supuesto, era algo físico, para qué lo íbamos a negar, pero también espiritual. Nuestro enorme vínculo se hacía notar y sentíamos cómo nuestras almas se entrelazaban para unirse en una sola. Nunca pensé que iba a ser así, ni en mis mejores sueños con ella, ni en aquellas tantas veces que la imaginaba entre mis brazos cuando aún no estábamos juntos y ya soñaba con tenerla…

¿Cómo iba a ser eso algo aberrante? Aunque, claro, eso ellos no lo iban a ver, con que supieran todo ese problema de los genes bastaba.

Intenté tranquilizarme un poco aferrándome a esa idea, a que cuando esos viejos decrépitos y pasados de moda vieran las pruebas de Carlisle mañana, ya no podrían alegar nada y tendrían que irse con el rabo entre las piernas, como habían hecho hacía seis años, y recuperaríamos a Nessie sana y salva.

Todo iba bastante bien, hasta que mis dedos palparon un relieve extraño por detrás del tronco y, no sé por qué, me dio por mirar ahí.

Me giré y me incliné hacia atrás para poder verlo mejor y, cuando lo hice, la bilis de mi estómago volvió a revolverse al sentir el enorme pinchazo que me taladró de nuevo. Era una inscripción con una letra torpe e infantil. Nessie y Jake, rezaba, junto a un corazón mal hecho y la fecha en la que ella lo había grabado a pulso en la corteza a sus casi cinco añitos.

Jamás lo había visto antes, nunca me había fijado y llevaba ahí todos estos años. Todos los recuerdos se insertaron en mi cerebro a fuego, pasando lentamente, flagelándome otra vez, solo que, esta, los latigazos se incrustaban como si llevasen clavos y me desgarraban con ensañamiento.

Mientras mis dedos lo repasaban, me acordé de ese día y caí en la cuenta. Lo vi nítido y cristalino como el agua. Hacía poco que había empezado la espera para nuestro primer encuentro con los Vulturis y la casa de los Cullen estaba llena de todos aquellos vampiros friquis aliados. Nessie estaba esperándome en este sitio con sus padres y cuando yo llegaba de la Push, de coordinarme con Sam para lo que esperábamos iba a ser una batalla, la veía haciendo algo detrás del tronco. Entonces no le di importancia, pensaba que estaba jugando con algo. Luego, nada más verme, se incorporaba y corría hacia mí para abrazarme…

Había grabado esto en nuestro tronco para que quedase en el recuerdo por siempre, o tal vez para que yo lo viera y me animase…

Todo aquello lo había soportado porque ella estaba a mi lado. Todas las miradas por encima del hombro, todas las veces que me habían ignorado como si fuera el incordiante perro de la familia, todos los comentarios humillantes sobre los lobos, lo había aguantado gracias a Nessie, porque ella era lo más importante. Y ella siempre sabía lo que me pasaba, me comprendía, me calmaba, me alentaba colocándome su manita en la mejilla, diciéndome que no me preocupara, que yo era mejor que todos ellos juntos. Aun siendo tan pequeñita, ya me entendía y me apoyaba…

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mente proyectó el rostro angelical de Nessie, su risa, su largo y brillante cabello broncíneo, su voz dulce, sus preciosos ojos castaños, su maravilloso aroma, sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo sublime y perfecto, su coraje, su pasión, su bondad, su amor… Evocó la primera vez que mis dedos sintieron su luminosa y sedosa piel y mi piel sus dedos, la calidez de su aliento en mis labios, nuestro primer beso, los besos que estuvimos apunto de darnos, el beso eterno bajo la lluvia que nos hizo darnos cuenta de su imprimación, sus labios tiernos, cálidos y suaves, la primera vez que los sentí sobre mi piel, la primera vez que vi su deslumbrante cuerpo desnudo, nuestra primera, apasionada e intensa vez, aquella escapada de noche bajo la lluvia…

La enorme impotencia y esa desesperación que llevaba toda la tarde martilleándome se instalaron otra vez en mi cabeza, clavándose con inquina en mis torturados sesos como si de una aguja fina y afilada se tratara.

Cerré los ojos para ver si me aliviaba un poco, pero otro recuerdo saltó en mi cerebro como un resorte. Nessie y yo estábamos en la pradera del lago, dentro del agua cristalina de ese estanque natural. Ella se encaramaba a mí, rodeándome con sus largas piernas, se doblaba hacia atrás con esa flexibilidad y agilidad suya mientras yo la sujetaba, y se balanceaba de un lado a otro para mojar su preciosa y tupida melena. Siempre que hacía eso, me volvía loco. Sus kilométricos cabellos se alisaban y su color broncíneo adquiría un tono más oscuro, aunque seguían brillando como un espejo, quedaban flotando en el agua y bailaban al son de su suave movimiento. Mientras, el sol hacía que su piel se volviera aún más luminosa y especial, haciendo que su hermoso rostro y su espectacular cuerpo desnudo fueran todavía más angelicales, divinos. Sí, era una diosa. Yo notaba cómo mi cara se iba quedando más embobada por momentos, seguro que ahora mismo también la tenía por sólo recordarlo. La imagen parecía tan real, que si estiraba la mano, casi podía tocar su pecho de verdad…

- ¿Qué tal estas?

El impacto que esa inesperada voz le estampó a mi distraída sesera provocó un acto reflejo que me hizo pegar un bote en el tronco y me puse de pie, a la defensiva.

- ¡Rayos, Edward, me has asustado! – gruñí cuando vi su pálido rostro entre las sombras, incorporándome.

El color de su cara no era lo único que palidecía.

- Lo siento - se disculpó -. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

La verdad es que no me apetecía nada tener compañía, y menos a él, que podía ver todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Prefería pasar mi calvario personal en soledad, sin tener que compartirlo con nadie ni tener que juntarlo con el de los demás para llevar todo el lote encima, el mío ya pesaba bastante.

- No te molestaré mucho tiempo – se adelantó a decir, después de escanear mi recalentado cerebro.

Suspiré y me volví a sentar.

- Haz lo que quieras, estamos en un país libre – le contesté con desgana, cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Tampoco necesitaba ver su semblante atormentado, eso, además, haría que me sintiera culpable y egoísta.

El vampiro tomó asiento a mi lado y se quedó mudo. Hubo un instante en el que tuve que mirar de reojo para ver si seguía ahí, ya que no se escuchaba ni su respiración, aunque me imaginé que delante de mí no le hacía falta tomar aire para disimular.

Al hacerlo, vi de nuevo su cara de sufrimiento y empecé a sentirme un poco mal por ser tan cortante. Justo lo que no quería. Rayos.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? – le pregunté para quitarme ese peso de encima, aunque lo cierto es que también me preocupaba su estado mental, en las últimas horas no había hecho más que chillar y llorar como lloran los vampiros, sin lágrimas.  
- Se ha calmado un poco y parece que Jasper ya puede hacer su trabajo con más facilidad – me contestó -. Ahora está más tranquila, por eso he venido hasta aquí. Quería ver cómo estabas tú, me pareció que estabas pasando un mal rato en el porche.  
- Bueno, aquí estoy – manifesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo en el que a mí me hubiera gustado seguir a solas, saboreando a mis anchas mi enorme rabia e impotencia sin que nadie pudiera meterse en mi cerebro para arruinarme el plan.

- Sobre el tema de Bella y su declaración del otro día… - habló finalmente.

¡Uf! Lo que me faltaba. No estaba de moral para peleas.

- Mira, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso ahora, la verdad – le espeté, cansado.  
- Solamente quería darte las gracias por haber sido tan comprensivo con ella – me soltó de sopetón.

No quería, pero mi rostro se giró él solo para mirarle con sorpresa e incredulidad. Sí, su mirada del otro día no me había engañado. Me lo estaba agradeciendo. No podía creerlo.

- Si vieras la crisis que está pasando Bella, no pensarías eso – declaró, mirando al horizonte con sobriedad -. Lo que viste el otro día sólo es la punta del iceberg.  
- ¿Crisis? Ella me dijo que estaban mejor que nunca – respondí, volviendo la vista a mi izquierda.  
- Sí, nosotros estamos bien – ratificó -. Sin embargo, ella está pasando por la típica turbación por la que tenemos que pasar todos los vampiros cuando transcurren ciertos años desde la transformación.  
- ¿La típica turbación? – le miré de nuevo.  
- Todos nosotros pasamos una época bastante mala cuando te das cuenta del estancamiento al que tienes que estar sometido mientras el mundo sigue girando a tu alrededor – empezó a explicar pausadamente -. Es una época de muchas preguntas y mucha confusión en la que tienes que encontrarte a ti mismo de nuevo, y no es fácil. Normalmente, tarda unas décadas, cuando la gente que conocías y que querías fallece y te das cuenta de que tú continúas en el mismo estado, petrificado, ni siquiera puedes despedirte de ellos, decirles adiós, ni siquiera puedes ir a su funeral o a su entierro; entonces añoras todo lo que tenías en el pasado o todo lo que podías haber tenido y te preguntas si merece la pena vivir eternamente. Sin embargo, a Bella parece que se le haya adelantado, aunque no a tal extremo. Para empezar, hecha mucho de menos a Renesmee. Ellas estaban muy apegadas, pero a medida que la niña iba creciendo, se iba alejando más de ella para unirse a ti. Y por supuesto, también influye el hecho de que no puede ver a Renée, a la que estaba muy unida, pero ahora, además, se ha sumado el repentino alejamiento al que se tiene que someter de Charlie, de Renesmee y de ti…  
- ¿Crees que se arrepiente de haberse transformado?  
- No sé qué decirte, la verdad – se quedó pensativo durante dos segundos -. Sí, en parte, pero no. Me explico. Sí, porque creo que ahora que Renesmee ha crecido y está contigo, ha visto la vida que podía haber llevado ella como humana a tu lado y sabe que hubiera sido muy feliz. Contigo, no hubiera tenido que renunciar a nada, incluso podía haber tenido muchos hijos, cosa que ahora es imposible. Sé que ella piensa en esto a menudo y que es uno de los motivos que la afligen y la aturden. Renesmee ha crecido demasiado deprisa y no le ha dado tiempo a saborear la maternidad. Ella no me dice nada, por supuesto, ya la conoces, pero yo sé que le gustaría tener más hijos, niños que crecieran a un ritmo humano, y, como dije antes, eso ahora es imposible. Y no, porque estar conmigo eternamente era lo que más deseaba del mundo y sé que es más feliz a mi lado, aun con todo a lo que ha tenido que renunciar. En realidad, no creo que tenga que ver con la transformación en sí, más bien con las cosas y las personas a las que tiene que renunciar y que nunca volverán a estar ahí. Como tú. Inevitablemente, en estos momentos, por la turbación que la afecta, Bella sigue amándote, pero sabe que no puede tenerte porque tú perteneces a Renesmee y porque me ama más a mí. El sentimiento de culpabilidad y el darse cuenta de que te tiene que dejar para siempre añade otro peso a la báscula, también se suma a todo lo anterior para hacerla sufrir.  
- Así que todo se debe a una turbación que les da a los vampiros. Ya me olía yo que le pasaba algo raro, aquella reacción no era normal.  
- ¿Lo dices porque también intentó besarte? – me quedé paralizado durante dos segundos y le miré con precaución. Su blanca cara estaba seria, pero no parecía enfadado. Edward radiografió mi mente llena de preguntas y suspiró – Bella me lo contó, por supuesto, entre nosotros no hay secretos – declaró, mirando al frente.

Genial.

- ¿Y a ti no te importa que intentara besarme, que ella siga queriéndome, aunque sea por una turbación? – le pregunté con escepticismo.  
- Sí, claro – admitió -, pero sé que, aún ahora, me quiere más a mí y que esto sólo será un minúsculo capítulo oscuro en nuestra vida eterna juntos – agregó -. Además, yo no soporto verla así, quiero que sea feliz, por eso me pareció bien que te lo dijera, para que se desahogase y se olvidara de ti de una vez por todas.  
- Vamos, no seas cínico. Sabías de sobra que yo ya no siento nada por ella y que la iba a rechazar, por eso lo permitiste - le achaqué, negando con la cabeza al ver lo evidente que era.  
- Bueno, tampoco soy tonto, ¿sabes? – reconoció, soltando una pequeña risita apagada por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos en estos momentos -. No soy tan tonto como para entregarle la mujer que amo a otro hombre así por las buenas, y mucho menos a ti.  
- Sí, ya lo sé… - murmuré.

Ambos nos miramos y nos sonreímos con una camaradería que me pareció hasta extraña, aunque esa sonrisa solamente duró un par de segundos, puesto que mi mente estaba centrada en otro asunto muchísimo más importante.

- ¿Cuántos aliados van a venir? – quise saber, cambiando de tema.  
- De momento, el aquelarre de Denali – suspiró -. Alice está con Rosalie en el aeropuerto, esperándolos. Aunque ha alquilado un avión privado para ellos, no llegarán hasta por la mañana, pero prefiere estar allí, se encuentra mejor lejos de ti.  
- ¿Y qué pasa con el resto de sus amigos?  
- Amun se ha negado. Ya sabes que tiene a Benjamín, que es capaz de manejar los elementos de la tierra – me miró para ver si yo me acordaba y siguió hablando cuando vio que de algo -. Pues bien, no quiere volver a exponerlo ante los Vulturis, por miedo a que se lo quiten.  
- Menudo idiota – murmuré, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.  
- Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina han dicho que sí, pero tienen que venir desde las Amazonas y es evidente que no les va a dar tiempo a llegar, aunque nos han dicho que harán todo lo posible. Y lo mismo pasa con Maggie, Siobhan y Liam. Irlanda no queda cerca, tampoco.  
- ¿Y esos dos tan espeluznantes? Ya sabes, los rumanos. Esos dos tienen muchas ganas de acabar con los Vulturis, ¿no?  
- ¿Stefan y Vladimir? Sí, pero no hemos sido capaces de contactar con ellos y no nos da tiempo a ir a avisarles.  
- Ok, supongo que esas momias están un poco anticuadas y no usan teléfono y esas cosas.

Mi estúpida frase le debió de parecer un chiste, porque se le curvó la comisura del labio y no pudo reprimir una risa entre dientes.

- Sí – dijo.  
- Bueno, ¿y todos aquellos nómadas? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
- Peter y Charlotte no quieren inmiscuirse en nada, creen que es demasiado peligroso, y el resto no es posible localizarlos, no sabemos ni dónde están.  
- Así que solamente contamos con sus amigos de Denali – farfullé con enfado.  
- Sí – asintió, observando el bosque con amargura.  
- Estúpidos chupasangres – mascullé, enrabietado -. Nunca confíes en una sanguijuela – me murmuré a mí mismo.  
- En fin, ya te dejo solo – dijo, levantándose -. Deberías dormir un poco, Jacob, ya son las tres de la mañana. Si quieres, puedes hacerlo en la cama de Renesmee.  
- ¿Para ponerme a llorar cuando huela su efluvio? No, gracias.

Lo dije tal cual lo sentía, total, podía verme la mente.

- Entonces, deberías ir a tu casa y procurar descansar – me aconsejó.  
- ¿Es que ahora eres mi padre? Dormiré aquí, si veo que me entran ganas – le contesté, malhumorado.  
- ¿Vas a pasarte aquí toda la noche? – preguntó, preocupado.

Genial. Ahora ya me estaba haciendo sentir culpable otra vez por ser tan malo.

- No te preocupes, ¿ok? Soy mayor, sé cuidarme solo – repliqué, un poco más suave.  
- Está bien, como quieras – por fin se giraba para largarse, pero entonces, algo se le debió de pasar por la cabeza, porque se dio la vuelta y se quedó frente a mí, mirándome durante un rato -. Quiero que sepas que te aprecio, Jacob – me confesó de repente. Genial. Otra cosa más que añadir a mi larga lista de culpabilidad -, aunque siempre hayas sido un incordio para mí – minimizó, sonriéndome con malicia -. Pero sé todo lo que amas a mi hija, sé que incluso darías la vida por ella, y eso puede con todo lo demás. Ya te dije una vez que pienso que no habría nadie mejor para ella que tú, y cuando nos marchemos, lo haré tranquilo y satisfecho, porque se queda contigo. Que no salga de aquí, pero estoy muy orgulloso de que mi hija se haya enamorado de un hombre como tú.

Eso último no me lo esperaba y me dejó completamente K.O. Pude notar cómo mi rostro dejaba ver mi estado atónito y me quedé sentado en el asiento sin poder decir nada.

Edward se giró otra vez y se fue como una exhalación, mezclándose con el espeso y oscuro follaje del bosque.

Seguí en estado de shock durante unos minutos, intentando rumiar sus últimas palabras. Jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que Edward iba a decirme algo así a mí, y menos después de lo ocurrido con Bella el otro día.

¡Arg! Tenía tantas cosas acumuladas en la cabeza, que ya la sentía como un bombo. Puede que Edward tuviera razón y fuera mejor que durmiese un poco, por lo menos intentar descansar. Después de todo, necesitaba estar fresco y despejado para lo que me esperaba al día siguiente. Para recuperar a Nessie.

Me puse de pie, me quité los pantalones, los até a mi cinta de cuero y entré en fase, desconectándome automáticamente del resto de la manada. Me fui a la parte trasera del tronco y me eché allí, donde podía ver la inscripción que había grabado mi pequeña Nessie para darme ánimos.

Nessie y Jake.

Por supuesto, no pegué ojo en toda la noche, así que me levanté al alba y me puse en contacto con la manada para que se dirigieran al sitio comunicado por el vampiro pelirrojo. Ya habíamos estado el día anterior, así que no hizo falta que les explicara nada, todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Podía haber ido directamente hacia allí, pero rodeé un poco para poder pasarme por delante de casa de los Cullen, así Edward leería mi mente, sabría mis planes y podríamos encontrarnos en ese sitio más tarde.

Estaba tan nervioso, cabreado y ansioso por encontrarme con Nessie, que mis patas corrieron más rápido de lo habitual para llegar a ese lugar cercano al Lago Pleasant. Había desconectado mi mente otra vez de la manada para poder pensar tranquilamente, así que cuando llegué al sitio y vi a Sam, me sorprendí.

No le dije nada, él seguía formando parte de la manada y sabía que sentía el deber de ayudar. Todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Cuando me vio, asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Le respondí con otro movimiento de tarro y volví a conectarme.

_¿Qué tal está Emily?_, le pregunté al llegar a su lado.

_Bueno, gracias al doctor Cullen, empezó con la quimioterapia el martes. El oncólogo que la trata es muy optimista, según él, lo hemos cogido en una fase muy primaria y cree que se recuperará pronto._

_Me alegro._

_Sí, lo sé. Y quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Jake. Si no llegas a hablar con el doctor Cullen…_

_No empieces con eso otra vez, ¿quieres?_, le regañé. _Ya te dije que no me costó nada convencer a Carlisle. En cuanto se lo mencioné, se ofreció él solo._

_Tengo que reconocer que es un buen tipo._

_¿Y qué tal lo lleva Emily?_

_En fin, no es un camino de rosas, pero, de momento, lo lleva bastante bien. Aunque todavía es pronto, lo peor está por llegar. Su madre se ha quedado con ella para cuidarla._

_No tienes por qué estar aquí_, le dije. _Si quieres, puedes irte para estar con ella._

_Quiero ayudarte a ti y a la manada_, afirmó con firmeza.

_Ok, pero si esto se pone feo, márchate_, le ordené.

No dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza otra vez. Era una orden y tenía que acatarla.

_Lo mismo le digo al resto_, anuncié para todos. _El que quiera irse, es libre de hacerlo._

_Un lobo nunca abandona a los suyos_, declaró Leah.

_Somos una familia, estaremos contigo y con Nessie a muerte_, siguió Embry.

El silencio del claro se vio roto por los aullidos de apoyo.

_¡Esos chupasangres se arrepentirán de esto!_, aulló Paul.

_¡Esto no nos lo perdemos ni locos!_, exclamó Isaac.

_Recuperaremos a Nessie, no te preocupes_, me alentó Seth.

_Está bien, está bien, gracias a todos._

Carraspeé y me puse a comentar y a consultar con Sam las posibles opciones que teníamos si al final había que luchar.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba la hora, más se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Los chicos estaban ansiosos por luchar, aunque ya les había advertido que eso sería como ultimísima opción, y yo sólo lo estaba por recuperar a Nessie sana y salva, por volver a estrecharla entre mis brazos, por besarla.

Empecé a ponerme un poco nervioso cuando ya casi era la hora y la familia de Nessie no aparecía. Ya estábamos todos en nuestros puestos, esperando, y ellos sin aparecer. ¿Es que Edward no me había leído la mente cuando pasé junto a su casa?

Por fin, los Cullen salieron con rapidez de entre los árboles que bordeaban el pequeño claro, junto a sus amigos de Denali – Tanya, Eleazar y Carmen, Kate y Garrett -, y se pusieron a nuestro lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sam hizo un movimiento de cabeza para saludar a Carlisle y éste le correspondió con otro. Entendí entonces que, aparte de a mí y a la manada, también había venido para ayudar a los Cullen, después de todo, se sentía en deuda con ellos.

Tanya y los suyos nos miraron un tanto cautelosos, ellos no estaban acostumbrados como los Cullen a nuestra presencia, pero me llamó la atención la forma en la que me miraron a mí. Abrieron los ojos como platos y Eleazar le sopló algo a Carlisle en la oreja, algo a lo que éste le respondió.

Me fijé también en aquél vampiro nómada llamado Garrett. Ya no era nómada, puesto que había venido en las Navidades con Tanya y Kate y estaba junto a esta última, cogidos de la mano. No me había fijado mucho en aquellas fiestas, la verdad, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, pero al parecer, seguían juntos y se había unido al aquelarre.

Alice seguía con sus jaquecas, tenía los dedos puestos sobre las sienes y su menuda cara estaba retorcida en una mueca. Eso me mosqueó un poco, ya que significaba que Nessie seguía lejos de mí.

Todos se quedaron detrás de nosotros, excepto Edward y Bella, que se pusieron a mi lado, ambos con expresiones graves.

_Ya era hora_, resoplé.

- Perdonen, es que el avión de Denali sufrió un pequeño retraso – se excusó con un bisbiseo -. ¿Estan todos? – quiso saber, mirando a su alrededor.

_Bueno, he tenido que dejar a Thomas e Ivah en la Push para que vigilen la zona, pero tengo a diez repartidos, escondidos entre los árboles, por si acaso hay que darles una sorpresita_, le revelé. _No me gusta enseñar todas las cartas en la primera mano, ya sabes._

- Buena idea – aprobó.

Luego, le explicó a Bella lo que yo le había dicho con una voz tan baja, que tuve que mover la oreja en su dirección y agudizar mucho el oído para escucharlo.

Leah y Sam me flanqueaban un poco más retrasados y los otros nueve se distribuían por detrás, en formación. Sin embargo, no eran sus miradas lo que notaba pinchándome en mi nuca lobuna. Giré un poco la cabeza para mirar atrás y los de Denali pegaron un pequeño bote cuando los vi observándome.

¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Es que no me veían guapo o qué?

- Están impresionados – me reveló Edward con un cuchicheo también muy bajo.

_¿Cómo?_, giré la cabeza hacia él, mirándole extrañado.

- La última vez que te vieron, no eras tan enorme – explicó, echándome un vistazo desde abajo -. Están realmente deslumbrados, sobretodo Eleazar. Ha visto que tienes una especie de don espiritual o algo así.

¿Yo un don espiritual?

Le miré bien para ver si me estaba tomando el pelo, pero su cadavérica cara no me mostraba nada de eso, más bien todo lo contrario.

- Sí. Piensa que lo tenías aletargado porque en aquel tiempo eras muy joven y que por eso no te lo había visto. Eleazar nunca se equivoca – sentenció.

_Por supuesto, Jake. Eres Taha Aki, el Gran Lobo_, aclamó Seth, todo orgulloso, que le había dejado el puesto a Sam y se encontraba detrás de éste, junto a Quil y Embry.

Bella me sonrió, aunque su sonrisa estaba degradada por la preocupación y el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos.

Iba a discutir eso, pero mi mente se centró en lo importante cuando percibí un movimiento rapidísimo en las hojas, a lo lejos.

_¡Atentos!_, avisé.

- ¡Ahí vienen! – lo hizo Edward para el resto.

Todos nos envaramos, Bella y Edward amarraron sus manos con fuerza y nos quedamos a la expectativa.


	52. QUE ME ARRANQUEN LOS OJOS SI ESTO ES CIE

QUE ME ARRANQUEN   
LOS OJOS SI ESTO   
ES CIERTO

La caja torácica de Bella no fue la única que empezó a vibrar con un rugido. Mi tórax también retumbó con contundencia cuando vi que los individuos que salían de la primera línea de árboles que bordeaban el claro no eran los Vulturis con su séquito y que Nessie no estaba.

Los cinco espectros encapuchados caminaron con sincronización total y arresto. Se acercaron a un paso tan marcado y cadencioso, que ya empezaban a desesperarme, y se quedaron a unos metros de nuestra posición cuando por fin llegaron.

El más bajo de ellos, el que llevaba la capa más oscura, casi negra, alzó sus diminutas manos y retiró la capucha hacia atrás. Era esa tal Jane. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en mí y en mis hermanos en primer lugar y después dirigió su petulante mirada hacia Edward y Bella.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! – exigió saber Bella con furia, quitándome la palabra de la boca.

Edward la mantenía agarrada, sujetándola por la mano con firmeza.

Un rayo gélido me atravesó de cabo a rabo cuando uno de los espectros levantó la cabeza y vi que era Nessie. Mis rótulas empezaron a temblar del shock y no pude ni moverme.

El semblante de Bella reflejaba los mismos sentimientos que el mío y se hizo un murmullo lupino consistente en gañidos y gimoteos.

¿Por qué vestía igual que esos chupasangres? Era imposible que ella estuviese de ese lado, tenían que tenerla engañada con algún truco o algo, Nessie no…

- Jake… - murmuró con sus dulces ojos llenos de tristeza, alzando la mano hacia mí.

_¡Nessie!_, gimoteé a la vez que mis patas ya corrían hacia ella.

No entendía cómo la guardia de los Vulturis podían retenerla de ese modo sin que pudiera ofrecer resistencia alguna, pero el impulso de ir junto a ella era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Me la llevaría de allí en volandas, si hacía falta.

- ¡Espera! – me paró Edward, interponiéndome su brazo.

_¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!_, protesté enérgicamente.

- ¡Hay algo raro! – afirmó, nervioso, entrecerrando los ojos como si buscase algo en Nessie -. No es ella.

_¡¿Cómo dices?!_

- ¿Acaso dudas de tu propia hija? – refutó la tal Jane sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.  
- Papá… - exclamó Nessie, sorprendida y dolida por la reacción de él.

Mis afanosos y desquiciados ojos no podían despegarse de ella.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward?! – chilló Bella con las pupilas llenas de contrariedad, oscilándolas de su hija hacia su marido sin parar.  
- No puedo leerle la mente – reveló, llevándose la mano a la cabeza con inquietud.  
- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!  
- Hay interferencias, como si la tuviera codificada.

_¡¿Y si es la influencia de alguno de esos chupasangres con poderes?!_, discutí con ansiedad.

- El guardia del extremo derecho debe de estar bloqueándola – intervino Eleazar desde atrás, ratificando mis pensamientos. Y eso que él no podía escucharlos. El aludido sonrió bajo su capucha gris oscuro, tan sólo se le veía la boca -. Es capaz de crear una barrera individual que aísla al sujeto que protege de otros poderes mentales, aunque no es opaca del todo, tiene algunas fisuras – explicó.

Luego, se llevó la mano a la barbilla con el gesto pensativo.

_¿Lo ves?_

- Aún así, hay algo que no encaja – siguió Edward, empecinado.

_¿Y qué hay de los demás chupasangres? ¿Es que tampoco ves lo que están pensando ellos?_, le azucé, nervioso.

- Los demás guardias me están confundiendo con sus distintos pensamientos – dijo esto dedicándole una mirada de odio a la rubia canija. Ésta sonrió con petulancia -. Han venido bien entrenados.

_¡¿A qué demonios están jugando?!_, gruñí con furia.

- ¡Mamá, papá, soy yo! – alegó Nessie en un tono tan suplicante, que se me clavaba en el alma -. ¡Jake, tú me crees, ¿verdad?! – declaró, reclamándome con la mirada mientras echaba hacia atrás su capucha también gris oscuro.

_¡Rayos, Edward! ¡Claro que es ella!_, ladré, levantando las patas de nuevo.

- ¡Escúchame! – reiteró, poniéndose frente a mí para detenerme -. Puede que tenga esa barrera, pero ya has oído a Eleazar, tiene fisuras, y hay algo en su mente que no me cuadra. Además, ¿no es un poco raro que la hayan puesto una barrera para que yo no pueda leer su mente?

_¡Lo han hecho para confundirnos!_, argumenté. _¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Quieren que acabemos a palos!_

Desde luego, la canija rubia estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con nuestra discusión.

- ¡Edward, por favor, ¿estás seguro?! – quiso saber Bella, que ya estaba al borde del histerismo.  
- ¡No es ella, confien en mí! – insistió él con ahínco -. ¡Mirenla bien!

La miré, como él dijo. Era ella, su rostro perfecto de porcelana, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su melena larga de color bronce, sus preciosos y sedosos labios, sus dulces ojos que me suplicaban…

- Jake… - sollozó, estirándome su brazo de nuevo.

¡Arg! ¡¿Es que nos habíamos vuelto locos?!

No podía más, verla llorar era lo último. Ya tenía mi medio plan pensado. Era un poco torpe, pero en ese momento no se me ocurría otra cosa. La cogería con la boca por la capucha y la lanzaría a los brazos de su madre lo más rápido que pudiera, dentro del amparo de su escudo. Si me daba tiempo y tenía suerte, saltaría yo también hacia este lado, eso si antes la rubia enana no me dejaba hecho polvo con sus torturas mentales. Me importaba un comino. Lo más importante era ponerla a ella a salvo.  
Mi pata se adelantó sola para empezar a trotar hacia ella.

- ¡Jacob, no! ¡Es una trampa! – voceó Edward, poniendo sus heladas palmas sobre mi pecho peludo.

_¡Quítame las manos de encima!_, bramé con un rugido furioso, esquivándole.

- Jake, ven conmigo… - me suplicó Nessie -. Podremos estar juntos.

Un momento.

Las almohadillas de mis patas delanteras se hundieron en la tierra y se pararon en seco. ¿Cómo? ¿Ir con ella? ¿A dónde?

Fruncí mi ceño lobuno para mirarla extrañado. Algo no encajaba.

- No es ella, Jacob – repitió Edward, observándola con un profundo odio -. Sabes que Renesmee nunca se uniría a los Vulturis.  
- No tenía elección – alegó ella con voz queda -. Aro me ha dicho que si te unes a él, nos dejará estar juntos. Esto es lo mejor para los dos.  
- Miente, no la escuches – rebatió él -. No es Renesmee.

Un murmullo generalizado de confusión se plantó en mi, ya de por sí solo, frito cerebro, debido al intenso debate que se abrió entre mis hermanos.

_Hazle caso a Edward_, me decía Seth. _Él sabe lo que hace._

_¿Y si es Nessie?_, refutaba Leah. _¿La vas a dejar ahí tirada?_

De repente, el debate subió de volumen y se convirtió en una algarabía de voces.

_¡Callense!_, ordené con un gruñido, y así lo hicieron.

Volví a mirar a la presunta Nessie.

- Jake… - me llamó, llorando.

¡Dios! ¡Presunta Nessie! ¿Cómo podía dudar de ella? ¿Estaba majareta o qué? Sin embargo, Edward estaba tan seguro, hasta Bella ya no sabía qué hacer. Y la verdad, para ser sinceros, había algo en ella que no…

Entonces, me di cuenta de una cosa.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar atrás y todas mis dudas se disiparon como el humo que se lleva el viento.

Alice se frotaba las sienes sin parar. Esa Nessie, no era mi Nessie.

Edward suspiró tranquilo, pero a mí la quemazón me invadió el estómago.

Ahora lo veía todo claro. ¡Qué estúpido había sido, dejándome engañar de esta forma! ¡Por poco había vuelto a caer en su trampa! Y decía había vuelto porque esto solamente tenía una explicación…

- ¡Ya sé qué está pasando aquí! – exclamó Eleazar a la vez que yo hacía mi descubrimiento por mi cuenta.

Me volví para clavarle una mirada de aguda inquina a la falsa Nessie. Ese disfraz estaba tan logrado, que me resultó hasta duro mirarla así.

Su precioso rostro de ángel empezó a desfigurarse por una maldad espeluznante. Se quedó clavada frente a mí, mirándome con arrogancia y, de pronto, me esbozó una sonrisa despectiva y de autosuficiencia que me dejó completamente helado.

Ya sabía que no era ella, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver semejantes gestos en su verdadero rostro y, aunque éste no era el de verdad, me chocó muchísimo. A Bella parecía estar pasándole lo mismo.

- ¡Zhou! - desveló Eleazar con una entonación de evidente disgusto.

El farsante cambió de forma sin dejar de sonreír con altivez. El largo y ondulado cabello castaño rojizo pasó a ser una melena lisa bastante más corta de color negro que nacía de una frente con entradas. El rostro de Nessie se fue transformando ante nuestros atónitos ojos, hasta que el vampiro mostró su verdadera cara: un semblante pálido y ambarino, con rasgos asiáticos y unos ojos rasgados, pequeños y rojos como los de una rata.

Bella rugió rabiosa, mostrando sus colmillos, nuestras filas de atrás sisearon y mi manada se agitó y gruñó con furia casi a la vez.

- Cuánto tiempo, Eleazar – le dijo con un acento marcadamente oriental -. Veo que continúas en el bando incorrecto.  
- Y yo veo que no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo tan mezquino y retorcido como siempre – le respondió el ex-miembro de la guardia de los Vulturis con rabia.

Sí, era él. Ese malnacido era el que se había hecho pasar por mí y la había drogado para poder llevársela. Era el que me la había arrebatado, y ahora estaba frente a mí, riéndose con chulería y soberbia. Y no sólo eso, había utilizado su precioso y angelical rostro, contaminándolo y desfigurándolo de crueldad y falsedad para engañarnos y hacernos más daño. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Edward me interpuso su brazo de nuevo, adelantándose a lo que mi mente todavía no había fraguado del todo.

Aún así, no pude evitarlo. La cólera empezó a hacerse cargo de mi mente y noté cómo mis bronquios se llenaban de un aire rabioso y enajenado mientras resollaba por las narices con odio. Mi cola se irguió a la vez que mi columna y mis patas me obligaban a inclinarme hacia delante. Mi labio se retiró hacia atrás, toda la pelambrera de mi lomo se erizó y solté todo el aire de golpe, profiriendo un rugido tan potente, que me ensordeció incluso a mí. Los pájaros de los alrededores salieron en bandadas, espantados, y mis hermanos me acompañaron, agachando las orejas hacia atrás y doblando las colas hacia dentro automáticamente, en señal de sumisión y obediencia ciega.

El antes osado vampiro cambió su asquerosa cara al instante. Mis fauces salivaban y mis colmillos se mostraban con ansias de venganza, la clamaban a gritos.

_¡Si no quieres que te deje sin brazo, más te vale que lo quites de ahí ahora mismo!_, avisé a Edward con furia retenida mientras mis patas traseras se tensaban para coger impulso.

No podría retenerla mucho más tiempo. Si luego quería recuperar su brazo, tendría que pegarlo con pegamento.

- No creo que eso fuera buena idea, Zhou – empezó a hablar Edward, dirigiéndose a ese maldito con contundencia. Al parecer, ya no tenía esa barrera -. Si huyes, será peor. Te atrapará.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso quería darle una oportunidad a ese desgraciado?

Los ojos de la rubia canija se entornaron, y la cara del chino se llenó de injustificación y culpabilidad cuando ella se giró súbitamente para mirarlo con imputación y censura.

- Veo que también sigues siendo tan cobarde como siempre – observó Eleazar.

Encima, era un cobarde maldito. Mi tórax comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

_¡Lo mataré!_, grité a la vez que el rugido me raspaba la garganta.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Jacob! – me pidió Edward con firmeza.

Empecé a sentirme extrañamente más relajado. Miré hacia atrás, cabreado, pero sin poder estarlo del todo, ese proble me desesperaba. La media sonrisa de orgullo de Jasper firmaba su autoría. Le dediqué un gruñido de reproche y miré hacia delante otra vez.

Edward se dirigió a la vampiro pequeñaja y le habló con una voz calmada, aunque extraordinariamente amenazadora. Me pregunté si a él también le estaría afectando la influencia de Jasper.

- Será mejor para ustedes que no nos provoquen más con trucos sucios y baratos, era totalmente innecesario, ¿no crees?

Más bien se habían pasado de la raya.

- Paz – habló ella, observándome con un matiz de cautela -. No venimos a luchar. En realidad, ese percance no estaba en el guión – su cabeza se volvió hacia ese tal Zhou y éste le miró con sorpresa -. Era una pequeña travesura, pero te aseguro que Aro le dará el castigo apropiado.

Ni su voz, ni su semblante de niña pequeña se inmutaron lo más mínimo, sin embargo, la cara del vampiro chino juraría que había adquirido un color verdoso.

_¡¿Nos está tomando el pelo?!_, protesté con ganas. _¡Ella estaba en el ajo!_

La mano de Edward me instó a la calma. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta sangre fría? Bella le miraba no muy conforme, pero le seguía la corriente, acatando todas sus decisiones con confianza ciega.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija? – quiso saber Edward, apretando los dientes y la mano de Bella a la vez.

Bueno, él también se estaba conteniendo lo suyo.

Rugí.

- Ella está bien.

La rubia enana levantó la mano y uno de los espectros que estaba detrás de su formación avanzó un paso para ponerse a su lado. El pelo rojo chillón se dejó ver del todo cuando retiró su capucha.

_¡Enguerrand!_, gruñí.

Todos los lobos me siguieron y gruñeron al unísono, agazapándose y mostrando sus dentaduras.

El pelirrojo me miró durante un fugaz segundo. Intentó disimularlo poniendo cara de póquer, pero se notaba que estaba incómodo. Se adelantó otro paso con precaución hacia Edward y cerró los ojos.

De pronto, su semblante se sumió en una intensa concentración, y cuando abrió esos párpados casi transparentes en los que se veían sus repugnantes y muertas venillas, sus ojos aparecieron vidriosos, estáticos, mates, sin vida. Le estaba mostrando la película que había grabado su mente cinéfila.

El rostro de Edward cambió de golpe. Pasó de la furia al dolor en un latido de corazón, y eso hizo que Bella y yo nos pusiéramos más nerviosos.

- ¡¿Qué estás viendo?! – quiso saber ella, adelantándose otra vez a mis pensamientos.  
- La tienen en un habitáculo. Parece el interior de uno de esos carruajes que se usaban en la antigua Roma para transportar a la gente poderosa – empezó a explicarnos -. Está echada en una especie de camastro, durmiendo. Está bien, no tiene rasguño alguno.

Por un instante, sentí un cierto alivio. Por lo menos, ya no la tenían drogada. Estaba dormida, no se enteraba de nada y no había sufrido ningún daño.

- Está en buenas manos – declaró la enana rubia en un tono petulante -. Aro se está encargando personalmente de que esté en las mejores condiciones.  
- Eso espero, por su bien – amenazó Bella con una furia que se notaba que la sujetaba con alfileres.

La canija la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y chasqueó los dedos para que Enguerrand se retirara.

El pelirrojo volvió en sí, se puso la capucha y se colocó otra vez detrás de la formación.

- Aún así, eso no le exime de su secuestro – siguió Edward, imperturbable.  
- No ha sido un secuestro – afirmó Jane, dejando caer una expresión grave en su semblante infantil. Sus pupilas escarlata se movieron hacia mí para clavarme una mirada claramente censuradora -. Las relaciones entre distintas especies son aberrantes, los Vulturis solamente se han limitado a hacer su trabajo para salvarla del mal. Les han hecho un favor, deberian de estarles agradecidos.

_¡¿Un favor para salvarla del mal?!_, chillé mientras me envaraba y le gruñía con rabia.

El sentimiento de grave ofensa de mi manada se hizo notar con amenazadores rugidos y gruñidos. Para ellos, mi espíritu de Gran Lobo era antónimo total del mal. En fin.

- ¡¿Agradecidos?! ¡A mi hija no hay que salvarla de ningún mal, porque no hacen nada malo! – voceó Bella, indignada.

Edward levantó más su brazo para contenerme a mí y apretó su mano para calmarla a ella.

- Tranquilos – nos susurró.

Otra vez vino a mí una extraña sensación de involuntaria tranquilidad. En cuanto esto terminase, iba a tener unas cuantas palabritas con Jasper.

Me sentí como un estúpido, haciéndole caso. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella, supe que ella se sentía igual. ¿Por qué no podíamos aniquilarlos allí mismo? Esos con poderes mentales no tenían nada que hacer contra el escudo de Bella y, mientras éste nos protegiera, teníamos ventaja sobre ellos, ya que eran inferiores en número. Y desde luego, anulados los dotes sicóticos de la canija esa, ya no tenía competencia conmigo, podía arrancarle la cabeza de un sólo mordisco.

Edward me hizo un gesto de súplica para que me relajara y después se volvió hacia la vampiro enana.

Gruñí y eché pestes en mi fuero interno para quejarme. Bella tuvo que respirar bien hondo, se notaba que la tenía muchas ganas.

- ¿Para qué nos han hecho venir? – le preguntó, más que enfadado.  
- Los Vulturis están realmente molestos con todo este asunto – expresó ella, levantando la barbilla con una arrogancia que me sacaba de quicio -. Sin embargo, Aro desea solucionar este problema de la manera más pacífica posible por el bien de su hija, por eso quiere concertar un encuentro con el lobo y con ustedes.

_Sí, solucionar el problema que ellos han creado. ¡Serán hipócritas!_, mascullé, furioso. _¡Dile que sí, ya me estoy cansando de todo esto! ¡Quiero que la suelten ya!_

- Me imagino que ellos llevarán a unos pocos amigos, así que no les importará que nosotros también llevemos a los nuestros, ¿verdad? – le dijo, señalando al grupo de Denali y a mi manada con la mano.

La rubia canija le observó durante un rato sin expresión alguna y después levantó el labio con altanería.

- El encuentro tendrá lugar a media noche en este sitio – sonrió presuntuosamente y tendió la mano para ofrecernos un mapa.

_¡Estoy harto de mapas!_, resollé con rabia.

Edward se adelantó hasta donde estaba Jane, me imaginé que custodiado en todo momento por el escudo de Bella, y cogió el plano.

- Sean puntuales – apostilló ella con la misma actitud.

La vampiro hizo una señal con la cabeza para que sus cuatro secuaces hicieran mutis por el foro junto a ella. Les dediqué una última mirada de afecto y un par de gruñidos de recuerdo al pelirrojo y al chino antes de que se dieran la vuelta para largarse a la velocidad del rayo con el resto de encapuchados, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos quedamos solos en el claro.

Sin que apenas me diera tiempo a pestañear, Edward estaba rodeado por los dos clanes de vampiros, excepto por Alice, que seguía con los dedos en las sienes. Abrió el dichoso mapa y todos le echaron un buen vistazo.

_Ya pueden dejar sus puestos_, anuncié a mis hermanos que estaban entre los árboles.

Resoplé por las narices con indignación y frustración. Habíamos venido para nada, teníamos que seguir esperando para recuperar a Nessie. Doce horas más. Doce horas más de angustia.

Gañí.

Corrí hacia una de las hileras de árboles y adopté forma humana. El resto, menos Seth y Sam, que también cambiaron de fase, continuaron como lobos. Aunque la mayoría ya había trabajado con los Cullen en aquella ocasión de hacía seis años, no tenían confianza suficiente en ellos y se sentían más cómodos así. Me puse los viejos pantalones y salí de mi escondite para reunirme con los vampiros.

Hablaban intensamente de algo. Agucé el oído y me acerqué con celeridad, ya que el tema me interesaba.

- Hola. ¿Puedes repetir eso que acabas de decir? – le pedí a Eleazar nada más llegar.

Su forma de mirarme, cuando giró el semblante hacia mí, me recordó a la del resto de mis compañeros de manada, cosa que me extrañó y me jorobó bastante. Intenté no darle importancia, aunque no escapó a ojos de los demás. Tanya, Carmen, Kate y Garrett también se unieron a esa pejiguera absurda, debían de creer a pies juntillas todo lo que el chupasangres adivinador de dones decía. Edward mecía levemente las pupilas de Eleazar a mí, y de mí a Eleazar, analizando y comparando lo que veía en mis sesos con cada pensamiento de éste para ver si era cierto, Bella tenía la vista clavada en Edward para analizarle a él a su particular manera y los otros Cullen observaban el espectáculo sin entender nada.

Se me escapó un suspiro nasal.

- Ah, hola, Jacob. No hemos tenido tiempo de saludarte antes – me contestó al fin -. Estaba comentando con Edward y Carlisle el don que tenía el guardia de la derecha.  
- Varick, se llama – me informó Edward -. Se lo oí pensar a Enguerrand cuando Eleazar nos reveló su don. Es una adquisición nueva de Aro, de hace un par de años.  
- Les estaba diciendo que puede causarle algún problema a Edward esta noche – continuó el adivino de dones.  
- ¿Crees que Aro lo utilizará para que no puedas leerle bien la mente? – le pregunté a Edward.  
- Probablemente, sí.  
- ¿Y qué pasa con la que le cubre las espaldas? Ya sabes, esa tal Regina. ¿Aro puede usar dos escudos al mismo tiempo?  
- Renata – me corrigió.  
- Sí, sí, bueno, Renata, o como diablos se llame – protesté con prisas.  
- Bueno, el escudo de Renata repele cualquier ataque físico, los desvía, y eso no es incompatible con la barrera que proyecta Varick, que se centra más en proteger la mente del individuo al cual protege – explicó -. Además, a Varick no le hace falta tocar a Aro como a Renata, para poder defenderlo.  
- Malditos chupasangres – me murmuré a mí mismo con rabia mientras paseaba con inquietud.  
- ¿Por qué no vendrían los Vulturis para terminar con esto de una vez, y harían venir a Jane y a parte de su guardia? – interrogó Bella, visiblemente cabreada y dolorida -. ¿Es que tienen que torturarnos hasta el final?  
- Aro quiere a Jacob, y este ha sido su último intento – afirmó Edward -. Por eso ha enviado a Zhou. Ese impresentable fue el que se hizo pasar por Jacob para que Renesmee se fuera con él – sus dientes chirriaron, sin duda, al recordar lo que había visto en la mente de ese desgraciado -. Sin embargo, ella enseguida lo descubrió por su temperatura y su olor, así que la llevó al baño a la fuerza para drogarla y sacarla por la ventana – en ese instante, los dientes que rechinaron fueron los míos -. En esta ocasión, se han puesto con el viento a su favor para mitigar todo efluvio y Zhou se ha hecho pasar por nuestra hija para engañar a Jacob y llevárselo. Una vez que él hubiera salido de la línea de tu barrera, se iban a adelantar dos de ellos para que no pudieras envolverle de nuevo e iba a ser bloqueado por Jane.  
- Ese malnacido… - mascullé, casi decepcionado conmigo mismo por ser tan idiota -. Por poco consigue engañarme.  
- Era idéntica, yo también hubiera caído – admitió Emmett para consolarme.  
- Aparte de su habilidad para la transformación, Zhou es muy buen actor – reveló Eleazar con una voz acerada -. Le encanta meterse en el papel de sus imitados.  
- Pero a Jacob no lo había visto en la vida – repuso Bella -. ¿Cómo pudo hacerse pasar por él?  
- Le basta con un retrato o una fotografía para copiar los aspectos físicos – declaró, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Cuando secuestró a Renesmee, también imitó su voz – señaló Edward.

Cada vez me estaba poniendo más malo.

- Entonces, eso nos indica que los estuvo espiando, puesto que ha imitado la voz de ambos – siguió el de Denali -. Le es suficiente con echar un vistazo y escuchar una sola frase.

Mi rabia saltó como un resorte.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste matar a ese asqueroso impostor?! – le eché en cara a Edward con indignación -. ¡Hubiéramos podido quitarnos de encima a esos cinco en un santiamén!

Mi manada coreó un aullido al unísono para apoyarme, se habían quedado con las ganas de hacerlo.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – criticó él, poniéndome una cara que me decía que yo no veía lo evidente -. ¡Si los hubiéramos aniquilado, los Vulturis se tomarían la justicia por su mano y matarían a Renesmee!

La voz se me quedó atascada en el gaznate y los aullidos también cesaron.

- ¿Y por qué quiere Aro a Jacob? – preguntó Tanya -. ¿Por qué esa obsesión por él, hasta el punto de dejar Volterra, venir con sus esposas, su séquito y toda su guardia?  
- Creo que es evidente, ¿no? – contestó Garrett -. ¿Has visto lo enorme que es? Es muy fuerte, además de inteligente, y a la vista está que tiene mucho potencial.

Si no fuera por la situación en la que estábamos, me hubiera sentido halagado y todo.

- Y sabe que si consigue a Jacob, podría tener a muchos más lobos que le seguirían a su disposición – continuó Bella, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar con preocupación.  
- Y sobretodo y antetodo sabe que le sería muy leal – añadió Eleazar -. Desgraciadamente, eso no abunda mucho entre los de nuestra especie.  
- ¿Yo leal a ese chiflado decrépito? – objeté con incredulidad y un tanto ofendido.  
- Con la influencia de Chelsea, le sería leal hasta su enemigo más acérrimo – aseguró.  
- ¿Y quién es esa Chelsea? – quise saber; mi entonación tiñó la frase de un matiz sarcástico que me salió involuntariamente, pero que no pude evitar.  
- ¿No lo recuerdas? Estuvimos hablando de eso hace seis años. Chelsea tiene el don de unir y deshacer los lazos emocionales de las personas – me aclaró Bella.  
- Lo único que recuerdo es que hablaban sin parar de muchos vampiros y que tenía un lío enorme en la cabeza con tantos dones y tantos nombres – refunfuñé, rascándome la nuca con nerviosismo.

Ya estábamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo allí parados y yo cada vez sentía más la necesidad urgente de estar junto a Nessie. La echaba terriblemente de menos, la necesitaba como el oxígeno, eso unido a mi desesperación y mi preocupación porque se encontrara bien. El ácido que llevaba hurgándome el estómago desde que se la habían llevado, me estaba produciendo un hueco vacío y hondo. Me sentía como un toxicómano que está buscando su droga.

- Una vez que Aro consiguiera atraparte, le dejaría el resto a Chelsea – aseguró Kate -. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te encontrarías a ti mismo haciéndole reverencias.  
- Eso es lo que piensa Aro – rebatió Edward antes de que me diera tiempo a mí a abrir la boca.  
- ¿Cómo? – inquirió ella con extrañeza.

Yo también bajé las cejas sin entender nada.

- Chelsea no es capaz de romper todos los lazos emocionales – empezó a exponer, juraría que con una media sonrisa de complacencia -. Hay uniones que no puede deshacer.  
- Los lazos muy fuertes, como el sentimiento que une a las parejas – acompañó Eleazar con el rostro lleno de grata sorpresa -. Jacob y Renesmee son pareja, es cierto.

¿Es que acaso lo había dudado?

- Exacto. Pero hay algo más. ¿Se acuerdan cuando les contamos que Jacob estaba imprimado de Renesmee? ¿Cuándo les explicamos de qué se trataba?  
- Sí, claro – asintió Tanya, todavía sin comprender a dónde quería ir a parar.  
- Pues bien. Ese vínculo por sí solo ya sería totalmente irrompible para Chelsea, eso es algo con lo que nunca se había tenido que enfrentar, pero es que resulta que, además, Renesmee también está imprimada de él.

Los ojos de los de Denali se abrieron tanto, que se podían ver hasta las cuencas oculares en las que se incrustaban.

- ¿Renesmee también esta… imprimada de Jacob? – exclamó Carmen sin creérselo.  
- Así es. El vínculo entre ellos es extraordinariamente fuerte e irrompible – confirmó Edward con satisfacción -. Chelsea no tiene nada que hacer. Aro no conseguiría dominar a Jacob jamás.

Eleazar y los suyos me miraban atónitos.

- Y eso no es todo – intervino Emmett con una sonrisa enorme -. Ya veran cuando Carlisle les cuente lo de los genes, y cuando se enteren de los instintos lupinos de Nessie y todo lo demás. ¡Van a alucinar!

Las pestañas de los vampiros aliados no paraban de subir y bajar a una velocidad de vértigo.

Edward carraspeó.

- Sí, eso después, Em – el mencionado dejó de sonreír cuando Edward le lanzó una mirada de regañina por irse de la lengua en esos temas que a él tanto le incomodaban y que ahora no le iba a quedar más remedio que explicar -. Lo que quiero decir es que Aro no sabe nada de eso. Él cree que Chelsea puede usar su influencia, porque no piensa que la relación entre un metamorfo y un semivampiro sea de amor puro y verdadero, por eso solamente se ha preocupado de intentar cazar a Jacob.  
- ¿Cazar? – protesté.  
- Bueno, era un símil – se defendió.  
- ¿Quieres decir que si le hacemos ver que Jacob y Renesmee tienen ese vínculo tan fuerte, se rendirá y se marchará? – quiso saber Bella con el rostro lleno de esperanza.  
- Él sabe de sobra que los lobos actúan por su cuenta, pero no le importa en absoluto, ya te digo que confía en el poder de Chelsea y cree que, teniendo a Jacob, podría dominarles como ha hecho todos estos siglos con su guardia. Sin embargo, no cuenta con esto. Si demostramos que no puede tener a Jacob porque no puede dominarlo debido a su enorme vínculo con Renesmee, más todo lo relacionado con los genes de nuestra hija y que ella es como él, ya no tendrá nada que argumentar delante de sus testigos. No podrá alegar nada en contra de su relación y ya no tendrá excusa alguna. Pero, además, tendrá que aceptar que es inútil intentar apoderarse del resto de los lobos. Sin Jacob, sabe que no puede dominar al resto de la manada, porque los lazos con su líder también son muy fuertes.

Bella sonrió y abrazó a su listísimo marido, más animada.

Yo también me sentí un poco más aliviado, pero ansioso de que llegara la media noche y todo terminara para poder tener a Nessie entre mis brazos, a salvo.

- ¿Qué es eso de que Renesmee es como Jacob? – interrogó Kate sin salir de su asombro.  
- Vengan, se los explicaré todo – les exhortó Carlisle, abriendo una carpeta que tenía en las manos preparada pensando que íbamos a encontrarnos con los Vulturis.

Pero ellos no habían venido, y yo estaba frenético por ir en busca de mi ángel.

- Bueno – resoplé con el ceño todavía incrustado en los ojos -. ¿A dónde diablos hay que ir ahora?

Edward me pasó el mapa abierto y lo ojeé por mi cuenta.

- ¿Tan lejos? – exclamé.  
- Sí, hay que ponerse en marcha ya.


	53. CUANDO UN VAMPIRO SE PONE PESADO, NO HA

CUANDO UN VAMPIRO SE PONE PESADO,   
NO HAY QUIEN SE LO QUITE DE ENCIMA, DE VERAS

El camino cada vez se hacía más duro, no sólo por el paso tan estrecho que dejaban los apretujados y amontonados árboles por el que mi manada y yo casi no cabíamos, sino porque los pinchazos que perforaban mi estómago me atacaban con más frecuencia y ya eran insoportables.

El odio y la rabia, la desesperación y la angustia, estaban haciendo en mí. La incertidumbre de no saber si Nessie estaría bien o no y de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo me estaban volviendo loco.

Miré por enésima vez a la luna llena que reinaba en el cielo completamente despejado para cerciorarme de la hora. Ojalá mi cabeza también lo estuviera. La media noche ya estaba cada vez más cerca y eso incrementaba mi nerviosismo.

Intenté concentrarme solamente en la simple acción de esquivar los troncos y las pesadas ramas de los árboles para aligerar mis refritos sesos, pero escuché un zumbido casi sordo a mi derecha y mi cabeza se giró súbitamente y automáticamente, a la defensiva.

- Perdona, ¿te he asustado? – se disculpó Eleazar.

_Un poco, la verdad._

Rayos. Si él no podía oírme.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que no le diera importancia y siguiera su camino, lo que pasa es que no se fue. Se quedó caminando a mi lado, mirándome de reojo con aquella molesta expresión en la cara y unos ojos llenos de preguntas.

Ya estábamos otra vez con esa estupidez de mi don espiritual.

El vampiro adivinador se llevó la mano cerrada a la boca y su carraspeo ya fue todo un interrogatorio.

_No, vamos, date la vuelta…_

- Debe ser difícil liderar a veintitrés lobos – empezó a hablar, para mi desgracia -. Y más con esa telepatía de la que gozan, que sin duda tiene que ser muy incómoda algunas veces. Aunque ya me ha dicho Edward que tú eres el único que puedes desconectarte del resto cuando te apetece – me miró para ver si yo le indicaba algo, cosa que no hice, y volvió a carraspear -. Bella y Edward me han contado la historia y algunas de las leyendas de tu tribu. Me han parecido muy interesantes.

Resoplé.

No me apetecía nada charlar, pero iba a ser la única manera de quitármelo de encima. Cuanto antes le contestara a lo que quería saber, antes me dejaría tranquilo. Así que me desvié del camino, dejándole con la siguiente palabra en la boca, cambié de fase detrás de uno de los tantos árboles y regresé para caminar a su lado, a dos piernas.

- Sé que quieres preguntarme algo, así que, vamos, dilo ya – le insté nada más llegar.

Eleazar se rió entre dientes.

- A diferencia de Zhou, la interpretación no es lo mío.  
- Ya lo veo, ya – sonreí con una mueca, que era lo único que la angustia y el terrible dolor de estómago me dejaban sacar en esos momentos -. Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?  
- Más que preguntar, quería decirte lo que veo en ti – manifestó mientras apartaba una rama con la mano -. Edward me ha dicho que no crees en tu enorme poder, que no quieres verlo.  
- ¿Poder?

¿De qué me estaba hablando? ¿Y por qué demonios se lo había tenido que contar Edward?

Eché un vistazo hacia atrás, donde caminaba éste junto a Bella, Tanya, Carlisle y Esme. El muy idiota fingía que no estaba atendiendo, pero ya le conocía bastante bien como para saber que podía mantener una conversación a la vez que escuchaba en las mentes ajenas.

Por supuesto, esto también lo escaneó y me dedicó una ligera sonrisa que delataba su confesión.

Claro. Edward había enviado al adivinador para que hablase conmigo. Genial. ¿Qué estaría tramando…?

- Tu don es increíblemente poderoso – siguió el pesado vampiro, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.  
- Ah, ok. Mi… don espiritual – vocalicé con burla.  
- Veo que Edward tenía razón. ¿Por qué no quieres creerlo?  
- Pues, porque no lo tengo – dije, alzando los hombros.  
- ¿Nunca te has parado a pensar por qué eres diferente al resto de tu manada?  
- Hombre, gracias por llamarme raro – me reí, otra vez sin ganas.  
- No, eres especial, Jacob – recalcó, en un intento de arreglar el asunto -. Tienes un gran don que nunca le había visto a nadie, algo muy poderoso, aunque he de confesarte que no consigo verlo bien del todo.  
- ¿Será porque no lo tengo? – repetí con sarcasmo -. Si nunca ha aparecido, será por algo, ¿no?  
- Nunca lo ha hecho porque tú mismo lo estás bloqueando – afirmó, mirándome con convicción. Yo fruncí el ceño, extrañado -. No lo dejas salir. Tu negativa a ver la realidad, a aceptarla, lo tiene encerrado en algún sitio dentro de ti. Estoy seguro que, cuando lo aceptes, se evidenciará del todo.  
- ¿Del todo?  
- Eres el único de tu manada que puede bloquear sus pensamientos de cara a los demás. Y no sólo eso, Edward también me ha dicho que puedes meter en tu mente a todo aquel que quieres. Ese es parte de tu don, Jacob.  
- Solamente me transformo en un animal, Eleazar. En un lobo grande y fuerte, nada más – le respondí, un poco cansado -. Los lobos no tenemos dones como ustedes.  
- ¿Y qué hay de esa telepatía de la que gozan? ¿No es eso un don? – rebatió -. Y no eres solamente un lobo. Eres el Gran Lobo.

Genial.

Resoplé.

- Vaya, Edward también te ha contado eso – murmuré, echándoselo en cara al mencionado, que seguro que estaba poniendo la oreja.  
- Es fascinante toda la historia de su tribu y las leyendas sobre sus orígenes, no pude evitar hacerle muchas preguntas – admitió, un tanto avergonzado.  
- Si te gustan las leyendas de mi tribu, hay muchas tiendas de recuerdos en La Push – le sugerí.

El vampiro adivinador se rió durante unos segundos y luego carraspeó para ponerse serio.

- La telepatía también es un don – afirmó, continuando con su obcecado discurso -. Solamente tienes que fijarte en Edward.  
- Nuestra telepatía es algo que llevamos en los genes – discutí -, ha ido pasando de generación en generación hasta hoy. No es ningún don.  
- Sí, pero no deja de ser un don, heredado, de acuerdo, pero don al fin y al cabo – refutó -. El primero en tenerlo fue Taha Aki, ¿no es cierto? El primer Gran Lobo. Sus genes fueron transmitidos hasta nuestros días, sin embargo, el único que ha activado todos sus genes y todos sus dones eres tú. Tú eres el Gran Lobo ahora.  
- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar? – inquirí sin entender.

A ver si así terminaba rápido y ya me dejaba en paz.

- Piénsalo, Jacob. Ustedes estan creados para luchar contra vampiros, vampiros de toda clase, es la razón de que sean metamorfos. El primer Gran Lobo fue Taha Aki, él fue el primer metamorfo, de ahí descienden todos ustedes, y él estaba bien preparado para aniquilar a cualquier vampiro, fuera cual fuera su poder. Y ahora el Gran Lobo eres tú. Contigo, disponen de más armas para combatir a los vampiros de las que creen. Según las leyendas de tu tribu, su antepasado Taha Aki tenía una gran fuerza espiritual y era capaz de dominar su mente y sus pensamientos como nunca antes había visto nadie. Era el único que podía ocultar los pensamientos que no quería que los demás espíritus guerreros oyeran – me miró, esperando a que yo dijera algo. Sí, claro. Esas eran las palabras exactas que yo había utilizado para empezar a explicarle a Nessie lo de mi supuesta reencarnación. Y Edward las debía de haber extirpado del cerebro de ella en algún momento y las había memorizado bien. Me limité a asentir, suspirando, para que siguiera y terminara de una vez -. Eso es una especie de escudo – continuó -, podía bloquear lo que él no quería que saliese ni entrase en su mente. Y lo mismo te pasa a ti, puesto que eres idéntico a él, lo has heredado.  
- Vamos. ¿Crees que yo tengo un escudo? – pregunté, riéndome con escepticismo -. ¿Es que está de moda o qué?  
- No es un escudo exactamente. Va más allá – declaró muy serio -. Creo que a ti no te afectarían los dones relacionados con la influencia mental, los bloquearías con tu fuerza espiritual, al igual que hacía tu antepasado. Estas influencias atacan a las partes débiles de nuestra mente, se aprovechan de nuestros miedos más profundos e inconfesables que ni siquiera nosotros mismos conocemos, pero tu fuerza espiritual, tu aura, es tan grande, que creo que no te afectarían en absoluto. No sé cómo funcionaría exactamente, pero los bloquearías y eso te daría un poder inmenso.

Un poder inmenso, sí, claro.

- Puede que yo no haya heredado todo eso que dices – objeté -. Puede que algunas cosas solamente sean leyendas, y uno no puede creérselas todas, ¿no te parece?  
- Bueno, hasta ahora han sido todas ciertas, ¿no? ¿Por qué no iba a ser esto verdad? – insistió -. Tus antepasados eran capaces de extraer su alma de su cuerpo para luchar, su comienzo fue gracias a eso, la magia corre por sus venas. Taha Aki fue capaz de interactuar con un lobo, con su espíritu, dado que su fuerza espiritual era inmensa. Y tú has heredado todos sus genes, eso incluye sus dones. Además, punto aparte es tu vínculo con Renesmee. Eso es otra muestra de tu don espiritual.  
- ¿Qué tendrá que ver ella con esto? – cuestioné como contradicción.  
- Edward ya me ha explicado el enorme vínculo que los une. Es tan grande, que ella hasta tiene instintos lupinos, y está tan ligada a ti, que incluso puede comunicarse contigo y adquiere tu olor cuando se transforma. Es algo inédito.  
- Veo que Edward te ha contado muchas cosas – me quejé, echando un vistazo con cara de malas pulgas a mis espaldas.  
- Su vínculo es algo espiritual – siguió, sin importarle un bledo mis intentos de terminar con el tema -. Y ese vínculo lo has creado tú, Jacob – reveló, para mi total asombro.  
- ¿Cómo? – ahora había captado mi atención.  
- No estoy hablando de su imprimación, aunque eso ya es algo mágico de por sí. Esto va desligado a eso, creo que aunque no hubieran estado imprimados, habría sucedido igualmente. En realidad, es algo que crean los dos al estar enamorados, pero tú lo cierras del todo. A ver cómo lo explico – se llevó la mano a la barbilla y reflexionó durante un rato -. El don de Renesmee no se limita solamente a dejar ver sus pensamientos con el contacto de su mano – empezó a explicar -, ella es capaz de envolver a los demás de tal modo, que es imposible no rendirse a sus encantos, todos lo comprobamos hace seis años, cuando la conocimos. Sin embargo, los dos estan tan enamorados, que Renesmee te envuelve a ti con más intensidad que a cualquier otra persona y hace que tú no puedas resistirte a su atracción, y ahí es donde entras tú y tu poder espiritual para cerrar ese círculo perfecto. Tu amor por ella es tan profundo, que tu fuerza espiritual se descarga y tú también la envuelves a ella con tu energía, haces que ella tampoco pueda resistirse a ti, pero, además, haces que esa parte de su don crezca cada vez más y ella te envuelva con mucha más intensidad sin que pueda evitarlo – empezó a gesticular con las manos, haciendo arcos -. Renesmee te envuelve a ti con su don y tú, a su vez, la envuelves a ella con tu fuerza espiritual. Son como dos imanes que no se pueden despegar, uno atrae y envuelve al otro. Eso crea una energía espiritual tremenda que los vincula de una forma extraordinaria y mágica.

Mi boca se quedó colgando, pasmada.

- Pero eso no es por mi fuerza espiritual – casi me costaba pronunciar esos vocablos que me parecían hasta absurdos -, es por nuestra imprimación mutua – alegué -. En eso consiste la imprimación. Es una pulsión muy potente que te atrae hacia la otra persona.  
- La atracción sí, pero la energía que los envuelve es algo espiritual que generas tú – rebatió -. Apuesto a que ninguno de los demás chicos imprimados de tu manada sienten esa energía que sienten ustedes. Además, otra prueba es Alice. Ella siempre ha percibido la atracción causada por su imprimación, incluso antes de que Renesmee naciera, tal era su vínculo ya entonces. La percibe a su manera, ya que únicamente la siente cuando estan separados, que es cuando las cosas no están como tienen que estar. No se trata de una separación física únicamente, sino de una separación impuesta, ya sea por parte de alguien ajeno o por su propia voluntad, si se diera el caso. Un ejemplo de eso lo tenemos cuando Bella estaba embarazada. Según Edward, tú no querías tener nada que ver con el feto, sin darte cuenta, tú mismo estabas imponiendo una separación con Renesmee, por eso Alice tenía esas jaquecas, aunque su vínculo era tan fuerte, que sólo con que tú entraras en la casa, ella ya se aliviaba. Alice nota la fuerza que tira de ustedes para que se junten, por decirlo de alguna manera, por eso le dan esas tremendas jaquecas. Sin embargo, su increíble sensibilidad para lo espiritual percibe tu energía desde que Renesmee y tú se enamoraron, por eso sus dolores de cabeza son todavía más intensos ahora que se han separado, yo mismo lo vi cuando vino a recibirnos al aeropuerto con Rose. Aun estando tan lejos de ti, no podía separar los dedos de las sienes. Si te fijas, sus dolores de cabeza son más constantes y no puede controlarlos.

Me fue imposible no quedarme con esa cara de idiota.

Lo cierto es que eso de la energía era verdad, no lo podía negar. Siempre que nos besábamos, la sentíamos fluir a nuestro alrededor, y cuando hacíamos el amor, cuando nos entregábamos el uno al otro completamente, ya se desataba del todo, para unir nuestras almas.

En ese momento, no pude evitar recordar las palabras del Viejo Quil el día que se me ocurrió llevar a Nessie a su casa para comentar lo de la pulsera. La alocución que había escuchado por boca del vampiro adivinador ahora mismo no distaba mucho de lo que me había dicho Ateara cuando había estado apunto de besar a Nessie para que comprobara si la pulsera vibraba, y había acabado descubriendo nuestro enorme vínculo: "nunca he visto nada igual en toda mi vida. Es cierto, no vibra a ojos de los demás, nosotros no la hemos visto, pero todos hemos observado cómo tú sí la sientes – había dicho, dirigiéndose a Nessie - y, sobretodo, hemos notado la energía que desprenden. Es increíble, esto último es impresionante, nunca había percibido una energía igual".

El vampiro adivinador de dones se percató de mi desconcierto y aprovechó la oportunidad para embestirme de nuevo.

- Eres el Gran Lobo, lo sabes, ¿por qué te cierras a aceptar la realidad y no dejas que tu don se libere?

Resoplé, ya cansado de todo este tema de dones y poderes. Además, la noche avanzaba tan rápido como mi nerviosismo. Estaba frenético perdido por ver el rostro de Nessie, por recuperarla sana y salva. Todo este asunto de mi don espiritual o lo que diablos fuera me traía sin cuidado.

- Mira, puede que sea el Gran Lobo, sí, y puede que tenga un mínimo de espiritualidad – admití, tiñendo la última palabra de ironía -, pero yo no he heredado todo ese poder que tenía Taha Aki, te lo aseguro. Y ahora, si no te importa, voy a entrar en fase – tajé de un ramalazo -. Ya falta muy poco para llegar y quiero concretar ciertas cosas con mi manada – mentí para quitármelo de encima.  
- Claro, por supuesto – asintió -. Pero piensa en lo que te he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? Deberías dejar salir todo ese poder que llevas dentro.

Volví a resoplar.

- Sí, sí, ok – acepté con el mismo fin de antes -. Me lo pensaré.

No sé si se lo tragó del todo, pero el caso es que se alejó para caminar con el grupo de Edward y me dejó solo.

¡Uf! Lo que se había liberado por fin era mi tranquilidad, por lo menos, la poca a la que podía aspirar.

Me desvié otra vez del camino y entré en fase de nuevo, sin conectarme con mi manada para poder romperme la sesera a gusto.  
Sin embargo, esta simple acción volvió a traer de regreso las palabras de Eleazar a mi recalentado cerebro.

¿Podía ser verdad? Todo esto de ser capaz de desconectarme de la manada lo había heredado de Taha Aki, no podía negarlo. Pero, ¿era yo el Gran Lobo de verdad? ¿O era simplemente que se me había activado a mí ese gen que a los demás no se les había activado? Unas veces, una parte de mí me decía: ¿por qué no podrías serlo?, sin embargo, otra me decía enseguida: ¡vamos, estúpido! ¿Y qué significaba realmente ser el Gran Lobo? Estaba claro que para los demás yo era alguien espiritual, alguien casi sagrado, alguien a quien seguir y obedecer les llenaba de honra. Para mí solamente significaba que tenía la mejor genética de todos, era el más grande y fuerte, y, ok, podía desconectarme de la manada, pero era otra virtud más, como nuestra rápida curación o la telepatía que teníamos todos, solo que, esta virtud, solamente la disfrutaba yo por tener activado ese gen. Taha Aki era el mayor de los Espíritus Jefe, él sí que era el Gran Lobo de verdad, él sí que tenía una fuerza espiritual inmensa, en cambio, yo, tan sólo era un chico normal, o medio normal, vamos. Sí, bueno, ok, tampoco podía olvidar el poder que tenía la pulsera de compromiso que le había hecho a Nessie, mis revueltos sesos nunca habían encontrado explicación para eso, y tampoco para la energía que nos rodeaba cuando estábamos juntos…

¡Arg, rayos! ¿Por qué habría escuchado a ese pelmazo?

Resollé por las narices, ya harto de todo esto.

Además, no tenía tiempo de pensar en este tema absurdo. Mi aturullado cerebro solamente se podía concentrar bien en pensar en una cosa: salvar a Nessie. Eso era lo único que se le daba bien en estos momentos.

Mi Nessie, mi ángel.

Eso era lo único y más importante.

Le eché un vistazo a la luna otra vez. Ya era casi media noche, quedarían unos cinco minutos, más o menos.

Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar.

_Oye, ¿falta mucho para llegar a ese sitio?_, le pregunté a Edward con ansiedad.

- Estamos llegando – respondió, haciendo que todos los que le rodeaban le mirasen -. El claro está al final de esta pendiente.

Le eché un vistazo a Alice, que iba agarrada del brazo de Jasper. Al parecer, su tremendo dolor de cabeza no se había ido. Eso me mosqueó y me desquició todavía más. ¿Es que Nessie no estaba cerca ahora tampoco? Edward se dio cuenta y también torció el gesto.

Ya se veía el final de la dichosa pendiente arbolada. Mi inquietud y mi tensión iban aumentando conforme la línea de la terminación del camino se acercaba. Ya olía bastante, por culpa de los Cullen y del aquelarre de Denali, pero el hedor a chupasangres comenzó a invadir toda la zona, mis hermanos y yo arrugamos la nariz, de lo fuerte que era la peste, quemaba como el ácido.

Edward me hizo la señal y me conecté con el resto de mi manada. Di instrucciones para que hicieran lo que habíamos acordado con los Cullen, así que mis veintiún lobos dejaron paso libre a los dos clanes de vampiros y se colocaron detrás de mí, en formación.

Caminamos en un completo y tenso silencio unos cuantos metros más, hasta que, por fin, llegamos al final de la cuesta y salimos al claro.

El lugar tenía alguna pequeña arboleda que otra y se ubicaba entre las verdes bases de dos montañas que se abrían formando un valle en forma de U y que estaban coronadas por un espeso manto de nieve en las cumbres.

La estampa que se abrió ante nosotros era la misma que hacía seis años, solo que, en esta ocasión, los que esperaban eran ellos. Ya estaban desplegados, así que me dio tiempo de sobra a contarlos. Un regimiento de treinta y dos apestosos chupasangres encapuchados, cuyas capas entrelazaban un único tejido en tonalidades grises que empezaban más claras en los flancos y que se iban oscureciendo a medida que llegaban al centro y al meollo de la formación, donde se encontraban los Vulturis agarraditos de la mano. Éstos lucían sus capas negras, como sus oscuras almas, al igual que los dos espectros de aspecto débil: las esposas de Aro y Cayo, que permanecían en la retaguardia, junto con los numerosos testigos de éstos.

Los semblantes de los Vulturis no mostraban emoción alguna.

Los Cullen y los de Denali salieron al campo abierto y se distribuyeron en una línea que lideraban Edward y Bella, situándose al centro y al frente, un poco más adelantados que los demás.

Se armó un revuelo bastante importante cuando los lobos comenzamos a salir a escena; unos sonoros murmullos provocados por los testigos de los viejos decrépitos, que asomaban la cabeza por detrás de la formación de la guardia, escondiéndose al amparo de su protección. También se escuchó algún siseo y gruñido de desaprobación, aunque pronto todos se callaron al observar nuestro elevado número de efectivos.

Me adelanté sin contemplaciones para ponerme junto a Bella y Edward y mi manada me siguió incondicionalmente para quedarse detrás de mí, también en formación.

Lo primero que hicieron mis ojos fue recorrer la fila de vampiros para buscar a Nessie, sin embargo, ella no estaba allí. Miré a Alice y ésta no se frotaba las sienes, aunque podía ser una fachada ante los Vulturis para que no la vieran tan vulnerable. Iba a preguntarle a Edward, pero parecía muy concentrado en leerle la mente a los chupasangres que teníamos delante y en controlar su rabia. El hecho es que mi Nessie no estaba allí. ¿A qué estaban jugando? Un latigazo de ira me invadió de repente y me hizo pensar por un instante en la posibilidad de aniquilar a Aro de una vez por todas, lo tenía de frente. Pero, desgraciadamente, no podía hacerlo, porque él tenía a Nessie, y quería recuperarla sana y salva, así que me contuve lo suficiente para no abalanzarme sobre él, aunque sí que le dediqué un rugido que me raspó la garganta y que retumbó en las cercanas montañas que se veían a nuestros lados, creándose un eco insistente. Los testigos se sobresaltaron, el caduco Vulturis de pelo negro, el tal Marco, ni se inmutó, parecía que todo esto fuera un aburrimiento para él, Cayo apretó los dientes y la guardia se puso en alerta. Sin embargo, a Aro no pareció importarle en absoluto. Sonrió como el chiflado que era y se quedó mirándome sin tapujo alguno con ese repugnante rostro suyo maravillado, el muy imbécil. Volví a sentir la urgencia de lanzarme a su cuello y terminar con él allí mismo, aunque eso probablemente me envenenara. No pude evitar enseñarle un poco los dientes y gruñir. Edward me puso el brazo delante para que me tranquilizase, mientras que Bella apretaba su mano para calmarse a ella misma. Entonces, Aro soltó las manos de los otros vejestorios, se giró hacia sus subordinados, levantó el brazo y la quietud volvió a invadir el claro.

- Paz – les dijo con esa voz etérea.

Avanzó un paso, seguido por una mujer envuelta en una capa de un color gris oscuro que no dejaba de tocarle la espalda como si estuviese pegada. No hacía falta ser muy listo para percatarse de que esa era su guardaespaldas personal, Renata.

Dedicó una mirada a Edward y a Alice que decía a gritos lo mucho que ansiaba tenerlos entre sus filas, al igual que había hecho hacía seis años, solo que, en esta ocasión, también añadió a Bella. Se quedó mirándola durante un instante, sin cortarse un pelo. La vibración de mi tórax se vio tapada por el gruñido que retumbó en la garganta de Edward.

Mientras Aro empezaba a evaluar nuestras filas, me fijé en el chupasangres de manto oscuro que permanecía a la derecha de los otros Vulturis, otra vez tan sólo se le veía la boca. Varick debía de estar bloqueando el mugriento cerebro de Aro a la vez que Renata lo protegía de los ataques físicos.

La cara de Edward lo decía todo. Eleazar tenía razón.

Otros dos vampiros, más bajos que el resto y cuyas capas tenían el gris más oscuro de todos, se disponían al lado del canoso Cayo. Era la enana rubia y su hermanito gemelo Alec, otro canijo, aunque había que tener cuidado con ese. Bella ya me había explicado que era capaz de quitarte todos los sentidos sólo con mirarte. Estos dos estaban acompañados por ese grandullón de Demetri - esa sanguijuela rastreadora les sacaba setenta centímetros por lo menos y era incluso más alta que Emmett, el cual ya me superaba a mí en mi forma humana - y por el otro no menos gigante, ese tal Félix.

La canija rubia me miró con sus aires petulantes y me dedicó una sonrisa de igual modo. Iba a gruñirle, pero pensé que era mejor ignorarla. Ya sabes, no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio, y pareció funcionar. Noté cómo mi pasotismo la ofendía en el alma.

Por más indicios que busqué, no fui capaz de distinguir a la famosa Chelsea, ya que todos los vampiros que formaban la guardia se escondían bajo sus capuchas de distintas tonalidades grises. Pero hubo dos rostros que no escaparon a mis avispadas pupilas.

Enguerrand tenía la misma cara de póquer que por la mañana, solamente se limitó a echarme un fugaz vistazo y volvió su vista al frente. Sin embargo, el ahora osado chino – ahora osado porque estaba bien respaldado por los suyos - me sonrió con arrogancia y su semblante se transformó durante un segundo en Nessie a modo de burla.

Eso me cabreó enormemente y el rugido que había soltado antes se multiplicó por dos. La guardia volvió a ponerse en alerta y los dientes de Cayo chirriaron de nuevo.

- Te pediría que controlases a tu guardia, Aro – empezó a hablar Edward con sobriedad, señalando con la cabeza al despreciable de Zhou -. Esto, junto con lo de esta mañana, es una provocación, ya se pasa de la raya. Te aseguro que no seremos nosotros solos los que no vamos a tolerar que se hagan pasar más por nuestra hija.

El viejo me miró, comprendiendo a qué se refería él, se giró y miró al eludido con irritación.

- ¡Sí, desde luego! – exclamó, fingiendo disgusto -. Eso ha sido un incidente intolerable que sin duda tendrá su justo castigo – declaró, entrecerrando sus nebulosos ojos.

_Cínico_, mascullé con rabia.

El semblante del vampiro chino se volvió más pálido todavía y el Vulturis se giró hacia nosotros de nuevo.

- Perdonen este pequeño percance – dijo a la vez que palmeaba sus manos una sola vez -. Ha tenido que ser muy desagradable.  
- Tanto como el secuestro de nuestra hija, Aro – le echó en cara Edward con el rostro lleno de tensión.

Los murmullos volvieron otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión eran más suaves.

- Me duele que pienses así, mi querido amigo – afirmó con una voz ostensiblemente sufridora -. ¿Cómo piensas que hemos secuestrado a su preciosa Renesmee?

_¡¿Y cómo lo llamarías tú, asqueroso y viejo decrépito?!_, gruñí.

- ¿Es que hay otra palabra para definirlo? – me copió Edward, utilizando esos estúpidos y flojos vocablos.  
- Edward – exclamó, oscilando su mirada hacia mí y llevándola después de nuevo hacia él -, solamente nos hemos limitado a protegerla, a apartarla del mal camino – se defendió, alzando las cejas y abriendo sus legañosos ojos como si eso fuera algo evidente.

La reacción de mis lobos no se hizo esperar y el silencio del claro se vio interrumpido por sus ladridos y gruñidos.

_¡Ok ya!_, les regañé.

Si no, esto se iba a alargar más de la cuenta, y lo que más importaba era que nos devolvieran a Nessie de una vez.

Mi manada se calló ipso facto.

- Eso es algo que tenemos que aclarar, pero ahora queremos ver a nuestra hija – pidió Edward con un tono de reclamación.

Bella apretó su mano y sus dientes.

- Me temo que eso va a tener que esperar.

¡¿Cómo?!, mi tremenda indignación se hacía patente con la respuesta encrespada de todo mi cuerpo.

Mis lobos gruñeron de nuevo y nuestras filas se unieron a nosotros.

- ¡Quiero ver a mi hija ya! – exigió Bella con un grito furioso.

Edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura para contenerla y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jasper ponía cara de concentración.

- Mi querida Bella – lamentó Aro, frunciendo aquellos delgados y pálidos labios mientras negaba con la cabeza -. No te imaginas lo que me duele esto, pero te aseguro que es por su bien, créeme. Sólo pienso en el bien de esa hermosa y delicada flor. No entiendo cómo han permitido semejante desvío.  
- ¡¿Estás llamando a mi hija desviada?! – bramó ella, apretando los dientes al pronunciar esa palabra.

Me uní a Bella, agazapándome y rugiendo, y mi manada gruñó a mis espaldas.

Edward me interpuso su brazo a la vez que noté cómo mi cuerpo se iba tranquilizando poco a poco. ¡Jasper…!

- ¡Su relación es una aberración! – voceó Cayo desde su posición -. ¡Un metamorfo con un semivampiro! – censuró.

Los testigos se unieron a su desaprobación con agitados murmullos.

Rugí con fuerza, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo con más si no fuera por la influencia de ese idiota de Jasper.

- Paz, hermano – volvió a pedir Aro, alzándole las manos.

El anciano de melenas blancas resopló y frunció el ceño, enfadado.

- No nos malinterpretes, Bella. Lo que Cayo intenta decir es que no debemos jugar con la naturaleza juntando dos especies diferentes – siguió Aro, hablando en un tono tranquilo -. Y mucho menos tratándose de alguien de nuestro mundo. Eso está totalmente prohibido, lo saben.  
- Si nos dejaras explicarte ciertas cosas, verías que te estás equivocando, mi querido amigo - intervino Carlisle, actuando como el Vulturis -. No obstante, creo que primero tenemos derecho a verla, ¿no te parece? Aunque sabemos de tu gran hospitalidad, estas horas han sido muy largas para nosotros, compréndelo.

_¡¿Gran hospitalidad?!_, mi mandíbula no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Edward alzó la vista para mirarme con unos ojos que me pedían a gritos paciencia, cosa de la que yo no gozaba en estos momentos.

- Lo comprendo, mi apreciado Carlisle – qué falso había sonado eso -, pero has de comprender tú también que ante todo está el bienestar de la joven, y no quiero exponerla más a este descarrío hasta que todo esto se arregle como es debido – sus adjetivos descalificativos ya me estaban hartando, mi rugido sordo hizo vibrar mis cuerdas vocales. A Carlisle no le quedó más remedio que asentir, dado que el viejo hipócrita y chiflado estaba claro que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer -. Además, antes quisiera hablar con el implicado – manifestó, mirándome a mí.

_El implicado…_, chisté.

Sus lechosos ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el doctor y abrió su boca maloliente una vez más.

- Como de seguro también sabrás, me gusta escuchar todas las alegaciones, soy conocido precisamente por ser bastante indulgente – afirmó, haciendo gala de su inmodestia, girándose hacia atrás para mirar a su público. Luego, se volvió para dirigirse hacia nosotros otra vez -. Tal vez haya una solución pacífica a este desagradable asunto – insinuó, echando un vistazo a toda mi manada sin cortarse un pelo.

Nuestra hilera siseó en protesta y nosotros gruñimos con rabia.

Estaba claro que no nos habíamos equivocado. Todo esto solamente era un guión para tener una excusa y llevarme a mí junto con mi manada. Ahora lo que teníamos que hacer era seguir el nuestro para destrozar su película, y cuanto antes, mejor. Antes nos entregaría a Nessie.

_Vamos, dile que me pregunte lo que quiera_, azucé.

- Está bien – accedió Edward, aunque no muy conforme por no poder ver aún a su hija, y con el evidente disgusto dibujado en la cara de Bella por la misma razón -. ¿Qué quieres saber? Yo puedo retransmitirte.

- No, no. Quiero hablar con él en persona – matizó con segundas, como si no se creyese que yo lo fuera.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos y pude oír a la perfección el rechinar de la fila de muelas que me escoltaban más todas las de mi manada.

_Ni se te ocurra_, me advirtió Sam. _Si traspasas el escudo de Bella, serías totalmente vulnerable._

Pero yo no tenía ni pizca de miedo, más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba deseoso de enfrentarme cara a cara con ese senil perturbado para mirarle a sus asquerosos ojos y decirle cuatro cosas.

_Dile que sí,_ le pedí a Edward.

- No creo que eso sea posible, Aro…

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Es que no me había oído?

_¡Dile que sí!_, repetí, furioso.

_¡No lo hagas, Jacob!_, insistió Sam.

El nerviosismo de mi manada se hizo evidente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso nos teme? – inquirió Aro con una risa burlona.

¡¿Temer?!

No me hizo falta ni buscar el fuego en mi interior. La llama recorrió toda mi columna vertebral y la dejé fluir por todo mi cuerpo; éste se sacudió con ímpetu y mis patas delanteras se alzaron a la vez que explotaba, para erguirme del todo y quedarme sobre dos piernas.


	54. VAMOS, VAMOS, QUE EMPIECE EL ESPECTÁCULO

VAMOS, VAMOS, QUE EMPIECE EL   
ESPECTÁCULO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

Se armó un revuelo bastante gordo cuando aparecí en mi forma humana ante los ojos de todos los presentes. Y no solamente por los testigos y la guardia de los Vulturis, que estallaron en exclamaciones de asombro y desconcierto, mi manada estaba con los nervios de punta y los Cullen, más nuestros aliados, no se podían creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Todas las féminas de mi alrededor, y también Leah – cosa estúpida por su parte, porque ya nos tenía muy vistos a todos nosotros -, giraron los rostros hacia otro lado, un tanto avergonzadas.

En cambio, la rubia canija no se cortó un pelo. Alzó una ceja, sorprendida, y me echó un buen vistazo de arriba abajo. La comisura de su boca se elevó levemente como aprobación, seguramente no había visto a un hombre desnudo en su vida.

Sam, Seth y Leah – ésta con su afilado hocico todavía ladeado - corrieron enseguida para rodearme y cubrirme con sus cuerpos y pude agacharme tranquilamente para desatar mi cinta de cuero, resultaba un poco humillante tener que hacerlo delante de toda esa peste. Me puse los raídos pantalones y me libré por fin de tener que alargar la bochornosa exhibición más tiempo.

Cuando terminé, mis compañeros volvieron a sus posiciones y me coloqué junto a Edward, que me echó una bronca con la mirada, cosa que me importó un comino.

Aro alzó la mano para que se callasen todos sus secuaces y se quedó mirándome otra vez alucinado. Cayo cambió la expresión inicial de asombro para fruncir de nuevo su blanco y poblado ceño y el otro viejo seguía con cara de aburrimiento total, si no fuera porque tenía los ojos abiertos, juraría que estaba durmiendo.

- Celebro conocerte al fin, Jacob Black – me dijo Aro finalmente, con una amabilidad excesiva -. Me refiero en persona, por supuesto – volvió a bromear, y posó con una sonrisa mal simulada.

No me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre. Tenía esos vídeos grabados por el Zanahorio, en alguno habría salido, seguro. O tal vez se lo hubiese dicho esa garrapata de Nahuel.

No le dije nada, me limité a levantar la barbilla para mirarle con desprecio.

- Para ser mitad hombre, mitad animal, eres un joven muy apuesto. No me extraña que nuestra hermosa Renesmee se confundiera y cayera en la tentación – genial, ahora me peloteaba, si es que a eso se le puede llamar así. La enana rubia volvió a levantar las cejas y el labio mientras me daba otro repaso descarado. Pude escuchar el involuntario rechinar de dientes de Bella, aunque creo que le salió más en honor a Nessie, que por ella misma -. Desde luego, he de perdonarle ese fallo.

Pasé de su estúpido comentario, no tenía tiempo para discutir.

- Ve al grano y dime lo que quieres – le apremié hoscamente.

Se hizo otro murmullo de voces al fondo de sus filas y Edward volvió a matarme con la mirada.

- Es tu alegato, debes hablar tú – me instó con la mano.  
- Yo no tengo nada que alegar, porque no hemos hecho nada malo – le respondí sin cambiar de actitud. Edward ya empezaba a resoplar por las narices, nervioso -. En realidad, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie.  
- ¡Entonces, ¿no te arrepientes?! – se indignó el vejestorio canoso.  
- Te repito que no hemos hecho nada malo, así que por supuesto que no – contesté sin dudas, molesto.

Los murmullos subieron de volumen, condenándome automáticamente al infierno.

- ¡Ya está todo dicho! ¡Este salvaje debe ser castigado! – exigió Cayo, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.  
- ¡¿Qué me has llamado?! – protesté, cabreado, echando el cuerpo hacia delante.

Estaba que botaba a la mínima. Encima que la habían secuestrado, que me la habían arrebatado de mi lado sin ningún derecho, nos trataban como a dos depravados. Y, además, ya estaba más que harto de todo este circo absurdo.

Edward me interceptó, a la vez que mis hermanos gruñían sin cesar.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Jacob! – me pidió -. Por favor – me cuchicheó entre dientes -, hazlo por Renesmee.

En cuanto vi el temor de que le hicieran daño, en sus ojos, mi cuerpo se paralizó y no me quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. Tuve que respirar bien hondo para relajarme un poco.

- Paz, hermano – solicitó Aro una vez más, dirigiéndose a la momia de greñas blancas, que ya estaba resoplando de nuevo -. Todavía queda mucho por platicar. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para impartir justicia. Además, siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo para no condenarle. ¿No es cierto, Jacob? – sugirió, girándose hacia mí.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía de sobra.  
- Estaría dispuesto a hacer una excepción, si tuvieras a bien hacer un trato conmigo.  
- Nosotros no hacemos tratos con vampiros. Nosotros los asesinamos – declaré, mirándole otra vez con desplante.

Edward ya se estaba llevando la mano a la cabeza.

- ¡Esto es inadmisible! – condenó Cayo -. ¡Asesinan a vampiros y lo dice tranquilamente!

Los testigos rompieron otra vez el silencio de la noche con sus protestas y sus demandas para que me echasen a la hoguera directamente.

- ¡Oye, son ustedes los que vienen a nuestro territorio! – repliqué enérgicamente mientras la mano de Edward ya le caía sobre la cara -. ¡Son ustedes los que se meten en nuestros bosques para…!  
- Lo que Jacob quiere decir – me cortó Edward, para mi enorme disgusto -, es que ellos no van buscando vampiros para matarlos. Esos vampiros invaden sus bosques continuamente y los lobos solamente se limitan a defender su territorio. Son una especie pacífica, ellos más que nadie desearían la paz.

Paz no es la palabra que yo hubiera escogido, más bien su extinción, a excepción de los chupasangres como los Cullen o los de Denali, claro, que no tomaban sangre humana.

- No te creería si no fuera porque tengo la prueba delante, mi estimado Edward – manifestó Aro -. No estarian todos en el mismo bando si eso no fuera así – admitió. Luego, osciló su traslúcido semblante hacia mí una vez más -. Por eso creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, ya que no tienes alegaciones que te salven – insistió, y sus ojos volvieron a Edward -. Si no fuera porque son ustedes, impartiría justicia ahora mismo. Sin embargo, me da mucha pena toda esta situación y me veo obligado a ser indulgente en este caso.  
- En realidad, nosotros sí que tenemos nuestras alegaciones – apeló Carlisle, haciendo que el vampiro chiflado se volviera para mirarlo a él con una cara que delataba a las claras el trastoco de sus planes.  
- ¿ustedes? – y su vista bajó a la carpeta del doctor -. ¿Qué tienen que alegar?

Carlisle carraspeó y empezó con su interpretación personal.

- Si me dieras tu consentimiento, y sé que lo harás, dada tu generosidad y benevolencia – eso sí que era pelotear -, me gustaría enseñarte los resultados de unas investigaciones genéticas que he realizado junto a nuestro querido amigo Louis.  
- ¿Louis? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? – quiso saber, torciendo el gesto sin comprender. Vaya, al parecer también lo conocía -. ¿Y qué son esas investigaciones genéticas de las que hablas?

Doc abrió la carpetilla y sacó unos cuantos folios. Aro cruzó una fugaz mirada con Cayo, que observaba atento y desconcertado.

- Cuando nuestra pequeña Renesmee nació, me permití tomarle unas muestras de sangre para analizarlas – comenzó a explicar -. No pude evitarlo, ya sabes cuánto me apasiona el mundo de la genética.  
- Sí, lo sé – asintió Aro sin cambiar la expresión de su asqueroso semblante de papel cebolla.  
- Bien. Hace unos meses tuvimos un problema con un licántropo.  
- ¿Con un licántropo? – repitió el viejo chiflado.

Los ojos de Cayo se abrieron como platos.

- Sí, estaba… obsesionado con Renesmee. No hacía más que perseguirla.  
- ¿Cómo que obsesionado? – interrogó Cayo.  
- Eso no es relevante ahora – objetó el doctor -. Solamente lo mencioné para explicar el resto de mi alocución.  
- Explícate, amigo mío – le rogó Aro -. Todo puede ser importante.

Carlisle tomó aire y lo soltó con el semblante lleno de disconformidad.

Yo resoplé, preso de mi desquicio. Esto se iba a alargar más de la cuenta y necesitaba ver a Nessie ya, comprobar que estaba bien, estrecharla entre mis brazos, olerla, besarla...

- Como ya saben, los Hijos de la Luna basan la continuidad de su especie en infectar a otros – empezó a aclarar -, pero ese licántropo fue creado con una manipulación genética que, además, le permite reproducirse para perpetuar su existencia – los párpados semitransparentes de los dos Vulturis se levantaron casi hasta las cejas. El doctor volvió a mirar a Edward con la misma prudencia que en aquella ocasión en la que nos había explicado todo esto a nosotros y éste asintió con resignación -. Es decir, él la veía como una posible hembra con la que aparearse.  
- ¡Es repugnante! – bramó el vejestorio canoso con cara de asco mientras se levantaba otra polvareda de murmullos entre sus filas.  
- Desde luego, hermano – apoyó Aro. Entonces, clavó sus gelatinosos ojos en mí con una fingida inocencia que me sacó de mis casillas -. Renesmee tiene muy mala suerte. Parece que tiene algo especial que atrae a las bestias.

Me envaré y le gruñí, furioso, tapando un poco los gruñidos de Bella y Edward y las protestas a mis espaldas. Jasper tuvo que hacer uso de toda su influencia para que pudiéramos controlarnos.

- ¿Y dices que fue creado con una manipulación genética? – preguntó el Vulturis canoso en un tono de reprobación total.  
- Así es – asintió Carlisle.  
- Tendremos que hacerle una visita a quien a creado a semejante engendro – determinó Aro, girando la cara hacia Cayo, que aprobó con un movimiento de cabeza -. ¿Quién habrá sido?  
- Ya lo conocen – informó Edward -, y ya lo han visitado.  
- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – quiso saber el decrépito chiflado, arrugando las cejas con extrañeza.  
- Joham – reveló Carlisle.  
- Ya sabes, el padre de tu querido soplón Nahuel – intervine, con una voz que me salió más áspera de lo pretendido -. Ese científico tarado lo creó para regalárselo a la garrapata de su hijo.

No me molesté en mirar a Edward, por la vibración de su tórax, supe que no le habían gustado nada mis formas.

- ¿Joham se lo regaló a Nahuel? – exclamó Aro, visiblemente sorprendido.  
- Hicimos bien en acabar con ese Joham – determinó el viejo chupasangres de pelo blanco -. Me imagino que Nahuel lo rechazaría – bufó, enfadado, a modo de pregunta.  
- Desgraciadamente, se lo quedó. Él mismo lo crió y lo adiestró, y lo utilizó después para intentar matar a Jacob y hacerse más fácilmente con nuestra hija – manifestó Edward, apretando la mano de Bella para que ésta se relajara a la vez que yo lo hacía con mis dientes al recordar -, pero no contó con que el licántropo se obsesionara con ella.

Se hizo un silencio teñido de confusión.

- Eso no es lo que nos contó Nahuel – cuestionó el Vulturis después de un par de segundos.  
- Los ha engañado, Aro – aseguró Edward con firmeza -. Lo único que buscaba era venganza ante la negativa y el rechazo de Renesmee.  
- Es imposible, yo mismo vi su mente – dudó.  
- También yo se la había visto cuando vino a visitarnos a nuestra casa, y me parecía completamente de fiar, pero, al parecer, utiliza una especie de escudo.  
- ¿Un escudo? – Aro no podía creérselo.

En ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eleazar y su mirada dejó entrever que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la revelación de Edward.

- Sí, es como un espejo, solamente refleja lo que él quiere que los demás crean y deja ver lo que él quiere que vean. La propia Alice sólo ve las partes de su futuro que él le deja ver. Es un ilusionista, lo ha heredado de su padre – declaró Edward con dureza -. Los ha utilizado.  
- ¡Es intolerable, Aro! – gritó Cayo, muy mosqueado - ¡Es un traidor!  
- ¡Sin duda! – protestó el vejestorio chiflado, ofendido -. ¡Bien, que lo traigan ante mí! – ordenó, haciéndole una señal con la mano a su guardia.

Dos de los encapuchados salieron de su formación para dirigirse como proyectiles a una de las zonas arboladas que estaría a un par de kilómetros de sus espaldas, distancia suficiente y deliberadamente estudiada para que Edward no pudiera escanear nada.

- ¡¿Nahuel está aquí?! – gruñí, envarándome.

La sed de venganza empezó a llenar mi cuerpo de convulsiones, preparadas para estallar en cuanto lo viera.

- Contrólate – me cuchicheó Edward con una voz extremadamente baja, interponiéndome su brazo otra vez -. Lo habían traído para declarar en nuestra contra, pero esto ha trastocado todos sus planes. Es un punto a nuestro favor.

Aún así, la tentación era muy fuerte…

Las cejas se me bajaron hasta los ojos cuando los espectros regresaron tan rápidos como flechas, sin la compañía de Nahuel.

- Ha huido – desveló Edward antes de que a uno de los chupasangres le diera tiempo a cuchichearle lo mismo a Aro al oído.

Los testigos de los Vulturis se agitaron con asombro y protesta, y yo tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para tragarme mis ansias de venganza, la engullí tan fuerte, que me hizo hasta daño.

Cayo y Aro se quedaron con cara de idiotas durante un par de segundos, aunque el último enseguida recompuso la compostura.

- Parece que vamos a tener que esperar un poco para impartir justicia con ese traidor, mi querido hermano – le dijo, poniendo una mueca a modo de sonrisa.  
- ¡Cuanto antes, mejor! – voceó la momia de pelo blanco.  
- No hemos de preocuparnos – le calmó Aro -. Seguro que Demetri hará bien su trabajo y lo encontraremos, ¿verdad? – dijo, dirigiéndose al mencionado.  
- Por supuesto, maestro – le respondió él, asintiendo bajo su capucha.  
- Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? – siguió para desviar la atención de su evidente y ridículo descuido, mientras juntaba las manos.  
- Estábamos hablando de ese Hijo de la Luna depravado. Ese engendro no hubiera existido nunca si no hubiera sido creado a partir de los experimentos y juegos genéticos – criticó Cayo con manifiesta intencionalidad.  
- Ah, sí. ¿Ven por qué hay que evitar la mezcla de especies diferentes, mi adorable pareja? – continuó Aro, hablando para Edward y Bella -. ¿Comprenden ahora por qué tenemos que prohibir estas aberraciones, por qué hemos tenido que salvar a su hija?

No pude evitar gruñir por lo bajo.

- Si no te importa, todavía no he empezado con mi alegación – le interrumpió Carlisle, trayendo un poco de cordura en ese ambiente tan tenso.  
- Oh, por supuesto – aceptó, tapando su disgusto con una sonrisa falsa, al contrario que Cayo, que no lo disimulaba nada.  
- Como intentaba explicar antes, el problema con ese licántropo me llevó a tener que investigar más sobre ellos, así que llamé a Louis para comentárselo y él me desveló que podía tratarse de alguna manipulación genética, ya que había visto numerosos casos en algunos libros de su amplia y antigua biblioteca. Se ofreció a ayudarme y yo partí junto con mi esposa a Paris para visitarlo.

››Ahora bien, hace casi siete años, cuando Renesmee estaba en el vientre de Bella, descubrimos muchas coincidencias y semejanzas con la especie de Jacob – los ojos de los dos Vulturis casi se vuelven a salir de sus órbitas, de la sorpresa -. Así que, como ya comenté, analicé la sangre de mi nieta en cuanto nació, ya que todo eso me parecía realmente fascinante. No obstante, mis conocimientos de genética no abarcan todo lo que a mí me gustaría y me habían quedado muchos puntos sin resolver, así que aproveché para llevarme sus muestras más unas que tomé de Jacob para consultarlo con Louis.

››Primero hicimos un estudio de los genes de Renesmee, pero obtuvimos pocas respuestas y muy confusas, así que nos pusimos a investigar lo del Hijo de la Luna, puesto que nos parecía más urgente, y utilicé las muestras de Jacob para comparar, ya que no tenía del licántropo. Entonces, mientras lo investigábamos, hicimos un descubrimiento asombroso: los genes de Renesmee eran más parecidos a los de Jacob que a los de cualquier semivampiro – la cara de los Vulturis delataba el mismo asombro que los murmullos que generaron sus testigos. Aún así, Doc no se amilanó y siguió con su exposición -. Para cerciorarnos, estuvimos investigándolo a fondo, consultando con otros amigos científicos especializados en el mundo de la genética. Bueno, tengo aquí todos los datos, por si te interesa estudiarlo – le ofreció para atajar, levantando un grueso de hojas.

- Más tarde – rechazó Aro, todavía perplejo.  
- Como quieras – Carlisle volvió a meter los folios en la carpeta y siguió con su alocución -. Los genes de Renesmee son casi idénticos a los de un metamorfo. De hecho, su cuerpo puede llegar a transformarse, como le pasa a Jacob, solo que ella lo hace en un vampiro casi completo y él en un lobo. Puedes comprobarlo en la mente de Enguerrand, él grabó algunos episodios de su transformación – se me escapó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo Doc. Las caras de Aro y Cayo eran todo un poema -. Es decir, Renesmee y Jacob no son especies diferentes, más bien todo lo contrario. Renesmee es un metamorfo, como él, en realidad, un semivampiro metamorfo.

Los testigos, e incluso la guardia de los Vulturis, estallaron en rumores y cuchicheos, atónitos.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – chilló Cayo con desagrado -. ¡Eso es imposible, ella nació de un vampiro y una humana!  
- Te aseguro que es así, Cayo – continuó Carlisle con tranquilidad -. No me quiero extender demasiado, pero sabemos que los genes de Renesmee sufrieron una metamorfosis de una forma completamente natural – matizó - cuando se formó el cigoto. Aquí tengo todas las pruebas que lo demuestran y un informe mucho más detallado – dijo, sacando otra vez un cuadernillo de la carpetilla -. Todo está firmado y certificado por todos los prestigiosos científicos especializados en genética que participaron en la investigación.

Las exclamaciones y los cuchicheos subieron de tono, a la vez que los vejestorios se observaban el uno al otro totalmente perdidos.

Carlisle miró a Bella para acercarse al límite de su escudo y se detuvo cuando ella se lo indicó con un movimiento de cabeza. Entonces, estiró el brazo y le ofreció el cuadernillo a Aro.

Éste se aproximó al doctor, custodiado en todo momento por su guardaespaldas Renata, y cogió la documentación con pocas ganas. Se hizo otro mutismo mientras lo leía a toda velocidad en el que se podían oír hasta el agitar de las hojas de las arboledas próximas.

Sus ojos se movían vertiginosamente de izquierda a derecha con impresión a la vez que su mano pasaba las hojas casi sin descanso. Se quedó tan de piedra, que si un trailer le hubiera pasado por encima, éste se hubiese hecho trizas.

Entonces, cerró el cuadernillo de un golpetazo seco y levantó la vista para mirar a la momia canosa con un rostro…, cómo lo diría, conmocionado, sí, esa es la palabra, conmocionado.

- Parece que nuestro querido amigo Carlisle tiene razón, hermano – tuvo que reconocer, apretando los dientes de la rabia.

Un ¡Ooooooooooooooh! rompió el silencio del claro, en el que Cayo también hubiera participado si no fuera porque se había quedado patidifuso.

- Sin embargo – interrumpió Aro de pronto, devolviéndole el cuadernillo a Carlisle -, tampoco son iguales – señaló, sonriendo con suficiencia -. Ella se transforma en un vampiro, mientras que él lo hace en un lobo.  
- Como has visto en el informe, no habría ser más apropiado para ella genéticamente que un metamorfo - atacó Doc, cogiendo el cuaderno -. Ni siquiera lo sería otro semivampiro. Si hablamos de compatibilidad genética, Jacob sería el más compatible para perpetuar la especie de Renesmee.

El claro volvió a llenarse de murmullos.

- ¡¿Y para qué queremos perpetuar esa especie?! – intervino Cayo con enfado -. ¡Es una mutación, deberíamos cortar eso de raíz!

Mis dientes, los de Edward y los de Bella chirriaron al mismo tiempo.

- Ha sido una metamorfosis natural – alegó Carlisle con su tono comedido de siempre. A veces, admiraba su tranquilidad y su autocontrol, de veras -. No ha sido manipulada por nadie con malicia ni con ningún fin, como en el caso de ese licántropo. Renesmee y su especie no pone en peligro nuestro mundo, ella también pertenece a lo sobrenatural y tiene que protegerse, al igual que nosotros y los lobos – los decrépitos semblantes de los dos Vulturis ya volvían a delatar su molestia. Doc siguió hablando, aunque esta vez casi lo hacía dirigiéndose a la peste que se escondía tras la retaguardia -. Además, ha sido una selección natural, como pudo haber sido la de nuestra propia especie. ¿Quién fue el primer vampiro? ¿O cómo llegó a serlo? Nadie lo sabe. No obstante, aquí estamos. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para ir contra la propia naturaleza y extinguir algo que ella ha creado?

Los Vulturis torcieron el gesto, intentando buscar unas excusas que no encontraban.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir a esto, Edward? – quiso saber Aro, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo -. Es de tu hija de quien se está hablando. ¿No te preocupa que tu preciosa flor se una a un lobo? – siguió censurando.

Resoplé por las narices, ya harto de todo este teatro.

- Ellos se aman, Aro – le respondió con serenidad -. ¿Quién soy yo para objetar nada, cuando yo mismo me enamoré de una humana? – Bella y él se miraron con complicidad durante un fugaz instante.  
- ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Se aman? – me preguntó, alzando las cejas y sonriendo con un entusiasmo forzado.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Cayo ponía los ojos en blanco y volvía a resoplar, exasperado.

Aunque no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, le contesté con determinación.

- Sí, estamos muy enamorados – le dije con una voz alta y clara -. Y no le hacemos daño a nadie. Lo único que quiero es que la sueltes y nos dejen vivir en paz.  
- Pareces sincero…  
- Lo es, están enamorados – secundó Edward -. Además, Jacob y Renesmee están vinculados de una manera muy especial.  
- ¿Vinculados? – Aro frunció el ceño, extrañado.

Ahora venía la segunda parte de nuestro guión.

- Es difícil de explicar con palabras – se llevó la mano a la barbilla, reflexivo -. Su vínculo es algo… espiritual y mágico – dijo finalmente -. Renesmee nació para estar con Jacob, y Jacob nació para estar con Renesmee, literalmente. Una prueba de ello ya lo acabamos de explicar, ella es un metamorfo, como él. Sabes que la magia corre por las venas de los metamorfos, su propio origen fue debido a esto. ¿Cómo iba a producirse esa metamorfosis del cigoto, si no es porque ya estaban destinados espiritualmente desde el principio de los tiempos? Y nadie los puede separar, su vínculo es extremadamente fuerte e irrompible – apuntilló con intención.  
- No sé, Edward. Me cuesta creerlo – cuestionó.  
- Pues es así – le aseguré, ofendido de que lo dudara.  
- ¿Y cómo sé que no es un subterfugio para engañarnos? Para esto no hay pruebas ni documentos que puedan corroborarlo – refutó con una sonrisa de arrogancia que anunciaba su triunfo en esta partida.  
- Estoy yo – afirmé con firmeza. Edward ya estaba poniendo cara de desaprobación antes de que a mi lengua le diera tiempo a articular lo que pasaba por mis sesos. Le ignoré -. Yo puedo ser la prueba. Sólo tienes que hurgar en mi mente.

Los gruñidos de Sam podían oírse por todo el claro, aunque él no fue el único que protestó. La manada al completo se alborotó y Bella me miró con el temor rebosándole por los ojos.

El viejo chupasangres se quedó un rato en silencio, observándome, sopesando mi oferta, y después se giró hacia su peste para fijarse en las caras que estaban esperando ansiosos su consentimiento. Se les veía realmente interesados, aunque más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

- Está bien – accedió finalmente -. Acércate, chico.

Cayo volvió a bajar el entrecejo y resolló irritado.

Sabía que si me arrimaba a él, ya no estaría protegido por el escudo de Bella, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para exponerme de ese modo tan gratuito, así que les hice un gesto a mis lobos más grandes para que se vinieran conmigo.

Paul y Quil acataron encantados; daba la casualidad de que, aparte de ser los más grandes y fuertes después de mí y de Sam, eran los más peleones. Paul casi venía riéndose, sólo le faltaba sacar esa babosa lengua suya y jadear.

Excluí a Sam, para evidente disgusto de él. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Ok, no quería que ninguno de mis hermanos sufriera daño alguno si algo salía mal, pero mucho menos Sam, viendo lo que tenía en casa. Tenía que regresar para estar junto a Emily y yo no quería que se arriesgase.

Se notaba que a la guardia y a los testigos de esos fósiles no les hizo ni pizca de gracia mi decisión. Pasé de ellos olímpicamente.

- ¿Es que desconfías de mí? – se rió Aro.  
- Tú tienes tus guardaespaldas y yo tengo los míos – respondí.  
- Me parece justo – aceptó.

Aún así, los dos chupasangres grandullones se adelantaron un paso y se colocaron uno a cada lado de Aro, por detrás.

Mis piernas empezaron a avanzar con zancadas seguras en su dirección y comencé a aproximarme, flanqueado por mis dos lobos, hasta que quedamos fuera del amparo del escudo que nos protegía y nos pusimos frente a frente.


	55. CUIDADO, QUE VIENE EL GRAN LOBO

CUIDADO, QUE VIENE EL GRAN LOBO

Su asqueroso semblante me pareció todavía más acartonado y momificado, al tenerlo tan próximo. Paul, Quil y yo nos miramos y supe que ellos estaban pensando lo mismo, se podía ver cómo ambos arrugaban el hocico como repulsa.

La guardia y los dos matones se inclinaron hacia delante, nerviosos, aunque la enana rubia también aprovechó para observarme más de cerca; otra vez pude escuchar el chirrido de los dientes de Bella.

- Amo – murmuró la tal Renata con temor cuando nos vio a mí y a mis enormes lobos delante.

Las puntas de sus dedos temblaban levemente al tocar la espalda del viejo, aunque no los despegaba, seguramente le temía más a él.

- No pasa nada, calma. – los tranquilizó. Entonces, extendió su arrugada y transparente mano, donde sus abultadas venas sobresalían como ramificaciones secas, y la volteó para dejar la palma hacia arriba -. Dame tu mano, muchacho.

Se me escapó una pequeña mueca de asco cuando la deposité en esa superficie dura y helada. Parecía ese mármol frío y sobado de las pilas de agua bendita que hay en las iglesias. ¡Puaj!

- Oh, tu mano está tan caliente, que quema – señaló, al tiempo que la cubría con su otra palma.

¡Puaj otra vez! Todo fuera por Nessie y por recuperarla sana y salva.

El Vulturis cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encorvó para comenzar a fisgar en mi mente y mis recuerdos.

Quil y Paul fijaban su vista en él con los labios despegados, atentos a cualquier movimiento amenazante por mínimo que fuera. Y así mismo, la guardia y los dos gigantes.

Caí en la cuenta de que ahora podría ver cada uno de mis pensamientos y recuerdos, desde el juego más inocente con mi Nessie niña, hasta otro tipo de juegos mucho menos inocentes con mi Nessie ya adulta. Y peor, Edward también los vería al escanear mi mente a la vez que el viejo. Pero eso no era todo. Al husmear en mi cerebro, el Vulturis iba a ver todo lo relacionado con mi manada, técnicas, estrategias, hasta el chisme más insignificante de cualquier persona de mi tribu. Así que se me ocurrió que si pensaba en lo que quería que él viese, tal vez esas cosas se vieran un poco tapadas, como había hecho con mi manada cuando empecé con las desconexiones. Bueno, ok, no era lo mismo; ahora no estaba en mi forma lobuna, él era un chupasangres y la técnica de ocultar mis pensamientos con mi manada consistía en otra cosa – porque ahora no me hacía falta pensar en nada para taparlos, simplemente me desconectaba -, pero si pensaba mucho en otros recuerdos…

Bah, por intentarlo no se perdía nada.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en pensar en Nessie, que era de lo que se trataba esto. Aunque la situación no era muy relajante que digamos, no me costó nada, la verdad. Estaba tan ansioso de que me la devolvieran, tenía tantas ganas de verla, que las imágenes se plantaron casi solas en mi cerebro.

Primero empecé por lo físico, que era lo más fácil. Evoqué su precioso rostro de porcelana, con esos grandes y dulces ojos color café con leche, esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta, esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos labios carnosos y rosáceos, suaves. Después, recordé su larga melena broncínea, con sus ondas graciosas, sueltas y sedosas. Y su cuerpo… No, eso no hacía falta que lo viera.

Me dejé llevar un poco más, por si acaso, para seguir con cosas más profundas y…

…entonces, no sé cómo sucedió. Solamente sé que, cuando acababa de empezar a recordar todo lo que sentía por Nessie, el vejestorio pegó un bote hacia atrás, soltando mi mano de sopetón como si ésta le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica, y yo abrí los ojos, extrañado y un tanto a la defensiva del susto.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso mi mano estaba tan caliente, que le había quemado de verdad?

Los testigos exclamaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de Aro y la guardia se envaró, al tiempo que los dos matones se adelantaban para encararse conmigo y mis lobos. Paul y Quil no se quedaron atrás. Mostraron sus colmillos, pegaron bien las orejas a la cabeza y les dieron el aviso con sus gruñidos. Los Cullen y el resto de mi manada flexionaron las rodillas y sus patas desde su posición, preparados para saltar en cualquier momento.

Sorpresa, Aro no parecía molesto. Un poco trastocado sí, pero no mostraba enfado ni ofensa. Más bien parecía deslumbrado, con esos ojos de loco abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa de ido desfigurando su cara de cartón todavía más.

Miré a Edward, a ver si éste me delataba algo de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, su rostro no se diferenciaba mucho del viejo chupasangres. No tenía esa cara de tarado, pero también me miraba completamente alucinado.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

- Calma – dijo Aro, girándose hacia las masas.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber Cayo, quitándome la palabra de la boca.  
- Es demasiado intenso para mí – declaró, volteándose otra vez en mi dirección mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho con ese semblante de chiflado.  
- Su vínculo es extremadamente fuerte. Algo espiritual. Lo he sentido.

Todo se paralizó cuando la momia adormilada habló de repente, y lo hizo con los ojos tan abiertos y en un tono de sorpresa tal, que hasta a Cayo y a Aro les extrañó. No debía de ser muy hablador, por lo visto. Su voz era tan grave y vieja, casi rasgada, que a mis hermanos y a mí nos dio grima.

- ¿Cómo dices? – inquirió el vejestorio canoso con los globos oculares apunto de salírsele de sus órbitas.

El senil aburrido no dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a extender su rugosa mano hacia Aro y éste se acercó para espachurrársela y leerle la mente.

Como ya no me necesitaban, aproveché ese momento para retirarme con mis hermanos, aunque no sin antes dedicarles una miradita a los dos matones.

- Cubranme, voy a entrar en fase – les indiqué.

No era por nada, pero mi manada se sentía más cómoda teniéndome en esa forma y, la verdad, yo también. Además, así me podía comunicar con ellos.

Sam se unió a Paul y Quil para rodearme de nuevo, me quedé sin nada – esta vez sin que me viera nadie –, até mis pantalones a mi cinta y me transformé, provocando otro estallido de exclamaciones mientras aquella muchedumbre levantaba la cabeza para ver mejor.

Genial. Ahora era la atracción mayor de la feria.

Las voces de mi manada invadieron mi cerebro, todos alucinados, preguntándome qué es lo que había hecho para que el viejo se asustase.

Yo no he hecho nada, solamente he pensado en Nessie, eso es todo, les aclaré.

¡Pues no sé en qué has pensado, pero lo has dejado flipado!, exclamó Seth.

Seguramente, en aquella semana de celo de Nessie, se burló Isaac.

Mis lobos corearon sus risas en una serie de aullidos que alarmó un poco a la guardia de los Vulturis. Estúpidos chupasangres, no tenían ni idea del lenguaje lupino.

¡Claro que no he pensado en eso, idiotas!, resoplé.

Más te vale, siguió Shubael, mofándose. Porque si nos enteramos de que a esa sanguijuela le dejaste ver algo y a nosotros nada, te ibas a enterar.

¡Mira que son burros!, les riñó Leah, haciendo gala de camaradería femenina, mientras los demás continuaban riéndose.

Estos idiotas… Encima, Edward podía escucharlo todo, serían retrasados.

Dejenlo ya, ¿quieren?, les regañé, y así lo hicieron, poco a poco, pero lo hicieron. Carraspeé para mis adentros y empecé a caminar. ¿Qué les pasa a estos ahora?, le pregunté a Edward cuando me coloqué a su lado, refiriéndome a los vejestorios. ¿Qué hacen?

- Marco ve las relaciones – me explicó escuetamente.

Sí, su cara lo decía todo. Lo que había escuchado no le había gustado ni un pelo. No le hacía mucha gracia recordar esa particularidad de Nessie, ni aquella semana tan mágica y especial para nosotros, pero tan trágica para él, en la que yo había hecho que su pequeña se transformara en toda una mujer sin que hubiera papeles matrimoniales de por medio.

- Así es – confirmó Aro, separándose del adormilado con una expresión de diversión. Pues sí que estaba chiflado de verdad -. Y ha visto lo mismo que yo.  
- ¿Y qué es lo que has visto? – interrogó Cayo con una mezcolanza de expresiones en la cara que pasaban del fastidio al desconcierto total.  
- Lo que él me ha dejado ver – afirmó, llevando la vista hacia mí.  
- ¿Cómo? – Cayo no entendía nada, al igual que todos nosotros.  
- Querido hermano, hay cosas que no alcanzan a nuestro entendimiento, y una de ellas es esto. Parece ser que este joven tiene algo… espiritual y místico que me ha rechazado y solamente he visto lo que me ha dejado ver – reiteró.  
- Jacob tiene un don – medió Edward -. Un don espiritual.

¿Otra vez con ese tema de mi don espiritual? Fruncí mi ceño de lobo y suspiré, cansado. Para encima, ya me había transformado y no podía protestar en voz alta.

Los ojos de Cayo casi se le caen de las cuencas y los murmullos de los testigos, más la agitación de la guardia, se hicieron con el claro.

- Es el Gran Lobo – intervino Enguerrand, hablando con voz solemne, para asombro de todos los presentes, incluidos nosotros, los lobos.

Genial, otro, vamos. ¿Algún chupasangres más?

- ¿El Gran Lobo? – repitió Cayo con sorpresa -. ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?  
- Es el primer lobo de los lobos – empezó a explicar -, y el líder de todos los líderes. Si pusiéramos un símil, el Gran Lobo sería un rey.

Mi manada y yo nos miramos los unos a los otros sin entender nada. ¿Cómo demonios sabía todo eso?

- ¿Quieres decir que él es el Rey de los Lobos? – interrogó la momia de pelo blanco sin poder disimular su pasmada voz, mirándome.  
- Sí, maestro.

El Rey de los Lobos, chisté.

Intenté protestar con un gruñido, pero las exclamaciones de los testigos me lo pisaron.

- El Rey de los Lobos – resaltó el vejestorio chiflado -. Claro, ahora entiendo ese poder. ¿Y cómo sabes tanto sobre el tema, mi querido Enguerrand? – preguntó sin apartar su fascinada mirada de mí -. Cuéntanoslo.

El aludido asintió bajo su capucha.

¿Por qué teníamos que perder el tiempo con esto que no venía a cuento? Ya empezaba a desesperarme con tantas tonterías. Me importaba un comino toda esta historia. Ya habíamos demostrado que Nessie y yo éramos metamorfos, ¿por qué no la traían de una maldita vez?

- Hace unos siglos me encontraba por estas tierras en una misión que me habías encargado, maestro – comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo con una entonación de sumisión -. Estaba en una batalla inevitable que no nos quedó más remedio que ejecutar para impartir justicia y yo era el encargado de verificar que se impartía correctamente.  
- Ah, sí, ya recuerdo – afirmó Aro -. Era un ejército de vampiros incivilizados que se negaban a cumplir las reglas necesarias para la buena convivencia – aclaró para su público, no fuera a ser que quedase en mal lugar.

Sí, ok, claro, puse en duda.

- Así es, maestro – verificó el Zanahorio -. La batalla se tornó muy dura, como bien sabes. Nuestro ejército tuvo dificultades y se vio envuelto en una emboscada que nos puso en verdadero aprieto. Nuestros enemigos también gozaban de múltiples dones que eran muy difíciles de combatir y ya no podíamos contrarrestarlos.

››Sin embargo, llegaron tres lobos enormes y nos vimos obligados a paralizar la lucha, al parecer, estábamos en sus bosques. No lo hubiéramos hecho, si no fuera porque uno de ellos era mucho más grande que los otros dos, y lo cierto es que había una majestuosidad en él que nos dejó un tanto aturdidos – el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia mí -. El gigantesco lobo clavó sus ojos en los míos y mi mente no pudo seguir grabando. Lo mismo pasó con el resto de vampiros que gozaban de dones, sus ataques no parecían hacer efecto alguno en él, ni en los otros dos lobos. Después de eso, ninguno quiso luchar con ellos, no dejábamos de estar en su territorio y ellos solamente se limitaban a defenderlo, así que nos retiramos a otra zona para seguir la batalla, la cual terminamos ganando. Se impartió justicia.

››No volvimos para reclamar nada, pues, indirectamente, nos habían ayudado, pero yo sentí curiosidad y me quedé una temporada más por esa zona para investigar. Fue cuando descubrí que él era el Gran Lobo y todo lo que eso significaba. No me parecieron peligrosos para nosotros, sólo eran tres lobos y nunca salían de su territorio, por eso nunca le di relevancia. Además, unas décadas más tarde me enteré de que ese lobo había fallecido, por lo que me olvidé del asunto.

››Hasta que lo vi a él – declaró, señalándome con la cabeza -. Se parece mucho a ese lobo; su pelaje es exactamente igual y su mirada es la misma. Al principio pensé que solamente era un parecido físico, después de todo, habían pasado varios siglos y no sería difícil que se diera una coincidencia genética que terminase en un lobo tan parecido y, además, no influía poder ninguno en mí. Pero cuando lo vi en nuestro último encuentro, ya no me quedó ninguna duda. Tiene esa fuerza en la mirada, esa misma majestuosidad, tiene ese aura que me embaucó cuando vi a su antepasado.

Suspiré.

Cuidado, creo que se ha enamorado de ti, Jake, se burló Jared.

Sí, ok, muy gracioso, le contesté, resoplando por las narices mientras el resto se reía en su fuero interno, aunque no tardaron nada en centrarse de nuevo en ese absurdo tema.

- ¿Y dices que sus ataques no hacían efecto en ese lobo? – quiso saber Aro, observándome con demasiado interés.

Genial. A ver si ahora, con toda esa monserga, se iba a encaprichar aún más conmigo.

- Así es, maestro – confirmó el pelirrojo.  
- Tu historia es impresionante, ciertamente – manifestó el viejo decrépito chiflado sin quitarme ojo -. Tu relato ha despertado verdadera curiosidad en mí, ¿puedo ver las imágenes de ese Gran Lobo?  
- Por supuesto, maestro – consintió el pelirrojo, ya acercándose a él con la mano extendida.

Aro se la aplastó entre las suyas y volvió a cerrar sus asquerosos párpados para empezar el escaneo mental.

Resoplé por enésima vez. ¿A dónde nos llevaba esto? Lo único que yo quería era que me trajeran a Nessie ya.

¡¿Y ahora qué rayos le está enseñando?!, quise saber, ya exasperado por todo este circo que nos estaba haciendo perder tanto tiempo.

- Está mostrándole las pocas imágenes que pudo grabar de tu antepasado – me cuchicheó, tan bajito, que tuve que mover la oreja en su dirección para que me llegase su murmullo apenas perceptible -. Es increíble. La verdad es que es igual que tú, aunque todavía más grande. Es como verte a ti en el pasado.

Genial, protesté.

Mi manada se mantenía en silencio, estaban atentísimos y parecían algo impresionados por todo este tema.

Genial, repetí para mí. ¡Bueno, qué! ¡¿Cuándo diablos le vas a decir que nos devuelvan a Nessie?!, azucé, harto.

- Esto va bien, espera – bisbiseó.

¿Que iba bien? Volví a resoplar por las narices. Si fuera bien, ya estaría junto a Nessie correteando o lo que fuera por La Push, porque, eso sí, cuando me la devolvieran, nadie iba a ser capaz de despegarla de mi lado nunca más.

Mire a Alice. Sus manos no estaban pegadas a sus sienes, sin embargo, su semblante no mostraba ninguna emoción, estaba tan concentrada, que parecía que estuviese en una sesión de yoga o algo por el estilo.

- Tiene una jaqueca horrible, solamente está fingiendo – me desveló Edward igual de bajito que antes.

¡¿Cómo?!, mis patas se pusieron en tensión. ¡Eso significa que Nessie no…!

- No sé a qué se debe eso, pero te aseguro que la tienen aquí – me interrumpió para calmarnos a mí y a Bella, que también se había puesto en alerta -. No puedo ver la mente de Aro, pero sí la de Cayo y Marco – siguió -. Al segundo le da exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo, Cayo está deseando que esto se termine. Todo esto ha sido idea de Aro para conseguirte a ti y a tu manada, y a Cayo no le atrae nada que esté relacionado con el mundo lupino, ya sean los licántropos o ustedes. En cierto modo, está deseando que ganemos para que Aro ya no insista más con el tema, aunque, en realidad, lo que más le agradaría sería que terminasen con ustedes aquí mismo. Él los ve como una amenaza lo suficientemente potente como para producirle temor, por eso insiste tanto en lo de impartir justicia, y se ha tomado esto como una buena ocasión para deshacerse de ustedes. No obstante, ha visto que ya no tienen alegatos de cara a los testigos para hacerlo y ahora, por mucho que le irrite, no puede esperar otra cosa que no sea nuestra victoria.

Bueno, con que me hubieras dicho que ella estaba aquí, me hubiera bastado. No sé por qué te has enrollado tanto.

Edward suspiró con resignación.

- Es asombroso – exclamó el chiflado una vez más, retirando sus manos de la del pelirrojo, mientras me estudiaba con la mirada -. Realmente es muy parecido a ti.  
- ¿Podemos volver al asunto por el cual estamos aquí? - refunfuñó la momia canosa, que también debía de estar hasta el gorro de toda esta pérdida de tiempo.

Eso, eso.

- Sí, cómo no, hermano – aceptó Aro, aunque a regañadientes.  
- Como has visto, su vínculo es extremadamente fuerte – participó Edward por fin -. Así lo ha visto Marco y así lo has visto tú. Y, además, ambos están muy enamorados, yo mismo doy fe.

El senil tarado se quedó un rato pensativo, mirando el suelo como si éste le fuera a desvelar algo.

- Sí, lo sé – respondió finalmente, alzando sus pupilas hacia mí -. Tu preciosa Renesmee no deja de llamarte en sueños - ¡¿que me llamaba en sueños?! Mis patas comenzaron a agitarse, nerviosas -. No obstante, no sé si entregártela sería lo correcto.

¡¿Qué está diciendo ahora?!, ladré.

- Ya has visto todas las pruebas – señaló Bella, apretando los dientes de la rabia -. Ellos se aman, pertenecen a la misma especie y están fuertemente vinculados.  
- No del todo, mi querida Bella. Su hija es un semivampiro metamorfo. Única en su especie – recalcó -. ¿Está bien que permitamos la proliferación de una especie nueva?  
- Ya te he explicado antes que la naturaleza y la magia han sido las que han hecho esta selección, Aro – apeló Carlisle con su típico discurso discreto -. Nosotros no somos quién para detener el mundo natural y espiritual, y hay que añadir que ella no es peligrosa en absoluto.  
- Ella sola no, pero, ¿qué hay cuando se multipliquen? – rebatió el vejestorio -. Esta especie es capaz de reproducirse, al igual que las humanas. Puede que dentro de unas décadas quieran adquirir poder y pongan en peligro todo nuestro mundo – alegó.

¡¿Qué rayos está diciendo este chiflado?!, protesté con un gruñido.

Ya se me estaban hinchando las narices. Estaba claro que no quería devolvérnosla y que iba a buscar cualquier excusa estúpida para salirse con la suya. Empecé a notar cómo el aire entraba furioso y llenaba mis pulmones con ímpetu.

- Sabes que eso sería imposible – objetó Edward con firmeza -. Ya has visto que su especie solamente afecta a las mujeres, los varones serían hombres lobo, y por mucho que se multiplicasen, ellas nunca llegarían a ser tan numerosas como nosotros, los vampiros completos. Además, son muy fuertes cuando se transforman, pero su fuerza sigue sin ser equiparable a la nuestra y su transformación no es continua como en el caso de los lobos. Necesitan de sangre para no fallecer y cuando la toman, vuelven a ser semivampiros. Tú mismo has leído el informe.

Los murmullos volvieron a revolotear por el claro.

- Sin embargo, siempre estarían unidas a los metamorfos – discrepó el Vulturis -. Y ya lo has oído antes, ellos se dedican a asesinar vampiros, es su naturaleza. ¿Por qué no se iban a dedicar ellas a hacer lo mismo? Harían una alianza.

Lo que antes eran murmullos, ahora eran cuchicheos, unos a favor y otros en contra.

Mi rabia iba en aumento, en consonancia con el volumen de los chismorreos cada vez más altos. Mi tórax comenzó a vibrar levemente. Ya empezaba a darme igual todo. Lo único que ocupaba mi mente era mi ángel. Y mi ángel me llamaba en sueños para que fuera en su busca mientras yo estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo con toda esta farsa. La ansiedad se hizo cargo de todo mi cuerpo de un latigazo para exigirme que actuara ya. Edward se dio cuenta y me miró por el rabillo del ojo con precaución.

- Ya he explicado que los lobos no van en busca de vampiros para asesinarlos, sólo se limitan a defender su territorio – volvió a aclarar Edward, un tanto preocupado por mi estado mental, que se acercaba cada vez más a la locura. Bella también me miraba con desasosiego -. Y ahora lo único que piden es que nos devuelvas a nuestra hija para vivir en paz.

¡No le des más explicaciones y vamos a buscarla!, rugí, moviendo mis patas con agitación.

Mi manada también comenzó a inquietarse.

- Aún así, no creo que eso sea lo más adecuado, Edward – insistió el viejo decrépito, echándonos un vistazo vigilante a mi manada y a mí.  
- Sabes que Chelsea no tiene nada que hacer – declaró él ya sin rodeos, mostrando su enorme cabreo sin tapujo alguno -. Nunca conseguirás dominar a Jacob y, por tanto, a la manada tampoco.

Los testigos agitaron sus murmullos a la vez que mi manada gruñía para confirmar las palabras de Edward. Aro y Cayo se miraron y éste último resopló por las narices con enfado.

- ¡Devuélvenos a nuestra hija ya! – reclamó Bella con una rabiosa desesperación que apunto estaba de hacerla llorar.

Se acabó. Fin de la película.

Clavé mis pupilas furiosas en Aro y le mostré mis sedientos colmillos a la vez que el resoplido me salía con virulencia por las narices y mi cuerpo se agazapaba, preparado para saltar en cualquier momento. Mis veintiún lobos acompasaron mis gruñidos y también se inclinaron hacia delante, con las orejas gachas y el rabo completamente hacia dentro, esperando a una sola orden mía. Mis bronquios se llenaron del todo y el aire me raspó las cuerdas vocales cuando el larguísimo rugido salió con cólera por mi garganta, rebotando varias veces otra vez en las montañas que nos rodeaban.

La guardia de los Vulturis se envaró al tiempo que Cayo apretaba los dientes, visiblemente incómodo, y Aro me observaba atentamente mientras los temblores de su guardaespaldas aumentaban. Aún así, no se despegaba de él, parecía uno de esos frágiles pececillos que están pegados a su tiburón todo el tiempo.

Los dos matones flexionaron sus rodillas, mostrando sus colmillos con aires amenazantes, y la rubia canija junto con su hermano enano entrecerraron los ojos, listos para atacar en cuanto me descuidase lo más mínimo.

Bella, Emmett y Rosalie hicieron exactamente lo mismo que los gigantones y mi amiga añadió un potente rugido.

Edward apretó la mano de Bella para calmarla y a mí me interpuso su brazo para contenerme y seguir con ese estúpido e inútil debate que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Pero yo no me amilané.

La imagen de Nessie era lo único que ocupaba mi tarado cerebro, y si no querían devolvérmela, iba a recuperarla como fuera, eso lo juraba por mi vida. Solté otro rugido que hizo vibrar hasta la nieve de las cimas de las montañas, con tanta cólera y tantas ansias de sangre, que ya rozaba el sadismo puro y duro.

Mi Nessie, mi ángel. Ellos me la habían arrebatado.

Escuché un aullido agudo y estremecedor dentro de mí, un aullido que reclamaba una liberación. Sentía cómo mi alma se revolvía en mi interior como si estuviese atrapada, se agitaba desbocada, intentando salir de alguna cárcel. Mi Nessie, mi ángel, eso era lo único que ocupaba la poca razón que me quedaba, y ella no estaba allí, la habían apartado de mi lado. La ira volvió a darme un latigazo desgarrador y profundo y, sin saber cómo, algo cambió dentro de mí.

Edward giró su rostro para mirarme con asombro, pero no le hice ni caso, en lo único que podía pensar era en Nessie.

Mi sangre empezó a hervir, tanto, que podía notar las burbujas de la ebullición por dentro de las venas. Mi estómago se llenó de una sensación extraña, parecía que tuviera una bola de fuego en su interior dando vueltas sin parar, chocando con las paredes de éste, intentando encontrar una vía de escape que no hallaba. La imagen de Nessie llamándome se proyectó en mi cabeza y, entonces, la bola de fuego explotó, extendiendo su contenido abrasador por todo mi cuerpo como un fogonazo.

Empecé a sentir una corriente ardiente que me recorrió de la cabeza a las patas, un ciclón que removió cada uno de los átomos de mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mi cerebro, y vi una luz cegadora que relampagueó una sola vez. Sentí cómo todas mis neuronas se llenaban de electricidad y el discernimiento absoluto se plantó en mi sesera ante mis perplejas pupilas.

Cuando la luz dejó de brillar, comencé a verlo todo con una nueva visión y yo mismo me quedé patidifuso. Se abrió ante mí una percepción nueva e increíble en la que era capaz de ver y distinguir toda energía que fluía a mi alrededor, incluida la mía, con absoluta nitidez; y sabía perfectamente qué era cada cosa, como si llevase grabado en mi cabeza toda la vida y fuera lo más normal del mundo. Nada parecía nuevo a mis ojos, mi cerebro lo descifraba fácilmente y lo asumía con total naturalidad. Mis hermanos podían ver perfectamente lo que veían mis ojos y percibí cómo el ambiente se transformaba en uno perplejo y atónito.

Me di cuenta enseguida de a qué se debía todo esto y, para mi desgracia, no podía seguir renegando de ello más tiempo, era una estupidez seguir negándomelo a mí mismo. Era una bomba de relojería que tenía que explotar de un momento a otro y esto había sido la chispa que la había prendido. Sí, rayos, yo era el Gran Lobo. La clarividencia se había presentado en mi sesera con contundencia para clavárseme bien en el cráneo, ya no tenía escapatoria. Taha Aki me había encomendado a mí el relevo de su reinado, ahora lo sabía con absoluta certeza, todo mi ser lo sentía, palpitaba dentro de mí con ansia desmedida, pidiéndome que lo dejara salir de la jaula que yo mismo le había creado.

Y no lo pude contener. Una vez que el discernimiento se apoderó de mis pobres sesos, ya no había remedio. La pulsión era demasiado fuerte e intensa como para poder retenerla, me atraía, me llamaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser, así que me dejé llevar del todo, esperando a ver qué más me iba a pasar.

Las cadenas que la mantenían amarrada se rompieron con furia y toda mi alma empezó a volar con libertad. Mi espíritu de Gran Lobo salió de lo más profundo de mis entrañas para apoderarse de todo mi ser como si de una mecha de fuego se tratase y me hizo explosionar igual que un volcán en erupción.

Para mi asombro, no estuvo nada mal. Lo que sentí cuando todo mi espíritu consiguió salir, fue lo más parecido a un orgasmo, una liberación, una bocanada de aire fresco. Era como si hubiese estado encogido en una caja durante años y luego me hubieran dejado salir para estirarme a gusto.

Noté cómo mi cuerpo se incrementaba en tamaño, mi cabeza se alzó unos sesenta centímetros por encima de lo que estaba, mis zarpas y mis patas aumentaron el doble y mis músculos adquirieron más fortaleza y potencia. También sentí cómo cada célula de mi organismo se impregnaba de magia, ésta corría por mis venas a sus anchas, libre por fin, llegaba a mi cerebro, llenándolo de poder, de distintas, indescriptibles y nuevas sensaciones.

El claro se llenó de fuertes y sorprendidas exclamaciones.

- ¡Es increíble! – exclamó Eleazar a mis espaldas.  
- Lo sabía, es él. Es el Gran Lobo – siguió Enguerrand, abriendo sus rojos ojos, como platillos volantes.

Mis compañeros cayeron irremediablemente sobre sus cuartos traseros y comenzaron a aullar al cielo, mostrándome su acatamiento y su profundo sentimiento de respeto y honor.

¡Rayos, levantense!, les ordené, y así lo hicieron, sin un solo fleco de dudas ni quejas.

La vampiro rubia me miró con sus ojos escarlata abiertos como platos y después miró de reojo a su hermano, que tenía la misma expresión en su cara de niño pequeño. No eran los únicos. El Vulturis adormilado incluso jadeó de la impresión, la cara de Cayo mostraba un asombro que rozaba el terror y Aro, como chiflado que era, me miraba absolutamente flipado.

Bella y Edward se quedaron petrificados, observándome con una expresión que casi diría que era fascinación. Lo que me faltaba. Aún así, él no retiró su brazo, aunque no sabría decir si es que no se había dado cuenta de que seguía allí. Los vampiros que tenía enfrente me miraban escondidos tras sus capuchas con unos ojos que casi se les salían del sitio y mis hermanos permanecían en un silencio sepulcral cargado de ese absurdo respeto mientras veían y sentían cada uno de mis cambios, atónitos.

Mi nueva visión me permitió ver todas las energías que fluían en el claro nocturno. Era igual que si me hubiera puesto una de esas gafas para ver las imágenes en 3D. Todo aparecía ante mí como una nueva dimensión, cosa que me resultó un tanto extraño, aunque me lo tomé con una naturalidad sorprendente.

El escudo de Bella se veía claramente. Era como una fina y elástica capa de acero líquido que chispeaba en el núcleo y que se extendía hasta el límite en el que se encontraba el eje entre nuestros adversarios y nosotros, cubriéndonos por completo. La tela era tan flexible, que llegaba a proteger hasta a los lobos más alejados distribuidos en hilera, era increíble.

Edward le sonrió a Bella, sin duda era la primera vez que veía su impresionante escudo, y ella le miró de reojo sin comprender.

También notaba la energía que desprendía el cuerpo de Kate, no me hacía falta ni darme la vuelta para detectarla. Eran pequeñas descargas eléctricas de un color verde azulado que acariciaban su piel, preparadas para atacar en cualquier momento.

Aquella vampiro que había buscado al principio y de la que no había obtenido indicio alguno, ahora resultaba un faro en la oscuridad. Se podía ver cómo la tal Chelsea emanaba una especie de neblina blanca que cubría a toda la guardia Vulturis. Ésta se les metía hasta por los ojos, penetraba por sus narices e incluso por sus oídos, manipulando los lazos emocionales de todos ellos para que se sintieran unidos.

También observé a Varick. Éste manejaba unos finos hilos con las manos que se concentraban en la cabeza de Aro, formando una especie de madeja semitransparente, se parecía a la escafandra de un buzo. Aro, junto a esa barrera, estaba envuelto a su vez por la burbuja traslúcida de color azulado que creaba Renata con el contacto de su mano. Sin embargo, su escudo no tenía nada que hacer contra el de Bella, ya que su diámetro solamente alcanzaba unos pocos metros y parecía mucho más frágil que el de mi amiga.

Pero no sólo veía eso. Podía distinguir a la perfección cada alma, cada aura que me rodeaba. Eran como una gruesa segunda piel que nos envolvía y que relumbraba a nuestro alrededor, envolviéndonos con su luz. Unas eran de color malva y otras de color dorado. Enseguida me di cuenta de cuáles eran las buenas y cuáles las malas. Mientras yo mismo y todos aquellos que estaban conmigo refulgíamos en un dorado luminoso, los espectros que tenía enfrente rezumaban un apestoso y apagado color malva oscuro. Sus almas ya estaban condenadas al infierno incluso antes de morir.

Edward no salía de su asombro con cada visión que escaneaba, pero a mí me daba completamente igual todo esto, yo solamente pensaba en una cosa, Nessie, mi Nessie, mi precioso ángel.

No olvidé mi rabiosa ira, ni a quién iba dirigida especialmente. Me enderecé, hinchando mi gigantesco pecho, para clavarle la mirada con inquina a Aro y proferí un rugido todavía más potente y poderoso que el anterior que apunto estuvo de desgarrar mi ancha garganta. Esta vez, la potencia de mi rugido hizo que parte de la nieve de las montañas se desprendiera y cayera por las laderas de las mismas.

Mi majareta y furibundo cerebro empezó a ver cómo los cuerpos de los encapuchados desprendían un vaho húmedo, frío y azulado y supe sin ninguna duda que se trataba de temor. Percibí el miedo de todos los que allí estaban, incluidos nuestros aliados y todos los que se encontraban detrás de mí, aunque no les viera los rostros y fuese más bien respeto. Podía olerlo, lo intuía, notaba su emanación flotando a mis espaldas.

El antes flipado vampiro cambió su asquerosa cara al instante. Vi el miedo en sus ojos, su mugriento vaho era más intenso que el del resto, incluso más que el de Cayo, y eso incrementó más mis ganas de atacarle y aniquilarle. Era como ofrecerle agua fresca a un sediento. Seguramente, nunca se había enfrentado a un monstruoso lobo chiflado. Mis fauces salivaban y mis descomunales y feroces colmillos se mostraban con ansias de venganza, la clamaban a gritos.

- ¡No, Jacob! – gritó Edward.  
- ¡Jake! – chilló Bella casi a la vez.

No les dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Mis patas cogieron impulso y saltaron fuera del amparo del escudo de Bella para quedarme frente a frente con ese asqueroso vejestorio decrépito y mi manada me siguió incondicionalmente, quedándose a un paso detrás de mí, gruñendo y mostrando sus armas, esperando a la orden.

Aro retrocedió a la vez que la guardia tomaba sus puestos al frente. No hubo gesto ninguno, fue algo sincronizado y automático que seguramente llevaban haciendo durante siglos.

Noté el temor que desprendía Bella, pero este era diferente al respeto que emanaba el resto. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que era de un rosa pálido, y no indicaba miedo de mí, sino más bien miedo por mí. Sí, temía por mí y por mi manada, y aunque su escudo era muy elástico, tampoco podía cubrirnos y arriesgarse a que Jane o Alec pudieran traspasarlo para acribillarlos a todos con sus dones.

Estaba realmente preocupada, pero yo no podía echarme atrás. Tenía que recuperar a Nessie fuera como fuera. Ella era lo más importante para mí.

Los Cullen iban a adelantarse para acompañarnos, pero Eleazar agarró a Edward del brazo para impedírselo mientras negaba con la cabeza con seguridad, y todos los demás también se detuvieron.

La rubia canija entrecerró los ojos y me miró fijamente durante una fracción de segundo, que fue lo que tardó en lanzar su ataque.

En ese instante, me di cuenta de que si me torturaba a mí, llegaría al resto de mis hermanos si seguía conectado con ellos. Lo mejor era desconectarme en el momento en que me llegara su ataque y que ellos asaltaran a la guardia, sobretodo a Jane y a Alec. Tal vez pudiéramos matar a unos cuantos más.

No me hizo falta comunicarles esto, con pensarlo fue suficiente para que lo vieran.

Pude ver cómo por sus pupilas escarlata salían dos rayos de infrarrojos semejantes a esas luces que desprenden las armas de larga distancia que salen en las películas cuando el malo quiere matar al bueno desde la ventana de un edificio y se sabe que le apunta en la frente porque aparece un puntito rojo.

Ahora las dos luces se juntaban para hacerse una en mi frente lobuna y yo me preparé psicológicamente para soportar lo mejor posible su tortura.

¡Atentos!, avisé a mi manada, para que saltaran hacia ella en cuanto yo me desconectara y empezara a retorcerme.

Entonces, mis perplejos ojos vieron algo alucinante, pero que descifré con total facilidad, estaba grabado en mi cerebro a fuego. En cuanto el punto rojo tocó mi pelambrera, el destello dorado que radiaba de mí se extendió súbitamente desde mi cuerpo, hasta que me vi rodeado de un círculo de luz brillante que abarcaba bastantes metros. Sí, estaba completamente seguro. Era mi fuerza espiritual, y ésta empezó a resplandecer con tanta intensidad, que cegaba. La centelleante luz deshizo los rayos rojos como si fueran un ligero humo soplado y no pasó nada. Ni siquiera noté un cosquilleo, y mi manada tampoco, ya que seguía conectado y ellos se encontraban bajo mi protección. Mi poder espiritual fue menguando, hasta que volvió a su sitio y mi segunda piel brilló igual que las demás almas.

Las miradas pasaron de unos a otros entre la guardia con desconcierto y la chusma murmuró en voz alta. Por supuesto, ellos no habían visto nada de esto, solamente habían observado cómo ese ataque no había servido para nada.

La rubia enana entornó sus desquiciados ojos aún más y los rayos salieron con más vigor.

Nada. La acción se repitió ante la maravillada mirada de mis hermanos, que podían verlo todo a través de mis pupilas. Paul hasta se dedicó a calcular el diámetro del círculo.

- ¡Es impresionante! – exclamó Edward, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con un rostro tan alucinado, que parecía que hubiese visto una visión o algo.  
- Es el Gran Lobo, sin duda – añadió Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cruzándose de brazos, ahora totalmente relajado.  
Bella se carcajeó con una malicia tal, que me dio hasta miedo. En cambio, ella ya no rezumaba ningún tipo de vaho, tan sólo ese respeto que humeaban los demás Cullen, mis lobos y nuestros aliados.  
- Pueden seguir atacando, ninguno de sus dones le va a hacer efecto alguno – anunció Eleazar con una sonrisa un tanto chulesca -. Y a su manada tampoco, ya que todos están conexionados telepáticamente a él.

Bueno, tampoco hacía falta que lo comprobasen todos. Seguro que yo no era invencible, alguno habría que pudiera hacerme algo.

Los semblantes de los espectros lo decían todo. Estaban tan aturdidos y desorientados como Aro, Cayo e incluso Marco, que en estos momentos observaba todo con suma atención. Incluso nosotros mismos estábamos un poco perdidos, la verdad.

La rubia canija rechinó los dientes con ofensa personal y osciló la mirada hacia su hermano, pasándole el relevo.

Mis lobos y yo volvimos a ponernos en alerta y el enano entornó los ojos, al igual que había hecho su hermana, para empezar a atacar. Solo que, en esta ocasión, su mirada no se centró en mí. Lo hizo en otro de mis lobos para probar por otro flanco, y el lobo que escogió no fue otro que el negro, el segundo más grande, Sam.

¡Rayos, Sam!, rugí, agazapándome hacia delante.

Tranquilo, me calmó él, hablándome con total serenidad.

¿Tranquilo? Todos mis hermanos me importaban, pero había elegido precisamente al menos indicado, y encima, yo no sabía cómo había hecho lo que había hecho para evitar el ataque anterior, no sabía cómo tenía que hacer para pararle los pies.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar ni a ordenarle huir, dos rayos salieron también por los ojos del vampiro Pitufo, pero estos no eran rojos, eran de un color azul brillante y se clavaron en la frente de Sam, en un único punto, intentando traspasarla.

Tampoco lo consiguieron. Mi espíritu desplegó él solo su poder y volvió a extenderse para brillar con ímpetu y deshacerse de los rayos sin esfuerzo alguno.

El Pitufo dio un paso hacia atrás, totalmente sorprendido, y miró a su boquiabierta hermana La Pitufina con el mismo gesto. Pero entonces, igual que si se hubiesen leído la mente, los dos se giraron hacia mí y unieron sus fuerzas para apuntarme con sus rayos a la vez.

Nada. Mi particular escudo destructor se encargó sin problemas de ellos y yo ni siquiera tuve que mover una pestaña. Si no fuera porque lo que ocupaba mi cerebro era Nessie, me hubiera librado de ellos y todo.

Mis lobos alzaron los hocicos y aullaron a la luna, como símbolo de orgullo y victoria.

Algunos de los testigos que se escondían tras la retaguardia empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros con inquietud manifiesta – sus vahos así me lo mostraban - y sus pies emprendieron la huída para abandonar esos puestos que antes creían tan seguros. En cuanto uno inició la marcha, comenzaron a unirse más chupasangres. Era lógico. Sin los dones de los Pitufos y del resto, los Vulturis no tenían nada que hacer. Nuestro bando les superaba en número y los que disponían de poderes en nuestras filas podían utilizarlos a sus anchas contra ellos. Los Vulturis habían perdido esta particular batalla.

La Pitufina se ofendió y se adelantó un paso, envarándose y retirando su labio hacia atrás, preparándose para otro ataque inútil. Tenía que reconocer que valor y perseverancia no le faltaba.

- Basta – intervino Aro, saliendo de su madriguera, alzando la mano en son de paz.

La guardia se abrió para dejarle paso y el muy desgraciado se plantó delante de mí, aunque eso sí, a un par de metros de distancia. Su vaho todavía rezumaba por encima de su cabeza.

Volví a agazaparme y a rugir para reclamar lo que era mío y la nieve de las cimas se desprendió de nuevo en pequeños aludes que recorrieron las faldas de las montañas. No hizo falta que Edward le tradujera.

- Traigan a Renesmee – ordenó a dos de los encapuchados con ese momificado semblante rebosando resignación y claudicación.

No hubo deliberaciones ni petición de consenso. El Vulturis aburrido asintió con sus ojos muy despiertos y Cayo hizo lo mismo con su vaho saliéndole por las orejas.

Edward y Bella – ésta trayendo consigo su magnífico escudo para cubrirnos a todos de nuevo, por si acaso - se adelantaron y se pusieron a mi lado.

Tampoco hubo ninguna protesta. El claro se llenó de un mutismo absoluto mientras los dos espectros se dirigían como rayos al mismo sitio en el que se suponía que antes iba a estar Nahuel.

¡¿No la habrán dejado sin vigilancia junto a esa garrapata, verdad?!, protesté con energía.

La imagen de aquella vez en el bosque en la que ese degenerado estaba encima de mi chica intentando forzarla vino a mi mente por sí sola y mi tórax comenzó a vibrar con ira. Con tan sólo pensarlo, ya se me erizaba el lomo para atacar a lo que fuera.

Pero ese asqueroso recuerdo se marchó de repente cuando Edward se inclinó hacia delante y soltó un rugido que también retumbó en las montañas, mientras ya se veía a los dos guardias regresando, cargando con una especie de carruaje dorado sin ruedas que parecía muy antiguo. No me dio tiempo ni a emocionarme. Su cara retorcida de angustia y furia al mismo tiempo no me gustó ni un poco.

¡¿Qué pasa?!

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - preguntamos Bella y yo a la vez.  
- ¡Alguien se la ha llevado! – bramó, haciendo que los Vulturis se giraran para mirarle completamente perdidos.


	56. UNA PROMESA ES UNA PROMESA Y TIENES QUE

UNA PROMESA ES UNA PROMESA Y TIENES   
QUE CUMPLIRLA

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué era esto?! ¡¿Que Nessie no estaba?!

En ese mismo momento, los dos espectros terminaron su rapidísimo viaje de vuelta, posaron el carruaje y se acercaron con precaución a los viejos decrépitos para darles la misma noticia.

- ¡¿Quién habrá osado a llevársela?! – voceó Aro, indignado, abriendo la cortina del habitáculo para comprobar su interior.

Actué sin pensar. Me acerqué como una exhalación, provocando un susto en el Vulturis y en toda su guardia – aunque tampoco se atrevieron a moverse -, y metí mi enorme cabeza en el carruaje con ansiedad para verificarlo. Dentro había un camastro, como había dicho Edward; vacío. Sin embargo, el habitáculo estaba lleno de su maravilloso olor, y era reciente.

Su vaho aumentó de intensidad cuando saqué la cabeza y me incliné para rugirle casi en la cara.

¡Idiotas! ¡Se la ha llevado Nahuel!, grité, aunque ellos solamente me vieron rugir con cólera.

- ¡Ha sido Nahuel! – repitió Edward, rechinando los dientes con furia.

Bella se quedó tan paralizada por el shock, que no pudo ni moverse; si no fuera un vampiro, se hubiera desmayado.

No sé por qué me dio por ahí, pero mi cabeza se alzó instintivamente para mirar a lo alto y mis ojos casi se salen de su sitio cuando lo vi.

Allí, en la cima nevada de una de las montañas, brillaba una luz brillante y fulgurante, tan alta como una hoguera gigantesca. Lo supe en cuanto lo vi. Era el aura de Nessie, que parpadeaba, llamándome para que fuera en su busca.

Había estado tan concentrado en querer cargarme a la momia chiflada, que no me había fijado en ese enorme fogón. ¡¿Sería estúpido?!

No lo dudé ni un momento. Mis patas tomaron impulso para salir volando en dirección a la luz, dejando atrás todo lo demás.

- ¡Jacob! – gritó Edward a mis espaldas.

¡La traeré, te lo prometo!, juré con determinación. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Edward asentía con confianza. ¡Ustedes quedense ahí para ayudar a los Cullen!, ordené a mi manada mientras seguía galopando a todo lo que daban mis patas.

Acto seguido, me desconecté. No quería que nada me desconcentrase, tenía que poner todos mis sentidos en mi búsqueda.

La potencia de mis músculos era superior y eso se notó en mi velocidad, los árboles que pasaban por mi lado eran rayas rectas y el aire zumbaba en mis oídos como si de un fiero huracán se tratase.

Comencé a subir por una pendiente parecida a la que habíamos atravesado para llegar al claro, llena de árboles que hacían el camino muy estrecho. Ahora era mucho más angosto que antes, puesto que mi tamaño se había incrementado y me costaba más pasar entre ellos.

Llegué a una bifurcación, así que miré a través de las copas de los árboles para ver el aura de Nessie y orientarme en la dirección correcta, ella era mi brújula. Seguí por el trayecto que daba a la luz de mi ángel.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, que ella estuviese bien, que no tuviera ningún rasguño. Eso parecía, su alma refulgía con vigor.

Mi Nessie, mi ángel.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, frenético por encontrarse con ella, pero también ansioso y rabioso por terminar de una vez por todas con ese Nahuel. Esta iba a pagármela. Si se le ocurría tocarla un solo pelo, o hacerla un solo arañazo... Las imágenes del bosque volvieron a mi chalada cabeza para estamparse con saña. Aplasté unas muelas contra las otras para controlar mi enorme sed de venganza hasta que me encontrara con él. No tenía que desperdiciar ni un ápice de fuerzas, tenía que gastarlas todas con ese malnacido.

El camino empezó a volverse más rocoso y más frío conforme me acercaba a la cima y la luz se veía muy próxima, casi podía tocarla. Ya no había tantos árboles, lo cual me aportó un poco más de libertad de movimientos y mi carrera se benefició de ello.

Seguí subiendo a toda prisa por ese sendero, ya únicamente de piedra cubierta por algo de nieve, y me topé con un río que descendía por la ladera en un torrente continuo lleno de saltos y pequeñas cascadas provocadas por los salientes rocosos de la montaña. Lo atravesé, escalando con mis cuatro patas, y continué en mi ascenso hacia la luz.

La nieve se derretía bajo las almohadillas de mis patas en el momento en que alcancé la cima, y salí a un pequeño redondo completamente llano en el que la luminiscencia que perseguía se hizo presente. Y entonces, mi corazón pegó un salto para latir con locura cuando por fin la vi, y ya no me fijé en nada más.

Estaba sola. Su delicado cuerpo yacía sobre la helada nieve, desprotegido, y sus largos y abiertos rizos estaban extendidos sobre el hielo, destacando y haciendo contraste con la nívea superficie.

Me acerqué inmediatamente y arrimé el hocico a su precioso rostro para comprobar su estado. Olí ese aroma que tanto había echado de menos y lamí sus mejillas mientras gimoteaba ansioso.

Sufría algunos síntomas de hipotermia: temblaba, su carita estaba fría y sus labios estaban morados, pero estaba viva, su dorada aura refulgía con ímpetu. Miré sus ropas, todo en su sitio, y no tenía ni un arañazo. Solamente estaba profundamente dormida.

O eso creía.

- Jacob… - susurró a duras penas.

¡NESSIE!, lloriqueé como un blandengue.

Pero seguía dormida. Seguía llamándome en sueños. Mi Nessie, mi dulce y preciosa Nessie.

Ya estoy aquí, mi amor, le dijo el estúpido de mí, como si fuera a oírme o algo.

Seguí desconectado de mi manada. No era por nada, pero quería disfrutar de un poco de intimidad en este momento, tenía muchas emociones acumuladas, y también cuando se despertase, porque tenía pensado besarla como nunca antes. Me conectaría lo justo para dar la noticia de que la había encontrado y que estaba bien, con el fin de que sus padres se tranquilizaran, y después volvería a desconectarme para seguir besándola.

Sin embargo, lo que urgía ahora era su hipotermia. Tenía que darle calor para que se recuperase antes de iniciar el descenso y llevársela a sus padres. Me moría de ganas de cambiar de fase para besarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero era mejor seguir en mi forma peluda para acurrucarme a su lado y proporcionarle más calor.

No me dio tiempo ni a doblar una pata.

En cuanto noté el maloliente efluvio y esa emanación de color malva, me giré ipso facto hacia atrás para protegerla.

Mis pupilas casi se caen de sus cuencas cuando vi al licántropo sujetando la cabeza de Nahuel por su coleta en una de sus manos, con la sangre todavía fresca chorreando de la sección de su cuello y una expresión de horror en el rostro. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos.

No me había hecho falta vengarme, el licántropo se había tomado su revancha personal.

Ese monstruo era más monstruoso todavía. Había luna llena y su transformación era completa. Su tamaño era superior y su cuerpo, musculado y totalmente cubierto de un pelo largo marrón oscuro, se asemejaba más a un lobo de pie, solo que sus patas delanteras eran manos descomunales que estaban dotadas de unas poderosas garras afiladas como cuchillas. Su cabeza también estaba desfigurada por completo, ahora tenía una fisonomía lupina, con un hocico lobuno, aunque más redondeado, y su babosa boca estaba provista de unos grandes colmillos no menos afilados que sus garras.

Se quedó quieto, mirándome con sus ojos amarillos bien abiertos, con la luz de la luna reflectaban todavía más. Él también vio el cambio en mí. Después, osciló su hambrienta vista hacia Nessie.

Ya sabía lo que quería, y no se lo iba a permitir.

No tuve ni que pensarlo, mi fibra lupina actuó por sí sola. Mi cuerpo y mi cola se enderezaron bien, al tiempo que mi lomo se erizaba y mi pecho se hinchaba, y le advertí que ella era mi chica con una serie de gruñidos y una exhibición de mis colmillos, que no tenían nada que envidiar a los suyos.

Entendió a la perfección mi lenguaje, pero, como me temía, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Tiró la cabeza de Nahuel a un lado y se acercó a mí, eso sí, lentamente y a la defensiva, mostrándome su dentadura de nuevo mientras gruñía.

Seguí cubriendo a Nessie, agazapándome para clavarle la mirada con odio a ese asqueroso licántropo, y le gruñí con más contundencia, levantando mi labio hasta arriba con rabia.

Caminó a mi alrededor en círculos y yo me moví para fintarle y no dejar que llegase a Nessie. Antes muerto.

Hizo un amago de acercamiento cuando una de sus piernas se adelantó para tratar de agarrarla por el brazo, y yo me interpuse de inmediato, envarándome frente a él. Rasgó el viento con su garra al intentar llegar a mi cuello, que se apartó con unos reflejos mucho más sobrenaturales que los que tenía antes de mi cambio.

Mi tórax se llenó de aire y lo expulsé con furia, produciendo un rugido prolongado y estremecedor que hizo eco en las montañas lindantes, reclamando mi supremacía y dominio, y él retrocedió un par de pasos con un ligero vaho rezumando de su cabeza.

Pero sabía que ni mucho menos iba a dejarlo ahí. Sus ojos se movían hacia Nessie continuamente con una ansiedad obsesiva y no iba a parar hasta conseguirla.

O hasta que yo le parase los pies de una maldita vez, e iba a hacerlo fuera como fuera. Esa bestia no iba a tocarla ni uno solo de sus brillantes cabellos. Volví a rugir con cólera cuando estos pensamientos se hicieron cargo de mi sesera.

El licántropo se acercó con rapidez a mí y se puso en un cara a cara conmigo, levantando su asqueroso labio mientras resollaba por las narices y emitía amenazadores gruñidos.

Su mensaje era claro. Me estaba desafiando.

Nada pude hacer para refrenar a mis instintos, la llamada de la lucha era demasiado fuerte, mis colmillos ya se alzaban solos y mi caja torácica ya estaba respondiendo a su petición. Tenía que defender lo que era mío por derecho: mi chica y mi supremacía. Sabía que esto iba a ser una batalla a muerte, pero no me quedaba más remedio que pelear con él si quería proteger a Nessie, ella era lo primero y más importante. Me centré en esto último.

Con una fuerza brutal, respondí a la pulsión que me llamaba desde lo más hondo de mi ser y me abalancé sobre el licántropo con la dentadura por delante.

Por supuesto, esa bestia no se quedó parada. Justo en el momento en que mi cuerpo hizo contacto con el suyo, me rodeó con sus brazos para bloquearme, sin embargo, la potencia de mi embuste fue tal, que los dos nos caímos sobre la nieve y rodamos unos cuantos metros.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie de inmediato y yo me apresuré a escudar a Nessie, fintando con él para que no encontrara ni un solo hueco por el que pasar. No quería ni que la oliese.

Eso le enfureció enormemente y el que se arrojó hacia mí entonces fue él.

Clavé las patas traseras en la nieve, aguanté su empuje y nos enzarzamos en un forcejeo en el que los dos chasqueábamos las mandíbulas para tratar de clavarle los dientes al otro y en que también terminamos contorneándonos por el hielo.

Los restallidos de nuestros dientes y los rugidos resonaban en las cordilleras que nos rodeaban, hasta que también se escuchó el gemido que salió por mi garganta cuando una fila de cuchillas se clavó en mi costado.

Me retiré hacia atrás, al tiempo que ese sucio licántropo sacaba las garras de su mano de mis carnes. El dolor era penetrante, pero no me achiqué. Seguí protegiendo a mi chica, caminando en eses delante suyo para que ese monstruo no se acercara a ella lo más mínimo. Además, ya empezaba a notar cómo mi herida se estaba curando, parecía que lo hacía más rápido de lo normal.

El licántropo me miró sorprendido, no se creía que su ataque no me hubiera afectado y que ya no tuviera herida alguna. Seguramente nunca había oído hablar de la rápida curación de los metamorfos. Aún así, no me confié. Si me clavaba sus colmillos, era hombre muerto.

Y eso intentó de repente. Arremetió su boca contra mí con tanta violencia, que tuve que recular y dejar a Nessie entre mis patas, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo para no pisarla.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que su hipotermia se había agravado. Sus temblores eran más fuertes y su piel estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad que no me gustaba nada.

El licántropo aprovechó esa pequeña distracción de décimas de segundo para embestirme de nuevo y me lanzó varios metros en los que mi cuerpo derrapó hacia atrás.

Agarró a Nessie por su delicado brazo y la arrastró como si de un saco se tratase. Eso me encolerizó hasta tal punto, que me cegué. No. No iba a tocarla nunca más.

Me levanté a una velocidad vertiginosa, rugiendo, y corrí hacia él para saltarle encima. Soltó a Nessie, que quedó tendida sobre la nieve otra vez, y caímos dando vueltas el uno sobre el otro.

Empezamos una lucha encarnizada en la que consiguió tajarme por varios sitios, él jugaba con ventaja al disponer de más armas, pero yo no me rendí, ni mucho menos. Me rajaba con sus cuchillas en un sitio, pero la otra herida anterior ya estaba casi curada. Eso hacía que no perdiera mucha sangre y pudiera mantenerme con fuerzas suficientes para hacerle frente. Gimió cuando le hinqué bien los dientes en la clavícula, aunque lo que había intentado era llegar a su cuello, puesto que tenía que arrancarle la cabeza para acabar con él. Lo que no sabía es que él también llegaba a mi paletilla. Me clavó los colmillos con tanta saña, que noté cómo se incrustaban, igual que si fuera a cámara lenta.

Gañí con potencia y dolor a la vez que un acto reflejo hizo que me despegara de él y me levantara sobre mis cuatro patas. El licántropo también se puso en pie y nos quedamos frente a frente, observándonos, todavía a la defensiva. Su asquerosa boca se torció en una especie de sonrisa arrogante, me había herido de muerte y ahora solamente tenía que esperar a que su repugnante veneno hiciera efecto en mí.

Enseguida lo noté, sus efectos no se hicieron esperar. Sentí cómo su ponzoña se extendía por todo mi organismo a través de mis venas, ésta quemaba al pasar igual que si fuera ácido, y una fiebre extraña se instaló en mi cuerpo, haciéndolo arder. La vista comenzó a nublárseme intermitentemente y mi respiración empezó a ser dificultosa y pesada. Mis patas estaban débiles y querían tambalearse para tumbarme definitivamente.

Miré a mi Nessie, a mi ángel. Si yo caía aquí, ese monstruo…

No, no iba a hacerlo, no iba a rendirme, ni hablar. Esa bestia repulsiva no iba a tocarla ni un solo milímetro de piel. Ahora ya tenía firmada mi sentencia de muerte, ya no tenía nada que perder si me volvía a morder, ahora podía ir a por todas, e iba a hacerlo. Yo moriría, pero él se iba a venir al infierno conmigo. Daría mi último soplo de vida por ella, la protegería hasta la muerte. Ella era lo único y más importante.

Mi Nessie, mi ángel.

Mi aura estalló con furia y mi fuerza espiritual se extendió hasta donde se perdía la vista; un círculo de luz brillante y cegador que cubrió las montañas y se expandió más allá. Todas las células de mi organismo se llenaron de esa energía, que traspasó mi cuerpo como si de electricidad se tratase, y las cargó de adrenalina. La suficiente para aguantar hasta que me lo cargase de una vez por todas.

Me erguí de nuevo y aullé a la luna con poder y autoridad, anunciando lo que iba a hacer a los cuatro vientos. Cuando bajé la cabeza para clavarle la mirada con inquina, su vaho llegaba hasta el cielo, aunque no me hacía falta ver eso para adivinar que estaba desconcertado y acobardado, su nauseabunda cara lo decía todo. No se podía creer que su sucio veneno no me hubiera tumbado todavía.

Me agazapé, tensé todos los músculos de mi cuerpo y escupí un rugido tan estremecedor como amenazante. No le dio tiempo a huir. Me abalancé sobre esa masa peluda sin pensármelo dos veces y me enganché a su cuello para hincarle la dentadura. Ahora el que gemía con potencia y dolor era él.

Se revolvió y me cortó de nuevo con sus afiladas cuchillas. Me importaba un bledo. Mi cólera era tal y mi muerte estaba tan cercana, que no solté su gaznate. Siguió rodando por la nieve conmigo colgando para tratar de desengancharme, pero resistí. Como si de una presa se tratase, hundí más los colmillos y mi mandíbula presionó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que escuché un crack.

Su cuerpo quedó flácido encima del mío, sin embargo, seguía vivo. Solamente le había roto el cuello y lo había dejado parapléjico. Aunque no permanentemente. Eso no bastaba, con el tiempo se regeneraría y seguiría con vida. Sólo había una manera de matar a un licántropo: arrancándole la cabeza. Me volteé sin soltar a ese despojo, lo sujeté por el pecho con mis patas y tiré de su cabeza hacia arriba sin ningún atisbo de dudas ni compasión.

Casualidades de la vida, su cabeza rodó hasta que quedó junto a la de Nahuel. Las dos tenían el mismo semblante horrorizado.

Después de este esfuerzo, mis patas doblegaron y caí encima del cuerpo del licántropo. El dolor y la quemazón de mis venas volvieron a sentirse con intensidad y la fiebre de la rabia que me había sido contagiada comenzaba a hacer arder todo mi ser.

Pero no podía quedarme allí. Todavía no. Mi ángel. Nessie me necesitaba. Tenía que sacarla de allí o se moriría de frío, tenía que llevársela a Bella y a Edward para que estuviese a salvo. Entonces podría morirme en paz. Además, se lo había prometido a Edward y yo era un hombre de palabra.

Su rostro era precioso, aun estando algo azulado por la hipotermia. El mirárselo me dio fuerzas para levantarme y adoptar forma humana. Era mi último chute de adrenalina.

Arranqué los pantalones de la cinta de cuero sin ni siquiera desabrocharla y me los puse lo más rápido que mi dolorido organismo me permitió.

Me arrodillé con prisas a su lado, metí las manos bajo su cuerpo y la levanté como pude para tomarla en brazos. Me costó ponerme en pie, pero lo logré sólo con mirarla.

Estaba congelada, sus temblores ya eran más parecidos a convulsiones y sus labios estaban amoratados. Apoyé su cabeza con cuidado en el pliegue interior de mi codo y la arrimé bien a mi pecho, estrechándola entre mis brazos para darle más calor. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé, dejando nuestros labios entrelazados para que se le calentasen un poco. Puede que ese fuera mi último beso.

Los solté cuando me pareció que ya estaban más cálidos, en realidad, todo su cuerpo pareció caldearse algo con el contacto del mío y ya no tiritaba tanto.

- Jake… - masculló con un frágil hilo de voz, abriendo ligeramente sus dulces ojos.

Un nudo gigantesco se agarró a mi garganta, de las emociones indescriptibles que sentí en ese momento.

- Ya estoy aquí, preciosa – le susurré en la boca con tranquilidad para que no se asustara.

Su todavía helada mano se aferró a mi nuca débilmente para acercarme más a ella y sus dulces ojos me reclamaron como nunca.

- Jake…

Aunque todavía estaba adormilada, nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse para besarse con una pasión cargada de emoción y entusiasmo. Por fin sentía otra vez esa energía mágica que nos envolvía siempre, cuánto la había echado de menos. Sus ojos no fueron los únicos que desbordaron lágrimas, los míos no pudieron evitar que éstas saltaran y rodaran por mi cara hasta terminar fundiéndose con sus mejillas.

Mi mente se llenó de todos los recuerdos preciosos y felices junto a ella, esos casi siete años maravillosos pasaron como si de una película se tratase. Sin embargo, mi felicidad era amarga. Este beso era un reencuentro y una despedida. Nuestro último beso. Pronto me tendría que ir de este mundo y tendría que dejarla sola. Y sabía qué tenía que hacer antes de irme. Nessie tendría que ser fuerte. Esperé hasta que terminamos de besarnos.

El dolor ya empezaba a ser inaguantable y ella seguía con síntomas de hipotermia, así que tenía que hacerlo rápido para que me diera tiempo a bajarla de la montaña para llevársela a sus padres.

Pegué nuestras frentes y clavé mis pupilas en las suyas con determinación.

- Quiero que me prometas una cosa – le dije.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin comprender; todavía estaba medio dormida y hablaba con dificultad.  
- Quiero que me prometas que vivirás.  
- ¿Cómo? No… no te entiendo… - frunció su adorable ceño con extrañeza.

Tenía que conseguir que me lo prometiera, si antes sospechaba que algo no iba bien, no lo haría. Y sabía que si no me lo prometía, no cumpliría mi deseo, éramos almas gemelas.

- Prométemelo, por favor – insistí con un murmullo -. ¿Verdad que vas a vivir?

Esto era trampa, pero era la única manera.

- Claro, ya no tengo… tanto frío – afirmó en una voz muy baja, aún bajo los efectos del sedante que le hubiesen dado.  
- Prométemelo. Prométeme que vivirás.  
- Está bien – murmuró a duras penas, con los ojos cerrados -. Te… te lo prometo.

No se imaginaba lo feliz que me hacía.

- Gracias – susurré con otro nudo en la garganta, y la besé.

Ya no había tiempo que perder, la vista empezaba a nublárseme por momentos y la fiebre estaba aumentando. Tenía que bajarla antes de que la rabia se apoderara de mí del todo. La arrimé más a mí y apoyé su mejilla en mi pecho para iniciar el descenso.

Corrí lo más rápido que fui capaz por el sendero que discurría por la ladera de la montaña, procurando no tropezarme con los salientes de la superficie rocosa.

Llegué a la zona arbolada. Ahora podía pasar mejor entre los árboles, pero éstos aparecían ante mí como dibujos nublados y no me quedó más remedio que ir un poco más despacio para poder esquivarlos, mis reflejos iban con efecto retardado.

Todos mis músculos parecían agarrotados y el dolor ya era insoportable, me sentía arder por dentro, igual que si me estuviese quemando con ácido. Mis pulmones se afanaban en respirar a toda velocidad y sentía un nerviosismo desmedido. La rabia hacía presencia cada vez más en mi organismo y eso era peligroso para Nessie. Si perdía la razón del todo, puede que terminara haciéndola daño. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para ponerla a salvo.

Comencé a descender por la pendiente que daba al valle donde nos habíamos reunido con los Vulturis.

Mi vista se topó de frente con los Cullen, con mi manada y con los de Denali, que esperaban mi llegada unos metros más allá. No había ninguna duda. Edward ya estaba al tanto de todo. Su semblante dejaba ver una mezcolanza de sentimientos que iban desde la alegría por ver a su hija hasta una extraña expresión de amargura y tristeza mezclada con integridad y respeto. Asintió para darme las gracias con el mismo rostro.

Nessie pareció despejarse algo más y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos para incorporarse un poco y abrazarme. Aproveché para inhalar su maravilloso efluvio, eso me daba las últimas fuerzas.

Aun medio anestesiada, no se le escapaba nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tu piel está ardiendo – advirtió, tocando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano -. Parece que tengas fiebre, y estás sudando…

Sus dulces ojos se toparon con los míos cuando levantó la cabeza de mi hombro, y su mirada lo dijo todo. Sí, me conocía demasiado bien.

- ¡Renesmee! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Unas manos heladas la despegaron de mí. Ella las tendió en mi dirección mientras Bella la tomaba en brazos para abrazarla entre sollozos.

- ¡Jake! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – gritó, tratando de zafarse de su madre para alcanzarme con los brazos.

Pero yo apenas podía moverme y hablar. Mis piernas me sostenían en pie de pura inercia.

Bella se dio cuenta enseguida y su semblante rebosante de felicidad cambió de repente. Dejó a su hija en el suelo, desconcertada, y Edward corrió para ponerse a su lado.

Toda mi manada se acercó, gimoteando, y el resto de los Cullen y nuestros aliados se apresuraron para aproximarse con preocupación.

Nessie se abalanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a tocarme el rostro con ansiedad y angustia.

- ¡Jake, ¿qué te pasa?!  
- Ne… Nessie… - murmuré con una voz que me salió más débil de lo que quería -. Te quiero – y alcé mi mano para acariciarla el rostro con la poca fuerza que me quedaba -. Siempre… te… querré.  
- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!  
- Me lo… prometiste… Tú vivirás…  
- ¡No, por favor! – lloró -. ¡Dime que ese licántropo no te ha mordido!

Bella se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada, y se giró para llorar en el hombro de Edward. Los gimoteos de mi manada se hicieron más fuertes.

La oscuridad empezaba a vencerme.

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! – chilló mientras me daba palmadas en la cara para que abriera los ojos.  
- Velaré… por ti… Siempre estaré… contigo…  
- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Me prometiste que nunca te irías de mi lado! – declaró entre lloros desesperados -. ¡Tú también tienes…! ¡Prométeme que lucharás hasta el final por mí! ¡Prométeme que no te rendirás y que vivirás! ¡Jake, por favor, no me dejes! – sollozó, pegando su frente a la mía con ímpetu -. ¡Vive por mí!  
- Nessie…  
- ¡Prométemelo!  
- Te lo… prometo…

No me dio tiempo a más. La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí y mis piernas cedieron, desplomándome en el suelo como un árbol caído.

- ¡NOOOOO! – chilló Nessie.  
- ¡JACOB! – gritó Bella.

Las voces, los gimoteos y los gritos se oían lejanos, cada vez más.

- ¡JAKE, NO ME DEJES! ¡TE QUIERO! – fue lo último que escuché.

Te quiero, mi Nessie, mi ángel.

No quiero dejarte. Perdóname.

Mi dulce y precioso ángel.

No, no quiero irme.

Mi promesa.

Soy un hombre de palabra.

Oscuridad y silencio.

Nessie, Nessie…

Mi espíritu.

Mi alma se va…


	57. Libro Tres: Renesmee

= LIBRO TRES =  
RENESMEE

PREFACIO:

- Quiero que me prometas una cosa – me dijo con firmeza.

Su voz todavía sonaba con eco en mis oídos y aún estaba algo desorientada. No sabía si seguía soñando con él o esto era real, aunque ese beso había sido tan intenso.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sin comprender.  
- Quiero que me prometas que vivirás.  
- ¿Cómo? No… no te entiendo…

Estaba entre sus brazos, ¿cómo iba a morirme?

- Prométemelo, por favor – murmuró con insistencia -. ¿Verdad que vas a vivir?

Los ojos se me cerraban sin poder evitarlo, pero solamente era sueño, ya casi no temblaba. Su calor me arropaba, por fin me envolvía su maravilloso efluvio de nuevo y me sentía en el cielo.

- Claro, ya no tengo… tanto frío – le dije con un murmullo, que era lo único que mi garganta podía proferir.  
- Prométemelo. Prométeme que vivirás – volvió a repetir.

No entendía tanta insistencia. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? Sin embargo, yo no me sentía mal. Lo único que tenía era sueño. Ahora estaba colmada de felicidad, y pegada a su pecho entraba en calor con cada segundo que pasaba. Lo hice para que se quedara más tranquilo.

- Está bien – mis párpados terminaron cediendo del todo -. Te… te lo prometo.  
- Gracias – susurró.

Entonces, noté cómo me besaba otra vez con sus ardientes y suaves labios y mis mariposas volaron de nuevo hacia el cielo estrellado.


	58. Promesas

PROMESAS:

Oscuridad.

Mi cuerpo inerte flotaba en un mar negro de profundidad infinita.

La nada.

Me dejaba llevar por una marea invisible, iba a la deriva hacia ninguna parte, tan sólo se veía un horizonte oscuro, interminable, vacío…

Pero yo seguía notando mis cables de acero bien atados a él, sin embargo, por más que tiraba de ellos para encontrarle, él no aparecía…

Jacob.

Mi Jacob.

El final de los cables no aparecía nunca, parecía que fueran inacabables.

Tirar, tirar.

La nada.

Ahora me encontraba bailando sola un baile de dos, sin música, daba vueltas en un estado agónico, perdida, sin ritmo ni cadencia.

Vueltas, vueltas, vueltas, vueltas…

Jacob.

Mi Jacob.

Apenas se oían las voces tan lejanas que me rodeaban, mis sentidos se negaban en rotundo a llevar a cabo su trabajo. Todo mi ser se negaba a vivir. No, sin él, no.

Soledad.

Jacob.

Mi Jacob.

Mi despedazado corazón no quería latir, ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Estaba completamente desolado, vacío como el espacio en el que me encontraba. El dolor que sentía era demasiado desgarrador como para poder soportarlo.

Mi alma seguía con vida, aunque se movía en penitencia por la nada, llorando, chillando de rabia y de dolor.

Luto.

Jacob.

Mi Jacob.

Frío.

Mucho frío.

Jacob.

Mi Jacob.

¡Jacob!

¡Jacob!

¡JACOB!

Una brisa prodigiosa y cálida pasó a mi lado, rozándome. Era tan fuerte, que hizo que mi pelo se elevara y, entonces, todos mis sentidos despertaron de su letargo como si les hubiesen puesto una inyección de adrenalina.

Su olor. La brisa trajo consigo su olor. Su maravilloso efluvio me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies cuando lo inhalé, tomando todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir un placer indescriptible, haciéndose cargo de cada una de mis células. Todos los recuerdos de mi vida junto a él comenzaron a desfilar por mi mente, pude incluso sentirlos como si los estuviese reviviendo de nuevo. Nuestros juegos cuando era pequeña, sus calientes dedos rozando y estremeciendo mi piel, sus labios ardientes y sedosos deslizándose por los míos por primera vez, su preciosa y deslumbrante sonrisa, sus bromas, su entusiasmo, su entrega en todo, mis adorados e hipnotizadores ojos negros clavados en mis cautivadas pupilas, su poderoso cuerpo perfecto saliendo del río, la primera vez que noté su piel pegada a la mía, su donación de sangre, sus manos deslizándose por mi espalda, por mi pecho, sus caricias, sus dedos jugando con mi pelo, su intensa pasión, su fuego, su abrasador y delicioso aliento, aquel eterno y definitivo beso bajo la lluvia por el cual descubrimos mi imprimación, nuestra intensa, maravillosa y mágica primera vez, su increíble forma de hacerme el amor, nuestra escapada de aquella noche lluviosa y salvaje, nuestra alucinante luna de miel, su tersa y tórrida piel, su contagiosa alegría, su bondad, su lealtad, su generosidad, su carácter impulsivo y apasionado, su raza, su coraje, su ternura, su inteligencia, su verdad, su honestidad, su poderosa fuerza interior, mi espectacular Gran Lobo protegiéndome, su inmenso e infinito amor por mí... Mis maravillados ojos se cerraron en respuesta y las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas. Mi pulsera de cuero rojizo vibró y…

Nessie…

Mis párpados se abrieron de sopetón al escuchar su ronca voz llamándome.

- ¡Jacob! – grité entre lloros.

Pero lo único que encontraron fue la vista granulada y nublada de un techo.

Unas manos heladas comenzaron a acariciarme el rostro con ansiedad.

- Ya está, hija, ya pasó todo. Estoy aquí – susurraba mamá sin dejar de tocarme la cara -. Gracias a Dios – sollozó -. ¡Carlisle!  
- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté, totalmente desorientada y confusa, mientras me incorporaba para mirar a mi alrededor -. ¡Jacob!

Sin embargo, mi Jacob no estaba.

- Tranquila, cariño – me calmó, mirándome con sus pupilas oscurecidas por la sed, tristes -. Estás en tu cuarto.

Noté un tirón en mi muñeca y me fijé en el tubo que estaba enganchado a ésta y que llevaba a un gotero de suero. Mamá se encontraba en la cama, a mi lado. Tuve que volver a echarme cuando me mareé.

- Llevas tres semanas inconsciente – me explicó, frotando mi frente con la mano.  
- ¿Tres semanas…? – mi voz se apagó y no pude terminar la frase.  
- Te desmayaste cuando Jacob…

Su frágil oración también se quedó en el aire al ver cómo mis ojos se cerraban con amargura y desbordaban más lágrimas.

Carlisle entró en mi habitación con celeridad y apartó una silla que había junto a la cama. Detrás de él entraron Jasper y Esme.

- Renesmee, cielo – exclamó ésta última, sentándose en la cama junto a mi madre para acariciarme el brazo.  
- Gracias a Dios – la acompañó Jasper.  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – quiso saber mi abuelo, abriendo mis abatidos párpados para mirarme las pupilas con una cegadora luz.

No sé qué le respondió mi madre.

Tres semanas. Jacob llevaba muerto tres semanas. Mi mente se negaba siquiera a sugerir tal palabra. Mis manos aferraron la sábana bajera en puños cuando un agudo pinchazo me atravesó el corazón y el dolor se volvió brutal e insoportable. Todavía tenía su olor en la nariz y su voz había sonado tan alta y clara… Pero Jacob no iba a volver jamás. Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por mis mejillas con desolación. Hubiera sido mejor seguir inconsciente de por vida hasta que mi machacado corazón decidiera dejar de latir de una vez por todas.

- ¡NOOOOO! – grité con una voz desgarradora que apunto estuvo de dejarme sin cuerdas vocales.

Mis uñas se aferraron con tanto dolor, que terminaron rasgando la sábana inferior.

- ¡Cálmate, hija, por favor! – suplicó mamá, desesperada.  
- ¡JACOB! – lloré, desconsolada, girándome para ponerme boca abajo y hundir la cara en la almohada.

La mano de mi madre me acariciaba la cabeza en un intento inútil de consolarme.

- Cielo… - sollozó.

Jacob. Mi Jacob. Mi amor, mi mejor amigo, mi ángel de la guarda, mi alma gemela, mi compañero, mi vida, mi todo. El inmenso dolor era insoportable y desgarrador. Parte de la almohada se quedó encerrada en mis manos apretadas cuando mi corazón se encogió del enorme calambre. La peor y más horrible de mis pesadillas se había hecho realidad. Viuda. Ahora era viuda. Apenas habíamos empezado a vivir lo nuestro y ahora era viuda…

- Renesmee, cariño – me llamó mamá, continuando con su afán de acariciarme la cabeza -, Carlisle tiene que tomarte la tensión.  
- Quiero estar sola, por favor – les rogué.  
- Solamente será un momento – siguió, hablándome con una voz dulce y arropadora -. Luego te dejaremos un ratito tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, después de todo, me daba completamente igual lo que me hicieran. Mi cuerpo no era mío y se había muerto con su verdadero dueño. Me di la vuelta y me quedé boca arriba para que Carlisle hiciera lo que quisiera con mi inerte organismo. Mamá se empeñó en intentar secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de rebosar por mis ojos. Me di cuenta de que mi repentina tranquilidad se debía a la participación de Jasper, que me sonrió aliviado. También me percaté de que todos tenían su iris oscuro, probablemente no habían saciado mucho su sed desde que Jacob...

- ¿Dónde están papá y los demás? ¿Se han ido de caza? – le pregunté sin brío a mi madre, para que no vinieran a mi mente mis últimas y horribles imágenes, mientras Carlisle trabajaba con mi brazo con el fin de tomarme la tensión.  
- Tu padre está con Alice – comenzó a aclararme, hablándome con dulzura -. Ella sufre unas jaquecas horrorosas y tiene que irse lejos de vez en cuando para poder soportarlo; y tu padre lo estaba pasando fatal con tus pensamientos, no aguantaba más, así que lo convencí para que esta mañana se fuera con Alice y se despejase un poco. Vendrán después, no te preocupes.  
- ¿Y Em y Rose?

Mis abuelos, mi tío y mi madre se miraron con cautela.

- Bueno, Emmett va todos los días hasta el límite fronterizo con La Push, es su manera de estar cerca de Jacob… - su voz se quebró y sus pupilas bajaron a sus manos.

Esta vez no pude reprimir a mi mente y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas con más insistencia. Emmett no podía entrar en La Push y no podía ir al cementerio para visitar su tumba. Me llevé la mano a mi roto y dolorido corazón sólo con pensar en esa tétrica palabra. Éste se retorció como si alguien lo estuviese estrujando con rabia. Y yo ni siquiera había ido a su entierro. Era su viuda y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su lápida…

- Tranquila, respira hondo – procuró calmarme Carlisle cuando su tensiómetro empezó a volverse loco.  
- Jacob… - lloré, llevándome el brazo libre a la cara.  
- Le voy a administrar un calmante, tiene la tensión muy alta – diagnosticó mi abuelo, quitándome la goma.

Mamá asintió con preocupación y Carlisle se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a su despacho.

- Te prepararé un te, cielo – me dijo Esme -. Ya verás qué bien te sienta.

Y se unió a Carlisle para marcharse como una exhalación.

- Quiero estar sola, por favor – repetí.  
- Claro – aceptó mamá con un murmullo -. Llámame si me necesitas, ¿ok?

Me dio un beso en la frente y salió con Jasper.

En cuanto mi tío se fue, todas mis emociones fueron liberadas y pude dar rienda suelta a mi agonizante angustia.

Otra vez mi almohada fue objetivo de mi interminable ira y rabia y hundí mi rostro en ella para mitigar el grito desgarrador de dolor que salió por mi garganta.

¿Por qué él y no yo? ¿Por qué se había tenido que enfrentar a ese licántropo? ¿Por qué había tenido que ir él solo? ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué me había dejado sola?! ¡¿Por qué se había muerto?! ¡Me lo había prometido! ¡Me había prometido que lucharía por mí y que viviría! ¡¿Y yo tenía que cumplir esa estúpida promesa ahora?! ¡No!

Alcé mi cara de la almohada, me quité la vía de la muñeca con furia y me incorporé para levantarme de la cama.

Yo no podía vivir sin Jacob, esto era demasiado para mí. Más de ciento cincuenta años sin él era una tortura, no podría superarlo jamás, lo sabía con absoluta certeza. Acabaría volviéndome loca, en realidad, ya comenzaba a estarlo. Todavía notaba nuestro enorme vínculo, ni siquiera la muerte podía separarnos. Tenía que reunirme con él ya, allí, en el más allá o donde fuera. Lo buscaría hasta en el mismísimo infierno, si hacía falta.

Repasé neuróticamente la habitación en busca de algo, algo que pudiera ayudarme a dejar este mundo con rapidez. Si tardaba demasiado, Carlisle podría reanimarme, o tal vez mi familia vampiro llegaría en un parpadeo para evitarlo. Tenía que ser muy silenciosa y, sobretodo, muy veloz. No me importaba el dolor, el que sentía en estos momentos era insuperable, ningún dolor físico sería más insoportable y horrible que éste.

Y entonces, vi algo que me podía ayudar. Mi abridor de cartas reposaba sobre mi escritorio, esperando a que alguien le diera una buena utilidad. A mí me iba a hacer un gran favor.

Me acerqué hasta allí y lo agarré con firmeza por la empuñadura. Lo más rápido era cortarme la yugular. Un solo movimiento y en pocos segundos ya estaría a su lado. Aunque mi familia oliera la sangre y subieran como rayos, ya no les daría tiempo a pararlo.

Subí el fino puñal y me lo pegué al cuello.

Adiós, mamá, papá. Los quiero. Perdonenme, pensé, cerrando mis lacrimosos ojos con fuerza.

Un solo movimiento.

Jacob, mi amor, ya voy. Te amo.

Nessie…

Su voz volvió a sonar a la vez que mi pulsera vibraba con mucho ímpetu. Al escucharle, separé el abridor de mi cuello súbitamente y lo solté como si éste quemase, aunque su descenso no duró mucho. Mientras se deslizaba por mi mano de camino al suelo, mi palma se cerró con fuerza, maravillada, deteniendo la caída del abridor, y la afilada hoja me produjo un corte en la palma, pero ni siquiera lo noté. Una oleada parecida a una cálida caricia recorrió mi organismo una vez más y su maravilloso efluvio impregnó todo mi ser, e incluso el dormitorio. Sentí un conocido e inmenso placer cuando esa brisa traspasó mi cuerpo, indescriptible, infinito, intenso, mágico, que me hizo soltar el abridor de nuevo, y mi garganta jadeó con entusiasmo. Era esa energía…

- Jake… - le llamé con un susurro, maravillada, mientras mis lágrimas mojaban mi rostro por enésima vez y mi mano todavía colgaba en el aire.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡RENESMEE, NO! – gritó mi padre, aferrándome por los brazos.

Mamá entró junto a él y se horrorizó cuando vio mi muñeca ensangrentada.

- ¡HIJA, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! – chilló, histérica, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
- Jacob… - exclamé, deslumbrada, oliéndome.

Su fantástico olor se había quedado prendado en mi piel, en mi pelo, hasta en mi camisón.

Se escuchó un portazo abajo y acto seguido vi el borrón de Jasper dirigiéndose como una auténtica bala hacia el bosque, el olor de mi sangre debía de ser demasiado tentador para él. Mis abuelos, en cambio, no tardaron el llegar, a la vez que mi padre me examinaba la muñeca con nerviosismo. Esme tragó saliva audiblemente, pero parecía estar controlándolo bastante bien, eso de ser la sangre de su nieta influía bastante en ella.

- No tiene nada, sólo es un corte en la palma – anunció, exhalando con descanso.

Se arrancó con facilidad un trozo de su camisa y vendó mi mano con ella.

- Traeré mi botiquín para curárselo – declaró Carlisle, ya saliendo por la puerta.  
- Gracias a Dios – suspiró mamá, bajando los párpados, aliviada.  
- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! – me regañó papá, abrazándome con fuerza, aunque era más la preocupación lo que salía por su boca y sus pupilas ennegrecidas, que el enfado -. Menos mal que piensas a voces y pude oírte desde tan lejos – reveló, apretándome, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo.  
- Lo siento – susurré, hundiendo el rostro en su torso.  
- No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca, ¿me oyes…? – entonces, se quedó rígido y me separó para mirarme -. Renesmee, Jacob no…

Se quedó mudo cuando seguí inhalando la fragancia de Jake con insistencia, sin hacerle caso.

- ¿Qué te hueles? – inquirió mi madre, sin comprender mi comportamiento.  
- Es su efluvio, ¿no lo huelen? – les dije, inspirando el olor de un mechón de mi pelo -. Está por toda la habitación.  
- Aquí sólo huele a ti – manifestó ella con extrañeza.

Pero si su efluvio era muy fuerte, ¿acaso me estaba volviendo loca?

- Él… ha estado aquí… - mascullé con voz frágil -. Ahora mismo… Todavía tengo… su olor… - y extendí mis brazos con el mechón para que lo olieran.

Carlisle llegó con prisas, posó el pequeño maletín blanco en mi escritorio y lo abrió para empezar a curarme.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo, cielo…? – murmuró mi madre, visiblemente afectada, mirándome como si yo hubiera perdido el juicio -. Es tu olor…  
- Cariño… - gimió Esme, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Mi padre se quedó callado, con un rostro lleno de confusión mientras estudiaba mi mente, y mamá se acercó a mí con sus ojos llorosos.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, hija? – lloriqueó, envolviendo mi cara con sus heladas manos -. ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

Papá abrió la boca para hablar.

- Lo siento, mamá – sollocé, interrumpiendo lo que él fuera a decir -, pero mi vida sin Jacob no…  
- Ánimo, cielo – me cortó con un susurro -. No te rindas tan fácilmente. No hay que perder la esperanza.

Mi abuelo retiró el vendaje hecho por mi padre y comenzó a curarme el corte. Esme volvió a tragar saliva.

- Yo ya no tengo esperanza… - seguí, llorando más fuerte -. Mi vida se terminó cuando lo hizo la suya…

Se hizo un extraño silencio en el que mis padres y todo el mundo se miró – hasta Carlisle dejó de pegar la gasa en mi palma -, y papá asintió para que fuera mamá la que hablase.

- Cielo…, Jacob no ha muerto – desveló ella con una voz de sorpresa.

Mis pulmones dejaron de respirar y mi corazón se paró por un momento para, de pronto, comenzar a latir atolondradamente. Un chute de adrenalina me atravesó las venas, del impacto que esas palabras le provocaron a mi alma, y las lágrimas se me quedaron cortadas en la garganta. Mi rostro se alzó para mirarla con impresión y confusión.

- ¿Qué?  
- Lleva tres semanas en coma, luchando contra la rabia que el licántropo le contagió al morderle – me aclaró.  
- ¡¿Jacob está… vivo?! – mi semblante se iluminó de esperanza y mi corazón latió todavía más alocadamente -. ¡¿Dónde… dónde está?!

¡JACOB, MI JACOB, MI AMOR! ¡Tenía que ir a verle YA!

Mi abuelo y mis padres se miraron con gravedad y cautela, y Esme se marchó vertiginosamente escaleras abajo.

- En su casa – respondió Carlisle.  
- Tengo que ir a verle – declaré con convicción, llevando ya mis pies hacia el vestidor.

Mamá se movió con rapidez y en un parpadeo la tenía delante de mí, sujetándome por los hombros para impedirme el paso.

- Es mejor que no vayas – me dijo con suavidad.

¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! ¡¿Se había vuelto loca?!

- ¡Jake me necesita y pienso ir! – afirmé, enfadada, quitándole las manos.  
- No… no se puede ir – manifestó ella con nerviosismo, sin dejar de echar miraditas a Carlisle y a papá.  
- ¿Cómo que no se puede ir? – mis ojos oscilaron extrañados de unos a otros.

Enseguida llegó Esme con una taza de tila en las manos que posó en mi escritorio con discreción.

- El coma de Jacob no es el típico coma – empezó a aclararme Carlisle, hablándome con prudencia -. El veneno es muy fuerte y, como ya expliqué en una ocasión, le ha contagiado la rabia. Eso hace que aunque esté inconsciente, le den brotes de violencia y sea extremadamente agresivo. Hemos tenido que… - sus ojos fluctuaron hacia los de mis padres y después se fijaron en los míos con dudas. Apreté los dientes para soportar el resto de la dolorosa historia con entereza y asentí -. Hemos tenido que sujetarle a la cama con cintas de cuero para que pudiera tratarle, ya que, involuntariamente, ataca a todo aquel que se le acerca.  
- ¿Está… está atado a la cama…? – mi frágil voz dejó ver el enorme nudo que se acababa de romper en mi garganta al imaginármelo en ese horrible estado.  
- Hemos tenido que atornillar la cama al suelo, dada su desmedida fuerza. Es peligroso. Podría morder e infectar a alguien más – aseguró mi abuelo -. Por eso no debes ir. Si te mordiera…  
- ¿Sufre…?  
- Renesmee, por favor, no creo que sea necesario que escuches todo esto – me rogó mamá, en un intento de protegerme del dolor.

Era inútil. Sólo la recuperación de Jacob podía aliviar esta tortura, y necesitaba conocer toda la verdad para saber a qué me tenía que enfrentar, si no, sería incapaz de ayudarle.

- Jacob va a ser mi marido, quiero saber toda la verdad – declaré con determinación -. Creo que tengo más derecho que nadie a saberla. Y quiero saber si está… sufriendo.

Mi abuelo sacó el aire por la nariz con preocupación y asintió para confirmar mis horribles sospechas. Tragué saliva para poder soportar el gigantesco atasco de mi garganta.

- Le administro morfina, pero la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo la quema rápidamente y no parece hacer mucho efecto en él.  
- ¿Saldrá… de esta? – susurré casi muda mientras mis lágrimas volvían a recorrerme el rostro.

Carlisle y mamá se volvieron a mirar con pesadumbre.

- No estoy seguro – admitió con sinceridad.

Las pronunció con delicadeza, pero sus palabras me sonaron especialmente duras e hirientes. Aún así, agradecí que fuera sincero conmigo. Tenía que saberlo.

- Pero tengo que reconocer que su aguante y su resistencia me tienen realmente impresionado. Jacob es muy fuerte, nunca había visto algo igual, si hubiera sido otro, no hubiese aguantado todo este tiempo y ya hubiera fallecido – me llevé la mano al corazón cuando el pinchazo se clavó con saña -. No obstante, no pierdo las esperanzas – mi abuelo se aproximó a mí y me sujetó por los hombros, mirándome a los ojos con seguridad -. Jacob se está aferrando a la vida con uñas y dientes, está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para regresar a tu lado. Eleazar tiene razón, todos lo hemos visto. Su poder espiritual es extraordinariamente fuerte, si no, no seguiría en coma. Y sabe que tiene aquí lo que más ama del mundo esperándole. Estoy seguro de que usará todo su poder para vencer a la rabia y volverás a tenerle a tu lado. Tienes que tener fe. Créeme, he visto miles de casos en los que el paciente estaba muerto y su corazón volvía a latir de repente milagrosamente. Ten fe – repitió.  
- Está cumpliendo su promesa – declaré con voz rota, bajando mis ojos con culpabilidad por haber estado apunto de no cumplir yo la mía; si no llega a ser porque él me lo había impedido…

Eso me hizo caer en algo que estalló en más preguntas. ¿Por qué le había sentido conmigo, si seguía con vida? Era su energía, su voz, su efluvio. Y era real, eso lo juraba por mi vida, todavía tenía su olor en mi piel, lo estaba oliendo en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, ¿cómo es que solamente podía olerlo yo? No, no estaba loca, no era un sueño, era real. Le había notado dentro de mí, acariciándome con su energía, llamándome…

Mi pulsera vibró con insistencia.

Llamándome…

Poder espiritual…

- ¿Dónde está Eleazar? – pregunté.  
- Él y su aquelarre se marcharon a Denali la semana pasada, no podían quedarse más tiempo – contestó papá -. Pero llaman todos los días para saber de ti y del estado de Jacob.  
- Por cierto – intervino Esme -. Voy a llamarles para decirles que te has despertado. Están tan preocupados.

Y salió volando de la habitación.

- Eleazar ha dicho que Jacob tiene un poder espiritual increíblemente fuerte, ¿no? – recordé.  
- Sí – me confirmó mi padre -. Fue él quien vio que tenía ese don. Jacob no quería verlo y él mismo lo bloqueaba, puesto que no se creía del todo que fuese el Gran Lobo – me empezó a explicar. Sí, eso era tan típico de él -. Pero en cuanto no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, su espíritu de Gran Lobo al completo se liberó y todo ese poder salió a flote. Todos lo vimos. Hasta su tamaño se vio incrementado, si antes era enorme, ahora es gigantesco.

››Su don es increíble. La guardia de los Vulturis con dones no podría hacer nada contra él, desharía todos los ataques con su poder espiritual. Incluso antes de que liberara todo su espíritu, Aro sólo pudo ver en su mente lo que él le dejó ver, y fue tan intenso, que el Vulturis tuvo que retirar su mano. Notó su fuerza espiritual y se asustó. Y después de liberarlo, ni siquiera Jane o Alec, que son los pilares de su ejército, pudieron hacer nada. Bloqueó sus poderes sin mover un dedo.

Mi boca comenzaba a quedarse colgada. Sabía mejor que nadie que Jacob era especial, que era el Gran Lobo y que tenía un poder espiritual oculto, mi pulsera era una prueba de ello. Pero que destruyera los ataques de esos vampiros despiadados como si nada…

- Es capaz de ver toda energía que fluye a su alrededor, el escudo de tu madre, la electricidad de Kate, la barrera de Renata… Todo. Incluso puede ver sentimientos fuertes como el miedo o el respeto, y también las almas que le rodean. A ti te encontró gracias a eso. Tu alma relumbraba en lo alto de la montaña, llamándole, y él fue en tu busca – se hizo un silencio en el que tuve que sujetarme el corazón. Allí había luchado contra el licántropo, allí lo había mordido… Mi padre carraspeó para que evitara pensar en eso y siguió con su explicación -. Después de eso, los Vulturis vieron que no tenían nada que hacer, así que se rindieron. Querían marcharse, Aro estaba realmente preocupado por tu seguridad, más bien por temor a que Jacob y su manada quisieran vengarse si algo malo te pasaba, pero no les dejamos. Luego, escuchamos los rugidos y chasquidos de la pelea que retumbaban en las montañas, aunque en ese momento no sabíamos que era con el licántropo con quien Jacob estaba luchando, puesto que se había desconectado de la manada – mi pecho volvió a sufrir un aguijonazo y mi padre me pidió perdón con la mirada por tener que contar eso -. Los lobos empezaron a inquietarse y Aro se puso nervioso, si bien no pudieron moverse de su sitio, ya que Jacob les había ordenado que se quedaran con nosotros y tenían que acatarlo. Cuando vi que él bajaba contigo de la montaña y que estabas bien, lo comuniqué y permitimos que los Vulturis se fueran. Aro se quedó tranquilo. Se disculpó unas cien veces con nosotros y se marcharon con el rabo entre las piernas.

Pestañeé, un poco conmocionada por tanta información. Mi mente se encontró llena de sentimientos mezclados, encontrados. Aunque estaba desolada y angustiada por la situación de Jacob, no podía negar que también me sentía deslumbrada y maravillada por su enorme poder. Me sentía tan orgullosa de él. Entonces, me percaté de algo de su explicación que me llamó la atención de una manera especial.

Si mi alma le había llamado… Y él me había llamado… Sí, había escuchado su voz… Y lo que noté fue su alma…, su espíritu…, no tenía ninguna duda.

Mi aro de cuero rojizo vibró con fuerza para ratificar mi descubrimiento.

- ¡Claro, ¿seré estúpida?! – exclamé, llevándome la mano al pelo con nerviosismo.

Papá frunció el ceño sin entender.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – quiso saber mamá.  
- Me está llamando – solté de sopetón, iniciando mi andadura hacia el vestidor con decisión y ansiedad -. Tengo que ir a verle ahora mismo.  
- Espera – me paró mi padre -. ¿Cómo que te está llamando?  
- No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero he oído su voz y he sentido su alma – le dije igual de nerviosa, esquivándole para pasar al cuartito de ropa -. Me está llamando. Puedes mirar en mi mente, no tengo tiempo de explicarlo.  
- Ya lo estoy haciendo, cariño, y no veo nada de eso en tus recuerdos de hoy…

Me detuve y me giré para mirarle sorprendida.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ahora mismo estoy pensando en ello. Todavía puedo sentir su efluvio y esa brisa traspasándome… Es su alma…

Mi familia me observaba con esos semblantes de antes, que reflejaban a las claras sus pensamientos de que yo me estaba volviendo loca. Excepto mamá. Ésta me estudiaba con sus pupilas, mordiéndose el labio, pensativa.

- Lo único que veo es lo que piensas de nosotros – insistió él, visiblemente preocupado por mi estado mental.

No me lo podía creer. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Yo no estaba loca, había sido real.

- Pero cuando yo iba a… Cuando llegaron… ¿no lo viste en mi cabeza?  
- ¿Ver qué, hija? – cuestionó él.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Me sentía como si estuviera contándole una abducción o algo así a un agnóstico.

- Tire el abridor de cartas porque él me llamó, la pulsera vibró y su alma me acarició… - no sabía cómo explicarlo con palabras, había sido tan intenso y especial… -. Me… traspasó, creo…  
- Lo único que vi en tu mente eran esos gritos horribles planeando tu muerte – le costó soltar el vocablo -, y lo que pensaste justo antes de que entráramos en tu dormitorio – declaró con la agonía dibujada en el rostro.

Mamá cerró los ojos y respiró hondo al recordar lo ocurrido.

- Puede ser un shock postraumático – intervino Carlisle, intentando justificar mi delirio con argumentos médicos -. Te has despertado muy de repente y llevas tres semanas solamente a suero, tu cuerpo y tu mente aún están débiles. Además, has sufrido un golpe muy duro con lo de Jacob. Pensabas que estaba muerto y eso pudo hacer que tu cerebro se imaginara cosas para…  
- ¡Él me llamó, lo juro! – repliqué, indignada -. ¡¿Por qué no me creen?!

Sentí la urgente necesidad de mostrárselo con el contacto de mi mano, pero enseguida mi idea desistió. Aunque les enseñase mis sentimientos y ese reciente e intenso recuerdo, todos pensarían que era producto de mi imaginación, gracias a lo que acababa de decir ahora Carlisle. Sería un acto inútil y una pérdida de tiempo.

- Yo le creo – afirmó mamá, colocándose a mi lado. Antes de que a mi padre le diera tiempo a abrir la boca, ella alzó su mano para callarle -. No sé por qué no puedes verlo en su mente, pero todos vimos el poder espiritual de Jacob. ¿Por qué no puede ser esto verdad? – empezó a alegar a mi favor -. Además, Aro tampoco pudo ver todos los pensamientos y recuerdos de Jacob, sólo los que él le dejó. Puede que ahora también esté bloqueando esto de algún modo, o puede que tu don tampoco funcione contra su poder espiritual.

Cogí a mi madre de la mano y la sonreí con complicidad. Ella correspondió mi sonrisa y apretó mi amarre.

- ¿Y por qué en el claro sí que funcionó? – apeló él -. Pude verlo todo con total claridad.  
- Lo sabes perfectamente, su don no atacó al tuyo – respondió ella con un poco de retintín -. Tú mismo me lo contaste. Su poder espiritual solamente ataca selectivamente. Mi escudo funcionaba a la perfección y el don de Kate también, así como el de Jasper, Eleazar y Alice, aunque ésta última no pudiera usarlo bien debido a su enorme jaqueca. Parece mentira para ti que no creas a tu hija, ella siempre dice la verdad – le achacó.

Mi padre suspiró con irritación.

- Por el amor de Dios, Bella. No estoy diciendo que mienta, puedo ver que ella sí lo cree. Además, yo vi lo que pasó en el claro de primera mano. Pero esto es muy raro, y hasta que no averigüe de qué se trata, no pienso dejarla ir. Es demasiado peligroso.  
- Jacob no le hará daño – defendió mi madre.  
- Jacob no está consciente, y ya has escuchado antes a Carlisle. Ataca a todo aquel que se le acerca, involuntariamente, no lo puede evitar porque está inconsciente. Y aunque está atado, tiene la rabia y es muy agresivo - mi corazón volvió a sentir un enorme pinchazo de dolor -. Ni siquiera distingue a las personas, ya te contó Carlisle lo que pasó con Sam, por poco lo muerde – otro pinchazo -. Podría soltarse por cualquier motivo y morderla a ella.  
- ¡Pues yo voy a ir, me dejes o no! – aseguré, más que enfadada, liberando a mi madre para entrar en el vestidor.

Papá se puso delante de la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- No, no vas a ir. No hasta que yo averigüe de qué se trata todo esto.  
- ¡Si no me dejas ir, me transformaré! – amenacé -. ¡Y después haré una huelga de sangre!

Sus ojos oscilaron hacia los de mamá con exigencia.

- Yo la apoyo – declaró ésta con firmeza.

Gruñó. Entonces, sus pupilas cambiaron hacia mi abuelo. Carlisle comenzó a rebuscar algo en el botiquín y mamá frunció el ceño. Yo resoplé y giré la cara de nuevo para entrar en el cuarto de ropa, pero mi padre no se movió.

- Su estado es horrible, yo mismo lo he visto en la mente de Carlisle – continuó para tratar de convencerme -. No quiero que lo veas así y tengas que enfrentarte a eso. Sólo encontrarás sufrimiento.

Volví a tragar saliva para poder proseguir.

- Pero es que tengo que enfrentarme a eso, tengo que ir, me está llamando – insistí ansiosamente.  
- Renesmee, por favor, no me pongas las cosas más difíciles – imploró con dolor -. No me obligues a forzarte a que te quedes.  
- Y tú no me obligues a que tenga que enfrentarme a ti – le rogué con mi perseverante nudo en la garganta -, porque voy a ir de todas, formas.  
- Soy tu padre y no voy a permitirlo – reiteró con inflexibilidad.  
- ¡Jake me necesita y pienso ir! – aseveré con rabia, empujándole para apartarle.  
- Bien, tú lo has querido – bufó, enfadado, mientras me encarcelaba con sus brazos.  
- ¡Edward, esto no me gusta! – se quejó mamá.  
- ¡Suéltame! – protesté, llorando, intentando zafarme con todas mis fuerzas.  
- Es la única manera. Si se transforma y no toma sangre…

Busqué el fuego en mi interior y lo llevé a mi columna vertebral.

- ¡Rápido! – voceó.

No me dio tiempo a más. Sentí un pinchazo en el trasero y un líquido frío comenzó a penetrar por mis vasos sanguíneos.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – exigí saber, mirando la jeringuilla que sostenía Carlisle en la mano.  
- Solamente es un sedante – me aclaró papá con el rostro angustiado -. Perdóname, no me has dejado opción. Yo sólo quiero protegerte, lo hago por tu bien. Te prometo que irás a verle cuando todo se aclare.

¡No! ¡Tenía que ir a ver a Jacob ya! ¡Me necesitaba! ¡Me estaba llamando!

- No necessssittas pfotegelmme… - intenté quejarme con ganas, pero el sedante ya comenzaba a hacerme efecto.

Me sentí igual que cuando aquel vampiro que se había hecho pasar por Jacob me había clavado la jeringuilla para drogarme. Vulnerable, débil, frágil, impotente.

Mis piernas cedieron y caí en los brazos de mi padre, que caminó con mi cuerpo medio colgando y me metió en la cama sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

Todas las protestas de mi madre sonaban con eco en mi cerebro y los párpados querían cerrárseme. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos. Era difícil.

- Edward, a ella no le hará daño – escuché que decía mamá, intentándolo por la vía del diálogo.  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – replicó él, molesto.

Era difícil, los párpados pesaban demasiado y cada vez había más eco…

- No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que a ella no la hará daño – repitió.  
- Lo siento, pero eso no es suficiente para mí.

Y mis ojos se cerraron del todo, sumiéndome en un profundo sueño.


	59. Guía

GUÍA:

No podía más.

Mis brazos ya no daban a basto.

Oscuridad.

Jacob. Mi Jacob.

Remaba y remaba sin cesar por ese mar de la nada, sobre una lancha de goma frágil e inestable que se iba deshinchando poco a poco.

¡Jacob! ¡Jacob! ¡Ya voy, aguanta!

Pero no lo encontraba.

Mis ojos lo buscaban, desesperados, pero había demasiada oscuridad.

¡Jacob! ¡Jacob!

¡JACOB!

La brisa que traía su maravilloso efluvio llegó hasta mí, alzando mi cabello hacia atrás. Su espíritu atravesó todo mi ser y ese inmenso placer se apoderó de mi cuerpo una vez más, haciéndome jadear en voz alta.

Nessie…

- ¡Jacob! – sollocé, a la vez que mis párpados se abrían.

Las lágrimas rodaron a ambos lados de mi rostro, hasta que se encontraron con mi cabello y la almohada.

Inhalé el olor de mis brazos y mi pelo. Su efluvio seguía grabado en mi piel.

Mi pulsera no dejaba de vibrar. Lo hacía intermitentemente, a intervalos más o menos cortos durante todo el día, desde que me levantaba hasta que me acostaba. La notaba vibrar incluso en sueños, diciéndome que tenía que correr junto a Jacob…

Mamá picó dos veces y abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días, cielo – saludó, y se quedó en el umbral -. ¿Va todo bien?  
- He tenido el mismo sueño, eso es todo – revelé, desvaída.

Un sueño muy real.

Mamá se quedó un rato en silencio, mirándome.

- Te prepararé el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo finalmente.  
- No tengo hambre – objeté, girándome para ponerme de lado.  
- Te lo traeré igualmente, por si acaso – insistió, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Exhalé.

Me levanté de la cama sin brío alguno y me dirigí al vestidor para coger lo primero que encontré. Salí de mi dormitorio y me metí en el baño. Me duché por inercia, me vestí desganada y me peiné de igual modo sin secarme el cabello. Lo que menos me apetecía era hacer todo esto, pero tenía que estar preparada por si por fin me dejaban salir de mi cárcel y podía ir a La Push.

Sí, era una cárcel. No estaba encerrada bajo llave, sin embargo, escapar de esa casa rodeada de vampiros en constante alerta era algo imposible.

Salí del baño y regresé a mi habitación, que era mi celda particular. Me senté en el banco-arcón, cogiendo mi cojín, y miré por la ventana para ver pasar esas insoportables horas hasta que llegaran Emmett y Rosalie. Em era el único que me mantenía informada de las últimas noticias, aun con la total oposición y reprobación de mi padre. Se pasaba el día en el límite fronterizo de La Push, donde se encontraba con Seth. Éste íba y venía para contarle la situación de Jacob, que no había variado nada, por otra parte, y todos los comentarios de la manada y el Consejo.

Por eso sabía que todos estaban esperando a que yo fuera, ya que Jacob no hacía más que pronunciar mi nombre en su agónico coma. Tuve que llevarme la mano al pecho al sentir el desgarrador puntazo sólo con recordarlo. El dolor y la interminable angustia que me provocaban era una de las razones de mi padre para que estuviera en contra de las informaciones de Emmett, pero yo quería saber la verdad, tenía que saberla, tenía todo el derecho, y mi tío estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

La manada y el Consejo ya sabían de mi encarcelación y también recibían mis particulares informaciones. Todas las veces que había sentido su espíritu, todas las veces que me había llamado en sueños o cuando había estado apunto de quitarme la vida, todo, se lo había contado a Emmett para que les diera el mensaje. Ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarme.

Tenía que hacerlo de ese modo, puesto que mi padre ni siquiera me dejaba llamar por teléfono. Por supuesto, él estaba al tanto de todo, pero eso no podía prohibírmelo, y mucho menos a mi tío.

Mientras miraba por la ventana sin fijar mi vista en nada en particular, mamá volvió a picar y entró en mi dormitorio.

Se detuvo para observarme un momento. Portaba uno de esos vasos enormes lleno de sangre que me hacía beber varias veces al día.

- Toma – me lo ofreció cuando echó a andar y se acercó a mí.  
- No tengo hambre, gracias – repetí con inapetencia, aunque con gratitud.  
- No has comido nada sólido desde que te despertaste de tu shock. Entiendo que no te entre en estos momentos tan duros, pero tienes que alimentarte – argumentó, sentándose a mi lado -. Bébete esto por lo menos, te aportará mucha vitalidad.  
- No vas a parar hasta que me lo beba, ¿verdad? – me quejé.  
- No – me sonrió y alzó el vaso para ponérmelo en las narices.

Suspiré y lo cogí sin ganas. Me lo bebí de unos cuantos tragos. No tenía ni pizca de hambre, pero era mejor terminárselo lo antes posible, si no, estaría toda la mañana con el vaso en la mano.

Lo acabé y se lo pasé. Ella lo posó en el suelo.

- Llevas toda la semana encerrada en tu habitación, sentada aquí y mirando por la ventana, ¿por qué no bajas un rato con nosotros? – me propuso con voz dulce mientras me acicalaba el pelo húmedo.  
- Estoy mejor aquí.  
- Em y Rose no llegarán hasta por la noche.  
- Lo sé.

Se hizo un silencio en el que mi madre dejó mi pelo para llevar su vista al paisaje exterior.

- Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, pero también entiendo que lo hace para protegerte – excusó.  
- Jake no me hará daño – afirmé con convicción, clavando mi vista en un árbol por el mero hecho de fijarme en algo.  
- Sí, ya lo sé. He intentado hablar con tu padre para hacerle ver, aunque no he conseguido nada. Sigue creyendo que es demasiado peligroso.  
- Por lo menos, podía dejarme ir a La Push – protesté -. Podría estar fuera de la casa, con los demás.

Mi madre me miró con manifiesto escepticismo.

- ¿Tú crees que ibas a poder quedarte fuera?

Mis ojos se movieron en su dirección de reojo y volvieron al árbol otra vez.

Suspiré.

- Bueno, vale, no podría – admití -. Pero tampoco tiene derecho a hacerme esto. Ya soy mayor de edad.  
- Lo hace porque cree que es lo mejor para ti – reiteró.  
- Pues se equivoca.

El ambiente se llenó de otro mutismo.

- Ha vuelto a llamar Charlie – dijo, rompiendo el silencio para cambiar de tema, cosa que agradecí.

Mi abuelo estaba muy preocupado, como no podía ser de otro modo. Andaba intercalando sus viajes de La Push a esta casa entre turno y turno, al salir de la comisaría y en sus ratos o días libres. Y cuando no podía ir a alguno de los dos sitios, siempre llamaba para saber las novedades del estado de Jacob o del mío propio.

- ¿Le has dado un beso de mi parte?  
- Sí – me contestó con un susurro apagado.

Mamá volvió a mirarme y exhaló, sacando el aire lentamente.

- Jacob también ha puesto la casa a tu nombre – me reveló de repente con un murmullo roto.

Me quedé sin aire por un momento y, cuando regresó, lo hizo trayendo consigo un enorme nudo que se quedó atravesado en mi faringe. Apreté mi cojín contra el estómago para mitigar el dolor.

- ¿Qué? – susurré a duras penas.  
- Los quileute metamorfos no pueden hacer… - se quedó muda un segundo y tragó saliva para poder seguir hablando -, testamento, así que Jacob lo dejó todo bien atado por si alguna vez le pasaba algo…

Mi mano ya apretaba mi pecho otra vez.

- ¿Bien… atado? – mascullé mientras mis lágrimas se escapaban sin remedio.  
- La casa es de los dos, pero si él no consiguiera… - su murmullo se cortó y yo apreté los dientes para soportar mejor la intensa angustia. Mamá se giró hacia mí y me habló con dulzura -. Quiero decirte algo, cielo. Nosotros nos marcharemos cuando esto termine, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo. La gente ya empieza a sospechar de Carlisle y Charlie ya sabe demasiadas cosas, cada vez está en más peligro. A nosotros no nos queda más remedio que irnos, pero quiero que sepas que tú tienes más opciones – sujetó mi martirizado rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos con seguridad -. Si Jacob no lo superase…  
- No… - lloré, negando con la cabeza.  
- Escúchame, cielo. Sé fuerte – intentó calmarme, acariciándome la cabeza -. Tengo que decirte esto para que decidas por ti misma – esperó a que la contestase y yo terminé asintiendo -. Nada me gustaría más que te vinieras con nosotros, pero también sé que siempre estarás vinculada a La Push por Jacob. Sé que no será así, que Jacob no te dejará en este mundo sola, pero si por alguna razón él… falleciera – le costó soltar el vocablo y yo apreté más mi cojín -, la casa sería tuya y podrías quedarte, si quisieras. Sólo es una opción que quiero que tengas en cuenta. Tu padre y yo jamás te lo impediríamos, siempre te apoyaríamos.  
- Jacob no va a morir – declaré, rechinando los dientes con rabia.

Iba a contestarme, pero, de repente, se puso de pie, poniendo atención a algún ruido exterior.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber.

No me respondió. Sin darme tiempo ni a pestañear, me encontré sola en mi habitación y la puerta se cerró.

Entonces, escuché el ruido de un motor viejo que se aproximaba, que estacionaba después en la parte delantera de la casa y el portazo del vehículo al cerrarse.

No hubo sonido del timbre, ya debían de estar esperando con la puerta abierta.

Una algarabía de voces invadió el salón, donde pude distinguir la de mis padres y Esme. Mi corazón pegó un salto cuando escuché la de Sue llamándome.

- ¡Sue! – grité, tirando el cojín mientras me levantaba de sopetón y salía por la puerta volando.

A medida que bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, la discusión se hacía más legible.

- ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! – voceaba Sue, enfadada, con autoridad -. ¡Es muy importante!

Sue tenía un carácter muy fuerte, incluso para un vampiro, vegetariano, claro, si fuera de otra clase, ya se la hubiera cargado. Aunque con ese temperamento, no la paraba ni un camión.

- ¡No puede ir, es demasiado peligroso! – objetaba papá.  
- ¡Sue! – volví a gritar al llegar al salón.  
- ¡Nessie! – exclamó ella.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo animoso y ella me separó por los hombros para hablarme y mirarme con decisión.

- Escúchame, cariño. Ya sabemos por qué le oyes y le sientes, el Viejo Quil, Billy y yo lo hemos averiguado. Y Carlisle nos ha ayudado con el resto. He venido yo en persona para explicártelo bien.  
- ¡Dime, dime! – azucé, ansiosa.

El rostro de papá frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Carlisle, no se opuso más.

- Jacob te está buscando.  
- ¿Buscando? – musité con voz rota.  
- ¿Recuerdas las leyendas de los espíritus guerreros? Ellos abandonaban sus cuerpos para luchar, antes de que comenzaran las transformaciones. Nuestra historia comenzó así, ¿te acuerdas?  
- Sí – asentí, nerviosa.  
- Ahora escucha con atención lo que te voy a contar. Tienes que ser fuerte, no tenemos tiempo para que me ande con lindezas – me advirtió con suavidad.  
- De acuerdo – y tragué saliva para prepararme.  
- Cuando el licántropo mordió a Jacob, el veneno comenzó a hacer efecto en su organismo. Todos los metamorfos tienen esa cualidad regenerativa que permite que se sanen con mucha más rapidez que cualquier otro ser del planeta, excepto en el caso de la ponzoña de los vampiros y los licántropos, éstas son muy tóxicas, de acción muy rápida y resultan mortales. Pero Jacob es especial. Él es el Gran Lobo, y su poder de regeneración y curación es mayor debido a su fuerza espiritual. Ésta es capaz de purificar cualquier cosa, por eso no le afecta ningún ataque sobrenatural, por maligno que sea – mi corazón latía a mil por hora, de lo expectante que estaba -. Ahora bien, para que su organismo, junto con su poder espiritual, pudiera limpiar ese veneno tan tóxico, necesitaba concentrar toda su energía solamente en esa acción, por lo que su cerebro tenía que minar cualquier otra actividad que requiriese un desgaste de fuerzas. Por eso cayó en coma, fue un mecanismo de su cerebro para iniciar su curación. Pero todo esto Jacob no lo sabía y cuando se desplomó y cayó inconsciente, debió de creer que se moría, y sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: estar contigo – mi pobre corazón sufrió un espasmo y mis lacrimales ya estaban a rebosar -. Entonces, empezó a abandonar su cuerpo para estar junto a ti, que era su último deseo.  
- ¿Estás diciendo que el espíritu de Jacob salió de su cuerpo, estando vivo? – cuestionó papá con sorpresa.  
- Es un quileute, un espíritu guerrero, lo lleva en la sangre – le respondió ella, un tanto ofendida -. Y no he terminado con mi explicación – le regañó. Mi padre se llevó la mano a la nuca, un poco avergonzado, y Sue volvió la vista hacia mí otra vez -. Si su espíritu hubiera dejado su cuerpo del todo, éste yacería sin vida, como pasaba con nuestros antepasados. Sus esposas eran las encargadas de cuidarlos y mantenerlos en buen estado para cuando regresaran los guerreros. Pero éste no es el caso.

››Jacob estaba abandonando su cuerpo, dejando que su enorme alma saliera, pero, entonces, algo hizo que se diera cuenta de que se podía curar y paró el proceso a medias – comenzó a explicar para mi completo asombro y de los allí presentes -. Cuando quiso regresar, no pudo hacerlo del todo, sin embargo, su espíritu es tan grande y tan poderoso, que consiguió que una parte se quedara en su cuerpo para combatir la rabia y mantenerle con vida.

- ¿Quieres decir que él ha retenido parte de su espíritu en su cuerpo? – pregunté con un hilo de voz -. ¿Jacob… se ha dividido… en dos? ¿Está… en dos sitios… a la vez?  
- Sí, eso es. Pero Jacob no estará completo hasta que las dos partes de unan, y no se despertará – mi mano se asió, asustada, a la zona de mi pecho que albergaba mi corazón -. Además, la parte que se quedó no es lo bastante fuerte como para destruir el veneno del todo, su cuerpo necesita de todo su espíritu para que acabe con la rabia. En cuanto la otra parte de su espíritu entre en su cuerpo, su organismo será purificado y quedará completamente limpio.

››No obstante, hay un problema – siguió antes de que a mi rostro le diera tiempo a iluminarse algo de esperanza. Lo poco que se había levantado de mi labio volvió a caer hacia abajo en picado -. Jacob es inexperto. Hace poco que descubrió todo el poder de su espíritu de Gran Lobo, todavía no lo controla bien, y es la primera vez que abandona su cuerpo, aunque no lo haya hecho del todo. No sabe cómo tiene que hacer para que esa parte de su espíritu regrese a su cuerpo para juntarse con el resto, nadie se lo ha enseñado. Desde que nuestros antepasados dejaron de hacerlo para transformarse en lobos, esa técnica se ha ido perdiendo.

››Ahora esa parte de su espíritu está vagando, perdida, buscando la forma de regresar a su cuerpo, al igual que le pasó a Taha Aki cuando Utlapa le robó el suyo. Solo que, en esta ocasión, Jacob no lo encuentra, no sabe dónde está su cuerpo, repito que nadie le ha enseñado a encontrarlo, y si esa parte de su alma no da con el modo de regresar, la otra no podrá vencer a la rabia y terminará abandonando su cuerpo para reunirse con el resto.

››Jacob está al límite de la muerte, se encuentra entre este mundo y las puertas del otro – respiré hondo y tragué saliva para aguantar con entereza el resto de la alocución -. Su cuerpo no está sano, como en el caso de nuestros antepasados, y si toda su alma lo abandona, la rabia lo destruirá rápidamente – volví a tragar saliva -. Su espíritu al completo ya no podría volver, porque no existiría cuerpo que lo albergase. Entonces habría dos opciones. Una: Jacob podría hacer como Taha Aki y utilizar otro cuerpo, pero tendría que ser el de un animal que lo compartiera, puesto que el alma de un animal es mucho menor que el de un humano - mi mano se amarró al estómago, a falta del cojín -. Un cuerpo de hombre no puede albergar dos almas, es imposible; si quisiera ocupar un cuerpo humano, tendría que robarlo. Segunda opción: si no aceptara la primera, vagaría hasta que acabara volviéndose loco o hasta que terminara sintiendo la llamada del más allá. Todos sabemos qué opción escogerá él, Jacob morirá.

Tuve que tomar aire cuando me empecé a marear, y mamá se agarró a mi padre. Sue me aferró por los hombros con firmeza.

- Tú eres la única que puede ayudarle a encontrar su cuerpo, y él lo sabe, ya está actuando – aseveró con convicción.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?  
- Sólo hay un motivo por el que Jacob se ha aferrado a la vida: para estar a tu lado, y eso es lo que hace que siga luchando. Sabe que su alma y la tuya han nacido para estar juntas. Nada las puede separar, ni siquiera la muerte podría. Vuestro vínculo es tan fuerte, que esa parte de su espíritu se ve atraída por el tuyo, es lo único que encuentra por el camino, es la única luz que ve en esa oscuridad. Jacob sabe que tu alma atrae a la suya como un imán, por eso lo notas, por eso le oyes. Te está buscando constantemente, te llama en espíritu y también desde su cama para que vayas. Tienes que ir junto a él, Nessie.  
- Sí, tengo… tengo que estar con él – repetí nerviosamente, rodeando mi insistente aro de cuero con la mano - ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? – interrogué, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.  
- Tienes que guiarle – manifestó, acompañándome.  
- ¿Guiarle? ¿Cómo?  
- ¡No! – protestó papá, adelantándose a lo que iba a decir Sue.  
- Jacob tiene que notar que estás junto a él para que sepa que estás con su cuerpo - continuó ella, hablando rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso de la voz de mi progenitor -. Tu presencia le servirá de guía. En cuanto la parte de su espíritu que está vagando vaya hacia ti, verá su cuerpo y entrará en él.

Mi padre se interpuso en nuestro camino a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Si la mordiera…!  
- Edward – imploró mamá, poniéndose a su lado.  
- Por favor, papá – le supliqué, llorando con desesperación -. Tengo que ir, tengo que estar a su lado. Jake me salvó, por eso está así, ahora me toca a mí salvarle a él. Si no voy, se morirá, le fallaré, y yo me moriré con él, no puedo vivir sin Jacob, lo sabes. Por favor, papá. Por favor, no me hará daño, confía en mí.

Se quedó mirándome con un rostro dolorido, aunque reflexivo.

- Me lo prometiste – le recordé -. Me prometiste que me dejarías ir cuando todo se aclarase – entonces, le miré con tristeza -. No puedes impedírmelo, papá. Aunque seas mi padre, ya soy adulta y voy a ir de todos modos. Mi sitio está junto a él, siempre estaré con él. Cuando vaya, sé que Jacob se despertará y yo seré feliz. Pero lo sería aún más si me apoyases en estos momentos y estuvieses de mi lado.  
- Si no la dejas tú, lo haré yo – decidió mamá con una convicción triste -. Sé que Jacob no la atacará, jamás la haría daño. Y no voy a permitir que él muera, es mi mejor amigo - aferramos nuestras manos con fuerza, haciendo piña -. Él siempre ha estado a nuestro lado en los momentos difíciles, no pienso abandonarle ahora.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio en el que el segundero del reloj del salón me parecía que retumbaba en las paredes.

- Iremos en mi coche, la furgoneta de Sue es una tartana – dijo finalmente, alzando los pies para iniciar la marcha hacia la puerta.  
- Pues nunca me ha dado problemas – replicó ella, un poco molesta.  
- ¡Gracias, papá! – sollocé, abrazándole con fuerza.

En cuanto le dejé, mamá también se abalanzó a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa y le dio un efusivo beso.

- Llamaré a Carlisle para avisarle de que vas – manifestó Esme, sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Mis padres se despegaron por fín y se cogieron de la mano para echar a andar.

- Nosotros tenemos que respetar el tratado, Jacob es el único que puede romperlo o modificarlo y no le ha dado tiempo a hacerlo – habló de nuevo mientras salíamos de la casa -. Así que cuando lleguemos al límite fronterizo con La Push, tendrás que apearte y seguir por el bosque. Aunque tengas que ir corriendo, llegarás antes que Sue.  
- Sí – acepté.  
- En fin – resopló ésta a nuestras espaldas -. Ya te veré allí, Nessie – y se subió a su destartalada furgoneta.

Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad al garaje, donde nos montamos en el Volkswagen marrón metálico, y salimos disparados hacia el sendero que conducía a la carretera.

Papá adelantó a Sue por ese angosto camino con total facilidad, esquivándole con unos reflejos de vampiro, y en pocos minutos, nos plantamos en la calzada asfaltada que llevaba a Forks.

El tubo de escape rugía con furia por el pueblo, pero no me dio tiempo a ver si la gente se había quedado mirando. Forks pasó vertiginosamente por mi ventanilla y el coche se desvió a la carretera que daba a La Push.

Los árboles eran unos borrones verdes y marrones que nos flanqueaban, hasta que el dibujo se fue haciendo más nítido conforme mi padre disminuía la velocidad. Frenó en seco cuando su coche llegó justo al límite del tratado. Emmett y Rosalie estaban apoyados en un árbol, esperando las continuas llegadas de Seth, y nos miraron sorprendidos. Se acercaron en un latido de corazón.

- ¿Ya has hablado con Sue? – me preguntó mi tío en cuanto abrí la puerta para salir.

Por supuesto, ya estaba al corriente de todo.

- Sí.  
- Bien – sonrió con confianza y un alivio claramente esperanzado.  
- Bueno, tengo que darme prisa – declaré, mirando al bosque.  
- Ánimo cielo – me alentó mamá, rodeándome con sus brazos -. Sé que todo saldrá bien.

Papá se unió a nuestro abrazo.

- Confío en ti – me dijo.  
- Gracias – susurré con un nudo en la garganta -. Los quiero.  
- Y nosotros a ti – contestó ella -. Tu felicidad siempre será la nuestra.

Me separé un poco para darles un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias – repetí, sonriéndoles con los ojos colmados de lágrimas.

Mis padres también me sonrieron con dulzura. Sus manos me acariciaron el rostro mientras me apartaba de ellos, hasta que me dejaron libre y salí como una bala hacia la frondosidad, sin mirar atrás.

Moví mis piernas lo más rápido que pude. No sé si eran mis nervios, mis ansias de reencontrarme con Jacob, o mis cuatro semanas y media de nulo o escaso ejercicio, pero me parecían pesadas y anquilosadas. En ese momento, agradecí a mi madre su empeño en que me tragase la sangre durante toda esta semana, si no llega a ser por eso, no tendría energías para correr.

¡Jacob! ¡Mi Jacob!

Mi pulsera ya no vibraba. Ya iba junto a él.

Mi pelo azotaba con inquietud mi espalda. Esa camiseta de tirantes dejaba la mitad de mi piel al descubierto y parecía que mi cabello fuera un enorme látigo que me fustigaba para que aumentara la velocidad, como un domador que estimula a su caballo.

Le hice caso y apreté los dientes y el ritmo.

Por mi camino entre los árboles me topé con unos cuantos lobos de la manada. No tenía tiempo de ver quiénes eran, ni cuántos. Se pusieron a aullar al cielo conforme pasaba a su lado, uno a uno, y comenzaron a galopar tras de mí del mismo modo. En unos segundos, me encontré volando con un grupo de lobos enormes siguiéndome.

No tardé en divisar la casa de Billy. El mero hecho de verla y saber que Jake estaba allí me dio fuerzas para acelerar más, pero también aumentó mi nerviosismo.

La parte delantera de la casa estaba rodeada de gente, parecía la sala de espera de un hospital. Mi corazón latía a todo lo que daba, ansioso por llegar a su lado. Los demás chicos de la manada que no estaban de patrulla esperaban mi llegada con ganas, los aullidos debían de haberles avisado y me observaban expectantes. Todas sus parejas también estaban allí. Los lobos que me seguían se dispersaron entre los árboles para cambiar de fase y yo llegué por fin a la pequeña edificación de madera roja, donde disminuí de velocidad y me aproximé a la gente, caminando con diligencia.

Según me acercaba a la puerta, todo el mundo me hizo un pasillo para que pudiera pasar y mi trayecto se llenó de saludos y palmadas de ánimo. Me sobrecogió ese recibimiento que no esperaba y el nudo de mi garganta saltó sin remedio. Brenda estaba con Seth y Leah. Dio un paso al frente y nos abrazamos. No me había visto desde el día del secuestro, y luego todo había pasado tan rápido. Me soltó, me secó las lágrimas con una sonrisa y volvió hacia atrás para dejarme paso. Mi amiga no fue la única que me abrazó; Seth, Leah, Embry y Quil también lo hicieron, y Claire se lanzó a mis brazos para darme un cariñoso beso. Emily estaba con Sam y sus dos hijos. Tenía un pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza, pero tenía buen aspecto. Me sonrieron para infundarme confianza mientras ella sostenía a Ethan en los brazos y lo balanceaba para que no llorase.

Billy - flanqueado por Rachel y Paul -, Carlisle y el Viejo Quil se encontraban junto a la puerta. Este último se levantó con torpeza de su silla para recibirme, ayudado por su bastón. Faltaba Charlie, que debía de estar en comisaría o patrullando. Cuando Billy me vio, su cobrizo rostro se iluminó y me acerqué a él con premura.

- Billy – sollocé, agachándome para abrazarle.  
- No te preocupes, ahora que estás aquí, se recuperará – dijo, separándome y rodeando mis manos con las suyas.

Asentí y me secó las lágrimas.

- Ahora ve, te está esperando.  
- Sí.

Dejé sus manos y me alcé.

Me fundí en un abrazo con Rachel y Paul y me arrimé a la puerta para entrar.

- Nessie – me llamó Carlisle. Giré la cara para mirarle con la manilla ya girada -. Estaré aquí por si Jacob…  
- No te preocupes – le corté con una sonrisa llena de confianza -. Jake no me hará daño - y pasé el umbral, accediendo al interior.

Por alguna razón, nada más cerrar la puerta, sentí un enorme miedo. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que seguramente podían escucharlo todos los que se habían quedado fuera. No era por mí, desde luego, Jacob no iba a hacerme nada malo. Pero no sabía qué me iba a encontrar al traspasar la puerta de su cuarto. Mi padre me había dicho que su estado era horrible y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verle así.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Jacob, mi Jacob. Él estaba allí, esperándome. Él era lo más importante.

Me acerqué con apresuramiento, entré en su dormitorio sin pensármelo dos veces y cerré la puerta.

Mis peores pensamientos eran ciertos. Tuve que darme la vuelta y apoyarme en el marco cuando le vi y mi corazón pasó a latir sin control, bombeando un montón de emociones y sensaciones mezcladas. Dolor desgarrador, inmensa alegría…

Me recordé a mí misma a qué había ido. Respiré hondo para reponerme y me giré de nuevo hacia él.

Mi visión no podía ser más dolorosa.

Estaba atado de pies y manos al somier de la cama con unas gruesas y anchas cintas de cuero marrón claro que tenían unas hebillas para graduar el amarre. Las patas de la cama estaban bien aseguradas, les habían colocado unas bases metálicas atornilladas por mil sitios que a su vez estaban clavadas al suelo con remaches. Su muñeca izquierda estaba conectada a un tubo que llevaba a un gotero de suero. Solamente vestía unos pantalones cortos mojados de color caqui y todo su cuerpo y su pelo estaban bañados en sudor. Temblaba levemente como si tuviera frío y la expresión de su ojeroso rostro estaba desfigurada por el rechinamiento continuo de sus dientes y el apretamiento de sus párpados cerrados.

- Ne… Nessie… - masculló de pronto con una voz muy baja y ronca.

Mi corazón volvió a palpitar impetuosamente.

- ¡Jacob! – rompí a llorar, corriendo hacia a él.

Me arrodillé junto a su cama y le toqué su rostro empapado, éste ardía de la intensa fiebre. Nada más notar un contacto, su cuerpo convulsionó. Me sobresalté y un acto reflejo me hizo retirar la mano hacia atrás. Comenzó a agitarse con una furia desmedida, gruñendo y tirando de las cintas hacia arriba para soltarse. La rabia estaba haciendo su trabajo.

No pensaba rendirme, yo iba a hacer el mío. Volví a llevar la mano a su cara, sin dudas.

- Jake, soy yo – murmuré, tratando de acariciar su mejilla -. Soy Nessie.

No me reconocía. Tenía que hacer algo más para que me reconociera y me notase con él.

Ahora entendía por qué habían fijado el lecho al suelo. Sus sacudidas y tirones eran tan potentes, que, incluso clavada, la cama se levantaba un poco. Podían verse las marcas donde habían estado insertados algunos clavos que habían sido arrancados de cuajo.

Pero yo no tenía miedo. Jacob no iba a hacerme ningún daño. Así que, en vez de apartarme, me tumbé en la cama, a su derecha, y conseguí echarme sobre su agitado pecho para arrimarme más a él. Su cuerpo ardía mucho más que normalmente, casi quemaba. Si fuera humana del todo y tuviera una temperatura corporal normal, me hubiera abrasado. Dejé caer parte de mi melena a un lado y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para que me oliera mejor. Sus espasmos y gruñidos parecieron bajar algo de intensidad.

- Jake, soy yo – hablé entre susurros entrecortados, acariciando su cara -. Ya estoy aquí.

Entonces, se paró. Su cuerpo se quedó quieto, tenso, durante un instante. Después lo relajó del todo, incluido su rostro, reposándolo en la cama, y acercó su nariz a mi mejilla. Todo el vello se me puso de punta cuando ésta comenzó a recorrer toda mi cara despacio, arrastrando sus labios, y siguió para oler mi cabello.

En ese momento estaba totalmente relajado y mi mano llegaba a la cinta que sostenía su muñeca izquierda, así que la desabroché y se la liberé.

Sin medir sus fuerzas, y todavía inconsciente, la llevó hasta mi pelo con un afán desmesurado y lo aferró con tanto ímpetu en la nuca, que me hizo daño. Pero no me importó en absoluto.

- Nessie… - murmuró, empezando a oler mi cuello.  
- Sí, cielo, soy yo – susurré -. Ya estoy contigo…

Sus labios rozaban mi piel casualmente durante su suave rastreo. Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada tórrido roce, con cada abrasadora expiración. Era una locura, lo sé, él estaba inconsciente y no sabía lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, eran sus labios, su dulce aliento, su afrodisíaco sudor que me volvía completamente loca, era él. Y llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirle por mi piel…

Tragué saliva y respiré hondo para recomponerme y controlarme.

Llevé mi otra mano hacia su hebilla derecha y lo solté. Esta vez me dejó sujetar su muñeca y acerqué su palma para que sintiera la textura de mi cara.

Dejó de oler mi cuello y empezó a deslizar la punta de sus dedos por mis facciones, examinando mi semblante como si de un ciego se tratase. Acarició mis mejillas y se entretuvo un rato con mis labios. Las besé con dulzura para ver si eso le traía algún recuerdo. Siguió la línea de mi mandíbula y sus dedos se arrastraron por el cuello hasta que también terminaron en mi nuca.

- Mi Nessie… - susurró, pegando mi rostro al suyo.

Empecé a hiperventilar como una tonta, ni que nunca hubiera rozado su boca.

- Sí, Jake, ya estoy aquí – le dije con un murmullo roto, en sus labios.  
- Mi ángel… - susurró de nuevo.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle. Una conocida y prodigiosa brisa cálida acarició mi espalda de repente, agitando mi pelo, y comenzó a traspasar mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo esa parte de su espíritu perdido pasaba a través de mis tejidos, órganos y músculos, empapando cada una de mis células con su magia y su energía, y un placer inmenso, infinito, se apoderó de todo mi ser cuando su alma se unió a la mía por un instante. Era lo más parecido a lo que sentía cuando hacíamos el amor. Mis ojos se cerraron, derramando lágrimas al sentirlo, y sus labios fueron testigos directos de mi intenso jadeo.

- Jake… - suspiré, aferrando mi mano a su pelo húmedo.  
- Nessie… - jadeó él también, en mi boca.

Entonces, su alma soltó a la mía súbitamente y terminó saliendo con rapidez por mi pecho para traspasar el de Jacob.

Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia arriba durante un segundo - en el que sus manos soltaron mi nuca para caerse a los lados y tomó aire igual que si hubiera estado ahogándose y ahora pudiera respirar - y volvió a descansar en la cama completamente echado.

Se quedó inmóvil y esperé, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, me fui poniendo más nerviosa.

Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo, respiraba con normalidad, y su temperatura parecía estar bajando, ¿por qué no abría los ojos? ¿Acaso no había entrado todo su espíritu? ¿Habría hecho algo mal?

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! – sollocé, asustada, mientras acariciaba su rostro con inquietud.

Mi corazón saltó de su sitio, desbocado, cuando sus párpados se movieron y, poco a poco, fueron abriéndose hasta que mis adorados ojos negros se encontraron con los míos.

Esos grandes y brillantes ojos negros, penetrantes y dulces al mismo tiempo, que me volvían completamente loca, se quedaron maravillados mirando a los míos durante un instante, en el que mi corazón ya no daba a basto, y después sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con satisfacción.

- Hola, preciosa… - murmuró con una sonrisa muy saludable.  
- Jake…

Una retahíla de emociones y sensaciones indescriptibles y maravillosas invadieron mi pecho y me lancé a sus labios.

Nos besamos con una pasión desmedida, casi exagerada, moviendo nuestros labios con un entusiasmo rayano en la locura mientras nos aferrábamos el uno al otro por el pelo para que no hubiera ni un átomo entre nosotros. La energía fluyó a nuestro alrededor con aires renovados y más fuerte que nunca. Mis mariposas y nuestras lágrimas dieron libertad a sus emociones y salieron al exterior, rebosantes de felicidad.

Jacob estaba vivo, su espíritu estaba completo y había purificado su cuerpo. Ya estaba totalmente sano. Ahora nadie ni nada nos separaría jamás, ni siquiera la muerte podría hacerlo. Nuestras almas siempre estarían juntas, unidas por nuestro enorme vínculo, en este mundo o en el más allá. Toda la eternidad.


	60. Eternidad

ETERNIDAD:

- Entonces, ¿les gustaron los butacones? – preguntó Alice con unos ojos muy abiertos que esperaban una respuesta positiva.  
- Claro, son muy anchos, perfectos para…

Jake cerró su sonriente pico en cuanto le pellizqué en el brazo.

- Sí, muchas gracias, Alice – seguí yo -. Es justo lo que buscábamos para ese rincón de la chimenea.  
- De nada. Espero que los disfruten – y me guiñó el ojo como si ya supiese de qué iba el asunto.

Mi cara sufrió un baño de sangre y mi padre suspiró con resignación.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo en el que la brisa de primeros de septiembre aprovechó para hacerse de notar y agitó las hojas de los árboles de los alrededores del límite fronterizo de La Push.

- Bueno, así que os vais la semana que viene – intervino Carlisle, sonriente, para iniciar otra conversación -. Por fin utilizaréis los vales y os vais de luna de miel.  
- Sí – afirmó Jake con alegría manifiesta, girando el rostro para mirarme -, antes de que Nessie empiece las clases. Y también queríamos aprovechar para celebrar su cumpleaños de una manera especial.

Le sonreí abiertamente y apreté el amarre de su mano. Menudo cumpleaños iba a pasar, y ya tenía el mejor regalo del mundo.

- ¿Y a dónde vais? – quiso saber.  
- A la isla de Santa Lucía – reveló Jake -. Bueno, en realidad, a un islote que está a unas cuantas millas más allá. Emmett sabe dónde está – y le dedicó una sonrisita cómplice al mencionado.  
- Es un sitio solitario y paradisíaco en el nos perdemos yo y Rose de vez en cuando – explicó Em con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras observaba a su novia de reojo, que le dio un codazo, riéndose con vergüenza -. La única casa que hay allí es nuestra, así que pensamos que, como vosotros les pagabais el viaje como regalo de boda, nosotros podíamos regalarles el alojamiento.  
- Qué buena idea – observó Carlisle con agrado -. Así que el Caribe, ¿eh?  
- Sí, nos apetecía ir a un sitio cálido y soleado, y como Emmett y Rosalie se empeñaron en hacernos ese regalo y conocían ese sitio – declaró mi novio -. Además, tengo que enseñarle a Nessie a nadar. Es un poco bochornoso que no sepa, cuando va a vivir al lado de una playa – bromeó.  
- Muy gracioso – le contesté con retintín, aunque era cierto.  
- Ya verás qué pronto aprendes allí, sobretodo cuando los tiburones vayan a por ti y tengas que salir corriendo del agua – siguió, mofándose.  
- ¿Tibu… tiburones? – espeté, asustada.  
- ¿No lo sabías? Las aguas caribeñas están infestadas de tiburones – afirmó con su sonrisa burlona. Abrí los ojos como platos -. Pero no te preocupes, yo los agarraré por la cola y los lanzaré mar adentro para que no te rocen – dijo, gesticulando con el brazo suelto como si estuviera haciéndolo -. O también puedo interponerme, total, si me muerden, me curaré en dos segundos… - mi rostro palideció y Jake alzó la mano hacia su barbilla, pensativo -. Aunque, bueno, si me arrancan una pierna o algo…  
- ¡No! No nos meteremos en el agua – sentencié con temor.

Jacob se empezó a carcajear.

- ¡Era una broma! – se rió. Fruncí mi ceño al principio, pero terminé contagiándome por su risa y le pegué un tortazo en el brazo, mordiéndome el labio, sonriente -. Hay tiburones, pero no son como los de las películas, son pequeños – me aclaró, más serio -, y no son una plaga como las medusas. Tendremos suerte si vemos uno o dos.  
- Mejor si no los vemos.  
- No te preocupes, preciosa – me calmó, sonriente -. El único que te va a comer es tu lobo feroz – y abalanzó su boca a mi cuello para morderme en broma.  
- ¡Jake! – intenté regañarle, aunque la risa que me producían sus cosquillas le quitó intención.

Le aparté la cara, empujándole la cabeza hacia atrás, y Jacob se despegó, carcajeándose. Me puse roja como un tomate cuando vi a toda mi familia observándonos sonrientes. Después de lo mal que lo habíamos pasado con mi secuestro y con el coma de Jacob, a todos les gustaba vernos así de bien, sobretodo a Alice, que ya no sufría más jaquecas. Bueno, excepto a mi padre, que también estaba feliz por nosotros, desde luego, pero, por supuesto, ahora mismo podía más su censura por todo esto de la luna de miel y estaba un poco molesto.

- Allí no tendréis problemas, estaréis a solas todo el día. Tenéis todo el islote para vosotros solos, para hacer lo que queráis – dijo Emmett en un tono pícaro, dirigiendo su mirada de igual intención a mí. Mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse un poco, pero Jake sonrió de felicidad sin cortarse un pelo. Mi padre, en cambio, se dedicó a mirar a un lado con el ceño tan fruncido, que casi le tapaba los ojos -. La única compañía que tendréis será un barco que va todas las mañanas, provisto de abastecimiento y personal de servicio que se encargará del mantenimiento de la casa y la cocina, pero éste solamente estará un par de horas y se marchará.

No pude evitar que mi labio se elevara. Todo el vello se me ponía de punta solamente con imaginarlo. Tan sólo pensar en esos maravillosos quince días disfrutando de un islote para nosotros solos, de esa casa, de sus aguas caribeñas, de su playa de arena blanca… Sí, esa arena blanca resaltaría aún más sobre la hermosa piel india de Jacob, envolviendo su cuerpo sublime y perfecto... Las imágenes de aquel arrebato de pasión en la playa de La Push, en nuestra primera cita de verdad, vinieron a mi cabeza sin remedio y mi cerebro empezó a montar su película él solo. Esta vez, la espuma de las olas de esas aguas tan cálidas acariciaba nuestra piel desnuda bajo la luz de la luna, acompañando a las de nuestras manos y nuestros labios, y, esta vez, podríamos terminar lo que habíamos empezado en aquella ocasión…

- También tenéis pagada una avioneta privada que os llevará a la isla de Santa Lucía para que podáis visitarla cuando queráis – añadió Alice, haciéndome bajar de mi nube perfecta, señalándose a ella y a Jasper toda orgullosa -. Dispondréis de ella las veinticuatro horas del día para ir y para volver.  
- Eso está genial, así iremos de vez en cuando a Santa Lucía, ¿verdad? – afirmó Jake, ladeando la cara hacia mí -. Hasta podremos ir a cenar algún día y regresar por la noche.

Asentí, aunque para ser sincera, no me habría importado nada si nos tuviéramos que quedar los quince días en el islote sin salir de allí.

- La casa está provista de una piscina exterior que parece que se une al mar, otra cubierta, una zona de spa y un jacuzzi - continuó Rosalie, haciéndole la competencia a Alice.

Ésta le dedicó un mohín y le sacó la lengua.

- Oh, es estupendo – exclamó Carlisle.

Sí, sí que lo era. Mi cabeza no hacía más que llenarse de imágenes maravillosas… Por la mirada que tenía Jake y su media sonrisa, no me fue difícil deducir que la suya también. Los dos apretamos nuestro amarre, verificándolo.

- Sí, ahora sólo queda que se casen de una vez – refunfuñó mi padre en voz baja.

Ups. No pensar, no pensar.

- Edward… - le regañó mi madre con un cuchicheo, meneando su mano.  
- Disfrutar de la luna de miel antes de celebrar la boda, ¿dónde se vio? – masculló entre dientes, como protesta.

Luego, murmuró algo ininteligible que solamente entendió mamá y yo miré a Jake de reojo.

- Fue idea nuestra, Edward – le recordó Carlisle.

Papá volvió a farfullar algo que no se entendió.

- Bueno, también podían ir a visitar Europa, ¿no? – añadió, irritado -. Hay muchos sitios que ver, y para una vez que salen de aquí…  
- Edward, tienen muchos años para viajar – nos defendió mamá, riñéndolo un poco por su actitud -. Y este viaje tiene que ser mágico e inolvidable para ellos.

Sin duda, iba a serlo.

Y la boca de mi padre se llenó de nuevo de palabras no legibles.

- En fin – resopló acto seguido -, nosotros no os daremos nuestro regalo de boda hasta que no haya boda – recalcó.

Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco.

- Me parece bien – aceptó Jake.  
- Espero tener que empezar a buscar el Ferrari pronto – insinuó papá, tirándoselas a Jacob.  
- ¿El Ferrari? – los ojos de mi novio se abrieron como platos.

Pude percibir cómo el labio de mi padre se elevaba un milímetro con un poco de astucia pícara. Mamá se cruzó de brazos y le miró boquiabierta, con enfado.

- Le he estado echando el ojo a unos cuantos modelos exclusivos, por Internet, pero ya veo que tendré que esperar para comprártelo, así que no miraré más, de momento – matizó, otra vez con insinuación.  
- ¿Estás intentando comprarme con un Ferrari? – se rió Jake.  
- Exclusivo – reiteró mi progenitor.  
- Es muy tentador… - Jacob dejó la frase en el aire -, pero no, gracias. Me gusta mucho mi Golf – terminó, sonriendo.  
- ¿Prefieres una Harley?  
- ¡Edward Cullen! – le regañó mamá, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.  
- Tranquilo, amigo, nos casaremos – aseguró Jacob.  
- Sí, dentro de un siglo… - farfulló mi padre con disgusto.  
- Tenemos que irnos, o perderemos el avión – advirtió Jasper.

Todos los semblantes que antes estaban alegres – quitando el de mi padre, claro – se transformaron rápidamente.

- Sí, es cierto – murmuró mi madre con una cara tan triste, que casi le llegaba al suelo.  
- Bueno, no empiecen, ¿ok? – se quejó Jake -. Nosotros no nos vamos a mover de aquí, y pueden venir a Forks cuando quieran. ¡Pues vaya un problema que tenéis vosotros! – chistó.  
- Jacob tiene razón – secundó Jasper -. No hagamos un drama de esto.  
- Sí, será lo mejor – aceptó mi madre.  
- Ya sé que es una tontería, porque sería imposible que les pasara algo, pero llamen cuando lleguen, ¿ok? – les dije.  
- Ok, mamá – bromeó ella con una risilla.

Le sonreí con los ojos en blanco y me cogió por la mano para estrecharme con fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Te quiero – susurró con la voz rota.  
- Y yo a ti – le contesté de igual modo -. Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Me separó, cogiéndome por los hombros, para mirarme.

- Eso lo dudo – llevó sus ojos hacia Jacob, sonriendo, y luego los volvió hacia mí -. Te quiero más que a mi vida, no lo olvides nunca – repitió con un murmullo y los ojos vidriosos -. Yo sí que te voy a echar mucho de menos.  
- Y yo también – sollocé, abrazándola con fuerza.

Me había propuesto no llorar, al menos delante de mis padres para que no les costase más el dejarme aquí, pero el abrazo impetuoso de mi madre, contrastado con su estado emocional frágil y vulnerable, me contagió e hizo desbordar mis lágrimas sin remedio.

Nuestro abrazo se prolongó durante un buen rato, hasta que me separé un poco para hablarle.

- No se preocupen por mí, ¿ok? Aquí seré muy feliz – le dije.  
- Lo sé – me sonrió -. Y nosotros somos felices por eso.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y le puse la mano en la cara para que mis padres vieran todo lo que sentía por ellos – ya que papá también podía verlo -, más la infinita felicidad que sentía por quedarme con Jacob.

- Yo siento exactamente lo mismo – declaró cuando terminé.

Volvió a sonreír con sus ojos colmados de alegría y me apretó en otro abrazo. Nos dimos un beso en la mejilla la una a la otra y nos separamos para que pudiera abrazar a mi padre.

Así lo hice.

- Yo también te quiero – me recordó, secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano fría y pétrea pero tierna a la vez -. Bueno, por muy disgustado que esté ahora, tengo que admitir que te dejo en buenas manos y que me voy tranquilo – añadió con un cuchicheo tan bajo, que me costó escucharlo hasta a mí -, pero atrévete a decirle eso ya, hija.

Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar esto último y mi mano se fue al bolsillo de mi chaqueta instantáneamente. No sé por qué me extrañaba, él podía verlo todo, cómo no iba a saber eso.

- Gracias, papá – le besé en la mejilla -. Te quiero – y me desprendí de sus brazos para no agrandar más el enorme y frágil nudo de mi garganta.

La frontera quileute se llenó de abrazos y mensajes de despedida un poco más desenfadados y alegres que nos dieron un respiro.

- No duden en llamarme cuando necesiten de mis servicios – le recordó Carlisle a Jake, después de abrazarse.  
- Sí, lo sé. Gracias, Doc.

Emmett se acercó a Jacob rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa.

- Llámame de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo.  
- Sí, y tú procura no cazar ningún lobo por allí – bromeó Jake.  
- Descuida. Seguro que vería tu tierna carita y no podría – se rió.  
- Ja, ja – articuló Jake con retintín. Luego, cambió el rostro a uno un poco más serio -. Bueno, amigo. Gracias por todo.

Se dieron un abrazo de esos que se dan los chicos, con palmada en la espalda incluida, y Rose hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso sí, con sus respectivos:

- Luego me lavaré la boca, perro.  
- Ok, bien que te ha gustado, rubia.

Y Rosalie no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla.

Mi madre se quedó frente a Jake, mirándole visiblemente afectada por su separación.

- Anda, ven aquí – y Jacob estiró su mano para atraerla hacia sus brazos.

Ella le rodeó con los suyos con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su pecho para sollozar. Sus dedos se aferraron con tanto ímpetu a la espalda de Jake, que casi parecía que se los estaba clavando. Él también estaba triste, sus ojos se humedecieron, aunque lo asumió con entereza y las lágrimas no llegaron a desbordarse. Mi padre bajó la mirada al suelo y aguantó estoicamente, pero yo no era tan altruista. Mi cabeza casi podía hacer un cóctel con la de sentimientos mezclados que albergaba. Aunque sabía que era su momento de despedida y que era muy egoísta por mi parte, no podía evitar sentirme un poco incómoda, después de todo, ella todavía no se había olvidado de él del todo debido a esa turbación que padecía. Sin embargo, tampoco me molestaba, Jacob siempre había sido su mejor amigo y yo respetaba eso. Habían estado muchos años juntos y ahora tenían que separarse. Eso me apenaba mucho y hacía que comprendiera perfectamente todos los sentimientos que tenían que estar pasando por la mente de ambos en estos momentos.

- Ay, Bella, me estás espachurrando – se quejó Jake finalmente cuando ella volvió a apretar su torso con sus brazos.  
- Oh, perdona – se disculpó mamá, algo avergonzada, separándose un poco de él.  
- No importa – sonrió.  
- Te echaré mucho de menos – musitó mi madre con un hilo de voz.  
- Vamos, que no se marchan a Marte, ni nada de eso – la animó -. Nos veremos más de lo que crees. Y nosotros también iremos a veros alguna vez.

Mi madre sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo.

- Te quiero, Jake.  
- Y yo a ti, Bells.  
- Siempre serás mi mejor amigo – sollozó.

Jacob la despegó con delicadeza, sujetándola por los brazos, y le dio un beso muy dulce en la mejilla que mi madre sintió en lo más profundo de su ser e intentó retener cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se quedó un instante mirándole y le acarició la mejilla.

- Adiós, Jake – susurró sin apenas voz.

Supe, sin ninguna duda, que ese adiós era otro tipo de despedida. Una despedida simbólica para siempre. Mi padre y yo nos miramos, ambos con una chispa de alivio en las pupilas. Eso nos hizo gracia a los dos y nos reímos entre dientes. Por fin, mi madre se separó de mi chico para colocarse junto a papá.

- Cuida bien de Renesmee – le dijo, casi parecía una orden.  
- Eso ni lo dudes – le contestó él, mirándome sonriente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos para aferrar mi mano.

Le sonreí, apreté su mano y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

- Bueno, Jacob. Por fin me voy a librar de ti – manifestó mi padre con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme, dándole una palmada en el brazo.  
- Lo mismo digo – le contestó éste con otra sonrisa mayor, pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

La boca de mi padre bajó de sopetón para adoptar una expresión de resignación.

- Acuérdate de mandarme las fotos de su casa por correo electrónico – me recordó Alice por enésima vez, dándonos otro abrazo más a los dos.  
- Que sííííí – respondí, alargando la sílaba con una risilla.  
- Llamennos cuando se metan en algún lío – siguió Jake, todo sonriente, volviendo a coger mi mano -. Ya saben que siempre pueden contar con nosotros para una buena pelea.  
- Esperemos que eso no pase más – respondió mi madre, riéndose.  
- Tenemos que irnos – reiteró Jasper, que ya estaba sosteniendo la puerta del Jeep de Emmett con un pie dentro.  
- Sí – asintió mamá. Se notaba que ya había pasado el mal trago de las despedidas, incluida la de Charlie, y que ahora estaba mucho más tranquila -. Bueno, os llamaremos cuando lleguemos – anunció mientras nos dábamos un último abrazo corto y un beso en la mejilla.  
- Hasta pronto – se despidió papá, con lo mismo -. Vendremos antes del Día de Acción de Gracias.  
- Vendremos a haceros una visita cuando regreséis de vuestro viaje de novios – le corrigió mamá -. Ya que no podemos estar juntos el día de tu cumpleaños, al menos queremos darte los regalos en persona.  
- Era una sorpresa… - protestó mi padre.  
- Lo siento, pero no pude contenerme… - se defendió ella, juntando las manos para pedir perdón.

Papá suspiró con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Genial, así nosotros también te daremos los nuestros.  
- Eso espero – bromeó de camino al vehículo -. ¡Entonces, esto es un hasta luego!  
- ¡Sí, hasta luego! – contesté, sonriendo -. ¡Llamadnos al llegar!

Mi familia comenzó a repartirse por los coches. Em, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se subieron al Jeep del primero y los demás se repartieron en el Volkswagen marrón metálico de mi padre. Mamá se asomó por su ventanilla para lanzarnos besos, toda sonriente, mientras el vehículo arrancaba y comenzaba a moverse.

- ¡Estudia mucho! – le grité.  
- ¡Lo mismo digo! – voceó ella -. ¡Vendremos para ver esas notas!

Y nos despedimos con la mano, sonriéndonos, a la vez que los dos vehículos corrían por la carretera de La Push. Se alejaron a toda velocidad y los perdimos de vista cuando pasaron la curva.

Me quedé quieta, en silencio, observando la calzada vacía con mil sentimientos encontrados revoloteando por mi pecho. Hasta que unos brazos cálidos y fuertes me rodearon la cintura por detrás y Jake me arrimó a su cuerpo. Entonces, las únicas que revolotearon fueron el millón de mariposas de mi estómago.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, preocupado.

¿Que si estaba bien?

Me giré y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

- Les echaré de menos, claro. Pero soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque me quedo con la persona más maravillosa del universo – afirmé con convicción.  
- No. La persona más maravillosa del universo se queda conmigo – invirtió -. Y yo soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Nos sonreímos y nuestros labios se unieron para besarse con dulzura durante unos segundos. Los despegamos y nos quedamos alelados, con las frentes pegadas.

- ¿A dónde te apetece ir? – inquirió él al final.  
- A casa – le respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

Qué bien sonaba. Por fin.

- A casa – aprobó, sonriendo con complacencia.

Nos dimos otro beso, me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar, internándonos en la frondosidad arbórea.

Mientras paseábamos tranquilamente, arropados por los relajantes sonidos típicos del bosque, me acordé de una cosa. Teníamos planeada una cena al aire libre en el amplio jardín de nuestra casa para agradecer a toda la manada su enorme ayuda en la rehabilitación. Las obras se habían paralizado desde mi secuestro y no habían sido reanudadas hasta que Jacob se había despertado del coma hacía un mes. Estos últimos treinta días habían sido una locura. Mi familia se tenía que marchar en septiembre, ya que las clases de mis padres en la universidad de Alaska empezaban a mediados, y la casa tenía que estar lista para estas fechas. Alice me fue de gran ayuda para la elección del mobiliario. Aparte de su gusto, el cual no se podía negar, se conocía al dedillo todas las tiendas de Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle y alrededores. Eso me ahorró muchísimo tiempo. Además, me dejó escoger a mí todos los muebles - aunque más bien era porque no podía mangonear por la casa y se tenía que fiar de mis gustos -, solamente se dedicó a asesorarme de vez en cuando, cosa que agradecí, y nos había regalado esos butacones a los que yo había echado el ojo hacía tiempo. Todos los chicos de la manada se habían empleado a fondo en la restauración de nuestra casa. Al día siguiente del despertar de Jacob, ya estaban todos trabajando, turnándose y relevándose en las distintas tareas; y estaban tan contentos y tan orgullosos de su Gran Lobo y jefe de la tribu, que le hicieron hasta el garaje. Entre la terminación de la reforma y la decoración posterior, no habíamos tenido tiempo para nosotros. Este era el primer paseo a solas que dábamos en todo este tiempo. Eso sí, nuestra casa había quedado preciosa. Mi casita de cuento había quedado de cuento de verdad. Incluso Rachel, Emily y el resto de las prometidas de los chicos nos habían regalado plantas y flores para que las pusiéramos en las ventanas, nos habían dado utensilios y menaje de cocina y nos habían hecho las cortinas. Nosotros queríamos agradecerles todo ese esfuerzo con esa multitudinaria barbacoa en el prado delantero de la vivienda, pero había un detalle que no quería pasar por alto. Tenía que organizarme bien para que todos estuvieran contentos.

- ¿Sam y Emily van a venir a la cena de inauguración de mañana con los niños? – interrogué.  
- Creo que sí, ¿por?  
- Bueno, es que había pensado hacerles una especie de menú infantil con algún juguete y eso, ya que Quil, Embry y tú se encargan de la barbacoa…  
- Buena idea, no se me había ocurrido.  
- Me alegro tanto por Emily y Sam.  
- Sí, es genial que no tengan que extirparle el pecho – secundó él.  
- Emily me ha dicho que en cuanto se recupere, irán a por el tercero – revelé -. No van a parar hasta que tengan una niña.  
- Pues, como se descuiden, van a tener una manada completa, porque al paso que van con tanto niño… - se rió.

Entonces, giró el rostro y se quedó un rato observándome fijamente mientras caminábamos entre los árboles.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quise saber, un poco ruborizada por su penetrante mirada.  
- No, nada – y volvió la vista al frente, alzando el brazo para tocar una rama alta -. Solamente estaba pensando en cosas mías, eso es todo.  
- ¿En qué? – inquirí, sonriéndole.  
- Me preguntaba… Bueno, me estaba imaginando cómo estarías embarazada – confesó con timidez.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro rápidamente.

- Pues, gorda – respondí para quitarle importancia.

Jacob se rió y se colocó detrás de mí.

- Estarías preciosa – me susurró al oído, acariciando mi vientre sin dejar de caminar.  
- Jake… - le regañé con una risilla.

Ya no sabía si las mariposas que volaban a nuestro alrededor eran reales o eran las que se habían escapado de mi estómago.

Mi tensión arterial subió cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, cruzó nuestros brazos para pegarme a él y comenzó a besarme en la sien.

- Estarías realmente preciosa – volvió a cuchichear.  
- ¿Es que quieres que tengamos un hijo ya? – interrogué en broma con un murmullo, que era lo único que me salía.

Sus pies se pararon, obligando a los míos a hacer lo mismo, y ambos ladeamos la cara para vernos los rostros.

- ¿Tú? – me preguntó.

Sus intensos ojos se clavaron expectantes en los míos y mis insectos volvieron a hacer de las suyas.

Lo cierto es que, por apetecer, no podía negar que sí que me apetecía llevar un hijo suyo en mi vientre. Algunas veces, a mi mente se le había escapado algún pensamiento fugaz a ese respecto. Nuestro bebé… Un niño moreno que fuese igual que él, con sus ojos grandes, negros y brillantes, con esa tez cobriza, aunque un poco clareada por la mezcla de la mía, y su hermoso rostro… Pero dentro de unos cuantos años. Todavía no me veía preparada para tener un hijo. Hace poco más de un año era una niña, hacía unos meses que acababa de salir de mi adolescencia y ahora que por fin se había estancado mi crecimiento, primero quería disfrutar bien de Jake a solas.

- Quiero tener hijos contigo, pero ahora es muy pronto. Todavía soy demasiado egoísta. Prefiero esperar y disfrutar de ti a solas unos cuantos años más – admití, acariciando sus brazos.  
- Sí, yo también lo prefiero, la verdad – convino con una amplia sonrisa mientras iniciaba la marcha de nuevo -. Además, antes tendrás que terminar tus estudios, y todavía somos muy jóvenes, tenemos muchos años por delante para tener los niños que queramos. Aunque tengo que reconocer que si ahora me dijeras que estás embarazada, no me disgustaría nada – confesó -. Me encantaría tener una preciosa niña que se pareciera a ti – y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Afortunadamente, estoy tomando medidas para que eso no pase y no es el caso, pero si lo estuviera, sería mejor un niño – opiné -. Las niñas, en nuestro caso, dan muchos problemas en el embarazo. Mira mi madre, la pobre – entonces, me dio un escalofrío al darme cuenta de algo en lo que nunca me había parado a pensar -. ¿Y si a mí me pasa igual que a ella? – la voz me salió tan helada como se había quedado mi cerebro -. ¿Y si me hiciera las mismas barbaridades que yo le hice a mi madre?

Jacob soltó mi cintura y me cogió de la mano para caminar a mi lado.

- Eso no pasará – afirmó con seguridad -. No te preocupes.  
- No lo sabemos, Jake.  
- Yo sí. Le pregunté a Carlisle un día y me lo explicó – declaró, sonriente.  
- ¿Le preguntaste a Carlisle? – inquirí, sorprendida -. ¿Cuándo?  
- Un día, ¿qué más da? – cogió un palo largo del suelo y empezó a dar golpecitos en los troncos según caminábamos -. El caso es que me dijo que tú no tendrías ningún problema en el embarazo. Bella era humana cuando te llevaba en su vientre. Su organismo no estaba preparado físicamente para un embarazo así. Pero tú eres un semivampiro, como lo será nuestra niña.  
- ¿Nuestra niña? – me reí -. Ya hablas como si la fuéramos a tener.  
- Sí, nuestra niña – sonrió, dando otro golpecito con su palo -. Tu cuerpo está perfectamente preparado para soportar un embarazo como ese, ya que tú eres tan fuerte como lo sería ella y puedes alimentarte de sangre sin problemas, que es lo que nuestro bebé necesitaría – siguió. No pude evitar soltar una risilla al ver su cara de felicidad mientras se imaginaba la escena -. Tendrías un embarazo normal, aunque mucho más corto. En lo único en lo que nos tendríamos que fijar es en tu barriga. Si vemos que en una semana ya tienes tripita y que crece rápidamente, sabremos que es una niña; y si es un embarazo a un ritmo humano, será un niño. Una niña son todo ventajas, piénsalo, en unas pocas semanas, ya la tendríamos en los brazos.  
- ¡Jake! – me reí, dándole un manotazo en el brazo para regañarle.  
- Que sí, que sí, dentro de unos años – se rió él también, clavando su bastón improvisado en la tierra para marcar el paso -. Primero tendríamos que casarnos y todo eso, ¿no? Y para eso todavía queda.

Mi mano volvió a meterse automáticamente en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y cogió un tanto dubitativa lo que había guardado en él hacía dos semanas. Recordé las palabras de mi padre: atrévete a decirle eso ya, hija. Sí, tenía que atreverme de una vez. Tragué saliva y respiré hondo.

- Jake… - le llamé, parándome.

Sus pies se vieron sorprendidos por mi parón en seco y cuando quisieron darse cuenta y se detuvieron, su mano tiró un poco de la mía. Giró medio cuerpo para mirarme.

- Dime.  
- Yo…  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, extrañado por mi rostro lleno de nerviosismo, a la vez que se giraba del todo y se ponía frente a mí para estudiármelo.

Apreté el contenido de mi bolsillo, tragué saliva y respiré bien hondo otra vez para soltarlo todo lo más relajada posible.

- He… pensado mucho mientras estabas en coma – volví a tragar saliva -. Cuando creía que estabas… muerto, yo me sentía como una viuda, para mí lo estaba de verdad – sus atentas pupilas me ponían más nerviosa, así que mis piernas iniciaron una marcha de un lado a otro y las palabras comenzaron a atropellarse en mi boca, peleándose por salir todas a la vez -. Sé que es una tontería, porque ya vamos a vivir juntos y es como si lo estuviéramos, pero también es una tontería no hacerlo, por esa misma razón.

Jake me sujetó por el brazo para que parase de una vez y se acercó a mí, clavándome su intensa e hipnotizadora mirada.

- ¿Qué me intentas decir? – interrogó, llevando la mano que no portaba el palo a mi cintura.

Mi corazón latía tan deprisa, que estaba apunto de salírseme por la boca. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Tomé aire de nuevo y me lancé a la piscina de cabeza.

- Te quiero, tú eres lo más importante y especial para mí, lo eres todo: mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida… – empecé a hablar con determinación -. Sé que no tenemos prisa por casarnos, porque nuestro vínculo ya es muy fuerte, y sé que te pareceré muy cursi y ñoña – rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué mi frente a la suya con vehemencia -, pero tengo que reconocer que yo me muero por ser tu mujer ya, Jake, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas – el palo se le cayó al suelo y su rostro se iluminó como si el mío refulgiera y le reflejara -. Quiero llevar tu apellido lo antes posible, que todo el mundo sepa que soy tu mujer y tú mi marido, quiero entregarme a ti del todo, quiero ser tuya del todo.  
- Nessie… - sonrió.

Se lanzó a mis labios con tanto entusiasmo, que me costó un triunfo volver en mí cuando los despegó al cabo de un rato.

- ¡Nessie! – se carcajeó después, elevándome por el aire y dando vueltas.

Su risa me contagió y nos reímos un rato de esa guisa hasta que me dejó en el suelo.

- Entonces, ¿tú también quieres? – le pregunté, contenta.  
- ¿Estás de broma? Fui yo quien te lo pidió, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo no voy a querer? – sus ojos se pararon un segundo para estudiar los míos -. ¿Era eso? ¿Creías que yo no quería todavía? – se rió y pegó su rostro al mío con animosidad -. Nena, si fuera por mí, me casaba contigo ahora mismo.  
- Bueno, yo había pensado en hacerlo después de mi graduación – manifesté, sonriéndole -. Helen y las gemelas ya van a alucinar cuando les cuente que vivo contigo. Aunque aparente veinte, se supone que todavía tengo diecisiete años, ¿recuerdas? No me puedo casar hasta los dieciocho.  
- Después de la graduación estará bien – susurró, premiando a mi boca con dos besos dulces, muy dulces -. Un momento, ¿y la universidad?  
- ¿Hay alguna ley que prohíba estar casada para ir a la universidad? – ironicé.  
- No, supongo que no – se rió.  
- Además, había pensado en sacarme una carrera de esas a distancia desde casa. Si voy a la universidad, tendría que desplazarme todos los días a otra ciudad y perdería mucho tiempo.  
- Yo te enseñaré a conducir y te sacarás el carné enseguida – me dijo -. Aquí vas a necesitarlo. Y arreglaremos algún coche para ti, no quiero que tengas que depender de mí para todo. Así podrás salir con tus amigas de compras o lo que sea cuando quieras, y también podrás ir a la universidad. Aunque yo te llevaré y te iré a buscar todos los días, si quieres.  
- Sí, cielo, eso ya lo sé – le sonreí y le di un beso corto -. Pero no es por eso. Prefiero sacarme una carrera desde casa. Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda, y con la universidad estaría supeditada a horarios fijos que me tendrían muchas horas ocupada – empecé a explicar -. Con la carrera a distancia no tendré horarios, podré estudiar a mi manera las horas que yo quiera y cuando quiera, y aunque tarde más tiempo en sacármela, no me importa. Tengo muchos años por delante para sacarme las carreras que quiera, no tengo ninguna prisa, al fin y al cabo, voy a trabajar contigo cuando montes tu taller.  
- Pero tú querías ir al instituto para no ser una niña de cristal, como tú decías. Querías vivir tu adolescencia como otra chica normal, sin tener que estar encerrada en casa – rebatió -. No quiero que te sacrifiques por mi culpa y te pierdas la experiencia de ir a la universidad. Yo no pude ir, solamente pude graduarme en el instituto, pero tú sí puedes. Y a lo mejor el día de mañana prefieres trabajar en algo que te guste más que la mecánica.  
- Con estos dos años de instituto me es suficiente, ya no me siento como una niña de cristal. He hecho amigas, he asistido a las clases, he conocido a profesores raros… Eso es lo que quería vivir y lo he vivido – argumenté -. Y la mecánica me encanta, me encanta trabajar contigo en tu garaje, es lo que más me gusta del mundo y es lo que quiero hacer. No me pierdo nada por tu culpa, tú me lo das todo. Ahora quiero vivir esto – afirmé, poniendo la mano sobre su corazón y el mío -, y quiero vivirlo para siempre. No quiero perderme ni un minuto más de mi vida sin ti.  
- Nessie… - murmuró, sonriendo con dulzura.

Me besó y me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza durante un buen rato. Se estaba tan bien ahí, solamente me faltaba ronronear…

- Me muero de ganas de que llegue tu graduación – declaró, separándose un poco de mí para mirarme sonriente -. Tendremos que empezar a avisar a todo el mundo para darles la noticia.  
- Mañana en la barbacoa se va a armar una buena cuando lo digamos – manifesté del mismo modo -. Y ya verás cuando llamemos a mi familia y se entere Alice. Si ya se emocionó montando esa fiesta de despedida la semana pasada, no quiero ni pensar cómo será mi despedida de soltera – me reí.  
- Espero que no se pase demasiado – bromeó.  
- No te preocupes, no creo que pierda el tiempo llevándome a un club de streeptees masculino, viendo lo que ya tengo delante… - levanté un poco su camiseta y sonreí con satisfacción.  
- Pues a mí mucho menos – metió el dedo por el escote de mi camiseta de tirantes para abrirlo y mirar el interior – Sí, son impresionantes – pensó en voz alta con su sonrisa torcida.  
- ¡Jake! – le regañé con las mejillas sonrojadas, apartándole la cara mientras me reía.  
- ¡Has empezado tú! – se defendió entre risas, levantando las manos.  
- Idiota – y enganché su cuello con mis brazos otra vez para darle un beso.

Jacob se rió y me sujetó por la cintura.

- Ahora entiendo esa insistencia de tu padre. Ya había escaneado tu mente y, como tú no te atrevías a decirme que querías casarte ya, intentó apretarme a mí para que me lanzara. Bueno – suspiró con alegría -, ahora se pondrá muy contento, pero yo lo estaré más cuando me regale esa Harley el próximo verano – y sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando al infinito, seguramente imaginándose subido en ella.

Me reí y me acordé de una cosa.

- Hablando de regalos – metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta -. Tengo uno para ti.  
- ¿Más? – me sonrió.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y saqué la mano con la cinta de cuero.

- Toma – aparté una de sus manos de mi cintura para extendérsela y se la deposité en la palma -. No sabía si dártela, por eso no la he envuelto – admití, un poco colorada.  
- ¿La has hecho… para mí? – preguntó con un murmullo, mirándola detenidamente.

Sí, se notaba muchísimo. Podía verse perfectamente dónde me había confundido con el horrendo trenzado de las cuatro finas fibras de cuero, que había pretendido apretado para que fuera lo más delgado y fuerte posible y me había quedado más bien flojo y horrible.

- Billy intentó enseñarme, pero, como verás, aunque sea mitad vampiro, trenzar no es lo mío – confesé, ruborizada -. Eso sí, se lo pasó muy bien a mi costa - Jacob empezó a recorrer la delgada cinta de cuero, acariciándola con su dedo índice -. Está fatal, lo sé, pero quería regalarte algo que simbolizara lo mismo que mi pulsera… - mi voz se aflojó cuando alzó los ojos con rapidez y se encontraron con los míos - y…, como no puedes llevar pulseras, ni anillos, ni nada…, pensé en la cinta de cuero de tu tobillo… Pero si no te gusta, no tienes por qué llevarla… Reconozco que es muy cursi…

Sus brazos me estrecharon con fuerza y mi mejilla se vio pegada a su pecho en un parpadeo.

- Me encanta – susurró, algo emocionado -. Es perfecta – afirmó. Aflojó un poco su abrazo y clavó sus pupilas centelleantes en las mías -. Es perfecta porque la has hecho tú y por todo lo que simboliza. No me la quitaré nunca.

Nos sonreímos y nos fundimos en un beso, que no lo fue, pero que me pareció más corto de lo que quisiera. Tuve que obligarme a respirar cuando las mariposas ya volaban demasiado alocadas. Mi corazón palpitaba con furor, hacía más de dos meses que no estábamos juntos, a solas – quitando aquella vez que Billy tenía reunión con el Consejo y teníamos su casa para nosotros toda la mañana de ese domingo, pero nos había interrumpido el siempre oportuno de Seth, aunque había sido por un buen motivo – y hoy era el primer día de nuestra nueva vida, en nuestra casa, donde por fin podríamos disfrutar de intimidad, estaríamos a solas todo el tiempo que quisiéramos…

- Es del mismo color que tu pelo… - se percató, alzando la cinta trenzada para compararla con mi cabello. Sus palabras me hicieron descender al planeta tierra -. ¿Cómo has hecho para encontrar el color exacto? No tuvo que ser fácil, tu pelo tiene un color muy particular.  
- Bueno, recorriéndome todas las tiendas de La Push habidas y por haber – suspiré -. Brenda conocía algunas en Port Angeles, pero a mí me hacía ilusión que el cuero fuera de aquí, así que insistí y al final di con una tiendita muy pequeña que tenía las fibras así de finas y de ese color.  
- Me encanta – repitió con una sonrisa enorme, mirándola otra vez -. Voy a ponérmela ahora mismo – y se agachó.

Se quitó su vieja cinta de cuero negra, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se puso mi cutre cinta trenzada, haciéndole un nudo marinero de esos que se aprietan solamente con tirar de uno de los extremos y se aflojan de igual modo.

- Genial, y además es más larga – alabó desde abajo.  
- Como ahora eres un lobo más grande y tus patas son más anchas…  
- Genial, porque la otra me quedaba demasiado apretada – dijo, ya incorporándose. Luego, me cogió por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Las alas de mi estómago se agitaron de nuevo -. Has acertado de pleno con esta cinta de compromiso – bautizó.

Llevé mis brazos a su cuello y me arrimé más a él.

- Se lo tendré que decir a las otras chicas, a lo mejor empieza aquí otra tradición – aventuré, sonriente.  
- Puede ser. Es muy buena idea – aprobó con una sonrisa -. Seguro que a los demás les gusta.  
- Sólo espero que a ellas se les de mejor que a mí – señalé, riéndome.  
- Para ser la primera que haces, no está tan mal – aseguró.  
- Bueno, esta no es mágica, ni nada.  
- Sí, sí que lo es – contradijo, acercando su rostro al mío -. Tus manos la han trenzado…

Mi pecho comenzó a palpitar ansioso en cuanto su dulce y abrasador aliento acarició mis labios con fervor.

- Te quiero – conseguí susurrar cuando sus labios rozaron a los míos.  
- Te quiero – murmuró él también, juntándolos del todo.

Nuestras bocas comenzaron a moverse con efusividad, a la vez que mis manos se perdían por su nuca y su pelo y las suyas se metían por debajo de mi camiseta para acariciar mi espalda con entusiasmo.

Ya empezaba a estar en el cielo, pero esa energía hechizante que emanaba de nosotros me elevaba aún más.

Jacob bajó el movimiento impetuoso de sus labios para poder hablar.

- ¿Qué te parece si encendemos la chimenea y estrenamos uno de esos butacones que nos regaló Alice? – susurró, deslizando después su labio inferior por los míos.

Mientras le besaba muy despacio, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y le mostré las fantasías que mi cabeza ya empezaba a proyectar en las que aparecía esa alfombra tan mullida y cómoda que habíamos puesto frente a la chimenea.

- Podemos estrenar… las dos cosas… - sugirió, sonriente, entre beso y beso.

Le demostré lo mucho que me encantaría intercalando mis maravillosas fantasías entre el butacón y la alfombra, junto al fuego de la leña.

- Nena, podías hacer esto más a menudo…

Su ardiente boca y su abrasador aliento comenzaron a reptar por mi cuello con excitación y mis pulmones pasaron a suspirar audiblemente con cada estremecimiento. Mi mente le mostró ella sola otras imágenes en la enorme cama de nuestro dormitorio.

- Eso por la noche… - susurró con ansia, subiendo por mi mandíbula y volviendo a mis labios.

Me cogió en brazos sin dejar de besarme y empezó a caminar con diligencia.

Seguí tocándole el rostro con mi palma, confesándole una multitud de fantasías que tenía escondidas en lo más recóndito de mi cerebro.

Sus labios se encendieron un poco más durante un instante y los soltó para hablar otra vez.

- Tranquila, pequeña… - volvió a acariciar mi boca con su labio inferior -, tenemos una vida muy larga para estrenar cada rincón de la casa – y sus ardientes labios regresaron a los míos para besarlos con una pasión y un deseo tan tórridos, que podían prender fuego hasta al mismísimo bosque, mientras mi mano se unía a la otra y se volvían tan locas como mis mariposas y mi corazón, moviéndose por su nuca y su pelo con ardor.

Nuestra preciosa y alegre casita roja apareció tras los árboles que daban a la fachada posterior y Jacob aceleró. Los traspasó con rapidez, dio la vuelta a la casa y, sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento, abrió la puerta, la empujó de costado y me llevó al interior, cerrando con el pie a nuestras espaldas, de un portazo.

Sí, teníamos muchos, muchos años felices por delante para disfrutar de nuestro amor infinito y nuestro fuerte y mágico vínculo en esta vida. Y después de eso, la eternidad esperaba a nuestras almas para que la vivieran con la misma intensidad y siempre estuvieran juntas, moviéndose como dos constelaciones unidas e inseparables.

La leña de la chimenea no fue lo único que empezó a arder en el saloncito de nuestra casa.

Toda la eternidad…

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno, este a sido el final de DESPERTAR, pero no se angustien q otro dia les subo la continuacion, q tambien pertenece a Tamara Gutierrez Pardo, y se titula NUEVA ERA._**

**_Nos leemos, dejen reviews en cada capitulo si es posible, y les prometo q pronto subire la continuacion._**

**_Y sigan leyendo mi continuacion de estas dos historias:_**

**_JACOB Y NESSIE: EL PASADO DE UN LICANTROPO._**

**_BYE, las kiero muxo XDDD_**

**_atentamente, mabelen07._**


End file.
